Entre Ombre et Lumière
by Kazy
Summary: Les Maraudeurs ont dix sept ans, Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, et acquiert de plus en plus de pouvoir. A Poudlard, la plupart des Septième Année ont fait leur choix. Seratil seulement le bon ?
1. Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité

**Titre** : Entre Ombre et Lumière

**Auteur** : Kazy

**Adresse e-mail : **Bouhouh... Ca marche p'us ! Faut aller voir dans ma bio... Désolée.

**Disclaimer :** Tout à la tueuse de Sirius.

**Protection parentale :** G pour le moment. Mais ça changera sûrement au cours de la fic.

**Livres :** Je tiens compte de toutes les informations données sur les Maraudeurs, même celles de ce foutu Tome 5 !

**Résumé :** La fic se passe au temps des Maraudeurs. Ils ont seize ans, donc ça se passe en 1976.

**Note de Wam :** Camille ma super bêta-lectrice que j'adore !!! T'es super, et c'est grâce à toi que j'évite les Mary-Sue… Merci beaucoup ma Poulpynette ! Merci à mon Jedi qui m'a beaucoup soutenue dans cette dure épreuve et… Comment ça je suis pas convaincante ? Bon, ok… Merci à mon Jedi pour ses commentaires. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidés. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a trouvé le titre de la fic. Merci beaucoup aussi à jamais-revenir pour son aide précieuse.

**Entre Ombre et Lumière **

Chapitre 1 : Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité

Le sac tomba dans un bruit sourd. Une corde fine glissa le long du mur. Une ombre passa doucement de l'autre côté de la fenêtre ouverte. Un craquement retentit. L'ombre s'arrêta d'un coup. On n'entendait pas même le bruit de sa respiration. Le vent ne soufflait plus. Les feuilles ne frémissaient plus. L'eau ne coulait plus. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté en même temps que la respiration de l'ombre.

Lorsque, sûre qu'il n'y avait personne pour la voir dans sa fuite, l'ombre commença sa descente, le bruit, certes faible qu'elle faisait était couvert par ceux de la nature. La Nature semblait protéger cet enfant meurtri par cinq années de souffrances.

Et l'ombre avait décidé qu'il était temps que tout se finisse. L'ombre avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il fasse sa vie sans devoir quoique ce soit à ce qui était sa " famille ".

Mais l'ombre savait que ni cette " famille " ni lui ne se considéraient comme tel. Ce serait s'accorder trop d'importance. L'ombre s'était trouvé une nouvelle famille. Et les liens du cœur avaient depuis longtemps dépassés ceux du sang.

A dire vrai, l'ombre ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Ou plutôt si. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle ne pensait pas aux conséquences. Elle ne réalisait pas pour le moment qu'elle allait devoir se trouver un endroit où vivre.

Il ne restait que quelques centimètres pour que ses pieds atteignent le sol. Elle sauta, et attrapa son sac. Arrivée à ce portail qu'elle avait tellement aimé, puis tellement détesté, l'ombre se retourna finalement vers le manoir, et lui lança un dernier regard.

Sa mère avait dépassé les bornes. Subir ses sarcasmes, son intolérance, ses injustices, elle était d'accord. Mais entendre les malédictions proférées et les insultes envers ses amis, l'ombre n'avait pu supporter. Ça faisait quelques mois déjà qu'elle pensait accomplir son geste. Mais jamais elle n'avait eu le courage de le faire. C'était pourtant la qualité que revendiquait à tort et à travers sa Maison. Le courage. Mais il est des choses qui développent le Courage. Il est des paroles qui provoquent des réactions dignes d'un Courage inégalable. Il est des mots qui font qu'on ne peut plus supporter ceux qui vous ont mis au jour.

Et ces mots, ces paroles, ces 'choses', avaient finalement décidé l'ombre à quitter cette maison.

Un sourire où se mêlaient fierté, ironie, et bonheur à la fois se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ombre.

Elle était libre. Comme ce mot sonnait doux à l'oreille.

Sans un seul regard de plus, l'ombre poussa le portail noir et terrifiant, son sourire toujours affiché, la tête haute.

« Adieu. » souffla-t-elle.

Sirius Black était libre.

* * *

" Ma douce et tendre fleur… " 

A peine les mots furent-ils écrits, que le papier fut froissé dans un bruissement sonore.

« Non, non… Trop personnel… » marmonna une voix.

" Evans… " 

Comme la fois précédente, le papier fut transformé en une boule grossière.

« Non, non ! Ça ne va pas du tout ! Trop froid ! Je te signale que tu dois la séduire ! Pas lui montrer que tu es aussi séducteur que le calmar du lac ! Grr… » grogna la même voix « Foutu calmar !! Celui-là je le retiens ! " Il y eut un nouveau soupir. " Et voilà que je parle tout seul, maintenant ! »

Un soupir à fendre l'âme retentit dans la pièce. James Potter retira ses lunettes, et se frotta les yeux. Ça faisait deux heures qu'il s'était levé, et il avait immédiatement commencé à écrire une lettre à Lily Evans, sa camarade de Gryffondor.

L'année précédente, ils avaient eu une altercation plus brutale et plus mouvementée que les fois antérieures, qui fut suivit d'un cuisant échec tant au niveau sentimental qu'au niveau magique. Alors il avait décidé qu'il fallait changer. Cette année, il avait décidé de mûrir un peu plus. Ahem… Beaucoup plus ? Oui, bon, mûrir carrément !

Il était totalement amoureux de la jeune fille, laquelle résistait désespérément à ses charmes. Pourtant, il avait un fan club au moins aussi développé que celui de son meilleur ami Sirius Black. Bon, presque aussi développé…! Pourquoi n'en faisait-elle pas partie, elle ? Tout aurait été tellement plus simple !

James soupira une nouvelle fois : tout aurait été trop facile. Ç'aurait été beaucoup moins intéressant. Et le jeu n'en aurait pas valu vraiment la chandelle. Et c'était ça, tout le charme de Lily Evans : la résistance. Depuis deux ans qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, elle le rembarrait plus ou moins gentiment en fonction de son humeur du moment.

Généralement, elle le repoussait avec autant de délicatesse qu'une harpie. Il arrivait même à se demander si elle n'avait pas ses problèmes menstruels tous les jours. Il eut un sourire. Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de pensées qui l'aiderait à séduire Lily.

Il faudrait redoubler de galanterie, d'attentions, de douceur, et de maturité pour l'avoir. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais foi de Potter, il sortirait avec Lily Evans !

Pourquoi détestait-il autant ce mot : " maturité " ? Il se trouvait très mûr pour son âge. Au niveau magique, du moins. Bon, c'était vrai, il avait souvent quelques réactions quelque peu puériles, mais bon… C'était le genre de choses qui arrivaient à tout le monde, non ?

Pourquoi les filles étaient-elles si compliquées aussi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ne tombaient pas dans les bras des garçons qui étaient amoureux d'elles ?! Peter était amoureux de Déborah Freeman, une jeune Poufsouffle de son Année mais ne l'avait pas, Remus était amoureux de… James fronça les sourcils. Remus était amoureux de qui ? Peut-être cette Serdaigle de Cinquième Année, qui traînait avec Electre Daray… Emma ! Emma Matthews. Mais il ne l'avait pas non plus. Sirius était amoureux de… Joker. Sirius était amoureux de la gent féminine entière. Il sortait avec beaucoup de filles. L'année précédente, il avait essayé de tenir des comptes, mais la vie sentimentale de son meilleur ami était aussi incompréhensible que la psychologie féminine. Il avait donc finalement laissé tomber. En plus, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Du moins, pas qu'il sache. Il n'aimait pas s'attacher.

James eut un sourire. Sirius était un pitre. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, et il était sûr que Sirius était son âme sœur d'amitié. Tout comme Lily Evans était son âme sœur d'amour. Le sourire de James disparut. Il devait écrire cette foutue lettre.

Il regarda la pile de parchemins qu'il avait prise, sa plume, et sa poubelle remplie de boulettes de papier. Mieux valait laisser tomber. La lettre n'était pas la solution. Cela faisait plus psychopathe qu'autre chose. Et pot de glue. Et agaçant. Et amoureux. Foutu cercle vicieux !

Non, il fallait lui laisser les vacances d'été pour la laisser se calmer (ses dernières paroles avaient été 'Tu as vu Ambre, on a beau être riche et mignon, on n'a pas forcément l'intelligence. James Potter en est la preuve !'). Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Parce qu'ils étaient deux à souffrir dans cette situation. Chacun à leur manière.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

« T'essayes de faire une tempête ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ! T'es nul ! » se moqua une voix derrière lui.

James se retourna, et eu un sursaut de surprise.

« Sirius ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Merci pour cet accueil chaleureux, Cornedrue, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Je vais très bien, et toi ? »

James eut un sourire gêné.

« Ouais, désolé. Je vais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Boaf, je m'ennuyais à mourir chez moi. Alors je me suis dit 'Pourquoi ne pas aller rendre visite à mon bon vieux Cornedrue ?'. Et, traversant moult aventures, provoquant la jalousie des Déesses, survivants aux attaques de Harpies, et d'Amazones, j'ai réussi à arriver chez toi – vous êtes bien cachés, j'ai mis du temps à trouver en plus ! Plusieurs fois je me suis dit que j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de rester chez moi, mais je me suis rappelé que tu étais mon bon vieux Cornedrue, et que tu ne t'en remettrais pas si je ne venais pas te faire un petit coucou ! Au fait, tes parents sont des gens formidables ! »

James éclata de rire.

« T'as vraiment beaucoup d'imagination ! »

« Bon, j'avoue, pour le coup du bon vieux Cornedrue, tu oublies. Mais le reste est vrai ! Du moins… J'ai un peu embelli la réalité quoi ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le sourire que Sirius s'efforçait d'afficher disparut totalement. Il se laissa tomber sur le tas de couvertures qu'était le lit de James, et soupira.

« Je suis parti, James. Je n'en pouvais plus. »

A l'air grave que prenait Sirius, James comprit que ce n'était pas une farce. Il s'assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami, et lui demanda de lui raconter.

« Elle vous a insultés. Peter, Remus et toi. Elle était odieuse ! Et Regulus ! Tu l'aurais vue avec lui ! Toujours à le chouchouter, en face de moi ! Je m'en fous au fond, mais bon… Et les Moldus ! Tu sais que mes parents sont derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle a hurlé à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était un envoyé de Dieu… Je n'en pouvais plus, James. »

« Je comprends. Tu… Tu es à la rue ? »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne savais pas où aller ! Les amis de ma famille – le peu d'amis en fait – sont d'accord avec eux. Je ne pouvais pas aller chez Remus, c'est bientôt la pleine lune, et je ne sais pas si ses parents auraient été d'accord pour que je reste… Quant à Peter… Ils m'auraient vus arriver avec mes emmerdes… Je crois qu'ils ont assez d'un fils pour ça, sans vouloir être méchant avec Peter. Il ne restait plus que toi… Même si c'est à toi à qui j'ai pensé en premier… Mais je sais que nos familles se détestent. C'est pour ça que j'ai hésité… Mais si tu ne veux pas que… »

« C'est bon Patmol ! C'est bon ! Je vais expliquer la situation à mes parents. Si il y a encore quelque chose à expliquer… Je leur ai beaucoup parlé de toi, et du fait que tu étais différent de ta famille. Il n'y aura sûrement aucun problème, rassure-toi. »

Un regard rempli d'espoir lui répondit d'abord. Puis…

« Si tu fais ça, Cornedrue, je t'assure que… Que… Je sais pas ce que je te jure, mais je te le jure ! Promis, je ne prendrai pas de place, et ce ne sera que pour les grandes vacances, le reste du temps je resterai à Poudlard, promis ! »

James éclata de rire.

« Tu m'aides à séduire Lily et c'est oublié ! »

Sirius eut une grimace.

« Toujours fan des cas sans espoir, et des problèmes sans solution à ce que je vois. »

« Je suis nul en drague. »

« Evans n'est pas une fille qu'on drague, Cornedrue. C'est le genre de nana qu'on conquiert. »

James haussa un sourcil.

« Où est passé mon bon vieux Patmol ?! N'empêche que tu ne m'aides pas, là ! Je sais pas conquérir quelqu'un moi ! D'habitude, elles sont déjà conquises. »

« Ah ! Ne pas reculer devant la difficulté, mon brave et courageux Cornedrue ! Mais puisque tu me lances un défi, je vais le relever ! »

« J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me taire… »

« Au fait, je suis assis sur quoi ? »

« Mon lit. »

« Non. Ce truc immonde, là, sous mes fesses… »

« Merde ! Les explosabeurks !!! J'ai passé tout l'été à les fabriquer ! Siriuuuuus !!! »

« Désolé, désolé ! »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment, puis Sirius haussa un sourcil.

« Des explosabeurks ? C'est quoi ce nom débile ? Tu m'as habitué à mieux Cornedrue ! »

« Oh va au Diable ! »

« J'en viens déjà ! »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Finalement, l'été n'était pas si nul !

* * *

« AMBRE !! OH HEEEEE !! » 

Les boucles brunes se retournèrent vivement, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de prononcer un mot. Des bras l'entourèrent avec vivacité et des lèvres se plaquèrent sur sa joue.

«Tu m'as manqué ! » reprit la voix.

Ambre partit d'un grand rire.

« Comment se passent tes vacances ? »

L'autre jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Boaf, ce sont des vacances d'été comme les autre depuis six ans ! »

« Enfer ? »

« Moins. Ma sœur s'est trouvé un petit ami. Qui se ressemble s'assemble ! Je plains leur gosse ! S'ils en ont un jour… »

Ambre éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

« Ah ma Lily… Ce que tu me fais rire ! »

Un raclement de gorge les rappela à l'ordre. Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent.

« Nous allons être en retard. Père nous attend, Ambre. » dit une troisième fille, d'une voix glaciale.

Ambre eut un sourire désolé.

« Electre a raison Lily. Oreste nous attend. Je suis désolée. On se voit au Poudlard Express de toute façon ! Je te garderai une place ! Bonnes courses ! »

« Pas de problème. A bientôt ! » dit-elle en embrassant Ambre. Puis elle se tourna vers Electre. « Au revoir. »

« Lily. » répondit la jeune fille d'un hochement de tête.

Puis elle tourna les talons et se mit en marche. Ambre eut un haussement d'épaules dépité et désolé à son amie, puis suivit sa sœur.

Ambre et Electre Daray étaient des jumelles de seize ans, toutes deux élèves à Poudlard, mais séparées dans deux maisons très différentes : si Ambre était à Serpentard, Electre était à Serdaigle.

Ambre s'étonnait d'ailleurs du fait qu'elle et sa sœur étaient à la fois si proches et si différentes à la fois.

Ambre était brune aux cheveux bouclés mi-longs, et avait des yeux d'un noir ébène profond. Elle était plutôt introvertie, mais elle s'énervait très facilement et avait la fâcheuse tendance de s'emporter très rapidement, et de faire preuve d'une franchise souvent très vexante.

A l'inverse de sa sœur, Electre avait les cheveux châtains aux épaules et des yeux gris glaçants. La seule chaleur qui animait ses yeux était sa sœur. Electre était un peu plus puissante que sa sœur à cause de la méchanceté dont elle faisait souvent preuve. Cependant, elle était très patiente. La jeune fille sortait avec David Golth, un Serdaigle de son Année.

Malgré leurs nettes différences physiques et caractérielles, les deux adolescentes avaient une relation quasi-fusionnelle. En effet, quelques années auparavant, Esther Daray, leur mère avait été tuée par un Moldu. Un accident de voiture tout bête, mais qui avait eu une répercussion terrible sur les enfants qu'elles étaient.

Electre n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié sa mère. Le paradoxe était qu'Ambre détestait son père, à l'inverse de sa sœur. Par conséquent, la mort d'Esther n'avait pas tant bouleversé la jeune fille. Cependant, Ambre avait été très fragilisée. Et sa sœur la surprotégeait, se protégeant elle-même par la même occasion.

« Tu aurais pu être plus agréable, quand même. » réprimanda Ambre.

« J'ai été polie. »

« Mais froide. Tu pourrais pas être un tout petit peu plus chaleureuse avec mes amies ? »

« Je n'aime pas tes amies. »

Ambre soupira. Electre était aussi bornée. C'était généralement une qualité, mais aussi un défaut très agaçant. Elle préféra laisser tomber. Electre n'aimait pas Lily. Pourtant, c'était l'une de ses meilleures amies – bien qu'Electre l'ignorait, sous peine d'assassinat immédiat de Lily Evans – et elle aurait adoré que sa sœur et Lily s'entendent bien. Et pour Lily, ça n'avait pas été faute d'essayer. Mais Electre était possessive au possible envers sa sœur. Elle avait difficilement supporté leur séparation lors de la Répartition. Mais finalement, tout s'était mieux passé que ce qu'Ambre espérait. Même si souvent, elle se sentait coupable. Effrayée par la puissance et l'aura de son père, elle avait supplié le Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Serpentard. Au début, il voulait la mettre à Gryffondor, mais elle imaginait déjà la réaction violente de son père. Avec le recul, elle se dit qu'elle se serait beaucoup plus épanouie à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait. Une parole du Choixpeau : " _Tu veux couper un peu le lien qui te retient ?_ _Très bien, je verrai avec elle._ ". Et Ambre savait que " _elle_ " était Electre. Elle savait aussi qu'Electre aurait parfaitement été à sa place à Serpentard. Alors pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait-il envoyé à Serdaigle ?

Elles entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur, un bar tenu par un dénommé Tom plutôt sympa, et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée, calmement, traînant leurs nouvelles affaires. Elles prirent chacune une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la payèrent, et jetèrent l'une après l'autre la poudre dans l'âtre.

« Center Daray » cria Electre.

Elle disparut soudain.

Alors qu'elle allait lancer sa poudre, Ambre regarda derrière elle. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait partir rechercher Lily ? Elle avait vu dans ses yeux que son été ne se passait pas aussi bien qu'elle le disait… Mais en même temps, Electre lui ferait une scène pas possible. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne savait rien faire face à sa sœur. Dans un couple, il y avait toujours un dominateur et un dominé. Ambre était tout le temps la dominée. Sauf quelques rares fois où elle arrivait à rabattre le caquet de sa sœur. Mais elle l'aimait tellement ! Elle n'arrivait pas à la détester comme Lily détestait la sienne. Après tout, le comportement d'Electre partait d'une bonne intention non ? Ambre soupira. Tant pis, elle enverrait un hibou à son amie, comme ça, non seulement Lily serait contente d'avoir de ses nouvelles, mais en plus Pétunia – la sœur de Lily – hurlerait comme une _(la)_ dégénérée _(qu'elle était)_ puisqu'elle avait une sainte horreur des hiboux.

« Tu en as mis du temps. » fit remarquer Electre, alors qu'Ambre venait à peine d'entrer.

« J'ai eu du mal à prendre tous mes sacs. »

« Tu aurais dû me le dire. Je t'aurais aidée. »

« J'ai seize ans, Electre ! Je peux me débrouiller seule ! Mais merci pour la proposition ! »

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! » cria une voix.

Electre se retourna vivement, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

« Bonjour père. Nous nous sommes attardées à Fleury et Bott. Il y avait un monde fou. Et puis nous avons rencontré une amie à Ambre. » raconta Electre.

Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour sa sœur, Ambre lui jeta un regard noir. Elle venait de la mettre dans de beaux draps.

« Pas ces Gryffondor j'espère ! » fit Mr Daray.

Ambre soupira, et saisit ses sacs, en se dirigeant vers l'escalier de l'entrée qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à sa chambre, au premier étage.

« D'abord, ce ne sont pas DES Gryffondor, Oreste, mais UNE Gryffondor, qui est très gentille. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Si tu me choisis mon époux, tu peux au moins me laisser choisir mes amis, non ? »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Ambre ! Je ne veux pas que tu traînes avec la racaille, c'est normal, non ? Je suis ton père après tout ! Quant à Avery, c'est quelqu'un de très bien ! »

Ambre s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers pour éclater d'un rire sans joie.

« Nous n'avons pas la même notion du sens du mot 'racaille' Oreste ! Avery n'est qu'un petit abruti à l'air suffisant qui n'a pour but que de devenir un Mangemort ! JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE MARIEE A UN CHAROGNARD !! J'ai déjà un géniteur pour ça ! »

Le regard du père se fit terrifiant, et pétrifia Ambre sur place. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. Elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux de se tenir prête. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Il sortit sa baguette, et se mis en garde, menaçant sa fille.

« ENDOLO… » commença Oreste Daray.

« NON ! » hurla Electre, le coupant dans son élan, et en baissant le bras qu'il avait levé pour menacer sa fille. « Papa ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est… Enfin, papa, c'est ta fille ! C'est ma sœur ! Tout ce que tu lui fais, tu me le fais à moi aussi ! Je n'ai pas d'amis Gryffondor, papa ! Que des Serpentard au sang pur ! »

Mr Daray jeta un regard noir à Electre, mais finalement baissa sa garde.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir une sœur qui rattrape le coup, Ambre. Tu ne veux pas d'Avery ? Electre l'aura. »

Pour toute réponse, Electre hocha dignement la tête avant de se ruer vers sa sœur, qui avait repris sa montée, bien qu'encore choquée par le geste de son père. Cependant, Oreste Daray s'approcha de sa fille et lui serra si fort le bras qu'Ambre crut qu'il allait le lui arracher.

« Je tolère déjà que tu n'ailles pas aux réunions malgré les remontrances et les punitions que m'en fait subir le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Estime-toi heureuse que je ne te renie pas. Je te laisse le temps… Mais fais attention… Ne tire pas trop sur la corde. »

Ambre ne put que hocher la tête, ne se rendant pas réellement compte des propos que son père venait de tenir. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à se dire c'était qu'elle aurait dû se taire. Elle l'en savait capable. Elle savait que son père était capable de lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable. Et elle avait quand même poussé les limites. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Le sujet était venu sur le tapis à cause d'Electre ! Ambre était en colère. Pourquoi est-ce que sa sœur l'avait ouverte ? Toujours à vouloir se justifier auprès de son père ! 'Papa' par-ci 'Papa' par-là !! Ne comprenait-elle pas que son père n'était qu'une ordure ? Et encore c'était un euphémisme.

« Ambre… Ma petite Ambre, tu vas bien ? »

Et elle osait lui parler après ça ?! Elle savait pourtant bien qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille après une engueulade pareille.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait ? » grogna-t-elle.

« Mais… Ambre ? »

« Tu veux m'aider ? Lâche-moi ! »

Elle claqua la porte, et s'y adossa, se mordant déjà les doigts d'avoir répondu aussi méchamment à sa sœur. Mais Ambre en avait assez. Elle avait eu assez de remords pour la journée. Après avoir été assurée qu'elle ne serait plus dérangée, la jeune fille se leva et pris un bout de parchemin.

* * *

" _Chère Lily,_

_J'ai fait peur à ta sœur en envoyant ce hibou ? Pitié, dis-moi que oui ! Je suis désolée du comportement d'Electre la dernière fois, mais Oreste nous attendait, et il réagit souvent assez violemment. Encore désolée._

_Tu as vu le livre de Sortilège que nous avons ? J'ai lu le bouquin dans son intégralité. Je suis certaine que j'arriverai à tous les faire. Je n'aurais peut-être même pas eu besoin de lire tout ça. De toute façon, je connaissais déjà les sorts que nous allions apprendre cette année._

_Au fait, tu as reçu une lettre de Potter ou des autres bouffons que nous méprisons ? _

_Je te souhaite une bonne fin de vacances, et t'inquiète, ça tient toujours pour le Poudlard Express ! _

_Gros bisous,_

_Ambre_ "

Lily était partagée entre plusieurs sentiments. D'abord, elle était heureuse. Elle avait des nouvelles de son amie, ce qui était très plaisant. Ensuite, l'agacement. Très paradoxal, certes, mais c'était ainsi. Elle trouvait Ambre un peu prétentieuse, là. '_Je n'aurais peut-être même pas eu besoin de lire tout ça. De toute façon, je connaissais déjà les sorts que nous allions apprendre cette année._' C'était bon les chevilles ? Pas trop enflées ? Lily retint un soupir. Ambre Wales était très gentille. Si, si. Une adolescente très bien, à la vie difficile, mais quelqu'un de très bien, surtout quand on connaissait sa famille. Mais elle était quand même une Serpentard, ayant par-là même les qualités, mais surtout les défauts de tout Serpentard qui se respecte. Et Ambre était assez prétentieuse. Même si elle n'aimait pas sa famille – sauf sa (_maudite_) sœur – ou plutôt ce que représentait son père, elle ne restait pas moins une Daray : Elle savait ce qu'elle valait. Elle savait qui elle était. Elle savait qu'elle était puissante. Et parfois, elle ne valait pas mieux que '_Potter ou des autres bouffons que nous méprisons_'. D'abord, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi les '_autres bouffons que nous méprisons_' – comprendre Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow – lui aurait écrit. Par conséquent, c'était juste une chose qu'elle avait mise histoire de casser les Maraudeurs. Et ça, Lily Evans n'appréciait pas. Même si elle trouvait l'attitude des Maraudeurs – très – souvent puérile, et méprisable, elle devait avouer que sur ce coup, Ambre ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. Mais elle restait ravie d'avoir des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie.

Et puis Pétunia avait hurlé de frayeur lorsqu'elle avait vu Crash entrer dans le salon. Crash était le hibou d'Ambre. Il portait ce nom, car il était impossible pour l'oiseau d'atterrir convenablement. Il était obligé de se casser la figure sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ç'en était déprimant pour la pauvre Ambre qui se plaignait sans cesse de son animal. Mais elle ne pouvait à se résoudre à l'abandonner. En fait, elle avait essayé plusieurs fois, au début. Mais l'oiseau était toujours revenu. Alors Ambre avait fini par laisser tomber.

Depuis leur Première Année, Ambre Daray et Lily Evans étaient amies. Malgré la différence qu'il y avait entre leur deux Maisons, elles s'étaient entendues à merveille : Lily était perdue, et vivait le début des hostilités de Pétunia envers elle, et Ambre était séparée de sa sœur, et vivait sans le regard de son père pour la première fois de sa vie. Elles s'étaient alors confié leurs secrets. Rien n'avait été calculé, ça s'était fait tout seul lors d'une rencontre à la bibliothèque. Lily pleurait à chaudes larmes, et Ambre était venue la voir. Elles avaient alors discuté. Lily avait avoué être une fille de Moldus, et Ambre faire partie d'une famille vile qui pratiquait intensément la Magie Noire, commençant à se ranger du côté du Lord dont le nom commençait à être craint alors que sa puissance montait de plus en plus chaque jour. Lily avait avoué qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était à Gryffondor qu'elle se serait sentie mieux à Serdaigle où les élèves étaient nettement moins turbulents, et Ambre lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait voulu aller à Serpentard que parce que son père la terrifiait. Qu'elle se serait sentie nettement mieux à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle, avec sa sœur.

Et depuis, elles étaient amies, au plus grand dam d'Electre Daray, la sœur jumelle d'Ambre. Beaucoup de fois, Lily avait essayé de parler avec la jeune fille, mais jamais Electre n'avait fait d'effort. Alors Lily tentait tant bien que mal de supporter.

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de supporter d'autres personnes. Ou plutôt une en particulier : James Potter, dit Cornedrue, dit le Suffisant.

Mais il y avait (_malheureusement_) aussi Sirius Black – dit Patmol, dit l'Arrogant – son meilleur ami qui ne valait pas mieux que lui, mais suscitait l'admiration d'Ambre. Elle rêvait d'assumer ses convictions au grand jour, comme lui. Elle, ne disait pas grand chose. Entourée de Serpentard, elle ne pouvait pas hurler à tort et à travers qu'elle détestait son père. Surtout quand il la promettait à un autre homme. Lily avait été dégoûtée lorsqu'elle avait su ça, l'hiver précédent. Ambre était arrivée furieuse à la bibliothèque, une lettre froissée de colère à la main, et lui avait tout expliqué. Comment le mariage arrangé pouvait-il encore exister à une époque aussi révolue ?

Le troisième, Remus Lupin – dit Lunard, dit le Discret – était peut-être celui avec qui Lily aurait pu être amie si il ne traînait pas avec Suffisant et Arrogant. En Troisième Année, voyant les absences répétées de son camarade, Lily avait découvert son secret. Elle s'était tue auprès de lui, mais avait raconté ça à Ambre, lui faisant promettre de se taire. Au début, ne pouvant rejeter totalement son éducation, Ambre avait été choquée qu'un loup-garou puisse être accepté dans une école aussi prestigieuse que Poudlard. Mais à force de patience et d'arguments, Lily avait convaincu son amie.

Enfin, Peter Pettigrow – dit Queudver, dit le Suiveur – était celui que Lily ignorait. Il n'était pas méchant, c'était un suiveur. D'où le surnom d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas vraiment de personnalité, ayant trop peur d'être rejeté par les trois autres s'il émettait la moindre réflexion désobligeante. Et Lily trouvait ça débile. Mais ne leur parlant jamais, elle ne faisait aucun commentaire. Enfin, si, en fait, elle en faisait tout le temps, des commentaires. Désobligeants pour la plupart.

Cette joyeuse bande que formait les quatre adolescents était appelée les Maraudeurs par le tout Poudlard. Rares étaient les jeunes filles qui ne résistaient pas au charme de Suffisant ou Discret. Mais le pire était le fan club d'Arrogant. Du rarement vu. Le fan club de Suiveur était beaucoup moins plein, mais il était quand même notable. Le seul garçon qui pouvait faire de l'ombre aux Maraudeurs – surtout à Arrogant en fait – était Amos Diggory, stéréotype même du Poufsouffle de base : travailleur, loyal et gentil comme tout. Il était en Septième Année et était ami avec les Maraudeurs. C'était étonnant d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils auraient pu être opposés justement. Mais Lily, au fond, s'en moquait. Sauf évidemment quand Amos lui parlait du dernier coup des Maraudeurs.

« LILY ! » entendit-elle hurler. « Lily ! »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

« Lily… » continua la voix d'une voix doucereuse.

Lily soupira. Ça allait être sa fête.

« Ma petite Lils… Tu ne voudrais pas aller te… Balader ? Tout cet après-midi ? Faire du shopping ! Pour changer tes affreuses tenues noires. Ou aller sur… Comment appelles-tu ça ? Chemin de Perverse ? »

Lily la pétrifia du regard. Décidément, le coup du hibou ne l'avait pas si traumatisée que ça.

« Si ça avait été le Chemin de Perverse, Pétunia, je n'y serais jamais allée, je te vois trop souvent à la maison. »

Le sourire doucereux de Pétunia s'effaça, remplacé par un regard colérique et un rictus mauvais.

« Ecoute, le Monstre… Vernon va venir à la maison. Je vais le présenter à papa et maman. Mais je ne veux pas, tu entends, je ne veux pas qu'il te voie ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai une… Une… Quelqu'un comme toi pour sœur ! »

Malgré la douleur que Lily ressentait à cause des mots de sa sœur, elle trouva le courage d'éclater d'un rire sans joie.

« Tu n'oses même pas dire le mot ! Sorcière !! Pourtant, tu m'appelais comme ça lorsque nous étions petites et que nous nous disputions ! Tu n'oses plus me traiter de Sorcière ? Tu as peur, Pétunia ! Tu as peur de moi ! Je ne suis plus la gamine sans défense que tu pouvais berner en quelques mots, en quelques menaces ! Je ne suis plus l'enfant terrifiée par sa grande sœur parce qu'elle menaçait de mentir à sa mère ! Maintenant, les rôles sont inversés ! Je pourrais même si je le voulais te jeter un sort ou une malédiction qui t'en ferais voir de belles ! »

Pétunia recula de quelques pas, effrayée.

« Mais tu sais ce qui me retient ? Ce n'est pas le courroux de la Société Magique, ce n'est pas le malheur de papa et maman s'il arrivait quelque chose à leur " _petite Pétunia chérie_ ", ce n'est pas ta vengeance, c'est le fait que je te ressemblerais et que je ne vaudrais pas mieux que toi. Et crois-moi, rien que ça, ça arrête mon geste. »

« Je vaux mille fois mieux que toi ! »

« Mais oui Pétunia, mais ouiiii… Tu vas aller prendre tes petites pilules, aller te plaindre à papa et maman du comportement ignoble que je viens d'avoir envers toi, et faire du charme à ton Vernon chéri. Tu sais quoi ? J'hésite sincèrement entre partir pour ne pas voir la tronche du pauvre type qui s'est amouraché de toi, et rester rien que pour le plaisir de te foutre mal à l'aise… Entre les deux, mon cœur balance… » dit la Sorcière d'un ton tranquille.

« Si tu restes, Lily, je te promets que l'enfer paraîtra être un camp de vacances pour gamins de quatre ans par rapport à ce que je te ferais vivre. »

Là, Lily éclata de rire franchement.

« Des menaces ? Non, là sincèrement, tu attises mon désir de rester, chère sœur. Il va en falloir beaucoup plus pour m'effrayer. »

« Tu veux que j'envoie un hibou à… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Potée ? Potty ? Potter ? Oui, c'est ça Potter ! En lui disant que… Je ne sais pas moi… Tu l'aimes ? »

« Tu ne le feras pas. »

« Tu veux parier ? »

« Tu n'oses même pas t'approcher d'un hibou. »

« Tu ne sais pas jusqu'où je peux aller pour toi… »

Lily lui lança un regard noir. Elle savait que Pétunia n'oserait pas s'approcher d'un hibou – encore moins de Patapouf, la grosse chouette de Lily – mais il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Malheureusement, Pétunia était une jeune femme pleine de ressources. Et si elle ne se risquerait pas à approcher Patapouf, elle trouverait un moyen pour faire parvenir la lettre jusqu'à Potter. Et ça elle ne le voulait pas. Mais elle ne voulait pas que la victoire soit trop facile pour Pétunia. Elle tenait sa vengeance. Elle savait qu'elle éclaterait en sanglots lorsque la pression serait retombée, elle savait qu'elle ne passerait pas l'après-midi chez elle mais qu'elle traînerait dans la rue. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle rentrerait beaucoup plus tôt rien que pour mettre sa sœur mal à l'aise. La haine entre deux sœur était quelque chose de rare, mais de puissant. Et la haine qui unissait Lily et Pétunia Evans était quelque chose de rare mais de très puissant. C'était ça qui faisait leur faiblesse, mais c'était cela aussi qui faisait leur force. Parfois, du moins…

* * *

Electre Daray se jeta sur son lit. 

" _Salut Ambre ! _

_Rassure-toi, Pétunia a fait un bond de quatre mètres et a hurlé comme une harpie lorsqu'elle a vu Crash se crasher (c'est le cas de le dire) sur le réfrigérateur (tu sais le gros objet qui maintient les aliments au froid chez les Moldus.). Elle te honnis je crois. Contente ? _

_Pour Electre, ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiète ! Je suis habituée maintenant. Ce qui m'embête, c'est que je ne lui ai rien fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas… _

_Evidemment que j'ai dévoré le livre d'Enchantements ! C'est vrai que le programme a l'air génial ! Vivement que je puisse les expérimenter ! Argfh ! Je suis impatiente !_

_Je n'ai reçu aucune lettre de Suffisant. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi Arrogant, Discret ou même Suiveur m'auraient écrit. Tu devais être énervée lorsque tu m'as envoyé cette lettre… Pôv' Ambrounette ! _

_J'espère bien que ça tient toujours pour le Poudlard Express ! J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir !_

_Gros bisous,_

_Lily _"

« Gros bisous, Lily ! » minauda Electre, rageuse. « Sale garce ! »

Non seulement cette Sang-de-Bourbe existait, mais en plus elle vivait encore ! Pas encore tuée ? Grr ! Les Mangemorts faisaient mal leur travail ! Non pas qu'elle détestât les enfants moldus, à dire vrai, ils l'indifféraient totalement. Elle les aimait presque pour ce que leur espèce avait fait à Esther, sa mère. Un Moldu ivre l'avait renversée. Elle n'avait que dix ans, mais elle n'aimait déjà pas du tout sa mère. Electre la trouvait faible, soumise, sans personnalité, ingrate, nulle. Incapable. Même pas une Sorcière de haut niveau ! Comme quoi on pouvait avoir le sang pur et être une bien piètre Sorcière.

Et l'existence de cette Evans ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et lui faisait sérieusement repenser à la question.

Cette petite gourde ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas ! Elle ne comprenait pas ! Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas à Serdaigle ! Et elle représentait dignement les Gryffondor : si Evans était la meilleure de la classe, Electre avait peine à imaginer quel était le quotient intellectuel de l'élève le plus mauvais de Gryffondor. Sa haine contre Evans coulait de source pourtant : elle osait approcher Ambre.

Malgré ses regards noirs, ses menaces, ses sorts, ses coups bas et même les coups qui étaient permis, l'amitié qui liait Evans et sa sœur avait subsistée, énervant la jumelle d'avantage. Quelle sale petite garce !

Electre froissa la lettre. Elle avait interrompu Crash alors qu'il allait apporter la réponse d'Evans à sa sœur. Elle faisait souvent ça, sans que sa jumelle le sache. Et le pire de tout était qu'Electre était blessée dans son amour-propre, vexée, et profondément déçue par l'attitude de sa sœur. " _Pour Electre, ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiète !_ " Evans n'avait pas pu sortir cette phrase au pif histoire de faire remarquer à Ambre qu'elle-même avait été désagréable. Evans s'y était fait depuis longtemps. Non. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Ambre elle-même s'était plainte. Et ça, elle ne le supportait pas. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi ingrate ? Tout ce qu'Electre faisait, elle le faisait pour sa sœur, pour elle ! TOUT ! Intégralement ! Sa vie ne tournait qu'autour d'Ambre. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment normal d'être comme ça avec quelqu'un, mais Ambre était sa jumelle. Elle avait souffert. Elle avait besoin d'elle pour tenir et être équilibrée. Sinon, Electre savait que sa sœur aller péter une durite. Elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Une fois. Electre avait eu la peur de sa vie. Et elle ne voulait plus que ça recommence. Elle protègerait Ambre. Personne ne l'approcherait, personne ne lui ferait du mal. Foi de Daray, Ambre ne souffrirait plus. Jamais.

Toujours autant en colère, Electre s'efforça de défroisser le papier, puisqu'elle ne pouvait utiliser la magie. Foutue loi de merde ! Les personnes puissantes devraient pouvoir utiliser la magie en-dehors de Poudlard. Elles savent se contrôler.

« Oreur ! Viens ici ! »

L'elfe arriva le plus vite qu'il put, le dos courbé, un regard effrayé. Electre lui tendit la feuille avec un regard méprisant. Elle détestait ces créatures. Les Elfes pouvaient écouter les conversations, et ça l'agaçait. Heureusement, elle avait depuis longtemps montré à Oreur qui était le maître dans cette maison.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. »

L'elfe hocha la tête et utilisa sa magie pour défroisser la lettre et la replier telle qu'Electre l'avait trouvée. La créature lui rendit la lettre, les yeux toujours baisser.

« Tenez Maîtresse. »

« Tu tiendras ta langue, n'est-ce pas Oreur ? Parce que je te jure que si Ambre l'apprend, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu récupéreras tous les vêtements de la garde robe d'Esther ! Est-ce clair, Oreur ? »

L'elfe s'était mis à trembler. Il ne voulait pas être libre, c'était la pire des choses qui pouvait lui arriver, et Electre le savait.

« Qu'attends-tu ? Une sucrerie ? Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Et l'elfe disparut. Electre soupira, et attacha la lettre à la patte de Crash.

« Toi aussi la ferme. » menaça-t-elle. « J'ai toujours rêvé de goûter au hibou grillé… »

L'oiseau s'envola, mais Electre était certaine qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Et la journée ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

Dumbledore était soucieux. Une ride inquiétante demeurait sur son front. La situation politique devenait de plus en plus critique. Le Ministre aurait dû prendre la menace Voldemort au sérieux dès le début. Peut-être que tout ça aurait pu être évité. Il bouillait de rage. Pourquoi lui, si respecté de la communauté magique, n'était-il pas pris au sérieux lorsqu'il donnait des conseils ? S'il n'avait pas autant détesté la politique, il se serait présenté aux élections. Mais au fond, il ne voulait pas abandonner son Poudlard adoré. 

Cependant, la situation restait grave. Polka n'avait pratiquement plus d'autorité, la plupart des Mangemorts faisaient partie du Conseil du Ministre. Il restait un peu d'espoir, certes, mais pas assez.

La guerre éclatait de tous les côtés. Voldemort faisait de plus en plus d'adeptes, qui le suivaient plus par peur que par conviction. Il y avait encore Andromaque Potter, qui pouvait les aider. Peut-être aussi Harry, son mari, qui était tout aussi puissant. Et quelques autres grands Sorciers, mais peu d'entre eux étaient encore en vie, ou simplement du bon côté de la barrière.

Dumbledore eut un sourire ironique. Il restait persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas de bon ou de mauvais côté. Qu'il y avait juste un choix. Le bien et le mal n'étaient que des notions.

Mais il se refit rapidement sérieux. Il n'y avait pas matière à plaisanter pour le moment. Il fallait faire semblant d'être confiant, sûr, de ne pas faiblir. Il savait qu'il était un pilier des plus importants dans la société magique. S'il disparaissait… Tout serait peut-être fini. Il fallait monter une armée. Il fallait faire des élèves des Aurors plutôt que des Mangemorts. Il fallait prendre le risque de les croire tous futurs Aurors ou Sorciers Guerriers que futurs Mangemorts.

Il avait appelé à lui le plus de personnes qu'il jugeait capables de faire de ses élèves des Sorciers. Plus des petits magiciens, non. De vrais Sorciers. Il n'aimait pas faire ça. Il détestait, même. Au fond, c'était un peu les manipuler… Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne l'avait plus.

Dumbledore soupira. Si on l'avait écouté ! Et dire que tout cela aurait pu être évité. Dumbledore entendit un chant. Il releva les yeux, et aperçu Fumseck, son Phœnix. Et sa décision fut prise.

Il fallait protéger les dernières personnes prêtes à se dresser contre Voldemort. Il fallait les mettre en lieux sûrs. Les Potter utiliseraient le sortilège Fidelitas, il le savait. Les Londubat aussi. Le vieux Fletcher irait se cacher quelque part en famille. Il restait le jeune Maugrey. Un nouvel Auror très prometteur. Lui oserait aussi se dresser contre Voldemort. Il écrivit une lettre, qu'il multiplia plusieurs fois, et les accrocha aux pattes de Fumseck.

Le Phœnix savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Après un regard, l'oiseau s'envola, laissant son maître seul dans son bureau.

Mais contre toute attente, le directeur ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux. Tout dépendrait de la réponse qu'il recevrait.

Certains auraient peur, certains hésiteraient, certains refuseraient, mais d'autres n'auront ni peur, ni hésitation, et accepteront pour sauver le futur de leurs enfants.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, regardant Fumseck s'envoler dans le coucher du soleil, vers les maisons des Sorciers qui pourraient sauver l'avenir ; pour la première fois de sa vie, Albus Dumbledore douta du résultat final.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

MAJ le 30/12/2004


	2. Réflexions sur une Révolution

**Disclaimer** : baragouine un truc inintelligible  
JKR : Quoi ?  
_Tu veux pas tout me donner ?_  
JKR : T'es folle ? Tu m'as déjà fait un procès ! Je te signale que je signe de mon nom mais que tu gagnes déjà 90 de ce que je vends. Alors tu fais pas chier et tu dis que rien n'est à toi.  
_Sale peste. Déjà tu devais pas tuer Sirius !  
_JKR : M'en fous.

**Protection parentale** : G toujours. Quand ça changera je vous ferai signe.

**Résumé** : La fic se passe au temps des Maraudeurs. Ils ont seize ans, donc ça se passe en 1976.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** C'était ma façon d'introduire Ambre et Electre en voulant éviter d'en faire des Mary-Sue. Et puis aussi placer la situation actuelle. En bref : Sirius s'enfuit de chez lui, Ambre Daray est amie avec Lily Evans mais est surprotégée par sa jumelle Electre qui exècre Lily puisqu'elle est amie avec Ambre. Jusque là vous suivez ? Taaaant mieux… Parce que je crois que ma fic va être un sacré bordel. D'après mon Jedi je deviens mystérieuse…

**Note de Wam** : Merci à Ange pour son aide, à Kmi pour ses corrections et ses coups de gueule sur les stéréotypes (Remus et les yeux d'ambre, il paraîtrait qu'il ait les yeux bleus, et Poufsouffle maison poubelle entre autres…), et à tous les reviewers. Sincèrement je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant. Je vous remercie beaucoup. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de questions, donc c'est vite fait. Mais par contre pour les autres surnoms de Peter, c'est sympa, mais je ne serai pas méchante avec Peter. J'ai un avis bien particulier sur sa personne, mais je ne crois pas que ça intéresse beaucoup de monde. Si c'est le cas dites-le moi et je vous le dirai pour le 3ème chapitre. Bonne lecture…

**Un merci tout particulier à :** Gabrielletrompelamort qui a été la première à reviewer ; à LOU4O (x2) que je remercie aussi pour ses autres idées de surnoms pour Peter ; à mon Jedi préféré, même Anakin est pas mieux que toi… Quoique… ; à Kamala et enfin à Horohoro la petite dernière, mais non la moindre. Merci beaucoup. Je ne m'attendais sincèrement pas à avoir 7 reviews en un chapitre, et sûrement pas pour le premier…

**Entre Ombre et Lumière **

Chapitre 2 : Réflexions sur une Révolution.

« Aaaaah ! Poudlard… Mon bon Poudlard… » soupira une voix. « Tes mystères m'appellent… Ne t'inquiète pas mon bon Poudlard, les Maraudeurs découvriront beaucoup de nouveaux secrets… »

« Tu vires au mélodramatique, Patmol » se moqua une autre.

« Mais non, Lunard ! Il y a une centaine de cœurs à prendre dans cette école ! »

« Et à briser ! » se moqua James.

Sirius haussa les épaules, et se jeta sur son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de défaire ses sacs. Mieux valait attendre la rentrée pour mettre le bazar dans le dortoir. Remus, Peter et James défaisaient tranquillement leurs valises, en rigolant.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles sont toutes dans mes bras. Bon, d'accord… Si vous préférez, il y a des centaines de Serpentard à embêter ! »

« Je préfère ! » balança Peter.

Mais les deux autres se turent, continuant de ranger leurs vêtements dans le coffre.

« Ben quoi ? » demanda Peter. « Nous les avons toujours embêtés ! D'habitude vous éclatez de joie ! Au sens figuré, hein ! Enfin… James, tu éclates de joie. Remus, toi… Mouais, bon, toi t'es égal à toi-même. »

« Queudver a raison, Cornedrue. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta Sirius.

James soupira, arrêta de ranger et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Dites, ça vous dirait pas qu'on se calme un peu ? Je sais pas moi… On pourrait faire les choses un peu plus… Mûrement ? »

Les trois autres Maraudeurs arrêtèrent immédiatement leurs occupations. Sirius avait les yeux ronds, Peter était tombé sur son lit, et Remus était l'étonnement à l'état pur. Finalement, Sirius éclata de rire.

« Très marrante, ta blague ! Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu étais sérieux ! »

Si Peter s'était mis à rire lui aussi, et si Remus semblait s'être légèrement tendu, James restait de coi, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

« J'étais sérieux. Et je le suis toujours. »

Sirius le dévisagea, soupira, et finalement alla s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures.

« On en a déjà parlé, Cornedrue. C'est pas en faisant ça que tu la séduiras. »

« Je peux toujours essayer. »

« Mais ce serait beaucoup moins drôle ! » protesta Sirius.

« Sirius, nous avons seize ans ! Plus onze ! Nous ne sommes plus des Première Année ! »

« Sans blague ? T'es sûr ? »

« Ecoute Patmol… Je suis amoureux de Lily. Non, j'aime littéralement Lily. Et comme tu le disais, nous en avons déjà parlé. Je suis prêt à tout pour qu'elle m'aime. Tout. »

Peter ouvrit grand les yeux, et Remus tourna la tête vers James si vivement que ce fut étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas décroché la tête. Evidemment, ils étaient tous les trois au courant des sentiments que James nourrissait à l'égard d'Evans, mais de là à l'entendre de la bouche de James de façon si… Réfléchie et sûre, ça avait de quoi surprendre.

« Même à renier ton meilleur ami ? »

James soupira.

« Mais non ! T'as rien compris ! Jamais je ne te renierai ! Seulement… On peut arrêter les blagues vaseuses. »

« T'y arriverais jamais. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas arrêter. » se moqua Sirius.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi vous autres ? »

Peter haussa les épaules, et Remus acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Ou peut-être… » dit-il finalement, en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce fut assez pour relever Sirius. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux grands ouverts et la voix claire, le garçon tonitrua :

« Ou peut-être quoi Lunard ? »

« Sirius, tu ne veux pas arrêter les blagues, c'est bien ça ? »

Les trois autres hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

« Mais James, toi tu veux séduire Lily. Et par conséquent, les arrêter. »

Ils hochèrent la tête simultanément.

« Pas tout arrêter non plus. Faut que je sois fidèle à moi-même aussi. »

« Alors on peut mélanger les deux. Ecoutez, ça fait déjà pas mal de temps que j'y pense, mais… En fait… J'osais pas vous en parler… J'avais peur que vous refusiez l'idée et que vous me… Enfin bref, j'avais une idée. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Que voulait dire Remus ? Il avait peur ? Mais de quoi ? Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'aveux. Il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion sérieuse avec son ami.

« Parle Lunard. » l'encouragea James, qui avait visiblement préféré poser les questions personnelles plus tard.

« Eh ben voilà, on pourrait continuer les blagues pour punir les personnes qui ont fait du mal à quelqu'un. »

Ils haussèrent tous les sourcils, peu sûrs d'avoir compris.

« Quoi ? » demanda Peter pour les deux autres.

« Imaginons… Je sais pas moi… Que David Golth soit injuste envers euh… Emma Matthews. »

« Comme par hasard… » marmonna Sirius.

« Nous le punissons grâce à nos farces, nos sorts et tout et tout ! Comme ça, Sirius est content, nous continuons à faire nos blagues, et James est heureux parce que c'est déjà une façon de faire plus mûre. » continua Remus, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu.

Le silence se fit. Inquiet, Remus s'assit sur son lit, et jeta un regard désolé à ses amis.

« Non, mais si ça ne vous intéresse pas… Je m'en doutais de toute façon… C'est pas grave, on… »

« Mais elle est géniale ton idée ! » cria Sirius. « On serait une sorte de héros ! Comme Zorro ! Défenseurs de la veuve et de l'orphelin ! »

« Zorro ? » demanda James.

« Un héros moldu. J'ai appris ça en cours d'Etude de Moldus. Sa tenue est pas très pratique pour les sorts, mais il a plutôt la classe. Evidemment, il ne vaut pas Superman, mais je préfère la tenue de Zorro à celle de Superman. Lui, il porte des collants. »

La bouche de James forma un O parfait, tandis que Peter dévisageait Sirius, le prenant pour un fou. Peter n'avait jamais été très calé en matière de Moldus, malgré son attention et le travail ahurissant qu'il fournissait.

« Tu veux dire que tu aimes ? » demanda Remus, qui n'avait pas prêté attention au monologue de Sirius sur Superman et Zorro.

« Non, en fait, je déteste ton idée, mais j'aime bien te faire croire des trucs ! Evidemment que j'aime ! Ça nous changera un peu des Serpentard, et puis… Rah ! Tout le monde va adorer ! Et puis plus tard, nous monterons une société de Défense de la veuve et de l'orphelin ! Je vois ça d'ici : Les Maraudeurs, Défenseurs de la Veuve et de l'Orphelin… »

« Ça fait un peu répétitif, ton truc Patmol. Mais j'adopte l'idée Lunard ! Tu aurais dû nous en parler plus tôt ! » s'enthousiasma James.

Remus baissa d'avantage la tête, et sa voix se fit un murmure.

« Je n'osais pas. »

« Ben maintenant, ose un peu ! Dès que t'as une super idée, propose ! »

En pyjama, le jeune homme se glissa dans les draps. Les quatre adolescents étaient couchés.

« Ah, ben justement, j'avais une idée d'étude très intéressante sur la reproduction du véracrasse en Nouvelle-Zélande et… »

« Bonne nuit Remus ! » dirent-ils tous les trois à l'unisson.

« Je savais que ça vous passionnerait ! »

* * *

Le lendemain, les quatre garçons faisaient moins les fiers. Endormis devant leurs petit-déjeuners, aucun mot n'était échangé. Sirius avalait son cake les yeux à moitiés fermés, manquant de renverser son verre de jus de citrouille, James beurrait la nappe au lieu de sa tranche de pain, Remus dévorait sa onzième part de cake, et Peter n'avait les yeux ouverts que pour mettre ses tartines dans sa bouche. Bref, c'était la folle ambiance. 

« Voici les emplois du temps. » dit une voix, les faisant tous sursauter.

« Evans ! » s'enthousiasma James, qui retint de justesse le geste de la main dans les cheveux, désormais bien réveillé.

« Potter. » répondit-elle d'une voix morne, regardant avec mépris la nappe beurrée par son fan.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? » reprit le jeune garçon en tentant de cacher sa gêne.

« Tiens, vos emplois du temps. Lupin, il y a une réunion de Préfets ce soir, après le dîner, dans la salle de Métamorphose. »

Remus arrêta sa main alors qu'il allait porter une douzième part de cake, et hocha la tête.

« J'y serai. »

« J'y compte bien. »

Puis, sans jeter un seul regard à Sirius et James, elle tourna les talons. James soupira.

« C'est pas gagné… »

« Super, on a Défense Contre les Forces du Mal aujourd'hui… En fin de journée ! Mais par contre nous avons Potions pour terminer… Et avec les Serpentard, forcément ! »

« Ça a toujours été comme ça, Peter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. » philosopha Remus.

Mais Sirius ne portait pas attention aux paroles de ses amis. Il regardait le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal déjeuner. Il avait l'air aussi sobre que Sirius était Poufsouffle. Ce qui faisait bien rire ce dernier.

Eh ben moi je dis qu'on va s'amuser. »

* * *

Et Sirius ne savait pas si bien dire. A peine entrés dans la classe, le professeur avait commencé son cours, et les élèves se retenaient de rire. En effet, Gonzague Drug, nouvel enseignant à Poudlard était rond comme une queue de pelle. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il ne marchait pas droit, sentait très fort l'hydromel, mais tenait des propos plutôt cohérents. Chose assez paradoxale en elle-même. 

Il se présenta tant bien que mal aux élèves et leur exposa sa façon d'enseigner :

« J'estime qu'on n'apprend pas grâce aux livres… »

Sirius vit les sourcils d'Evans se froncer. Il eut un sourire. Il l'aimait bien ce prof. Avec son regard légèrement vitreux, mais gai, et son nez en trompette, il avait un air rigolo. Drug était plutôt grand et assez gros, les cheveux hirsutes poivre et sel et un sourire constamment collé aux lèvres. Décidément, Sirius aimait beaucoup ce prof.

« Enfin, pas tout à fait… Mais, par contre, je pense qu'on apprend beaucoup quand on est face au problème. Vous aurez pas boucoup de devoirs avec moi. En fait, y'aura que des TP. Enfin, je veux vous faire la surprise. »

Il éclata d'un rire gras qui provoqua un fou-rire aux Maraudeurs.

« J'adore les surprises. » marmonna James. « Enfin, ça dépend des surprises… »

Le Professeur sortit de la salle quelques instants et revint avec une cage où s'énervait une créature étrange – mais qu'est-ce qui n'était pas étrange à Poudlard ? Il la posa sur le bureau, et ouvrit la porte de la cage.

« Bon courage les enfants. » dit Drug.

Puis il sortit de la salle en sautillant.

Effarés, les élèves mirent quelques temps à comprendre ce qui se passait : ils se débrouillaient seuls sur ce coup. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Sirius se tourna vers la bête : il allait enfin s'amuser ! Ce prof était tout simplement génial. L'animal était tout blanc. Ses yeux, ses poils, ses pattes, ses griffes, tout était blanc. Ç'en était aveuglant. Sirius plissa les yeux. La créature avait une trompe plus fine et plus longue que celle d'un éléphant. Lorsqu'il reconnut la bête, il manqua de tomber à la renverse. A côté de lui, Shen Lim-Y et Alice Stafford, des camarades de chambre de Lily, eurent un cri effrayé. Ça allait être beaucoup moins drôle, finalement…

« Un groslurp ! » le devança James.

« Un quoi ? » demanda Evans, qui plissait les yeux elle aussi.

« Un groslurp ! » répéta Peter, parti se réfugié sous la table.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » questionna-t-elle en mettant finalement sa main devant les yeux.

« Un groslurp ! » répéta Sirius.

« Bon sang Black, je ne suis pas sourde ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette créature ? Merlin, ce qu'il est éblouissant ! »

« C'est justement sa force ! Il éblouit sa victime, se jette sur elle et suce sa magie. »

Evans recula de quelques pas.

« Je n'ai pas demandé à être Sorcière, mais j'y tiens à ma magie ! On la tue comment cette foutue bestiole ? »

« Ça Evans, c'est à toi de répondre ! Tu as lu le livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal entier non ? La réponse doit être dans le livre ! » demanda James, qui s'était interposé entre le groslurp et elle sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

« Il ne parle nulle part d'un groslurp ! »

Remus eut un sourire dépité.

« Alors on n'est pas dans la merde… »

* * *

« Ça a été le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le plus épuisant que j'aie jamais fait. » soupira Peter, en nage. 

« Tu es resté caché sous la table, Queudver. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Je t'ai poussé contre le mur à un moment ! »

« Le groslurp allait se jeter sur toi ! » se moqua James.

« Avoir peur, c'est épuisant. » se justifia Peter. « Et ça creuse. J'ai faim. On a le temps de passer en cuisine avant l'Etude de Moldu Remus ? »

Remus regarda sa montre. Les quatre adolescents étaient rouges comme jamais. Peter était trempé, mais Sirius gardait un sourire heureux. La bataille contre le groslurp avait été rude. Il s'était jeté sur Julia Lance, une autre camarade de Gryffondor, une petite brunette gentille comme tout folle amoureuse de James. Elle s'était évanouie, et Lily avait couru chercher madame Pomfresh. Drug s'était pris un savon magistral, et il était apparu comme un gamin de cinq ans effrayé. Il fallait dire que Pomfresh était terrifiante quand elle était en colère. Tout ce qu'avait pu dire Lily avait été 'Un prof gamin… Il ne nous manquait plus que ça à notre palmarès…'. Bref, le cours avait été épuisant.

« Si on se dépêche, c'est possible. Mais faudra faire un sacré détour, et courir. »

« Ah non ! J'ai assez couru pour aujourd'hui ! » protesta Peter. « On n'aura qu'à prendre le passage du Sorcier Bossu ! »

Remus haussa les épaules, et Peter et lui se dirigèrent vers les cuisines après un dernier signe de la main.

« On se retrouve dans la salle commune ! » lança Sirius.

« Ok ! »

Remus et Peter n'avaient plus cours de Potions. En effet, seuls James et Sirius continuaient ces cours, visant le métier d'Auror. Remus avait préféré faire des études de professorat, et Peter, qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire, avait préféré suivre Remus puisque ses cours ne comprenaient pas de cours de Potions. Et le Professeur Wilkes détestait les Maraudeurs. Peter étant très maladroit s'attirait toujours les foudres de Wilkes. Il avait donc préféré arrêter là ses études de Potions.

Se rendant compte qu'ils allaient réellement être en retard, Sirius et James se mirent à courir : Wilkes n'ayant plus Remus et Peter pour passer ses nerfs, il cherchait le moindre prétexte pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

« Présent ! » lança Sirius en dérapant dans la salle de classe.

« Présent ! » répéta James, essoufflé.

« Vous êtes en retard messieurs. » leur répondit la voix dure du Professeur Wilkes. « Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Chacun. »

Sirius se retint de hausser les épaules d'ennui, mais il perçu le soupir exaspéré d'Evans, et vit James se raidir de colère.

« Vous n'êtes pas content Potter ? Vous voulez encore dix points de moins ? »

« Non Professeur. »

« Bien. J'ai cru un instant que vous alliez répondre avec l'impertinence qui vous caractérise. Auriez-vous mis un peu de plomb dans votre cervelle pendant les vacances ? »

Sirius entendit James déglutir péniblement. Wilkes tentait de le mettre à bout. Il allait répondre lorsqu'il vit Evans. James ferma finalement la bouche.

« Vous voulez dire quelque chose Potter ? »

« Non Professeur. »

« Alors allez vous asseoir ! » rugit Wilkes.

Les deux Maraudeurs s'exécutèrent. Sirius aperçu le sourire goguenard et presque déçu de Rogue, et maudit Wilkes intérieurement. Il était certain que cette enflure était un Mangemort. De toute façon il n'y avait qu'à voir le fils pour comprendre comment était le père. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Il fallait se taire. Comme d'habitude.

« Ce que je vous disais avant que vos jeunes camarades ne m'interrompent, c'est que cette année, pour plus de facilités, je voudrais que vous soyez en binômes. Je voulais vous mettre par Maisons afin d'éviter tout conflits, mais Dumbledore a dit que ce serait une meilleure idée de vous mélanger compte tenu de la situation politique. Alors je vous préviens, à la moindre altercation, ce sera une retenue. Et puis au fond, c'est pas plus mal. Ça vous apprendra qu'on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Black, vous serez avec Daray. Evans avec Wilkes, Lim-Y avec Avery, Stafford avec Mulder, Potter avec Rogue et les deux derniers Serpentard O'Brien et Klein seront ensemble puisque peu de Gryffondor ont désiré poursuivre les Potions… Pour mon plus grand plaisir. »

« Alice est à l'infirmerie Professeur. » informa Evans.

Elle ne reçut qu'un haussement d'épaules pour réponse. Les élèves soupirèrent, et James serra ses poings si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. L'enfoiré ! Il l'avait fait exprès ! Sirius eut un grognement énervé et traîna ses affaires jusqu'au bureau de Daray. Elle était plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux ébènes bouclés et ses yeux noirs, et en d'autres circonstances il l'aurait peut-être draguée pour s'amuser, mais Ambre Daray était à Serpentard. Et Sirius détestait les Serpentard. Tous. De plus, c'était une amie proche d'Evans. Ce qui faisait d'elle une ennemie doublement détestable.

« Que ce soit clair entre nous, Black. Tu la fermes, je la ferme, on bosse chacun de notre côté et tu m'emmerdes pas. » décréta Daray à peine Sirius fut-il assis.

« Je fais ce que je veux. »

L'idée de Daray n'était pas mauvaise, mais son ego n'aimait qu'un Serpentard lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Alors veux te taire. »

« Je te préviens Daray, tu débutes mal. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ! »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu me fuiras comme tu as fui devant ta mère ? Tu ne peux pas détaler indéfiniment. Et pour me fuir, Black, il faudra bien plus qu'une corde pendant la nuit. »

Sirius resta estomaqué :

« Comment sais-tu ? »

« Tout Poudlard est au courant sombre idiot ! Ton imbécile de frère a tout raconté à ses copains. Et les nouvelles vont vite ici. Tu es pourtant bien placé pour le savoir. »

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir, et regarda ce qui était écrit au tableau, sans vraiment y faire attention. Il aurait dû le savoir. Regulus avait dû faire son compte rendu à tous les Serpentard dès le premier soir. Si ça n'avait pas été dans le Poudlard Express. Et si tout Poudlard n'avait pas été au courant de tout avant même la rentrée. Regulus correspondait avec quelques Serpentard au 'sang pur' pendant les vacances, et ce sale petit rat – pardon pour Peter – avait sûrement dû tout raconter à ses 'amis'. Cette pauvre lavette ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle était manipulée, et qu'elle n'avait aucun ami ! Cette pensée arracha un sourire carnassier à Sirius. Ce qu'il haïssait son frère !

« Tu n'as qu'à éplucher les scarabées. Je m'occupe d'arracher les yeux aux vipères. » proposa Daray d'une voix déjà un peu plus aimable, bien que toujours froide.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas qu'on me donne des ordres. »

Daray lâcha ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et le regarda en soupirant.

« Bien maître. Qu'est-ce que le maître veut faire ? »

« Tu as l'air de savoir y faire avec les 'maîtres' ! » remarqua Sirius, un sourire méprisant au visage.

Le regard de Daray se fit si dur que Sirius en eut presque peur. Presque.

« Pauvre con ! Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des Mangemorts, tout comme tous les Serdaigle ne sont pas des intellectuels, que tous les Poufsouffle ne sont pas des personnes en difficultés, et surtout tout comme les Gryffondor ne sont pas tous courageux. Y'a même beaucoup de Gryffondor qui ne valent pas mieux que certains Mangemorts. »

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu… »

« Et pour te prouver que tous les Serpentard ne font pas l'idiotie de croire ce que tu penses, je signale que je suis amie avec Lily Evans. »

« Tu parles d'un exemple ! »

« Apprends à faire la part des choses, Black ! Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas comme ta famille, et je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Mais visiblement, tu n'es rien de ce que tu sembles être. Lily avait raison… » ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

« Oh ! Et que semblé-je être ? » demanda Sirius, sarcastique.

« Un garçon qui a des valeurs, et qui assume ses différents avec sa famille. Un garçon qui est d'une intelligence remarquable, et qui est puissant puisqu'il réussit des sorts d'une grande complexité. »

« Que de compliments. Mais je ne suis pas ça, tu dis ? »

« En effet. »

« Je suis quoi alors, Docteur Freud ? »

« Un sinistre crétin qui se moque des autres à leurs dépends, jouissant de l'intelligence remarquable qu'il possède. Tu as une personnalité souvent méprisable et un air suffisant qui te rendent détestable. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu puisses entrer dans la Grande Salle, tellement ta tête est grosse ! Maintenant prend ces foutus scarabées et fous-moi la paix ! »

* * *

« Cette fille n'est qu'une imbécile hystérique. » décréta Sirius. 

« Bien d'accord avec toi Patmol. Elle t'a crié dessus sans raison ! Elle est totalement folle ! Je ne sais même pas en quoi ça m'étonne… On aurait dû s'y attendre, c'est une Serpentard après tout… » le rejoignit James. « Et puis, quand on connaît sa famille ! Oreste Daray est une sacrée ordure, et un Mangemort de surcroît. Tel père telle fille ! »

« C'est clair que tu n'avais rien fait ! » le soutint Peter.

Sirius hocha la tête vigoureusement, et se tourna vers Remus qui n'avait rien dit. Il continuait à regarder le feu de la cheminée tranquillement. Les flammes se reflétaient dans son regard d'ambre.

« Franchement James, tu me déçois beaucoup. » dit-il finalement.

« Hein ? »

« Tu as un meilleur ami dont la famille pratique la Magie Noire et tu oses dire 'tel père telle fille' ? Non mais tu réfléchis à ce que tu dis des fois ? » demanda-t-il en détachant enfin son regard de la cheminée pour le planter dans celui de son ami.

James baissa la tête, ne trouvant rien à répondre.

« C'est pas pareil ! » tenta-t-il de se justifier malgré tout.

« En quoi ? »

« Sirius est à Gryffondor. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors tout le monde sait que… »

Mais le rire sans joie de Remus l'interrompit.

« T'as vraiment aucun argument, mon pauvre Cornedrue. »

« Et sur Daray, tu n'es pas d'accord ? » demanda Sirius en voulant couper court à la dispute avant qu'elle ne prenne des mesures inquiétantes.

Remus se tourna doucement vers lui, instantanément calmé.

« Je dois être sincère ? »

« Evidemment. »

« D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, non. Et je trouve que Daray n'a pas tort. Enfin, pas tout à fait. En fait, si. Je crois qu'elle a raison sur toute la ligne. »

Les trois autres Maraudeurs écarquillèrent les yeux et se redressèrent instantanément. C'était la première fois que Remus se dressait devant eux. Ils savaient que parfois Remus n'était pas d'accord avec eux. Il le leur faisait savoir, il disait qu'il n'était pas d'accord, mais toujours les trois autres le convainquaient de les suivre. Et finalement, il se laissait convaincre. Mais il n'avait pas non plus un rôle de Suiveur. Il refusait souvent. Il faisait clairement savoir qu'il en avait marre. Mais jamais il n'avait autant pris position et surtout aussi violemment.

« Ecoute Sirius. C'est vrai quoi ! Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des Mangemorts ! Je te signale qu'il y a aussi des Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle, et même des Gryffondor ! Si Sirius ! Il y a des Gryffondor qui rejoignent le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'est pas forcément par conviction mais par peur ! Il est beau le courage de Gryffondor ! Nous ne sommes que des Hommes Sirius ! Alors ok, la plupart des Mangemorts sont des Serpentard. Mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai ! »

« Je sais tout ça ! » protesta Sirius.

« Alors pourquoi cries-tu ces bêtises à tout bout de champ ? »

« Pour… Enfin… »

« Pour provoquer ? Tu ne crois pas que tu as passé l'âge ? »

« Mais enfin… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ? »

« Ce qu'il y a ? Mais ce qu'il y a c'est que j'en ai marre ! Tu es arrogant Sirius ! Terriblement arrogant ! James ne vaut pas mieux que toi ! Et Peter ! Merlin mais Peter ! Tu n'en as pas marre de les suivre dans leurs bêtises ? Parce que moi là, les gars, je vous adore, mais j'en ai assez ! Il y a ceux qui nous admirent, mais il y a aussi ceux qui nous méprisent ! Vous avez accepté mon idée hier, mais il n'y a qu'à voir ta réaction d'aujourd'hui pour comprendre que ce sera de courte durée ! »

James et Peter baissèrent la tête, cependant Sirius ne se démonta pas. Qu'est-ce qui prenait Remus ? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il avait bien une idée, mais le jeune garçon restait furieux. Il valait mieux s'arrêter avant que tout ne dégénère et qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Remus, je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la montée de la Lune… » dit Sirius, contenant sa colère.

« Non Sirius ! Bon sang mais tu n'entends pas ce que disent les autres ? Evans et Daray t'appellent Arrogant, James Suffisant, Peter Suiveur et moi Discret ! »

« Ah bon ? » demanda James en relevant la tête.

« Mais depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que pensent les autres ? »

« Je ne m'y intéresse pas ! J'entends simplement les conversations ! Au début, c'était drôle de rire au dépends des autres… Mais c'est rapidement devenu pesant ! J'en ai marre que vous vous attaquiez tout le temps aux Serpentard ! Ils ne sont pas si horribles ! Il y a des Serpentard très bien (1) ! Et votre réaction est nulle ! Et puérile ! Et… Et merde vous m'énervez. En tout cas Sirius, si tu ne veux pas croire Daray, si tu ne veux pas me croire malgré mon statut, tu peux croire le cœur de James. Tu viens de sérieusement le mettre dans de sales draps ! »

« Hein ? »

James baissa d'avantage la tête, rouge écarlate.

« Mais tu réfléchis quand tu dis des trucs ? Et tu écoutes ce qu'on te répond ? Daray est amie avec Evans ! Et Evans a entendu toute la conversation apparemment ! Elles savent que tu es le meilleur ami de James ! »

« Je sais ! »

« Je croyais que tu voulais l'aider ?! »

« Mais je veux l'aider ! »

« On ne dirait pas ! Tu dis des trucs sur les Serpentard, tu te vantes ! Comment veux-tu que Daray t'apprécie ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'apprécie ! Je m'en fous d'elle ! »

« Mais James aime Lily ! Tu pourrais faire un effort ! Pour lui ! »

« Je crois que je sais mieux que toi ce que j'ai à faire ! »

« Très bien. Bonne soirée alors. »

Il se leva et sortit de la salle commune, laissant ses amis pantelants. Toute la salle commune s'était tue. Il était tellement rare d'entendre des disputes. Mais des disputes entre les Maraudeurs, c'était presque irréel. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de disputes. Enfin, si des altercations minimes comme pour tout le monde, mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi sérieux. Malgré tout, aucun des trois Maraudeurs restant n'avait prêté attention à ce silence pesant et étonné.

Puis, aussi vite qu'il était venu, le silence disparut, et les discussions reprirent, enthousiastes. Seule une adolescente semblait avoir entendu l'intégralité de la conversation, et restait silencieuse et pensive.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Peter après quelques secondes d'étonnement.

« La montée de la Lune, je pense. Et puis l'énervement. » murmura James.

« Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me crier dessus comme ça ! » protesta Sirius.

James haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers le dortoir.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Peter.

« Tricoter une écharpe ! A ton avis Queudver ? » soupira James en haussant les épaules.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Queudver le rejoint, laissant Sirius seul avec ses pensées.

Pourquoi Remus avait-il réagi comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il dit tout cela ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas soutenu comme d'habitude ?! " _Ben maintenant, ose un peu !_ " Peut-être n'avait-il fait que ce que James lui avait dit de faire… Remus était son ami, non ? Un de ses meilleurs amis de surcroît ! Oui, mais un ami c'est quoi ? Quelqu'un qui vous soutient même s'il n'est pas d'accord avec vous ou quelqu'un qui vous dit la vérité ?

Dans ce cas, Remus avait dit la vérité. Il était arrogant, alors ? Il savait que quelques fois il était un peu vantard, mais pas tout le temps quand même… Si ? Il était vraiment si puéril ? Sirius enfonça ses ongles dans le cuir du canapé. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il n'aimait pas voir cette réalité. Pourtant, il plaisait aux filles, non ? Alors ça voulait dire que ça ne dérangeait pas tant que ça ! Et puis, il n'était pas si arrogant ! Après tout, il avait quitté sa famille ! Il était courageux ! Quel était le rapport ? Il n'en savait fichtre rien, mais il mettait tout cela sur la fatigue. Bon. Il fallait tout reprendre depuis le début. Lui-même plaisait aux filles. Mais un de ses meilleurs amis lui disait qu'il était impertinent…

Au bout d'une heure et demi, Remus reparut dans la salle commune. Sirius se leva. A trente centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils ne se disaient rien. C'était un de ces moments où les mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. C'était un de ces moments où c'était l'amitié qui primait. C'était un de ces moments où il n'y avait finalement rien à dire. Sauf peut-être…

« Je suis désolé… » avouèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se sourirent et tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis ils s'assirent.

« Tu sais… » firent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils eurent un nouveau sourire.

« Je suis désolé, Sirius… Je ne te dirais pas que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, mais je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter autant… Et puis… J'aurais pas dû te jeter la pierre comme ça ! Moi aussi j'ai été con ! On a seize ans après tout et… »

« Oh arrête, Lunard ! » l'interrompit Patmol. « C'est bon. J'ai bien réfléchi, tu sais et… Enfin, t'as raison, je suis un con arrogant. Et tu es le premier à me le faire remarquer. Je ne pensais pas que tu le vivais aussi mal. Et puis pour James… Je crois que c'est sur ce sujet que tu as le plus raison. J'ai tout foiré pour Lily. Il l'aime vraiment. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un béguin. Ou plutôt je me plaisais à le croire. Parce que ça veut dire que maintenant, je dois changer et… Et puis ça veut dire que je dois grandir et… Merde, j'ai pas envie de grandir ! »

Remus éclata de rire, et Sirius essaya de ne pas rougir. Il n'avait jamais fait cet aveu à personne.

« C'est normal, Patmol ! Moi aussi j'ai peur ! Peter a peur ! James a peur ! Nous avons tous peur ! Mais on ne peut pas empêcher le soleil de se lever. Tout comme on ne peut nous empêcher de grandir. »

« Argfh. Mreugnf. » marmonna Sirius.

« Pardon ? » demanda Remus.

« J'aime pas quand tu me fais la morale. T'es trop mature Remus. »

Il y eut un silence gêné. Puis :

« Lunard, ça fait déjà quelques temps que tu désapprouves notre comportement, non ? Alors pourquoi restais-tu avec nous ? Pourquoi tu ne nous disais rien ? Pourquoi ne faisais-tu rien pour nous empêcher de faire des bêtises ? »

Remus regarda son ami quelques secondes. Dans les yeux. Il était rare que Remus Lupin regarde quiconque dans les yeux. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme ? Eh bien l'âme de Remus était tellement tourmentée qu'il avait peur que le monde découvre qui il était vraiment. Mais Sirius était son ami. Un de ses meilleurs amis. Il n'avait plus peur en présence de Sirius. Les Maraudeurs étaient sa force, tout comme ils étaient sa faiblesse.

Lunard sondait Patmol. Sirius savait quel était son combat intérieur : devait-il se montrer fort et mentir ou devait-il lui faire confiance en lui disant la vérité ? L'heure actuelle était à la confidence, aussi Sirius espérait-il que Remus lui dirait vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à se taire.

Quelqu'un dut entendre sa prière, puisque le jeune garçon ouvrit finalement la bouche, détournant les yeux vers l'âtre brûlant pour les rares étudiants qui ne dormaient pas encore et qui bavardaient calmement, jouaient tranquillement ou faisaient simplement leurs devoirs.

« Vous êtes mes amis, Sirius. Mes premiers amis. Vous m'acceptez tel que je suis. Sans jugement. Et puis, je ne sais pas… Je vous aime, c'est tout. Avec vos qualités et avec vos défauts. »

Cachant son étonnement, Sirius fit semblant d'essuyer une larme.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon loulou ! »

Ils rirent. Mais au fond, le jeune homme était réellement ému. Il avait trop de fierté pour l'avouer à Remus, ainsi qu'à Peter et à James, mais il les aimait énormément aussi. Sans eux, il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu. Ce qu'il serait aujourd'hui. Et puis, ce n'était pas très viril de dire à son meilleur ami qu'on l'aimait. Ça pouvait prêter à confusion…

Sirius eut un sourire gêné, mais sûr.

« Je ferai des efforts, Remus. C'est promis. Et tu sais quoi ? »

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« On va l'aider notre Cornedrue universel. Tu verras qu'il ne fera plus partie des cons qu'Evans et Daray abhorrent dans la LACUNE. »

« LACUNE ? »

« Ligue Anti-Cons Universels Néfastes à l'Education. Une 'association' créée par Evans et Daray. Faut pas se fier à son nom débile. Elle est plutôt remplie, il paraît ! »

Remus éclata de rire. C'était vrai en plus le coup de la LACUNE. Evans et Daray l'avaient 'créée' l'année précédente sous le coup de la colère. Depuis, quelques élèves – surtout des garçons en fait – s'étaient inscrits à cette ligue un peu particulière et totalement ridicule. Mais au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être amusant et original. Par conséquent, ça ne pouvait que plaire aux Maraudeurs.

« Je suppose que nous faisons partie de la 'LACUNE' ! »

« Tout juste Auguste. »

« Mais comment t'es au courant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu es le seul à écouter les conversations ? Et non mon brave Lunard ! Désolé de te piquer la vedette sur ce point… Tu veux que je t'expose le plan pour aider Cornedrue ? »

« Et Peter ? »

« Peter est plus efficace ignorant. Il ferait une gaffe sinon. »

Remus hocha finalement la tête. Ce n'était pas faux. Peter était la gaffe à l'état pur. Moins il en savait, moins il faisait de gaffes. Et encore, parfois il tombait sur le sujet alors que personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Plusieurs fois, les Maraudeurs avaient manqué de se fâcher avec lui parce qu'il dévoilait une idée à leurs camarades. Mais au final, les adolescents n'arrivaient pas à lui en vouloir, et finissaient par lui pardonner.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? »

**Fin du deuxième chapitre.**

(1) Ben ouais, puisqu'il est amoureux de Camille et que Camille est à Serpentard. Contente Camille ? Je l'ai casé ?

MAJ faite le 30/12/2004


	3. Jeux Dangereux

**Disclaimer** : Tout à la tueuse de Sirius.

**Protection parentale** : G

**Résumé Général** : La fic se passe au temps des Maraudeurs. Ils ont seize ans, donc ça se passe en 1976.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Alors que James et Remus voudraient arrêter un peu les blagues, Sirius doit faire équipe avec Ambre Daray, une Serpentard froide qui l'énerve déjà. Alors qu'il s'en plaint à ses amis, Remus se " rebelle " contre ses amis et leur rappelle le cas de Sirius. Après une réconciliation, Sirius promet à Remus de faire des efforts avec Ambre, afin d'aider James à sortir avec Lily, puisque les deux jeunes filles sont amies.

**Note de Wam **: Merci beaucoup à Ange qui a encore une fois servi de testeuse pour ce chapitre.

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 3 : Jeux dangereux…

Ambre fut réveillée par un bâillement bruyant. Elle se retourna dans les couvertures en ronchonnant. Avec le mois de septembre, l'automne pointait le bout de son nez et le froid commençait à se faire sentir. Il faisait vraiment frais dans la chambre et Ambre avait toujours été frileuse. En plus, elle était en train de faire un rêve très agréable où elle était débarrassée d'Oreste et où sa sœur était mariée à Golth, la laissant respirer par la même occasion. Bref, elle se sentait bien jusqu'à ce bâillement sonore, par là-même dérangeant et horripilant. Et elle était bien décidée à se rendormir.

Malgré tout le désir et la conviction qu'avait mis Ambre dans sa décision, elle dut revenir dessus lorsqu'elle entendit un cri strident. En un sursaut elle fut redressée et le regard alerte malgré les cheveux emmêlés qui lui tombaient au visage.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? » répéta June O'Brien, affolée.

« OH MON DIEU OH MON DIEU OH MON DIEU !! » hurlait April, sa jumelle parfaite, en courant partout dans le dortoir, ne sachant visiblement pas où elle voulait ou devait aller… « J'le crois pas… Par la barbe de Merlin ! Jamais ça n'était arrivé en six ans ! »

Ambre ne supportait pas ça. Les tergiversations, le politiquement correct, le fait de tourner autour du pot et compagnie l'agaçaient prodigieusement. Et April n'avait pas répondu à la question – certes peu claire – de sa sœur : 'Quoi ?'. La jeune fille se tira des couvertures et pris April par les épaules en la secouant.

« La ferme April ! »

« Bien dit ! » remercia Katy Mulder, la quatrième et dernière fille du dortoir.

L'adolescente se tut, mais elle se dégagea et s'apprêtait à filer dans la salle de bain s'habiller, tout en chuchotant des 'Merlin, Merlin, Merlin…' jusqu'à ce que June ne l'arrêtât dans son élan.

« April si tu ne craches pas le morceau immédiatement je te promets que Grindelwald sera un enfant de cœur à côté de moi ! »

La sœur s'interrompit et la regarda d'un air affolé :

« Il est neuf heures et demi ! » dit-elle.

Qui de Katy, June ou Ambre se serait jetée sur elle la première nul ne le sut, mais elles s'apprêtaient à le faire jusqu'à ce qu'April ne précise :

« Les cours commençaient à neuf heures ! »

Un éclair d'affolement passa dans les yeux de June et Ambre, et en un instant ce fut le branle bas de combat. April avait repris ses vêtements et s'était ruée dans la salle de bain au plus grand dam des deux autres étudiantes qui devaient attendre leur tour. Seule Katy semblait ne pas s'énerver. Il fallait dire que rien ne semblait jamais perturber la jeune fille. Des yeux de braise, des cheveux rouges vifs, l'adolescente était très étrange, et semblait toujours d'un calme olympien. Elle s'énervait de temps en temps, comme tout le monde, mais Ambre savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été réellement en colère. Et elle redoutait le jour où la jeune fille le serait vraiment. Katy était généralement à l'écart des autres élèves et n'avait pas d'amies. Elle s'entendait malgré tout bien avec Ambre qui était généralement sa coéquipière lors de devoirs.

« On a une demi-heure pour nous préparer, pas la peine de se presser. Nous n'allons pas nous pointer en cours de Métamorphose, la Teigneuse en profiterait pour nous retirer des points. » fit-elle remarquer d'une voix fatiguée.

'La Teigneuse' était le surnom que Katy avait donné à Mc Gonagall, qu'elle détestait littéralement. Mais sa remarque fut assez pour arrêter Ambre et June dans leur élan. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard dépité et sourirent à Katy.

« Des fois, je me demande si tu es vraiment une fille… » confia June.

« Qui sait ? » répondit Katy en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Les pas des quatre jeunes filles résonnaient dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard. Les cheveux encore tout humides, June éternuait toutes les deux minutes. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'utiliser sa baguette pour se sécher les cheveux et aucune de ses amies ne s'étaient proposées pour le faire. Katy était en tête et ne semblait pas être sujette aux points de côtés. Ambre était essoufflée et avait du mal à respirer, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec April, qui était si rouge qu'on eut pu croire que sa tête allait exploser. En un dérapage contrôlé, Katy atterrit pile devant la porte du cachot numéro sept. Ambre arriva à peine quelques secondes après, mais en marchant et en se tenant le flanc droit ; suivie de près par June qui ne semblait plus réussir à respirer et d'April qui ne paraissait tenir debout que parce qu'il le fallait. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir repris son souffle, April continua à longer le couloir : elle avait cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, visant des études de Vétomage, les vétérinaires Sorciers. Elle salua ses camarades et disparut. 

Ambre n'eut qu'une pensée lorsqu'elle fut en face de la porte : cette journée était vraiment pourrie.

Quelques minutes après le départ d'April, les autres Serpentard les rejoignirent, un regard moqueur et méprisant. Les rivalités entre Serpentard étaient notoires. Tout dépendait de la matière.

Avery lança un regard presque pervers à Ambre et la jeune fille ne put que se féliciter d'avoir dit sa façon de penser là-dessus à son père. Mariée à cette ordure, ça jamais ! Mais en même temps, sa sœur devait l'épouser… Ambre secoua la tête. Electre était d'accord, elle l'avait dit elle-même. De toute façon, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Golth.

« Vous vous êtes perdues ? » demanda Wilkes, le regard méprisant.

« Arrête de confondre ta vie minable avec la nôtre Wilkes » cracha Ambre.

« Nous ne nous sommes pas réveillées. » répondit June en jetant un regard noir à son amie.

April, la sœur de June, était folle amoureuse de Wilkes Junior, et Ambre ne pouvait qu'en être désolée. April se serait fait damner pour qu'il l'aime, mais le jeune homme n'était pas exactement le style de garçon à tomber amoureux.

« C'est pas mieux… »

« Alors Ambre, tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Avery.

« Plutôt oui. J'ai rêvé que ta tête était empalée sur un piquet et que tes yeux étaient dévorés par des boas constrictor. Le spectacle était assez divertissant, et ça change de tes blagues pourries. Je me rends finalement compte que tu es nettement plus utile mort que vivant. » répondit-elle un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

Ambre aperçut le rictus amusé de Rogue, et entendit le rire débile de Klein. Averell Klein était un imbécile. Une huître avait un QI plus élevé que le sien. Ambre était persuadée qu'il aurait été beaucoup mieux à Poufsouffle.

Rogue était un fils de Nécromancien et baignait dans la Magie Noire depuis qu'il était enfant. Il en savait plus sur la Magie Noire que tous les élèves de Poudlard réunis. Ambre le savait car elle était allée fouiller dans les affaires de ses camarades en Cinquième Année, afin de savoir s'ils étaient futurs Mangemorts ou non. Et les quatre garçons avaient des livres sur la Magie Noire, ou sur la prise de pouvoir et autre… De plus, certains détails ne trahissaient pas. Elle les avait aussi guettés le soir pour voir s'ils allaient à des réunions de Mangemorts. Elle savait qu'April et June s'y rendaient. April plus par amour pour Wilkes et June par accord avec les principes que défendait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'éducation primait, comme souvent. Plusieurs fois, June lui avait proposé d'y aller, mais jamais Katy ou elle n'avait accepté. Ambre par principes et par conviction, ne voulant absolument pas ressembler à son père et être son propre maître, et Katy pour une raison qui demeurait obscure. Elle savait cependant qu'une réunion d'Apprentis avait lieu le lendemain soir. En utilisant un sort d'Invisibilité et un charme de Silencio, Ambre espérait bien s'y rendre pour voir ce que le Ignatus – l'envoyé du Seigneur des Ténèbres afin d'initier les Apprentis – pouvait bien leur fourrer dans le crâne.

« Il faudra que je te parle, tout à l'heure, Daray. » reprit Avery, vexé et énervé.

« Si c'est pour parler du mariage, tu t'arranges avec ma sœur. Tu verras, elle est super divertissante elle aussi. »

Il y eut de nouveaux rires. Il était notoire qu'Electre Daray était assez sadique. Ce n'était généralement que des rumeurs, mais la plupart d'entre elles étaient fondées. Electre avait bien dépiauté un chat, torturé une jeune louve, et écrabouillé un rat en lui sautant dessus à pieds joints. Dit comme ça c'était assez amusant, mais les gestes d'Electre effrayaient souvent Ambre. Sa sœur était folle. Violente, mais toujours calme. Elle ne semblait pas avoir d'âme, de conscience. Electre et Ambre étaient certes puissantes, mais Ambre était convaincue que puissance ne rimait pas forcément avec mépris des autres. Electre, si. Elle était puissante, donc supérieure. Les jumelles Daray savaient en effet faire les sortilèges impardonnables. Leurs Doloris étaient déjà puissants et faisaient beaucoup d'effet sur les animaux. Leurs Avada Kedavra n'étaient pas encore parfaits – du moins celui d'Ambre car Electre y mettait tellement de méchanceté qu'elle y arrivait souvent – mais elles arrivaient à mettre un animal dans le coma et à tuer certains autres petits animaux. L'Imperium était un sortilège assez complexe dont les jumelles étaient venues à bout cet été, ce dont elles étaient assez fières. Cependant Ambre ne s'en vantait pas auprès de Lily. Elle aurait tellement aimé lui en parler ! Mais elle savait que Lily ne la soutiendrait pas sur ce coup.

« Je ne veux pas d'Electre. Je te veux toi. »

Ambre allait répliquer lorsque les Gryffondor apparurent. Potter et Black riaient de bon cœur. Lily discutait avec Alice Stafford et Shen Lim-Y, ses amies de Gryffondor. Ambre n'aimait pas beaucoup Alice. C'était une fille très gentille, mais elle passait son temps avec Lily lorsque celle-ci n'était pas avec elle-même. La dernière camarade de Gryffondor de Lily était Julia Lance qui était aussi Batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Lance, elle était plutôt attirée par la pédagogie. Ce n'était pas étonnant, elle était adorait les gamins, d'après Ambre. Lance avait un sérieux faible pour Potter.

Aucun des Gryffondor ne fit attention à eux, et au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il y avait assez de tensions. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage dur de Gerhardt Wilkes. Les élèves s'installèrent par binômes. Ambre se dirigea vers le fond de la classe afin de ne pas être entendue par Wilkes Senior s'il y avait une dispute avec Black.

« Salut. » dit-il en jetant son sac sur le bureau.

Ambre restait étonnée. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il s'efforçait de rester poli et courtois avec elle, mais ça restait tout de même étonnant. Ambre savait pourquoi il faisait ça, Lily le lui avait expliqué : aider James. Ça l'amusait. C'était touchant, autant d'amitié entre eux. Mais un vieux diction ne disait-il pas " qui se ressemble s'assemble " ?

« Salut. » répondit-elle, feignant l'ennui.

Il fallait malgré son amusement rester égale à soi-même : paraître froide, ennuyée, et pas du tout heureuse de la présence d'Arrogant.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Ambre failli éclater de rire. Ç'en devenait grotesque ! Il allait bientôt lui demander si les cours se passaient bien et si elle était libre ce soir à ce train-là. Eh ben ! Il devait vraiment être ami avec Potter pour s'abaisser à être agréable avec une Serpentard.

« Ecoute, on n'est pas dans un salon de thé. Tu ne m'aimes pas, ça tombe bien je ne t'aime pas non plus. Alors n'essaye pas de jouer les gars aimables tu m'agaceras plus qu'autre chose et ça n'arrangera pas ton cas. »

« Tu préfères les grands méchants ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement vexé.

« Je préfère qu'on me foute la paix. »

« T'es vraiment asociale comme nana. »

« Merci. »

« C'était pas un compliment. »

Dans le genre 'conversations originales' là, ils tenaient le gros lot ! Maintenant qu'il était vexé, bien que légèrement amusé, il fallait lui faire sentir qu'il ne contrôlait pas la situation. Et qu'elle pouvait le discréditer auprès de Lily quand elle le voulait. C'était drôle de manipuler les gens. Une grande passion. Peut-être que plus tard, elle pourrait être Manipulomage ! Ambre eut un rictus amusé.

« Tu te racontes des blagues que tu ne connais pas ? » demanda Black.

Ambre lui jeta un regard noir. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle fasse un compte-rendu sincèrement dégradant à Lily ou c'était juste pour se rassurer en récupérant un peu de sa fierté ? Elle lui fit part de ses pensées, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver encore plus. Ce que c'était marrant !

« Et après tu dis que les Serpentard ne sont pas bornés. »

Ambre ne put que réagir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette insulte ? Et puis, elle n'avait jamais dit ça ! Elle avait dit qu'il fallait laisser tomber les préjugés par rapport aux maisons ! Ce n'était pas pareil !! Non mais !

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

Black éclata de rire, et le visage d'Ambre se décomposa. Il s'était foutu d'elle ! Là, le coup de l'arroseur arrosé était vraiment refroidissant. Et agaçant. Terriblement horripilant même. Ce n'était plus drôle s'il ne se laissait pas prendre au jeu ! Quoique… Ça pourrait être drôle… Allier le mépris et l'amusement, c'était une bonne idée…

Cependant le jeu était plutôt malsain. C'était vraiment à se chercher des crosses. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ambre passait son agacement sur Black qui le lui rendait bien. Le cours était enfin intéressant. Elle se prenait même à apprécier Black pour leurs joutes.

Rapidement, tous les cours de Potions furent des stades de " duels verbaux " plus ou moins méchants. Ils ne se gênaient pas pour viser les points faibles de l'autre. Souvent vexés, ils passaient parfois des heures à trouver **la** remarque désobligeante à faire.

Et jusqu'à la fin du mois de septembre, les enjeux n'étaient que l'ego et la fierté de casser l'autre. Lily ne prenait pas part aux joutes, mais n'approuvait pas tout à fait Ambre. Et Lupin passait son temps à enguirlander Black parce qu'il ne suivait pas " le plan ". Les discussions se voulaient discrètes, mais Black criait un " Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça n'entre pas en compte " ou autre banalité du genre. Et c'était vrai. Ambre ne tenait pas compte de Black. Pour elle, Potter était un insignifiant. Elle devrait peut-être même le surnommer " Insignifiant " plutôt que Suffisant. Il fallait dire aussi que Potter avait fait de sacrés efforts. Il se passait encore un peu la main dans les cheveux, mais cela paraissait plus naturel. Ou peut-être qu'Ambre rêvait ? A dire vrai, elle ne faisait pas exactement attention à lui. Elle préférait observer Black pour connaître ses points faibles. Elle avait ainsi appris qu'il détestait littéralement les souris. Pas les rats. Les souris, les toutes petites souris toutes mignonnes, il n'aimait pas.

Jamais Wilkes Senior ne les avait entendus. Junior avait bien tenté de balancer Black, mais Ambre s'y était formellement opposée. S'il parlait, elle sortait ' le dossier Wilkes ' à tout Poudlard. La menace avait suffie à lui clouer le bec.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Excités par leurs accrochages, par l'idée qu'ils pouvaient se mettre en boîte, ils ne faisaient plus trop attention à Wilkes Senior et oubliaient parfois qu'ils étaient en cours, malgré les " chuuuuuut " exaspérés de Lily et les regards noirs de Potter. Et alors que Black ripostait à l'attaque de souris d'Ambre par une invasion de cafards, Ambre poussa un cri. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers eux. Wilkes Senior était sorti de sa réserve, le regard alerte.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix terrifiante.

Dans le cachot, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ambre lève lentement la main, quand même effrayée par son Professeur. Celui-ci eut un regard pétrifiant et on aurait pu croire qu'il était déçu s'il n'avait pas été un Professeur de Potions à la réputation de n'avoir aucun sentiment.

« Vous aurez une retenue. Dix points de moins pour Serpentard. »

« Non ! » intervint Black.

Wilkes le foudroya du regard. Ambre tourna un regard stupéfié : pourquoi la défendait-il ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Black ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

« C'est ma faute si Daray a crié. »

Le silence se fit encore plus pesant. Un fait digne de figurer dans les anales de Poudlard : un Gryffondor défendait une Serpentard. Et pas n'importe quel Gryffondor. Wilkes semblait content de trouver une raison pour casser Black, mais frustré que ce soit par aveu venant de lui. Cependant, personne ou presque ne remarqua cela.

« Vous aurez vous aussi une retenue, et ce sera vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor. Maintenant calmez-vous ou je serai obligé de vous envoyer chez Dumbledore. Ou pire : de vous faire changer de partenaire. »

Ç'en fut assez pour calmer tout le monde. Non seulement les Gryffondor étaient énervés d'avoir perdu – encore – des points, mais en plus les Serpentard avaient encore été privilégiés. C'était crispant, frustrant, agaçant, horripilant bref : serpentardesque. Black n'eut qu'un soupir indéfinissable et Ambre ne put s'empêcher de le fixer en se reposant pour la énième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes…

* * *

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » 

Black posa la brosse à dent sur la table, et la dévisagea.

« Nettoyé le lavabo avec du détartrant ? Les taches partent plus vite… »

Ambre sourit malgré elle. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête ! En même temps, c'était un garçon. Gryffondor de surcroît. Elle se planta devant lui, et lui tendit le chiffon alors qu'il se penchait pour l'attraper.

« Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Tu es beaucoup moins bête que ce que tu en as l'air. »

Black leva la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Serait-ce un compliment ? »

« Oh zut alors ! Ma réputation de vilaine Serpentard est à l'eau ! Ne noie pas le poisson… Sans mauvais jeu de mots. »

« Je suis capricorne. »

« Hein ? »

« Je suis né début janvier. Je suis capricorne. Pas poisson ! »

Ambre ouvrit des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait là ? Quel était le rapport avec le sujet ? Alors qu'il se tournait vers un autre lavabo, Ambre lui attrapa le bras. Ils frissonnèrent en même temps. C'était le premier contact physique qu'ils avaient. C'était banal, en soit, mais étrange quand même.

« Réponds. Pourquoi t'es-tu dénoncé ? »

« Ecoute Daray, on a beaucoup de boulot, je tombe de fatigue et j'ai d'autres trucs à faire que de curer les lavabos de l'infirmerie à l'aide d'une brosse à dents. Alors comme je ne compte absolument pas passer la nuit ici, j'aimerais que tu me lâches avec ça et que tu m'aides un peu pour changer. »

Ambre sourit, et jeta un regard circulaire à la salle : quatre lavabos étaient déjà plutôt propres. Il n'y avait pas à dire : Black nettoyait aussi bien qu'un elfe de maison. Il devait avoir l'habitude d'avoir des retenues vicieuses et ingrates. Surtout que Ambre ne l'aidait pas du tout. Elle jouait les pompom girls pour soutenir Black, mais c'était tout. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de faire cette tâche ingrate ! Elle était une Daray malgré tout ce qu'elle pensait de sa famille ! Et foi de Daray, il était hors de question qu'elle effectue une tâche digne d'un elfe de maison ! Que Wilkes aille au diable !

Elle regarda Black de nouveau, et eut un nouveau sourire. Il mentait bien le bougre ! 'D'autres trucs à faire' mon œil ! C'était la pleine Lune, et il voulait aller rejoindre Lupin. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait, et elle était tentée de lui faire remarquer qu'il risquait sa vie puisque les loups-garous tuaient et/ou mordaient les humains, mais au fond, elle s'en foutait. Il pouvait mourir, sa seule peine serait de ne plus avoir de compagnon de joutes pour les cours de Potions. M'enfin, si en même temps il pouvait éviter de mourir… Sinon, Poudlard se viderait rapidement avec le nombre de groupies qu'Arrogant avait. Arrogant… En le connaissant mieux… Ou plutôt en lui parlant un peu plus, il fallait reconnaître que Black n'était pas plus arrogant qu'un autre. Enfin, si quand même. Mais il y avait pire malgré tout !

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il lui faisait vraiment perdre le fil ! Mais elle ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement. C'était **elle** la Manipulomage ! Non mais ! Il n'allait pas se débarrasser d'elle comme ça !

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-elle.

Black soupira, presque excédé.

« Tu lâches jamais l'affaire ? »

« Nan. » répondit-elle en secouant la tête. « J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. »

Black se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

« Et tu veux quoi là ? »

Jouant le jeu, elle passa son doigt sur ses épaules, sensuelle.

« Savoir pourquoi tu t'es dénoncé. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Black semblait la tester. Elle restait normale, nullement déstabilisée par son regard planté dans le sien ; puis il se détacha totalement d'elle et pris une bouteille de détartrant.

« Parce que je n'aime pas les injustices et que là, c'était ma faute. »

« Tu rigoles ? »

« Non. »

« Mais… Attends, Black, on aurait pu se faire prendre mille fois! Il y a quelques jours ç'aurait pu être toi de pris à cause des souris ! Et crois-moi, moi je ne me serais pas dénoncée. »

« Si. Crois-moi, si tu te serais dénoncée. Moi j'étais certain que je ne le ferais pas et voilà où j'en suis. » dit-il en montrant sa brosse à dent et le détartrant.

« Pourtant tu ne m'aimes pas. »

« Je m'en fous. C'est injuste. »

« Et avec Rogue, tu n'es pas injuste peut-être ? Tu ne te dénonces pas pour autant. »

Black réfléchit pendant un moment.

« Avec Rogue, c'est différent. Toi, je ne t'aime pas parce que tu es à Serpentard, parce que tu es amie avec Evans et parce que tu m'énerves… Rogue, je ne l'aime pas parce qu'il est un futur Mangemort. »

Pour le coup, Ambre en tomba sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Voyons ! Son père est nécromancien, Mangemort, Rogue est à Serpentard, il pratique la Magie Noire et il en sait plus là-dessus que tout Poudlard réuni ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas ! Surtout que tu vis avec lui et que tu le croises tous les jours ! »

Ambre se braqua. Son père était Mangemort, elle était à Serpentard et elle pratiquait de temps à autres la Magie Noire. Elle n'en savait que peu de choses, mais c'était déjà pas mal. Et surtout…

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Toi qui viens d'une famille où justement il y a des Mangemorts, et où il doit y avoir une bibliothèque entière de livres de Magie Noire ! »

« Mais moi c'est différent ! »

« En quoi ? Dis-moi ! En quoi ? Parce que toi tu as osé ce que d'autres n'osent pas ? Ils y en a qui n'ont pas un Potter pour les accueillir ! Il y en a qui n'ont pas le choix ! »

« On a toujours le choix ! »

« Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! On n'a pas toujours le choix ! Il y en a plein à Poudlard qui n'ont pas le choix ! N'as-tu jamais pensé que Rogue n'était pas un Mangemort ? Ou n'as-tu pas pensé qu'il faisait semblant ? N'as-tu pas pensé qu'il a trop peur de son père pour dire non ? »

Black baissa les yeux. Si il y avait pensé. Mais il n'aimait pas Rogue. Ambre le savait. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas faire d'efforts.

« Si j'y ai pensé. Mais… Je ne l'aime pas. C'est tout, c'est viscéral. C'est physique. Je ne l'aime pas. Et puis, en ce moment, il nous suit souvent. Il m'énerve. »

« Et pourtant tu as été juste avec moi. Pourquoi ? Je suis comme Rogue pourtant. Les Daray sont connus pour être des pratiquants de Magie Noire. Qui te dit que je ne suis pas Mangemorte ? »

« Mon instinct. »

Ambre secoua la tête. Black perdit son regard dans le vide, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Ambre était déçue. Elle pensait, au fond d'elle, que Black n'était pas vraiment aussi narcissique et aussi arrogant. Mais elle s'était trompée.

« Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire, Daray. »

« Je sais. »

Un silence pesant s'était installé. Elle était pourtant habituée à entendre des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir. Black était pourtant sincère. Il l'avait aidée. Elle était cependant à Serpentard. Peut-être pensait-il la même chose d'elle ? Peut-être espérait-il la faire réagir ? Peut-être avait-il cru qu'elle n'était pas totalement une Serpentard ? Et pourtant… Même si le Choixpeau lui avait dit qu'elle serait mieux à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor, elle avait préféré aller à Serpentard, allant à l'inverse de ce que son cœur lui disait. Elle s'était jurée que plus jamais elle ne ferait preuve d'autant de lâcheté. Mourir plutôt que d'être lâche. Elle préférait la mort au déshonneur. Mais quel était le rapport avec Black ? Ambre secoua la tête. Elle en avait marre ! A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de fixer ses pensées sur lui, elle dérivait totalement. Ça virait au n'importe quoi là ! Comment en apprendre plus sur quelqu'un si on n'arrive jamais à aligner trois pensées cohérentes à la suite sans penser à autre chose après ! Et forcément, elle pensait à elle-même. Elle frissonna. Elle qui voulait être une Serpentard différente des autres, elle qui voulait tant montrer aux autres Maisons que la sienne n'était pas qu'un ramassis d'Apprentis Mangemorts, de gens hautains qui méprisaient les autres, et qu'eux aussi avaient des faiblesses, elle se prenait à penser qu'elle valait mieux que certains autres. Bon, pas pour le moment, effectivement, mais souvent, elle regardait les gens avec un air dédaigneux. Lily le lui faisait souvent remarquer plus ou moins gentiment. Avait-elle vraiment fini par devenir une vraie Serpentard ? D'accord, elle ne manquait pas d'ambition, elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, et elle savait ce qu'elle valait. Mais cela faisait-il forcément d'elle une June ou une Katy ? Une Mangemorte ou une solitaire asociale qui manipulait tout le monde ?

« Daray, ça ne va pas ? »

Ambre tourna la tête vers Black. N'avait-elle pas réussi à cacher ses sentiments ? C'était pourtant une des choses qu'elle faisait le mieux… Et puis, pourquoi était-il aussi prévenant ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas content qu'elle se sente perdue ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas le Gryffondor qu'elle détestait ?

« Si tu pouvais me lâcher, ça irait encore mieux. » grogna-t-elle.

Y avait-il des Gryffondor qui était aussi asociaux ? Ou des Serdaigle ? Autres que sa sœur, évidemment… Electre… Merlin, Electre… Elle était une vraie Serpentard. Pas une gentille Serdaigle. Une vraie Serpentard qui, elle en était sûre, n'aurait pas refusé la proposition de June si elle-même n'existait pas. Ambre fut prise d'un doute. Et si tout aurait dû être différent ? Et si elle était allée à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle comme le Choixpeau le voulait, ne serait-elle pas beaucoup plus ' normale ' ? Plus proche de Lily, plus libérée d'Electre peut-être ? Pourquoi cette peur de son père l'avait-elle empêchée de vivre ce qui aurait dû être sa vie ? Ambre eut envie de pleurer. Si elle avait été seule, elle aurait sûrement éclaté en sanglots. Sa peur avait tout gâché.

« Daray… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai dit : lâche-moi ! »

« Tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! Je veux juste t'aider ! »

« Commence par t'aider et après on verra ! »

Le teint de Black vira au rouge écarlate. En colère, il commença à lui jeter un sort " Aqua ". Trempée jusqu'aux os, Ambre mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Comment avait-il pu jeter un sort aussi rapidement ? Elle n'avait rien vu venir ! Black avait un sourire narquois et fier qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Vexée d'avoir ainsi été prise de court, Ambre dégaina sa baguette et lui jeta le même sort, mais un peu plus puissant, dans le but de lui faire mal. Le sourire de Black disparut immédiatement, tandis qu'Ambre arborait le même que lui quelques secondes auparavant.

Ç'en suivit d'une longue bataille de sort plus ou moins dangereux tels que Pyro ou Aqua. Alors qu'ils cherchaient d'abord à se faire mal, leur guerre tourna au jeu, et ce fut plus de la stratégie que de la vraie bataille. Les cris de douleur avaient été remplacés par des rires sincères. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'un combat acharné mais hilarant pour les deux adolescents, ce fut une Pomfresh en furie qui débarqua dans la salle.

« Black ! Daray ! »

Les deux interpellés relevèrent la tête. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Pomfresh, leurs visages se décomposèrent. Plus de joie, plus d'amusement, plus de stratégie. Ou plutôt si : comment s'en sortir sans retenue et le plus vite possible ?

Black semblait savoir s'y prendre avec l'infirmière. Il allait d'ailleurs prendre la parole lorsque Pomfresh le devança :

« Non Black ! » cria-t-elle. « Vous ne m'aurez pas cette fois ! »

Black eut un sourire ironique. Il savait qu'il allait l'avoir. C'était dans les règles. Sirius Black réussirait toujours à s'en sortir face à l'intransigeante madame Pomfresh.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous n'êtes pas bien ? Vous avez vu ce carnage ? »

Les deux adolescents observèrent la salle : les deux tables étaient retournées de façon à se protéger, mais le bois était tellement rempli d'eau que les objets étaient foutus. Le sol était une vraie mare, et divers objets flottaient à travers la salle.

« Nous innovions une nouvelle façon de nettoyer les lavabos. » tenta de se justifier Black.

Ambre lui lança un regard noir. Il était pitoyable ! Comment diable Pomfresh pourrait-elle gober une pilule aussi grosse ? L'infirmière avait un 'faible' pour Black, mais elle était loin d'être abrutie.

'Ne vous foutez pas de moi Black ! Je sais très bien que vous n'aviez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ! Non mais regardez-vous aussi ! Dans deux jours je vais vous trouver à l'infirmerie parce que vous aurez une pneumonie ! Je m'en moque je ne vous guérirai pas !'

Ambre vit bien que son compagnon d'infortune se retenait d'éclater de rire. Jamais Pompom Pomfresh ne laisserait un de ses élèves malade. Surtout s'il avait une pneumonie. Cependant, il était vrai qu'ils étaient sérieusement trempés. S'ils ne tombaient pas malades, ils pouvaient s'estimer chanceux.

Après moult discussions, promesses et charme – pour Sirius – Pomfresh accepta de les laisser partir sans autre punition que de nettoyer tout leur bazar le plus vite possible et de filer en vitesse. Elle ne dirait rien à Wilkes, Pomfresh l'avait assuré.

En quelques minutes, tout fut nettoyé et propre. Ils furent tentés de reprendre leur bataille, mais Pomfresh se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et les surveillait. Ils se retrouvèrent donc rapidement dans le couloir en face de la porte de l'infirmerie. Toujours mouillés, ils grelottaient de froid. D'un sort, ils se séchèrent et se réchauffèrent. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire devant la porte, puis Black pris la parole :

« Bon, ben… Moi je vais y aller j'ai des trucs à faire… »

« Oui, moi aussi. »

« On se voit demain en Potions alors ? »

« Ai-je seulement le choix ? »

Black sourit.

« Non, mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix non plus. Tu crois qu'on réussira la potion pour une fois ? »

« Non. Et toi ? »

« Non plus. »

« Alors ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes. »

« Allez, j'y vais. Bonne nuit. »

« Ouais. Toi aussi. Fais des cauchemars. »

Black éclata de rire. Ambre ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais bon, ce n'était pas grave, elle était détendue et elle se sentait bien pour une fois. Ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Mais avant qu'ils ne tournent à la première altercation, Black appela.

« On devrait se refaire ça plus souvent ! Et la prochaine fois, crois-moi, on aura le temps de la finir cette bataille ! »

« Forcément, tu m'imploreras à genoux pour que j'arrête ! »

« Soigne quand même tes chevilles tu dois être coincée dans tes chaussures là. »

« Et toi dégonfle ta tête, tu ne pourras pas passer la porte de ta salle commune sinon ! »

« J'y penserai ! »

Puis ils disparurent totalement. Ambre se sentait planer. Elle avait passé un début de soirée nul mais une fin géniale. Elle avait pu s'amuser un peu. Ça faisait un bien fou, tout ça. Elle rentra rapidement dans son dortoir, mais s'arrêta instantanément lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte : il n'y avait plus personne dans les lits. Ambre déglutit péniblement, et se frappa finalement le front si violemment qu'elle en grogna. Elle avait totalement oublié ! Avec la guéguerre qu'elle avait menée contre Sirius, elle avait totalement zappé la soirée des Mangemorts. Au fait, depuis quand appelait-elle cet abruti de Black par son prénom ? Ce n'était pas le moment. Ambre fronça les sourcils. Pour June et April, Ambre savait ce qui se passait. Mais Katy ? Elle n'avait tout de même pas accepté ? Pas après avoir tant répété qu'elle ne voulait pas ?! Un bâillement sur sa droite lui répondit. Ambre sursauta.

« Ah c'est toi ! » bougonna Katy. « Il t'en a fallu du temps pour récurer dix pauvres lavabos. »

« Je me demandais où tu étais. »

« Ah ben tu vois, je suis là. »

« T'es mignonne je suis pas aveugle. Je voulais dire que je pensais que tu étais partie avec June et April. »

Katy parut vexée.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Ça va pas toi ! Il est hors de question que je fasse partie de ces encagoulés marqués comme du bétail qui rappliquent quand on les appelle ! Je croyais que tu l'avais compris ! »

Ambre soutint son regard.

« Tu n'étais pas dans la chambre. C'est légitime de se poser des questions, non ?! »

« Je te pensais plus maligne. »

Ambre accusa le coup. Katy n'était décidément pas de bonne humeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'étais aux toilettes ! Tu veux un compte rendu détaillé ou ça te va ? »

« Nan, ça ira. »

Un ange passa. Katy alla se recoucher et quelques minutes plus tard, Ambre l'entendit ronfler légèrement, signe qu'elle dormait profondément. Toujours plantée au même endroit, la jeune fille se dirigea vers son coffre et l'ouvrit en grand. Elle en sortit tous ses vêtements et retira le double fond. Elle en extirpa un gros livre, une chaîne à laquelle pendait un prisme et quelques bouts de tissus. A la lueur d'une bougie, elle ouvrit le gros ouvrage. Elle se saisit d'un des tissus et l'accrocha au prisme, puis elle se pencha légèrement sur le livre.

« Je cherche cet humain démons, aidez-moi à le trouver, car cela est ma destinée… »

Elle allait répéter une deuxième fois l'incantation lorsqu'une main se posa sur la sienne. Enervée d'avoir ainsi été dérangée dans son rituel, elle s'apprêtait à envoyer paître l'intrus, mais elle se souvint soudainement de la situation : elle pratiquait la Magie Noire. Si elle était découverte, alors elle était dans de sales draps…

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. »

Ambre leva la tête vers Katy.

« La Magie Noire, c'est donnant-donnant. Si tu demandes quelque chose, tu devras donner autre chose. »

« Je croyais que tu dormais. »

« Je ne dors jamais. »

« Tant mieux pour toi. Maintenant fous-moi la paix. »

Ambre se défit de l'étreinte puissante de Katy, et se tournait vers le livre pour reprendre le rituel. Mais celle-ci éteignit la bougie, ferma le livre et lui arracha la chaîne des mains.

« Je ne sais pas où tu as eu ça, et je ne veux le savoir » dit-elle en désignant le livre. « mais tu fais une grosse connerie en touchant à ça. Et puis les autres vont bientôt rentrer. Il est une heure moins le quart, ils sont partis il y a deux heures. Ils devraient déjà être rentrés d'ailleurs. April et June ne savent pas que tu possèdes ça, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que cela reste un secret. »

Ambre lui jeta un regard noir. Elle n'aimait se faire dire ce qu'elle devait faire, mais Katy n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle rangea le tout dans le coffre et le referma délicatement. Elle attrapa son pyjama et alla dans la salle de bain, sans un mot.

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu veux les suivre ? » demanda Katy.

« Je veux voir ce que cet abruti d'Ignatus peut bien leur raconter pour qu'ils se croient autant supérieurs. Déjà, avec un nom pareil, il ferait mieux de se cacher… »

« Oh, et tu comptes faire quoi ? Te ramener, dire 'bonjour la compagnie, moi c'est Ambre je suis alcoolique depuis l'âge de six mois, j'ai arrêté depuis sept minutes je suis fière de moi !?' ou bien un truc genre 'Salut, je m'appelle Ambre Daray ! Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi je viens juste voir comment vos réunions se passent pour voir si je m'achète une carte fidélité !' ? »

« Nan. Charme d'invisibilité, tu connais ? »

« C'est de la Magie Noire. »

« Comme si ça allait m'arrêter. »

« En faisant ça, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. »

Ambre sortit de la salle de bain, rouge de colère. Comment osait-elle ?

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je ne fais pas de la Magie Noire à des fins personnelles dans le but de m'attribuer plus de pouvoir ! Je ne fais pas de la Magie Noire pour tuer des gens ! Je fais de la Magie Noire parce qu'il n'y a pas d'équivalent en Magie Blanche pour m'aider à retrouver ces abrutis ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! _Pointaunord_ ! »

« Oh oui, je vais retrouver les Apprentis Mangemorts en allant vers le Nord ! Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter une Cape d'Invisibilité ! Ce type d'objet coûte extrêmement cher à cause de sa rareté ! »

« Une Cape de Dissimulation alors ! »

« Ce n'est pas assez puissant pour me cacher d'Ignatus. Ni du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il est présent. »

Katy eut un rictus.

« Tu crois vraiment que Tu-Sais-Qui va aller faire une visite à ses Apprentis ? Il n'en a rien à foutre d'eux ! Il les manipule juste ! Ils ne sont que des pions ! »

« On ne sait jamais. »

Katy soupira, et finalement retourna se coucher.

« Oh et puis après tout fait ce que tu veux. Tu connais les risques. »

Ambre ne trouva rien à répondre. Tout ce qu'elle put faire, ce fut aller s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures. Elle se rappela sa soirée, et ses pensées se firent plus noires : ne valait-elle vraiment pas mieux que June et April ? Ou que Rogue et Wilkes ? En quoi ? Le fait qu'elle pratiquait occasionnellement la Magie Noire ne faisait pas d'elle un être méprisable, si ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ambre se mit à pleurer. Des larmes silencieuses, mais bien présentes. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait valoir mieux que ces Apprentis. Elle pratiquait la Magie Noire depuis qu'elle était toute petite, assistant parfois la nuit aux rituels que son père faisait en cachette. La facilité l'avait attirée, mais elle avait compris ensuite que c'était mal. Sa mère le lui avait expliqué. Elle avait décidé de ne l'utiliser qu'en cas de besoin. Mais c'était déjà trop.

Dans son lit ce soir-là, Ambre Daray se fit la promesse solennelle de ne plus utiliser la Magie Noire. Jamais. Et c'était irrévocable.

**Fin du 3ème Chapitre. **

* * *

**Réponses au Reviews : **

**Spoon : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Lou4 :** Non merci pour les surnoms de Peter, c'est sympa, mais Suiveur me convient farpaitement. Merci pour tes reviews…

**Fumsec :** Un super chapitre, je sais pas… Mais ça me fait plaisir. Pourquoi je n'ai pas plus de reviews ? Parce que ma fic n'est pas encore très populaire. J'espère que dans quelques temps elle le sera un peu plus… Je crois que tout auteur souhaite ça ! C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de fics sur les Maraudeurs dont l'histoire tient debout, et je suis rassurée de savoir que la mienne ne fait pas partie de celles-là. Ça me fait plaisir que tu vois les personnages comme moi. Si mon histoire tient debout et qu'en plus les personnages sont fidèles, alors je crois que je peux dormir tranquille ! Je vais essayer de continuer comme ça… Merci beaucoup en tout cas.

**Diabolo :** L'histoire est super et bien écrite ? Waw ! Tu connais les mots pour faire plaisir à un auteur (de fic, en l'occurrence) toi ! Merci beaucoup !

**The Crevure : **La tirade sur les super héros… Un pétage de câble, comme d'hab ! Mumus ? Sage et brillant ? Ah ouais. J'avais jamais réalisé. mdr je crains… Doux comme des agneaux ? Tu me déçois, Jedi, le jour où les Maraudeurs seront doux comme des agneaux, je serai Voldemort. Sujets d'études pour la LACUNE ? Ah… Seul l'avenir nous le dira mon Ange ! Et à force de taquiner le moineau, l'aigle va venir te bouffer les yeux ! (ça n'a rien à voir mais bon j'avais envie de sortir une bêtise, pour changer…) Gros bisous et bon courage pour les cours.

**Camille :** Ahhh… Ma Poulpynette… Qui ne laisse jamais un ami dans le besoin… Merci pour cette review ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Heureusement que tu aimes les joutes de Sirius et Ambre, parce qu'il va y en avoir beaucoup. Surtout dans le 3ème chapitre. Et je n'irai pas moins vite ! Trop d'inspiration, je vais pas cracher dessus ! C'est tellement rare…

**Lizzie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Merci beaucoup à tout les reviewers et à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que ça me fait plaisir. Je ne pensais sincèrement pas obtenir autant de reviews.**

MAJ faite le 31/12/04


	4. C'est méchant un mur !

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous ne connaissiez pas au début de la fic est à mouah.

**Protection parentale** : PG-13. Ça commence à changer.

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Première confrontation entre Sirius et Ambre. Alors qu'ils se détestent, Sirius la défend.

**Note de Wam** : Merci beaucoup à Ange qui a, une fois n'est pas coutume, servi de testeuse pour ce chapitre, et merci à Camille qui a corrigé ce chapitre. 'Me suis fait engueulée la dernière fois, alors je prends pas de nouveaux risques… Sadique, pas maso !

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 4 : C'est méchant, un mur !

« Mes bien chers frères, nous sommes réunis ici ce soir pour voir qui de la magnifique et puissante équipe de Gryffondor ou de la… Travailleuse équipe de Serdaigle remportera le match ! Amen ! » retentit la voix de Black emplissant tout le stade de Quidditch.

Malgré elle, Ambre sourit. Elle ne savait pas qui elle voulait voir gagner. Serdaigle, Maison de sa sœur, ou Gryffondor celle de sa meilleure amie ? Electre faisait légèrement pression sur elle, mais Lily ne disait rien. Cette dernière n'aimait pas le Quidditch. D'abord parce qu'elle trouvait que c'était un sport dangereux – mais quel sport n'était pas dangereux ? (Lily répondait généralement " les études " et Ambre se contentait de hausser les épaules en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.), ensuite parce que Suffisant faisait partie de l'équipe. Le mieux pour elle était qu'elle ne se pose pas de question, et qu'elle admire le spectacle. Elle voulait qu'il y ait de la casse. Ce serait beaucoup plus amusant.

« Black, pas de favoritisme ! » gronda la voix de Mc Gonagall.

« Mais non Professeur. Je ne fais que relater les faits tels qu'ils sont. »

Ambre entendit plusieurs rires. Black était un bouffon. Elle ne lui avait plus vraiment reparlé depuis quelques temps, mais elle savait qu'un lien s'était tissé entre Black et elle. Un lien qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

« Commençons par l'équipe de Serdaigle… Le Capitaine et Gardien Christopher Patil, les deux Batteurs Julian Typon et Vincent Craker, les trois Poursuiveuses Chloé Adams, Lara Roger, et Katia Maliger, et la jolie Emma Matthews au poste d'Attrapeur ! »

Vêtus de bleu et de bronze les Serdaigle avançaient lentement, luttant contre le vent froid d'octobre. Le match promettait d'être intéressant.

« Et le meilleur pour la fin… »

« Black, ça suffit ! » cria Mc Gonagall.

« … La fabuleuse équipe de Gryffondor ! Avec comme Capitaine le magnifique Franck Londubat au poste d'Attrapeur ! Suivi des sublimes déesses Julia Lance et Colleen Arbal en Batteuses, les éminents Rowan et Ruadan Weasley tous deux au poste de Poursuiveurs, et enfin le Grand… Le Sublime… Le Puissant… Le Magnifique… Le bourreau des cœurs, le Seigneur de ses dames… »

« Black ! » vociféra la Directrice des Gryffondor, les cheveux déjà en bataille.

« Professeur… Pas en public, nous en avons déjà parlé… »

Mc Gonagall parut si outrée qu'elle n'arriva plus à prononcer un mot. Ce qui n'empêcha certainement pas Black de continuer :

« Vous l'aviez deviné, si ce n'est pas moi, c'est forcément JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES… POTTEEEEEEEEEEER !!! »

Les Gryffondor tonitruèrent. Une tempête de hurlements et d'acclamations emplirent le stade, ponctués de sifflements désobligeants de la part de la plupart des Serpentard et des Serdaigle. Seuls les Poufsouffle semblaient rester neutres, la Suisse de Poudlard dans cette débâcle. On n'entendit même plus les beuglements de Mc Gonagall. Si Black ne finissait pas sourd à la fin du match, c'était vraiment qu'il ne le fallait pas.

Paul Vuia, le vieux Professeur de vol s'approcha des Capitaines des deux équipes.

« Vuia demande à Londubat et à Patil de se serrer la main… Ils sont unis par les liens sacrés du Quidditch ! Moi je dis que ça manque de femmes Capitaines. Ça serait beaucoup plus amusant de voir des nanas se battre et… »

« Black ! » cria Mc Gonagall.

De même, si Mc Gonagall n'était pas aphone à la fin du match, c'était vraiment qu'il ne le fallait pas non plus. Ambre aperçu Electre qui fusillait Black du regard. Ambre eut un sourire. Qu'avait-il fait pour que sa sœur le honnisse autant ? Oh oui, qu'elle était bête ! Il existait ! Quelle gamine ! Il faudrait qu'elle ait une petite – non une grande – discussion avec Electre sur le droit fondamental de tout humain : tous les Hommes sont libres. Même si ce droit n'était malheureusement pas respecté dans certains pays, Ambre entendait bien que sa sœur le respecte avec elle.

Londubat et Patil s'exécutèrent malgré les remarques de Black et un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Enfourchez vos balais ! » ordonna Vuia.

Tous les joueurs se préparèrent, et Vuia siffla d'un coup sec.

« Et le coup d'envoi est donné ! Le vif d'or est lancé, les Cognards sont partis, le Souaffle est dans les airs ! Notez cette phrase, elle est pas mal ! »

« Black ! »

« Oui, oui Professeur, le match, le match… »

Quelques rires fusèrent ci et là. Ambre avait toujours été amusée par Black lors des matches. Il restait tout de même un peu gamin, mais c'était amusant quand même. Cependant tout cela agaçait prodigieusement Lily, qui préférait rester à la bibliothèque. Ambre chercha les deux autres Maraudeurs dans les gradins. Peter regardait Potter avec une admiration sans borne qui dégoûtait presque la jeune fille, ne se préoccupait absolument pas des propos que tenait " Patmol ". Lupin, par contre, semblait s'amuser. Il suivait Potter du regard, mais on voyait qu'il faisait attention à ce que racontait Black. Soudain, il tourna le regard vers Ambre. Celle-ci ne le fuit pas, mais resta étonnée. Elle avait oublié qu'il était un loup-garou et que par conséquent il pouvait sentir beaucoup de choses. Mais de là à sentir le regard d'une personne qui est à presque un kilomètre de lui…

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui jette un regard méprisant, ou noir, ou même qu'il l'ignore, mais contrairement à cela, Lupin lui sourit. Un sourire vrai, franc, sincère. Un sourire comme on lui en avait rarement fait. Pourquoi lui souriait-il comme ça ? Troublée, la jeune fille détourna le regard. Elle avait cru que quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées, mais le temps avait dû avancer soudainement car deux buts avaient été marqués par Gryffondor.

« Potter attrape le Souaffle… Qui le passe à Weasley… Passe à Weasley numéro 2… Repasse à Potter… Mais Adams intercepte le Souaffle ! Si elle n'était pas aussi jolie et si quelques uns de mes copains ne craquaient pas pour elle je crois que… »

« Bon sang Black allez-vous réussir à vous concentrer sur le match plus de quatre minutes ? »

« Ah… J'adore les paris Professeur… »

« Alors tenez celui-là et poursuivez un peu… »

« BUUUUUUUUUUUUT !! DEUXIEME BUT DE POTTER !! Vas-y Cornedrue !! Fous leur en plein la vue !! WOUHOUUUUUU !! »

Ambre s'attendait à ce que Mc Gonagall ne reprenne ses vociférations ou n'arrache la langue de Black, mais après un signe de désespoir, elle finit par s'asseoir à sa place et à se tenir la tête entre les mains. Minerva Mc Gonagall laissait tomber une affaire. Waw ! Après Pomfresh, Mc Gonagall… Peut-être qu'un jour même Wilkes serait séduit par Black ?! Ambre éclata de rire. Le jour où Wilkes virerait sa cuti serait le jour où Miss Teigne serait aveugle.

Potter fit un tour de stade, sous les acclamations des Gryffondor. Ils étaient toujours les plus bruyants. Heureusement que Lily était bien cachée à la bibliothèque parce qu'elle aurait été d'une humeur plus que massacrante.

Le match dura une heure et demi. Black avait toujours autant de voix et ne cessait de hurler tandis que Mc Gonagall semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de s'arracher les cheveux. Heureusement pour eux que Dumbledore était là et souriait d'un air bienveillant. Ç'en aurait été presque drôle, si ça n'avait pas été aussi pathétique. Au bout de seize buts de Gryffondor et dix de Serdaigle, Black finit par pousser violemment Mc Gonagall à qui il parlait doucement, tout en gardant un œil sur le jeu. Celle-ci manqua de tomber à terre et lança un regard noir à son élève, qui avait reporté toute son attention sur le match.

« Et c'est Londubat qui descend en flèche ! Allez Franck ! Fous-leur la pâtée ! Il descend toujours en piqué, suivi de près par Matthews. Pourquoi cette Serdaigle a-t-elle écopé d'un super balai ? Lunard, laisse-moi te dire que tu choisis mal tes chéries ! »

Ambre écarquilla les yeux. Lupin était amoureux de Matthews ? Elle le regarda. Le mot 'écarlate' n'était pas assez fort pour qualifier le teint qu'avait pris la peau du jeune garçon lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de son prétendu 'ami', et son regard était tellement assassin que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblait pas aussi méchant. Black venait de se mettre dans de sales draps. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte.

« Londubat continue de descendre toujours plus vite ! Matthews le rattrape… Mais… Il est fou ou quoi ? Londubat remonte en piqué en tournant ! Il a failli se démembrer, mais il a sourire aux lèvres ce con ! J' l'adore ! »

« Black, restez poli ! » gronda Mc Gonagall.

« ET IL A LE VIF D'OR DANS LA MAIN !!! IL A LE VIF D'OR ! ON A GAGNE !!! Euuh oui, Professeur… Gryffondor gagne !! 310 à 100 ! ON EST LES MEILLEURS ! WOUHOUUUUUU !! Vous pouvez serrer la main aux perdants… Gryffondor, je te déclare vainqueur et gagnant ! »

Les gradins des Gryffondor se vidèrent en un instant pour aller féliciter Franck Londubat et le reste de l'équipe. Le premier arrivé fut étrangement Black qui s'était jeté sur Potter pour lui ébouriffer d'avantage les cheveux. Les Serdaigle repartirent déçus, mais Londubat se défit de l'étreinte de ses " fans " pour retenir Patil. Il lui serra la main et lui dit quelque chose qu'Ambre n'entendit pas. Elle restait debout dans les gradins alors que tout le monde était parti. Sauf les Gryffondor qui riaient à n'en plus finir.

« Franck ! » hurla une voix.

La plupart des Gryffondor tournèrent la tête, et s'écartèrent. Une jeune fille blonde se jeta dans les bras de Londubat et l'embrassa avidement. Il y eut des sifflements et des cris plus ou moins moqueurs et/ou amusés qui n'empêchèrent pas le couple de profiter pleinement de la situation.

« Bravo mon chéri ! T'es l'meilleur ! »

Ambre leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, cette Alice Stafford avait tout d'une midinette. Tout ce bonheur était écœurant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle restait à les regarder rire, s'amuser, plaisanter… Peut-être pour mieux se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait perdu ? Amère, elle préféra partir. Mais avant de s'en aller, elle se retourna. Black se faisait engueuler par Lupin qui semblait plus énervé que jamais tandis que Pettigrow admirait Potter de ses petits yeux bouffis. Fait étrange : Potter regardait Ambre. De là haut, elle vit qu'il ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir : lui sourire ou la mépriser.

Ambre réfléchit quelques instants. Elle voulait montrer que tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas des salauds asociaux. Black lui avait aussi confié que l'amour de James pour Lily était sincère. Peut-être pouvait-elle lui donner un peu d'espoir pour une fois ? Faire une bonne action de temps en temps ça ne tuait pas, si ? Elle esquissa l'ébauche de ce qui se voulait être un sourire. Cela parut suffire à Potter qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il hocha la tête. Elle fit de même, ne sachant absolument pas ce que ce mouvement signifiait. Qu'elle allait l'aider dans la lourde tâche de séduire Lily Evans ? C'était pas gagné déjà ! Mais elle devait bien ça. Si elle voulait changer…

* * *

Ambre alla trouver Lily dans la bibliothèque. Elle était plongée dans son devoir de Métamorphose. La jeune fille se racla bruyamment la gorge, faisant sursauter Lily qui mit sa main sur le cœur. 

« Nan mais t'es pas bien toi ? »

« Bof. Gryffondor a gagné. »

« Ils sont en train de faire la fête dans la salle commune je suppose ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Sûrement. »

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler… Autant que je reste ici. »

Ambre soupira. Elle aimait beaucoup Lily. Si, si sincèrement, c'était une fille très gentille, pleine de bon sens de bons sentiments bref, une ado géniale. Mais trop studieuse, trop travailleuse, trop sérieuse, trop chiante. Même si elle pouvait être très drôle parfois, il y avait des moments où Ambre était lassée par son amie qui ne semblait trouver refuge que dans les livres. Bref, autant laisser tomber. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Ambre n'avait pas envie de laisser tomber. Ce hochement pitoyable de la tête lui avait tout de même mis dans l'idée d'aider un minimum Potter. Qui sait, peut-être que cela décoincerait Lily ? Peut-être aussi que Black cesserait de lui coller aux basques et de faire son gentil toutou ? Peut-être que tout serait plus simple.

Elle se saisit du livre de Métamorphose et le ferma. Lily leva les yeux vers elle.

« Si tu voulais me parler tu pouvais me le dire. Plutôt que de fermer le livre. »

Elle allait le rouvrir, mais Ambre le prit et le posa à côté d'elle.

« Maintenant Lily Evans, tu vas m'écouter. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

« Euh… Oui, si tu veux… » répondit-elle un peu désarçonné par le ton employé par sa meilleure amie.

« File. »

« Hein ? »

« File dans ta salle commune, va t'amuser, va danser, rire, plaisanter ! Et je ne veux plus te revoir travailler jusqu'à demain. »

« Tu t'es cogné la tête ? »

« Nan. Au fait je voulais te demander : tu connais le mot garçon ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, tu sais ces petites choses qui sont comme nous sauf qu'ils sont machos, qu'ils ont des seins tout plat et qu'ils ont un truc que nous n'avons pas entre les jambes ? »

« Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh, Ambre… »

« Parce qu'il y a plein de garçons à qui tu plais énormément et à qui tu te refuses. C'est dommage. Y'a plein de nanas qui voudraient être à ta place ! Lance, Jorkins… »

« Hein ? »

« Tu pourrais avoir l'air un peu moins bovin lorsque tu dis 'hein ?' s'il te plaît ? Réagis quoi ! Merde !! Potter est un bon parti, nan ? Il a un sacré fan club ! Réveille la chieuse qui est en toi et sors avec lui rien que pour embêter le monde et pour frustrer toutes ces midinettes ! Si tu ne le fais pas par amour fais-le par jeu ! »

Lily était bouche bée. Ambre ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, mais il fallait que ça sorte.

« Bon, d'accord, Potter n'est pas ton truc. » traça-t-elle, voyant que Lily ne réagissait pas. « Alors mets le bazar chez les Maraudeurs ! Sors avec Black ! Ou Lupin ! Même avec Pettigrow tiens ! »

« Ambre ! » appela Lily, semblant miraculeusement avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

« Bon. Alors Diggory, non ? Je me suis toujours dit qu'il t'attirait. L'amitié fille-garçon j'y crois pas. »

« Ambre… »

« Diggory non plus ? T'es dure dis donc ! Bon, niveau beaux mecs après, y'a plus grand monde… Enfin, si Londubat… Oh oui, Londubat ! En plus tu pourras mettre ton bordel dans son couple avec Stafford ! Sache que je te soutiendrai totalement si tu sors avec lui. Dis, pourquoi la plupart des beaux mecs de Poudlard sont des Gryffondor ? Bon, il y en a d'autres, mais ils sont plus jeunes, et par-là même gamins. Quoique quand on voit les Maraudeurs, c'est un peu pareil et je suis sûre que… »

« LA FERME ! » cria finalement Lily, hors d'elle.

Pince sortit de la réserve et chercha de son air de fouine d'où provenait le cri strident qui venait de briser le silence tranquille de sa bibliothèque. Ambre en resta la bouche bée. Lily bouillait littéralement de rage. Ben… Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Lily plaqua ses mains sur la table et prit une grande inspiration. Son amie fronça les sourcils.

« Bon. Bien. Trèèèès bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien ? »

« Tout ! »

« Lily tu me fais peur là. »

« Non, non, tout va bien. Sauf une chose… »

« Laquelle ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête ? »

Ambre haussa les sourcils.

« Ben… Rien ! Pourquoi ? »

« Ne serais-tu pas en train de me faire passer un message ? » demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

« Un message ? »

« Un message. » affirma Lily. « Tu te sens seule ? Tu veux un petit ami et tu reportes ce manque sur moi ? »

Ambre eut un regard complètement affolé.

« Hein ? Mais non mais ça va pas ! Si je veux un copain je vais le chercher ! Je peux avoir qui je veux ! Avery, Wilkes, Black, Londubat, Diggory, Thomas, Morgan… Qui je veux. Alors crois-moi je ne reporte pas mon manque sur toi. C'est juste que… J'ai envie que tu te trouves un copain. »

« Pourquoi. »

Ce n'était vraiment une question. Plutôt un ordre. Ambre fut un peu prise au dépourvu. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ?

« Euh… Aucune idée. Ça m'a paru amusant sur le coup de te voir te trouver un copain. »

Lily en resta estomaquée. Elle n'avait pas de raison. Ça lui avait paru amusant ! A-MU-SANT. Lily sentit qu'elle allait exploser.

« Donc tu t'ennuies. »

« Ben… Non. »

« Tu trouves amusant de vouloir me caser. Tu n'as donc rien de mieux à faire. Par conséquent tu t'ennuies. »

« Ben… Nan. »

« Ambre. La psychologie, c'est amusant. Créer une association débile, c'est distrayant. Se moquer des Maraudeurs, c'est… Occupant. Mais vouloir me caser, c'est désespérant. »

« Tu es lucide, c'est bien ! Non, écoute c'était juste parce que j'ai vu Potter tout à l'heure et il a été plutôt… Moins… Plus… Différent quoi ! Pas méprisant, pas vantard… Il m'a paru sincère. Et c'était tellement rare que je me suis dit que tu pouvais commencer à t'intéresser à lui. Et aux autres personnes de son " espèce " par la même occasion si Potter ne te plaît vraiment pas. »

« Il t'a paru sincère. » déclara Lily, incrédule.

« Ouais. »

« Et tu veux que je m'intéresse à lui ? »

« Ouais. »

« Black, ta métamorphose était _presque_ parfaite. Mais ça ne marchera pas. »

Ambre éclata de rire.

« T'es pas bien Lily ! Je suis pas Black ! Parle pas de malheur ! Non mais… Roh et puis laisse tomber tu m'énerves. Continue de le mépriser. Fais de la psycho à deux balles, tiens et puis je te rends ton bouquin, et bosse si ça peut t'amuser… Moi je laisse tomber. Mais on ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé. Allez bonne journée, rumine autant que tu le peux. On se voit plus tard ! »

Elle allait sortir de la bibliothèque, mais le rire de Lily la retint.

« T'es plus naïve qu'on pourrait le penser ! »

« Sale petite… Tu t'es foutu de moi ?! »

« Ouais. » répondit-elle, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

Ambre en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Lily s'était déjà moqué d'elle aussi ouvertement, mais… Pas avec un air aussi sérieux. Lily l'avait complètement roulée. Elle allait tempêter, râler, hurler, bref, être horrible mais son amie ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Il était sincère, tu dis ? »

« J'ai trouvé. Pour une fois, il était… Différent. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Lily : il fait tout ça pour te séduire. Il change. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais lui donner une chance ? »

« Ambre, tu m'étonnes. » avoua Lily sérieusement. « Ça va faire six ans que tu me dis que tu le détestes, que ce n'est qu'un pauvre gamin arrogant et qu'il n'a rien à m'apporter. Et là, tu me sors sans préavis que je devrais lui laisser une chance parque qu'une fois en six ans il a été sincère ? Je suis pas sûre de te suivre Ambre. »

Celle-ci se rassit calmement, et regarda sa meilleure amie droit dans les yeux.

« Pour être franche avec toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais… J'avais envie de te le dire. Black m'a donné ma chance. Je donne la sienne à son meilleur ami. Laisse-lui au moins le bénéfice du doute. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais y réfléchir. Promis, j'y réfléchis. »

« Lily qui réfléchit… Waw… Il a pas fini, Potter. »

* * *

Ambre sifflait joyeusement la marche funèbre, un de ses airs préférés. La promesse de Lily faite, elle se sentait mieux. Pourquoi elle avait fait des éloges à propos de Potter ? Elle n'en savait foutre rien, mais Ambre était une de ces personnes qui agissaient et qui réfléchissaient après. Cependant cette description était plutôt dépréciative et laissait penser qu'on faisait toujours mal. Ambre préférait utiliser le terme " impulsive " qui était beaucoup moins péjoratif. En fait, elle en avait marre de toujours râler sur les mêmes personnes. Ça devenait pesant. Et Ambre Daray n'aimait pas la routine, et toujours détester les mêmes personnes. Elle avait détesté les Maraudeurs pendant six ans. Ce n'était plus drôle, ni même " occupant " comme le disait Lily. Il fallait trouver quelque chose de plus " occupant ". De nouvelles victimes. C'était nul, mais ça occupait. Et c'était nettement plus intéressant que les études. Elle pouvait peut-être se mettre à la drague ? Non. Briser les couples, mettre le bazar dans les amitiés, ça pouvait être amusant, mais ça ne marchait pas longtemps. C'était mauvais pour la réputation et ça créait des tensions inutiles. En plus, Ambre avait décidé de faire changer d'idée les autres sur les Serpentard. Mais de là à être gentille avec tout le monde… Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus ! 

Les bons sentiments, pour être claire, la dégoûtaient. C'était comme cela. Parfois, elle aurait aimé être plus normale là-dessus. Mais voir des couples se cajoler, s'embrasser à pleine bouche, se murmurer des " je t'aime " passionnés, se serrer dans les bras doucement, ça ne lui donnait qu'une envie : baffer. Et toute la frustration d'Ambre était qu'elle n'avait généralement personne à baffer sous la main. Elle commença à siffloter sa marche plus lugubrement au fur et à mesure que son énervement croissait. Se souvenir de tout ça lui donnait d'avantage envie de baffer. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait décidé, elle giflerait la première personne qui passerait sur son chemin. Que ce soit un Première ou un Septième Année, une fille ou un garçon, un gentil ou un méchant, elle lui collerait une baffe. Ça lui passerait les nerfs.

Et justement, quelqu'un dut entendre sa prière puisque qu'elle entendit des pas qui venaient dans sa direction. Elle remercia " Je sais pas qui qu'est là-haut " et reprit sa sifflote déjà plus gaiement, souriant déjà à l'idée de se détendre. On repasserait pour la maturité et l'idée de changement d'idée sur les Serpentard, mais elle était énervée. Sans raison, certes, mais elle avait besoin de se calmer. Pas de punching-ball dans le coin, juste des murs, des murs, des tableaux, des murs, des armures, des murs et accessoirement des murs. Bref, rien de bien pratique pour se défouler.

Les pas se rapprochaient. Ambre se cacha derrière un mur – et oui, encore un – et attendit que la personne n'arrive pour tendre le bras et l'arrêter dans sa course. L'inconnu tomba par terre de surprise, et Ambre allait se jeter sur lui – ou elle, elle n'avait pas fait attention – pour le rouer de coup – elle pouvait toujours faire croire à la méprise après – et se calmer les nerfs. Seulement elle fut propulsée en arrière au moment où elle allait assener le premier coup. Elle alla se rétamer quelques mètres plus loin contre un mur. Ambre détestait les murs. Alors qu'elle se relevait avec difficultés, en se massant le dos, et oubliant par la même occasion que c'était elle qui avait commencé à chercher des crosses, elle tempêta :

« NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN TOI ? »

« Ambre ? C'est toi ma petite Ambre ? » demanda une voix.

Ambre releva la tête, et son visage se déconfit instantanément lorsqu'elle aperçut qui était devant elle. Maintenant, elle était certaine que Dieu existait bien. Pour la mettre dans une telle poisse, il n'y avait que lui. Elle aurait dû préciser " Que ce soit n'importe qui SAUF Electre, elle lui collerait une baffe. ". Sa phrase n'aurait rien voulu dire, mais l'Autre aurait compris. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle ait la grande discussion avec sa sœur. Mais comme d'habitude, Electre ne voudrait rien entendre, et fondrait presque en larmes. Bref, ça allait être difficile. Perdu d'avance, même.

« Oh, je suis désolée, Ambre… Seulement, tu comprends, tu m'as attaquée, et j'ai cru que tu étais un imbécile qui voulait se battre… Au fait, pourquoi m'as-tu attaquée ? Je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Dis-moi… Je suis désolée, ne m'en veux pas… » supplia-t-elle.

Ambre se sentit mal. D'une toute autre personne, elle aurait éclaté de rire et aurait profité de la situation, mais Electre était Electre. Elle irait sûrement jusqu'à la coller, et la supplier pour qu'Ambre avoue quelque chose alors qu'il n'y avait rien à avouer. Ambre trouvait cela étrange comme sa sœur pouvait être à la fois si attachée et si distante d'elle-même. C'était déstabilisant. Jamais elle ne savait sur quel pied danser.

« Non, t'inquiète Electre ! Je ne t'en veux pour rien, seulement je t'ai confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre qui m'avait énervée et voilà, tu n'étais pas cet 'autre'. C'est à moi de m'excuser. »

« Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? » s'énerva Electre. « Pourquoi ? Qui ? Dis-moi, je vais le lui faire payer ! »

Oui. Bon. Elle n'était plus dans la poisse là. C'était carrément dans de la bave de Véracrasse. Elle avait oublié qu'Electre ne supportait pas qu'on l'approche. Improviser… Qui voulait-elle voir mort, ou maudit ? A bien réfléchir, à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Wilkes (Senior et Junior confondus), Avery et Oreste, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Mais était-ce de sa faute si sa sœur était folle ? Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ambre. Avery. Non seulement se serait la réputation des Serdaigle qui en prendraient un sacré coup et non les Serpentard – quoique, si d'une certaine façon – mais en plus cet abruti lui foutrait définitivement la paix lorsqu'il verrait à quoi ressemblerait sa future femme. Le spectacle pouvait être amusant. Surtout que le pauvre n'avait rien fait pour une fois. Et s'il criait à l'injustice – ce qu'il ne ferait pas car fierté masculine mangemoresque oblige – personne ne croirait cet imbécile. Oui, oui. Tout serait paaarfait. Ambre pris un air je m'en foutiste et lâcha l'air de rien :

« Oh juste Avery qui m'a encore tannée pour que je sorte avec lui… Je voulais lui faire comprendre que je n'étais réellement pas d'accord. »

Electre réagit au quart de tour. Ambre savait que ce qu'elle faisait était mal, mais elle en avait assez. Assez de cette sœur qui la collait trop et à qui elle n'arrivait pas à l'avouer, assez de son père qui voulait la marier à un enfoiré, assez de cet enfoiré qui était non seulement un futur charognard, mais en plus un pervers. Dont allait écoper sa très chère sœur. Elle agissait de manière ingrate, mais tant pis. Pour une fois qu'elle était dominante et non dominée ! Ambre soupira de gaieté. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir le dessus pour une fois…

Electre se mit rapidement en route, rongée par la colère. Pendant un instant, Ambre eut l'ombre d'un remord, mais lorsqu'elle repensa à tout ce qu'avait fait Avery, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Au fait, Ambrine… »

« Commence par m'appeler Ambre et après on verra si je te réponds… » grogna Ambre.

_'Wah ! Tu commences à avoir de l'autorité…_' susurra une petite voix au fond d'elle. Ouais. C'était la classe.

Electre la regarda quand même bizarrement.

« Ambre… Tu es amie avec Sirius Black ? »

« Electre, n'en viens pas aux insultes s'il te plaît. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles Ambrine. Je n'ai pas été grossière, moi. »

« Je suis sérieuse. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Alors pourquoi t'amuses-tu en cours avec lui ? Je sais qu'il t'a toujours plu, mais… »

« QU'IL M'A TOUJOURS PLU ? » hurla Ambre, choquée. « NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ? ELECTRE J'AI DIT PAS DE GROSSIERTES ! »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant j'en avais l'impression. Ouf, tu me rassures, ma petite Ambre. »

Et elle repartit, un sourire aux lèvres. Ambre semblait quelque peu dégoûtée par la réaction de sa sœur, mais elle se remit vite. Arrivée devant le tableau qui servait de porte d'entrée à la salle commune des Serpentard, Electre demanda le mot de passe à sa sœur.

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda Ambre qui avait oublié ce pourquoi elle suivait sa sœur.

« Faire payer Avery. »

« DEVANT TOUTE LA SALLE COMMUNE ? » s'affola Ambre.

Ça, ce n'était pas prévu au programme. Parce que, devant témoin, c'était beaucoup moins croyable. Nettement moins…

« Ben oui ! Mais… Tu ne veux plus ? »

« Si mais… Enfin, Electre… Voyons… Pas devant tout le monde ! J'ai un honneur et une réputation à tenir moi ! Tu imagines si tout le monde voyait que j'étais défendue par ma sœur ? Non, non, non, non, non hein ! Et puis ce serait nettement moins drôle ! Tu ne pourrais pas assouvir tes pulsions sad… sauveuses devant toute la salle commune ! Ils iraient se plaindre à Dumbledore ! Non, Electre ! Il faut faire ça en privé ! Comme ça, personne ne sera au courant, et même si c'était le cas, personne ne le croirait. »

Electre réfléchit quelques secondes. La jeune fille était patiente, aussi Ambre espérait-elle que sa sœur accepte, et ne cherche pas à assouvir ses pulsions sadiques aussi vite qu'Ambre l'aurait fait.

« Tu as raison ma petite Ambre. Ce sera beaucoup plus amusant en privé. Je pensais simplement qu'une humiliation publique te ferait plus plaisir. Mais tu as raison, en privé c'est beaucoup moins risqué. On risquerait de découvrir certaines choses sur nous… »

« Je vais m'arranger pour attirer Avery dans un coin et on s'en occupera d'accord ? Va dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, nous aurons moins de chance d'être découverts. Je te préviens, cela peut prendre du temps. »

Electre hocha la tête et partit. Pendant ce temps, Ambre alla se poster contre un mur – _finalement, ça pouvait être pratique ce genre de trucs_ – du couloir qui menait à la salle de DCFM. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas beaucoup à attendre. Avery allait entrer dans la salle commune accompagné de Wilkes Junior, Klein et d'April, qui draguait toujours Wilkes. Il arborait un sourire amusé par la naïveté d'April. Ambre s'arrangea pour attirer son attention. Elle réussit sans peine, et alors qu'il allait interpeller ses " amis ", la jeune fille mit son index sur ses lèvres et mima un " chut " sensuel. Finalement, draguer était plutôt amusant. En plus, si elle pouvait allumer Avery pour le rejeter juste après, elle serait encore plus contente. Surtout que c'était très probablement ce qui allait se passer.

Alors qu'ils allaient passer le tableau, Avery lâcha un " Je vous rejoins plus tard… " et alla rejoindre Ambre… Qui avait déjà disparu au coin suivant. Elle s'amusa à jouer les jeunes biches effarouchées et cela sembla fonctionner puisqu'il la suivit jusqu'à la salle de cours. Cachée derrière la porte, elle le vit la chercher. Elle claqua la porte d'un coup sec, provoquant un sursaut à Avery.

« Tu devrais être habitué depuis un an que tu vas aux réunions de futurs Mangemorts. Ignatus doit vous surprendre tout le temps. »

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un sourire intéressé par le physique plutôt avantageux de la jeune fille. Alors qu'il allait commencer à parler, il fut propulsé contre le mur de la salle – les murs n'étaient pas toujours quelque chose de pratique, des fois – par un sort jeté par Electre.

« Tu t'es approché d'elle. Tu l'as ennuyée. Comment veux-tu que j'accepte de t'épouser si tu ne respectes pas ma sœur ? On ne va pas s'entendre, Amour… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Daray ? » demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Ambre.

« Je me venge. »

« De quoi ? »

« De l'affront que tu lui as fait. » répondit Electre.

« Mais… »

« TAIS-TOI !!! »

D'un sort, elle le fit taire. Ambre eut soudainement peur, réalisant pour la première fois ce qu'elle allait faire : torturer un Homme. Une ordure, certes, mais un Homme quand même… Un innocent, pour une fois. Et Electre qui croyait bien faire… Sa colère était retombée depuis le temps, mais entraînée dans le jeu, elle n'avait plus pensé aux conséquences.

Electre commença alors à s'amuser. Au fond, Ambre lui devait bien ça. De l'amusement. Au milieu de gentils Serdaigle, la jeune fille savait parfaitement que sa sœur s'ennuyait à mourir. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle commença à lui retirer son t-shirt. A l'aide de divers sorts, elle arracha quelques bouts de peau lentement, langoureusement, douloureusement, et Ambre ne pouvait que féliciter sa sœur pour le sort de Silencio qu'elle avait lancé dès le début.

« Ne fait pas de marques visibles au premier degré, Electre. Il faut que les gens ne voient pas ses blessures tout de suite… S'ils les voient jamais. »

« Je sais, ma petite Ambre, je sais. »

Et la torture reprit. Quelques fois, Electre éclatait de rire aux grimaces d'Avery. Au bout d'une petite heure, Ambre était lassée… Et dégoûtée. D'habitude, ça l'amusait, mais Electre avait utilisé divers sorts de Magie Noire qui donnaient parfois envie à Ambre de s'y remettre. La facilité était tellement attrayante. Tellement plus amusante. Mais elle s'était promis. Elle s'était promis qu'elle ne serait pas une Serpentard comme les autres. Qu'elle ne serait pas une Electre. Elle avait envie de hurler à sa sœur d'arrêter, que ce n'était pas vrai pour Avery, mais elle avait peur de décevoir sa sœur. Peur que sa sœur découvre qu'au fond, elle était tout de même faible. Même si elle réagissait de manière ignoble, horrible, Ambre admirait sa sœur. Pour son sang-froid, pour sa puissance. Mais elle en avait aussi tellement peur. Electre représentait la protection d'Ambre. Peut-être aussi la mère qu'elle n'avait pas eu assez longtemps pour en profiter. La plus âgée des Daray – Ambre – avait beau râler, tempêter, s'énerver contre sa sœur, contre sa possessivité, sa jalousie maladive et son comportement de mère poule et de future Mangemorte, elle devait avouer malgré elle que c'était plus facile. Plus facile d'avoir quelqu'un à qui faire porter le chapeau de sa faiblesse. Plus facile de se complaire dans une situation malsaine.

Ambre regarda Avery grimacer une nouvelle fois en ouvrant la bouche pour hurler. Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. La jeune fille en avait pitié. Il n'avait rien fait pour une fois. Elle regarda son bras découvert où il commençait à y avoir une marque noire. Il n'avait peut-être rien fait aujourd'hui, mais au moins, il s'habituait aux punitions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres infligeait à ceux qui échouaient.

« Allez Electre, c'est bon, ça suffit. »

Electre eut une moue déçue.

« Oh, Aaaaaambre… » supplia-t-elle, telle une gamine gâtée qui réclame une sucrerie à sa mère.

« Il est parti depuis plus d'une heure ! Ses 'amis' vont s'inquiéter de son absence. Je vais le ramener. Et puis il faut être raisonnable. Il faut toujours tout consommer avec modération. Sinon, on se lasse. »

« Mais tu es sûre qu'il a bien saisi la leçon ? »

« Oui. Certaine. »

Electre lança un regard réfrigérant à Avery, qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. La jeune fille avait lancé un sort d'écartèlement à sa victime pour qu'il ne bouge pas durant sa 'manœuvre'.

« Bien, bien… On le raccompagne ? »

« Je le raccompagne. Toi, tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans ta salle commune ! »

« Tu t'en sortiras ? Comment être sûre qu'il ne parlera pas ? »

« Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant file ! Nous pouvons être découvertes ! »

« On se parle ce soir ? »

Ambre hocha la tête et libéra Avery de l'emprise du sort. Il tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd inquiétant. Cependant Ambre ne sembla pas plus alarmée qu'avant. Elle attendit que sa sœur ait disparu – après un baiser – et se pencha à ses pieds. Elle lui lança un sort de Confusion, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu as compris Avery ? Tu vois à quoi tu dois t'attendre ? Avec une fille pareille pour femme, tu auras de gros ennuis. Je ne veux pas de toi. Tu vois à quoi tu devras être marié ? Avec qui tu devras vivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept ? Je l'aime beaucoup. Elle m'aime encore plus. Alors ne t'avise pas de revenir m'embêter d'avantage. Comme tu en sais un peu trop, je vais te faire tout oublier et je t'abandonnerai au milieu d'un couloir. Tout ce que tu retiendras de cet après-midi c'est que tu voulais aller étudier les Groslurps de la dernière fois et que l'un d'eux t'a attaqué. Est-ce clair ? »

Avery hocha tant bien que mal la tête, à la limite du coma éthylique. Elle le porta au milieu du couloir, lui lança un sort d'Oubliettes. Puis elle partit, le laissant reprendre calmement ses esprits. Malgré des remords persistants, Ambre tentait de se déculpabiliser. C'était Electre qui avait tout fait. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'Avery soit autant torturé. Electre était la fautive. Tout était entièrement de sa faute.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ?

* * *

Ambre roula sur le côté et se cacha derrière un bureau. Elle inspira le plus calmement possible. Non pas qu'elle fut stressée, non. Elle était simplement excitée et un peu essoufflée. Les Korrigans étaient de sacrées bestioles vicieuses et assez angoissantes. Ambre les détestait. Oreste lui racontait toujours des histoires abominables sur les Korrigans. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cette promesse débile qu'elle n'utiliserait plus jamais la Magie Noire ? 

Remarque, à côté d'elle, les autres ne s'en sortaient pas mieux : c'était même l'anarchie totale. June semblait déterminée à entraver son Korrigan, mais il la tenait sauvagement par les cheveux, l'empêchant par la même occasion de se défendre. April était cachée derrière le bureau de Drug – qui était parti en sautillant joyeusement, affligeant Ambre au plus haut point : Dumbledore se faisait sérieusement vieux pour prendre un prof aussi taré – et sanglotait presque. Oubliée sa fierté et son amour pour Wilkes. D'ailleurs, Wilkes avait beau essayer de stupéfixer sa créature, il n'arrivait pas à la toucher. Katy avait éclaté la tête à son Korrigan en un instant et était partie aussitôt du cours, puisque Drug ne revenait qu'après la sonnerie. Klein s'amusait comme un petit fou tabasser le sien avec les poings. C'était plutôt primitif, mais ça fonctionnait pas mal. Avery semblait un peu perdu et restait derrière Klein qui lui disait d'attendre trente secondes, le temps de finir son Korrigan. Rogue, cependant était calme, et semblait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Son Korrigan voulait à chaque fois se jeter sur lui, mais il s'était fait un bouclier qui empêchait la bête de le dévorer. Le jeune homme profitait de son " temps libre " pour faire ses devoirs.

« Eh Rogue ! C'est pas l'heure de jouer aux Joliras ! »

Les Joliras étaient l'équivalent moldu des Barbies, sauf qu'à la différence des modèles moldus, les versions Sorcières étaient dotées du sens de la parole et des mouvements. Elles ne tenaient pas des conversations de très haut niveau, mais c'était amusant de leur arracher les cheveux ou de les démembrer. Electre et elle s'amusaient à ça lorsqu'elles étaient enfants.

Rogue leva la tête et darda sur elle un regard glacial. Loin de se démonter, Ambre continua :

« Tu sais que le but des TP c'est de trouver le moyen de détruire la bête ! Pas seulement de l'empêcher de te bouffer. »

Rogue eut un soupir ennuyé et leva sa baguette. Il marmonna une incantation qui était à la limite de la Magie Noire qui fit exploser son Korrigan. Les viscères de la créatures s'étaient répandues sur quelques pupitres, mais aucun de leurs camarades ne se rendirent compte de ce qui venait de se passer, trop occupés par leur Korrigan. Ambre foudroya Rogue du regard.

« Tu triches ! »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Et alors ? Tant que c'est légal… Pourquoi tu as peur Daray ? »

Piquée au vif, l'adolescente lui lança un regard noir et sortit de sa cachette. Elle lança le même sort que Rogue, quoique avec moins de puissance. Cela n'empêcha pas le Korrigan d'exploser, inondant June de sang. Wilkes en reçut lui aussi et, dégoûté se tourna vers Ambre.

« Fais gaffe quand tu tues ta foutue bête ! J'allais l'avoir ! »

« Le jour où tu l'auras, Wilkes, sera le jour où cette bestiole sera lassée de t'échapper. Et ce jour n'arrivera jamais. »

« Tu me cherches, Daray ? »

« Tu veux que je ressortes le dossier, Wilkes ? »

Celui-ci la foudroya du regard. Son Korrigan en profita pour lui le frapper.

« Sale garce ! »

Ambre ne répondit pas, et se tourna vers Rogue qui arborait un sourire narquois. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait : elle avait presque utilisé la Magie Noire. Par défi. Même pas par nécessité, par pur défi et par fierté. Dégoûtée, elle envoya valser le pupitre d'un sort. l'objet alla se fracasser contre la tête du Korrigan de Klein qui cria un 'HEEEEYYY… C'était le mieeeeeeeeen…' pathétique.

« Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal. » fit Rogue.

« Je préfèrerais ne pas me débrouiller du tout sur ce sujet. » répondit-elle, amère.

« Pourtant, tu es sacrément douée. »

« N'importe qui est doué en Magie Noire. »

« Il n'y a que les vainqueurs qui sont doués. »

Ambre secoua la tête. Black avait peut-être finalement raison pour Rogue. Un instant passa. June avait réussi à se défaire de l'étreinte puissante de la créature et avait – enfin – réussi à le stupéfixer. Elle était en nage et tentait de sortir sa sœur de sa torpeur. Wilkes avait finalement opté pour les mains, et Klein continuait de s'amuser avec sa bestiole. Le spectacle était affligeant.

« Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas aux réunions, Daray ? » reprit Rogue.

C'était rare que le jeune homme soit aussi loquace. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à ça ? D'habitude, ils ne se parlaient jamais ! Autant être claire tout de suite.

« Parce que je tiens à la même chose que toi : ma liberté. Et toi, pourquoi vas-tu aux réunions ? »

Devant le silence de Rogue, la jeune fille eut un rictus méprisant.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

**Fin du 4ème chapitre. **

* * *

**Réponses au Reviews :**

**Morri : **Pas rav' pour la review ! Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu l'aies fait ! Waw. Ta review ma fait… tellement plaisir ! Pour les Maraudeurs, c'est exactement l'effet escompté : qu'on ne sache pas quoi penser d'eux. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

**Kamala1 :** Je vais essayer d'être magnanime aujourd'hui : " Ne t'inquiète pas Kam' c'est pas grave ! ". Mouais. Ça me va pas beaucoup, la magnanimité. Ça porte atteinte à ma réputation de sadique… M'enfin bon. Des engueulades entre Sirius et Ambre ? Oh que oui il y en aura ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Fumsec :** Ma plus fidèle revieweuse que je ne connais pas ! (Ange et Camille, je vous vois venir d'ici ! Z'êtes fidèles aussi, et bien dressées, mais je vous connais, vous. Enfin, Camille au moins…) Bref. De l'amour entre Sirius et Ambre ? Oh la la… Ma bichette, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu te lances en me posant cette question. Euh… En fait, ce sera nettement plus compliqué que ça, tu comprendras bien assez vite pourquoi. Et puis, pour garder un peu de suspens, je vais me taire. Cette fic n'est pas basée sur une relation amoureuse. Je ne compte pas faire une love/hate où il n'y aurait pour seule question que " Va-t-il l'embrasser ? ". D'abord parce que ça m'ennuie, ensuite parce que je ne sais pas écrire ce genre de fic, enfin parce que ce n'est pas, pour moi, une fic dite " Maraudeurs ". Il y a forcément des aventures, sinon Sirius et James seraient déjà morts (d'ennui), et n'auraient pas eu à attendre que cette foutue JKR s'occupent d'eux. Grr. Un gros merci pour ta review !

**Nadia :** Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras !

**Angelene Hysteria :** Bon, je n'ai toujours pas reçu l'alerte e-mail qui me disait que j'avais une review de toi, mais tant pis, c'est pas grave. Vive l'anarchie !! Surtout que dans ce chapitre, il y en a aussi pas mal. L'anarchie, c'est ma vie. Super slogan. Je devrais bosser dans la pub je vous dis ! Moui, bon. Donne pas de détails sur Ambre. Elle a dit qu'elle arrêtait la Magie Noire, elle arrête la Magie Noire. Na ! Non mais oh ! Et puis t'as qu'à pas tuer Joy toi ! Non mais oh ! Joy est une jeune femme vivante, aimante, polie et agréable pas du tout prise de tête ! Alors ne la tue pas. C'était un communiqué officiel de la Défense de Joy Arden. Bref. Merci pour ta review mon Jedi. You're the best. After me, of course !

**Cyann :** Mais si mais si je te remercie pour les corrections ! MERCI ! Ça me blesse que tu n'aimes pas Ambre ! Non, en fait, je plaisante. Sincèrement, j'ai une petite préférence pour Electre. Je la trouve amusante. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Tu la préfères à la fin ? Je l'aime bien à la fin. Oh my god, j'ai hâte d'arriver à the chapitre ! Bref. Merci beaucoup ma Cyann ! Ze t'aiiiiiiime !!

MAJ faite le 31/12/2004


	5. Merci !

**Disclaimer** : Everything is JKR's.

**Protection parentale** : PG-13. Ça commence à changer.

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Ambre défend James auprès de Lily qui se met à repenser à la question. Suite à une erreur, Ambre ment à sa sœur qui veut la venger en torturant Avery.

**Note de Wam** : Un gros merci aux mêmes : Ange et Camille pour leur rôle intégralement rempli de testeuse et de correctrice. Sans elles, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais de bien…

Entre Ombre et Lumière 

Chapitre 5 : Merci !

« PLONGE !!! »

Sirius s'exécuta sans même vérifier s'il avait raison ou tort de le faire. Et heureusement qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de vérifier. A peine quelques secondes plus tard un craquement sonore se fit entendre. La table était en miettes. Sirius fut un peu refroidi par les restes de bureau qui traînaient ci et là près de lui. Il regarda James qui se tenait face à l'Elfe Noir, soutenant son regard sans ciller. C'était une grande créature à la peau totalement noire et aux yeux rouges sur-bodybuildée. Une petite touffe de cheveux courts en bataille se battaient sur leur crâne épais et leurs dents étaient si bien aiguisées que Sirius avait été immédiatement refroidit lorsqu'il l'avait vu casser un pied de table d'un coup de mâchoire. Ils n'avaient pour vêtement qu'un pagne qui ne bougeait jamais malgré les coups puissants dont ces bêtes faisaient souvent preuve. L'Elfe avançait lentement, alors que James reculait vers le mur. Dès que l'Elfe eut dépassé Sirius sans l'apercevoir, James menaça la créature de sa baguette.

« PETER !! »

« Stupéfixez-le ! »

« Quand ? »

« MAINTENANT ! »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Une seconde n'eut pas le temps de s'écouler que déjà Remus, et Sirius encerclaient l'Elfe à l'aide de James, même s'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. D'une seule voix, le sort fut jeté. Trois lumières rouges atteignirent l'Elfe. Il ne bougea plus. Encore une fois à l'unisson, il soupirèrent, et baissèrent leur baguette.

« Tu as enfin trouvé la page qui parle de l'Elfe Noir ? »

« Euh, en fait, non, mais vous aviez l'air de paniquer alors je vous ai dit le premier sort qui m'est passé par la tête. »

Les trois autres pâlirent instantanément.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas sûr que ce sort soit fonctionnel sur ce truc ? »

« Je veux dire que je n'étais pas sûr que ça fonctionne. Maintenant je suis sûr que ça ne fonctionne pas ! »

« Quoi ? » paniquèrent les trois autres.

« Derrière-vous ! »

Peter attrapa le livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et alla se cacher derrière le bureau du prof. A côté de lui, Evans galérait avec Lim-Y, Stafford et Lance pour mettre leur Elfe hors d'état de nuire.

Bref, c'était l'anarchie, comme d'habitude. Lim-Y était en nage et semblait faire des efforts démesurés pour rester debout, Lance s'amusait comme une folle et sautait carrément sur le dos de la créature. Bien mal lui en fit : il l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la salle. C'était la troisième fois du cours qu'elle se faisait repousser violemment par l'Elfe Noir. Stafford occupait l'Elfe, tandis qu'Evans, en nage, tentait de trouver comment détruire " cette foutue bestiole. "

Pendant ce temps, Patmol, Cornedrue et Lunard étaient dans de sales draps. L'Elfe arborait un sourire sadique effrayant. Il poussa un cri monstrueux. Rien à voir avec le chant doux et mélodieux que parlaient les Elfes des Forêts. Les trois amis reculaient doucement, voulant éviter le massacre.

« Peter, tu vas me le payer ! Bon sang de bon soir t'aurais pas pu nous le dire tout de suite ?! » grogna Remus.

Sirius savait parfaitement qu'il valait mieux que Peter se fasse tout petit. La pleine Lune approchait de nouveau avec le mois d'octobre, et le Loup se réveillait en Remus. Il était beaucoup plus puissant, mais beaucoup plus fatigué également. Paradoxal, mais bien réel. James n'était pas paniqué. Comme Sirius, il adorait l'action et cela lui faisait penser au Quidditch. Ce n'était pas exactement réciproque pour Sirius qui trouvait que cela ressemblait plus aux joutes entre sa mère et lui dont il tentait de sortir vainqueur à chaque fois. Les deux Maraudeurs ne prévoyaient pas, et préféraient agir sur le coup. Ils trouvaient que c'était beaucoup plus amusant. Mais ils avaient quand même établi une " position " à chacun. Peter étant le moins courageux il avait accepté avec grand bonheur le rôle de " chercheur ". Remus, James et Sirius s'occupaient de la créature. Cela ne se faisait jamais sans pertes et fracas, mais ce système avait plu aux filles qui avaient finalement fait la même chose. Lance était la plus casse-cou et avait décidé d'occuper la créature avec Stafford qui était une bonne sorcière. Lim-Y était la moins courageuse, mais elle était tout de même assez dégourdie. Evans, elle, était un peu à tous les étages. Quand Lim-Y était tétanisée – comme ce jour-là – elle s'occupait des recherches, le cas échéant, elle tentait ou d'éviter la mort à Lance ou de tuer la créature.

Souvent, Sirius pensait aux ressemblances qu'il y avait entre les deux groupes que formaient les Gryffondor de Sixième Année : Lim-Y était le Peter, Evans le Remus, Stafford le James et Lance était lui-même. A des degrés différents malgré tout : Lim-Y était moins peureuse que Peter, et beaucoup plus bavarde. Evans était plus hautaine, plus fière et meilleure élève que Remus, Stafford était casse-cou, mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. C'était calculé. Elle ne faisait rien si elle savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas – comme James en fait. Lance était un peu plus comme lui : casse-cou et elle ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle agissait à l'instinct. Sauf que Sirius avait visiblement plus d'instinct qu'elle puisqu'elle finissait à moitié assommée à chaque cours. Elle se faisait généralement passer un savon par Evans et faisait les petites filles désolées, mais recommençait de plus belle au cours suivant. C'était assez distrayant.

« Bon sang Shen bouge-toi ! Alice ne pourra pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme-là ! Julia est HS alors ramène tes fesses ici et trouve une solution ou je te promets que cet Elfe te fera moins peur que moi ! »

Cela sembla sortir Lim-Y de sa torpeur puisqu'elle rejoignit son amie en courant.

« Bon, et nous on fait quoi ? » demanda James.

Sirius était toujours amusé, bien que légèrement inquiet. C'était étonnant, mais contrairement à ses camarades, il trouvait Drug éclatant. Irresponsable, certes, mais ses cours étaient d'une efficacité rarement observée. Les élèves avaient acquis un niveau assez haut. Bien plus élevé que le mois précédent. Comme quoi les cours portaient leurs fruits.

« On se jette sur lui ? » proposa-t-il.

« Je suis pas certain qu'il appréciera. »

« Alors on essaye n'importe quoi. »

« Ça me va ! »

« Et moi ? » demanda Remus.

« Toi mon Loulou tu vas te coucher et tu laisses faire les pros. »

« Sirius ne titille pas le Loup qui dort… »

« Le Loup n'a plus l'air de dormir ! »

« Raison de plus ! »

« Pomfresh va te tuer ! »

« Tu lui feras du charme ! »

« HEY ! Je suis pas une machine moi ! J'ai des sentiments et je ne veux pas que tu te serves d'eux ! » joua Sirius, minaudant.

Remus éclata de rire, mais le sourire crispé de James les rappela à l'ordre. Sirius vit que son meilleur ami était la cible de l'Elfe. Où était Peter ?

« Queudver, loin de moi l'idée de te **brusquer**, mais il serait sympa QUE TU NOUS TROUVES UNE SOLUTION S'IL TE PLAÎT ! »

« Y'a rien… Je t'assure, Sirius ! J'ai beau chercher, il n'y a rien ! Pourtant je suis sûr de l'avoir vu quelque part ! »

Sirius inspira calmement. Il n'y avait rien dans le livre, pour changer. Pourquoi diable faire acheter un bouquin à des élèves s'ils ne s'en servaient pas ? Il fallait faire quoi ? Aller prendre tous les livres de la bibliothèque et tous les dévorer ? Drug était marrant, sympa, irresponsable, mais pas d'une très grande aide. En gros : il fallait improviser. Comme d'habitude. L'improvisation ne dérangeait ni Sirius ni James. Mais Remus n'aimait pas trop ça : ça perturbait le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait avec sa magie et on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer. C'était justement ce qui plaisait à James et Sirius.

Alors que l'Elfe allait se jeter sur James, Sirius et Remus réagirent immédiatement : le premier lança un Pyro et le second l'enracina dans le sol d'un sort de Gaïa. La créature poussa un rugissement terrible. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger les pieds. Seules ses mains battaient vainement dans les airs. James était pâle comme un linge. Il semblait avoir vu la Mort en personne.

Les deux autres adolescents se rapprochèrent de leur ami.

« Ça va Cornedrue ? » demanda Sirius.

Il hocha lentement la tête, les yeux fixes. Cela sembla suffire à Sirius, qui se tourna vers l'Elfe, et admira le travail de son ami.

« Comment t'as su ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les Elfes Noirs sont les pires ennemis des Elfes des Forêts. Or, la Terre protège les Elfes des Forêts, tout comme les Ténèbres protègent les Elfes Noirs. Donc l'un va contre l'autre. La Terre contre les Ténèbres. »

« Pas bête. J'aurais dû y penser. Le feu ne lui a rien fait ! » remarqua-t-il en tournant tout autour, comme si c'était une sculpture qu'il admirait.

« Normal, le feu est associé aux Ténèbres. »

« Ah bon ? »

« L'Enfer, Patmol, tu crois que c'est quoi ? »

« Ah ouais. »

Puis Sirius fronça les sourcils et commença à chercher un peu partout.

« Peter ? » appela-t-il.

Celui-ci sortit de dessous le bureau et manqua de se prendre un coup lancé par l'autre Elfe. Sirius regarda son ami. Il était en nage. Dire que son t-shirt était trempé aurait été un euphémisme. Pourtant, il n'avait pas fait de gros efforts. Remus, lui, avait la lèvre inférieure coupée et il se malaxait l'épaule droite douloureusement. James était tout pâle, avait un œil au beurre noir et avait un hématome sur le bras. Alors que Sirius soupirait en pensant " Le calme après la tempête " il se rendit compte qu'il avait très mal à la joue gauche, au bras droit et que sa jambe droite faisait un bruit bizarre chaque fois qu'il la bougeait. En gros : ils allaient encore devoir aller voir Pomfresh qui ne manquerait pas de blâmer le pauvre Drug. Surtout qu'après, ils avaient cours de Métamorphose, et Mc Gonagall ne manquerait sûrement pas de soupirer, lasse de voir l'état de ses élèves déplorables à chaque fin de cours de DCFM.

« AAAAAAH !! »

Lance alla s'écraser contre le tableau. L'Elfe marmonna un " Huh huh huh !! " moqueur.

« Bordel de… »

« Alice, modère ton langage s'il te plaît… » gronda Evans.

« Désolée Lily, mais quand une de mes amies manque de se rompre le cou à cause d'une bestiole que je suis censée tuer, j'ai du mal à ne pas être grossière ! Mais comment on met une telle bête hors d'état de nuire ?! »

« Besoin d'aide les filles ? » proposa Sirius.

« Nan ! » grognèrent-elles en même temps.

« Ok, ok. Tout doux, pas taper ! Faudra vous offrir des muselières à Noël. J'en parlerai à Londubat, Stafford. »

Pour toute réponse, il vit l'intéressée secouer la tête, amusée. Cela redonna le sourire au jeune homme, qui décida de laisser tomber Peter pour voir la façon dont les filles allaient s'en sortir. Après que Lim-Y ait manqué de balancer son livre à l'autre bout de la salle d'énervement – une fille énervée c'est dangereux – Evans et Stafford échangèrent un regard entendu. Intrigué, Sirius fit d'avantage attention aux gestes des deux amies. Les trois autres à côté avaient fait pareil. Le regard se fit plus certain, puis elles hochèrent la tête simultanément.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Stafford attira l'Elfe à elle en utilisant un sortilège " Tenebros ". Comme obnubilée par cette noirceur, la créature s'approcha d'Alice. Mais Evans, qui avait contourné l'Elfe hurla un " Solari ". Une déflagration puissante se jeta sur la créature qui sembla exploser de l'intérieur. Il se désintégra littéralement. Essoufflée, Evans se retint au bureau de Drug. Stafford semblait tout autant à bout de souffle. Lim-Y regarda avec terreur le tas de poussières, seul vestige de l'Elfe du groupe des filles et manqua de s'évanouir.

Sirius siffla d'admiration, et se retourna vers la " Force du Mal " dont il devait venir à bout. Celle-ci tremblait. Elle avait assisté à la destruction de son " ami ", ce qui avait visiblement refroidi ses ardeurs. Il lui sourit, et finalement lança le même sort qu'Evans. L'Elfe se retrouva dans le même état que son compatriote.

« Super sort, Evans ! Sincèrement, je suis… Admiratif. Je ne pensais pas que vous réussiriez à tuer l'Elfe. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas réussi ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Nan, ça nous aurions rapidement trouvé. Mais… Oh je sais pas. C'était bien calculé. Tu as fait au feeling ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. »

« Ah ? Tu savais comment faire alors ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as fait comment ? »

« Je me suis souvenue. »

« Et Stafford le savait ? »

« Pas du tout. » répondit la concernée.

« Alors comment avez-vous fait ? » demanda James.

« Improvisation. » répondirent les deux filles en haussant les épaules. « Je savais que j'avais lu quelque part comment il fallait faire pour tuer un Elfe Noir, mais je ne me souvenais plus où ni de quelle façon. Ça m'est revenu au dernier moment. Sinon, j'allais utiliser un Pyro, je pense. » continua Evans.

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Le feu c'est pour les Ténèbres. Ça l'aurait aidé plus qu'autre chose. »

« T'as raison. J'y avais pas pensé. »

« Lui non plus, rassure-toi. » fit James.

Sirius darda sur lui un regard noir.

« Mais ouiiiii ! » fit soudainement Peter. « Je l'avais lu dans Comment se défendre lorsque vous êtes en mauvaise posture face à une Créature des Ténèbres ! Un livre passionnant que j'avais pris au début de l'année ! »

Tous les autres élèves haussèrent un sourcil sauf Evans. Les titres de livre sorciers étaient fréquemment longs, étranges, et ne cherchaient généralement pas à être mystérieux. Généralement.

« Je l'avais lu aussi. Je m'en suis souvenu au tout dernier moment. Visiblement, Drug attend de nous que nous fassions des recherches approfondies. »

« En tout cas, je suis plutôt fier de nous : » fit Sirius, admirant la classe qui était dans un bordel le plus total. « Après le Groslurp, les Korrigans, les Mauvaises Fées et les autres, je trouve qu'on s'en sort à merveille… »

« La salle de classe un peu moins, par contre… » fit remarquer Stafford en regardant d'un air désolé l'état de la salle.

« Oh ! On fait des progrès ! Pour une fois, le bureau de Drug est dans un parfait état, et il reste une table en excellent état également. »

Comme pour appuyer son affirmation, il alla s'y accouder… Et manqua de tomber lorsque la table tomba en un gros tas de poussière. Toute la classe éclata de rire et Sirius eut un air légèrement gêné. Puis il haussa les épaules.

« Finalement, il ne reste qu'un bureau. C'est déjà pas mal, nan ? »

« Où est Julia ? » demanda soudainement Evans.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le tableau qui était juste au-dessus de l'estrade sur laquelle on accédait grâce à un escalier de quatorze marches – Sirius les avait comptées lors de sa Première Année : leur magnifique Professeur Pénélope Lopez était certes gentille et attentionnée, mais elle avait un grain à la place du cerveau, ce qui était fort ennuyeux. James fut le plus rapide. Il arriva à la hauteur de Lance qui gisait, sanglante, sur le sol. Lim-Y poussa un petit cri effrayé, tandis que Stafford et Evans s'arrêtaient dans leur élan, choquées. James, bien qu'un peu perturbé par l'état de sa camarade, approcha sa main de son cou. Il prit son pouls. Puis il eut un soupir rassuré.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est juste assommée. »

Il vérifia que les blessures n'étaient pas grave et très peu profondes ou qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé, puis il souleva doucement sa tête.

« Ses blessures sont superficielles… C'est juste impressionnant. Elle n'a rien de cassé. Non, c'est bon, elle n'a rien de grave. Ce qui sera grave sera le savon que Pomfresh va passer à Drug lorsqu'elle verra l'état de Lance. »

Plusieurs sourires bien qu'encore un peu crispés se dessinèrent sur le visage de chacun. James saisit le bras droit de Lance et appela Sirius à la rescousse.

« Tu m'aides, Patmol ? »

Il hocha la tête affirmativement et se saisit de l'autre bras. Mais alors qu'ils allaient sortir, Evans les retint.

« Merci. » dit-elle simplement.

Sirius sut immédiatement que son meilleur ami serait en transe jusqu'à la fin de la journée…

* * *

James planait. Elle lui avait dit 'merci' Bon, ce n'était qu'un merci, mais c'était loin du regard méprisant, du soupir exaspéré, et des paroles blessantes. Pour une fois, elle avait été sincère. Ou plutôt d'une gentille sincérité. Il était tellement content ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sauvé la vie de Lance plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sauvé n'importe qui plus tôt ? Il soupira de bien-être. Qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un simple " merci " pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. Mais un " merci " dit par une Lily Evans sincère, ça avait de quoi faire planer n'importe quel James Potter transi d'amour pour la jeune fille. 

Au bout d'un énième soupir heureux, Sirius s'arrêta, manquant de faire tomber James qui avait continué à avancer, traînant seul la pauvre Lance qui n'émergeait que pour marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Bon, Cornedrue, t'es gentil, t'es mignon, t'es adorable, t'es heureux, mais si tu pouvais me faire le plaisir de redevenir le jeune garçon sympa mais légèrement déprimé que tu es depuis la rentrée ça me ferait plaisir. »

« Elle m'a dit merci… »

« Oui, mais je te signale que toute personne polie dit merci lorsqu'on sauve la vie de son amie ! » fit remarquer Sirius.

« Ouais, mais là, c'est Evans. »

« Oui, bon, c'est Evans le Glaçon qui t'a dit merci, mais c'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! »

« Elle est belle… » marmonna-t-il.

Pour le coup, Sirius lâcha Lance dont James dut supporter tout le poids. Manque de chance, l'adolescent ne s'y attendait pas et la laissa tomber. La jeune fille protesta d'un grognement sourd, mais ni James ni Sirius n'y prêta attention. Celui-ci posa sa main sur le front de son ami.

« Pourtant t'as pas de fièvre… Je comprends pas pourquoi tu délires autant ! On t'a lancé un sort ? T'as bu un truc qu'il fallait pas ? T'es malade ? »

« J'ai la plus belle maladie du monde… Et Evans m'a lancé un sacré sort… L'Amour… »

Sirius haussa un sourcil, et récupéra finalement Lance qui était étalée de tout son long par terre. Ils reprirent leur marche vers l'infirmerie.

« Je demanderai à Pomfresh de t'ausculter aussi, tiens. »

* * *

« COMMENT ÇA ELLE SORT DE COURS DE DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL ? » 

Sirius et James se bouchèrent instantanément les oreilles, tandis que Lance se redressait d'un coup, affolée comme jamais les deux autres ne l'avaient vue. Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux semblant vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Puis elle se prit la tête entre les mains en marmonnant un 'Moooooï…' qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la douleur qu'infligeait le crâne de la jeune fille à son possesseur.

« Oui, Julia a essayé d'occuper l'Elfe Noir en… »

« UN ELFE NOIR ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL A DANS LA TÊTE CE DRUG ? » vociféra l'infirmière, faisant sursauter les deux garçons, et presque pleurer l'adolescente qui avait beau se boucher les oreilles, entendait tout un peu trop fort.

« Si on pouvait baisser le volume… » murmura James à son ami.

Sirius hocha la tête et jeta le sort à Pomfresh. Tout devint plus calme. Pomfresh murmurait au lieu de hurler et Julia ne put que sourire de contentement. L'infirmière s'approcha de Lance et lui demanda, bien que toujours énervée et la voix à un volume sonore respectable comment elle s'était blessée autant.

« Entre Brûlopot et lui, je suis vernie, moi… » grogna-t-elle à mi-voix.

« J'ai juste essayé de lui sauter dessus » confia la jeune fille. « Il a pas aimé, et par trois fois il m'a repoussée violemment. Mais à la quatrième, je n'ai visiblement pas supporté… »

« VOUS LUI AVEZ SAUTE DESSUS ? QUATRE FOIS ? »

« Calmez-vous madame, calmez-vous… » tenta Sirius, qui commençait à avoir mal au crâne. « Vous allez nous faire un ulcère si vous continuez… Et pensez à tous les élèves que vous ne pourrez pas sauver du terrible Professeur Drug… »

« Black je n'ai certainement pas envie de rire ! » menaça la pauvre femme.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! Vous savez que vous êtes vitale à Poudlard. Alors passez un savon à ce cher Professeur, mais pitié, calmez-vous. Et puis, si vous vous contenez d'avantage, votre courroux n'en sera que plus grand auprès du Professeur Drug… » ajouta son ami au bout de quelques instants.

James se retourna pour pouffer de rire. Sirius allait réussir à la faire fléchir. Comment diable faisait-il ? James avait beau essayer, il essuyait un échec cuisant à chaque fois, et c'était son ego qui était plus blessé que son corps. Et en quelques paroles, Sirius arrivait à faire plier la jeune femme. Celle-ci finit par lui lancer un regard noir et partit s'occuper de Lance. Sirius fixa la jeune fille pendant une minute, puis il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui demanda :

« Comment as-tu su que ses blessures n'étaient pas grave ? »

James haussa les épaules.

« Mon oncle Henry est Médicomage, tu te souviens ? Quand j'avais sept ans et que mes parents avaient trop de travail à cause de la montée en puissance de Voldemort, mes parents m'envoyaient chez lui. Il m'a appris plein de trucs. »

« Oh ! Il a une fille ? » demanda Sirius après quelques instants.

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un rire. Sirius regarda Pomfresh, James, puis il eut un sourire machiavélique.

« Au fait madame, je voulais vous demander si vous ne pouviez pas jeter un coup d'œil sur James. Je crois qu'il est malade. »

* * *

Les quatre Maraudeurs avançaient tant bien que mal malgré le vent froid qui leur soufflait au visage. C'était la première visite officielle à Pré-au-Lard. La septième, sinon. Après la mésaventure du dernier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ils étaient bien contents de se détendre un peu. Sirius et James avaient dû partir lorsque le Professeur Drug était arrivé à l'infirmerie, très inquiet. Ils voulaient assister à l'engueulade du siècle, mais Pomfresh les avait poliment mis à la porte. Ils avaient cependant entendu une bonne partie du savon. Ç'avait été assez amusant. Lance avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie, et était ressortie le lendemain en bonne santé et toujours autant en forme. 

Et quelques jours suivants, le week-end à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisé. Les Maraudeurs avaient sauté sur l'occasion. En effet, ils avaient organisé quelques " fêtes privées " – ce qui signifiait soirées passées tous les quatre dans **leur** salle (qui était située au huitième étage derrière le tableau de la Nymphe des Eaux) à boire et à grignoter tout en se racontant des bêtises ou en planifiant le prochain coup à faire – et étaient à sec. Plus de boissons, de biscuits, de matériel pour les blagues. Bref, c'était 'la dèche' comme disait Sirius.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Evans qui se baladait avec Stafford, Lim-Y et Lance qui planait – comme d'habitude – quatre mètres plus loin. Plusieurs fois, Evans se retournait en plein milieu d'une conversation pour demander à son amie d'avancer un peu plus vite. Visiblement, et à l'étonnement général, Julia Lance ne semblait être " normale " – si l'on pouvait être normal à Poudlard, évidemment – que sur un balai. Lim-Y semblait affligée, mais Stafford était morte de rire dans les bras de Londubat qui les avait rejoins quelques minutes plus tard. Les Maraudeurs avaient passé un petit quart d'heure avec l'autre groupe à rire et à plaisanter. Seule Evans ne semblait pas prendre goût à la discussion. Sirius savait que James en était triste. Dur retour à la réalité : Evans ne disait pas " merci " à tout bout de champ et sans raison. A l'inverse de Lance qui était brusquement revenue sur Terre et avait rattrapé ses amies lorsqu'elle avait vu James s'approcher d'elles. Lim-Y rougissait désespérément chaque fois – ou plutôt les rares fois – où Remus s'adressait à elle, et Sirius était déçu de ne pas réussir à la séduire.

Transie de froid, Evans proposa alors à ses amies d'aller aux Trois Balais pour boire une bièraubeurre et se réchauffer. Les trois autres filles acceptèrent, mais Sirius sut qu'Evans allait maudire Londubat longtemps puisqu'il les invita à se joindre à eux.

Alors qu'ils entraient, Sirius prévint qu'il allait payer pour tout le monde. Alors que les autres allaient s'asseoir, Sirius alla faire la queue afin d'aller acheter des boissons après avoir pris commande auprès de ses camarades. Devant lui, Ambre et Electre Daray achetaient deux chopes de bièraubeurre. Electre riait d'un rire refroidissant, comme d'habitude. Daray semblait amusée, et payait ses bièraubeurres. Au moment où elles se retournèrent pour partir, Daray percuta Sirius de plein fouet. Elle manqua de renverser les boissons, mais Sirius retint le plateau de justesse. Daray jura.

« Je suis désolée… » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Pas grave Daray. Evite de trop te salir, je te rappelle que nous avons une guerre à mener… »

« Black. » fit-elle, surprise.

« Etonnée ? »

« Agacée. Tu me suis ou quoi ? »

« On ne se connaît pas assez pour que je le fasse, mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour ça arrivera ! »

« L'espoir fait vivre. »

Ils se sourirent. Pendant quelques minutes, ils discutèrent avec sous-entendus. Electre sembla s'ennuyer et s'agacer, et le fit savoir à Ambre, qui finalement décida de couper court à la conversation. Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois puis Ambre et Electre sortirent des Trois Balais. Sirius prit commande à Melle Rosmerta qu'il s'amusa à charmer. Loin d'être dupe, mais sincèrement amusée, la jeune femme rentra dans le jeu et le servit rapidement. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne se rende compte qu'il n'avait plus son porte-monnaie. Pendant quelques secondes, il chercha où il avait vu son porte-monnaie la dernière fois. Il se rappela soudainement qu'il l'avait posé sur le comptoir de chez Zonko. Le jeune homme alla expliquer la situation à James qui hocha la tête en riant et alla payer à sa place.

Malgré l'autodérision dont il avait fait preuve, Sirius n'en était pas moins gêné et déçu. Il était une question d'honneur chez les Sorciers de payer aux jeunes filles les consommations. Il s'excusa encore et encore, mais Remus lui ordonna de se taire et de filer chercher son argent s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un sort de Silencio avant d'avoir eut le temps de dire " Quidditch ". Ce qui fit rire tout le monde, blessant l'ego – démesuré – de Patmol. Il décida donc de filer.

Un coup de vent glacé souffla alors qu'il sortait. Il resta quelques secondes raide comme un piquet, surpris par cette brise pour le moins réfrigérante. Alors qu'il allait se remettre en marche, il entendit deux voix se disputer…

« Ce qu'il y a Electre, c'est que tu n'es franchement pas aimable avec mes amis ! »

« Black est ton ami ? » demanda Electre d'une voix blanche.

« Non ! Mais je discutais avec lui ! Je ne t'interromps pas lorsque tu discutes avec Matthews ! »

« Tu ne m'aimes plus alors ? » pâlit la sœur.

Daray eut une moue agacée. Sirius savait qu'il ne devait pas entendre cette conversation, mais il n'arrivait pas à partir.

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je voudrais simplement que tu acceptes le fait que j'aie des amis en-dehors de toi ! »

« Mais je l'accepte ! » démentit Electre vivement.

« Tu rigoles ? Tu ne supportes pas Lily, tu ne peux pas voir Katy – et ce n'est qu'une camarade même pas une amie ! – tu exècres Black ! »

« Toi aussi tu l'exècres ! Katy est une asociale débile, et Evans est une Gryffondor ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe de surcroît ! »

Sirius réagit immédiatement : il serra les points et foudroya Electre du regard, se souvenant de justesse qu'il n'était pas censé entendre la conversation. Et Daray avait réagit avant lui, folle de rage contre sa sœur.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! »

« C'est son peuple qui a tué Esther ! Je les déteste ! »

Sirius dut faire preuve de tout le sang-froid qu'il possédait pour ne pas se jeter sur Electre. Comment osait-elle ? Il savait qu'Esther Daray était morte quelques années auparavant renversée par un moldu. Ça avait provoqué la rage de sa mère qui avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de maudire les moldus et de soutenir Voldemort. Les Daray et les Black n'étaient pas très amis, mais ils avaient un respect l'un pour l'autre. Mais pourquoi Electre appelait-elle sa mère par son prénom ?

« Menteuse ! » ricana Daray. « Tu détestais maman autant que je déteste Oreste, alors ne dis pas ça ! En plus, c'est son peuple comme ça aurait pu être le nôtre ! C'était un accident ! »

Le visage de sa sœur, mué par la colère quelques secondes auparavant, se décomposa en un instant.

« Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Pourquoi tu te mets en colère ? »

Sirius ne comprenait pas les réactions d'Electre. Elle semblait si lunatique… Comment pouvait-on être en colère et l'instant d'après suppliant ? On aurait dit une schizophrène. Pourtant, Daray semblait habituée par ces changements d'humeur intempestifs, même si elle restait un peu désarçonnée. Mais Sirius savait qu'elle était plus en colère qu'autre chose.

« Mais arrête ! Evidemment que je t'aime ! Et je me mets en colère parce que tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir. Je sais qu'il n'y a que moi qui t'empêche de _les_ rejoindre parce que je ne suis pas d'accord… »

« Tu vois tu t'énerves ! Mais comprends-moi, il ne me reste que toi ! Les autres t'éloignent de moi. »

« Je ne serai pas toujours là Electre ! »

« Tu m'abandonnes alors ? »

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Comment Daray pouvait-elle supporter d'être collée ainsi par sa sœur ? Comment arrivait-elle à avoir une conversation privée avec d'autres personnes ? Comment arrivait-elle à vivre ? Daray préféra laisser tomber – bien que Sirius l'eut fait largement avant – sa sœur était trop bornée. Daray lui sourit, et Electre glissa sa main dans celle de sa sœur avec un grand sourire. La jeune fille commença à partir, plongée dans ses pensées.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Sirius fut d'avantage glacé que durant toute la conversation. Electre Daray s'était retourné vers lui, et lui lançait un regard réfrigérant.

Mais le pire fut quand il lut distinctement sur les lèvres d'Electre '_Elle est à moi…_'

Sirius en était désormais sûr : Electre Daray était folle.

* * *

« Peter ! Avance bon sang ! » grogna James. 

« J'ai froid… Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse notre prochain mauvais coup au moins de Juin ? » proposa Peter.

Trois rires discrets se répercutèrent dans le couloir.

« Queudver, tu ne changeras jamais… » rit Sirius.

« Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ? » riposta l'intéressé.

Les quatre Maraudeurs, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James avançaient tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard, afin de mettre des explosabeurks dans le lit de Wilkes junior – leur deuxième cible préférée après Rogue – et lui colorer les cheveux en rose – ils avaient eu le mot de passe par Gary Parker, un jeune Première Année qui trouvait les Maraudeurs géniaux. Pour une fois, cette blague n'était pas par pure méchanceté – ni gaminerie – mais par vengeance. Le jeune homme s'était attaqué à une pauvre Première Année de Poufsouffle qui l'avait percuté sans le faire exprès. Suivant l'idée de Remus, les Maraudeurs avaient alors élaboré un plan. Ils voulaient utiliser les défauts de Wilkes. Ça n'avait pas été très dur, puisque les quatre garçons ne voyaient Wilkes junior que comme un ramassis de défaut.

« Remus, regarde la carte et dis-moi s'il y a un prof dans le coin… » demanda James.

Depuis la Deuxième Année, et afin de faciliter leurs escapades nocturnes – surtout les soirs de pleine Lune – les quatre jeunes hommes avaient décidé d'élaborer une carte de Poudlard. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient manqué de tomber sur un Professeur. Aussi, lorsque la carte fut plus ou moins terminée – car ils savaient tous les quatre que Poudlard cachait encore beaucoup d'autres secrets… – ils avaient jeté un sort leur indiquant où se situaient les Professeurs. Ils travaillaient actuellement sur un sort qui pourrait donner la position des élèves, afin de courir encore moins de risque. Quiconque regardait la carte pouvait voir qui était la vraie personne et où elle se trouvait.

Malgré l'obscurité des couloirs, Sirius aperçu Remus froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lunard ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tous les Profs – ou presque : Drug est dans son bureau en train de cuver je suppose – sont au troisième étage. »

« Celui qui nous a été interdit au début de l'année ? »

« Celui où nous avons été quatre fois depuis Septembre ? » renchérit James.

« Celui qui ne dissimulait rien de très intéressant, oui, cet étage. » confirma Remus.

« Ah. »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu du couloir, nullement inquiétés par l'heure tardive, ni par le silence oppressant qui régnait dans cette partie de Poudlard, ou par le fait qu'ils pouvaient être découverts à n'importe quel moment puisque James avait finalement retiré la cape.

Les adolescents se consultèrent du regard pendant une minute. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas utile, connaissant déjà la réponse à leur question muette. Un sourire machiavélique se dessinait sur le visage de chacun d'eux. Et se fut finalement Peter qui craqua le premier :

« Jamais quatre sans cinq ! »

Ils remirent la cape sur eux et avancèrent le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible, tout excités à l'idée de découvrir quelque chose de croustillant. Même si c'était pour apprendre les fiançailles de Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall. Ils pouvaient toujours aller teindre Wilkes après.

Tout en avançant, ils murmuraient les possibles raisons pour lesquelles la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard se réunissaient à une heure aussi tardive de la semaine. De la plus probable à la plus idiote.

« Imagine que Wilkes fasse son coming-out ? » proposa James.

Les trois autres pouffèrent.

« Tu rigoles ? Son coming-out en zoophilie ! »

« Nan, il déteste trop les loups-garous pour ça ! » répondit Remus qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire.

« Alors… Peut-être que Martinez est en train de leur faire une séance de voyance gratos ! »

Cassandre Martinez était le Professeur de Divination. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire était que la vieille femme était totalement allumée. Elle portait de grosses lunettes qui la faisait ressembler à une mouche géante. Sirius et James regrettaient d'avoir pris cette option, car c'était une perte de temps. Même si la plupart des prédictions de Martinez étaient justes, le Professeur n'en restait pas moins d'un pessimisme et d'une exagération rarement observés. C'était une paranoïaque née.

« Tu rigoles ? Non seulement cette folle est parano, mais en plus elle est radine comme c'est pas permis ! Tu repasseras pour la séance gratos. Elle leur fera sûrement payer plein pot pour leur annoncer leur fin prochaine ! » fit remarquer Sirius.

« Alors peut-être qu'il y a un conseil de discipline pour Brûlopot parce qu'il a encore blessé un élève ! » proposa Peter.

« Ou qu'il s'est brûlé lui-même ! » rit Sirius. « Si c'était parce qu'il blessait les élèves, je proposerais plus Drug pour ça. Surtout qu'il n'est pas au troisième étage. »

Le Professeur Gaeth Brûlopot était un sacré spécimen. Amusant, gentil, jeune, le corps athlétique, pas moche à regarder d'après les dires de certaines filles, il aurait pu être un professeur génial s'il n'était pas aussi maladroit. Il travaillait à Poudlard depuis deux ans, et il avait fait plus de blessés que Drug en un mois.

« Imaginez Drodle en train de leur faire un one-man show ! » proposa Sirius.

« Avec les blagues à deux balles qu'il nous sort parfois, je suis pas sûr que tous les Professeurs se soient bougés pour venir le voir. » fit remarquer Remus.

« Il fait des blagues marantes ! »

« Tu parles… Elles sont de mauvais goût. »

« Ouais, mais elles sont drôles. »

Trevor Drodle était le Professeur d'Etude de Moldu. Sirius lui vouait presque un culte pour sa détente, son humour et sa claaaaasse (comme disait le jeune homme.). Ce n'était pas à proprement dire un bellâtre, mais il avait un certain charme, pour ne pas dire un charme certain. Mais les élèves de Poudlard lui préféraient sans aucune hésitation Brûlopot.

« Tu y as vu Pisces ? » demanda Sirius, hilare.

Remus secoua la tête.

« Nan, elle était au fin fond de sa tour d'astronomie comme d'hab. Si elle avait été là, je t'assure que j'aurais pris cette réunion au sérieux ! »

« Tu m'étonnes… » fit Peter.

Cassiopée Pisces était l'une des profs les plus illuminées de Poudlard, ce qui, il faut le souligner, n'est pas peu dire. La jeune femme était totalement à côté de la plaque, confondant les prénoms – ou les inventant – de ses élèves. Les cheveux roux flamboyants et les yeux verts où régnaient une lueur légèrement folle, mais remplis de naïveté, la jeune femme était à l'image de son état psychologique.

Ils rirent tous les quatre, narquois, se souvenant des diverses 'aventures' qu'ils avaient traversées pendant ses cours. Sirius avait du mal à avancer tellement il riait.

Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus un bruit.

Ils étaient arrivés. Des murmures se faisaient entendre. Malgré le Silencio lancé sur la salle, les Maraudeurs avaient utilisé un sort qui leur permettait de percevoir quelques bribes de conversation. La porte était entrouverte. Les adolescents se penchèrent tout doucement.

« Comme quoi, Dumbledore, il faut toujours vous écouter. » déclarait une voix.

« Pourtant vous ne le faisiez pas quand je vous avais pour élève, Harry. »

Il y eut un éclat de rire, mais aucun des adolescents ne les rejoint dans leur amusement.

Remus écarquillait les yeux. Sirius était bouche-bée. Peter ne respirait plus. James ne semblait plus rien comprendre.

« James… » murmura Remus. « Tes parents… »

« Tes parents sont ici ! » termina Sirius, estomaqué.

**Fin du 5ème Chapitre. **

* * *

**Réponses au Reviews :**

**Les maraudeuses (x16): **ffnet a dû sacrément déconner parce que j'ai reçu ta review en seize fois ! K Moi y'en a pas toujours comprendre ce truc. Vilaine bête ! Bref. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai effectivement lu le tome 5 (enfin, uniquement en anglais…) et il n'est dit nulle part que James est Attrapeur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il possède un vif d'or (qu'il a volé comme il le signale lui-même) qu'il est Attrapeur. De plus, comme l'a dit Fumsec, dans le film (et Dieu sait que je ne vais les voir que pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec ma meilleure amie qui a la flemme de lire les bouquins) il est dit qu'il est Poursuiveur. Alors j'avoue que c'est une preuve mince, mais JKR est quand même derrière les films. Donc si ça a été mis dans le film, c'est que JKR était d'accord, non ? Et paf, comme qui dirait. CQFD. Merci encore pour ta review.

**Angelene Hystéria :** La grognasse dont Remus est amoureux est actuellement dans la salle des Serdaigle en train de rouler une pelle à Dean Summers son petit ami. Tu peux aller lui coller une baffe maintenant, ce sera plus amusant. Je crois que ton chapitre préféré sera le chapitre 7 maintenant… M'enfin, j'aurai ton avis bientôt. Gros bisous et merci pour la review.

**Kamala1 :** Anguille sous roche ? Hum… Plus ou moins. Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, ce sera très compliqué entre eux. Mais rassure-toi, tu auras une réponse dans un prochain chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'attends toujours ton cinquième chapitre, au fait !

**Camille :** Moi te taper ? (cligne des yeux, une auréole au-dessus du crâne) Naaaaaaaaan… jamais… Tu me connais. Pas violente pour deux sous… Je crois que tu rateras encore une fois la place de première revieweuse pour se chapitre puisque tu n'es pas connectée sur MSN donc je ne peux pas te prévenir… Bisooooous et merki pour ta review !

**Nadia :** Aaaaaaaaah ! Enfin une question qu'elle est intelligente ! Comment réagirait Electre ? Très bonne question. Aucune idée. Lol non je plaisante. Mais ta question m'a intéressée. Je ne savais absolument pas comment pourrait réagir Electre si Ambre et Sirius sont amoureux. La réponse sera dans le septième chapitre qui est terminé pour le moment. Je le modifierai très probablement. Je ne sais pas. Par contre, la réponse y est très clairement. Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé.

**Fumsec (x2) :** Et ouiii… Electre est ainsi regard rêveur. Une gamine pleine d'avenir. Je l'adore cette fille ! Ambre essaie de convaincre Lily, mais je te signale que ce ne sera pas gagné. Le septième chapitre fera un peu avancer leurs relations. Dans le bon ou dans le mauvais sens, je ne vous dis pas. Mais ça évoluera. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et pour ton appui.

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui reviewent, c'est très agréable de savoir que des gens lisent et apprécient votre fic. On met beaucoup de soi dans une histoire. Merci vraiment, Kazy.**

MAJ faite le 31/12/04


	6. La vie n'est qu'illusion à l'aube d'une ...

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, rien à moi, et gna gna gni et gna gna gna… Pff !! Même pô drôle !

**Protection parentale** : G intégralement G cette fois.

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Bonne question… Sirius surprend une discussion entre Electre et Ambre, et s'aperçoit qu'Electre est totalement cinglée. Evans dit merci à James qui en est tout heureux, Drug est toujours aussi taré, et je vous ai abandonné sur une réunion entre plein de monde, dont les parents de James. Chu zentille, hein ? J

**Note de Wam** : Encore merci à Ange et à Camille, mes testeuses et correctrices, spécialistes dans le genre " tiens ça, ça ne va pas. " " D'où tu sors que Mumus a les yeux ambre ? Tout le monde dit ça, mais c'est fauuuuux !! J'en ai marre moi ! " hein Camille ?

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 6 : La vie n'est qu'illusion à l'aube d'une guerre

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? » demanda Peter.

« Si on le savait, Queudver on ne se poserait pas tous la question ! » fit remarquer Remus.

« Lunard, il faudra décidément qu'on rajoute un sort pour voir toutes les personnes qui sont dans Poudlard. Parce que ce genre de mauvaises surprises j'aime pas. » grogna Sirius.

Seul James restait silencieux. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que ses parents faisaient là ?

Caitlin et Harry Potter étaient des Aurors de grande renommée dans le monde Magique. La mère de James avait des cheveux bruns ondulés et un sourire angélique perpétuel. James avait hérité de ses yeux marron rieurs. C'était un Auror très réputé qui adorait son fils, et qui était très protectrice. Harry Potter, lui, avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais toujours en bataille, qu'il avait légués à son fils, au plus grand dam de sa femme. Il avait toujours une bonne blague à sortir, et soutenait son fils à cent pour cent dans ses escapades. Cependant, James savait que son père était très sérieux lorsqu'on parlait des études ou de son travail. Malgré l'humour dont il faisait preuve, M. Potter était quelqu'un de très sage. Il ne prenait pas de risques inconséquents. James savait qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant à cause de son travail, et Caitlin racontait souvent à son fils qu'elle avait mis du temps à sortir avec lui, puis à l'épouser et enfin à le convaincre de lui faire un enfant. Cela n'empêchait pas Harry d'être un excellent père qui n'avait jamais regretté le fait d'avoir accepté (au bout de cinq années de dures tentatives de conviction de la part de sa femme) d'avoir un enfant.

James Potter vivait donc dans une famille heureuse et aimante. Et Sirius enviait énormément son meilleur ami pour cela. Il n'avait passé qu'un bout de l'été chez eux, mais cet été avait été le plus beau de sa vie. Les dîners étaient des joutes verbales, et souvent les parents de James le taquinaient sur tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout sur Evans, en fait. Sirius s'était senti comme chez lui dans cette maison. Les parents de James n'avaient porté aucun jugement sur lui, et l'avaient accueilli comme s'il avait fait partie de la famille. Jamais Sirius n'avait ressenti ça.

« Comme vous le savez, si vous êtes ici ce soir ce n'est pas pour le plaisir… » continua Dumbledore. « Les attaques de Voldemort se précisent. »

Sirius sentit Remus et Peter frissonner près de lui.

« Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous êtes les derniers espoirs de la société magique. Ceux qui n'ont pas peur de se dresser devant celui qui tue nos familles, nos amis. Nombre d'entre vous ont perdu quelqu'un de son entourage. Nombre d'entre vous ont cette rage de vaincre celui qui est la cause de nos souffrances. Nombre d'entre vous acceptent, malgré cette peur qui nous entoure, de mourir pour ce en quoi ils croient. Si vous n'êtes pas là par courage, vous êtes là par conviction. Et c'est déjà beaucoup, j'en suis conscient. »

Les quatre adolescents, toujours dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, et cachés par la porte, se tendirent. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu Dumbledore parler ainsi, de manière si grave. Sirius sentit James trembler contre lui. Sa petite cousine Agathe était morte au mois de mai précédent. Il était très proche d'elle.

« Les rangs de Voldemort augmentent de jours en jours. » poursuivit le directeur.

Sans le savoir, Dumbledore décrivit aux quatre adolescents la situation politique catastrophique à cause de Voldemort. Polka était un bon Ministre, mais qui n'avait pas assez d'autorité sur certains de ses subordonnés pour être efficace. Il développa la situation : vérifiant les dires de Remus, Dumbledore expliqua que les rangs de Voldemort se remplissaient par peur. Les morts s'amoncelaient un peu partout, et les moldus commençaient à comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. La discussion dura une heure, entrecoupée de blancs où tout le monde réfléchissait.

"Caitlin, Harry, Alan… Vous avez des enfants ici. Peut-être avez vous entendu parlé du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… »

Un rire flûté parvint jusqu'aux oreilles des Maraudeurs. Un doux sourire illumina le visage de James.

« Maman… » chuchota-t-il.

Les trois autres lui tapèrent dans les côtes.

« Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre de James l'autre fois. Il a l'air de le trouver plutôt irresponsable, mais il est content parce qu'il bouge. James n'est pas allé plus loin dans sa description… »

« Pompom le déteste. » souligna Mc Gonagall.

« Qui n'en ferait pas autant lorsqu'on est infirmière ? » demanda Flitwick.

« Je sais que ses… Méthodes sont peu orthodoxes. Quant à sa façon d'être… » dit Dumbledore. « Mais ce Professeur leur a fait faire des progrès phénoménaux. J'ai assisté à quelques cours. Votre fils, Caitlin a fait de sérieux progrès. Franck aussi, Alan. Et Jenny a également beaucoup mûri magiquement. Vos enfants sont tous les dignes descendants de leurs parents. »

« Albus, vous ne nous dîtes pas ça pour féliciter votre nouveau Professeur. Ni nos enfants. » fit remarquer Harry, fin psychologue.

Sirius devina le sourire de Dumbledore.

« En effet Harry. Le programme de chaque cours a été changé. »

« Le ministère est au courant ? » demanda une voix inconnue.

« Oui Alastor. En partie, du moins. Poudlard n'est pas une école comme les autres, vous le savez. »

« Albus, cessez ces tergiversations s'il vous plaît. » demanda Alan Londubat.

« En cette période de crise, je dois faire en sorte que vos enfants sachent se débrouiller seuls si jamais ils venaient à perdre leur famille, ou simplement lorsqu'ils seront plus grands. Et malheureusement, j'ai dû prendre des décisions qui ne sont pas forcément bonnes pour vos enfants. »

« Dumbledore… » prévint Caitlin.

Derrière la porte, les adolescents tremblaient. De quoi parlait-il ? Sirius n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils puissent être manipulés de cette façon. Pourquoi Dumbledore prendrait-il des décisions néfastes pour ses élèves alors qu'il aime tellement son école ?

« Je dois prendre le risque de leur donner toutes les cartes. »

« Excusez-moi… A-t-on toujours besoin d'avoir un décodeur avec vous ou il vous arrive de parler clairement ? » demanda le dénommé Alastor. « Parce que je me demande ça depuis que je suis en Première Année, et je n'ai encore jamais eu de réponse… »

Les Maraudeurs sourirent, devinant déjà le regard noir que certains professeurs avaient dû lui lancer. Ils l'aimaient déjà, cet homme.

« Maugrey ! » gronda Mc Gonagall.

« Je dois prendre le risque d'espérer que vos enfants seront tous des Aurors plutôt que tous des Mangemorts. »

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce. Sirius comprit mieux. Mais Dumbledore les manipulait là ! Il ne leur demandait pas de faire un choix ! Il les mettait devait le fait accompli et leur demandait ensuite de faire un choix. Mangemort ou Auror ? Pour lui, c'était clair. Pour les Maraudeurs c'était clair. Mais pour d'autres ? Pour ceux qui, comme Daray le disait, n'avaient pas de Potter, n'avaient pas le choix ?

« Il y aura plus de Mangemorts que d'Aurors. » déclara Wilkes pour la première fois.

Wilkes ? Il était là ? Mais Wilkes était un Mangemort, non ? Que faisait-il à une réunion anti-Voldemort ? Etait-il un espion ? Au compte de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore ? Ou peut-être n'était-il pas Mangemort du tout… Non. C'était impossible. Qui était Wilkes ? Dumbledore savait-il qu'il était un Mangemort ? Sirius ne comprenait plus rien…

« Toujours aussi optimiste Gerhardt. » se moqua M. Potter.

« Toujours aussi aveugle Harry. »

« Je pense Gerhardt » coupa Dumbledore. « que les élèves de Sixième et Septième Année peuvent faire leur choix, puisque c'est à cette période que cet… Ignatus dont j'ai entendu parlé les recrute. »

Ignatus ? Qui était-ce ?

« Eh oui Gerhardt je suis au courant de ce qui se passe dans mon école ! »

« Mais pourquoi ne faites-vous rien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Ils ont fait leur choix. Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais choix. Il y a une décision à prendre. La difficulté ou la simplicité. Le bien ou le mal. »

« Le mal et le bien n'existent pas, Albus, vous le savez. Ce ne sont que des notions débiles que les gens de bas niveau se plaisent à utiliser. »

* * *

« On fait quoi ? » demanda Peter. « On rentre ou on va se venger de Junior ? » 

Ebranlés, les trois autres ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Ils étaient songeurs. Dumbledore les manipulait, la situation politique était désastreuse, Voldemort montait en puissance, et eux devaient faire un choix plus tôt que prévu. Magnifique. Wonderful. Wunderbar.

Et on leur cachait tout ça.

Sirius était dégoûté, et en colère. Dumbledore était une ordure, Polka un lâche et Voldemort le plus gros connard de l'univers. Et de toute façon son choix était déjà fait : il serait Auror.

« Ey, les gars ! » appela Peter.

« On rentre. » répondit James, le regard légèrement en colère.

« Et la leçon à Junior ? » continua Peter.

« On la fera au mois de juin. »

* * *

La journée suivante passa lentement. A l'étonnement de tous, les Maraudeurs étaient calmes, et semblaient tendus. Les autres élèves ne comprenaient pas. Pendant le cours de Potions, Sirius ne plaisanta pas avec Daray et demeurait plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement, agacée, la jeune fille le bouscula un peu. 

« Hein ? Quoi ? » demanda Sirius, un peu perdu.

« Ah ! Enfin une réaction. J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'un Détraqueur t'avait embrassé. »

« C'est un peu ça… Tu disais quoi ? »

« Oh trois fois rien… Juste que je suis enceinte, que Wilkes Senior est le père et que je m'envoie en l'air avec lui depuis deux ans. Un bon amant, mais un vieux con. »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Comment crois-tu que j'aie d'aussi bon résultats en Potions alors que je suis une nullité affligeante ? » demanda Daray.

« Cette nouvelle ne m'étonne pas du tout. Tu as la petitesse nécessaire pour tomber aussi bas. »

« On s'amuse comme on peut. Je suis allée me balader et j'ai croisé Senior. On s'est envoyé en l'air et j'en ai profité pour le faire chanter. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu n'es qu'une vile Serpentard. »

« Merci. »

Il y eut un silence. Sirius souriait. Ce genre de discussion lui remontait le moral. C'était un peu comme s'il n'avait jamais compris ce que Dumbledore attendait d'eux. Mais rapidement, il replongea dans ses pensées morbides et haineuses. Il entendit un claquement, et un soupir.

« Bon, Black, je ne sais pas ce que tu as et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais si tu pouvais au moins faire semblant d'être en forme et continuer à me vanner ce serait sympa. Arrête d'être aussi égoïste et réponds à mes méchancetés ! »

« Tu as déjà eu le sentiment d'être utilisée ? » demanda soudainement Sirius.

Un peu décontenancée par la réaction de son camarade, Daray mis quelques secondes à réagir. Elle devint soudainement amère. De la colère anima ses yeux. Son sourire narquois disparu. Elle regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

« J'ai déjà été utilisée tout court. »

« C'est rageant, hein ? »

« Y'a pas de mot pour qualifier ça. »

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel les deux adolescents étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, puis Daray reprit :

« Tu es utilisé ? »

« Je crois bien ouais. » répondit Sirius d'une voix dure.

« Par qui ? » osa-t-elle demander après un nouveau silence.

Sirius tourna un regard pénétrant et étrange vers Daray. Il la vit frissonner et déglutir péniblement.

« Dumbledore. »

* * *

Sirius se jeta sur le fauteuil avec énervement. Maintenant que sa journée était terminée, il n'avait plus aucune chose sur laquelle il pouvait fixer ses pensées. James et Remus jouaient aux échecs silencieusement, mais aucun des deux adolescents ne semblaient être à ce qu'ils faisaient. Peter tentait de faire son devoir d'Etude de Moldu. Il soupira. Il n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire. Il voulait s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à la dure réalité qui venait de le percuter : ils étaient en guerre. '_Vous êtes les derniers espoirs de la société magique…_'. N'y avait-il vraiment plus d'espoir ? Cette vingtaine de personnes tassée dans une vieille salle empoussiérée était vraiment le dernier espoir ? Au bout du énième soupir, Remus renversa l'échiquier et jeta un regard noir à son ami. 

« Quoi ?! » demanda-t-il.

Le ton était celui de l'ordre. Pas une question amicale, soucieuse du bien-être de son ami. Remus était énervé. Manque de chance pour le jeune lycanthrope, Sirius l'était aussi. Il jeta le Quidditch Mag qu'il tentait de lire depuis plus d'un quart d'heure (il était resté à la quatrième ligne) sur la table et se tourna vers son ami.

« Il nous manipule. Ce vieux Sorcier rabougri nous manipule. »

« De quoi tu parles Sirius ? » demanda Peter.

« Je parle de ce que nous fait Dumbledore ! »

« Il fait quoi ? » demanda Remus.

« Bon sang mais vous ne voyez pas ? Vous ne voyez pas ce qu'il nous fait ? Il nous manipule ! »

« Il nous traite en adultes. » reprit Remus. « On appelle cela grandir, Sirius. C'est peu étonnant de sa part. J'aurais fait pareil à sa place. »

« Il aurait pu nous demander notre avis ! » protesta Sirius.

« Oh ben oui ! Tu le vois toi venir te demander 'au fait Sirius voulez-vous être traité en gamin ou voulez-vous que nous passions à la vitesse supérieure ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas vous brusquer…' ? Je comprends que tu sois… Perturbé. Que **vous** soyez perturbés… »

« Enervés ! » reprit Sirius.

« Poudlard était la seule illusion qui nous laissait encore croire que le monde n'allait pas si mal. Alors c'est vrai que Dumbledore nous manipule un peu en nous faisant bosser comme si nous allions devoir nous battre tous les jours de notre vie, mais comprenez-le. Nous avons seize ans. Nous aurions dû nous rendre compte de cela il y a beaucoup plus longtemps. Nous aurions dû nous rendre compte que certains de nos amis ne sont pas revenus cette année. »

« Nous l'avions remarqué ! »

« Nous n'avons pas voulu voir pourquoi ! Il faut qu'on grandisse, Sirius ! Nous sommes presque des adultes. Et s'il faut te mettre un coup de pied au c… pour te faire avancer, crois-moi je le ferai ! Mais Dumbledore a raison de faire ça ! C'est un pari risqué, mais il a raison. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. »

« Bon sang Sirius on en a déjà parlé ! Nous ne serons pas à Poudlard éternellement ! Tu veux devenir Auror. Brillante idée, c'est super ! Mais si tu n'oses pas te projeter dans l'avenir, tu ne deviendras jamais Auror. Si tu ne prends pas le risque de grandir, tu ne deviendras jamais Auror. »

Sirius savait que Remus avait raison. Il le savait, mais il était vexé de se le faire dire par son ami. Il était vexé de se rendre compte que ce qu'il pensait était la réalité : il était immature. La seule excuse à peu près valable était de se dire que c'était Remus qui était trop mûr pour son âge mais ça ne satisfaisait pas non plus Sirius. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à comprendre que c'était bon pour lui ? Il pouvait rester un peu enfantin mais mûrir ! Beaucoup de gens faisaient ça ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir Harry Potter pour le comprendre… Ce qu'il refoulait depuis quelques mois déjà commençait à éclater : il ne voulait vraiment pas grandir. Le complexe de Peter Pan. Il eut un sourire amer. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être un adolescent comme Remus ?

« Il est temps de mûrir Sirius. Notre monde est en guerre. Et nous jouons actuellement notre avenir. »

* * *

« Tu veux vraiment ressortir ce soir Sirius ? » demanda Remus en bâillant. 

Après leur altercation, les quatre garçons étaient restés songeurs. Ils s'étaient tus pendant un long moment, puis Peter avait proposé d'aller dîner. Ils avaient entendu les conversations de leurs camarades, et avaient fini par se détendre, et par plaisanter.

Mais, tués par la fatigue et l'angoisse de la journée, les Maraudeurs s'étaient immédiatement dirigés vers leur dortoir. Cependant, Sirius ne semblait pas si fatigué qu'il le laissait croire : il voulait " marauder " cette nuit encore.

« Je veux me changer les idées. Maintenant, si tu veux rester tu restes. Peter est bien resté dormir. »

« Alors je reste. »

« James ? »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas l'once d'une hésitation. Il sortit de son lit et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité pendant que Sirius attrapait les explosabeurks et autres produits dont ils auraient très vite besoin.

Sans un 'Au revoir' ou un 'Bonne nuit' ni même un 'A plus', les deux meilleurs amis disparurent sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et filèrent en vitesse. Mais une fois dans le couloir, le calme et le silence les oppressèrent. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres du couloir, la carte dans les mains de James.

Ils allèrent marauder un peu partout dans les couloirs, sachant tous les deux qu'ils faisaient ça pour se détendre, et décompresser. Pas un mot n'était échangé, pas un soupir ne se faisait entendre, pas une respiration n'était ouïe, pas un regard ne se croisait. Ils semblaient, pour la première fois depuis toujours, deux inconnus qui se promenaient tranquillement sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Pendant une heure, ils marchèrent dans Poudlard, notant sur la Carte de nouvelles indications de temps à autres. Toujours en silence. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun malaise. C'était juste un silence entendu. Ni Sirius ni James n'avait envie de parler. Sirius était énervé et un peu perdu, James n'osait pas comprendre ce qu'impliquait la présence de ses parents dans l'Ecole de Sorcellerie.

Durant encore une heure, les adolescents se baladèrent un peu partout. Mais Sirius sembla lassé. Il tira James vers une salle, et retira la cape une fois dans la classe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je m'ennuie. Tu n'en as pas marre de ne faire que marcher ? J'ai envie d'embêter le monde ! »

« Sirius… »

« Wilkes ! Nous devons le punir, tu te souviens ? »

James soupira. Sirius savait qu'il allait accepter. De toute façon, avec ou sans James, le jeune garçon irait donner une leçon à Wilkes. James pénétra du regard son meilleur ami. Dans ses yeux, une flamme espiègle dansa dans ses yeux. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de Sirius.

« Toi, t'as une idée. » déclara-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, il eut un hochement de tête, le même sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Raconte ! »

« Tu te souviens de la colle que nous avons eue l'autre fois ? »

« Quoi celle donnée par Mc Go' alors que nous n'avions rien fait ? »

« Ouais. Elle n'a pas voulu nous croire. »

« Et ? »

« Et on pourrait lui expliquer que ce n'est pas nous… ? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Non, non, non, non, non… S'attaquer à de vulgaires Serpentard débiles et méchants, ça je veux bien, mais à une prof comme Mc Go'… Quand même, James ! »

« Merlin Sirius ! On s'était promis qu'un jour on le ferait ! Après toutes les fois où nous avons été punis à tort ! C'est un prêté pour un rendu. »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à embêter Mc Go'. Je suis d'humeur à embêter du Serpentard. »

« Tu es désespérant. Change de victimes, parfois ! »

« Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ? Allez, on y va ! »

James finit par accepter et suivit Sirius. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Sirius tira sur la poignée. Il grogna.

« Fermée… »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Pour tout te dire, moi non plus. »

Un petit rire hystérique se fit entendre. Les deux amis se regardèrent, affolés, puis se tournèrent vers la provenance du grognement. Les deux adolescents se tendirent, et écarquillèrent les yeux de terreur. James déglutit difficilement, tandis que Sirius se crispait sur sa baguette.

« Oh non… » dit James simplement. « Sirius, je rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ! »

« Je n'appellerais pas ça un rêve, moi… »

« Sirius, rassure-moi… »

Un cri puissant fut poussé. Tout Poudlard devait être réveillé. Cependant, lorsque le cri s'arrêta, le silence pesant reparut. Pas de pas précipités, pas de cris, pas de bruit. Juste le silence. Et ces yeux jaunes. Ces yeux jaunes pétrifiants. Ces yeux de Harpie.

« Ouvre la porte ! » ordonna James.

Sirius ne se le fit pas prier. Il lança un '_Alohomora'_ bien senti à la porte. Mais il eut beau s'énerver, elle ne voulut pas s'ouvrir.

« Je te préviens Sirius, il est hors de question que je me batte contre une Harpie ! »

« Tu devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant, avec Evans ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie de rire ! »

« La porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Fais-lui du gringue ! »

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas envie de rire ! »

« Merde c'est une porte ! Tu peux bien séduire une porte, non ? Tu l'as déjà fait ! »

« Je préfère _Alohomora_ moi ! »

« Elle va attaquer ! Alors trouve une solution, moi je l'occupe ! »

Ce fut visiblement le coup d'envoi de la bataille. La Harpie se jeta sur James qui l'esquiva au dernier moment. Sirius regarda son meilleur ami. James avait toujours eu peur des Harpies. Un soir où ses parents étaient en mission, Caitlin avait déposé James chez la sœur de Harry, qui, malgré une intelligence hors du commun, ne comprenait pas qu'un enfant de cinq ans n'avait pas le recul nécessaire pour comprendre certaines choses. Comme l'inhumanité des Harpies. Alors Myrna Potter racontait des histoires terrifiantes sur les Harpies à son neveu, qui avait fait des cauchemars pas possibles pendant deux ans. Il avait été traumatisé.

Sirius admirait James. Dans le feu de l'action, il ne semblait même pas voir ou réaliser qu'il se battait contre ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il avait cette ride de concentration qui faisait qu'il était si puissant. Il ne s'amusait plus. Ce n'était pas un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où ils savaient qu'ils ne risquaient rien… Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… N'étaient-ils pas dans le bureau de Drug ? Ce bureau, ces livres, cette carte au mur… C'était le bureau de Drug ! Il leur réservait une Harpie pour le prochain cours ?! Mais il était fou ou quoi ?

Sirius se re-concentra sur la porte. Bon. Une porte, à Poudlard, pouvait entendre et comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Tout comme les murs. Ne disait-on pas " Les murs ont des oreilles " ? C'était une chose vérifiée chez les Sorciers. Les murs et les portes entendaient et comprenaient ce qu'on leur disait. Mais c'était parfaitement ridicule. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, là. Et puis, à part une Harpie et son meilleur ami qui étaient occupés… Il n'avait pas de fuites possibles à craindre. Alors le jeune homme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se mit à parler à la porte.

« Dis donc ma belle… Tu sais qu'il y a une Harpie dans cette salle ? Tu l'entends ? Et pourquoi restes-tu fermée ? Il va y avoir des morts si tu ne t'ouvres pas… Et si moi je meurs, la plupart des filles de Poudlard vont me rejoindre. Tu n'aurais plus aucune utilité. Tu n'as donc rien à y gagner. Pourquoi ne nous laisserais-tu pas sortir alors ? »

La porte grinça.

« Alleeeez… » supplia-t-il. « James, je t'assure que si on s'en sort vivants, je te tue pour me rendre aussi ridicule ! »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il entendit un sort rater sa cible, et un rire provenant de la Harpie. Sirius n'aimait pas ça du tout. La porte ne voulait toujours pas s'ouvrir. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes : il essaya d'enfoncer la porte. Manque de chance – et de force –, non seulement cela ne fonctionna pas, mais en plus cela fit un boucan du tonnerre.

Sirius réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il n'y avait aucune solution pour ouvrir la porte. Donc il fallait vaincre la Harpie. Comment tuait-on une Harpie ? Bonne question. Sirius n'en savait foutre rien.

_« La Harpie est une créature des Ténèbres qui exhalent une odeur infecte. A l'aide de ses longues griffes empoisonnées, elle tue ses victimes lentement et les dévorent ensuite grâce à ses fines dents._ _Les Harpies sont des créatures très dangereuses et faisant rarement preuve d'humanité. Il existe cependant certaines Harpies qui ne s'attaquent qu'aux animaux et non aux humains, comme Magdalena Stalizer qui fut malheureusement brûlée vive en 1567 par les moldus. Leurs points faibles sont les yeux._ » se rappela-t-il soudainement.

Il y avait de ces choses qui vous revenaient d'un coup. Il comprit mieux Evans, d'un coup. Sirius ne se souvenait plus où il avait entendu ou lut ça, mais c'était bien pratique la lecture, parfois… Tout comme écouter aux portes d'ailleurs !

« Ah ah ah ! » rugit Sirius. « J'ai trouvé ! »

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés. Sirius en profita pour lancer un Lux puissant sur la Harpie, qui poussa un hurlement inhumain. Le jeune homme alla attraper son meilleur ami pendant que la Harpie mettait les mains sur ses yeux pour se protéger, et le tira en avant.

« Bon, maintenant la porte tu vas t'ouvrir sinon je te jure qu'il n'y aura pas de sort assez puissant pour te réparer ! » s'énerva-t-il.

La porte s'entrouvrit en un grincement sonore, et Sirius traîna James en-dehors du bureau, la cape d'invisibilité à la main. La porte se referma rapidement et violemment derrière les adolescents. Haletants, les deux garçons s'appuyèrent contre le mur et reprirent leur respiration. Sirius n'en revenait pas de se savoir encore en vie.

« On l'a échappé belle ! » soupira-t-il.

« Tu m'étonnes. Sympa ta technique de drague. »

« Je ne te conseille pas de l'utiliser sur Lily, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie le fait que tu la traites comme une porte. »

Il eut un petit rire.

« En tout cas James, je… Je t'admire. »

« Hein ? » demanda-t-il en relevant soudainement la tête. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu as toujours eu une peur épouvantable des Harpies ! Quand on s'est battus contre l'Epouvantard en Troisième Année avec Vortex, tu étais pétrifié devant ta Harpie. Et là… Là tu as réussi à te battre contre elle sans être blessé ! »

« J'ai eu beaucoup de chance tu sais. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. Mais Drug est définitivement malade ! »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, seulement troublé par la respiration des deux Maraudeurs.

« On est les meilleurs. » décréta Sirius soudainement.

« On est les meilleurs. » approuva James.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Malgré la drôle d'aventure à laquelle ils avaient été confrontés, James et Sirius n'étaient pas revenus sur la décision de faire payer à Wilkes. Les deux amis avançaient donc vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Sirius repensait à la Harpie. Il ne comprenait pas comment un tel boucan avait pu passer inaperçu… Après tout, le bureau de Drug n'était pas si loin de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Quoique, à cette heure-ci, les Serdaigle devaient tous être couchés et endormis profondément. James regarda sur la Carte s'il n'y avait pas un professeur dans le coin. Mais le couloir vers la salle commune des Serpentard était désert. 

« Au fait, je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé : tu vas inviter qui au bal d'Halloween ? » demanda soudainement Sirius. « C'est dans une semaine et tu ne m'as toujours rien dit ! » pleurnicha-t-il.

« A ton avis ? »

« Puisque tu le veux, je vais te le donner : je sens que tu vas te prendre une jolie veste. Si elle est pas trop moche, tu pourras me la filer ? Avec ma fuite cet été je n'ai pas pu prendre tous mes vêtements, ça ne rentrait pas dans ma valise… »

« Crétin ! » rit James. « Et toi ? »

« Personne, malgré toutes les demandes qui m'ont été adressées… » fit Sirius en jouant un air suffisant qui fit rire d'avantage James. « J'y vais en célibataire. »

« Pour revenir maqué ! »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« N'est pas sex-symbol qui veut, Cornedrue. Je t'apprendrai peut-être un jour quand tu seras plus grand… »

« Crétin ! »

« Pour Noël je t'offrirai un dictionnaire de synonymes. Tu verras, c'est très utile pour tenir une conversation. »

« Je les connais les synonymes 'crétin' Sirius… »

Et James partit dans une énumération plus ou moins grossière des synonymes de l'adjectif qui qualifiait, selon lui, le mieux Sirius. Rapidement, les deux adolescents arrivèrent à l'intersection qui les emmènerait devant le portrait qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Ils avancèrent alors prudemment. La Carte n'était pas encore fiable à cent pour cent. Il pouvait y avoir Miss Teigne ou quelques élèves qui, comme eux, traînaient dans les couloirs à deux heures et demi du matin. Cependant leurs craintes ne furent pas réalité. Le couloir était bel et bien désert de toute vie.

« Quel est le mot de passe ? » chuchota James.

« Sanguis Immixtum »

« J'aurais dû y penser… »

Ils murmurèrent le mot de passe et s'engouffrèrent derrière le tableau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Les Maraudeurs s'y rendaient d'ailleurs assez régulièrement pour embêter Wilkes, Avery et Rogue. Les deux adolescents purent admirer le vide de la salle commune. Sirius fronça les sourcils : jamais la salle commune n'avait été vide les fois où ils étaient venus. L'heure était généralement plus avancée. Habituellement, il y avait toujours un élève studieux qui travaillait ou dormait sur le vieux canapé rongé.

Mais là, personne. Les deux garçons allèrent dans les dortoirs des Septième Année. Certains lits étaient occupés, d'autres étaient vides. Pris d'un doute énorme, Sirius et James se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des Sixième Année.

Il était vide.

Intégralement vide.

Sirius retira la cape d'invisibilité, bientôt rejoint par James.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont … ? »

Sirius préféra ne pas finir sa phrase et James ne répondit pas. Ils s'avancèrent dans le dortoir, et commencèrent à fouiller dans les affaires des quatre Serpentard. Sirius entreprit de fouiller dans le coffre d'Avery tandis que James se délectait d'ouvrir celui de Rogue. Il n'y avait rien de spécialement compromettant dans le coffre d'Avery. Quelques affaires, des livres douteux sur Grindelwald mais rien de bien grave. Sirius allait refermer le coffre lorsqu'il aperçu une lettre. Un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, le jeune garçon s'en saisi et la lut :

_« Adrian,_

_C'est avec un immense plaisir que je t'annonce tes prochaines fiançailles avec Ambre Daray. Oreste Daray a accédé dernièrement à ma requête. Le mariage se fera l'été de votre Septième Année. Jusque là amuse-toi. _

_Ne te fais pas trop remarquer,_

_Ton père. »_

Sirius se retint de justesse de ne pas froisser la lettre. Daray était fiancée ? A Avery ? Comment le mariage arrangé pouvait-il exister à une époque aussi moderne ? Remarque, il pouvait parler : sa mère avait parlé de le marier à June O'Brien alors qu'il était en Quatrième Année.

Il l'avait rapidement faite déchanter lorsqu'il avait annoncé que si elle le mariait à cette ; je cite " abrutie de Serpentard pourrie gâtée " fin de citation ; il ferait tellement de bêtises à Poudlard qu'aucune des quatorze familles ne voudrait de lui. Sa mère avait eu beau se lamenter, tempêter, hurler, menacer, crier, pleurer, il n'avait rien voulu entendre : il se marierait et se reproduirait avec qui bon lui semblerait.

Visiblement, jamais O'Brien ne lui en avait tenu rigueur puisqu'elle était restée égale à elle-même : ignorante de l'existence de Sirius Black.

Il fronça les sourcils et reposa la lettre. Pour en découvrir une autre, celle-ci froissée.

_« Adrian,_

_J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tes fiançailles avec Ambre Daray sont annulées. D'après Oreste, Ambre est une petite idiote mais il m'a soutenu qu'il la materait rapidement. Cependant tu épouseras sa deuxième fille, Electre Daray. Elle est très docile d'après lui et d'accord avec nos idées. La date reste la même._

_Ton père._ »

Sirius se retint d'éclater de rire. Deux choses l'amusaient : Ambre Daray était loin d'être une idiote et ne se laisserait sûrement pas mater par son père ; et Electre Daray était **tout** sauf docile. Il y avait de sacrées rumeurs sur les jumelles Daray, et la conversation qu'il avait surprise à Pré-au-Lard n'avait fait que renforcer ses convictions sur la famille d'Ambre et Electre.

Et visiblement, cette lettre-là était froissée. Avery aurait-il été déçu d'apprendre ses fiançailles avec Ambre Daray annulées ou effrayé de devoir épouser une folle ? C'était bon à garder ça. Ou l'Aspirant aimait, ou l'Aspirant avait peur. Bref : rien de bon pour lui, mais très bonne nouvelle pour Sirius.

Pendant un petit quart d'heure, ils continuèrent leurs fouilles. James était comme un fou : il avait trouvé beaucoup de preuves sur la passion de Rogue, à savoir la Magie Noire. Sirius le savait heureux. Très heureux. Il fallait dire que c'était amusant de fouiller en toute impunité dans la vie de chaque élève.

Soudain, James éclata de rire. Etonné et un peu paniqué par le bruit que venait de faire son meilleur ami, Sirius alla rejoindre James qui semblait s'étouffer de rire.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sirius.

Pour toute réponse, James lui tendit une photo d'un bébé tout nu qui jouait avec une baguette, et un nounours totalement déchiqueté et rafistolé de partout. Sirius ne comprenait pas : qu'y avait-il de drôle là-dedans ? Il réalisa soudain :

« A qui c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Wilkes ! » s'étouffa James.

« Non, tu rigoles ? » rit Sirius.

Mais James secoua faiblement la tête, hilare. Au bout d'un moment, ils réussirent à se calmer, et refermèrent délicatement le coffre. Ils se cachèrent sous la cape et décidèrent de partir, étouffant quelques derniers rires. Mais en passant devant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles, Sirius s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Attends-moi là. »

Il retira la cape et fonça vers les escaliers.

Il voulait être sûr. Sûr que Daray n'était pas une Aspirante. Il entrouvrit doucement la porte qui ne grinça pas. Le dortoir était noir. Il avança précautionneusement vers les lits. Le premier était vide. Les battements de son cœur accélèrent. En sachant que les étudiantes de Serpentard de Sixième Année étaient quatre, il ne s'arrêta pas là et s'avança vers le deuxième. Vide également. Son cœur battait si fort que Sirius était persuadé que le monde entier l'entendait. Il s'approcha du troisième lit. Les draps n'étaient pas défaits. Sirius déglutit péniblement. Se pouvait-il que son instinct l'ait trompé ? Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le dernier lit.

Son cœur s'arrêta soudainement de battre.

Le lit était vide.

* * *

« Tu es contente Daray ? » gronda une voix. 

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions, il se baissa immédiatement et cacha sous le lit le plus proche.

« Non. »

« Grâce à toi nous avons failli nous faire remarquer ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre je te signale ! »

« Il fallait bien que je te surveille ! »

« Merci maman ! Pour une fille asociale, Katy, je trouve que tu t'en fais un peu trop pour moi. »

« Tu savais qu'Ignatus était Lucius Malefoy ? » demanda Mulder.

_Encore cet Ignatus…_ pensa Sirius.

« Tu crois que June et April me font des comptes rendu détaillés de leurs réunions ? Elles m'en veulent déjà de ne jamais venir. Enfin… June plus qu'April. »

« April n'est qu'une potiche sans importance. Elle n'a aucune personnalité. » décréta Mulder.

« Elle est amoureuse, ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Voilà pourquoi je ne serai jamais amoureuse. Ça rend con. »

« C'est vrai que tu n'as pas besoin de ça. »

Sirius devina le regard noir qu'avait dû lancer Mulder à Daray. Mais là il ne comprenait plus rien. Daray était-elle allée à la réunion des Aspirants Mangemorts ou non ?

« En tout cas ça a été très instructif. » reprit Daray.

« En quoi ? Il leur a juste expliqué qu'ils devaient être patients et que leur tour viendrait. Ça me fait penser à une secte leur truc. »

« C'est pire qu'une secte, Katy. C'est un rassemblement de soldats. Tu crois que Dumbledore est au courant que ses élèves sont de futurs Mangemorts ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Alors pourquoi ne fait-il rien ? Il est débile ou quoi ? »

« Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Tu ferais quoi toi ? Tu les virerais ? Ce serait débile. Ça ne ferait que renforcer leurs convictions. Pour le moment, ils sont en sécurité et peu dangereux à Poudlard. »

« Mouais. Peu dangereux… Quand tu vois des types comme Wilkes ou Rogue là-bas, tu te dis qu'ils ne sont pas si inoffensifs que ça. »

Il y eut un silence. Daray n'était donc pas une Aspirante Mangemort. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Sirius se sentit rassuré. Par contre, il avait la confirmation que Rogue et Wilkes étaient des Aspirants. Quels bandes de nases… Il y avait d'autres moyens beaucoup moins crétins d'affirmer sa personnalité. Surtout que, dans ce cas-là, c'était plutôt accepter d'avoir un maître, et donc d'être un esclave – dans le cas de Voldemort. On faisait tout de même mieux dans le genre 'libre-arbitre'.

« Tu comptes retourner voir à quoi ça ressemble la prochaine fois ? »

« Non. J'en ai assez vu. Malefoy n'a rien à m'apporter, et ça ne m'intéresse pas d'être tatouée. En plus il est moche son tatouage. Si un jour je me fais tatouer, je veux un dragon, ou un serpent… Mais pas une tête de mort. La honte. Je n'oserais jamais sortir dehors avec un truc pareil. »

Mulder éclata de rire. Elle savait rire elle ? se demanda Sirius. Il l'avait toujours prise pour une fille qui restait désespérément enfermée dans sa bulle et qui ne savait pas ce que signifiaient les mots 'rire' ; 'sourire' ; 'plaisanter' ; 's'amuser' ; et même 'humour'. Finalement, cette situation n'était pas si gênante.

« Tu vas en parler aux autres ou pas ? »

« De notre petite expédition ? Non. Elles s'imagineraient des trucs, et je serais dans de sales draps. Electre non plus ne sera pas au courant. Et toi ? »

« Non plus. Pour les mêmes raisons que toi. »

« On s'est bien amusées non ? »

« C'était distrayant, oui. »

Elles se sourirent, puis allèrent se coucher tout en continuant à discuter.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il entendit leurs respirations calmes et régulières que Sirius sortit de dessous le lit. Il quitta le dortoir le plus vite possible, malgré tout rassuré par ses découvertes. James l'attendait, anxieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Une question qui demandait une réponse. »

« J'espère au moins que tu l'as eue ! »

« Et j'en ai même appris plus que ce que je ne l'aurais imaginé ! »

« Hein ? »

« Tu savais que Daray voulait un tatouage de serpent toi ? »

Fin du chapitre 6 

Ps : comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, le titre n'a pas grand rapport avec le chapitre. Pour être sincère, je vous avoue que je n'avais aucune idée du titre à mettre… J'ai donc inventé un truc bidon qui se rapprochait à peu près de l'histoire… Désolée. M'enfin, je trouve la phrase plutôt belle…

* * *

**Réponses au Reviews :**

**Fumsec : **Ce n'est pas LE Harry. Ça casse hein ? Je ne compte pas faire un retour dans le temps. Trop prise de tête pour le moment. Je m'y mettrai peut-être un jour… Qui sait ? Honte de couper pile à ce moment ? Jamais. Je suis plutôt fière de moi, d'ailleurs ! Et oui, tu as bien vu pour Harry, dans ta deuxième hypothèse. C'est bien le père de James. Si tu ne comprends plus dès maintenant (mais rassure-toi, tout est expliqué), tu vas avoir du mal à suivre la Septième Année… (enfin, j'espère, parce que c'est un peu le but, en fait). Merci pour tes commentaires. Gros bisous.

**Kamala1 :** Effectivement, Electre n'est pas très équilibrée mentalement parlant. Quant aux baffes, crois-moi, ce serait pareil. Je l'assommerais même contre le mur, je pense. Et dépêche-toi de finir le 5ème chapitre, nom de Dieu ! Gros bisous et merci.

**Nadia : **Trois choses : d'après Ange – qui est une auteur formidable – le septième chapitre est super. C'est actuellement mon préféré, malgré le fait qu'il soit beaucoup moins long que les précédents (15 pages au lieu de 18-19 environ). Il est très drôle, tu verras ; les parents de James sont à Poudlard parce que… C'est expliqué dans ce chapitre ; merci pour le compliment sur Electre. Elle est chouette, hein ? Je l'aiiiiime… Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et gros bisous.

**Camille :** T'inquiète, t'inquiète, tu seras peut-être la première revieweuse. Un jour peut-être… Jamais ? Gniark gniark gniark… Au fait, je t'ai dit pour ma cousine ? Elle s'est cassé la gueule en youpala dans les escaliers de chez elle ! Clémence a fait pareil gamine ! T'as qu'à voir le résultat… Je nourris de grands espoirs dans le magnifique bébé qu'est ma petite Choupette. Peut-être qu'elle sera aussi tarée que moi avec un peu de chance… Et elle est déjà méga bavarde alors qu'elle sait que dire mama et da (donne, pas oui en russe). Bref, on en parlera sur MSN… Electre est géniale. C'est un de mes persos à moi préférés. Pour les profs, je n'ai qu'à m'inspirer des miens… Entre la manipulatrice-soitdisantvictimedemonprofd'histoire-extrème-droitiste, le péteur de câble en direct sans préavis, et la victime des élèves qui ne retient même pas nos prénoms, crois-moi, j'ai de quoi faire un gros chapitre… Un de ces dossiers… Lance… Ah Lance, je l'adore aussi. Avec Electre, ce sont mes deux persos préférés. J'ai une copine qui lui ressemble un peu. Pas du tout casse-cou, mais qui plane toujours quatre mètres derrière, et qui, quand elle se réveille, philosophe sur les dessins scabreux et/ou sadiques que font mes copines en cours. Bref, j'ai fini mon roman. Gros bisous, et à plus. J

**Angelene Hystéria : **T'inquiète pas pour MSN, il bug totalement en ce moment. Trop de monde. Super agaçant quand tu trafiques des chansons de Kokia avec tes copines… Pff… Trop nul MSN ! Quant à ta définition de, je cite : " l' insoutenabilitisationnisme " fin de citation, il est vrai qu'il est relativement relatif selon le fait que tu aies lu ou non le 6ème chapitre. Mais nous pouvons déduire de cet insoutenabilitisationnisme qu'il est insoutenable. Ce qui est une chose, en soit, fort intéressante. Comment ça chu chiante ? Pff… Tu verras, le chapitre 8 est aussi spécial dans son genre. Le 9ème chapitre promet d'être drôle. Enfin… Tout dépend de ma définition du drôleribilitiationnisme. Mais c'est le genre de trucs drôles que tu adores. Tu verras, mon Jedi. Bisous, et continue ta fic, elle est super ! (même si je déteste Ludmilla Brooks. Qu'une pôv' cruche.)

**Littledevil5 :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Crois-moi, je ne compte pas lâcher le morceau avant d'avoir écrit au moins deux ou trois chapitres qui m'ont décidée à écrire cette fic. Rassurez-vous (ou l'inverse), l'un des chapitres qui me tient super à cœur est l'avant-dernier. Je ne vous lâcherais sûrement pas de sitôt (n'en déplaise à certain(e)s !). Les POV prochains… Alors, ce chapitre est un POV de Sirius, le chapitre 7 est un POV d'Electre, trèèèèèès amusant – qui dépend, évidemment, de ma définition de l'amusinitationnisme – le huitième et le neuvième chapitre seront des POV de Sirius. Mais ensuite, j'hésite. Ce sera soit Ambre, soit Remus, soit Lily, soit James. Précis, non ? Comme d'hab' quoi. Non, sincèrement, j'hésite entre ces quatre personnes. Parce que j'ai de sacrés dossiers sur Ambre et sur Remus, et je voudrais faire aussi un POV de Lily en écho au chapitre 7 et un de James… Je sais pas pourquoi. Bref. Voilà. Chu super claire et ordonnée, moi comme fille… Bisous et merci beaucoup.

Merci encore à tous, et très bonne lecture.

Kazy.

MAJ faite le 31/12/2004


	7. La Magie Noire fait des miracles

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, rien à moi, et gna gna gni et gna gna gna… Pff !! Même pô drôle !

**Protection parentale** : G intégralement G cette fois.

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Les Maraudeurs se prennent une réalité en pleine gueule (aïe, ça fait mal) et réalisent pour la première fois qu'ils sont en guerre, qu'il y a des morts, de moins en moins d'espoir, et patati et patata. Les derniers espoirs de la société sont réunis dans une salle miteuse au troisième étage de Poudlard. Voldemort a de quoi s'inquiéter… Et puis Sirius est maintenant sûr qu'Ambre n'est pas une Aspirante, et qu'elle aimerait un tatouage de dragon, mais pas une tête de mort. Super hein ?

**Note de Wam** : Encore merci à Ange et à Camille, mes testeuses et correctrices, spécialistes dans le genre 'tiens ça, ça ne va pas.' 'D'où tu sors que Mumus a les yeux ambre ? Tout le monde dit ça, mais c'est fauuuuux !! J'en ai marre moi !' hein Camille ?

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 7 : La Magie Noire fait des miracles

Electre Daray était énervée. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout. Le changement qui s'opérait en Ambre ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Eclairée par la pleine Lune, la jeune fille avançait tranquillement dans le parc de Poudlard. Le vent glacé ne l'empêchait pas de se balader. Elle frôlait l'herbe du parc, volant presque. Electre Daray avait toujours été une jeune fille délicate en apparence. Mais en elle brûlait le feu de la haine. Un feu épouvantable qui la consumait un peu plus chaque jour : sa sœur lui échappait petit à petit.

Où était la petite Ambre qui venait dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars la nuit ? Où était la petite Ambre qui lui souriait tout le temps ? Où était la petite Ambre qui avait peur dès qu'elle n'était plus là ? Où était passée la petite Ambre ?

Désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'une adolescente qui s'éloignait d'elle depuis six ans.

Elle avait été presque heureuse, à dix ans, d'apprendre la mort de sa mère. Electre avait toujours été très proche de son père et de sa sœur. Beaucoup plus de sa sœur que de son père d'ailleurs. Mais Ambre était beaucoup plus proche de sa mère que d'elle-même ou de son père. Alors lorsque sa mère était morte, lorsque la rivale qu'elle voyait en elle fut tuée, elle fut triste. Mais pas désespérée, pas traumatisée, pas perdue comme Ambre l'avait été. Juste triste. Et sa tristesse s'était vite comblée lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'Ambre se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle.

Et cette petite ingrate avait fait en sorte qu'elles soient séparées en Première Année, et s'éloignait un peu plus d'elle au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Elle tombait même amoureuse ! Amoureuse ! D'un Gryffondor de surcroît ! Oh elle ne le savait pas encore, qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'il l'aimait aussi. En fait, personne ne savait qu'ils allaient s'aimer. Juste elle. La Magie Noire fait des miracles. Elle avait utilisé un sortilège de Voyance. Ce sortilège ne pouvait s'appliquer que sur une autre personne que soi-même, ignorante de cet acte.

Et Electre avait vu. Elle avait vu sa sœur la trahir pour ce pauvre garçon. Un traître de sang. Elle n'était pas encore amoureuse de lui. Lui non plus. Ils en étaient à cette période où l'on se teste pour savoir si on se plaît… S'il y a des chances. C'était inconscient, Electre l'avait vu. Mais elle ne supportait pas que sa sœur puisse la trahir. Il ne fallait pas. Evans soutiendrait sa sœur. La petite garce ne l'avait jamais aimée. Black l'aiderait et la protégerait. Ce petit imbécile n'était même pas capable d'apprécier le fait qu'il soit un sang pur.

Et sa sœur, sa jolie petite sœur. Cette sœur si belle, si douce, si gentille allait tomber dans leur piège. L'Amour n'existait pas. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Avery. Cet abruti, ce moins que rien était amoureux de sa sœur. Et c'était elle qui l'avait. Tout comme Golth était amoureux d'elle. Electre eut un ricanement. Les hommes étaient si faciles à manipuler… Elle n'avait eu à utiliser qu'un charme. Un charme et il avait été à elle. Lorsque les Serpentard l'avaient embêtée en Première Année, il l'avait défendue. Elle ne s'était pas trahie. La plus grande faiblesse des Hommes sont les femmes. Pour manipuler un homme, il suffisait de trouver la femme qu'il y avait derrière.

Il faisait à peine nuit. Le ciel était encore légèrement rose, teinté de rouge et de jaune au loin, à l'Ouest. Mais déjà, à l'Est les ténèbres avaient pris le dessus. La lune brillait de toute sa splendeur. La nuit du loup-garou. Lupin allait encore s'amuser. Elle avait utilisé le sortilège de Voyance pour connaître le secret de Lupin qu'elle trouvait trop discret pour être un Maraudeur. La Magie Noire fait des miracles.

Elle savait qu'elle ne craignait rien de Lupin. Ni sous sa forme humaine, ni sous sa forme monstrueuse. La Magie Noire fait des miracles.

Avançant toujours aussi calmement, elle continuait de ruminer. L'Amour. Les plus grands philosophes avaient disserté sur ce sujet. Electre n'avait pas l'âme d'une philosophe. Elle n'avait jamais été aimée. Elle n'aimait pas sa mère donc n'allait jamais la voir, son père ne la touchait jamais, Golth était charmé, et ses autres prétendues " amies " étaient terrifiées. Il n'y avait que Ambre. Et cette petite idiote la trahissait. La terreur. Régner par la terreur. Elle aimait la façon de faire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait su s'imposer. Elle avait plus ou moins suivi son ascension, plus jeune. Mais elle s'intéressait à lui désormais… Au début, personne n'avait pris la menace au sérieux. Seul ce fou de Dumbledore l'avait fait. Mais on lui avait ri au nez. C'est fou comme les hommes ont tout de suite confiance. On pensait que Dumbledore en viendrait très rapidement à bout, grâce à sa réputation, mais Electre était persuadée que Dumbledore savait qu'il n'en viendrait pas à bout seul. Sinon, Celui- Dont- On -Ne- Doit -Pas-Prononcer- Le-Nom serait déjà vaincu depuis longtemps. Dumbledore était pathétique.

Ambre lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui la retenait d'aller rejoindre les Aspirants. Elle avait tort. Ce qui la retenait, c'était le fait de devoir être sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Sa liberté aussi l'empêchait d'aller rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Ambre, aussi, il fallait bien l'avouer. Pourquoi était-elle aussi dépendante de sa sœur ? Electre le savait, elle était beaucoup trop attachée à sa sœur. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle était née comme ça. Tout était de la faute d'Esther. Tout était de sa faute.

Electre ne trouvait plus drôle de se balader dans le crépuscule de cette nuit d'octobre. Halloween approchait, et ça l'ennuyait. Poudlard l'ennuyait. Elle aurait largement préféré aller à Durmstrang. Là-bas, elle aurait pratiqué la Magie Noire. Ce n'était pas interdit. Mais sa mère… Son idiote de mère avait préféré qu'elle aille à Poudlard pour éviter les soupçons, et pour ne pas être séparée de ses filles. Tu parles ! Pour ne pas être séparée d'Ambre. De toute façon, ça revenait au même.

La jeune fille rentra, déçue de n'avoir pu apercevoir le loup-garou. Mais en même temps, elle en avait marre de poireauter et elle s'énervait. Ce n'était plus la peine de rester. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, Golth se jeta presque sur elle. Il l'embrassa avidement, ne laissant pas Electre placer le moindre mot. Malheureusement pour lui, l'adolescente n'était pas de bonne humeur.

« Lâche-moi David. Pas ce soir. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Certaine. »

Vlan. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'envoyait paître. Le jeune garçon s'éloigna, déçu. Elle monta dans son dortoir, peu encline à supporter les regards méchants des autres Serdaigle. La jeune fille n'était pas très appréciée dans sa Maison. Elle effrayait trop.

« Salut Electre. » fit une voix douce.

Emma Matthews. C'était une jeune fille gentille, délicate, et trop naïve au goût d'Electre. Mais au moins elle ne l'embêtait pas trop. Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête.

« Tu as encore rembarré David, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Emma haussa les épaules.

« C'est encore moi qui vais ramasser les morceaux. Tu pourrais être un peu plus délicate, tout de même. »

David était le demi-frère d'Emma. Ils étaient de mères différentes. David était très ami avec Emma, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne tenait rigueur de l'erreur de leur père. Electre le trouvait pathétique. Il était en Septième Année et il demandait du soutien à sa " petite sœur " pauvre garçon. Heureusement que son physique aidait.

« Où tu étais ? »

« Tu es Langue de Plomb ou élève à Poudlard ? »

« Ce que tu es agressive ! Tu te rends compte qu'en six ans tu ne t'es fait aucun ami ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Tu as ta sœur c'est ça ? »

Le sort de mort s'imposa à elle en une seconde. Qu'est-ce qui la retenait de lui faire du mal ? Beaucoup de choses. Elle risquait son secret à s'énerver. Non. La patience était la meilleure des armes. Elle inspira calmement et pénétra Emma du regard.

« Tu n'es pas trop gênée, Emma ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Gênée à propos de quoi ? »

« A propos de qui, je dirais. »

« Je… Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… »

« Tu n'es pas gênée d'être aimée par un Maraudeur ? Surtout lorsqu'on a déjà un petit ami… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Black plaisante toujours. »

« C'est vrai. Je l'ai vu, Emma. Il t'aime. Alors que toi… Toi tu restes avec ton Dean. Tu ne penses pas que tu rates quelque chose ? »

« Tais-toi… »

Electre eut un rictus. C'était si facile de manipuler les gens. Si facile de leur faire du mal. Si facile de trouver leur point faible. La Magie Noire fait des miracles.

* * *

Electre s'ennuyait. La métamorphose l'ennuyait. Mc Gonagall n'était qu'une vieille peau. Ces camarades de pauvres gamins soumis. Ruminer était très intéressant, mais n'aidait pas beaucoup pour le moral. Elle n'était pas comme Charlotte Quater, cette lèche-botte qui semblait avoir toujours la main levée. Même pour dire n'importe quoi. Elle n'était pas Emma, la douce Emma, qui avait toujours une gentillesse à dire, un mot réconfortant, ou une plaisanterie à sortir. Elle n'était pas Hilda Pers qui travaillait sans cesse sans lever les yeux de ses livres. Elle n'était pas Blanche Wood, la meilleure amie d'Emma qui était plus travailleuse mais plus folle que son amie. Electre était elle-même. Elle ne faisait gagner des points à sa Maison que rarement. Généralement sur des questions de Magie Noire, ou sur des sujets peu connus dans les familles de sang-mêlé. Ou chez les Sang-de-Bourbe comme Quater. Elle ne faisait perdre des points que rarement, lorsqu'elle était un peu violente avec ses camarades. Autrement, son comportement d'élève était à la limite de la perfection. 

« Miss Daray pourriez-vous nous donner la réponse ? »

« Non. » répondit Electre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne vous écoutais pas Professeur. » dit-elle franchement, sans la moindre trace de remord ou d'insolence.

« Cinq points en moins à Serdaigle. »

Elle avait dit qu'elle ne faisait perdre des points à sa maison que rarement. Pas que ça n'arrivait jamais !

« Et pourquoi n'écoutiez-vous pas ? Mon cours vous ennuie-t-il ? » reprit Mc Gonagall.

« Oui. » avoua-t-elle, sincère.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Mc Gonagall semblait vexée qu'on ne puisse pas aimer son cours – pourtant passionnant d'après elle – sur la métamorphose moléculaire de la créature vers l'objet.

« Ah. »

Sa voix était réfrigérante. Glaciale. Mais Electre n'était nullement impressionnée et gardait un visage neutre, bien qu'elle jubilait intérieurement de faire enrager son professeur.

« Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? » poursuivit-elle.

« C'est trop facile. » lâcha Electre.

« Alors si c'est si facile, Miss Daray, pourquoi restez-vous à mon cours ? »

« Parce que j'y suis forcée. »

« Je vous libère de cette obligation. »

« Merci Professeur. »

Et sous le regard des élèves éberlués, la jeune fille rangea ses affaires, saisit sa baguette, salua le Professeur et sortit de la salle, sans un mot de plus.

Mais une fois dans le couloir, Electre se rendit compte de son erreur : elle s'ennuyait d'avantage. Il restait une demi-heure avant le prochain cours, elle n'avait donc rien à faire. Ses devoirs avaient été terminés depuis longtemps grâce à un sortilège de Magie Noire. La Magie Noire fait des miracles.

L'adolescente erra dans les couloirs sans but précis, fronçant les sourcils. Elle pouvait toujours faire passer le temps d'un sortilège, mais elle n'avait pas envie de reprendre les cours si vite. Se rendant compte de ses pensées, la jeune fille se renfrogna totalement. Elle se rendait compte d'un problème : la Magie Noire devenait très présente dans sa vie. Peut-être même trop présente. La vérité était qu'elle en devenait dépendante. A force de l'utiliser, elle ne trouvait plus de solutions dans la Magie Blanche qui évitait bien des sacrifices. Mais la Magie Noire faisait d'avantage de miracles que la Magie Blanche.

Mais lorsqu'elle passa devant la bibliothèque, ses pensées s'effacèrent. La bibliothèque. Peut-être le lieu qu'elle appréciait le plus à Poudlard. Pour sa tranquillité, pour son calme, pour ses connaissances, pour ce qu'elle lui apportait. Pour tout.

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait approfondir ses recherches ? Elle avait réussi à obtenir de Drug diverses signatures. La jeune fille s'approcha du bureau de Mme Pince et lui présenta un papier lui permettant d'aller chercher un livre sur divers sorts à la limite de la Magie Noire dans la réserve. La bibliothécaire se renfrogna et grogna quelque chose d'inaudible.

« Vieille peau ! » marmonna Electre.

Pince revint très rapidement, le livre en main. C'était un gros ouvrage vert bouteille aux reliures d'or très fines. La jeune fille la remercia poliment et lui tourna rapidement le dos pour aller s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille. Pendant un quart d'heure, la jeune fille tenta de se concentrer sur sa lecture – fort intéressante, il faudrait qu'elle essaye certains de ces sorts un de ces jours – mais finit par renoncer lorsqu'elle se prit à penser que Drug n'était peut-être pas un si mauvais professeur.

Elle referma le livre et se leva afin d'aller le rendre à Pince. Mais alors qu'elle allait sortir de la bibliothèque après avoir rendu le livre à la " vieille peau ", Electre s'arrêta soudainement. Elle jura intérieurement : Evans était en train de chercher un livre dans la section " créature maléfiques ". Déduisant que la jeune fille faisait des recherches pour le prochain cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Electre eut une idée amusante. Très amusante. Passionnante, même. Lily était cependant trop visible pour qu'Electre puisse exécuter son envie soudaine. Elle saisit donc le premier livre qu'elle vit et le parcourut des yeux rapidement.

Rien qu'elle ne sut pas déjà. Aucun intérêt ce livre. Evans sembla penser la même chose du sien et le reposa, pour s'enfoncer d'avantage dans les ténèbres de la bibliothèque. La jeune fille approchait le rayon de Défense Contre la Magie Noire.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres d'Electre. Evans aimait les livres ? N'avait-elle jamais pensé que ce n'était pas réciproque ? Si elle voulait changer le futur, il fallait un futur sans Evans. Ambre serait alors beaucoup plus à elle. Et puis ce serait amusant de pouvoir se venger pour une fois. Son sourire s'élargit. Elle saisit sa baguette, la tendit vers quelques étagères et murmura :

« _Impetus volumen Lily Evans_ »

Aussitôt, les livres sortirent de leurs étagèrent et commencèrent à tourner tout autour d'Evans. Celle-ci, surprise, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un gros livre se jeta sur elle qu'elle poussa un cri. Mais Electre réagit immédiatement :

« Silencio ! »

Plus aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de l'adolescente. Les livres lui tombaient toujours plus en vite et toujours plus fort dessus sans qu'elle ne puisse le signaler. Elle tenta de faire du bruit, de les repousser avec sa baguette, mais elle ne se fit que plus mal. Electre jubilait intérieurement. Elle adorait la Magie. C'était de la Magie Blanche pour une fois ! Mais il est sûr que la Magie Noire fait des miracles.

Electre se délecta de voir la meilleure amie de sa sœur vouloir hurler à l'aide, les yeux affolés. Elle ne comprenait rien, se débattait tant bien que mal, mais les livres n'en étaient que plus excités, plus agressifs. Sa lèvre saignait déjà abondamment et elle avait les joues en feu, déjà teintées de bleu. Un livre de la taille d'une brique tomba sur sa main droite. Sa baguette tomba un mètre plus loin tandis que Lily ouvrait la bouche pour crier. De douleur, la jeune fille tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer, ce qui encouragea les livres à la blesser d'avantage. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Electre failli lâcher un cri de joie : le bras droit d'Evans était cassé. Un autre ouvrage se jeta violemment sur sa tête. Evans se cogna à une étagère qui fit tomber le reste de livres qui n'étaient pas ensorcelés. Au bord de l'évanouissement, les yeux flous, la jeune fille n'avait même plus la force de pleurer ni de tenter de crier… Electre exultait.

Jusqu'à ce que deux voix se fassent entendre. Electre dut se déplacer afin d'être dissimulée par l'ombre qui régnait dans cette partie de la bibliothèque.

« Il faudrait qu'on trouve un livre sympa… » fit une voix bien trop connue ces temps-ci pour Electre.

« Il nous faut un livre qui nous donnerait plus de libertés en cours de DCFM… »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux adolescents regardaient attentivement les étagères, toujours inconscients de la situation dans laquelle était Evans, à peine deux mètres plus loin d'eux.

« Tiens, regarde celui-là ! » montra Black.

Il saisit le même livre qu'Electre avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt. Celle-ci n'y prêtait même pas attention. Evans était cachée par une étagère bien placée, peut-être que les garçons ne découvriraient rien et allaient laisser Evans se faire à moitié tuer ?

« Tiens écoute James : '_Le Dessinateur est un homme d'apparence normale qui a la possibilité de rendre les choses qu'il dessine vivantes. Ces personnes sont très rares et très dangereuses, et sont à ne surtout pas confondre avec un Parcoureur de Rêves qui lui peut voyager dans les rêves des Hommes et les manipuler à ses fins, leur faire croire qu'ils vivent une réalité qui n'est en fait qu'un rêve. Dans les deux cas, l'abus de ces pouvoirs peuvent rendre fous…'_ » lut Black.

« Ouais, pas mal. »

« Pas mal ? La classe ouais ! Je veux un pouvoir comme ça moi. »

« C'est super dangereux t'es au courant ? »

« Justement ! »

« Cherche autre chose. Je doute que Drug nous ramène un Dessinateur ou un Parcoureur de Rêves. J'opterais plutôt pour… Je sais pas… Un Vampire… »

« Une amazone… » poursuivit Black, les yeux rêveurs.

« T'as aucune chance mon pote. Ces nanas sont comme des araignées : elles se reproduisent puis mangent le père. »

« Je cherche pas la reproduction moi. »

« Oh je sais. Mais elles si. »

« Tu veux dire… Dominatrices ? J'aime ça… »

« T'aimeras nettement moins quand tu te feras bouffer par une créature de rêve. »

« On dirait que tu sais de quoi tu parles. »

« J'ai vu des illustrations y'a pas longtemps. Je n'envie pas les mecs qui ont subi ça. »

« Pff… Tu ne comprends rien au sexe. »

« Elles ne comprennent rien au sexe. »

Alors que Black allait répliquer quelque chose, un bruit se fit entendre. Electre maudit Evans intérieurement, tandis que les deux garçons se regardaient, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Potter.

Black haussa les épaules. Ils allaient continuer leurs recherches lorsque le bruit de coups se répéta. En prêtant bien l'oreille, Electre entendit les bruits des livres sur Evans. Potter se laissa guider par les bruits et s'approcha petit à petit de l'étagère qui le séparait de ma jeune fille.

« Je crois que ça vient de là. »

« Ok, on va voir ! »

« _Mobili étagère_ ! » lança James.

L'objet se déplaça lentement, laissant découvrir Evans, à terre, des blessures plus ou moins graves sur le corps, le bras droit formant un angle inquiétant, presque évanouie. Elle se débattait encore un peu. Black et Potter réagirent instantanément : Potter se jeta sur Evans, lâchant sa baguette, tandis que Black lançait un _'Finite Incantatum'_. Immédiatement, les livres retombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Evans pleurait de peur, de mal, de honte. Potter la berçait tout doucement et tentait de la calmer. Evans se raccrochait à lui avec toute la force du désespoir, ayant sans doute peur que tout ne recommence. Black n'y fit pas attention, ayant vu que son meilleur ami avait la situation en main. Il avait compris que les livres ne s'étaient pas ensorcelés tous seuls, et fouillait tous les recoins du regard.

« Invisibility Corpus. » murmura Electre.

Elle sentit son corps disparaître, bien qu'elle fut toujours consciente. Elle utilisait très souvent ce sort. Finalement, Black se résigna et alla rejoindre Potter.

« Elle va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Son bras droit est cassé et elle a l'air totalement perdue… Lily… Lily, regarde-moi, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en bougeant un peu Evans.

Celle-ci remua les lèvres, le visage toujours inondé de larmes. Black la défit du sort de Silencio, après un regard vers Potter.

« Je… Je sais pas… Il… Il y a eu… Je cherchais un livre où il pourrait y avoir… Y avoir des créatures contre lesquelles nous nous battrions demain et d'un coup les livres se sont jetés sur moi… J'ai voulu crier, mais aucun son n'a pu sortir de ma bouche. J'ai… J'ai mal… »

« Ne bouge pas. Sirius et moi allons t'aider à aller à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? »

Evans hocha la tête. Les deux garçons l'aidèrent à se lever et la tinrent solidement pour l'emmener doucement à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus le bruit de leur voix ni de leurs pas, Electre soupira.

« _Finite Incantatum_. »

Elle sentit son corps réapparaître. La jeune fille eut un nouveau soupir. Pas un soupir de soulagement, elle n'avait pas eu peur : elle ne risquait pas d'être aperçue par les deux autres idiots. Et encore moins par Evans. Elle avait soupiré d'agacement. Ce n'était pas prévu au programme qu'Evans soit sauvée par Potter et Black. Surtout par Potter. Avec ses pulsions elle n'avait fait que les rapprocher. Peut-être cela serait-il finalement bien ? Si Evans était avec Potter, elle oublierait Ambre ? Non. Evans n'était pas comme ça. Et l'amour réciproque entre Evans et Potter n'était pas encore d'actualité.

Non. Elle avait fait une erreur. Mais elle pourrait toujours se venger. Black était une cible facile. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre Halloween. Dans la foule, l'ambiance et l'excitation, personne ne ferait attention à elle. A part peut-être Golth ou Matthews, mais sinon elle devrait être tranquille. A moins qu'Ambre ne vienne la voir… Tant pis. Elle improviserait. La Magie Noire fait des miracles.

* * *

« Electre ! Electre ! » appela-t-on. 

L'interpellée se retourna, et sourit en voyant sa sœur.

« Ey ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu as appris pour Lily ? »

Son sourire s'effaça.

« Je vais très bien. Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais ça va. »

« Excuse-moi… Mais tu as entendu pour Lily ? »

« Ouais. »

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? » s'étonna Ambre.

« C'est ton amie, pas la mienne. »

Elles se regardèrent pendant un moment, puis Ambre sembla se décider.

« Justement. Je pense que c'est une personne qui a fait ça. »

« Et ? » demanda Electre, inquiète de ce que sa sœur était en train de lui dire.

« Et tu ne l'aimes pas. »

Sa voix était tremblante, mais son regard décidé.

« Tu es en train de me dire, Ambre, que tu me soupçonnes d'avoir fait du mal à ton amie ? »

Ambre déglutit péniblement.

« Je sais de quoi tu es capable, Electre. Pour moi surtout. »

« Tu deviens nombriliste, Ambre. »

« Je deviens réaliste au contraire. »

« Je suis innocente. »

« Jure-le. »

« Je le jure. »

« Sur la Magie Ancestrale. »

« Je le jure sur la Magie Ancestrale. » répéta-t-elle, agacée. « T'es contente ? »

« Oui. Je suis nettement plus rassurée. » sourit-elle.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à être rassurée. »

« Je te connais. Je sais que tu en es capable. Je suis moins stupide que ce que tu sembles le penser. Mais si tu me jures que tu n'as rien fait, je te crois. »

Electre sembla convaincue. Ambre la serra dans ses bras. Dans son dos, Electre décroisa les doigts.

La Magie Noire fait des miracles.

* * *

Electre avançait lentement vers l'infirmerie. Après ce que sa sœur lui avait dit, elle voulait savoir dans quel état était Evans. Admirer son œuvre. Un tueur revenait toujours sur le lieu de son crime. Bon, là elle n'allait pas sur les lieux… Mais elle voulait voir dans quel état était Evans. Ça pouvait être drôle, et ça servirait toujours pour la prochaine fois. Connaître ses erreurs, et les rectifier pour plus tard. Elle prononça le sort d'invisibilité sans s'arrêter de marcher. Si quelqu'un l'avait suivie, il aurait vu Electre disparaître, telle un fantôme, au fur et à mesure de son avancée dans le couloir. 

Electre y allait franchement de gaieté de cœur. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller voir ses victimes, mais là, elle ne pouvait pas y résister. Dans quel état serait Lily ? Grr… Sans Potter et Black, elle aurait été dans un pire état. Et puis elle avait aussi manqué la moitié du spectacle ! Alors que ça devenait très intéressant. Il fallait désespérément qu'elle se venge d'eux.

Arrivée devant l'infirmerie, la jeune fille, toujours invisible, poussa la porte. Pomfresh était trop occupée pour voir quoique ce soit. Electre continua son avancée dans la salle. Elle observa avec un grand intérêt les lits. Deux lits avaient les rideaux tirés. Elle s'approcha de l'un deux et poussa doucement le rideau de manière à ce que personne ne puisse vraiment s'en apercevoir.

Elle y découvrit Lupin. Il était éveillé, mais ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux fixaient désespérément le plafond. Electre regarda le Préfet des Gryffondor et remarqua qu'il était pâle, mais nettement moins blessé que les fois précédentes. Plusieurs fois elle était venue voir dans quel état était un humain après une transformation. Les premières fois, elle devait reconnaître avec mauvaise foi qu'elle avait été impressionnée. Mais depuis l'année précédente, ses blessures étaient nettement moins graves, presque absentes, presque inexistantes. Que se passait-il ? Peut-être que lorsqu'on grandissait ou que le loup mûrissait, l'humain qui avait disparu pendant cette nuit, prenait un peu plus le dessus ? Un nouveau mystère à percer. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse des recherches plus approfondies là-dessus.

Soudainement, le jeune garçon tourna la tête, vers elle, son regard planté dans celui d'Electre. L'avait-il vue ? L'avait-il sentie ? L'avait-il perçue ? La Magie Noire la protégeait pourtant. Peut-être que ses sens étaient sur-développés, enfin, sur-sur-développés et lui permettaient de la sentir malgré cette protection. Somme toute, si on oubliait les problèmes dus à la réputation, à la loi et aux croyances populaires, ainsi que les transformations douloureuses chaque mois, ça pouvait avoir du bon d'être loup-garou.

Finalement, Electre préféra partir : mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques. Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers l'autre lit. De même qu'avec Lupin, Electre poussa légèrement le tissu qui servait de rideau afin de voir Evans. La jeune fille dormait paisiblement, bien qu'une grimace de douleur animait encore un peu son visage. Son bras avait repris un angle normal, et ses blessures étaient pansées. Elles se résorbaient d'elles-mêmes. Sa lèvre était toujours fendue, mais sinon elle allait bien. Electre se renfrogna. Elle aurait voulu que les blessures soient un peu plus marquées, un peu plus difficiles à guérir. Potter et Black le lui paieraient. Cependant, elle s'était bien amusée, et s'était beaucoup détendue. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Elle n'avait pas la conscience tranquille de savoir que son travail n'avait pas été mené totalement à bien.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore. Pomfresh tourna la tête et Electre la vit froncer les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous M. Potter ? » demanda-t-elle.

Electre tiqua immédiatement. Le petit chéri était venu voir comment sa grognasse allait ? Comme c'est mignon…

« Euh… Je… Je voulais juste savoir comment allait Lily ? »

Et ton meilleur ami crétin ? Electre savait que Potter, Black et Pettigrow étaient au courant pour Lupin. Alors pourquoi ne demandait-il aucune nouvelle de Lupin ? L'amour rendait aveugle… Pauvre Lupin… Lui ainsi abandonné, même par ses meilleurs amis. Pomfresh eut un sourire attendri.

« Elle va bien M. Potter. Si vous ne me l'aviez pas amenée aussitôt, son état aurait été pire. Elle avait diverses hémorragies internes, et j'ai pu les arrêter à temps. Vous le saviez, non ? »

« Elle se plaignait beaucoup. Lily n'est pas le genre de filles qui se plaint pour rien. »

« Vous feriez un bon Médicomage. »

Comme s'il ne suffisait pas que tous les professeurs adorent les Maraudeurs, il fallait en plus que l'infirmière soit de leur côté. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été à Durmstrang ? Potter eut un sourire gêné, et se gratta la tête. Potter était gêné ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Pourquoi ce crétin ne restait-il pas un pauvre garçon immature et suffisant ? Grr… Il faudrait encore qu'elle intervienne… Electre retint un soupir. Mieux valait ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Merci, mais je veux devenir Auror. »

« Tel père tel fils. » sourit l'infirmière.

Sortez les violons… pensa Electre en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oh je ne prétends pas devenir un jour un aussi bon Auror que mon père. »

« D'après Drug et Mc Gonagall, ainsi que bien d'autres Professeurs, vous auriez le potentiel pour. Les licornes ne font pas des hippogriffes. »

En plus elle lui léchait les bottes ? Poudlard n'était vraiment plus ce qu'il était.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Potter, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Pomfresh acquiesça. Electre préféra partir. Cette conversation ne lui apportait rien, Lupin avait l'air d'aller bien, Evans aussi, bref : rien n'allait bien pour elle. Mieux valait qu'elle rentre dans sa salle commune pour ruminer tranquillement avant d'exploser.

Elle repartit le plus discrètement possible, Potter et Pomfresh étant trop occupés à discuter de l'avenir de Potter pour s'apercevoir de l'ouverture de la porte.

Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Electre remarqua qu'elle ne s'était pas calmée. Pourquoi était-elle toujours en colère ? Parce que, malgré son tempérament et ses bêtises, Potter était très apprécié par tout le monde ? Parce que, malgré tous ses efforts, Ambre continuait de s'éloigner d'elle ? Parce que, malgré tout ses désirs, elle n'arrivait pas à avancer sans Ambre ? Parce que, malgré tout ce qu'elle ferait, elle ne changerait jamais ?

Pourquoi ?

* * *

« Tu es prête ? » 

« Ai-je l'air d'un souillon ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela. »

« Pas de cette façon. »

Elle ne laissa pas Golth placer un mot en l'embrassant. Il lui rendit son baiser plutôt deux fois qu'une. Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main.

« Allons-y. Avec tes gamineries, nous sommes déjà en retard. »

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas, malgré les regards courroucés de certains élèves de la salle commune. Electre ne s'était pas spécialement bien habillée. Ce n'était que le bal d'Halloween. Il fallait être bien vêtu, mais pas comme pour Noël, ou la plupart des élèves sortaient leurs belles tenues. Elle portait une simple robe bleu-gris qui allait avec ses yeux froids. Golth était plutôt à son avantage lui aussi. La salle commune était presque vide, les autres élèves étant déjà descendus dans la Grande Salle. C'était étonnant qu'il y ait un bal à Halloween. Dans la tradition, il n'y avait qu'un grand repas. Mais depuis quelques années – depuis la montée plus qu'insistante du pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres en fait – il y avait non seulement un buffet garni magnifique et délectable en même temps que le bal. Contrairement aux animaux, l'hiver était la période d'accouplement des Sorciers à Poudlard puisqu'il y avait deux bals à deux mois d'écart : Halloween et Noël.

Golth posa sa main sur sa taille. Si elle avait choisit Golth, c'était aussi parce qu'il l'attirait un peu. Si elle écoutait son petit ami, ils auraient fait l'amour depuis l'année dernière. Mais elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Pas avec lui. Elle était souvent obligée de calmer ses ardeurs. Son charme était trop puissant. Elle voulait se préserver avant le mariage. Même si elle devait se marier avec Avery. Quoique…

« Après vous princesse… »

Electre manqua d'éclater de rire devant le dégoulinant de la situation. Golth se voulait romantique. Il n'en était que plus ridicule. Elle aurait préféré qu'il soit amoureux mais pas aussi… Grotesque. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Il fallait passer pour une jeune fille amoureuse, aimante et conquise auprès des autres élèves. Elle détestait faire ça, mais elle était à Serdaigle, elle n'avait donc pas le choix.

« Merci David. » se força-t-elle.

La jeune fille entra dans la grande salle. Elle salua diverses connaissances – des Serpentard pour la plupart – et suivit son petit ami, bien que cherchant sa sœur parmi la foule dense que formaient les élèves de l'Ecole. Mais sa sœur était absente. Peut-être même qu'elle ne voudrait pas venir. Elle n'aimait pas les bals.

La foule se fendit soudainement en deux, et les regards féminins se firent plus envieux. Electre n'eut aucun doute : les Maraudeurs venaient d'entrer. Ils n'étaient accompagnés par personne. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Potter avait envie de demander à Evans d'y aller avec elle. Mais avec " l'incident " arrivé deux jours auparavant, il n'avait probablement pas pris le risque de le faire. Quoique… Potter était Potter.

Plusieurs filles allèrent se pavaner devant eux, mais Potter ne semblait pas faire attention à elles – chose étrange. Quoique pas si étrange que ça. Il cherchait Evans. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par abandonner. Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que la jeune fille passa la porte, discrètement, pour aller vers Stafford et Lim-Y. Pas assez discrètement.

« Lily ! » appela Potter.

La jeune fille se retourna et se retint de soupirer.

« Potter. »

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda-t-il, sincèrement inquiet.

« Oui, merci. »

« Bon. C'est cool alors. Ben… Alors j'y vais. Bonne soirée. »

Il se retourna et commença à partir, mais Evans le retint par le bras. Il leva vers elle un regard étonné et l'interrogea du regard.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait hier. C'était très gentil. »

« Je n'ai rien fait. J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt, d'ailleurs. Et puis… Même si tu me détestes, je sais que tu l'aurais fait pour moi aussi. »

Il lui sourit et partit. Electre se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces deux abrutis étaient-ils arrivés au moment où elle s'amusait gentiment ? Pourquoi, malgré les apparences, étaient-ils si studieux ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle ?

Tant pis.

Elle s'acharnerait sur Black ce soir.

La Magie Noire fait des miracles.

Si elle voulait changer l'avenir, si elle voulait améliorer son futur, si elle voulait améliorer le futur de sa sœur, il faudrait qu'elle fasse des sacrifices. Pour elle-même et pour Ambre.

Il ne fallait pas que _ça_ se passe.

Il ne le fallait surtout pas.

La Magie Noire ferait des miracles.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

* * *

**Réponses au Reviews :**

**Nadia : **Que Sirius et Ambre aille au bal ensemble ? explose de rire Euh… Non. Pas vraiment. Je te signale que Sirius a encore des préjugés sur la famille Daray, qu'Ambre ne l'apprécie pas énormément parce qu'il est con, n'ayons pas peur des mots, alors le bal ensemble, ce sera pas pour tout de suite. S'il y a jamais un bal ensemble. Quant à la réaction d'Electre… Ah… Electre. Quelle douce enfant, docile, adorable… Bref. Tu auras sa réaction dans ce chapitre. Je sens qu'il va faire plaisir à pas mal de monde. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Broack Dincht :** le dragage de porte ? Hé hé hé. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit ce jour-là. Mais j'ai découvert en cours d'anglais que JKR y avait pensé elle aussi, parce que dans le premier tome, elle sort un truc genre (je traduis vite fait, hein !) « des portes qui ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir à moins que vous ne le leur demandiez poliment, ou que vous ne les chatouilliez pas au bon endroit. » Mais j'ai découvert ça y'a quelques jours et le chapitre a été écrit y'a… Pfiou ! Au moins trois semaines. Et oui, tu as trouvé. En fait, Sirius Black est une nana. Il a fait son opération de transsexuel lorsqu'il avait quatre ans parce que sa mère voulait un fils en premier. Bon, allez j'arrête mes bêtises. Pour être franche, j'avais oublié qu'on ne pouvait pas aller dans les dortoirs des filles. Alors comme ta remarque m'a fait réfléchir, j'ai trouv : Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient deux façons de voir la vie (on en a l'exemple par la décision de se barrer de Serpy.). Donc, ce n'est pas parce que Gryffondor, qui devait prôner la virginité avant le mariage à mon humble avis, empêche les zolis garçons d'aller draguer la minette, que Serpentard a fait de même. Valà. Donc, Sirius n'est pas une fille (encore heureuse, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il faille que je vire ma cuti, ce qui ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup…), et n'importe qui peut aller dans les dortoirs des nanas à Serpentard. Et paf. Merci pour ta review.

**Lou4 : **Merci pour ta review. Et pour les surnoms de Peter, je t'assure que Suiveur lui convient parfaitement.

**Kamala1 :** Des inquiétudes pour Ambre ? Ah bon ? Il m'a pas prévenue. Je lui avais pourtant dit de me prévenir à chaque 'amélioration'. Il ne me l'a pas dit peut-être parce que ça ne va pas durer ? grosses auréoles au-dessus de la tête Merci pour ta review. Ton chapitre 5 m'a fait mourir de rire ! Continue !

**Fumsec :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Comme le titre me plaisait, j'en ai écrit un poème assez déprimant. Mais bon, vu que j'étais en espagnol, et qu'on parle des pauvres gamins dans les égouts à Rio de Janeiro, ça aide pas non plus à sentir dans le pays de Casimir. Bref. Pour Mumus, tu auras un PV de lui au chapitre 10.

**Angelene Hysteria :** Hé hé hé. J'ai une super crevure comme maître, c'est pour ça que je commence à avoir des idées un peu plus originales que d'habitude. Mon Sirius est nettement mieux que ton Sirius, parce que d'abord il ne roule pas des pelles à Ludmilla Brooks. Donc forcément… Dis donc ! Tu ferais pas du spoiler ? M'enfin, t'as raison de te marrer. C'est mignon, des lecteurs romantiques. M'enfin, n'oublie pas que je suis au moins aussi romantique qu'eux… Et presque aussi sadique que toi. J'adore les montagnes russes (sentimentalement et réellement) dans les fics. Je trouve ça marrant. Voilà le chapitre 7. Il t'a plu le 9 non ? Bisous, et merci pour ta review.

Valaaaaaaaaa ! Merci encore à tous, gros bisous.

Kazy.

* * *

**Note de Wam 2 :** J'ai reçu dernièrement un mail qui me soulignait le fait que Daray, en gaélique voulait dire Immortel, et désirait savoir si c'était un fruit du hasard ou non. Réponse : Non. C'était fait exprès. Alors comme le chapitre est relativement court par rapport aux précédents, et si ça vous intéresse, je vais vous dévoiler certaines petites choses. Evidemment, si ça ne vous intéresse pas, z'êtes pas obligés de lire. 

**Ambre Daray : **Ambrotos en grec veut dire " Immortel ", et Daray " Ténèbres " en gaélique. Par conséquent, si vous ajoutez les deux noms, cela donne " Ténèbres immortelles ". Etrange, non ? :-P

**Electre Daray :** Electre est une morte-vivante qui ne s'est jamais séparée de son père mort. Elle est **_alektra_** (jeu de mot sur son nom qui est fait par Sophocle lui-même) la fille sans lit, celle qui n'aura jamais ni mari, ni enfant. Or une femme grecque ne se réalise normalement que dans le mariage et la maternité. Or, Electre est totalement attachée à Ambre, à la limite du comportement amoureux. Et puis elle est très proche de son père. Daray veut toujours dire " Ténèbres " mais là, cela n'a aucun rapport particulier.

**Esther Daray :** Esther signifie " je cacherai ", et Daray signifie toujours les ténèbres. Donc si on accole les deux : " je cacherai les ténèbres ". Esther a donc un petit secret…

**David Golth :** David et Goliath. J'ai juste viré le i et le a. Ça donne à mon David un petit air héroïque. Et puis, dans EverWorld, l'une de mes trilogies préférées, le garçon qui joue les héros invincible et limite suicidaire s'appelle David. Il est également sous le charme de Senna, une Sorcière tarée que j'adore. D'où les rapports avec Golth : je le vois exactement comme ça.

**Emma Matthews :** Emma veut dire don, faveur, grâce ; entière. Au début, Ambre devait s'appeler Emma. Mais j'ai changé d'avis, parce que je voulais un prénom un peu plus original. Quant à Matthews, j'en sais rien. Ça m'a pris comme ça.

**Rowan et Ruadan Weasley (les Batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor) :** Rowan signifie " le petit rouquin " et Ruadan " le petit roux ". Ces prénoms s'appliquaient immédiatement aux Weasley. Je sais que ça fait tâche au milieu des " Arthur ", " Bill ", " Charlie ", " Fred et George " et autres… Mais on va dire qu'ils sont des Weasley Irlandais… auréole flottant au-dessus de sa tête Et puis flûte, je suis l'auteur !

**Alice Stafford :** Ben pour Alice, j'avais pas trop le choix, JKR avait choisi pour moi. Et pour Stafford, je voulais mettre Statfford, mais Word n'aimait pas, et comme elle allait être assez présente dans la fic, j'avais la flemme de devoir virer la petite vaguelette rouge qui m'horripile. Donc voilà, ça a donné Stafford.

**Shen Lim-Y :** Chen, en chinois, veut dire " Dieu ", même si ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire. Je trouve juste ce prénom joli. Sauf que moi j'avais pas compris que ça s'écrivait avec un C et pas un S donc j'ai fait la faute. C'était trop tard pour changer. Et Lim-Y est le nom de famille d'une fille qui est dans ma classe. Ça se prêtait parfaitement au personnage, alors j'ai voté pour.

**Julia Lance :** Julia est le prénom d'une fille qui est dans mon lycée, légèrement à la masse, mais marrante. Je ne vois pas du tout 'ma' Julia pareille physiquement, mais comme j'aimais bien le prénom, je l'ai adopté. Et puis, ça m'a fait pensé à un jeu vidéo dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom. Mais y'avait un " Jin ", une ''Michelle''… Et puis Lance, ben comme la lance. Julia est un peu tarée et sensiblement décalée, et puis je sais pas, ça m'a plus comme nom de famille Lance.

**June et April O'Brien :** June et April sont Juin et Avril en anglais, pour les anglophobes. J'aimais bien ces deux prénoms. Et puis, toujours dans EverWorld, la fille s'appelle April O'Brien. Alors voilà. Je ne suis pas allée chercher plus loin. Explication vaseuse, certes, mais réelle.

**Katy Mulder :** A l'origine, elle devait s'appeler Cathy, mais je trouvais ça trop banal. Alors j'ai modifié l'écriture en voulant mettre Kathy, mais Word n'a pas aimé. Alors comme pour Alice, j'ai pris la proposition de Word : Katy. Quant à Mulder, je l'ai tapé sans faire gaffe. Mes personnages se créent après leur nomination, généralement. Donc j'ai fait en sorte que Katy soit un peu étrange, différente, comme Mulder l'est dans X-Files. Voilà.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Z'avez pénétré dans les sillons bordéliques et brumeux de mon esprit. La prochaine fois, si ça vous intéresse, ce sera au tour des profs et des animaux. Mais évidemment, si vous ne voulez pas, je ne fais pas. Moi je m'en moque. Bisous à tous,

Kazy.

MAJ faite le 31/12/04


	8. Suspicions

**Disclaimer** : JKR a tout inventé. Sauf quelques personnages de mon invention.

**Protection parentale** : G

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Electre, d'une jalousie folle, décide d'attaquer Lily dans la bibliothèque. Mais pendant la réalisation de son grand rêve, James Potter et Sirius Black viennent l'en empêcher parce qu'ils venaient réviser.

**Note de Wam** : Encore merci aux mêmes : Ange et Camille. Merci beaucoup. Ce chapitre se passe pendant une partie du chapitre 7.

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 8 : Suspicions

Sirius restait songeur. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais alors pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Evans – pour être franc, il ne l'appréciait pas du tout, mais il respectait son meilleur ami et faisait des efforts – mais il savait que quoi qu'elle ait pu faire, elle ne méritait pas une chose pareille. Personne – à part peut-être les Mangemorts – ne méritait quelque chose comme ça. Se faire attaquer par des livres. Les livres ne s'étaient pas jetés sur Evans comme ça. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un derrière cette ignominie. Qui pouvait détester Evans ? Bonne question : la plupart des Aspirants, et quelques autres élèves qui ne supportaient pas l'intelligence de la jeune fille. Oui, mais personne ne pouvait haïr Evans au point de lui faire mal à ce point ? Si ?

Sirius tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami. James avait vraiment été super. Il n'avait pas cherché à se faire remarquer auprès d'Evans en lui signalant qu'il était en train de la sauver, il n'avait pas passé ses mains dans les cheveux… Il avait été correct. A la limite de la perfection. Mais lui aussi était pensif. Plus violent, à voir la ride qui barrait son front, mais pensif tout de même. Il ne devait penser que vengeance. Et Sirius savait qu'un James vengeur n'était pas un bon James. Enfin, si, des fois c'était drôle. Mais là, ça ne le serait pas. Mieux valait qu'il se calme.

« James… » dit-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers lui, le regard un peu absent. Sirius le secoua un peu.

« Tu as déjà fait beaucoup, tu sais… »

James baissa la tête, et la hocha silencieusement. Sirius préféra laisser son ami tranquille. Il valait mieux le laisser seul avec ses pensées pour le moment.

« J'aurais préféré faire plus. » murmura-t-il finalement.

Que pouvait-il dire ?

« Moi aussi, James. Moi aussi. Mais nous avons déjà fait beaucoup. »

« Tu te rends compte que nous n'aurions rien entendu si elle n'avait pas donné des coups de pieds dans les rangées en entendant nos voix ? »

Sirius acquiesça. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance.

« Comme quoi les études peuvent sauver des vies… » tenta Sirius.

Mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un regard noir.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû avoir à le faire. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il y ait des gens assez… Méchants pour faire ça ! Lily est une fille très bien, très gentille, très… Pourquoi ? A qui avait-elle fait du mal ? Personne. »

« Tu parles d'elle comme si elle était morte. »

« Elle a failli l'être. Tu as vu son état, Sirius ! Je n'en reviens pas que des gens aient pu lui faire ça. »

Sirius se tut pendant un moment. Cette réalité. Cette réalité qui le frappa de plein fouet lui fit mal.

« Nous avons pourtant fait la même chose… » réalisa-t-il.

« Non… Ce n'était pas pareil… Nous… Nous ce n'est pas par méchanceté… »

« C'est par bêtise. Je me demande si c'est beaucoup mieux. »

James ne trouva rien à répondre à ça.

« Remus a raison. » dit-il soudainement.

« Ouais. Nous ne sommes que des crétins. »

« Des imbéciles. »

« Des cons. »

« Le mot le plus adéquat serait ' gamins ' » dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent.

« Mais je vous pardonne. » reprit Alice Stafford, en larmes. « Vous… Vous lui avez sauvé la vie. Merci. »

Elle se jeta dans leurs bras. Sirius se sentit gêné. Habituellement, on ne le serrait pas dans ses bras. Ou c'était beaucoup moins chaste. Ou alors on ne le faisait pas. Quand l'avait-on cajolé pour la dernière fois ? C'était si loin… Si loin… Il rendit son étreinte à Stafford en toute amitié.

« N'importe qui l'aurait fait à notre place. » fit James. « Nous aurions préféré faire plus. »

« Mais quel est le monstre qui a pu faire ça ? » demanda-t-elle, énervée.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel chacun se tortura les méninges afin de savoir qui avait pu faire ça à l'amie, l'amour, ou la connaissance qu'était Evans pour eux. Mais après quelques minutes, Sirius n'en put plus. Ce n'était pas la peine, ils n'avaient pas assez d'éléments pour suspecter qui que se soit. Stafford le regarda. Elle dut lire dans ses yeux ce à quoi il pensait et elle éclata en sanglots. Sirius la prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice. Ce n'est pas si grave, elle va bien maintenant. »

Puis il regarda James qui observait le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie avec envie. Sirius eut un sourire amusé. Décidément…

« Allez, vas-y, t'en crève d'envie. » dit-il.

James lui sourit.

« Tu crois que… ? »

« Mais oui… T'inquiète. Je m'occupe de la madeleine géante. »

« Ey ! » protesta Stafford, dont le cri étouffé parvint malgré tout aux oreilles de Sirius.

« Fais gaffe, elle est violente. T'es sûr que je peux te laisser seul avec cette Madeleine Tueuse ? »

« N'est pas Sirius Black qui veut… Je t'apprendrais quand tu seras plus grand, t'inquiète pas. Et tu profiteras de ton expédition à l'infirmerie pour faire un coucou à Remus de ma part, ok ? »

Alice sortit sa tête de la robe de Sirius et le regarda de ses yeux humides.

« Remus ? Lupin ? Il est à l'infirmerie ? Comment ça se fait ? »

« Il a eu une crise de vomissements pendant la nuit. Nous avons dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour le soigner. » mentit Sirius, James ayant reporté toute son attention sur le couloir.

« Oh ! Le pauvre… »

« Comme tu dis. Il y en avait partout… » renchérit-il, mimant le dégoût.

« Beurk. Arrête, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas besoin de détails. »

Sirius sourit, soulagé. Quel gaffeur ! Il était pire que Peter, là. Merde ! Peter ! Ils l'avaient oublié à la bibliothèque, du coup avec les évènements ! Le pauvre… Il devait les chercher partout, maintenant… Tant pis, il était un grand garçon, il saurait se débrouiller seul, non ? Il pourrait trouver la salle commune tout seul, non ? Il n'avait pas besoin de baby-sitter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, si ? Ils ne seraient pas toujours là à ses côtés, il fallait bien que Peter apprenne à se débrouiller seul.

Alice effaça les dernières traces de larmes avec difficultés. Décidément, une fille qui jouait les fortes, c'était plus sexy qu'autre chose. Sauf quand ladite fille avait déjà un petit ami. Sirius regarda son meilleur ami et retint un soupir d'agacement.

« Bon, Cornedrue, tu attends quoi là ? De voir Mc Gonagall nue courir après Dumbledore ? »

Un rire étouffé lui parvint. Au moins il avait réussi à faire rire Stafford. C'était un bon début. Et il avait fait réagir James, qui lui sourit en secouant la tête.

« Arrête de me faire part de tes fantasmes, Sirius, s'il te plaît… »

« Et toi arrête de confondre tes fantasmes avec les miens. Assume un peu que diable ! Allez file… »

James finit par partir, non sans un dernier regard incertain. Sirius entendait ses questions muettes : serait-elle contente de le voir ? Le repousserait-elle ? Le haïrait-elle ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Mais d'un regard, Sirius balaya toutes les incertitudes de son ami.

Planté au milieu du couloir, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il était dans une drôle de situation. Son meilleur ami était parti visiter celle qui le détestait royalement, tandis qu'il tenait dans ses bras la petite amie d'un de ses copains. Fronçant les sourcils, il réalisa soudainement quelque chose : il n'y avait pas que ses amis qui étaient bizarres : parce que sa famille… Il avait une mère barjo fan d'encagoulés, un frère débile très probablement futur-encagoulé – fallait croire que beaucoup avait le fantasme du Père Noël… – des cousins et cousines tous plus timbrés les uns que les autres, un père tué par une brique tombée sur sa tête, un meilleur ami loup-garou, un autre meilleur ami pourri gâté, fils de riche, amoureux d'une Harpie et un dernier meilleur ami qui semblait avoir un manque de personnalité, de confiance en lui et qu'il fallait tout le temps prendre en charge, ou presque.

Il était verni.

« Black, lâche ma petite-amie immédiatement. » rugit une voix.

Sirius leva les yeux et aperçu Franck Londubat, adossé contre le mur. Sirius eut un faux-air déçu, et marmonna :

« Juste au moment où elle allait craquer… »

Alice lui sourit et alla rejoindre Londubat.

« J'ai appris pour Evans, chérie. » dit-il en lui rendant son étreinte. « Je suis désolé. On sait qui a fait ça ? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« En tout cas, celui ou celle qui a fait ça vient de se mettre tous les Gryffondor à dos. »

« Celle ? » demanda soudainement Sirius.

« Euh… Ben… »

_'Les autres t'éloignent de moi._'

La scène de Pré-au-Lard ressurgit d'un coup. Ce fut comme si quelqu'un rembobinait sa mémoire.

'_Evans est une Gryffondor ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe de surcroît !_'

Mais bien sûr ! Qui était assez timbré pour réagir comme ça ? Qui était assez dingue pour s'attaquer à Evans ? Qui avait des raisons valables – question de point de vue – pour s'attaquer à elle ? Electre Daray.

_'Evans est une Gryffondor ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe de surcroît ! Les autres t'éloignent de moi._'

Les mots tournaient dans sa tête, se répétaient telle une chanson. Electre Daray était la seule personne assez puissante et assez folle pour ensorceler les livres et faire en sorte qu'Evans soit attaquée ? Mais Daray savait-elle ? L'autre Daray, Ambre. Savait-elle que sa sœur pouvait faire mal ? Oui. Sûrement. Se doutait-elle que sa propre sœur, sa propre jumelle était prête à faire du mal à sa meilleure amie ? Sirius se força à penser que ce n'était que des suppositions. Peut-être que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais sa théorie se tenait. A qui en parler ? A Electre ou à Ambre ? A James ? A Dumbledore ? Non. A Lily ? Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Il faudrait qu'il lui en touche un mot malgré tout. Ambre. Il fallait commencer par Ambre. S'assurer.

« Sirius ? » appela-t-on.

« J'dois y aller ! A tout' ! »

Il se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il put. Prévenir Ambre. Il fallait prévenir Ambre. '_Evans est une Gryffondor ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe de surcroît ! Les autres t'éloignent de moi._' Ensuite, il faudrait en parler à Lily. Puis à Electre. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Qu'avait-il contre elle ? Que dirait-il à Ambre ? Qu'il avait entendu la conversation ? Elle allait le tuer. Non. Le torturer, puis le tuer. Les Daray étaient comme les Black. Bref : il fallait trouver une parade.

Que lui dire ? Qu'il connaissait la réputation d'Electre ? Qu'il avait entendu des rumeurs ? Non. Ces histoires ne tiendraient pas debout. Que faire ? Mais que faire ? La vérité ? Non. Certains mensonges valaient mieux qu'une vérité. C'était égoïste et lâche, mais il ne pouvait pas avouer ça. Tant pis. Il aviserait.

Il accéléra encore. Pourquoi se pressait-il ? Aucune idée. Il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Mais où trouver Ambre ? Argfh. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée.

Il la trouva quelques minutes plus tard dans une salle de classe, en train de s'entraîner à la Métamorphose. Il sourit. Etrangement, il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour la cette matière. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien mais il en était certain. Il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte quelques minutes à l'observer.

Ses yeux noirs fixaient la chaise avec une concentration extrême. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son visage à cause de la sueur, et elle semblait essoufflée. A cet instant, Sirius la trouva belle. Pas magnifique, pas jolie. Juste belle. Elle tendit le bras, leva sa baguette, et lança le sort. malgré tout sa concentration et toute la puissance qu'elle avait mis dans son sort, la chaise ne se transforma pas en chat comme elle était supposée le faire, mais resta une chaise… Qui avait certes la faculté de miauler, mais qui restait une chaise malgré tout.

Sirius eut un sourire.

« Tu tort trop ton poignet. » intervint-il.

Daray sursauta et se retourna vers Sirius, le menaçant déjà de sa baguette.

« Tout doux ma belle, la revanche n'est pas pour tout de suite. »

« Oh ! Ce n'est que toi ? »

« Comment ça ce n'est que moi ? »

« J'ai du travail. »

Elle alla près de sa chaise, et l'observa sous toutes les coutures, ne se préoccupant pas d'un Sirius légèrement vexé.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Ton poignet. » répéta Sirius qui avait décidé de ne pas lui en vouloir. « Tu le tort trop. Il faut que ce soit un geste doux. Pas brutal comme tu le fais. Regarde. »

Sirius poussa doucement Ambre et visa la chaise de sa baguette.

« _Métacat_ ! » dit-il.

Une lumière orange se jeta sur la chaise, qui se transforma d'un coup en une magnifique chatte grise. Elle se dirigea vers Ambre et alla se rouler entre ses jambes.

« Tu as vu comment était mon mouvement ? Il faut que tu tournes le poignet. Pas que tu te le tordes. Sinon, va en Soin en Créatures Magiques ou en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Brûlopot et Drug se chargeront de toi… »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. En plus il l'avait vexée ! Tant pis. Un prêté pour un rendu.

« _Finite Incantatum_. » fit Sirius.

La chatte se transforma brusquement en chaise. Comme l'animal se trouvait toujours entre les jambes d'Ambre, la chaise la força à s'asseoir. Elle lui lança un regard noir de nouveau. La jeune fille se leva, ignorant superbement le sourire narquois qui illuminait le visage de Sirius. Elle serra sa baguette, et la tourna vers la chaise.

« Mais noooon… » soupira Sirius. « Je viens de te dire d'arrêter de te tordre le poignet ! Bon sang mais t'es maso ou quoi ? Je peux te le casser moi si tu veux ! C'est plus radical ! »

« Oh hé ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Fous-moi la paix ! »

« Regarde. »

Il se dirigea vers elle et se colla dans son dos. Il posa une main sur celle d'Ambre, et l'autre sur sa taille afin d'avoir plus d'appui.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire 'non' Black ? »

« Ça dépend dans quel sens. »

« Dans le sens 'Fous-moi la paix tu me déranges' ? »

« Moi pas comprendre. »

« Tu veux que je t'explique ? »

« Voilà… Serre plus ta baguette ! Si je t'envoie un _Expelliarmus_ tu la perds d'un coup ! »

« C'que tu crois. »

« Bon. Maintenant, lance le sort. »

La jeune fille cracha un juron, soupira mais finalement s'exécuta. Une grosse lumière orange jaillit de sa baguette et se lança à toute vitesse sur la chaise, qui se transforma en un superbe chat noir.

« Content ? » demanda-t-elle sans regarder le résultat.

« Moi je m'en fous. C'était juste pour aider. C'est toi qui devrais être contente… »

Elle regarda l'endroit où était la chaise. Mais il n'y avait qu'un chaton qui s'approchait doucement d'elle. Toujours dans son dos, il la vit ouvrir la bouche de stupeur. Elle sourit et se retourna vers lui :

« J'ai réussi ! » dit-elle.

« T'es observatrice, c'est bien. »

« J'ai réussi ! » répéta-t-elle. « YOUHOOOOU ! Chuis la plus forte ! J'ai réussi ! »

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Sans s'en rendre compte, il lui rendit son étreinte. Il rattrapait visiblement le temps perdu…

« J'ai réussi ! » réitéra-t-elle en sautillant légèrement, comme une enfant.

« Ouais. »

Il y eut un silence. Ils se tendirent tous les deux et déglutirent avec difficulté, se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, raides.

« Donc il faut que je ne torde pas mon poignet, c'est ça ? » tenta Ambre.

« Oui. Tu… Tu vois, ça marche très bien. »

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Où était son charme légendaire ? Pourquoi ne profitait-il pas de la situation pour la rendre mal à l'aise ? Pourquoi lui-même était-il mal à l'aise alors que ce genre de situation lui était arrivé des centaines de fois ?

Ambre alla attraper le chaton et le prit dans ses bras.

« Il est mignon, hein ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de fille à être gaga devant un chaton. »

Oups. Gaffe. Il venait de perdre une occasion de se taire à en voir le regard noir qu'elle venait de lui lancer. Mais pourquoi perdait-il tous ses moyens devant elle ?

« Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu étais venu me voir ? » lâcha-t-elle, énervée. « Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu me donner des leçon en Métamorphose. »

« Non… En effet. C'était… A propos d'Evans. »

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? »

« Pour son agression ? Qui n'est pas au courant ? »

« Ah. D'accord. Donc tu es d'accord ? »

« D'accord pour quoi Black ? Sois plus clair ! »

« Pour dire que c'est une agression. »

Ambre resta neutre. Aucune émotion ne se dessinait sur son visage. Elle caressait toujours le chaton qui ronronnait de plaisir.

« Et après ? » demanda-t-elle, agressive.

Sirius déglutit péniblement.

« Je crois… Je crois que c'est ta sœur qui a fait ça, Daray. »

Au moins, c'était franc. Pas dit avec beaucoup de tact, mais c'était franc. Daray réagit immédiatement : elle lâcha le chaton et le foudroya du regard. Sirius remarqua soudainement quelque chose. Pas sur Daray. Son aura. Une sorte de brouillard noir émanait d'elle et l'entourait. Un vague brouillard, à peine perceptible. Mais aussi brusquement que le phénomène était apparu, il s'arrêta. Daray eut une apparence normale. Tout cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde à peine, mais Sirius n'en restait pas moins secoué.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius déglutit péniblement. Comment lui dire ?

« Je sais ce qu'on raconte sur Electre. Je sais qu'elle déteste Evans. Je sais qu'elle serait capable de n'importe quoi pour toi. »

_'Evans est une Gryffondor ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe de surcroît ! Les autres t'éloignent de moi._' Pourquoi ces mots tournaient-ils dans sa tête ?

« TU NE SAIS RIEN ! » hurla soudainement Daray.

Immédiatement, l'aura noire réapparut, un tout petit peu plus prononcée.

« TU NE SAIS RIEN ! » répéta Daray. « RIEN ! PERSONNE NE SAIT RIEN ! NI D'ELLE ! NI DE MOI ! RIEN ! »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer, comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle, comme si la classe avait disparue, comme si plus rien n'existait. Juste elle. Et son aura. Cette aura de puissance qui lui glaçait les sangs.

« Je sais. » trouva-t-il la force de dire.

Il fallait la calmer. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Le calme répondrait au calme… A moins qu'elle ne soit comme lui, et dans ce cas il était dans de sales draps.

« Mais je pensais… »

« Ah tu pensais ! » cracha Daray. « Tu penses toi ? »

Dit par elle, dit sur ce ton, cela sonna comme une insulte. Il lui lança un regard noir. Il voulait aider lui !

« Merde j'en ai marre ! » finit-il par crier.

Tant pis pour le calme et la raison. Tant pis pour l'aide et le début d'amitié. Tant pis pour elle et pour lui. Tant pis pour Evans et James. Tant pis pour tout.

Daray se calma immédiatement.

« J'essaye d'aider ! J'ai été sympa avec toi ! J'aide Evans, je… Merde ! J'en ai marre d'être le larbin de service ! L'ami fidèle qui aide tout le monde ! Alors je voulais juste te prévenir. Juste te prévenir. » répéta-t-il. « C'est tout. Maintenant personne ne te connaît, personne ne la connaît, personne ne vous connaît. Tu sais quoi ? Restez inconnues ! »

Il s'apprêta à partir, mais la voix de Daray le retint.

« Je connais mieux Electre que toi. » lâcha-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? Tu la connais ? » se moqua Sirius. « Je croyais que personne ne la connaissait… »

« Elle m'a assuré que ce n'était pas elle. » ignora Daray.

« Le mensonge, tu connais ? »

« Electre ne me mentirait pas. Et pour plus d'assurance, je l'ai fait jurer sur la Magie Ancestrale. Heureux ? »

« Vraiment trop ! »

« Maintenant pars ! »

« Pas besoin de me donner cet ordre ! J'allais le faire tout seul figure-toi ! »

« Tant mieux ! »

« Tant mieux ! »

La porte claqua. Daray se retrouva seule. Elle éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Sirius était furieux. Il voulait simplement aider. Simplement aider ! Et maintenant c'était un crime ?! Non. Maintenant, le monde pouvait aller se faire foutre, il serait égoïste. Il n'aiderait plus personne, il ne parlerait plus à personne. Que tout le monde aille se faire foutre ! 

Ouais. Egoïste. Et la licorne ? Elle met la chocogrenouille dans le papier alu… Il était égoïste quand il ne le faisait pas exprès. Il n'aidait personne quand il ne le faisait pas exprès. Quoique… Non. Mais il était vraiment énervé là !

Non pas qu'il ne croyait pas Daray, mais il fallait en parler à Evans. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Electre. Aucune. Il trouvait étonnant qu'elle ait pu mentir à sa sœur, mais cela restait dans le domaine du possible.

En même temps, même si Daray elle-même mentait, Sirius aurait compris. Il aurait été dégoûté, mais il aurait compris. Après tout, elle et sa sœur vivaient une relation fusionnelle. Elles s'aimaient beaucoup, c'était normal que Daray protège sa sœur… Mais Lily était quand même sa meilleure amie, non ? Alors Daray ne mentait pas. C'était la vérité.

Il ruminait ainsi ses pensées noires lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un. S'énervant d'avantage, il allait crier sur la personne, mais ce fut elle qui prit de l'avance.

« Sirius ! » se moqua-t-elle.

« Oh nan… Comme si ma journée n'était pas assez pourrie… «

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Tu te rends compte que je ne t'avais pas croisé depuis au moins… Ta fuite ! Mère est trèèès fâchée, tu le sais ? »

« Et tu continues de lui cirer les pompes ? T'as pas la langue râpeuse à force ? »

« La pluie de tes sarcasmes n'atteint pas mon parapluie de l'indifférence. »

Sirius dévisagea son frère pendant une seconde, et finalement éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de vexer Regulus.

« Ah, merci Regulus. Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu es utile à quelque chose d'autre qu'au léchage de pompes. »

« Au moins moi je suis utile à quelque chose. Ce qui prouve que je vaux mieux que toi. »

« Ah bon ? Première nouvelle. Pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant ? » demanda Sirius, l'air candide.

« Si tu n'avais pas fui lâchement, tu aurais peut-être été mis au courant. »

« Oh arrête ! Tu vas me faire pleurer. Je te manque tant que ça ? C'est bizarre, j'aurais plutôt cru que tu te serais servi de ma disparition pour entrer d'avantage dans les petits parchemins de Mère et que tu en profiterais pour approfondir tes cours de larbinage… Mais bon… Comme quoi tout arrive. »

« Tu es pathétique, Sirius. »

« Regulus, Regulus… Nous en avons déjà parlé… A cause de ton manque d'intelligence et de personnalité, tu reportes toute ta rancœur sur moi, et ce n'est pas la solution… »

« La ferme ! »

« Tout de suite, tu deviens vulgaire ! »

« Mère t'as retiré de son testament, et t'a effacé de l'arbre généalogique. »

Sirius mima une crise cardiaque, feignant d'être terriblement secoué par cette 'douloureuse' nouvelle.

« Non ! »

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Regulus qui ne semblait pas avoir compris le petit manège de son frère.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« Qu'elle change mon nom de famille en plus de ça. »

« Tu sais quoi, Sirius ? Tu crains. Tu as tellement honte de ta famille, ou plutôt de ce qui était ta famille, que tu l'as rejetée. Tu as tout rejeté. Tu cherches à te rendre intéressant parce que tu n'as plus que cette solution pour exister. Tout le monde sait que tu n'es plus un Black. Tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'un raté qui suit docilement Potter. Tu es tombé beaucoup plus bas que ce que j'imaginais. »

« Tu peux parler. Je préfère être un raté qui suit docilement Potter, qu'un insignifiant qui ne désire qu'une chose : être le bétail du berger le plus abruti du monde. »

« Au fait, comment s'est passé ton conseil disciplinaire ? »

« Pourquoi tu parles de ça ? » demanda Sirius. « Tu sais très bien ce qui s'y est passé. »

« Oh. Et tu es toujours ami avec ceux que les autres appellent niaisement les 'Maraudeurs' ? Après ce qui s'y est passé ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Immédiatement, Sirius regretta sa question. Il savait que Regulus mentait, ou le faisait exprès, qu'il ne fallait pas l'écouter, qu'il n'instaurerait que le chaos. Dans sa tête, et entre ses amis. Il ne fallait pas croire. Mais c'était trop tard. Regulus arborait déjà un sourire narquois et presque méchant. Sirius avait toujours méprisé son frère, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé que c'était réciproque. Où était le petit frère qui l'admirait lorsqu'il était petit ? Où était le petit garçon qui lui demandait toujours protection ? Devant lui. Sauf qu'il n'était plus la personne qui le protégeait. Il avait d'autres gardes du corps. Ce n'en était que plus pathétique.

« Oh tu n'es pas au courant ? » demanda-t-il d'un air étonné. « Oups. »

« De toute façon je m'en fous. »

« Ne dis pas ça, nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux. Tu veux savoir, hein ? Tu veux que je te le dise ? »

« Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en tape. »

Sirius se décida à partir avant que son frère ne lui dise quelque chose qu'il croirait peut-être. Mais la voix de Regulus le retint.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que tu as eu un conseil de discipline, l'an dernier ? Alors que tout le monde t'adule ? Il paraît que tu as un fan-club beaucoup plus développé que celui des trois autres crétins. Oui… » dit Regulus, prenant un air pensif. « Moi aussi, à leur place, j'aurais fait pareil. »

Sirius déglutit difficilement. Il voulait savoir. C'était être faible, mais il voulait vraiment savoir. Pourquoi son frère lui apprenait-il la nouvelle ? Pourquoi ? Cette journée était définitivement mauvaise. Sirius s'arrêta définitivement. Il hésita à se retourner. Mais Regulus avait vu.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'ils ont fait ? Oh je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es toujours avec eux. La jalousie fait faire des choses horribles. Abominables même. Ils sont allés voir Mc Gonagall et lui ont tout dit. Le lendemain, on t'annonçait un conseil de discipline. Oh mon Dieu, Sirius, je suis si… Désolé pour toi… Tu es une fois de plus seul au monde. Et tu viens de rejeter ta seule vraie fam… »

Regulus ne put prononcer d'autre mot. Sirius s'était jeté sur lui et le plaquait contre le mur, lui enserrant déjà la gorge. Rapidement, le jeune Black devint rouge. Les jambes battaient l'air désespérément, dans l'espoir de retourner sur la terre ferme. Mais Sirius était en colère. Trop en colère pour répondre de ses actes. Il l'aurait tué. Sur le champ. Aucune hésitation. La seule chose qui l'en empêcha fut le regard de son frère. Si fier. Fier d'avoir réussi à trouver le point faible de Sirius. Fier d'avoir réussi à le mettre en colère alors qu'il s'appliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait à ne faire que l'ignorer. Fier d'avoir gagné. Mué d'une rage comme jamais il n'en avait éprouvé auparavant, Sirius lâcha Regulus et frappa dans le mur si fort que certains de ses os se brisèrent. Plusieurs bouts de peau partirent en lambeaux à cause de la pierre dure, et du sang commençait à couler. Mais Sirius n'avait rien senti. Ni la douleur de ses os, ni la souffrance de la brûlure qu'avait faite la pierre sur sa peau, ni le dégoût de son sang coulant sur ses doigts. La seule chose qui lui faisait mal, qui le blessait au plus profond de lui était le fait que son frère, ce moins que rien, cet insignifiant frère venait de le toucher en plein cœur.

« Tu crois que je mens ? » intervint Regulus.

Sirius lui lança un regard pétrifiant. Il osait encore ouvrir la bouche ? Voulait-il vraiment mourir ? Entre les mains de son frère ? Il n'y avait qu'un mot à dire et c'était arrangé…

« Tais-toi. »

« Tu me crois alors. Je suis vraiment désolé, Sirius. La solitude sera désormais ton lot quotidien… Mais crois-moi je… »

« VA-T-EN ! » hurla-t-il. « Va-t-en, ou je te promets Regulus, que la peur que t'inspire les Vampires ne sera rien face à ma colère. Et crois-moi, tu verras ce qu'est la réelle solitude. »

Le petit discours de Sirius suffit à terrifier son frère. Après un dernier sourire, il s'enfuit presque en courant. Sirius regarda sa main. Elle ne lui faisait toujours pas mal. Il se mit en marche vers la salle commune, essayant de ne penser ni à l'état de sa main, ni à la possible trahison de ses amis. James, Remus et Peter n'auraient jamais fait ça. Jamais. Il les connaissait. Mais… En même temps, Regulus avait peut-être dit la vérité ? Cela expliquait la gêne de ses amis le jour du conseil, le fait que James n'ait pas écopé d'un conseil lui non plus, ou le regard sévère et à la fois désolé de Mc Gonagall ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, au milieu de ses pensées noires, il entra dans la salle commune. Sans en avoir conscience, il se jeta dans le premier fauteuil libre qu'il trouva. Sans le savoir, il s'installa près de Londubat et rumina ses pensées désagréables. Que faire ? Fallait-il croire son frère qui le détestait, ou ses amis qui aurait pu le trahir pendant la période noire qu'ils avaient traversée l'année passée ? Que faire ? Il devrait avoir confiance en ses amis plutôt qu'en l'une des personnes qu'il méprisait le plus au monde. Alors pourquoi doutait-il tant ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda une voix.

Sirius tourna la tête vers Franck Londubat. Alice était allongée dans ses bras et dormait paisiblement, entourée du bras protecteur que Franck avait placé sur sa hanche. Elle avait visiblement fini par se calmer. La vision de Stafford dormant l'aurait fait sourire en temps normal. Ou au moins réagir. Il aurait fait une remarque plus ou moins vaseuse sur Londubat et sa petite amie mais il était présentement trop en colère pour faire ou dire quoique ce soit d'amusant. Il avait d'ailleurs très envie que Londubat lui foute la paix. Il avait très envie que tout le monde lui foute la paix. Mais Franck était plutôt ami avec les Maraudeurs. Et il était le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Peut-être que James lui avait parlé de son conseil de discipline ?

« Tu te souviens de mon conseil disciplinaire de l'an dernier ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh… Oui, j'en ai entendu parler… » répondit Franck, étonné.

« Est-ce que James t'a dit quelque chose sur moi à ce propos ? »

« Nous en avons un peu parlé… Il était préoccupé et jouait très mal, ce qui était vraiment mauvais pour l'équipe et rarissime. Il m'a dit que tu avais un conseil disciplinaire et qu'il culpabilisait. »

Il culpabilisait ? Vraiment ? Alors les dires de Regulus se confirmaient ? Non. Pas encore sûr. Il fallait être certain. Il fallait être convaincu.

« Pourquoi ? » reprit Sirius. « Pourquoi culpabilisait-il ? »

Pourquoi un silence aussi long ? Ses craintes étaient-elles justifiées ? James avait-il trahi ? Vraiment ? Non…

« Parce qu'il trouvait injuste que tu aies un conseil de discipline parce qu'il avait fait autant si ce n'est plus de bêtises que toi. Surtout si on se basait sur la parole de Wilkes. Junior je veux dire. »

Wilkes ? C'était donc Wilkes qui l'avait balancé ? Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas dénoncé James également ?

« Parce que les parents de James sont intervenus. Oh rassure-toi, il n'est pas au courant. Je crois même que je suis le seul à le savoir. Mc Gonagall m'a demandé de venir et d'occuper James par un entraînement le temps que ses parents viennent en parler. »

« Tu veux dire que Caitlin et Harry sont intervenus en la faveur de James ? »

« Tu sais, vos blagues ne sont pas vraiment méchantes. Puériles, souvent, mais pas méchantes. Et James est très aimé par ses parents. J'ai déjà passé quelques vacances chez lui quand nous étions plus jeunes, à nos débuts à Poudlard. Ses parents et mon père étant Aurors, nos familles sont très amies. Et quand, dès la Première Année il racontait à ses parents vos 'œuvres' Caitlin le grondait, mais son père finissait par la calmer en disant à son fils que ce n'était pas si mal tant que ses résultats scolaires restaient très bons et qu'il fallait bien mettre un peu d'ambiance dans son très cher Poudlard. Alors ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils soient intervenus. Et puis, tu es au courant qu'il a quand même fait perdre cent-cinquante points. C'est Caitlin qui a demandé ça en échange de l'oubli du conseil. Sinon, Harry voulait vraiment qu'on ne mette rien. Mais bon… Caitlin reste Caitlin. On ne la changera pas. »

« James n'est donc au courant de rien ? »

« Rien du tout, crois-moi. J'ai vérifié. Il ignore totalement tout, et crois-moi, ça vaut mieux. Il se sentirait trop mal à l'aise. Par rapport à toi et à ses parents. »

Sirius eut un sourire et se traita d'idiot. Il s'insulta d'ailleurs beaucoup plus vulgairement intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu croire son abruti de frère ? Ce fut à son tour de culpabiliser. Il aurait dû croire en ses amis. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Pourquoi son éducation prenait-elle le dessus trop souvent ? Cette éducation qui lui disait que les amis n'existaient pas, qu'il n'y avait que des alliés, et qu'il fallait garder près de soi ses alliés, et encore plus près ses ennemis. Il aurait dû surveiller d'avantage Wilkes et compagnie. Ce petit fouineur, cet imbécile l'avait mis dans de beaux draps…

« Pourquoi me demandais-tu ça ? » questionna Franck.

« Pour rien. Comme ça. Je me posais juste des questions. »

« Ok. »

Il n'était pas dupe, mais il ne posa pas plus de question. Sirius était soulagé. Enervé contre lui-même, mais soulagé malgré tout. Il remarqua que Franck le regardait toujours fixement. Fronçant les sourcils, Sirius lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

« Ta main. » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle est dans un sale état… Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de la voir. »

« Demande à Jenny. Elle sera ravie de le faire. Va juste dans un coin tranquille pour ne pas que tout le monde soit au courant. Ma famille tient à garder son don secret. »

« Je ne veux pas embêter ta petite sœur, Franck. »

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux. Et se redressa d'un coup, manquant de faire tomber Stafford, qui grogna dans son sommeil.

« Black, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Ta grande passion du moment est de taquiner ma sœur sur son 'petit faible' pour toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Bon, bon, ok. Ça va, ça va. Où est ta sœur ? »

Franck, toujours inquiet par la réaction de Sirius, sortit malgré tout un petit miroir de sa poche et appela sa sœur. Puis il se leva, prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller sa petite amie et invita Sirius à le suivre hors de la salle commune.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, une petite fille aux cheveux fins bruns coupés au carré s'approcha d'eux, rougissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait et reconnaissait Sirius. Cette petite fille de douze ans était si adorable que sa frimousse gênée lui arracha un sourire.

« Oui ? » murmura-t-elle, d'une voix quasi-inaudible.

« Jenny, est-ce que tu pourrais aider Sirius, s'il te plaît ? Si ça ne te dérange pas… »

Franck et Jenny s'entendaient très bien. Franck était le frère parfait. Protecteur, aimant, amical et souriant, il était un des piliers du bonheur de sa sœur. Même s'il était à Gryffondor et elle à Poufsouffle, ils se voyaient très régulièrement et il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils ne se soient vus. Alice et Jenny s'entendait à merveille et étaient très amies.

La petite fille hocha la tête, attrapa Sirius par la manche et le tira dans la salle ouverte la plus proche, toujours rouge comme une pivoine. Franck attendit patiemment derrière la porte, surveillant les environs.

Une fois dans la salle peu éclairée, Jenny osa enfin lever les yeux vers Sirius. Elle observa la main droite de l'adolescent, et fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais avoir du mal. Ce sera peut-être douloureux. Et Pomfresh fera ça mieux que moi. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller la voir ? »

« C'est-à-dire qu'elle est assez occupée. Et je préfèrerais qu'elle ne sache pas. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne te force pas, tu sais. »

Jenny sourit et secoua la tête.

« C'est bon. Cependant, je ne te promets pas que ce sera sans douleur, et forcément très bien fait. »

« Fais de ton mieux. C'est déjà beaucoup. » sourit-il.

Jenny prit sa main entre les siennes et ferma les yeux. Sirius l'observa attentivement. La seule fois où elle l'avait guéri, il était inconscient. C'était en Cinquième Année. Suite à une mauvaise transformation en Animagus, Sirius s'était totalement – ou presque – vidé de sa magie. Jenny était passée par là et l'avait vu. Elle l'avait alors guéri.

Rapidement, une lueur jaune émana d'elle. Comme du feu, mais qui ne brûlait pas. La lueur qui découlait tout autour de son corps alla se concentrer jusque dans ses mains. Une douce chaleur emplit sa main, remplaçant la douleur qui commençait à se faire sentir. Au début, le sang cessa de couler. Puis la peau sembla se recomposer d'elle-même, recouvrant les blessures. Jenny fronçait les sourcils de concentration, et semblait ne plus respirer.

La douleur vint alors. Surpris, Sirius manqua de sursauter et serra les dents, étouffant un 'aïe'. Le jeune garçon ne s'arrêta cependant pas de fixer la jeune fille. Ses cheveux, pourtant courts habituellement, se soulevèrent dans les airs, et la lumière jaillit, éclairant la salle entière. Jenny commença à s'essouffler. Pourtant, aucun son n'était percevable, ni perçu. Le silence régnait en maître. Sirius grimaça. Ses os se remettaient en place douloureusement. S'il avait été seul, il aurait probablement crié, mais il se retint presque héroïquement, fermant les yeux de douleur. Malheureusement, il ne put retenir un gémissement. Il rouvrit les yeux immédiatement, effrayé à l'idée d'avoir pu troubler Jenny. Mais la jeune fille restait concentrée, de la sueur commençant à perler sur son front. Sirius avala difficilement, en grimaçant. Jenny avait raison. C'était très douloureux. Mais elle semblait s'en sortir à merveille. Au bout de quelques minutes, la lumière se résorba, rentrant au fur et à mesure en Jenny, qui était totalement à bout de souffle. Sirius regarda sa main, le visage encore déformé par la douleur. Il l'observa: elle était comme avant. Il bougea ses articulations : tout était parfait. Il regarda Jenny, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

« Merci. » dit-il. « Merci beaucoup. Tu es très douée. »

« Merci… » haleta-t-elle.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui. Il faut juste que… Je reprenne… Mon souffle. C'est tuant. »

« J'ai vu ça. C'est impressionnant aussi. »

Jenny lui sourit. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'elle aille mieux, puis il tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte. Mais la jeune fille le retint.

« Ils ne t'ont pas trahi. Ton frère te ment. Par contre, ton soupçon ne devrait pas en être un. C'est une réalité. »

Sirius se retourna, franchement étonné. Avait-elle pu lire dans sa tête ? Savait-elle désormais ses pensées, ses peurs, ses envies, ses soupçons ?

« Comment sais-tu ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne me l'explique pas. Je sais juste les choses. Mais garde le secret. »

Pour toute réponse, Sirius ne put que hocher la tête. La famille Londubat avait beaucoup plus de secrets que ce qu'il n'imaginait.

Peut-être qu'au fond, rien n'était comme il l'imaginait.

**Fin du chapitre 8**

* * *

**Réponses au Reviews :**

**Camille :** Et oui ! Et oui, on l'applaudit bien fort ! Camille, mesdemoiselles messieurs, a été la première revieweuse ! tonnerre d'applaudissements Bon. Comme t'as oublié mon anniversaire et de me reviewer pour le chapitre 6, la sentence sera terrible. Remus souffrira. Voilà. Allez hop, synopsis. Modifications. Chapitre 10. Valààààà J'oublie pas Quéo, et tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'il y a une infime possibilité pour que je vienne à ton anniversaire. Mais bon, n'espère pas trop… J'ai trop envie d'y aller !!! Argfh. Foutus parents ! Gros bisous.

**Darkenger :** Ne pas trop amocher Sirius ? Moi ? Môôôôôô noooooon… tête auréolée Jamais je ne ferais de mal à mon personnage préféré, surtout s'il venait me voir pour être réconforté ensuite… T'inquiète, t'es pas trop folle ! N'oubliez jamais ça, chers lecteurs : je serai toujours plus tarée que vous ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé.

**Kamala1 :** Elle n'a pas intérêt à faire du mal à Sirius ? éclate de rire Ahem. Euh… Non, je le jure devant moi (oui, car je suis Dieu, je seconde Ange lorsqu'elle est à la fac c'est pour ça que ces derniers temps, y'a eu un sacré bordel…) Sirius ne craint rien. Il est entre mes mains. J Bisous ! Et Vive ton chapitre 5 !

**LOU4 :** Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, c'est triste de voir ce que l'amour peut mener à faire. Mais en même temps, Electre est sacrément tarée. Dans le genre pas équilibrée du tout… Voilà quoi. Mais vous en saurez plus sur elle et sur Ambre dans le chapitre 11, en cours d'écriture. Merci pour ta review.

**Gaffiotte :** rougit de honte Oh et puis non. En fait, j'avoue, c'était pour voir si vous suiviez. Je l'ai fait exprès de mettre 'juin et juillet' au lieu de 'Avril et juin'. Pour voir si vous lisiez vraiment. Alors pour les POV, les chapitres 8 et 9 sont des POV de Sirius, le chapitre 10 un POV de Remus et le 11 un POV d'Ambre qu'on n'a pas vu depuis le chapitre… 4. Waw. Ça fait un sacré bout de temps, dites donc ! Voilà. Merci beaucoup.

**Littledevil5 :** Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, c'est vrai ? Mais si Electre ne touche pas Sirius, c'est plus drôle… M'enfin. Vu que j'ai promis… J'ai promis. Arghf. Même pô drôle. Merci pour ta review.

**Angelene Hysteria :** Waw. T'es vachement dithyrambique ce soir, Ange… J'en rougis, dis donc. Surtout venant de toi, l'auteur de fic la plus géniale du monde (dans tous les sens du terme). Quant à la scène des livres, je suis sûre que tu l'aurais écrite mieux que moi ! Chu qu'une titite Minipouce, t'as oubli ? Si tu te connectes sur MSN que je, par le plus grand des hasards j'y suis, tu pourras lire le chapitre 11. Il est bientôt fini, il me reste deux ou trois scènes à écrire maximum. Gros bisous, et continue tes fics.

**Broack Dincht :** (T'as vraiment pas pris le pseudo le plus simple du monde !) Formidable ? Ben dis donc… J'irais pas jusque là, moi… ## Pour la recherche des noms, je n'ai pratiquement aucun mérite. C'est Camille qui a satisfait toutes mes demandes, sauf pour la famille Daray et quelques autres personnages. Je n'ai absolument pas appris le gaélique, mais je vais sur quelques sites Internet qui me proposent des significations de prénom. Si j'aime le prénom et que la signification colle au perso, je garde. Sinon, go into the basket. Euh… Pour Rowan et Ruadan Weasley… Ahem… J'avoue… Aucune idée mais si ça me prend un de ces quatre, vous le saurez en même temps que moi. Merci d'avoir review !

**Nadia :** Ah ! Une revieweuse sadique ! C'est mignon, ça ! Tu sauras ce qui arrivera à Sirius très bientôt. Ce sera drôle, tu verras. Moi je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce passage. J'ai même adoré. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors, comme apparemment ça vous a plu, je vous donne plus d'explications pour les Profs : 

**Gonzague Drug (Prof de DCFM de 6ème Année) :** Drug, ça coule de source, s'applique totalement à ce prof. Drogue, en français. C'est un alcoolique ivrogne zentil comme tout. Et puis je trouve que Gonzague est un nom pas d'alcoolique… mais facile à prononcer quand on est bourré. Ou difficile justement. Enfin, je sais pas. Je trouvais que c'était marrant de l'appeler comme ça.

**Gerhardt Wilkes (Prof de Potions) :** Wilkes, j'ai pas trop eu le choix. Et pour Gerhardt, qui est un prénom allemand, je trouvais que ça s'appliquait bien à mon perso. Assez agressif (on peut pas dire que Gerhardt soit un prénom doux), et je sais pas. Je vois bien Wilkes avec des ancêtres allemands. M'enfin après tout…

**Cassandre Martinez (Prof de Divination) :** Cassandra, dans la mythologie, est la prophétesse que personne ne croit lors de la prise de Troie. C'était le prénom idéal pour une prof de Divination un peu tarée et complètement décalée. Pour le nom de famille, c'est parce que dans les films ou les séries, les voyantes viennent toutes ou presque du Portugal, de l'Espagne, ou sont des gitanes. Alors Martinez fait un peu ibérique. C'est tout.

**Gaeth Brûlopot (Prof de Soin aux Créatures Magiques) :** Gaeth, en gaélique je crois, veut dire adroit. En totale opposition avec mon Gaeth, qui est plus maladroit que maladroit. Et pour Brûlopot, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Et pour son physique, je l'imaginais bien plutôt mignon lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qui, au cours de sa carrière et de sa droiture hors du commun avait fini par être découpable.

**Trevor Drodle (Prof d'Etude de moldus):** Euh… Ahem. Alors… En fait, j'avoue, je ne me souviens plus pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça. Oui, bon ! J'ai une mémoire de poule, c'est pas si dramatique ! Roh !

**Cassiopée Pisces (Prof d'Astronomie) :** Cassiopée est une constellation. Pisces est le nom anglais pour le signe astrologique poisson (le mien). Donc j'ai accolé les deux pour que ça fasse plus " prof d'Astronomie " !

Voilà ! C'est tout pour les Professeurs. La prochaine fois, si ça vous intéresse toujours, évidemment, je vous ferai les parents des élèves que je vous ai présentés, et quelques autres persos que vous aurez aperçus d'ici-là. Ainsi que les animaux et créatures magiques. Ce sera plus simple.

MAJ faite le 31/12/04


	9. Halloween

**Disclaimer** : Voir chapitres précédents

**Protection parentale** : PG-13. C'est un petit peu gore à un moment, bien que je sois mauvais juge. M'enfin.

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Se passe à peu près en même temps que le chapitre 7. Suite à l'agression de Lily, Sirius est en colère. Il comprend que c'est Electre qui a manigancé le coup, et tente d'en faire part à Ambre, qui manque de bol n'y croit pas et gueule. Je crois que c'est tout…

**Note de Wam** : Toujours merci aux mêmes : ma bêta-lectrice – à qui vous devez ce retard d'une semaine… Enfin… C'est surtout à ses profs les vilains. Moi je t'en veux pas de toute façon – et à Ange pour son soutien inconditionnel et ses crises de rire intempestives.

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 9 : Halloween

Sirius était fin prêt. Ses cheveux étaient habilement coiffés, sa robe était bien droite, aucun pli ne venait gâcher cette perfection. Il se regarda dans le miroir qui prit diverses poses, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Il observa sa main droite. Jenny avait fait un travail formidable. Il n'avait pas parlé de ses craintes, ni de ses suspicions à ses trois autres amis. Il s'était simplement excusé auprès de Peter pour son oubli, avait demandé des nouvelles d'Evans et de Remus auprès de James, puis il avait passé la soirée à plaisanter avec son meilleur ami afin d'éviter de penser à Regulus. Celui-là le lui paierait. Wilkes aussi. Foi de Sirius Black, ils paieraient.

Mais ce soir, soir d'Halloween, ô soir de rencontres et d'ouvertures, Sirius était de bonne humeur. Il comptait bien draguer une ou deux jeunes filles, et embêter James sur le sujet ô combien vaste et amusant qu'était Lily Evans. Celle-ci était sortie de l'infirmerie le matin même, malgré Pomfresh. Elle semblait un peu comme Lance à ses jours les moins graves – les jours où elle semblait capable de tenir une conversation sans partir sauter à l'autre bout de la salle commune et revenir juste après – mais elle allait bien. Stafford et Lim-Y ne la quittaient pas d'une semelle, et Sirius devait bien avouer que James ne la quittait pratiquement jamais du regard. Il se retenait de la suivre, Sirius le savait. A l'amour… soupira-t-il intérieurement. Heureusement qu'il ne tombait jamais amoureux. Il y avait bien eu cette petite Suédoise… Ann, qui avait su le faire fondre lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Il avait juste été séduit. Oh il se comportait comme un goujat avec certaines filles, il le savait. Mais c'était si facile. Si facile de se sentir aimé auprès de toutes ces jolies Sorcières. Si facile d'être adoré et adulé par des gamines tel un héros. Si facile, mais si mal. Pourquoi la facilité était-elle si souvent mal ?

Sirius grogna. Il s'énervait à philosopher ainsi. Ce soir, on était Halloween, il fallait donc ne penser qu'à trois choses : s'amuser, draguer, et boire. Les professeurs étaient, ce soir-là, dans une autre aile du château. Il avait entendu Mc Gonagall le dire au Professeur Drodle la veille en rentrant dans la salle commune avec Jenny. Ils avaient d'ailleurs échangé un sourire jubilatoire avant que la jeune fille ne rougisse une nouvelle fois. Tout cela pour dire qu'il pourrait consommer de l'alcool avec un peu moins de modération que l'année précédente.

« Bon, Dom Juan, tu te dépêches, oui ? » s'impatienta James dans son dos.

« Tu crois que je suis mieux avec le sourire charmeur ou le sourire dévastateur ? » demanda Sirius, rien que pour le plaisir de l'embêter.

« Tu auras le sourire édenté si tu ne te dépêches pas tout de suite ! »

« Goujat ! » minauda Sirius.

« Allez, grouille. Faut qu'on soit dans les premiers, ce sera plus drôle. »

« James, nous avons déjà un quart d'heure de retard, et il n'y a plus personne dans la salle commune à part nous. Je crois donc que nous serons les premiers l'année prochaine. »

James s'énerva. Il voulait toujours être le premier arrivé aux soirées. Stupide caprice d'enfant de riches qui assiste très souvent aux cocktails mondains auxquels ses parents sont obligés d'assister. James avait toujours aimé les cocktails. C'était rempli de charmantes Sorcières qu'il regardait avec de grands yeux quand il était petit, et nettement moins joliment maintenant qu'il avait seize ans. Les chiens ne font pas des chats. Harry Potter avait été un sacré coureur de jupons à Poudlard, il s'en vantait très régulièrement à table, agaçant Caitlin au plus haut point puisqu'elle rêvait de lui depuis la Deuxième Année. James Potter était donc le digne fils de son père, au plus grand dam de sa mère.

« Oh allez, c'est pas grave, Cornedrue… »

« Peter et Remus nous attendent depuis tout à l'heure ! Faudrait que tu apprennes à être à l'heure, Patmol. »

« Peter et Remus n'ont qu'à partir sans nous. Et toi aussi. Je ne vous ai rien demandé. »

« Très bien. »

« Attends, je suis prêt. »

Sirius vit James lever les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il aimait embêter son meilleur ami ! C'était… Jouissif. Eclatant, amusant, hilarant, bref : merveilleux. Surtout que James tombait pratiquement toujours dans le panneau. Sirius attrapa sa baguette, la fourra dans sa poche et couru hors du dortoir à la rencontre de ses deux autres amis. Peter portait une jolie robe et avait coiffé ses cheveux avec une raie à droite. Ça lui allait plutôt bien. Jorkins allait lui coller aux basques toute la soirée. Sirius étouffa un rire : pauvre Peter. Bertha Jorkins était une Poufsouffle folle amoureuse du jeune Maraudeur. Elle adorait les potins, mais elle n'était pas très finaude, légèrement cinglée, et… Comment fallait-il dire sans vouloir être vexant ? Bertha avait un physique fort peu avantageux. On pouvait même dire qu'elle était moche. Mais Peter restait avec Jorkins. En effet, Déborah Freeman, la fille dont il était fou amoureux était la meilleure amie de Bertha. De l'avis de Sirius, cette situation n'allait lui apporter que des emmerdes, mais Peter avait déjà été prévenu. Sirius grimaça en se souvenant de ce qui lui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ce coup-là, en colonie… Sa mère avait reçu une beuglante de la part de la mère des deux jeunes filles – détruites par l'affront que Sirius leur avait fait – et sa mère l'avait immédiatement retiré de la colonie. Finalement, ça avait été à son avantage. Moins la gifle monumentale qu'il avait reçue pile à la descente du train, mais sinon, ça avait été pratique.

Remus, lui, était comme d'habitude. Sirius, Peter et James avaient usé de toute leur force de persuasion pour le décider à venir. Remus avait mis une heure à accepter, prétextant le lendemain de la pleine Lune, le manque d'envie, la fatigue… Bref, des excuses idiotes pour Sirius qui ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'une transformation en loup-garou. Surtout qu'il savait pourquoi Remus n'avait aucune envie de venir… Emma Matthews irait au bal avec Dean Summers, son petit ami, et il ne voulait pas voir cela. Ça, Sirius le comprenait. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête de vivre à cause d'une fille ! Alors finalement, Remus avait accepté à une condition : qu'ils lui foutent une paix royale pendant la soirée. Ce qu'ils s'étaient empressés de promettre en croisant les doigts dans leur dos.

« Allez, on y va ! Roulez jeunesse ! » tonitrua James en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Ton tic revient, James. » signala Remus.

« Et puis je te signale que nous sommes seuls, dans la salle commune. Il n'y a ni Lily, ni personne pour admirer ta frime ! » lança Peter en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Pff… » répondit James en levant la tête.

Ils se mirent en chemin en se racontant des bêtises – pour changer. Remus suivait l'échange silencieusement en souriant, tandis que Peter tentait une joute verbale avec Sirius. Joute dont il ne sortit bien évidemment pas vainqueur, et pas forcément parce qu'il n'avait aucune répartie. Il avait prouvé bien des fois qu'il était capable de blesser les gens de son plein gré – pas comme d'autres fois.

« Ecoute, Peter, faut que tu aies plus confiance en toi ! Arrête un peu ! N'aies pas peur de me vexer ! James le fait tout le temps, lui ! Est-ce que je lui ai jamais cassé la figure ? »

« Oui, en Quatrième Année. »

« Oui, mais là c'était pas pareil, il m'insultait en disant que j'étais comme ma famille. Chose à ne jamais faire. Mais l'ai-je jamais renié ? »

« Une fois en Troisième Année parce qu'il n'était pas venu avec toi faire une blague à Rogue. »

« Bon, Peter, arrête, ça suffit. Avec toi, on ne peut pas plaisanter. » grogna Sirius.

« Bien joué Peter ! » le félicita James.

« Pff ! » lâcha Sirius.

Peter ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour vexer Sirius, mais il était content. Il n'avait fait que relater la réalité. Mais bon, pour lui, Sirius était une de ces créatures qui étaient insondables lorsque l'on n'était ni James Potter ni Remus Lupin. Bref : mieux valait laisser tomber et savourer sa victoire.

Très rapidement, les Maraudeurs arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle. Il entrait encore une dizaine de couples ou de groupes. Mais lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire, la foule se sépara en deux. James et Sirius étaient habitués à ce genre de traitements : les cocktails, les réunions… Leurs familles étaient toutes deux très respectées, bien que de manières totalement différentes. Mais Remus et Peter, eux, étaient toujours très gênés. Le père de Remus était banquier, et sa mère travaillait à Ste Mangouste en tant qu'infirmière. Gary Lupin était un moldu très réputé dans son monde, mais cachait son secret à tout son entourage. Ils étaient peu connus, mais tout de même très respectés par leurs collègues. Le père de Peter était plus mort que vivant depuis qu'il avait perdu son travail lorsque Peter avait sept ans, et était rapidement devenu alcoolique. Peter lui en avait toujours voulu, et méprisait totalement son père, qu'il trouvait nul et stupide. Son seul vœu était de ne jamais devenir comme son père. Jamais. La mère de Peter était une brave femme, grassouillette comme son fils, qui travaillait dans une boutique de coiffure Sorcière. Les Pettigrow étaient nettement moins connus que les Lupin, et encore moins que les Black ou les Potter. Ils étaient presque méprisés par la communauté magique à cause de la réputation d'Owen Pettigrow. Mais Peter tentait de ne pas trop montrer que c'était assez dur pour lui. Il était fils unique, et en souffrait assez. Sa mère était certes gentille, mais elle avait assez à faire avec son mari qui était souvent violent. Et au milieu des cris, des coups, des disputes et des insultes, Peter Pettigrow avait souvent du mal à s'amuser. Il y avait deux possibilités d'évolution pour un enfant qui grandissait dans ce cadre de vie : ou le fait de grandir trop vite – comme Remus notamment, bien que pour des raisons totalement différentes – ou le fait de, justement, ne pas avoir confiance en soi du tout, et d'être à la limite de la régression. Malheureusement pour lui, Peter avait 'opté' pour la deuxième solution.

Tout cela pour dire que Peter et Remus étaient rouges comme des tomates, et que Sirius et James ignoraient cet accueil, bien qu'une lueur étrange où se mêlaient fierté et orgueil dansait dans les yeux de James. On ne le changerait pas : il serait toujours fier d'être un Potter.

Mais très vite, il déchanta. Sa princesse n'était pas là. Sirius, lui, hésitait entre qui chercher. Ambre ? Electre ? Lily ? Ambre, pour lui faire des excuses. Oui, non. Pas d'excuse. Il n'avait rien fait ! Juste voulu aider. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas fautif ! Peut-être qu'il pouvait aller lui parler pour voir à quel degré elle était en colère contre lui ? Lui-même n'était pas très rancunier. Enfin… Assez. Bon, d'accord, il n'oubliait jamais ce qu'on lui avait fait, mais là, Ambre avait des circonstances atténuantes. Au fait, pourquoi lui cherchait-il des excuses ?

Il voulait garder Electre à l'œil. Pas question qu'elle lui file entre les doigts et que quoique ce soit ne se produise. Quant à Lily… Oh, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment. Après son agression, elle avait sûrement autre chose à penser qu'à _ça_. Et puis c'était Halloween, soirée de fête. Pas le soir où il fallait annoncer " Au fait, je crois que c'est la sœur de ta meilleure amie qui a fait une crise de jalousie de tous les diables qui a voulu et manqué de te tuer… Bonne soirée ! ". Pas le soir du tout. Mieux valait la laisser profiter de sa soirée afin qu'elle se détende. Il irait lui parler le lendemain.

Pour le moment, il y avait deux options qui s'offraient à lui : draguer, ou manger. Sirius vit Remus lorgner sur Matthews. Elle était très en beauté, ce soir-là. Si elle n'avait pas été maquée et si Remus ne craquait pas sur elle, il aurait sûrement profité de la soirée. Mais il y avait ces deux conditions. Deux conditions, deux maximes, deux obligations. Deux lois : ne **jamais** sortir avec une fille déjà maquée, sauf si on déteste le petit copain et que ladite fille n'est pas contre ; ne **jamais** sortir avec une fille sur qui un ami (et surtout un Maraudeur) a des vues. Quiconque enfreignait ces lois était… Euh… En fait, ce n'était jamais arrivé. Mais ça devait promettre une sentence grave. Et puis même, c'était dans la morale des Sorciers. Obligation.

Sirius sourit, et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Peter était déjà parti danser avec Bertha. Le pauvre. Elle dansait mal… Mais mal ! Décidément, elle n'avait rien pour elle, cette pauvre Bertha. Elle arrivait encore à se perdre dans Poudlard au bout de sa Sixième Année. Quelle crétine ! Incapable d'aller du cours de Métamorphose à celui de Potions… La honte, tout de même ! Au bout de trois mois, les Première Année s'en sortaient à merveille, et elle on la voyait errer dans les couloirs à n'importe quelle heure parce qu'elle était perdue. Son deuxième prénom était sûrement Boulet. Un nom qui lui allait comme un gant.

Et elle entra. Discrètement, certes, mais elle entra quand même. Simple. Ses cheveux relâchés dans une sorte de vague d'ondulations noires, elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Sa tenue était la même que d'habitude. Elle croisa son regard une fraction de seconde. Un regard neutre. Pas un sourire, pas un regard noir, pas une grimace. La neutralité même. Elle regarda quelques secondes autour d'elle, puis sembla avoir trouvé un coin qui lui plairait. Sirius la suivit du regard : elle allait rejoindre son ex-future femme. Elle se chamaillait avec sa sœur. April avait les cheveux roux, naturellement. Sa sœur, rousse également à l'origine s'était teint les cheveux en brun afin de se différencier d'avantage d'April.

Il fallait parler à Ambre en premier, garder un œil sur Electre en second et oublier de parler à Evans en troisième. La troisième chose était très simple, la deuxième nettement plus dure, quant à la première, c'était à la limite du perdu d'avance.

La soirée avança rapidement. Les couples dansaient tous, Mc Gonagall était partie rejoindre les autres professeurs, et tout le monde était occupé. Seul Sirius était seul, assis sur le banc des Gryffondor, s'amusant à envoyer des petits pois dans son verre en appuyant sur les fourches de sa fourchette. Puéril, vous allez dire, mais il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. James était en transe parce qu'Evans s'était excusée et l'avait – encore une fois – remercié pour son aide. Remus dansait avec Blanche Wood, une jolie Serdaigle de sa classe, et Peter parlait avec Déborah Freeman, rouge comme une pivoine, et bafouillant, comme toutes les fois où il était stressé. Bref : pas la folle ambiance pour lui. Il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Arrêtant son jeu stupide, et fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna.

« Salut Black. » lui dit une voix suave.

Oh non… soupira Sirius intérieurement. Pas lui…

« John-Stanislas Harris. » fit Sirius, ennuyé.

John-Stanislas Harris était un jeune garçon d'origine moldue de Poufsouffle totalement amoureux de Sirius. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond doré magnifiques, et des yeux bleus clair superbes. Depuis le début de leur Deuxième Année, il l'avait séduit. Sirius devait avouer que John n'était pas mal, mais Sirius n'était pas porté sur les gars… Et même si ça l'avait amusé au début – bien que son premier sentiment eut été la panique – il s'était rendu compte que le jeune garçon était très, très, très, très, très collant. Trop. Ç'en était insupportable. Il avait donc dû, dès le début de l'année, se résoudre à utiliser les grands moyens pour être tranquille.

« Je te cherche partout dans Poudlard depuis la rentrée ! Je ne t'ai même pas trouvé quand nous étions dans le Poudlard Express ! Alors que tout le monde vous avait vus… Je ne comprends pas. Tu m'évites ? »

« Si seulement je pouvais. »

« Tu me vexerais presque. Toujours aussi blagueur ! »

« Dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas être avec tes copines dindes en train de glousser en prenant une partie de la Grande Salle pour une basse-cour ? Parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur, là. »

« Tu deviens grossier. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas cet humour. »

« Bon, alors John-Stanislas, je vais être très clair avec toi : je m'ennuie. Royalement. Mais je préfère encore passer pour un décérébré en jouant avec mes petits pois que de passer la soirée avec toi. TU-ME-SAOULES ! Tu me colles depuis la Deuxième Année, je ne peux pas passer une seule journée sans t'apercevoir, pas vivre un seul interclasse sans que tu ne viennes me taper la discute, j'en ai marre ! Alors je vais te dire la stricte vérité : je t'ai lancé un sort. Le sort de non-voyance, tu vois ? Eh ben je l'ai légèrement modifié pour que tu ne puisses plus me voir. Comme ça, tu ne venais pas me parler, j'allais en cours tranquillement, et surtout… O joie extrême, tu me foutais la paix. »

« Tu plaisantes, hein ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant.

« J'aimerais ! Mais tu ne comprends pas John ! Tu es très gentil, je te promets que tu es très gentil. Un bon ami, très présente pour ceux que tu aimes… Peut-être même un peu trop présent, d'ailleurs… Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je ne t'aime pas. »

« Mais Sirius, moi non plus ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ! Je suis dingue, de toi ! »

Sirius se retint de manger sa robe. Qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour que ce mec le colle autant ? Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour que cette gourde ne comprenne jamais rien ? Qu'avait-il fait à Morgane pour que cet idiot ne veuille pas lui foutre une paix royale ?

« Bon. Bien. » inspira-t-il. « John-Stanislas, je vais essayer d'être plus clair, en évitant d'être trop méchant. Tu… Euh… Es très collant. Trop collant. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, encore moins dingue de toi, et je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça au bout de quatre ans. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Mais là, ça devient insupportable. Il y a plein de filles – et sûrement de garçons – à qui tu plais à Poudlard… Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec eux ? Tu te fais du mal en te raccrochant à moi. Parce que, pour tout te dire, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

Oh la… C'était quoi ce mensonge ? Oh non… Il aurait mieux fait de se taire là. John-Stanislas allait répéter tout ça à tout le monde, et répandre une fausse rumeur ! Ah non… Sirius eut envie de pleurer d'énervement. Il ferait mieux de lui coller une baffe, de lui dire ses quatre vérités et de partir.

« QUOI ? » manqua de crier John.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je plaisantais. Hé hé hé ! T'y as cru, hein ? J'avoue, je suis un super acteur. »

« Sirius ! »

« Bon, tout ça pour te dire que tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre tes Poufsouffle. Waw. Attends, je remarque qu'il n'y a que des Poufsouffle ce soir… Déborah, Bertha, toi… Où est Kendra ? »

« Avec Diggory. »

« Ils sortent ensemble ? »

« Depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Waw. Il ne perd pas de temps, le Amos. »

Il y eut un silence gêné. Sirius ne savait plus quoi dire. En fait, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il lut dans les yeux de John qu'il avait compris. Peut-être qu'il avait compris depuis le début, en fait. Mais qu'il se retenait à tout ce qu'il avait pour ne pas y croire… Il était si désespéré que ça ? Sirius baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé John. »

« Pas autant que moi. »

Le jeune garçon se leva, et se dirigea vers sa bande de potiche, la tête haute. Sirius soupira. Il s'y était pris comme un manche. Habituellement, il savait très bien parler aux filles. Mais là… C'était un garçon, et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Mais là, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'il le lâche. Il finit par se lever : il avait besoin d'un petit remontant. Il se dirigea vers le buffet, et se servit un verre de punch. A côté de lui, une jeune fille le regardait. Sirius leva la tête, et sourit en reconnaissant la jeune fille.

« Tu n'es plus en colère ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si. »

« Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis vraiment, tu sais. »

« Crois ce que tu veux je m'en tape. »

« Toujours aussi aimable. »

Il prit un deuxième verre qu'il remplit, et le tendit Daray. Après un regard étonné, elle l'accepta. Ils s'adossèrent tous les deux au buffet, observant déjà leurs camarades en train de danser. Sirius écarquilla les yeux : Lily avait finalement accepté de danser avec James. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Les livres l'avaient frappée trop fort ou quoi ? Il les regarda danser, les yeux dans les yeux. Il manqua de s'étouffer de rire : c'était assez ridicule. James planait totalement, et Lily semblait tendue comme un arc. Ils formaient un couple pour le moins étonnant. Cependant, regarder son meilleur ami et sa Harpie danser n'était pas quelque chose de très passionnant. Au bout d'une minute, il se lassa et soupira.

« Pfiou, qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde… »

« Laisse-moi m'emmerder en paix, s'il te plaît… »

« Un Gallion qu'il l'embrasse avant la fin du bal. » paria-t-il en montrant James danser avec Lily.

« Un Gallion qu'il se prend une baffe avant la fin du bal. »

« Je tiens pas le pari, je sais que tu vas gagner. »

Il soupira, et regarda autour de lui. Puis, pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Sirius se tourna vers la Serpentard :

« A ton avis, c'est quoi le couple le plus original de Poudlard ? »

Daray le dévisagea sérieusement.

« C'est quoi cette question existentielle ? »

« Je sais pas. C'est pour faire la conversation. »

Il se servi un verre de punch, et lui demanda de répondre.

« Rusard/Hagrid. » répondit-elle sans l'once d'une hésitation.

Sirius s'étouffa dans son verre, et recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche en éclatant de rire.

« Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ? »

« Ben tu me poses une question, j'y réponds. »

« Non, tu veux dire que… Rusard et… Hagrid ? » demanda-t-il, grimaçant.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Daray en haussant les épaules. « Mais ça, c'est du couple original. »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

Ils vidèrent chacun leur verre, échangèrent un regard, puis finalement explosèrent de rire.

« Tu les imagines, toi ? Beuuuurk… »

« J'imagine tout très, très vite, Black. Alors pitié, arrête. »

« C'est ta faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas me répondre un truc aussi… Beurk ! »

« C'est ta faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas me poser une question aussi nulle ! »

« Ok, c'est notre faute à tous les deux. »

Il se resservit un verre. Daray le regarda bizarrement. Elle haussa les sourcils, regardant la coupe avec un sourire affligé et à la fois curieux. Sirius l'aperçut et lui demanda pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça.

« Je suis curieuse de savoir combien de verres tu réussiras à boire avant de tomber dans un coma éthylique. »

« Je suis un trou, ma chère. Je tiens à l'alcool aussi bien qu'un hippogriffe sait voler et qu'une licorne a une corne. »

« Tes comparaisons métaphoriques sont sublimes, Black. On ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais une âme de poète ? Mais je te sens plus comme un hippogriffe sans ailes, et une licorne estropiée sur ce coup-là. »

« Tu peux parler, mademoiselle je-ne-touche-à-rien-c'est-mauvais-pour-la-santé ! »

« Comment ça ?! » protesta Daray.

« Quoi comment ça ? Tu ne bois rien ! Juste de l'eau ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour m'amuser, moi. »

« Ben forcément, tu ne t'amuses pas. »

« Bien sûr que si je m'amuse. Comme une folle. »

« Oh oui, ça se voit. » ironisa Sirius. « De toute façon, c'était évident. »

« Qu'est-ce qui était évident ? »

« Tu es trop… Pure, pour accepter de boire. »

« Je fais quoi là ? Du tricot ? »

« Pff… Un pauvre verre ! Je te signale que j'en suis à cinq moi ! Tu en as bu à peine deux ! Et t'as déjà l'air beurrée. »

« Je ne suis pas beurrée ! » assura Daray.

« Pff ! Au prochain verre, tu te traîneras par terre tellement tu seras ivre ! »

« Tu veux parier ? »

« Le premier qui tombe par terre d'ivresse a perdu. »

« Je tiens le pari ! »

« Très bien ! »

« Très bien ! »

Ils appelèrent les elfes de maison, préparèrent une table dans un coin, posèrent les trois saladiers remplis d'un punch bien fort – comme l'avait demandé Sirius – et s'installèrent. D'un regard de défi, Daray but trois verres à la suite, afin d'être au même " niveau " que Sirius. Il savait que c'était puéril, débile et sans aucun intérêt, mais au moins, le temps passerait plus vite et il s'amuserait.

Très vite, quelques élèves les rejoignirent, les encourageant ou riant. Evans arriva en souriant, déjà plus détendue, suivie de près par un James qui planait toujours, un sourire rêveur et heureux aux lèvres. Mais lorsqu'ils virent leurs meilleurs amis respectifs se défier du regard, et la situation, ils éclatèrent.

« Non mais tu vas pas bien ? » s'énerva Evans.

« Laisse-moi, Lily. Je veux fermer le bec à Arrogant. » répondit Daray.

« Mais c'est débile ! Où est Mc Gonagall ?! »

« Désolé, Lily jolie, mais elle est occupée avec Dumbledore. »

Le sous-entendu en fit rire plus d'un, mais Evans n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Sirius aperçut Electre qui le fixait avec colère. Il lui fit un sourire narquois, signe qu'elle ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais alors qu'il allait porter un nouveau verre à sa bouche, une main l'en empêcha.

« Sirius, c'est débile, ce que tu fais là. » lui fit James.

« Non, non, non, non, non. Daray et moi avons une bataille à mener. Une revanche à prendre. C'est une histoire entre elle et moi. »

« Et sûrement la seule ! » gloussa Daray, déjà très paf.

« Ouais ! » rit Sirius, au moins aussi rond qu'elle.

« Remus, fait quelque chose… » supplia James.

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Il a seize ans, James. C'est un grand garçon. »

« Tu ne nous servais pas ça les autres fois. »

Puis James le regarda, et secoua la tête lentement, dépité, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation.

« Oh non… Remus, pas toi ! » manqua-t-il de s'énerver. « Bon sang, mais vous êtes tous dingues ou quoi ? Pourquoi il n'y a pas d'adulte ? Et puis vous pensez qu'il y a des Premières Années là ? Bonjour l'exemple ! »

« 'Sont tous partis, Rusard les a ramenés tout à l'heure. Il n'y a plus que les Sixième et les Septième Année. » lui dit Peter.

« Bon sang, ils sont tous timbrés… J'hallucine. » soupira James.

« T'inquiète, James. Je suis lucide, moi. » lui dit Peter.

« Nouveau, ça ! Ça me fait une belle jambe ! Remus, tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir. Sirius, lève-toi. »

« Non ! Sinon, Daray aura gagné. »

Et malgré les vociférations d'Evans et de James, les deux autres adolescents continuèrent leur pari. Finalement, James et Lily laissèrent tomber. Quelques autres élèves partirent, lassés. Sirius et Ambre étaient totalement saouls. Et le mot était faible. Pourtant, un seul saladier était vide.

Sirius se sentit vaciller. Il ne voulait pas perdre. Il vit Ambre en face de lui faire de même.

« On en est à combien ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix vaseuse.

« Treize. »

« Toujours sobre ? »

« Toujours ! Et toi ? »

« Toujours. »

Mais Sirius voyait tout trouble. Tout tournait autour de lui, il sentait ses organes internes se retourner dans son corps, comme s'ils dansaient un rock endiablé. Il porta un quatorzième verre à sa bouche tandis qu'Ambre fermait les yeux.

Mais il ne vit pas la main qui s'approchait de son verre. Il ne vit pas la potion se renverser dans son punch. Il ne vit rien de tout cela.

Il ne vit plus rien du tout.

* * *

La douleur. Seule la douleur existait, latente, languissante. Sa mère était là, en face de lui. Elle l'enguirlandait encore, lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un raté, qu'un lâche, un nul. Toujours, sans relâche. Sirius ne comprenait pas. Que se passait-il ? Soudainement, sa mère se transforma en Regulus, qui lui rit au nez, de plus en plus fort. Sirius dut porter les mains à ses oreilles pour avoir moins mal. Mais le rire ne faisait que raisonner encore plus fort. 

« Tu n'es qu'un raté… Qu'un suiveur, qu'un moins que rien… Et tu n'es pas une lumière ! Tu ne mérites même pas ton prénom. »

Sirius voulait répliquer, rabattre son caquet à son frère, hurler que c'était faux, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger les lèvres. Il restait pétrifié. De nouveau, Regulus se métamorphosa. Rogue apparut :

« Tiens, Black ! Tu vois à quoi tu en es réduit ? A te saouler… Tu es donc tombé bas à ce point ? Remarque, cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde. Tu n'es qu'un raté, qu'un nul. Je me demande comment tu as fait pour être venu au monde. Ce que tes parents ont fait pour subir l'affront de devoir t'avoir comme fils. Comme descendant. Heureusement qu'il reste Regulus. »

Sirius voulut hurler. Mais c'était trop tard. Peter apparut, remplaçant Rogue.

« Tu ne vaux rien, Sirius. Toujours dans l'ombre de James. Pourquoi crois-tu que ce soit lui que j'admire et pas toi ? Je sais que tu voudrais que ce soit le cas… Oh oui, je le sais. Mais t'abhorre… Je te méprise… »

De nouveau, il voulut hurler. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Sirius tomba à genoux. Où était-il ? Il ne savait pas. Tout était noir. Seul Peter irradiait de lumière, tel un ange. Mais une nouvelle fois, tout devint flou, et Remus apparut.

« Je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu n'aurais jamais dû être au courant de ma condition de loup-garou. Jamais, tu entends ? Mais James t'a tout dit… Il m'avait juré qu'il se tairait. Je te vomis, Sirius. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre gosse de riche qui fuit ses responsabilités… Qu'un pauvre gamin immature ! J'ai honte d'être considéré comme un de tes amis… »

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas protester ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi Remus lui disait-il tout cela alors qu'un mois à peine auparavant il lui disait qu'il l'adorait ?! Qu'il était un de ses meilleurs amis ? Il ne comprenait pas… Il ne comprenait vraiment pas… Il ne comprenait plus, il ne voulait plus comprendre. Une fois encore, les contours de Remus se fondirent dans le décor, et tout devint noir. Seul dans les ténèbres, Sirius se mis à trembler de peur. Que se passait-il ? Le silence se fit pesant. Il était seul, tout seul.

« Oui, tu es seul Sirius. Seul avec ta rancœur, ta haine contre ta famille. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre type, Sirius. J'ai honte de toi. Honte de devoir traîner avec toi. Tu n'es qu'un boulet pour moi. Si tu n'étais pas là, Lily serait déjà ma petite amie, Remus ne souffrirait pas autant, et Peter aurait d'avantage confiance en lui. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu aies eu un conseil de discipline l'an dernier ? Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a aussi fallut que tu t'enfuies de chez toi pour venir chez moi. Incapable de s'assumer seul, en plus ! Tu ne devrais même plus oser lever les yeux sur qui que ce soit. Qui es-tu pour renier ta famille ? Ton nom ? Ta classe ? Tu devrais avoir honte. Honte d'être ce que tu es en réalité. Si j'étais toi, Sirius… Je me tuerais. J'en finirais avec tout cela. »

« Non James… Tu… Tu ne peux pas me dire ça… »

Sirius se mit à sangloter. Des ombres l'attaquèrent soudainement. Il se débattit du mieux qu'il put, griffant, mordant, frappant. Et finalement, les ombres disparurent. Et il se remit à pleurer. On ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. On ne pouvait pas le penser. On ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible. Il était si mal-aimé que ça ? Etait-il autant un boulet pour ses amis qu'ils le lui avouaient ? Mais pourtant, Jenny lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, que ses amis ne l'avaient pas trahi. Mais était-ce trahir si on n'aimait pas une personne ? Sa plus grande peur était que ses amis ne l'aiment pas, au fond. Qu'il était juste quelqu'un d'amusant, pas un vrai ami… James avait su avant Sirius que Remus était un loup-garou, Peter admirait James, pas Sirius… Peut-être que ceux qu'il appelait ses amis n'en étaient pas vraiment et qu'ils le détestaient ? James… Il s'était tellement lié à lui. C'était son meilleur ami, son frère. A la vie à la mort. Pourquoi lui disait-il qu'il ne l'aimait pas ?

« James… »

Il n'arriva pas à prononcer autre chose. Que sa mère, Regulus et Rogue l'insultent, le maltraitent, le blessent, à la limite, il s'en moquait. C'était dur à entendre, mais c'était une réalité qui ne l'atteignait pas. Qui ne l'atteignait plus. Mais que James… Ce frère, lui qui finissait ses phrases lorsqu'il les commençait, lui qui l'avait accueilli chez lui lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin. James. Pourquoi ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de questions. Une main douce et froide se posa sur sa joue. Il leva la tête.

« James a raison, Sirius. Entièrement raison. Tu dois mourir. Tu es quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu sèmes le mal et le chaos partout où tu vas. Tu troubles la paix de tout le monde. Tu es un traître de sang. Crois-tu que quiconque puisse t'aimer ? Tu renies ton pouvoir, ton nom, ton sang, ta famille… Pour le néant. Tu renies tous ceux qui sont morts pour que ton nom soit respecté. Moi, à ta place, je me tuerais. J'en finirais avec tout cela. Tu devrais le faire, Sirius. Ce serait mieux pour toute la communauté magique. Tu ne manqueras à personne. Pas même à James. Alors il vaut mieux débarrasser le monde d'un poids, non ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je… je ne veux pas… » murmura Sirius.

Il ne comprenait pas : jamais il n'avait pleuré. Jamais devant quelqu'un. Et il ne voulait pas mourir. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi lui disait-on tout cela maintenant ?

« Il le faut Sirius. Il faut que tu meures. »

« Tu… Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Certaine. »

Sirius se tut. Il pouvait débarrasser le monde d'un poids comme lui en un moment. Un instant et il mourrait, et le monde serait heureux, en paix. Plus de douleur, plus de pleurs, plus de honte, plus de problème. La Paix. Le Bonheur. Sirius hocha la tête : c'était la solution. La seule. Comme cela, il aurait au moins récupéré sa dignité.

Sirius approcha ses mains des ses poignets, et commença à gratter. A gratter, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, toujours plus profondément. Il avait mal, mais c'était pour le bien du monde. Il fallait qu'il meure. C'était une nécessité. Le monde avait besoin de sa mort pour aller mieux.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent d'avantage dans sa peau. Le liquide chaud perça sa peau, coulant lentement contre son bras, dans sa main. Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter. Il fallait continuer, c'était une nécessité.

Le sang coula.

La nuit fut noire.

La Lune fut rouge.

Le sang avait coulé.

Et pas que sur Sirius.

* * *

Toujours cette douleur. Son poignet lui faisait mal. Sa tête bourdonnait. Quelqu'un semblait frapper dedans à tire-larigot. Toujours cette souffrance. Toujours ce mal. Toujours cette peine. Toujours cet étau qui lui enserrait le cœur. Toujours cette douleur. Toujours ces ténèbres. Sans lumière. Sans espoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ce mot tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui avait-on dit tout cela ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il bougea. Il entendit des draps se froisser. Le petit bruit résonna à l'infini dans sa tête. Sirius grimaça. Que s'était-il passé ? 

Il entendit un chuchotement à côté de lui. Puis un autre. Des bruits de métal. Tout résonnait en lui. Il avait mal au crâne. De quoi se souvenait-il ? Halloween… Daray… Le pari… James, Peter, Remus, Daray, Rogue, Regulus et sa mère qui lui disait qu'il fallait mourir. Mourir. Mourir.

Mourir.

« Il revient à lui. » dit une voix à côté de lui.

James.

Sirius bougea un peu. Où était-il ? L'odeur, la douceur des draps, la chaleur de la couverture… Il était à l'infirmerie. Que s'était-il passé ? Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté.

La lumière. Enfin. Après les ténèbres, les lumières étaient là, en face de lui. Il en avait mal aux yeux. Ce que c'était douloureux ! Il tourna les yeux vers la droite. James. Il était là. Que faisait-il ici après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Son visage était flou. Petit à petit, il distingua les contours de James parfaitement.

Celui-ci lui sourit, rassuré. Pourtant, il avait une mine lamentable.

« Ey ! » salua-t-il. « Tu vas bien ? »

Sirius déglutit, grimaça de douleur, et hocha la tête, le foudroyant du regard.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Sirius avec agressivité.

« On… on… Tu… Il… » bafouilla James. « Tu… Tu te souviens de quoi précisément ? »

« Tout. »

« Ah. C'est vaste, ça. Euh… Donc… En fait, ce qui s'est passé, c'est que tu as bu quelque chose de très mauvais. »

« Je sais que l'alcool est mauvais, Potter. »

James tiqua. C'était la première fois depuis la Première Année que Sirius appelait James par son patronyme.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu as bu une potion. Elle devait être mélangée au punch que tu as bu hier soir. »

« Une potion ? »

« De Frayeur. »

« De quoi ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

« Ce truc te fait voir ta plus grande peur. »

« Ma plus grande peur ? Ah non ! Je te promets, James, je n'ai jamais eu peur de ma mère, de Regulus, de Rogue, de Remus, de Peter, de toi et de Daray ! Crois-moi ! »

« Waw. Ça en fait, du monde. »

« En fait, M. Black, ce que vous avez vu n'était qu'une illusion. Votre peur est sans doute liée à ces personnes. Que vous ont-elles dit ? » demanda Pomfresh.

Sirius baissa les yeux, fort intéressé par les plis que faisaient les draps. Il sembla les compter pendant un petit moment, puis il murmura, d'une voix quasi-inaudible.

« Ils me disaient que j'étais un raté… Un nul… Que je ne les méritais pas. Que je n'aurais jamais dû partir. Que j'étais un poids pour tout le monde… Qu'il fallait que… Que… Que je meure. »

James le regarda, outré, choqué, énervé, effrayé… Tout ça à la fois. Une palette d'expression animait le visage de l'adolescent. Pomfresh hocha la tête, désolée.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. Cette potion a été plutôt bien préparée. Mais la personne qui l'a conçue n'est pas très douée. C'était une potion purement scolaire. Les personnes que vous avez vues, M. Black, n'étaient pas réelles. Juste des représentations de votre imagination, de votre plus grande peur. Vous ne craignez rien. »

Alors… Il avait juste rêvé ? Juste rêvé ? C'était tout ? Jamais ses amis ne l'avaient insulté, trahi, mal-traité, abhorré ? Un poids immense tomba d'un coup, libérant son cœur. Il se sentait si bien, d'un coup.

« Mais quel était le but réel de cette potion ? » demanda malgré tout Sirius.

« Regardez vos poignets. » dit-elle finalement. « Vous y avez été de bon cœur. Si M. Pettigrow n'était pas arrivé à temps pour me prévenir, vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est. D'un suicide. »

Sirius déglutit bruyamment. Il avait faillit mourir. Faillit se suicider. Faillit se donner la mort. Lui qui aimait tant la vie, malgré tout son lot de mauvaises choses.

« Vous devez vous reposer, M. Black. Vous venez de vivre un traumatisme, vous êtes en état de choc. M. Potter, appelez-moi s'il y a quoique ce soit d'étrange. »

« Même… ? »

« Même. Chacun de mes patients est important. Et ce qu'a vécu M. Black est très grave. J'espère que cet incident n'était pas intentionnel. »

Puis elle se retourna et partit. Sirius ne réalisa pas ce que disait James. Il entendait juste les paroles que le faux James lui avaient répétées.

« Pas intentionnel, mon œil ouais ! Je trouve ça étrange que Lily et toi ayez été agressés à une journée d'intervalle… »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, réalisant. Electre. C'était elle. Elle s'était vengée. James n'était pas au courant. Pour le moment, il ne fallait rien lui dire. Surtout, ne rien lui dire. Il haussa les épaules, et chercha un sujet de conversation.

« Daray a eu la même chose que moi ? »

« Non. Je trouve ça suspect, d'ailleurs. Lily est avec elle. Dis-moi, t'as une touche ou quoi avec Daray ? Elle semblait super inquiète hier. Remarque, tu me diras, c'était super impressionnant. Tu t'es mis à hurler, à crier que tu ne voulais pas, tu es tombé à genoux, tu as mis tes mains sur tes oreilles… Et puis tu… Tu as pleuré… C'était… Flippant. Remus a essayé de te calmer, mais tu t'es débattu si violemment qu'il n'a pas pu te retenir. Et puis… D'un coup, tu as commencé à te gratter le poignet. Violemment…. Peter est parti chercher Pomfresh. Et puis après… »

« C'est bon James. Arrête. Je ne veux pas savoir. »

« Non, mais, ce n'est pas ça que je veux te dire, enfin… »

« Au fait, je t'ai vu danser avec Lily hier soir ! Bien joué ! »

James rougit.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit, mais j'aime bien. Nous avons un peu discuté. »

« Et ? »

« Et elle s'est détendue. »

« Tu l'as embrassée ? »

« Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion… » avoua James.

« Désolé de t'avoir gâché la soirée, James… Vraiment… »

« Non, non, rassure-toi, ce n'est pas ta faute. Enfin… Pas entièrement. Et puis je ne l'aurais pas embrassée de toute façon. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me prenne pour un débile qui ne pense qu'à _ça_. Je veux qu'elle m'aime, avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Pas lui faire peur, ni la forcer… Tu comprends ? »

Sirius sourit, et hocha la tête.

« Mais que s'est-il passé alors pour que tu n'aies même pas pensé à l'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il, en souriant avec espièglerie.

Un cri déchirant perça le silence qui s'était installé. Sirius se redressa en sursautant. Des pleurs se firent entendre, ponctués de 'Noooooon… C'est pas possible…'. Sirius vit Pomfresh courir auprès du jeune garçon qui avait hurlé. Sirius tourna un regard inquiet, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

James déglutit difficilement.

« James, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose.

« Pourquoi tu es seul ? Pourquoi Peter et Remus sont-ils absents, James ? »

Un silence lui répondit. Que se passait-il ? D'autres pleurs se firent entendre. D'autres cris furent poussés. D'autres questions s'imposèrent à l'esprit de Sirius.

Et James sembla se décider. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« C'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler, Sirius… »

Il planta son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. Si Sirius s'était mis à parler, sa voix aurait tremblé. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se tut, attendant avec angoisse ce que James allait lui apprendre. Il savait que c'était mauvais. Il sentait que c'était très mauvais.

« Il… Il y a eu une attaque, Sirius. Dans le Londres moldu, et au Ministère… »

Sirius ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas fini. Il le savait. La phrase de James était en suspend. Malgré tout, il trouva la force de demander :

« Et ? »

« Quarante-deux blessés, dont trente-sept graves. » énonça James, d'une voix lente, le regard absent. « Deux cent vingt-quatre morts. »

Il prit une grande inspiration, qui fit trembler Sirius.

« Le père de Remus en fait partie. »

Fin du chapitre 9

* * *

**Réponses au Reviews : **

**Darkenger : **Tout d'abord, pour ton frère… Euh… Je peux être insultante ? Il est très con, ton frère. Il n'a rien d'autre à faire ? Ne le prend pas pour toi, m'enfin… Sinon, merci pour ta review, en effet, la vengeance d'Electre sera dans ce chapitre. Mais qui a dit que c'était Electre au fait ? C'est pas parce qu'elle a juré sur la tête de ses ancêtres qu'elle lui ferait du mal qu'elle lui en fera tu sais ! Euh… Ahem… Comment ça je suis pas crédible ? Merci beaucoup encore…

**Gaffiote :** Waw, ta meilleure amie est une poule ? Ca doit pas être facile à vivre… Toujours entendre des caquètements, devoir lui donner des graines… C'est chiant une poule, tu le sais ça ? Moi à cinq ans, mon jeu favori c'était d'ouvrir la porte du poulailler de ma mamie. C'était mignon. Euh… Bref. Vous m'aimez ? Oh ! C'est mignon ! Vous êtes québécoises ? Parce que moi je n'utilises que des expressions françaises. Parfois modifiées à la sauce Sorcières, certes, mais bon… En tout cas, tant que ça vous plaît… J Merci pour ta review !

**Lou4 :** Ambre se rendra compte qu'Electre est fautive dans le 11ème chapitre. Comment… Ah ça ! Merlin est venu la visiter pour lui raconter son avenir, son passé… C'est marrant, tu verras. Moi je dis qu'on doit laisser à tout le monde une deuxième chance. Maintenant, c'est pas moi qui ait dit que personne ne méritait ça, c'est Sirius. Et moi ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai renoncé à les contrôler… manque d'éclater en sanglots J'en ai marre moi… M'écoutent jamais… Merci pour ta review.

**Bisounourse :** Tu m'as trop tentée. Bénie soit la personne maudite qui t'as surnommée comme ça. Alors, niveau perfection, je n'aurais jamais la prétention de dire que c'est vrai. Même si ça fait plaisir, ma fic est bourrée de défaut, et je dirais heureusement, car sinon ce ne serait plus une fic. Pour l'histoire d'amour, tu risques d'être déçue. Pour qu'une histoire d'amour soit contrariée, il faut qu'il y ait une histoire d'amour. Et ça, ce n'est pas dit. Merci pour tous tes commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir. Gros bisous.

**Nadia :** Tu m'as bien envoyée une review… Sur le chapitre 1 ! ;-) Tu commences à être en manque ? Oh ! C'est mignon ! Ben… Voilà. Mais… Moi je suis la Mort, pas la Drogue… M'enfin… Merci pour ta review.

**Serpent-dormeur :** Et oui, comme tu dis, ça va saigner !!! Gniark gniark gniark ! T'as de la chance de publier " tard " car voilà la suite aujourd'hui. N'oublie pas, je serai toujours plus folle que toi. Les messieurs en blanc me connaissent super bien.

* * *

Valà ! Choses promises, choses dues : la suite des explications. On va commencer par les animaux, ce sera plus rapide, y'en a que quelques uns. 

**Crash (le hibou de la famille Daray) : **Ben je crois que j'ai été assez explicite… Crash est incapable de voler sans se prendre un truc dans la figure. D'où le nom : Crash. Ça fait stylé je trouve.

**Patapouf (la grosse chouette de Lily) :** Là encore, je crois que le nom dit tout : cette chouette une boule de plumes dans le sens littéral du terme. On se demande presque comment elle arrive à voler. Mais ce sont des détails peu importants. Je doute même que vous aillez retenu les noms de ces deux animaux ! Remarquez, pour être franche, moi aussi.

**Oreur (l'elfe de maison des Daray) : **Je sais que ce n'est pas un animal, mais c'est une créature de mon invention. Bref, j'ai remarqué que les elfes de maisons portaient des prénoms bizarres. Dobby en anglais a une signification spéciale dont je ne me souviens plus, mais qui, en gros, veut dire faible, ou un truc du genre et Winky est une alcoolo (je l'adore elle !). Bref, il fallait un nom à la hauteur du personnage : Oreur. Evidemment, c'est une modification du mot horreur. Je trouve que c'est un nom parfait pour un elfe de maison. Dans mon délire sur Mc Go' l'elfe s'appelle Piket, comme l'alcool " piquette ", un clin d'œil à Winky.

Et les autres élèves et les prénoms de parents que vous avez rencontrés depuis : 

**Jenny Longdubat :** Je voulais placer Jenny comme prénom. Je trouve ça mignon, et ça collait au personnage que j'envisageais pour la sœur de Franck. Quant à son nom de famille, ça n'a pas été comme si j'avais réellement eu le choix.

**Caitlin Potter : **Je crois, si je me souviens bien, que ça veut dire protection en je ne sais plus quelle langue. Quant à Potter, JKR a choisi pour moi.

**Harry Potter : **L'admiration de James pour son père. Tout cela sera expliqué dans un chapitre ultérieur (avec un début d'explication au chapitre 10). Je pense que c'est possible que James ait appelé son fils par le prénom de son père… Enfin, je suis pas très beaucoup normale, moi, aussi.

**Alan Longdubat :** Alan en grec je crois, veut dire force, courage. Et quand on apprend dans le quatre, que Franck (et sa femme) ont été très courageux, j'ai pensé que le père de Franck devait être un excellent exemple également. M'enfin, vous en apprendrez d'avantage sur les désirs de Franck quant à son avenir dans un chapitre prochain.

**Adrian Avery : **Lui j'ai mis du temps à le trouver. Un sacré paquet pour tout dire. J'hésitais avec d'autres prénoms, mais Camille aimait bien Adrian. Moi aussi. Donc hop ! Voilà. Je crois que ça veut dire " qui n'a pas de prix " ou quelque chose comme ça. Et visiblement son père l'aime beaucoup. Vaseux comme explication, je sais. Mais bon… Personne n'est parfait ! Et certainement pas moi !

**Myrna Potter :** La sœur de Harry, qui racontait des horreurs à James sur les Harpies. Myrna est un personnage taré de " La Conjuration des Imbéciles " de John Kennedy Toole, un type génial. Comme Myrna Potter n'est pas quelqu'un de très équilibré non plus… Le prénom s'est imposé de lui-même. Même si c'est une idée de Ange. Merci Ange !

Voilà ! Si vous avez d'autres questions, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur d'autres choses, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais dans la mesure du possible. Gros bisous à tous,

Kazy.

**Prochain chapitre : POV Remus. **

Promenons-nous dans les bois… 


	10. Promenonsnous dans les bois

**Disclaimer :** Voir chapitres précédents...

**Résumé général :** Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Sirius fait un pari avec Ambre et manque de pot à cause d'une Potion tente de se suicider. Quand il se réveille, il apprend qu'il y a eu une attaque et donc beaucoup de morts. Le père de Remus fait partie des victimes…

**Note de Wam :** Merci à Camille pour ses corrections et à Ange pour avoir encore une fois testé ce chapitre, avec ses remarques très importantes sur le vocabulaire des années 70. Qui a dit que the 70's show était une série qui ne servait à rien ?

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 10 : Promenons-nous dans les bois…

_« Promenons-nous, dans les bois… » chantonnait-il. _

_« Tant que le loup n'y est pas… » répondait l'autre en écho. _

_La Lune était ronde. Lui en était presque effrayé, l'autre adorait l'admirer. Ces histoires sur les loups-garous les terrifiaient. Et pourtant, et lui, et l'autre avaient eu envie ce soir là de prendre le risque. Ils étaient si impressionnés. On leur avait toujours dit de faire attention aux loups-garous, de ne jamais sortir les nuits de pleine Lune, à cause de la proximité de la forêt._

_L'autre avait vu la baguette de leur mère posée sur la table. Lui allait s'endormir. L'autre l'avait entraîné. Lui avait accepté. Tous les deux chantonnaient gaiement sur le sentier près de la forêt, habitués à leur balade dans la journée. Ils étaient en vacances. Ils avaient huit ans. Ils étaient grands, mignons, et tout le monde leur promettait un avenir magnifique. Tout le monde les voyait ensembles si fusionnels, si heureux d'être tous les deux. Et eux étaient sûrs que, comme ils étaient nés ensemble, ils mourraient ensemble. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement._

_Ils avaient été sûrs que leur avenir serait le même, ou presque, jusqu'à ce jour. Jusqu'à cette nuit terrible où l'autre l'avait entraîné dans son exaltation, dans son emportement, dans sa curiosité, dans sa mort. _

« Si le loup, y'était, il nous mangerait… » 

_« Mais comme il n'est pas, il nous mangera p… »_

_Mais le loup y était. Et le loup avait attaqué. L'autre avait été renversé par le Loup. Lui avait hurlé, pétrifié d'effroi. L'autre s'égosillait de douleur. Lui tremblait de terreur. L'autre ne bougeait plus. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il serrait la baguette avec frénésie, comme persuadé que la Magie le sauverait. Que faire ? se demandait-il, sans cesse. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait huit ans. Il était jeune. Mais il n'était pas bête. _

_Dans les yeux jaunes du Loup, il comprit qu'il allait mourir. _

_Dans les yeux jaunes du Loup, il comprit qu'il allait périr._

_Mais dans les yeux jaunes du Loup, il avait mal lu._

_Car les yeux jaunes du Loup disaient qu'il serait mordu._

* * *

Son père était mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Ce mot résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans son âme. Tout semblait se refermer devant lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pas si mal. Il avait entendu des camarades dire à d'autres combien ils souffraient. Ou alors ils avouaient qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. 

Pour lui, il y avait un mot. Un mot qui décrivait entièrement l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était.

Vide.

Son esprit était vide. Son cœur était vide. Lui restait-il seulement un cœur ? Son âme était vide. Ou trop pleine pour accuser le coup. Il ne ressentait plus rien, comme anesthésié. Et pourtant, son père faisait partie des victimes. Victimes. Victimes. Victimes. Pourquoi les mots les plus durs résonnaient-ils sans arrêt dans sa tête ?

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il était assis là, sur le fauteuil de sa salle commune, tremblant. Plusieurs sanglots troublaient le silence de mort qui régnait depuis ce matin dans la salle des Gryffondor.

Sirius était à l'infirmerie. James était avec lui. Peut-être lui expliquait-il la situation ? Peut-être Sirius était-il encore dans le coma. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie lorsqu'il avait vu son meilleur ami faire une crise pareille. Et puis la nouvelle était tombée. Après l'arrivée de Pomfresh, et le départ de Sirius, Mc Gonagall était entrée dans la Grande Salle au milieu d'une foule encore hagarde à la suite de 'l'événement'.

Tout le monde avait tourné la tête vers elle. Tout le monde l'avait regardée dans les yeux. Tout le monde avait comprit qu'un drame s'était encore produit. Tout le monde s'était tu. Tout le monde avait attendu, angoissé, anxieux, la sentence terrible qu'allait prononcer Mc Gonagall. Et elle l'avait dit. Qu'il y avait eu deux attaques. Des blessés. Des morts. Elle les a tous cités, de tête, comme s'ils s'étaient gravés dans sa mémoire à l'encre indélébile. Tous les élèves étaient tendus, sachant qu'il y avait eu une attaque dans les 'deux' mondes.

Abott, Adams, Arbal, Benny, Covington, Craker, Efyr, Golth, Gringester, Harris, Iven, Jonhson, Jorkins, Lance, Lupin, Monstar, Oxford, Pers, Roger, Stifler, Weasley, et Wood.

Etrangement, ils les avaient tous retenus, comme Mc Gonagall. Ces vingt-trois adolescents, dont lui, venaient de perdre un membre de leur famille. Vingt-trois adolescents qui pleuraient ce membre, cette personne, ce père, cette mère, cette sœur, ce frère, cet ami qu'était la victime. Vingt-trois personne qui ne demandaient qu'une chose : Justice.

Abbott s'était évanoui. Adams avait pâli soudainement. Iven était avec sa petite amie et avait fait une crise de nerfs, Pers s'était soudainement mise à pleurer. Le reste des élèves étaient ou trop choqués pour réagir, ou absents.

Mais Remus, lui, n'avait pas réagir. Il avait hésité. Hésité entre croire ou rejeter. Puis il avait vu les larmes couler sur les joues de Pers, le corps inanimé d'Abbott, et le visage décomposé d'Adams… Et il avait décidé qu'il fallait accepter. Une autre question s'était alors imposée : Qui ? Son père ou sa mère ? Le Moldu ou la Sorcière ? Lequel préférait-il 'garder' ? Lequel de ses parents lui ferait le moins de mal en mourrant ?

* * *

_« Bonjour mon chéri. »_

Sa mère le regardait de ses yeux doux. Avait-il rêvé ? Sa fuite, sa balade, son amusement avec l'autre, sa mort, et sa morsure ? Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Pourtant, il avait si mal… Si mal. Il regarda son bras gauche.

_Non._

_La morsure était là. La trace des dents était imprimée dans sa peau. Le bandage entourait toujours son bras. Pourquoi avait-il douté ? Mais sa mère le regardait toujours tendrement. Presque trop. Où était l'autre ? Où était-il ? Il tourna la tête vers l'autre lit. Il était vide. Il regarda sa mère. Elle le regardait maintenant d'un air triste. Il le savait, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ou peut-être lui en voulait-elle trop ? Il se mit à sangloter, tout doucement. Et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère._

_Puis elle surgit. D'un coup, sans préavis. La Voix. Pourquoi se sentait-il étrange ? Pourquoi entendait-il une voix étrange dans sa tête ? Pourquoi lui disait-elle de faire de mauvaises choses ? De mordre, de frapper, de hurler, de… De tuer ? Que s'était-il passé ? Etait-il… Etait-il vraiment devenu un… Un loup-garou ? _

_Pendant des heures et des heures, ils restèrent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis sa mère se détacha de lui._

_« Ton père ne va pas tarder à rentrer. » lui dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux._

_Il hocha la tête, ne prononçant aucun mot. Etait-il devenu muet ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas vraiment envie ? Il ouvrit la bouche. Que dire ? Là était vraiment la question. Que pouvait-il dire ? _

_« Pardon. »_

_Sa mère se tourna d'un coup vers lui, alors que lui-même était étonné. Il n'était pas muet, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Mais la Voix restait présente. La Voix lui répétait sans s'arrêter de lui faire du mal. Sa mère s'approcha de lui, et le serra dans ses bras, sans prononcer un mot. Il savait que si elle avait dit quelque chose, elle aurait menti. Il sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas de ses excuses, qu'il était à moitié pardonné, qu'elle aurait voulu le détester, mais qu'elle ne pouvait que l'aimer, parce qu'il était son fils, et qu'il ne lui restait plus que lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose…_

* * *

« Remus ? » demanda quelqu'un. 

Peter. Il l'avait oublié. L'adolescent leva la tête vers son ami, et lui sourit.

« Oh, à d'autres Lunard ! Je ne viens pas te demander comment tu vas… Je sais comment tu vas. »

« Que veux-tu ? » questionna-t-il gentiment.

« Te changer les idées… Tu veux qu'on aille manger en attendant Sirius et James ? Et puis… Tu penseras peut-être à autre chose ? »

« C'est gentil, Queudver, mais je n'ai pas très faim. » sourit Remus.

« C'était presque crédible. Allez, viens. La pleine Lune était il y a à peine trois jours. Tu dois manger. Tu en as triplement besoin. Et puis… Je n'ai pas envie de manger seul. »

« Peter, je sais très bien que James t'a dit de veiller sur moi le temps qu'il aille voir Sirius. Si tu veux aller manger, vas-y. Moi je n'ai pas faim. »

« M'en fous. Tu vas venir avec moi. » décida Peter. « Et pas de 'mais' qui tienne ! Allez ! Debout. Maintenant. C'est un ordre, M. Lupin. »

Lupin. Lupin. Le nom de son père. Son père était mort. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas aussi mal que les autres ? Pourquoi ne pleurait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas de crise de nerfs ? Pourquoi ne s'évanouissait-il pas, comme les autres ? Peut-être était-ce lié à son statut de loup-garou… ? Il avait perdu de son humanité en devenant loup-garou. Peut-être était-ce cela ?

* * *

_« Bonsoir. Tu… Tu vas bien ? » demanda son père._

_Il hocha la tête. Mais il sentait la distance entre son père et lui, malgré les trente centimètres qui les séparaient. Lorsque l'autre était encore là, ils étaient très proches. La Magie ne les avais pas encore séparés, ils s'amusaient beaucoup, s'aimaient énormément, et riaient tout un après-midi pour un rien. Mais depuis la mort de l'autre… Son père l'évitait. _

_Il le savait. Il avait tout compris. En un regard, il avait lu. En un moment, il avait tout entendu. En une seconde, il avait sentit son père trembler. En un baiser, il avait perçu le dégoût. En un reniflement, il avait discerné la peur. _

_Car son père avait peur. Terriblement peur de son propre fils. La Magie venait de le percuter de plein fouet. Lui-même s'était excusé, mais son père ne lui avait pas répondu, comme ça mère. Son père n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de jeter sur lui un regard neutre, perdu, choqué. _

_L'enfant avait compris que son père ne l'aimait plus. Ou qu'il ne savait plus comment l'aimer. Il était perdu. Il était parti se réfugier dans son bureau, laissant son fils, son dernier fils, seul, peut-être plus perdu que toute sa famille réunie, qui ne comprenait pas tout. Qui se retrouvait avec des sens sur-développés, avec une solitude à tout casser, avec une Voix qui lui soufflait des abominations. Parce que son père n'avait jamais vraiment cru à la Magie. Parce que maintenant, il y était totalement confronté._

_Alors sa mère l'avait couvé, toujours protégé de tout. Des autres, mais surtout de lui-même. Pas une semaine ne se passait sans qu'elle ne lui offrît un cadeau. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne lui eut dit qu'elle l'aimait. Pas une heure ne s'écoulait sans que sa mère ne vint lui parler, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et pourtant, il se sentait si seul. Pas forcément parce qu'il n'y avait plus l'autre. Pas forcément parce que son père était dégoûté par lui. Pas forcément parce que sa mère était présente sans vraiment être là. Tout simplement parce qu'il sentait que son nouveau statut faisait de lui un hybride. Une créature. Un solitaire. _

_Alors il avait dû se résoudre à lire. Sa mère, malgré tous ses cadeaux, pâlissait à chaque colère, chaque protestation, chaque cri. Il apprit à connaître les mots, à connaître la vie, à savoir qui il était. Il apprit à cacher qui il était, à subir en silence la souffrance que les pré-pleines Lune et pleines Lune lui procuraient, à toujours utiliser le mot juste, à ne se prononcer que quand on le lui demandait. A rester calme surtout. Le Loup qui était en lui depuis _cette_ nuit n'attendait qu'une colère qu'un moment de faiblesse pour se réveiller._

_Et il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'Il se réveille._

* * *

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas aussi mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'aimait pas son père. Ou plutôt son père ne l'aimait pas. Plus. Plus trop… Plus beaucoup… ? L'aimait-il vraiment ? Peut-être à sa façon… Oui. Il avait toujours vécu dans le 'culte' de l'autre. De celui qui n'avait pas été mordu, qui avait su rester digne, malgré la mort. De celui qui n'était pas devenu un monstre. Car son père utilisait bien ce mot, en son absence, Remus le savait. Son père avait peur de lui. Pouvait-on avoir peur de son fils ? De son propre fils ? Etait-ce réellement possible ? 

Remus vit deux ombres devant lui. Il leva les yeux, et reconnut Sirius et James, tirant tous deux une tête de six pieds de long, une mine si épouvantable qu'il en eut presque peur. Sirius s'assit en face de lui, à côté de James. Ils le regardèrent tous les deux, et lui sourirent gauchement.

« Je suis désolé, Remus. » dit Sirius.

Il hocha la tête. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Merci ? Il trouvait cela déplacer de remercier quelqu'un d'être désolé. Que ce n'était pas grave ? Il aurait menti. Même si ce n'était pas la folle ambiance entre son père et lui, il était tout de même secoué. Alors le mieux, c'était de se taire, et de hocher la tête.

« Tu vas bien, toi ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius haussa les épaules, signe que ce n'était pas grave. Remus eut un sourire amusé. Sirius Black n'avait pas sa dignité pour rien. Il était, malgré tout ce qu'il disait, un Black. Remus leva un sourcil, pas dupe.

« Bon, ok. Version soft ou hard ? »

« Soft, s'il te plaît. »

« J'ai le ventre en lambeaux, la tête qui bourdonne, tout résonne dedans, le poignet droit en sang, qui me brûle comme s'il était en feu, les ongles qui me brûlent autant que mon poignet, la poitrine qui me fait mal dès que je respire, et les jambes tellement engourdies que je me demande comment je fais pour marcher, en bref : j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau de dragons. »

Il y eut un petit silence.

« Et puis j'ai faim aussi. » ajouta-t-il.

« Heureusement que c'était la version soft. » remarqua Peter, qui reposait délicatement sa tranche de cake, légèrement dégoûté.

« Tu veux entendre la hard ? » demanda Sirius, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, Remus le savait.

« Non, non. Merci Sirius, c'est très attentionné de ta part, mais… Non. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. »

« Oh si justement ! Et c'est mieux comme ça. »

« Tu sais qui a fait ça ? » demanda Remus.

Il voulait se changer les idées. Les occuper sur autre chose. Mais Sirius ne semblait pas ravi d'en parler. Il n'en avait aucune envie, Remus le sentit. Une odeur étrange émanait de lui, cette odeur qui le caractérisait lorsqu'il était préoccupé, ou qu'il cachait quelque chose. Mais Remus savait que Sirius ne cacherait rien qui pourrait lui nuire. Quoique… Mais en même temps, Remus ne voulait pas forcer son ami à parler. Lui-même n'en avait aucune envie.

« Aucune idée. Mais ça m'a servi de leçon, je ne toucherai plus jamais à l'alcool… »

Remus sentit le mensonge. Sirius savait. Il savait qui lui avait fait ça. Mais pour une raison obscure, il ne dénonçait pas. Qui, il n'en avait lui-même aucune idée. Mais c'était étrange que Sirius soit aussi secret. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais mieux valait laisser tout cela tel quel. Si Sirius avait eu envie d'en parler, d'avouer, il l'aurait fait immédiatement.

« Bien. Tant que ça t'a servi. » conclut Remus.

Il y eut un silence lourd. La plupart des élèves étaient seuls, perdus dans leurs pensées, assis, grignotant distraitement les mets délicieux que les Cuisines de Poudlard proposaient. Remus ne savait plus sur quoi cibler ses pensées. Enfin, il avait une idée, mais il savait qu'elle était mauvaise.

Soudain, un oiseau entra dans la Grande Salle, peu remplie pourtant. Une tempête de hiboux le suivit, allant vers la plupart des élèves présents. Quelques animaux se posèrent délicatement sur la table et attendirent patiemment que leurs maîtres apparaissent. Quelques uns cependant ressortirent par la fenêtre.

Un magnifique hiboux au plumage gris-noir effleura la table, et se posa sur l'épaule de Remus : c'était Angel, la chouette de la famille Lupin. A sa patte, une lettre était attachée. Doucement, Remus l'attrapa, et la posa sur la table, libérant ses mains. Il attrapa quelques bouts de pain et remplit un petit bol d'eau qu'il tendit à l'oiseau. Celui-ci se jeta presque sur la nourriture.

Lentement, Remus reprit la lettre, et en décacheta l'enveloppe. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture vive, ronde et claire de sa mère. Ci et là, l'encre était un peu floue, noyée par les larmes que Melody Lupin avait dû verser lorsqu'elle avait écrit.

_« Mon très cher Remus,_

_Peut-être en as-tu déjà été informé, peut-être as-tu lu la Gazette ce matin, peut-être as-tu entendu des rumeurs, ou peut-être ignores-tu tout. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis désolée de devoir t'écrire cette lettre._

_Il y a eu une attaque, cette nuit. Londres était la cible. Les deux mondes ont été visés. Le ministère, et le côté de Londres où est la banque de ton père. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant. Pas un seul. Ton père est mort, Remus. Je suis sincèrement désolée de devoir te l'annoncer. Je t'aime très fort, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que, malgré la situation, il t'adorait également._

La situation. Il était une 'situation' pour sa mère ! Presque dix ans après, sa mère n'acceptait toujours pas son statut de loup-garou. Et avec son métier… C'était ridicule ! Son écriture était tremblante, difficile à lire. Comme écrite en vitesse, bien que l'auteur en eut cherché les mots.

_« Les funérailles auront lieu dans deux jours, dans les coutumes moldues. Après tout, il en était un, et en était fier. Je ne t'oblige pas à venir, je comprends que tu veuilles rester à Poudlard. C'est beaucoup moins risqué, plus sûr. Mais si tu en as envie, ta chambre est prête et je t'attends. _

_Quoiqu'il arrive, Remus, je serais toujours là. Ne l'oublie jamais._

_Je t'aime,_

_Maman. »_

« C'est absurde ! » grommela Remus.

« Quoi ? » demanda James, étonné que son ami réagisse comme ça.

« Ma mère ! Elle pense que je ne veux pas aller aux funérailles de mon père. Comme si j'allais la laisser seule dans un moment pareil. »

Remus sentit James réfléchir. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait parlé que de sa mère. Peut-être savaient-ils que son père et lui ne s'entendaient pas très bien et que sa mort ne l'affectait pas beaucoup, pas autant que sa mère ? Il aurait mieux fait de se taire…

« Tu vas donc y aller ? » demanda Peter.

« Tu n'irais pas, toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. S'il n'y avait pas ma mère, je n'irais pas. Mais dans l'autre cas… »

« T'as ta réponse. »

« Tu n'aimes pas ton père ? »

« Lui ne m'aimait pas beaucoup. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Peter la ferme ! » gronda Sirius.

« Parce que c'est toujours dur pour un Moldu de voir que la Magie existe vraiment. Parce que c'est toujours dur pour un père de voir son propre fils avili par une créature magique. Parce que c'est toujours dur pour un homme de savoir que son fils est devenu un monstre. Voilà pourquoi avec mon père nous n'étions pas proche. »

Remus vit James baisser les yeux, Sirius foudroyer Peter du regard, et Peter se ratatiner sur place, soudainement absorbé par son assiette de porridge. Le jeune lycanthrope soupira.

« Ce n'est pas grave, les gars. Je m'y suis fait depuis longtemps. Je m'y étais fait depuis longtemps. De toute façon, qu'il soit mort ou non, ça revient presque au même : depuis ma morsure, mon père restait enfermé dans son bureau ou dans sa banque. Et quand je suis entré à Poudlard, je ne le voyais pas plus. C'est plus pour ma mère que c'est dur. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

« Tu pars quand ? » demanda Sirius.

« Demain, je pense. Il faut que j'en parle à Mc Gonagall, voir si elle est d'accord. Vous prendrez des notes pour moi, hein ? »

« J'le crois pas… » lâcha James. « Tu nous parles de cours dans un moment pareil toi… Evidemment qu'on prendra des notes ! Quant à Mc Gonagall, je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. Trois élèves sont déjà partis ce matin. »

Remus hocha la tête. Il y eut un silence pesant, pendant lequel chacun prit soin de rester plongé dans ses pensées – plus ou moins noires – et de manger tranquillement. Remus eut un sourire. James pensait à Evans. Il dégageait cette odeur propre à l'amour qu'il ressentait envers cette fille. Evans était une fille sympa. Si elle n'avait pas eu une aversion totale envers les Maraudeurs dès leur Première Année, ils auraient pu être amis. Il s'en était fallu d'une pauvre petite blague de James pour qu'elle le déteste. Après tout, il était d'accord avec James pour une fois : ce n'était pas sa faute. Pas _réellement_, du moins. Il avait voulu faire une farce à Rogue. Manque de chance, ce fut Evans qui passa juste avant Rogue, et qui fut ensorcelée. Elle n'avait absolument pas apprécié – ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible – et avait promis que Potter le lui paierait. Choses promises, choses dues : elle l'avait ensorcelé pendant une journée. Il ne pouvait dire que la vérité, ce qui lui avait attribué deux retenues – une avec Wilkes et une avec Lopez, leur jolie Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui n'avait pas apprécié que James lui dise qu'elle était 'plutôt jolie, super sympa, mais pas très fute-fute.'.

Sirius ruminait. Remus le sentait également. A propos de quoi, ça, il l'ignorait. Il avait des pouvoirs ultra-sensoriels, certes, mais il n'était pas non plus devin, et ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées des gens. Qui pouvait l'avoir mené au désir de se suicider ? Car c'était bien cela. Ce n'était qu'une illusion propre à la vision de Sirius, mais ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Qu'avait-il vu ? Qu'avait-il entendu ? Qu'avait-il senti ? Pourquoi une réaction pareille ? Qui lui avait fait ça ? Sirius le savait, Remus en était persuadé. Mais il ne pouvait forcer son ami à lui dire la vérité. Et c'était ça qui l'embêtait. Parce qu'un silence de Sirius Black n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

Il vit Daray passer la porte, une mine épouvantable au visage. Cette fille était étrange. Il ne la connaissait qu'à travers les descriptions de Sirius, ce qui n'en donnait pas toujours un beau tableau. Mais derrière les mots méchants, cyniques et accablants de Sirius, Remus avait trouvé qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il connaissait plutôt bien la famille Daray, de réputation. Elle pratiquait la Magie Noire autant que lui se répétait qu'il était un loup-garou – environ trente fois par jour – et Esther Daray était morte subitement, officiellement renversée par un moldu ivre, officieusement… On ne savait pas. Remus fronça les sourcils. Elle chantonnait un air qui lui était familier. Il la vit aller s'asseoir à sa table, et se servir un petit déjeuner. Il finit par détourner les yeux, et se re-concentrer sur ses amis.

Il regarda Peter. Il en eut un sursaut. Peter était haineux. Une espèce d'aura grise émanait de lui. C'était bien son aura, bien sa magie. Mais elle était largement teintée de haine. A l'état pur. Contre qui était-il aussi en colère ? C'était mauvais. Très mauvais, ça. Peter était habituellement naïf, gentil, et très peureux. Mais il se mettait très rarement en colère. Peut-être même jamais. Remus posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Peter ? » murmura-t-il pour ne pas que Sirius et James l'entendent.

« Rien. » mentit-il.

« Pas à moi, Peter. »

« Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas que tu me fouilles ! »

« Je n'y peux rien ! » protesta Remus. « Allez… Dis-moi ce que tu as… »

« Mon père n'est qu'un nul, voilà ce que j'ai. J'aurais préféré que ce soit lui qui meure à la place du tien. Je suis désolé Remus. »

« Tu le détestes tant que ça ? »

Peter regarda son ami comme jamais auparavant il ne l'avait fait. Remus y lut la détermination, la persuasion, l'assurance. Tous ces sentiments qui étaient si rarement présents dans le regard de Peter Pettigrow.

« Oui. »

« Mais Peter… On ne peut pas désirer la mort de son propre père ! C'est… »

« Tout est relatif, Remus, tu le sais très bien. Toi qui ne t'entendais pas si bien avec le tien, et Sirius qui l'abhorrait pratiquement devriez comprendre ça. Evidemment, le plus dur c'est avec James. Il vit dans un cocon, ses parents l'adorent, il admire totalement son père et sa mère. C'est vrai quoi ! Ses parents sont de vrais héros ! Qui n'en feraient pas autant ? Sauf que moi, mon père, c'est une loque. Un nul, un lâche. Tu sais quoi Remus ? Je te promets que je ne serai jamais comme ça. Moi, je ferai partie des vainqueurs. Des grands. Je ne veux pas être mon père. »

Où était passé le Peter au manque de personnalité flagrant ? Où était passé le Peter timide, naïf, presque idiot ? Où était-il passé ? Pendant un instant, Remus en eut presque peur. Mais en même temps, il le comprenait. Sirius le comprenait également. Il lui répétait sans cesse qu'il haïssait son père, et que c'était un loser. Quant à sa mère… Mieux valait être loin lorsque Sirius Black parlait de sa famille : ses propos pouvaient choquer n'importe quelle personne normale. Quant à James… Peter avait entièrement raison. Il vivait cloîtré dans son cocon, ignorant ce que c'était de ne pas se sentir aimé. Quoique, avec Evans, il en goûtait une partie. Mais ses parents étaient de grands Aurors, qui l'aimaient du fond du cœur. Et il était pourri gâté. Il avait certes changé depuis – enfin pas tant que ça – mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Au fond, James Potter resterait James Potter.

Mais Peter pouvait-il vraiment honnir son père à ce point pour en désirer la mort ?

* * *

« Ah ! Tu es venu ! » s'écria Melody Lupin. 

Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras, et l'étreignit longuement. Remus lui rendit son étreinte, bien que de façon plus distante.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais bien. Et toi ? »

« Oh, je me remets lentement. Ça me fait bizarre de voir le lit vide le matin. » sourit-elle maladroitement. « Mais toi, les cours ? Ce n'est pas trop dur ? Ton nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est sympa ? Tu ne m'en as pas encore parlé cette année… »

Remus était mal à l'aise. C'était étrange de voir sa mère tenter de rester normale, de garder les habitudes. Il lui répondit gentiment, accompagnant son explication de petites anecdotes qui firent rire sa mère.

Ils passèrent à table. Melody se dirigea vers un meuble en chêne, et attrapa trois assiettes, ordonnant à son fils de la laisser faire. Il la regarda tristement tirer le tiroir du meuble pour en sortir trois fourchettes, trois couteaux et trois cuillères. Il s'avança lentement vers sa mère et lui prit les mains. Il retira délicatement les couverts ainsi que l'assiette en trop, et alla les ranger. La femme le regarda d'un œil un peu absent, comprenant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle posa les couverts restants sur la table, et se mit à pleurer. Remus alla prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

« C'est pas grave, maman. C'est pas grave… »

Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus librement, de plus en plus bruyamment, de plus en plus fortes. Devant toute cette douleur, Remus se sentit à la fois désarçonné et coupable. Que faire devant sa mère ? Cette mère qui pleurait librement devant lui. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas partager entièrement sa douleur. De ne pas la partager du tout, même. Et c'était peut-être ça qui lui faisait le plus de mal.

* * *

_« Attrape le ballon ! »_

_Il sauta et poussa son frère pour l'attraper. L'autre tomba au sol, l'entraînant dans sa chute, et rit, malgré sa défaite. Leur père se moquait d'eux ouvertement, hilare. Les deux enfants se regardèrent, et hochèrent la tête simultanément, comme cela leur arrivait très souvent. Sans préavis, ils se jetèrent sur le père. _

_Dans une tempête de rires, les trois garçons se battirent gentiment, ignorants du destin tragique qui allait les séparer. _

_Il se réveilla en sursaut. Sa blessure lui faisait mal. Et les questions, toujours plus présentes, commençaient déjà à tourner dans sa tête : pourquoi son père ne jouait-il plus avec lui ? Pourquoi son frère n'était-il plus là pour rire avec lui ? Pourquoi avait-il été simplement mordu ? Plusieurs fois, il aurait préféré être tué, comme son frère. Mais c'était impossible. La voix lui disait de faire des horreurs. De mordre. De griffer._

_De tuer._

_Mais il ne voulait pas, lui. Il voulait redevenir le petit garçon qui avait son frère, et qui était aimé de son père. Il voulait redevenir le petit garçon qui n'était pas 'le monstre'. Il voulait tout simplement redevenir un petit garçon. _

* * *

« Seigneur, accueille Gary Lupin dans les cieux, et garde-le dans la paix. » 

Tout le monde pleurait. La famille de son père. Sa mère. Ses collègues survivants, car n'étant pas à la banque lors de l'attaque. Le peu d'amis qu'il avait. Pourtant, au milieu de ces larmes, de cette souffrance, lui ne ressentait rien. De la tristesse. Remus avait une main sur l'épaule de sa mère, et attendait patiemment que ça se passe. Il n'aimait pas être là où il était. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi différent des autres.

Ils passèrent tous devant eux, lui serrant la main, lui présentant leurs condoléances. Il acceptait, sans vraiment les voir. Alors il se contentait de les remercier, de hocher la tête, et de garder sa main dans celle de sa mère, dont les larmes ne pouvaient s'arrêter de couler. Que faire ? Que dire ? Rien ne semblait pouvoir la guérir de cette maladie qu'était la perte de l'homme qu'on aime.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Melody leva des yeux perdus, embués de larmes, vers son fils. A travers sa souffrance, elle lui sourit. Remus la regarda dans les yeux. Il sut immédiatement qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

* * *

_L'alcool lui brûlait le bras. Il s'était mordu toute la nuit. Il avait eu faim. Pourtant, tout était flou dans sa tête. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait fait. Juste qu'il s'était senti seul. Qu'il s'était senti prisonnier, qu'il avait hurlé à la mort, qu'il avait voulu partir, s'enfuir. Il s'était laissé commander par la Voix. Il avait eu envie de tuer, de mordre, de sentir le sang. Mais il n'avait pu que tenter de se tuer, que se mordre, n'avoir pu que goûter son propre sang. _

Le bandage plein de crème adoucit la douleur. Il cherchait son regard, elle l'évitait, prenant bien soin de ne regarder que les blessures. Lui savait que sa mère était impressionnée. Pourtant, elle était infirmière à Sainte Mangouste. Ces blessures, ce sang, cette détresse, c'était son lot quotidien. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais vu un garçon de huit ans loup-garou. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais vu un petit garçon de huit ans loup-garou qui était son fils. Peut-être réalisait-elle seulement maintenant que son fils était ce que son mari disait : un monstre.

_Et lui ne comprenait définitivement pas. Il était devenu si horrible que ça ? Il serait maintenant obligé de vivre solitaire, sans l'amour de son frère, de son père et de sa mère ? Serait-il désormais orphelin ? _

_Il grimaça et poussa un 'aïe' à peine retenu. Sa mère appuyait très fort sur les blessures, pas comme elle le faisait avant. Avant… Ils avaient toujours voulu grandir, avec l'autre. Mais maintenant qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était, cet hybride, ce loup-garou, ce monstre, il ne voulait plus grandir. Il voulait encore être regardé avec tendresse. Il voulait encore être embrassé avec amour. Il voulait encore être grondé avec un manque de colère flagrant. Il voulait toujours rester ce petit garçon. Il ne voulait plus être ce qu'il était. _

_Enfin, il accrocha le regard de sa mère. Et dans ses yeux, il lut la réponse à sa question : rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, il faudrait désormais grandir plus vite. Il faudrait rester seul. _

_Ce fut la première fois qu'il eut vraiment envie de pleurer. Mais la première fois que sa détermination à être respecté l'empêcha de le faire._

* * *

« Tu sais Remus, tu peux pleurer. Ça te fera du bien. » 

Il était minuit, la veillée funèbre était terminée. Il finissait de ranger, en silence. Remus sourit.

« Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer maman. Pas pour le moment, du moins. »

« Tu es si fort… » soupira-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas. Il n'était pas fort. Il était faible. Il était lâche. Il était ingrat. Il était inhumain. Il était un hybride. Il était un monstre. Mais sa mère ne voulait pas le voir, ne voulait pas le croire. Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Il t'aimait. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu mens très bien, mais je ne suis pas dupe, Remus. »

Il ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Elle avait entièrement raison.

« Il t'aimait vraiment. » répéta-t-elle.

« Ecoute maman, c'est bon. Aucun problème. Je m'y suis fait depuis longtemps. Je me suis fait à l'idée que mon propre père ne m'aimait plus, qu'il préférait se plonger dans le travail plutôt que de profiter de son fils. De son dernier fils. Et je me suis fait à l'idée que tu avais peur de moi. Crois-moi, j'ai accepté ma 'situation' comme tu dis, beaucoup plus vite et facilement que vous. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! » protesta sa mère. « Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! »

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Et Remus le savait, le sentait. Sa mère était si facile à lire…

« Arrête, maman. Quand j'étais en colère, tu palissais en une seconde, tu m'enfermais avec vingt cadenas dans la cabane de métal pour être sûre que je ne puisse pas vous faire de mal. Tu ignorais mes cris. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne m'aimes plus comme tu m'aimais avant. Quand il y avait celui que papa et toi appelez 'l'autre'. »

« Remus… » souffla-t-elle. « Ton père t'aimait. Je t'aime aussi. Tu es notre fils. »

« NON ! » hurla Remus. « Non ! Arrête de dire ça ! Arrête ! Je sais parfaitement que papa m'appelait 'le monstre' ! Je sais qu'il répétait sans cesse 'il aurait dû mourir comme l'autre' ! Je sais que tu ne disais rien, que tu ne faisais rien pour l'en empêcher ! Je sais que tu le laissais s'éloigner de moi ! Et oui maman ! Tu as sûrement oublié qu'un loup-garou a des sens sur-développés ! D'ailleurs, cela m'étonne de toi ! Vu ton boulot, j'aurais au moins pensé que tu aurais eu la décence de m'empêcher d'entendre. »

Sa mère, blanche comme la neige, les yeux flous, retenant à peine ses larmes, restait pétrifiée de terreur. Mais Remus n'en avait cure. Il en avait marre qu'on se moque de lui. Marre qu'on le prenne en pitié, marre qu'on le couve trop, ou pas assez. Tout simplement marre d'être lui-même.

« Et tu sais ce qu'est le pire ? » reprit-il. « C'est que ça ne me fait plus rien. Au début, je ne comprenais pas. L''autre' me manquait atrocement. Mon père s'éloignait de moi à une vitesse phénoménale, et toi tu me couvrais de cadeaux pour que je me sente aimé. Mais ce que la plupart des parents ne comprennent pas, c'est qu'un enfant n'a pas forcément besoin de cadeaux ! Un enfant a plus besoin de ses parents présents pour lui, qui l'aident. Combien de fois es-tu venue me voir pour me demander comment s'était passé ma transformation ? Combien de fois es-tu venue me demander si je voulais plus de renseignement sur ma 'situation' ? Jamais ! Pas une seule fois ! »

Sa mère se mit cette fois à pleurer librement, et Remus comprit. Il était allé trop loin. Il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avouer à sa mère qu'elle avait totalement loupé son rôle, ni de le lui dire sur ce ton. Elle avait voulu le rassurer, se rassurer. Et lui n'avait pas compris. Il s'était simplement énervé. Ce dont il avait eu le plus peur depuis qu'il était devenu un loup-garou venait de se produire. Avait menacé de se produire.

Il regarda sa mère, et tenta de l'approcher. Mais elle eut un mouvement de recul. Etrangement, il sentit comme un poignard qui s'enfonçait dans son cœur, aussi profondément que possible. Cette mère venait de le repousser. Il avait été trop loin. Retenant ses larmes, il sortit.

* * *

_« Quand on sera grands, on fera quoi ? » demanda l'autre._

_« On sera… Professeurs. Les plus grands Professeurs du monde ! » répondit-il avec un grand geste théâtral, assis sur sa balançoire._

_« Chez les Moldus ou chez les Sorciers ? » questionna l'autre, le regard perdu dans le coucher de soleil._

_« Tu préfères quoi toi ? La magie ou l'électricité ? »_

_« Les deux ! Comme on est pareils, on pourrait échanger une année sur l'autre ! Personne ne s'apercevrait qu'on n'est pas nous ! »_

_Ils rirent. Ils rirent de ce rire enfantin qui caractérise l'innocence entièrement présente dans ces cœurs si purs, pas encore avilis par le Mal de l'Homme. Ils étaient encore, et peut-être pour la dernière fois, ces enfants qui vivent dans leur bulle paisible, qui croient que la vie est belle, qui ne savent pas qu'un jour, tout peut basculer. _

_Et le rire se répercutait dans l'immensité du ciel aux couleurs chaudes, comme interminable._

* * *

Depuis le jardin, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit sa mère s'affaisser doucement contre le pied de la table, ramenant ses jambes à elle, comme si elle voulait disparaître. Il entendit ses pleurs, qui résonnaient en lui comme des hurlements. Il sentait sa peine, sa détresse, son désarroi. Il entendait ses cris, ses appels, ses signaux de détresse. Il touchait sa haine, son dégoût, sa peur. Il goûtait son chagrin, ses larmes, son malheur. Il voyait sa répugnance, sa colère, ce désastre. Et il savait que ce n'était pas à lui que s'adressaient tous ces sentiments, tous ces actes. Il n'avait été qu'un élément déclencheur, comme sa mère l'avait été pour lui. 

Dans la lumière de la lune, à peine ronde, il se fit cette promesse. Ce n'était pas pour se venger. Ce n'était pas pour venger son père. C'était pour venger sa mère. Il se promit qu'un jour, un beau jour, Voldemort paierait. Il paierait pour tous les morts tombés devant lui, pour tous les blessés devenus fous de terreur, pour toutes les larmes versées à cause de lui, pour toutes les malédictions prononcées qui n'ont jamais atteint leur but. Pour tout ça, Remus se promit qu'un jour, Voldemort paierait.

Car il paierait, c'était sûr.

Le Loup en lui se réveillait.

**Fin du chapitre 10**

* * *

**Réponses au reviews : **

**Nadia :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Si ce chapitre te plaît, je pense que celui-ci te plaira également. Bonne lecture.

**LOU4 :** Tu sais, Electre n'est pas vraiment victime de son éducation. Je la connais très bien, elle est réellement folle. Son éducation n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Tu en sauras plus sur leur passé dans le 11ème chapitre. Mais moi je l'adore Electre, si ça peut te rassurer ! Merci d'avoir reviewé.

**Kamala1 :** Cliffhanger ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? T'inquiète, celui ou celle qui a fait du mal à Sirius paiera dans le 20ème chapitre. J'ai hâte d'y être à ce chapitre. Pour que je poste un chapitre, il faut que deux chapitres après celui-ci soient terminés, afin que je puisse modifier certaines choses au cas où. Par exemple le 10. J'ai rajouté une donnée en prévision du chapitre 11. Merci pour la review.

**Angelene Hystéria :** Ta voix mélodieuse me détend énormément… Tais-toi ! Merci de nous plonger dans les souvenirs de ton adolescence paisible et heureuse, ça nous va droit au cœur. J'espère que je suis très sadique. Parce que comme ça fait un peu deux semaines que je ne me suis pas défoulée, je crois que je reporte toute ma frustration sur les persos. Ça se voit, non ? Tu as le regard d'un gnou qui aurait loupé sa période de migration Ange. Je suis en train de formater Gérard, il m'a fait un gros gros bug. Heureusement que j'avais sauvegardé ma fic… Sinon, j'aurais tout perdu… Bouncy bouncy.

**Camille :** Pas question que je change la fin. La mort du père de Remus est assez importante. Je l'expliquerai sûrement dans le making-of. Ou pas. Aucune idée. Quéo apparaîtra dans longtemps : la Septième Année. D'ailleurs, je crois que ma fic sera très longue, une soixantaine de chapitre à peu près, je crois. Z'êtes pas arrivés. Bisous ma Poulpynette.

**Darkenger :** Tu t'en es sortie ? Tu sais, les messieurs en blanc viennent trop souvent me voir à mon goût. Ça m'ennuie. M'énervent à me filer des petites pilules débiles. Bande de cons. En fait, moi j'aurais pas laissé Sirius dans le bureau de Drug. Parce que ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'il a mis des Amazones dans son bureau ce soir-là. Et Sirius adore les Amazones, il l'a dit lui-même. Donc si tu veux… Même s'il se fait bouffer après ce serait moins drôle que le voir à la limite du suicide. Gniark gniark gniark. Ahem. NOOOOOON ! PAS LES PILULES !

**Eiram :** Superbe, ton pseudo. Je ne savais pas que Camille t'avais dit que j'écrivais… Ca me flatte… Du talent, du talent… Euh… C'est vite dit quand même ! J'avais compris que tu étais la Padawan, figure-toi. Et tu as pas mal de reviews, tu sais. Persévère, ta fic est très bonne. Faire de Peter le cousin de James, ça explique pas mal de choses. J'aime. Continue.

**Bisounourse :** Mais non, ta fic n'est pas une rédaction de 6ème j'en suis sûre. Et puis je trouve que je n'écris pas si bien, moi… Quand je me relis je me demande où je trouve le courage de poster un truc aussi con. Tu es un gars ? rougi énormément Excuse-moi, jusqu'à présent je te prenais pour une fille… Habituellement, il y a peu de garçons qui lisent les fics… Tu devrais faire une bio, pour qu'il y ait pas de malentendu ! Ca se finira plus ou moins mal… En fait, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Il y aura des hauts et des bas, et connaissant la fin… Euh… Je me tais ! Pour Bertha, je casse peut-être le mythe, mais c'était juste l'insulte… Je ne me rappelais plus qu'il y avait une chanson pareille – mais maintenant que tu le dis. Tu auras plus d'amitié sur James et Sirius dans le chapitre 13 et plus de Ambre-Sirius dans le 11. Je veux bien que JKR lise mon histoire, mais je pense qu'elle irait se suicider immédiatement vu que mon histoire est un peu… euh… Pas très comme elle quoi. Merci pour tout, et bisous.

**Tatiana Black :** Alors, pour le Quidditch, je l'ai dit à Darkenger je crois, James n'est pas Attrapeur. C'est JKR elle-même qui l'a dit, il était Poursuiveur. Et il n'a jamais été dit dans le tome 5 que Sirius et Remus faisaient partie de l'équipe. Ou du moins je ne l'ai pas vu. Tu pourras me donner les pages où c'est dit s'il te plaît ? Après tout, c'est plausible… La relation entre Ambre et Sirius sera assez compliquée. Je ne spoile pas, vous verrez bien. Vous aurez un rapprochement entre Lily et les Maraudeurs dans le chapitre 12. Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup. Merci d'avoir reviewé.

MAJ faite le 31/12/2004


	11. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Titre** : Entre Ombre et Lumière

**Auteur** : Kazy

**Adresse e-mail** : marina.cool@wanadoo.fr

**Disclaimer** : Voir chapitres précédents. 

**Protection parentale** : PG-13. Ça commence à changer.

**Livres** : Les 5 tomes.

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Remus a perdu son père lors de l'attaque de Voldemort. Il va à l'enterrement de son père, et s'enguirlande avec sa mère. 

**Note de Wam** : Merci à Camille et à Ange pour leurs tests et leurs réflexions très intéressantes et importantes ('ça se disait pas 'tu me prends la tête' dans les années 70 !'). suite à une question posée par Claire je rappelle que je poste environ toutes les semaines, sauf quand Camille n'a pas le temps de faire des corrections et à ce moment vous aurez une semaine – voire plus – à attendre. Je poste ou le vendredi ou le samedi. Rarement le dimanche. Si ce n'est pas posté le dimanche, sachez que vous aurez une semaine de plus à attendre… 

**Réponses au Reviews :**

**Tatiana Black : **Effectivement, je prépare la trahison de Peter, les soupçons de Sirius pour Remus, et ceux de Remus pour Sirius plus tard quant au traître. Tu as bien deviné. Pour les aveux de Sirius… Non. Il n'avouera rien à Remus. Tu verras le chapitre 12 sera marrant là-dessus, et on a un début d'explication dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ton analyse et ta review. J'aime bien qu'on analyse. Voir si ce que je veux faire passer passe, justement. Merci encore. 

**Darkenger :** Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop à l'asile ? Moi je m'y ennuyais comme un rat mort. Toujours des gens qui crient… C'est assourdissant. Je préfère rester cloîtrée chez moi un samedi après-midi ensoleillé plutôt que d'aller à l'asile. Effectivement, j'écris assez vite – au plus grand dépourvu de ma bêta lectrice qui trouve que j'écris trop vite – donc je poste relativement rapidement. Tu as pleuré en lisant ce chapitre ? Mouais. Je sais pas, moi je ne le trouve pas spécialement triste. En même temps, je n'ai pas énormément de recul sur ma fic, donc forcément… Merci pour la review. 

**Nadia :** Waw. Encore une madeleine ! Je pensais pas que ce chapitre était si bouleversant… Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Si tu veux en savoir un peu plus sur moi, va lire ma bio ! ^__^ Merci pour la review ! Bonne lecture !

**Lisandra :** Effectivement, je trouve qu'Electre n'est pas un personnage à détester. Elle est beaucoup trop marrante pour ça. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. 

**Tabasco :** Ce n'est pas que le père de Remus ne l'aimait pas en fait, c'est qu'il ne savait plus vraiment comment l'aimer. C'était un Moldu, il n'avait jamais été réellement confronté à la magie… Alors être percuté d'un coup comme ça par la Magie, ça l'a retourné et il n'a pas réussi à encaisser. C'est plus ça en fait. Remarque, au fond ça revient au même : Mumus se sent seul. Je te le laisse Camille. Merci énormément pour ta review. 

**Kamala1 :** Merci. Je n'écris pas mieux que toi, tu sais ! Bonne lecture ! 

**Angelene Hysteria :** Je ne sais pas quoi dire, là, tu vois. Moi qui parle constamment, qui ait un avis sur tout et n'importe quoi, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Merci ? Ca me paraît petit comme mot… M'enfin. Merci beaucoup. Tes fics sont super, alors lecteurs, s'il vous plaît, lisez-les ! Si je l'ai mise dans mes auteurs préférés, ce n'est pas pour rien croyez-moi ! 

**Bisounourse :** T'es né au Brésil ? T'es Brésilien alors ? Waw. La classe. Il n'y a pas que les filles qui lisent des fics, mais disons que la plupart des lecteurs sont surtout des lectrices… Enfin… Je crois. Je sais pas trop en fait. Mais ça fait plaisir d'avoir un avis masculin puisque, étant une fille, je ne fais que représenter la psychologie masculine telle que je la perçois. Pas fameux, mais bon. Effectivement, ses parents n'ont pas été très sympas avec lui. Sa mère avait cru bien faire. Rien n'est jamais très beau dans une vie. Des hauts, des bas… Un loup-garou vit toujours plus de bas que de hauts. Mdr pour Star Wars ! Ça m'a fait trop rire et le pire c'est que c'est exactement comme ça que je le voyais ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Claire :** mdr pour ton PC ! On dirait mon Gérard ! Il se coupe d'un coup puis se relance, puis d'un coup me lance une page web sans que je le lui ai demandé… Il est doté d'une âme visiblement, ce dont je me serais bien passé… En tout cas, si ma fic te plaît, c'est le principal ! Pour la relation JL, elle avancera un peu plus dans les chapitres 12-13. En bien ou en mal, je ne te dis rien. Merci pour tous tes compliments. La réaction d'Ambre est dans ce chapitre. Quant à ta critique, crois-bien que je n'en ai pas été vexée le moins du monde ! Je pense au contraire que les critiques font avancer, bonnes ou mauvaises, et surtout les mauvaises. Si je me vexais à chaque fois qu'on me critiquait, je crois que je n'avancerais jamais ma fic, car Ange et Camille ne se gênent pas. A mon plus grand énervement, mais à mon plus grand plaisir également. Effectivement, je réalise que je n'ai pas été très claire : le chapitre 7 est sur Electre, qui s'arrête le soir d'Halloween. Le chapitre 8 est la version d'une partie du chapitre 8 mais vue par Sirius et qui s'arrête également le soir d'Halloween. Le chapitre 9 est le soir d'Halloween. C'est plus clair l ? Désormais, je donnerai le prochain POV et le titre à la fin de chaque partie. Ce sera sûrement plus clair. Si jamais tu as d'autres questions, tu peux, n'hésites pas. Merci pour ta review ! 

Bonne lecture !

Entre Ombre et Lumière 

Chapitre 11 : Souvenirs, souvenirs… __

_" Maman, tu me racontes une histoire, s'il te plaît ? "_

_La jeune femme regarda tendrement sa fille et lui sourit avec amour. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, pendant que la petite fille courrait se coucher dans son grand lit en baldaquin vert. La mère parcourut les étagères du regard, cherchant sans aucun doute l'histoire qui plairait le plus à sa fille. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se détourner, n'ayant visiblement pas trouvé l'ouvrage qui s'adaptait à ses envies. _

_Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit de la fillette, qui la regardait de ses grands yeux noirs, un sourire heureux et innocent éclairant son visage enfantin. Etant sûre d'avoir intégralement capté l'attention de la fillette, la jeune mère la regarda avec sérieux, et prit une grande inspiration. _

_" L'histoire que je vais te raconter, jeune enfant, c'est l'histoire d'un Ogre terrible. D'ailleurs, il s'appelait Terrible pour ça. Non seulement parce qu'il était d'une laideur terrible, mais en plus parce que sa force l'était également. "_

_Tout en parlant, la jeune femme faisait de grands gestes de la main, faisant virevolter autour d'elle ses cheveux châtains, presque blonds, légèrement ondulés. Ses beaux yeux bleus brillaient comme des saphirs, et finissaient de captiver totalement la fillette._

_" Terrible avait une femme, Bonté. Bonté n'aimait pas du tout Terrible, parce qu'il lui faisait du mal. Malgré cela, ils avaient eu ensemble deux magnifiques enfants. L'une s'appelait, Idéale et l'autre Perfection. Mais aucune des petites filles ne savait ce que Terrible faisait à sa femme. Et Bonté n'osait rien dire, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Terrible, qui voulait faire de ses filles des êtres qui soutiendraient le terrible méchant appelé Méchant. Mais un jour, Idéale finit par découvrir la triste vérité. Elle se battit contre son père, batailla terriblement contre lui, et finit par vaincre… "_

_La mère se tut. La petite fille, intriguée, attendait la fin. Mais le silence régnait toujours. Lasse d'attendre, la fillette demanda :_

_" Et ? " _

_" Et c'est tout. "_

_" Mais elle est nulle ton histoire ! Y'a même pas de fin ! "_

_" Si justement. Idéale a sauvé sa maman. "_

_" Mais et la maman, elle devient quoi ? "_

_" Ah ça ! Aucune idée. L'histoire ne le dit pas. Mais c'est à toi de faire ce que tu veux. Tu veux quoi comme fin ? "_

_" Terrible est tu ! Idéale et Perfection sont heureuses avec Bonté qui prend soin d'elles. Et ils vivent tous heureux. "_

_" Alors ça se finira comme ça. "_

_Et le sourire réapparut. Les yeux brillèrent de nouveau. Les boucles volèrent une nouvelle fois. Et l'histoire se répéta._

_Mais, cachée derrière la porte, dissimulée de sa mère et de sa sœur, ombre invisible parmi les ombres, l'autre enfant était là, entendait tout, et était déjà animée du feu de la jalousie. _

*

Ambre se réveilla en sursaut. Son rêve reprenait. Ces rêves, qu'elle s'était efforcée d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle ressurgissaient d'un coup. Elle n'osait plus s'endormir, elle n'osait plus fermer les yeux, elle avait même peur de les cligner simplement. 

Son enfance, sa toute petite enfance revenait à la surface depuis trois jours. Trois longs jours que l'attaque s'était produite. Pourtant, elle n'osait déjà plus dormir. Pourquoi l'attaque avait-elle eu cet élément déclencheur ? Cela avait-il simplement un rapport quelconque avec l'attaque, ou était-ce son subconscient qui prenait le dessus… ?

Quelle heure était-il ? Quatre heures du matin. Tôt. Très tôt. Pourtant, Ambre savait qu'elle serait incapable de se rendormir. Elle sortit de ses couvertures, attrapa sa robe de chambre, et l'enfila. Elle partit ensuite à la recherche de ses chaussettes puis de ses chaussures qu'elle mit avec bonheur. Le temps était déjà glacial. Elle préféra sortir se détendre. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. La Lune était presque ronde. 

Cette observation finit de la décider. Elle saisit sa baguette, et traversa silencieusement le dortoir. Katy dormait profondément. Sa robe de chambre était repliée au niveau des bras, et Ambre reconnut avec stupéfaction des traces rouge vif sur ses poignets. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges sortit sa jambe de ses draps dans un ronflement, laissant Ambre découvrir d'autres marques, beaucoup plus encrées dans la peau de son amie. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ça ? _Des coups. Des cris. Des supplications._ Ambre secoua la tête. Un nouveau mystère à élucider. 

Pour se calmer, elle se mit à chantonner le premier air qui lui passa par la tête, et s'agaça en se rendant compte que c'était le même qui la hantait depuis ces trois jours. Elle ne se souvenait plus des paroles, mais cet air lui disait bien quelque chose. Où l'avait-elle entendu ? Qui le lui avait chanté ? En quelle occasion ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus…

Elle se remit en marche, et dépassa les lits de June et d'April. La première avait un sourire radieux, la deuxième semblait soucieuse, mais satisfaite. April se retourna de l'autre côté en marmonnant un " Adaaam… " de désir. Ambre faillit éclater de rire. Elle rêvait encore de Wilkes Junior. Pauvre fille… De l'autre côté, June ne perdait pas son sourire. Ambre se remplit de dégoût. Comment pouvait-elle dormir dans le même dortoir que cette… Aspirante ?! Elle avait été presque heureuse d'apprendre la double attaque. Elle s'était retenue de sourire avec difficultés, Ambre l'avait vu immédiatement. April, elle, avait été un peu choquée, mais n'avait rien montré. Encore des victimes de leur éducation, songea Ambre avec amertume.

Elle sortit rapidement du dortoir, et rencontra une salle commune intégralement déserte, chose très étonnante. La plupart des Première Année étaient choqués et allaient rapidement se coucher. D'autres étaient tués par le premier trimestre d'adaptation un peu difficile. Enfin, le reste n'avait visiblement rien d'autre à faire. Ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à Ambre, qui la traversa rapidement et en sortit avec bonheur. Dès qu'elle fut hors de la salle commune, elle se sentit comme libérée. La nuit était son monde. Les ténèbres. Elle s'y sentait bien. Personne pour savoir qui elle était, pourquoi elle l'était, pourquoi elle faisait ceci, pourquoi elle pensait cela… C'était bon. 

Sa baguette toujours en main, elle finit par avancer un peu plus rapidement mais toujours silencieusement vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle frissonna de froid. Marmonnant en tremblant le sort de réchauffement, la jeune fille alla se balader dans le parc en chantonnant. 

" _L'enfant sauta, l'Ogre l'attrapa, et la petite fille le tua… Comme quoi, ce ne sont pas toujoooours les plus faiiibleuuuuh qui perdent face à plus grand qu'euuuuux._ "

Elle ne chantait pas faux. Loin de là. Mais cette chanson l'amusait beaucoup, et lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Des souvenirs si rares. L'autre chansonnette s'imposa à sa mémoire. Elle n'en trouvait pas les paroles, mais la mélodie lui revenait. Elle la chantonna distraitement, comme d'habitude depuis trois jours. Mais elle s'arrêta soudainement. Une ombre était sur le banc vers lequel elle se dirigeait. Vers son banc ! Qui était l'odieux personnage qui osait s'asseoir sur son banc réservé à elle seule lors de ses insomnies et qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le lever du soleil ? 

Elle s'approcha, énervée, vers l'ombre assise, et s'arrêta soudainement de stupeur. Elle soupira finalement, et alla s'asseoir à côté de la personne.

" J'aurais dû m'en douter. " dit-elle, faisant sursauter l'autre. 

" Daray ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? "

" Je te retourne la question, Black. "

" J'ai des insomnies. Et toi ? "

" Pareil. "

Il y eut un silence. Ils levèrent la tête et observèrent les étoiles. Ambre remarqua immédiatement la Grande Ourse, suivie de la Petite Ours, et s'amusa à reconnaître les autres constellations. 

" C'est bizarre que tu viennes là. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu me suis ! " dit-il après quelques minutes.

" Non, ce n'est pas bizarre ! Je viens ici à chaque fois que j'ai une insomnie. C'est toi qui m'a piqué mon banc. "

" C'est écrit Daray dessus ? " demanda l'autre, narquois.

" Exactement. "

" Tu me montreras où alors. "

" Quand tu seras grand. "

Ils se sourirent, et reprirent leur observations. Sans s'en rendre compte, Ambre se mit à chantonner cette mélodie obsédante. Depuis trois jours, elle se réveillait et l'avait en tête, sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi. Mais là, c'était inconscient. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle chantait. 

" _Et je t'aime – et je t'aime – et tu m'aimes – et tu m'aimes – et nous vivrons tous les deux… Sur la Terre ou dans les Cieux, car nous serons toujours deux… _ " fit Black sur l'air qu'elle marmonnait depuis quelques minutes. 

Ambre se tourna d'un coup vers lui. C'était ça ! Les paroles ! C'était bien ça ! Comment les connaissait-il ? 

" Ma mère me la chantait quand j'étais petit, et que je n'étais pas un 'traître de sang de Gryffondor'. C'est loin, mais je m'en souviens encore. Pourquoi tu chantes ça ? "

*

_" Et j'ai le droit à une chanson avant de m'endormir ? "_

_" Oh, chérie, je dois aller voir ta sœur également. Tu n'est pas toute seule. "_

_" Oh alleeeeez ! S'il te plaît ! "_

_" Bon, d'accord. "_

_La mère posa le livre, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle se racla la gorge, et regarda tendrement sa fille. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et commença à chanter la berceuse._

_" Et je t'aime… "_

_" Et je t'aime… " répéta la petite fille._

_" Et tu m'aimes… " _

_" Et tu m'aimes… " _

_" Et nous vivrons toutes les deux… Sur la Terre ou dans les Cieux, car nous serons toujours deux… Et je t'aime… "_

_" Et je t'aime… " _

_" Et tu m'aimes… "_

_" Et tu m'aimes… "_

_" Et nous vivrons toutes les deux… Sur la Terre ou dans les Cieux, car nous serons toujours deux… "_

_La mère et l'enfant répétèrent plusieurs fois le refrain doux, jusqu'à ce que la fillette s'endorme, marmonnant les paroles d'une voix éteinte, ses paupières se refermant doucement, bercées par la voix sucrée et aimante de la mère. Une fois l'enfant totalement endormie, la jeune femme embrassa sa fille sur le front en finissant le refrain._

_" Et nous vivrons toutes les deux… Toi sur Terre moi dans les Cieux, car nous serons toujours… Deux. "_

*

" Daray ? "

" Hein ? " demanda-t-elle, tirée de sa rêverie. 

" Pourquoi tu chantais ça ? Tu deviens nostalgique ? " 

" Sûrement. "

Il y eut un nouveau silence qu'aucun d'eux n'osa troubler. Ils ne pensaient à rien, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel parsemé d'étoiles plus ou moins grosses, plus ou moins brillantes. Prise d'une envie soudaine, Ambre se mit à chercher la constellation du Chien. Une fois qu'elle la trouva, elle regarda l'étoile qui représentait l'œil de l'animal. Sirius. Etrange de donner un nom d'étoile à son enfant. Surtout quand on le détestait. Peut-être que Lucrecia Black pensait aimer son fils aîné au-delà de tout. Les aînés mâles étaient souvent très couvés, très éduqués dans le culte de la supériorité dans les familles à sang pur. Pourtant, Black avait su se défaire de ça. Le mépriser. Même s'il restait malgré tout un Black. 

" Une raison spéciale à tes insomnies ? " demanda Black, soudainement inspiré.

" Cauchemars et toi ? "

" Tourments. Ça se vaut je pense. "

" Sûrement. "

Ils se turent. Décidément, ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à se lancer des piques et à jouter verbalement. Peut-être que l'heure n'aidait pas non plus. Ni le froid. Ils semblaient se complaire à être là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, tous les deux, face aux étoiles et à la paix, si rare à cette époque. 

" Le père de Remus est mort. " finit-il par dire.

Il semblait soulagé de le dire, comme si ça l'avait détruit depuis tout ce temps. Pourtant, tout le monde, ou presque, le savait. Tout le monde, ou presque, avait retenu les noms des victimes par cœur. 

" Je sais. Il est à l'enterrement je présume. "

Black hocha la tête. Ils se turent une nouvelle fois. Il suffisait qu'il fasse nuit pour que l'armistice soit signée ? Il suffisait de ça pour qu'ils se comportent presque comme des adultes en la présence de l'autre ? 

" J'ai réussi à métamorphoser ma chaise, l'autre fois en cours. Mc Go' a été soufflée. Et je n'ai pas tordu mon poignet. "

" C'est bien. T'es une bonne fifille. " sourit Black. 

Il  y eut un nouveau blanc, qui ne cachait pas la tension qui régnait. Ambre n'avait parlé de Mc Gonagall que pour penser à autre chose. Mais Black avait ouvert une brèche dans son esprit : elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Et dire que des camarades à elle étaient heureux que des gens soient morts. Et dire que son propre père faisait partie de ces tueurs. Peut-être était-ce lui qui avait tué le père de Lupin ? 

" C'est ignoble hein ? " finit-elle par dire avec affect dans la voix, plus pour elle que pour Black.

" Ouais. Je pensais pas que ce serait aussi… Puissant. Deux cent quatre-vingt-quatre morts. C'est énorme, quand t'y penses. "

" C'est pour ça que j'évite d'y penser. "

" Je savais que ça arriverait. Je m'y étais préparé, tu sais. Je me disais qu'il y aurait encore plus de morts cette année que l'an dernier. Pour être sincère, je m'attendais même à ce qu'il y ait une attaque plus tôt que ça ! Mais là… "

" Je sais, Black. Tous ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec les idées de Voldemort sont dans le même état que toi. "

" Et toi ? "

Ambre en fut choquée. Outrée, même. Il la pensait du côté de Voldemort ? Vraiment ? Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur ses convictions ? Sur ce qu'elle en pensait ? Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de son camarade qu'elle comprit. Vexée d'avoir ainsi été prise au piège, elle finit par sortir sa baguette, un sourire espiègle accroché au visage. 

" Il est cinq heures du mat', Daray ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est l'heure de faire un duel ? Oh et puis de toute façon, je vais te battre, je m'en fous ! En garde ! " 

_Je vais te battre… Te battre… Battre…_

*

_" Arrête ! Arrête ! Oreste je t'en supplie, arrête ! " _

_Mais les coup pleuvaient, toujours plus forts, toujours plus douloureux, arrachant des cris inhumains à la jeune femme. _

_" A leur raconter tes sornettes, elles vont finir par devenir de pauvres Pouffsoufle ! Des ratées ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter, Esther ! Tu ne veux pas, je ne veux pas non plus. "_

_" Je t'en prie… " supplia la jeune femme. _

_" Non. Ton père m'avait pourtant assuré que tu serais facile à vivre. Que tu étais docile. "_

_" Mon père n'était qu'un crevard. "_

_Une gifle retentit. Mais aucun gémissement ne se fit entendre. _

_" Tu manques de respect à ton père je te signale ! "_

_" Tu n'es pas mon père que je sache ! Simplement mon mari ! "_

_" Tu veux de nouveaux coups ? "_

_" Non. "_

_" Alors cesse tes bêtises. "_

_" Je ne veux pas que mes filles deviennent des monstres. "_

_Le coup partit tout seul. _

_Cachée derrière la porte, observant tout dans l'embrasure, résistant à l'envie de fermer les yeux la petite fille voyait tout de ses grands yeux noirs. Effrayée par son père, pleurant pour sa mère, perdue dans la querelle qu'opposait ses parents, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. _

_Les coups reprirent, les hurlements se firent entendre de nouveaux, et les larmes de l'enfant coulèrent plus douloureusement que jamais._

_" Tant que tu ne voudras pas comprendre, Esther, je ne comprendrai pas. "_

_Il la frappa une nouvelle fois, projetant la femme qui s'était relevée au sol. Luttant contre les larmes, la jeune femme lui lança un regard noir. Terrifiant._

_" Et tais-toi ! Tu vas réveiller les enfants ! Même les charmes de Silence que je lance ne sont plus assez forts ! Mais comme tu ne comprends pas… Je vais être plus clair. Les femmes sont si longues à la détente… "_

_Il saisit sa baguette, menaçant déjà son épouse avec. _

_" Doloris ! " lança-t-il. _

_Les cris reprirent. La mère se roula par terre de souffrance, les pleurs de la fillette s'intensifièrent, bien que silencieux. Qui était l'homme qui faisait tant de mal à sa mère adorée ? Etait-ce ce père si aimant qui cédait à tous ses caprices ? Qui était cet homme terrible aux regards durs, méchants, sadiques qui frappait sa mère qui n'était que bonté ? Terrible. Bonté. Idéal et Perfection. Le vieux conte que ça mère lui récitait presque tous les soirs… C'était cela ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris ? Pourquoi depuis deux ans que sa mère lui racontait cette histoire, depuis deux ans qu'elle entendait les hurlements, depuis deux ans qu'elle assistait, spectateur invisible, aux violences de son père envers sa mère n'avait-elle pas comprit plus tôt ?_

_Parce qu'elle était trop jeune. Tout simplement trop jeune pour avoir fait le rapprochement. _

*

" Expelliarmus ! " 

Elle fut violemment propulsée en arrière, laissant échapper sa baguette. Le tronc qui la reçut laissa son écorce s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Sa tête se cogna au bois dur, et sa cheville lui fit mal. Elle retint de justesse un cri, mais ne put s'empêcher de grogner un 'aïe' douloureux. 

A quelques mètres d'elle, Black la regarda, étonné d'avoir eu la victoire si facile. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait revécu une scène de son enfance. Quel âge avait-elle déj ? Neuf ans. Cela semblait si loin… Comme si ça s'était passé des siècles auparavant. 

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda-t-il, étonné.

" Rien. Je n'étais pas prête. "

" J'avais pas vu. Tu t'es fait mal ? "

" Bof, j'ai vu pire. "

Il arracha un bout de sa robe et le tendit à Ambre, qui fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas trop où il voulait en venir. Il dut le comprendre, puis qu'il ajouta.

" Pour essuyer tes larmes. "

Ses larmes ? Elle pleurait ? Mais pourquoi ? De douleur ? A cause du souvenir ? Elle s'était revue petite, elle avait reconnu sa mère, vu son père. Cette scène lui disait quelque chose. Son rêve. Une partie du rêve qu'elle faisait depuis deux jours. 

" Je ne pleure pas. C'est la sueur. "

Black hocha la tête et recolla le bout de tissu à sa robe d'un sort. Ambre fut étonnée qu'il n'ait fait aucun commentaire. C'était étrange. Trop étrange pour que ce soit une bonne chose. Elle fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, et interrogea Black du regard. Celui-ci ne comprit visiblement pas, cette fois.

" Quoi, pas un commentaire ? "

" Ben… Non. "

" Waw. Ça cache quoi ? "

" Rien. "

" Black, on ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais crois-moi, je sais quand on me ment. Et là, tu me mens. "

" Tu ne dois pas être si forte alors. " 

" Pourquoi ? "

" Ma… Tentative de suicide n'est pas un hasard. "

" C'est vrai que tu n'as pas la tête d'un dépressif. "

" Peut-être parce que je n'en suis pas un. Quelqu'un a versé de la potion de Frayeur dans mon verre. "

Ambre se crispa et déglutit bruyamment. La potion de Frayeur. Une potion de Magie Noire. N'importe qui n'était pas capable d'en créer une. Et Electre n'était pas n'importe qui. Il se pouvait que Rogue, ou Wilkes, ou même Avery l'ait faite, mais Ambre en doutait fortement. Rogue était un pro en Potions. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque de faire son coup au nez et à la barbe de tous les élèves du bal. En plus, il était absent ce soir-là, Ambre l'avait vu travailler sur un devoir de Sortilèges. Wilkes était trop nul en Potions pour savoir la faire. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à faire une simple potion de Traverse – qui permettait de traverser n'importe quelle matière – alors que même Ambre – qui était pourtant une élève très, très moyenne en cette matière – arrivait à la faire. Quant à Avery… Non pas qu'il fut idiot, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à faire un truc pareil pour se venger de Black. C'était trop réfléchi, trop sûr, trop… Electre. 

Alors sa sœur lui avait menti ? Délibérément ? Elle savait faire ça ? Enfin, elle savait lui mentir à elle ? Pourtant… Jamais cela n'était arrivé. Elle avait juré sur la Magie Ancestrale tout de même ! Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait tenu une promesse s'il avait juré sur la Magie Ancestrale ! Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair. 

Une chose était sûre : Black avait un sacré paquet de chance. Parce qu'Electre était plutôt bonne en Potion, et détestait cordialement le jeune homme, Ambre le sentait. Elle avait dû y aller de bon cœur en la faisant. Il devait aussi avoir un moral du tonnerre pour tenir le choc. Surtout lorsque l'un de ses meilleurs amis venait de perdre son père…

" C'est une chance que tu aies survécu. Pettigrow aura au moins servi à quelque chose pour une fois. "

" Ey ! Peter est quelqu'un de très bien ! "

" C'est un poltron. "

" Et alors ? "

" Ben j'avoue que ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas tombé dans les pommes de peur. Déjà qu'il était pâle comme un linge. J'ai vraiment cru à un moment qu'il allait te vomir dessus. Quant à Lupin, il a une force hors du commun. Presque inhumaine. "

Black tiqua. C'était un test. Elle retint un sourire. Vive la discrétion ! S'il tiquait chaque fois qu'on faisait un 'lapsus', tout Poudlard découvrirait rapidement le secret de Lupin. 

" Et James ? " demanda Black.

" Potter a été la pire flipette que j'aie jamais vue. " 

Black éclata de rire. Il était vrai que Potter n'avait pas été d'un courage hors du commun. Entre le blanc et le verdâtre, le jeune homme avait observé la scène, une main protectrice devant une Lily choquée. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle aille lui parler. 

" Bon. Allez Black, c'est pas que tu m'ennuies, mais faut pas que quelqu'un nous voie ensemble à une heure pareille. Même si c'est une vulgaire coïncidence, je tiens à ma réputation. "

" C'est réciproque. "

" Bye ! "

" A tout à l'heure en Potions ! "

Elle fit une partie du chemin, et se rendit finalement compte d'une chose. Elle courut jusqu'au banc, où il n'y avait plus personne. Inquiète, elle se retourna plusieurs fois, mais elle dût se rendre à la triste évidence : Black n'était plus là. Sa baguette non plus, par là même. Grognant contre elle-même, elle s'insulta plusieurs fois de jurons que peu de gens auraient appréciés.

De rage, elle s'assit sur le banc. Un rire goguenard se fit entendre, et elle releva immédiatement la tête. Devant elle, un Sirius Black à la limite de l'hilarité jouait avec sa baguette magique en la faisant passer entre ses doigts. 

" Je savais que tu reviendrais. "

" Tu l'as fait exprès ! " 

" Evidemment. "

Elle se dirigea vers lui, planta un regard noir dans le sien qui restait rieur, et lui arracha sa baguette des mains. 

" Sale Gryffondor ! "

" Merci. Bonne fin de nuit à toi aussi. "

Sans répondre, elle partit. Mais une fois qu'elle sut qu'elle était hors de la vue de Black, elle sourit. Qui avait dit que les nuits blanches en compagnie d'un 'traître de sang de Gryffondor' était une mauvaise nuit blanche ?

*

_" Maman… Pourquoi tu pleures ? "_

_" Oh ! Ambre ! Que fais-tu l ? "_

_" Pourquoi tu pleures ? "_

_" Pour rien. Maman est triste. "_

_" Pourquoi ? "_

_" Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais un jour tu comprendras. "_

_Esther regarda tout autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et sa fille dans la pièce où elles étaient. Une fois certaine, elle regarda l'enfant droit dans les yeux._

_" Ecoute-moi bien Ambre. Maman va partir. Elle aimerait bien t'emmener avec elle, mais… Ce n'est pas possible. "_

_" Pourquoi ? "_

_" Parce que je vais aller dans un endroit d'où on ne revient jamais. "_

_" Où ça ? "_

_" Oh c'est trop compliqué à expliquer. Mais je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi. Non seulement parce que ce serait mal, mais en plus parce qu'Electre a besoin de toi. "_

_" Et papa ? "_

_" Oh… Papa et maman ne… Ne sont plus très amis. Papa sera content que je parte. Mais… Tu sais Ambre, je ne t'abandonne pas. Je serai toujours là, dans ton cœur. "_

_" Alors pourquoi tu pars ? "_

_" Parce que je ne supporte plus de vivre ici. Le seul endroit où je peux partir est un endroit où tu ne peux aller. Tu as encore trop de chemin à parcourir. "_

_Ambre se mit à pleurer. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras, et la serra le plus fort qu'elle put. Elle embrassa ses cheveux noirs, enroula ses doigts dans les fines boucles qu'ils faisaient et sourit à travers les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Elle renifla bruyamment. _

_" Tu pars quand ? " demanda la fillette. _

_" Je… Je ne sais pas. Bientôt. Mais Ambre… Ambre, ce que je vais faire est très mal. Très, très mal. Partir, fuir, dans notre famille, est un crime. Je veux que tu te souviennes de moi comme tu m'as toujours connue. "_

_" Comme quand tu me racontais des histoires ? Qu'on jouait à se chatouiller, quand tu me lançais des sorts de Princesse ? "_

_" Oui. Je veux que tu te souviennes de ça. Et… Ambre. Quoi que te dise ton père, ne le crois pas. Quoiqu'il te dise sur moi, ne le crois jamais. Ne crois que tes souvenirs, ne crois que ton instinct. N'oublie jamais, Ambre, que tu es un être humain, qui peut, qui sait prendre des décisions. N'écoute que toi-même. Tu es maître de toi, et tu es seul maître. Ne laisse personne prendre des décisions à ta place, prends-les toi-même, même si c'est le plus dur choix que tu auras à faire. Promets-le moi. "_

_" Je te le promets. "_

_De petites lumières dorées, rouges, vertes et argentées émanèrent de la fillette. La mère sut immédiatement que sa promesse serait tenue. Le sort avait fonctionné. Sa fille prendrait ses décisions seules, ne souffrirait jamais comme elle, elle avait souffert. C'était un peu la manipuler, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Sa fille aurait un meilleur avenir que le sien, et ça lui suffisait. _

*

" Miss Daray, vous sentez-vous bien ? " demanda la voix aimable du professeur Flitwick. 

Ambre leva la tête violemment. Où était-elle ? En cours. Sortilèges. Que diable faisait-elle là ? Quelle heure était-il ? Dix heures quarante ? Elle se souvenait être allée en Potions, puis elle était entrée dans la salle de Sortilèges. Comme elle savait déjà tout ce qu'avait dit le professeur Flitwick, elle avait décidé de se reposer un peu, sans pour autant s'endormir. En vain. 

De quoi avait-elle rêvé ? Sa mère… Ses adieux… Le sort… Elle était sûre que son rêve n'en était qu'un. Pourtant, cela semblait si réel… Etait-ce possible que ce soit un souvenir ? Ou était-ce simplement un rêve, purement issu de son subconscient ? Sa mère était morte renversée par un moldu… Comment était-ce possible qu'elle ait prévu de partir ? Ou alors… 

Ou alors… Sa mère n'était pas vraiment morte… Ou alors sa décision était de partir loin, très loin, et qu'elle avait fait croire à sa mort. Peut-être qu'à travers les rêves, elle la rappelait à elle ! Peut-être était-ce ça ?!

" Miss Daray ? " répéta Flitwick. " Vous vous sentez bien ? "

" Oui ! Non ! Je… Est-ce que je peux sortir s'il vous plaît ? "

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre ! Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie tout cela le plus vite possible. Il devait y avoir quelques livres là-dessus à la bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'elle sorte au plus vite du cours. 

Heureusement pour elle, Flitwick lui permit de partir, non sans lui avoir demandé si elle voulait être accompagnée. Mais devant son refus, il l'avait laissée sortir, devant les regards intrigués de ses camarades. 

Dès qu'elle fut dehors, elle se mit à courir. De nervosité, d'impatience, elle ne pouvait plus attendre. En moins de deux minutes, elle fut dans la bibliothèque à chercher des ouvrages sur l'Ancienne Magie. Car Ambre était certaine que c'était de l'Ancienne Magie. Il n'y avait que ça pour que ce soit possible. Ce n'était pas un hasard. 

" Ambre ? " demanda une voix. 

Elle se retourna violemment, de peur et d'étonnement. C'était Lily. A quelques mètres d'elle, l'adolescente était attablée et travaillait sur un quelconque devoir. Elle sourit gauchement et la salua. Puis elle retourna à ses étagères, peu encline à attendre plus longtemps. Peut-être que sa mère n'était pas morte. Peut-être que celle qu'elle défendait auprès d'Electre depuis six ans était toujours en vie. Mais si ça avait été le cas, Ambre lui en voudrait. Si sa mère était toujours en vie, Ambre lui promettait une engueulade magistrale dès leur rencontre. Mais visiblement, Lily n'avait pas compris – ou pas voulu comprendre – que son amie voulait être seule. Il était tellement rare que la jeune fille soit aussi… Excitée, si nerveuse, que Lily devait se poser de sacrées questions. 

" Tiens ! Tes chiens de garde t'ont lâchée ? " s'étonna Ambre.

" Ce ne sont pas mes chiens de garde ! Et elles ont cours de Divination.  "

" Les pauvres. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? "

" Un bouquin qui pourrait me dire des trucs sur comment on peut forcer quelqu'un à se souvenirs de choses. "

" Tiens, prends celui-là. Il est pas mal, y'a des illustrations bien faites, et il est plutôt complet. Tu verras, il est bien expliqué. "

" T'as déjà eu ce problème ? " demanda Ambre, intriguée.

" Non. Seulement tu me connais : je suis super curieuse. L'Ancienne Magie me plaît énormément. C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de cours là-dessus avant la Septième Année à Poudlard. Vivement l'an prochain. Enfin, j'ai pris de l'avance quoi. "

Ambre hocha la tête, convaincue. Si Lily avait menti, elle l'aurait su. Quoique, avec Electre, elle ne l'avait pas senti non plus. La garce ! Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ?! Attaquer sa meilleure amie ! Et Black ! Même si elle trouvait que c'était moins grave pour Black, c'était tout de même méchant ! Et ingrat !

" Tu veux de l'aide ? " proposa Lily. " J'en ai marre d'être seule. "

" Si tu te trouvais un mec, tu le serais peut-être moins. " fit remarquer Ambre.

" Oh tu vas arrêter avec ça ! Tu m'agaces à la fin ! "

" Tiens, ça me rappelle le bal, ça ! Tu as dansé avec Potter, non ? Il t'a embrassée ? "

" Non. Et il a bien fait d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dansé avec lui que je devais l'embrasser ! "

" Avoue que ça t'a étonnée ! "

" Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'en étonner ! " s'énerva Lily. 

Ambre en fut refroidie. Lily se calma instantanément, remarquant sa gaffe. 

" Ecoute, Lily. Crois-moi, ce pari stupide, je l'ai bien regretté. Non seulement je me suis tapée une gueule de bois du tonnerre le lendemain, mais en plus Black a failli mourir ! Alors crois-moi, le sermon, je me le suis fait bien avant que tu en parles. "

" Je ne parlais pas que de ça, Ambre. Ce que tu es égocentrique, parfois ! Tu te souviens qu'il y a eu une attaque, ou tu n'as pensé qu'à ta petite personne, en te disant que tu étais bien malheureuse ?! "

" Je ne te permets pas ! "

" Et bien moi je me le permets ! Il n'y a pas que toi qui a souffert de cette soirée Ambre ! Il y a eu tous les autres ! "

" Je sais ! "

" Alors pourquoi tu… ? Oh et puis j'ai pas envie de m'enguirlander avec toi. C'est pas la peine. " dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. " Bien. Maintenant, je me propose de nouveau pour t'aider. "

Ambre ne répondit pas. Comment ça elle était égocentrique ? Elle savait bien que d'autres gens avaient souffert ! Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment été très explicite, non plus ! Argfh. Foutu ego ! En même temps, elle n'avait pas le temps de se faire des ennemis. Si Lily était calée en Ancienne Magie et qu'elle pouvait l'aider, alors tant mieux. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle hocha finalement la tête.

" D'accord. Alors, que veux-tu savoir ? " demanda Lily.

" Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que ma mère était morte tuée par un moldu ? "

" Oui. "

" Je crois que c'est faux. "

" Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? "

" Eh bien… Depuis l'attaque, quand je m'endors, je fais des rêves étranges. J'ai l'impression que je les ai déjà vécus. Je crois que ce sont des souvenirs. "

" Et alors ? Ça n'explique rien ! Ta mère a très bien pu être renversée par un moldu, désolée de te le dire… "

" Non, justement ! "

Ambre lui raconta son rêve, se souvenant de chaque parole, de chaque odeur, de chaque sensation. Ce fut comme si elle revivait son rêve. Comme si sa mère était toujours là. Comme si le temps n'avait pas passé. 

Lily l'écouta consciencieusement, sans la couper une seule fois. Elle ne posa aucune question, laissant son amie le regard dans le vague, redevenir l'enfant qui avait vécu cette scène. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Ambre la regarda d'un regard cette fois plein de vivacité et de hâte. Mais Lily restait silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées.

" C'est sur cette seule scène que se base ton affirmation ? " demanda-t-elle finalement.

" Entre autres. J'ai rêvé de ma mère ! Dans chaque rêve elle était là. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer Lily mais je le ressens. Je ressens que ma mère est toujours en vie. "

" Bien. Tu veux retrouver une personne perdue c'est ça ? "

" Je veux des réponses à mes questions. "

" Très bien. "

Lily prit le gros livre, l'ouvrit et tourna les pages pendant plusieurs minutes. Plusieurs fois, Ambre voulut parler, mais le  't-t-t' accompagné d'un regard noir de la part de Lily l'en empêchait. Au bout de dix minutes, Lily sourit de toutes ses dents, disant un  'Ayé !'  jubilatoire. Lily lui expliqua alors la marche à suivre : elles devaient être main dans la main. Lily réciterait une formule qui lui ferait voir la vérité. Le problème, d'après Lily, était qu'il n'était expliqué nulle part où et comment cette vérité se présenterait. Après avoir demandé une nouvelle fois à son amie si elle était sûre d'elle, Lily attrapa ses mains.

" Tu sais Ambre, toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à savoir. Et c'est irréversible. "

" Je le sais. Je veux savoir. Je ne veux avoir aucun regret. "

Lily acquiesça. Elle serra les mains de son amie si fort qu'Ambre en grimaça. L'adolescente prit une grande inspiration. Au fin fond de la bibliothèque, elles ne craignaient pas d'être découvertes. Mme Pince était au fin fond de sa réserve, et les autres élèves étaient ou en cours ou ailleurs que dans la bibliothèque. 

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était convaincue que sa mère était toujours en vie, Ambre eut peur. L'excitation était toujours là, mais la nervosité et la peur se faisaient un étau qui enserrait son cœur, le compressait, et lui faisait mal. Peut-être qu'elle-même faisait mal… ? Mais pouvait-on blâmer quelqu'un qui voulait connaître ses origines ? 

" _J'en appelle à l'Ancienne Magie, douloureuse à une de ses filles. Que soit défait ce que l'on fit, et que la vérité brille._ " récita Lily.

Ambre ressentit une violente secousse. Les images affluèrent d'un coup. En noir, en blanc, en couleurs… Une déferlante d'images violentes, douces, étranges, heureuses. Sa mémoire se rembobinait. Elle revécu la nuit avec Black dehors, le bal, la rentrée, sa Troisième Année. Tout allait de plus en plus vite. La Deuxième… La Première… Son père qui lui annonçait la mort de sa mère… Et tout s'arrêta. Tout devint noir. 

Et tout réapparu. 

*

_" Maman… ? " demanda la petite voix. " Tu es là ? "_

_Elle pénétra dans la chambre, poussant la porte dans un grincement effrayant. Tremblant de tous ses membres dans la peur de trouver les armoires vides, les placards dans le désordre et l'absence terrifiante de sa mère, la fillette avança prudemment, silencieusement, se persuadant que sa mère lui aurait dit au revoir avant de partir. _

_Mais personne n'était là. La chambre était vide, mais les placards et les armoires étaient remplies. Rassurée, l'enfant s'apprêta à partir en sautillant. _

_Mais elle ne put que hurler. _

_Devant elle, sa mère gisait, les yeux grands ouverts, allongée sur le carrelage de la salle de bain dont la porte était entrouverte. Pétrifiée, l'enfant n'osa pas bouger. Elle n'osa plus bouger. Rêvait-elle ? Les larmes se mirent à couler. Elle voulut reculer, courir, partir… Fuir. Mais au lieu de s'exécuter, ses jambes firent l'inverse : elles s'avancèrent tout doucement vers la porte. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue, tout était flou. Sauf le corps de sa mère. Toujours plus détaillé, plus clair, plus mort. _

_" Maman ? " renifla l'enfant. _

_Mais la mère ne répondait pas. Elle restait là, allongée. La petite fille se mit à sourire, étant soudainement sûre d'avoir compris. _

_" Oh c'est pas drôle maman comme jeu ! J'aime pas quand tu fais la morte. Imagine un jour c'est vrai. Ah tu ne veux pas te lever ? Attention ! "_

_Elle s'approcha plus sûrement vers sa mère, et commença à la chatouiller. Mais le corps ne tremblait pas. Sa mère ne riait pas. Sa mère ne disait pas qu'elle avait gagné. Sa mère ne disait plus rien, et gardait ses yeux grands ouverts._

_" Allez maman ! Ris ! " supplia Ambre._

_Mais elle avait déjà compris. Ce n'était pas un jeu. C'était trop tard. Sa mère était vraiment morte. Alors l'enfant la prit dans ses bras, et la serra très fort. La chanson lui revenait toute seule. La chanson de sa mère, de sa maman. _

_" Et je t'aime – et je t'aime – et tu m'aimes – et tu m'aimes – et nous serons toutes les deux, sur la Terre ou dans les Cieux, car nous serons toujours deux… " renifla la petite fille. _

_Probablement attirés par les cris précédemment poussés par Ambre, deux hommes apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ne les remarquant pas, l'enfant continua de chanter. Des bras l'entourèrent, lui attrapèrent les mains et la détachèrent du corps sans vie de la mère. On la sortit de la salle de bain. _

_Oreste Daray regarda le corps de sa femme sans aucun dégoût, sans aucune tristesse, sans aucun sentiment. Il observa la baguette encore collée à la main de son épouse et la lui arracha. _

_" Priori Incantatem. "_

_La baguette frémit et cracha un venin noir aux reflets vert foncé qui gicla sur la baignoire. Oreste secoua la tête, et regarda sa femme, méprisant._

_" Suicide. La chienne ! Elle a perdu une partie pour en gagner une autre. "_

_" Qu'y a-t-il ? " demanda l'autre homme. _

_" Tu sais très bien comment c'est dans les familles de sang pur Macnair ! On ne se suicide pas. Elle a gagné sur ce tableau. Et elle ne souffre plus. Bien pensé, mais idiot. Elle m'abandonne ses filles chéries qu'elle ne voulait pas voir devenir des 'monstres' d'après elle. Dommage Esther… Tu as perdu. "_

_" Oreste, ta fille est derrière, elle entend tout je te signale. "_

_" Il va falloir que je modifie sa mémoire… Elle pourrait se souvenir de trop de choses compromettantes. Si elle allait raconter qu'Esther Evil, fille d'un des plus grands des Quatorze Familles s'était suicidée, la honte s'abattrait sur les Daray et nous ne serions plus crains ni respectés. Surtout que cette gamine passait son temps avec sa mère. Qui sait ce que cette garce a pu lui mettre dans la tête. "_

_" Je m'occupe de sa mémoire ? "_

_L'enfant recula en voyant son père hocher la tête. Pourquoi son père insultait-il sa mère ? Pourquoi voulait-il lui faire du mal ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il peur ? Mais pourquoi le détestait-elle soudainement ? _

_Ambre comprit. Du haut de ses dix ans, la petite fille comprit que c'était son père qui, indirectement, avait tué sa mère. Que l'utopie dans laquelle elle avait vécu avait totalement disparue. Et que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. _

_" Oubliettes ! "_

*

Ambre ouvrit les yeux. Tout était flou, ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Elle déglutit difficilement et étouffa des hoquets. Elle n'arrivait plus à prendre sa respiration. Devant elle, Lily la regardait douloureusement, triste pour elle, compatissante. 

Ses espoirs s'effondraient. Sa mère était bien morte. Certes pas renversée par un moldu comme son père le lui avait fait croire, mais d'un suicide. Elle connaissait désormais la vérité. Les mots de Lily résonnèrent  'Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à savoir…'. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Sa mère était morte. Elle l'avait vue. Son corps gisait. Elle haïssait son père. Il lui faisait du mal. Tout tournait dans sa tête,  elle savait maintenant la vérité. Sa mère l'avait protégée. De son père, de son éducation, du mal. Sans la promesse qu'elle avait faite, elle serait une Electre. Sa mère l'avait sauvée, mais pas préservée.  

Lily se leva, s'assit à côté de son amie, et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. 

" C'est fini… Ne t'inquiète pas Ambre, c'est fini. "

Mais Ambre savait que Lily avait tort. Ce n'était pas fini. Tout venait seulement de commencer… 

**Fin du 11ème chapitre**

On retrouvera Lily Evans dans le 12ème chapitre : « Réalité et Rapprochements » 

A bientôt,

Kazy. 


	12. Réalités et Rapprochements

**Disclaimer** : Voir chapitres précédents.

**Protection parentale** : G

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Ambre se rend compte que sa mère s'est suicidée parce que son père la battait. Elle comprend également qu'Electre lui a menti et qu'elle a attaqué et Sirius et Lily. Son équilibre disparaît peu à peu.

**Note de Wam** : Toujours à Ange pour avoir testé et approuvé, et à Camille pour avoir contrôlé une dernière fois. Que ferais-je sans elle ? (ne répondez pas, c'est pas la peine.)

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 12 : Réalités et Rapprochements

Lily Evans se sentait mal. Très mal. Et pas seulement parce que sa meilleure amie allait mal, mais justement parce que tout allait mal. La situation politico-économique était catastrophique, le moral du peuple était au plus bas, l'espoir désertait petit à petit, et sa situation familiale était épouvantable.

Jusqu'à il y a quelques temps, la jeune fille gardait encore espoir, pensait qu'il y avait encore des possibilités d'arrangements, mais l'attaque qui s'était produite une semaine auparavant l'avait achevée. Deux cents quatre-vingt-quatre morts. Un chiffre énorme, affolant. Deux cents quatre-vingt-quatre familles qui souffraient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment la plus grosse enflure que le monde ait jamais faite.

Oui. En ce moment, tout allait très mal dans la vie de Lily Evans. Il faisait froid, il faisait moche, il faisait triste dans Poudlard. Plusieurs élèves étaient partis de l'école, pour quelques temps ou pour toujours. Abbott était à Edinburgh avec sa famille, ainsi que Arbal, Covington, Golth, Harris, Jorkins, Oxford, et Wood, qui eux étaient dans des villes différentes. La coutume Sorcière voulait que chaque famille ait deux semaines de deuil, laissant une semaine à la famille pour l'enterrement et une autre pour se remettre. Seulement les enfants de Moldus étaient rapidement rentrés, ainsi que quelques enfants de familles de Sorciers dont les parents voulaient laisser leurs enfants en sécurité à Poudlard. Les Weasley, par exemple, étaient revenus trois jours après leur départ, énervés comme jamais. Lance, elle, était rentrée le lendemain de l'enterrement de son frère, Kévin qui travaillait au département des Mystères.

Un éternuement se fit entendre. Lily leva la tête, et aperçu Lance, en train de danser comme une folle sur un rythme visiblement endiablé. Elle était pieds nus et avait le nez et les joues si rouges qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était maquillée – et en avait abusé. Etouffant un soupir, Lily sortit de son lit et alla secouer Julia qui ne s'arrêtait pas.

« Jul' tu sais que quand on est malade, il faut rester au fin fond de son lit, et dormir comme une marmotte en période d'hibernation ? »

« En période de quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. Va te coucher, tu as besoin de sommeil. »

« Tu sais que je sors avec le rédacteur en chef du journal de Poudlard ? » demanda soudainement Julia.

« Oui, tu me l'as dit quatre fois ce matin en allant déjeuner, tu te souviens ? »

Julia hocha la tête, tandis que Lily la secouait. Julia Lance était une adolescente pour le moins… Etrange. Elle sortait avec Sun Lovegood, un type au moins aussi spécial qu'elle qui écrivait un journal appelé 'le Chicaneur' qu'il vendait dans Poudlard. Peu de monde l'achetait, mais Lily trouvait les articles, certes originaux, mais aussi assez amusants. Sun avait réussi à présenter Voldemort comme un pauvre type mégalomane. D'ailleurs, depuis quelques temps, dans le but de se rassurer, l'adolescente s'amusait à appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres " Voldy-le-mégalo ". Lance était une des Batteuses de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor.

Lily se renfrogna. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais Potter avait réussi à lui faire promettre d'assister au prochain match de Gryffondor… Qui affronterait Serpentard. Il se déroulerait au mois de janvier, quelques jours après la rentrée. Elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle ressentait pour Potter. Depuis leur Première Année, elle le détestait cordialement. Il lui avait fait une farce nulle qui certes ne s'adressait pas à elle, mais qui l'avait malgré tout blessée. Et depuis la Troisième Année, il s'était mis en tête qu'il l'aimait. Au début, elle pensait que c'était une nouvelle mauvaise blague et l'avait tellement enguirlandé qu'il en avait été au bord des larmes. Mais elle avait fini par se rendre compte, à son plus grand dam, que Potter était réellement amoureux d'elle. Il avait été odieux l'année dernière en faisant un chantage abominable afin qu'elle sorte avec lui. Ça ne l'avait sûrement pas aidée à tomber amoureuse de ce play-boy prétentieux et suffisant – d'où son surnom d'ailleurs. Mais depuis la rentrée, il s'était sérieusement calmé. On l'en aurait presque cru modeste.

Et puis il fallait ajouter qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Pas une seule fois il ne s'en était vanté. Personne ne connaissait la vraie version, et il n'y avait rien eu de spécial dit sur Potter et Black. Ce qui était très étonnant. Pour le commun de Poudlard, Lily Evans avait eu une chance du tonnerre.

Alors pour le remercier, elle avait accepté de danser avec lui. Ils avaient discuté, et elle avait pu voir en lui le vrai James. Le James maladroit, amoureux, gentil et patient. Ça l'avait assez déstabilisée, mais elle devait avouer que c'était une bonne chose. Elle commençait à l'apprécier.

« Lily ? »

« Oui ? »

« Faut que j'aille à mon entraînement. »

« C'était hier, Julia. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Tu peux dormir, tu sais. »

« Je dois veiller sur toi. »

Lily eut un sourire attendri. Depuis son agression, Shen, Alice et Julia veillaient sur elle comme des mères poules. Depuis, elle ne passait pas une minute seule. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui l'avait à l'œil, Potter le premier.

Mais Lily ne supportait pas qu'on soit toujours sur son dos. Elle avait besoin de se sentir libre, et ces temps-ci, on ne lui en laissait pas assez l'occasion.

Lorsque Julia s'endormit, Lily souffla un bon coup : elle était libre ! Après avoir couvert son amie, elle enfila un pull et sortit du dortoir pour se balader elle ne savait où. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne craignait plus rien, qu'elle n'était plus en danger.

Elle savait qui lui avait fait du mal. Sirius le lui avait dit. Ça ne l'avait pas étonnée. A vrai dire, elle avait été plus étonnée que Black ait été attaqué que pour elle. Après tout, Electre ne le connaissait pas du tout, et Black n'était rien de spécial pour Ambre. Elle savait cela depuis déjà quelques jours, mais elle n'en avait pas parlé à Ambre. Elle savait parfaitement que sa meilleure amie n'était pas 'apte' à accepter le fait que sa sœur soit une psychopathe névrosée dangereuse et possessive. De plus, Black lui avait assuré qu'il lui en avait parlé, et qu'elle avait mal réagi. Tu m'étonnes… Il fallait s'y attendre de toutes façons.

Lily saisit sa baguette et descendit dans la salle commune. Peu remplie – heure du repas oblige – un quasi-silence planait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'un cri de joie perça ce silence. Lily se retourna, vive comme l'éclair, vers la provenance de ce cri, s'apprêtant déjà à retirer des points à l'élève qui avait fait du bruit.

Mais la Préfète fut étonnée de voir que Ruadan et Rowan Weasley sautaient partout, se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et éclataient de rire sans raison apparente alors que leur grande sœur Ellana était morte lors de l'attaque du Ministère. Peut-être avaient-ils juste besoin de décompresser ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weasley ? » demanda-t-elle aux deux à la fois, intriguée.

« Percy est né ! » répondit Ruadan.

« Percy ? »

« Oui ! Le fils d'Arthur, notre cousin ! » fit Rowan.

« Félicitations ! »

« Merci ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

« C'est vrai que ça fait du bien d'avoir une bonne nouvelle, ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'Ellana… Enfin… » continua Ruadan.

« Ouais. Ça fait du bien. »

« Vous tenez le coup ? » demanda sincèrement Lily.

« Oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas Evans, nous sommes invincibles ! » répondit Rowan en bombant le torse.

Lily éclata de rire. Malgré toutes les situations, ils savaient garder le sourire. La mort d'une sœur devait être difficile à accepter. Elle-même l'accepterait-elle si Pétunia mourrait ? La situation était certes différente, largement même, mais Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. Plusieurs fois elle avait souhaité la mort de sa sœur, dans un accès de colère. Mais elle savait qu'au fond, elle ne voulait pas que Pétunia disparaisse.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, sachez qu'une préfète ne fait pas que retirer des points ! Elle est également là pour écouter ses camarades. Donc si, un jour, vous vous sentez mal, n'hésitez pas une seule seconde. N'importe quel jour, n'importe quelle heure, n'importe où. D'accord ? »

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Evans. Si nous te prenons au mot, nous devenons des psychopathes pervers qui te suivent… »

« Compris ? » répéta Lily.

Ils hochèrent finalement la tête, tout sourire. Cela faisait du bien de voir un peu de bonheur pendant cette période noire. Les jumeaux repartirent en sautant sur le dos de l'autre, oubliant la lettre déposée sur une petite table basse.

C'était fou comme un bébé pouvait apporter du bonheur dans une famille, dans une vie, dans tant d'existences réunies. Lily espérait faire une bonne mère, plus tard. Avoir trois ou quatre enfants, s'en occuper, et être une Langue-de-Plomb ou une Auror. Son plus grand rêve était de devenir Enchanteresse, mais c'était un diplôme très dur à obtenir, et il fallait trois années d'études ensuite pour commencer à travailler comme simple fonctionnaire. Ce n'était pas gagné, mais Lily Evans savait ce qu'elle voulait et l'obtenait toujours.

Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, elle alla se balader. Elle s'ennuyait énormément, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut-être pouvait-elle profiter de l'absence de ses chiens de garde pour aller à la bibliothèque ? Non. La bibliothèque commençait à la barber. Elle avait lu livre sur livre depuis la rentrée, son cerveau commençait à saturer. Peut-être qu'Ambre avait raison : elle devrait commencer à se chercher un copain… Lily s'arrêta dans le couloir où elle était.

« Je suis vraiment fatiguée… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Bouge-toi Peter ! » grogna une voix quelques mètres plus loin.

C'était celle de Black. Où était-il ? Où était-elle ? Au troisième étage. AU TROISIEME ETAGE ? manqua-t-elle de hurler. Oui oui. Au troisième étage. Ce même troisième étage qui était interdit à tous les élèves, à tous les fantômes, et où avaient été déménagés tous les tableaux. L'étage interdit, quoi.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Oh non ! J'ai… Je vais me faire tuer… Moi qui me vante de ne jamais faire perdre de points à ma Maison… Ils ne vont pas me rater… » paniqua-t-elle.

Puis elle réagit : si elle-même était au troisième étage, que Black y était aussi – Pettigrow aussi par la même occasion et il y avait fort à parier que les deux autres idiots n'étaient pas loin – alors que cet étage était interdit, alors Black fraudait – les autres aussi évidemment !

Plus sûre d'elle, la préfète avança d'un pas rapide vers la provenance des voix. Mais il n'y avait que le silence. Le couloir était vide. Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, Lily était certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« L'attaque qui s'est déroulé il y a une semaine nous prouve donc bien que Voldemort monte en puissance. » fit la voix de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore ? Mais… Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui aussi ? Intriguée, l'adolescente s'approcha de la voix à pas de loup. La jeune fille se retrouva devant une porte entrouverte.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? » demanda une voix d'homme.

« Rien Harry. A part nous battre. Il faudrait que nous fassions une attaque directe contre Voldemort. Mais ce serait suicidaire. Voldemort n'a pas peur de nous. »

« Il a peur de vous. » fit remarquer une voix féminine cette fois.

« Pas assez je le crains… »

De plus en plus intriguée, la jeune fille s'approcha d'avantage, se décalant petit à petit afin de ne pas pouvoir être vue des adultes. Mais elle bouscula quelqu'un. Celui grogna un ' aïe ! ' de douleur et Lily se retint de crier. Elle avait marché sur quelqu'un ! Qui ?

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre alors que le silence s'était installé entre les adultes. Paniquée, la jeune fille regarda partout autour d'elle, ne sachant où se cacher. Elle sentit une main la tirer en arrière, tandis qu'une main se posait sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri de surprise.

« Chut ! » lui ordonna-t-on.

Reconnaissant étrangement la voix qui lui parlait, elle s'exécuta. Un homme qui ressemblait énormément à James apparut alors. Elle entendit l'adolescent murmurer un " papa " tendu, s'attendant étrangement à être vu de son père. Mais l'homme ne remarqua pas son fils. Il regardait juste derrière eux.

« Remus ? » demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Dans les yeux de Lily, la panique s'installa. Elle avait pris la place de Remus ! Il allait se faire renvoyer ! Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas si c'était le cas. A côté de lui, elle sentit James – ou peut-être était-ce Black ? – se tendre.

« M. Potter ? Que faites-vous à Poudlard ? »

« Je viens rendre visite à Dumbledore. »

« Oh ! »

« Mais toi, que fais-tu là ? Ce couloir n'est pas interdit ? »

« Comment ça ? Je suis à quel étage, là ? »

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire était que Lupin mentait à la perfection. Car il mentait, c'était sûr. Et M. Potter en était plus que conscient. Il avait ce sourire étrange qu'arborait régulièrement Dumbledore, au plus grand dam de Lily qui avait l'impression de faire face à un gamin.

« Au troisième. »

« Celui qui est interdit ? »

« Celui-là même. »

« Oh. Mince. C'est à dire que je cherche le Professeur Mc Gonagall. »

« Que me voulez-vous M. Lupin ? » demanda Mc Gonagall, qui était apparue derrière M. Potter

Lily se mit à suer à grosses gouttes. A cause d'elle, Lupin était en " danger ". Il allait se faire renvoyer ! Mais que diable faisaient-ils là aussi ? Pourquoi les Maraudeurs traînaient-ils ici ? Ce n'était pas un hasard, elle le savait. Et M. Potter n'était certainement pas là pour rencontrer Dumbledore, c'était clair. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient tous ?

« C'était pour vous dire que je ne supportais plus… Severus Rogue. »

« Pardon ? »

« Depuis l'attaque… Il nous suit, James, Sirius, Peter et moi. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Severus ne nous apprécie pas, surtout après… Enfin… Sirius est nettement moins patient, et je crains qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. »

Pendant que Remus faisait son plaidoyer, il faisait signe aux trois autres Maraudeurs de s'éloigner. Simultanément, les adolescents reculèrent, le garçon dans son dos maintenant toujours Lily d'une main de fer contre lui pour qu'elle soit en un rythme parfait.

« Quel genre de bêtise ? » s'inquiéta Mc Gonagall, totalement dupe.

« Je crois qu'il va… Enfin… Que ça ne se finisse en un duel. »

« Ey ! » marmonna Sirius, imperceptiblement.

Comme Peter n'avait pas la poigne nécessaire pour la tenir ainsi, et que Black était à côté d'elle, cela signifiait que c'était Potter qui la maintenait sous… Sous quoi d'ailleurs ? Ce tissus vaporeux… A travers lequel on pouvait voir…

« Une cape d'invisibilité ! » sursauta-t-elle.

Des têtes se tournèrent vers elle, étonnées. M. Potter ne pouvait plus avoir de doute. Aucun. Ils l'avaient tous entendue. Mais réagissant au quart de tour, Lupin mima une expression de douleur intense.

« Ah ! » hurla-t-il.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez Lupin ? » s'inquiéta Mc Gonagall.

« J'ai… Mal… Très mal. Ma blessure… »

« Elle s'est rouverte ! » fit remarquer le Professeur de Métamorphose.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda la voix de Dumbledore.

« C'est M. Lupin, Professeur. » répondit M. Potter, un sourire mal dissimulé éclairant son visage. « Il s'est rouvert une plaie. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

« Vous vous en occupez Minerva ? »

« Mais… ? »

« Nous nous en sortirons, ne vous en faites pas. »

Mc Gonagall hocha la tête, malgré ses réticences. Elle prit Remus par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle passa devant les Maraudeurs et Lily en silence, et Lily était sûre que Remus les avait regardé en souriant. Il ne semblait pas en colère. Il semblait juste bien s'amuser. Tout comme M. Potter. Dumbledore et lui échangèrent un sourire qui en disait long, puis ils rentrèrent dans la salle.

Mais juste avant de disparaître, M. Potter se retourna, et leur adressa un clin d'œil imperceptible.

**

* * *

**

« Je suis désolée. » s'excusa Lily pour la énième fois. « Vraiment, vraiment désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Evans, nous te l'avons déjà dit ! » soupira Black, visiblement lassé. « Et je suis sûr que Remus ne t'en voudra pas. »

« En fait, c'était très amusant. » la rassura James.

« Tu parles ! J'étais mort de trouille ! Et puis ton père nous a vu, James ! Imagine qu'il le répète à Dumbledore ? Ou pire ! A Mc Gonagall ! »

« Il ne dira rien. » répondit James. « Je suis sûr qu'il ne dira rien. Il faisait ça aussi quand il était à Poudlard. Et puis s'il l'avait dit à Dumbledore ou à Mc Go, nous serions déjà torturés par Rusard, renvoyé, ou pire : soumis à un sortilège d'Oubliettes. »

« Cornedrue a raison, Queudver. Don't worry, be happy ! » répliqua Black avec cette philosophie qui le caractérisait.

« Comment pouvez-vous être aussi… » commença Lily.

« Fun ? Amusants ? Parfaits ? » proposa Black.

« Dingues ! Votre meilleur ami a failli se faire virer pour vous, et vous ne vous préoccupez même pas de lui ? De ce qu'il peut penser ? »

« Ecoute Evans, tu ne connais pas Remus, d'accord ? On sait parfaitement qu'il va bien. Et nous aurions fait pareil que lui si nous avions été à sa place ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas un jeu ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« En quoi ? »

« Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Evans ! Il faudrait que tu te le mettes dans la tête ! Nous sommes brillants, Remus, James et moi ! Nous travaillons énormément, mais nous savons profiter de la vie ! »

« Mais moi aussi ! »

« En lisant des bouquins ! Magnifique ! »

« C'est mieux que de faire des blagues puériles à des innocents ! »

« Tu parles de Rogue là ? Parce que je peux t'assurer que c'est **tout** sauf un innocent. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! Il ne te fait rien ! »

« C'est comme ça que tu traites quelqu'un qui t'insulte ? »

Lily ne répondit pas. Rouge de colère, elle le foudroyait du regard, lançant des Avada Kedavra invisibles à Black. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

« Euh… S'il vous plaît… Calmez-vous… » demanda James qui, pour une fois, n'était pas intervenu.

Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Il les aimait trop pour être entre les deux.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, et virent un Remus Lupin radieux, bien qu'inquiet.

« Remus ! » s'exclama Lily. « Je suis si désolée ! Vraiment ! Je ne savais pas que… Vraiment, je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est rien, Lily ! J'ai vécu pire, tu sais ! Et puis c'était assez amusant. Rassure-toi, tout va bien. »

« Mais tu as failli te faire renvoyer à cause de moi ! »

« Mais non ! Ecoute Lily. Je te jure que je ne craignais rien. Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall ont confiance en moi. »

Etrangement, cela ne rassura pas Lily le moins du monde. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, exaspérée par le comportement de ces quatre adolescents qui semblaient trop sûrs d'eux. Et puis elle ne les comprenait pas non plus, c'était cela qui l'énervait sûrement le plus. Ils étaient certes brillants, mais cela ne justifiait pas le fait qu'ils fraudent autant les règles de Poudlard.

Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rassemblement ? Que diable faisaient Mc Gonagall, Dumbledore et le père de James à Poudlard ? Il était Auror, non ? Il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que d'aller rendre visite à son ancien Professeur, non ? Surtout en cette période, et surtout après les évènements de la semaine précédente ! Et puis, étrangement… les Maraudeurs semblaient être au courant de ce qui se tramait. Ils n'étaient pas au troisième étage par hasard. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient jamais nulle part par hasard.

Intriguée, elle décida de poser la question aux intéressés, qui eux aussi s'étaient installés sur les canapés.

« Au fait, pourquoi étiez-vous là-bas ? »

« Et toi ? » demanda Black.

« Je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais. Julia est malade, et Shen et Alice travaillent à la bibliothèque. J'ai profité de leur absence pour pouvoir respirer un peu. Depuis l'autre fois, elles ne me lâchent pas. Sauf que je n'ai pas été assez prudente. Je me suis retrouvée là, et je t'ai entendu. » répondit-elle sincèrement. « Et vous ? »

« Nous nous étions perdus également. » répondit Sirius.

« Pas à moi. Vous saviez parfaitement que Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et M. Potter étaient là. »

« Et même si c'était le cas ? »

« Je vous dénoncerai si vous ne me le dites pas. » défia-t-elle.

« Ce serait idiot, parce que ça voudrait dire que tu te dénoncerais toi-même ! »

« Les fantômes, tu connais ? Nick Quasi Sans Tête est très respecté. Qui hésiterait entre les Maraudeurs, brillants mais fauteurs de trouble, et Lily Evans, brillante et sérieuse ? »

« Il ne te soutiendrait pas. »

« Je peux modifier sa mémoire. Je connais de très bons sorts qui fonctionnent même sur les fantômes et qui sont indétectables. Et oui Black, les bibliothèques ne servent pas qu'à trouver des idées de gamineries à faire aux autres. »

« Tu n'oserais pas… » fit James, déconfit.

« Tu paries ? Je retire dix points à Gryffondor d'ailleurs. Par personne présente. »

« Quoi ? Mais… Tu te… Tu… Cinquante points en moins ? Mais t'es idiote ? Tu te retires des points ! »

« J'en retire encore dix si vous ne me dîtes rien. »

Pendant un instant, Black – sur qui elle avait reposé les yeux – et elle se défièrent du regard, essayant de se faire craquer. Lily était sûre d'elle. Elle le ferait, c'était clair, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Finalement, le jeune homme craqua. Il avait lu dans les yeux décidés de la jeune fille qu'elle le ferait. Et il détestait ça. Perdre la face comme ça ! Devant une fille de surcroît !

« Dis-lui, James. »

Et le jeune homme lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait : qui y était, et pourquoi. Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas les réponses à toutes leurs questions, mais Lily fut choquée d'apprendre que la situation était si catastrophique.

« Tes parents sont si puissants que ça ? » demanda Lily, impressionnée.

« Evidemment ! Ce sont les meilleurs Aurors du monde ! » répondit James, légèrement vexé.

« Rien que ça ? » fit Lily, narquoise.

« James a raison, Lily. Ses parents sont très forts. Ceux de Londubat aussi. Polka n'a plus de poigne, et il est entouré de Mangemort. Il va sauter. »

« Qui va le remplacer ? »

« Un Mangemort, sans doute. Ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Lily était en colère : comment se faisait-il qu'on ne lui dise rien ? Pourquoi devait-elle apprendre une chose aussi grave de la bouche des personnes qu'elle appréciait le moins à Poudlard ? Il faudrait qu'elle s'entraîne d'avantage.

« Ce qui est le plus à craindre » reprit Lily « c'est une attaque dans un autre pilier de la société magique. Quels sont-ils ? »

« Il y a le Ministère, le siège du Conseil… » commença Peter.

« Et Poudlard. » termina Remus.

Cela jeta un froid sur le groupe. Se pouvait-il que Voldemort s'attaque à Poudlard ? Après tout, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour s'en prendre au Ministère. Le siège de Conseil avait été attaqué l'année passée, et avait fait plus de quatre cent morts.

« Tu crois que _eux_ sont au courant ? »

« Evidemment. » répondit Lily.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda Peter.

Sirius le terrassa d'un regard décidé, où plus aucune trace de naïveté ou d'innocence ne traînait :

« Se tenir prêt. »

**

* * *

**

« Je n'en reviens pas ! » s'énerva Lily. « Vous êtes au courant depuis plus d'un mois, et vous n'avez rien dit à personne ? »

Black mit sa tête dans ses mains, agacé. Ils étaient allés dîner dans la Grande Salle, lorsque, à leur retour, Lily les attendait encore, toujours plus énervée. Elle savait qu'elle était horrible, mais elle ne pouvait pas le croire ! Ils savaient ! Et ils n'avaient rien fait !

« Que voulais-tu qu'on fasse ? » demanda James.

« Que vous en parliez aux autres ! Que vous les ralliez à votre cause ! Que vous vous bougiez un peu plus que ça ! Que vous organisiez un système de défense ! »

Black éclata de rire.

« Elle est mignonne ta copine Cornedrue. Chiante, mais mignonne comme tout. »

Cela ne fit qu'énerver Lily d'avantage. Elle le foudroya littéralement du regard, et reprit :

« Je ne plaisante pas Black ! »

« Tu crois qu'on plaisante, nous ? Pourquoi crois-tu que nous n'avons rien dit ? Si nous disions quoi que ce soit, les professeurs auraient été au courant et nous aurions eu énormément de problèmes. Et il n'y a pas que des futurs Aurors à Poudlard, tu le sais ça ? »

Lily resta interdite. Qu'est-ce que Black voulait dire ? Qu'il y avait des Mangemorts à Poudlard ?

« Pas des Mangemorts, non. Ils s'appellent les Aspirants. Comme l'a dit Dumbledore il y a un choix à faire Evans ! Nous on sait que tu seras du côté des Aurors, nous on sait de quel côté on sera, mais il y en a qui ne savent pas ! »

« J'en suis consciente ! »

« Alors ne va pas leur en parler s'ils ne font pas le bon choix ! Imagine que tu dises tout ce que tu sais à un Aspirant ?! Voldemort serait immédiatement au courant ! »

« Mais non ! »

« Tu es une utopiste Evans. Notre monde est moche. Beaucoup plus moche que le tien. »

« Nous vivons dans le même monde. » décréta Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

« Peut-être. Mais tu ne sais pas qui sont les parents de James ! Tu ne sais pas qui sont les membres des Quatorze Familles ! Tu ne sais pas comment fonctionne la société magique ! Tout ce que tu sais, tu l'as appris dans les livres ! »

« Sirius ! » s'énerva James. « Arrête ! C'est parce que personne n'a pris le temps de le lui expliquer ! Personne n'a pris la peine de lui dire qui sont mes parents, qui sont les Quatorze Familles et le reste ! Elle sait déjà plein de choses, elle les a trouvées par elle-même ! Elle les a comprises seule ! Et je suis sûr qu'elle sait plus de chose sur les Sorciers que toi sur les Moldus ! »

« Tu es aveugle, James. »

« Non ! Toi tu es aveugle ! Elle vaut aussi bien que nous ! Si ce n'est plus ! Elle au moins veut se bouger ! Nous n'avons rien fait ! Tu peux au moins lui accorder cela ! »

« Laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute. » intervint Lupin.

« Eh ben expliquez-lui ! Dites-le lui ! Dites-le lui qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester avec les Moldus ! dites-le lui qu'elle va mourir ! Expliquez-lui que notre société est pourrie et que tout est déjà fini ! Moi je n'ai pas envie de me battre pour quelque chose en lequel je ne crois pas. »

« Et tu ne crois pas en quoi ? » demanda James, un peu étonné de la réaction de Sirius.

« En la défaite de Voldemort. »

Sirius, qui s'était levé dans son emportement, se dirigea vers le dortoir d'un pas rapide et décidé. Interdits, les trois autres Maraudeurs se regardaient. Même Lily, qui ne connaissait pas Black était étonnée. Il semblait si heureux de vivre habituellement. Si joyeux ! Comment cela se faisait-il que Sirius Black soit si défaitiste, lui qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de s'amuser, et de plaisanter ?

_« Merde, l'agression et l'attaque ! Le contre-coup ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? »_ gronda une voix.

Lily regarda autour d'elle. Quelqu'un avait parlé. Etrangement, elle ne l'avait pas entendu par ses oreilles, mais dans sa tête. Elle était sûre qu'on lui avait parlé en l'intérieur d'elle ! Et puis… C'était la voix de James ! Il s'était tapé le front avec la paume de sa main. Oui. James lui avait parlé. Elle le regarda. Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas fait exprès ? Peut-être qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il avait pensé dans la tête de quelqu'un. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas très courant.

James regarda ses amis qui l'appuyèrent du regard. Puis il posa les yeux sur Lily, qui le fixait, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui s'était passé.

« Je suis désolé, Lily. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Au fond, Black a raison. » elle se retourna vers Remus. « Je te remercie beaucoup Remus. J'ai une dette envers toi. Une dette de Sorcier. Sur ce, bonne nuit. »

Puis elle partit. Déroutée, gênée, intriguée, la jeune Sorcière rentra dans son dortoir, intimement convaincue qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas en sortir. Mais au fond… Peut-être que si, cela avait été bénéfique. Pas de la façon dont elle l'aurait voulu, mais cela restait malgré tout une bonne chose qu'elle sache ce qui se passait dans la société sorcière.

Dans **sa** société.

**

* * *

**

Mais malgré le fait qu'elle était sûre d'être une Sorcière, d'appartenir à ce monde, et tout ce qui l'entourait, Lily n'arrivait pas à dormir. Depuis quatre heures qu'elle était couchée, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Agacée, elle avait fini par se lever et à s'installer devant le feu. A deux heures du matin, personne n'était debout. Elle avait ouvert un des petits meubles et avait saisi une bièraubeurre bien chaude dont elle avait amplement profité.

Mais malgré tout, ça allait mal. En plus, elle avait reçu une lettre de sa famille. Sa mère la remerciait de lui donner des nouvelles, lui en donnait de la famille, lui disait que tout allait bien, et qu'elle était ravie que tout aille bien pour elle. Pétunia était toujours avec ce Vernon Dursley, son père travaillait toujours plus assidûment, et sa mère tentait de mener le ménage à bien. Une vie banale. Mais Lily était déprimée. Elle sentait à travers la lettre que le cœur n'y était pas.

Ses parents voulaient éviter une confrontation Lily-Pétunia. Surtout si 'Vernooon' venait dîner. Cela ferait tâche, une Sorcière dans la famille. Son père devait être gêné de lui demander ça. Il adorait sa fille cadette, et n'était visiblement pas vraiment d'accord pour la mettre sur le côté. Mais Pétunia avait dû faire un forcing de tous les diables pour obtenir que sa mère demande à Lily de rester à Poudlard si elle le voulait.

« Nous savons que tu as des amies à qui tu tiens énormément, et tu as maintenant seize ans. Si tu préfères rester avec elles pour fêter Noël, nous ne t'en voudrons pas, et nous comprendrons très bien. »

Sale garce de Pétunia. En traduit, cela voulait plus dire « Si tu pouvais rester avec tes copines pour éviter de nous coller la honte devant Vernon – alias le futur mari de ta très chère sœur – ce serait sympa. Merci de ta compréhension. »

Lily se retint d'éclater en sanglots. C'était étrange : à l'adolescence, on demande plus de libertés, moins de parents sur le dos, plus d'amis que de famille. Et pourtant, Lily ne voulait plus de tout ça. Elle ne voulait plus cette liberté, elle ne voulait plus de ses amis. Elle voulait sa famille. Son grand-père qui hurlait 'Joyeux Noël' si fort que tout Londres devait l'entendre. Sa grand-mère qui demandait à tout le monde de répéter parce qu'elle était sourde comme un pot. Ses petites cousines aux yeux étoilés lorsqu'elles découvraient leurs cadeaux. Sa mère qui apportait la dinde. Son père qui regardait toute sa famille, avec un sourire bienveillant… Et la trêve habituelle entre Pétunia et elle.

Pourquoi Pétunia gâchait-elle tout ? Lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard, elle avait bien spécifié à sa sœur que cela ne changeait strictement rien entre elles, qu'elles s'aimeraient toujours autant, et que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle allait très loin d'elle qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Mais Pétunia semblait avoir eu peur. Mais peur de quoi au juste ? De perdre sa sœur ? De la différence ? Du fait qu'elle ne soit plus là pour la protéger ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris que toutes les amies qu'elle aurait ne remplaceraient jamais l'amour d'une sœur ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle rejetée, elle qui l'aimait tant ?

Pourquoi la Magie avait tout gâché ?

« Evans ? » demanda une voix près d'elle.

Elle se retourna. Black, le visage émacié, pâle et creux, la regardait. Les ombres que faisaient les flammes sur son visage le faisaient ressembler à un cadavre. Il avait une mine épouvantable. Lui habituellement si beau, si séducteur… Il était effrayant. Que se passait-il ?

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il en désignant un fauteuil à côté d'elle.

« La salle commune est à tout le monde. » répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Il s'installa quasi-silencieusement, et perdit son regard dans le feu. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Lily n'osait plus penser à sa famille, de peur de ne se laisser totalement aller. Elle n'était plus seule. Il fallait qu'elle montre qu'elle était forte. Il fallait juste qu'elle se résolve à passer Noël seule à Poudlard. Au moins, elle pourrait approfondir ses recherches sur l'Ancienne Magie, organiser un entraînement à la magie en cas de besoin, s'entraîner elle-même… Mouais. C'était pas exactement le Noël dont tout le monde rêvait. Même elle ne voulait pas de ce Noël. C'était injuste !

« Je suis désolé Evans. »

C'était Black qui avait parlé. Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle lui en voulait à lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, tous ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur avait fait à eux tous ? Elle n'en pouvait plus là. Vivement les vacances.

« Vraiment désolé. Je… Tu n'avais rien fait qui méritais que je te dise tout ça. Je n'ai rien pour ma défense, et James a raison. Tu vaux mieux que nous tous. J'ai été pire qu'un Aspirant. Tu n'étais pas au courant, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Tu mens. »

« Non, je te promets Evans, c'est la vérité. Je suis vraiment désolé, je… »

« Pas à propos de ça. » coupa Lily. « Tu as de quoi te défendre. Mais tu as aussi trop d'ego pour dire pourquoi tu as pété un câble. L'agression, l'attaque… Le contre-coup. »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Les Moldus ont d'autres façons de savoir les choses que grâce à la magie. »

Pendant un moment, Black ne sut comment le prendre. Mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire d'Evans, il comprit qu'elle plaisantait. Rassuré, il se mit à sourire lui aussi.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin… Plus. Et puis au fond, tu avais raison. Je ne connais rien de votre société. Mais James n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Personne n'a daigné me l'expliquer. »

« Alors je vais tout te raconter. Du début à la fin. Enfin… Ce que je sais. Pose-moi tes questions, et tu auras des réponses. »

« Qui sont les Quatorze Familles ? »

« Un regroupement de familles de sang pur. Les Black, les Daray, les O'Brien, les Rogue, les Avery, les Schatten, les Tehb, les Malefoy, et évidemment, les Potter. Le reste ne sont pas des familles très importantes. Sang pur, certes, mais pas d'un grand pouvoir, et très peu craintes ou foncièrement respectées. »

« Tu veux dire qu'en fait, il n'y a que neuf Familles au lieu de quatorze ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais si on comptait vraiment toutes les familles à sang pur, d'abord on virerait les Potter parce que Caitlin a un cousin Moldu. Et il y en aurait un peu plus que quatorze. »

« Justement… Les parents de James ? »

« Caitlin Potter… Une vraie déesse. Elle est superbe, gentille… Adorable. Et c'est une Sorcière redoutable. Je ne l'ai jamais vue à l'œuvre malheureusement, mais même ma mère la traitait de traînée. Et ma mère ne traite de traînée que les Sorcières redoutables qui sont contre ses idées. Sinon, elle les appelle le messie. »

Lily rit doucement. Sirius savait conter les choses. Il était doué.

« Elle est originale. »

« Question de point de vue. Le père de James, Harry Potter, est le stéréotype même du héros. Baraqué, belle gueule, sympa, il a un humour du tonnerre. James adore littéralement son père, qui le lui rend bien. Il vit dans une famille aimante. Parfaite. Ses deux parents mourraient pour lui. »

« Tous les parents mourraient pour leur enfant. » répondit Lily.

« Ça dépend des parents. »

« Quoi que tu dises, Black, je suis sûre qu'au fond d'elle, ta mère t'aime. Une mère ne peut que aimer son enfant. Elle ne peut pas le détester. C'est contre-nature. »

« Si seulement tu avais raison. » Il y eut un silence. « Ils sont tous les deux très puissants. Ce sont des piliers de la Société Magique. Sans eux, je crois qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir depuis longtemps. Les Londubat sont une famille très importante aussi. Alan Londubat est très puissant. Leurs enfants ont hérité de leur force, de leur Magie. James est impressionnant, tu sais. Ça ne m'étonne pas que Peter l'admire autant. »

« Je ne supporterai pas à sa place. »

« James a toujours été habitué à être le centre du monde. Il est enfant unique dans une famille chaleureuse qui l'adore par-dessus tout… C'est son éducation, c'est tout. »

« Tu as réussi à te défaire de la tienne. »

« Pas tout à fait, tu l'as remarqué toi-même. On est ce que l'on est. Je me déteste d'être né Black, parce que je sais qu'au fond de moi, j'en suis un, et j'en serai toujours un. Enfin bref. Quant à la société magique… Oh la la… Rien que le travail qui m'attend m'effraye. Disons que c'est très dur à expliquer. Je comprends ton désir de vouloir rallier Poudlard à ta cause. Je la conçois, mais c'est impossible. La moitié des Serpentard sont des Aspirants, et des élèves d'autres maisons – Gryffondor également je le crains – adhèrent aux idées de Voldemort. On ne peut pas tout dire à n'importe qui. D'abord aux gens de confiance. Ensuite, par extension à d'autres personnes. Mais il faut que cela reste discret. Peu de personnes doivent être au courant. Les plus puissants. »

« Franck, Alice, Ambre ? »

« Daray ? »

« Elle est très puissante, tu sais. Sûrement plus que moi. La Magie Noire lui a appris beaucoup. On peut lui faire confiance, tu sais. »

Black eut une hésitation. Il chercha une faiblesse, un doute, une incertitude dans le regard de Lily. Mais il ne trouva que force, sûreté, certitude. Alors il hocha la tête.

Pendant une heure, ils dressèrent la liste des personnes à qui ils pouvaient faire confiance – qui se composait de cinq personnes en-dehors des Maraudeurs : Lily, Ambre, Franck, Alice et Julia – puis décidèrent de quelles recherches il faudrait faire : d'abord, Poudlard. Comment le protéger, s'il y a des points importants à défendre, où aller, par quel moyen… et enfin, dernier point : s'il fallait prévenir les adultes ou non – Black optait pour non, Lily pour oui si l'on informait Dumbledore. C'était leur seul point de désaccord.

Lorsque cinq heures du matin sonnèrent, Lily se leva, toute engourdie. Elle était épuisée, mais rassurée. Tout irait bien maintenant. Ils pourraient se débrouiller. Voldemort ne vaincrait pas. Poudlard ne tomberait pas.

Alors qu'elle partait vers son dortoir, Black la retint par le bras.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« C'est oublié, Black. »

« Sirius. »

Ils se sourirent. Contente d'avoir passé une bonne nuit, elle se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si bête ?

« C'est oublié Sirius. Bonne fin de nuit. »

Oui. Finalement, c'était un mal pour un bien. Diviser pour mieux régner. Mais là-dessus, Voldemort avait sous-estimé les élèves de Poudlard.

Parce qu'ils savaient, eux, que l'union faisait la force.

**Fin du chapitre 12**

**

* * *

**

**Réponses au Reviews :**

**Tatiana Black :** Electre n'était pas au courant pour le suicide. Tu en sauras plus là-dessus dans le chapitre 15. Pour les persos, merci de la proposition, mais Camille m'aide beaucoup. Si jamais un jour j'ai besoin, je garde ton adresse. Merci pour tout.

**Ambre Saphira P :** Merci pour tous tes compliments. Ils me touchent beaucoup. Ça me fait bizarre d'entendre les lecteurs dire que tel chapitre les a fait pleurer. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire pleurer les gens… Enfin… Je veux dire, sauf quand je les frappe ou que je leur envoie des vannes méchantes, mais bon, là ça va être un peu dur… Bref. Pour la chanson, je l'ai totalement inventée, donc je ne pense pas que tu puisses te la procurer. Pour les nouveautés LJ, y a un petit truc oui, quand même. Au niveau des personnages, j'ai remarqué il y a quelques temps qu'Electre était un peu mon côté sombre, mais que je ressemblais assez à Ambre. Sinon, au niveau psychologique, je suis plus comme Julia. Pour le prénom, j'ai trouvé « Joy » pour « joie ». C'est un prénom assez répandu aux USA. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bonne lecture !

**Spoon :** merci pour ta review. Je continue, je ne m'arrête pas !

**Angelene :** Garce dépravée, tu m'as fait rougir. J'espère que j'ai vraiment pris de la maturité dans mon écriture, et j'espère aussi que c'est pour les deux raisons que tu as énoncées : je mûris très vite et je suis faite pour l'écriture. Mais je n'aurai pas la prétention de dire que c'est le cas. Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, et t'inquiète, je vais me mettre à bosser d'avantage sur l'écriture, parce que je me relâche, là…

**Lisandra :** merci pour ta review. Je continue toujours…

**Camille :** Bon. Promis, j'arrête de te prendre la tête avec mes hésitations. Mais bon, comme je suis super parano et complètement timbrée, j'avoue que j'ai du mal parfois. Enfin bref. Merci pour les corrections, je t'adore, et j'ai presque fini ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu l'auras sûrement en retard, et j'en suis désolée. HAPPY BIRTHDAY en avance !

**Kamala1 :** Pour les RDV tu en auras d'autres, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Gros bisous ! Vite, ton 6ème chapitre !

**Alana Chantelune :** Merci pour ta review. La tension dramatique continuera sûrement le long de la fic.

**Darkenger :** Prépare bien ton évasion, faudrait voir à pas te faire attraper, ce serait dommage. La réaction d'Ambre sur Electre sera dans le chapitre 15. Enfin, je crois… Je sais plus. (la fille super au courant de ce qui se passe dans sa fic…)

**Hanyenka :** Merci pour cette review. On aurait pu croire que je serais vexée, mais pas du tout. Cette critique est intéressante. Le fait que tu aies été déçue ne m'étonnes pas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé le chapitre 11. Pour le moment, il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action. Je suis en train de préparer quelques petits trucs pour plus tard, donc il n'y aura pas de véritable action comme il y en a eu dans les derniers chapitres, et j'en suis désolée. C'est nécessaire et calculé. Je te remercie pour tes compliments sur mon style, mon écriture et le fait que tout se tienne. C'est pour moi le plus important. Encore merci.

**Bisounourse :** La vengeance d'Electre sera effectivement terrible. Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, très froid. Surgelé parfois même. Euh… romantique, aucune idée. Paraît que le clair de lune l'est, mais ce qu'ils se sont dit ne l'est pas vraiment. Tu es au courant que Ambre et Sirius ne sont pas amoureux ? Je sais qu'on dirait, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je reste persuadée que si ça n'a pas été un coup de foudre, on ne tombe pas amoureux au réveil le matin. Donc si jamais ils doivent tomber amoureux, cela se fera lentement, pas d'un coup. Merci pour le commentaire sur les garçons. Ça me rassure. Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**Dreyd :** Merci pour tous tes compliments. Bon courage pour ton planning, en espérant que tu aimeras la suite. Bonne lecture !

**Nadia :** merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture. Oreste est une ordure, mais ce sera plus clair plus tard.

**Tabasco :** Votre réaction sur la vérité de la mort d'Esther me fascine. Vous aurez sa réaction plus tard. Pour le moment, on ne parle pas trop d'Ambre. A part dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture !


	13. Jalousie Gotta catch'em all !

**Disclaimer** : Il me saoule celui-là : rien n'est à moi sauf ce que j'ai inventé. Voilà. Et on n'y revient plus.

**Protection parentale** : G.

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Lily apprend qu'il y a un conseil dans Poudlard avec les gens influents de la société magique. Après une brutale altercation avec Sirius, elle se réconcilie avec lui. Ce chapitre se passe juste après la dernière scène du précédent chapitre. Il est à signaler que Lily a entendu James parler dans sa tête.

**Note de Wam** : Argfh. C'est comme le disclaimer ça… Bon. Merci à Ange pour ses conseils avisés, aux reviewers et à Camille qui corrige, passe et repasse.

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 13 : Jalousie (Gotta catch 'em all !)

James s'étira. Il faisait encore nuit. La seule lumière qui éclairait la chambre était la lueur tremblante de la Lune. Quelle heure était-il ? Cinq heures moins dix. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé aussi tôt ? Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons, et les enfila dès qu'il les trouva, après s'être frotté énergiquement les yeux. Il regarda le lit de ses amis. Peter ronflait tranquillement, roulé en boule dans son lit. L'Apocalypse elle-même n'empêcherait pas Peter Pettigrow de s'endormir. Il était difficile de dire si Remus dormait ou non. Remus ne dormait jamais totalement. Un simple bruit pouvait le réveiller, et l'empêcher de se rendormir. Il avait trop de conscience aussi. Ce n'était pas toujours très bon, ça, quand on était un Maraudeur. Heureusement qu'il avait démontré que ça ne lui faisait pas trop peur. Sirius… Sirius ?! Son lit était vide ! Où était-il ? A cinq heures du matin surtout ! S'il était parti marauder ou faire un méfait, James le tuerait pour lui avoir fait l'affront de ne pas l'avoir emmené.

Enervé et intrigué, James descendit de son lit et ouvrit sa malle silencieusement. Sirius n'était pas parti. Pas parti marauder ni faire un méfait du moins : la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur étaient toujours là. Donc Sirius n'était pas loin.

James décida de descendre dans la salle commune. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir beaucoup rassuré son ami. Sirius était malgré tout ce qu'il disait un Black. On ne savait jamais quand il souffrait. C'était un très bon acteur. Il savait parfaitement cacher sa douleur et sa souffrance. Et il était d'un soutien sans faille envers ses amis. James se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait dû penser un peu plus à son meilleur ami plutôt qu'à ses petits problèmes. Entre l'attaque, Lily, les agressions, Lily, ses études, Lily, le Quidditch, Lily, ses parents et Lily, il n'avait pas imaginé que la vie de son meilleur ami pouvait être aussi dure. Enfin… Il le savait, mais il pensait que Sirius le vivait relativement bien.

James était quand même bien plus psychologue qu'on pouvait l'imaginer. Ce n'était pas non plus comme Remus, mais il se débrouillait un peu quand même. Et puis il connaissait assez bien son meilleur ami pour le comprendre. Sirius avait toujours dit qu'il se moquait éperdument de ce que disaient sa mère – son père était mort lorsque Sirius avait neuf ans ; alors qu'il attaquait un moldu, un de ses sorts avait dévié et avait fait tomber une brique sur sa tête, il était mort sur le coup, et cela avait contribué à la haine viscérale que vouait Mme Black aux moldus – mais James savait qu'il était jaloux de Regulus depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Pourquoi Sirius était-il allé à Gryffondor alors qu'il avait – et a toujours – des réactions de Serpentard ? Même si sa façon de penser était différente, Sirius était malgré tout un peu Serpentard. James avait une confiance infinie en Sirius, mais il se demandait ce qui l'avait décidé à aller à Gryffondor. Le défi ? Une réelle différence ? Il n'avait déjà pas peur de dire 'non' à sa mère, alors ? Pas peur de s'attirer les foudres de la famille Black ?

Il se souvint de leur première rencontre, dans le Poudlard Express. Ils avaient onze ans, étaient jeunes, insouciants, et étaient excités comme des puces à l'idée d'entrer dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même compartiment sans connaître leurs prénoms, ni même leurs noms. Ils ne s'étaient pas reconnus. Jamais ils ne s'étaient vus. Un Septième Année avait voulu les virer du compartiment. Manque de chance, les deux garçons avaient un mordant et une répartie du tonnerre et ne s'étaient pas laissés marcher sur les pieds. Fiers d'eux, ils étaient restés seuls dans le grand compartiment. Ils avaient alors discuté un peu, remarquant leurs différences, mais surtout leurs points communs : ils aimaient les blagues, s'amuser, ils avaient le même humour. Ils semblaient penser pareil sur tout. James était sûr qu'il irait à Gryffondor, mais Sirius avait répondu qu'il ne savait pas du tout. En un regard, tout avait été clair. Pour James comme pour Sirius. Ils étaient amis. Et ça n'avait jamais changé. Jamais.

Sirius était avec Lily. Elle repartait vers son dortoir, visiblement épuisée. Que faisait-elle là ? Il était cinq heures du matin quand même ! Sirius la retint par le bras. Etonné, James préféra ne pas apparaître.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« C'est oublié, Black. »

« Sirius. »

Ils se sourirent. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« C'est oublié Sirius. Bonne fin de nuit. »

James sentit une rage folle l'envahir. Elle appelait son meilleur ami par son prénom, mais par contre, lui restait 'Potter' ! Le misérable 'Potter' ! Et elle l'embrassait ! Elle osait l'embrasser ! Comment Sirius osait-il ? Il la draguait alors ? En plus ? Pourtant, il y avait la loi 'tu ne convoiteras point la femme de ton frère'. Lily n'était pas sa femme, mais c'était tout comme. Et Sirius était pour lui son frère ! Comment osait-il le trahir ? Alors que James l'avait consolé lorsqu'il avait eu besoin, alors qu'il l'avait rassuré, alors qu'il l'avait écouté, alors qu'il avait été présent lorsqu'il y avait eu besoin, Sirius le trahissait ? Il savait pourtant depuis des années que James était amoureux de Lily ! Il le savait ! Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas avoué à James qu'il l'aimait ?! Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance ? On n'aurait pas dit, là… Avec son sourire ! Non mais quel nase !

James préféra remonter immédiatement dans le dortoir. Il en avait vu assez. Il n'avait ni envie de parler avec Sirius, ni envie de supporter le spectacle. Comment… ? Il ne savait même plus quoi penser ! Il avait si mal. C'était comme un étau qui enserrait son cœur, il suffoquait. Les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde le trahissaient ! Comment osait-il ?! Bon sang…

Il se recoucha, rageur, dans son lit. Exaspéré, énervé, enragé… S'il avait parlé à quelqu'un, il n'aurait pas pu se contrôler. Au fond, ce n'était pas si grave, tentait-il de rassurer, un regard ne veut rien dire, un sourire ne veut rien dire, le fait qu'elle appelle ton meilleur ami par son prénom ne veut rien dire et le fait qu'elle l'embrasse également ne signifie rien ! Ça ne veut strictement rien dire du tout ! Mais ça ne passait pas. Pas du tout même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Il entendit Sirius s'approcher de son lit et s'allonger. Il l'entendit soupirer, marmonner un " une bonne chose de faite " fatigué, et il se retourna dans ses couvertures. En plus il était fier de lui ? Comment avait-il pu être si naïf ?

* * *

James n'avait pas pu refermer l'œil. Trop énervé contre la Terre entière et contre Sirius. Bien que Sirius fit partie de la Terre, mais dans son énervement, James n'avait pas réalisé cela. Lorsque l'heure du réveil était arrivée, il s'était levé tout de suite et était descendu immédiatement dans la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner tranquillement. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de discuter avec Sirius. Ni avec Remus qui tenterait de le raisonner. Il n'avait pas envie d'être raisonné. Ni avec Peter qui ne comprendrait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer. Il voulait la paix. 

Manque de chance, ses amis l'avaient rejoint quelques minutes plus tard en lui demandant pourquoi il ne les avait pas attendus. James avait répondu par un borborygme et les trois autres avaient compris immédiatement qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Ils n'avaient cependant pas compris que James Potter voulait être seul.

Heureusement pour lui, ses amis n'avaient pas eu le temps de lui poser de questions, car Sir avait été l'un des premiers hiboux à passer par la fenêtre. Sir était le hibou majestueux de la famille Potter. Un grand oiseau aux ailes immenses.

_Salut fiston,_

_J'espère que tu as bien profité de ta séance d'espionnage hier car cela ne se reproduira pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu as trouvé la salle, mais chapeau (si ta mère savait que je te disais ça, elle me tuerait…). Ton ami Remus est très doué en mensonge, dis-le lui. Sirius était presque discret, heureusement que Mc Gonagall n'entend pas tout. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que vous ayez été entendu. Tu m'as habitué à mieux. Que s'est-il passé ? _

_Bon. J'étais censé te passer un savon, mais je ne m'y fais pas. Après tout, on ne va à Poudlard qu'une fois dans sa vie – sauf pour moi évidemment mais bon, je suis un cas à part, tout le monde le sait – et il faut en profiter. Evite simplement de te faire avoir, ta mère et moi ne saurions pas trop quoi faire. _

_Ça c'était le bon côté de la lettre. Le mauvais, c'est que je crains que tu ne passes Noël à Poudlard. Comme tu le sais, il y a eu une attaque, et il est fort à craindre qu'il y en ait d'autres bientôt, donc ta mère et moi aurons beaucoup de boulot. Ou tu pars aux Etats-Unis chez ta tante Myrna ou tu restes à Poudlard avec Sirius. Je suppose que tu comptes rester à Poudlard ? Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle préfèrerait te voir aux Etats-Unis, mais bon, tu la connais : tant que son petit James sera loin d'elle, il sera en danger. _

_Envoie-moi une réponse assez rapidement, que l'on voie tout cela avec Myrna. _

_Je t'embrasse bien fort, et fais attention,_

_Harry._

James avait froissé la lettre. La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même : il passerait Noël avec Myrna. Pas question de rester deux semaines à Poudlard avec ce traître. Il passa le message à Remus, et se leva immédiatement pour se préparer à aller en cours. Il croisa Evans qui lui adressa un petit sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. Pourtant, son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Un gros bond. En fait, il l'avait ressenti dans sa gorge. Il voulait arrêter de l'aimer, mais c'était impossible. L'Amour n'était pas une maladie. C'était un fait. Un fait qui ne se contrôlait pas. Et James en était dégoûté.

« Arrête de rêver Potter, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! » grogna une voix qu'il détestait près de lui.

James soupira. Il détestait Sirius, il détestait Rogue, il détestait Lily, mais par-dessus tout, il détestait Wilkes. Junior et Senior confondus. Crétins. Tous des crétins. James se retint d'hurler quelque chose qui ressemblait à " J'emmerde Wilkes " de justesse. Cette ordure l'avait collé avec Rogue depuis le début de l'année. Et Rogue était responsable. De l'attaque. De tout. Wilkes aussi, d'ailleurs. James savait qu'ils étaient au courant. Ils étaient Aspirants. Et Rogue n'avait rien fait pour prévenir Dumbledore afin d'éviter que des vies ne soient gâchées. Cette haine viscérale qui unissait ces deux élèves n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis que Wilkes les avait mis ensemble. Depuis que l'attaque s'était produite. Il le détestait encore plus – si c'était possible. Parce qu'il lui fallait un responsable. Il y avait bien Voldemort, mais James se voyait mal dans un duel contre Voldemort à seize ans. Et Rogue faisait un coupable idéal. Surtout dans l'état de colère et de jalousie dans lequel il était.

« Ne crois pas que je sois content d'être avec toi. Moi aussi il me punit en me faisant te subir. »

« Pauvre Snivellus… Tu vas me faire pleurer. Ta vie est si misérable… C'est vrai… Tu fais partie des Quatorze Familles, mais tu n'as pas les moyens de t'acheter du shampooing ni de la lessive… C'est dramatique. C'est vrai que ça ne sert à rien d'en faire partie à ce moment-là… »

Il se sentait d'humeur méchante. Rogue ne lui avait rien fait de spécial aujourd'hui, mais il avait besoin d'un souffre-douleur. Et il avait besoin de faire payer à Rogue. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un contre qui faire exploser sa colère. En plus, lors de leur dernier duel – deux jours auparavant – Rogue l'avait surpris et lui avait mis une pâtée que James avait eu énormément de mal à digérer. C'était le moment où jamais de se venger.

Sirius semblait bien s'amuser avec Daray. Ils s'envoyaient des piques, se lançaient des regards qui se voulaient discrets, et se souriaient bêtement. Il refaisait le coup de la colonie. Sortir avec deux meilleures amies, et trahir son meilleur ami.

« Véracrasse ! » grogna-t-il.

« Gryffondor. »

« Crétin, c'était pas à toi que je m'adressais ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Si j'avais voulu attirer ton attention, je t'aurais sifflé. »

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir. Mais James était tellement en colère, tellement plein de sarcasme, de cynisme, de haine et d'ironie qu'il s'en foutait éperdument. Rogue pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Même le provoquer en duel. Oui. Ça pourrait bien aider, ça. Provoquer un duel. Il voulait se battre. Ça lui ferait du bien.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter ? On est déçu par son chien ? C'est ça les tares. M'enfin, tu peux toujours le noyer… C'est ce qu'on fait avec les chiots… »

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Snivellus. Quand on aura besoin de ton avis, on fera brûler la marque sur ton bras. »

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il continua à éplucher le cœur de salamandre. James eut un sourire sadique.

« Quoi, tu n'as rien à répondre à ça Snivellus ? Tu me déçois… »

« Et comment va ta petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? » demanda soudainement Rogue.

Même s'il était certain de ne pas réagir, même s'il s'était persuadé que Lily n'était qu'une sale allumeuse – ce qui était faux, James le savait malgré tout – même s'il s'était promis de ne pas laisser Rogue le blesser, James ne put se retenir de se jeter sur lui. Il attrapa le scalpel et menaça son camarade – qui n'avait de camarade que le nom – avec.

Le silence se fit dans la classe. Plus personne ne prononçait un mot, plus personne ne bougeait. Ils regardaient tous, effarés, James presque allongé sur Rogue, l'étranglant à moitié, le scalpel au niveau du cœur.

« Ré-insulte Lily ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, Rogue. Une seule fois, et je te promets que même un sort Doloris te fera moins mal que ce que je te ferai… »

« Quoi Potter, tu vas me tuer ? » demanda Rogue, sincèrement amusé.

« Ce serait t'accorder trop d'importance. »

Mais le coup de force de James n'était pas passé inaperçu : il avait fait du bruit en se jetant sur Rogue, et le silence qui s'en était suivi n'avait pas aidé à la discrétion. Wilkes arrivait à grandes enjambées, sortant soudainement de sa grande réserve. Lorsqu'il découvrit ses deux élèves, il entra dans une colère noire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » rugit-il.

« Il a traité Evans de Sang-de-Bourbe ! » s'énerva James.

« Il m'a insulté et m'a attaqué ! » fit Rogue.

« Vous me décevez beaucoup M. Rogue. Je savais à quoi m'en tenir auprès de M. Potter, mais vous… Trente points de moins pour Gryffondor. »

James resta sidéré. Rogue avait été plus qu'odieux auprès de Lily, il l'avait insultée de la pire façon qu'on pouvait le faire, et Wilkes ne retirait aucun point ? C'était injuste ! Comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de favoritisme ?

« M. Potter, vous aurez une retenue. Je vous attends dans mon bureau à la fin du cours. Reprenez immédiatement. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama James.

« En voulez-vous une deuxième ? »

« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Vous étiez en train de menacer votre camarade je vous signale ! Et ne discutez pas ! Je suis votre professeur, vous n'avez rien à dire ! »

James serra le scalpel si fort qu'il se fit mal. La lame lui rentra dans la main très profondément. Mais il était tellement énervé qu'il ne ressentit rien. Il ne put que foudroyer son professeur du regard. S'il ne tenait pas autant à devenir Auror, il aurait déjà déguerpi de ce cours.

Rageur, l'adolescent s'assit sur sa chaise, attrapa un cœur de Salamandre, et planta férocement le scalpel dedans. Il ne voulait plus aimer. Il ne voulait plus l'aimer.

Il ne voulait plus, ça faisait trop mal.

* * *

« En tout cas, tu lui as foutu une de ces raclées… » souffla Sirius. 

James ne répondit pas. Il était trop énervé pour être enthousiaste. Sa punition consistait à rendre un parchemin sur toutes les potions qu'il avait vues depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, avec toutes leurs fonctions, leurs contre-Potions – s'il y avait – et leur composition. Il allait en avoir pour des mois. Tout ça c'était la faute de Sirius ! S'il n'avait pas dragué Lily, il aurait été tranquille, il n'aurait pas provoqué Rogue. Enfin… Pas plus que d'habitude.

« Je t'aiderai à faire ta punition si tu veux… » proposa Remus.

Une fois encore, James ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. S'il parlait, il éclaterait. Il valait mieux éviter les disputes. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de voler. Oui. Voler, ou se battre. Voler était bien moins dangereux. James était aveugle, mais pas fou : il savait parfaitement que contre Sirius il n'avait aucune chance. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'envisager ça.

« James ? » demanda Peter.

« Quoi ? » rugit-il.

Peter se tassa dans son siège, les yeux écarquillés. James n'était pas quelqu'un d'agressif. Sarcastique, colérique, oui. Mais il n'était pas spécialement agressif. La palme était destinée à Sirius qui maniait le cynisme. Remus avait le diplôme de plus grand calme du monde, et de l'ironie. Peter lui… Avait la palme de quoi ? Du plus gros froussard ? Il n'avait pas envie d'être gentil avec ses camarades. Mais alors pas du tout.

Mieux valait qu'il sorte. Il se leva et alla dans le couloir, juste devant le tableau. Puis il parcourut quelques mètres en marchant avec agacement. Respirer… Sa conscience lui rappela qu'il ferait mieux de crever l'abcès avec Sirius, mais James lui conseilla gentiment de se la fermer et de lui foutre la paix. Il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix. Souffrir tranquillement. C'était possible, ça ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda Sirius derrière lui.

James ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, c'était si difficile à comprendre ? Visiblement oui. Sirius mit une main sur son épaule. Mais James la retira immédiatement d'un geste brusque.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend James aujourd'hui ? C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier avec Evans ? Nous nous sommes expliqués, ça va mieux. Je me suis excusé. »

« Oh oui, tellement mieux qu'elle t'a embrassé ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Sirius.

« Oh pitié ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je vous ai vus, elle t'a embrassé ! »

« Mais James, c'était sur la joue ! »

« Je sais très bien ce que ça représente ! Merde je pensais que tu étais mon ami ! T'es comme un frère pour moi et… Et… Tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de draguer la fille que j'aime depuis des années ? T'étais au courant en plus ! »

« Tu fabules James ! Je ne l'ai jamais draguée ! »

« Suffisamment pour qu'elle t'embrasse ! »

« J'en reviens pas que tu m'accuses de ça ! Jamais James, jamais tu m'entends je ne te trahirai ! Notre amitié représente bien plus qu'une fille à mes yeux ! Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille. »

« Ben voyons… Tu as toujours été jaloux de moi ! J'ai tout ce que tu n'as pas : une famille qui m'aime ! La reconnaissance ! »

« La modestie également à ce que je vois… »

C'en fut trop pour James. Il était déjà sur les nerfs, mais que Sirius ne le prenne pas au sérieux, ou ne se confonde pas plus en excuses ou… Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait de son ami, mais certainement pas qu'il se moque.

Le coup de poing parti tout seul. Sirius leva des yeux atterrés sur James, lui-même étonné d'avoir frappé son meilleur ami.

« NON MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN ? »

« Ne me crie pas dessus ! Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Si… Si… Si je ne t'avais pas connu je n'aurais pas fait autant d'âneries et Lily serait déjà ma petite amie ! Elle m'aimerait ! »

« Excuse-moi de te faire ça James, mais faut que quelqu'un te remette à ta place. Tu pètes trop un câble pour que je laisse passer ça ! »

« Tu peux parler ! »

Sirius s'approcha de James doucement et lui mit une droite bien sentie. Si forte que James en fut propulsé. Il se releva immédiatement et chargea Sirius. Très probablement surpris pas la réaction stupide et pitoyable de James, il ne réagit pas suffisamment vite pour éviter de tomber. James n'attendit pas une seconde pour frapper Sirius qui répondait tant bien que mal.

Grâce à sa carrure, il réussit à renverser la situation et à se mettre sur James. Il le bloqua et le regarda. Il saignait de la lèvre, sa joue était rouge, si rouge qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il saignait, et un bleu commençait à apparaître sur l'œil droit de Sirius. James avait saignait du nez et de la lèvre, et avait plus de marques que son ami.

« Je ne te comprends pas James… »

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, des larmes de rage aux yeux.

« Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien fait ! Evans ne m'attire pas ! Elle est trop… Harpie pour m'attirer ! Je ne veux pas d'une nana Harpie, moi ! »

« Pourtant avec Daray tu vas avoir du boulot ! »

« Mais vous avez quoi avec Daray ? Je ne veux pas sortir avec elle ! Elle est trop… Serpentard pour ça ! »

« C'est vrai, tu préfères les Gryffondor rousses aimées par ton meilleur ami. »

Sirius lui colla une baffe.

« Chaque fois que tu diras une bêtise de ce genre, je te cognerai. Peut-être qu'un de ces quatre ça te rentrera dans la tête ? »

« Tu ne sais te défendre que par la violence ! »

Sirius répéta son geste.

« Mauvaise réponse. C'est fou le nombre d'absurdités que tu peux dire quand t'es jaloux. Si Evans cherchait une dernière preuve de l'amour inconditionnel que tu lui portes, elle l'a trouvée. »

James renversa Sirius, et se retrouva sur lui. Au moment où il allait lui mettre un coup de poing, une main retint son poignet. Ne se rendant pas compte de ce qui se passait, il se défit brutalement de l'étreinte de la personne et lui lança un regard noir, s'apprêtant à répondre. Mais ce qu'il vit l'en empêcha. Il resta stupéfié.

« Pro… Professeur Drug ? »

« Ce que je vois me déçois énormément, M. Potter. M. Black également. »

« Vous… »

« Silence ! Vous en avez assez fait comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous… Battre ! Alors que tous les élèves de Poudlard prennent votre amitié pour exemple, vous vous battez ? Quel âge avez-vous ? Quatre ans et demi ? Vous n'êtes plus en Première Année ! Vous aurez une retenue chacun ! »

Ce n'était plus le Drug légèrement paf qu'ils avaient en cours. Peut-être était-il toujours saoul, mais il n'en donnait absolument pas l'impression. Il avait cette aura qu'avaient les Professeurs respectés. Ils n'avaient plus aucune envie de le charrier ou de faire les idiots. Drug avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans son regard.

« Debout maintenant ! » ordonna-t-il.

Les deux adolescents s'exécutèrent tant bien que mal. Sirius avait mal à l'épaule et James boitait un peu. Sirius n'avait pas eu peur de le blesser…

« M. Potter, M. Black, vous me désappointez énormément. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous. Quelle est la raison qui vous a poussé à vous battre ? Allez ! J'attends. »

« Il a cru que je draguais Evans. » répondit Sirius après quelques instants.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? Pour une fille ? Une simple fille, vous vous battez ? »

« Lily n'est pas une simple fille ! » protesta James.

Drug sembla très intéressé par cette remarque. Il lui sourit d'un sourire indéchiffrable et les foudroya finalement du regard.

« Rendez-vous ce soir dans mon bureau. Je verrai ce que vous pourrez faire. »

Puis il tourna le dos. James en resta bouche bée. Le professeur qui pouvait être le moins respecté venait de leur faire une morale – bidon soit dit en passant – et repartait immédiatement après ! Comment fonctionnait ce bonhomme ? Etait-il seulement prévisible ? Il se passa la main sur la bouche, remarquant qu'il saignait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

« Ecoute James… » commença Sirius.

Mais James n'avait absolument pas envie d'écouter Sirius. Il savait que Sirius n'avait rien fait, il l'avait compris. Mais son ego en avait pris trop en un instant. Jamais Sirius n'aurait réagi comme ça s'il avait été coupable. James se maudit. Il était tellement amoureux d'Evans qu'il voyait en n'importe quel garçon un rival. Il aurait dû s'excuser auprès de son ami, mais il n'en avait pas envie non plus pour le moment. Ce dont il avait envie et surtout besoin, c'était de voler. Il avait besoin de quitter tous ses problèmes. Il voulait oublier. Et le Quidditch l'aidait énormément dans cette tâche.

* * *

Lorsqu'il était rentré dans la salle commune, plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées – dont celle de Lily. Remus et Peter l'avaient observé, hallucinés, le harcelant presque pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Il était rentré dans le dortoir, avait saisi son balai – et son vif d'or – et était ressorti aussi vite qu'il était rentré. Lorsqu'il était passé devant Sirius, il l'avait superbement ignoré. Sirius avait tenté de le retenir, mais un regard noir de James l'avait immédiatement arrêté. 

Et depuis deux heures, il volait sans relâche. Pas une fois il ne s'était arrêté, ni pour boire, ni pour se réchauffer. Il faisait pourtant presque nuit, et il faisait un froid glacial, mais James s'en moquait. Le jeune homme avait besoin de voler et de se détendre. Le vent froid lui chatouillait doucement le visage, tandis que les derniers rayons du soleil l'atteignaient. Et il volait… Comme s'il n'avait jamais touché le sol. Un coup à droite… Un coup à gauche… Un piqué… C'était si bon. Comme s'il était né pour voler. Comme s'il était né pour ne jamais vivre les pieds sur Terre. Comme s'il était né pour rêver.

Mais tout rêve a malheureusement une fin. Le réveil fut dur pour James. Le soleil avait presque disparu, caché par l'horizon lorsqu'il posa les pieds sur le sol. Les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, il arborait cet air heureux qui le caractérisait habituellement. Ses joues étaient rouges vifs, et ses lèvres étaient gercées, au-delà de la blessure que Sirius lui avait faite. Il avait arrêté ses saignements de nez d'un sort. L'adolescent s'apprêtait à rentrer jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une silhouette.

« Tu voles bien. Quand on voit ça, on a vite envie de te voir à un match. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donnera au match contre Serpentard. »

En temps normal, il aurait passé sa main dans ses cheveux, il aurait souri, ou aurait bafouillé, rougi… Mais là, il était trop différent pour réagir de cette façon. Ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente restait encré dans sa mémoire comme si on l'avait marqué au fer. C'était idiot, James le savait, mais il en voulait à Sirius de s'entendre bien avec Lily, de savoir lui parler alors que lui n'y arrivait pas.

« Oublie ça, tu veux ? »

« Ecoute Potter… »

« Non. Toi écoute. Que tu l'appelles par son prénom, ça me fout dans une rogne pas possible. Tu comprends ? Ça me… Je suis dégoûté que lui ait le droit d'entendre son prénom lorsque tu lui parles alors que moi je reste Potter. L'insignifiant Potter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a de plus que moi, mais… »

« Ce qu'il a de plus que toi Potter, c'est la façon de parler. Il sait reconnaître ses erreurs, lui. Je te signale qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que tu puisses le trahir, lui. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? »

« Je sais plus de choses que tu sembles le croire. »

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Evans ? Je… N'ai-je pas mûri depuis le début de l'année ? Je ne te demande plus de sortir avec moi… Je… Tu sais quoi ? Tu te plains tout le temps que je te harcèle, que tu me détestes, mais ne crois pas que tu sois la seule à souffrir de ça ! On peut bien dire de moi que je ne suis qu'un stupide gosse de riche égoïste et égocentrique, mais toi tu ne vaux certainement pas mieux que moi ! J'ai essayé de sortir avec d'autres filles. Je me disais qu'après tout, tu étais une fille comme toutes les autres. Pendant les vacances, j'ai cherché d'autres filles. Mais au bout de quelques jours, je n'en pouvais plus. Elles n'étaient pas assez… Toi. Tu vois, j'ai essayé de t'oublier, je ne me complais pas dans ton mépris et ton dédain ! »

Il y eut un silence pesant. James ne sut pas si c'était le froid ou ses paroles, mais Lily avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Et oui Evans. On est deux à vouloir que je cesse de m'intéresser à toi. »

* * *

« C'est nul comme punition… » lâcha Sirius avec dédain. 

« On aurait pu tomber sur pire. » fit remarquer James.

« Tu connais pire qu'attraper des bestioles débiles en pleine Forêt Interdite, toi ? »

« Apprendre à danser à Rusard ? » proposa James.

« Effectivement, vu sous cet angle … »

Sirius enjamba un gros rocher sorti de nulle part. Drug les avait puni plutôt durement. Mc Gonagall en avait assez d'entendre les vociférations de Pomfresh et avait demandé à Drug d'abandonner les créatures aussi dangereuses comme les Elfes Noirs et les Harpies. Drug avait bien proposé des Détraqueurs, mais le Professeur de Métamorphose avait éclaté d'une colère comme jamais James et Sirius n'en avaient vu. Comme Drug ne leur avait encore rien imposé, il avait donné aux deux adolescents la punition d'aller dans la forêt interdite pour attraper des créatures plus ou moins dangereuses dès que le Professeur Mc Gonagall avait claqué la porte.

Ils traînaient donc dans la Forêt Interdite depuis une demi-heure, dans le froid de l'hiver approchant, avec pour seule et unique lumière celle que diffusait péniblement leurs _Lumos_.

« En tout cas » dit Sirius. « Nous avons désormais la preuve formelle que Drug est définitivement irresponsable. »

« T'as vu ça à quoi ? »

« Tu connais beaucoup de Professeurs qui enverraient leurs élèves seuls dans la Forêt Interdite en pleine nuit toi ? »

James ne répondit pas. Sirius avait entièrement raison. Comme toujours. Depuis qu'ils étaient punis, ils n'avaient pas reparlé du " petit différent " qui les avait opposé. Ni James ni Sirius n'avait parlé de ça. C'était comme un accord tacite. Tout était clair. James avait fait une erreur, Sirius avait pardonné. C'était ce que faisaient des frères, non ? Mais cela ne satisfaisait pas James.

« Tu sais… Pour tout à l'heure, je voulais m'excuser… » commença-t-il.

Mais une créature difforme se jeta sur lui, l'entraînant dans son élan. James tomba au sol dans un gros bruit sourd. Sirius jeta un _Stupéfix_ bien senti à la… Chose visqueuse qui s'était propulsée sur son meilleur ami.

« Bof, c'est rien. Je t'ai mis une raclée de toute façon… »

Mais visiblement, la créature était imperméable à un _Stupéfix_.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Une créature. »

« Merci Sirius, tu es d'une intelligence remarquable. »

« C'est ça d'être l'élève le plus brillant de la plus studieuse école de Sorcellerie. »

« Et c'est moi que la modestie étouffe ? »

« N'est pas parfait qui veut… »

La bête – si ç'en était une – grogna quelque chose d'indéfinissable. James comprit ce que c'était. Une sorte de masse de glue bizarre se traînant par terre pour avaler les petites créatures, ne laissant dans son sillage qu'une longue trace de bave qui se transformait en glace.

« Un Mreugnf ! » souffla James.

« Y en a ici ? Je croyais que ça aimait les endroits chauds ! La Forêt Interdite au mois de Novembre… On fait plus chaud quand même… »

« Il a dû se perdre. »

« Ton humour est désopilant, James. »

En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à trouver un sort pour calmer la créature. Puis d'un sort de réduction, James la mis dans une petite bouteille qu'il plaça délicatement dans sa sacoche, non sans avoir jeté un sort d'Atomos afin que la fiole ne se casse pas.

« Je disais donc… »

Mais une fois encore, une créature se jeta sur lui. Ou plutôt des éclairs bleus. James ferma les yeux. La lumière était très forte. Trop forte. Il ne voyait plus rien.

« Décidément, on ne veut pas que tu t'excuses ! »

« C'est pas faute d'essayer pourtant ! »

« Un Pikachu des Forêts ! » gronda Sirius. « Merlin, j'avais oublié que ça faisait aussi mal aux yeux ! »

« Tu te souviens de la formule ? »

« Oui ! _Tenebros_ ! »

La créature se figea soudainement. C'était un gros rat orange qui tenait sur deux petites pattes. Elle avait un regard or vicieux, et souriait étrangement, malgré le fait qu'elle était figée. Sirius la rapetissa et la fit glisser dans la fiole qu'il enfouit dans le sac qu'il portait. Il regarda James avec un grand sourire. C'était tout de même amusant de traîner dans la Forêt Interdite sans problème. Pour une fois qu'ils ne craignaient pas de se faire attraper ou risquer leur place à Poudlard.

« Bon, je peux faire mes excuses maintenant ? Les créatures de la Forêt Interdite n'y voient aucun inconvénient ? »

Manque de chance, Merlin ne semblait pas d'accord. Une sorte de rapace étrange se jeta sur eux dans un grand bruit d'ailes. Sirius faillit y laisser un œil. James pesta. Jamais il ne pourrait faire ses excuses tranquillement ?

« Vas-y. » fit Sirius. « Sinon, on n'y arrivera jamais. »

« Bon. Alors. Je disais que j'étais désolé. C'est juste que j'imaginais… »

L'oiseau attaqua James. Il fondit en piqué sur l'adolescent qui ne put l'éviter qu'en se jetant par terre. L'animal remonta en chandelle dans le ciel et tourna autour des deux garçons.

« Enfin… » continuait James malgré tout. « Tu me connais, je suis super jaloux, j'ai pas supporté. Evidemment, tout ce que je t'ai dit… »

« Oh, c'est pas grave. Tu sais, une bonne engueulade de temps en temps… C'est bath. Non, non James, je t'assure. En tout cas, tu as un bon crochet du droit. »

« Merci. »

« Bizarre cette créature. Tu crois que si on lui saute dessus ça marchera ? »

« Tu as déjà essayé de sauter sur un truc qui vole Sirius ? »

_« Reducto_ ! »

En quelques sorts, l'oiseau fut mis en bouteille. Tout fier de lui, Sirius énonça toutes les bêtes qu'ils avaient attrapées. Lorsque par malheur il en oubliait un, James se faisait une joie de lui en rappeler une de plus.

Au cours de leur avancée dans la Forêt Interdite, ils rencontrèrent d'autres créatures plus ou moins étranges, et plus ou moins dangereuses. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans les ténèbres inquiétantes de la Forêt la moins connue de toute la Grande Bretagne. Mais aucun des deux Maraudeurs n'avait peur. Ils avaient trop confiance en eux-mêmes pour avoir peur. Et ils avaient trop confiance en l'autre pour penser que quelque chose leur arriverait.

« Au fait, Lily m'avait dit qu'elle irait te voir, et quand elle est revenue, elle pleurait à moitié… »

« Oh. Crasse. »

« Comme tu dis. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

James lui rapporta la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, faisant grimacer Sirius.

« C'est définitif : tu ne sais pas parler aux filles. »

« Bof, ça viendra. »

« D'ici là, Lily sera mariée à un gros ringard et aura trois gosses, un chien et un manoir. »

« Tu me traites de ringard là ? »

« Si seulement je parlais de toi… »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Sirius ?! Je suis désespéré… »

« Et désespérant. Ça se voit. Mon seul conseil sera : soi toi-même. C'est ringard, c'est bidon, mais c'est vrai. Donc bon… Et puis crasse, t'es jeune, non ? Profite de la vie ! Sors avec d'autres filles ! Il y a de superbes créatures, à Poudlard. »

« Comme ? »

"Hum… Blanche Wood, Cristie Oldman, Carolyn Croger, Julia Lance ! »

« Lance ? Tu rigoles ! Non seulement elle sort avec Sun Lovegood, mais en plus elle est timbrée ! »

« Elle est bath, oui ! Je la trouve épatante cette nana ! »

« Sors avec elle alors ! »

« Non. »

« C'est vrai que la colère des Daray est réputée pour être terrifiante. »

« Oh non James ! Si tu veux jouer sur ce terrain là… Tu n'es pas prêt de gagner ! »

« Et pour Lily ? Je fais quoi ? Je lui paye un dîner aux chandelles ? »

« Tu l'invites dans la cuisine ! » pouffa Sirius. « Super romantique ! »

« Pitié, Sirius, je ne plaisante pas ! Je veux qu'elle m'apprécie. »

« Crois-moi, c'est pas en lui disant ses quatre vérités qu'elle t'appréciera. M'enfin… Oh ! Tiens ! Un truc bizarre… »

« Oh ben ça alors ! » se moqua James. « Dans la Forêt Interdite, il y a des trucs bizarre ? C'est vrai ? »

« C'est quoi ? »

James fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit. Ils approchèrent leurs baguettes pour éclairer la petite bête. Elle n'était pas plus grosse qu'un chat, et ressemblait à un gros escargot baveux couvert de plumes et d'écailles à la fois, et avait une longue langue en forme de tire-bouchon. Il se gratta le nez.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais j'aime pas. »

« On le prend ? »

« Mouais. Utilise tes gants en peau de dragon au cas où… »

Sirius se gratta les mains, et enfila ses gants. James fronça d'avantage les sourcils. Sa tête le démangeait. BAOUM ! James et Sirius se retournèrent. A côté d'eux, trois créatures biscornues s'étaient endormies. Des oiseaux. De magnifiques oiseaux. Ils étaient étrangement formés. James s'approcha d'eux en toussant. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal. Il enferma les oiseaux dans une bouteille et se retourna vers Sirius, qui toussait à n'en plus finir, et semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer. James se rendit compte qu'il avait la respiration sifflante. Il s'approcha de l'animal et se retint de se gratter.

« Sirius… »

« Quoi ? » toussa-t-il.

« C'est un Grimalin ! Tu… On… Oh crasse ! C'est pour ça que les bébêtes dorment toutes, que tu tousses et que ça te gratte ! C'est génial ! Les Grimalins sont super rares ! Mme Pomfresh sera ravie ! »

En effet, la sueur et la bave de Grimalin était très utilisée dans les potions urticantes et comme anesthésiant pour les animaux. Brûlopot serait très content d'en avoir également.

« Ma peau l'est nettement moins ! » grogna Sirius, agacé par l'enthousiasme de son ami alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'en avoir.

Restait à savoir comment ils allaient attraper cette horreur… Après une dizaine de minutes passées à se gratter férocement et à s'empêcher de tousser trop fort, James parvint à endormir la créature et à l'enfermer dans un bocal.

« Bon… Sirius, je crois qu'on a assez de trucs là. Y a de quoi faire de sacrées recherches… »

« Mouais. Rentrons. »

James rangea sa fiole et ferma sa sacoche. Alors qu'ils allaient se mettre en marche en reparlant de Lily, une lumière rose aveuglante les arrêta. Une voix douce et étrange parla dans leur tête. Ils distinguaient à peine le visage de la créature – était-ce une femme ? Un homme ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée – trop irradiée de clarté pour leurs yeux.

_« Ils approchent. Ce que vous craignez va bientôt arriver. Ils approchent plus vite que vous ne le pensez. Il y aura des morts. La guerre contre le Mal ne fait que commencer. Après une brève accalmie, tout repartira. Tu courres un grand danger. Pour étancher sa soif de pouvoir, Il a besoin de toi. Tu es puissant. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Il y aura des morts. Il y aura des pleurs. Mais n'ayez pas peur. Vous survivrez…_ »

Elle leur lança un regard doux, et sourit avec tendresse qu'ils ressentirent plus qu'ils ne virent.

_« … Pour l'instant…_ »

Ils ne distinguaient toujours pas son visage, ni son corps. Ils voyaient juste qu'elle était fine, formée, et qu'elle irradiait de lumière. Toujours plus. Comme si elle voulait être sûre qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas.

« De… Qui êtes-vous ? De qui parlez-vous ? » demanda Sirius.

_« Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance. Préparez-vous. La guerre est aux portes de votre monde. Préparez-vous. Rentrez. Les traîtres sont là. Ils se préparent, dans l'ombre. Le Traître n'en est pas encore un, mais son esprit commence à douter. Préparez-vous. Dormez, mais n'ayez pas peur…_ »

La lumière s'éteignit brusquement. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux, aveuglés.

Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, il faisait nuit noire. Ni la Lune ni les étoiles n'éclairaient la forêt. Les criquets ne chantaient plus. Les feuilles ne bruissaient plus. Le vent ne soufflait plus. Il y avait un seul bruit qui perturbait ce silence effrayant. Ils ne voyaient rien non plus à cause du changement d'éclairage. Ils étaient réellement aveugles pour le moment.

Un ronflement.

James comprit immédiatement.

« Sirius… On n'est plus dans la forêt ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Nous sommes dans notre dortoir ! »

Fin du chapitre 13

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lisandra :** Merci pour la review. Je sais qu'en ce moment, je m'écarte de l'intrigue, mais ce qui se passe est important. Ce chapitre a dû te prouver qu'il y avait un nouveau problème.

**Camille :** Re Joyeux anniversaire ! Merci pour ta review. Je compte bien finir cette fic, rassure-toi. J'ai besoin de la finir, et je ne suis pas du tout décourager devant tout le travail qu'il me reste à faire. On n'a quand même atteint la moitié de la Sixième Année qui comportera 26 ou 27 chapitres. Eh ouais, t'as pas fini ! Heureusement, la Septième Année sera plus courte. Enfin… Je crois… Bisous !

**Ange :** Merci pour cette review constructive. T'es géniale ma tante. Les familles te pardonnent. Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de fumer les rideaux de ta chambre. C'est mal. Bisous !

**Dreyd :** Merci pour ta review beaucoup très constructive. J'adore ce genre de review. Enfin bon, je ne crache sur rien. Merci beaucoup. Tant que ça te plaît, moi je suis heureuse. Merci encore.

**Vitriol Sykes :** Pour James, mea culpa, ok, je me suis trompée, c'est bien marqué Seeker. Mais je reste persuadée que JKR a dit dans une interview que James était Poursuiveur et pas Attrapeur, et elle avait ajouté que Lily s'appelait Evans et plein d'autres détails. Pour plus de détails, Alohomora (l'auteur des fantastiques Les Portes) l'avait dit et j'avais lu ladite interview. M'enfin bon, c'est fait, c'est fait, tant pis. Merci pour ta review, je ne m'arrête pas.

**Bisounourse : **L'humour est revenu dans ce chapitre, non ? Moi je trouve, quand même… La fin surtout. Euh… Ma fic n'est pas la meilleure que tu aies pu lire si tu as lu Les Portes, et si tu ne l'as pas fait je ne peux que te la recommander. Meilleure fic que ça, y a pas. éclate en sanglots JE COMPRENDS PLUS RIEEEEEEEEEEEN !!!! Bouhouhouhouhouhooooou ! JKR m'énerve ! Dans le tome 5 (Camille, arrête les grognements), lorsque le trio de chanceux sont dans le Poudlard Express, Ron ne dit-il pas qu'il retirerait des points à Malefoy et que celui-ci ne se dérangerait pas pour faire de l'abus de pouvoir ? J'ai pas rêv ? Bon. Ben alors moi je pige plus rien. Je pensais, avant d'avoir lu le tome 5 que les préfets ne retiraient pas de points, et JKR me vire ça. Bon. Ce bouquin est bourré d'incohérences de toutes façons. Comment se fait-il que Harry n'ait pas vu les Sombrals alors que Cédric était déjà mort à la fin de l'année ? Bref. On va s'arrêter l

T'as appelé ton perso Sun ? Waw ! La coïncidence ! Promis, je suis pas allée fouiller dans ton PC pour voir !

Pour Folle, je jure sur tout ce que j'ai que je n'avais rien consommé. On est folle ou on l'est pas. J'ai pas de papier peint, plus de moquettes et mes rideaux sont pas fumable – pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant – et pour l'herbe, beurk. Chu pas une vache, moi ! Ce fut une longue réponse. Désolée…

**Tatiana Black :** Ni Remus ni Peter ne se poseront de questions : ils sont au courant depuis quelques temps déjà. Ils ont déjà retourné le problème dans tous les sens, donc maintenant… Z'ont plus qu'à attendre. Lily rumine dans son coin. Faut qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Tu as eu la suite ! J

**Claire :** Mon PC a été formaté, j'ai donc dû le rebaptiser Régis, en l'honneur des Nuls que j'adore particulièrement ('vous connaissez l'histoire de la conne qui dit non ?'). Le but du truc, c'est d'affubler son PC d'un prénom proprement moche. C'est plus drôle. Non, les Maraudeurs ne savent pas que Pétunia existe, et encore moins qu'elles ne s'aiment plus. Ils en ont sûrement entendu parler, mais bon… Voilà quoi. Ce sera Sirius qui sera le premier au courant, mais pas vis à vis de leurs trucs en commun. Ce sera dans un autre contexte. Je spoile, là… Merci pour la review !

**Didinette :** Il n'y a pas à me remercier. C'est plutôt à moi de tous vous remercier de prendre quelques minutes pour m'envoyer une review.

**Tabasco :** Le père de James ne croit pas Sirius parce qu'il connaît son fils et ses amis : Remus ne se trouve pas dans un couloir interdit sans raison. En plus Lily n'a pas été très discrète. Il l'a entendue dire 'une cape d'invisibilité', d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que Remus a du faire semblant d'être blessé. James l'a pensé, à propos de Sirius : il a pété un câble. Il s'est fait 'attaqué', a failli se suicider, le père d'un de ses meilleurs amis vient de se faire assassiner, et tout va mal… Tu arriverais à garder le moral toi ? Même si tu es pleine de vie, je ne pense pas… M'enfin, on est tous différents. C'est mon point de vue, libre à tous de penser autre chose. Merci pour ta review !

**Nadia :** Voilà tu as eu la suite !

* * *

**Preview du prochain chapitre : **

Quand un oracle morbide annonce presque la fin du monde à des adolescents, la panique monte.

Mais d'autres l'ont entendue.

Une autre âme a subi son tact.

Et l'autre âme souffre tellement…

**Chapitre 14 : Organisation et Oracle… POV Sirius**


	14. Organisation et Oracle

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous ne connaissiez pas au début de la fic est à moua.

**Protection parentale** : G

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : James croit que Sirius est amoureux de Lily et lui fait une grosse crise de jalousie. Ils se battent et sont punis par Drug him-self. Là, ils rencontrent un oracle bizarre qui leur parle bizarrement (logique).

**Note de Wam** : Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Camille pour ses corrections. Entre les révisions pour le bac et les brefs moments de détente elle a réussi à trouver le temps de corriger. Ensuite, Eiream je te remercie également pour ton aide qui m'a beaucoup servie. Et enfin à Angelene sans qui je ne serais probablement qu'une pauvre nase. Ce qui est peut-être déjà le cas remarquez. Disons que je serais pire alors…

Ensuite, je m'excuse pour la mise en page. Ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne pige rien à ce site et à la façon dont il fonctionne. Sinon, je suis ravie, me demandez pas pourquoi puisque ce chapitre est d'une nullité sans borne.

Dernière chose : j'ai fait un site avec l'aide de Angelene Hysteria, n'hésitez pas à aller le voir. J

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 14 : Organisation et Oracle

« J'en ai marre les gars » soupira James. « Ça va bien faire trois jours qu'on cherche, et jamais nulle part ils ne parlent d'un Oracle qui est irradié de lumière rose et qui vous dit des choses tout sauf rassurantes quant à votre avenir. »

« Et qui vous dit de ne pas vous inquiéter, tu oublies, James. »

« Merci de me le rappeler Sirius. »

Depuis trois jours les Maraudeurs s'étaient mis à chercher qui avait bien pu leur parler. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils étaient dans le dortoir des garçons, ils avaient immédiatement réveillé Remus et Peter ; Remus manquant de tuer Sirius et Peter manquant de mourir tout seul d'une crise cardiaque par le réveil peu agréable de James ; et leur avaient tout expliqué. Tellement choqué par la nouvelle, Peter s'était rendormi. Remus réellement étonné avait discuté avec les deux autres. Ils avaient alors décidé de faire des recherches.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vous avait raconté au juste ? » demanda Remus.

« Oh, des trucs épatants : ils vont tous crever, mais faut pas s'en faire parce que nous ne mourrons pas. »

Un regard noir de Remus lui fit ravaler son cynisme. C'était le seul moyen de défense. Sirius était cynique ou sarcastique lorsqu'il ne maîtrisait plus une situation.

« Elle nous a dit – je crois que c'était une fille – que ce qu'on redoute va arriver, qu'ils approchent vite, très vite. »

« Plus qu'on ne l'imagine d'après elle. Moi je les vois arriver en volant sur des Sombrals à toute vitesse avec un collant bleu immonde et une cape rouge vif affreuse. » répondit Sirius.

James se joignit au regard noir de Remus. Ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter !

« Paraît qu'après une brève accalmie tout repartira… c'est à peu près tout. »

Il y eut un silence. Peter regardait ses deux amis bouche bée. Nul doute qu'il aurait réellement fait une crise cardiaque s'il avait été avec eux dans la forêt. Pour s'amuser, Sirius se leva et alla se placer derrière Peter qui n'y prêtait pas attention. Il prit une voix caverneuse et souffla à l'oreille de Peter.

« Tu vas mourir Peter… Tu es en grand danger… Il a besoin de pouvoir, il te veut toi… »

Le Gryffondor sursauta et eu un hoquet de surprise. Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire tandis que Peter passait une main moite sur son cœur. Il était si facile à surprendre… Mais soudain, Sirius remarqua le regard de James. Il avait froncé les sourcils.

« Mais oui ! » dit-il enfin. « C'est ce qu'elle nous a dit ! Tu courres un grand danger… Et… Pour étancher sa soif de pouvoir, il a besoin de toi… Tu es puissant, tu n'es pas n'importe qui… ! C'est ce qu'elle a dit ! »

« Mais elle s'adressait à qui ? » demanda Peter.

« Je donne ma langue au dragon. Sirius a bien essayé de lui demander, mais… Euh… Elle n'a pas été très loquace on va dire. »

« Tu sais du genre 'm'emmerdez pas, je fais mon boulot j'en sais pas plus que vous, on m'a dit de dire ça, je le dis'. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle s'est adressée à vous deux en disant tu ? »

« Non ! Elle disait vous, mais à un moment, elle a dit 'tu'. Elle s'adressait à une seule personne. »

« Elle regardait qui quand elle a dit ça ? »

« Ben si tu veux, quand tu te tapes une lumière encore plus aveuglante que le soleil dans les yeux, Lunard, tu ne vois pas exactement ses yeux. »

« Tu veux dire que l'un de vous deux est en danger ? Parce qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui et qu'il est puissant… »

« Mais qui vous en voudrait ? »

« Mc Go' ? » plaisanta Sirius.

Même Peter lui lança un regard noir.

« J'en sais rien… Pour moi, y a un tas de monde ! Ma famille déjà… » commença Sirius. « La plupart des Serpentard… »

« Ben… Moi il n'y a que les Serpentard. Je crois que ma famille m'aime bien. » répondit James.

Les Maraudeurs soupirèrent. Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Vraiment pas avancés. Il fallait y aller de toute façon : un rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour protéger Poudlard. Daray, Franck, Alice, Lily et Julia devaient déjà les y attendre…

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on recherche ? » demanda Franck. 

Il avait été le premier emballé à l'idée de protéger Poudlard. _Pas un fils d'Auror pour rien…_ avait grogné Sirius. Il appréciait beaucoup Franck, mais il avait parfois des airs de héros qui l'agaçaient au plus haut point. James était encore très jaloux de l'amitié qui s'était tissée entre Sirius et Lily, mais il ne disait rien. Les deux autres Maraudeurs étaient étonnés et ravis. Julia lisait un livre à l'eau de rose, Daray semblait s'ennuyer ferme, et Alice regardait son petit ami avec amour. Sirius regarda la troupe qu'ils étaient avec tristesse : c'était pitoyable…

« N'importe quoi qui pourrait nous aider. Nous pensons que Poudlard est en danger, et… »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas laisser les Professeurs préserver Poudlard ? Ils ne sont pas bêtes, ils savent ! Ils ont sûrement déjà dû le protéger et nous protéger par la même occasion… » fit remarquer Alice.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Alice. » dit James.

« Il faut que nous soyons en mesure de nous protéger ! » protesta Lily.

« Ecoute Lily… Euh… Sans vouloir être méchante, tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard, tu n'as absolument pas besoin de t'entraîner plus. Les Maraudeurs également. Franck est en Septième Année, Daray, il me semble qu'elle est puissante, et Julia et moi ne sommes pas les meilleures, mais nous avons assez de courage pour nous défendre. »

« Tu crois que le courage sera suffisant face à Voldemort ? »

Un frisson parcourut le groupe, sans atteindre Sirius ni James. Pourtant, ils étaient tous les deux étonnés : c'était la première fois que Lily prononçait le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alice la dévisageait, Julia s'était d'avantage plongée dans son livre, et Franck regardait ailleurs. Seule Daray – qui pourtant avait tremblé – regardait Lily froidement, comme si ce qu'elle disait ne l'atteignait pas.

« De toute façon il ne viendra pas. » dit Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » demanda soudainement Julia, alors que Daray ouvrait la bouche.

Son intervention fit sursauter plusieurs d'entre eux. Elle était imprévisible, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Cependant, Remus ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il viendra alors que Dumbledore l'attend de pied ferme ? »

« Mouais. » fit Daray, peu convaincue. « Je pense que s'il attaque Poudlard, il ne le fera pas qu'à moitié, sinon ça ne marquera pas grand chose. Tu ne penses pas Lily ? »

Lily ne croisa pas son regard et hocha simplement la tête. Sirius la trouvait bizarre. Enfin… Plus bizarre que d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole à Daray et évitait son regard. Elle semblait nerveuse, angoissée en sa présence. Y avait-il anguille sous roche dans leur amitié ? Une dispute ? Au fond, ça ne le regardait pas. Les problèmes amicaux qu'avaient Lily et Daray lui importaient peu. Il avait assez à faire avec James. Il fallait le rassurer le petit biquet. 'L'avait peur qu'il lui pique sa petite amie. Sirius avait été très vexé que son ami l'ait soupçonné de tenter de séduire Lily. Comment son meilleur ami avait-il pu penser qu'il le trahirait ? Piquer la fille qu'il aimait… Et puis Evans n'était carrément pas son genre de fille. Elle était gentille, mais très rapidement agaçante. Elle cherchait toujours une réponse rationnelle à toute question sans se rendre compte que parfois, il n'y avait ou pas de réponse, ou rien de rationnel. Après tout, elle était dans le monde de la Magie, on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

« Puisque vous ne voulez rien faire… Enfin, vous pouvez toujours faire des recherches sur les points stratégiques de Poudlard. Ceux que les Mangemorts attaqueront sûrement. »

« Lily, je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles te rendre utile, mais il n'y a rien à faire ! Dumbledore a déjà dû le faire ! J'ai confiance en Dumbledore, il aime tellement Poudlard que nous ne craignons rien. » répondit Daray avec assurance. « Il n'y a rien à faire. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup en nous mettant au courant de ce qui pourrait se passer. »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ! » protesta soudainement Lily. « Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu… On peut sûrement mourir ! Tu vas sûrement mourir ! Si Voldemort attaque, tu penses bien qu'à part ses chiens il ne laissera aucun de nous vivant ! Nous allons tous mourir si nous ne faisons rien, et ça je le refuse ! Je ne resterai pas stoïque devant la Mort ! Je n'attendrai pas qu'elle vienne me chercher, ni te chercher toi ! »

Elle se leva et sortit soudainement de la bibliothèque avant que Pince n'apparaisse, les foudroyant du regard. Ils ne restèrent que grâce au regard de biche de Sirius qui finit de convaincre Pince que ce n'était pas eux mais Peeves. Tous sous le choc de la réaction de Lily, ils n'osèrent plus rien dire. Julia s'était remise à son livre en haussant les épaules, James avait voulu se lever, mais Alice et Ambre le retinrent d'un même mouvement : elle voulait rester seule. Mais Sirius ne comprenait pas la réaction de Lily. Au fond, elle avait raison, mais niveau optimisme, on faisait mieux quand même. Voldemort n'oserait sûrement pas s'attaquer à Poudlard, tout ceci n'était que préventif. S'attaquer à Poudlard serait s'attaquer à plusieurs futurs Mangemorts et à Dumbledore. Rien que ça devrait arrêter Voldemort. En même temps, en venant, il avait la possibilité de faire de Poudlard son otage, de contrôler beaucoup de choses, et de démontrer sa puissance en s'attaquant directement à l'école. Il y avait cinquante pour cent de chances qu'ils soient attaqués, et cinquante pour cent qu'ils vivent au moins encore une année tranquille.

Ils se regardèrent tous, plus ou moins troublés. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire de toute façon. Tout avait été signalé. Ils savaient la vérité, maintenant, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient on ne pouvait les forcer à rien. Tout le monde se leva, et rentra dans sa salle commune. James arrêta Alice avant qu'elle ne monte dans le dortoir, et lui demanda de faire attention à Lily. Elle lui sourit tendrement et hocha la tête. Puis elle embrassa Franck et monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

_« Tu as peur. Très peur. Tu ne le montres pas, mais tu le sais au fond de toi. De quoi as-tu peur ? Perdre tes amis. Qu'ils ne soient plus là pour toi. Rassure-toi, jeune garçon. Ils seront toujours là. Toujours. Sauf un, mais n'y pense pas pour le moment. La guerre approche, jeune garçon. La guerre est aux portes de ton monde. Il frappe toujours plus fort._ » 

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. L'Oracle était revenue lui parler. Toujours indescriptible, toujours cette voix douce et tendre… Toujours, toujours, toujours. Mais rien de nouveau. A part que sa plus grande peur ne se réaliserait pas pour le moment et que la guerre approchait toujours, il n'était pas plus avancé. Il décida de ne pas réveiller ses amis pour si peu. Et puis il était trop fatigué pour discuter. La discussion pouvait attendre le lendemain sans aucun problème. Il s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures et se retourna, s'imaginant déjà aux côtés d'une Vélane aux atouts plus qu'avantageux – c'était un pléonasme, mais il s'en moquait – retournant dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

« Quoi ? » cria presque James. 

« La ferme James ! » grogna Sirius alors que plusieurs têtes se tournaient vers eux.

« Tu veux dire que… Elle t'a reparlé ? »

« Oui. Mais t'inquiète, elle n'a pas été plus claire que l'autre jour. Rien de nouveau sous le ciel de Poudlard : la guerre approche, ça va casser sous notre monde… Bref, va y avoir de la casse. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas… Elle nous dit ce que l'on sait déjà : notre monde est en guerre ! Il l'est déjà… Pourquoi elle dit qu'elle approche ? »

Ils haussèrent les épaules.

« J'ai horreur des énigmes. »

« Tu n'as pas assez de patience pour les élucider. Je suis sûr que c'est sous notre nez… » marmonna James.

Ils soupirèrent. Peter mangea son porridge pendant que Remus dévorait sa quatorzième part de cake. Sirius regarda son ami, amusé. Remus était un estomac sur pattes. C'était assez impressionnant. Au moins, on était sûr qu'il n'était pas anorexique.

La journée passa lentement pour les Maraudeurs qui n'aimaient absolument pas avoir l'esprit occupé. En tant que professionnel en Métamorphose, James réussit malgré tout à faire une démonstration parfaite. Sirius fit une joute verbale avec Drodle – " quel prof super… Je l'adore ! " – tandis que Remus somnolait en Etude de Runes. Peter, lui, était égal à lui-même : il essayait de prendre des notes, de comprendre. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas gagné. Il manquait de rigueur, et se trompait en prenant des notes, interprétant mal ce que disait le Professeur.

Lorsque le soir vint (enfin) Sirius s'affala dans le canapé. Remus était parti à l'infirmerie pour une vérification de routine – il devait toujours aller voir Pomfresh de temps en temps pour voir s'il guérissait bien – Peter s'était endormi comme une masse dans le fauteuil, et James se dirigeait vers le dortoir afin de prendre son balai pour aller à son entraînement de Quidditch. Il attendait avec impatience le match Serpentard VS Gryffondor pour pouvoir prouver que son équipe était la meilleure. Au mois de novembre, Poufsouffle avait gagné contre Serdaigle. Pour le moment, les Gryffondor était en tête du classement mais le premier match des Serpentard – contre les Poufsouffle – les avait menés directement à la deuxième place : ils avaient écrasé les Poufsouffle. Bref, Gryffondor-Serpentard allait être un match fort intéressant. Non seulement parce que les joueurs des équipes respectives se détestaient cordialement, mais en plus parce qu'il y aurait une réunion des adultes pendant le match. Sirius aurait donc la possibilité de dire ce qu'il voulait, sans avoir Mc Gonagall sur le dos. Seul Vuia et Drodle seraient là. Vuia parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en tant qu'arbitre et Professeur de Vol, et Drodle parce qu'il adorait le Quidditch et qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la 'coalition'. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Sirius était donc affalé dans le canapé de la salle commune, profitant de la soirée pour ne rien faire. Il avait bien un devoir de Potions, mais il n'avait pas envie de le faire. Ce fut à ce moment-là que James le rejoint. Il attendait Lance qui, comme d'habitude, était en retard.

« Au fait, c'est pour quand le devoir de Potion ? » demanda-t-il à James.

« Avant-hier, Sirius. »

« Ah, c'est ça alors ce zéro ? Je voyais pas d'où il venait… »

James secoua la tête, accablé. Au moins, Sirius était content : il n'avait plus de devoirs à faire du tout. Peter grogna dans son sommeil. Sirius eut un sourire carnassier. Il avait bien envie d'effrayer son ami. S'il dormait profondément, il pourrait peut-être tirer quelques petites choses de Peter… Mais le regard noir de James l'en empêcha.

« Même pas drôle. » se renfrogna Sirius.

Lance arriva deux minutes plus tard, essoufflée, sa robe de Quidditch à l'envers. Ses cheveux étaient savamment coiffés, mais elle était incapable de s'habiller. Elle était suivie de près par Alice et Lily qui la regardaient, consternées. Lorsque James fit remarquer à sa camarade qu'elle était mal habillée, Julia hocha la tête et entraîna le Poursuiveur dans sa course. Alice secoua la tête.

« Si elle n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer. »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Elle est bath, Lance. Epatante même. »

« Elle est affligeante, oui. »

Alice regarda son amie d'un air calculateur : avec la crise de colère qu'elle avait eue la veille, Sirius comprenait aisément que la jeune fille ne veuille pas laisser son amie seule. Mais Lily leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'agacement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste dans la salle commune. Arrête un peu Alice. Je te promets que je t'adore… Mais tu m'énerves. Et fais passer le message à Shen, s'il te plaît. »

« J'aime pas te laisser avec un Maraudeur. Si encore c'était Lupin… Mais là, avec Black, tu ne vas t'attirer que des ennuis. »

« Merci Alice, moi aussi je t'aime. » répondit Sirius, légèrement vexé.

Un grand sourire lui répondit. Alice lui jeta un dernier regard embarrassé, puis elle sembla penser qu'elle pouvait laisser son amie avec Sirius. Elle sortit alors de la salle commune, permettant à Lily de pousser un cri de joie.

« ENFIN ! »

Elle se laissa choir sur le canapé aux côtés de Sirius, le faisant rebondir. Elle soupira et posa ses jambes sur la table basse en bois.

« La vie est belle à ce que je vois. » fit remarquer Sirius avec un sourire amusé.

« J'en peux plus… Entre Julia qu'il faut tout le temps surveiller, et Shen et Alice qui me gardent toujours à l'œil… Je sature. Elles sont adorables, mais gonflantes. »

Sirius ricana. Ils restèrent là, assis sur le canapé à ne rien faire pendant un petit quart d'heure, sans parler, sans soupirer, sans rien faire. On entendait à peine leur respiration. Puis finalement Lily se décida :

« James va mieux ? Il t'a bien amoché… Tu as encore les marques depuis le temps ? »

« Il a une bonne droite, en effet… » avoua Sirius. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça nous a fait du bien. Ça faisait longtemps que ça menaçait de péter. Au moins maintenant, ça va mieux. »

« Il te lançait des regards noirs pendant la réunion hier. »

« T'inquiète, ça lui passera. Il est juste jaloux. »

« Après ce qu'il m'a dit il y a trois jours… »

« Il était énervé, Lily. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours autant amoureux de toi. »

« Je ne sais pas si je suis censée être rassurée ou non. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, visiblement. »

Lily se tut quelques secondes, et Sirius comprit : effectivement, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Du moins elle ne savait plus. Avant, tout était clair : James était un sinistre crétin imbu de lui-même qui montrait ses performances à tout le monde. Tout le monde disait qu'il était bath, alors que Lily pensait le contraire. Grâce aux conseils de Sirius, il avait un peu changé et se passait nettement moins la main dans les cheveux. Lily devait commencer à se poser des questions. Elle aussi devait changer un peu.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait le faire, mais il se décida quand même. Après tout, il voulait le bonheur de James, et si Lily voulait vraiment être sûre… Il plongea sa main dans son sac – il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de le remonter dans le dortoir – et le fouilla quelques secondes. Après l'avoir farfouillé distraitement, il tira une feuille gribouillée avec fierté, sous le regard intrigué de Lily. Il la lui tendit. Après une brève lecture, Lily leva des yeux étonnés vers Sirius.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Une carte ? »

« Mais non, c'est écrit… Quoi ? Une carte ? »

Sirius lut la feuille. C'était effectivement une carte. La carte du Maraudeur qu'ils étaient en train de perfectionner. Gêné, il s'excusa et fouilla méticuleusement son sac. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait entre son encrier et son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il la lui donna avec beaucoup de manières, comme si c'était un infime honneur pour la jeune fille de pouvoir lire un vulgaire brouillon sale comme pas permis.

Il regarda avec beaucoup d'attention les réactions de Lily. Tout d'abord, elle sembla déchiffrer ce qui était écrit dessus, puis elle écarquilla les yeux. Un sourire gêné éclaira alors son visage, alors que Sirius était aux anges.

« Il dessine comme un gamin de quatre ans. » dit-elle finalement.

« Quoi ? Mais… »

Sirius regarda la feuille.

« Où tu vois un dessin ? »

« Là, dans le coin. »

Effectivement, il y avait un bonhomme dessiné grossièrement qui sautait sur une créature bizarre et indescriptible. D'ailleurs, il était impossible de décrire ce dessin normalement puisqu'il était quasiment impossible à déchiffrer.

« Oh non ! » dit-il. « Ce dessin est de moi. La feuille était à James, je la lui ai piquée pour lui faire un 'trouve et t'as gagné'. »

« Un 'trouvé t'as gagné' ? » demanda-t-elle, le regardant comme s'il était un demeuré.

« Oui ! Un jeu Sorcier. Tu dois faire deviner ce que tu dessines à quelqu'un. Evidemment, le dessin est animé et trouble ton jugement. Il est donc plus dur à déchiffrer. Je lui avais lancé un sort rapide au cas où on se ferait prendre. »

« Comment ça ? »

« On était en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Peter dormait déjà, et Remus prenait des notes. James et moi n'avions donc plus rien à faire. »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, en fait, en Histoire de la Magie, il y en a toujours un qui dort, un qui prend des notes, et les deux derniers font ce qu'ils veulent. De toute façon, Binns ne se rend compte de rien. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je dessinais une attaque d'Hippogriffe. »

Lily tourna la tête, et retourna la feuille. Elle l'examina minutieusement pendant quelques minutes, puis elle la lui rendit avec un regard désolé.

« Tu es définitivement nul en dessin. » décréta-t-elle.

« Merci Evans. Ça me va droit au cœur. M'enfin, tu n'as toujours pas regardé le dessin au milieu ! »

Elle récupéra l'objet et sembla remarquer pour la première fois qu'il y avait des L et des E enjolivés de différentes manières partout sur la feuille. Ils étaient des fois en couleurs, des fois ils se transformaient en cœur pour redevenir un L et un E, des fois l'écriture changeait, des fois ils étaient entourés de fleurs, des fois ils étaient entourés de flammes… En fait, le L et E étaient chaque fois différents. Sirius sut qu'elle était abasourdie. Elle savait qu'il écrivait ses initiales souvent, mais l'avoir devant elle devait lui faire bizarre.

« Il ne le fait pas exprès. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. « Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il écrit tes initiales. Il ne le voit que lorsque la sonnerie retentit et qu'il range sa feuille. Généralement, elle atterrit à la poubelle, mais des fois il les garde. Ou je les lui vole, ça m'arrive aussi. »

« Tu sais Sirius, des fois j'ai l'impression que je ne suis qu'un but qu'il s'est fixé. Et que tant qu'il ne m'aura pas, je resterai une obsession. Plusieurs fois je me suis dit que si je sortais avec lui, il me lâcherait immédiatement après parce que je n'aurais plus aucun intérêt. Tu comprends ? »

« Au début c'était ça. » avoua Sirius en hochant la tête. « Au début, c'était… Juste un pari. Tu nous agaçais, et nous voulions te rendre la pareille. Le sort est tombé sur James. Il devait t'énerver le plus possible. Mais très vite, nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il ne jouait plus la comédie, et qu'il commençait à ne plus pouvoir arrêter de penser à toi. »

Sirius vit Lily atterrée. C'était pourtant la stricte vérité. A l'origine, James se moquait éperdument de Lily. C'était juste un coup des Maraudeurs qui avait mal tourné lorsqu'ils avaient douze ans. Sirius ne pensait pas qu'il avouerait ça un jour à Lily de peur de subir sa colère, mais il dut avouer que cela lui fit du bien de démystifier l'histoire. James n'était pas subitement tombé amoureux d'une Harpie. C'était un peu sa faute. La faute des Maraudeurs en fait.

La réaction de Lily fut tout à fait celle qu'il attendait : la colère. Elle explosa en insultes, le traitant de tous les noms – Sorciers et Moldu, et elle en connaissait un sacré rayon – effrayant presque Sirius qui aurait préféré se faire disputer par Mc Gonagall.

« Oh, Lily ! Nous étions jeunes et idiots ! On était en Deuxième Année ! On voulait juste t'embêter ! On a fait pire avec les Serpentard si ça peut te rassurer ! »

« Tu n'es qu'une ordure Black ! »

« Oh hé ! Tu m'as demandé la vérité, moi je te la donne ! Tu t'imaginais quoi ? Qu'il était tombé fou amoureux de toi en une nuit ? Il y aurait sûrement réfléchis à deux fois à ce moment là. » plaisanta-t-il.

Mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter la colère – désormais légèrement feinte – de Lily.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Que tu es une Harpie, qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'une Harpie, et surtout que James a très peur des Harpies. »

Lily éclata soudainement de rire. Elle avait un rire cristallin adorable, et lorsqu'il vit son regard brillant, Sirius comprit pourquoi son meilleur ami était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il espérait tant que Lily tombe amoureuse de James… Et que ça dure, aussi. Qu'ils aient des enfants. Qu'ils se marient. Il serait témoin et parrain d'un des mouflets. Sinon, il tuerait James et irait épouser Lily quelque part… En Australie par exemple ! Sirius éclata de rire. Il délirait totalement, là.

Ils plaisantèrent encore un moment, puis Lily lui lança un regard en biais. Etonné, Sirius l'interrogea du regard :

« Vous aviez toujours l'air tendu aujourd'hui. Encore une dispute ? » demanda-t-elle comme si elle parlait du temps qu'il faisait.

« Non. Une, Euh… Comment dire… ? Question à laquelle nous ne trouvons pas de réponse. »

« Peut-être que je pourrais vous aider… »

« Dis donc Lily, c'est moi ou tu commences à t'incruster ? »

« Pitié Sirius, je m'ennuie tellement que j'ai fait tous mes devoirs, je les ai même approfondis. Mc Gonagall m'a disputée sous prétexte que j'avais fait trois parchemins de plus qu'elle n'en avait demandé ! Alors si je peux changer de registre, ça me ferait plaisir… Et puis vous au moins vous bougez. Alice passe son temps avec Franck, Shen passe son temps à traîner du côté des Poufsouffle pour que Grégory Nid la voie, et Julia… Julia… Elle passe son temps à délirer. Je n'ai pas envie de supporter Alice en train de se bécoter avec Franck, je n'ai pas envie de jouer les potiches avec Shen, et Julia est fatigante. »

« Et Daray ? » demanda Sirius en se retenant d'exploser de rire.

Lily se rembrunit. Ces deux derniers jours, elle n'était pas très loquace.

« Ambre a assez à faire avec Electre en ce moment. Avec le mois de décembre qui approche, elle a décidé de ne pas aller passer Noël chez elle. Sauf qu'Electre n'est pas au courant… Bref, sa vie n'est pas facile en ce moment, j'ai pas envie de l'entendre dire qu'elle ne sait plus quoi faire. »

Sirius ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Lily sourit, entre la gêne et l'amusement.

« C'est pas drôle Sirius. Je m'ennuie vraiment. Alors pour une fois que je n'ai rien à vous reprocher… »

« T'as qu'à aller te balader pour aller retirer des points aux Serpentard. »

Ils plaisantèrent encore pendant quelques minutes, Lily lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller traîner du côté des Serpentard étant donné qu'il y avait Ambre dans le coin – et surtout Electre puisque dès qu'elle en avait la possibilité Electre allait rejoindre sa sœur – et qu'elle était une fille de Moldus. Du côté des Serpentard, ça fait tâche. Puis elle en revint au sujet principal :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est votre problème ? »

Sirius soupira, entre amusement et agacement.

« Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire, hein ? »

Lily secoua la tête, un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Sirius céda alors. Il lui expliqua la bagarre entre James et lui – Lily en resta bouche bée – puis la punition de Drug, leur balade dans la Forêt Interdite, et enfin l'Oracle. Tout au long du récit, il ajouta quelques aventures qui ne dupèrent absolument pas l'adolescente, mais la firent rire. Lorsqu'il décrivit l'Oracle, cependant, elle restait fixe, les yeux écarquillés.

« …Elle irradiait de lumière rose… » commença-t-il.

« Elle avait une voix douce ? Tu ne la voyais pas, mais tu arrivais à imaginer son corps, tu entendais ce qu'elle disait dans ta tête… Tu avais l'impression de rêver ? » le coupa-t-elle, avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

Sirius s'arrêta immédiatement et dévisagea sa camarade. Comment le savait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle décrire l'Oracle de cette façon ? L'avait-elle déjà vue ? Lily lut dans son regard une approbation.

« Comment tu sais ? » demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

« Moi aussi je l'ai vue. »

* * *

Ils étaient tous les trois étonnés. Très étonnés. Sirius avait réussi à s'en remettre – après un miraculeux silence de deux minutes et quatre secondes – et avait immédiatement décidé d'en parler aux autres Maraudeurs. Il avait attendu avec impatience le retour de James, avait été chercher Remus à l'infirmerie pour passer le temps – attirant le regard inquisiteur de Pomfresh – et avait réveillé Peter lorsqu'il n'avait plus trouvé d'autres choses à faire. James était arrivé harassé dans la salle commune, tandis que Lance sautillait gaiement en balançant son sac de cognards joyeusement. Mais ni Lily ni Sirius n'avait fait attention à la mine fatiguée et dépitée de James. Sirius avait presque sauté sur son meilleur ami et l'avait traîné dans le dortoir avec autant de ménagement qu'un Hippogriffe. Bref : avec aucune douceur. Un James éteint avait plus ou moins protesté et demandé ce qui se passait, mais aucun des deux adolescents n'avait répondu. Remus et Peter étaient en train de jouer aux échecs en attendant que James soit rentré. Ni Lily ni Sirius n'avait expliqué aux deux autres ce qui s'était passé. 

Mais lorsque Lily avait raconté ce qui lui était arrivée, assise sur le lit de James, les trois autres garçons avaient été l'étonnement même. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Peut-être que l'Oracle parlait à tous les élèves de Poudlard ? Lily n'était pas d'accord. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle parlerait à tous les élèves de Poudlard.

« Peut-être qu'en fait, on s'en fait pour rien, que ça arrive à tous les Sixième Année ! » fit Peter.

Les quatre autres le regardèrent, sourcils haussés. Lily éclata de rire et lui répondit qu'elle s'était renseignée et qu'elle avait lu l'Histoire de Poudlard quatre ou cinq fois et qu'il n'était mentionné nulle part qu'il y avait possibilité de ça. Sirius avait bien fait remarqué que l'Histoire de Poudlard ne disait pas tout, et donc qu'il valait mieux éviter de s'y fier à cent pour cent. Mais il était malgré tout d'accord avec Lily : c'était idiot.

« Tu sais, avec Dumbledore… » fit remarquer Peter.

« Là, il marque un point. » accorda James.

« Non. » décréta Lily. « Je vous assure, j'en suis persuadée, et puis vous l'auriez vu également si ça avait été le cas. Si la… Ce… »

« L'Oracle, appelle ça l'Oracle. Ce sera plus simple. »

« Oui, si l'Oracle nous a parlé à nous, je suis sûre que c'est pour une raison. Personne d'autre ne l'a vue. Nous l'aurions su autrement. »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Dix partout, Souaffle au centre. Il fallait faire des recherches, c'était sûr. Sirius vit soudainement James froncer les sourcils. A quoi pensait-il ? Avait-il oublié quelque chose ? Non… Il avait tout dit. Peter ne semblait pas très bien comprendre tout ce qui se passait, et Remus était songeur. Non. Tout était normal. Pourquoi James était-il embêté ?

« Tu sais ce que nous a dit l'Oracle, non ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Lily le dévisagea, étonnée. Sirius se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait pas vraiment expliqué. Elle non plus, d'ailleurs ! Elle n'avait pas dévoilé ce que l'Oracle lui avait dit. Remus développa alors les dires de l'Oracle. Lily hochait la tête, et les deux Maraudeurs ajoutaient quelques détails lorsqu'il y avait besoin.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils avaient réussi à tout rapporter plus ou moins véridiquement. Alors ils l'interrogèrent sur ce que l'Oracle lui avait dit à elle. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas très clair dans ma tête. Mais au moins, tout s'explique. Elle m'a plus ou moins dit que la guerre était aux portes de notre monde, que je ne devais pas avoir peur de la Mort parce que je ne mourrai pas avant quelques années… »

« J'adore son humour à cet Oracle. » commenta Sirius. « Elle nous a sorti à peu près la même chose. Si elle voulait nous rassurer, c'est loupé. »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

« C'est tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » demanda James. « Quel intérêt ? Je veux dire, c'est la même chose que nous… Enfin… Presque. »

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure, anxieuse.

« Non, en… En fait, elle a dit que ma plus grande peur allait se réaliser. »

Cela jeta un froid sur le groupe. Lily se torturait la lèvre, totalement angoissée.

« Tu vas rater ton examen ? » demanda Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les trois Maraudeurs le foudroyèrent du regard, alors que l'adolescente ne cessait de se mordiller la lèvre. Lily restait tendue. Intégralement tendue. C'était une boule de nerfs, en fait. Comme lorsqu'elle… Sirius comprit. Tout s'expliquait. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait réagi aussi violemment. La tension de Lily le gagna lentement. Si c'était vraiment ce qu'il imaginait… Si c'était vraiment ça… Presque à contre-cœur, il l'encouragea du regard. Mieux valait savoir plutôt qu'ignorer. Dans ce cas-là, du moins.

« Lily, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne se moquera pas de toi. » la rassura James en posant une main sur son épaule que, pour une fois elle ne repoussa pas.

Au fond, Sirius savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas peur de l'avouer. Ou plutôt qu'elle n'avait pas peur qu'on se moque d'elle. Elle avait peur que, en le disant tout haut cela précipite cette frayeur, et ne fasse en sorte qu'elle se réalise. Il commençait à ressentir ça aussi.

'Faites que ce ne soit pas ça' se dit-il. 'Faites que ce ne soit pas ça, Merlin…'

Lily baissa les yeux.

« Ce dont j'ai le plus peur » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure quasi-inaudible. « c'est qu'Ambre ne meurt. »

Fin du chapitre 14

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lisandra :** Valà. T'as eu la suite ! Merci d'avoir reviewé.

**Camille :** La retenue est de Ange. Je n'avais aucune idée de retenue à la con. Bref. Tout est pour elle. Sinon tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ? JE PASSE EN ES !! je suis super, super, super contente ! T'imagines même pas le stress ! Pfiou. Je pète un câble à la limite de la crise de nerfs, là. J'en pouvais plus. Bref. Julia est géniale, on en a encore eu un aperçu tout au court de ce chapitre. Je l'aime ma Julia. Merci pour la review !

**Claire :** Nan. Pas de spoilers. Pô question. James est un humain tu sais ? C'est normal qu'il le soit donc dans ma fic. Mais c'est pas bête. Peut-être qu'un de ces quatre j'écrirai un remix de Roswell avec Lily, James, Sirius et Remus… De quoi me marrer. Bref. Je pète un câble l

**Kamala :** Pour Lily et James, oui ça va s'arranger. Chapitre 18 normalement, ça s'arrange. Si j'arrive à l'écrire parce qu'avec ce $!£¤ de chapitre 17 c'est pas pour tout de suite. De toute façon vous ne verrez pas la naissance de Harry je m'arrêterai largement avant. L'oracle est fait pour être mystérieux. Qui il est sera dans ce $!£¤ de chapitre 17. Merci pour ta review.

**Tatiana Black :** Non, elle ne précisera pas qui est le traître. Futur ou non. Le Pikachu est également une idée de Angelene. Qui te dit que ça va s'arranger tout de suite entre James et Lily ? Je te signale que là, James en a un peu ras-le-bol d'aimer Lily et qu'il essaye de passer à autre chose… Donc bon, c'est pas gagné pour le moment. Merci d'avoir reviewé.

**Bisounourse :** Pour le Pikachu, c'est un délire. Et j'assume totalement. J'en peux plus moi de rester désespérément sérieuse. Le Mreugnf n'est pas un Grotadmorv parce que j'aime pas ce pokémon. Le Mreugnf est une créature bizarre et gluante mais particulièrement propre bien qu'elle déteste l'eau. Elle se lave à la bave de Grimalin.

Bon. Sinon pour les points retirés j'ai fait des recherches dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Les préfets avaient le droit de retirer des points aux élèves jusqu'en 1984. En effet, un dénommé Adolf Hitlar, un jeune Poufsouffle a fait de l'abus de pouvoir en retirant près de cinq mille points en un trimestre. Donc ça a été interdit depuis. On en reste aux punitions.

Le 3ème film. Euh… Disons qu'en tant que film, il est très bon. En tant que fidèle au bouquin, il est très bof. Les Maraudeurs sont complètement zappés, et je crois qu'on ne peut pas tout comprendre si on n'a pas lu le livre. Comment est-ce que ça se fait que Rogue se fasse insulter par la carte alors que Lupin trouve immédiatement qu'il faut dire 'Méfait accompli' et qu'il dit à Harry qu'il allait voir s'il faisait des bêtises. Harry ne se pose aucune question. Quant à leurs formes d'animagus… On peut toujours courir… Enfin bon, Harry mûrit quand même. C'est déjà ça.

**Didinette :** Tu as eu la suite. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer.

**Hanyenka :** Si les deux derniers chapitres t'ont plus… Tant mieux. J Ca me fait plaisir. En espérant que tu apprécies le reste…

**Pichou :** Tiens, on reste dans les pokémons ? Electre fera des siennes dans le chapitre 19. Merci d'avoir review (moi aussi je me répète).

**Eiream :** Euh… Je suis obligée de répondre à ta review ? Parce que là je sais pas quoi dire. Merci ? Ouais. Ça me semble bien. Pas assez, mais bien. Donc merci. Pour tout. J'aime savoir ce qu'on pense de mes personnages. Gros bisous et merci pour tout.

**Titite :** merci vraiment pour ta review. Effectivement, c'est voulu pour l'intrigue. Je crois que j'en rajoute une couche, là, non ? Y a pas beaucoup d'action pour le moment, et j'en suis désolée. Le chapitre 15 en mettra un peu, le chapitre 16 aussi (je l'aime bien ce chapitre) par contre le chapitre 17 est une horreur et je crois que ça se ressentira. Désolée d'avance. Merci encore.

**Angelene Hysteria :** Merci pour ta review. Ta proposition est acceptée, je t'enverrai le chapitre 15 dès demain (ou plutôt aujourd'hui vu que tu liras ce post demain… Bref) et je te remercie de prendre cette corvée. Continue tes fics, et j'essaye de faire un article demain pour faire une nouvelle MAJ du site. J Bonne journée et merci pour la review.

* * *

**Preview chapitre 15**

Déprimée, enfermée dans son monde, elle veut vivre sa vie, ne plus dépendre. Être tout simplement elle. Dans sa famille, c'est impossible.

Après une cuite, tout va changer…

**Chapitre 15 : Soirée entre filles. POV Ambre.**


	15. Soirée entre filles

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous ne connaissiez pas au début de la fic est à moua.

**Protection parentale** : G

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Lily a vu l'Oracle qui lui a prédit que sa plus grande peur allait se réaliser : Ambre va mourir.

**Note de Wam** : Merci à Camille et à Eiream pour ses corrections, et encore à Eiream pour ses commentaires sur ma fic. Ne te sens pas mal, tu as eu raison de les faire. Je vais essayer de modifier ce que tu m'as dit. Et puis à Ange qui m'a encore rassurée pour les chapitres à venir, vu que j'ai une confiance en moi quasi-nulle sur mes écrits.

Pour le film, je prends une année d'avance pour vous prévenir que je mets les options sur Cédric Diggory. Ça fait des mois que je voulais le dire, mais j'oublie à chaque fois. So I'm the first !

J'ai fait une MAJ sur le site internet.

Encore désolée pour la mise en page, je ne comprends toujours rien à ce site.

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 15 : Soirée entre filles

« Tu trouves pas qu'il est bizarre en ce moment ? » demanda Katy. « Je veux dire… Plus que d'habitude. »

Ambre tourna la tête et observa sa camarade. Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu es au moins aussi bizarre que lui. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Il est plus introverti qu'avant. Je n'aime pas ça. »

« De qui vous parlez ? » demanda April.

Katy et Ambre échangèrent un regard. Depuis quelques temps – depuis qu'elles étaient allées voir Ignatus en fait – les deux adolescentes s'entendaient très bien, et faisaient la plupart des choses ensemble. Et bien que April et June tentèrent de se rapprocher d'elles, les deux Serpentard n'étaient pas d'accord. Que les Aspirantes restent ensemble, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

« Nous parlions de Flitwick. »

« Hein ? » demanda April avec un affreux air de bovin.

« Oui » reprit Katy, comprenant l'idée de sa camarade. « Nous trouvions qu'il était différent. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est plus… Souriant ? Regarde, il est de meilleure humeur… »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui rend un homme aussi heureux ? »

April leva un regard légèrement naïf vers ses camarades, qui insistèrent. Au bout de quelques regard, elle sembla comprendre. Elle regarda Flitwick qui faisait léviter son bureau, ses deux camarades, Flitwick, puis encore ses amies, et ouvrit la bouche, comme choquée. Katy et Ambre se retenaient d'éclater de rire. Elles gardaient un sérieux irréprochable.

« Avec qui ? » demanda finalement April.

« Je vote pour Mc Gonagall, Daray est plus pour Chourave. » expliqua Katy.

« Evidemment, Mc Gonagall sort avec Dumbledore ! Faut être désespéré pour sortir avec Flitwick. Y a qu'une Poufsouffle pour ça. »

« Tu crois ? Vraiment ? »

« T'es vraiment idiote ou tu le fais exprès April ? Elles te font marcher ! » s'énerva June à côté.

Celle-ci leur lança un regard noir et tira sa sœur par la manche, afin qu'elle se reconcentre sur son cours. Après un regard méchant envers les deux filles qui l'avaient dupée, April se remit à écouter le cours, laissant Katy et Ambre pouffer sournoisement. Elle était vraiment trop crédule. Une fois sûres qu'aucune des jumelles O'Brien n'écoutaient leur conversation, les deux adolescentes se remirent à discuter.

Le sujet de leur étonnement était Severus Rogue. En effet, depuis qu'il était revenu de l'infirmerie trois semaines auparavant – il s'était foulé la cheville en Soin aux Créatures Magiques – Rogue était pour le moins étrange. Nettement moins attentif aux cours, beaucoup plus concentré sur ses écrits et sur les Maraudeurs, Katy et Ambre le trouvaient nettement plus étrange que d'habitude. Elles l'avaient entendu plusieurs fois décliner une invitation à jouer ou tout simplement à se mêler à la 'société'. Même si Rogue n'était pas un grand sentimental ni un philanthrope dans l'âme, il avait cependant l'habitude de rester avec sa bande de moutons à discuter toute une soirée ou à taquiner quelques Première Année.

Pendant le cours de Flitwick, par exemple, il n'écoutait strictement rien. Plongé dans ses pensées, il écrivait quelque chose sur un parchemin. Et ni Ambre ni Katy ne pensait que c'était une prise de notes assidue. Rogue prenait rarement des notes. Il semblait déjà tout savoir – surtout en Potions en fait.

Pourquoi s'intéressait-il aux Maraudeurs ? Alors qu'il prenait soin de toujours les éviter – sauf quand il avait moyen de parader ce qui était très rarement le cas – il commençait à les suivre. Plus ou moins discrètement. A plusieurs occasions, Black lui en avait parlé et lui avait demandé si elle savait quoi que ce soit.

C'était vrai que ce soudain intérêt pour les Maraudeurs était très intriguant, et ça occupait Ambre. Elle avait trop de problèmes pour le moment, la filature et l'espionnage de Rogue lui permettait de s'évader un petit peu de ses ennuis. En effet, elle devait non seulement subir les assauts répétés d'Electre, mais en plus elle essayait de comprendre la psychologie de sa meilleure amie.

Car Lily l'évitait. C'était sûr, moins Lily la voyait, moins Lily lui parlait, mieux Lily se sentait. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Avait-elle fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? Pas qu'elle se souvienne. Alors pourquoi diable Lily faisait-elle en sorte de ne plus lui adresser la parole ?

_« Disons qu'elle a quelques problèmes personnels qu'elle doit régler seule avant de pouvoir vivre comme avant. »_ lui avait répondu Black.

Parce qu'il fallait savoir que Mademoiselle Lily Evans ne confiait rien à sa propre meilleure amie, mais que par contre elle racontait tout à Môssieur Sirius Black le Maraudeur accessoirement meilleur ami de la personne qu'elle détestait peut-être le plus à Poudlard – après Wilkes Junior et Senior confondus – pensa Ambre avec amertume. Pire que tout : lui aussi semblait ébranlé, étonné, comme touché de la douleur de Lily. Il était également gêné en sa présence, évitait quelques fois son regard, surtout quand elle lui posait des questions sur Lily. Ce n'était pas le Sirius Black qu'elle connaissait. Et elle n'aimait pas cela. C'était désagréable. En quelques jours, Black lui volait sa meilleure amie. Même si les Maisons les séparaient, elles avaient malgré tout réussi à se voir et à rester amies jusqu'à présent ! Alors qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle soit aussi déstabilisée ?

Elle avait cru comprendre qu'elle ne partait pas en vacances. Sa distance avait-elle un rapport avec sa famille ? De toute façon, elle non plus ne rentrerait pas chez elle. La découverte de la mort de sa mère l'avait trop ébranlée pour qu'elle passe Noël en famille. Si tant est qu'on puisse appeler le rassemblement de trois personnes qui se détestent presque une famille. Ambre détestait son père qui ne lui témoignait pas non plus de grands débordements d'amour, Electre adorait Ambre qui ne la supportait plus parce qu'elle commençait à la voir telle qu'elle était vraiment, et Electre adorait son père qui la voyait comme la fille parfaite. Ambre n'avait pas envie de vivre dans l'illusion. Elle voulait rester loin de cette ambiance étrange, morbide, dangereuse qui la rendait peu à peu folle.

Entre feue une mère qui manipule son enfant pour qu'elle ne soit pas manipulée plus tard, un père qui vous manipule pour que vous soyez un mouton, et une sœur définitivement manipulée complètement folle et possessive qui ne veut que votre bonheur et qui pour ça vous fait vivre des malheurs, Ambre ne savait plus comment elle avait fait pour rester un minimum nette d'esprit.

Et pourtant elle le sentait.

Elle sentait qu'Electre commençait à déteindre sur elle. Elle sentait le contrôle qu'Electre avait sur elle. Elle sentait tout ça. Elle sentait sa haine mais sa dépendance pour Electre. Pour elle, le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé de se défaire de ça était d'arrêter de la voir. Elle espérait que ces deux semaines de vacances lui feraient du bien. Loin de la malveillance de son père, de la folie meurtrière de sa sœur, de l'influence de sa mère et de son milieu l'adolescente ne pouvait qu'espérer aller mieux. Sinon, cela voulait dire que tout était terminé pour elle.

* * *

« Lily ! » 

Il n'était pas dit qu'Ambre laisserait tomber. La jeune fille se retourna. Après une brève hésitation, elle décida de sourire franchement. Rassurée, Ambre s'avança plus sûrement et l'étreignit.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Lily.

« Maintenant que tu ne m'évites plus, oui. »

Lily eut un sourire contrit et désolé. Pourtant, et étrangement quand on la connaissait, elle ne baissa pas le regard.

« Je suis désolée Ambre. Je ne voulais pas te blesser… J'avais juste quelques problèmes personnels à régler… »

« Tellement personnels que tu en as parlé à Black. » fit remarquer Ambre avec dureté.

« Je me doutais que tu allais faire une scène. » expliqua Lily avec un petit sourire amusé et gêné à la fois. « Ecoute Ambre, il y a des choses que tu voudrais me dire mais que tu ne peux pas me dire. Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu as vu pour ta mère, et je ne t'ai rien demandé. Tu ne m'as pas dit plein de choses, et j'ai respecté ce silence. Jamais je ne t'ai forcée. Je te demande aujourd'hui de faire la même chose pour moi. Ne me pose pas de questions. Si j'en ai parlé à Sirius, crois-moi, c'était parce que j'en avais besoin. Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas. »

« Et tu l'appelles Sirius maintenant… » grogna Ambre.

Lily eut un sourire indéchiffrable que, étrangement, Ambre n'apprécia pas le moins du monde.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'intéresse pas. » mais alors qu'Ambre ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Lily continua : « Tout ce que je voulais dire Ambre, c'était que je m'excusais. Je n'aurais pas dû… Ou j'aurais dû… Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais dû faire, mais je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée tombée ces quatre dernières semaines. »

« C'est si grave que ça ? Pour que tu me fasses la tête quatre semaines, c'est que c'est si grave que ça ? »

« Oui, c'est grave. »

« Ça a quelconque rapport avec moi ? »

Ambre vit immédiatement l'hésitation de Lily. Un regard incertain, sa lèvre mordillée, son teint qui virait au rouge, ne l'avait pas mise sur la voie. Juste son aura. Ce qu'elle dégageait. Elle était l'Hésitation. Mais son regard se fit dur, sa tête haute, son teint neutre.

« Plus ou moins. »

« Tu peux être plus explicite ? »

« Non. »

« C'est vis à vis de moi, et c'est grave ? Je vais mourir ?! » demanda-t-elle avec un rire sarcastique.

« Oui. » répondit Lily avec sourire triste.

Ambre éclata de rire.

« Bon. Ben quand tu seras prête à me le dire, tu me le diras, d'accord ? »

Lily sourit et hocha la tête. Elles se mirent en route joyeusement, Ambre lui racontant la plupart des choses qui s'étaient passées les quatre semaines précédentes écoulées, alors que Lily faisait de même, omettant certaines choses au passage, Ambre le vit, le sentit, le sut.

Et elle en était très profondément peinée. Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie depuis six ans avait un secret pour elle. Pourtant, Ambre en avait plein dont même Lily ne pourrait se douter. C'était légitime de la part de Lily de demander que la réciproque soit vraie… Mais elle n'aimait pas. C'était égoïste, c'était tout ce qu'on voulait, mais Ambre n'appréciait pas du tout. Elle voulait savoir.

« Au fait, tu viens ce soir, hein ? »

Ils étaient le jour des vacances de Noël. Comme chaque année à cette période, un bal était organisé. On entendait déjà les armures chanter gaiement – bien que leur voix soient très rouillées – quelques elfes sautaient partout, et même Peeves avait voulu y mettre du sien… En jetant des boules de Noël enchantées sur les élèves.

« Non. » répondit Ambre avec assurance.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que la dernière fois, il y a eu un sacré problème, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. »

Lily se tendit.

« Je pense que ça ne se reproduira pas. »

« On ne sait jamais. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de danser, ni de me mêler aux autres élèves. C'est tout. Et puis je me suis prévu une soirée avec Katy. »

C'était mesquin. C'était très mesquin, très bas, mais Ambre avait envie de se venger. Elle saurait maintenant ce qu'elle avait ressenti pendant quatre semaines. Se sentir seule. Elle passerait son bal de Noël seule… _Bien fait !_ pensa puérilement Ambre. Mais cela eut l'effet escompté. Lily se renfrogna et hocha la tête, sans un mot, comme prête à subir le bal de Noël seule. Comme si c'était une horreur.

« Sirius m'avait proposé d'être sa cavalière. »

Ambre tiqua. Lily arborait ce petit sourire victorieux qu'Ambre détestait par-dessus tout quand c'était sur elle que Lily avait quelconque victoire. C'était bas. Très bas. Très mesquin. Mais elle le méritait au fond.

« Tu me raconteras ? »

« Evidemment. »

Elles échangèrent un regard amusé, et éclatèrent soudain de rire. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de rancœur. Tout était redevenu comme avant.

* * *

Installée dans le grand fauteuil, Ambre était plongée dans ses pensées, le regard perdu dans les flammes chaudes et douces du feu qui brûlait. Très près de l'âtre, ses joues étaient rouges vif, et elle était bercée par la chaleur délicate du feu. Aucun bruit ne perturbait le calme de la salle commune des Serpentard. Pas un. Le silence n'était perturbé que par les crépitements du bois qui brûle. Ses yeux noirs perdaient de leur dureté quand elle était près du feu. Son visage ne masquait plus comme d'habitude. Elle était tout simplement différente, le soir, la nuit, au coin d'un feu. 

Elle entendit Katy se laisser tomber sur le canapé d'à côté, et soupirer de plaisir. Elle marmonna un sort et aspira de l'air. Une odeur plus ou moins agréable rempli la salle commune rapidement. Puis elle décapsula une bouteille de bièraubeurre et se mit à la boire silencieusement. Pourtant, Ambre entendit tout.

« Ça fait calme, hein ? » demanda Katy. « On se croirait presque seules au monde dis donc. Si Rogue n'était pas coincé au fin fond de son dortoir en train de faire je ne sais quoi sur les Maraudeurs. »

Ambre eut un sourire.

« T'en veux ? » demanda Katy.

Elle lui proposait une bouteille de bièraubeurre fortement alcoolisée – la plus alcoolisée en fait – et une sorte de petit rouleau de papier brûlant. Ambre accepta la bouteille – malgré sa dernière cuite – mais restait sceptique sur le rouleau.

« Une cigarette. Un truc que fument les Moldus. Là, c'est pas du tabac dedans. C'est un truc qui fait planer, tu te sens bien. »

« Tu fumes souvent ? »

« Quand je suis stressée ou que je veux passer une soirée peinarde le soir des vacances pendant que les autres dansent les yeux dans les yeux. » répondit Katy en haussant les épaules. « Tu veux alors ? »

Après une dernière hésitation, Ambre refusa. Se pourrir les poumons ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Elle avait vu plusieurs Moldus fumer ainsi que le résultat, ça ne la tentait pas énormément. Après quelques toussotements, Katy sembla s'habituer au goût légèrement infect de la cigarette – qui d'après ce qu'avait dit la jeune fille n'en était pas une – et sembla se sentir un peu mieux. Elles restèrent silencieuses longtemps, profitant du calme rare de la salle commune.

Peut-être était-ce la chaleur de la salle, peut-être était-ce le calme, peut-être était-ce le rapprochement qui s'était produit entre les deux adolescentes, peut-être était-ce l'alcool consommé avec un léger abus, ou peut-être était-ce tout ça à la fois, mais quoiqu'il en soit Ambre se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des semaines.

« J'ai vu les marques sur tes jambes et tes bras. »

Bon, ce n'était pas une question, mais au moins elle osait aborder le sujet. C'était un bon début. La réaction de Katy l'étonna : elle sourit et haussa simplement les épaules.

« Mon père n'est pas un tendre. Il cogne assez dur, mais je m'en fous. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Enfin… J'ai cru comprendre que tu savais ce que c'était non ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« La réputation de ta famille, de ton père, et tes cauchemars. »

« Mon père n'a jamais levé la main sur moi. »

« La baguette alors… »

Ambre but une nouvelle gorgée de bièraubeurre.

« Rien de trop dur à encaisser. »

« Suffisamment pour te faire peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui. »

« Si tu n'avais pas peur de lui, tu rentrerais chez toi demain. »

« Tu ne rentres pas chez toi non plus. »

Katy eut un rictus.

« Ah, ces sangs purs. Faire partie des Quatorze Familles ne t'a pas aidée… Tu as un ego trop démesuré pour accepter tes faiblesses. Mon père me fait peur. Je l'avoue, je n'en ai pas honte. Ce sont tes faiblesses qui te rendent plus forte Daray. »

« Même bourrée tu dis des trucs bien. »

« Je ne suis pas ivre. Mais je dis des trucs bien. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Ambre se remit en place sur son fauteuil et posa ses pieds sur la petite table devant la cheminée, totalement affalée, et légèrement beurrée également. L'alcool avait un effet dévastateur sur la jeune fille. Katy était dans la même position qu'elle sur le grand canapé de velours verts bouteille aux reliures argentées. Le meuble était dans un état lamentable et Ambre était persuadée qu'il ne tenait en place sans s'effondrer que grâce à la magie.

Le regard légèrement vitreux, les deux adolescentes racontèrent brièvement leur vie : la mort de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans – sans citer les faits – la surprotection d'Electre, la monstruosité de son père, son amitié avec Lily… Tandis que Katy racontait l'abandon de sa mère à la naissance et la violence de son père. Ambre était tout de même décontenancée par le ton employé par Katy. Elle semblait s'amuser à raconter ces souvenirs.

Puis vint le sujet immanquable lors des soirées entre filles : les garçons. Dressant une liste étrange des garçons les plus idiots, les plus sympas, les plus drôles, et les plus beaux, elles éclataient de rire chaque fois qu'Ambre mettait Sirius dans une catégorie. Il était dans chacune.

« Il a la classe… » fit Ambre.

« On avait tous remarqué, tu sais. »

Ambre haussa un sourcil.

« Que tu trouvais qu'il avait la classe je veux dire… »

« Oh. »

« Rassure-moi, t'en es pas amoureuse au moins… !? »

Ambre leva sur elle un regard vitreux. Dans l'état dans lequel elle était, Katy savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir.

« Et toi ? »

« Black ? Même pas en rêve. Il est trop Gryffondor pour me plaire. »

« Oué. Entièrement d'accord avec toi. Il est trop Gryffondor pour te plaire. »

« T'en es amoureuse, donc. »

« J'ai pas dit ça. »

« Explique. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Katy en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Ambre laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur le canapé et regarda par la fenêtre. Dehors, la neige tombait en de gros flocon volumineux. Le vent soufflait très fort, par de grosse bourrasques. Ambre éclata de rire : les petites midinettes allaient avoir très froid en allant se promener dans le parc avec leur amoureux. Ça aurait pu être drôle. Dommage qu'elle fut trop ivre pour pouvoir amorcer ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Ce ne fut que lorsque Katy la rappela à l'ordre qu'elle répondit à la question :

« Parce que je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je ressens pour lui. Des fois c'est de l'attirance, parfois c'est du dégoût, parfois c'est de la haine, parfois c'est de l'amitié… Des fois c'est tout à la fois. Je sais pas. Voilà. Maintenant à ton tour. »

« Gneuh ? » demanda Katy avec un horrible air de bovin qui fit éclater de rire Ambre.

« Ben oui ! Toi ! T'as bien quelqu'un en vue. »

« Non. »

« Quelqu'un qui te plaît ? Ou quelque chose, tu sais, moi je suis ouverte…»

« Non. »

« Menteuse. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois. Un rire sonore, gras, très étonnant. Un fou-rire idiot et inextinguible les prit de plus belle. Elles étaient d'un pathétique hors du commun, ivres mortes dans la salle commune, à boire pour oublier qu'elles n'avaient pas de famille. Mais elles en avaient besoin. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un besoin créé de toute pièce ? Elles n'en savaient rien, et au fond n'avaient aucune envie de le savoir.

« D'accord. » haleta Katy. « Y a bien un mec qui me plaît. »

« Un mec ? Vraiment ? T'es pas zoophile ? J'ai toujours cru, quand on te voyait en soin aux créatures Magiques ! »

« Si, un mec. Il est beau, pas trop bête, assez sympa, et super bath. Il n'a qu'un seul défaut : il est macqué avec la plus belle garce de Poudlard. »

Ambre ricana.

« Il a un nom ce mec ? Parce que y en a un sacré paquet des garces, dans Poudlard. »

« Oué. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Ambre attendait une réponse de la part de Katy, mais elle dut se rendre à la triste évidence que la jeune fille semblait ou l'avoir oubliée ou ne pas avoir envie de donner le prénom du jeune garçon. Après un regard – toujours peu vivant – interrogateur, Katy sembla revenir à la réalité.

« Christopher Patil. »

« Le copain de Pamela Franklin ? »

« Malheureusement. Quel gâchis. »

« Bof. Je préfère Black. »

« Bizarre ça. »

Il y eut un silence (plus ou moins) songeur pendant lequel il y avait parfois un rire. Les Première, Deuxième et Troisième Année rentrèrent dans la salle commune, tous – ou presque – vannés, presque somnolents, d'autres très excités qui ne semblaient absolument pas enclins à aller se coucher, et d'autres qui regardaient un camarade avec un sourire gêné et/ou ravi. Certains jetèrent un regard étonné vers les deux adolescentes, mais aucun ne s'attarda sur elles. Quelques Quatrième, Cinquième, et Septième Année étaient rentrés également, mais tous les Sixième Année étaient restés au bal.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la salle commune fut de nouveau vide, ou presque. Quelques couples s'embrassaient ci et là, faisant mourir de rire Ambre et Katy qui leur donnait des conseils bidons et idiots. D'ailleurs, ces élèves finirent par se quitter rapidement, dérangés ou gênés par les deux adolescentes.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus aucun couple à mettre mal à l'aise, Ambre soupira.

« On n'a vraiment pas de chance pour les garçons. »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

« Moi je propose que tu deviennes lesbienne. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que je me réserve John-Stanislas. »

« Il aime les hommes. »

« Alors je te le laisse. Et je deviens Prêtresse. »

« Plutôt mourir que devenir Prêtresse. Je prends Johnny. »

« De toute façon, je l'aime pas. »

« Parce qu'il est amoureux de Sirius ? »

« Non. C'est viscéral. »

« Jalousie quand tu nous tiens… »

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut le plus dur qu'Ambre aie jamais vécu de sa courte vie – seize ans. Plus que le soleil et le froid, ce fut l'agitation de June et de April qui la réveillèrent. Le cri d'April également, la fit sursauter. Katy poussa un grognement sourd qui signifiait 'LA FERME' si l'on tendait bien l'oreille, tandis que June se préparait activement et que April sermonnait Ambre qui n'arrivait plus à cacher sa migraine atroce. 

« Tu vas rater le train Ambre. » lui rappela June.

« Quel drame. » marmonna-t-elle.

June fronça les sourcils. Ambre ne la vit pas, mais son silence lui signala immédiatement qu'elle avait compris. April finissait de tasser ses affaires dans sa grosse valise qu'elle rétrécissait d'un sort. Katy se retourna dans son lit en marmonnant quelque borborygme incompréhensible et inaudible. Ambre tapa dans son oreiller et s'enfouit presque totalement sous la grosse couverture vert bouteille aux ornements argentés avec un soupir heureux. Elle avait bien chaud, et April tremblait presque de froid. Et puis ça compensait la douleur lancinante qui demeurait dans sa tête.

« Ta sœur va en faire une syncope. » fit remarquer April en claquant des dents.

« La tienne aussi si tu continues de m'énerver. »

« Ne touche pas à April ! »

« Qu'elle me lâche alors. » ricana Ambre. « Je fais ce que je veux. »

Ambre sentit le regard noir de June, ce qui la fit exploser de rire… Provoquant un mal de tête abominable. Elle se prit immédiatement la tête dans ses mains et marmonna. June ricana et eut un rictus.

« Tu sais qu'elle ne partira pas sans toi ? » reprit April.

« April, tu commences à m'énerver sérieusement là ! Alors si tu veux que je te jète un Avada Kedavra, tu le dis immédiatement ! Je suis grande, je sais ce que je fais, et je ne te demande rien. Alors mêle toi de tes affaires. Je te demande pourquoi tu hurles 'ADAAAAAM' presque toutes les nuits ? Non ! Alors fous-moi la paix ! »

April rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et baissa la tête, arrachant un rictus moqueur à Ambre, qui décida de s'endormir définitivement. Mais ce fut sans compter la colère de June qui ouvrit grand les rideaux et lui retira la couverture en hurlant. Ambre sursauta en poussant un cri d'effroi, mais porta presque immédiatement ses mains à sa tête pour qu'elle arrête de tourner et que son cri cesse de se répercuter dans son crâne.

« Garce ! » grogna-t-elle tandis que Katy grognait plus bruyamment que jamais.

Ambre saisit sa baguette et pétrifia June d'un sort. April poussa un cri strident mais attrapa sa baguette aussi, un regard décidé et foudroyant accroché à son visage. Lorsque Ambre s'en rendit compte, elle explosa de rire. Elle était tout simplement ridicule avec son pseudo-regard effrayant. Malgré son mal de tête, Ambre était prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Etonnamment, April fut plus désarçonnée par la réaction de sa camarade de chambre qu'autre chose. Elle baissa sa baguette, et alla libérer sa sœur. Ambre soupira et finit par se calmer, bien que son fou rire ne voulait plus s'éteindre. Elle finissait de s'essuyer les yeux, persuadée d'être calme lorsque April voulu lui lancer un regard noir, l'entraînant de nouveau dans un fou rire abominable qui finit par réveiller Katy.

Lorsque Katy les eut disputées magistralement Ambre se décida enfin à se préparer. April avait raison : Electre ne partirait pas sans elle. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule solution : faire croire à Electre qu'elle partait. Niveau courage, on faisait mieux, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait à tous prix éviter une confrontation avec sa sœur car elle savait que ça tournerait mal.

Trois solutions s'offraient à elle : ou elle faisait croire à une maladie quelconque absolument horrible qui nécessitait qu'elle reste à Poudlard, ou elle allait dire la vérité à sa sœur, ou elle la manipulait. Dans tous les cas elle se faisait tuer.

La solution la moins embarrassante pour le moment était de la manipuler. Pour cela, elle savait comment faire, il n'y avait pas de problème. Il fallait simplement l'éviter, afin de se retrouver seule dans un endroit tranquille. Il lui faudrait également l'aide de Lily qui était très douée en Sortilège, et assez bonne en Métamorphose. En fait, elle aurait pu demander à Potter si elle ne l'avait pas cordialement détesté. Elle sortit donc à pas de loup hors de la salle commune.

Ce fut sans compter une Electre joyeuse et excitée qui l'attendait avec impatience devant le tableau. Ne percevant pas le soupir de Ambre qui se retint de marmonner un 'et merde !' d'énervement, la jeune fille la serra dans ses bras en sautillant.

« Tu te rends compte, on va rentrer chez nous ! Nous allons passer un super Noël ! Il paraît que Avery va venir. Père me l'a dit dans une lettre. »

« Oh. D'ailleurs, à ce propos… »

Electre fronça les sourcils. Ambre semblait décidée à lui dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse marcher sur les pieds ! Après tout, elle était une personne, elle avait des droits, et elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Après tout, elle avait une vie non ?

« Ecoute Electre, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer les fêtes de Noël à Center Daray. Tu sais très bien que je ne m'entends pas avec Oreste, et que je ne supporte pas Avery. Ça va mal se passer, je vais me disputer avec eux, et… et je n'ai pas envie. »

Electre ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ambre sentit qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité. Qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Le fond de vérité était que Ambre savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se contenir. Elle savait que, en face de son père, elle craquerait. Elle ne pourrait pas rester de marbre devant l'assassin de sa mère. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle ferait des sous-entendus, s'énerverait, et ça finirait dans un bain de sang. Ou pire : elle oublierait tout. Son père était très doué en Oubliettes. En rentrant à Poudlard, elle pourrait tout oublier, et la protection de sa mère serait tombée. Ce serait idiot de tout perdre d'un coup.

De plus, Electre ne savait rien. Il n'était pas venu à l'idée d'Ambre de confier la vérité à sa sœur. Ou peut-être savait-elle ? Peut-être qu'elle méprisait sa mère pour sa lâcheté, et admirait son père pour son caractère. Mais Ambre était pourtant sûre que non. Electre ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle n'aurait pas défendu sa mère, mais elle aurait vu son père d'un autre œil. Mais pour une raison obscure – pour ne pas dire une obscure raison – Ambre ne lui avait rien dit. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Peut-être par protection pour sa sœur, ne pas vouloir désacraliser ce père qu'elle idolâtrait tant ; peut-être par peur, la peur de la jalousie d'Electre qui saurait qu'elle n'avait pas été sauvée comme Ambre l'avait été ; peut-être parce qu'elle n'en avait tout simplement pas envie ; ou qu'elle sentait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Si Electre se complaisait dans sa vie, Ambre ne se sentait pas le droit de tout bouleverser en lui annonçant une nouvelle qui la rendrait elle-même encore plus dépendante d'Electre, ou qui pourrait même ternir d'avantage ses rapports. Peut-être pour mettre d'avantage de distances entre elles : les actes d'Electre ne lui avait pas donné la moindre envie de lui confier un secret. Surtout un secret pareil.

« Tu m'abandonnes alors ? »

Et voilà. Il fallait s'y attendre : Electre reprenait son regard de chien battu et s'arrangeait pour la faire culpabiliser. Ambre lui lança un regard noir, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

« Non je ne t'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin d'air, c'est tout. »

« Alors je reste avec toi. » décréta la jumelle.

Ambre soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel avec une moue passablement agacée. Ce n'était certainement pas le matin.

« Tu es sourde ou quoi ? J'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'air, ce qui veut dire que je veux rester seule à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas que tu restes. Tu t'entends bien avec Oreste et tu dois voir Avery pour ton mariage. Vas-y. »

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule à Poudlard alors que ce sont les fêtes de Noël. »

« Pourtant tu vas le faire. »

« Essaye de m'en empêcher. »

Elles se défièrent du regard. C'était la première vraie dispute qu'elles vivaient toutes les deux, et pourtant ça ne les perturbait pas du tout. Au contraire, cela semblait leur faire du bien à toutes les deux.

« Tu es égoïste Ambre. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi parce que tu ne penses qu'à toi. Tu ne penses pas à ce que je peux ressentir à l'idée de passer Noël sans toi. Parce que sans toi, c'est pas Noël. Et je ne passerai pas Noël sans toi. Ai-je été claire ? »

« Tu n'as pas à contrôler ma vie Electre ! Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Je fais ce que je veux, et je veux passer Noël seule à Poudlard. C'est mon droit, non ? »

« J'ai le droit de passer Noël ici également. »

Ambre la foudroya du regard. Elle ne supportait pas ça. Être prise au piège. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Electre de rester si elle le désirait vraiment. Même avec un Imperium ce serait impossible. Elle ne voudrait pas. Il ne restait qu'une solution : la manipulation.

« Très bien. » soupira Ambre.

« Très bien quoi ? »

« Je rentre à la maison. Mais je me réserve le droit de rester dans ma chambre toute la journée, et de n'en sortir que lorsque l'envie me prend. Si jamais tu viens m'embêter ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois Electre, une seule, et je ne t'adresserai pas la parole avant que tu aies quatre-vingt ans. »

Habituellement, Electre aurait ri, ou refusé catégoriquement avec un air narquois parfaitement agaçant, mais le ton d'Ambre était plus qu'explicite : elle ne voulait pas qu'on la dérange. Alors la Serdaigle hocha la tête en souriant et la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu verras Ambre, tu passeras un très bon Noël. »

_Un très bon Noël oui_, pensa Ambre, _mais loin de toi quand même_. Lorsque sa sœur desserra son étreinte, Ambre s'effaça et promis à sa sœur qu'elle la retrouvait dans le grand hall dans deux heures, heure du départ. Cela lui laissait donc le temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Elle se rua vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, et interpella le premier groupe qui en sortit : un groupe de Deuxième Année tous excités par le départ.

Ils allèrent chercher Lily non sans discuter un peu. La baguette d'Ambre avait fini de les convaincre. Lorsque Lily lui jeta un regard noir en comprenant ce qui s'était passé – et surtout en ayant vu la petite Deuxième Année effrayée – Ambre répondit par un :

« J'ai juste fait avancer les choses un peu plus vite… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda-t-elle en abandonnant son regard noir.

« Que tu m'aides. »

« A faire quoi ? »

« A me faire un double. »

* * *

« T'es complètement tarée ma pauvre fille ! » s'exclama Lily une fois que Ambre lui eut raconté tout. « Comment veux-tu, tout d'abord, qu'en deux heures j'arrive à te pondre une réplique de toi, mais que, en plus ce soit une réplique parfaite ? Je ne suis pas Dumbledore moi ! » 

« Calme-toi Lily ! On peut au moins essayer, non ? Tu es forte en Sortilèges, et bien que Potter soit le meilleur en Métamorphose, tu n'es pas loin derrière. C'est le seul moyen… S'il te plaît Lily, je ne veux pas passer Noël avec ma famille. »

« Tu ne connais pas ta chance de pouvoir le faire. » grogna-t-elle.

« Nous n'avons pas la même famille, Lily. La tienne t'aime, la mienne me déteste. Toi tu ne peux pas y aller, moi je ne veux pas y aller. On inverse les rôles si tu veux… »

« Pas question que je passe deux semaines avec ton père et ta sœur dans la même maison ! Je préfère bosser à Poudlard. »

« Bon. Alors on s'y met ? »

Lily soupira, et finit par acquiescer avec lassitude. L'idée de Ambre était de se créer un clone. Grâce à l'Ancienne Magie, c'était possible. Il suffisait de beaucoup de concentration et de pas mal de puissance en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose. Enfermées dans une grande salle au septième étage, elles avaient trouvé tout ce dont elles avaient besoin – étrangement, d'ailleurs, et Lily avait été réticente puisqu'elle trouva ça très, voire trop curieux – : de la terre glaise en grande quantité, et plein de livres sur l'Ancienne Magie que Lily s'était empressée de feuilleter.

« Prête ? A trois. Un… Deux… Trois ! »

Deux lumières or illuminèrent la salle et se jetèrent sur le tas de terre aux formes étranges. Immédiatement, la terre se dissout et se reconstitua d'elle-même, formant le corps d'une jeune fille. Au bout de quelques secondes, une Ambre en terre glaise parfaitement identique. A quelques points près.

« J'ai les cheveux raides ! » marmonna Ambre.

« J'ai trouvé que ça te changerait de tes ondulations bouclées. Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Si. Ça va. Bon. Maintenant il faut lui donner la vie. »

« Ce qui est une toute autre affaire… »

Lily attira à elle un ouvrage très volumineux et l'ouvrit avec beaucoup de difficultés.

« _Invenire !_ »

Les pages défilèrent très rapidement, et tombèrent finalement sur la page 'Comment donner vie à une statue de terre glaise vous représentant' que Lily parcourut rapidement du regard. Elle la relut deux ou trois fois, puis passa le livre à Ambre qui lut l'article également pendant que Lily s'entraînait au sort. Lorsque, au bout d'un quart d'heure, elles se sentirent prêtes, les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers la statue et lancèrent le sort avec un bruit d'enfer. Des lumières bleues pâles et noires se jetèrent sur la terre et l'entourèrent, donnant des couleurs à la Ambre de glaise. Cela prit plus de temps. Lily et Ambre devaient être très concentrées pour que le portrait soit fidèle à la personne d'origine. Mais au bout de dix minutes, Ambre se sentit vidée : elle n'en pouvait plus. Lily semblait à bout de forces également, mais elle ne laissa pas tomber. Et quelques minutes plus tard, une Ambre en chair et en os, au regard vif leur souriait de ses yeux noirs pénétrants et profonds. Elle portait de grosses créoles argentées comme Ambre, et une robe de Sorcier arborant les couleurs de Poudlard et plus précisément de Serpentard. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient raides – ce qui la différenciait de l'originale – et elle souriait béatement.

« J'ai toujours cet air idiot ? » demanda finalement Ambre.

« De temps en temps. Le coup de la Métamorphose était sacrément difficile. Je suis vi-dée. »

« Tu as tenu plus longtemps que moi… Pourtant je sais faire des sorts plus difficiles et qui demandent plus de puissance. »

« L'Ancienne Magie vide plus qu'un Avada Kedavra, Ambre. »

Celle-ci tourna un regard étonné vers sa meilleure amie.

« Comment… ? »

« Je t'ai vue t'entraîner une fois. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas de morale. Je ne suis pas ta mère, tu es grande, et même si je trouve idiot de t'entraîner à tuer quelqu'un, je préfère ne pas gaspiller ma salive à tenter vainement de te convaincre que c'est mal. »

Ambre lui sourit, rassurée que Lily l'accepte. Elle savait que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas, mais elle acceptait. Et pour Ambre, c'était déjà beaucoup. Elles se reposèrent quelques minutes, puis Ambre se décida à reprendre.

« Il faut qu'elle ait mes souvenirs. Ça va être dur. » dit-elle en observant son double. « Tu sais comment tu t'appelles au moins ? »

La statue – désormais animée – remua les lèvres en hochant la tête, et Ambre comprit qu'elles avaient oublié de lui permettre de parler :

« _Hable_ »

« Qui je suis ? » dit la statue d'une voix exactement pareille à celle de la vraie Ambre.

« D'accord. Elle n'a aucun de mes souvenirs. Très bien. Il faut lui donner et ma personnalité et mes souvenirs. Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? »

« Même pas une heure… » soupira Lily. « Comment tu veux qu'on fasse ? Je suis vidée de toute Magie… »

« Et moi aussi. Bon. Alors… Euh… En bref, tu t'appelles Ambre Daray, tu as seize ans, tu as une sœur qui s'appelle Electre et qui te colle. Ton père est un salaud que tu détestes parce qu'il est un Mangemort et pour une autre raison qu'il vaut mieux que tu ignores. Ensuite, ta mère est morte quand tu avais dix ans renversée par un Moldu ivre. »

« Un Moldu ? » demanda l'autre.

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te dire : tu es une Sorcière puissante à Serpentard. »

« Serpentard ? Sorcière ? Quoi ? »

« Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… » supplia Ambre. « On n'a pas le temps de lui expliquer toute ma vie, ni tout ce qu'elle devrait savoir sur la Magie ! Il doit bien y avoir un sort pour ça ! »

« Attends, je cherche. »

Lily dut se lever pour attraper le livre qu'elle cherchait, et le fouilla. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'elle trouva quelque chose de plutôt satisfaisant : elle pouvait copier une partie de ses souvenirs et les donner à l'autre Ambre qui les lui rendrait lorsqu'elle serait 'morte' – c'est à dire quatre heures plus tard. Mais c'était encore un acte de Magie épuisant, et Lily doutait que Ambre puisse faire quoique ce soit d'efficace dans son état. Mais la jeune fille était décidée.

« Franchement, ce ne serait pas plus simple que tu passes Noël en famille ? » lui demanda Lily. « Et puis imagine qu'Electre découvre que cette fille n'est pas toi ?! »

« Si je t'envoie deux semaines avec Pétunia sur une île déserte au Pôle Nord, tu fais quoi ? »

« Je te tue. »

« Donc on continue. Et Electre ne découvrira rien. »

Ambre se concentra donc. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant son rendez-vous avec sa sœur. Il ne fallait pas que ça rate. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse, sinon tout était perdu : non seulement sa sœur, mais en plus ses vacances. Et surtout, le pire était que lorsque Electre se rendrait compte que sa sœur l'avait dupée, elle se mettrait dans une colère noire. Il était fort possible qu'elle revienne à Poudlard le jour même, en furie. Mais Ambre voulait malgré tout tenter le coup. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à passer au moins une journée sans sa sœur. Il le fallait. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'elle réussit à se concentrer assez pour y arriver. La plupart des souvenirs que l'autre Ambre avait étaient flous – si flous qu'elle confondit Sirius avec Oreste une fois – mais ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Ambre se sentait aussi fatiguée que si elle avait fait le tour du monde à cloche-pied. Il fallait encore dix minutes pour que le double de la jeune fille assimile toutes les 'données' que Ambre lui avait transmises.

« Ambre ! » s'exclama Lily.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dix minutes de retard ! Merde ! »

Un éclair de frayeur passa dans les yeux des deux Ambre, et elles se ruèrent au même moment vers la porte, tandis que Ambre finissait de la questionner :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu avais quatre ans ? »

« Elle m'a stupéfixée d'un regard parce que je lui avais dit que sa poupée était moche. »

« Pourquoi es-tu amie avec Lily ? »

Celle-ci manqua une marche tellement la question l'étonna. Mais heureusement, elle se rattrapa et réussit à continuer à courir. Ambre sauta trois marches en même temps que l'autre, qui continuait de répondre :

« Parce qu'elle est sympa et que ce n'est pas une fille comme les autres et que de toute façon j'ai le droit de choisir mes amies. »

« Bonne réponse ! » sourit Lily qui glissait sur un escalier biscornu.

Elles étaient arrivées en bas, et on pouvait apercevoir Electre qui attendait, impatiente, sa sœur. Alors que la deuxième Ambre allait s'en aller rejoindre sa pseudo-jumelle, la première la retint par le bras.

« Dernière question… Que penses-tu de Sirius Black ? »

Lily qui remuait derrière, et la pressait plus ou moins anxieusement se calma immédiatement. Ambre tremblait, mais le double avait un sourire certain.

« Il est plutôt sympa pour un crétin. »

Cela suffit à Ambre pour lui redonner le sourire. Elle lui donna des bagages vides – qui n'étaient que des caisses en bois que Lily avait métamorphosées – et la poussa vers Electre. C'était le moment de vérité. Lily se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec une nervosité palpable, tandis que Ambre n'arrivait plus à respirer, suffoquant presque. Il fallait qu'Electre tombe dans le panneau.

« Désolée pour le retard… » haleta le double.

Electre se tourna vers celle-ci et la perça du regard. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de sa pseudo-sœur et s'apprêtait à lui sourire lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Electre fronça les sourcils et l'observa avec plus d'attention. Ambre ne respirait plus du tout. Elle sentait son estomac se tourner et se retourner sans cesse, et elle était dans un état tellement proche de la crise d'angoisse qu'elle s'étonna de ne pas s'évanouir. A côté d'elle, Lily devenait rouge et semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Ambre savait qu'elle serait très blessée dans son ego de puissante Sorcière si Electre découvrait la supercherie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda la deuxième Ambre.

Electre observa la deuxième Ambre d'un air soupçonneux, et sembla la tester du regard. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il fallait que la réputation de Lily se révèle vraie, car sinon elle était définitivement foutue.

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard de sa sœur, Ambre eut le pressentiment abominable que tout était réellement terminé, et qu'elle venait de s'attirer les foudres de sa sœur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie – avec une malédiction très sûrement vicieuse au bout du compte – lorsque, contre attente, un sourire radieux illumina le regard d'Electre.

« Rien. » répondit-elle. « Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue sur ta décision. Nous allons passer des vacances formidables ! »

Ambre entendit Lily soupirer à côté d'elle, mais Ambre ne réussit pas à se détendre. Elle venait de se compliquer grandement la tâche. Certes elle allait passer un Noël sans sa sœur, mais non seulement le retour serait un véritable calvaire, mais en plus il y avait la possibilité qu'elle lui en fasse baver même pendant les vacances.

Mais ça valait le coup, non ?

**Fin du chapitre 15.**

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Kamala1 :** rire sadique De toute façon, la mort est inévitable. On crèvera tous un jour. Alors après, la date… Si je poste le chapitre 15, c'est que le 17 est terminé. Le 18 s'est écrit en une journée, et le 19 est entamé. Mais pour les avoir, il faudra attendre que les chapitre 19 et 20 soient tapés. Bref, vu que je veux que le 19 soit très bien écrit, vous avez de la marge… Merci pour ta review !

**Darkenger :** Interdit de tuer Ambre au prochain chapitre ? Cool, alors je peux le faire pour les autres ? Youhou ! Sortir avec Sirius ? Mouais. C'est vrai que j'ai pas été très claire. Ambre est lesbienne… Non, je plaisante. Euh… Oui. Ben alors faut que je gère une relation entre Sirius et Ambre ? Je vous en ai déjà trop dit… Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer !

**Dragonise :** Merci pour ta review. Non, les parents de Lily ne sont pas encore morts, et je ne sais pas encore si je les ferai mourir. Faut que j'y réfléchisse…

**Pichou :** Comme je le disais à Kamala de toute façon que j'intervienne ou pas, Ambre mourra. Alors de toute façon, que ce soir aujourd'hui ou demain… Merci pour ta review.

**Méli-mélo :** merci pour ta review. Je ne lâche pas l'affaire, l'inspiration m'est revenue, alors en ce moment je suis hyper-productive. Ma bêta en a assez ! Hein ma Poulpynette ?

**Bisounourse :** (merci pour la review !) Les excuses bidons ? C'est mon rayon… Ben non, mais je peux inventer ce que je veux de toute façon puisque JKR n'a pas été très claire sur ce point. Donc de toute évidence, je peux faire ce que je veux sur ce point. Rassure-toi, tu ne m'as pas vexée le moins du monde. J'ai plutôt tendance à prendre la critique d'un bon œil. T'as à peu près bien pigé qui était l'Oracle, oui. Mais à quoi elle sert, euh… Ca je sais même pas si je l'ai bien compris… Donc bon. Sûrement à foutre la merde dans mon histoire… Voyez comme je maîtrise mon sujet et comme mon synopsis me sert à quelque chose… L'humour sera définitivement au rendez-vous dans le chapitre 18.

Sinon, je n'ai pas fait la critique du tome 5. C'est Kmi qui s'en est occupée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de nous dire que ce bouquin était de la merde, alors nous l'avons laissée s'exprimer. Mais nous allons faire une rubrique 'foutage de merde' donc si tu veux la contredire, il n'y a aucun problème.

Je crois qu'au niveau du film, nous sommes tous les deux d'accord sur ce point.

**Angelene :** Encore merci d'avoir reviewé. Et merci pour tes commentaires. Et dire que dans les reviews certain(e)s me disent qu'ils/elles se répètent…

**Tatiana Black :** Ambre, censée se rapprocher de Sirius ? Tu as vu ça o ? Ah oui. Chapitre 7. Merde, j'avais oublié. Note à moi-même : faire gaffe à ce qu'on écrit afin de ne pas faire de faux-espoirs à ses lecteurs, si peu nombreux soient-ils. Et pour me répéter : la mort est inévitable. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer.

**Dreyd :** est super chiant, je trouve. Je comprends rien à son fonctionnement. Dis-moi, tu seras là à Japan expo avec Camille ? Je sais plus si elle me l'avait dit… Désolée… merci pour ta review.

**Eiream :** grand sourire aux lèvres merci pour ta review. Oué, je vais m'inscrire dans quelques minutes au lycée pour la ES. La fin du chapitre 18 devrait vous plaire également grand sourire, cils qui battent, regard candide, auréole au-dessus de la tête Bisous ma Eiream !

**Ataensic :** lol je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je n'ai pas plus de reviews. Peut-être que mon histoire n'intéresse pas assez de monde… J'en sais rien, et je n'écris pas pour être lue à l'origine. J'écris surtout pour ne pas faire de crises de folie et me canaliser. Si j'ai des reviews, tant mieux, mais je n'écris pas spécialement pour ça. Alors bon, ce n'est pas grave. Comme je le disais dans une autre review il y a quelques temps : je ne lâcherai pas cette fic. D'abord parce que je suis trop dedans pour pouvoir la laisser tomber. Ensuite parce qu'il y a quelques chapitres qui me tiennent vraiment à cœur, dont l'avant-dernier… Qui sera dans longtemps. Il n'y aura pas de slash dans ma fic pour plusieurs raison : d'abord parce que je n'aime pas non plus. Je trouve que ça n'a aucun rapport avec Harry Potter et que jamais il n'a été question de ça dans l'histoire, pas même un petit clin d'œil, à part dans le tome 5 quand Peter va se faire dessus. Bref. Ensuite, parce que je n'ai pas le temps de gérer un coming-out. Et puis qui voudrais-tu que je rende homo ? Sirius et James sont déjà pris. Remus serait amoureux de qui à ce moment-l ? Peter ? (rires). En plus Remus et Peter sont eux-même déjà amoureux : Remus d'une Serdaigle, et Peter d'une Poufsouffle. Donc non, il n'y aura pas de slash. Pas le temps, pas l'envie, pas l'inspiration. Je serais incapable d'écrire une fic du genre . Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture.

**Titite :** L'intrigue continue et son dénouement commencera à partir du chapitre 17… Pour se finir au chapitre 20 je crois. Je sais plus. L'action reviendra totalement au chapitre 18 où tout sera comme avant, avec quelques changements, évidemment. Ce que tu dis sur JKR et le pire souvenir de Rogue est très gentil. Mais je trouve, après une discussion avec une amie, que James et Lily se rapprochent trop vite à mon goût. A la place de Lily dans un ou deux chapitres à venir, j'aurais quasiment sauté sur James en renonçant à mes promesses de chasteté vis à vis de lui. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai de quoi vous tenir en haleine encore quelques temps avec la solution que j'ai trouvée. Merci d'avoir reviewé.

**Eugénie :** merci, sœur d'Eiream, de prendre le temps de me reviewé. Même si les Maraudeurs sont stéréotypés, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et je fais effectivement tout pour que mes personnages aient une personnalité qui leur soit propre et qu'ils ne soient pas tous pareils.

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont reviewé.**

* * *

**Preview du chapitre 16 : **

Les vacances commencent pour deux âmes en détresse. Des visions s'imposent à l'une. La mort s'impose à l'autre…

**Chapitre 16 : POV Sirius. Couleurs, visions et lac gelé.**


	16. Couleurs, vision et lac gelé

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous ne connaissiez pas au début de la fic est à moua.

**Protection parentale** : G

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Ambre décide de se débarrasser de sa sœur pour les vacances. Elle demande l'aide de Lily, qui s'était pourtant éloignée d'elle.

**Note de Wam** : Merci à Camille, à Ange et à Eiream pour les corrections !

Ca y est ! On sait quel sera le titre du HP6 ! Je le trouve pas terrible (Harry Potter et le Prince des sang-mêlé), mais bon, on verra bien le contenu.

Sinon, au niveau des post, ça ira assez vite : vendredi prochain, j'essaye de poster le chapitre 17 et au plus tard vous aurez le 18 mercredi d'après puisque je pars en vacances le jeudi et que je ne reviens que le 23 août ! J'espère que l'air de la Bretagne m'inspirera parce que sinon je suis mal barrée…

Dernière petite chose pour ceux que ça intéresse : j'ai fait une MAJ sur le site que je fais avec Angelene. Bon, je me tais, bonne lecture !

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 16 : Couleurs, visions et lac gelé

La première chose qui réveilla Sirius, ce troisième matin de vacances fut l'ouverture en furie d'une porte. La deuxième chose qui réveilla Sirius, ce même troisième matin de vacances fut le cri poussé par la personne qui avait dégondé ladite porte :

« Sirius ! Sirius ! Il neige ! Regarde, il neige ! Waw ! »

La première chose que répondit Sirius fut un grognement sourd et agacé. Jusqu'au second cri, il n'y eut pas de deuxième chose.

« Sirius ! Secoue-toi, il est plus de midi ! Et il a neigé toute la nuit, et il reneige ! Allez ! Bouge-toi ! Jenny nous attend ! Avec un peu de chance, Ambre viendra nous rejoindre… »

« Et je serais le seul garçon… » ronchonna-t-il en se retournant dans ses couvertures.

Lily, car c'était elle la furie qui l'avait méchamment tiré du lit avant quatorze heures, ouvrit les volets en grand pour laisser la lumière froide de décembre pénétrer dans la chambre. Sirius décida de ramener la couverture par-dessus son visage pour cacher ses yeux, et aussi pour étouffer la voix perçante de la Lily excitée qui lui hurlait aux oreilles.

« Oh allez, bouge-toi ! T'es qu'un gros paresseux ! Même mon chien n'est pas aussi paresseux que toi ! »

« T'as un chien toi ? » grogna-t-il, souriant de la comparaison.

« Bavette. »

Sirius étouffa un 'yeurk !' dégoûté par le prénom de la pauvre bête. Rien de très classe. Patmol, c'était classe. Patmol… pensa-t-il avec plaisir. Ouais, Patmol, c'était un nom de beau gosse. Cornedrue faisait un peu trop sérieux à son goût, mais il appréciait quand même. Lunard, faisait un peu 'crevard'. Genre la bobonne qui appelle son mari 'Géraaaaaaaard ! C'est-y quoi qu'on bouffe c'soér ?'. Mais ça le faisait vraiment rire. Quant à Queudver, il n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur la question. C'était un surnom coulant, assez amusant. Non. Tous leurs surnoms étaient classes. Vraiment classes. Pas 'Bavette'. Déjà, ça lui faisait penser à une bavette à l'échalote. Ridicule pour un chien. Pauvre bête… L'animagus qui sommeillait en lui compatissait énormément avec l'animal de Lily. En pensant bavette, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il avait faim. Très faim. Lily sembla l'entendre, car elle éclata de rire.

« J'ai cru pendant un moment que tu n'aurais pas faim ! »

« Tu as mangé ? »

« Non, je t'attendais justement. Mais là j'en avais marre. Jenny nous attend depuis un quart d'heure. »

« Oh. Bon. Ok, j'arrive. Je te rejoins devant la Grande Salle dans dix minutes ok ? »

Lily hocha la tête et sortit en souriant. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Sirius soupira et sortit de son lit. Lily semblait très épanouie depuis les vacances. Elle avait passé la soirée à jouer aux cartes avec lui. Etonnamment, Sirius et elle étaient les deux seuls élèves de Gryffondor à ne pas être rentrés chez eux : en cette période noire, la plupart des familles avaient voulu passer Noël ensemble. Les Maraudeurs auraient pu rester pour tenir compagnie à Sirius, mais ils avaient chacun une bonne raison de partir : Remus ne voulait pas laisser sa mère vivre son premier Noël sans son mari seule, ce que Sirius comprenait tout à fait. Peter, lui, ne voulait pas laisser sa mère avec son père, tout simplement. On pouvait le croire peureux, mais rien ne comptait plus au monde que sa mère. Sirius avait été étonné mais très fier de la réaction de Peter. C'était rare qu'il fasse preuve d'un courage pareil. Car si Peter vouait presque un culte à sa mère, sa plus grande peur était son père, si l'on en croyait l'épouvantard qu'ils avaient dû combattre en Troisième Année. Quant à James… Sirius n'était pas dégoûté, mais légèrement déçu. Tout d'abord parce que si James lui avait tout de suite parlé de ses doutes, ils n'en seraient pas là, mais aussi parce qu'il était toujours vexé par les soupçons de son meilleur ami. Comment avait-il pu seulement penser qu'il pourrait le trahir ? Pour Lily en plus… Rien que ça l'aurait fait exploser de rire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise. Malgré tout, James avait essayé de convaincre ses parents de le laisser rester à Poudlard. La réponse de Harry Potter avait été sans appel : '_Tu connais ta tante, James. C'est trop tard désormais. Je suis désolé fils, mais si j'annonce à Myrna que tu restes finalement à Poudlard, elle le prendra pour elle et nous maudira. En cette période, ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont nous avons besoin._'. Bien que l'humour de Harry les faisait habituellement rire, ni James ni Sirius n'avait apprécié la boutade. Et encore moins la réponse. Ce fut avec une confusion quasi-totale, ainsi qu'une déception non cachée que James avait pris le Poudlard Express en compagnie de ses deux amis.

Après s'être rapidement habillé, Sirius dévala les marches qui le menaient à son dortoir et arriva devant la Grande Salle dans un temps quasi-record. En chemin, il ne rencontra que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui voulut engager une conversation avec lui. Ce fut sans compter un Sirius mort de faim. Lorsqu'il traversa la Grande Salle pour s'asseoir sur le banc de la table unique mise en place pour les vacances, il remarqua pour la première fois que Lily avait vraiment dit la vérité : il neigeait. Le ciel magique du toit de Poudlard était gris et montrait de petits flocons qui tombaient doucement nulle part. Sirius se souvint que les premières fois qu'il avait plu et neigé, il avait cherché où tombaient les gouttes. Discrètement, ne voulant pas essuyer les remarques et les moqueries de ses amis, il avait observé le faux ciel et avait rapidement compris qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : c'était magique.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! » rit une voix douce.

Il s'approcha des deux jeunes filles qui lui souriaient et les embrassa. Jenny rougit comme une tomate, mais Lily repoussa doucement Sirius qui s'amusait à la rendre mal à l'aise. Ce qu'il n'arrivait presque jamais à faire. Mais foi de Sirius Black, il y arriverait. Il la mettrait mal à l'aise. Il trouverait ses faiblesses, sans viser en bas de la ceinture – parce qu'autrement, c'était moins drôle.

« N'est pas Maraudeur qui veut. »

« Remplace Maraudeur par crétin, ce sera déjà plus réaliste. » fit Lily.

« Justement. N'est pas Maraudeur qui veut. Oh, et puis celle-là, je te la note Lily. Vraiment, faut que je te la note… Hum… Je dirais… Quatre. Sur vingt. Parce que c'est pensé et peu attendu. J'irais bien jusqu'à quatre et demi, mais puisqu'on parle de toi… »

« Quatre ? Mouais. Moi je me serais mis quinze. Minimum. Mais je ne suis pas objective. »

Jenny éclata de rire. Depuis le premier soir des vacances, le grand jeu de Sirius et Lily était de noter les vannes pourries qu'ils s'adressaient. Jeu occupant et plus ou moins amusant auquel Jenny avait promis de participer… Lorsqu'elle oserait vanner quelqu'un.

Sirius observa Jenny. Ses joues étaient encore rosies par le rire et la fraîcheur ambiante. Il se remémora la requête de Frank avec un sourire à la fois amusé et fier. Pour la même raison que les Potter, les Londubat avaient proposé à Frank et Jenny de rester à Poudlard, ou d'aller dans une partie de leur famille au Canada. Mais Frank devait faire un stage pratique au Ministère pour gagner un peu d'argent de poche. Il était donc impensable qu'il aille au Canada ou qu'il reste à Poudlard. Ce ne fut qu'après une dizaine de lettre que la mère de Frank accorda à son fils adoré d'aller au Ministère. Quant à Jenny, elle n'aimait pas être très loin de son frère, et Frank avait très bien compris qu'elle souffrirait de cet éloignement. Tout comme lui-même. Et en bon grand frère bien protecteur, le jeune homme était allé jusqu'à supplier Sirius de faire attention à sa sœur et de rester avec elle le plus souvent possible. Non pas qu'il n'eut pas confiance en les autres Poufsouffle, mais il avait besoin de savoir qu'un ami veillait sur sa sœur adorée. Bien qu'il n'aurait pas du tout eu besoin de se mettre à genoux, Sirius avait un peu profité de la situation pour s'amuser… Et se faire ensorceler par Frank.

Sirius ne faillait donc pas à sa promesse : il veillait impeccablement sur la jeune Londubat. Bien qu'elle sut que Sirius restait avec elle sur demande de son frère, elle ne se sentait absolument pas agacée par cette protection. Et puis elle savait que Sirius faisait ça de bon cœur. De plus, Lily n'était pas non plus de mauvaise compagnie quand on la connaissait un peu.

« Daray n'est pas là ? »

« Non, elle a mangé avant nous. »

« Sa siphonnée de copine non plus ? »

« Elle s'appelle Katy. » répondit Lily sèchement.

Et Sirius savait que cette aigreur ne lui était pas adressée. Depuis quelques temps, Sirius avait remarqué que Ambre s'était rapprochée de Mulder. Désormais, on voyait rarement l'une sans l'autre, et encore plus depuis trois jours. Sirius savait que Lily culpabilisait : c'était elle qui avait repoussé Ambre depuis qu'elle avait entendu l'Oracle – car ils l'appelaient comme ça, faute de mieux. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle vivre en sachant ou en imaginant qu'à tout moment sa meilleure amie pourrait mourir ? Surtout que ce pseudo-oracle à deux noises n'avait pas été clair comme une pensine ! Elle aurait au moins pu leur dire quand cela arriverait ! Il observa Lily, qui discutait avec Jenny. Comment pouvait-elle supporter cela ? C'était impensable… Si Sirius savait que James allait mourir, il ne saurait pas comment il ferait. Accepterait-il ou rejetterait-il l'idée de rester stoïque… ? Non. Il se battrait. C'était impossible d'accepter ça. On mourrait tous un jour, mais on ne se faisait pas dire par une créature bizarre qu'on allait mourir. Lily avait dû se dire ça. Qu'il valait mieux accepter et vivre avec bonheur les soi-disant derniers instants… Déprimant. C'était tout bonnement déprimant. Et impossible ! Comment diable avait fait Lily ?

« … Tu ne penses pas ? » demanda Jenny.

« Pardon ? »

« Qu'on pourrait aller dehors ! » ronchonna Lily. « Ecoute bon sang quand on te parle ! Comment font les profs pour supporter ça ?! »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et accepta finalement la proposition de sa camarade. Ils passèrent chercher leurs capes et foncèrent dehors. Une rapide course-poursuite commença mais fut rapidement stoppée par l'arrivée de Daray et Mulder. Lily alla du côté des deux Serpentard pour les saluer, et discuta un peu avec elles. Agacé par ces minauderies si rares chez Lily, Sirius se tourna vers Jenny. Celle-ci, les cheveux tressés dans deux adorables petites nattes, s'était attelée à la lourde tâche de faire un bonhomme de neige. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui lança un regard machiavélique. Intriguée, la jeune fille perdit son sourire et l'interrogea des yeux.

« Tu ne voudrais pas les embêter un peu ? »

« C'est malpoli Sirius… Et puis… Elles seraient en colère ! »

« Justement ! Ce serait drôle ! »

« Non, c'est mal. »

« Jenny Londubat, des fois je me demande vraiment si tu es bien la sœur de ton frère… »

« D'accord ! » s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Sirius était tellement amusé qu'il n'eut aucun scrupule à manipuler la fillette. Elle voulait tellement rendre son frère fier d'elle qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui plaire. Et Frank adorait embêter les filles. Combien de fois était-il venu les rejoindre pour faire une farce à sa petite amie et à ses copines ? C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ça que Alice et Frank étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Sauf que Frank n'était pas dans le coin. Il était même très loin. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de le rappeler à Jenny. Il fallait qu'elle se détende un petit peu.

« On leur lance des boules de neige ? » demanda Jenny.

« Ensorcelées, oui. Pour qu'elles colorent tout ce qu'elles touchent ! »

« Mais… Je ne saurais jamais faire ça moi ! » paniqua la Poufsouffle.

« Aie un peu confiance en toi, petite fille ! Bien sûr que si tu peux ! Même Peter a réussi à le faire en Troisième Année. Alors avec ton potentiel… »

Les paroles du jeune homme semblèrent rasséréner Jenny, qui hocha la tête avec un peu plus d'assurance. Sirius expliqua brièvement comment faire le sort. Rapidement, les deux adolescents ensorcelèrent une quinzaine de boules. Très égayés, ils riaient comme des fous, et Sirius fut plus que fier d'avoir réussi à apprivoiser Jenny. Lily les surveillait du coin de l'œil et un sourire attendri et amusé se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres. Mais aucun des deux autres ne s'en aperçurent. Lorsqu'une vingtaine de boule fut ensorcelée, Sirius en fit léviter quelques unes vers le petit groupe de jeunes filles. La première à les voir fut Lily, mais lorsqu'elle cria pour prévenir ses camarades, c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait. Lily était rose fluo, Daray vert pomme et Mulder arborait maintenant une magnifique couleur kaki qui jurait avec ses cheveux rouge sang.

« BLACK ! » vociféra Daray, au moins aussi verte de rage que l'était désormais sa cape.

CHPLAM ! Une autre boule lui tomba dessus. Dégoulinante de peinture, elle leva un regard noir vers Sirius, qui s'étouffait de rire. Mulder ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait, trop choquée par la vision de ses cheveux. Elle semblait très énervée par la nouvelle teinte que Sirius lui avait faite, et attachait beaucoup d'importance à la couleur qu'avaient ses cheveux habituellement. Jenny s'était cachée derrière le petit bonhomme de neige qu'elle avait commencé à créer et étouffait des rires. Lily, foudroya littéralement Sirius du regard et celui-ci fut certain qu'il serait mort sur place si ses yeux étaient une baguette magique. Mais il s'en moquait. Il riait bien trop pour penser aux conséquences.

« Black ! » répéta Daray, dégoûtée.

« Non, vert. »

Il y eut un silence consterné durant lequel aucun des adolescents ne prononça un mot. Seuls les rires intempestifs de Jenny le troublaient.

« Oh celle-là je me la note ! » fit Sirius, ravi. « Tu me donnes combien, Lily ? »

« Ordure ! »

« C'est pas une note, ça. Allez, moi je vote pour dix. Au moins la moyenne. T'en penses quoi Jenny ? »

Mais Jenny riait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien articuler. Lily sortit sa baguette de sa poche et regarda Daray, qui faisait de même. Sirius s'arrêta soudainement de rire. Elle n'allait tout de même pas oser ? se demanda-t-il. A en voir leur regard, elles allaient visiblement le faire. Ah oui, mais là c'était beaucoup moins drôle… Sirius pesa le pour et le contre, puis haussa finalement les épaules. Advienne que pourra ! Il se releva et dégaina sa baguette. Mulder sembla soudainement revenir à elle et jeta un regard de braise à Sirius, qui déglutit difficilement. A deux, à la limite, il pouvait au moins essayer de les mettre à terre, mais à trois… Surtout que ni Daray, ni Lily ni Mulder n'étaient des débutantes.

Les trois jeunes filles s'avancèrent vers Sirius avec un regard si menaçant qu'il perdit définitivement de sa superbe. Au fur et à mesure que les adolescentes s'approchaient de lui, Sirius reculait.

« Tu sais Jenny, je suis peut-être parfait, magnifique et surpuissant, mais de l'aide ne serait pas de refus… »

Daray explosa littéralement de rire.

« Tu en arrives à demander de l'aide à une Deuxième Année ! »

« Jenny est beaucoup plus puissante que ce que tu t'imagines, Daray ! » la défendit Lily à qui Jenny accorda un regard reconnaissant. « Mais avoue quand même, Sirius, que face à trois Sixième Année dont deux Serpentard et une Harpie – comme tu m'appelles – vous n'avez aucune chance. »

Les deux Serpentard hochèrent la tête, tandis que Sirius se rendait à l'évidence. Il lança un regard suppliant à Jenny qui eut un nouvel éclat de rire. Celle-ci regarda Lily puis Sirius une demi-douzaine de fois, et haussa finalement les épaules.

« Désolée Sirius. Mais je ne suis qu'en Deuxième Année, je ne veux pas mourir maintenant ! »

« Ah ! Merci de venir me rejoindre alors ! »

« Non Sirius. Même si mon frère a confiance en toi, moi je n'ai plus confiance en Daray, Mulder et Lily pour te mettre une raclée. Ravie de t'avoir connu quand même ! »

« Celle-là, elle vaut même pas trois sur vingt comme blague ! » grommela Sirius. « Bon. Ben tant pis. Je pensais bien que les Poufsouffle étaient loyales, que les Gryffondor étaient courageuses, mais bon… Visiblement, seules les Serpentard sont fidèles à elles-mêmes… Pourquoi suis-je le stéréotype même du Gryffondor parfait… ? »

Jenny pouffa tandis que seule Mulder restait de marbre devant les imbécillités de Sirius. Daray et Lily souriaient plus ou moins méchamment. Sirius tenta de les amadouer un peu, mais c'était impossible. Elles avaient une volonté de fer, et seule Jenny aurait pu craquer. Légèrement bonne poire, et définitivement trop gentille, la Poufsouffle ne pouvait que craquer devant le regard de Sirius. Mais heureusement que les trois autres étaient là. Lily s'avança encore vers Sirius qui, cette fois-ci, ne recula pas.

« Oh, écoute Lily… C'était pas contre toi… Le rose fuchsia te va très bien au teint, tu le savais ça ? C'est assez joli avec tes yeux verts. Tiens, en parlant de vers, elle est où celle qui me trouve l'âme d'un poète ? J'ai vraiment tout pour te plaire… Il te manque plus que des lunettes et les lombrics et tu pourras faire tous les homonymes… »

« Ça Black, c'était tellement nul que ça mérite même pas une note. » lâcha Daray avec un air dépité.

Sirius hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai. Mais bon… Faut bien se divertir dans la vie… Oh allez les filles… Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, je suis trop… »

« Idiot. »

« J'aurais dit parfait, moi. »

Il était encerclé. Aucun moyen de sortir.

« On s'en fout. Prêtes les filles ? » demanda Lily.

Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de dire 'Quidditch' que l'intégralité des boules que Jenny et lui avaient préparées s'était écroulée sur lui, le colorant définitivement. Il avait l'air d'un arc-en-ciel géant, bien qu'un peu raté et très peu joli. D'ailleurs, le mélange des différentes le rendait absolument très moche. Dégoûté, Sirius leur lança un regard si noir que les filles en furent désarçonnées. Derrière elles, Jenny était écroulée de rire et montrait Sirius du doigt. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius qui menaça Jenny de sa baguette. Tellement hilare, la jeune fille ne s'en rendit pas compte. Sirius ensorcela le bonhomme de neige qui lui tomba dessus en la recouvrant de neige colorante. Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'éclater de rire devant les quatre filles. Lily réagit immédiatement, d'un coup de baguette magique – sans mauvais jeu de mots – elle créa une boule gigantesque qu'elle jeta sur lui. Mais Sirius qui avait vu le mouvement amorcé par son amie s'était immédiatement baissé, laissant la boule s'exploser sur Daray. Agacée, celle-ci fit de même mais en la lançant sur sa meilleure amie qui l'esquiva facilement dans un grand éclat de rire. Ce fut Mulder qui la reçut dans la figure. Vexée et blessée dans son orgueil, la jeune fille fit la même chose, entraînant une bataille sans merci. Voyant le vent tourner, Sirius s'empressa de filer chercher Jenny qui se dépêtrait de la neige. Elle avait les joues si rouges que Sirius la crut malade. Mais son grand sourire et son regard heureux le rassurèrent immédiatement. Il lui attrapa la main et la tira vers un endroit plus sûr, afin de laisser les trois Harpies s'entretuer dans leur coin.

Assis sur un gros rocher à quelques mètres de la bataille, Sirius et Jenny regardaient leurs camarades se massacrer. Voyant Jenny trembler, il marmonna un sort de réchauffement et sortit de sa poche un paquet de chocogrenouille qui avait visiblement résisté aux chocs pour le tendre à la Poufsouffle. Celle-ci accepta le paquet en rougissant et le dévora en quelques secondes. Rapidement, elle reprit son souffle et ses couleurs.

« Un Galion que Mulder leur fout la pâtée. » fit Sirius.

« Tu ne paries pas sur Lily ? » s'étonna Jenny en mangeant sa chocogrenouille.

« Non. Lily est puissante, mais Daray et Mulder le sont plus qu'elle. »

« Daray sent la Magie Noire. Mulder, c'est différent. »

« Tu es capable de sentir la magie ? »

« Non. Mais… Je ne sais pas. Je ressens les choses. Daray a pratiqué la Magie Noire. Quand je la croisais, elle me terrifiait avant parce qu'elle puait la Magie Noire. Mais depuis le début de l'année, ça s'est estompé. Elle ne la pratique certainement plus. Par contre sa jumelle est pétrifiante de peur. »

Sirius ne sut pas trop comment réagir. Les Daray étaient réputés pour être de grands pratiquants de Magie Noire. Le fait qu'Ambre fut à Serpentard ajoutait à la normalité de la chose. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'elle n'en faisait plus. Ce n'était pas mauvais, loin de là, Sirius était dégoûté par ces pratiques qu'il qualifiait d'ignobles et immorales. Mais c'était étonnant. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que Daray se décide à arrêter ? Sirius haussa les épaules. Le plus important était qu'elle ait arrêté.

« Et Mulder ? »

« Mulder, c'est différent. Je ne sais pas, mais elle a une sorte de rage qui grouille au fond d'elle et qui la rend puissante. »

« Je ressens ça aussi. »

« C'est normal. J'ai pas besoin de mes 'dons' pour dire ça ! C'est pour ça que tu paries sur elle ? »

« Ouais. Mulder a une rage de vaincre qui la rend très forte et qui fait d'elle une leader plutôt qu'une soumise. C'est ça qui me plaît bien chez elle et qui m'empêche de l'envoyer totalement balader. Dommage qu'elle soit à Serpentard. Elle aurait été dans une autre maison, on aurait pu s'entendre. »

« Mulder est une pure Serpentard. Elle n'aurait eu sa place dans aucune autre maison. Et puis tu es idiot de faire toujours une différence entre toutes les maisons. Si tu avais été envoyé à Poufsouffle, tu aurais fait quoi ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais été envoyé à Poufsouffle. »

« Et si ça avait été le cas, tu aurais fait quoi ? »

« Je serais allé à l'enterrement de ma mère. Oh ouais, tiens, j'aurais dû faire ça. Demander au Choixpeau de m'envoyer à Poufsouffle. J'aurais eu moins d'embêtements. »

« Sérieusement, Sirius. » sourit Jenny.

« Ben je ne sais pas ! Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ? Je me serais fait une bande de potes, on aurait fait des bêtises, et puis voilà. Rien de bien exaltant. »

« Mais tu n'aurais pas supporté que les gens disent que ta Maison est la Maison poubelle où seuls les ratés vont. »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors pourquoi ne respectes-tu pas la Maison Serpentard ? Elle vaut autant que les autres. »

« J'ai une vieille rancune contre cette Maison. C'est tout. Et les personnes qui y sont ne font rien pour se faire respecter. Maintenant Jenny, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me fasse la morale, Remus et Lily s'en occupent déjà. Tiens, d'ailleurs tu me dois un galion. J'ai gagné. »

Effectivement, Mulder restait la seule fille debout. Lily gisait quelques mètres plus loin, de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables, tandis que Daray était encore plus loin que Lily était tentait de se relever, couverte de peinture. Il était presque impossible de distinguer ses yeux de ses cheveux tant le noir lui recouvrait le visage. Jenny éclata de rire.

« _Evanesco_. » grommela Daray avec mauvaise humeur.

Sirius se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il aurait eu l'air un peu moins idiot. D'un geste nonchalant, il prononça la même formule que Daray tandis que les deux autres filles faisaient pareil. Les ego de Daray et de Lily étaient bien amochés, mais Mulder affichait un air lassé et semblait avoir oublié ce qu'elle venait de faire et pourquoi elle était ici. Elle était étrange. Lorsqu'elle plongea la main dans sa poche, Sirius fut sûr que c'était pour ressortir sa baguette, mais il se trompa : elle tenait un objet étrange ainsi qu'une longue tige de papier bizarre qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur un bouton de l'objet, une flamme s'alluma et fit brûler le papier. Elle aspira une bouffée d'air en gardant le papier à la bouche, puis souffla avec bonheur et décontraction. Ambre ne portait aucune attention aux gestes de sa camarade, Jenny avait le même regard étonné et curieux qu'arborait Sirius, tandis que Lily secouait la tête en soupirant.

« Tu savais que ça grillait les neurones ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? »

« Ouais. »

Lily soupira avec agacement, tandis que Sirius souriait. Il aimait bien quand Lily était mise en boîte. Ça avait quelque chose de jouissif. Malgré tout intrigué, il demanda à Mulder ce qu'elle avait à la bouche. Elle eut un grondement irrité, comme si elle répétait la même chose depuis longtemps et que personne ne l'écoutait.

« Un joint ! »

« Ah non ! C'est pas un joint ! » fit Sirius. « J'en ai vu en Etude de Moldus et je peux te dire qu'un joint ça ressemble pas à ça. C'est rond et ça se fume pas, mais on s'en sert en … Mince, c'est quoi déjà le mot ? »

« Plomberie ? » demanda Lily entre deux rires.

« Ouais ! En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que c'est pas un joint. »

« Crétin ! C'est pas un joint de plomberie, c'est une clope ! Du shit, du hachich, de la beu, du bédo, un joint quoi ! »

Sirius, Jenny et Daray haussèrent un sourcil inquiet devant l'emportement de Mulder, mais Lily restait de marbre. Elle semblait réticente à l'idée qu'une de ses camarades fume un 'joint'. Sirius pensait que ce n'était pas son problème, mais il commençait à connaître Lily. Lui-même s'en moquait que Mulder fume. D'abord parce qu'il n'était pas assez proche d'elle pour s'en préoccuper, ensuite parce qu'il s'en moquait (chacun fait ce qui lui plaît), enfin parce qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle fumait. Mais c'était un détail. En tout cas, la seule réaction qu'il eut fut de hausser les épaules, signe qu'il laissait tomber.

Il laissa vagabonder son regard autour de lui, admirant la beauté du parc dont la neige éblouissait les yeux à cause des rayons du soleil qui venaient s'y refléter. Mais ce qui brillait le plus était sans conteste le lac totalement gelé qui faisait un effet miroir avec les rayons de l'étoile. Il avait envie de marcher sur le gel. Voir s'il allait tenir, craquer, ou même céder. Il voulait s'amuser. Lorsqu'il proposa à ses camarades de faire pareil, Jenny sembla un peu effrayée à l'idée de risquer sa vie sur un lac gelé qui ne tiendrait sûrement pas le coup, Lily fut d'un enthousiasme débordant, Daray haussa les épaules signe qu'elle s'en moquait, et Mulder regarda le verglas inquiétant avec un œil vide signe indéchiffrable qui suffit à Sirius pour courir vers le lac.

Mais Lily l'arrêta une seconde avant qu'il ne posa le pied sur le gel. Attrapant divers bouts de bois, elle les métamorphosa en chaussures étranges dotées d'une lame en dessous qui inquiétèrent Sirius. Jenny et Daray semblaient également étonnées, mais Mulder ne semblait pas vraiment s'intéresser à ce que disait Lily.

« Euh… C'est quoi ? » demanda Sirius pour les deux autres.

« Des patins à glace. » répondit Lily en chaussant les siens.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Des patins pour aller sur la glace. »

« Merci Lily pour cette brillante explication parfaitement explicative et indubitablement éclairante quant à l'utilité de cet objet étrange, difforme et pour le moins inquiétant lorsqu'on voit qu'il y a une lame en dessous, que la lame est fine ; et quand on sait qu'une lame, ça coupe. »

« C'est normal que la lame soit fine ! Sinon, tu ne pourrais pas glisser dessus ! La lame sert à glisser sur la glace. Comme ça, tu peux aller vite sans trop glisser. C'est moins dangereux que d'y aller en chaussures comme tu allais le faire. »

« Ecoute Lily, je l'ai fait plein de fois en chaussures, j'ai jamais eu de problèmes. »

« Vous y allez en chaussures sur la glace, vous ? » demanda Lily, interloquée.

« Evidemment ! » répondit Daray. « Ou alors on utilise un sort de Glissade. »

« C'est moins drôle ! Enfin, faites comme vous voulez, mais moi je garde ma bonne vieille méthode moldue. »

Jenny sembla peser le pour et le contre, et enfila finalement les patins. Lily se releva avec bonne humeur et se jeta presque sur la glace. Mulder était droite comme un i et ne semblait absolument pas encline à poser le pied sur le lac gelé. Elle finit par tourner les talons pour aller s'asseoir sur un rocher. Toujours indécis, Daray et Sirius observaient les deux autres filles patiner. Jenny monta avec hésitations sur le lac et avança en marchant à l'aide de ses patins. Sirius se demandait comment on pouvait tenir sur une lame. C'était étrange. On devait se faire un mal de chien au niveau des chevilles ! Lorsque Jenny commença à glisser, Sirius se décida à sauter sur la glace sans aucune délicatesse. Après tout, le risque était le risque, et le risque était drôle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Jenny tomber en arrière qu'il se rendit compte que ce serait peut-être un peu moins drôle. Mais lorsqu'il vit Jenny éclater de rire, il n'eut plus aucun doute : il allait s'amuser. Quitte à passer pour un idiot, il allait glisser ! De toute façon, il aimait trop le risque et s'amuser pour ne pas patiner. Et puis vive le changement ! Il fallait absolument qu'il essaye ces patins. Il avait été bien idiot d'avoir douté : Lily et Remus commençaient à déteindre sur lui à trop se poser de questions.

Très rapidement, Sirius enfila ses patins et se lança sur le lac glacé. Ce fut un échec cuisant mais hilarant : il se retrouva à terre – ou plutôt à gel – dès la première seconde. Daray explosa littéralement de rire, en même temps que Jenny et Lily. Mulder était dans son délire, et restait seule sur le rocher à rêvasser. Sirius rejoignit immédiatement ses amies dans leur rire. Il se releva en grommelant un peu histoire de, et commença à avancer… Pour tomber une nouvelle fois quelques secondes plus tard. Ecroulée de rire, Daray restait malgré tout sur le bord du lac en se moquant de ses camarades. Agacé, Sirius finit par se relever – pour la septième fois en un quart d'heure – et sourit malgré tout à Daray.

« Tu peux te moquer, mais toi tu n'as pas le courage de monter sur le lac. »

« Je n'ai pas d'affinités spéciales avec la douleur, Black. Le masochisme, c'est pas mon truc. »

« Dommage, on aurait pu s'amuser… » soupira Black avec un air faussement déçu. « En tout cas, moi je te trouve lâche. T'es bien une Serpentard ! Tu regardes les autres, tu te moques, mais tu ne prends aucun risque. »

« Exactement. »

« Tu ne prends aucun risque, c'est nul. »

« Non, moi je suis prudente. Prudence est mère de sûreté. »

« Bof, moi la sûreté, ça m'ennuie. Ta vie semble être ennuyeuse à souhait. Surtout si tu ne fais rien pour avoir un peu de risque. »

Daray lui lança un regard réfrigérant.

« D'accord, tu as gagné Black. Je viens te rejoindre, pour te prouver combien tu es nul et insignifiant. Tu verras que les Serpentard sont beaucoup plus doués que toi. »

« La modestie de Serpentard… » soupira Sirius avec un faux air rêveur.

Elle mit dix minutes pour enfiler ses patins, ne sachant pas comment cela fonctionnait. Elle avança tant bien que mal vers le lac manquant de se fouler – voire casser – la cheville. Elle posa un pied hésitant vers le lac et glissa immédiatement. Elle se rattrapa à la première chose qu'elle put : Jenny, qu'elle entraîna dans sa chute. Sirius éclata de rire, provoquant lui aussi un effondrement de personnes : les quatre adolescents étaient définitivement enchevêtrés les uns sur les autres, mais tous écroulés de rire. Lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin à se relever, Daray s'accrocha à sa meilleure amie et essaya d'avancer, faisant s'étouffer de rire Sirius. Jenny évoluait seule sur la glace, toujours peu sûre d'elle, mais très amusée. Elle comprit et saisit rapidement le truc, allant à sa vitesse, essayant les techniques unes à unes, lentement… Elle arriva à patiner bien plus vite que Sirius et Daray réunis. Lily se débrouillait très bien, mais Daray était une entrave à son avancée. Toutes les chutes de Lily étaient dues à la maladresse ahurissante de Daray.

« C'est trop nul ton truc Lily. Je vais voir Katy. » grogna-t-elle au bout de vingt minutes.

Elle amorça un mouvement pour s'en aller, mais elle glissa une nouvelle fois et se retrouva face contre gel. Elle poussa un cri horriblement agacé et se releva dans un geste qui manqua terriblement de féminité. Marchant comme marcherait un soldat, elle essaya de retourner sur la terre ferme, mais ce fut sans compter un Sirius complètement amusé qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de laisser Daray s'en aller.

« Tu me diras où j'ai vu que j'étais nul et insignifiant. » commença-t-il. « Parce que si on s'en tient à ce qu'on vient tous de voir, ce serait plutôt toi qui serait nulle et insignifiante. Remarque, à côté de toi, n'importe qui serait champion du monde. Je me doutais bien que tu n'aurais pas le courage de persister. Les Serpentard sont lâches. Au moins, j'en ai désormais la confirmation. Entre Mulder qui rêve comme une gamine de douze ans (Ey ! cria Jenny. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les gamines de douze ans ?) et toi qui abandonne au bout de quelques minutes… »

Daray, pétrifiée, s'était arrêtée. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, son regard n'annonçait rien de bon pour Sirius. Non seulement parce qu'il était réfrigérant, mais en plus parce que Daray semblait particulièrement vexée. Elle s'avança vers Sirius – en marchant – et se planta devant lui.

« Tu vois, tu ne glisses même pas, tu marches. Aucun intérêt. »

« Bien sûr que si je glisse. »

Elle avança le pied d'une demi-douzaine de centimètres et fit en sorte que l'autre le rejoignit rapidement. Sirius éclata de rire.

« C'est bien Daray ! Tu as glissé sur cinq centimètres ! Un vrai don… J'ai vraiment de quoi me sentir insignifiant face à ça… »

Daray eut un nouveau regard noir qui cette fois n'effraya pas Sirius le moins du monde. Elle amorça un nouveau pas un peu plus long qui ne convainquit pas non plus Sirius. Agacée, elle se décida enfin à se laisser totalement glisser. Sirius la vit retenir un cri avant de se retrouver sur Jenny. Celui-ci éclata de rire et alla la relever. Elle ne le laissa pas vraiment faire, ce qui arracha un nouveau rire au Gryffondor.

« Bon, allez viens. Je suis pas beaucoup plus doué que toi – quoique – mais on va essayer d'y arriver ensemble, ok ? »

« On dirait qu'on est à une réunion de Magie Noire anonyme. » répondit-elle avec un sourcil haussé.

« J'y vais régulièrement dans l'espoir de rencontrer Voldemort, mais va savoir pourquoi, je le vois jamais. »

Daray laissa filtrer un sourire à la fois amusé et affligé et finit par accepter son bras. Ils avancèrent tous les deux le plus lentement possible. Mais Sirius, qui avait décidé de ne pas être vraiment sérieux finit par essayer d'aller le plus vite possible. Ils atterrirent contre le mur, Sirius arborant fièrement une bosse et Daray en faisant une deuxième lorsqu'elle frappa sa tête qui alla se cogner une nouvelle fois contre les grosses briques de l'Ecole.

Mais rapidement, l'ambiance entre Daray et Sirius se réchauffa un peu. Daray, comme Jenny, comprit rapidement comment avancer sans trop tomber, mais Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre et continuait de faire de longue glissade le long du grand lac. Plusieurs fois il tomba, et toujours Daray était prise d'un fou rire inextinguible. Cependant Daray comprit quelques minutes plus tard que la maladresse de Sirius n'était qu'une feinte pour avoir une nouvelle occasion de faire le bouffon lorsqu'il courut après elle pour se venger. Evidemment, la magie les rejoint bientôt. Quand Daray envoyait un sort, Sirius lui lançait une boule de neige – non ensorcelée – pour la déconcentrer.

Etrangement, ils ne rencontrèrent jamais Lily et Jenny sur la glace. Mais trop occupés à se courir – ou plutôt glisser – l'un après l'autre, ils ne remarquèrent pas que les deux jeunes filles étaient parties, entraînant une Mulder grognon avec elles. Ni Sirius ni Daray n'avaient aperçu le moindre mouvement de la part des trois autres.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil de décembre commença à se coucher, que le ciel se teintait de rose, violet et de pourpre que les deux adolescents se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient seuls, épuisés, hilares mais terriblement heureux. Au loin, les nuages diffus cachaient une partie du soleil rouge qui disparaissait peu à peu. La neige reflétait sa lumière chaude et éblouissait Daray et Sirius plus que jamais. Rouges à cause du froid, des rires et de l'essoufflement, ils étaient assis sur le lac. Sirius se pencha en avant et écarta de sa main glacée la neige crée par leurs dérapages sur la glace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Daray.

« Je regarde si on voit le calmar géant. »

« Je l'ai en face de moi. »

« Désolé de briser toutes tes illusions, Daray, mais je ne suis absolument pas le calmar géant. D'abord, bien que je sois à l'évidence, déjà une légende vivante, je ne lui ressemble absolument pas. Le calmar géant est, comme son nom l'indique un calmar. Et je crois pouvoir me vanter de ma ressemblance certaine pour ne pas dire ma certaine ressemblance avec le genre humain. En plus, le poisson, j'aime pas trop ça. » ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

« Tu devrais en manger plus souvent, ça rend intelligent. »

« Ah, ah ! » grinça Sirius. « Toi par contre, tu devrais faire une cure de carotte ! Tu verras, ça rend aimable. »

« Bon, j'en ai marre de jouer les légumes, moi. Au lieu de poireauter comme des idiots qu'il fasse nuit et qu'on meurt de froid, on pourrait rentrer, non ? »

« Arrête de me raconter des salades ! Je sais bien qu'on est rouges comme des tomates mais moi je ne mourrai jamais de froid. »

« Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« C'est trop nul de mourir de froid ! Et puis tu fais plus glorieux comme mort… » répondit-il en se relevant.

« Tu voudrais mourir comment, toi ? »

Il tendit sa main à Daray qui la saisit et se hissa.

« T'as des questions morbides, parfois. Je ne sais pas vraiment. En héros. »

« T'as un paquet de façons de mourir en héros. De la plus idiote à la plus 'glorieuse'. »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ben ça dépend de ton importance dans la société. Tu peux être tué par quelqu'un de pourri mais en héros. Mais si t'es super important, généralement c'est le commanditaire qui vient t'assassiner. »

« T'as l'air d'avoir bien réfléchi à la question… »

« Histoire de la Magie. »

« Ça explique tout. »

Il y eut un blanc.

« Notre discussion pourrie sur les légumes, on se la note ? »

* * *

Lorsque Sirius rentra dans la salle commune, il étouffa de chaud. Dans l'âtre, un feu vif brûlait et diffusait lumière et chaleur. Sirius fut persuadé que Lily l'avait un peu 'amélioré' grâce à la magie, mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de monter dans son dortoir et de retirer ses vêtements pour les mettre à sécher. D'un sort, ce fut fait. Il rangea un peu le dortoir pour s'occuper, et alla prendre une douche bien chaude. Sous l'eau, il prit le temps de réfléchir. Dans quelques jours ce serait Noël. Les Maraudeurs avaient déjà fait leurs achats un samedi après-midi de fin novembre pour ne pas avoir à vivre dans la cohue le jour de Pré-au-Lard. De ce côté-là, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il ne savait pas ce que ses amis lui avaient acheté. Remus lui offrirait sûrement quelque chose de scolaire, et de très utile ; James, quelque chose en rapport avec les Maraudeurs, dans le but qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre ; et Peter lui offrirait un objet quelconque amusant. Mais lui… Lui il comptait offrir un paquet de potions anti-douleurs à Remus, un couteau Couptou – qui avait la faculté magique de pouvoir découper toutes les matières : du bois au métal comme si c'était du beurre – à James et un oreiller spécial pour Peter. Ça pouvait toujours l'aider. Les aider. Peter aimait beaucoup les créatures même si elles le terrifiaient et qu'il était d'une maladresse telle que les animaux et les créatures faisaient en sorte de ne pas l'approcher. Alors il apprenait et lisait des livres. 

James n'avait rien acheté à Lily. Il voulait se détacher d'elle, l'oublier, essayer de la descendre du piédestal sur lequel il l'avait mise depuis le début de l'année. Sirius n'était pas sûr que ce soit la bonne solution, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait qu'un remède au mal d'amour : le temps. En même temps, il n'avait jamais été amoureux… Mais Lily allait être perdue. Quoique… Peut-être. Les sentiments de Lily pour James semblaient avoir un tout petit peu évolué. Elle l'appelait toujours Potter, mais elle n'avait plus ce reniflement de dédain, ce qui était une grande avancée. Le coup de gueule de James avait dû porter ses fruits. Il ne savait toujours pas parler aux filles, mais au moins, Lily ne méprisait plus James. Plus autant. Bon, elle le méprisait toujours un peu, mais c'était déjà mieux : elle avait accepté d'assister au match Gryffondor VS Serpentard. C'était déjà un grand pas en avant. Alors qu'avant, elle refusait d'aller aux matchs sous prétexte que James y jouait, c'était maintenant parce que James y jouait qu'elle y allait. Mignon, pensait Sirius. Peut-être allaient-ils finir par les marier ? Sirius éclata de rire. Tiens, oui. Ce serait drôle d'essayer de les mettre ensemble. Provoquer, les rencontres…

Avant, Sirius n'aimait pas Lily. Il la trouvait sainte-nitouche, terre à terre, trop sérieuse et frigide. D'ailleurs, c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait. Mais la vraie Lily était une fille tout à fait l'opposé : espiègle, amusante et rêveuse. Elle n'était pas non plus une Maraudeur : elle respectait quand même les règles, mais elle avait avoué que certaines farces faites par les Maraudeurs étaient très bien, mais qu'elle ne protestait que pour le principe. Surtout qu'elle était préfète. Elle avait même souligné que Remus était beaucoup moins zélé qu'elle. Mais Remus ne pouvait pas être partout, ça c'était clair. Sirius trouvait déjà étonnant que Dumbledore ait nommé Remus comme préfet. D'abord, parce que c'était un Maraudeur, ensuite parce que c'était un loup-garou, enfin parce qu'il était plutôt timide. Car Remus manquait une quantité effrayante de cours une fois par mois. Sirius se demandait souvent comment il faisait depuis la Cinquième Année pour tenir le coup. Entre les devoirs de cours et ceux de Préfet, ainsi que des centaines d'autres choses à faire – comme préparer la prochaine pleine lune ou la prochaine blague – il ne pouvait pas tenir le coup tout le temps. Heureusement que les autres l'aidaient. Mais Remus était quelqu'un de très courageux. Pas une seule fois il ne s'était plaint. De quoique ce soit. Même lorsque son père était mort un mois et demi auparavant il n'avait rien dit. Encaissé. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de Remus. Il était la personne la plus admirable que Sirius ait jamais connue.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche, une heure s'était écoulée. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune. C'était toujours bizarre de ne voir personne, d'entendre un silence calme reposant et inquiétant à la fois. Il regarda la salle commune comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Elle était ronde, grande, spacieuse, rouge, orange, ocre, or, jaune, orange … Vive. Oui. La salle commune de Gryffondor était vive. Vivante. Même s'il n'y avait personne, Sirius ressentait la vie lorsqu'il était dedans. Juste à côté du couloir qui menait au portrait de la Grosse Dame se situait une rangée de meuble en bois de chêne. A quelques centimètres, une grande cheminée éclairait une grande partie de la salle. En face, trois canapés étrangement parfaits, en velours rouge sang et brodé de fils dorés. Quelques fauteuils étaient installés ci et là. On pouvait dire que la salle commune de Gryffondor était en triangle. Le sommet était la porte, et parfaitement située à égales distances étaient placées les dortoirs. A droite, celui des filles, à gauche celui des garçons. Et dans ce grand triangle, la cheminée, les fauteuils et sept grandes tables disposées les unes à côté des autres. Une table par Année. Sur certaines, il y avait quelques écritures gravées. Du 'FU' entouré par un cœur, aux insultes généralement dirigées vers les Serpentard, les siècles ne semblaient pas avoir vraiment passés.

La première fois qu'il était entré dans la salle commune, il avait ouvert de grands yeux. Les Première Année avaient été les derniers à entrer, et ils s'étaient arrêtés immédiatement. Il avait observé dans les moindres recoins la salle, voulant imprimer à l'encre indélébile sa nouvelle maison dans sa mémoire. Aucun des quatre enfants n'avait dit quelque chose. Ils étaient restés debout, les yeux allant partout. Les filles avaient été nettement moins impressionnées. A part peut-être Lily qui étaient une fille de Moldus et qui était très facilement impressionnable. Sirius se rendit compte que c'était peut-être ça qui avait fait craquer James. Il se souvint du regard qu'il avait lancé à Lily ; ce regard amusé, fier et bienveillant qu'il avait intercepté. Lance n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à la salle, et si Alice avait été impressionnée, elle ne l'avait pas montré. Shen était arrivée avec du retard à cause d'une attaque de Mangemorts au Chemin de Traverse. Sirius se rembrunît. Les Mangemorts étaient bien là depuis le début. Et ils n'avaient jamais épargné la famille de Shen. Sans raison.

Finalement, la magie n'était pas si magique. Les Moldus voyaient la magie comme quelque chose de merveilleux, de beau, mais les hommes en faisaient une horreur. Il valait mieux être Moldu quand Sirius voyait ce que les Sorciers faisaient de la magie. Cela n'avait plus rien de fantastique. Quand il voyait que ce les Sorciers faisaient de la magie, il se disait que ça ne servait à rien d'être Sorcier. Que ça ne lui donnait pas envie de la découvrir. Pour lui, la magie, ou plutôt la Magie, était faite pour 'le bien'. Pour la Paix en quelque sorte. Les Sorciers en faisaient une guerre. C'était moche. Pourtant, Sirius ne voulait pas perdre l'espoir que Voldemort meurt. Sa crise des semaines précédentes avait été dramatique pour lui. Voldemort mourrait, paierait. Il était impossible que le Mal gagne sur le Bien. Poudlard était une protection, mais Sirius comprenait qu'une protection ne tenait pas indéfiniment. Il fallait qu'il bâtisse la sienne. Il fallait qu'il grandisse. Qu'il accepte. Ce ne serait pas facile, on ne grandissait pas par choix. On ne pouvait pas se dire 'Tiens, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de mûrir.' Mais il comprenait maintenant qu'on ne pouvait pas rester caché. Et il savait que ses amis seraient là avec lui. Eux aussi comprenaient, il le sentait désormais.

Ils construiraient ensemble leur protection. Les Maraudeurs perdureraient malgré tout.

Assise sur l'une des tables, concentrée dans un livre d'Ancienne Magie, plongée dans une prise de note assidue et dans des schémas animés, Lily Evans n'avait pas aperçu Sirius. Souriant, il s'avança vers sa nouvelle amie et s'assit près d'elle.

« Depuis combien de temps nous aviez-vous lâchés ? »

Lily sursauta et leva un regard épuisé à Sirius. Lorsqu'elle se fut remise de sa crise cardiaque d'une seconde, elle sourit.

« Quand je t'ai entendu rentrer, ça faisait presque deux heures. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous parties ? »

« Il faisait froid, et Jenny commençait à fatiguer. »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus alors ? »

« Parce que tu étais occupé et que je n'avais pas envie de te ramener sur Terre. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Être avec Daray, c'est pas vraiment la super joie ! »

Lily haussa un sourcil.

« Bon, ok, on se marrait bien tout à l'heure, mais si vous m'aviez dit que vous partiez, je serais parti aussi ! »

« Justement ! Ecoute, j'ai ramené Jenny à sa salle commune, et nous nous sommes très bien débrouillées seules. Même Mulder est partie. Tu semblais bien t'amuser et ne pas avoir envie de partir. »

Sirius ne répondit pas, et Lily eut un sourire victorieux, ravi et parfaitement conscient qui agaça prodigieusement Sirius. Mais Lily n'était pas quelqu'un de très sadique qui jouait avec les gens. Son regard se fit plus grave. Intrigué, Sirius se pencha vers son amie.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Jenny n'est pas normale, hein ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mon intuition. Et puis le comportement de Frank et le tien. »

« Pardon ? »

Sirius commençait à se sentir nerveux.

« D'abord Frank te supplie à genoux de veiller sur sa sœur. Et toi tu le fais. Excuse-moi Sirius, c'est pas normal. »

« Ben Frank est mon ami… C'est parfaitement logique. »

« Non. Non, je veux dire, ce qui n'est pas logique c'est que toi, qui aimes tant être 'libre' tu acceptes de jouer les baby-sitter et que Frank doive se mettre à genoux pour te demander de veiller sur elle. Ça c'est pas normal. »

« C'était pour m'amuser que je lui ai demandé ça. »

« Depuis trois jours Sirius tu passes tes journées avec Jenny. Elle a des camarades Poufsouffle. Un Troisième Année et deux Septième Année. Elle aurait très bien pu rester avec eux. Au pire, tu aurais gardé un œil sur elle, tu serais aller lui dire bonjour, lui proposer de faire un truc un jour, mais tu ne serais pas resté toute la journée avec elle durant trois jours de suite. »

« T'es jalouse ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

« Ne change pas de sujet Black ! » cingla Lily avec un regard glacial.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement amis qu'elle l'appelait par son patronyme. Sirius réfléchit. Lily était puissante, elle pouvait être une bonne alliée dans la protection de Jenny. Il plongea un regard sans faille à Lily dans le but de la dissuader de poser des questions, mais ce fut sans compter la personnalité de la jeune fille. Elle voulait savoir.

« Tu sais très bien que Frank adore Jenny. »

« Pas au point de te supplier à genoux de la protéger. Poudlard est une protection à elle toute seule. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien. Il aime tout bonnement sa sœur ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a de particulier cette gamine, Sirius mais je te promets que je le découvrirai. »

« Lily, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. »

« Elle est donc spéciale. »

« Oui. »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle a. Je voulais juste savoir si mes doutes étaient fondés. »

« C'est pas ce que tu viens de dire. »

« C'était pour te faire réagir. Si tu veux, je t'aide à la protéger. Elle craque pour toi en tout cas. »

« Oui, je sais. Je la trouve très mignonne. Je veux dire, pas physiquement ! Je trouve que c'est une gamine sympa et assez mûre pour son âge. Elle cherche pas à jouer les femmes, à grandir trop vite. Elle est simplement elle, je trouve ça marrant. »

Puis la conversation dériva sur d'autres sujets moins importants. Mais Lily n'écoutait pas. Elle n'écoutait plus. Elle avait le regard lointain, semblait déconnectée de la réalité. Sirius, qui avait remarqué l'absence de son amie continua malgré tout ses élucubration histoire de voir la réaction de Lily.

« Evidemment, je couche avec elle régulièrement parce qu'elle croit que je suis amoureux d'elle. Elle serait prête à tout pour moi, elle irait même jusqu'à mourir. Faudrait que je lui demande, un jour. Tu sais, à placer dans la conversation 'Au fait Jenny, pour tester l'amour sans faille que tu me portes, je voudrais que tu te tues. Si tu le fais c'est que tu m'aimes vraiment, si non, je te quitte.' »

Mais Lily ne réagissait toujours pas. Son regard était toujours vide, lointain, absent. Inquiet, Sirius finit par se rapprocher.

« Lily, tu sais que c'est terriblement vexant là, ce que tu fais ? J'ai l'impression d'être Binns. Je suis un fantôme, c'est ça ? Lily ? »

Il passa sa main devant ses yeux, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Réellement soucieux, il finit par lui relever la tête. Cela sembla la ramener à elle car la jeune fille secoua la tête, presque paniquée, étonnée, choquée… Sirius la regarda avec effarement : qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

« Lily, ça va ? »

« Où… où je suis ? »

« Dans la salle commune… »

« A Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. « Mais… mais c'est impossible ! »

« Ben… Pourquoi ça ? » interrogea-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

« Où est Potter ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Où est Potter ? »

Sirius haussa les sourcils. Quel rapport ? Pourquoi le lieu où était James était-il si important pour Lily ? Que s'était-il passé ?

« Aux Etats-Unis, chez sa tante, mais qu'elle importance ? Que s'est-il pa… ? »

« Aux Etats-Unis ? » répéta Lily. « Il est… Mais alors pourquoi ? Comment ? »

« Lily, que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, plongée dans ses pensées, toujours un peu paniquée.

« J'ai dû m'endormir… J'ai rêvé de Ja… Potter ! » reprit-elle. « Il… Il était en train d'emballer quelque chose dans du papier cadeau et il disait que ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé… C'était un rêve, je suppose. Pourtant… Pourtant je n'ai pas eu l'impression de dormir ! »

« Ben… Je te parlais et d'un coup t'as eu les yeux vides… »

« Oui, je me souviens exactement de ce que tu disais. Je t'écoutais, mais pas tout à fait, je pensais aussi à autre chose en même temps et… Et puis je me suis retrouvée dans une chambre avec Potter qui emballait un truc rond. »

« Euh… »

« Mais c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas pu me transporter là-bas ! Je ne sais pas transplaner et c'est impossible à l'intérieur de Poudlard. En plus il ne m'a pas vue ! J'étais pourtant en face de lui ! Je le voyais parfaitement ! »

Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui était arrivé à Lily. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un phénomène comme celui-là… Lily ne sembla pas rassurée par le silence de son camarade. Elle tourna un regard paniqué vers Sirius.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je suis en train de devenir folle ? »

« Mais non ! Quelle question ! »

« Alors que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas Lily, mais je te promets qu'on trouvera. On cherchera et on trouvera. »

« Et si on ne trouve pas ? »

« Il y a forcément une explication. Détends-toi Lily, c'est pas comme si tu avais vu Voldemort… Ou pire, ma mère ! Ce n'était que James ! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il t'effraie ? »

Mais Lily ne répondit pas. Elle restait tendue comme un arc, angoissée comme jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un angoissé. Etait-ce si grave que ça ?

« On trouvera Lily. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est pas dramatique… Ce n'est que James… »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, mais pourtant Sirius l'entendit.

« Justement… »

**Fin du chapitre 16.**

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

**Dreyd : **Crois-moi, n'importe quoi vaudrait le coup pour se débarrasser d'Electre quinze jours. Moi qui la connais bien, je la trouve super drôle (bien qu'elle ait un humour spécial) mais un peu trop possessive envers Ambre. Impossible d'avoir une discussion en tête-à-tête plus de cinq minutes. Mais vous connaîtrez la réaction d'Electre dans le chapitre 17. Mais notre sort est déjà tout tracé à tous ! Nous allons tous crever, c'est une fatalité. Tu as deviné pour le Bretzel ensorcel ? Flûte… Moi qui pensais le faire de façon originale… Bah, tant pis.

**Kamala :** Te prêter Electre ? Euh… Oui. Oui, si tu veux, je te la prêterai. Mais évite de me l'abîmer, elle peut toujours me servir. M'enfin je pense que tu n'auras pas trop de boulot à faire…

**Angelene :** Oui, je sais, ces chapitres sont nuls à chier, j'en suis plus que consciente, crois-moi. Effectivement, il faut que je tasse et que je montre quelques petits trucs relativement importants qui auront une répercussion sur le présent de Harry avant le Gros Bordel comme tu dis. M'enfin vous inquiétez pas, l'action revient dans pile deux chapitres. Et ça m'a fait autant de bien que ça vous fera. Y aura un POV d'Electre au chapitre 19.

**Didinette :** Du courage ? Oh merci ! J'en ai besoin vu tout ce qui me reste à faire ! Surtout que j'ai du mal avec le chapitre 20 qui fait, d'après Angelene, « japonais ». Et tant mieux si tu trouves ma fic intéressante. Surtout en ce moment. Ça me fait plaisir !

**Méli-mélo :** Je ne lâche pas, je ne lâche pas. I go, I go ! Juste un truc, Poulpynette, c'est ma bêta-readeuse…## ;;;

**Spiritcreator :** Quelle review ! J'ai bien pris note de tes remarques, je les utiliserai. Mais tu sais, je sais où je vais même si ça semble assez confus. J'ai juste une question, tu as aimé ou pas ma fic ? C'est très sympa d'avoir reviewé, mais j'ai pas bien vu si tu as aimé ou non…

**Ataensic :** Les étincelles viendront au chapitre 17. Tu as raison d'avoir des doutes, parce que j'adore tuer les personnages. M'enfin détendez-vous tous, Ambre vivra encore au moins un ou deux chapitres ! Si Katy te semble plus sympathique, ça me plaît. Quant à tes questions, il n'y a aucun problème. Si tu en as d'autres, n'hésite pas !

**Bisounourse :** Tu regardes les Guignols toi ! 'A que coucou' ! Du Johnny tout crach ! Ahem. Pas le sujet, pardon. Ton ennui des ¾ des chapitres n'est pas étonnant. Et pas spécialement parce que tu es un garçon. Crois-moi, y a des soirées entre filles qui sont super intéressantes pour un garçon. Mais là, j'avoue que c'était chiant. Je n'aime pas du tout le chapitre 15. Tu détestes Electre ? Moi je l'aime bien. Elle est meugnonne ! Gouzi gouzi gouzi ! Ahem. Oui, j'ai trouvé aussi que ça paraissait facile le coup du clone, mais ça allait faire trop long et je ne savais pas trop comment faire. Je m'y connais pas beaucoup en création de clones. J'appellerai les américains la prochaine fois. Je doute qu'Electre se transforme en Super Sayen 3. Sangoku la dégoûte, elle le trouve trop plein de bon sentiments. Par contre elle est super fan de Piccolo même si elle le trouve super nul. Son préféré c'est Végéta. remarque que matter des séries à la con avec son frère peut servir à quelque chose.

AU FAIT !! Mwahahahaha ! J'avais raison ! saute de joie partout Je suis allée sur le site de JKR et quelqu'un lui faisait remarquer qu'elle avait fait retirer des points aux Gryffondor par un Préfet et que Ron par contre ne faisait rien. Ce à quoi elle répond que Ron n'est pas très dégourdi pour un Préfet. Donc les Préfets peuvent retirer des points, j'ai raison ! Gros coup de pot, mais j'ai raison ! Elle y raconte plein d'autres trucs, son site est super : je crois. Sinon, mettez tout en minuscule.

**Fashion Phœnix :** 3 jours ? Waw tu lis vite ! Alors, pour la fic en entière, je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres, mais pour la Sixième Année, il y en aura 25. La Septième Année, je pense qu'il y en aura une douzaine, mais je doute qu'il y en ait plus. Ma vitesse d'upload, c'est une semaine normalement. Ça dépend surtout de ma bêta-readeuse qui a une vie et qui a une fic à écrire ainsi que d'autres corrections à effectuer. Les relations de Lily et James se concrétiseront pendant la Septième Année si je suis fidèle au livre, et je le suis. Quant à Ambre et Sirius, c'est encore trop compliqué à expliquer pour le moment. Je pourrai en parler vraiment après le chapitre 20 où je vous donne des informations, et surtout au 21 où tout est expliqué. J'espère que je suis quand même assez claire… Quoique…

**Camille :** Ouais, je manque de confiance en moi, et aloooooors ? tire la langue Enfin… Je parle au niveau fic ! Enfin, t'avais compris. Allez, file taper ton chapitre 5 au lieu de m'embêter patate !

**Cornelune :** Le chapitre 10 t'a plu ? C'est bizarre, moi je ne l'aime pas plus que ça… Paraît, d'après certains, qu'il est très fort et bien écrit, mais moi il me laisse plutôt de marbre. Peut-être que je n'ai pas le recul nécessaire pour l'apprécier pleinement, je n'en sais rien. Je t'avais reconnue, petite sœur d'Eiream !

Merci aussi Lisandra, Lily la Tigresse, Tatiana Black, ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers. Z'êtes trop zentils, z'vous z'aime, comme dirait mon cousin de cinq ans. Tout le monde s'en fout, mais c'est po rav'.

* * *

**Preview chapitre 17 :**

Noël arrive, les cadeaux, les complications, les révélations… Et la Mort qui se rapproche… Toujours plus près…

**Chapitre 17 : POV Lily : La Voix de la Vérité.**


	17. La Voix de la Vérité

**Disclaimer** : Voir chapitres précédents

**Protection parentale** : G

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Petit interlude. Pas grand chose s'est vraiment passé. Seul Sirius reste à Poudlard et s'amuse avec Lily et Jenny, la sœur de Frank Londubat. Ils jouent dehors et Lily a soudainement une vision de James. Rappelez-vous, c'était déjà arrivé dans le chapitre 12 : elle avait entendu James parler dans sa tête.

**Note de Wam** : Merci à Ange pour les corrections faites dans un temps record.

Et une petite chose avant de commencer : J'AI TROUVE ! J'ai trouvé pourquoi Harry est orphelin, j'ai compris à demi-mots les paroles de Sirius et Remus dans la cabane hurlante à la fin du tome 3 ! Ca c'est de la putain d'explication, carrément et définitivement ineffable !

En fait, les Maraudeurs avaient fait un remix des Village People : ils étaient homos. Sauf James, qui était bi. Sirius et Remus couchaient ensemble, mais c'était une relation sexuelle-amoureuse ambiguë qui s'est mal terminée. Du coup, ils se sont soupçonnés l'un l'autre lorsqu'on a parlé d'un traître. Peter et James couchaient ensemble aussi, et si Peter était raide love de James, celui-ci n'en avait rien à faire. Aussi, lorsque Lily se rendit compte un beau matin qu'elle aimait James, ce dernier quitta Peter qui ne le digéra pas du tout. Alors dès qu'il en eut l'occasion il les trahit. Valà pourquoi Harry est orphelin. Ineffable, non ? Purée, chuis super fière de moi, chuis trop forte…

Maintenant, place au chapitre 17 !

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 17 : La Voix de la Vérité.

« 'Voix Immuable' ; 'Voix intérieure' … On trouve vraiment n'importe quoi… » grommela Lily.

« Tiens ! 'Comment trouver la voie'… Beurk… Ils disent qu'il faut se couper la tête… » répondit Ambre.

« Se couper la tête quand tu es aphone ? Pas terrible comme solution. Moi je bois du lait, c'est plus simple. »

« Non Lily. La voie avec un 'e'. Ton chemin quoi ! »

« Ah ! Ok. Ben moi j'ai trouvé ma voie. Pas besoin que tu me coupes la tête. Et toi ? Tu l'as trouvée ? »

« Pas encore, mais coupe-moi la tête et j'appelle des Détraqueurs. »

« Ok, ok. Pas de problème. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis Ambre regarda Lily.

« Tu veux toujours être Enchanteresse ? »

« Je ferai des études de Magicienne. Être Enchanteresse, c'est juste en-dessous. »

« T'es pas bien de faire des études pareilles. En plus ça sert à rien. Dans tous les cas tu gagneras rien ou presque. Nous avons un gouvernement de gros radins. »

« Nous avons un gouvernement de fieffés crétins. Pas pareil, Ambre. Tu confonds tout. Et puis à ce train-là, en fait, je ne serai jamais payée. »

« Hein ? »

« Ben oui patate ! Quand on est morte on n'est pas payée ! »

« Ah. Tu parles des Mangemorts au pouvoir ? Un de leurs poulains a remplacé Fickle. »

« Oui. J'ai lu la Gazette. Lucius Malefoy… Il a déjà une grande influence, pourtant il est très jeune. C'est effrayant. Ton père le connaît ? »

« Un peu. Les Malefoy sont une famille très respectée et très crainte. Mieux vaut qu'ils ne te maudissent pas. Les Klaus ont été maudits par un des leurs : ils ont été oubliés par le monde entier. »

« Alors comment tu le sais si tout le monde les a oublié ? »

« Je l'ai entendu dans une conversation. J'ai fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque de mon père et effectivement, il y a bien eu une famille Klaus jusqu'en 1923. Après, on n'entend plus parler d'eux. Tout a disparu. Ils n'existent tout simplement plus. La classe, hein ? »

« Je ne dirais pas ça moi… Bon, allez, on continue… »

Depuis quelques jours, Lily et Ambre faisaient des recherches sur les 'visions' de Lily. Régulièrement, Lily entendait les pensées de James et le voyait parfois faire quelque chose… Sa dernière vision l'avait prise la veille alors qu'elle dînait avec Ambre, Jenny, Mulder et Sirius. Elle avait vu James déjeuner chez sa tante qui lui parlait des filles. Elle se souvenait qu'il était très gêné, mais qu'il était sûr de lui. Cette vision avait été la plus longue qu'elle eut jamais eue. Rien à voir avec la première durant laquelle elle avait juste entendu James penser. Lily était assez inquiète. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais alors pas ça du tout. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Mais le pire était que depuis quelques temps, un mauvais pressentiment grandissait en elle. L'Oracle n'avait rien arrangé. Déterminée à sauver sa meilleure amie, Lily avait finalement décidé de ne pas s'éloigner trop d'elle. Si Ambre mourait vraiment… Non. Lily était sûre que sa meilleure amie ne mourrait pas. En fait, elle aurait pu prévenir Ambre de ce qu'elle avait entendu, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? Par pure lâcheté. Ça aurait voulu dire qu'elle pensait vraiment qu'Ambre allait disparaître, elle aurait dû subir la détresse ou les moqueries de l'adolescente, elle aurait dû être plus que jamais présente pour la jeune fille. Et ça, Lily ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter cette maudite échéance, elle ne pouvait pas consoler sa meilleure amie parce que c'était quelque chose qui serait sûrement inévitable, elle ne pouvait pas être là pour elle alors qu'elle souffrait au moins autant que Ambre. Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était tout. Alors elle préférait se taire, veiller sur sa meilleure amie, et faire semblant d'aller bien.

Car au fond d'elle, c'était l'agonie. On pouvait dire que mourir était horrible – elle voulait bien le croire – mais savoir que ses amis les plus chers partiraient avant elle était pire que tout. Car il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Ambre allait vraiment mourir. A moins que l'Oracle ne se soit trompé et c'était là le seul espoir qu'il restait à Lily. Que l'Oracle soit nul. Après tout, aucune de ses prédictions n'avait été vérifiée. Et ses préventions étaient idiotes : la guerre était déjà dans leur monde. Le seul mystère était de savoir qui avait besoin de qui. C'était idiot. Absurde, même. Le seul moyen que Lily avait donc trouvé pour se calmer et pour tenir le coup face à sa meilleure amie était de ne pas y penser et de rester près d'elle. Peut-être même que s'il le fallait elle donnerait sa vie. Sa vie de Sang de Bourbe comme certaines personnes l'appelaient. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que c'était qu'une vie ? Elle n'en avait pas, elle. Plus de famille depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard. Plus d'amies à cause de son entrée à Poudlard… De nouvelles, certes… Mais la seule véritable amie qu'elle ait jamais eue allait peut-être mourir. Aucun intérêt. Ambre, elle, avait des raisons de se battre. Lily n'avait rien. Peut-être sa sœur. Mais ça n'avait pas grand intérêt.

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Elle rêvait ou elle déprimait ? Elle soupira. Elle devenait vraiment atteinte, là. Il fallait qu'elle garde espoir. L'espoir était la seule arme valable face à Voldemort et à ses sbires. Elle devait croire et avoir la foi. C'était important.

« J'ai trouvé ! » cria Ambre.

Lily sursauta et releva les yeux vers Ambre. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle devait ne rien laisser paraître. Être sans faille. Celui d'Ambre était ravi, celui de Lily se voulait intrigué. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Garder le sourire. Profiter de l'instant présent. Ne pas pleurer.

« C'est vrai ? »

« C'est dans un livre d'Ancienne Magie. Tu as bien fait de les prendre. »

« Et ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant.

« Ca s'appelle la Liaison de Morgane. C'est elle qui a initié cette liaison pour la première fois de l'histoire de la Magie. Avec Lancelot si je comprends bien : ce passage est écrit en gaélique et je n'ai que quelques notions de base. Après c'est en anglais. Ils disent donc que c'est une liaison psychique. Un truc à coucher dehors, mais c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce dont tu me parles : '_La Liaison de Morgane est un lien unissant deux êtres et qui permet de leur faire vivre certains moments de la vie de l'autre. C'est un acte de magie très puissant._' »

« C'est quoi le lien qui unit Potter et moi ? La haine ? »

« Ou l'amour ? » fit Ambre avec un sourire narquois. Lily se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir.

« Le dégoût. »

« L'attirance… »

« Mes nausées ? »

« Impossible. Ce doit être un lien commun. Alors à moins que tu ne le fasses vomir également… »

« Ca se saurait… » grommela Lily.

« Les questions ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec un véritable étonnement.

« Quoi ? »

« Ils parlent du fait que de simples questions puissent créer un tel lien. Il suffit que vous pensiez à l'autre au même moment pour que tu aies une vision. Et lui aussi peut-être ? »

« Merlin faites que non. Mais il faut que je pense à lui de quelle façon ? »

« Ils disent que des questions à son propos, des questions sérieuses et intéressées suffisent. Tu t'es posée des questions sur lui dernièrement ? »

« Euh… Relativement, oui… »

« Lesquelles ? »

Lily eut une moue réticente qui ne fit qu'attiser d'avantage la curiosité de son amie. Celle-ci la pressa un peu plus avec un sourire amusé à l'avance. Sa première réponse fut un murmure parfaitement inaudible.

« Lily… »

« Bon, d'accord… Je… Je me demande si ses sentiments sont sincères ou non. »

« Y a pas de honte à ça tu sais. Je m'attendais à autre chose… »

« A quoi ? »

« Je sais pas… Est-ce que c'est un bon coup ? Dois-je regretter d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui ? »

« T'es pas bien toi ? »

« Si. Mais je suis déçue. Si tu t'étais vraiment posée ce genre de questions ça aurait été plus amusant et tu aurais pu me raconter quelque chose. Là… Ma pauvre Lily tu es d'une normalité navrante. Toutes les filles se demandent si leur copain… »

« Potter n'est pas mon… »

« Ou leur futur copain ou la personne qui les aime est sincère. Je ne pense pas que ça suffise à créer un lien pareil. Et puis je doute que Potter se demande si tu l'aimes. A moins que… »

« Que quoi ? »

« Que tu te poses ces questions avec insistance pour une bonne raison… » le sourire machiavélique d'Ambre reparut ce qui agaça prodigieusement Lily.

« Quelle raison ? » grogna-t-elle, un peu perdue.

« Peut-être parce que tu envisagerais de sortir avec lui si ses sentiments étaient sincères ? »

« JAMAIS ! » cria-t-elle presque.

« Si, si. Ça expliquerait tout. Potter pourrait se demander s'il peut continuer à envisager un avenir commun entre vous, et toi tu te demandes si tu peux commencer à envisager un avenir commun entre vous. C'est très possible. »

« Tu es folle. »

« Comme tu veux. Mais tu sais, on ne sort pas forcément avec quelqu'un parce qu'on est amoureux de ce quelqu'un. Electre sort bien avec Golth. Et le jour où elle en tombera amoureuse, je me marierai avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'ailleurs le jour où elle tombera amoureuse tout court, je me marierai avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Au fait, tu as reçu une lettre d'Electre ? » enchaîna Lily, ravie de changer de sujet.

Elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler depuis le début des vacances. D'abord parce qu'elles n'avaient pas été seules une seule seconde, ensuite parce qu'Ambre avait certainement dû éviter le sujet, enfin parce que Lily avait totalement oublié l'existence de la sœur de sa meilleure amie. Et pour cause : son absence était tellement reposante qu'on ne pouvait plus penser à elle.

« Une lettre de malédiction sous forme de beuglante. Elle a ruiné le bureau de Drodle et hurlait tellement fort que ça m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas entendu… En gros, elle me déteste, me honnis, me vomis (j'adore l'image), m'abhorre, me hait et me maudit. Charmant n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quelle sera ta sentence ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'attends sa prochaine lettre avec impatience. Elle m'a dit que ce que j'avais fait était mesquin, bas, et que jamais elle ne me le pardonnerait. Et il paraît que si elle avait pu elle m'aurait rejointe immédiatement parce qu'elle ne s'en est rendu compte qu'à la descente du train. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » demanda Lily, interloquée.

« Non. Moi aussi ça m'a étonnée sur le coup, mais finalement, non. Nous sommes silencieuses pendant les voyages, généralement. Surtout moi quand je rentre de Poudlard. Electre sait qu'il ne faut pas me déranger. D'ailleurs, elle n'a découvert la supercherie que lorsque je me suis mise à me désintégrer petit à petit en hurlant des trucs qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Genre 'Non, pas la grenouille !'. »

Lily et Ambre éclatèrent de rire.

« Effectivement, ça met la puce à l'oreille. »

« Le pire a quand même été la réaction d'Oreste. Je crois qu'il est partagé entre l'admiration, le soulagement et la colère. »

« Laisse-moi deviner : l'admiration pour le sort et la ressemblance entre ton double et toi, le soulagement car tu n'étais pas là pour envenimer les choses, et la colère d'avoir été dupé ? »

« Exact. »

« Et lui aussi te menace de mort ? »

« Non. Il me dit que si j'avais voulu rester à Poudlard il aurait été plus simple de demander plutôt que de duper aussi lâchement sa famille – d'ailleurs cette formulation m'a fait rire – et que si j'avais voulu gâcher le Noël de ma trèèèèès chère sœur, j'avais réussi avec brio. »

« Charmant. Bath. Donc tu ne seras pas punie ? »

« Je crois qu'il pense que sa lettre aura suffi à me terrifier et à faire en sorte que je ne recommence plus. La Magie sous sa forme la plus belle. »

« En effet. Je suis vannée. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Une heure et quart. On est le 25 décembre alors… Joyeux Noël ma Lily. » sourit-elle.

« Joyeux Noël Ambre. »

Elles s'étreignirent.

Autour d'elles, un halo vert, d'un vert profond et pur se dessina. Vert comme les yeux de Lily. L'Espoir les entourait. L'espoir d'une vie meilleure, d'une amitié éternelle, d'une jeunesse heureuse et presque déjà perdue, d'un avenir fait de rires, d'un lien indestructible, d'une victoire, d'une Vie tout simplement les étreignait autant qu'elles s'étreignaient elles-mêmes.

Lorsqu'elles se lâchèrent, le halo ne partit pas tout de suite. Etonnées, elles l'observèrent avec curiosité. Mais aussi vite qu'il était apparu il se dissipa. Elles se sourirent et observèrent le tas de livres posés en vrac sur la grande table à laquelle elles étaient attablées. Ambre eut un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Va te coucher je vais ranger toute seule. »

« Mais non… »

« Va, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Et si Pince me trouve, ce sera moins grave que si elle te trouve toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce sera suspect. Moi je viens souvent ici lors de mes insomnies. »

« T'es pas bien… »

« Allez file. T'inquiète pas, je ne me ferai pas agresser ! »

Ambre se tendit. Lily sut qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. Ambre savait qu'Electre s'en était pris à elle. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, pourtant. Mais Lily ne lui en voulait pas. Ambre adorait sa sœur et était liée à elle malgré tout ce qu'elle faisait pour se séparer de sa jumelle. Il était donc normal de la défendre. Défendrait-elle Pétunia, elle ? C'était différent. Trop différent.

« Je range avec toi. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Elles s'attelèrent donc à la tâche. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Ambre dormait, affalée sur la table. Lily étouffa un petit rire moqueur et ramassa un paquet de livres et se dirigea vers leurs étagères respectives. Mais alors qu'elle tentait de ranger un pavé d'une demi douzaine de milliers de pages le reste des livres tomba dans un grand fracas. Elle se retourna violemment craignant d'avoir réveillé Ambre. Mais celle-ci eut simplement un petit ronflement. La jeune fille sourit et regarda le capharnaüm à ses pieds. Crachant un juron qui aurait choqué sa mère, Lily se baissa et entreprit de ramasser les ouvrages. Mais elle s'arrêta soudainement. La couverture du livre qu'elle venait de ramasser avait pour titre '_Oracles recensés de 179 à nos jours_'. Elle le parcourut brièvement, sans trop d'espoir, mais s'arrêta de respirer lorsqu'elle tomba sur une page colorée de rose dans laquelle se dessinait des contours flous aux côtés plutôt féminins. En gros, gras et calligraphié était écrit '_La Voix de la Vérité_'. Le ramenant à elle, la jeune fille parcourut l'article de long en large.

'_La Voix de la Vérité, aperçue pour la première fois par Guillemot Dupont en 1047 en France. Après de multiples recherches, il réussit à s'attirer les faveurs de cette créature (ou personne ? même lui ne le sût pas) et à en apprendre plus sur elle. Création de Merlin, la Voix de la Vérité (ou VV… Viviane peut-être ?) apparaît dans les rêves comme dans la réalité et prévient les âmes pures pour les aider. Les âmes noires peuvent l'invoquer par de simples paroles, et elle leur parlera. Une fois que la Voix a parlé, la Vérité prononcée ne peut être contrée. On peut la confondre avec le Destin qui est pourtant totalement différent. _

_Les prédictions de la Voix de la Vérité ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, et si elles semblent claires et précises, mieux vaut les décrypter pour être sûr de savoir la Vérité. Le Futur est très difficile à sonder._'

Sous le choc, Lily fit tomber le livre. Elle tourna un regard effaré vers sa meilleure amie, toujours profondément endormie sur la table. Tendue comme un arc, la jeune fille rangea les autres livres. Mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle lâcha tout et éclata en sanglots.

* * *

« DEBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT !!! JOYEUX NOËËËËËËËËËL !!! » 

Lily grogna. Sirius tenait là sa revanche. S'il avait été une fille, elle aurait pu le traiter de garce, mais Sirius était définitivement un garçon.

« J'en reviens pas que t'aies passé ton réveillon de Noël à la bibliothèque ! T'es irrécupérable ! En plus t'es rentrée super tard ! Même moi j'étais couché et j'ai même pas pu préparer de sale coup pour les Serpentard ou la prochaine pleine… Bon ! Allez, lève-toi, il est onze heures… Y a toute une tonne de cadeaux qui t'attend sous le sapin ! »

« Mmh… » grommela Lily avec humeur. _Pleine quoi, Sirius ?_ pensa Lily avec un sourire amusé par le lapsus.

« Je te préviens que si tu ne les ouvres pas, je le fais à ta place. »

« Tant que tu me laisses dormir. »

Elle se retourna dans les couvertures et se couvrit le visage avec. Mais Sirius n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire.

« Tu es en pyjama j'espère… En tout cas, promis que si c'est pas le cas je ferme les yeux. Sinon James me tuera pour de bon… »

Que racontait-il ? se demandait Lily. Aucun rapport… Elle le vit et surtout le comprit lorsqu'elle sentit l'atmosphère glacée lui réfrigérer les jambes, les mains et les bras. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de colère et se releva avec emportement.

« Sirius Black, tu es mort ! »

Mais Sirius éclata de rire. En effet, Lily portait un pyjama où des pingouins faisaient du surf. Ça aurait pu passer pour Lily si elle n'avait pas été échevelée et n'avait eu les yeux à moitié fermés. Elle ne voyait presque rien. Elle avait l'air de la Belle au Bois Dormant se réveillant au bout de cent ans. D'ailleurs, Lily avait toujours été étonnée de voir que Aurore s'était endormie parfaitement coiffée et s'était réveillée dans la même position, son maquillage n'ayant pas bougé d'une semelle, et ses cheveux toujours bien lisses, soyeux et coiffés. C'était clair, elle n'était pas la Belle au Bois Dormant.

« Allez, je suis pas ton prince charmant mais faudrait que tu ouvres tes cadeaux. T'en as reçu des tas. Ta chouette est drôlement balèze pour réussir à porter tes cadeaux plus son poids. »

« Va te faire voir Black. »

« Madame a ses humeurs à ce que je vois. On est dans sa mauvaise période ? »

Elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Elle ne se souvenait pas être rentrée dans la salle commune. Ni d'avoir quitté la bibliothèque. En fait, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien après la lecture sur la Voix de la Vérité. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et aperçu le gros livre qu'elle avait visiblement ramené. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense. Pas aujourd'hui du moins. Continuant de regarder autour d'elle, Lily tomba sur le sourire éclatant de Sirius et réalisa qu'il était dans le dortoir.

« HEYYYYYYYYYY !!! Mais… Mais… Mais… Co… Comment t'as fait ? Aucun garçon ne peut monter dans le dortoir des filles ! » hurla-t-elle en remontant les draps de son lit sur son corps pourtant caché par un pyjama chaud et douillet.

Sirius eut un sourire crâneur qui ne plut pas du tout à Lily.

« N'est pas Sirius Black qui veut… Tu vois, c'est tout un art, ça, mademoiselle Evans… L'art de… »

« T'es une fille alors… » murmura Lily sur l'air de la conspiration.

« T'as tout compris. Et je suis fou amoureux de James. Mais je m'envoie en l'air avec Remus. Son côté bestial me plaît. »

« Et Peter ? » demanda Lily en haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne marche pas sur les plates bandes de Jorkins. »

Lily eut un petit rire.

« Bon, sérieusement, comment tu as fait ? »

Sirius lui fit signe d'approcher, ce que fit Lily avec curiosité. Le jeune garçon se pencha à son oreille doucement et lui murmura…

« Secret de Maraudeurs… »

Lily rit. Elle le savait. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle ne savait pas comment Sirius avait fait, mais c'était très fort. Elle finit par se lever alors que Sirius sortait déballer ses cadeaux dans un cri indien parfaitement ridicule mais désopilant. Prenant bien soin de ne pas prêter attention au gros livre qu'elle avait rapporté de la bibliothèque, elle s'habilla chaudement et dévala les escaliers. Une surprise de taille l'attendait : elle avait beaucoup plus de cadeaux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle pensait que ses parents ne lui enverraient rien pour une raison obscure. Elle pressentait que sa famille l'aurait oubliée. Quant à ses amies… Mais le sapin de la salle commune de Gryffondor était bondé de cadeaux.

« Tu as été gâtée dis-moi ! » fit remarquer Sirius.

« Je suis sûre qu'une bonne partie des cadeaux est pour toi. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Non. Ma famille m'a rayé de la carte. Je n'existe plus pour eux. J'existerai quand ma mère aura mis sa main sur moi et qu'elle voudra m'assassiner. Ou pire : me ramener à la maison. Allez, maintenant déballe tes cadeaux j'en ai marre d'attendre ! »

Il se jeta sur le sapin et sélectionna les paquets. Sirius en avait quatre. Un de la part de chaque Maraudeur et un de la part de Ambre. Sirius l'avait regardé bizarrement. C'était un couteau suisse superbe taillé dans un bois sombre. Ambre y avait collé un petit mot que Lily n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Elle regarda ses boîtes et prit le plus petit. Celui de Ambre. C'était une bague. Lors de leur dernier passage à Pré-au-Lard, Lily avait admiré ce bijou orné d'une petite pierre verte splendide. Ambre avait encore fait une folie… Ses parents lui avaient envoyé un album de photos de toute la famille et Lily eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle le parcourut. Les personnes étaient figées dans le papier, mais peu importait à Lily. A la limite, elle préférait. C'était l'instant qui était figé. Toutes les photos représentées rappelaient un moment heureux qui bouleversait Lily. Ses parents n'auraient pas pu lui faire de cadeau plus merveilleux. Pétunia devait être verte de rage ! Un grand éclat de rire – qui ressemblait à un aboiement – la sortit de sa concentration. Sirius était assis par terre et observait six petites figurines représentant des personnes différentes : un cow-boy, un indien, un policier, un marine (ou militaire ?), un loubard-motard et un ouvrier. Lily resta sidérée.

« Tu connais les Village People ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? J'en suis fan ! Je les adore ! Ils sont super bath ! Epatants même ! J'ai même demandé à Dave Goujon un bon ami à Frank qu'il m'achète des… Quoi ? Ah oui, vinyles à Londres, puisqu'il est d'origine moldue. »

Lily éclata de rire. Elle ne savait pas que Sirius les appréciait. Quant à les adorer… Les figurines étaient animées et chantaient 'YMCA' en faisant la chorégraphie. Sirius était écroulé de rire.

« C'est de James ? »

« Non ! James m'a envoyé un miroir à Double Sens. L'autre s'est cassé il y a quelques semaines. Et Remus m'a offert une Wishball. Je peux faire trois souhaits avec cette balle. Pratique, hein ? Les Village People sont de Peter. J'espère que mon cadeau lui plaira… »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un oreiller qui permet de ne rien entendre dès qu'on est allongé dessus. Pour les engueulades entre ses parents. »

« C'est très généreux de ta part. »

Sirius ne répondit pas et continua de jouer avec ses figurines. Lily attrapa une enveloppe envoyée par sa grand-mère. De l'argent moldu. Un chèque. Mais lorsqu'elle lut le montant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« SEPT CENT LIVRES ? » hurla Lily, exorbitée. « Mais elle est pas bien ? »

« Sept cent livres ? » répéta Sirius, abasourdi. « Waw… Tu vas avoir de la lecture ! A côté de toi, la bibliothèque de Poudlard fera office de librairie ! » fit Sirius qui avait lâché ses figurines pour attraper le bout de papier. « C'est quoi ça ? »

Lily éclata de rire.

« Sirius, c'est moi ou tu n'as pas l'air très attentif en cours d'Etude des Moldus ? La livre est la monnaie Anglaise moldue. Et la somme que ma grand-mère m'a envoyée est exorbitante 1. Je ne sais pas exactement combien ça fait en galions, mais c'est énorme. »

« Un bout de papier comme ça, ça vaut autant ? »

« Euh… D'une certaine façon, oui. On appelle ça un chèque. »

Lily se lança alors dans une explication plus ou moins claire sur ce qu'était un chèque. Mais elle finit par jeter l'éponge quand Sirius lui dit que les Moldus étaient trop compliqués. Sirius lui tendit alors un dernier paquet. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et resta figée. C'était le même papier que dans sa vision. La scène se rejoua dans sa tête. James debout, l'air anxieux et content à la fois, devant son bureau, marmonnant un 'C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé', et emballant l'objet rond dans un papier rouge et or. Les mains tremblantes, elle entreprit de déballer son cadeau. Une lettre tomba.

'_Je sais que notre dernière conversation fut houleuse, mais si tu pouvais malgré tout accepter ce cadeau… C'est une pierre de vérité. Tu pourras lui poser n'importe quelle question, ce qu'elle répondra sera la pure vérité. Ce doit être une question 'oui/non'. _

_Bien amicalement (si je puis me permettre),_

_James._'

Si Lily avait dit qu'elle trouvait le geste de James déplacé, elle aurait menti. Derrière l'épaisse couche de mauvaise foi qui la faisait penser que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, Lily était profondément touchée par le geste de son camarade. Elle finit de déchirer le papier et en sortit une pierre. Une grosse pierre translucide rouge et or. _Gryffondor jusqu'au bout_, pensa-t-elle. Amusée, elle lui posa une première question après avoir jeté un regard machiavélique à sa droite.

« Sirius Black est-il doté d'un cerveau ? »

Une fumée rouge envahit la boule et une écriture jaune or se dessina en un 'oui'.

« Toujours bon à savoir. » marmonna-t-elle en souriant.

En soupirant de bonheur, elle regarda autour d'elle et tomba sur le couteau de Sirius qui s'amusait toujours avec les Village People. Un cadeau d'Ambre. Ambre. Sa meilleure amie. Elle déglutit difficilement et reposa son regard sur la pierre de vérité. Elle l'attrapa mais faillit la faire tomber à cause de la moiteur de ses mains. Des larmes de peur commençaient à lui troubler la vue.

Il fallait qu'elle sache.

« Ambre… » commença-t-elle.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était impossible. Elle prit une grande inspiration, bénissant Peter pour le cadeau qu'il avait fait à Sirius – ce qui l'empêchait de s'apercevoir du trouble de Lily.

« Ambre va-t-elle mourir ? »

Les quelques secondes que mit la pierre à donner la réponse lui parurent être une éternité. Une fumée rouge sang se diffusa dans la pierre, puis une écriture calligraphiée or se traça délicatement.

'_Nul n'est immortel._'

* * *

Lily était malgré tout rassurée par la réponse de la pierre. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait du mouron pour rien ? Après tout, peut-être pouvait-elle mourir dans dix ans, trente ans ou même demain. La mort est inéluctable. La Voix de la Vérité ne lui avait rien vraiment appris sur sa peur. Il était évident que Ambre allait mourir. Comme elle-même allait mourir. Si elle commençait à penser comme ça, elle ne vivrait plus. Connaître le jour de sa mort était idiot. On ne vit plus à ce moment-là. Lily sourit. Oui, Ambre allait mourir, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'avoir peur en attendant ce jour. Qu'il soit aujourd'hui ou demain ne changerait rien à cette inéluctabilité. Mieux valait le prendre avec philosophie. 

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Le cadeau de Pettigrow à Sirius. » mentit-elle. « Tiens en parlant de cadeau, tu as eu quoi toi ? »

« Des banalités : un livre de Magie Noire de la part de mon père, quelques babioles de la part du reste de ma famille, un cadre représentant Electre et moi et un pendentif avec une pierre noire bizarre. Tiens, regarde. »

Elle sortit de son t-shirt une fine chaîne en argent et un pendentif noir aux reflets argentés. C'était tout simplement superbe.

« C'est étrange, mais Electre n'a rien précisé dans sa lettre sur le cadeau. Je sais qu'il est magique, elle m'envoie toujours quelque chose de magique. A partir du moment où il n'y a aucune trace de surnaturel là-dessus elle pense que c'est moldu et n'en veut plus. Mais là, dans sa lettre elle m'a dit que c'était simplement en prévention. Mais derrière ce mot, j'ai compris 'protection'. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. En plus, elle ne m'a pas dit ce que cette pierre avait de magique. »

« Peut-être qu'elle veut que tu le découvres seule ? »

« Elle est agaçante. »

« Ce ne serait plus Electre, autrement. »

Ambre eut un rire.

« T'as raison. »

Jenny s'approcha d'elles en sautillant. Lily s'était prise d'affection pour cette gamine adorable mais étrange. Avec ses airs étonnés et son sourire amusé qui la poursuivaient partout, Lily lui trouvait un air de princesse perdue. Elle s'émerveillait d'un rien, et ouvrait de grands yeux ronds à chaque acte de magie. Pourtant elle était une 'sang pur'. Ses parents étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus 'pur'. Cependant, elle était beaucoup plus étonnée que Lily. Peut-être que Lily était plus mûre, mais Jenny l'était elle aussi, à sa façon.

« Waaaaaaaw ! » rugit-elle. « Il est beau ton collier ! »

Lily et Ambre sursautèrent tellement Jenny avait crié fort. Elle-même étonnée par sa réaction, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, comme une enfant prise en faute.

« Désolée… » murmura-t-elle. « Mais il est vraiment beau. Et puis il sent bon. »

« Pardon ? » demandèrent Lily et Ambre, étonnées.

Sirius, qui ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant ses figurines depuis qu'il les avait, se retourna vivement et jeta un regard dissuasif à Jenny, qui plaqua une nouvelle fois les mains sur sa bouche. Si elle voulait faire passer sa gaffe pour quelque chose de normal, c'était raté.

« Ce que Jenny a voulu dire » dit Sirius. « C'est que ça sent l'odeur d'Electre. Ou son parfum. Remarque, j'en sais rien, j'évite de m'approcher de ta sœur… »

Mais Ambre ne quittait pas Jenny du regard. Lily regarda autour d'elle. Severus Rogue les fixait. Elle se raidit. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup Rogue, mais elle devait avouer qu'il ne faisait rien pour qu'on l'apprécie beaucoup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous regarder, Rogue ? » demanda Sirius. « Tu nous admires pour notre sociabilité ? »

« Sirius… » gronda Lily.

Elle n'appréciait pas énormément Rogue, mais il ne leur avait rien fait pour le moment. Rogue préféra détourner le regard.

« Lâche. Même pas capable de… »

« Arrête Sirius ! » s'énerva Lily. « Il ne t'a rien fait ! Il n'a fait que te regarder ! C'est un crime ça ?! On n'a plus le droit de te regarder ?! »

« Si, mais… »

« Que ce soit Rogue te gêne ? Tu as des sentiments pour lui, c'est ça ? » demanda Lily avec un rictus moqueur. « Et chaque fois qu'il te regarde, tu te sens… Comment dire… ? Tout chose ? J'ai compris ! James n'est pas amoureux de moi et toi non plus ! Vous aimez Rogue, et vous ne voulez pas que ça se sache ?! Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt, j'aurais gardé le secret, moi… »

Le teint de Rogue avait viré au vert. Celui de Sirius au rouge, tout comme celui de Jenny et de Ambre. Mais si Sirius hésitait entre la colère, la honte et l'amusement, Jenny n'étouffait plus son rire, et on n'apercevait plus de Ambre que ses épaules secouées par ses rires.

« Pas trop jalouse, Ambre ? » demanda Lily, visiblement décidée à en donner pour son grade à tout le monde.

Ambre réagit au quart de tour, relevant la tête immédiatement.

« Jalouse ? Ca va pas non ?! Rogue n'est pas mon type de mec. »

« Je parlais de Sirius. »

« Encore pire. »

« Non. » intervint Jenny. « Tu dis des bêtises ! Sirius est bien ton type de garçon. Sinon, pourquoi lui avoir offert un cadeau ? »

L'éclat de rire de Sirius s'arrêta en plein dans son élan, le sourire de Lily s'effaça, et le rictus d'Ambre disparut. Comment savait-elle ? Jenny haussa les épaules.

« Je savais pas que c'était un secret défense, excusez-moi… »

Mais Lily prit le parti d'en rire, bientôt rejointe par ses deux camarades. Dans un accès de philanthropie, Rogue se leva, toujours le teint verdâtre et sortit de la grande salle. Mais seule Lily s'en aperçut.

* * *

Lily était allongée sur son lit et observait le plafond. Ses insomnies la reprenaient. Elle avait décidé de réfléchir. C'était d'ailleurs idiot parce qu'elle savait que ça ne ferait que renforcer son insomnie. Comment s'était passé le réveillon dans sa famille ? Pétunia avait-elle médit sur elle ? Ses cousines avaient-elles été étonnées ? Son grand-père avait-il demandé où était sa 'Sorcière Bien-aimée' ? Elle avait toujours détesté qu'il l'appelle comme ça parce qu'elle trouvait Samantha ridicule et trop blonde, mais ce jour-là, ça lui manquait. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour l'entendre ? Elle se retourna vers sa table de nuit et tira le gros tiroir. Elle en sortit la pierre. Assise contre son oreiller, elle plongea son regard dans le brouillard apaisant de la pierre. 

« Le réveillon s'est-il bien passé ? »

Réponse : _oui_.

« Toute ma famille était là ? »

Réponse : _oui_.

« Grand-père a-t-il demandé où était sa Sorcière Bien-aimée ? »

Encore une fois, le temps que la réponse apparaisse lui parut une éternité. Mais la réponse lui fit tellement plaisir que des larmes d'émotion coulèrent le long de son visage. La réponse était oui.

Elle admira encore la pierre. James Potter avait fait une folie. Elle avait demandé à Sirius si c'était rare ou au contraire si la plupart des Sorciers en avaient. Sirius avait répondu qu'il en avait eu une quand il était petit mais que son frère l'avait brisée sans le faire exprès. C'était quelque chose d'assez rare, de cher, mais que la plupart des grandes familles possédaient et offraient à leurs enfants.

James avait donc fait une folie. Pourquoi lui avait-il offert un cadeau pareil ? Pour qu'elle se sente égale à lui ? Fille d'une grande famille, puissante et riche ? Pour l'aider ? Oui, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Ou tout simplement parce que c'était moins cher aux Etats-Unis et qu'il cherchait un truc sympa à offrir ?

Une nouvelle vision lui apparut. James était allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, habillé sur ses couvertures, le regard lointain, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Lily eut un sourire. Maintenant qu'elle savait pourquoi elle voyait James, elle n'était plus effrayée. Il pensait à elle. En même temps qu'elle se posait des questions sur lui. Que se demandait-il ? La pierre toujours dans la main, Lily posa une nouvelle question.

« Est-il vraiment amoureux de moi ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : _oui_.

Lily eut un rire nerveux. Alors il l'aimait vraiment. A son âge, c'était plutôt de la passion, pas du véritable amour, mais c'était déjà pas mal. Il était vraiment sincère. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il lui avait offert la pierre ? Pour qu'une 'personne' extérieure atteste de la sincérité de ses sentiments. Pour qu'elle puisse être sûre qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Pour que sa barrière de protection tombe.

Sur son lit, James se mit à sourire. Un sourire tendre et content.

Lily comprit. Il ne comptait pas laisser tomber. Il était décidé à la séduire. C'était elle ou personne. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule question à poser.

« Suis-je amoureuse de James Potter ? »

La pierre se mit à bouillir sous ses mains. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un la sondait. La fumée se propagea dans la pierre, et la réponse s'écrivit plus lentement que jamais :

'_Si tu ne le sais pas toi-même, comment puis-je te répondre ?_'

* * *

Finalement, ses insomnies ne l'avaient pas quittée une seule seconde. Quant à la réponse de la pierre, ça ne l'avait certainement pas calmée. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se détendre avait été celui de marcher. Plusieurs fois elle avait vu Sirius sortir le soir et revenir plus tard, presque le matin. Il était visiblement aussi insomniaque qu'elle. Elle ne l'avait pourtant jamais suivi. Mais là, elle ne pouvait plus rester calmement dans la salle commune, ou dans son lit à compter les moutons. Ce n'était plus possible. Alors depuis quelques minutes déjà elle se baladait dans Poudlard. Tous les tableaux dormaient, les armures ne bougeaient plus, et Lily aurait juré en entendre une ronfler. Elle croisa une petite ombre qu'elle devina être celle d'un elfe de maison, et quelques portes qui se transformaient en mur lorsqu'elle tentait de les ouvrir. Poudlard était un concentré de magie comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une école pareille, même dans ses rêves les plus ahurissants – et Dieu sait qu'elle en avait fait. 

C'était toujours avec un émerveillement enfantin qu'elle se baladait dans Poudlard. Et quoi qu'en disent ses camarades au 'sang pur', elle savait qu'il en était de même pour eux.

Elle se promenait dans l'aile ouest, près de la tour des Serpentard. Elle aimait bien cette partie du château. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle la trouvait belle, pleine de fierté, pleine d'amertume aussi. Pourtant elle aimait bien. Sans raison.

Continuant son chemin, elle partit dans l'aile Sud, vers les Poufsouffle. Elle appréciait aussi cette partie de Poudlard, où le calme et la joie régnait. Du côté des Serdaigle, c'était tout autre chose. Un calme studieux assourdissant et gênant, mais un plaisir indescriptible. Et du côté des Gryffondor, c'était la folie. On sentait le côté déjanté et la fierté des Gryffondor. Mais une fierté différente de celle qui régnait du côté des Serpentard. L'école était elle-même une fierté.

Elle poursuivit son chemin du côté des salles d'Etude de Moldu. Elle entra dans l'une d'elle et se promena dedans, observant avec amusement les cartes, explications et dessins sur les Moldus. Elle ouvrit un livre avec précaution et le feuilleta. Elle y trouva un schéma de voiture et une description détaillée. Le papier était légèrement froissé, et quelques ajouts avaient été faits. Intriguée, Lily ouvrit la première de couverture et se retint d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle vit le nom du propriétaire du livre : Sirius Black. Il avait encore oublié son livre en cours…

Alors qu'elle allait repartir, elle entendit une voix parler. Pour la première fois, elle aperçut une lumière filtrer dans l'embrasure du bas d'une porte. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, cédant à la curiosité et colla son oreille à la porte. Quelqu'un parlait vraiment.

« … Nous entendra pas. De toute façon, personne ne s'intéresse à de pauvres Poufsouffle ! »

Une autre voix parla, mais elle fut inaudible. Mais l'autre personne était Drodle.

« Non, non. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est prêt. Le plan ne peut que fonctionner. Tout a été préparé, il ne peut pas y avoir de problème. C'est impossible. »

Lily sourit. Drodle parlait de Poudlard. Le plan devait être celui de protection. Donc tout était prêt, ils ne pouvaient pas être attaqués. Ils ne craignaient donc rien. Retenant un rire nerveux, Lily sortit de la classe et se décida à rentrer dans la salle commune. Alice avait raison : elle avait fait une crise de parano inquiétante. Ils ne craignaient rien. Et puis de toute façon, on disait partout que Voldemort avait trop peur de Dumbledore.

Le cœur léger, et entièrement rassurée, Lily rentra dans son dortoir et s'endormit immédiatement.

**Fin du chapitre 17.**

1 une livre environ dix francs. Lily a donc reçu 7000 francs de la part de sa grand-mère. Plus que le SMIC !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Lisandra :** Voici la suite !

**Faustine30 :** Tu sais, je crois que James a bien compris que Sirius n'était pas intéressé par Lily. Alors même s'il est un peu jaloux, je crois qu'il a décidé de faire confiance à James à 300000. Jenny te plaît vraiment ? Ma bêta-readeuse m'a fait un super dessin d'elle tout à fait réaliste. Je la voyais exactement comme ça. Tout va bien pour Lily, tu l'as vu toi-même dans le chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisou !

**Bisounourse :** Pourquoi tant de haine ? Je te signale que tu es en plein dans l'époque Peace&Love mon frère. Donc ne me hais point. Ahem. Pardon. Tu es super doué en comparaison, toi ! Hamilton te bat de très, très peu avec son 'il était en moi comme une épée dans son fourreau' qui fait passer Shakespeare et Hugo pour des attardés. Tu t'es quand même remis de tes courbatures ? Je m'en voudrais de t'avoir achevé… J'avoue que j'ai abusé pour la conversation sur les légumes. Ange me l'a dit que c'était pourri. Mais bon, ça m'a amusée et ça m'a fait du bien. M'enfin t'es toujours en vie ça me rassure. T'inquiète, j'ai compris ce que tu pensais d'Electre. Arrête de t'enfoncer, mon pauvre ! C'est vrai que Jenny m'a plu comme personnage, c'est pour ça que je l'ai ressortie. Tu sais, les joints sont je pense, universels. Et puis elle a fait un titit voyage au Mexique pendant les vacances, elle a rencontré un gars super sympa qui s'appelait Scorchy et qui élevait une super plante dans son appart'. Et puis Mulder ne déteste pas les Moldus. Elle les ignore, elle s'en fout. Mdr ton idée pour la douche ! Ca pourrait être une bonne idée de NC ! Paraît que la couleur des yeux de Lily est très importante… Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle peut voir à travers les choses et qu'elle a vu James tout nu… Bon, ça voudrait dire que Harry est définitivement attardé puisqu'il ne sait pas contrôler son pouvoir… Mais c'est presque plausible !

Quant aux points, Hermione n'est peut-être pas une attardée, mais elle commence à ressembler à Molly Weasley ce qui n'est pas bon. Voilà. Té, ça c'est de la répartie ! A plus et merci pour la review !

**Kamala1 :** T'es partie en vacances, vilaine ! Avec qui je ferai mes solitaires sur MSN du coup ? vilaine fifille ! J'étais sûre que le passage sur la glace te plairait, Miss Fleur-bleue. Et la suite est venue rapidement, c'est toi qui ne l'aura que dix jours après le postage ! Byou et merci pour la review ! C'était bien là-bas ?

**Dreyd :** Non, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu adorais mon Sirius, lol ! Tu es infidèle ? Vilaine fifille, c'est très mal ! Surtout que tu trompes Rogue pour un macchabée… t'es bizarre, ma fille. Ambre va être mangée à une très bonne sauce, une sauce délicieuse, ma préférée. Jenny, un rôle important ? air angélique Môôôôôôôôô nooon… Electre et Mulder ? Euh… Electre, je sais, mais pour être franche, je n'ai aucune idée sur Mulder… Faudrait que je bosse un peu plus sur ce synopsis … Merci pour ta review ! Byou !

* * *

**Preview chapitre 18**

Un rapprochement, un remerciement, une amitié qui dure, un match, et un mauvais pressentiment…

**Chapitre 18 : POV James : Gryffondor vs Serpentard.**


	18. Gryffondor vs Serpentard

**Auteur** : Kazy

**Disclaimer** : Voir chapitres précédents

**Protection parentale** : G

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Lily sait qui est l'oracle, et il faut décortiquer ses préventions pour bien connaître ce que réserve l'avenir. Si elle a des visions de James, c'est parce qu'elle pense à lui en même temps qu'il pense à elle. C'est parce que Lily se demande si elle peut envisager un avenir avec lui et que James se demande s'il peut continuer à envisager un avenir avec Lily que Lily a des visions. En bref.

**Note de Wam** : Merci à Ange pour les corrections, c'est très zentil !

Je vous ai bien eus avec mon explication à la con, hein ? Bon. Juste une petite chose. J'essaye d'innover pour la mise en page. Je ne promets rien, et j'essaye de faire en sorte que ce soit plus lisible. Désolée d'avance.

De plus, je pars en vacances, donc vous n'aurez le chapitre 19 que le 24 ou le 25 en fonction de mon humeur, des mes envies, de ma fatigue et de plein d'autres trucs indépendants ou non de ma volonté. Genre mon PC qui menace d'exploser à tout moment…

Merci à tous les reviewers. Je ferai une réponse aux reviews plus complète à mon retour, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu.

Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 18 : Gryffondor vs Serpentard

« Tu me promets que tu écrabouilleras les Serpentard la semaine prochaine ? » lui répéta Myrna pour la énième fois.

« Oui. Rassure-toi, Gryffondor est la meilleure équipe. »

« Ce n'est plus Poufsouffle ? A mon époque, c'était Poufsouffle. Ils mettaient une raclée à tout le monde. »

« Maman m'a dit le contraire, Myrna. »

« Ta mère ne m'a jamais beaucoup aimée. »

James leva les yeux au ciel. Une nouvelle crise de parano. Ça faisait exactement trois heures, et vingt-sept minutes que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. A côté de lui, Tom lui sourit les pouces en l'air. James répondit à son sourire gaiement. Son petit cousin semblait avoir bien vécu la mort de sa grande sœur Agathe. Heather beaucoup moins. Elle était toujours aussi belle, comme dans ses souvenirs, mais son regard semblait plus triste, plus vide. Son sourire n'était plus le rayon de soleil qu'il connaissait autrefois. Pourtant, il sentait qu'elle était la même. Son corps était le même : celui d'une jeune fille de vingt ans, toujours aussi brune, les cheveux assez en bataille (sinon elle ne serait plus en partie Potter) et des yeux bleus immenses (sinon elle ne serait plus en partie Porkins). Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour lui dire au revoir, elle l'embrassa et lui sourit avec cet air triste qui le peinait toujours.

« Tu prends soin de toi, hein ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Heather, je suis un Potter. »

« Ouais. C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. » répondit-elle en lançant un regard suspicieux à sa mère.

James sourit. Il retrouvait sa cousine telle qu'il la connaissait.

« J'ai passé d'excellentes vacances, ma fleur ! » la taquina-t-il.

« Fais gaffe marmot, je suis toujours plus haute et forte que toi. Ne joue pas avec le feu… »

« Il a toujours eu des faiblesses pour les fleurs de toute façon… » ajouta Tom avec un clin d'œil.

« Et toi pour les filles faciles. Pff, à quinze ans, déjà un goujat… » fit Heather en secouant la tête.

« Comment ça les filles faciles ? » hurla soudainement Myrna.

« Oups. » fit James. « Bon, allez, moi je dois y aller, sinon maman va hurler. Tu la connais, tante Myrna… »

Heather et Tom se retournèrent pour étouffer leurs rires. Myrna réagit au quart de tour, s'exclamant d'un 'tu as raison, ta mère est une sauvageonne… Sans vouloir te vexer mon chéri…' . James, absolument pas vexé, riait intérieurement. Il adorait voir sa tante et sa mère dire du mal l'une de l'autre. Bien que ne partageant aucun lien du sang, les deux jeunes femmes avaient le même air pincé et agacé dès qu'on abordait le sujet 'Myrna' ou 'Caitlin'. Elles ne s'étaient jamais appréciées, Myrna estimant Caitlin trop terre-à-terre, sauvage et Caitlin trouvant Myrna timbrée et hystérique. Myrna était à Poufsouffle, Caitlin à Gryffondor, Harry se contrefichant des deux filles, étant peu proche de sa sœur et ignorant de l'existence de Caitlin. Mais les deux 'ennemies' se battaient pour sa préférence, dans son indifférence totale. Myrna en petite sœur possessive et Caitlin en groupie. Heureusement que sa mère s'était calmée, pensait souvent James. Peut-être un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs : elle était un peu trop sérieuse parfois. Pas assez le sens de l'humour.

Sa tante attrapa un livre sur le Quidditch et le tendit à son neveu 'préféré'. De toute façon, James était le seul neveu qu'elle avait. Son oncle, Henry, n'avait qu'une fille de neuf ans aussi brune que son père, avec un prénom de reine, comme celui de son père : Elisabeth. On pouvait dire qu'il était narcissique, mais au moins il était rassuré de savoir que c'était un drame héréditaire et définitivement héréditaire. Ce qu'il espérait était que jamais ses enfants n'auraient le même problème que lui. Peut-être que Lily arriverait à modifier ça ? Ouais. Il pouvait rêver. Déjà, pour avoir des enfants avec Lily, il fallait qu'il ait Lily. Ce qui était, en soit, une tâche déjà assez ardue. Une chose à la fois. Mais il y parviendrait.

Depuis son départ, il avait décidé qu'il séduirait Lily Evans. Et qu'elle cèderait à ses avances. Il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de décisions qui se prenaient seul, et qu'en général il fallait être deux à vouloir cela, mais puisque Lily ne semblait pas décidée, il fallait qu'il prenne les choses en main. Qu'il lui montre combien il gagnait à être connu, combien il fallait qu'elle cède. Il espérait que son petit cadeau lui ferait plaisir. Il lui avait envoyé la pierre de vérité d'abord parce qu'il la trouvait belle, mais également parce qu'en posant les questions qu'elle voulait sur lui, il aurait peut-être plus de chances. Ou moins. C'était passer ou casser. En y réfléchissant, James s'était dit qu'il avait peut-être fait une bêtise. L'idée qu'elle puisse poser des questions sur ses sentiments ne le dérangeait pas. Mais il avait des zones d'ombre auxquelles Lily pourrait s'intéresser. Les Maraudeurs aussi. En les fréquentant un peu plus, elle pouvait se poser des questions sur Peter (qui ne voulait pas qu'on sache pour ses parents), sur Sirius (qui ne parlait jamais de son enfance à Grimmauld Place) ou pire : sur Remus.

Si elle découvrait le secret de Remus et allait le répéter à ses amies, ç'en était fini de la scolarité de Remus. Et tous leurs efforts seraient anéantis à néant : la création de la carte, leurs transformations en animagus… Tout. Son amour pour Lily devait-il faire courir des risques pour Remus alors qu'il en prenait déjà beaucoup trop ? James préférait ne pas y penser. Egoïste. Deuxième gros défaut. Avec l'égocentrisme et la prétention. Pour avoir le quinté, il travaillait dur en vue de devenir asocial. Une idée de Sirius.

« Si ta mère t'embête, dis-le moi mon chéri. Je la maudirai pour quelques heures ! » fit sa tante avec un clin d'œil parfaitement sérieux.

« Promis Myrna. »

James serra son cousin dans ses bras et attrapa le livre de Quidditch en se disant que sa tante était définitivement tarée. Comme chaque fois qu'il utilisait un portoloin, James se sentit tiré par le nombril. Il vit sa tante écraser une larme en lui faisant un dernier 'au revoir' de la main, puis tout se brouilla, comme s'il tournait très vite, distinguant avec peine la différence entre le sol et le ciel.

Lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent de nouveau le sol, sa tête tourna et il ne dut qu'au fauteuil de son père de rester debout. S'il n'avait pas été devant lui au moment où il rentrait chez lui, il serait tombé sur le parquet dur et froid du gigantesque salon. Au lieu de ça, il s'affala sur le fauteuil en velours rouge et or, couleurs dominantes partout chez lui. Famille où les Gryffondor régnaient en maître oblige. Lorsque son sens de l'équilibre devint normal, James s'avança vers le salon, laissant son sac par terre et jetant le livre de Quidditch sur le tapis. Mais lorsqu'il arriva près de la cuisine, il s'arrêta immédiatement. Ses parents parlaient de choses intéressantes.

« Dumbledore pense vraiment qu'il y a un traître ? » demandait sa mère.

« Oui. »

« Tu veux dire parmi les élèves ou les professeurs ? »

James se tendit. Super comme retour de vacances. Lui qui s'attendait presque à des banderoles 'Bon retour chez nous' ou 'Bienvenue'… Ou au moins à ce que ses parents arrivent et lui demandent comment s'était passé son Noël. Mais que la première chose qu'il entende à son retour était qu'il y avait un (ou plusieurs ?) traîtres à Poudlard ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Les deux. Bien qu'il pense que les élèves n'en savent pas assez. »

Encore mieux, pensa James.

« Cet Ignatus fait des ravages. D'après Dumbledore, une bonne partie des Serpentard de Sixième et Septième Année sont des Aspirants. Mais il y a également des Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle, et ne m'en déplaise des Gryffondor. »

Caitlin soupira.

« En parlant de Gryffondor, où est James ? Il n'est pas encore rentr ?! A tous les coups Myrna aura oublié la date, ou se sera trompée d'endroit en créant le portoloin. »

« Caitlin, ma sœur est certes euh… Etrange, mais pas inconsciente. »

La mère de James ricana.

« Non, pas inconsciente. Juste irresponsable, et totalement siphonnée. Pas pareil. »

James sourit et courut dans le salon. Mieux valait que ses parents ignorent ce qu'il avait entendu. Arrivé au niveau du fauteuil, il sauta à pieds joints sur le parquet qui grinça abominablement. Son sac dans une main, le portoloin dans l'autre, un sourire candide au visage, il se mit à hurler :

« PAAAAAAAAAAAPA !! MAAAAAAAAAAAMAN ! C'EEEEEST MOIIIIIIIIII !!! »

Ses deux parents accoururent en souriant. Les banderoles n'étaient pas là, et les embrassades étaient un peu tardives, mais James s'en moquait. Tant qu'il les avait…

* * *

Le retour à Poudlard s'était fait sans problème. Non seulement le voyage dans le Poudlard Express s'était bien passé, mais en plus ses amis avaient passé de bonnes vacances. Peter avait particulièrement apprécié le cadeau de Sirius, et Remus n'avait pas trop souffert de son premier Noël sans son père (« _De toute façon, à part la tristesse de ma mère, ça ne m'a pas beaucoup changé._ »). Seul Frank semblait partagé entre le bonheur d'avoir passé un Noël fantastique avec sa famille et sa petite amie, le contentement de rentrer à Poudlard, et l'inquiétude d'avoir abandonné sa petite sœur adorée à un chien fou pas très adulte.

Après une discussion avec sa sœur, Frank était revenu dans la salle commune, et avait offert deux vinyles des Village People à Sirius. Il les avait rachetés à Dave Goujon. Un Sirius gêné avait fini par les accepter au bout d'un quart d'heure de négociations, affirmant à Frank que cela n'avait rien d'un gage puisque sa sœur était un vrai cadeau et qu'il n'avait rien fait de particulier. Mais visiblement, Frank semblait plus borné que Sirius (chose très, très, très étonnante.)

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? » hurla Lily.

« Aucune idée » confia Sirius. « On n'a pas rencontré ça James, si ? »

« Si. Mais dans le noir, on n'a pas du faire gaffe. C'était une des bestioles que le Grimalin avait endormie. »

« C'est quoi son p' tit nom ? » demanda Alice.

« Tu te lances dans la zoophilie ? » railla Sirius.

« Ce sont des Rpeiouf. A bec cornu, pour être précis. » récita Peter. « Ils sont relativement dangereux, mais par rapport aux Elfes Noirs, ça va. »

Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal venait de commencer. Mais comme d'habitude, ce n'était pas un cours 'normal'. C'était plutôt un cours dans le genre 'dangereux'. Même si James et Sirius avaient réussi à les endormir et à les ramener à Poudlard sans trop de casse, les deux adolescents ne savaient pas comment vaincre une créature pareille. Si James avait voulu les décrire, il aurait dit qu'ils étaient d'immenses corbeaux aux yeux verts et au corps en écailles qui leur permettait non seulement de voler mais également d'aller sous l'eau. Avec son bec pointu, il pouvait ainsi pêcher, mais aussi aller chercher sa nourriture si jamais elle lui glissait entre les pattes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est leur truc ? » demanda Shen, les jointures blanches à force de serrer son bureau.

« Arracher les yeux de leurs proies en les figeant d'un regard. »

« Encore mieux… » répondit Shen.

Evidemment, comme il ne fallait pas regarder les créatures dans les yeux, tous les élèves le firent.

« Le mâle est le noir, mais la blanche est une femelle, il faut s'en méfier d'avantage. C'est elle qui ramène la bouffe à papi. Elle est donc plus dangereuse. En plus, elle réfléchit la lumière. Faites gaffe à vos yeux, ils adorent ça… Beurk ! » ajouta Peter.

Shen l'accompagna dans sa grimace. Peter, toujours caché sous son bureau, tourna bruyamment une page et la parcourut rapidement du regard pendant que ses camarades observaient les créatures.

« Oh, oh ! »

« Quoi ? » demandèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

« Il est dit qu'ils s'attaquent aux plus faibles. Et qu'ils sont d'autant plus dangereux que lorsqu'ils ont choisi leur proie il est difficile de leur faire lâcher prise. »

« Est-ce qu'ils parlent d'un sort qui pourrait les neutraliser ? » demanda Lily.

« Non. Ce bouquin est nul ! Il ne donne que des informations sur les créatures pas le moyen de les tuer ! »

« Drug est aussi nul que ce bouquin. » cracha Alice.

« Non, il est plutôt mignon. » corrigea Julia.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, et même Peter consentit à sortir de sous le bureau pour observer sa camarade. Elle ne s'en aperçut pas, et Alice finit par secouer la tête.

« C'est pas grave Julia. On t'aime quand même. »

« Ah fini la zoophilie, tu passes à l'homosexualit ? » l'embêta Sirius.

« Black, des fois on peut se demander si tu as une cervelle ou si le style crétin te plaît définitivement. »

« C'est le style qui lui plaît, il a vraiment un cerveau. Je l'ai demandé à la pierre de vérité. » répondit Lily. « Au fait Potter, merci pour le cadeau. Intéressant et plutôt instructif. »

Un gros silence suivit le remerciement. Sirius observait Lily en se demandant si elle avait vraiment osé demander ça à la pierre, Remus s'inquiétait de la signification du mot 'instructif', mais Shen, Peter, et Alice se demandaient si Lily n'avait pas attrapé quelque chose pour : non seulement remercier James en public, mais en plus pour se montrer GENTILLE avec lui.

James, lui, était aux anges. Oublié le Rpeiouf, oublié le lieu où il était, oublié ses camarades, oublié jusqu'à son prénom. Il n'y avait plus que le 'merci pour le cadeau' de Lily. Et Lily, évidemment. Elle l'avait remercié. Elle avait aimé son cadeau. Elle lui souriait, et elle était même gentille avec lui ! Ce jour, veille du match Gryffondor vs Serpentard, était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa très courte vie. Le jour de la rentrée avait aussi été un jour fabuleux. Bien que Frank, en Capitaine d'équipe taré, avait voulu faire un entraînement intensif qui avait duré plus de deux heures sous le froid, Lily était venue. James n'en revenait toujours pas, elle avait accepté de venir le voir, avec Alice, et de l'encourager (même si elles étaient venues pour l'équipe entière). Elle était venue, elle avait vu, et lui avait presque vaincu. Il avait rattrapé tous les Souaffles, et avait tiré tellement fort pour marquer un but que Melody Baker, le Gardien, avait failli tomber de son balai en se le recevant dans le ventre. Mais même les vociférations de Frank (« _Au lieu de te la jouer paon en manque tu pourrais garder tes forces pour samedi ? Je te préviens, si Melody ne peut pas jouer au prochain match tu le regretteras amèrement !_ ») n'avaient pu entamer sa félicit : Lily riait aux éclats.

En repensant à ce souvenir, James avait oublié la réalité. Les Rpeiouf par contre ne l'avaient pas oublié. Durant son absence passagère, ils avaient visiblement senti une faiblesse. D'un accord apparemment commun, les deux oiseaux fondirent sur James qui ne dut qu'au cri que Shen son réveil. Il réagit au quart de tour et plongea à sa droite, entraînant le puissant Remus dans sa chute. Mais Remus, dans un réflexe, attrapa la manche d'Alice qui tomba sur James, lui assurant une protection plus ou moins fragile.

James entendit le bruit d'un sort, une explosion, un juron, puis le poids d'Alice disparut. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Shen était pétrifiée, Alice était dans les airs, les serres du mâle plantées dans ses épaules, et Remus ne bougeait plus. Inquiet, James regarda autour de lui : Lily vociférait bruyamment, Sirius avait une ride sur le front qui ne lui plaisait pas, et Julia touchait Shen du bout des doigts comme pour vérifier si elle pouvait toujours bouger. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Alice hurla, puis se tendit, les yeux grands ouverts mais le corps figé. Lily cracha une insulte mais n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose. Julia, après s'être assurée de la pétrification de sa camarade, avait sauté sur la table la plus proche, et s'était lancée sur le mâle, qui en lâcha Alice. Celle-ci retomba sur l'estrade dans un bruit sourd. Le Rpeiouf se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait, tandis que la femelle se jetait sur l'adolescente pour la faire lâcher prise. Mais c'était sans compter une Julia folle de rage (et folle tout court). Cependant Lily n'était pas partisane de ce genre de choses. Elle attrapa un bout de bois qui traînait (plusieurs bureaux avaient encore rendu l'âme) et le lança sur la femelle. Celle-ci alla se cogner contre le mur. Perdant ses esprits, Lily en profita pour lui en redonner une couche mais l'animal avait déjà esquivé le coup et fondait sur Lily. La jeune fille ferma immédiatement les yeux et sauta où elle put… Pour atterrir sur un James ravi.

A peine le toucha-t-elle que le jeune homme, dans un réflexe de joueur de Quidditch, retourna la situation : alors que Lily était sur James, James se retrouva sur Lily, la protégeant du bec acéré de la créature. Haletants, ils roulèrent jusqu'au bureau de Drug. Arrivés, James réagit au quart de tour en sortant sa baguette :

« MURO ! » cria-t-il.  

Un mur transparent se créa, les protégeant des coups de bec pointus du Rpeiouf. James attendit quelques instants, anxieux, et reprit une respiration normale lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le mur arrêtait le pouvoir des yeux de la créature. Il lui sourit et lui tira la langue. A côté de lui, il entendit un rire. Lily le regardait. Elle était collée au bois, les jambes repliées, la lèvre en sang.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je me suis fait mal à la tête quand on a roulé, mais sinon ça va. Et toi ? »

« Super ! Ca fait du bien de pouvoir bouger un peu ! »

« A te voir, on dirait pas… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu pisses le sang. » fit-elle remarquer.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déchira un pan de sa robe. D'un sort, elle l'humidifia et l'approcha du nez de James.

« C'est bizarre, j'ai pas mal, pourtant. »

« C'est normal. C'est l'adrénaline. »

« La quoi ? »

« L'adrénaline. Une substance que tu as dans ton corps. Quand tu stresses, ou que tu bouges beaucoup, ou bien les deux, tu as ce qu'on appelle une décharge d'adrénaline. C'est comme de la morphine, mais c'est naturel. Donc tu ne ressens pas la douleur. Mais dès que ça se calmera, tu auras mal. Faudrait que tu mettes du froid sur ton front, et garde ce truc sur ton nez la tête en avant. »

James ne répondit rien, trop occupé à admirer sa camarade. Elle savait tellement de choses… Elle en savait beaucoup plus que les Sorciers. Une double culture était très intéressante. Elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir des parents Moldus et d'être une Sorcière. La jeune fille se pencha un peu pour observer l'extérieur, mais une attaque du Rpeiouf femelle l'arrêta dans son élan.

« On dirait un champ de bataille. »

« J'ai l'air d'un soldat ? » demanda-t-il.

« Assez, oui. »

« T'as passé un bon Noël ? » tenta James, décidé à faire passer le temps.

Un cri se fit entendre. C'était un couinement de Peter.

« Sirius ! James ! Aidez-moi… Ai… Aidez-moi… NOOOON !! »

James réagit immédiatement. Peut-être était-ce idiot, mais il traversa le mur de protection et courut vers Peter. Mais c'était trop tard. Il était déjà pétrifié, les mains devant son visage dans une vaine tentative de se protéger. James cracha un juron tellement mal poli que Sirius tourna un regard étonné vers son meilleur ami.

« Plus que trois. » fit James. « Lily, tu restes où tu es, la femelle n'attend qu'une chose, c'est que tu sortes. Sirius et moi allons tenter de nous occuper des horreurs. Où est Julia ? »

« Là-haut. » répondit Sirius.

Julia se battait toujours contre l'oiseau. Elle n'avait incroyablement pas lâché prise malgré les coups de bec de la créature. Soudain, elle donna un gros coup de tête sur le crâne de la créature, et planta ses dents dans son cou. Sirius et James écarquillèrent les yeux et grimacèrent lorsqu'elle recracha un bout de la peau. Le Rpeiouf poussa un cri alors que du sang noir commençait à couler. Julia lâcha la créature et se laissa tomber par terre. Essoufflée, trempée de sueur, sanglante, elle se retrouva près d'Alice.

« Alice… » supplia-t-elle. « Alice, tu restes avec moi, hein ? »

James et Sirius ne bougèrent plus. Etait-ce vraiment Julia qu'ils avaient devant elle ? Cette fille folle, irresponsable et inconsciente ? Etait-ce elle qui était si attachée à sa camarade et qui la suppliait de rester en vie ? Ce fut le cri perçant du Rpeiouf qui les fit sursauter. Ils se regardèrent, puis d'un accord tacite, coururent vers le Rpeiouf mâle. La femelle tournait autour du bureau sous lequel Lily se cachait.

La baguette en avant, Sirius sauta sur la créature. Penchée sur Julia, elle ne vit pas arriver le jeune homme qui l'écrabouilla contre le parquet dans un bruit désagréable. James attrapa Julia et la tira vers le bureau où Lily se cachait. Mieux valait qu'elle soit en sécurité.

« Bon, maintenant on fait quoi ? » demanda James à un Sirius amusé.

Il sautillait sur le Rpeiouf presque mort comme sur un mini-trampoline.

« Tu t'occupes de la femelle ? » proposa-t-il en délaissant presque à contre-cœur la créature.

« Laquelle ? » demanda James avec un clin d'œil.

« La Rpeiouf. Après tu pourras t'occuper de Lily… »

« … Si elle me laisse faire ! »

« C'est bien parti pour ! »

James sourit et descendit lentement de l'estrade. Les Rpeiouf étaient des créatures des Ténèbres, elles n'aimaient donc pas la Nature… Peut-être l'eau ? Les oiseaux n'aiment pas particulièrement se baigner, si ? Le mieux était d'essayer. Non, le mieux aurait été d'avoir un Grimalin. Mais malheureusement pour James, il n'avait pas de Grimalin. Il ne connaissait pas non plus le sort qui permettait de détruire un Rpeiouf, et il n'aimait pas ça.

« James ! » hurla Lily.

Paniqué, il dévala les escaliers, s'imaginant déjà voir Lily sans yeux, chauve ou pire : morte. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que sa dulcinée l'avait appelé par son prénom pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que Lily ne craignait rien puisqu'il avait utilisé un enchantement assez difficile mais vu ses capacités… Ses capacités ? La métamorphose ! Il était doué en métamorphose. Il pourrait toujours transformer la Rpeiouf en quelque chose ! Mais en quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est Julia, son poignet est cassé et elle a perdu connaissance ! »

« Crasse. »

Il leva un regard ennuyé vers son meilleur ami. Ils n'étaient plus que trois, dont une qui ne pouvait pas bouger sous peine de se faire arracher quelque chose. En gros, ils n'étaient plus que deux. Sirius était particulièrement doué en Enchantements, comme Lily. Il pouvait lui demander d'immobiliser l'oiseau pendant qu'il lui sautait dessus ? Ou le transformer en quelque chose d'inoffensif… Sirius le regarda et eut un grand sourire. Prenant son élan, il se hissa sur la balustrade, sauta vers le bureau de Drug et atterrit sur le dos du Rpeiouf femelle qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit de succion à dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Sauf que la femelle, comme l'avait dit Peter, était beaucoup plus puissante que le mâle. Elle réussit à repousser Sirius en le faisant glisser. Mais alors que l'adolescent revenait à la charge, James lança un sort :

« METAMORPHOSIS ! »

L'oiseau grandit soudainement. Ses ailes disparurent et devinrent des bras. Ses yeux s'amoindrirent mais restèrent d'un vert éclatant, son bec rétrécit pour devenir une bouche et un nez. Ses pattes poussèrent, ses serres s'allongèrent, ses écailles disparurent. Les petits poils noirs affreux qui se battaient sur sa tête poussèrent et roussirent. Ses cheveux bouclèrent. Son corps s'allongea. Une robe verte très légère, mais presque transparente apparut. Sirius réussit à s'arrêter de justesse, se retenant au bureau pour ne pas tomber sur le Rpeiouf transformé.

Lorsque Lily et Sirius virent ce qu'était devenue la créature, ils poussèrent un cri. Celui de Lily était d'effroi, celui de Sirius était d'étonnement.

« Waw ! » ne put que dire Sirius.

James rougit. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Mais vraiment pas. Il savait que cette formule faisait prendre la forme de ce à quoi on pensait mais à ce point…

« Potter, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer… ? »

James avala sa salive avec difficultés. Tant que le… la… Rpeiouf – car c'en était toujours un – ne bougeait pas, il pouvait parler. Il fallait qu'il parle.

« Potter, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que je suis en face de moi ? »

Que pouvait-il répondre ?

« Potter, pourquoi est-ce que ce Rpeiouf s'est-il transformé en moi quand tu as prononcé cette satanée formule ? »

« En fait, cette formule transforme un objet ou une personne en ce à quoi tu penses le plus fort… Et là… Euh… Ben la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensée, c'est… Euh… C'est toi… »

« Tu penses à moi dans des tenues aussi légères ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Cornedrue, t'es un sacré cachottier… » s'immisça Sirius.

« La ferme Sirius ! » tonna Lily en lançant des Avada Kedavra aux deux garçons. « Potter, pourrais-tu répondre à ma question ? »

« Euh… Je… Non, disons que sur le coup je me suis dit qu'une robe comme celle-ci t'irait bien, et euh… Enfin… »

« C'est vrai qu'elle me va bien… » avoua-t-elle. « Elle dissimule mais laisse deviner. T'as du goût pour un crétin prétentieux, Potter. Métamorphosis le sort ? Mais… Mc Gonagall avait dit que c'était un sort que certains Aurors avaient du mal à manipuler ! Comment as-tu fait ? »

Pour le coup, James et Sirius restèrent bouche bée. Lily était vraiment bizarre. Encore plus que la plupart des filles – Julia hors course, évidemment. Un instant elle semblait hors d'elle parce que James l'avait habillée d'une robe verte légère mais très jolie, l'instant suivant elle était ravie et le félicitait presque d'avoir réussi à faire un sort aussi difficile.

« Bravo ! T'es super fort !  Tu m'apprendras ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant de sous le bureau.

Rectification : elle le félicitait définitivement. Et elle acceptait de prendre des cours avec lui ! C'était définitivement le plus beau jour de sa vie. Mais c'était ce sans compter sur un Rpeiouf peu ravi d'avoir été transformé en humain et qui tombait à la renverse n'ayant pas le sens de l'équilibre humain.

« Stupéfix ! » fit Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Lily tout en observant le Rpeiouf (donc elle-même) de plus près.

« On les emmène à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh pourra s'en occuper. Quant aux Rpeiouf, tu n'as qu'à les mettre en bouteille, Sirius. Pomfresh pourra nous dire comment les détruire. »

* * *

James éclata de rire en repensant à la dispute monumentale qui avait attendue Drug lorsque Pomfresh avait vu apparaître ses élèves dans un état plus pitoyable que jamais. Il était arrivé en titubant à moitié et avait baissé la tête comme un enfant pris en faute. Mais quand Lily avait montré à Pomfresh la métamorphose que James avait réussie, il avait soudainement dessaoulé et avait longuement félicité James avec une lueur étrange dans son regard. La même lueur qu'il avait vue le jour où il avait puni James dans le couloir lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Sirius. Une lueur qu'il trouvait étonnante. Rassurante, mais effrayante en même temps. Parce qu'il rappelait à James que Gonzague Drug, aussi saoul et bizarre fut-il, était malgré tout un Professeur qui savait se faire respecter en dépit de ses airs étranges.

Sa journée avait été fabuleuse. Lily l'avait appelé par son prénom, l'avait félicité, et l'avait remercié. Si son cœur n'était pas aussi bien attaché dans sa poitrine, il aurait fait une crise cardiaque ou serait mort de bonheur. Il avait envie de hurler au monde entier combien il était heureux. En fait, il avait envie de hurler : 'JE SUIS HEUREUX !!!' maintenant, mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait Remus lui avait sauté dessus et avait failli l'étrangler, Peter avait frôlé la crise cardiaque et Sirius s'était foulé le poignet en tombant de son lit. Alors maintenant, il évitait. Le pire avait été que Sirius ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien sa transformation en animagus et avait depuis quelques jours sa queue de chien qui ne voulait pas disparaître. Il avait angoissé à l'idée que Pomfresh – ou pire : Mc Gonagall – découvre la bosse au niveau de son derrière qu'il tentait maladroitement de la dissimuler. Alors James était décidé à taire son bonheur. Mais il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas s'endormir. D'abord parce qu'il était trop excité pour ça, ensuite parce qu'il était trop nerveux : le match Gryffondor vs Serpentard avait lieu le lendemain. Il décida de se lever et après avoir attrapé ses chaussettes et ses chaussons il descendit dans la salle commune.

Mais il s'arrêta à la moitié du chemin lorsqu'il vit qui était devant la cheminée. Lily. En temps normal, il aurait été très heureux de la voir et encore plus ce soir-là (enfin, plutôt ce matin-là) mais lorsqu'il entendit le sanglot que Lily laissa échapper, il ne put plus bouger. Il ne se décida qu'au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables. Lentement, il s'approcha du canapé où s'était tassée Lily et s'y assit doucement. Il n'était pas habitué à voir des gens pleurer. Fils unique, il n'avait personne dont il devait prendre soin. Ses parents étaient souvent absents, et il les pensait sans faille. Quant à ses amis, à part Peter, il n'avait personne à spécialement surveiller. Mais Peter avait sa fierté et n'avait jamais vraiment pleuré devant lui. Surtout qu'il l'admirait trop pour ça. Avec le recul et peut-être la maturité, James commençait à être gêné de le voir à chaque entraînement de Quidditch, à chaque sortie de cours… Mais il n'osait rien dire de peur de blesser Peter. Revenant à Lily lorsqu'un sanglot plus gros se fit entendre, il se décida à poser sa main sur son épaule. Sirius avait souvent fait ça. En fait, tout le monde faisait ça. Alors il posa simplement sa main sur son épaule.

Lily sursauta. Elle ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu. Ses yeux embués de larmes se levèrent vers James qui se sentit soudainement triste, comme lorsque Heather le regardait. La réaction de Lily le prit totalement au dépourvu : elle se jeta dans ses bras. James écarquilla les yeux, désarçonné par la réaction de sa camarade qui pas une semaine auparavant le détestait plus que tout au monde. Mais James réagit malgré tout immédiatement. Alors qu'elle appuyait ses mains sur son torse, il entourait son dos et sa taille de ses bras. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Seuls les reniflements de Lily perturbaient le silence de la salle commune. James attendait patiemment – plus patiemment que jamais en fait – que la jeune fille se calme. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure que ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent. Elle se releva doucement en s'essuyant les yeux et le nez avec sa manche dans un dernier reniflement. James lui sourit.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Lily hocha la tête. James choisit de ne pas poser de questions. Alors que sa camarade se rasseyait en reniflant encore un peu, James se pencha par terre pour ramasser une photo. Il la trouva très belle. C'était une photo familiale comme jamais il n'en avait vue. Deux personnes âgées – dont un homme dans un fauteuil roulant – se tenaient à gauche, à côté d'un homme grand et souriant, les cheveux châtain-blonds, et des yeux bleus superbes. Un de ses bras enlaçait une femme plus petite rousse aux yeux verts. S'il n'avait pas vu deux petites filles en bas, il l'aurait prise pour Lily. Car en bas, il y avait bien deux petites filles qui se tenaient par la main. Une blonde aux yeux bleus à l'air un peu peste mais jolie malgré tout et une petite rousse en robe verte qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. James la reconnut immédiatement et ne fit plus attention aux autres personnes qui pourtant souriaient. Lily souriait de toutes ses belles dents de lait. C'était encore une petite fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés qui lui tombaient dans le dos. James eut un rire tendre puis il sentit le regard de Lily. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« J'avais cinq ans. » avoua-t-elle. « A côté de moi, c'est Pétunia, ma sœur. Elle a deux ans de plus que moi. Là, ce sont mes cousines, Rose et Daisy. »

« Vous portez toutes des noms de fleurs dans la famille ? »

« Ma mère s'appelle Violette. Et sa sœur c'est Lavande. »

« Tu comptes aussi appeler tes enfants par un prénom de fleur ? »

« Non. T'es pas bien non ? De toute façon, tous les prénoms de fleurs sont déjà pris. Je me vois mal appeler mon fils 'Laurier' ou ma fille 'Tulipe'… »

James éclata de rire en acquiesçant.

« Vous avez l'air proches ta sœur et toi… »

« Nous l'étions. Nous ne le sommes plus. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? »

« J'ai appris que j'étais une Sorcière. Mes parents ont été fiers de moi pour une fois, mais Pétunia n'a pas vraiment digéré. Mon départ pour Poudlard n'a pas vraiment beaucoup arrangé les choses. Elle me déteste. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi pour Noël. Elle s'est trouvé un petit ami parfait pour elle et mes parents m'ont sommée de rester ici plutôt que de rentrer chez moi pour envenimer les choses. »

« C'est injuste ! »

« Ma sœur fait sa loi à la maison. On s'y fait, va. Quand je rentre, généralement je suis la reine. Elle ne l'aurait pas digéré. Elle a dû leur faire un cinéma pas possible pour que mes parents me demandent de rester à Poudlard. »

« Tu aurais pu en parler ! Tu serais venue chez moi ! »

Lily leva un regard étonné vers lui en haussant un sourcil. James comprit soudainement.

« Ahem. Désolé. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû rester toute seule à Poudlard ! »

« Je n'étais pas seule ! Il y avait Ambre, Jenny et Sirius. On s'est bien amusés. Et puis j'ai passé un bon Noël. Ça m'a juste fait de la peine de ne pas le passer en famille, tu comprends ? Chez moi c'est tout un rituel. » commença-t-elle, un sourire triste éclairant faiblement son visage, le regard perdu dans le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. « D'abord, on mange. Chacun se raconte ses anecdotes, je leur raconte parfois des choses qui se passent à Poudlard. A part ma sœur, ils sont tous ravis. Après le dessert, mon grand père qui est assis en bout de table tente de se lever, mais comme à chaque fois il retombe dans son siège… »

Elle eut un petit rire qui peina James. Des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues.

« Et puis il crie 'JOYEUX NOËL TOUT LE MONDE' de sa voix rocailleuse qui écorche les oreilles à tout le monde. Mes cousines hurlent et se jettent sur le sapin. Maman se met au piano avec sa sœur et elles nous jouent des chants de Noël. Tout le monde chante. Même Pétunia. Noël, c'est une sorte de trêve entre nous. Apparemment, 'Vernon' (elle avait levé les yeux au ciel en minaudant) est plus important pour elle qu'un bon moment avec une sœur qu'elle aimait jusqu'à ce qu'elle suive son propre chemin. »

James enlaça Lily une nouvelle fois. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour elle, Noël représentait sa famille. Pour lui aussi. Le passer chez Myrna n'avait pas été si mal, au contraire, il s'était bien amusé, il avait ri et chanté, mais ça ne valait pas un Noël avec ses parents et le reste de sa famille. C'était comme si on l'avait amputé d'un membre. Fêter Noël avec une jambe ou juste un bras. C'était un peu pareil. Pour Lily, sa famille comptait plus qu'une engueulade entre elle et sa sœur. Pétunia Evans ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes valeurs que sa sœur.

« Oh et puis flûte ! J'en ai marre de pleurer. La pierre m'a dit qu'ils avaient passé un excellent Noël et que toute la famille avait bien pensé à moi. Même Pétunia avait culpabilisé, tu te rends compte ? Bien fait pour elle ! » s'exclama Lily en essuyant ses larmes. « Ca lui apprendra à évincer sa sœur ! Tu sais quoi James ? »

James frissonna. Il adorait qu'elle prononce son prénom. C'était si rare habituellement…

« Au prochain Noël je lui jetterai un sort qui l'obligera à chanter toute la soirée ou qui fera en sorte qu'elle colle son petit ami toute la soirée – si elle est toujours avec lui ce dont je doute. Comme nous serons des Sorciers de second cycle j'en profiterai ! Elle le paiera ! »

Une lueur amusée brillait dans son regard. James préférait cela. C'était plus rassurant.

« Et toi qui prône contre la vengeance et pour la maturit ! » fit-il remarquer.

« Tant pis. J'ai décidé que je serai gamine le Noël de mes dix-sept ans. Non mais ! »

James éclata de rire.

« T'es marrante quand t'es décidée comme ça. T'es mignonne. »

« Merci. » dit-elle après un silence un peu étonné. « Au fait, pas trop déçu que Mc Gonagall soit malade pile le jour où tu arrives à faire un sort d'aussi haut niveau ? »

« Non. Si j'y suis arrivé une fois, j'y arriverai les prochaines fois. Enfin… J'espère. On verra bien. Mais ce qui m'embête le plus c'est qu'on n'ait pas pu avoir Métamorphoses du coup. »

« Pas moi. Je suis trop nulle pour ça. »

« Je t'aiderai si tu veux. Le truc, c'est qu'il faut avoir confiance en soi. »

« Ah effectivement, tu t'en sors bien à ce niveau-là. »

James sourit. Mieux valait en rire. C'était une plaisanterie déguisée en reproche. Il avançait. Lentement, mais il avançait. S'il pouvait commencer à plaisanter avec Lily Evans, c'était que la 'conclusion' n'était pas loin. Il fallait simplement qu'il arrête de faire des blagues puériles, qu'il se montre un peu plus responsable, qu'il fasse moins l'idiot et qu'il soit plus attentionné… Ouais. Impossible.

« Sinon, ça va toi pour le match ? Pas trop stress ? »

« Non. Les Serpentard pourraient être très dangereux s'ils se faisaient confiance. Ils sont doués mais s'ils étaient groupés et s'ils s'entendaient bien ce serait plus difficile. Ils se détestent tous. »

« C'est vrai. Mais je pensais que malgré tout l'angoisse était l »

« Je peux te confier un secret ? »

Lily se pencha vers lui, à la fois surprise et intriguée.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois réveillé à une heure pareille ? Je suis mort de trouille ! »

* * *

Il y avait tellement de vent que James n'arrivait pas à entendre les commentaires de Sirius. En plus il ne voyait rien. La neige était très épaisse, et le vent glacial les poussait en avant vers le stade. Le match serait difficile. A côté de lui, il vit Evan Rosier, un Septième Année qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Il était le Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. C'était un Poursuiveur qui aurait pu être doué s'il n'avait pas été fou à lier. Ses deux confrères étaient Wilkes et Avery. Zack Crabbe et Emilio Goyle, deux armoires à glace à l'allure inquiétante étaient morts de rire en observant Julia et Colleen. Pat Conway, l'Attrapeur était un gamin de Troisième Année au regard vicieux et au corps plutôt chétif. Frank n'aurait pas à être trop effrayé par ce petit gabarit. La seule chose qu'il pouvait craindre était son comportement : s'il était comme ses compatriotes, Frank devrait faire attention. Enfin, seule fille au milieu de cette troupe de gamins qui se détestaient tous plus les uns que les autres, la grande potiche qu'était Ruth Bulstrode écrasait son balai tant elle en serrait le manche. Elle lançait un regard froid et désagréable vers Rosier qui l'avait plaquée deux semaines auparavant pour June O'Brien. Elle avait très mal digéré l'affaire.

Frank et Rosier se toisèrent du regard et semblèrent vouloir écraser la main de l'autre en la serrant le plus fort possible. Aucun des deux ne grimaça. James regarda vers Sirius. Il était seul dans la tribune des professeurs. C'était étrange que, alors que le match Gryffondor/Serpentard était attendu par tous, les professeurs le ratent pour une réunion. Peut-être était-ce pour être certains que les Maraudeurs n'assisteraient pas à la réunion ? Non. Le père de James s'en moquait et au pire, ils auraient installé des sorts anti-écoute pour les en empêcher. Mais les autres professeurs ? Drug devait cuver dans sa salle avec Drodle (qui était un joyeux luron quand on parlait alcool). Mc Gonagall était malade… Quelque chose clochait. James n'aimait pas ça. Pas cela du tout, même. Mais lorsqu'il entendit le coup de sifflet de Sirius (qui devait jouer les arbitres en même temps) il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage. Mais cette absence de professeur ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il vola rapidement vers Frank qui était déjà à la recherche du vif d'or. Frank lui lança un regard noir, mais avant qu'il ne put prononcer un mot, James le devança :

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas. Ouvre l'œil et fais gaffe. Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Tu deviens parano ou quoi ? On n'a pas le temps de penser à ça Potter ! Va aider les Weasley ! »

« Il n'y a aucun professeur ! Même Vuia est n'est pas l ! Ca sent pas bon. »

Comme Frank ne semblait pas persuadé James joua sa dernière carte.

« Jenny est dans les gradins Frank. Elle te regarde. »

Frank finit par hocher la tête. S'il avait bien une faiblesse, c'était sa sœur. James en abusait un peu trop souvent, mais ce n'était pas à de mauvaises fins. Et certainement pas pour lui faire du mal.

« Maintenant Potter va aider les Weasley, tu connais Rosier aussi bien que moi ! Et ce petit crétin de Conway ne me plaît absolument pas. »

James hocha la tête et fonça vers Ruadan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais bordel ? Wilkes a déjà failli me faire tomber de mon balai ! »

« Faites gaffe les gars, l'absence des professeurs ne me plaît pas, et les Serpentard pourraient bien abuser de ça… » répondit-il en attrapant le Souaffle.

Les jumeaux Weasley froncèrent les sourcils mais acquiescèrent en silence. Il fallait pour le moment se concentrer sur le match. Il ne voyait presque rien, et malgré ses gants en peau de dragon, le froid parvenait à le réfrigérer. Il ne devait qu'à son désir d'impressionner Lily de rester sur son Comète. Alors que Ruadan se faisait dégager par un coup d'épaule vicieux de Wilkes, James attrapa le Souaffle et le lança à Rowan dans une savante passe parfaitement étudiée. A peine le Souaffle fut-il attrapé que Avery fonça sur Rowan et le dégagea d'un coup. Alors que le Souaffle tombait, James fondit en piqué et attrapa la balle rouge au moment où il allait s'écraser. Il remonta difficilement, ses oreilles rouges sifflant, et son corps tremblant de froid. Heureusement qu'il avait pris sa baguette. Frank demanda un temps mort. Il en profita pour faire un rapide briefing aux six autres joueurs :

« Bon. Potter ici présent a un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne savais pas que les profs seraient absents, sinon je vous aurais fait vous entraîner d'avantage. Ne rentrons pas dans leur jeu et évitons les fautes, ok ? J'essaye d'attraper le vif le plus vite possible, mais avec toute cette neige, je ne vois rien… Pas trop froid ? Vous avez vos baguettes ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et se réchauffèrent d'un sort.

« Allez, on y retourne. Arbal, bouge-toi un peu plus et mets toute ta force quand tu balances le Cognard. Quant à toi Melody bouge un peu plus tu vas mourir réfrigérée à ce train-là. J'aimerais éviter de te voir faire une crise d'hypothermie. Mc Go' me tuerait autrement. »

« Alice serait inconsolable ! » railla Ruadan.

« Je t'emmerde Weasley, c'est pas le moment ! On y va. »

Ils repartirent dans les airs. Grâce à leurs sorts, ils n'avaient plus froid, mais la neige qui tombait n'aidait pas. Le vent avait déjà déraciné quelques arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Le ciel était gris foncé. C'était étrange qu'il neigeât plutôt qu'il ne plût. Mais James n'avait pas le temps de faire de la météorologie. Il fonça vers les buts, visa du mieux qu'il put avec ses lunettes mouillées et lança la balle de toutes ses forces. Il entendit à peine les cris dans les gradins. Apparemment, il avait marqué. Bon à savoir.

Très vite, les Serpentard furent distancés. Bien qu'ils firent des fautes, aucun bruit de sifflet ne se fit entendre. James comprit que Sirius ne pouvait rien voir. Un brouillard épais était tombé. Un étau enserra son estomac. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. D'autres buts furent marqués, mais aucune des deux équipes ne réussit à compter les points. En fait, cela ressemblait plus à une guerre. A un moment, même, Rosier sortit sa baguette et visa Julia qui lui balança un Cognard en pleine figure. James éclata de rire et marqua de nouveau. Mais l'étau s'était transformé en un nœud qui lui donnait des nausées. Ce n'était plus le stress. Son instinct lui disait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Et son instinct ne se trompait jamais.

Alors qu'il avait le Souaffle en main, Rosier apparut et se jeta presque sur lui. James bascula dans le vide et rattrapa le manche de son balai de justesse. Il avait toujours la balle dans la main, et son balai avançait à une vitesse affolante vers les trois cercles que protégeait Ruth avec férocité. Rosier, qui pensait avoir fait tomber son homologue Gryffondor était parti à la recherche du Souaffle.

« IL EST TOUJOURS ACCROCHE A SON BALAI SINISTRE CRETIN ! » hurla Bulstrode.

« JE T'EMMERDE ROYALEMENT BULSTRODE ! T'AS QU'A LE FAIRE A MA PLACE ! »

« PAUVRE NASE ! »

James se retint d'éclater de rire. Ne jamais mélanger professionnel et personnel. Ces deux imbéciles allaient faire perdre le match à leur équipe. Heureusement qu'il y avait une bonne harmonie entre les Gryffondor. Pendant leur dispute, James avait continué à avancer. Et Bulstrode avait perdu sa concentration. Elle ne vit pas James arriver et lancer le Souaffle qui passa dans le cercle le plus haut. Plus énervé que jamais, Rosier fonça sur James au moment où il se remettait en place sur son balai. Les Gryffondor, qui étaient de ce côté, le virent et l'acclamèrent. Il chercha rapidement Lily du regard, mais Rosier se jeta sur lui. Le Poursuiveur tomba sur un gradin.

« James, ça va ? » entendit-il.

Lily. Il ne prit même pas le temps de répondre. Cette petite ordure allait le lui payer. Il attrapa sa baguette.

« Accio balai ! »

L'objet arriva vers lui. En un saut il se retrouva dessus et se pencha en avant. Jamais son balai n'était allé aussi vite. Peut-être sentait-il l'excitation et l'énervement de son propriétaire. Quoiqu'il en soit il rattrapa Rosier qui allait marquer. Alors que Melody était effrayée par la colère visible sur le regard du Poursuiveur Serpentard, James arriva et intercepta le Souaffle. Au passage, il poussa Rosier qui manqua de tomber. Ça devenait violent, mais James appréciait le dicton 'œil pour œil' dans ce cas-là. Contre ce genre de Serpentard là, il ne fallait pas avoir peur de se jeter dans la mêlée. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Rosier jurer quelque chose de très mal poli.

Au moment où il lançait la balle, il entendit un sifflement plus bruyant que le vent. Le match était terminé. Qui avait attrapé le vif d'or ? Il descendit en piqué vers le sol pour voir une masse de Gryffondor sur le pauvre Frank Londubat qui tentait de respirer, sa main plus haute que la foule, emprisonnant la petite balle ailée. James eut un sourire heureux : ils avaient gagné. Il s'approcha de la tribune des professeurs pour regarder le score : 310 à 100. Il poussa un cri de joie qui ne fut entendu que par les quelques élèves présents : Remus, Peter, Sirius, Lily et Shen. Alice avait du rejoindre son petit ami depuis longtemps.

« ON A GAGNE !! » hurla James. « On est les meilleurs ! »

Les autres élèves hurlèrent et se jetèrent sur James. Il commençait à avoir un peu plus froid. L'effet du sort disparaissait. Au milieu des rires, le brouillard diminuait et s'amenuisait. On pouvait presque voir le sol, et quelques mètres plus loin que le bout de son nez.

« T'es le meilleur, Cornedrue ! » hurla Sirius en lui ébouriffant d'avantage les cheveux.

« Tu joues super bien ! » ajouta Shen. « Rosier est fou ! Comment as-tu fait pour tenir aussi longtemps accroché à ton balai ? »

James haussa les épaules. Lily s'approcha de lui et lui colla un baiser sur la joue.

« Félicitations James, tu es un excellent joueur, même si je m'y connais autant en Quidditch que Avery en Moldus ! »

Mais James ne répondit pas. S'il n'y avait pas eu le froid et le vent qui lui avait rougi le visage, tout le monde aurait pu voir le trouble du Poursuiveur. James perçut le regard qu'avaient échangé Remus et Sirius qui pouffaient de rire.

« Merci. » dit simplement (pour une fois) James.

« Allez, on va boire à notre victoire ! » fit Remus en lui tapant dans le dos.

Mais James ne bougea pas. Son estomac se retourna. Son cœur se compressa. Sa respiration devint haletée. Son mauvais pressentiment revenait à la charge. C'était mauvais. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. C'était étrange, rien ne s'était pourtant passé… Son instinct l'avait-il trahi ? Non. C'était impossible… Et pourtant… Non. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

« Attendez-moi là je reviens. » ordonna-t-il.

Ses amis s'immobilisèrent immédiatement. James attrapa son balai, l'enfourcha et fonça vers le ciel. Lorsqu'il fut assez haut pour apercevoir presque tout le parc, son cœur s'arrêta. Le brouillard avait définitivement disparu, mais la neige continuait de tomber. Pourtant, il voyait parfaitement.

Les élèves continuaient de parler en bas, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle (qui n'appréciaient pas particulièrement les élèves de l'équipe de Serpentard) félicitaient les joueurs en bas, ignorant ce qui se passait à quelques mètres d'eux. Et les mètres disparaissaient au fur et à mesure.

Sa respiration se coupa.

Droits, en ligne, parfaitement ordonnés, ceux qui étaient de plus en plus redoutés par le monde magique avançaient vers le stade de Quidditch.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son cœur repartit que l'affolement gagna James Potter. Il se tourna violemment vers ses amis qui l'observaient, intrigués et un peu effrayés par sa réaction, et se mit à hurler, cédant définitivement à la panique :

« PREVENEZ DUMBLEDORE ! LES MANGEMORTS ATTAQUENT ! »

**Fin du chapitre 18.**

**Preview du chapitre 19 :**

Un mort. Des morts. Une morte. Des vies gâchées, des découvertes, une victoire au mauvais goût de défaite.

**Chapitre 19 : POV mixte : Victoire Mortelle.**

**Bonnes vacances à tous ! **


	19. Victoire Mortelle

**Titre** : Entre Ombre et Lumière

**Auteur** : Kazy

**Disclaimer** : Voir chapitres précédents

**Protection parentale** : PG parce même si c'est pas spécialement gore, c'est pas très gai et… Euh… Merde, c'est PG, c'est PG un point c'est tout. la fille hyper détendue par ses vacances

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Lily devient limite gentille avec James qui plane totalement à cause de ça malgré un mauvais pressentiment. Et puis y a un match de Quidditch où il n'y a aucun prof, où ils doivent se démerder seuls, et ça sent pas bon du tout. Et à la fin, James voit les Mangemorts arriver.

**Note de Wam** : Merci à Camille pour ses corrections fabuleuses. A Ange pour ses critiques également. A tous les reviewers, et à l'inventeur des vacances.

De plus, je voulais signaler que ce chapitre m'a vraiment tenu à cœur, et l'écrire a été pour moi une sorte de libération. C'est ce chapitre, avec un autre de la Septième Année, qui m'a définitivement décidée à coucher les mots sur Word (le papier virtuel) et je suis très heureuse de vous faire partager cela. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira malgré les maladresses obligatoires. Excellente lecture,

Kazy.

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 19 : Victoire Mortelle.

Le petit Jerry Vandkon courait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Son plus grand rêve était de devenir un Poursuiveur professionnel, mais il n'avait aucune endurance et était trop petit. Son père lui répétait sans cesse qu'il fallait qu'il soit Attrapeur s'il voulait réussir. Mais Jerry voulait être Poursuiveur ou rien. Et il fallait montrer qu'il était digne de confiance. Il voulait que Zack et Crysta, son frère et sa sœur, soient fiers de lui, qu'ils puissent dire plus tard que c'était grâce à lui que des vies avaient été sauvées. Grâce à sa vitesse hors du commun. Alors il courait. Il courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait pour prévenir Dumbledore que les Mangemorts attaquaient. Il fallait qu'il trouve un professeur. Il était bientôt arrivé à la grande porte de Poudlard. Heureusement que James Potter – son idole – avait donné l'alerte rapidement pour que les choses soient mises en place. On lui avait immédiatement ordonné d'aller répandre la nouvelle, puisqu'il était le plus près de la porte.

Jerry était un Poufsouffle, mais il était courageux. D'ailleurs, le Choixpeau lui avait proposé d'aller à Gryffondor, mais Jerry savait qu'il préférerait Poufsouffle. Les Gryffondor bougeaient trop pour lui. Il était certes un peu nerveux, mais tous les membres de sa famille avaient toujours été à Poufsouffle, alors il avait choisi de ne pas varier à la tradition et de faire honneur à sa famille. Et tout le monde l'avait félicité. Même Chan Chang, un grand ami de Zack.

Il se devait de réussir. Il voulait qu'on puisse être fier de lui. Il voulait encore entendre les applaudissements, il voulait que sa Maison soit plus respectée, il voulait que les autres le regardent autrement. Il ne voulait plus être 'Petit Jerry' ou 'Le petit frère de Zack et Christa'. Il voulait être Jerry Vandkon, une personne à part entière.

Alors il accéléra. Les portes étaient en vue. Il ne percevait plus les cris. Il n'entendait plus rien. Les portes étaient fermées. C'était étonnant. Habituellement, à part la nuit, elles sont toujours ouvertes. Le cœur de Jerry accéléra encore. Le seul son autre que le vent qu'il entendait était le bruit sourd que faisait son cœur cognant dans sa cage thoracique.

Un bruissement se fit entendre. Son cœur manqua un battement. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore plus, ce qui l'étonna. Une personne sortit d'un bosquet. Jerry réagit immédiatement. Lorsqu'il la reconnut, il soupira de soulagement.

« Vite, vite ! Il y a une attaque ! Il faut aller aider les autres ! »

« Je sais, je sais, rassure-toi petit, je sais qu'il y a une attaque. » répondit l'autre d'un ton calme.

« Alors pourquoi restez-vous l ? » demanda Jerry, la panique le reprenant immédiatement. « Il faut aller les aider ! Les Mangemorts attaquent. »

« Je sais. » répéta-t-il.

« Vous ne faites rien ? »

L'autre secoua la tête. Jerry déglutit péniblement. Il eut peur de comprendre. Jerry recula.

« Non… Non… C'est impossible… »

« Tu es à Poufsouffle, n'est-ce pas ? Etonnant que tu comprennes si vite… Comme quoi les stéréotypes sont idiots. »

« Vous… vous… Vous êtes Mangemort ! »

« Exact, petit. Et tu comprends bien que connaissant mon secret et allant aider tes amis, je ne peux pas te laisser partir ainsi ? »

Jerry déglutit encore une fois, mais sa salive resta coincée dans sa gorge. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Non… Piti ! Je… Je vous jure que je ne dirai rien ! Je garderai votre secret ! Je suis prêt à faire une promesse magique ! »

« J'apprécie ton offre, mais même si tu le faisais ça ne servirait à rien. De puissants Sorciers pourraient savoir ce qu'ils veulent. Je suis désolé petit. Mourir si jeune est navrant… On pourra au moins dire qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour mourir. En tout cas, je te promets que ce sera rapide et indolore. Je te dois au moins ça ! »

Les larmes de Jerry coulèrent de nouveau, son flot doublant d'intensité.

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Le courage est une folie. Au moins, on pourra dire que tu es mort en martyr. Et puis tu as de la chance, tu seras le premier mort. Celui qu'on pleure le plus. »

Alors qu'il se confondait en excuses, implorant la pitié du Mangemort, celui-ci leva sa baguette avec un air navré. Lorsqu'il prononça le sort mortel, et que le corps du garçon tomba dans la neige dans un bruit sourd, il secoua la tête.

« C'est tellement dommage, ça… En arriver à tuer ses élèves… »

* * *

Le temps que l'information pénètre dans les esprits, et des cris étaient déjà poussés. C'était la panique générale. Lily n'eut le temps que de pousser un juron puis elle attrapa sa baguette et la posa sur sa gorge.

« Sonorus » marmonna-t-elle.

A côté d'elle, Shen s'était mise à pleurer, et les Maraudeurs avaient peine à réagir. Pettigrow tremblait déjà. Elle sentit ses jambes faire pareil. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède à la panique. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme. Ce fut d'une voix posée qu'elle se mit à parler. Sa voix douce et où aucune note d'angoisse ne vivait emplit le stade et couvrit les hurlements.

« Calmez-vous, calmez-vous. Un élève est parti chercher les professeurs, ils ne tarderont pas à venir ! » cria-t-elle. « Que tous les élèves en-dessous de la Cinquième Année partent. Que les plus courageux restent. Shen Lim-Y et Peter Pettigrow accompagneront les Première Année les plus proches de l'Ecole. Si quelques Quatrième Année se sentent assez puissants pour se battre, qu'ils restent. Que les autres partent. »

La plupart des élèves hochèrent la tête. Etrangement, Shen ne dit mot, mais elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour rejoindre les Première Année. Peter allait la suivre lorsque Sirius le retint.

« Attends un peu… »

Peter s'exécuta en hochant la tête pendant que Sirius et Lupin se tournaient vers Lily, enchaînant immédiatement :

« On fait quoi ? » demandèrent-ils.

« Il faut canaliser les plus jeunes. » dit-elle après avoir arrêté le sort. « De toute évidence, ils sont trop près de nous et nous sommes trop loin pour que tous les élèves aillent se réfugier dans Poudlard. Pour le moment, il faut sauver un maximum de monde. Lupin, tu cours vite. Va chercher les plus jeunes les plus éloignés et ramène-les au plus près de Poudlard. Tu es fort, tu pourras en porter un ou deux… »

« Comment tu sais que… ? » demanda Sirius.

« Peu importe ! » claqua Lily. « On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Je le sais c'est tout. Sirius, rejoins James sur un balai et arrange-toi pour que les profs arrivent le plus vite possible. Le gamin qui est parti tout à l'heure a peut-être eu un problème. Moi je descends. Il faut que tout le monde batte en retraite. »

« Non. Peter devrait y aller à ma place. Peter, tu sais comment faire. Va chercher les profs. »

Peter écarquilla les yeux.

« Sirius, de quoi parles-tu ? » demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

« Oh ça va Peter ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça. »

Lily fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Peter la regardait, mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire au juste ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Prévenir les professeurs de ce qui se passe. Si c'est déjà fait arrange-toi pour avoir des infos. Si tu peux, ramène-les nous. Sinon… Bon courage. »

Les quatre Maraudeurs (ça semblait être un pléonasme pour Lily) se sourirent plus ou moins gênés, excités et angoissés puis finirent par courir là où ils devaient aller. Lily ne se préoccupa plus de Pettigrow et de son secret. Elle observait la ligne noire qui avançait toujours plus vite vers elle. Lily saisit sa baguette et descendit les gradins à toute vitesse. Il fallait éviter qu'il y ait des morts. Des sorts commençaient à fuser de la part des Mangemorts.

« TOUS A TERRE ! » hurla-t-elle.

Tous les élèves se baissèrent. Les films de guerre à la télé avaient d'autres intérêts que d'amuser le public ou de leur rapporter des faits (plus ou moins) historiques. Ça servait aussi à sauver sa vie. Mais Lily n'avait pas pensé à le faire. Elle vit l'éclair vert, vert comme ses yeux. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle. Elle le vit arriver droit devant elle. Il aurait fallu qu'elle plonge au sol, qu'elle bouge tout simplement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la flamme verte qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, comme si elle était hypnotisée. Le sort était à une trentaine de centimètres devant elle lorsqu'elle sentit une main la saisir par le col et la tirer en avant.

Elle relâcha sa respiration sans s'être rendue compte qu'elle l'avait arrêtée. La main la tenait toujours aussi fort, mais ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Elle leva un regard ahuri et comprit qu'elle n'était restée en vie que grâce aux réflexes de James Potter. Il la déposa quelques mètres plus loin, sur une tribune. Lâchant son col, il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à monter sur le balai derrière lui. Evitant de justesse un 'Stupéfix', il fonça vers le sol.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais des tendances suicidaires. » fit-il malgré tout remarquer.

Lily ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle le remercierait plus tard… Si elle survivait. Elle jeta un regard par terre. Trois élèves étaient déjà morts. Frank était en sueur et lançait des sorts malgré la débandade. C'était l'anarchie.

« Dis-leur de dégager pendant que je nous évite de mourir. » reprit James

« Où sont Peter et Shen ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais ces crevures n'hésiteront pas à nous saigner jusqu'au dernier. »

« Si tu étais dans le même état qu'hier en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal j'aurais dit que tu ressembles définitivement à un guerrier. » plaisanta Lily.

Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit le sourire de son compagnon. Elle se mit alors à hurler des ordres, James s'occupant de les maintenir en vie pendant qu'elle avertissait un élève d'un sort, d'un cadavre par terre, ou tout simplement pour les encourager. Elle fut étonnée de voir que la plupart des Serpentard de Cinquième et Septième Année étaient là. Plus Ambre, et Lily faillit tomber du balai quand elle aperçut Rogue qui observait la scène, comme tétanisé. Pourtant il savait. Il savait qu'il y aurait une attaque. Elle avait remarqué sa marque quelques semaines auparavant mais elle s'était tue. Elle n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi elle n'en savait rien, mais…

Un cri la sortit de ses pensées. Elle blâmerait Rogue plus tard. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour le moment. Une gamine de Troisième ou Quatrième Année venait de s'effondrer. Sa cravate était jaune et noire. Poufsouffle. Lily sentit son cœur se briser alors que James évitait un 'Petrificus Totalus'. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua ce détail. Aucun Mangemort ne lançait de sort de mort sur James. Pourtant, ils ne se gênaient pas sur les autres élèves. Alors pourquoi James ne recevait-il que des 'Stupéfix' et autres sorts plus ou moins dangereux mais non mortels ?

« ENDOLORIS ! » hurla une voix.

Dans un virage, James inversa la place de chacun vis à vis du Mangemort. S'il avait parfaitement visé pour atteindre James une seconde auparavant, ce fut Lily qui fut projetée du balai et qui toucha bruyamment le sol en hurlant…

* * *

Peter s'était transformé dès qu'il avait été sûr que Lily ne le regarderait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas que Lily connaisse son secret. Le secret des Maraudeurs. C'était une chose qu'il ne voulait pas partager.

Se faufilant entre les élèves sous sa forme d'animagus, il arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait parié au niveau des portes entrouvertes. En chemin, il croisa un cadavre qui l'arrêta immédiatement. Un cadavre. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un. Sous sa forme animale, il voyait moins bien mais il sentait la mort autour du corps de l'élève. Il était sûr que c'était un élève. Une ombre attendait, tapie, mais Peter ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il dépassa les portes et ne se soucia pas de savoir si des gens se trouvaient dans le hall.

« AU SECOURS ! » hurla-t-il alors qu'il pénétrait à peine dans le hall. « AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE !! »

La panique lui avait emprisonné le cœur dès qu'il avait vu cet élève mort. Son cœur battait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Le vieil homme qu'était Rusard et qui dégoûtait Peter depuis toujours approcha en marmonnant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pettigrow ? T'as pas idée de hurler comme ça, toi ! »

« VITE, DUMBLEDORE, IL FAUT CHERCHER DUMBLEDORE ! »

« Dumbledore ? Mais pourquoi vermine ? Dumbledore il est pas là. Il est à une réunion importante. »

« NON ! IL FAUT QU'IL VIENNE ! »

« Calme-toi sale gosse, calme-toi je comprends rien ! Ce sont encore vos bêtises de Maraudeurs qui ont mal tourn ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais ! De toute façon je finirai par le savoir. »

« VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN ! LES MANGEMORTS ATTAQUENT POUDLARD MONSIEUR ! »

« Mais non, tu dois confondre. Jamais les Mangemorts n'oseraient s'attaquer à Poudlard. Ce serait s'attaquer à Dumbledore. Mais pourquoi vous rentrez en courant sales petits nabots ?! »

« LES MANGEMORTS ATTAQUENT ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda une petite voix.

C'était le professeur Pisces. Peter la trouvait très jolie et l'aimait bien, malgré le fait qu'elle se trompait tout le temps de prénom chaque fois qu'elle appelait un élève. Elle était plutôt grande, les jambes élancées, et il l'aurait un peu reluquée si la situation n'avait pas été si grave. Elle avait de la neige sur ses épaules, comme si elle revenait de dehors. Ses cheveux étaient humides. Mais Peter n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions.

« Les… Les Mangemorts attaquent Professeur ! Il faut aller chercher Dumbledore, le prévenir ! Vite, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Patate ! » cria-t-elle.

Peter avait toujours été étonné par les réactions de son professeur, mais à ce point-là, jamais. Depuis quand patate remplaçait-il un 'merde' ou un 'flûte' ? Il secoua la tête, préférant laisser tomber. Il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de disserter sur le vocabulaire de sa folle de prof. Et c'était plus drôle avec Remus, Sirius et James.

« Rusard » continua Pisces. « Allez dans le bureau de Dumbledore et allez chercher les familles Potter, Londubat, puis allez chez Alastor Maugrey, vous trouverez son adresse sur une feuille dans le premier tiroir du bureau de Dumbledore. Patrick… » dit-elle en s'adressant à son élève.

« Peter ! » la reprit-il machinalement.

« Oui, excusez-moi Potter, allez prévenir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle fasse de la place dans l'infirmerie et dans la Grande Salle. Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, il va y avoir de la casse. »

* * *

Sirius était tombé de son balai quelques minutes auparavant, mais Cassiopée Pisces, son professeur d'astronomie, avec sa lueur folle dans les yeux qui ne la quittait jamais, avait attrapé le balai au vol et s'était jetée dessus. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Sirius suivait son chemin du regard. Elle avait esquivé des sorts de mort de justesse, et Sirius doutait qu'elle tienne longtemps comme ça. Elle jouait à un jeu trop dangereux. Ses cheveux roux flamboyant comme ceux des Weasley – d'ailleurs on spéculait beaucoup sur sa naissance et elle n'était pas mariée – volaient comme la chevelure d'une comète derrière elle. C'était magnifique, mais dangereux. Un sort de mort le frôla, et une sueur glacée lui coula dans le dos.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! » hurla-t-on.

Ou quelqu'un voulait vraiment qu'il meure, ou il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Il sentit un poids contre lui et bascula sur le côté. Sa tête cogna contre le sol, à peine empêchée par la masse de neige, et il dut lutter pour ne pas garder les yeux fermés.

« Ca va Black ? » demanda une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Il se contenta de marmonner. En ouvrant les yeux avec difficultés, il vit Daray se retourner et décocher un sort à la lumière verdâtre.

« Merde » grogna-t-elle. « J'ai encore du boulot avant d'y arriver… Moi qui pensais que je pourrais réussir… »

Ses cheveux étaient détachés et volaient autour d'elle dans une multitude d'ondulations pareilles à une cascade de boucles. Elle portait de grandes créoles et ses yeux étaient plus noirs que jamais. Lorsqu'elle secoua la tête avec agacement, de la neige tomba sur le sol.

« Black, lève-toi, ils approchent d'avantage. Je ne pourrai pas te défendre indéfiniment. »

« Généralement, c'est à l'homme de défendre la fille. »

« Où t'as vu un homme toi ? »

Sirius sourit et accepta la main qu'elle lui tendit.

« C'est un Avada Kedavra que tu as lancé tout à l'heure ? »

« Non. »

« Menteuse. »

« Je te signale qu'il y a une bataille, Black. Dans une bataille, il y a toujours des morts. Et je ne veux pas mourir parce que tu m'auras tapé sur les nerfs, c'est clair ? »

Sirius se jeta sur elle. Une lumière rouge passa à côté d'eux. Mais d'autres sorts fusèrent. Alors comme James la veille, Sirius s'arrangea pour rouler le plus loin possible du champ de bataille. Mais Ambre n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier.

« Aïe ! Black, fais attention ! »

Ce à quoi Sirius n'avait pas pensé, c'était qu'il n'était pas sur de la moquette comme dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais dans la neige glacée et sur des cailloux les uns plus gros que les autres parfois. Combien de temps ils roulèrent ainsi ? Sirius avait perdu la notion du temps depuis que James avait hurlé. Mais ce fut lorsqu'ils buttèrent contre quelque chose de plus dur que le reste qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Ambre était sur Sirius. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, leur souffle se coupa. Ils ne bougèrent plus. Quelques mètres plus loin, la bataille faisait rage. Les couleurs des différents sorts éclairaient le ciel gris, et ci et là traînaient des corps inanimés. Des cris de douleur ou de peur étaient poussés. Sirius tressaillit. C'était abominable. Tout simplement abominable. Pisces avait été rejointe par Flitwick, Wilkes, et même Drug, qui ne semblait plus ivre. Mc Gonagall les avait rejoints, mais elle avait un teint plus verdâtre qu'autre chose. Ils ne bougeaient toujours pas. Sirius, qui commençait à sérieusement angoisser finit par lever un regard qu'il voulait dénué de toute peur vers une Ambre absolument pas concernée, qui semblait chercher quelqu'un.

« J'ai toujours su que tu avais un côté dominatrice, mais de là à rester aussi longtemps… »

Elle se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête. La neige continuait à tomber. Sirius tremblait. Jamais, même sous la torture, il n'aurait avoué que c'était d'autre chose que du froid, mais au fin fond de lui, il savait qu'il était mort de trouille. Il regarda autour de lui. Son cœur s'arrêta. La chose sur laquelle ils avaient butée était un cadavre. Le cadavre d'une gamine de douze ans. C'était une Gryffondor appelée Lauren. Elle était dans la classe de Jenny. Son regard dévia. Une main. Bleue. Ce n'était pas la main de Lauren. C'était un garçon de Serdaigle, en Troisième Année. Sirius déglutit. Il y en avait d'autres. L'angoisse enserra le cœur de Sirius. Daray regardait autour d'elle, et semblait compter le nombre de décédés.

« C'est mort par ici, hein ? » demanda Sirius.

« Oh ! Regarde, apparemment, elle a même utilisé sa faux ! Je pensais que ça ne se voyait pas moi… » renchérit Daray.

Sirius éclata d'un rire nerveux et s'approcha du cadavre. Autour de lui, la neige était rouge et fondue. La chaleur du sang l'avait fait fondre. On voyait même l'herbe verte désormais teinte du sang d'un élève. Ses mains étaient bleues. C'était un garçon plutôt grand. En Sixième ou Septième Année. Sirius déglutit péniblement. Il connaissait tous les Sixième Années de Poudlard (ils n'étaient pas spécialement nombreux). Sirius retourna le corps. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il avait besoin de savoir.

Lorsqu'il vit les lèvres bleues et le regard vide de l'élève, il n'osa pas le reconnaître. Mais la cravate rouge et or qui pendait le long de son torse ne laissait aucun doute sur le nom de la personne. Son ventre était un gros trou et sa robe de Sorcier était beaucoup plus noire qu'elle ne l'était naturellement. Ses joues était blanches. Ses cheveux blonds assez longs étaient légèrement soufflés par le vent. Sirius retint ses larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment. Sirius repensa brièvement à ce camarade. Il avait failli perdre un œil, quand les Maraudeurs étaient en Troisième Année, et jamais il n'aurait pensé que son ami perdrait la vie seulement quatre années plus tard.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Daray, mal à l'aise.

« Il s'appelait Dave Goujon. Il était en Septième Année à Gryffondor. C'était un bon copain. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Pas autant que moi. »

Sirius resserra son étreinte sur sa baguette et s'avança vers le stade de Quidditch. Les professeurs avaient déjà tué pas mal de Mangemorts, mais ils n'étaient de toute évidence pas assez. Où étaient les parents de James ? Où étaient les Aurors ? Et les Médicomages ? Où étaient les Magiciens et les Enchanteurs ? Pourquoi Poudlard devait-il se battre seul ?

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Daray en lui courant après.

« Défendre ma maison. »

« Je te signale que c'est la mienne aussi. Alors tu ne pars pas sans moi. »

Sirius la regarda, puis il jeta un œil sur le corps de Dave. Les paroles de Lily lui revinrent en mémoire :

_« L'Oracle a dit que ma plus grande peur allait se réaliser ! »_

Sirius déglutit.

_« Ma plus grande peur, c'est qu'Ambre meurt. »_

Ce soir, la plus grande peur de Lily pouvait se réaliser. Ambre allait très certainement mourir. Mourir assassinée par des amis de son père. Charmant, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Mais il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de venir. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de mourir.

« Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ? » demanda-t-il.

« On mourra tous un jour. Aujourd'hui ou demain, quelle différence ? »

« On mourra en héros ? »

« La folie des grandeurs… » lui dit-elle en souriant. « Ca me va. Mourons, Sirius. Mourons tels de valeureux guerriers ! »

« Je dirais même plus en très valeureux guerriers, Ambre… »

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un dernier regard et partirent en courant défendre Poudlard. Pourtant, Sirius avait peur. Mourir en héros était pour lui la mort la plus glorieuse, mais il avait peur quand même. Ou peut-être avait-il peur pour Ambre ?

* * *

Au début, elle avait hésité. Pas très longtemps, mais hésité quand même. Parce que Poudlard ne la concernait pas vraiment, qu'elle n'appréciait pas sincèrement cette école qui l'avait séparée de sa sœur. Cette sœur ingrate et ignoble qui la repoussait depuis si longtemps. Alors elle avait hésité. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu sa sœur ne pas se poser la moindre question et sortir sa baguette dans la seconde, elle avait décidé de faire pareil. Pas parce qu'elle était un mouton qui n'avait aucune personnalité, mais parce qu'elle avait estimé que si sa sœur se battait pour Poudlard, c'était que Poudlard en valait la peine. Elle l'avait regardée un instant. Un quart de seconde qui avait terminé de convaincre Electre. Ce regard qui avait convaincu la jeune fille de deux choses.

Lorsqu'elle était en vacances, elle n'avait pas pu utiliser la magie, s'en remettant à son père, et parfois à Oreur, et ça l'avait rendue folle. Habituellement, lorsque Ambre était avec elle, elles s'en sortaient toutes les deux, se serrant les coudes. Alors à peine rentrée à Poudlard, elle en avait profité. Sa sœur était une garce, mais elle restait sa sœur jumelle, cette sœur qui l'aimait malgré tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Cherchant dans le livre de Magie Noire que son père lui avait offert, Electre avait trouvé une formule très intéressante et beaucoup moins ennuyeuse à utiliser que la formule de Futur qui n'était utilisable que les soirs de demi-lune entre le solstice d'été et d'hiver, en pleine forêt. La Magie dans son sens le plus profond était une magie difficile à maîtriser et à utiliser.

Mais la Voix de la Vérité était une entité facile à appeler. Il suffisait que l'âme soit noire pour pouvoir l'invoquer. Electre était parfaitement consciente de remplir, seule, cette simple quête.

Le regard d'Ambre l'avait donc convaincue de deux choses : la première était qu'il fallait qu'elle se batte contre les Mangemorts. La deuxième était que la Voix de la Vérité avait eu raison : Electre allait gagner. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce qu'elle lui avait avou :

« _Celle que tu aimes te reviendra quand la guerre arrivera, et elle oubliera le reste. Il n'y aura plus que toi. Oui. Tu vaincras. Ton plus grand souhait se réalisera. Ta sœur sera à toi._ »

Elle avait fait court, mais clair. Electre appréciait ce trait de caractère. Evitant un sort de Mort, Electre roula par terre en grommelant. Elle chercha du regard l'ordure qui avait osé faire ça et lorsqu'elle le trouva le liquida d'un sort. Oubliant le reste du monde, elle s'agenouilla et lui retira sa capuche pour observer son regard bleu azur, ses cheveux blonds foncés, et sa bouche rose d'où un filet de sang s'échappait. Elle admira son regard effrayé, vide, mort. C'était la première fois qu'elle tuait quelqu'un. Elle s'attendait à se sentir mal, à regretter, à se détester même, mais rien. Le seul sentiment qu'elle ressentait était du plaisir. Elle venait d'arracher la vie à un homme dont elle partageait plus ou moins les idées, et elle se sentait bien. Elle lui sourit et se plongea encore une fois dans le regard effrayé du jeune homme. C'était très agréable de voir cela. Très agréable. Il fallait qu'elle recommence. Elle voulait voir si tous les autres auraient ce même regard…

Courant entre les cadavres, mais en retrait vis à vis de ses professeurs, l'adolescente esquiva plusieurs sorts, et en décocha d'autres, toujours le même : le sort de mort. Elle en toucha deux. Le premier mourut sur le coup, et il avait une lueur effrayée dans les yeux. Electre sourit à pleines dents. Il lui fallait un troisième exemple. Le deuxième Mangemort fut juste assommé, et Electre se mit dans une telle rage qu'elle le termina à coups de Doloris… Et en fut beaucoup plus satisfaite. Les cris poussés par l'homme illuminèrent son regard, et ce fut presque comme si elle avait besoin d'entendre ses cris. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne pouvait plus crier, elle eut un sourire ravi et lui lança un dernier sort de mort. Mais elle se sentit également vidée. Jamais elle n'avait utilisé autant de magie. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un tel sort puisse demander autant de puissance et de magie. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle s'entraînait à tuer, et jamais elle n'avait été vidée comme ça.

Et jamais elle n'avait autant eu envie de tuer. Elle avait aimé ça. Retirer la vie. Entendre le dernier souffle. Voir le dernier regard. Dans celui du troisième Mangemort, elle avait lu la douleur et l'incompréhension. Electre, l'esprit scientifique ce moment-là, déduisit que le regard changeait en fonction de la mort. Intriguée, et décidée à vérifier sa théorie, elle plongea dans la neige.

« Invisibility Corpus. »

Elle s'avança lentement, la neige crissant sous ses pas. Elle remarqua alors Ambre qui riait avec Sirius. Ils avaient un air sérieux, mais elle entendit qu'ils s'envoyaient encore une fois des piques. Elle n'avait toujours pas Ambre. Elle aurait dû demander à la Voix quand Ambre lui reviendrait.

Alors qu'elle repartait, un bras la retint et la retourna. Surprise d'avoir ainsi été découverte, elle sursauta et foudroya immédiatement l'intrus du regard. Comment avait-il vu où elle était ? Ses pas. Elle se maudit intérieurement et releva le regard vers l'endroit où devaient se trouver les yeux du Mangemort. C'était un homme, Electre en était sûre. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, plus large des épaules. La cape noire qu'il portait l'agrandissait d'avantage. Elle n'avait pourtant pas peur. Un sourire amusé accroché à ses lèvres, elle leva délicatement sa baguette de sa main libre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, et elle colla sa baguette au niveau du ventre de son agresseur.

« Avada… » commença-t-elle en chuchotant.

Elle voulait absolument connaître ce qu'il y aurait dans le regard de ce Mangemort. De plus en plus excitée, elle parla un peu plus fort. Le Sorcier auquel elle s'attaquait s'en rendit compte. Il attrapa son autre main elle ne sut comment et dévia sa baguette.

« Kedavra… »

Son sort alla toucher une élève de Poufsouffle en Septième Année qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout. C'était aussi la Préfète-en-Chef. Etonnée d'avoir été entravée, Electre s'énerva et s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau sort, mais le Mangemort la prit de court. Elle sentit le regard d'Ambre dans son dos. Comment l'avait-elle vue ? Elle l'avait certainement plus deviné et devinée qu'autre chose. Avec un sourire surexcité, Electre perçut le 'Electre' effrayé de sa sœur, comme transporté par le vent. C'était le signe qu'elle venait de comprendre. Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, mais elle le comprit.

Le Sorcier se recula d'un pas à peine, et bien qu'Electre s'en rendit compte, elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment, mais elle sut que bouger n'aurait servi à rien. Elle sentait toujours le regard d'Ambre dans son dos. Elle entendit ses pas étouffés par la neige. Elle entendit son cri, et elle comprit. Le Mangemort leva sa baguette. Elle perçut son regard brillant de fierté.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Elle comprit ce qu'il y aurait dans son regard à elle quand le sort la toucherait, dans moins d'une seconde. Electre se surprit à penser combien c'était fou le nombre de choses que l'ont pouvait comprendre lorsque la Mort venait vous prendre. Lorsque son corps tomba à terre, désormais parfaitement visible, la lueur qui régnait dans ses yeux était celle de la victoire : la Voix avait raison.

Elle avait gagné.

* * *

« Plonge à droite ! »

Ambre s'exécuta.

« On se croirait en cours de DCFM ! »

« Drug est peut-être irresponsable, et c'est un prof incapable, mais ses idées ne sont pas bêtes. » avoua Sirius en se baissant. « Il nous a entraînés à la réalité. Mais combien sont-ils ces foutus encagoulés ? On dirait qu'il en arrive de partout ! »

« C'est parce que c'est le cas ! Ils sont… Indénombrables ! »

« Regarde Frank ! Il s'en sort à merveille ! Il fera un Auror formidable… »

« Pas le temps de tomber amoureux, Black ! On a des vies à sauver ! Dont la nôtre ! »

« La nôtre ? On fait vie commune maintenant ? »

Ambre sourit. Ils avaient besoin de destresser. Et s'envoyer des vannes était un bon moyen. Et puis, elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle se sentait excitée, très excitée. Elle ressentait du plaisir à être sur le champ de bataille pendant par moment, et les rares Mangemorts qu'elle avait réussi à assommer malgré l'utilisation du sort de Mort, Ambre se sentait bien. Elle sentait la vie s'échapper de leur corps, alors qu'en tâtant leur pouls, elle voyait qu'ils vivaient. C'était très étrange. D'abord parce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu tuer quiconque, malgré ses jeux malsains lorsqu'elle était enfant, ensuite parce que ses sorts faisaient à peine mouche lorsqu'elle utilisait 'Avada Kedavra'.

Elle plongea à droite une nouvelle fois, dissipant définitivement tout plaisir malsain, et redevenant elle-même. Elle échangea un regard avec Sirius. Elle n'en revenait pas d'être aussi douée ! Comment avait-elle acquis une puissance et des réflexes pareils ? Drug avait vraiment fait un boulot incroyable ! Une lumière verte la frôla, et un étranglement se fit entendre derrière elle. Un Cinquième Année de Serdaigle venait de tomber. Encore un. Ambre déglutit avec difficultés. Encore un qui ne verrait pas l'aube se lever. Encore une famille qui le pleurerait. Encore un dont les rêves ne se réaliseraient jamais.

Combien de fois avait-elle pensé au suicide ? Combien de fois avait-elle espéré ne pas se réveiller le lendemain ? Combien de fois avait-elle prié pour qu'on la délivre ? Cette année autant que les autres… Ambre se dégoûtait. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi égoïste ? Pourquoi sauvait-elle sa vie au lieu de tenter de sauver celle des autres ? Pourquoi ce foutu instinct de survie prenait le dessus sur elle ?

Le corps de son camarade s'affaissa dans la neige dans un bruit étouffé. Ambre avait renoncé à compter le nombre de ses compagnons morts pour se défendre, pour défendre Poudlard. Où étaient les professeurs ? Où étaient les Médicomages ? Où étaient-ils tous ? Pourquoi les professeurs étaient-ils étonnés ? Ambre se maudit. Lily avait eu raison. Dumbledore avait peut-être tout fait pour défendre son école, mais ce n'était pas assez. Toute la détermination du monde ne pourrait pas venir à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ses pieds étaient congelés. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger ses orteils. Ses chaussettes étaient tant imbibées d'eau glaciale qu'elles s'étaient durcies. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Sa robe était déchirée au niveau de son bras, et on aurait dit que des mites avaient dévoré le bas de sa robe. Sirius lui attrapa le bras et la tira à couvert, derrière une tribune. La neige tombait toujours, et le vent était tellement fort qu'Ambre frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Elle regarda ses pieds et tenta de les bouger. C'était impossible.

« Mes chaussettes préférées, en plus… » grommela-t-elle.

Sirius explosa de rire.

« Je te jure que si on s'en sort je t'en achète ! »

« Ouais, mais des belles, hein ! Des vertes et argentées avec un beau 'S' dessus ! »

« Tu préfèrerais pas plutôt des rouges et or ? »

« Non. C'est moche le rouge. Quant à l'or, ça attire trop de problème. »

« Le vert, c'est moche. Et l'argent, c'est pire que tout. Je crève de chaud. » avoua-t-il en défaisant le reste de sa cravate.

« Tu bouges trop. Tu vas finir par t'épuiser. »

« Je suis inépuisable. »

« Tss… »

« Profite bien du spectacle, parce que nous allons peut-être mourir dans deux minutes… » ajouta Sirius en enlevant sa robe.

Ambre sourit en remarquant qu'il avait quand même un jean – trempé – et une chemise – très, très humide – en-dessous de sa robe. Elle allait répondre quand elle aperçut un Mangemort de haute taille qui attrapait quelque chose dans le vide. Quelle espèce d'imbécile essayerait d'attraper du vide ? se demanda Ambre en s'apprêtant à éclater de rire. Mais cet éclat mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle devina. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit les traces de pas comme plantés dans la neige. Elle perçut le mouvement de la personne invisible. Un doute envahit son esprit. Inquiète comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, Ambre parcourut le stade de Quidditch du regard à la recherche de sa sœur. Où diable était Electre ?

Une lumière verte dévia. C'était très clair. Elle avait bien déviée, sa trajectoire normale n'était pas celle-là. La Préfète-en-Chef accusa le coup et s'effondra par terre. Ambre déglutit péniblement tandis que Sirius continuait à délirer tout seul :

« Peut-être qu'en fait, ce sera dans dix minutes, non ? »

Il avait tellement besoin de destresser qu'il disait n'importe quoi. Encore plus que d'habitude. Mais Ambre ne l'écoutait plus. Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure mais elle sut qu'Electre l'entendit, sans comprendre pourquoi.

« Electre… » souffla-t-elle.

Avec angoisse, elle vit le Mangemort reculer d'un pas. La jeune fille devint l'affolement même. Tétanisée, elle n'osait plus bouger. Ce fut lorsqu'elle vit le Sorcier lever sa baguette qu'elle s'élança finalement.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

D'un bond, elle était à découvert, ne se préoccupant plus de l'endroit où elle était, ni dans quelle situation. Oubliant le risque énorme qu'elle prenait, oubliant tout. N'écoutant pas l'appel de Sirius :

« Ambre ! Oh ! Tu préfèrerais pas que la Mort vienne te chercher plutôt que d'aller à sa rencontre ? »

Il croyait qu'elle plaisantait, qu'elle cédait à la pression et qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi comme lui avait envie de le faire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il ne comprenait pas qu'Electre allait mourir dans un quart de seconde. Il ne comprenait rien.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! » cria le Mangemort.

Ambre s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit l'éclair vert aveuglant fondre vers sa sœur. Elle vit son corps réapparaître. Elle vit ses cheveux blonds tomber dans la neige. Elle vit sa bouche entrouverte. Elle vit ses yeux vides, mais pourtant victorieux. Elle vit sa peau pâle toucher la neige. Elle entendit son propre cri :

« ELECTRE ! »

Le Mangemort se figea lorsqu'il vit ce qui s'était passé. Ambre sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Les yeux écarquillés, elle vit sa sœur à terre, les bras en croix. Ce fut tout doucement qu'elle se remit à avancer. Elle ne pensa même pas à retenir les larmes qui envahissaient déjà ses yeux. Elle ne vit pas le Mangemort à côté d'elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait fait abstraction du reste du monde. Sirius avait disparu, loin derrière elle. Le Mangemort avait-il seulement exist ?

La jeune fille se laissa tomber à genoux. La froideur de la neige mouilla ses genoux, mais elle se sentait comme anesthésiée. Sa baguette glissa de ses doigts entrouverts, et sa main droite et moite alla lentement à la rencontre du visage de sa sœur. Sa peau était déjà glacée. Ses yeux étaient ouverts. Un doux sourire de satisfaction semblait flotter sur ses lèvres. Sa sœur était morte avec le sourire ! Alors qu'elle-même avait du mal à lui en arracher un, un Mangemort la tuait et elle souriait ? Ce n'était pas normal… Pas normal. Electre elle-même n'était pas normale. Même dans la mort.

« Electre ? » demanda-t-elle.

La neige tombait encore et toujours, ne semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter. Les narines d'Electre ne frémissaient plus, indifférentes aux parfums d'Ambre. Sa peau ne frissonnait pas de froid à cause du vent, de la neige. Le seul reste de vie qui restait à Electre était ses cheveux qui volaient au vent…

« Electre… »

Une larme tomba sur sa peau blanche. Pendant un instant, Ambre crut que c'était celle de sa sœur. Elle la secoua un peu. Mais Electre ne bougeait toujours pas. Cette scène avait un air de déjà vu qui ne plaisait pas du tout à sa sœur. Une de plus. Alors qu'elle prenait Electre dans ses bras, elle lui ferma délicatement les yeux, et attrapa une de ses mains. Elle la serra. Elle la serra si fort que même Electre aurait du ouvrir les yeux. Ambre enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa sœur, comme elles le faisaient lorsqu'elles étaient petites. Ses larmes coulèrent le long de la nuque de sa jumelle.

Elle était morte. La vie avait quitté son corps. Elle n'était plus rien.

Malgré sa catatonie, Ambre perçut des bruits étranges : des cris, des appels…

Au-dessus du stade de Quidditch, la tête de mort verte d'où sortait une langue de serpent flottait. « On y va ! Dégagez, vite ! »

Ambre releva la tête. Son regard était flou d'avoir trop pleuré, mais elle voyait distinctement les formes. Elle vit le Mangemort en face d'elle. Il appelait ses complices et s'apprêtait à courir. Mais Ambre se sentit se remplir de rage. Une rage presque inhumaine, presque bestiale. Une rage qui ne l'avait jamais envahie, et qui emplissait son cœur. Si elle n'explosait pas, son cœur ne se gênerait pas. De toute façon elle n'avait plus de cœur…

Elle vit Lily s'approcher d'elle. Elle vit Sirius qui hésitait à avancer encore. Elle voyait Lupin à quelques mètres, qui courait vers ses amis. Elle vit Pettigrow qui regardait dans la même direction. Mais plus que tout, elle voyait le Mangemort qui avait tué sa sœur. L'assassin. Le meurtrier.

Dans son regard, elle sut ce qu'il y avait. Une envie froide de venger sa sœur. Un besoin meurtrier qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Une nécessité assassine qui la faisait frissonner. Elle ne savait pas ce que les autres regardaient derrière elle, et à dire vrai, c'était le dernier de ses soucis. La seule chose qu'elle voyait, comme si c'était la seule chose qui existait, c'était le Mangemort.

Elle lâcha le corps froid d'Electre qui retomba dans la neige sans un bruit, ses cheveux s'humidifiant de la neige qui fondait malgré les flocons qui tombaient encore. Le Mangemort courait le plus vite possible. Mais la folie du désespoir avait envahi son corps, son cœur, jusqu'à son âme. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre du meurtrier, elle bondit, puisant sa force dans sa colère. Le Mangemort, surpris, tomba dans la neige, roulant par terre.

« AMBRE NON ! »

Mais Ambre n'entendait plus les cris de ses amis. Elle tira sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer le sortilège de mort (même si elle n'était pas sûre à cent pour cent qu'il fonctionne) mais le Mangemort semblait être un professionnel (ou un habitué) : il la repoussa violemment. Sa tête cogna une pierre, mais Ambre ne sentit rien. De toute façon, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Aussi vite qu'un battement de cœur, elle se releva et se propulsa sur le Mangemort qui la repoussa d'un sort. Elle retomba à un ou deux mètres du corps de sa sœur.

Lorsqu'elle vit le Mangemort disparaître en courant, Ambre comprit qu'elle l'avait perdu. Que sa dernière chance pour venger sa sœur venait de s'échapper. En une dizaine de minutes, Ambre Daray avait tout perdu : une sœur, une jumelle, une vie, une vengeance…

… Jusqu'à sa raison.

**Fin du chapitre 19**

**Réponses aux (nombreuses) reviews : **

**Spiritcreator :** Ne pas faire mourir quelqu'un d'autre ? Dans une attaque de Mangemort ? Euh… Tu ne serais pas un peu utopiste ? Non, parce que Ambre est effectivement assez importante (vous comprendrez mieux dans la 7ème Année), mais pas au point que des centaines de Mangemorts se pointent juste pour la tuer elle. Surtout qu'elle pourrait être dans le fin fond du château en train de se bécoter avec Sirius !

**Angelene Hysteria :** définitivement rouge Euh… Je suis censée dire quoi moi ? Ah oui. Merci, ce serait un bon début. Merci beaucoup. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de te lire. Bisous !

**Titite :** Moi ? Cruelle ? Oui ! Gniark gniark gniark. Ça faisait des semaines que j'avais hâte de poster ce chapitre pour me barrer en vitesse juste après. Et comme le dit si bien Angelene Hysteria : Je suis La Mort…

**Lisandra :** Alors, ce programme ? T'en dit quoi ?

**Dreyd :** Bien sûr que c'est du sadisme. Mais c'est gentil de me pardonner. Et pour ton commentaire en fait. Merci pour tout quoi. J

**Nadia :** Je suis sur MSN depuis quelques jours déjà et… Heu… T'es o ? (rires) Et puis, comme dirait mon ancien voisin : « puisque je n'ai pas le droit, je prends le gauche ». Nul, certes. Mais j'aime bien.

**Kimiko06 :** Ravie que ma fic te plaise. Voici la suite.

**Didinette :** Non, tu ne peux pas porter plainte contre moi. Ou en fait, si, sûrement, mais ça ne servira à rien parce que l'auteur à tous les droits. C'est comme si tu collais un procès à Dieu quoi. Sauf que je ne suis pas Dieu, moi… Juste La Mort.

**Kamala :** Mais… Mais… Faut pas avoir peur comme ça ma poule ! Ce qui arrivera, arrivera. Je sais, je suis trop forte. Je suis contente que le chapitre 18 t'ait plu.

**Bisounourse :** Euh… Ouais, j'avoue, le titre est à chier, mais j'étais pas inspirée. Surtout que, à l'origine, il ne devait pas exister, seulement j'ai fait fusionner des chapitres, j'en ai retiré un ou deux, ajoutés d'autres… En gros voilà. J'étais pas inspirée. Mais si vous avez d'autres propositions, il n'y a aucun problème, je verrai si je prends. N'hésitez pas à proposer !

La vision sous la douche… Mouais. T'y tiens à cette vision… Je verrai si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ! o Toi aussi tu connais la brigade Cupidon ? Quelle brigade de me ! Ils ne sont pas assez…

Oui, je suis sans cœur avec mes lecteurs et avec le reste de l'univers en fait. A propos de l'attaque, je m'en voudrais sincèrement de devoir t'obliger à changer ta fic… Sincèrement ça m'ennuierait.

Ah bon, les Patil viennent d'Inde ? Où t'as vu ça ? Je n'étais pas du tout au courant ! En plus tu parles Indien ! -- est désespérée face à son inculture Pf… Dans le dico, ils passent de Pacjesaisplusquoi à Pagnol… Faudrait vraiment que j'investisse dans une encyclopédie moi… soupir

Byou et merci pour tout.

**Cyann (1) :** Evidemment que tu m'es indispensable ! Patate ! Mon Peter ne sort pas avec Jorkins, mais avec une autre gourdasse dont je ne me souviens plus le nom. Déborah Freeman. (ouf, l'honneur est sauf, je me souviens du nom de mon personnage). C'est Bertha qui 'aime' Peter. Au niveau des Village People, tant pis. Je changerai plus tard, là je suis KO. Mais merci en tout cas. Non, mais Sirius a effectivement un gros compas dans l'œil. Une équerre, même. Et tue ton côté S. Il m'énerve. Je t'adore ma bêta chérie !

**Cyann (2) :** Euh… Bah je l'avais dit dans un des chapitres du début pour le prof de DCFM ; Drug va se balader un peu partout, il fout n'importe quoi… En fait, il lâche ses élèves en leur disant « Valà valà val ! Heu, ben je crois qu'il ne manque rien… » Il va partir puis. « Au fait, bon courage, hein ! Et si y a un problème de blessure, ou un mort, allez chercher Pomfresh, elle saura quoi faire. » Ou un truc du genre. Mais je le mettrai dans le prochain cours. S'il y en a un, ce dont je doute… o) A propos de l'adrénaline, je m'en doutais déjà un peu, mais Alias m'a convaincue de ce que je pensais. C'est le premier épisode de la 2ème saison, quand Syd raconte à la psy comment elle s'en est tirée. Ouais, je sais, j'ai une culture canon. James n'a pas tout à fait mémorisé ce qu'avait dit Peter, il stresse à mort, la moitié de ses potes sont HS, une est folle à lier, l'autre est coincée sous un bureau, il ne lui reste plus que son meilleur pote. Franchement, t'as plus trop le temps de te souvenir en détail de ce que ton autre meilleur pote t'a sorti dix voire vingt minutes plus tôt… Merci pour tout ma Cyann. T'es zéniale. Et matte bien doc. C'est… Edifiant.

**Aurag :** James et Lily seront ensemble pendant la Septième Année, comme Sirius le dit à Harry dans le tome 5. Effectivement, c'est bien parti, et ça m'ennuie (oui, je sais, c'est pas normal). Donc je vais rajouter la « Kazy's touch » pour foutre la merde. Comptez sur moi. Jusqu'à présent, j'arrivais à tenir le rythme, et les chapitres venaient toutes les semaines. Mais là, avec la rentrée, les cours et le bac à la fin de l'année, il va falloir que je gère. Alors comme je veux que ma fic soit le mieux possible, et que mon année scolaire soit encore meilleure, je mettrai certainement plus de temps. J'en suis désolée. Mais pour t'aider, je dirais que si tu vas voir tous les quinze jours tu devrais avoir une MAJ.

**Sadesirius :** Effectivement, je vais avoir besoin de courage. On n'en est qu'à la moitié de la fic. Et encore… soupir

**Cornelune :** Pour le titre, lis la review de Bisounourse. Je répète que si quelqu'un à une meilleure idée, je suis tout à fait ouverte à de nouvelles suggestions. De fait, je n'ai pas honte du tout, et j'en suis même sacrément fière. sourire freedent avec l'auréole au-dessus de la tête

**Sinwen :** Comment ai-je pu os ? En écoutant mes pulsions sadiques, et en sachant parfaitement que je partais le jour où je postais ce chapitre. Facile ! Euh… Pour que je sois maudite jusqu'à la 623ème génération, il faudrait qu'il y ait une génération. C'est pas en route pour le moment (et Dieu sait que j'ai le temps, hein mon Ange ?). Mais promis, si c'est le cas et si j'ai une descendance, je leur dirai pourquoi ils sont des loosers. Et je me ferai assassiner. Et comme on sera à une époque ou le marricide est normal, mes enfants ne seront même pas à la une de TF1. C'est con, hein ?

Seize reviews. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Merci, merci, merci, merci, mille fois merci, et c'est encore trop peu. Merci du fond du cœur, vos reviews sont ma plus belle récompense. Encore merci de m'encourager, de me soutenir. Et rassurez-vous, cette fic me tient à cœur. Je ne la laisserai pas tomber. Merci encore,

Kazy.

Pour vous remercier de votre patience, voici un petit preview qui devrait vous plaire.

**Preview chapitre 20 :**

« Vous ne pouvez plus la retenir. C'est trop tard. »

« NON IL N'EST PAS TROP TARD ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Miss Daray, je comprends votre peine… »

« NON VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN ! Vous faites semblant de comprendre, mais vous vous en foutez ! »

« Non, c'est faux. »

« ALORS POURQUOI VENEZ-VOUS ME VOIR MOI ALORS QUE TANT D'AUTRES SONT DANS MON ETAT ? »

« Avez-vous déjà vu quelqu'un qui n'a plus d'âme, miss Daray ? Quelqu'un qui a été embrassé par un Détraqueur ? »

« Tu avais tout prédit ! L'attaque du Seigneur des Té… De Voldemort, Poudlard, les morts, les… Tu avais tout vu. »

« Comme quoi Martinez ne m'aurait rien appris… » tenta de plaisanter Lily. « Non, mais attends, n'importe qui aurait pu le dire, et aurait pu se tromper… »

« Mais tu ne t'es pas trompée. Je ne t'ai pas prise au sérieux ! Si… Si on avait fait ça, si on t'avais écoutée, si on avait prévenu les autres, si on les avait entraînés… Elle ne serait peut-être pas morte... "

« Mon père est un Mangemort. »

« Il est mort sans avoir trop souffert. »

Lily et Sirius échangèrent un regard embarrassé qui suffit à James.

« Je t'ai vu tomber de ton balai, tu as reçu un sort effrayant, effroyable même. "

« Pisces est morte. » déclara-t-il. « Drug est gravement blessé, et Mc Gonagall a été transférée à Ste Mangouste de toute urgence. Se battre dans son état était… De la folie. »

« Je ne pensais pas non plus que Voldemort avait réussi à rallier autant de monde à sa cause… Si idiote soit-elle… "

« Tu pourrais t'expliquer, s'il te plaît ? »

« Expliquer quoi ? »

« Le 'Ca explique tooouuuuut' que tu as lâché il y a deux minutes. »

« Non Peter. » finit-elle par dire en osant enfin lever des yeux tristes vers lui. « Ambre est morte. »

**Chapitre 20 : Morts et Prophéties : POV Ambre et Sirius.**

_(Tout n'est pas dans la même discussion (parce que j'avoue que ce n'est pas clair), et ce n'est pas forcément dans l'ordre du récit. Valà.)_


	20. Morts et Prophéties

**Titre** : Entre Ombre et Lumière

**Auteur** : Kazy

**Disclaimer** : Voir chapitres précédents

**Protection parentale** : PG toujours.

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** **(et là y en a sûrement bien besoin) :** Attaque de Mangemorts. Lily a subi un sort de Doloris. Jerry se fait tuer par un Professeur. Peter prévient qu'il y a du grabuge. Sirius et Ambre essayent de se détendre alors qu'ils se feront certainement tuer. Electre meurt sous les yeux de sa sœur.

**Note de Wam** : Merci toujours à Camille et à Ange pour leur boulot. Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre fut long à venir. J'en suis désolée, et je vous préviens c'est parti pour durer. Comme je ne poste mes chapitres que lorsque deux chapitres avant celui-ci sont terminé, il faudra que j'écrive le chapitre 23 avant que vous ne voyiez le bout du chapitre 21. C'est à dire dans un bon bout de temps pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne sais pas ce qui va s'y passer (dans le 23). Voilà. Donc encore désolée. Bonne lecture quand même !

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

**Chapitre 20 :** Morts et Prophéties

Le corps de sa sœur était toujours serré contre le sien. Le froid lui glaçait les mains, et elle commençait à avoir du mal à bouger, mais c'était sans importance. L'important, c'était qu'il fallait garder le corps au chaud. Elle avait quelques notions de nécromancie et elle savait qu'il fallait que le corps reste chaud. Il fallait qu'Electre reste chaude. Mais sa peau était froide, et virait au bleu. Ambre entreprit de la frotter, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

Il lui fallait de l'aide. Il fallait qu'on l'aide à la garder au chaud. Si elle avait sa baguette… Où était sa baguette ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et se figea. Dans les gradins recouverts de neige, des silhouettes se dessinaient. Des silhouettes à l'air inquiétant qui ne bougeaient pas. Des silhouettes comme celle que devait être Electre de loin. Mais s'il n'y en avait que dans les gradins… Une longue masse était allongée sur le ventre à quelques mètres devant elle. Une masse aux cheveux longs bouclés et roux. D'un roux orange éclatant, éblouissant. A sa droite, une élève de Quatrième Année de Poufsouffle. A sa gauche, un élève de Deuxième Année qui avait du tomber dès le début. Derrière elle, Dumbledore. Un Dumbledore à l'air inquiet, affolé, qui courait vers elle, vers tous les autres.

Elle le vit s'arrêter, et embrasser le terrain de Quidditch du regard. Elle vit la tristesse, la déception, la destruction, et même la peur dans son regard bleu. Ses lunettes pendaient à son cou, tombées pendant sa course. Sa robe était trempée en bas, sa cape volait, emportée par le vent. Ambre resserra son étreinte sur le corps de sa sœur. Son regard se perdit dans ses yeux azur vides mais étrangement victorieux. Au loin, une voix affolée, pleine de sanglots hurlait « JENNY ! ». Mais pourtant, elle ne voyait que les yeux de sa sœur. Que ses yeux. Et uniquement ses yeux. Ses yeux froids. Des yeux qui l'avaient effrayée dans son enfance. Des yeux qui l'avait glacée. Des yeux qui la suivaient partout. Des yeux qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais des yeux qu'elle admirait en secret. Des yeux qui la fascinaient. Des yeux qui étaient à l'image de la sœur qu'elle avait perdue. Froids, mais aimants. D'un amour qui n'était que pour elle.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Ambre ne sursauta même pas. Elle ne regarda même pas à qui était la main. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Strictement aucune. La main lui pressa doucement l'épaule. Mais Ambre ne voulut pas la sentir. Elle ferma les yeux, et quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, laissant des marques noires inquiétantes. Elle referma ses bras sur les épaules d'Electre et la rapprocha d'avantage d'elle. Malgré le vent, elle perçut un soupir.

« Elle est morte. C'est fini. »

Ambre ne réagit pas à la voix douce et patiente d'Albus Dumbledore. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. On ne pouvait pas être aussi calme quand on voyait tout ça. Il mentait. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi calme.

« Il faut la lâcher, Miss Daray. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête, marmonnant un 'non' pratiquement inaudible. Elle le sentit s'agenouiller près d'elle. Elle sentait presque son souffle chaud contre elle. Sa main toucha la sienne.

« Il faut la laisser, maintenant. »

« Non. » répondit Ambre.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle n'était pas vraiment morte. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie parce qu'elle l'aimait. Et jamais sa sœur ne l'aurait laissée tomber. Alors Dumbledore se trompait. Il n'y avait que ça comme solution. Il ne pouvait que se tromper. Et puis il s'était déjà trompé en protégeant Poudlard. Alors il se trompait forcément pour Electre.

« Vous ne pouvez plus la retenir. C'est trop tard. »

« NON IL N'EST PAS TROP TARD ! » hurla-t-elle.

Le vent sembla lui obéir et repoussa violemment Dumbledore. Il recula de quelques mètres, et flancha un petit peu. Elle sentit le regard des autres, mais elle s'en moquait. Il fallait qu'Electre vive. Elle avait besoin d'elle. Ambre plongea son regard noir dans celui de sa sœur. L'étincelle n'était plus là. Il fallait la ramener. Elle avait trop besoin d'elle pour vivre.

Quelle ingrate ! jura-t-elle dans sa tête. Quelle ingrate ! Des semaines qu'elle la repoussait, qu'elle ne voulait plus la voir. Des mois qu'elle se plaignait d'elle. Des années qu'elle ne la supportait plus. Des jours qu'Electre lui promettait une revanche. Et quelle revanche !

Mais Ambre n'était pas d'accord. C'était trop facile. Tout simplement trop facile. La Mort était une solution nulle, lâche et facile. Electre était une personne trop complexe et trop compliquée pour décider de mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas profiter de sa vengeance. Elle était comme ça. C'était idiot. Et Electre était tout sauf idiote.

Dumbledore se rapprocha d'elle, mais elle ne voulait pas. Qu'il reste loin. Il ne comprendrait pas. Personne ne comprendrait. Personne. Elle resserra encore une fois Electre contre elle, tellement fort qu'elle sentait son propre pouls battre, et qu'elle entendait son propre cœur battre. Mais était-ce vraiment son pouls ? Etait-ce vraiment son cœur ? Peut-être que c'était celui d'Electre…

« Miss Daray, je comprends votre peine… »

« NON VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN ! Vous faites semblant de comprendre, mais vous vous en foutez ! »

« Non, c'est faux. »

« ALORS POURQUOI VENEZ-VOUS ME VOIR MOI ALORS QUE TANT D'AUTRES SONT DANS MON ETAT ? »

Effectivement, à côté, la plupart des élèves avaient décidé de ressortir, recherchant un frère, une sœur, un camarade, un ami… Une simple connaissance. Une catatonie générale. Alors pourquoi ce petit vieux barbu et incapable venait-il l'embêter ? Pourquoi n'allait-il pas aider les autres ?

« Parce que mes collègues ont pris la relève. »

« Pisces est morte. Allez vous occuper d'elle. Je n'ai besoin de personne. » cracha-t-elle. « Je vais très bien. Et Electre ira mieux. »

« Electre est partie quelque part dont on ne revient jamais. »

Ambre éclata d'un rire glacial. Il la prenait pour une gamine de quatre ans ou quoi ? Et puis de toute façon, il mentait. C'était faux. On pouvait revenir. Electre pouvait revenir, c'était parfaitement possible. La nécromancie servait à ça.

« Elle est en paix, Miss Daray. »

« Qu'en savez-vous ? »

« Elle sourit. Elle semble calme. Elle est en paix. »

« Et moi ? »

« Vous, vous apprendrez à vivre sans elle. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Oh, pour le moment vous ne pouvez pas. Mais un jour, vous pourrez. Je ne dis pas que ce sera tout de suite. Pour être sincère, ça prendra du temps. Ce sera long, mais vous irez mieux. Vos amis vous aideront. Ils seront là. »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne. Electre ne mourra pas. Je n'aurai pas besoin d'être seule. »

« La nécromancie est un art très difficile. Et bien que vos connaissances en la matière soient plus étendues que pour la plupart des autres élèves de cette Ecole, vous n'avez ni la puissance, ni le savoir pour faire revenir votre sœur à la vie sans y perdre votre âme. »

« Si mon âme est le prix de la vie d'Electre, alors je la vendrai au Diable immédiatement. »

« Avez-vous déjà vu quelqu'un qui n'a plus d'âme, miss Daray ? Quelqu'un qui a été embrassé par un Détraqueur ? »

Ambre fut prise au dépourvu. Non. Elle n'en avait jamais vu. Mais elle ne voulait pas entendre le plaidoyer de Dumbledore. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la convainque qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'idiot, qu'une âme est à ce point nécessaire. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Pourtant, elle ne put retenir le mouvement de sa tête.

« Une personne qui n'a plus d'âme ne vit plus. Ce n'est plus qu'un corps. Vous ne parlez plus. Vous ne réfléchissez plus. Vous ne connaissez plus personne. Vous n'avez qu'un semblant de vie. Vous êtes un zombie qui n'est jamais mort. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'Electre serait heureuse d'être en vie si elle ne peut pas la partager avec vous ? »

« Et moi, pensez-vous vraiment que serais heureuse d'être en vie si elle n'est plus là, même physiquement ? »

« Non. Vous ne le serez pas. Pas tout de suite. Mais vous le deviendrez à nouveau. Alors qu'Electre ne pourrait jamais être heureuse. Elle devrait s'occuper de vous car vous seriez impotente. Elle devrait régler sa vie en fonction de la vôtre. Elle ne vivrait plus. C'est idiot, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Elle réglait déjà sa vie en fonction de la mienne, Professeur. Ça m'horripilait, d'ailleurs. »

« Mais était-elle heureuse ? »

« Oui. Oui, je crois. » avoua-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

« Elle ne le serait plus, alors, non ? »

Ambre ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas répondre. Dumbledore avait raison. Electre était morte. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. A part la venger. C'était la dernière solution : la venger. Retrouver le Mangemort qui avait osé tuer sa sœur jumelle, la part d'elle-même. Ça ne comblerait pas le vide qu'elle ressentait, ça ne la guérirait pas. Mais ça la défoulerait. Et elle pourrait faire définitivement son deuil.

Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas accepter ça. Accepter que sa sœur n'était plus là, c'était dire définitivement non à elle. Accepter de parler d'elle au passé. Tenir Electre dans ses bras, c'était comme si sa sœur était pendue dans le vide, et qu'elle la retenait pour le moment.

« Lâchez-la, miss Daray. » répéta Dumbledore.

La pression de sa main lâchait. Elle ne voyait pas son corps, mais elle savait que c'était sa sœur qu'elle tenait, qui se balançait dans le vide. Pouvait-elle accepter de lâcher Electre ? De la laisser définitivement tomber dans le gouffre de la Mort ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Dumbledore, en quête d'une approbation. Mais son regard restait neutre. Il n'était qu'empli d'une tristesse infinie. Ça ne suffisait pas. Elle regarda à côté. Sirius la dévisageait, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues rosies par le froid. Il ne bougeait pas. Il la regardait. Lily aussi la regardait. Elle aussi pleurait. Elle aussi partageait sa douleur, bien qu'elle n'aimât pas Electre. C'était étrange, mais elle le ressentait.

Dans ses pensées, Ambre jeta un dernier regard à sa sœur, puis lâcha sa main. Etrangement, elle ne ressentit aucune résistance. Aucun dernier appel. Peut-être que Dumbledore avait raison ? Peut-être qu'elle était en paix…

Difficilement, la main engourdie par le froid, Ambre desserra son étreinte et enleva un de ses bras. Elle approcha ses doigts presque givrés vers les yeux ouverts d'Electre. Ils se posèrent légèrement sur ses paupières froides et d'un geste doux et délicat les clos. Un flocon tomba comme un voile sur le coin d'un œil d'Electre, et fondit presque instantanément, coulant sur sa tempe, comme une dernière larme.

Et Ambre éclata en sanglots.

Elle serra le corps de sa sœur contre elle, mais plus dans l'espoir de la retenir, de ne pas la laisser partir. Elle ne la serrait contre elle que parce qu'elle en avait besoin. Cette étreinte, c'était comme un dernier au revoir dit à une personne détestée, mais aimée au-delà de la raison. Puis doucement, elle reposa Electre sur la neige et se releva. Sa baguette pendait à sa main, mais Ambre était debout. Elle se mit à avancer lentement dans la neige, cherchant à partir de ce lieu si morbide. Le lieu où était morte sa sœur. Elle passa devant Sirius qui la dévisageait, choqué, son regard fixant Electre. Ce fut quand elle fut en face de lui qu'il la regarda, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Lily s'approcha doucement. Elle prit la main de Ambre et s'approcha d'elle. Mais Ambre se défit de son étreinte et s'éloigna. Elle voulait être seule. Seule avec elle-même, avec ses pensées. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

La neige ne tombait plus, mais le vent était toujours aussi fort. Ses cheveux mouillés par la neige volaient derrière elle dans une cascade d'ondulations. Ses créoles pendaient piteusement à ses oreilles glacées, et sur ses joues traînaient des sillons noirs à cause des larmes. Sa robe était déchirée par endroits, et humide de sueur et de neige fondue. Ses mains avaient pris une teinte bleuâtre inquiétante, et elle savait que ses lèvres devaient être dans le même état. Des gerçures lui faisaient mal, et elle sentait le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue.

Elle tremblait, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était ses sanglots, sa colère ou le froid qui la mettait dans cet état. Peut-être les trois. Elle aurait pu marmonner un sort pour se réchauffer mais elle ne voulait pas. Se réchauffer, c'était comme quand Electre était là. Elle voulait imprimer dans sa tête la mort de sa sœur. Résister à l'envie de la ramener à la vie.

Pas une seule fois elle ne se retourna. Pourtant, elle en avait envie. Voir Electre, s'assurer pour la dernière fois qu'elle n'était pas encore en vie, qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment la sauver. Les cris de ses camarades n'attisaient pas sa curiosité. Les pleurs, les lamentations, les cris de désespoirs, les prénoms hurlés dans un anéantissement indescriptible n'atteignait pas Ambre. Elle marchait. Elle s'approchait de Poudlard, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle serait à l'intérieur. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le hall, Wilkes l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Ca va Daray ? »

Wilkes avait une attitude paternaliste qui déstabilisa quelque peu Ambre. Elle se ressaisit cependant rapidement et hocha la tête.

« Allez à l'infirmerie, Daray. Pomfresh a déménagé dans la Grande Salle. »

« Je ne suis pas blessée. »

« On ne sait jamais. »

« Je vous ai dit que j'allais bien. »

Elle se défit de son étreinte et se dirigea vers l'escalier, sous le regard étonné de Wilkes. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la Grande Salle, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait que trois ou quatre Médicomages. Où étaient les autres ? Et les Aurors ? Où étaient-ils ? Que s'était-il pass ?

« Au fait, Daray ! » appela Wilkes.

Ambre se retourna lentement, lassée.

« Joli Avada Kedavra. »

Ambre l'observa d'un regard impénétrable qui le mettait au défi, malgré sa lassitude, d'aller le répéter à Dumbledore. Il ne dirait rien. Il était Mangemort, il ne pouvait rien dire. Les Wilkes aimaient bien trop le pouvoir pour ça. Elle ne répondit pas et reprit son ascension.

Elle marcha dans les couloirs sans but. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans la salle commune pour voir des larmes dans les yeux des plus jeunes, et de la fierté dans ceux des plus vils. Elle ne voulait pas être sûre que la plupart de ses camarades savaient pour l'attaque.

Une attaque de Mangemorts. Ambre serra sa baguette si fort qu'elle se fit mal. Lily avait raison. Entièrement raison. Poudlard n'était pas une protection indestructible. Il aurait fallu qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Qu'ils s'entraînent d'avantage, qu'ils se battent, qu'ils… Mais pas qu'ils restent à ne rien faire, pas qu'ils laissent leur vie reposer sur les épaule d'un vieillard proche de la sénilité. Dumbledore venait de perdre sa crédibilité auprès de la population magique. Une attaque de Mangemorts. Voldemort défiait Dumbledore.

« Ambre ! » appela-t-on encore.

La jeune fille s'arrêta en reconnaissant la voix de son amie. Lily la rejoignit rapidement. Elles étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, mais Ambre sentait un gouffre interminable entre elles. Elle entendit Lily déglutir. Elle devait le sentir aussi, ce gouffre.

« Est-ce que… Enfin… Euh, non. Je sais que… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » avoua-t-elle finalement.

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, Lily. Ah ! Si ! Tu peux dire quelque chose ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as le droit de dire que tu avais raison. »

« Oh, Ambre, je t'en prie, je n'avais pas spécialement raison, je… »

« Si. Tu avais tout prédit ! L'attaque du Seigneur des Té… De Voldemort, Poudlard, les morts, les… Tu avais tout vu. »

« Comme quoi Martinez ne m'aurait rien appris… » tenta de plaisanter Lily. « Non, mais Ambre, n'importe qui aurait pu le dire, et aurait pu se tromper… »

« Mais tu ne t'es pas trompée. Je ne t'ai pas prise au sérieux ! Si… Si on avait fait ça, si on t'avait écoutée, si on avait prévenu les autres, si on les avait entraînés… »

« Ca n'aurait rien changé du tout. Tu as vu combien ils étaient, Ambre ? Plus d'une centaine ! Même des Aurors auraient perdu la vie ! Même des Magiciens, même des Enchanteurs ! N'importe qui ! Moi je trouve qu'on s'en est bien sortis et que… Que ça aurait pu être pire. Nous, seuls, nous étions forcément vulnérables. Même si ça avait été une dizaine de Vampires, il y aurait eu des morts. Nous n'avions aucune chance contre une attaque de Mangemorts. »

Une attaque de Mangemorts. Une attaque dont son père avait pris part. Son père avait tué Electre. Indirectement ou directement. Ambre se raidit. Etait-ce possible qu'Oreste ait tué Electre ? Sa propre fille ? Non. Il n'aurait pas tué sa fille préféré. Mais Electre était invisible. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

Ambre essaya de se remémorer la carrure du Mangemort. Et puis ce n'était pas logique… Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué elle ? Pourquoi avait-il tué Electre, et pourquoi lui avait-il laissé la vie sauve ? Pourquoi avait-il été étonné quand il l'avait vue arriver près de lui ? Non. Ce n'était pas l'avoir vue arriver qui l'avait étonné. C'était tuer Electre…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ambre ? »

« Mon père est un Mangemort. »

C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle parlait d'Oreste en tant que son père. Qu'elle utilisait le mot 'père' pour parler de lui. Lily en sembla étonnée.

« Je sais. » fit-elle tristement.

« Il a tué certains de mes camarades. »

« Je sais. » répéta-t-elle après un lourd silence.

« Et il a très certainement tué ma sœur. »

« Pardon ? »

Ambre expliqua sa théorie à une Lily horrifiée.

« Mais… Non, Ambre, il n'aurait pas pu tuer sa propre fille ! C'est impossible ! Personne… Enfin… »

« Le seul truc qui cloche, c'est que le Mangemort semblait plutôt… Je ne sais pas. Elastique, jeune… Oreste n'est plus assez jeune pour ça. Il est puissant, mais pas assez fou pour aller se battre contre des adolescents. Je ne le vois pas en première ligne. Il est courageux, mais pas téméraire, et il n'admire pas assez Voldemort pour risquer de se faire tuer ou de se faire prendre par Dumbledore ou un professeur. »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas lui… »

« Je le trouverai. »

« Tu ne peux pas le faire. Même la magie ne peut le retrouver. Il a dû utiliser un sort qui permet de ne pas le retrouver ! »

« La Magie Noire peut m'aider à le trouver. »

« Quand je te cherchais, je suis passée devant Dumbledore qui parlait à Flitwick d'un sort pour empêcher toute utilisation de la Magie Noire dans Poudlard, comme pour le sort d'anti-transplanage. Il a dit que la plupart des élèves morts n'étaient pas décédés à cause d'un sort de mort, mais suite à une malédiction lancée. La… La plupart des élèves est morte avec un trou au niveau du ventre, et… Et ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'une lame ou d'un sort de magie blanche. »

Ambre lança un regard froid à Lily.

« Alors j'attendrai juillet. Mais je te jure, Lily, je te jure devant tout ce qui me reste que ce rat paiera pour le meurtre de ma sœur. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. » répondit Lily d'une voix étranglée.

Un frisson la parcourut, et s'empara soudainement de Ambre. Elles se regardèrent droits dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais elles étaient toutes les deux décidées : Lily ne laisserait pas sa meilleure amie couler, et Ambre vengerait sa sœur. Quitte à en mourir.

* * *

Les lamentations de ses camarades lui emplissaient les oreilles. Les yeux plongés dans le vide, reposant son cerveau saturé par l'arrivée et l'accumulation de trop d'informations à la fois. Il avait besoin de dormir. De se reposer. D'attendre, de prendre du recul sur tout ce qui s'était passé en moins d'une heure. Car la 'bataille' n'avait duré qu'une heure. Une toute petite heure. Comme une heure de cours. Comme l'éternité que ça lui avait paru. Comme si ça avait duré des journées entières. Il se sentait totalement vidé de toute énergie, et à dire vrai il n'avait même pas la force de penser à se lever. Il restait là, assis sur sa chaise en plein milieu de la Grande salle, à côté d'une table en bois massif, et ne bougeait pas. Il ne pensait pas. En fait, il se sentait totalement vide. Oui. C'était le mot qui le caractérisait le plus : vide. Plus d'énergie, plus de vie, plus d'envie, plus de plaisir, plus de tristesse non plus. Vide.

« Sirius ! » appela une voix. « Sirius ! »

Frank apparut devant lui, et si Sirius n'avait pas été aussi fatigué et si peu réactif, il aurait sursauté et été étonné de l'apparition subite du jeune Londubat. Il avait le visage fatigué, mais son regard trahissait une angoisse profonde et indescriptible. Sirius trouva il ne sut où la force de froncer les sourcils devant le comportement de son ami. Puis il songea à Dave. Dave, l'un des meilleurs amis de Frank. Il était mort.

« Est-ce que tu as vu… ? »

« Oui. » répondit Sirius tristement.

Frank se tut un instant, un quart de seconde il eut un air presque heureux, puis voyant le regard de Sirius, il écarquilla les yeux et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Non. » dit-il simplement.

« Je suis désolé, Frank, je… Je suis arrivé trop tard, c'était… Je crois que ça n'a pas été trop dur, et que sa mort a été rapide, si ça peut te rassurer… »

« Oh mon Dieu, non. Je… Mon Dieu… » bégaya-t-il.

« Je te passe les détails, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas souffert. »

Frank leva immédiatement les yeux.

« Il ? »

« Oui, il… »

« Mais… Tu ne me parles pas de Jenny ? »

« Non, je… Attends, tu ne sais pas où est Jenny ? »

« Non. Non, je… Je l'ignore, elle était derrière moi, je la ramenais vers le château, et… Et puis il y a eu un sort et une explosion qui nous a séparés… Je la cherche partout, et je ne la trouve pas… Elle n'est pas parmi les corps j'ai fouillé partout, je suis sûr d'avoir vérifié tous les corps et… Et elle n'est pas là, alors elle est forcément quelque part, non ? Tu ne penses pas ? Oui, moi je pense qu'elle est quelque part en train de me chercher… »

Même lui n'était pas convaincu.

« Peut-être est-elle dans son dortoir en train d'angoisser à mort pour son frère ador ? » proposa Sirius avec un enjouement mal feint.

« Sûrement. Je vais aller voir… Merci vieux. Et James, comment va-t-il ? »

Sirius jeta un regard fatigué vers son meilleur ami, mollement étendu sur la table juste à côté de lui. Il avait l'air épuisé et sérieusement amoché. Son nez saignait abondamment, ses cheveux étaient trempés, ses mains étaient écorchées un peu partout, et sa robe de Sorcier n'en portait que le nom. Ses lunettes avaient été cassées dans la bataille. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était évanoui.

« Pomfresh a dit que ça irait et qu'il s'en remettrait. Il lui faudra de la patience parce qu'apparemment il a reçu un gros coup à la tête et donc peut-être qu'il aura oublié certains trucs. Moi je pense que de toute façon ça risque rien. Au pire, James oubliera le pire jour de toute sa vie, au mieux il sera plus frappadingue qu'avant. » expliqua Sirius pince-sans-rire.

« Je ne m'en fais pas pour lui. C'est un battant. »

Il salua Sirius, tourna les talons et se faufila entre les lits. Puis soudain, il se retourna.

« Au fait, de qui me parlais-tu tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il fixa un instant Frank sans comprendre, puis une illumination se fit. Frank ne savait pas pour Dave. Sirius eut envie de préserver son ami, mais il ne se sentait pas la force d'inventer un mensonge. Et il n'avait pas envie de mentir à un de ses amis. Il regarda simplement Frank et donna sa réponse sans détour. Il le devait à Frank.

« Je… Je parlais de Dave. »

Frank accusa le coup. Il écarquilla encore les yeux et les ferma au bout de quelques instants.

« Tu… Tu es certain, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Persuadé. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, » commença Sirius. Les mots commençaient à être durs à prononcer, et des larmes l'empêchait de s'exprimer aussi clairement qu'il l'aurait voulu. « il est mort sans avoir trop souffert. »

La vision de Dave Goujon étendu sur la neige rougie par le sang de son ami s'imposa à Sirius qui fit tout ce qu'il put pour la repousser. Pourtant, les yeux verts écarquillés de Dave, sa bouche entrouverte, et ce gros trou profond comme creusé dans son ventre poursuivirent Sirius. Il dut secouer la tête pour chasser cette vision macabre de sa tête. Frank avait perdu son regard dans le blason de Gryffondor qui ornait un mur de la Grande Salle. Sirius ne se leva pas, mais regarda Frank avec toute la compassion qu'il put mettre dans son regard.

« Je suis désolé. »

Frank ne sembla pas l'entendre. Plongé dans sa catatonie, il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, laissant des larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues encore rougies par le froid et l'effort. Puis il sembla revenir sur terre et tourna immédiatement les talons pour s'enfuir à la recherche de l'une des dernières personnes qu'il aimait à Poudlard : sa sœur.

Mais Sirius restait assis. Un cri hystérique fut poussé, suivit d'un 'non' qui lui donna des sueurs froides. Il sentait les gouttes couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et même en fermant les yeux il percevait, sentait, voyait la souffrance de ses camarades. Il releva le regard, et ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de son meilleur ami.

Malgré ses blessures, Sirius le trouvait plutôt en bon état. C'était étonnant. Lui était dans un état physique lamentable, et la couverture magique qui le réchauffait n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses tremblements de peur et de froid. Un très jeune Médicomage, qui devait à peine sortir de l'école de Médicomagie l'avait hâtivement ausculté et guéri. Mais il avait été beaucoup plus rapide avec James. La fatigue physique l'avait emportée sur les blessures. Le match de Quidditch et le stress qui l'avait précédé avaient déjà dû l'épuiser énormément.

Et puis malgré les combats, Sirius avait gardé un œil protecteur sur James – en sachant pertinemment que son meilleur ami faisait de-même avec lui. Il avait par ailleurs remarqué que si les Mangemorts n'avaient aucun scrupule à lancer sur lui-même des sorts mortels, ils hésitaient à envoyer un simple '_Pétrificus Totalus_' à James. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas clair. Et vexant. Mais Sirius n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de se vexer. Il fallait d'abord comprendre pourquoi la vie de James était plus importante que celle des autres élèves. Ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'une carrière de Poursuiveur de Quidditch professionnel s'offrait à lui que les Mangemort rechignaient à assassiner un adolescent.

James commença à remuer, signe qu'il se réveillait. A ce moment-là, une frimousse rousse s'approcha d'eux, l'air dévasté et totalement perdu. Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, Sirius vit les larmes dans les yeux de Lily, son visage pâle à cause des chocs et les sillons noirs qui lui creusaient les joues finissaient de lui donner un air fantomatique. Elle avait dû craquer. Peut-être que lui aussi craquerait… Mais pour le moment il n'avait pas le temps. Il devait être là pour aider James, Frank et les autres. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse abattre. A voir le regard de Lily, il ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état qu'elle. Mais ce n'était pas grave.

James cligna un moment des yeux, puis les ouvrit soudainement, remarquant le ciel magique de Poudlard, et les chandeliers qui volaient autour de lui. Il avait reconnu l'endroit, malgré la brume qui devait entourer son cerveau. Sirius admira son meilleur ami intérieurement. Il se redressa immédiatement et manqua de tomber de la table. Lily et Sirius se jetèrent sur lui pour l'empêcher de choir sur le carrelage dur et froid de la Grande Salle.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut bien assis.

« Dans la Grande Salle. L'infirmerie était trop petite. » avoua Lily.

« Que s'est-il pass ? »

Lily et Sirius échangèrent un regard embarrassé qui suffit à James. Il se laissa retomber sur la table et sa tête s'affala contre l'oreiller. Puis il regarda Lily et se releva immédiatement.

« Tu vas bien Lily ? »

Sirius se sentit vexé. Si Lily commençait à passer avant lui…

« Je… Tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal en tombant du balai ? Et le Doloris ? Merlin, si je retrouve ces ordures… Et toi Sirius ?! Par Morgane Sirius ! Tu verrais ta tête ! »

« Le Doloris ? » demanda Sirius, bien que content que son meilleur ami l'ait remarqué.

James lui raconta brièvement l'incident, et Sirius se prit à admirer également Lily pour le self-contrôle dont elle arrivait à faire preuve malgré ce qui venait de lui arriver. C'était au moins autant que ce qu'il avait subi lui-même, mais c'était pas mal non plus. Peut-être que plus tard, quand ça aura commencé à cicatriser ils compareraient cette expérience, expliquant avec cynisme comment ils avaient souffert de tel ou tel sort… Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là.

« Je suis évanoui depuis combien de temps ? »

« Tu étais déjà dans les pommes quand on t'a trouvé. Ça fait donc minimum un quart d'heure. Peut-être plus. » avoua Sirius.

« Je t'ai vu tomber. Et puis après… J'ai… J'ai vu… » commença Lily.

« Que s'est-il pass ? »

Lily se laissa tomber sur une chaise et un silence pesant entoura les trois adolescents. Les cris, les pleurs et les soupirs bourdonnaient aux oreilles de Sirius. Puis Lily craqua totalement. Les premières larmes qu'elle n'arriva pas à retenir finirent de la casser. Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et plaqua ses mains contre ses yeux. James, qui ne voyait pas très clair sans ses lunettes sembla malgré tout pris au dépourvu. Sirius eut envie d'expliquer à sa place tout ce qui s'était passé, mais il sentait que Lily avait besoin de le dire elle-même.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment ça se fait mais… Je, je… Je t'ai vu tomber de ton balai, tu as reçu un sort effrayant, effroyable même. Une lumière pourpre qui m'a tétanisée et qui t'a percuté de plein fouet. Tu as commencé à t'approcher du Mangemort dans les airs pourtant il était loin de nous, et ma première réaction a été de lancer un _Accio_. Parce que je savais qu'il ne voulait pas te tuer… Ça a eu l'air de l'étonner, alors son sort est tombé à l'eau et toi dans la neige, c'était… C'était… Abominable. Il s'est avancé vers moi, j'ai… J'ai eu la peur de ma vie… Je voyais ses yeux bleus froids, qui me tétanisaient de peur ! J'avais envie de bouger, mais je n'y arrivais pas et puis j'ai entendu un cri. Le Mangemort aussi parce qu'il m'a lâchée du regard un instant et j'en ai profité pour lui lancer un sort qui l'a pétrifié. Et quand… Quand… Quand je me suis retournée, je voyais Ambre qui ne bougeait plus et Electre à quelques mètres à peine. Electre était allongée sur l'herbe enneigée et elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. C'est seulement quand j'ai vu Ambre se jeter sur Electre que j'ai compris. Il l'a tuée, tu comprends ? Electre est… Elle est… Morte. »

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une grosse perte, pensait Sirius, mais c'était tout de même choquant de voir la sœur d'une personne que vous appréciez se faire tuer sous vos yeux. Il l'avait vécu en même temps que Lily. C'était vraiment horrible. Lily eut un sanglot plus gros que les autres. Elle n'arrivait plus du tout à retenir ses larmes, et Sirius était encore trop choqué pour penser à pleurer.

« Ambre semblait comme folle, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Et puis Dumbledore est arrivé, et… Mon Dieu, j'ai… J'ai tout entendu, Ambre voulait ressusciter Electre, elle voulait en faire un zombie, elle… Elle… Elle était prête à donner son âme pour que sa sœur se remette à vivre. Et moi… moi je voulais venir l'aider mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger parce que… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Les voir toutes les deux c'était… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… »

Lily s'affala sur la table sur laquelle James était assis, et pleura tout son soûl. James s'approcha timidement d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras dans des mouvements gauches qui auraient fait rire Sirius en temps normal. C'était décidément la pire journée de sa vie. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter que ce qu'il vivait n'était pas un cauchemar à l'air particulièrement réel et qu'il se réveillerait d'un moment à l'autre dans son lit, en sueur.

« James ! Sirius ! » appela une voix.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent et virent Peter et Remus approcher. Peter avait l'air choqué de voir autant de monde blessé, d'entendre autant de cris et de pleurs. Remus tirait une tête de six pieds de long, avait des cernes plus profonds que le grand canyon et Sirius remarqua avec le plus grand étonnement que quelques rides commençaient à apparaître au coin de ses yeux marrons. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et Sirius fut persuadé qu'il venait d'essuyer une dispute monumentale de la part de Pomfresh : la pleine lune avait été quelques jours auparavant ; Remus ne devait pas forcer les choses car le Loup pouvait prendre le dessus plus facilement et ces conditions avaient été très propices à ce genre de 'problèmes'. Peter intercepta leur regard, leur sourit et s'approcha de James.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il. « Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais ici, avec Remus nous vous cherchions au dortoir. »

« Non, j'ai été relativement blessé alors on m'a emmené ici. Je viens de me réveiller. »

« Il a l'air au courant pour Daray. » chuchota Peter à Sirius en désignant d'un coup de tête Lily et James enlacés.

Sirius ne put empêcher un sourire, puis le visage de Peter se rembrunît.

« Pisces est morte. » déclara-t-il. « Drug est gravement blessé, et Mc Gonagall a été transférée à Ste Mangouste de toute urgence. Se battre dans son état était… De la folie. »

« Tu as pu obtenir quelques informations ? » demanda Sirius.

« Pas mal, oui. J'ai entendu Dumbledore parler avec un homme étrange que je n'avais jamais vu. Les Aurors ont subi une attaque dans leur propre QG, hallucinant, non ? »

James réagit immédiatement, mais Remus le calma d'un regard.

« Tes parents vont bien, James. Très bien, même. »

« Et les Médicomages ? Et les profs ? C'est quand même effarant que les profs n'aient pas été là au match ? » insista Lily qui semblait avoir reprit ses esprits en entendant leur conversation.

« Les Médicomages ont été immédiatement informés de l'attaque au QG des Aurors. Vous allez me dire : pourquoi les Aurors n'ont-ils pas transplan ? » expliqua Peter. « Ces enfoirés avaient placés un puissant sort d'anti-transplanage et avaient bloqué le circuit de cheminette. Il était impossible de sortir du QG, mais par contre on y rentrait comme dans un moulin. »

« Mais comment les Mangemorts ont-ils pu s'enfuir ? » demanda James.

« L'homme bizarre a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant de portoloins de sa vie et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sacrément balèze pour en avoir créé autant sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. »

« Attends, c'est impossible ! Combien sont-ils ? » s'emporta Sirius. « Ils étaient indénombrables ici, et ils devaient être une bonne quarantaine, voire une centaine à être envoyés chez les Aurors ! C'est… C'est énorme… »

« Effectivement, » avoua Remus. « Je ne pensais pas non plus que Voldemort avait réussi à rallier autant de monde à sa cause… Si idiote soit-elle… »

« Mais les professeurs ? » insista Lily après un silence. « Comment ça se fait que Dumbledore ait été aussi loin de nous et qu'il n'y ait eu aucun professeur – pas même Vuia – pour nous surveiller ! Surtout que généralement, le match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard n'est pas raté non seulement parce que ce sont les deux Maisons 'ennemies' et que certains sont prêts à tout pour gagner ! Ca fait du grand spectacle. »

« J'étais caché dans l'infirmerie quand ils parlaient, et il y avait pas mal de mouvement, je n'ai donc pas tout entendu. Mais ils parlaient d'un traître, et d'un assoupissement anormal, d'un sort de Magie Noire… »

« Oui, j'ai aussi entendu un truc du genre ! » confirma Lily. « D'ailleurs, Dumbledore compte installer une barrière de prévention en prévenance de ce genre de trucs. Ça ne l'a pas rassuré, et il a décidé de jeter un sort anti-Magie Noire. Comme le sort anti-transplanage mais pour la Magie Noire quoi. »

« Attends, ils parlaient d'un traître ? » demanda James.

Peter acquiesça et James murmura un 'ça explique tout' qui horripila particulièrement Sirius. James sembla plongé dans ses pensées et Sirius s'exprima pour tous lorsqu'il se racla allègrement la gorge, réclamant l'attention de James.

« Tu pourrais t'expliquer, s'il te plaît ? »

« Expliquer quoi ? »

« Le 'Ca explique tooouuuuut' que tu as lâché il y a deux minutes. »

James sembla chercher ses mots un instant puis il se lança.

« Je crois que je viens de comprendre deux choses. »

Il y eut un silence pesant qui commença à agacer Remus.

« Bon, t'accouches, oui ? »

« Ah oui, pardon. Excusez-moi. D'abord, il y a un bien un traître, Dumbledore s'en doutait, il en a parlé à mes parents. »

« Tes parents te parlent de ça ? » demanda Remus.

« Non, je l'ai juste entendu sans le vouloir – et vraiment sans le vouloir. »

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? » se vexa Sirius.

« Parce que j'ai oublié avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la rentrée : les cours de Drug, les interrogations surprises de Mc Gonagall et de Flitwick ainsi que les cours avec… Yeurk ! Rogue, je n'y ai plus pens »

« Mouais. »

« Bon, c'était la première chose. » accéléra Remus. « C'est quoi la deuxième chose que tu as comprise ? »

« L'Oracle. »

« Oui, eh ben ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas Sirius, de ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle a dit qu'il y aurait des morts, que la guerre frapperait notre monde et que nous ne mourrions pas. Et si tu te souviens bien, elle nous a sorti quelque chose du genre : _'Le traître n'en est pas encore un mais il ne va pas tarder à l'être'_. »

« D'accord, ça nous fait donc une prophétie de réalisée : quelqu'un dans l'école est devenu un traître. Mais pour le reste ? » demanda Sirius.

« La veille de Noël, j'ai trouvé ce que c'était. » intervint Lily. « Elle s'appelle la Voix de la Liberté. Je n'ai pas appris grand chose, sauf qu'elle allait voir les esprits purs et qu'elle leur annonçait leur avenir. Et il y avait une espèce de note : les prédictions de la VV (Viviane, supputaient-ils) semblaient simples à comprendre, mais il fallait aller chercher plus loin. »

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus… »

« Mais oui ! » coupa Remus. « Qu'il y aurait des morts, ça, je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin de sort d'Explication. La guerre qui frappe à notre monde pourrait être expliquée par le fait que notre monde ne soit pas le monde magique comme nous le pensions, mais Poudlard. Poudlard est notre monde ! Le terrain de Quidditch se trouve à ses portes. L'attaque s'est passée aux portes de Poudlard. »

« Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? » demanda Lily. « C'était pourtant presque évident ! »

« James, tu te souviens, l'Oracle – ou la VV comme tu dis, Lily – s'était adressée à nous deux en nous tutoyant, en nous expliquant que Voldemort voulait l'un d'entre nous… Celui qu'il veut c'est toi. Tu es puissant, et tu n'es pas n'importe qui parce que tu fais partie des Quatorze Familles, mais parce que tes parents sont importants dans la société magique. Ils n'ont pas tenté de te tuer parce que mort tu ne leur sers plus à rien. Vivant, tu peux servir de monnaie d'échange. »

« Du chantage ? » demanda Peter. « Mais… C'est… »

« Voldemoresque. » ricana James.

« Merlin ! » s'écria soudainement Sirius. « Jenny ! Frank la cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure ! »

« Et alors ? » demanda Lily. « Elle doit être chez les Poufsouffle, dans son dortoir… Quel rapport ? »

« Les Londubat sont une puissante famille dont le père est un Auror réputé. Un ami de mes parents. » avoua James.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Ils n'oseraient tout de même pas… »

« On parle de Voldemort, Lily. »

« Mais c'est une enfant, elle a douze ans… »

« Et elle est spéciale. Doublement intéressante. Monnaie d'échange et magique. »

Sirius cracha un juron d'une impolitesse choquante qui ne fit pourtant pas réagir ses camarades. Ils étaient entièrement d'accord avec Sirius : Voldemort était une ordure de la pire espèce. Il ne semblait reculer devant rien pour obtenir le pouvoir. Il y eut un silence pensif et triste que personne n'osa rompre pendant un moment. Seuls les bruits de talons martelant le carrelage de la Grande Salle cassaient la paix qui regagnait peu à peu la Grande Salle. Des hurlements hystériques et des sanglots résonnaient encore de temps à autres, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus espacés, portant malgré tout une empreinte imprégnée d'une douleur beaucoup plus lourde qu'auparavant. Sirius se demanda s'il ne préférait pas le bruit persistant des pleurs et des cris qui perturbait la Grande Salle depuis une heure au silence mortel et lugubre qui planait tel un brouillard épais dans la vaste pièce bien éclairée et magnifiquement décorée.

« Il reste un point qui n'est pas clair. » reprit soudainement Remus.

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers lui.

« Lequel ? » demanda Peter.

« La prédiction de Lily. Elle ne s'est pas réalisée, si ? Elle a prédit tout ce qui se passait dans la même journée : la tentative d'enlèvement de James, l'attaque, les morts… Pourquoi Ambre n'est-elle donc pas morte ? »

Lily en sembla choquée.

« Non pas que je désire la mort d'Ambre, Lily, hein ! »

« Je sais. »

« Peut-être que comme la prédiction a été faite à une autre personne, ça passera à un autre jour, non ? Peut-être que Ambre mourra prochainement ? » proposa Peter.

La possibilité qu'Ambre se suicide s'imposa immédiatement à Sirius, et le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'il n'était visiblement pas le seul à imaginer de telles choses. Lily avait le regard vide et choqué, mais elle prit sur elle et réfléchit un moment. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, Sirius vit qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle fixa un point invisible pendant un instant qui dura une éternité pour Sirius, et déglutit péniblement.

« Non Peter. » finit-elle par dire en osant enfin lever des yeux tristes vers lui. « Ambre est morte. »

Un nouveau silence accueillit sa déclaration. Puis Lily conclut, regardant Peter droit dans les yeux.

« Electre l'a emportée avec elle. »

**Fin du chapitre 20.**

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

**Lisandra :** Bah non ! Faut pas pleurer !

**Kamala1 :** Ouais, Electre est morte. Moi j'ai pas mal du tout. Mais t'es pas cruelle ma poule t'inquiète pas. T'es normale. T'es même super douce. Vive la SPM (Société Protectrice des Moustiques)

**Titite :** Merci pour tes compliments. Je suis très touchée. C'est mon chapitre préféré, personnellement. Par contre, si les suites tombaient du ciel, ça se saurait. Et j'adorerais…

**Broack Dincht :** Et vi, me voilà de retour ! C'est mouaaaah ! lol Effectivement, Ambre va sacrément devenir chiante. Pour la relation Ambre/Sirius, tu auras ta réponse au chapitre suivant. Franchement, tu crois vraiment que Voldemort se déplacerait pour tuer des élèves ? Il n'y avait que ses Mangemorts. Au niveau des significations de prénoms, y a des super sites sur Internet qui te donnent des prénoms et leurs significations. Je n'ai strictement aucun mérite, à part celui de savoir taper 'signification des prénoms' dans le moteur de recherche. Reviens vite sur MSN. Nos mattages de films pourris via Internet me manquent. Reviiieeenssss !

**Line Black :** Hey ! Remets-toi ! T'inquiète pas, y a pire dans la vie que lire un chapitre où y a plein de morts ! Je suis désolée que la suite ait été longue à venir.

**Solly :** Merci pour tes compliments. Maieuuuh pourquoi tout le monde veut savoir pour Sirius et Ambreuuuh ? J'en ai marre…

**Ambre15 :** Quand j'ai écris le chapitre 19, je n'étais pas du tout déprimée, au contraire. J'ai adoré l'écrire ce chapitre. Désolée pour ton moral mais on ne peut pas dire que ce chapitre soit très gai. Autant te le dire maintenant : la suite ne sera pas plus joyeuse. Chuis obligée de passer par un moment très chiant qui s'appelle la blague de Sirius et qui fout la merde et chez les Maraudeurs et dans ma fic. Donc pas love pendant un sacré bon bout de temps.

**Tatiana Black :** Oué j'avoue je suis sadique. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime, non ?

**Eiream :** Camille galère vachement avec les correcs en ce moment vu que vous êtes saturés de devoirs dans votre bahut (remarque, dans le mien aussi). Donc oué peut-être que je te filerai des chapitres si tu es toujours dispo. Merci.

**Cornelune :** Désolée pour Electre. Mais c'est pas parce qu'elle est morte qu'on n'en entendra plus parler. Gniark gniark gniark.

**Dreyd :** Quels sont les mystères que tu voudrais voir éclaircis ? Ca m'intéresse. La lumière n'est pas prête de revenir tu sais, alors heureusement que tu aimes bien le noir.

**Hedwige93 :** Merci pour tes compliments.

Merci à tous mes reviewers. Encore désolée pour la lenteur. Bisous à tous !

**Preview chapitre 21 : **

_De la détresse, un baiser, une nuit, une saturation… Une explosion._

Chapitre 21 : Au clair de Lune. POV Sirius 


	21. Au clair de Lune

**Auteur** : Kazy

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous ne connaissiez pas au début de la fic est à moua.

**Protection parentale** : G

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Electre est morte, assassinée par un Mangemort. Les Maraudeurs et Lily font un bilan de l'attaque et en viennent à conclure que la Voix de la Vérité avait bon, mais qu'il aurait fallu creuser un peu. Et plus que tout, la Voix de la Vérité avait raison pour Ambre : elle est bien morte. Morte de l'intérieur.

**Note de Wam** : Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais avec mes devoirs (bouhouhou) je galère un peu. Vu que je me casse un peu la gueule pour le moment, je travaille beaucoup et je n'ai donc pas le temps d'écrire autant que je le voudrai. Heureusement, je viens de sortir de ma spirale gonflante. Les chapitres suivants devraient être plus faciles à écrire normalement mais bon. Je suis encore désolée pour l'attente.

Entre Ombre et Lumière 

Chapitre 21 : Au clair de Lune 

Le soleil se couchait derrière la Forêt Interdite. Le ciel offrait aux rares spectateurs son plus beau dégradé aux couleurs parfois chaudes, souvent froides, laissant présager une belle journée le lendemain. Mais pour la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, le lendemain ne les intéressait pas. La veille non plus. Le mois de janvier avait tellement éprouvé Poudlard que l'on voulait à tout prix oublier ce mois, cette semaine, ce simple jour qui avait gâché la vie de l'école toute entière. Alors les élèves préféraient vivre au jour le jour, n'osant penser à l'avenir, ne voulant pas se souvenir du passé. Les journées à Poudlard se suivaient, et se ressemblaient plus ou moins.

Le mois de janvier s'était terminé rapidement, au plus grand plaisir des élèves qui voulaient oublier ce mois maudit. La neige était venue avec février, détendant un peu les Sorciers qui faisaient vivre l'école. Et mars venait de commencer, avec ses pluies diluviennes, ses jours parfois frais, parfois chauds, souvent orageux… Comme le moral de Poudlard.

Le moral était non seulement orageux, mais très bas. Plus bas que jamais personne ne l'aurait soupçonné. Inquiétant. Au lieu de rapprocher les Maisons, le gouffre qui les séparait se creusait toujours plus, sans cesse, augmentant la rumeur des préjugés, intensifiant les stéréotypes, accroissant les disputes et détruisant peu à peu les amitiés.

Malgré les souffrances et le découragement ambiants, les protagonistes de la vie de l'école continuaient à vivre. L'histoire devait continuer.

Chez les Poufsouffle, le moral était au plus bas, pour plusieurs raisons dont on ne voulait plus parler. C'était comme une cicatrice grande ouverte, saignante et infectée que l'on avait faite à la Maison toute entière. Ça avait été la Maison la plus touchée, suivie de près par les Gryffondor. Même les meubles, les tableaux, et le blaireau qui ornait le blason de la Maison semblaient pleurer. La Directrice de la Maison de Poufsouffle, la douce et vieille Roselyne Garden, était morte pendant la bataille. Tous les tableaux de la zone des Poufsouffle pleuraient et portaient le deuil. On avait même trouvé un vieux tapis étrangement mort (la plupart des élèves avaient été étonnés de savoir qu'un tapis était vivant).

Chez les Serdaigle, on était plus calme, on ne parlait pas, on ne pleurait pas, on était comme perdu. Depuis la mort d'Electre, David Golth était, lui totalement égaré, ne reconnaissant pas toujours tout le monde, ne se souvenant parfois plus de qui il était lui-même. Souvent, il se réveillait en sueur en criant le nom d'Electre. Pourtant, le reste du temps il ne semblait pas savoir qui elle était, et encore moins si elle avait existé. Les élèves de Sixième Année avaient été relativement sauvés sauf un garçon du nom de Niall Uster et Electre. Niall avait été un garçon très gentil, quoiqu'un peu turbulent et légèrement lent à la détente. Quant à Electre, elle n'était plus à décrire.

Du côté des Serpentard, Ambre Daray n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, un corps errant volé de son âme, allant en cours, mangeant, dormant, alignant trois ou quatre mots par miracle, lorsqu'elle semblait de bonne humeur. Elle repoussait quiconque était près d'elle à moins de vingt centimètres, et refusait d'engager une simple discussion. Lorsqu'on lui demandait comment elle allait, ou elle ne répondait pas, ou elle baragouinait quelque chose qui ne donnait pas envie de s'accrocher. La mort d'Electre l'avait totalement détruite. Elle avait accepté sa mort. En deux mois, elle avait réussi par quelque prodige à accepter le fait que sa sœur n'était plus. Et elle tentait de réapprendre à vivre, sans sa jumelle, avec une partie d'elle en moins. Et elle avait besoin d'y arriver seule, sans l'aide de personne. Elle avait besoin qu'on la laisse seule. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, et de réapprendre à vivre.

Katy Mulder avait été choquée par toute cette violence. Poudlard lui avait découvert un côté peace & love étonnant. Elle avait été la première personne à comprendre que Ambre avait besoin d'une solitude parfaite et nécessaire. Son père avait tenté de l'obliger à rentrer chez elle, et ça avait été avec consternation que la jeune fille avait découvert en son propre père un amour jusque là insoupçonné. Peut-être l'avait-elle mal jugé. Elle avait refusé de rentrer chez elle malgré la protection que son père pouvait lui offrir, mais s'était promis d'avoir une discussion avec lui à son retour chez elle. Mais ça avait été avec une déception bien dissimulée qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il avait fallu un massacre pour que son père s'inquiète pour sa propre fille.

Les jumelles O'Brien avaient gardé leur position. Fières d'être des sang-pur, elles paradaient toujours dans Poudlard avec ce sourire agaçant au visage. Dès qu'elles avaient vu que Londubat avait attrapé le vif d'or, elles avaient couru vers Poudlard et étaient montées dans la tour d'astronomie afin d'admirer l'hécatombe. Déçues par le comportement des sœurs Daray, elles avaient été partagées par deux sentiments lorsqu'elles avaient appris le sort d'Electre, tristes d'avoir pu observer la décadence d'une des leurs, mais contentes d'être débarrassées d'une adolescente névrosées aux tendances psychotiques. Dès le lendemain une dispute monumentale avait divisé Ambre et June. Ambre avait accusé June et April de meurtre, et ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait nié. Après un duel effrayant entre June et Ambre interrompu par Dumbledore en personne, accompagné par Wilkes, les deux jeunes filles avaient pris la décision de s'éviter le plus possible.

Rogue, Wilkes, Avery et Klein étaient pareils à eux-mêmes : Rogue suivait les Maraudeurs comme un chien, sortant même après le couvre-feu de temps à autres pour les surprendre, Wilkes et Avery étaient plus méprisants que jamais, toisant les plus jeunes et arborant avec fierté le blason de la Maison la moins touchée par le carnage. Quant à Klein, il restait tel qu'il était : il suivait le groupe, se pavanant avec ses muscles, et foudroyait du regard les premières années en les menaçants s'ils ne baissaient pas les yeux. Une bataille avait également explosée entre les Maraudeurs et les Serpentard. Peter avait fait manger sa baguette à Klein, Rogue s'était retrouvé avec un nez à la Pinocchio et des cheveux sous forme de spaghettis, Wilkes avait été transformé en cochon grâce aux bons soins de Sirius, et Remus en était presque venu au mains avec Avery lorsque leurs baguettes avaient échoué quelques mètres plus loin. Encore une fois, Dumbledore avait dû intervenir.

Du côté des Gryffondor, on ne paradait certainement pas.

James devait supporter la protection des trois autres Maraudeurs qui craignaient qu'on ne l'enlève, même si c'était impossible à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Le tournoi de Quidditch avait été annulé jusqu'à l'année prochaine où de nouvelles mesures seraient prises. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé une lettre alarmiste lui intimant, voire lui ordonnant de rester à Poudlard, de ne pas sortir après le couvre-feu faire de sales coups, et de ne surtout pas aller dans le parc particulièrement s'il était seul. Quant à des balades illégales dans la Forêt Interdite, c'était à définitivement rayer de la liste des choses à envisager jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Mais James n'en avait cure. Il était assez puissant et assez intelligent pour s'en sortir. Et de toute façon il n'était jamais seul. Il n'avait donc rien à craindre, et il n'avait jamais manqué une pleine-lune depuis qu'il était devenu animagus. Alors une lettre n'allait certainement pas le faire changer d'avis.

Remus, lui, avait vécu une longue période de fatigue tant morale que physique suite à l'attaque. Le Loup qui avait menacé de prendre le dessus sur le jeune homme l'avait presque achevé, et Pomfresh l'avait gardé une semaine et demi à l'infirmerie afin d'être sûre qu'il se repose. Heureusement pour lui, les Maraudeurs venaient le voir tous les jours et passaient des heures à discuter avec lui sous l'œil attendri d'une Pomfresh pourtant épuisée et affairée.

Peter avait été très choqué par l'attaque. Voir ses amis étendus sur des tables, parfois à même le sol, gémissants, effrayés, pleurants, ou tellement choqués qu'ils semblaient être morts. Dans ses rêves, il revoyait les yeux violets de Déborah totalement hagards. Il se souvenait de ses paroles confuses, de son regard perdu, de ses mouvements las… Il avait essayé de parler un peu avec elle histoire de la rassurer, et à dire vrai, il avait même réussi. Il l'avait même bercée pour l'aider à s'endormir. Il s'en était voulu d'être heureux dans un moment pareil, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Depuis, il voyait souvent Déborah et ils parlaient souvent ensemble.

Sirius était dans un état pitoyable. Il faisait très bien illusion, mais ses amis n'étaient pas tout à fait dupes. Il savait que l'attaque l'avait totalement bouleversé. De plus, Ambre ne lui parlait plus ou presque, et il s'inquiétait de plus en plus chaque jour, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'aider. Il avait demandé conseil à ses trois meilleurs amis, mais aucune réponse ne l'avait satisfait : 'Laisse faire le temps' avait dit Remus ; 'Remus a raison, il n'y a rien à fait. Je pense qu'elle doit régler ça seule' avait ajouté Peter ; 'Remus et Peter ont raison, y a rien à faire à part être là pour elle, garder un œil sur elle, et la laisser régler tout ça toute seule' avait clos James. Ce qui ne lui avait pas du tout plu, c'est qu'il avait entendu ce qu'il pensait lui-même. Il fallait qu'il la laisse dans sa souffrance. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Les cours de Potions étaient un vrai calvaire. Il n'y avait que quelques rares moments où elle le laissait approcher… Des moments où il aurait préféré qu'elle soit différente…

Lily aussi souffrait. De voir Ambre vivante mais morte, de ne plus avoir devant elle qu'un cadavre vivant, de ne plus avoir l'espoir de la voir radieuse et espiègle comme avant. De voir ses camarades perdus, tristes, ne perdant pas leurs airs moroses malgré les deux mois écoulés. Le temps semblait vraiment être à l'image du moral de Poudlard. Combien de nuits avait-elle pleur ? Elle ne les comptait plus. Souvent, elle entendait les pleurs d'Alice, parfois ceux de Julia, mais elle n'entendait plus ceux de Shen. Non pas parce qu'elle était morte, mais parce que ses parents l'avaient rappelée pour qu'elle rentre chez elle, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves. Lily trouvait cela idiot, car malgré tout, Poudlard restait la meilleure protection que l'Angleterre ait jamais connue.

Mais le pire chez les Gryffondor était sans conteste Frank. S'il avait fallu faire l'élection de la personne la plus indéfinissable possible dans Poudlard, tous les élèves auraient voté pour Frank. Il était une boule de sentiments divers et variés, plus venimeux les uns que les autres, qui le bouffaient totalement et le rendait presque fou. Mais tous les Gryffondor, depuis le plus jeune Première Année au plus je m'en foutiste Septième Année compatissait avec lui. Tout Poudlard savait ce qui s'était passé.

Jenny avait été enlevée par un Mangemort. Ça avait fait un choc à tout Poudlard, sauf à quelques Serpentard sûrement mis au courant par Ignatus ou leurs parents. Frank avait été tellement choqué qu'il n'avait pas parlé pendant deux semaines. La mort de Dave l'avait déjà tellement secoué que la disparition de sa sœur l'avait achevé. Il refusait même de parler à Alice qui était presque arrivée à en faire une crise de nerfs. Alan n'avait même pas eu besoin d'entendre les pleurs de sa femme pour se retirer sur le champ. Dumbledore n'avait même pas tenté de l'en dissuader : il comprenait parfaitement et l'acceptait. Mais Voldemort n'avait pas rendu Jenny comme il l'avait promis. Plusieurs semaines les Londubat avaient attendu le retour de la fille chérie.

Le quatre février, la fillette avait été retrouvée. Ensanglantée, quelques doigts en moins, les deux jambes cassées, quelques côtes brisées, couverte de sueur et de larmes, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle gisait sur le parterre de fleurs qui ornait la magnifique demeure des Londubat. Mais ni les larmes de Mme Londubat, ni la colère de Alan Londubat, ni la haine de Frank n'avait pu retenir Jenny. Elle était morte de ses blessures deux jours après à Ste Mangouste. Pendant une semaine, personne n'eut de nouvelles de la famille, et Alice se rongeait les sangs, n'en dormait plus, vivant avec appréhension chaque seconde, se torturant psychologiquement. Jamais Lily ne vécut de moment aussi angoissant de sa courte vie. Lorsqu'il était revenu, tout le monde l'avait attendu avec quelque chose. Mais Frank avait simplement pris Alice dans ses bras et ils étaient montés dans le dortoir des garçons. Personne n'eut l'idée de faire une réflexion lubrique, ou d'aller les déranger. Mais depuis, Frank disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il deviendrait un grand Auror, et que Voldemort paierait pour la mort de sa sœur.

Malgré les cinquante points accordés par Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore à chaque élève ayant défendu son école et ses camarades, la tension était à son comble malgré deux mois écoulés. Mais tout le monde tentait de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout le monde tentait de reprendre une vie normale.

* * *

La lune toute ronde devenait de plus en plus lumineuse alors que les derniers rayons du soleil rouge dépassaient les hautes cimes des différents arbres qui cachaient une bonne partie du ciel. Les ténèbres angoissantes prenaient le dessus sur la lumière rassurante du jour. Le parc de Poudlard était déjà vide, et presque noir. Peu à peu, les lumières de Poudlard commençaient à s'éteindre, en même temps que le soleil se couchait. Bientôt, la seule lumière éclairant l'École de Sorcellerie fut la lune. Le sommeil bienfaiteur enveloppa l'esprit de tous les élèves… Tous ? Non. Trois élèves ne dormaient pas, et étaient bien décidés à ne pas dormir avant de longues heures passées à s'amuser et à profiter de leur jeunesse.

Trois élèves que même un œil avisé n'aurait pu apercevoir, dissimulés par une cape d'invisibilité avançaient le plus vite possible près d'un arbre, un grand arbre que peu de monde osait approcher depuis qu'un élève avait failli perdre un œil. Lorsqu'ils furent cachés par un gros buisson épineux, ils retirèrent la cape et se sourirent.

« Hé hé h ! » fit le brun aux cheveux mi-longs. « Enfin ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! »

« Moi non plus ! Vous pensez que Remus est déjà transform ? » demanda un autre brun qui lui portait des lunettes.

« Oui, la lune est haute et bien ronde dans le ciel. Il est forcément transformé. » répondit un garçon plus petit et un peu plus enveloppé que les deux autres.

« On y va alors ? » demanda le brun à lunettes.

« J'allais le dire Cornedrue ! »

Ils posèrent la cape dans le bosquet et le brun à lunettes les retira pour les mettre dans la cape. Puis il attrapa sa baguette et prononça une formule : _'Méyeurvu'_. Les trois adolescents se regardèrent, confiants, puis se transformèrent dans un 'pop !' amusant. Le brun aux cheveux mi-longs était devenu un chien qui ressemblait à un labrador avec des poils sensiblement plus longs. Il jappa en remuant la queue et s'amusa à courir après sa queue pour amuser les deux autres. Celui qui portait des lunettes était devenu un magnifique cerf dont les bois avaient bien poussés par rapport à l'année dernière. Il avait une allure fière et majestueuse qui lui donnait l'air d'être un prince. Il brama, ce qui arrêta le chien. Le dernier garçon était devenu un petit rat à la longue queue ressemblant à un long ver de terre. Il se faufila entre les jambes du cerf qui brama une seconde fois. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent, et se regardèrent. Le rat, appelé Queudver, partit à toutes pattes vers l'arbre qui tenta de l'arrêter mais qui s'arrêta soudainement lorsque le rat appuya sur une de ses racines. Le cerf, Cornedrue, et le chien, Patmol, foncèrent alors vers l'arbre qui dissimulait un passage. Ils se faufilèrent dans l'embrasure et pénétrèrent dans le long couloir humide qui menait à la porte solidement fermée. Le rat se retransforma en humain et sortit de sa poche une fine baguette. Après un sort, la porte s'ouvrit alors que le jeune homme redevenait animal.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce déjà transformée en capharnaüm. C'était une grande pièce en bois, avec un lit transformé en brindilles, une couette qui n'était plus qu'un bout de tissu avec les plumes autour, et quelques meubles ci et là plus ou moins abîmés. Et au milieu de la pièce, un loup. Un loup-garou, pour être plus précise. Gigantesque, terrifiant, les babines retroussées montrant de grosses canines laissant deviné une puissante mâchoire. Mais lorsqu'il vit Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue, il se calma immédiatement, et eut une sorte de sourire. Aussitôt, Patmol se jeta sur Lunard et ils jouèrent quelques instants. Cornedrue brama un peu, et alla les embêter, alors que Queudver courait planter ses griffes dans les poils du loup-garou.

Après une petite heure à jouer dans la cabane, savamment surnommée 'hurlante' à cause des cris poussés par Lunard lors des nuits de pleine lune, les trois animaux et l'hybride sortirent dans le couloir qu'ils traversèrent dans un fracas épouvantable. Puis ils furent dehors. A l'air libre, libres tout court, d'ailleurs. Sans même échanger un regard, ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite, l'un jappant, un autre hurlant, un troisième poussant des petits cris, et le dernier aboyant. Ils étaient libres, libres pour une nuit. Pour quelques heures trop courtes.

* * *

Sirius Black était épuisé. Se transformer en Patmol n'était jamais une mince affaire, et c'était toujours éprouvant, même si cela valait parfaitement le coup. Ils s'étaient amusés jusqu'à près de quatre heures du matin sans s'arrêter, se baladant dans la Forêt Interdite, jouant même avec les rares animaux qui n'étaient pas effrayés par le loup-garou. Mais cela avait sincèrement valu tous les trésors du monde. Oubliés les trois mois précédents, les souffrances diurnes, les malheurs habituels, l'animagus qui était en James, Peter et Sirius avait pris très vite le dessus, et la liberté leur était très rapidement montée à la tête.

James et Peter s'étaient endormis comme des masses à leur retour, vers quatre heures du matin alors que Sirius s'était battu pour ne pas fermer les yeux et rester éveillé. Il avait encore quelque chose à faire. Un rendez-vous à honorer. Un rendez-vous plaisant, mais étrange.

Il gravit la colline en traînant les pieds. Il y allait de gaieté de cœur, mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il hésitait à ne pas rentrer au dortoir pour finir sa très, très, très courte nuit. Mais lorsqu'il vit son rendez-vous, il finit par ne plus rien regretter. Il fallait qu'il reste, même si ce n'était pas toujours la franche rigolade. Apparemment, son camarade avait l'air de s'amuser. Dès que celui-ci le vit apparaître, Sirius s'arrêta.

« Tu es en retard. » attaqua la jeune fille.

« Je suis fatigué, à part ça, ça va. Et toi ? »

« T'as mauvaise mine. » fit remarquer Ambre.

« Dit-elle, avec des valises tellement grandes que même un sort de rétrécissement ne pourrait pas les cacher. » répondit Sirius du tac au tac.

« Mais c'est tout un art, cher Sirius, tout un art, d'avoir des valises sous les yeux. Mais elles sont un peu lourdes, tu m'aides à les porter ? »

Ambre eut un sourire lugubre et inquiétant en lui tendant une bouteille de bièraubeurre alcoolisée. Elle tenait aussi entre ses doigts un rouleau de papier rougeoyant à un bout. Elle le porta à ses lèvres, aspira, recracha une fumée en toussant, puis elle éclata de rire. Sirius secoua la tête en acceptant la bièraubeurre.

« Où as-tu eu ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ah, ah ! Mystère et boule de gomme ! Z'aimeriez bien l' savoir, hein m' sieur Sirius Black ? Ben vous le… Saurez pas ! » répondit Ambre en éclatant de rire.

« Laisse-moi deviner, pour le rouleau, tu l'as demandé (ou tout simplement piqué) à Katy. Et pour les bièraubeurres, tu es tout simplement allée les demander en cuisine. Tu as dû abuser de ton pouvoir d'humaine sur les Elfes. C'est bas. »

« Les Daray tombent très, très bas, mon cher. Vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps. Et puis, vous en avez eu un excellent exemple à Halloween. »

Sirius se raidit pour deux raisons. La première était que depuis deux mois qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans le parc au beau milieu de la nuit quelques soirs par semaines, jamais au grand jamais Ambre n'avait abordé le sujet 'Electre'. D'un commun accord, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé de la sœur d'Ambre. La deuxième raison qui inquiétait Sirius, était que Ambre était _parfaitement_ au courant pour le coup de Halloween, et que jamais elle n'avait fait quelque chose. Était-elle vraiment si impuissante vis à vis de sa sœur ?

« Quoi ? » demanda Ambre devant son regard fixe. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as vu un fantôme? »

« Non. Tu m'as juste parlé de ta sœur. Depuis… Depuis le… » Sirius prit une grande respiration. « Depuis l'attaque, tu n'en as plus parlé, et dès qu'un prénom commençait par le son 'é' tu déraillais totalement. »

« Elle me manque. » répondit simplement Ambre. « C'est tout. »

Sirius eut un sourire mental. Enfin ! Il y arrivait ! Peut-être qu'enfin Ambre allait se confier et parler de ses peurs, de sa douleur et de ses larmes. En tout cas, c'était en bonne voie, et Sirius était content d'avoir réussi à l'amener à se confier un peu plus. Pour Ambre, avouer que sa sœur lui manquait tenait presque du miracle. Il fallait continuer. Il fallait que la jeune fille s'explique et déballe tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Je comprends. »

« Toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu n'aimes pas tes parents, tu détestes ta famille, et tes amis, ta vraie famille, tu l'as avec toi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir quelqu'un qui te manque. »

« Tu me déçois, Ambre. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda-t-elle en riant. « Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui me manquent. Ma mère me manque, tu sais. Non, je vois ce que tu veux dire, ma mère en elle-même ne me manque pas, mais… La présence d'une mère me manque. Tu comprends ? Et puis, après, si… Il y a du monde qui me manque, ma cousine, Andromeda par exemple… Et puis, toi aussi tu me manques. »

« Hein ? »

« Oui. Tu me manques. »

« Bah chuis là ! »

« Tu parles. T'es plus là. Tu ne m'envoies plus de vannes, tu n'es plus agressive… Ou alors tu l'es trop. »

Ambre le regarda, puis un sourire éclaira son visage, et elle lui attrapa une joue.

« T'es troooooooooop chou ! »

Sirius eut un regard vide. Moui. Si elle voulait. On ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé. Finalement, il lui sourit.

« C'est vrai en plus. » avoua-t-elle. « T'es chou. Même mignon. Moi je te trouve mignon. Mais faut pas te le dire, hein ! »

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

« Promis, je ne me dirai rien. »

« Ouf. En fait je te trouve sacrément mignon. Pas beau, mais mignon, et puis en fait, je me disais que peut-être que si Electre était moins embêtante, et ben je sortirais avec toi. Après tout, c'était bien parti, tu ne trouves pas ? »

C'était étrange d'avoir ce genre de conversation. C'était comme s'ils n'étaient pas eux, qu'ils étaient deux personnes différentes parlant d'eux-mêmes. Mais c'était amusant.

« Si. »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Sirius ? »

La première bouteille de bièraubeurre avait été engloutie en un instant. L'alcool lui montait déjà à la tête. C'était étrange : habituellement, il tenait relativement bien à l'alcool. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue… Ah oui. Et puis Ambre s'était procurée les bièraubeurres les plus alcoolisées. D'accord. C'était donc normal qu'il soit un peu paf. Le temps qu'il se remémore la question qu'Ambre lui avait posée, et il répondit, l'air de rien :

« Bien simple, ta sœur est morte. »

« Mais non, ça n'a aucun rapport. »

« Tu vois, je me suis toujours dit que s'il n'y avait pas eu Electre, il y aurait pu y avoir un 'nous' pour toi et moi. Mais en fait, je n'avais jamais vu le lien qui t'unissait à elle. Je le soupçonnais, mais je n'étais pas sûr. Et maintenant que ce qui aurait pu te libérer se produit, tu n'en es que plus malheureuse. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu me plais depuis des années. Tu m'énerves, mais tu me plais. Alors tu vois, hein, euh… Voilà. Même que tu sais, même si t'es Gryffondor, t'es pas trop bête mais par contre, t'es méchant, mais je te pardonne. »

« Tu me trouves mignon ? » demanda Sirius. « T'es pas mal non plus, tu sais. »

« Merci. Sirius ? »

« Mmh ? »

« T'as le regard d'un gnou qui aurait loupé sa migration. »

« C'est bath. »

« Nooooooooooon ! Non, c'est pas bath Sirius ! Encore moins épatant, c'est… C'est triste. Très triste. Tellement triste que j'ai envie de pleurer. »

« Noooooooon, pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Faut te dire que c'est bath, sinon t'avances plus dans la vie. »

« Rapport à l'ineffabilité. »

Sirius la prit dans ses bras et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Tu sais, il fait froid. » dit Ambre.

Leurs têtes se rapprochaient.

« Je suis fatigué en plus. Alors tu vois tout ce que je fais pour toi ? »

Elle eut un petit rire créant à Sirius un étau étroit qui enserra vicieusement son estomac. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation.

« Tu es un gentil garçon, Sirius. Tu as le droit à une récompense. »

Elle se pencha un peu plus, et pausa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un sourire. L'étau qui enserrait l'estomac de Sirius se resserra d'avantage et grossit allant jusqu'à compresser son cœur. Il avait embrassé des dizaines de filles, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Pourtant, il répondit plutôt deux fois qu'une au baiser enflammé de la jeune fille. Il passa sa main le long de son dos et se rapprocha un peu plus d'Ambre qui ne le repoussa certainement pas. La jeune fille approcha sa main de son visage et la passa délicatement dans ses cheveux, pressant de plus en plus ses lèvres contre celles de Sirius, jouant malicieusement avec sa langue.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Ambre avait un grand sourire qui lui fit perdre son air cadavérique, et qui effacèrent ses cernes. Elle avait presque l'air normal, son regard semblait plein de vie, complètement différent de celui qu'elle avait depuis le mois de juillet. C'était comme si tout était redevenu comme avant.

« Pas mal. » commenta-t-elle.

Oui. Tout était redevenu comme avant…

Ambre se tourna, pencha la tête en avant, et vomi.

… Ou presque. Sirius fit une grimace et lui tapota la tête.

« Toi aussi tu te débrouilles bien. »

* * *

« Elle t'a quoi ? » s'exclama Lily.

« Chut bon sang ! Moins fort ! »

« Excuse-moi. Mais ça me paraît tellement… impossible ! »

« Quoi ? Ben… Pourquoi ? »

« Sirius, je suis vraiment très contente que vous ayez avancé dans votre méli-mélo sentimental…

« C'est Ste Mangouste qui se moque de la charité ! » ricana Sirius.

Lily le foudroya du regard, et poursuivit :

« Mais ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à la Ambre du moment… »

« Oui, je sais. Elle était ivre, donc elle ne s'en souviendra pas. On ne s'est pas vus hier puisque nous sommes tous les deux restés au dortoir, mais aujourd'hui, je la verrai en Potions. »

« Tu comptes en parler avec elle ? »

« Je verrai avec elle. »

Sirius se retourna, et s'apprêta à quitter la salle commune, un peu déçu.

« Sirius ! » l'appela Lily alors qu'il allait sortir.

Le jeune garçon se retourna.

« Je suis quand même contente pour toi, tu sais. Et pour Ambre aussi. Peut-être que ça l'a aidée à guérir, tu ne crois pas ? »

« J'espère. Mes baisers ont toujours eu un effet bienfaiteur sur les gens, sauf quand ils tombaient dans les pommes juste après ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Lily sourit.

« Comment ont réagi tes copains ? »

« Ils se sont moqués de moi. Et je leur ai répondu que moi au moins je me bougeais. »

« Ce à quoi ils ont répondu… ? »

« Peter a dit qu'il préférait rester ami avec Déborah pour le moment, Remus que la mort de Sean Summers avait tellement ébranlée Emma que ce n'était même pas la peine de lui parler pour le moment, et James a dit que la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, il s'était pris une baffe retentissante qui l'avait convaincu de ne plus recommencer… »

Lily, qui avait hoché la tête avec compréhension pour Peter et Remus, fit une grimace de dégoût et foudroya Sirius du regard lorsqu'il parla de James. Sirius se souvenait très, très bien de la scène en Quatrième Année, lorsque James avait non seulement demandé à Lily de sortir avec elle, mais qu'il avait accompagné son geste d'un baiser. Lily avait alors écarquillé les yeux et était restée pétrifiée jusqu'à ce que James décolle ses lèvres des siennes. Elle lui avait alors collé une baffe monumentale et lui avait craché les pires insultes que l'on pouvait dire à James… Qui n'avait pourtant pas baissé les bras.

« Mouais. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux. Et dit à James qu'il vaut mieux pour lui et pour ce qui pourrait lui servir pour plus tard qu'il continue à éviter de m'embrasser. »

« Je veux bien te croire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, James (il insista bien sur le prénom) a bien compris qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne t'embrasse pas… pour le moment. »

« Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? »

« Qu'un jour où l'autre il faudra bien que tu te rendes à l'évidence. Tu n'es plus pareille. »

« T'es aussi clair que Dumbledore, là. »

« Vis à vis de James, tu n'es plus pareille. D'abord, tu l'appelles par son prénom. Ensuite, tu n'es plus aussi méprisante envers lui qu'avant, et enfin tu es quand même amie avec moi, Sirius Black, meilleur ami du mec qui te harcèle depuis trois ans. Et je ne cite pas Remus et Peter….Ta haine et ton dégoût envers James perdent peu à peu leur crédibilité. Si elle n'a pas disparu totalement, d'ailleurs… »

Lily ne répondit rien et Sirius décida de partir, fier d'avoir semé le doute dans l'esprit tortueux de sa camarade. Après tout, elle l'avait perdu, alors il lui devait bien ça. Et puis de toute façon, il pensait tout ce qu'il venait de dire : Lily n'était plus la même depuis quelques mois. Elle s'était rapprochée des Maraudeurs, passait des soirées entières à discuter d'Ancienne Magie avec Peter qui était un passionné de cette Magie et qui regrettait de ne pas la manipuler comme il le voudrait, des après-midi à travailler avec Remus qui lui avait appris les échecs, et des nuits à parler de tout et de rien avec Sirius. Seul James avait été un peu mis sur le côté, mais les moments qu'ils passaient tous les deux étaient calmes. Sauf quand Lily était décidée à se montrer détestable envers James. Les Maraudeurs avaient découvert en la personne de Lily, une belle garce qui adorait embêter le monde. C'était assez déroutant.

* * *

Lorsque Sirius pénétra dans le cachot numéro quatre, il eut l'une des plus grosses peurs de sa vie. Ambre était déjà présente, mais elle était si pâle, si blanche même qu'elle avait l'air d'un fantôme. Mais le pire étaient ses cernes profondes et bleuâtres, ses yeux noirs qui n'évoquaient qu'un vide abyssal effrayant, et ses cheveux fins qui tombaient dans son dos, lui donnant définitivement l'air d'un cadavre. Même les zombies avaient l'air plus vivants que ça. Qu'aurait-il donné pour revoir un sourire illuminer son visage ? Qu'aurait-il fait pour l'entendre dire un mot qui le rassurerait ? Qu'aurait-il abandonné pour voir une lueur de malice égayer ses yeux noirs ? Mais qu'aurait-il refusé pour que tout redevienne comme avant ?

« Salut ! »

Ambre leva ses yeux morts vers Sirius et hocha la tête pour le saluer.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mieux ? »

« Oui, tu n'étais pas en cours hier. Tu ne t'étais pas couchée dès que je t'ai ramenée l'autre nuit ? »

Bravo Sirius ! s'applaudit-il. Plus subtil que ça tu meurs. Si là elle ne voyait pas où il venait en venir, il pouvait se faire théomage, ou même s'enrôler chez les Mangemorts. Peut-être même qu'il retournerait chez lui, tiens !

« Ah oui… » percuta Ambre. « D'ailleurs, je voulais m'excuser à ce propos. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Oui, pour tout ce que j'ai dû te dire l'autre soir. J'étais ivre, et quoique j'ai pu te dire ou faire, je ne le pensais pas. »

« Hein ? »

« Euh… Tu étais là non ? L'une des rares choses dont je me souvienne, c'est de toi arrivant et me serrant dans tes bras… J'ai rêvé ? »

« Non » répondit Sirius en riant. « Non, non. Tu n'as pas rêvé. »

« Enfin bref, j'ai l'impression de devoir m'excuser auprès de toi pour quelque chose que j'ai dit ou que j'ai fait. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? »

Oh, tu m'as juste embrassé, puis presque vomi dessus ; presque rien, de fait, ironisa Sirius mentalement. C'était un comble quand même ça ! Elle ne se souvenait même pas de leur premier baiser ! Alors que quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des filles de Poudlard rêvaient toutes les nuits d'échanger ne serait qu'un petit baiser de rien du tout avec lui, elle oubliait simplement qu'elle l'avait carrément galoché ! Et pas qu'un peu ! C'était… Fantastique. Ce n'était pas très flatteur, mais c'était mieux ainsi : pas de conversations compliquées, pas de disputes, pas de regrets non plus, pas de tensions, c'était parfait. Égoïste, mais parfait.

« Non. » mentit Sirius. « Il ne s'est rien passé de grave. En fait, j'ai moi aussi tout oublié, ou presque. Donc s'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« On a peut-être tué quelqu'un. » fit Ambre.

Sirius releva immédiatement la tête et regarda Ambre. Il n'avait pas rêvé, là ! Elle avait fait du cynisme, elle était bien là ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Quand on est partis, je veux dire. Il était très tard. Ou tôt, comme tu veux. Et nous étions passablement ivres. Normal qu'on ne se souvienne de rien entre la fatigue et l'alcool. »

« Sûr… Sûrement. » bégaya Sirius.

Il se mettait à halluciner maintenant… Son cas commençait à devenir sérieux, là. Wilkes entra dans le cachot en vociférant, interrompant net toutes les conversations qui avaient commencé. Il tempêta cinq minutes sur la fainéantise de ses élèves et leur ordonna de commencer immédiatement la potion du jour. Sirius grommela dans sa barbe dans l'espoir de faire sourire Ambre, mais ce fut peine perdue.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il leva la tête vers le tableau qu'il remarqua que Rogue le fixait. Il n'écoutait pas les vociférations de James, il fixait Sirius avec un regard mauvais, un rictus sadique et il se tenait à la façon des nobles familles de Sorciers. Puis il se retourna et ignora superbement James. Celui-ci regarda Sirius avec un air compatissant et leva les yeux au ciel en montrant Rogue du doigt.

Sirius sourit à James, l'air de rien. Mais il bouillait de rage. Rogue ne cessait de le narguer depuis trois mois. Sans arrêt, il les suivait, les observait, et semblait noter intérieurement chaque faits et gestes qu'osaient faire les Maraudeurs. Sirius ne le supportait tout bonnement plus. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait plus le voir même en peinture. C'était impossible. De plus, le jeune homme le rendait responsable de l'attaque. Après tout, c'était vrai, non ? Il était Mangemort, il en savait plus sur la Magie Noire que tous les élèves de l'école réunis. Même Electre Daray faisait figure d'apprentie de quatre ans face à Rogue. Et il était parti se cacher dans l'école, à observer le spectacle gentiment. Il était inhumain. Il avait participé indirectement aux meurtres des soixante-sept élèves et professeurs morts pour sauver leur Ecole. Il était aussi coupable que Voldemort. Si ce n'est plus. Car il aurait pu prévenir. Il aurait pu tout éviter s'il l'avait voulu. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Juste attendu de voir la peur, la sueur et le sang remplacer le brouillard qui recouvrait le terrain de Quidditch.

Et il le narguait. C'était comme un aveu. Ça valait un aveu. Tous les aveux du monde, même. Lui et sa bande de potes idiots… Petit crétin.

Un bruit de verre cassé résonna à ses oreilles. Il se retourna, détachant son regard haineux de Rogue et observa avec désolation les trois fioles cassées et le chaudron renversé. Tous les élèves s'étaient tournés vers eux, et la plupart des Serpentard riait. Les Gryffondor regardaient le spectacle avec compassion, et Wilkes s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire sadique.

« Dites-moi miss Daray, vous les collectionnez en ce moment ! »

« Je… Je suis désolée… Ca m'a échappé des mains et… »

« Vous êtes désolée. Ça vous a échappé des mains. Toute la désolation du monde ne rachètera pas ces fioles et les ingrédients de cette potion, miss Daray. Je suis au regret de devoir retirer cinq points à Serpentard. »

Sirius en tomba sur sa chaise. Il retirait des points aux Serpentard, maintenant ? Pour si peu ? Mais… C'était injuste ! Qu'est-ce qu'Ambre lui avait fait ?

« Comme le cours est bientôt terminé, vous pouvez sortir. »

Le cours était bientôt terminé ? Hein ? Mais c'était impossible ! Il venait à peine de débuter. Sirius regarda sa montre. Ah ben non. Il restait quand même vingt-cinq minutes. Étrange. Ambre était furibonde. Elle ramassait ses affaires avec rage et les fourrait dans son sac en grommelant des insultes contre elle, se traitant d'idiote incapable. Wilkes avait un regard victorieux qui intriguait Sirius. Il n'avait jamais spécialement apprécié Ambre comme il appréciait son fils ou Rogue, mais il n'avait plutôt eu tendance à l'ignorer jusque là. Alors pourquoi était-il si exécrable maintenant ?

Sirius attrapa rapidement ses parchemins, sa plume et l'encre et les mit doucement dans son sac. Ambre s'apprêtait à sortir, Sirius sur les talons lorsque Wilkes reprit :

« Oh j'allais oublier. Miss Daray a peut-être renversé tout cela, mais elle avait tout préparé seule. Je retire donc dix points à Gryffondor pour fainéantise. »

Sirius ne s'y intéressa plus et sortit avant de faire une bêtise. Ambre était déjà un mètre devant et semblait les avaler à une vitesse phénoménale. Sirius eut du mal à la rattraper.

« Hey ! Ambre ! Attends ! »

« Lâche-moi Sirius ! Je suis désolée d'avoir tout renversé, mais tu n'avais qu'à m'aider ! »

« Mais je ne t'ai rien reproché ! » démentit Sirius avec bonne foi.

« Tu parles. Tu allais le faire. »

« Mais non, je m'en fous de ça, la Potion ça ne sert qu'à devenir Auror. De toute façon ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Alors pourquoi tu me suis ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? »

« Oh, tu m'énerves, fous-moi la paix ! »

Sirius lui attrapa le bras et l'immobilisa. Ambre le foudroya du regard.

« Il y a à peine une heure, tu étais aimable, et presque joyeuse. Et là, juste parce que tu as renversé quelques fioles et foutu ta potion en l'air, tu me piques une crise de nerfs… Je ne te suis pas ! Il y a quelques temps, tu aurais éclaté de rire, tout nettoyé, et nous serions allés en retenue ou nous balader dans Poudlard. Et là tu… Tu m'envoies balader en me soupçonnant de t'en vouloir alors que tu sais parfaitement que je m'en moque ! »

« Je suis fatiguée, Sirius, laisse-moi. »

« Tu sais très bien que tu peux me parler. »

« Parler de quoi ? D'elle ? Non. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler d'elle. Et après ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ça me tue de te voir comme ça, tu comprends ? »

« A plus tard, Sirius. »

Ambre tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de Sirius mais il resserra sa prise sur son bras.

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'es pas seule. Si tu ne veux pas me parler à moi, alors parle à Lily. Mais ne reste pas silencieuse. Je t'en supplie, parle à quelqu'un. Même à Wilkes si tu préfères ! »

Ambre n'eut même pas l'ébauche d'un sourire. En fait, des larmes commençaient à remplir ses yeux. Bientôt, elles se mirent à couler et Sirius se sentit définitivement mal. Que pouvait-il faire ? La prendre dans ses bras ? Ca paraissait si facile quand on le disait. Mais à faire… Et puis les mots d'Ambre lui tombèrent dessus sans crier gare…

« C'est ma faute. »

Sirius ne sut pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas sa faute ! Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas qu'Electre meure, et sa sœur savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était de la faute de Voldemort. Et de ses Mangemorts.

Ambre laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse de Sirius qui en lâcha son bras.

« C'est ma faute si elle est morte… »

Sirius la prit dans ses bras et la berça lentement.

« Elle ne devait pas mourir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle ne voulait pas défendre Poudlard. C'était ma bataille, pas la sienne. »

« Elle avait fait son choix. » répondit Sirius.

« Elle l'a fait pour moi ! »

« Elle l'a choisi. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait ! Elle était assez grande pour prendre ses décisions seule. Je pense qu'Electre était loin d'être une idiote sans personnalité. Si vraiment elle n'avait pas eu envie d'aller se battre, alors elle ne l'aurait pas fait. »

« Si j'étais partie… »

« Avec des si on referait le monde. Par exemple, si ma tante en avait, on l'appellerait 'mon oncle', si j'étais moins débile, si Lily pouvait être moins bornée et si Snivellus pouvait être moins bête… On n'a pas fini, hein ? »

Ambre se tut. Sirius sentit qu'elle avait envie de lui dire quelque chose. C'était étrange, mais il sentait qu'elle voulait s'expliquer, dévoiler un secret ou n'importe quoi qui l'aurait soulagée. Mais il n'arrivait pas à discerner tout à fait son sentiment. Et puis il n'avait aucun dont empathique, alors c'était sûrement une impression. Cependant, Ambre sembla se décider. Après deux minutes d'intense réflexion, toujours enlacée contre le corps de Sirius, elle releva la tête.

« Je suis vide, Sirius. »

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. La seule fois où il avait dû faire face à la mort de quelqu'un, c'était à celle de son père lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Indifférent à son géniteur, il n'avait pas versé une seule larme, même pas à l'enterrement. Sa mère l'avait disputé pour cela, mais une de ses amies lui avait dit qu'il faisait son deuil à sa manière. Pourtant, Sirius ne s'était jamais senti vide, ou véritablement triste. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié son père, et malgré le lien qui les unissait, M. Black ne lui avait jamais manqué. Jamais il ne l'avait défendu face à sa mère, jamais il ne l'avait étreint, jamais il ne lui parlait… Au fond, il était invisible. Inexistant. Son seul intérêt était son nom de famille. Alors il ne savait pas ce que ressentait Ambre. Il pouvait le comprendre, car on disait que les jumeaux, inconsciemment ou non, partageaient des choses inimaginables, mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Alors il ne répondit pas, invitant d'un simple regard Ambre à continuer.

« Je ne m'en étais jamais vraiment rendu compte, mais… Elle était une partie de moi, et même si je ne voulais plus d'elle dans ma vie, j'avais besoin d'elle. Et j'ai besoin d'elle. Mais elle n'est plus là… Elle est morte… »

C'était la première fois qu'Ambre acceptait la chose en disant clairement que sa sœur n'était plus. Jamais elle n'avait dit sérieusement qu'elle était morte, ce qui impliquait qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais. Le plus gros du travail était fait. Il fallait désormais qu'elle apprenne à vivre avec. Ce fut ce que Sirius lui dit.

« Je sais, mais c'est dur ! Je m'attends à chaque moment à la voir arriver, à l'entendre me parler, me crier dessus ou me cajoler… Je voudrais encore me disputer avec elle… Et pourtant… Combien de fois ai-je souhaité sa mort ? »

« On ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'on veut, tu sais. »

« Maintenant, je sais ce que je veux. »

Sirius voulut lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa son regard. La haine, la vengeance, la colère, et la cruauté dansaient dans ce regard. Sirius en fut choqué. Où étaient passées la souffrance et les larmes de douleur ? Puis Ambre sembla confuse, toute trace de colère ou de méchanceté disparut de ses yeux noirs, et la maladresse et la confusion les remplacèrent. Sirius se sentit d'avantage mal à l'aise. Elle était sérieuse. Pourquoi être gênée autrement ? Ambre, de surcroît. Ça ne collait plus à son caractère. Ambre était forcément sérieuse. Elle comptait se venger, et ce ne serait pas beau à voir.

La jeune fille raffermit sa poigne sur la bandoulière de son sac et s'arracha de l'étreinte de Sirius. Il ne tenta même pas de la retenir. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire. Juste espérer. Espérer que le meurtrier d'Electre ne ressurgirait pas. Espérer que l'âme d'Ambre s'apaise. Mais lui restait-il seulement son âme ?

« Aurais-tu la capacité de réfléchir Black ? Tu m'en vois tout esbaudi ! » se moqua-t-on.

Sirius leva les yeux. Rogue accoudé au mur, le toisait avec hauteur et un sourire narquois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches l ? Il reste dix minutes avant la fin du cours. »

« Ma perfection est si prononcée que Wilkes m'a laissé partir. »

« Et James ? »

« Il nettoie tout. »

Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

« Et tu es venu me tenir compagnie ? Comme c'est gentil. Tu veux te mêler aux grandes personnes alors… »

« N'échange pas les rôles. »

« Dégage. »

« Tu deviens mal-poli, là. »

« Si j'avais été mal-poli, je t'aurais dit d'aller te faire foutre. Là, j'en suis resté à 'dégage'. Mais puisque tu insistes : va te faire foutre. »

« Tss… Ta manman va être triste de voir son fifils adoré devenir un vilain garçon. Oh ! J'oubliais, Lucrecia le sait déjà… Un Gryffondor chez les Black… Tss… Quel vilain petit canard. »

« Tes parents doivent être ravis de voir que tu es un gentil mouton. En plus, tu es déjà marqu ! Même plus besoin d'appeler les Aurors si jamais tu venais à disparaître. »

Rogue eut un nouveau sourire hautain et narquois.

« Tu es hargneux aujourd'hui… Ta chérie va mal ? Et dire que cette loque est une Serpentard à la famille puissante. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle traîne avec toi ! »

C'en fut trop pour Sirius. Sa réaction fut débile, mais il saturait depuis quelques temps. C'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le chaudron. Il se jeta sur lui, le plaquant violemment contre un mur. Il entendit un des os de Rogue craquer, et jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais cela lui fit plaisir. Il sentait la peur de Rogue, il sentait sa colère, mais son impuissance. Et il aimait ça.

Rogue, cependant, trouva Sirius ne sut où, le courage (ou la fierté) de retrouver son abominable rictus satisfait et méprisant.

« Tu es aussi sombre que ton nom Black. Et quoi que tu fasses pour t'en défaire, ce sera vain. »

« Merci pour cette brillante explication sur ma psychologie. Je te dois combien ? »

Rogue le foudroya du regard,

« Quant à Ambre, Snivellus, c'est toi qui a tué sa sœur. »

« Mais bien sûr, évidemment, je lui ai jeté un sort de mort devant tout le monde. »

« Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

Il était autant coupable que Voldemort, ou que l'assassin d'Electre. Il valait même moins qu'eux. Parce qu'il savait. Parce qu'il savait que les Mangemorts allaient attaquer, parce qu'il savait qu'il y aurait des morts, parce qu'il savait que les professeurs ne pourraient pas venir l'aider. Il avait contribué à la mort d'Electre, et à la destruction psychologique d'Ambre. Il était coupable. Ces trois mots résonnaient dans sa tête : « Il est coupable ». Comme une danse folle dans sa tête, ces trois mots qui tournaient et tournaient dans sa tête, sans relâche.

Il fallait qu'il paye. C'était la seule solution. Ça ne le rachèterait pas, mais ce serait à égalité.

Sirius se sentait comme fou. Il venait de trouver la solution pour calmer sa colère, sa peine et sa douleur. Il avait trouvé le moyen de venger un peu Ambre. Ça ne valait pas le Mangemort qui avait pris la vie de sa sœur, mais c'était déjà ça. Il fallait qu'il paye. Ces mots virent s'ajouter aux autres, comme une chansonnette « Il est coupable, il faut qu'il paie ». Cela lui semblait si évident !

Rogue dut voir son regard, à la fois hanté par les yeux d'Ambre et fou de trop de choses pour être totalement décrites, car il se tendit davantage et laissa l'inquiétude filtrer son masque de cynisme et d'indifférence.

Sirius sourit de voir que Rogue était déstabilisé. Il allait payer. Il avait trouvé le moyen efficace.

« Tu nous suis depuis pas mal de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Si, si, Snivellus. Depuis le début de l'année tu nous suis. Tu es aussi discret qu'un dragon dans Honeydukes. Tu veux connaître le secret de Remus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius vit que Rogue sentait le piège. Il le vit, c'était évident. Mais la curiosité de Snivellus était piquée à vif. La folie de Sirius semblait le rendre capable de lui dévoiler le secret de Remus Lupin, et c'était indéniable que Rogue voulait savoir. Il lui manquait certaines données pour être sûr de ce qu'il croyait. Black allait-il lui donner satisfaction ?

Rogue hocha la tête. Plus la peine de mentir.

« Ah… Alors Snivellus veut connaître le secret de Remus J. Lupin… »

La chanson se répétait dans sa tête « Il est coupable, il doit payer », sans cesse, sans s'arrêter. Sirius lâcha Rogue et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, le regard plus fou que jamais.

« Viens, je vais t'expliquer comment il faut faire… »

**Fin du chapitre 21. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Eiream :** lol ! Ta review me fait rire. Comme je ne connais pas les mystères que tu voudrais voir éclaircir, je peux même pas te mettre sur la voie. Quant au traître… Gniark gniark gniark. Je sais pas trop si ça se voit ou pas. Je laisse quelques indices par ci par là, mais si vous avez trouvé qui c'est, s'il vous plaît, taisez-vous. Merci.

**Kimmy :** Merci pour les commentaires. Ça me touche.

**Broack Dincht :** MDR !! Rien à faire, je ne m'en remets pas de ta review ! Je l'adore ! Encore, encore ! Oui, des discussions à trois ! Je veux !! J'adore, vraiment. Surtout quand tu insultes ton autre toi. C'est… Fantastique. Vraiment. Vive l'électre-icité. Elle est toujours aussi morte. Bisous.

**Sinwen :** Bravo ! C'est bien que tu aies compris pour Ambre. C'est super ! Voilà la suite !

**Hedwige93 :** J'écris deux chapitres à l'avance parce que bien que j'aie fait un synopsis, il ne me sert à rien puisque je ne le suis pas et que je le modifie constamment. Donc pour pallier à des changements d'humeurs malencontreuses qui colleraient pas avec le passé ou qui tomberait comme un cheveu sur la soupe, je garde un moyen de modifier quelques trucs au cas où. Electre l'a emportée avec elle, ça veut dire que sans Electre, Ambre n'est rien et effectivement qu'elle voudra la venger et patati et patata. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Solly :** triste le chapitre 20 ? Mouais, je trouve pas spécialement, moi.

Merci à tous les reviewers d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer et à toutes les personnes qui lisent dans le silence. Vraiment merci.

Kazy

**Preview chapitre 22 : **

Une folie passagère, une amitié gâchée, des blessures plus profondes à l'intérieur qu'elles ne le seront jamais à l'extérieur.

**Chapitre 22 : La rancune de Rogue : POV James.**


	22. La rancune de Rogue

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous ne connaissiez pas au début de la fic est à moua.

**Protection parentale** : PG (On sait jamais)

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Après l'attaque, Poudlard est en deuil. Chacun ses petits tracas. Sirius, lui, pète une durite et voit Rogue comme le seul coupable de l'attaque, à cause de la peine qu'affiche Ambre tous les jours et du changement qui s'est opérée en elle. Il décide de lui dire comment découvrir le secret de Remus ...

**Note de Wam** : Et oui. C'est les vacances, c'est l'inspiration, c'est la glandouille... Quelle chance ! Gniark gniark gniark ! Vive la glandouille. observe la masse de ses devoirs avec tristesse Enfin, de toute façon, chuis une rebelle. M'en fous. (rires). Bon, ben merci à Ange pour avoir testé le chapitre. J'espère qu'il correspondra à vos attentes et qu'il ne sera ni trop mélo ni trop incohérent.

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 22 : La rancune de Rogue.

Un pied devant l'autre. Oui. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Mettre un pied devant l'autre. C'était comme cela qu'on faisait pour avancer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait chaud ! Quelle horreur... Et ses jambes... Courbaturées... Son cœur qui battait encore la chamade, ses yeux qui se fermaient tout seuls... Il se demandait encore comment il arrivait à tenir le manche de son balai dans la main. Qu'aurait-il donné pour être dans son lit ? N'importe quoi. Pourquoi avait-il eu ce besoin débile d'aller voler ? On pouvait savoir ? Non. Parce que lui-même ne le contrôlait pas. Il fallait qu'il joue, qu'il joue, et qu'il joue encore. Quel crétin !

« Fatigué jeune homme ? » demanda Julia.

James n'avait aucune envie de discuter pour le moment. Il fallait qu'il se concentre pour ne pas s'affaler comme un Véracrasse par terre tant la fatigue lui courbaturait les jambes et le dos. Au moins, son esprit était vidé.

A côté de lui, Julia lui souriait. Elle avait absolument tenu à venir avec lui. Et malgré les mots durs qu'il avait prononcés, elle l'avait suivi en sautillant (comme d'habitude), sa tenue de Quidditch à l'envers (comme d'habitude), et sa queue de cheval mal faite (comme d'habitude). Et comme d'habitude, alors que n'importe quel humain (et même n'importe quel demi-dieu) serait à la limite du coma à cause de la fatigue, elle, elle sautillait toujours avec bonheur et entrain. A se tuer. Surtout que son ego de mâle richissime appartenant aux Quatorze Familles était particulièrement vexé de voir qu'une fille était capable de tenir plus longtemps que lui, élève le plus brillant de sa promotion (et peut-être même de Poudlard). Mais aujourd'hui était sûrement le pire jour que James ait jamais connu vis à vis de Julia. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, non seulement il était lessivé, mais en plus elle chantait. Et elle sautillait de plus en plus haut.

« Frrrr wooooowwwww » miaula-t-elle.

« Hein ? » demanda James.

« Oh rien, j'aime bien faire le chat quand je suis de bonne humeur. »

Timbrée. Elle était tout simplement timbrée.

« Pourquoi tu es de bonne humeur ? »

Y avait-il un seul jour où elle était de mauvaise humeur ? Toujours à sautiller, à saluer tout le monde, à sourire comme une idiote... James, lui, était de mauvaise humeur. N'importe qui serait de mauvaise humeur face au bonheur quasi-constant qu'affichait Julia. Et puis il était fatigué.

« Je vais aller en Egypte ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui ! Je pars pour l'Egypte ! YOKATAAAAAAAA ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Mais... Quand ? »

« Dans deux ans. Après les ASPICS. »

James soupira.

« T'as le temps. »

« Oui, mais je suis très contente. Je vais aller faire mes études là-bas pour pouvoir faire des fouilles plus tard ! »

« Tu veux être archéologue ? »

« Ouais ! Comme la tante du frère de la belle-sœur de la marraine de l'ancienne propriétaire de ma goule. »

James la regarda d'un air vide. S'il ne connaissait pas un minimum Julia, il aurait cru qu'elle plaisantait. Mais c'était Julia. Elle était parfaitement sérieuse, et parfaitement heureuse. Et parfaitement siphonnée, aussi. Mais ça, on s'y faisait très vite.

James se re-concentra sur ses jambes. Il fallait qu'il continue à marcher sans tomber. Pourquoi était-il si fatigué ? Ah oui, parce que ça faisait quatre heures qu'il était assis sur un balai à voler. Et un balai, ce n'était pas quelque chose de confortable. Nonobstant, il n'avait pas vu les heures passer, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il avait vu le soleil se coucher qu'il avait envisagé de rentrer. De plus, ce soir était la pleine lune. Il n'aurait jamais dû se vider comme cela. Jamais il ne pourrait se transformer en cerf. James se maudit.

Julia prononça le mot de passe et s'engouffra la première dans le couloir en hurlant. James en eut mal à la tête. Elle était timbrée. Totalement timbrée. Ses parents avaient dû la bercer trop près du mur quand elle était petite. James se traîna jusqu'au premier fauteuil et se laissa tomber dessus en soupirant. Il se terra dans le fauteuil, lâchant son balai, appréciant le moelleux de la mousse, la douceur du velours, et le calme de la salle commune. La tempête Julia avait couru dans son dortoir, et la porte venait de claquer. Les élèves de Gryffondor avaient à peine levé les yeux, à part une petite Première Année qui semblait traumatisée par Julia depuis le début de l'année.

« Ca va James ? » demanda Peter à côté de lui.

Il répondit par un grognement et une grimace.

« Ca fait des heures que tu es dehors ! »

« J'avais remarqué. »

« Sirius et moi sommes allés te chercher quelque chose à manger tout à l'heure, puisqu'on ne te voyait pas arriver. »

« Merci. »

« Allez, lève-toi avant de t'endormir sur le fauteuil. »

« Remus est parti il y a combien de temps ? »

« Ca va faire trois quarts d'heure. »

« Où est Sirius ? »

« Dans le dortoir. »

Les yeux toujours fermés, James sentit le trouble de Peter. Il ouvrit un œil, et l'aperçut se tordre les doigts avec un air contrit. James fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est à propos de Sirius. Je... Je m'inquiète pour lui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu l'as vu ces derniers temps, il est bizarre. Ça ne se voit bien que depuis deux jours, mais... Mais je pense que ça remonte à janvier et à... Enfin, tu sais à quoi. »

James hocha la tête, comprenant ce que Peter voulait dire. Effectivement, Sirius était bizarre depuis quelques temps. Il arborait un air surexcité, fou, et sadique que jamais James ne lui avait vu. Outre le fait que cela le mettait mal à l'aise, James était inquiet. Il sentait que Sirius était capable de tout, et presque incontrôlable. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Tu sais, depuis le... Enfin, depuis l'attaque, il n'a rien laissé paraître : il n'a pas pleuré, pas crié, il n'a pas craqué quoi. » expliqua Peter. « Il emmagasine tout, le garde en lui, et de toute façon ça va exploser. Le problème, c'est que c'est une bombe à retardement, et que plus ça retarde, plus ça fait mal. »

« Je ne te savais pas si psychologue. »

« Pas besoin d'avoir Aspic plus dix et son diplôme de Médicomagie pour pouvoir dire ça. Et puis... J'ai peur que Sirius n'explose maintenant. Tu sais, avec son regard, et tout... Il me flanque la frousse ! Tu n'imagines pas ! »

James haussa les épaules. Si il imaginait. Très bien. Même sous la torture, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il était aussi effrayé par le regard de Sirius. C'était très inquiétant. 

« A ton avis, que faut-il faire ? » demanda James.

Peter haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Le surveiller, je pense. Faire attention à lui. »

« Très bien. Bon, allez, je vais me préparer et on y va, d'accord ? »

* * *

L'eau glissait sur son corps. Il ne bougeait pas, restant désespérément debout, les yeux fermés. Il repensait à Sirius. Il revoyait son regard, son air excité... lorsqu'il voyait les Serpentard, surtout, se souvint James. Quand ils avaient ouvert la porte, Sirius était assis au pied de son lit en regardant la porte de la salle de bain avec un air vide. James et Peter avaient accouru vers lui, inquiets, mais Sirius était redevenu normal, leur assurant que tout allait bien et qu'il était simplement plongé dans ses pensées.

James coupa l'eau d'un coup sec, se sécha rapidement, et s'habilla encore plus vite. Il voulait éviter de laisser Sirius seul. Bien sûr, il était avec Peter, mais James avait compris au regard de son ami qu'il appréhendait beaucoup de rester seul avec lui. James comprenait parfaitement Peter. Lui non plus n'aimait plus trop être seul avec Sirius, de peur de ne pas réussir à le contrôler.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le dortoir, Lily était là. James vira au rouge en la voyant en robe de chambre et devint totalement cramoisi lorsqu'elle la retira, laissant admirer sa magnifique chemise de nuit rose pâle. James fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Sirius était hilare, et Peter bavait presque devant Lily.

« Arrête ça immédiatement ! » s'emporta James.

Sirius leva sa baguette en prononçant un « Finite Incantatum » allègre tandis que James fulminait. La Lily en nuisette disparut et redevint le balai de Sirius dans un 'pop' semblable à celui que fait une bouteille de champagne lorsqu'on en retire le bouchon.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Sirius ? Tu imagines si elle était rentrée et qu'elle avait vu ça ? »

« Tu aurais vu ta tête ! » se moqua Sirius, écroulé de rire.

« Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! Tu deviens dingue ma parole ! Comment peux-tu oser faire ça ? »

« Oh, dé-stresse Cornedrue ! Y a pire dans la vie ! Je voulais te faire un petit cadeau. »

« Ce genre de truc je m'en passerai ! Imagine qu'elle soit rentrée à ce moment-là, j'aurais fait quoi moi ? Toutes mes chances se seraient envolées en fumée ! »

« C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, la volonté de la Harpie se fait de moins en moins vivace. »

« Arrête de l'appeler la Harpie ! » s'énerva James.

« T'es vraiment pas drôle, en ce moment ! »

« C'est toi qui ne l'es pas ! Non mais tu t'es vu Sirius ? »

« Tu es de mauvaise humeur, James. »

« Oui. Et tu n'arranges rien ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras de meilleure humeur tout à l'heure. »

James fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiet, et échangea un regard avec Peter.

« Pourquoi cela Sirius ? » demanda Peter avec patience.

Peter était plus patient que James et Sirius. Il avait l'habitude avec son père, de se taire quand il fallait, et de parler calmement aux personnes violentes. Et James sentait que Sirius pouvait devenir violent d'un moment à l'autre.

« Ah non. C'est une surprise. »

James s'impatienta. C'était sûrement grave. Il le pressentait, c'était forcément grave. Peter le regarda quelques secondes, puis reporta son attention vers Sirius.

« C'est une surprise pour qui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour tout le monde, bien sûr ! »

« J'ai le droit de savoir ? »

« Nan. Parce que c'est aussi une surprise pour toi. Hé, hé, hé. Pour lui aussi, remarque. »

James savait qu'il ne parlait pas de lui-même lorsqu'il disait 'lui'.

« Sirius, qui est 'lui' ? »

« D'accord. Un indice. Lui, c'est Rogue. »

James se tendit. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il se jeta sur Sirius, l'attrapa par le col et le secoua.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu veux dire, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

« REPONDS ! »

James lâcha son meilleur ami – quoiqu'il doutât réellement de cela cet instant. Celui-ci tourna son regard par la fenêtre et observa le ciel avec un air vide.

« La lune est bien ronde ce soir. »

James suivit son regard. Au milieu de la fenêtre, la lune, ronde, grosse, dans un cercle parfaite, illuminait le ciel. James se tendit d'angoisse, ayant peur de comprendre. A côté de lui Peter vira au rouge.

« Sirius, tu n'as pas fait _ça_, quand même... »

« Quoi _ça_ ? »

« Dire à Rogue le secret de Remus ? »

« Oh non. Je lui ai juste expliqué comment on allait dans le saule cogneur. »

James fixa Sirius tandis que Peter clignait des yeux, sûr qu'il allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. C'était impossible. Sirius n'avait pas pu faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait la bêtise d'avouer le secret de Remus. Non. Non, il faisait pire. Il allait tuer Rogue. En lui disant comment pénétrer dans le saule cogneur, Sirius non seulement dévoilait le secret de Remus, mais en plus il promettait à Rogue une mort certaine. Comment, mais comment avait-il pu faire ça ? A côté, Peter faisait les cents pas, passant un savon monumental à Sirius. James en était étonné. Jamais il n'avait vu Peter aussi en colère et aussi peu admiratif devant Sirius.

« Mais comment as-tu pu Sirius par Merlin faire cela ? »

Sirius n'était plus fier. Il ne souriait plus, il n'avait plus de lueur folle dans ses yeux, et semblait comprendre pour la première fois en deux jours (_En deux jours !_ se répéta James avec colère) qu'il venait de faire une bêtise.

« Je... je ne sais pas. Je... »

James écarquilla les yeux. Depuis combien de temps était parti Remus ? Trois quart d'heure...

« Sirius, tu as donné une heure à Rogue ? » demanda soudainement James.

« Je lui avais dit que vers vingt deux heures ce serait bon. »

James regarda sa montre. Dix minutes. Il ne lui restait plus que dix minuscule minutes. Peter et lui échangèrent un regard affolé, puis James prit une décision. Il honnissait Rogue comme personne, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser mourir. Certainement pas comme ça. Et jamais Remus ne se le pardonnerait. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr que Remus le pardonnerait à Sirius. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser pour le moment. Il fallait empêcher Rogue de se faire tuer.

James se rua vers son coffre, le vida, retira le double fond et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Sirius amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais James l'arrêta d'un regard froid. Il sentit Sirius frissonner.

« Peter, tu vas chercher Dumbledore. Mc Gonagall au pire. Et vraiment s'il n'y a personne tu files chercher Pomfresh. Moi, je vais essayer d'empêcher Rogue de mourir d'une mort que je ne souhaiterait à personne. Même pas à lui. »

Peter hocha la tête avec conviction et commença à sortir lorsqu'il vit Sirius tenter de se lever une deuxième fois.

« Je viens avec toi. » dit-il.

James le repoussa, le forçant à se rasseoir.

« Non. Toi tu restes ici. Tu en as assez fait comme ça. Tu ne bouges pas et tu attends le retour de Peter. »

Sirius voulut protester mais James lui lança un regard si dur qu'il referma la bouche et s'assit. De toute façon, James avait raison, mieux valait qu'il reste là où il était. Sirius s'adossa à son lit et se laissa glisser doucement. Que lui avait-il pris ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il pouvait faire ses bagages et rentrer chez lui, maintenant. Il avait tout gâché. Tout. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Il savait très bien pourquoi. Sirius perdit son regard dans la porte de la salle de bain, alors que la porte se refermait sur Peter. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Le verrou se tourna. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi, et c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus peur.

* * *

Peter écouta à la porte quelques secondes pour voir si Sirius tentait quelque chose, mais il comprit bien vite qu'il pouvait avoir confiance. Enfin... Façon de parler. Immédiatement, il se mit à courir. Il renversa Frank – ou plutôt le fantôme qui avait pris possession de Frank – et courut manqua de faire tomber une Deuxième Année qui faillit défaillir lorsqu'elle vit qu'un Maraudeur l'avait touchée, et traversa la salle commune dans une vitesse incroyable.

Sorti de la salle commune, droit au milieu du couloir, Peter n'eut même pas à une hésitation. Il se transforma en Queudver et se remit à courir vers le bureau de Dumbledore, en pensant inlassablement « Faites que tout se passe bien, faites que tout se passe bien... »

* * *

James regarda sa montre. Huit minutes trente-quatre secondes. Il enfila sa cape en vitesse et sortit son balai du placard. Sans cela, il arriverait trop tard. Jamais il n'avait réussi à mettre seulement dix minutes pour arriver de la salle commune au parc. Il fallait qu'il utilise le balai. James regarda une dernière fois son meilleur ami – quoiqu'à cet instant il n'osait pas considérer Sirius comme son meilleur ami – ouvrit la fenêtre, et se jeta dans le vide enfourchant son balai dans la chute. Sa cape voleta et les cordons qui rattachaient chaque côté de la cape se défirent. Le tissu s'envola mais James n'essaya pas d'aller la récupérer. Il n'avait pas le temps. Alors qu'il se plaçait du mieux qu'il pouvait sur son balai, l'objet se mit à voler et remonta en un instant dans un soulèvement qui donna des nausées à James. Malgré cela il ne s'arrêta pas, se penchant même d'avantage vers l'avant afin d'accélérer. 

Jamais James n'avait été aussi vite sur son balai, mais il lui semblait mettre un temps fou à apercevoir le parc de Poudlard. Pourquoi la tour de Gryffondor était-elle la plus éloignée du parc ? En courant dans Poudlard, il aurait pu prendre un des passages secret qui l'auraient fait sortir en... En dix minutes. Il arriverait trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Rogue ne devait pas mourir à cause d'une folie de Sirius. Remus ne pouvait pas devenir un meurtrier à cause de la folie de Sirius. C'était trop idiot. Mais qui avait été l'illustre crétin qui avait fait Poudlard aussi grand ? Une idée de Serpentard, avec ses idéaux de grandeurs et autres imbécillités !

Malgré le vent froid d'Avril et la vitesse, James regarda sa montre. Cinq minutes. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre minutes pour empêcher Rogue de mourir. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il ferait un jour cela pour son ennemi d'enfance. C'était surprenant ce que grandir pouvait faire.

Le parc ! Enfin, il le voyait. Le saule cogneur, magistral, non loin de la forêt interdite, ses branches pendant piteusement, cachant la puissance de son écorce et la force de ses bras. James fonça encore vers le parc, le traversant à une vitesse incroyable, chutant d'un coup, puis remontant le manche à quelques mètres du sol, frôlant l'herbe de ses pieds, tremblant à peine de froid, clignant des yeux à cause du vent. Arrivé à quelques mètres du saule, James aperçut une ombre disparaître dedans. Il sauta de son balai et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne file jusque dans la forêt interdite.

Ne cherchant même pas à reprendre son souffle, James se remit à courir tout en regardant sa montre. Trois minutes. Il ne restait plus que trois minutes. Depuis quand le temps filait-il aussi vite ? James sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour se lancer un sort d'accélération. Il fonça jusqu'au saule et s'arrêta avant que l'arbre ne sente sa présence. L'adolescent s'allongea sur l'herbe et tendit le balai jusqu'à une racine du tronc. Malheureusement, il n'était pas assez long. Se tendant de tous ses membres, son cœur battant à tout rompre, James essaya d'appuyer sur la racine. Il se rapprocha un petit peu trop, car déjà une branche se mouvait, gigantesque mais lente, et se rapprochait de James à une vitesse affolante. En la voyant approcher dangereusement de lui, James paniqua et tenta le tout pour le tout. Il se leva et poussa définitivement le manche alors qu'une autre branche approchait de lui. Un 'clic' se fit, pourtant, la branche avança encore. James écarquilla les yeux, incapable de bouger, la voyant de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus grosse. Alors qu'elle était à deux centimètres de lui, il n'y eut plus un bruit. La branche ne bougeait plus. James déglutit bruyamment et après une seconde pendant laquelle il se permit de soupirer, il repartit.

Jetant un regard à sa montre, il vit que deux minutes s'étaient écoulées. Rogue était peut-être mort. Il courut dans le couloir, ses poumons lui faisaient mal, sa gorge également, et c'était sans compter ses jambes qui ne semblaient le porter que grâce à l'adrénaline. Au moment où il prit le dernier tournant, il le vit. Il levait sa baguette en prononçant déjà un '_Alohomora_'. James hurla, faisant sursauter Rogue. La porte s'entrouvrit, et déjà le loup grondait et approchait de la porte, sentant le sang humain de Rogue et de James. Rogue lança un regard étonné mais narquois à James, reporta son attention sur la porte... et se figea. Lentement, Rogue essaya de reculer, mais déjà le loup-garou se lançait sur lui.

Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta sur Rogue qui se cogna contre le mur humide. Sa tête frappa une pierre dure. Rogue remua un peu, sonné, mais retomba, ses yeux clos.

Cependant, James n'eut pas le temps de se soucier de l'état de santé de son camarade. Remus... Non, se reprit James, le loup-garou se jetait encore sur lui en grondant et en montrant les dents. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se transformer en cerf, le loup-garou se lança sur James et donna un coup de griffe. Le tissu de sa robe de Sorcier se déchira et James essaya de contenir ses tremblements. L'avait-il touché ? Il n'avait pas mal, mais il avait lu que par griffure, le transfert était plus long. Cependant, James n'avait pas le temps de se poser trop de questions. Déjà le loup revenait à l'attaque, les crocs dehors, le poil hérissé.

James se transforma en Cornedrue et se jeta sur Lunard. Il fallait le contenir. Qu'il sente son odeur, qu'il le reconnaisse. Il fallait qu'il repousse son instinct et qu'il le reconnaisse. Mais l'odeur de la chair humaine, fraîche et juteuse était trop présente, et Cornedrue le savait. Il fallait qu'il le repousse dans la cabane. Cornedrue brama et sauta sur Lunard. Il planta ses dents dans le dos de la bête, le souleva légèrement et le remua le plus vite possible. Lunard gronda mais Cornedrue ne courba pas l'échine. Majestueux, il s'avança vers Lunard et le frappa de ses bois. Le loup-garou poussa un cri mais Cornedrue ne s'arrêta pas. Il recommença, forçant Lunard à reculer. Lorsqu'il fut bien à l'intérieur, Cornedrue se retransforma en un James haletant qui referma la lourde porte le plus vite qu'il put et d'un sort la verrouilla. James s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser doucement. Le loup-garou sauta sur la porte en hurlant à la mort, faisant bouger James.

Celui-ci tentait de reprendre sa respiration alors que son cœur battait la chamade et qu'il suait sang et eau. Il lâcha sa baguette, remonta ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine, posa ses bras dessus et laissa tomber sa tête dedans en fermant les yeux. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : dormir. Dormir... dormir...

* * *

James remua la tête en grommelant. Il se retourna dans les draps et... manqua de tomber. James fronça les sourcils. Son lit était grand, il ne pouvait pas tomber. Et puis au pire, les rideaux le retenaient. L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux mais les referma immédiatement, ébloui. Il était à l'infirmerie, tout était blanc. Et il devait faire jour. C'était horrible. James grogna. Que faisait-il à l'infirmerie, d'abord ?

« Ah. Tu es réveillé. » fit la voix rocailleuse de Sirius.

James ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il vit la tête de son meilleur ami, tout lui revint en mémoire : son comportement, sa blague, Rogue, Remus en loup-garou, sa transformation...

« Oh non ne me dis pas que je n'ai pas rêvé. »

Sirius baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ta désolation changera beaucoup les choses. Et si tu dois t'excuser auprès de quelqu'un, ce n'est certainement pas auprès de moi. »

« Je sais. Je... Je lui ai tout raconté à son réveil, je lui devais au moins ça. »

James soupira.

« Et ? »

« Tu sais comment il est. Il n'a rien dit, il m'a regardé de ce regard impénétrable qui file des frissons et... Et je suis parti. Je sentais que j'en avais assez fait. »

« Je te le confirme. »

Sirius ne répondit pas et baissa de nouveau les yeux. Peter arriva à ce moment-là. James lui sourit et le salua. Peter regarda d'un air désolé Sirius puis reporta son attention sur James à qui il répondit à voix basse.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda immédiatement James.

« J'ai mis quelques temps à trouver Dumbledore. Il avait encore changé son mot de passe, et j'ai mis du temps à le trouver. Quand j'ai enfin réussi, je suis entré dans son bureau sans frapper. Il était seul en train de regarder quelque chose avec une espèce de balance étrange, il y avait un serpent qui attaquait un griffon d'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Vous avez déjà vu Dumbledore avec son regard pensif ? Et bien... »

« Peter, abrège s'il te plaît. » grommela James qui n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par la palette d'expressions de Dumbledore.

« Oui – excuse-moi James – enfin bref, et je lui ai tout déballé. Un peu trop vite je crois, d'ailleurs. J'ai dû recommencer plus lentement. Mais quand je lui ai annoncé, il n'a pas paniqué. »

James soupira. Dumbledore ne paniquait jamais. Ce n'était pas très étonnant.

« Quand je lui ai tout dit, depuis l'aveu de Sirius jusqu'à ton départ, il m'a intimé d'aller chercher Pomfresh et il est parti en poudre de cheminette. J'en ai pris aussi et j'ai filé jusqu'à l'infirmerie où j'ai tout re-raconté à Pomfresh et... »

« Abrège bon sang ! » s'impatienta James.

« Enfin bref, elle, elle a paniqué, elle a même vociféré contre l'adolescence, le crétinisme et la fierté – elle a d'ailleurs un joli vocabulaire (« Peter ! ») – et elle a tourné en rond avec moi pendant un quart d'heure. Puis Sirius est apparu avec Mc Gonagall qui le fusillait du regard. Et quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore revenait, Rogue et toi sous le sort de mobilicorpus. Apparemment, tu n'avais rien. Mais Pomfresh a eu la peur de sa vie quand elle a vu la manche de ton bras déchirée. »

James sourit. Il n'avait rien. Ouf. Le pire avait été évité.

« Et toi ? » demanda Peter. « Il s'est passé quoi pour qu'on te retrouve dans cet état ? »

James lança un sort d'insonorité pour être sûr que Rogue n'entendrait rien, et raconta tout à Peter et Sirius qui restèrent bouche bée. En voyant le regard plein d'admiration de Peter, et celui rassuré et également admiratif de Sirius, James ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de s'enorgueillir. Cependant, il déchanta lorsque Pomfresh s'approcha d'eux, brisant le sort de Silence.

« Bonjour Potter. Vous nous avez fait une peur hors du commun. »

Elle observa son bras avec minutie, puis ses jambes qu'elle tâta.

« Je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire, si ? »

« Appeler un professeur ne vous est pas venu à l'idée ? » ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant ouvrir la bouche.

« Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait ! »

« Vous auriez pu attendre que les professeurs soient arrivés. » répondit-elle en observant ses yeux avec un sort de Lumos. « C'est bon. Vous n'avez vraiment rien. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. A Lupin maintenant. »

James lança un regard affolé à Peter. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il ne savait rien. Pomfresh n'avait rien voulu lui dire et quand elle l'avait ramené à l'infirmerie, il était toujours en train de dormir au dortoir.

« Quant aux professeurs, si j'avais attendu qu'ils arrivent, Rogue serait mort. Ou pire : il serait devenu un loup-garou. Je n'ose même pas imaginer les soirées de pleine lune qu'ils auraient passé. Remus se tuerait. »

« Et moi aussi. » grogna une voix désagréable.

James, Sirius et Peter se retournèrent vers Rogue. Celui-ci fixait Sirius d'un regard méchant qui le lui rendait bien. A leurs côtés, Pomfresh était penchée vers le corps de Remus. James l'observa. Il avait un regard vide, distant, abyssal. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

« Alors Potter, tu es fier de toi ? » demanda Rogue avec dédain.

« Et toi, pas encore mort de honte ? »

« Pourquoi aurais-je honte ? »

« Voyons Snivellus, tout d'abord, tu es assez crétin pour aller faire ce que te dis Sirius alors qu'il te méprise depuis toujours, et en plus un Gryffondor te sauve la vie... Il y aurait de quoi tuer un mauvais Serpentard fier de son sang, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je t'emmerde, Potter. »

« Tu es vulgaire, Snivellus. C'est très mal. Que dirait ta mère ? »

« Au moins la même chose que moi. »

« Cette très chère Helen Snivellus dirait à un Potter de telles horreurs ? Tu rêves, mon cher. Non, elle ferait comme tout le monde, elle lui cirerait les bottes. »

Rogue, si c'était possible, devint plus blanc qu'il ne l'était, et foudroya définitivement James du regard. Si Rogue avait eu une baguette, il aurait tué immédiatement James, dans d'abominables souffrances, et les trois adolescents le savaient. Ce qu'ils savaient également, c'était que la seule chose qui retenait Rogue de maudire James (au vrai sens du terme) était la présence plus que gênante de Pomfresh. James, Rogue et Sirius n'attendaient plus que l'absence de Pomfresh pour pouvoir régler leurs problèmes seuls.

Puis soudain, la lumière disparut. Il faisait tout simplement noir, mais c'était venu si vite que James imagina immédiatement que Rogue avait agi. Il avait fait un sort de Magie Noire. Cependant, à peine la lumière avait-elle disparut qu'elle revint.

Pomfresh regardait par la fenêtre, limite choquée. A côté d'elle, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus et Rogue observaient dans la même direction et restèrent pétrifiés. La lumière disparut de nouveau, puis revint. Le phénomène se reproduisit plusieurs fois, dont certaines plus longues que d'autres, mais aucun des protagonistes de la pièce ne bougeait, figés, obnubilés par le spectacle. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes que Pomfresh réagit.

« HAGRID NOM DE NOM ! » pesta-t-elle.

Les Maraudeurs et Rogue sursautèrent tellement Pomfresh avait hurlé. La croisée s'ouvrit immédiatement, sans que l'infirmière n'utilise la magie. Elle se pencha à la fenêtre, et vociféra plus violemment que jamais.

« HAGRID ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? »

« Bonjour Pom-pom ! » leur parvint la voix de Hagrid. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sont pas dangereux, ce ne sont que des bébés. »

« PAS DANGEREUX ? » hurla Pomfresh. « PAS DANGEREUX ? ILS SONT DIX HAGRID ! DIX ! DUMBLEDORE EST-IL AU COURANT DE CELA ? »

« Bien sûr Pom-pom ! Que pensez-vous ? » demanda la faible voix de Drug.

Drug ? Pensa James. Mais que faisait-il là ?

« Que nous sommes si inconscients que ça ? Ils sont soumis à un sortilège de contrôle. »

« BIEN SÛR QUE VOUS ÊTES INCONSCIENTS ! QUE DIABLE VOULEZ-VOUS FAIRE AVEC CES CREATURES ? SURTOUT VOUS GONZAGUE ! »

« Ben ! Les montrer aux élèves de Septième Année pour qu'ils se battent contre eux ! » répondit Drug comme si c'était une évidence.

Pomfresh écarquilla les yeux alors que James soupirait d'agacement : la chance d'être Septième Année ! Pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas le droit de se battre contre des Dragons ? Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre, puis James aperçut, par la fenêtre, une flamme titanesque déchirer le ciel. Un cri inhumain se fit entendre, puis il fut suivi d'un autre. Pomfresh pesta violemment, après avoir poussé un cri épouvanté. James se retenait avec beaucoup de difficultés de se jeter à la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Oh mon Dieu Gonzague ! J'arrive immédiatement ! Hagrid, allez chercher quelques serviettes humides, vite ! »

Elle quitta la croisée qu'elle referma d'un geste de baguette puis elle se rua vers sa réserve, et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard les mains chargées de potions aux couleurs étranges et de pots remplis de baumes que James n'avait jamais vus. Immédiatement, Pomfresh se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule et s'apprêta à quitter l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle se retourna et jeta un regard menaçant aux élèves restés muets :

« Avisez-vous de faire quoique ce soit en mon absence et je vous promets que vous me le paierez ! Vous ne bougez pas, et vous attendez l'arrivée de Dumbledore avant de partir, est-ce clair ? M. Potter, ai-je été suffisamment claire ou voulez-vous que je recommence ? »

« Non madame. Ça ira. »

Après un dernier regard méchant, la jeune femme se retourna et partit en courant. Dès qu'elle disparut au détour d'un couloir, James se rua vers la croisée, alors que Rogue sortait une remarque acerbe que l'adolescent n'écouta pas. Il essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre à l'aide de plusieurs sorts, mais cela sembla impossible. A côté de lui, il entendait des bribes de conversation (ou plutôt de dispute) mais il n'arrivait pas à y prêter attention. Il voulait absolument savoir ce qui c'était passé. Drug s'était brûlé ? Hagrid s'était fait mal ? James espérait qu'Hagrid n'avait rien. Il avait toujours été pris d'amitié pour le demi-géant qui avait été très gentil avec lui, toujours doux et compréhensif. Il l'avait même écouté parler de Remus lorsqu'il était en Deuxième Année, James hésitant sur la conduite à avoir avec lui puisqu'il était un loup-garou et que ses parents lui avaient toujours dit de faire attention. Hagrid avait été compréhensif et ne l'avait pas jugé. Il lui avait simplement posé des questions sur ses sentiments et son amitié pour Remus qui l'avaient mené à comprendre que Remus restait Remus, avec une voix méchante à l'intérieur de la tête contre laquelle il devait lutter constamment. C'était d'ailleurs à partir de ce moment-là que James avait décidé qu'il l'aiderait. Et ce jour-là, James avait particulièrement apprécié Hagrid et s'était promis de ne plus avoir de préjugés sur les gens : Hagrid était certes un peu bizarre, mais il était quelqu'un de bien, et pas un imbécile incapable comme la plupart des élèves aimait à le décrire. Non. James espérait que Hagrid n'aurait rien : ni blessures, ni ennuis.

A côté de lui, la conversation entre Peter et Rogue s'envenimait. Sirius commençait à mettre son grain de sel, et même Remus avait été sorti de son mutisme. Lorsque James reporta toute son attention sur eux, Rogue avec un rictus très amusé et très fier de lui en disant :

« De toute façon, tout est cuit pour vous. Comment va réagir ta môman, Black ? Elle va sûrement mourir d'une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle verra que son imbécile de fils a été renvoyé de Poudlard ? La tienne Lupin, se suicidera sûrement, trop triste. Pettigrow, as-tu seulement une mère ? Ah. Potter. Potter, je pense qu'après que ta mère t'ait longuement embrassé pour te féliciter d'avoir sauvé la vie à un Rogue, elle trouvera un moyen de te faire réintégrer Poudlard. »

James serra les poings, Peter foudroyait Rogue du regard, et si Sirius ne se jetait pas sur Rogue c'était parce qu'il était sûr que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver son propre cas. Seul Remus ne réagissait pas. Il semblait être retombé dans son silence.

« Et la tienne mourra de honte lorsqu'elle saura que son Snivellus d'amour aura été sauvé par un Gryffondor de Potter ! » se moqua James.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Snivellus. Tu es bien trop sûr de toi ! » grondait Peter.

« Mais non, mais non, voyons je suis juste réaliste : Lupin, tu dégageras parce que tu es un loup-garou, Black parce que tu n'es qu'un dangereux psychopathe assassin, Potter parce que tu es sorti de Poudlard après le couvre-feu et que tu es un crétin prétentieux, et Pettigrow parce que tu savais mais que tu n'as rien dit. Et puis aussi parce que tu admires le crétin prétentieux. »

James éclata de rire.

« Tu es bien trop sûr de toi, Snivellus. Je te signale que toi tu fais de la Magie Noire et que tu n'as pas été viré pour autant. »

« Il faudrait le prouver. »

« Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore manque de preuves. » ajouta Peter.

« Ce vieux fou croit tellement en l'Homme, c'est vrai... » sourit Rogue.

« Effectivement, M. Rogue, je crois en l'Homme. Et en ses erreurs. » fit une voix sérieuse.

Rogue pâlit soudainement, alors que les Maraudeurs sursautaient. Ils se retournèrent lentement. Magistral, Dumbledore se tenait droit, le regard pénétrant et inquiet. James regarda attentivement le regard bleu de Dumbledore. Il y avait quelque chose de plus que de l'inquiétude. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la déception. James ne sut pas trop pourquoi, mais il se sentit triste de voir cette lueur dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Savoir Dumbledore déçu par eux (car pour lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute : Dumbledore était déçu par l'attitude qu'ils avaient eue) était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu vivre. Comme s'il ne méritait plus sa confiance. L'adolescent baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures et n'osa plus les relever. Il n'avait pas envie de voir de nouveau cette lueur.

« Bonjour messieurs. » reprit Dumbledore.

« Bonjour. » répondirent les cinq adolescents avec un air gêné.

Aucun d'eux n'osait le regarder dans les yeux. Dumbledore se dirigea vers la fenêtre que James n'arrivait pas à ouvrir quelques minutes plus tôt et l'ouvrit aussi facilement qu'un livre. James en resta scié. Comment... ? Mais il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Il fait beau, vous ne trouvez pas ? » demanda le vieil homme.

James écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien du Dumbledore ça ! Il les faisait encore plus angoisser en étant gentil. Le niveau de culpabilité de James augmenta encore. Il aurait préféré des cris, une dispute... Peut-être même des coups.

« Quel dommage que vous ne puissiez voir ce ciel ! Il n'est pourtant pas très tôt, mais il est encore un peu rouge et rose. C'est très beau. »

Il baissa le regard vers le sol.

« Ah. Ce cher Gonzague n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance avec ce dragon des Montagnes du Nord... Ca a dû faire mal. Heureusement que Mme Pomfresh est une infirmière hors du commun. »

James tremblait. Quand viendraient les remontrances ? Quand dirait-il qu'il était terriblement déçu et qu'il leur en voulait ? Dumbledore soupira, et James fut soulagé. On y arrivait. Plus vite ça arriverait, plus vite ce serait fini. James ne bougeait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres : Sirius s'était assis sur un des lits les plus éloignés de Remus et avait la tête dans ses mains ; Peter observait Dumbledore avec tension, et il malmenait ses doigts comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était nerveux ; Remus avait le regard perdu dans les plis que formaient les draps autour de lui. James maudit Rogue plus que jamais lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent regarder Dumbledore avec assurance, pressé, sadique, pour voir les Maraudeurs se faire incendier. Pour lui, son plus grand rêve se réalisait : ses pires ennemis disparaissaient de sa vie. James en était dégoûté.

« Je ne vous cacherai pas que je suis déçu. Tout le monde a toujours su que vous ne vous aimiez pas, mais je pensais sincèrement qu'en grandissant vous vous montriez plus adultes. Je craignais d'avantage lorsque vous étiez enfants, mais vous faites pire. »

Le sourire de Rogue s'agrandissait, alors que le dégoût de James s'accroissait.

« M. Black, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça. J'espère que vous savez ce que vous venez de faire, et quelles seront les conséquences de cet acte. Plus que mettre la vie de M. Rogue en danger, vous avez mis en danger celle de M. Lupin. Et j'espère que vous vous rendez compte de votre chance. Si M. Potter et M. Pettigrow n'avaient pas été là, je n'aurais rien pu faire. »

Les Maraudeurs relevèrent la tête. Rogue, lui, perdait son sourire et commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-il.

Cela fit bizarre à James d'entendre une autre voix que celle de Dumbledore parler. Pour lui, mieux valait se taire, il l'avait appris à ses dépends.

« Ce que je veux dire M. Rogue, c'est que tout être humain fait des erreurs dans sa vie. Vous plus que quiconque devriez le comprendre. »

Rogue baissa la tête. James, lui, fixa Rogue, puis Dumbledore pendant quelques instants. Que signifiaient ces paroles ? Quelles avaient été les erreurs de Rogue ? James eut un rire sarcastique intérieur : sa vie n'était qu'une erreur. La vraie question était : quelle était l'erreur que Rogue reconnaissait ?

« Nous ne serons pas renvoyés ? » demanda Peter d'une voix faible.

« Non M. Pettigrow vous ne serez pas renvoyés. Aucun de vous. D'abord parce que ça m'attirerait des ennuis, il y aurait des tas de papiers à remplir, des tonnes d'interviews à répondre et ça ne ferait que creuser un fossé qui l'est déjà bien assez. Je ne veux pas qu'une erreur de jeunesse gâche cinq vies. Et encore, ces cinq vies sont le minimum. Alors que je sois bien clair avec vous. Je ne tolèrerai aucun écart de conduite à ce niveau-là. Personne, vous m'entendez, personne ne saura jamais pour cette nuit. M. Rogue, si une seule information quant au statut de M. Lupin venait à être sue je vous promets que vous le regretterez. M. Black, quant à vous je vous conseillerai grandement de vous faire oublier. Si une seule information arrivait à mes oreilles ou si une bêtise de ce genre venait à se reproduire je vous promets également de grands ennuis. Comme il n'y a pas eu de morts aujourd'hui, je peux sauver l'affaire, et aucun point ne sera retiré ni ajouté. Cependant M. Black vous serez puni jusqu'à la fin de l'année et peut-être même l'année prochaine, nous discuterons de votre cas avec le Professeur Mc Gonagall. Vous passerez vos soirées avec M. Rusard à faire ce qu'il voudra que vous fassiez. Excepté le Professeur Mc Gonagall, Mme Pomfresh et moi-même personne ne saura ce qui c'est passé cette nuit. Et aucun professeur ne vous posera de question. Si quelqu'un vous demandait quoique ce soit, M. Lupin sera allé chez sa grand-mère qui est fort malade en ce moment. M. Rogue aura fait une mauvaise chute dans un escalier. Messieurs Potter, Pettigrow et Black auront fait une de leurs habituelles blagues et seul M. Black aura été pris, d'où la punition. »

Les Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête. Seul Rogue restait bouche bée, sonné.

« Mais... Mais, Professeur vous n'y pensez pas ! Il a failli me tuer ! Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Black a failli me tuer ! Et je suis sûr que Potter, Pettigrow et Lupin sont dans le coup, à toujours faire de moi leur victime ! Surtout Potter ! Il n'a jamais pu me voir ! Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'ils m'ont fait le jour des Buses Professeur ? »

« Je m'en souviens très bien. Mais il me semble que M. Potter a déjà été sanctionné pour cela. »

« Ca ne l'a pas empêché de continuer voire de recommencer ! »

« Il suffit ! Je ne souffrirai d'aucune discussion... »

Rogue baissa piteusement la tête. James n'eut même pas l'ébauche d'un rictus en voyant Rogue courber si pitoyablement l'échine face à Dumbledore. Non seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à se moquer, mais en plus parce qu'il était dans la même position que lui.

« Professeur ? » demanda Peter d'une faible voix.

« Oui M. Pettigrow ? »

« Est-ce que nos parents seront au courant ? »

« Non. Je ne peux pas les en informer, sinon je serais obligé de leur dire pour M. Lupin, et c'est justement ce que je veux éviter. Personne ne saura rien. »

Ils soupirèrent tous, à l'exception de James et de Rogue. Il aurait aimé que ses parents sachent ce qu'il avait fait. Ses parents auraient eu une nouvelle raison de le féliciter.

« Mais Professeur Lupin est un loup-garou ! » s'indigna Rogue. « Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ! Je ne peux pas me taire Professeur ! Les élèves ont le droit de savoir qu'ils ont un Loup-garou pour camarade ! Les professeurs aussi ! »

« M. Rogue, il suffit ! Les Professeurs sont parfaitement au courant. Quant aux élèves, je pense que comme Messieurs Black, Pettigrow et Potter, certains d'entre eux ont depuis longtemps compris ce qu'il encourrait. Alors non-seulement vous vous tairez, mais en plus vous ferez comme si vous ne saviez rien. Et je vous défends de le dire à qui que ce soit. »

Dumbledore se leva et quitta la pièce, toujours aussi magistral.

« Rétablissez-vous bien. »

Tout le long de la discussion, Dumbledore était resté calme. C'était ce que James détestait le plus chez Dumbledore : il était toujours calme. Pourquoi ne s'énervait-il jamais ? Même quand Rogue avait été insolent il était resté détendu, et malgré le ton ferme qu'il avait employé, il ne s'était pas énervé. C'était peut-être ça qui le rendait si respectable. Il était si difficile de le déstabiliser que ça forçait à le respecter, rien que pour ça.

Une fois qu'il disparut, Rogue pesta avec mauvaise humeur. James n'entendit pas tout, mais il réussit à attraper des « Vieux fou ! » « Toujours protégés » « Savent pas ce... » « Prétentieux » et autres insultes beaucoup moins polies. Sirius se rassit sur le lit en soupirant, alors que Peter s'approchait de Remus, soulagé.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien. » soupira-t-il.

« Ah tu trouves ? » gronda Sirius. « Tu trouves que tout est bien toi ? »

« On a évité le pire. Ça me suffit. »

Sirius ricana.

« Peter, tu ne risquais rien. James non plus. Seuls Remus et moi risquions quelque chose ! Par ma faute... »

James aurait aimé ajouter que Rogue avait quand même risqué sa vie mais il n'avait pas envie d'être gentil avec Rogue. Ni avec Sirius. Il ne méritait pas d'être défendu. Il ne méritait rien du tout. Ou plutôt si : il méritait d'être renvoyé. Pas forcément parce qu'il avait risqué la vie de Rogue ou même la sienne. Ça n'avait pas énormément d'importance. Ce qui l'énervait et le décevait au plus profond de lui, c'était que Sirius ait été assez débile pour risquer la vie de Remus. Un Loup-garou qui tue est un Loup-garou mort, selon la loi Sorcière. Si Rogue avait été mordu ou tué, Remus aurait été abattu comme un vulgaire animal. Et il avait gâché leur amitié. Il venait de tout gâcher. C'était ça le plus désolant.

« Je suis désolé, Remus. » déclara Sirius dans un murmure.

« Il est peut-être temps. » se moqua Rogue.

Mais James le foudroya du regard. Ce n'était pas le moment. Qu'il la ferme. La décision de Remus serait un tournant chez les Maraudeurs. S'il acceptait de lui pardonner, alors James resterait ami avec Sirius. S'il n'acceptait pas ses excuses, James ne lui adresserait plus la parole. C'était aussi simple que cela. Si Remus jugeait qu'il était possible de lui pardonner alors lui-même pouvait faire un effort. Autrement, non.

« Réponds-moi s'il te plaît. » murmura encore Sirius. « Réponds-moi... »

L'adolescent ne pleurait pas, et, étrangement, sa voix ne tremblait pas. Pétri dans son orgueil, il ne bougeait pas, restait debout, droit, avec son regard fier qui sonnait pourtant faux. Il était comme d'habitude, mais quelque chose était inhabituel et totalement différent du Sirius coutumier. Il murmurait. Jamais James n'avait entendu Sirius murmurer, même lorsqu'il était fautif, même devant un professeur, et jamais ni devant Mc Gonagall ou même Dumbledore. Remus, lui, gardait les yeux baissés sur ses couvertures, et ne remuait pas d'un poil. Peter, qui s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur son épaule, arrêta son geste dans les airs. James le comprit. Lui non plus n'aurait pas osé le toucher. De là où il était, il ressentait Remus, il ressentait sa colère. Même Rogue la ressentait. Il ne bougeait plus.

« Remus... »

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom. » grogna Remus.

James sursauta. Sa voix était comme venue d'outre-tombe. L'adolescent releva la tête, cherchant les yeux de Sirius. James vit ceux de Remus et frissonna. Ils étaient jaunes. Il voyait par les yeux du Loup. Sirius ne détourna pas le regard.

« Je suis désolé. »

Le regard de Remus était fermé. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. James regardait la scène avec tension, et il eut même envie de se jeter sur Sirius pour le protéger. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était un problème entre Sirius et Remus. Il n'avait pas à interférer dedans.

« Je suis désolé... Pardonne-moi... »

Il y eut un silence tendu insupportable. James sentait l'air chargé de rancœur, de colère, de tristesse, et de larmes. Qu'espérait-il ? Que Remus pardonne ou qu'il écroue ? Lui-même ne savait pas. Il agissait en lâche, préférant ne pas prendre de décision par lui-même. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire ? Ca ne le concernait pas. Plus. Plus vraiment. Il ne savait plus. Il était trop perdu pour savoir. Peut-être que ça irait plus tard.

Sirius baissa la tête. Il n'osait plus regarder Remus. Ses yeux rétrécirent, noircirent et toute trace du Loup disparut de son regard et de sa voix. La tension arriva à son paroxysme. Peter, Rogue, Sirius et James savaient que Remus allait répondre.

« Non. »

James se laissa tomber sur le lit de Rogue. Peter recula. Sirius ferma les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Et puis... Comment pardonner l'impardonnable ? »

Remus leva un regard impitoyable vers Sirius. Celui-ci se leva, et chercha le regard de James. Celui-ci le détourna. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius lise quoique ce soit dans son regard. Ou plutôt si. Il voulait qu'il sache. Il voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il venait de tout gâcher. James releva les yeux vers Sirius qui ne baissa pas les siens. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis Sirius détourna le regard pour le poser sur Peter. Lui aussi détourna le regard, mais définitivement. Sirius eut un rictus et fit un petit hochement de tête.

« Vous avez raison de ne pas me pardonner. Moi non plus je ne l'aurais pas fait. »

Le cœur de James se déchira lorsqu'il vit Sirius tourner les talons vers la porte. Tout avait été gâché. Arrivé à la porte, Sirius s'arrêta. Sans se retourner, il parla :

« Je suis aussi noir que mon nom. Je n'ai même pas réussi à me défaire de ce que je suis vraiment. Rien que pour ça je suis désolé. »

Puis il sortit, la tête baissée, dans ce qui lui restait de dignité. James vit Peter regarder Sirius partir avec tristesse, hésitant entre le suivre et rester avec Remus. Lorsque Remus se retourna dans ses draps et ferma les rideaux de son lit, l'adolescent se décida. Il se mit à courir derrière son ami, préférant éviter le regard de James.

Lui ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le suivre. D'abord parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonné d'avoir risqué si bêtement la vie de Remus, ensuite parce qu'il s'était abaissé plus bas que jamais personne n'aurait osé le faire en disant à Rogue ce qu'il lui avait dit. Enfin parce qu'il avait été irresponsable et qu'il n'avait aucune excuse. Il avait le cœur déchiré, et il souffrait autant que Sirius de ce qu'il avait fait, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui pardonner. Plus tard, peut-être. Avec le temps, certaines blessures guérissent. Il faudrait attendre.

Des applaudissements lents résonnèrent aux oreilles de James.

« Bravo. Quel mélodrame ! » fit Rogue.

James se tendit. Comment osait-il encore la ramener après ce qui venait de se passer ?

« J'en suis tout émotionné dis donc ! » se moqua-t-il en écrasant une larme imaginaire. « Mesdames et messieurs, voici la fin de notre tragédie. C'est la fin du règne des Maraudeurs... Quel drame ! »

« La ferme, Snivellus. »

« Et c'est ainsi que se termina la sinistre histoire des Maraudeurs, trahis par un traître à son sang. Et en plus ce crétin est parti malgré l'interdiction de Pomfresh. Il a vraiment tout pour lui, ce traître. »

James ferma les yeux de colère.

« Ce fut très divertissant. Merci. »

« TAIS-TOI ! » hurla James en se jetant sur lui. « Tais-toi ! Ajoute ne serait-ce qu'un mot et je te promets que tu le regretteras ! »

« Tu te ferais renvoyer. »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure : ma mère trouverait un moyen de me faire réintégrer Poudlard. »

Rogue eut un rictus méprisant. Il repoussa James d'un coup de baguette magique et referma violemment ses rideaux. James se cogna contre le barreau d'un lit et retomba par terre. Puis il baissa la tête et laissa les larmes l'envahir. Tout était fini, Rogue avait raison : les Maraudeurs avaient bel et bien disparu. '_Je suis aussi noir que mon nom'_ . James baissa encore plus la tête, et resserra l'étreinte de ses bras contre ses genoux. Pourquoi Sirius n'avait-il pas réussi à changer totalement ? Pourquoi ?

James renifla, déçu, triste, désespéré, énervé par un Rogue réjoui qui sifflotait la marche funèbre à plein poumon.

C'était la fin des Maraudeurs.

**Fin du chapitre 22.**

* * *

Et oui, je décide d'avoir la prétention de penser que vous pourriez être intéressé(e)s par mes lectures. Ces derniers temps, j'ai beaucoup lu (autre chose que mes livres de cours pense à l'Assommoir de Zola l'an dernier frissonne Brrrrr), et j'ai forcément eu des coups de coeur pour certaines fics.

**Coups de cœur du mois :**

Antigone Birds, sixième année, Serpentard de Coline la Retameuse : L'histoire d'une ado à la famille plus que étrange et qui craint particulièrement ladite famille. Si vous aimez l'humour à la Malefoy, avec cynisme et sarcasmes, alors foncez. C'est bien écrit, et ça se laisse lire très, très facilement.

Terre en Flammes de Puce : Il n'y a pour le moment qu'un chapitre, mais il est très prometteur. Gaïa est une Gryffondor dans la classe des fameux Maraudeurs. Elle apprend que la vie n'est pas toujours ce qu'elle semble être. Et que Voldemort monte en puissance.

La trilogie d'Alixe, qui commence par Ginny la Furie en Sixième Année, qui continue avec Après la Bataille et qui se finit avec Mon Sorcier bien-aimé : Toujours dans l'humour, cette fic raconte l'histoire de Harry, largement aidé par l'amour dont Ginny fait preuve à son égard. Même moi qui n'aime pas beaucoup Ginny j'ai adoré ces fics. Après la Bataille m'a d'ailleurs particulièrement émue.

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Electre :** NON NON NON NON NON NON ET NON KAZY !!

_Mais... Pourquoi ?_

**Electre :** Parce que ! Tu m'as déjà tuée ! Je refuse avec véhémence et indignation ! Je ne me prêterai pas à ce jeu puéril ! Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor !

_sors les crocs T'as quoi contre les Gryffondor ?_

**Electre :** Ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à tuer des gens.

_grand sourire C'est une qualité, ça. Bon. Il n'empêche que je suis l'auteur, donc tu arrêtes de m'enquiquiner. Et puis tu vois bien on continue à parler de toi ! Et tu n'en as pas fini alors arrête ton cirque et fais ce que je te dis. Tiens._

**Electre :** attrape le bout de papier avec colère Bon. Chuis là pour poser vos questions à Kazy. Elle y répondra. Parce qu'elle est tellement bordélique qu'elle est incapable de faire correctement le tri dans ses affaires et de choisir quelles sont les questions et les remarques les plus importantes.

_HEY !_

**Electre :** Bah quoi ? Tu m'as pas dit d'être aimable. Et puis depuis que je suis morte, je ne peux tuer personne ! regard sadique Ca me démange...

_Va te faire voir, Electre. Fais ce que je te dis. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite ce sera fini._

**Electre :** Mouais. Bon. **Saleen** voudrait savoir si tu as un horaire pour poster. Pf ! Franchement quelle question !

_Ahem. Non, je suis désolée. Comme l'a gentiment souligné Electre regard noir à son personnage, je suis bordélique comme il faut. Et l'inspiration ne vient pas souvent, alors je ne sais pas du tout quand je peux poster. Avant c'était très régulier, mais euh... Bah plus maintenant. Ce que tu peux faire, c'est demander à un(e) copain(ine) à toi qui m'a dans ses auteurs alertes de te prévenir. Sinon, viens voir toutes les deux semaines à peu près. Plutôt en fin de semaine. _

**Electre :** Ce que l'auteur tente de te dire, c'est qu'elle est chiante et que comme elle est incapable de garder un personnage sans le tuer (hein Jenny ?), elle est incapable de savoir quand elle postera et quand elle n'aura pas la flemme de taper.

_marmonne avec mauvaise humeur Review suivante. Vais finir par regretter l'ancienne version._

**Electre :** J'espère bien ! En plus, je ne sais pas comment tu as osé ! Je suis trop kief cool !

_regarde Electre avec un air choqué Tu sais dire ça toi ? ANGELENE !!!_

**Angelene :** Moui ?

_Arrête de venir taper sur mon clavier !!_

**Angelene :** Pf... Pas love.

_Bon, Electre, continue !_

**Electre :** **Kamala1** (Première du nom ? Prétentieuse !) trouve que tu es sadique avec Jenny. Pauvre fille ! Moi je peux crever tout le monde s'en tape, mais la petite Jenny elle, par contre, elle a pas le droit de mourir ! Tu m'étonnes que j'aie viré tarée avec tout ça ! Bon, elle te demande aussi si Ambre et Sirius s'embrasseront de nouveau. Beurk, j'espère que non. Vous voyez ? Je disparais et tout part en sucette ! Ambre fait n'importe quoi. ET HEUREUSEMENT QU'ILS NE S'EN SOUVIENNENT PAS ! Ambre a dû être traumatisée la pauvre petite... Bon, t'attends quoi l'auteur pour répondre ? Ils vont refaire cette chose ignoble ou tu arrêtes les horreurs ?

_Je continue Jean-Pierre. Ils se réembrasseront._

**Electre :** Garce dépravée. Ma vengeance sera terrible.

_Je sais, je sais... Suite !_

**Electre :** **Faby.fan** adore le bisou entre cet imbécile fini de Black et Ambre. MAIS VOUS VOUS ÊTES PASSE LE MOT OU QUOI ???? C'est abominable... Yeurk ! Ce traître à son sang avec ma petite sœur que j'aime... Elle trouve ça triste, mais bien.

_Ahh ! Ca me fait plaisir. Et puis, comme a dit De Musset, « _Les chants les plus tristes sont les chants les plus beaux, j'en connais d'immortels qui sont de purs sanglots_ ». J'espère quand même ne pas tomber dans le mélodrame._

**Electre :** Et voilà qu'elle étale son savoir... Tu sais, la culture c'est comme la confiture, moins on en a plus on l'étale.

_Je t'emmerde Electre. Continue._

**Electre :** Aucun respect pour ses persos ! Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Bon. **Broack Dincht** a visiblement une vie hallucinante puisqu'il s'amuse à faire des reviews à trois persos ! Manquerait plus que ce soit des trucs qu'il fasse dans la vraie vie ! QUE DES PERVERS !

_regard choqué Euh... Bah moi j'aimais bien sa review à trois personnalités... _

**Electre :** Bon, en gros, il dit que tu es horrible d'avoir tué Jenny. Même réponse qu'à **Faby.fan**. Remarque, lui moins avait prévu le coup puisqu'il avait compris que Neville (c'est qui celui-là ?) n'avait pas de tante. Ahhh ! Attends, ne me dis pas que ... Londubat et... L'autre crétine vont ... ?

_Bah si._

**Electre :** Yeurk ! On vire vraiment au dégueulasse, là.

_Si ça peut te rassurer, ils deviennent fous grâce aux Mangemorts. Trop de Doloris._

**Electre :** Comme quoi tout n'est pas perdu. Bon, ton copain s'engueule ensuite avec ses autres lui. Il te demande pourquoi tu as présenté les personnages comme si on ne savait pas qui c'était pour les Maraudeurs ?

_Parce que je voulais faire un récit par les yeux d'une personne extérieure. Toute la première partie du récit est fait par une quelqu'un d'autre, comme un conteur. Je voulais que ce soit pareil pour les Maraudeurs. Je trouvais que ça donnait quelque chose de plus pudique en quelque sorte. Apparemment je me suis trompée._

**Electre :** Ouais. Bah c'est pas plus mal, ça te fera redescendre sur terre. Il trouve que Ambre et Black beurk se débauchent. BIEN D'ACCORD ! Décidément, il serait presque sympathique ce reviewer. Et elle fume ! Moi aussi j'ai été choquée ! Mais quelle horreur ! Comment oses-tu faire ça à tes propres personnages ?

_Bah... En écrivant._

**Electre :** Garce dépravée. Merlin ! Non. Ce type est un crétin.

_ELECTRE ! Arrête d'insulter mes reviewers ! J'en ai déjà pas beaucoup alors si tu les fais fuir, je te promets que tu vas me le payer !_

**Electre :** Mreugnf. Toi tu vas me le payer... Encore heureux qu'ils ne se soient pas... Qu'ils n'aient pas... Yeurk ! Là je serais morte une nouvelle fois.

_Merde... J'aurais dû commencer par là..._

**Electre :** fusille Kazy du regard Il te trouve Kazy-ment parfaite. Jeu de mots ridicule.

_Non, j'aime beaucoup. Tu comptes m'en faire à toutes les reviews des jeux de mots pareils ? _

**Electre :** Il a hâte de lire la suite. Tant mieux. Bon, suivant... **Hedwige93**... 93 ? Il y a 93 Hedwige ? Les pauvres... Une chouette qui sait écrire ? Hallucinant...

_Trace, Electre..._

**Electre :** Oui, bon, ça va... Elle te demande encore si cet imbécile de Black et Ambre chérie vont... Yeurk. Je suppose que tu n'es pas revenue sur ta décision ?

_Bien vu l'aveugle._

**Electre :** Ca valait quand même le coup d'essayer. On passe au suivant. **Tatiana Black** te félicite. Ah ! En voilà une qui ne perd pas de temps et qui m'en fait gagner par la même occasion ! Bravo Tatiana ! Le seul reproche que je vous fais est d'appartenir aux Black. Quelle famille débile ! Méprisable. Alors, **Eiream**...

_regarde Electre choquée ... Mais... Je... Je parle quand ?_

**Electre :** Tu voulais que je t'aide ? Je t'aide ! Alors, **Eiream**... Bon, heureusement, elle aussi elle fait vite. Encore des bravos (aucun goût ces Moldus décidément), AMBRE EST MORBIDE PARCE QUE JE SUIS MORTE ESPECE DE censuré

_sourire crispé Euh... Electre, chérie, je te jure que tu réapparaîtras et que tu mettras le bazar si tu te calmes._

**Electre :** VRAI ?

_Voui._

**Electre :** Ok. Alors j'essaye.

_Et tu réussis._

**Electre : Sinwen** fait des malédictions. Elle est charmante. Sauf qu'elle ne le fait pas pour la bonne raison. Tout le monde préfère Jenny...

_Va savoir pourquoi..._

**Electre :** lance un regard mauvais Bon. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimes la confiture comme ça t'es bien ennuyée.

_tire la langue_

**Electre :** Que lui a fait Voldemort, demande-t-elle.

_Tu ne veux pas savoir._

**Electre :** Pourquoi il la voulait ?

_Les Maraudeurs et Lily l'ont dit dans le chapitre 20 : elle est la fille de Londubat, donc c'est une bonne monnaie d'échange puisque, en tant qu'otage, elle est très utile. De plus, elle est particulière, comme tu l'as remarqué dans les chapitres 8 et 16 (si je me souviens bien). Donc elle est très intéressante pour un type fou comme Voldemort._

**Electre :** Natacha va t-elle avouer ses sentiments à Brad ? Narcissa doit-elle mettre son string rose ou bleu ? Fromage ou dessert ? (Décidément, les Moldus sont vraiment débiles.)

_regard noir Bientôt, oui, je pense. Narcissa mettrait plutôt du noir. Dessert._

**Electre :** Et une bonne chose de faite, au suivant ! **Dreyd**. Elle s'excuse pour le retard.

_Oui, et il n'y a pas de problème Dreyd. Je voulais te parler sur MSN. Mais vu ton absence, je pense que je vais opter pour le mail. Ou pour ton LJ. J'espère que tu vas bien quand même. _

**Electre :** Voilà ! Je suis libre ! Je peux partir maintenant ?

_Ouais._

**Electre :** Bon, t'oublies pas ta promesse, hein ? Je reviens mettre mon bordel !

_Oui, oui. Allez. Va-t-en. _

**Electre :** s'en va toute heureuse

_Ouf ! Bon, je suis désolée, mais Electre ne m'écoute plus depuis que je l'ai tuée. Alors la prochaine fois, je prendrai Jenny... Si vous avez des questions à lui poser... Vraiment, je suis désolée pour le comportement d'Electre... Merci à tous les reviewers et à tous les lecteurs silencieux. Bisous à tous !_

* * *

**Preview chapitre 23 : **

Il est seul, et il s'est assez puni lui-même. Alors il faut lui venir en aide. Pour qu'il se rachète. Et il va tout faire pour que ça marche.

**Chapitre 23 : Protège-moi. POV Peter.**

**PS : **_excusez-moi... Euh... Après le petit passage d'Electre je voulais savoir si ça vous plaisait comme moyen de réponse ou si vous préfériez l'ancien système ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre point de vue..._


	23. Protègemoi

**Disclaimer** : Vous connaissez le système rien à moi tout à Elle.

**Protection parentale** : G

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Sirius a pété une durite. Il dit à Rogue comment aller voir Remus, et James sauve son ennemi de toujours d'extrême justesse. Mais voilà : Rogue a vu Remus. Rogue sait. Après avoir été sermonnés par Dumbledore, les Maraudeurs se scindent. Sirius d'un côté, bien qu'un peu soutenu par un Peter inquiet, et James et Remus de l'autre. Remus ne compte pas pardonner à Sirius.

**Note de Wam** : Je sais, je sais, moi non plus je n'en reviens pas. Mais les faits sont là : le chapitre 25 m'a inspirée, donc le chapitre 23 vient plus vite que ce que j'imaginais. Merci beaucoup à Ange qui a encore une fois testé et approuvé, et qui m'a gentiment laissé poster. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, personnellement, je l'aime assez. Bonne lecture !

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**  
  
Chapitre 23 : Protège-moi

« Tu... Tu ne penses pas qu'il a assez payé comme ça ? »

James le regarda, choqué. Peter rougit et se tordit les doigts. Il avait bien senti qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il se taise, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de défendre Sirius. Lui avait bien pris sa défense, alors pourquoi ne devait-il pas lui rendre la pareille pour une fois ?

« Non. » répondit-il.

Peter soupira. Cela faisait deux mois que Sirius était seul, et que le mythe des Maraudeurs était bel et bien fini. Mais au fond de lui, Peter espérait, non, savait que ce n'était pas fini. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, c'était impossible. Une amitié aussi sincère ne pouvait pas se briser à cause d'une erreur de jeunesse. Peter observa James. Lui aussi aurait été capable de le faire. Peter détestait se dire ça, mais il était presque sûr que si James avait été dans la même situation que Sirius lui aussi aurait pété un plomb. Peut-être pas de la même manière. Ou peut-être que si. Lui aussi détestait Rogue. Il aurait été parfaitement capable s'il avait été dans la même situation que Sirius, de faire ce qu'il avait fait. Il trouvait cela hypocrite de sa part de ne pas pardonner à Sirius. Malgré toute l'admiration qu'il portait à James, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Sirius n'était qu'un humain et que, comme tout le monde, il faisait des erreurs.

« Voyons James, tu l'as vu ? Il... Ce n'est plus notre Sirius ! »

En effet, le Sirius actuel n'avait plus rien de l'ancien Sirius. Cerné, fatigué, les traits tirés, l'adolescent travaillait sans relâche, Peter le voyait bien. Il les évitait, surtout Remus en fait – ce qui se comprenait. Le matin, il se levait toujours à des heures inouïes, tellement tôt que Peter lui-même était étonné de le voir – Sirius avait toujours été difficile à lever – et il rentrait vers minuit ou une heure en fonction du travail que lui donnait Rusard. Peter le soupçonnait de ne pas y aller de bon cœur afin de mettre le plus de temps possible. Lorsqu'il se couchait, il venait de finir ses devoirs. Il était également très rare de le voir dans la salle commune, et dès que Remus et James entraient, Sirius disparaissait très rapidement. Peter savait que Remus pardonnerait. C'était dans son caractère. James suivrait Remus. S'il était capable de pardonner, lui, principale victime, alors James pourrait aussi. Mais lui, Peter, que devait-il faire ? D'un côté, il avait du mal à pardonner à Sirius parce qu'il avait failli tuer Remus en même temps que Rogue, mais de l'autre, il avait pitié de Sirius. Il avait fait une erreur, mais Dumbledore le disait lui-même : l'erreur est humaine. Que devait-il faire ?

« James ? »

James ne répondit pas, feignant lamentablement de lire son livre de Métamorphose Avancée.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais. C'est vrai, toi tu ne l'as pas vu depuis... Euh... Combien de temps déjà ? Deux jours ? Trois jours ? »

« Je ne te savais pas si ironique. »

'_Tu ne sais rien de moi'_ eut envie de répondre Peter. Mais il n'osa pas. Il ne voulait pas que James sache ce qu'il vivait vraiment, quel enfer il endurait. Jamais James n'avait posé beaucoup de questions à Peter, alors qu'il ne se lassait pas de raconter son histoire à longueur de temps. Peter aurait même put écrire un livre dessus. James Potter : sa vie, son œuvre. Peter eut un rire intérieur. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il admirait James. Pourquoi tout ce qu'il lui disait l'affectait autant ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait même pas quand il s'était mis à autant admirer James Potter. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu voler ? La première fois qu'il avait lancé un sort ? Ou tout simplement le jour où il lui avait tendu la main en souriant, lui si prestigieux au nom si connu, lui-même si minable au nom si méprisé. Il ne savait pas. Il l'admirait simplement. Tout ce qu'il lui disait lui tenait à cœur. James était son idéal. Qu'aurait-il donné pour lui ressembler ? Rien. Il ne voulait pas vraiment lui ressembler au fond, mais sa vie semblait si parfaite. Avait-il seulement un défaut ? Lui, il ne lui en trouvait pas.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » fit remarquer Peter.

James soupira.

« Depuis deux jours. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux jours en-dehors des cours. »

« Et encore ! » ricana Peter.

« Bon, Peter, tu m'énerves ! Je ne sais pas ce que me vaut cet accès de compassion pour Sirius et à dire vrai je n'en ai rien à cirer. Tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux. Le fait est que Sirius a fait pire que tout ce qu'aucun de nous aurait jamais imaginé. Il a dépassé les bornes. »

« Tu le considérais comme ton frère. »

« Je le considérais. Imparfait. Passé. Action révolue. »

Peter secoua la tête.

« Mais tu l'as vu James ? Tu l'as vraiment vu ? Il a l'air si misérable ! »

« Il l'a mérité. » trancha James. « Non. En fait, il aurait mérité bien pire. Dumbledore a été gentil avec lui. »

« Voyons James, combien de fois as-tu pensé à faire ce qu'il a fait ? »

« A trahir Remus ? A manquer de le tuer ? Jamais. »

Peter regarda autour de lui. Personne ne semblait écouter la conversation pourtant animée. De toute façon il était tard, la salle était presque vide. Il planta son regard dans celui de James.

« Et à tuer Rogue ? Combien de fois y as-tu pensé ? »

James ne détourna pas les yeux.

« Tu veux dire avant ou après l'avoir sauvé ? »

Peter ricana. Si. James avait un défaut. C'était un égocentrique vantard abominable. Jusqu'à dernièrement, cela n'avait jamais dérangé Peter. A dire vrai, il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Mais ces derniers temps, il le voyait de plus en plus. Certes, il l'avait admiré lorsqu'il avait sauvé Rogue – l'aurait-il fait, lui ? Il s'en savait toujours rien – mais si James l'avait fait, si James avait été dans le même cas que Sirius, celui-ci l'aurait également sauvé. Ce n'était qu'un malheureux concours de circonstance. Peter comprenait qu'il soutienne Remus, c'était normal, il était d'ailleurs persuadé que ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable, mais de là à le boycotter et... Et à le mépriser. Non, pire. Ils faisaient pire que le mépriser. Ils l'ignoraient royalement.

« Les deux. »

« Pas mal de fois. Quand j'avais douze ans. »

« Sirius allait mal. »

« Il pouvait parler. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il pouvait parler de quelque chose qu'il n'acceptait pas ? »

« Tu es devenu Médicomage spécialisation psy ? »

« Tu ne veux rien voir. »

« Ecoute Peter, tu m'énerves d'accord ? Je ne pardonnerai pas à Sirius ce qu'il a fait parce que ce n'est pas pardonnable ! »

« Pourtant tu le feras. Tu lui pardonneras. »

« Tu as le don de double vue ? C'est Martinez qui va être contente ! » ricana James.

« Il est comme ton frère. Tu lui pardonneras forcément. Quand tu auras trouvé le courage de lui parler. »

« Qui vient me parler de courage, là ? » gronda James.

C'était bas. Très bas. Immensément bas. James profitait de ses faiblesses – on ne peut plus nombreuses – pour assouvir sa colère. Peter n'avait pas toujours une forte personnalité, peut-être. Il n'était pas le plus courageux, certes. Il avait peur de beaucoup de choses, soit. Mais il ne méprisait pas les gens qui étaient plus faibles que lui. Il n'était pas méprisant. Pas toujours très vivace lorsqu'il fallait s'opposer à Sirius ou à James, mais il n'était pas méprisant. Pas comme James. Peter le foudroya du regard. L'année précédente, il n'aurait jamais osé le faire, mais là il le fallait. Il ne supportait pas, plus. James avait peut-être mal, mais il n'était pas le seul. Lui non plus n'aimait pas faire la gueule à un de ses amis.

« Je suis désolé Peter. » s'excusa James en baissant les yeux. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Si. On n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça, et surtout en ce moment. » Il y eut un silence, puis : « Je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher. On se voit demain ? »

Peter hocha la tête. James se leva, attrapa ses bouquins, ramassa vite ses affaires et disparut dans les escaliers. Peter soupira et tourna la tête vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Il se figea. Elle était là, debout, droite, et elle le regardait d'un regard froid et imperturbable. Qu'avait-elle entendu ? Peter déglutit péniblement. Si elle avait tout entendu, ç'en était fini de lui. De Remus, de Rogue, de Sirius, de James et de Dumbledore également, accessoirement. Peter lui sourit maladroitement, voulant lui faire croire que tout allait bien, mais il sut qu'elle n'était pas dupe. D'ailleurs, elle lui sourit également d'un grand sourire gentil en s'approchant. Peter tenta de trouver une échappatoire, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était coincé. A vingt-trois heures trente, les élèves étaient tous couchés. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle soit toujours debout à une telle heure.

« Bonjour Peter. » dit-elle. « Enfin... Plutôt bonsoir. Tu vas bien ? »

« Bonsoir Lily. Ça va super et toi ? »

« Bien, bien. La famille ? »

« Euh... Bah ça va. »

« Les amis ? »

« Ca va aussi. »

« C'est vrai ? Alors tu veux dire que la mise à l'écart de Sirius, la tension entre James et toi et la colère sourde de Remus n'existent pas ? Que c'est une hallucination collective ? »

Peter eut un sourire. Il était coincé. N'empêche que...

« Mais tout à fait très chère. »

« Peter, tu es le plus pitoyable menteur de Poudlard. Après Alice, évidemment. »

« Je suis toujours second de toute façon. »

Peter vit de la peine se dessiner sur le visage de Lily. Elle le regarda gravement.

« Ne dis pas ça Peter. Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Ah. Bon. Très bien. Allez je vais me coucher. »

Peter se retourna vers le dortoir des garçons et marcha le plus calmement possible vers les escaliers. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui pose de questions. Il ne saurait pas tout lui cacher, et encore moins à Lily, cette douce Lily dont il avait fait la connaissance au mois de Février. Il ne pourrait pas lui cacher la vérité. Elle avait été tellement vraie avec lui, tellement sincère et tellement gentille qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire l'horreur de lui mentir. Cela lui semblait presque impossible. Inimaginable.

« Peter, tu n'espères sincèrement pas t'en sortir comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Peter eut un sourire amusé, mais il poussa un soupir. Il allait devoir tout lui dire. Il n'arriverait pas à lui cacher tout. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'histoire. Dumbledore, non. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à Dumbledore. Mc Gonagall ? Impensable. Pomfresh ? Non. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça et elle n'était pas censée être au courant. En fait, il ne pouvait en parler à personne, puisque aucun élève ne savait pour Remus et encore moins pour la « blague ». Alors que pouvait-il faire ?

« Que se passe-t-il, Peter ? Même si vous faites comme s'il n'y avait rien tout le monde le voit, et ça fait deux mois que ça dure. Au début, je pensais comme tout le monde que ça ferait comme en Troisième Année, puis on s'est dit que ça devait être un peu plus sérieux, mais là ça m'inquiète vraiment. Surtout que c'est bientôt les vacances. »

Peter haussa les épaules, mais il fit une grimace en se remémorant l'incident de leur Troisième Année. James et Sirius s'étaient violemment disputés à propos de leurs familles, Sirius ayant un peu dépassé les bornes avec les Serpentard (utilisant des sorts à la limite de la Magie Noire). Pendant un mois James et Sirius, têtus comme des ânes, n'avaient pas voulu se parler, et cela n'avait été que grâce à Remus qu'ils étaient redevenus amis, retombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre en riant. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'ils se soient disputés une nouvelle fois. Quant au sujet des vacances, Peter était également inquiet. Outre le fait que Sirius vivait actuellement chez James et qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, Peter craignait que tout n'empire. Il espérait vraiment que les vacances apaiseraient les esprits et les ressouderaient à la rentrée, tout étant oublié et pardonné, mais il savait que c'était une utopie. Et comme toutes les utopies, c'était irréalisable. Il faudrait un miracle pour cela.

« Peter, tu peux me parler tu sais. Je suis préfète et plus que ça je suis ton amie. Et je vois que ça ne va pas fort. Tes notes ont considérablement baissé, Mac Gonagall m'a même demandé de t'en parler. Tu as besoin de discuter. »

« Si tu veux satisfaire ta curiosité Lily dis-le directement, mais je t'en prie, n'use pas du prétexte de l'amitié et du dévouement. »

Lily eut un air outré parfaitement crédible. Puis Peter réalisa qu'il était crédible parce qu'il était sincère. Lorsqu'il comprit son erreur, il resta bouche bée, et bafouilla :

« Excuse-moi Lily ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Non, c'est bon. Tu as raison au fond. J'ai envie de savoir. Mais je pense sincèrement que tu as besoin de parler. Est-ce vraiment si grave que ça ? »

« C'est pire que ça, Lily. C'est un secret. C'est un tabou. »

* * *

Il ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Pouvait-il lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé sans pour autant lui dire que Remus était un loup-garou ? Oui, mais comment faire ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache. Il ne pouvait pas le trahir comme Sirius l'avait fait. Ce serait trop pour Remus. Et Peter ne le supporterait pas. Une nouvelle scission chez les Maraudeurs finirait de détruire à tout jamais leur mythe. Alors comment allait-il se tirer de là ? Pouvait-il se permettre d'écouter son cœur en déballant tout à Lily afin d'aller mieux ou devait-il écouter sa raison qui lui ordonnait de se taire ?

Assis sur le canapé de la salle commune, ils ne bougeaient pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Alors Peter se décida. Il écoutait sa raison et son cœur. Il lui dirait la vérité. Mais pas tout. Pas dans les détails. Remus n'est plus un loup-garou, il a simplement été trahi. Oui. C'était possible.

Alors il commença à parler. Il raconta tout, presque : que Sirius allait mal depuis des mois, qu'il était bizarre, qu'il ne parlait plus. Et qu'ils avaient découvert qu'il avait trahi Remus d'une façon horrible, notant malgré tout qu'il ne pouvait pas dévoiler le secret de Remus à Lily qui hocha patiemment la tête. Il expliqua la réaction de Remus, celle de James (et il vit dans les yeux de Lily une sorte d'éclat d'étonnement, de plaisir et d'admiration), même celle de Rogue et celle de Dumbledore. Il lui avoua qu'il n'aurait rien dû dire mais qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers Lily qui le regardait avec désolation. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle soupira.

« Qu'a bien pu faire cet imbécile de Sirius à Rogue et à Remus pour qu'ils lui en veuillent comme ça ? »

La question n'attendait pas de réponse. Mais Peter y répondit mentalement. Elle se tut encore quelques instants, puis elle soupira de nouveau. 

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment Sirius a pu dire à Rogue que Remus était un loup-garou. Ils se détestent cordialement, et Sirius est plus hargneux que James envers lui. »

Peter haussa les épaules, puis il se figea.

« Quoi ? Tu as dit quoi ? »

« Que Sirius et Rogue s'exécraient. »

« Oui, non mais avant ? »

« Que Sirius avait dit à Rogue que Remus était un loup-garou. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« En cherchant. Je suis curieuse de nature et je déteste ne pas avoir de réponses à mes questions. »

Peter déglutit.

« Et... Depuis quand tu sais ? »

« Je ne sais plus... Ma Troisième ou ma Quatrième Année je crois je crois. »

« Depuis si longtemps ? Et tu n'as rien dit ? »

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Au début, j'ai eu peur et j'ai voulu aller le dire à Dumbledore. Puis j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit qu'un loup-garou ne serait pas admis à Poudlard sans que Dumbledore le sache. Alors je me suis dit que s'il avait assez confiance, je pouvais croire en Remus aussi. Même si Dumbledore est réputé pour faire confiance à n'importe qui. » ajouta-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

Peter sourit. Il était presque heureux. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! C'était la preuve assurée que les gens pouvaient accepter la condition de Remus sans forcément avoir peur et alerter tout le monde en hurlant. Et il pouvait se permettre de raconter toute l'histoire à Lily. Il pouvait lui dire ce qui c'était réellement passé, il pouvait vider son sac. Il avait besoin de se reposer sur quelqu'un. Il fallait qu'il parle à Lily, c'était elle la personne extérieure dont il avait besoin.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Remus ? »

« Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu que je lui dise ? Je n'avais aucune raison de me pointer devant lui pour lui dire que je connaissais son secret. Et puis il est de nature assez inquiète et renfermée. Ça l'aurait encore plus angoissé. Pas la peine de lui rajouter des problèmes. »

Peter hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas tort. A bien y réfléchir, elle avait eu raison d'agir ainsi. Peter comprit pourquoi James était amoureux de Lily. C'était évident. Elle était presque parfaite. Il pensa à Déborah Freeman. Elle aussi était parfaite. Vraiment parfaite. Gentille, douce... Ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, Peter voulant attendre le bon moment pour se lancer définitivement. S'il était vraiment sincère avec lui, il aurait réalisé qu'il ne faisait que fuir, persuadé que de toute façon Déborah ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Mais s'il avait été plus observateur, il aurait compris que Déborah n'attendait que ça : qu'il se lance. Leur timidité leur faisait perdre du temps. Et c'était précieux le temps. Surtout à cette période.

Son cœur se serra, il ne sut pas trop pourquoi. Lily le regardait en souriant.

« Peter, ça va ? »

« J'ai peur. »

Il ne réussit pas à le cacher. Il avait beau essayer, il n'y arrivait pas. Plus. C'était trop pour le moment. Lily hocha la tête. Elle comprenait. Pourquoi Déborah ne savait-elle pas pour Remus ? Il aimerait tellement que ce soit comme pour Lily.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« Que ça ne s'arrange pas. Ça va faire deux mois qu'ils se font la gueule, que Sirius trime comme un malade, que Remus tire une tête de six pieds de long et que James est de mauvaise humeur. J'en veux toujours à Sirius parce que ce qu'il a fait est dégueulasse, mais il est tellement malheureux... Tu comprends ? Je crois qu'il a assez payé. »

« Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas vis à vis de Remus ! »

« Peter, je commence à bien connaître Remus et je sais qu'il respecterait ton choix si tu lui disais que tu voulais rester ami avec Sirius. Ce qu'il a fait est méprisable, et je t'avoue que je suis dégoûtée qu'il ait osé faire une chose pareille, mais tu as raison. Il a sûrement assez payé. Si toi tu juges qu'il a purgé sa peine, alors va le voir et dis-le lui. Remus comprendra. »

« Tu ferais quoi à ma place ? »

« Je ne suis pas à ta place, Peter. »

« Oui mais si c'était le cas ? »

« C'est là l'un de tes plus grands défauts : tu laisses trop les gens choisir pour toi. Tu as une personnalité, Peter. Tu es quelqu'un à part entière qu'on n'a pas le droit de contraindre à faire, à dire, ou à penser quelque chose qui ne lui convient pas. Arrête de fuir, et prends tes responsabilités. »

Elle le regarda avec un sourire doux. Peter la regarda. Jamais on ne lui avait dit ça. Jamais on ne lui avait dit de choisir ce qu'il voulait faire. Quand il était enfant, il n'avait pas le choix. Son père était trop effrayant pour qu'il ose le contredire, et il avait toujours exécuté ce qu'il lui avait ordonné de faire. Puis, lorsqu'il avait fallu choisir sa maison, le Choipeaux avait choisi pour lui. Peter se moquait de la Maison. _« Il est impensable de t'envoyer à Serpentard, on te mangerait. Serdaigle ? Non, tu serais dépassé. Poufsouffle ? Ce ne serait pas une solution. Gryffondor t'ira bien, tu pourras te développer. Gryffondor, ça te convient ? »_ Peter avait haussé les épaules. Mais il était fier d'aller à Gryffondor. Puis, après avoir sympathisé avec Sirius, Remus et James, il n'avait jamais osé les contredire. Ni James parce qu'il l'admirait trop, ni Sirius parce qu'il avait un tempérament enflammé qui lui faisait parfois peur plus jeune, ni Remus parce qu'une aura inquiétante et dissuasive se dégageait de lui. Alors il se laissait toujours faire. En grandissant, il en avait eu marre, mais de peur de se disputer avec les autres en les contredisant, il n'avait pas osé choisir. Après tout, Sirius, James et Remus faisaient souvent de bons choix. Et quand ils faisaient les mauvais choix, ils savaient tirer la leçon de leurs erreurs et s'en sortir seuls. Au fond, les Maraudeurs ne l'avaient jamais aidé à s'en sortir. Ils n'avaient fait que le tirer vers le bas. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas aidé à se débrouiller seul ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils chaperonné toute sa scolarité ?

Parce qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, parce que personne d'autre avant ne l'avait fait. Finalement, il aurait eu besoin d'une amie comme Lily, d'une élève sérieuse et appliquée qui l'aurait aidé quand il l'aurait fallu et qui lui aurait dit ses quatre vérités lorsque c'était le moment. Ce soir, Lily lui faisait confiance. Quel choix devait-il faire ? Qui devait-il choisir ? Sirius ou Remus ?

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire... C'est tellement mal parti que j'ai peur qu'en me ralliant à Sirius, Remus et James me laissent tomber. »

« Tu sais, je pense qu'une amitié comme la vôtre ne peut pas se gâcher pareillement. Et je suis sûre que vous serez ressoudés plus vite que Sirius ne se pardonnera son acte. »

« Tu es bien optimiste, Lily. » grommela une voix à côté d'eux.

Lily et Peter relevèrent la tête. Debout dans l'embrasure du couloir qui menait au tableau de la Grosse Dame, Sirius les observait. Il était pâle comme un linge, semblait avoir maigri. La faible lueur que diffusait le feu de cheminée finissait de lui donner un aspect cadavérique qui effraya Peter. A la lumière du jour il perdait déjà de son charme et de son charisme, mais là, c'était pire. Il était vraiment moche.

« Tu as une mine épouvantable, Sirius. » sourit Lily pour cacher son effroi.

« Merci. »

Peter et Sirius se fixèrent. C'était le moment de faire un choix. Donnait-il une nouvelle chance à Sirius en suivant son instinct ou attendait-il le pardon de Remus en le suivant ? Peter chercha le regard de Lily. Celle-ci lui sourit.

« Je crois que vous avez besoin de parler. Je vous laisse. Bonne soirée. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je suis sûre que tu feras le bon choix. »

Après avoir salué Sirius, la jeune fille partit. Peter sourit. Elle lui faisait vraiment confiance. Il fallait qu'il en soit digne. Il fallait qu'il fasse le bon choix. Sirius ricana.

« Fais gaffe Peter, James m'a cassé la figure la dernière fois qu'elle m'a embrassé sur la joue. »

Peter sourit. Malgré tout, Sirius restait le même. Tentative de garder un semblant de dignité ou réel cynique quoiqu'il arrive ? Sûrement les deux, pensa Peter. Après tout, on parlait de Sirius Black. Celui-ci resta debout quelques secondes encore, puis il soupira et s'avança vers l'escalier des Gryffondor. Peter le regarda partir, hésitant encore. Que devait-il faire ? Il avait vu le regard de Sirius, il avait vu sa tristesse. Il avait vu sa douleur, malgré sa fierté. Merlin, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Qui devait-il choisir ? _« Je suis sûre que tu feras le bon choix. » « Je suis sûre que vous serez ressoudés plus vite que Sirius ne se pardonnera son acte. »_ Sirius posa son pied sur la première marche. Peter ferma les yeux.

« Sirius ! »

Peter fut lui-même étonné de son geste. L'interpellé, lui, ne bougeait plus et regardait Peter avec étonnement. Peter déglutit difficilement. Il ne devait pas reculer. Il fallait qu'il réussisse. Il avait fait son choix. Il fallait qu'il croie en lui. Il avait toujours voulu prendre les bonnes décisions alors il avait laissé les autres choisir à sa place. Peut-être que là il se trompait de chemin à suivre, mais tant pis. C'était son chemin. Celui qu'il avait choisi.

« Je... Je crois qu'on a à parler. »

* * *

Peter ne regrettait pas son geste, et était plutôt fier de lui. Le plus dur avait été pour lui d'expliquer son geste à Remus et à James. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Remus lui avait sourit et lui avait dit qu'il comprenait. James l'avait prit un peu plus mal, mais il avait respecté son choix malgré tout. Après tout, c'était ça l'amitié, non ?

Peter se mettait à côté de Sirius en cours, lui évitant une solitude indésirable et mauvaise pour lui. Le soir, ils s'aidaient pour les devoirs et plusieurs fois ils discutèrent jusqu'à des heures indues de tout et de n'importe quoi. Le soir où ils s'étaient expliqués, Peter avait fait promettre à Sirius de tout lui dire, et surtout s'il allait mal. Ce soir-là, Peter s'était senti plus fier que jamais il ne l'avait été. Il commençait à se voir d'une autre manière.

Un soir de début mai, Sirius lui avait même expliqué ses problèmes avec Ambre Daray. Apparemment, elle allait un peu mieux. Ils étaient amis, même s'ils ne se vannaient plus et qu'il n'y avait plus ce flirt entre eux. Sirius lui avoua qu'il se sentait un peu déçu, mais que c'était déjà pas mal après ce qui c'était passé. Evidemment, elle ignorait ce qui c'était passé entre les Maraudeurs, et les rares fois où elle lui avait posé des questions, Sirius lui avait dit qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Ça lui avait suffi. Et au plus grand bonheur du jeune homme, non-seulement elle ne l'avait pas rejeté pour ce qu'il avait sûrement fait, mais en plus elle ne lui avait plus posé de questions. Quelques fois, certains samedis après-midi, Peter les observait dehors, assis sur l'herbe, à discuter.

« Tu l'aimes ? » osa lui demander un soir Peter.

Sirius leva la tête, étonné. Puis il se re-concentra sur son devoir de Langages Magiques.

« C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. » répondit-il au bout de quelques instants.

Peter n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta d'observer Sirius. A son humble avis, Sirius et Ambre compliquaient la chose, et leur situation n'avait rien de beaucoup plus compliquée que les autres.

* * *

La tension des deux premiers mois retombait doucement entre les Maraudeurs, mais ils ne se reparlaient pas. Souvent, Sirius demandait des nouvelles de James et Remus à Peter, mais jamais l'inverse ne se passait, et Peter évitait de parler de Sirius à ses amis. Ce n'était pas la peine de rajouter des problèmes. Remus s'en voulait bien assez – pour une raison que Peter ne s'expliquait pas, mais Peter trouvait que Remus s'en voulait souvent pour beaucoup de choses bizarres – et James semblait toujours en colère et/ou de mauvaise humeur selon les jours.

Ce soir là, c'était la pleine lune. Peter savait que Remus adorait l'été car les jours étaient plus longs et les nuits plus courtes. Aussi, il souffrait moins. Il était vingt-deux heures, et le soleil finissait de décliner. Peter jouait aux échecs avec Sirius. Ils avaient fini leurs devoirs, et Sirius avait même entamé ceux qu'il avait à faire pendant les vacances, qui commençaient la semaine suivante. En y repensant, Peter fronça les sourcils.

« Au fait Sirius ? »

« Mmh ? » grommela Sirius, en pleine méditation.

« Euh... Comment tu vas faire pour cet été ? Je veux dire, puisque tu es en froid avec James et que... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Mmh. »

Peter observa Sirius quelques instants, attendant patiemment la réponse. Sirius réfléchit encore quelques instants, puis il avança sa tour, mangeant le chevalier de Peter. Mais l'intéressé s'en moquait royalement.

« Ahahah ! Je t'ai eu ! Echec ! »

« Sirius, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Quelle question ? »

« Où vas-tu aller pendant les vacances ? »

« Oh, mon oncle Alphard est mort le mois dernier. »

« Je suis désolé, Sirius. » s'excusa Peter, bien qu'il n'ait jamais entendu parler d'un oncle Alphard et qu'il ne voyait pas très bien le rapport.

« Je l'aimais bien. C'était un vieux pervers qui racontait des blagues cochonnes aux repas de famille et qui a traité un jour ma mère de sale traînée parce qu'elle faisait la belle devant Malefoy. Il détestait Malefoy. En fait, il détestait l'histoire des Quatorze Familles, c'est pour ça qu'il foutait la merde à chaque repas. Il me faisait rire. Enfin bref, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Andromeda ma cousine préférée il y a un mois, et elle me racontait qu'il était mort d'une crise cardiaque. Elle avait joint une lettre de mon oncle qui me disait qu'il avait eu vent de ma fuite, et que pour me féliciter de cette _'brillante preuve d'intelligence et de lucidité si rare chez les Black'_ il me donnait la moitié de son argent. L'autre moitié allait à Andromeda qui s'était occupée de lui jusqu'à sa mort. Et vu comme il était, elle méritait au moins les trois quart si ce n'est tout. »

« Attends, tu as hérité de combien ? » demanda Peter après avoir ri.

« Trente mille Galions à peu près. »

Peter eut un sursaut de surprise, qui renversa le plateau. Sirius sursauta, effrayé par le geste brusque de son ami.

« TRENTE MILLE GALIONS ? » s'étouffa Peter. « C'est plus que tout ce que mes parents ont ramassé durant toute leur vie ! »

« Bof » répondit Sirius. « Mon Oncle jouait à la crapette tous les samedis avec ses amis. Ils pariaient souvent de l'argent, et il trichait tout le temps. Et puis, il a hérité pas mal d'argent de ses parents. Enfin bon, bref, j'ai de l'argent, je m'achèterai un appartement. J'ai déjà trouvé quelque chose, tu n'auras qu'à venir chez moi si tu veux pendant les vacances. »

Peter lui sourit. Bien sûr qu'il voulait venir. Evidemment ! Quelle question !

« Je suis vraiment très heureux pour toi ! »

« Merci. »

« Peter ? »

Peter se retourna. James le regardait, voire le fixait avec une allure peu naturelle. Peter sentit Sirius se tendre, et la tension monta d'un cran.

« Oui ? » répondit Peter, voulant abréger la conversation.

« C'est l'heure d'aller grignoter quelque chose, j'ai faim, et les elfes de maison doivent être en train de nous attendre. »

Peter hocha la tête. En traduit, cela voulait dire qu'il était temps d'aller rejoindre Remus, que c'était l'heure et que Remus les attendait sûrement. Peter trouva que James abusait un peu en parlant à mots couverts devant Sirius, mais ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher. Aussi, il se tourna vers Sirius en souriant.

« Je dois y aller. A demain vieux. Passe quand même une bonne soirée. »

Sirius se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête, sans s'arrêter de fixer Sirius. James, lui, évitait le regard de son ancien meilleur ami et se contentait de regarder Peter qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Peter soupira. Sirius restait quand même bien orgueilleux, et plutôt présomptueux pour jouer ainsi avec le feu. Pourquoi fanfaronnait-il face à James alors qu'il regrettait tellement ?

Il saisit les échecs et, lorsqu'il passa devant Sirius, il osa un « arrête un peu » légèrement agacé mais gentil malgré tout qui força étonnamment Sirius à s'exécuter. Peter monta au dortoir chercher sa cape qu'il rétrécit et, en sortant, remarqua un détail. Sur la table de chevet de Sirius, dont le lit se trouvait le plus près de la porte traînait une feuille noircie par des écritures. Peter s'en approcha, et l'attrapa. C'était une carte. Non. C'était LA Carte. La Carte du Maraudeur. Mais en beaucoup plus complète, beaucoup plus élaborée, plus précise. De nouvelles salles étaient apparues, avec de nouveaux sorts. Elle était également beaucoup plus grande, comme les cartes routières moldues. Et puis... Peter approcha sa tête vers la carte. Un petit point avançait lentement vers lui. En-dessous, était étiqueté 'James Potter'. Puis soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit sur James.

« Bon, tu arrives Peter ? »

L'interpellé reposa immédiatement la carte sur la table de chevet.

« Oui. Oui, oui. Oui, j'arrive, attends ma... Ma cape. Sur mon dos. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. Rien, rien. J'arrive, tu vois ? »

James fronça les sourcils, mais lorsque Peter passa devant lui, il haussa les épaules. Peter descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et courut presque hors de la salle commune, songeur. Alors comme ça, Sirius avait complété la carte. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourtant, cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient réconciliés ! Au moins, cela expliquait ses retours tardifs. Voilà pourquoi il ne dormait presque pas. Peter fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Sirius faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi continuait-il la Carte des Maraudeurs alors que seul, embêter les autres était beaucoup moins drôle ? Peter savait que Sirius était parfois tordu, mais pas au point de continuer cela sans arrière pensée. Préparait-il un coup ? Ou était-ce simplement le seul moyen pour lui de faire revivre le mythe des Maraudeurs ?

« Ca va Peter ? Tu m'as l'air bien pensif ! » s'exclama James.

« Oui ça va. »

Ils marchèrent encore dans les couloirs, utilisant des passages secrets, et se dissimulant dans les ombres. James avait perdu sa cape d'invisibilité lorsqu'il avait dû aller sauver Rogue. Il avait encore mauvaise cette perte d'un prix considérable. Et le plus ironique dans tout cela c'était que si quelqu'un la lui avait volée il ne pouvait pas aller s'en plaindre puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'avoir.

« Sirius a continué la Carte du Maraudeur. » lâcha finalement Peter.

« Pardon ? »

« Il l'a même sacrément élaborée. Il a trouvé le moyen de faire apparaître tout le monde sur la carte. Un petit point et une étiquette en-dessous avec ton nom et ton prénom. Il y a même des salles que je n'ai jamais vues. »

James dévisageait Peter, surpris. Il tentait de cacher son admiration pour Sirius, mais c'était vain. Puis, il haussa les épaules, avec l'air du gars qui s'en contre fiche. Ce n'était pas très crédible, trouvait Peter.

« Bah, il ne doit avoir que ça à faire. Si ça l'amuse... »

Peter trouva même qu'il y avait une sorte de jalousie dans son geste. James aurait voulu être celui qui aurait complété la Carte, celui qui aurait trouvé le sort pour afficher les personnes, et les dernières salles encore non visitées. Peter observa avec amusement son comportement. Ce qui devait l'énerver encore plus devait être le comportement simple de Sirius. S'ils avaient encore été amis, Sirius aurait fanfaronné ou aurait montré sa fierté comme James aurait voulu le faire, mais le fait que Sirius ait été mis de côté l'avait obligé à se calmer : il n'avait personne à qui s'en vanter. Au fond, ses chevilles avaient fortement désenflé et James n'appréciait pas ça du tout. Il aimait être le meilleur, et à la limite partager la vedette avec son meilleur ami. Mais maintenant que c'était la guerre, il voulait être seul à la première place sur le podium. Et actuellement, Sirius était en train de la lui ravir.

Etrangement, ils arrivèrent assez rapidement et facilement devant le saule cogneur. Peter aimait moins les nuits de pleine lune sans Sirius. Il y avait moins de jeux pendant la nuit, Sirius n'était plus là pour faire les chiens fous. Les Maraudeurs sans Sirius, c'était nul, au fond. Mais Peter s'efforçait de ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments. Remus, en loup-garou, ressentait plus ce genre de mal-être et il pouvait disjoncter plus facilement.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Lunard, ils se sautèrent dessus et jouèrent pendant une heure. Mais rapidement, ils se lassèrent et entreprirent de sortir. Queudver sentait que la conscience de Remus empêchait Lunard d'avancer, alors il l'embêta un peu. Finalement, Lunard refoula Remus et fit la course avec Cornedrue et Queudver.

Très vite, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt Interdite. Vers quatre heures du matin, au moment de rentrer, ils s'approchèrent de la lisière de la forêt. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à un cri. Un cri féminin. Queudver et Cornedrue échangèrent un regard, mais déjà Lunard fonçait sur la jeune fille. Cornedrue détala en bramant. Queudver saisit le message. La jeune fille, tétanisée, observait le loup-garou courir vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Cornedrue se jeta sur Lunard et lui donna un grand coup de mâchoires dans le dos. Queudver s'en alla jusqu'à Poudlard. Décidément, cette année n'était pas la bonne.

Heureusement pour lui, les rats étaient fréquents à Poudlard, et il passait relativement inaperçu non seulement parce qu'il allait très vite, mais en plus parce qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. En huit minutes il était devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, qui dormait profondément. Il se retransforma en Peter et hurla trois fois le mot de passe avant que la Grosse Dame ne se bouge en grommelant. Peter, essoufflé, traversa la salle commune sans bruit et monta dans le dortoir. Il ne pouvait pas prévenir les Professeurs pour le moment. Tant pis pour l'ego de James et de Remus, il fallait prévenir Sirius. La porte s'ouvrit dans un vacarme tel que Peter pensa avoir réveillé Poudlard. Il courut jusqu'au lit de son camarade en l'appelant. Mais il n'y avait aucune réponse. Alors il ouvrit en grand les rideaux qui cachaient le lit en baldaquin de Sirius. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa pétrifié.

Le lit était vide.

* * *

Peter cracha le plus gros juron qu'il ait jamais connu. Où diable avait bien pu passer Sirius ? Tout était fini... La jeune fille allait mourir ou être mordue, Remus mourrait et James serait viré. C'était vraiment la fin. Pourquoi Sirius n'était-il pas là ? OU ETAIT-IL ?

Peter était dans un tel état de panique qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le bout de papier qui traînait sur le lit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'assit dessus en voulant se calmer qu'il le vit. Intrigué, il se releva, l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. Immédiatement, son regard fut attiré par le bureau de Dumbledore où le directeur faisait les cents pas. Du côté du Troisième étage, quelques Serpentard traînaient (des Deuxième Année que Peter trouvait ridicules). Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Poudlard puisse être si vivant les nuits. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la pleine lune. Finalement, son regard fut attiré par de l'action dans le parc de Poudlard.

Peter écarquilla les yeux. Quatre points étaient indiqués à la lisière de la forêt interdite : Lunard et Cornedrue, dont on distinguait à peine la césure entre les deux points. Lorsqu'il vit les deux autres, Peter ne sut pas comment réagir. Au début, il poussa un soupir de contentement lorsqu'il vit qu'un point étiqueté Patmol s'approchait de plus en plus vite des deux autres animaux, mais il retint avec peine un cri lorsqu'il aperçut que la jeune fille qui se faisait attaquer était étiquetée Lily Evans. Témoin invisible et bien caché de la scène, Peter observa avec tension ce qui se passait à des centaines de mètres de lui. Lily ne bougeait pas. Elle devait observer avec horreur Patmol et Cornedrue être attaqués. Pendant quelques minutes, les trois points s'entremêlaient sans cesse et il était impossible pour Peter de savoir qui était qui, qui était en bonne position et qui ne l'était pas du tout. Puis, soudain, le point qui désignait Cornedrue s'éloigna et l'étiquette changea. Ce n'était plus son surnom qui était indiqué. Cornedrue avait été remplacé par « James Potter ». Peter ne sut pas si c'était positif ou non, et il opta pour la deuxième hypothèse quand il vit que James ne bougeait pas. Lunard allait se jeter sur lui lorsque Patmol s'interposa.

Peter cracha un nouveau juron. Il fallait qu'il y retourne. Alors il se retransforma et disparut une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs sinueux et obscurs du Poudlard endormi (ou presque). En chemin, il ne rencontra personne d'autre qu'un autre rat (une rate qui allait entamer des tentatives d'approches). En cinq minutes (temps record), il arriva à la sortie de Poudlard. Epuisé, il se força malgré tout à courir vers ses camarades qu'il aperçut rapidement. Lily s'était jetée sur James pendant que Lunard et Patmol se menaient une guerre sans merci. Il attira l'attention de Sirius discrètement. Alors, Patmol força Lunard à reculer vers le saule cogneur pendant que Peter allait ouvrir la porte en l'immobilisant. En quelques longues minutes, Lunard était retourné dans le couloir froid et humide de la Cabane Hurlante.

Queudver attendit que Patmol soit ressorti du périmètre du saule cogneur pour s'en éloigner également. Patmol se transforma en Sirius devant une Lily ébahie, alors que Queudver faisait de même. Sirius, épuisé et essoufflé s'approcha de James, tâta son pouls et soupira.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Peter.

« Il est dans les pommes. C'est pas grave. Remus lui a fait sacrément mal. Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps, sinon ça aurait été un vrai massacre. »

« Que... Que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui êtes-vous ? » s'exclama Lily, les yeux écarquillés.

Sirius la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

« Lily, ne nous dis pas que tu ne nous reconnais pas ? »

« Bon sang mais ... Mais vous êtes quoi au juste ? Je ne comprends rien ! »

« Quelque chose me dit que tu connais la réponse. »

« Non, c'est impossible Sirius. Ce n'est pas possible, je connais la liste des animagi par cœur et vous n'y figurez pas, et puis c'est bien trop dangereux et compliqué pour que des crétins de seize ans puissent en être et... Et merde vous êtes fous ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez avec Remus alors qu'il est dangereux ? »

« Et toi, on ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal d'espionner les gens et de les voler ? »

Peter assistait à la dispute sans comprendre. Il était un peu vexé que Lily les sous-estime à ce point, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi Lily les avait espionné et en quoi elle était une voleuse.

« Je n'ai rien volé ! »

« Ecoute, on parlera de ça plus tard. Il faut qu'on ramène James au dortoir. »

« Hein ? Ca va pas non ? Tu as vu comme il est blessé ? »

« Mêle-toi de tes oignons Lily s'il te plaît. Je sais ce que je fais. Tu m'aides à le porter Peter ? Lily, va chercher la cape d'invisibilité s'il te plaît et couvres-en James. »

La cape d'invisibilité ? tilta Peter. Mais James l'avait perdue ! Comment se pouvait-il que... ?

« Et oui mon cher Peter, miss Evans avait récupéré la cape. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais on verra ça plus tard. L'important c'est de rentrer sans se faire chopper. Sinon, nous sommes morts. »

Le retour dans le dortoir fut laborieux. Peter étant beaucoup plus petit que Sirius et James étant invisible, il était difficile de le porter. De plus, les deux adolescents étaient épuisés. Le sort ne s'acharna heureusement pas sur eux, et ils ne rencontrèrent personne d'autre que le Gros Moine de Poufsouffle que Lily n'eut aucun scrupule à ensorceler devant un Peter et un Sirius esbaudis. Effectivement, elle savait ensorceler des fantômes 1 et elle le faisait très bien. C'était assez effrayant.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune vers cinq heures moins le quart, et Lily les accompagna jusqu'au dortoir des Maraudeurs. Arrivés dans leur chambre, les deux garçons déposèrent leur ami sur le lit sans ménagement. Ils prirent quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle pendant que Lily retirait la cape d'invisibilité de James. Il était assez pâle et ses mains étaient glacées. La jeune fille remarqua une tâche qui noircissait d'avantage la robe de James.

« Je crois qu'il est blessé. »

« Sans blague ? » ricana Sirius.

Il se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un ou deux baumes et plusieurs bandes. Lily écarquilla les yeux.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

« Dans notre infirmerie. »

« Nous n'avons pas tout ça nous ! »

« C'est parce que tu n'as jamais été t'approvisionner. » grommela Peter.

Lily ouvrit la bouche choquée, comprenant qu'ils avaient volé Pomfresh. Peter se leva et s'approcha de James. Il lui retira sa robe de Sorcier pendant que Lily lui enlevait ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Peter et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé. Si James savait cela... Lily ne devait jamais s'être imaginée déshabiller James Potter, et encore moins de son plein gré. Ce fut elle qui lui retira sa chemise, Sirius déjà occupé à préparer les ustensiles pour soigner James, et Peter ne supportant pas la vue du sang. Cependant, elle renonça à lui retirer son pantalon, ce que Peter accepta de faire alors que Sirius ricanait. Lily se retourna le temps que Peter mit à aliter James.

Puis Sirius arriva et, après avoir laissé Lily nettoyer les plaies, passa de la crème sur le corps de James. Heureusement, il n'avait rien de cassé, juste quelques contusions et de nombreuses coupures dues aux coups de dents de Remus. Peter, pendant ce temps, s'était éloigné le plus possible de James. Les draps étaient sérieusement tâchés de sang, ce qui n'était pas beau à voir. Il sentait déjà des vertiges le prendre, et la vue du sang n'était pas la seule coupable : il était épuisé.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de soigner James, Sirius et Lily le couchèrent dans le lit de Sirius qui était propre. Puis Sirius s'occupa de lui. Lily s'assit sur le coffre en bois de Remus et frotta ses yeux.

« Je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications, Lily. » commença Peter.

« Je crois que vous m'en devez pas mal aussi. »

Peter haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Et comment t'es-tu retrouvée en la possession de la cape de James ? »

« Je l'ai trouvée il y a deux semaines. Julia l'avait trouvée il y a trois mois accrochée à la croisée de la chambre et elle avait oublié de nous le dire. Et... Comme je vous ai vus sortir tout à l'heure, James et toi, j'ai voulu vous suivre. J'avais peur de ce que vous feriez. Mais je vous ai perdus de vue pendant un moment et vous aviez disparu. Alors j'ai attendu, après tout vous alliez bien réapparaître à un moment non ? Et quand j'ai vu Remus apparaître à la lisière de la forêt j'ai... Bah j'ai eu peur. Vous êtes malades ! Complètement dingues ! C'est... C'est extrêmement dangereux ce que vous faites ! Sortir la nuit en compagnie d'un loup-garou ! Et vous êtes devenus des animagi ! Vous vous rendez compte du danger que c'est pour vous ? »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Tu es marrante, Lily. Tu crois vraiment qu'on n'y a pas réfléchi avant de le faire ? »

« Et ça fait combien de temps que ça dure, ces bêtises ? Un mois ? Deux mois ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'indigna Sirius. « Ca fait presque deux ans qu'on est animagus ! »

Lily cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendue. Puis elle cala sa tête dans ses mains en marmonnant des « Timbrés... Totalement timbrés ! ».

« Comment Remus peut-il vous laisser faire ça ? Mince ! Il est Préfet ! Il est d'autant plus responsable qu'il connaît très bien les risques qu'il encourre s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à quiconque ! Dumbledore ne pourra pas le sauver éternellement ! Comment pouvez-vous être si immatures et si tarés ? »

Peter vit Sirius serrer les poings.

« Tu sais ce que c'est d'être un loup-garou, Lily ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ca veut dire qu'une fois par mois ta morphologie entière change, que tu souffres le martyr et que tu n'as pas le droit de le dire aux autres parce qu'ils ont peur de toi. Parce qu'ils pensent que tu es dangereux. Remus a été seul pendant des années ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on pouvait se vanter d'être ses amis si on le laissait souffrir seul ? »

« Venant de quelqu'un qui l'a trahi, c'est vrai que ça prend tout son sens. » cracha Lily.

Sirius pâlit et déglutit bruyamment, alors que Lily plaquait sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Si Peter était d'accord avec Lily, il pensait que là elle allait un peu loin. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire des remontrances. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu laisser tomber James et Remus et les laisser se débrouiller puisqu'ils l'avaient mis sur le côté.

« Je suis... Je suis désolée Sirius, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... »

« Si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. Et tu sais ce que c'est le pire ? » tonna Sirius. « C'est que tu as entièrement raison. »

Peter fut tellement étonné de cet aveu qu'il releva la tête vers son ami.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait une erreur... Non, la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte et que je ne m'en veux pas. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. »

Lily hocha la tête. Elle se releva, jeta un dernier regard à James et s'approcha de la porte. Sans se retourner, elle arrêta son geste et posa une dernière question :

« Comment as-tu su ce qui se passait ? »

Peter jeta un regard inquiet à Sirius.

« L'instinct. »

Lily eut un rictus. Elle allait passer la porte lorsque Sirius l'arrêta à son tour.

« Tu tiens ta langue, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ce soir ? »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu me jettes un sort d'Oubliettes ? »

« Par exemple. »

Lily se retourna vers Sirius.

« Tu aimes le risque non ? » joua Lily. « Tu le prends ou tu ne le prends pas ? »

Sirius lui sourit.

« A ton avis ? »

**Fin du chapitre 23**

1 Cf : chapitre 12.

* * *

Mes coups de cœur :

Cette semaine, c'est Ange, mon auteur coup de cœur. Je connais ses fics depuis longtemps, mais en fait, je me suis relu Chatte Noire, Chat Blanc et je suis encore sous le charme. Cette fille a un talent incroyable ! Elle allie humour, magie, intrigue et reste dans l'esprit de JKR bien qu'ayant son propre style, tout aussi sinon mieux que l'auteur originale. J'adore.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews : 

**Jenny :** toute rouge Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui trie vos questions. Mais comme Kazy est assez occupée (une cousine à la maison) je pense que je vais même devoir répondre à vos questions.

_Merci Jenny. T'es un amour. Rien à voir avec cette empotée d'Electre qui ne sait pas être polie ! Putain je l'aime ce perso (Electre). Et puis je t'aime aussi Jenny._

**Jenny :** encore plus rouge Merci... Et puis moi aussi je t'aime Kazy. Même si tu m'as tuée, je t'aime quand même. En fait, je suis plus triste pour ma famille.

_Faut pas. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras rapidement remplacée dans le genre « puce toute mimi ». Mais je n'en dis pas plus._

**Jenny :** D'ac. Alors on commence ! **Eiream** te dit que le chapitre était parfait (quoiqu'en toute sincérité je pense qu'elle en fait un peu trop) et elle dit qu'elle adore. Faut que je te le répète. Et elle m'aime bien. toute contente toute rouge

_Mais tout le monde t'aime, ma Jenny. Bah... aussi rouge que Jenny merci **Eiream**._

**Jenny : Sinwen** te demande si tu aimes la crème flottante ?

_Ouaiiiiis !! J'adore ! Avec du caramel ! Miam miam miam ! Même si je préfère les gauffres ou les crêpes ! _

**Jenny :** Et elle précise que c'est mal parti pour Natasha et Brad (c'est qui eux ? Y a pas de Brad ni de Natasha dans ta fic...)

_Merde. J'aurais adoré les voir ensemble. Tiens, ça me fait penser que Melrose Place reprend sur TF1. Ca va me faire rire. En plus, c'est les épisodes avec Brooke. C'est marrant, vu comme elle est tarée._

**Jenny : **Euh... Cool. **Kamala** **1ère du nom** trouve que la fin du chapitre 22 est triste mais que Sirius n'était pas très futé.

_Je pense que Sirius était plus malheureux que très futé._

**Jenny : Saleen** aime bien la version d'Electre, même si elle l'aime un peu moins...

_Comme beaucoup de monde. Foutu perso ! _

**Jenny :** Et elle souligne... murmure toute gênée que c'est triste pour Sirius... Tu trouves pas que t'es dure ?

_Jenny, oublie que tu es amoureuse de lui, d'ac ? Je ne suis pas dure ! C'est JKR qui a eu cette idée. Et puis de toute façon, j'aurais pu faire en sorte qu'ils se pardonnent. Mais non. Ça me paraissait absurde. Remus ne pouvait pas pardonner à Sirius. Personnellement je n'aurais carrément pas pardonné._

**Jenny :** Maieuuuuh... C'est Sirius quand même ! Il est pas méchant !

_M'en fous. C'est comme ça. Et puis si tu veux t'en occuper, c'est toi qui a des dons de guérison. T'as qu'à aller jouer au docteur avec lui !_

**Jenny :** rougi violemment Euh...

_Gniark ! Review suivante._

**Jenny : **marmonne sans cœur... **Puce** est révoltée, elle trouve que c'est mal de tout le temps mettre Lily en nuisette.

_Ahem. Chère Puce, venant de quelqu'un qui dessine Lily bourrée avec de la bièraubeurre à 1 et qui est vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un simple t-shirt, je trouve malvenu de ta part de me faire des réflexions (rires). Et venant d'une fille qui fait également des dessins de Sirius et Ambre sous un parapluie avec écrit « Sortez couverts » je trouve également malvenu de ta part ... Mdr ! Oui, bon, ça va ok, cet argument ne compte pas, c'était mon idée... Pf... N'empêche que !_

**Jenny :** Elle demande également si Remus va pardonner, si on verra Ambre et est-ce qu'elle et Sirius vont se refaire une soirée débauche ?

_Remus « pardonnera » dans le chapitre 26 je crois. Mais si on y réfléchit bien, Remus ne pardonne à Sirius que dans le tome 3 et encore... Parce que cette bêtise à coûté indirectement la vie à Lily et James. Remus était persuadé que Sirius était le traître à cause de ça (j'en suis sûre et certaine) et Sirius soupçonnait Remus à cause de leur relation qui ne devait plus être la même (ce que je comprends). Comme ce genre de relation est dur à décrire, je ne sais pas si ça collera à ce que je veux faire, mais bon. Ça ne coûte à rien d'essayer. Ambre, on la revoit brièvement dans ce chapitre, même si on n'en parle pas beaucoup. Mais elle sera de retour dans le chapitre 24. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « soirée de débauche » ? Une soirée où ils picolent ? Non. Je ne pense pas. Une soirée où ils s'embrassent ? Oui. Il y en aura une. Gniark ! Allez, salut Marta Kent !_

**Jenny : Ambre Amberson** dit qu'elle est fan de toi et qu'elle adore ta fic.

_toute rouge cramoisie bafouille merci..._

**Jenny :** éclate de rire on dirait moi !

_foudroie son perso du regard_

**Jenny :** Ahem. **Broack Dincht** te menace de ne plus te parler si tu écris un chapitre nul.

_Nooooooon !! **Broack **non non non ! Tu me parles hein ? Même si c'est nul, hein ? (même si je trouve ça bof personnellement) Je veux que tu me parles !!_

**Jenny :** Que fais-tu fumer à Julia ?

_Bah je crois que c'est ça le pire, c'est qu'elle est agen. Complètement sobre._

**Jenny :** Il part également dans un délire de chorale apocalyptique.

_Oui !! J'adore ! Ca m'a fait trop rire ! T'as sûrement dû faire une overdose de starwars ! mdr ! Depuis que le coffret DVD est sorti... mdr ! _

**Jenny :** Il a réussi à placer son jeu de mots de la review !

_Oui, c'est désormais une habitude, un refrain, ça s'appelle le Jeu de mots de Broack, et c'est à chaque review pour EOEL ! Gniark ! Quelle sera la prochaine ? Après Electre-icité, Kazy-ment et Sirius-ment à quoi auront-nous droit ?_

**Jenny :** Il trouve cependant que Rogue est le calque de Malefoy.

_Ah bon ? En quoi ? Personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi il est semblable à Malefoy... J'imagine vraiment Rogue comme ça, et je trouve qu'il est différent de Malefoy. Personnellement, si je devais écrire sur Malefoy, je le ferais bien pire que Rogue. Bien plus vicieux, plus méchant, plus mauvais et plus cynique que Rogue. Parce que Rogue est tellement méprisé par les Maraudeurs que je sens qu'il n'ose pas être vicieux et méchant avec eux en tant qu'adolescent de peur de représailles. Alors que Malefoy n'a pas cette retenue-là. _

**Jenny :** Il te conseille de lire des bouquins écrits par JKR (c'est qui ?).

_Gniark ! Problème : je ne les ai pas, et je n'ai pas de bibliothèque magique. Et puis, j'ai pas envie de claquer d'argent dans un bouquin pareil. Je ne compte pas écrire des fics HP toute ma vie, et je pense que EOEL sera la seule fic longue et complexe que je ferai. Parce que c'est très astreignant et très compliqué à faire. Mais si tu pouvais m'aider... Prends l'ADSL ... Ou alors il y a un site où je pourrais trouver toutes ces créatures ? Chais po. Si vous pouvez m'aider, n'hésitez pas !_

**Jenny :** Il trouve également que ça fait Star... Stargate (mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?) le coup des yeux de Remus.

_Ouais. Ou comme Shalimar dans MSBSBS (ou Mutant X pour les non-initiés). Mais c'est pas grave. C'est un loup-garou, c'est normal. Tant pis. Au fait, Jenny, je voulais te dire que ton neveu, Neville, est un peu boulet, mais très, très gentil. C'est un garçon adorable, et il a de nombreux fans. Tu as de quoi être fière ma grande._

**Jenny :** les larmes aux yeux merci...

_C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. C'est JKR. Et encore, vu ce qu'elle fait à ta famille, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi la remercier. Enfin... Suivant !_

**Jenny : Line Black** (la femme, sœur, cousine, nièce de Sirius ?) fait court pour ne pas qu'Electre fasse sa crise. Kazy a enfermé Electre dans son PC. Elle s'amuse à le faire bugger, vous, tout ce que vous craignez, c'est de ne plus pouvoir voir les chapitres de Kazy (ce qui n'est pas forcément un mal, cf : chapitres 19 à 21) Elle signale aussi que les Black sont cons. rougi maieuuuuh... Non... c'est pas graaave...

_écroulée de rire c'est meugnon à douze ans... Ca tombe amoureuse de n'importe qui. _

**Jenny : **Tu peux parler.

_tire la langue Chuis pas amoureuse de Sirius moi ! Je le trouve canon. C'est pas pareil !_

**Jenny :** Elle demande aussi si tu comptes vraiment faire revenir Electre pour lui faire mettre le bazar ?

_Ahem... Euh... Bah en fait, j'ai menti à Electre. Oh non, je vous vois déjà soupirer de soulagement ou de mécontentement selon votre degré de sadisme, Electre reviendra faire son come-back, mais c'était prévu depuis le début qu'elle mettrait le bordel. Vouala._

**Jenny : Hedwige93** signale qu'elle n'est pas la 93ème mais qu'elle VIENT du 93. Electre est vraiment pas... Ahem... Elle dit aussi qu'elle aurait pardonné à Sirius.

_Bah t'es vachement magnanime ! Moi je pardonnerais pas même à ma meilleure amie un truc pareil ! Tu peux pas te prétendre être le meilleur ami de quelqu'un pendant six ans et le trahir. Il a quand même failli tuer Rogue et surtout Remus ! Même James ! Deux de ses meilleurs amis ont joué gros avec ses bêtises ! Alors je suis d'accord, il n'allait pas bien, mais plutôt que de jouer les mecs virils genre « shwarzy chuis invincible » il aurait mieux fait d'aller parler à son meilleur ami. Même les mecs se parlent. Perso, je trouve que Sirius a abusé sur ce coup-là. Je suis peut-être dure, mais je n'apprécierais vraiment pas. Remarque, je finirais par lui reparler parce que je suis incapable de faire la gueule à quelqu'un. Enfin, on s'en moque._

**Jenny :** Elle dit aussi qu'elle a pas peur d'Electre. Bah t'as bien de la chance, parce que personnellement elle m'effraye...

_se marre comme une baleine Faut pas ! Elle est mimi mignonne, Electre. Un peu chtarbée sur les bords et les bords sont larges, mais elle est gentille au fin fond d'elle-même_.

**Jenny :** Mouais. Bah tu vis pas avec elle pour l'éternité, ça se voit.

_Gniark !_

**Jenny : Florelle** te trouve presque pire que JKR (mais c'est qui elleuuuuh ?) et te demande comment tu as osé faire ça alors que l'amitié est la chose la plus importante pour lui ?

_On n'a pas le même sens du mot « amitié » Sirius et moi visiblement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils se reparleront. Et puis ça s'est arrangé un peu là non ? Hein ? _

**Jenny :** Ambre va-t-elle ressusciter ?

_Lol ! Oui._

**Jenny :** Elle veut que tu postes très vite, c'est un ordre.

_Ca va, c'est assez vite, là ? Par contre, je ne promets rien pour la suite parce que les cours reprennent, mes notes sont en chute libre (j'en ai maaaaarre des notes qui tournent autour de la moyenne ! faut que je remonte j'y arriverai j'y arriverai). Mais je suis assez inspirée en ce moment, alors ça devrait aller. Du moins... J'espère._

**Jenny : 'tite Mione** trouve qu'on ne voit pas assez Lily et que l'histoire Lily/James n'avance pas assez vite.

_Là, tu as vu Lily. Et puis dans un épisode pareil, on ne peut pas la voir souvent ! C'est surtout un problème Maraudeuresque, Lily n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Mais tu la verras pas mal dans les chapitre 24 et 25. Quant au côté LJ, je trouvais que ça avançait trop vite dernièrement. Ils étaient presque au point de tomber amoureux, alors que pour le moment, Lily n'est pas amoureuse de James. Mais t'inquiète pas, à partir de la rentrée à Poudlard, ça devrait aller assez vite. Enfin... Je crois sourire crispé._

**Jenny :** Elle demande également si Lily va prendre le parti de Sirius et ce que va faire Ambre aussi.

_Je crois que le chapitre a répondu à tes questions._

**Jenny :** Elle trouve aussi que tu écris plutôt lentement.

_Tiens, ça m'étonne. Je trouve que je suis plutôt régulière par rapport à d'autres auteurs (du genre Alo pour ne citer qu'elle). D'accord, je le concède, avant je postais toutes les semaines, mais l'inspiration ne vient pas comme ça, et parfois c'est un peu dur d'écrire quand on a des soucis en tête, des devoirs qui s'empilent au fur et à mesure sur ton bureau ou que tu profites de ta jeunesse en glandouillant chez tes copines. Je suis désolée si tu trouves que je vais lentement, mais je fais de mon mieux._

**Jenny :** Voualaaaaaaaa !! On a fini ! Comme Kazy est déjà reparti à ses devoirs, je m'occupe de la fin : merci du fond du cœur pour les reviews toujours plus nombreuses. C'est très agréable à lire à chaque fois, et c'est avec impatience que Kazy et ses personnages attendent vos commentaires. Alors vraiment, merci de prendre quelques minutes pour lire et reviewer. De plus, Kazy fait un site avec Angelene. Le problème, c'est que le site s'essouffle un peu (et malheureusement déjà) à cause du manque d'aide. Alors si vous vous sentez d'aller voir et de nous aider, elles sont ouvertes à toute proposition. Elles ont besoin d'auteurs ou de lecteurs pour les aider à maintenir le site en vie. Merci d'avance (je sais que la pub est interdite, aussi je m'excuse d'avance auprès du site. Le site est ). Si l'adresse ne fonctionne pas, allez dans ma bio. Enfin, Julia s'occupera de la nouvelle réponse aux reviews lors du prochain post. En espérant que ça vous plaise, gros bisous à tous et à toutes.

* * *

**Preview du chapitre 24 : **

Les jolies colonies de vacaaaaanceuuuuh merci Peter merci Siriuuuuus... Quand Lily se fait un p'tit ami et que James se pose des questions... Quand la vie n'est jamais ce qu'on voudrait qu'elle soit.

**Chapitre 24 : Souds better much on holiday. POV Lily, Sirius, James, Ambre, Oreste Daray.**


	24. Sounds Better Much On Holidays

**Disclaimer** : Vous connaissez le système rien à moi tout à Elle.

**Protection parentale** : G

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont seize ans, Voldemort monte en puissance, il faut faire un choix. Faudra-t-il renier son éducation ou l'accepter pour vivre en paix avec soi-même ? Sans se sentir manipulé ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Peter décide de pardonner à Sirius son acte, ce que James ne se sent pas prêt à faire, et encore moins Remus. Alors que le temps s'écoule et que l'année se termine, une nouvelle nuit de pleine lune tourne mal : Lily, curieuse, a suivi Peter et James pour vérifier ses suppositions – et, il faut le dire, par connerie. Heureusement, Sirius qui avait continué la Carte du Maraudeur voit la scène à travers la carte et va la sauver de justesse.

**Note de Wam** : Et oui, incroyable mais vrai (non, vous n'êtes pas sur TF1, rassurez-vous) deux chapitres en deux semaines. Je me sens plus là ! Waw ! En tout cas, profitez-en parce que je suis pas sûre de pouvoir continuer à ce rythme. Enfin… Merci à mon Jedi qui m'a relue, c'est zentil. Place aux chapitres !

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 24 : Sounds better much on holidays.

Lily rêvassait sur son lit. Enfouie dans les couvertures, elle tentait vainement de se protéger du rayon de soleil dérangeant. En grommelant, elle finit par repousser sa couette. Elle étouffait. Déjà qu'il faisait naturellement chaud, mais alors là sous la couverture c'était fini. Non. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était fermer les rideaux. Lily entrouvrit un œil afin d'évaluer la distance à parcourir afin de les clore. Elle le referma immédiatement. C'était trop loin. Elle avait deux choix : ou elle se levait pour fermer les rideaux et lorsqu'elle se recoucherait elle serait trop réveillée pour pouvoir continuer à légumer sur son lit tranquillement, ou elle restait allongée à somnoler malgré le dérangement désagréable de la lumière dans les yeux et de la chaleur exécrable. Dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait pas profiter de sa grasse matinée.

Lily rumina et se retourna dans son lit. Que faire ? Elle entrouvrit un œil. Elle s'insulta mentalement. D'un mouvement mou et incontrôlé, elle réussi à attraper sa baguette. D'un sort, elle ferma les rideaux, et avec un soupir de contentement, elle se ramolli plus que jamais et laissa son cerveau s'enfoncer dans les brumes sinueuses du sommeils. Elle adorait ce moment, quand elle était entre sommeil et réveil, ses sens pas encore bien fonctionnels, facilement trompés. Elle adorait ne pas savoir si elle rêvait ou si elle dormait, son corps détendu dans la chaleur désormais agréable de ses draps.

Lily eut un petit rire. Elle était quand même sacrément débile. Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'elle était désormais une élève de second cycle ? Elle allait même passer son permis de transplanage ! Alors c'était vraiment idiot !

Quelqu'un martela à sa porte. Lily grogna. Elle n'avait envie de voir personne. Et puis d'abord quelle heure était-il ? Qui osait l'innommable affront ? Qui osait la réveiller ? A une heure aussi tôt dans la matinée ! Quatorze heures. Ah oui, réalisa Lily. Il n'était peut-être pas si tôt que ça. On martela encore. Lily poussa un grognement.

« Ca vaaaaa… Ca va, j'arrive… »

Elle se leva, les yeux encore tous collés par le sommeil, et tituba vers la porte de sa chambre. Avec un soupir de frustration, elle ouvrit la porte et grommela :

« Pétunia, je te préviens, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me réveiller ! »

« Euh… Bonjour Lily ! » fit une voix gênée.

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Oups. Elle s'injuria mentalement. La honte.

« Matthieu ? Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« On avait rendez-vous à quatorze heures chez toi, tu ne te souviens pas ? Pour aller au cinéma… » ajouta-t-il.

Lily se frappa le front avec la main. Elle avait totalement oublié ! Mais comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier Matthieu ? Etait-elle fatiguée à ce point ? Lily soupira et lui sourit.

« Je suis désolée, mais je me suis couchée tard hier, je suis épuisée. Matthieu ? »

Elle observa ses yeux, qui étaient beaucoup plus bas que les siens. Ils remontaient lentement, très lentement le long de son corps, s'attardant sur ses courbes. Lily se sentit rougir, et n'osa pas baisser les yeux de peur de voir ce qu'elle pensait voir. Elle n'était pas nue, hein ? se prit-elle à penser. Non, elle ne dormait jamais nue. Bon sang, que portait-elle ? Un débardeur et… Ouf… elle n'était pas nue. C'était déjà ça. Quel boulet ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier tout ça ?

« Euh… Matthieu je… Attends dans le salon, j'arrive. »

Matthieu hocha la tête lentement, les yeux perdus sur ses lèvres. Gênée, Lily lui rendit un sourire crispé et referma précipitamment la porte. Elle appréciait beaucoup Matthieu et il avait l'air sacrément amoureux d'elle mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Elle l'avait rencontré pendant sa colonie durant le mois de juillet. Il avait fait les travaux d'approche et, flattée, elle avait cédé très facilement à ses avances. Au début, elle n'avait pas du tout pris leur relation au sérieux, imaginant que Matthieu la quitterait dès la fin du voyage. Mais comme il habitait dans la ville d'à côté, ils avaient décidé de garder le contact. La veille, ils fêtaient leur premier mois ensemble. Lily avait passé la nuit à en discuter avec sa sœur. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Depuis quelques semaines, Pétunia et elle s'entendaient presque très bien. Elles avaient parlé de Vernon, de (Ahem) Potter, et de ses cours à l'école de Sorcellerie. Pétunia avait même semblé intéressée par la société magique. Alors Lily avait entreprit de la lui expliquer. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant… Proche de sa sœur. C'était comme si elles avaient toujours été amies, si elles n'avaient pas été si différentes.

Lily attrapa des vêtements et se changea en vitesse lumière. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se coiffer ou de se maquiller. Elle attrapa son sac à main, attrapa son rouge à lèvres, son paquet de mouchoirs, ses clefs et quelques babioles (comme son porte-monnaie qu'elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à perdre ou à oublier), et le fourra dedans. Alors qu'elle allait partir, Lily s'arrêta. Elle oubliait quelque chose. Elle se sentait… Comment dire ? Nue. Pour la deuxième fois en un quart d'heure. Elle battait des records. Peut-être même qu'elle s'inscrirait dans le livre. Lily se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment de dire (ou penser) des bêtises. Elle avait bien tout ses vêtements, son sac était rempli de choses inutiles (mais un sac à main servait à ça : transporter des choses inutiles). Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui manquer ? Lily observa sa chambre. Son bureau était à peu près bien rangé. Des parchemins traînaient par terre, au milieu des plumes et des livres énormes qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque Magique du Londres magique (_Livres d'Or_). Elle n'avait rien à prendre là. Sa penderie. Ahem. Pouvait-on qualifier son armoire comme telle ? Difficilement. Le mot le plus exact serait « entassement de n'importe quoi ». Fringues, objets hétéroclites et autres choses dont personne ne voulait connaître l'existence (même pas Lily), tout s'entassait dans l'armoire gigantesque de la jeune fille. Visiblement, en un coup d'œil, elle avait deviné que ce qu'elle voulait ne se cachait pas là. Son regard tomba sur son lit défait. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de le refaire. Sa table de nuit, à côté, était submergée par tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi en fait. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir son réveil, dissimulé sous une pile de livres de Shakespeare, et quelques autres auteurs inconnus. A côté, une petite lampe ne fonctionnait désormais plus que grâce à la magie (sainte magie mère de sa vie) et à côté… Sa baguette ! Voilà ce qui lui manquait !

Lily courut jusqu'à sa table de nuit, mais alors qu'elle allait y arriver, elle trébucha contre elle ne savait quoi et se ramassa contre la moquette. Etouffant un « Aïeuuuuhhhh », elle se releva en sautillant à cloche pied pour faire passer la douleur qu'endurait son genou à cause de la brûlure causée par le frottement de la moquette contre sa peau. Finalement, elle attrapa sa baguette et se soigna d'un sort. Assise sur le lit, elle leva la tête vers le ciel et souffla un « merci ». Merlin qu'elle bénissait la Magie. Prenant soin d'éviter le malencontreux « elle ne savait quoi » qui l'avait fait tomber, la jeune fille arriva tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte. Alors qu'elle allait la passer, la jeune fille se retourna et admira sa chambre. Mouais. Pour ne pas être vulgaire, c'était un petit peu le désordre. Même carrément le bordel. Lily eut un sourire crispé. Il serait peut-être temps de la ranger. Elle lança un sort et admira les livres se ranger sur les étagères, les tiroirs se remplir et se refermer, les papier se classer, les couvertures se reposer sur le matelas et la moquette devenir d'une douceur incroyable. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle sortit de sa chambre.

Elle traversa le couloir, et arriva aux escaliers. De là, elle pouvait voir le dos du canapé, et Matthieu assis dedans, subissant les questions de ses parents. « Pire que la Gestapo » soupira Lily. Elle rangea sa baguette, et descendit les escaliers avec assurance. Mais, peu habituée aux talons et aux descentes dans les escaliers, la jeune fille se réceptionna mal et se tordit la cheville. Lily se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, mais elle ne put porter ses mains à sa cheville en sautillant une nouvelle fois. C'était la deuxième fois ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

« Et que comptez-vous faire plus tard ? » demandait le père de Lily.

« Vous savez, je suis jeune… Mais être euh… Je ne sais pas… Médecin, ou avocat, ça me plairait bien… »

Lily pouffa de rire. Matthieu était hyper crédible, il n'y avait pas à dire. Lily sentait qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle n'aimait pas trop être avec lui. Ou plutôt… Si. Elle adorait même être avec lui, parce qu'il faisait un contraste avec sa vie habituelle. Ça lui faisait du bien. Et puis, il était plus amusant avec ses blagues nulles et ses airs d'homme viril ridicule. Cependant, elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle se sentait … Nulle avec lui. Elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon. En fait, il était rare que les Premières, Deuxième Année aient des petits copains. Généralement, c'était plutôt vers la Troisième ou la Quatrième Année que les couples se formaient. En fait, elle avait été attirée par un garçon lorsqu'elle était en Troisième Année. C'était Dave Goujon, l'un des élèves qui était mort pendant la bataille. Le visage de Lily se rembrunit à se souvenir. Ça avait duré quoi ? Six mois ? Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Elle avait appris son emploi du temps par cœur, et le suivait presque partout. James, lui, était vert de jalousie. C'était ça qui avait toujours empêché Lily d'avoir des petits copains. A chaque fois, James avait tout gâché. Même lorsqu'il était le plus jeune des deux garçons, il trouvait le moyen de faire changer d'avis son rival. Il avait d'ailleurs été très clair avec Dave. C'était pour cela qu'il avait failli perdre un œil. Lily se souvenait encore du savon monumental qu'elle avait passé à James. Et puis finalement, Dave était sorti avec Melia Johnson. Ses rêves d'enfant s'étaient effondrés. Et elle avait collé une baffe à James parce que selon elle, tout était de sa faute. Ce en quoi, au fond, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que Matthieu était son premier petit ami. Et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Sinon, il comprendrait combien elle était bizarre et inintéressante et il ne voudrait plus d'elle. Et puis elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de lui. En fait, elle ne savait pas trop si c'était de l'amour, mais elle avait envie d'être avec lui constamment. Et puis il lui changeait les idées. Il la faisait rire. Elle aimait être avec lui.

« Oh ! Lily chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca va. Je vous emprunte Matthieu. Adolf, Eva. » salua-t-elle. « A plus. »

« Lily ! » crièrent ses parents, outrés.

Lily attrapa la manche de son petit ami et l'entraîna dans sa course.

« Je rentre vers vingt et une heures ! A plus ! »

Puis dans un éclat de rire, elle quitta la maison, sa sœur et ses parents qui s'observaient, ne comprenant pas la réaction de leur fille. Etait-elle toujours leur petite Lily toute sage ?

**XXX**

« Tu repars quand ? » lui susurra-t-il.

Lily arrêta de l'embrasser. Pourquoi devait-il parler des choses qui fâchent ? Elle soupira.

« La semaine prochaine. »

« Comment s'appelle ton école déjà ? »

« Maaaaaatt… J'ai pas envie de parler de l'école, d'accord ? Il me reste une semaine de vacances, je veux en profiter. »

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner.

« Ok, on oublie. Excuse-moi. »

« Pas grave. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Matthieu passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre descendait dans son dos. Ils s'étaient mis au fond de la salle, ne prêtant pas du tout attention au vieux film qui se jouait devant eux. Dans la salle, il n'y avait qu'un adulte d'environ quarante ans, et une mamie avec ses deux petits enfants qui s'étaient endormis au bout de vingt minutes.

Lily, assise à califourchon sur les genoux de son petit ami, profitait amplement de la situation. Elle voulait oublier qu'elle rentrait à Poudlard la semaine suivante. Elle voulait même oublier qu'elle était une Sorcière, que son permis de transplanage se passait dans deux jours et qu'elle allait revoir toute la clique des crétins et devoir se souvenir de tous les problèmes du mois de juin. Et il y en avait un sacré paquet. Elle n'avait pas avoué à Matthieu qu'elle était une Sorcière. Ce n'était pas assez sérieux entre eux pour qu'elle lui dise. Et puis… Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Elle avait peur qu'il la quitte d'effroi et d'intolérance. Elle voulait continuer à croire qu'il l'aimait ou du moins qu'il envisageait quelque chose de sérieux. Et puis de toute façon elle ne le reverrait pas avant un sacré bout de temps.

« Je sais pas ce que j'ai avec toi mais… Je te trouve… »

« Magique ? » plaisanta Lily.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

« Oui. Ça doit être ça oui. »

Et puis, elle préférait rester avec Matthieu. C'était beaucoup plus simple. Et puis, il l'aimait. Et elle devait l'aimer aussi, non ?

**XXX **

Lily soupira. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Aimait-elle Matthieu ou pas ? Pourquoi restait-elle avec lui alors qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle était une Sorcière ? Ce n'était pas correct. Voire indécent. Lily tourna sa baguette entre ses doigts, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était stressée. Que pouvait-elle faire ?

« Lily ? » appela-t-on.

C'était ça la solution ! Demander à Pétunia.

« Pétunia, viens s'il te plaît ! »

La jeune fille s'approcha de sa petite sœur. Elle lui sourit.

« Stop ou encore ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hein ? »

« Me demande pas pourquoi. Réponds simplement. Stop ou encore ? »

Pétunia regarda sa sœur et éclata de rire.

« Débrouille-toi. J'ai assez de mes problèmes. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ? »

Pétunia haussa les épaules. Puis Lily eut un éclair. Mais bien sûr ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Lily se releva dans un mouvement si brusque qu'elle se fit mal au dos et que Pétunia sursauta en lui demandant ce qu'elle avait. Mais Lily n'écoutait pas. Excitée, elle se dirigeait vers son armoire qu'elle vida presque entièrement, soulevant pile de t-shirt sur pile de pantalons, fouillant tiroirs de bureau et tiroirs de commodes, cherchant sous le lit, dans ses sacs… Mais elle ne trouvait pas. Elle sentait le regard hagard de sa sœur dans son dos, ce qui l'horripilait grandement. Foutu sort de rangement ! Lily grommela et tira sa baguette. Sa sœur détesterait ça mais tant pis. Il lui fallait ce foutu objet ! Elle marmonna un sort devant une Pétunia horrifiée (elle détestait définitivement la magie) et immédiatement, l'objet rond arriva à elle. La jeune fille sourit et embrassa bruyamment son bien en se laissant retomber sur la moquette.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » bégaya Pétunia.

« Une Pierre de Vérité. Le cadeau que James m'a offert pour Noël. »

« James ? Potter ? »

« Ouais. Il faut que je pose une question « oui/non » et elle me répondra. »

« Bath. »

« Ouais. Aloooooors… Dois-je continuer avec Matthieu ? »

La fumée devint orange, rouge, jaune, verte… Puis des lettres argentées apparurent _'La question est : que te dit ton instinct ?'_ Lily grogna.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » demanda Pétunia qui semblait douter qu'une pierre enfumée dise quoique ce soit.

« Des absurdités. Alors… Que me dit mon instinct ? »

La fumée réapparut, plus dense et plus brumeuse, si bien que Lily dut s'approcher et coller son nez à la pierre pour voir les lettres devenues désormais noires : _'Ecoute-moi'_. Lily trépigna. Foutue pierre ! Elle ne lui servait vraiment à rien ! Si encore elle pouvait répondre à ses questions ! Lily soupira et jeta l'objet par terre dans un geste de colère. Pétunia s'avança vers la Pierre et l'attrapa.

« Est-ce que Lily aime Matthieu Benson ? »

Lily leva la tête, interloquée. Non seulement sa sœur avait touché un objet magique, mais** en plus** elle s'en servait ! Pétunia observait la Pierre, et Lily plissa les yeux pour pouvoir lire la réponse. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Quelle était la réponse ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ? Pétunia eut un sourire amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? »

Mais Pétunia ne se préoccupa même pas de sa sœur. Elle réajusta sa prise sur la Pierre.

« Est-ce que Lily aime James Potter ? »

« PETUNIA ! » hurla Lily en se relevant d'un coup (si bien qu'elle se fit encore mal).

La fumée qui remplit la pierre devint rouge, rose, violette, bleue, verte, puis de nouveau rose et le sourire de Pétunia s'élargit lorsqu'elle lut ce que la Pierre lui répondait. Lily voulut lui arracher l'objet des mains, mais lorsqu'elle réussit à l'attraper, les mots avaient disparus et la fumée s'était dissipée. Lily lança un regard furieux à sa sœur.

« Non mais ça va pas non ? Tu veux pas lui demander si je m'envoie en l'air avec Rogue tant que tu y es ? »

« Si tu veux… Euh… Qui est Rogue ? » répondit Pétunia en tendant la main vers la Pierre.

Mais Lily recula, intensifiant son regard venimeux.

« T'occupes. »

Mais Pétunia ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionnée par la colère de sa petite sœur. La jeune fille haussa finalement les épaules et quitta la chambre. Lily observa la Pierre quelques instants, puis elle sortit également et poursuivit sa sœur.

« Pétunia attends ! Que… Qu'est-ce que c'était, la réponse ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

Pétunia se retourna, et lui lança le sourire le plus machiavélique que Lily lui ait jamais vu.

« Tu veux le savoir ? »

Lily hocha la tête, tentant de se contrôler. Mais rien à faire. Elle se sentait virer au rouge pivoine.

« Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander. »

* * *

Lorsqu'il essaya de toucher la place à côté de lui, sa main ne rencontra que du vide. Confortablement installé dans son lit, Sirius soupira. Apparemment, Katerina était déjà debout. Dommage. Il aurait bien aimé profiter de sa matinée avec elle. D'une façon plus couchée, s'entend. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lever. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un verre cassé, il renonça à toute idée de se rendormir. Katerina était une calamité. Certes, elle était jolie (sexy, bien faite, canon), amusante et très divertissante, mais elle était d'une maladresse pathologique. Elle ne pouvait pas toucher un objet sans le briser. Il n'y avait que certains objets qu'elle manipulait avec une dextérité indécente, et euh… Ahem. Vous voyez quoi. Sirius, qui n'avait donc pas la moindre envie de voir sa toute nouvelle vaisselle à la poubelle et en plusieurs morceaux (même s'il pouvait toujours les réparer avec la magie), décida de se lever. Il enfila rapidement un caleçon et sortit de la chambre. Katerina s'activait déjà à tout ramasser, complètement paniquée. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés lui tombaient devant les yeux, et ses mouvements brusques et tremblants ne l'aidaient pas. Elle réussit même à se couper. Sirius, en voyant le spectacle, éclata de rire. Katerina releva seulement la tête lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Simon ? Je t'ai réveillé ? Oh excuse-moi ! »

« Sirius. Pas Simon. »

Katerina avait également une mémoire d'une poule. Elle était incapable de se souvenir d'un chemin, d'un lieu, et encore moins d'un prénom. Elle oubliait même parfois le sien. Mais elle était mignonne quand même.

« Oui Steven… Aïe ! Je me suis coupée ! Et j'ai cassé un bol ! Oh la la… J'en ai marre… »

Sirius éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Il s'approcha d'elle, la releva et lui attrapa la main. Il lécha le sang qui gouttait le long de son doigt et lui sourit. Puis il l'embrassa.

« Bonjour Kat. »

Katerina soupira et eut une moue enfantine.

« J'en oublie même de te dire bonjour ! Quelle fille je fais ! Vraiment pas bonne à marier… »

« Tu n'as que dix-huit ans, Kat, tu as le temps avant d'y penser. »

« J'y pense depuis que j'ai compris ce que le mot 'mariage' voulait dire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne veut pas dire que je t'épouserai. Pour le moment, je teste un peu, et puis un jour je prendrai le meilleur. »

Sirius la dévisagea, et se mordit les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire. Par certains côtés, Katerina ressemblait à Julia. Elle était assez imprévisible, passait du coq à l'âne et était très surprenante. Et divine, également. Il ramassa les débris, et les mit dans le placard. Cela ne semblait pas étonner Katerina le moins du monde. Elle devait être du genre à faire la même chose, alors qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldu. Sirius aimait bien être avec Katerina. Il la trouvait magnifique avec ses cheveux ébène, ses yeux noirs, son corps sensuel et sa voix chantante. Et puis même si elle parlait tout le temps, elle n'était pas soûlante comme la plupart de ses groupies ou de ses copines. Elle éclatait tout le temps de rire, ou soupirait parce qu'elle ratait ce qu'elle entreprenait. En fait, elle était reposante. Malgré ses crises de panique (elle était fan d'encens et de tout ce qui faisait de la fumée ; Sirius avait même envisagé de lui offrir une cheminée), et ses maladresses exaspérantes, la jeune fille était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus attendrissante. Et en plus, elle ne savait rien de sa vie. Ça, c'était le point le plus positif.

« Au fait, Stan, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

« Je suis étudiant. »

Son défaut, par contre, c'était qu'elle était curieuse. Trop curieuse. Mais comme elle n'avait aucune mémoire, ce n'était pas dramatique. Oubliant qu'elle s'était coupé par deux fois le doigt, la jeune fille s'approcha de son petit ami et l'enlaça en posant sa tête contre son dos. Mais elle dut s'y prendre à deux fois puisqu'elle se fit mal. Sirius dut une nouvelle fois se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi maladroite ?

« Etudiant en quoiiiii ? » minauda-t-elle pour se rattraper.

« En magie. Pour devenir Auror. »

« Moi je veux devenir Crépuscule, mais c'est beaucoup trop d'études de normalité. » se moqua-t-elle.

Sirius pouffa.

« Si tu ne veux rien dire, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends. »

Sirius lui sourit. Elle ne comprenait rien, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. De toute façon, comment pourrait-elle comprendre ? Son regard tomba sur une photo des Maraudeurs qu'il avait décidé de ne pas animer. Ils avaient onze ans. Remus avait déjà des cernes époustouflantes mais il souriait, alors que ses trois amis lui sautaient dessus. Sirius était dans les airs avec un air de monstre affamé, James était sur le dos de Remus et lui ébouriffait soigneusement les cheveux en riant aux éclats, et Peter était assis par terre et semblait être au bord de l'apoplexie tellement il riait. Il avait beau dire, il avait beau faire, les Maraudeurs lui manquaient. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour revenir dans le passé et changer ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas en possession d'un retourneur ? Ah oui, parce que c'était illégal.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A mes amis. »

« Pierre ? »

« Peter. Oui, à lui, entre autres. »

« Bah les autres ils ne doivent pas beaucoup t'aimer, ils ne viennent jamais te voir. »

« On s'est disputés. »

« Bah quand même ! Ils pourraient venir te voir, c'est Noël ! Au fait, j'ai oublié de te souhaiter de joyeuses pâques. »

Sirius la regarda de haut en bas, et finit par hocher la tête. Question d'habitude. Julia et elle devaient avoir des gênes communs.

« Il y a trop de neige devant chez eux, ça les empêche de sortir. »

« C'est quand même dommage. Tu ne veux pas aller les voir pour leur parler ? »

« Kat, sans vouloir t'offenser… »

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires… Oui, oui, oui et oui. Je connais. Mais mes affaires sont nuuuuulles ! Les tiennes ont l'air beaucoup plus amusantes. »

« Ou beaucoup plus problématiques. »

« Raconte-moi. »

Sirius se retourna et l'embrassa. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'en parler. Il ne voulait pas voir dans ses yeux la déception, et de toute façon c'était trop compliqué. Il aurait fallu avouer des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avouer, se forcer à voir des choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir, et réfléchir à des sujets auxquels il n'aimait pas réfléchir. Alors ce n'était pas la peine d'aborder le sujet. Sous ses lèvres, Katerina pouffa. Elle était plus lucide et intelligente que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Et puis au fond, il savait qu'elle s'en contrefoutait et qu'elle voulait simplement faire la conversation.

Mais au fond, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était qu'il espérait que Peter réussisse à convaincre James qu'il avait changé et que tout ne serait pas comme avant. Alors que pour le moment, tout en était au même endroit. Comme si les deux mois ne s'étaient pas écoulés. Pouvait-il continuer à espérer ou devait-il définitivement oublier leur amitié ?

* * *

« Tu as fait des provisions ? » demanda Peter.

« Bien sûr. Tout est prêt. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire mon sac. » répondit James.

« Euh… Cornedrue, il te reste encore une semaine de vacances. »

« Oui. D'ailleurs, il faut que je finisse ce foutu devoir de Potions. »

Peter ricana, ce qui ne plut pas beaucoup à James. Depuis quelques temps, Peter était plus sûr de lui et osait se moquer ouvertement de James. Jusqu'à quelques mois, il était toujours béat d'admiration devant lui, et aurait même été jusqu'à se faire tuer pour lui. Mais ce temps était révolu. D'un côté, James était très content, car Peter était plus épanoui et plus libre, mais d'un autre côté, il aimait beaucoup voir dans les yeux de son ami de l'admiration. Il en avait même presque besoin. Il avait même perdu de son innocence qui permettait aux Maraudeurs de faire de lui ce qu'ils voulaient, ce qui, même si c'était quelque chose de bien, promettait à James quelques altercations. Mais de toutes façon, le résultat serait le même.

« Au fait, tu as trouvé quoi pour le devoir de Sortilège ? La manipulation des éléments principaux m'ont donné du fil à retordre mais j'ai fini l'essai. Le truc, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr de moi, je pourrais voir tes idées ? »

James hocha la tête. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers son bureau à la recherche de ses notes. Il tomba sur deux ou trois lettres qu'il se dépêcha de cacher. Elles étaient toutes les trois écrites par Serlana, une jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée pendant son voyage aux Etats-Unis chez sa tante. C'était une amie de Heather sa cousine. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté, et étaient finalement sortis ensemble. Mais il se sentait mal à l'aise avec elle, ou plutôt… Non. Il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il était à Boston chez sa cousine avec elle, il se sentait bien, très bien même, mais là… Rentré en Angleterre, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentait mal à l'aise et regrettait presque d'être sortie avec elle. En fait, il regrettait complètement. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de la quitter…

Mais s'arrachant à ses pensées un peu minables, James attrapa enfin son devoir de Sortilèges et le donna à Peter. Celui-ci le lut deux ou trois fois, assimila quelques idées, et le rendit à son ami avec un grand sourire. Finalement, songea James, il n'était pas si différent d'avant. Toujours aussi peu doué en rédaction en tout cas, mais toujours aussi excellent en lecture !

Au bout d'une heure, Peter regarda sa montre et se leva.

« Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Tu salueras Remus pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Peter ramassa ses affaires, les fourra dans un sac, puis il descendit les escaliers.

« Euh… Peter ? » appela James.

« Oui ? »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Peter lui sourit.

« Qui ? »

James le fusilla du regard.

« Tu vois très bien de qui je parle ! »

« Peut-être pas… »

James soupira.

« Je suppose qu'il va bien alors… Et… Elle… Elle est comment sa maison ? »

« Quelle maison ? »

James le foudroya du regard. Crétin. Il ne supportait pas ça. Peter voyait très bien de qui il parlait, et il en profitait pour le torturer. Déjà que poser la question était un vrai calvaire et une humiliation cuisante, alors pourquoi continuait-il à l'ennuyer ? Décidément, le changement qui s'était effectué en Peter n'était pas bon de tous les côtés. De toute façon, il s'en moquait. Sirius pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait il n'avait plus rien à faire avec lui. Ce n'était qu'un traître. Il haussa les épaules.

« Salut Peter. Rentre bien. »

Peter eut un sourire amusé, et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Après avoir salué Caitlin, il attrapa une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Alors qu'il allait jeter la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, il se retourna vers son ami.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

James jeta un regard étonné à Peter. Devenait-il magnanime finalement ? James hocha la tête. Peter eut un sourire carnassier.

« Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander en personne ! »

Puis il jeta la poudre de cheminette, prononça distinctement « Sirius's Palace » et sauta presque dedans. Pantois, James ne bougeait pas et fixait inlassablement l'endroit où se tenait Peter quelques minutes auparavant. Ce ne fut que le rire cristallin de Caitlin qui le tira de sa rêverie. James lui lança un regard vexé. Pourquoi riait-elle ? Il haussa finalement les épaules et entreprit de remonter dans sa chambre avec mauvaise humeur. Mais la voix de sa mère le retint.

« Peter n'a pas tort, James. Je ne sait pas ce que Sirius a fait pour mériter ça, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais tu sais, je pense qu'il est quelqu'un de … Noir. »

'Je suis aussi noir que mon nom' 

« Il a besoin qu'on l'aide, contrairement à ce qu'il dit. Et ce qu'il a fait, c'était sûrement un appel à l'aide. La plupart des désespérés font des bêtises. En lui tournant le dos, tu fais sûrement la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Et lui, il sait qu'il a fait la sienne en faisant ce qu'il a fait. »

James regarda sa mère.

« Tu as raison maman. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça. Et il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien. »

Il remonta définitivement les escaliers sous l'ébahissement de sa mère. Mais malgré le ton dur employé, James était pensif. Et si sa mère avait raison sur l'autre point ?

* * *

« C'EST HORS DE QUESTION TU M'ENTENDS ? JE NE L'EPOUSERAI PAS ! »

Un vase se brisa sans qu'elle fît un seul mouvement. Son père la toisait de toute sa hauteur et sa méchanceté. Ambre le fixait avec haine. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Comment osait-il vendre sa propre fille ? Sa dernière fille ?

« Tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Il y a des lois qui t'en empêchent. »

« Ces lois ne s'appliquent pas sur nous. »

« Va te faire foutre ! » hurla-t-elle.

C'en fut trop pour Oreste autant que pour elle. Il dégaina sa baguette d'un geste vif et en menaça sa fille qui ne bougea pas. Comme un an auparavant, il cria le sort de douleur. Ambre ne bougea pas. Elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien. Il y avait… Non. Elle n'était plus là. Ambre se morigéna avant même que le sort ne la touche. Elle avait encore oublié. Cela faisait pourtant quelques temps qu'elle avait accepté la mort de sa sœur. Une fois la douleur due au sort passée, Ambre se releva. Elle trouva elle ne sut où la force de jeter un regard méprisant à son père accompagné d'un sourire narquois.

« Tu sais quoi papa ? Nous sommes sûrement maudits. Une mère morte renversée par un Moldu, une sœur morte assassinée par un Sorcier… A ton avis, qui sera le prochain à mourir ? Toi ou moi ? Bouffé par un animal ? Après, il n'y a plus aucune solution. A part peut-être se noyer… Ou brûler vif… »

Oreste la foudroya du regard. L'ironie qu'elle avait mise dans son commentaire sur la mort de sa mère avait eu l'effet escompté. Il se doutait. Il doutait tout simplement. Le début de la destruction était le doute, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris.

« Tu épouseras Avery. » claqua-t-il.

Ambre lança un regard si venimeux à son père qu'elle aperçut un mouvement très léger de recul de sa part. Il savait aussi bien qu'elle que la marier à Avery serait la marier au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ça, Ambre ne le supportait pas. Depuis une semaine qu'ils se disputaient sans cesse, elle tentait de se contenir. Mais le Doloris infligé par son père l'empêchait de se contenir d'avantage. Ses nerfs lâchaient.

« Je ne te laisserai pas me faire ça. Tu ne me donneras pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« De toute façon que tu le veuilles ou non tu es à _Lui_. »

On y arrivait, songea Ambre avec un sentiment qui mêlait peur, excitation et impatience.

« Je n'appartiens à personne. »

« Il y a un début à tout. »

« Tu m'as promise depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ambre. « Tu nous avais promises. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Electre et toi êtes puissantes. »

« Electre est morte. »

« Tu es toujours en vie. »

« Mais celle que tu manipulais à ta guise n'est plus là. Tu as récolté la vilaine fifille. L'enfant indigne. Tu aurais mille fois préféré que je meurs plutôt qu'elle. Tu sais ce que c'est le pire, Oreste ? C'est que ce n'est pas qu'un Mangemort qui l'a tuée. C'est moi. La fille indigne est restée parce qu'elle se battait pour quelque chose en laquelle elle croyait. La fille préférée, Parfaite, est restée parce qu'elle aimait sa sœur. Et c'est ça qui te bouffe. C'est ça qui fait que tu me détestes plus que tu ne l'as jamais fait. »

« Tais-toi. »

Ambre eut un rire jaune, glacial.

« Je me tairais quand j'en aurai envie. Tu as lancé le sujet, assume. Ta fille préférée, et certainement la plus puissante des deux est morte. Tuée par l'un des tiens. Pourquoi restes-tu Mangemort puisqu'_Il_ a tué ta fille ? »

« On ne quitte pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« C'est une des raisons. Mais pas la raison principale. Je vais te dire, moi, pourquoi tu ne quittes pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourquoi tu promets toujours ta fille, ta dernière fille, à rester son chien ! Parce que tu es un minable. Parce que tu as peur de mourir. Parce que tu es courageux mais pas téméraire. Que tu veux bien mourir pour une enflure, mais pas pour une cause. Parce que tu préfères rester fidèle à l'éducation pourrie qu'on t'a donnée en étant un gentil petit Mangemort insignifiant plutôt que mourir en héros en sauvant le dernier membre de ce que tu appelles ta famille. »

« Même si je mourrais tu ne serais pas sauvée, petite idiote ! »

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBJET QUE L'ON PRÊTE, QUE L'ON DONNE OU QUE L'ON VEND AU PREMIER SALAUD VENU ! »

« C'est trop tard, de toute façon. »

« Je ne serai jamais au… A… »

Ambre prit une grande inspiration.

« Je ne serai jamais à Voldemort, tu m'entends ? Jamais. Et je préfère mourir plutôt que de devenir ce que tu es. »

Cette dernière affirmation jeta un froid polaire dans la pièce. Plus que jamais l'ambiance était tendue. Ambre lança un dernier regard, plus méprisant et mauvais que jamais à son géniteur puis elle partit, lui tournant outrageusement le dos, comme pour le mettre au défi de lui lancer un sort. Mais comme elle le pensait, il ne fit rien. Il était trop lâche pour cela. Il ne pourrait pas tuer sa fille. Même s'il la honnissait.

**XXX**

Lorsqu'elle pénétra enfin dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte doucement – le plus doucement possible. Elle ferma d'un sort sa porte. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne pourrait l'ouvrir. En silence, elle s'allongea sur son lit, et entreprit de se calmer. Elle ferma doucement les yeux. Un rire enfantin la sortit de son demi-sommeil.

« Allez Ambre, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Elle est trop moche ! » rigola une autre voix.

« Donne-moi les stylos vert. Il faut lui rajouter des cheveux. »

« On n'a pas le droit de faire de la Magie, Electre… Tu crois qu'il nous arrivera quelque chose ? »

« Non, les enfants font souvent de la Magie sans le vouloir. »

« C'est la troisième fois cette semaine. Maman va hurler. »

« Donne-moi du rouge. »

Ambre se releva et observa avec un sourire tendre les deux petites filles à peine visibles qui peinturluraient une feuille de papier. L'une avait des cheveux châtain qui viraient au blond selon certaines mèches, et c'était elle qui dessinait. L'autre, au longs cheveux noirs ondulant jusqu'au bas de son dos, était agenouillée près de sa sœur, sa robe à fleur bleues frôlant la douce moquette de sa chambre.

« Tu as le bout de papier ? » demanda la petite fille blonde.

« Oui. On doit le réciter ensemble ? »

« Il faut être puissante. Sinon ça marchera pas. »

Alors les deux petites filles tinrent chacune un bout de papier. Avec amusement, elles déclamèrent d'une même voix. Puis elle poussèrent un cri ravi et se mirent à courir en éclatant de rire. Au moment de sortir de la chambre, la petite brune s'arrêta, se retourna et observa Ambre avec un sourire radieux qui laissait découvrir toutes ses dents de lait. Seules les deux dents de devant étaient inexistantes, ajoutant un côté enfantin au fantôme. Puis elle disparut totalement sans bouger dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

* * *

Oreste Daray avait le regard perdu dans sa cheminée. Il avait fait sortir l'elfe de maison, et s'était assuré qu'Ambre était dans sa chambre. Une tête apparut enfin. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il avait cru pendant un moment qu'il ne viendrait pas.

« Que veux-tu Daray ? » demanda le nouvel arrivant d'une voix glaciale.

« Te donner ma permission. Le Maître avait raison. Je ne pourrai pas la contrôler, elle est bien trop… Fais ce que tu veux. Arrange-toi pour qu'elle _Le_ rejoigne. »

L'autre hocha la tête. Oreste attendait qu'il parte. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, il restait là à le fixer avec un regard qu'il n'apprécia pas bien qu'il ne sût pas pourquoi. Oreste lui lança un regard venimeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Je me demande ce qui te pousse à faire ça. Vendre sa propre fille… Tss… C'est mal, Daray. Très mal. »

« Mêle-toi de tes affaire. » grogna Oreste. « Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi. »

« Et dire qu'à Poudlard tu disais que tu changerais les choses. C'est touchant … »

« Ferme-la et fais ce que je te dis avant que je ne change d'avis. »

« Alors il te resterait un peu de conscience ? Je n'y croyais plus… » se moqua l'autre.

« Venant de quelqu'un qui a tout trahi je trouve cela malvenu. » ironisa Oreste.

« Chacun ses petits secrets. »

« Ne te mêle pas des miens. »

« Mais tes désirs sont des ordres, Daray… Je ne réponds qu'aux Ténèbres, tu le sais bien. »

Oreste eut un sourire réfrigérant. Il n'aimait pas qu'on fasse de l'humour sur son nom de famille. C'était malgré tout étonnant que son ancien camarade sache la signification de son nom de famille… Finalement l'autre disparut. Oreste resta debout, le regard fixé sur les flammes dansantes qui offraient leur spectacle dans l'âtre. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Etait-il si lâche ? Oui. Oui, il était lâche. L'homme le plus lâche au monde. Prêt à donner sa fille pour sauver sa propre vie. Comment arrivait-il à se regarder dans la glace ? En se disant que la Mort était plus retardée. Et que si sa fille était si prête à mourir de cela, alors il ne risquait pas grand chose. Que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas si horrible. Si lâche.

* * *

Ambre décida de sortir. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Et puis il fallait qu'elle travaille. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre de toute façon ? Les Moldus avaient beaucoup de choses pour les divertir. Les Sorciers manquaient diablement d'imagination dès qu'il fallait trouver quelque chose pour occuper ses soirées. Elle aurait aimé avoir une télévision. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Lily, elle aurait adoré et été fascinée. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas née Moldue ? Qu'aurait-elle donné pour en être une ?

La jeune fille se leva, s'approcha de sa coiffeuse, et s'observa quelques instants dans la glace. Ambre sortit de sa chambre, mais elle entendit les pas de son père dans les escaliers. Aussitôt, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, mais dans sa panique, elle ne vit pas qu'elle avait mal fermé sa porte.

La jeune fille se positionna de nouveau devant la glace et s'observa. Ses yeux noirs n'avaient plus ce pétillement de joie qu'elle aimait admirer plus jeune. Les cernes qui les encadraient lui faisait peur. Ses cheveux ternes lui donnaient l'air d'être malade. Le teint de sa peau, aidé par la lueur pâle de la lune, offrait une teinte de blanc plus ou moins inquiétante. Ses lèvres rouge sang étaient la seule preuve formelle qu'elle était bien vivante. Ambre n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait pourtant fait des efforts pour dormir et pour se soigner, mais la nuit venue, elle avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas se trouver effrayante. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Lily d'aller faire les boutiques dès leur arrivée à Poudlard. Sirius pourrait sûrement l'aider à s'échapper l'histoire d'un samedi après-midi.

C'est alors qu'elle la remarqua. Dans le reflet du miroir, Ambre distingua parfaitement Electre. Son sourire radieux, mais son visage pâle, ses yeux vides et sadiques qui lui rappelaient ses mauvais souvenirs, la jeune fille regarda sa sœur.

« Bonjour ! » rayonna-t-elle.

Ambre ne chercha même pas à se retourner. Des larmes de colère envahirent ses yeux. Elle frappa la glace avec plus de violence que jamais, si bien que le miroir se brisa et que le verre rentra dans sa peau. Rapidement, du sang coula le long du reflet découpé et maladroit. Ambre laissa sa tête tomber contre la glace et laissa ses sanglots l'envahir.

« Dégage. » assena-t-elle.

Mais Electre ne bougeait pas. Elle continuait de fixer Ambre avec un doux sourire, le même qu'elle arborait quand elle observait sa sœur, lorsqu'elle était encore en vie.

« TU ES MORTE ! »

Plusieurs fois, elle répéta la phrase, pour se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une vision. Pour en être sûre. Electre ne pouvait avoir choisi de devenir un fantôme. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était forcément une vision.

Secouée de pleurs, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le tabouret qui faisait face à sa coiffeuse.

« Je suis comme elle… » pleura-t-elle. « Je suis comme elle… »

Adossé au mur faisant face à la mince ouverture de la porte, Oreste Daray observait sa fille, rayonnant. Le travail était commencé sans même que son charmant ami ne s'attèle à la tâche. Peut-être que ce serait plus simple que prévu…

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à retenir la lueur de tristesse qui franchissait son regard ?

**Fin du chapitre 24**

**Julia :** YOKATAAAAAAAAA !!!! SALUUUUUUUUUUT !!! C'est mouaaaahhh !! Kazy m'a demandé de faire la réponse aux reviews…

_Yep !_

**Julia :** Chuis contente. Je commençais à m'ennuyer, ma goule ne voulait pas ramper le long de ma valise.

_regarde Julia avec un air vide Bien sûr Julia. Allez, commence. Chuis prête._

**Julia :** Voui. **Lola** est une retardataire. Comme moi. Je suis sortie du ventre de ma mère trois semaines après la date limite. Dans ma famille on dit que je dois être périmée… Je comprends pas pourquoi… Bref. Elle demande ce qui va se passer ensuite, implicitement.

_regarde Julia avec un air vide (bis) Euh… Périmée… Oui, on se demande pourquoi. Sympas dans ta famille… Bon, alors ce qui va se passer… __Gniark. C'est secret. Mais la 7ème Année sera riche en rebondissements. Même si le synopsis n'est pas encore terminé, j'ai les grandes lignes et… En fait, ça va être le bordel. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewé !_

**Julia :** Reviewer ? Mais… Elle t'a envoyé une lettre ! C'est joli les lettres. J'aime les lettres. **Angelene Hystéria** poste enfin après des mois de silence ! Hein Jedi ? (c'est quoi un Jedi, Kazy ? Pourquoi je dis ça ?) OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH !! OUGA OUGA !! **Angelene** a des questions pour mouaaaaah !! C'est trop kief cool ! Alors comme la review est longue et que ça me gonfle de faire une synthèse PIKACHUUUUUUUU sur ce qu'elle raconte, je passe avec. Tu sais que j'aime Sun ?

_Ahem… Euh… Oui. _

**Julia :** Bien. Alors je réponds aux questions d'**Angelene**. GNIAAAAAAARKKKKKKK !! YEAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!

**Angelene :** Ca va ?

**Julia :** Super et toi ?

**Angelene :** Ca va ça va. Même si je sais pas que j'ai mon chapitre 7 de CNCB à continuer…

**Julia :** Dur.

**Angelene :** Oui mais que veux-tu on ne choisi pas toujours dans la vie…

**Julia :** Voui.

**Angelene :** Ca a bon goût les elfes noirs ? (considérant que tu en as déjà mordu) (en plus je me pose vraiment cette question).

**Julia :** Non. J'ai vomi. Enfin... Non. Je suis tombée dans les pommes et j'ai vomi. J'aime ta voix. Tu as une belle voix écrite. Tu es douce dans ta voix. Mais ça a un goût de sang de moustique allemand en plus ! C'est po bon ! FAUT PAS FAIRE DE MAL AUX MOUSTIQUES ALLEMANDS ! LES MOUSTIQUES SONT NOS AMIS !! (J'adhère à la SPM). Ai-je répondu à ta question ?

_Je vous dérange pas ça va ?_

**Angelene :** Oui. C'est intéressant. Et sinon, c'est sympa le plateau de tournage d'Alias ? J'ai vu que t'as joué dans un épisode, aux côtés de David Cronenberg et que dans tes rêves, le symbolisme prenait la forme d'un perroquet. T'étais très douée, très convaincante. Mais les cheveux roux ça ne te va pas.

**Julia :** Oui mais faut pas le dire que j'ai tourné dans Alias. Parce que les gens doivent pas savoir que j'ai quitté Kazy. Elle est sadique elle me ferait du mal. Enfin… J'ai essayé de séduire Sydney Bristow mais elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait le brun beau comme un Dieu. Putain son père a une belle voiiiiix… Je voudrais encore l'entendre parler… Pour les besoins du tournage, j'ai dû me teindre en rousse… C'est nul. Moi je voulais avoir du arc-en-ciel fluo. Mais ils ont dit que ça faisait pas très sérieux… Je comprends pas… fldqsfyezuryziuyfsfèdçsèfçsèhckhfd.

_Youhou ? Chuis là !_

**Angelene :** Bien dit ! T'aimes les perroquets ?

**Julia :** Non. Ils me font peur. J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont se jeter sur moi et me dévorer tout cru parce qu'ils font « vrouuuuuuum » quand la voiture passe, comme dans la pub pour une voiture à la télé.

**Angelene :** T'as la télé ?

**Julia :** Non. Mais l'idée est là.

**Angelene :** Très bien. Tu voudrais pas être l'héroïne d'un POV écrit par Minip ?

**Julia :** C'est qui Minip ?

C'est moi. Ange, ce pseudo est sensé rester top secret…

**Julia :** Bah écoute, pourquoi pas hein. Si les nuages forment un y sous une pluie d'étoiles des mers, je pense que ce sera possible.

_Bon, je peux parler là ?_

**Julia :** Oui, elle n'a plus de questions pour moi. éclate en sanglots

_Enfin ! Bon, pour un POV avec Julia comme principale concernée, on verra. Le sujet est à l'étude, mais je viens d'avoir une bonne idée. Donc je pense que vous en aurez un vers la fin de la fic de Julia. Mais je ne promets rien, hein ! Je vais essayer. Quant à un one-shot, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je le ferai un de ces quatre, mais par pour le moment. Mais l'idée est gardée._

**Julia :** Elle te demande si le titre du chapitre est en rapport avec la chanson de Franz Ferdinand ?

_Bah j'en sais rien c'est toi qui m'a donnée cette idée de titre, patate ! Aucune mémoire… On dirait Robert et Bernard ! Mes poissons chéris de la mare de mon lycée ! Je vous aiiime ! J'aime les poissons._

**Julia :** J'aime pas les perroquets. Combien de chapitres pour EOEL ?

_sifflote Euh… Chais pas. Faut sérieusement que je finisse mon synopsis. Je dirais une quarantaine, mais pas je ne pense pas plus. On verra. Ça dépendra. Voilà !!_

**Julia :** C'est nul que **Angelene** me pose pas plus de questions…

_Bah oui mais c'est la vie. _

**Julia :** PFFFFFFFFFFFFF GRAOUUUUUUMMMMFFFFF HOUBA HOUBA !!!

_Oui. Tu continues s'il te plaît ?_

**Julia :** Alors, **Gaffiotte**, elle, dit que son rêve le plus fou c'est d'apparaître dans les réponses aux reviews. Ah bon ? Moi c'est de devenir une goule. J'aime les goules.

_Tu as raison. Les goules sont nos amies. Tu veux apparaître dans les réponses en tant qu'animatrice ou en tant que revieweuse ? Parce que si c'est en tant que revieweuse, c'est fait. Si c'est pour être animatrice, euh… Désolée, mais je réserve cette folie à mes pauvres persos qui s'ennuient. _

**Julia :** Elle propose que Sirius pète un câble et tue tout le monde. KEWA ???? Sirius ? Black ? Tuer tout le monde ? Nan. Même po possible. Sirius ne ferait pas ça. Il est fou, pas psychopathe. Apparemment, elle semble d'accord avec moi, puisqu'elle propose qu'une poule-garou (ça existe ?) attaque Lily et ses nuisettes trop courtes… Ce serait dommage, parce que Lily est une fille très jolie. Elle ne mérite pas de mourir… Et puis je l'avoue, je suis une Lilyjamesiste. Même si j'aime beaucoup James. Mais ce n'est pas possible entre nous… soupir

_Gniark. Bon, effectivement, Sirius qui tue tout le monde, c'est pas possible. Pas parce qu'il faudrait que je justifie, mais parce que JKR veut que je les lui rende en bon état, ses persos. Alors si je peux faire ce que je veux de Drug, Ambre, Electre, Julia et Jenny, les Maraudeurs et quelques rares autres personnages doivent rester en vie encore quelques temps. Ouais, je sais c'est pas drôle. Moi j'aurais bien envie de tuer Molly et Fudge. Quand à la poule-garou… Toi, t'as lu Anita Blake ! Aah… Les rats-garous, les léopards-garous, les cygnes-garous (si, si) et autres trucs-garous tout aussi crédibles… ANITA JE T'AIME !! Lily était sexy comme une nuisette en soie qu'elle portait d'ailleurs très courte… Mmh… J'essayerai d'intégrer ça dans un prochain chapitre ! N'empêche que c'est ton côté féministe qui ressort là ! Gniark ! On dirait **Puce**…_

**Julia :** J'ai rien compris. Puce ? Une puce-garou ? OU CA ???? J'AI PEUUUUUUUUUR !!!

_Nulle part, Julia. Occupe-toi de continuer._

**Julia :** Vi. Elle demande à Lily si la vie va bien et si elle volait les capes des gens comme ça… Je peux répondre Kazy ?

_regard inquiet euh… Oui…_

**Julia :** Lily va très bien, bien qu'en ce moment elle soit déprimée parce qu'elle a lu les prochains chapitres de Kazy et que… Bah elle va encore trinquer (mais pas de la façon dont vous l'imaginez). Et je lui ai prêté la cape que j'ai trouvée ! Mais elle ne me l'a pas rendue… MAUVAISE FILLE ! Wouf.

_Bien sûr Julia. Tu continues ?_

**Julia :** Vi. elle te propose d'utiliser ses idées si tu es en manque d'inspi.

_Bien sûr ! J'y penserai je te le jure. En plus, le coup de la poule-garou tueuse, ça me plaît. Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas l'oublier. Valà, noté sur le synopsis. Suivante ! (j'adore dire ça ! j'ai l'impression d'avoir du pouvoir…)_

**Julia :** Du pouvoir ? Comme Pouvoir Lance ? C'est mon oncle… Il est où ?

_regard vide Caché. _

**Julia :** Ah bon ? Où ça ? Oncle Pouvoir ? Oncle Pouvoir ?

_Mais… Julia ? Oh ! Si tu réponds pas aux réponses aux reviews, je fais comment ?_

**Julia :** ONCLE POUVOIIIIIIR ????

_se bouche les oreilles Moï moï… Bon… Ben je me débrouille toute seule…_

**Alice :** Je veux bien t'aider si tu veux.

_Bah j'aurais voulu que ce soit Julia qui…_

**Julia :** POUVOIIIIIIIIR ??????

_T'es engagée._

**Alice :** Chic alors !

_Ok, tu bannis chic de ton vocabulaire et tu peux commencer._

**Alice :** Chouette, ça marche ?

_A la rigueur._

**Alice :** Chouette.

_Alice…_

**Alice :** Vi, vi. Bon, alors **Tatiana Black** t'applaudit parce qu'elle n'a pas, je cite « haï, méprisé, détesté, exécré, abhorré… » fin de citation, Peter.

_Ah bon ? Franchement, c'était le but._

**Alice :** Elle te demande comment tu fais pour être si objective et te signale que c'est sûrement son chapitre préféré.

_Waw ! J'avoue que je l'aime bien aussi, mais j'ai une titite préférence pour le chapitre 26. Enfin… Comment je fais pour être si objective… J'en sais strictement rien. En fait, j'aime bien Peter. Oui, je sais, je sais, c'est mâââl, mais chuis une rebelle (j'écoute Emma Daumas et Hilary Duff) ! Non, sérieusement, j'aime bien Peter et je pense que s'il a trahi ses amis c'était pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer. Je n'arrive pas à le détester. Et puis à l'origine il ne devait même pas être un traître, c'était sensé être le voisin Moldu des Potter. Et finalement, JKR a modifié, modifié, modifié et le type est devenu Peter, ami des Potter. Enfin bon, j'ai un avis très particulier sur Peter. Et je pense que même s'il a trahi, il a quand même fait parti des Maraudeurs et qu'il a été considéré comme tel. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les Maraudeurs l'auraient méprisé. Sinon, il aurait vraiment eu des raisons d'aller les balancer à Voldy. Enfin, c'est mon humble avis._

**Alice :** Eh ben… T'es inspirée.

_Yep._

**Alice :** Bon. **Faby.fan** a adoré ce chapitre.

_rougi jusqu'aux oreilles merci… C'est zentil. Moi aussi je l'aime bien en plus ##_

**Alice :** Ah. Voilà **Puce**. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi elle signe la Mamie du Badminton si elle s'appelle **Puce** ?

_Parce que c'est une puce qui a l'air d'une mamie quand elle joue au bad. explose de rire au souvenir de lundi Ah la laaa… Quelle grâce ! Quel tact ! Quelle douceur… est écroulée de rire Enfin… essuie ses larmes Que nous dit **Puce**, Alice ?_

**Julia :** POUVOIIIIIIR ???? Maieuuuuh… Il m'a toujours battue à cache-cache…

**Alice :** regard désespéré vers sa camarade C'est triste quand même…

_Nan, je trouve ça marrant moi. regarde son personnage avec un regard ému Donc ?_

**Alice :** Oui, donc, elle t'accuse d'avoir voulu faire un dessin de Sirius et Ambre sous un parapluie avec écrit dessus « sortez couvert » au recto, et Sirius avec une belle marque de gifle de l'autre côté, un préservatif qui pendouille à sa main.

_Comment tu connais tous les détails ? _

**Alice :** regard innocent

_Connasse. T'es virée…_

**Alice :** regard narquois

**Julia :** MAIEUUUUUH !! OU T'ESSSSSSSS ?????

_Ahem. Ok. D'accord. __J'ai pour simple vengeance la pensée que tu souffriras à mort dans dix ans. Gniark !_

**Alice :** Mauvaise fille.

_C'est mon deuxième prénom. _

**Alice :** Elle te demande… air choqué Bah dis donc ta copine elle est bizarre ! Elle te demande quand Sirius va tomber amoureux d'Ambre, quand est-ce qu'ils vont coucher ensemble, et comment ça se fait que Lily ait un petit copain ? (eh bée… Son deuxième prénom à elle c'est FAQ ?)

_MWAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH !!! (ceci est un rire sadique). Bon, alors, Sirius est amoureux de Ambre… En fait, tu me connais, chuis hyper douée en amour donc… J'en sais rien. Je crois qu'il est déjà amoureux d'elle, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. En fait, je crois qu'il est amoureux depuis le chapitre 22, ou au moins qu'il s'en est rendu compte. Ils coucheront ensemble dans le chapitre 28, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Ou dans ces eaux-là. Je t'explique pour Lily. Il se trouve que, quand deux personnes se sentent attirées l'un par l'autre (Ahem, comme toi et une autre certaine personne qui m'aime autant que ton clébard je te signale ! regard outré comment il a shouté dedans mwahahahahahahahhaha Ahem), et bien il se trouve que parfois… Bah ils s'embrassent, se tripotent pendant les interclasses, à la cantine, à la récré, chez toi, chez lui… Tu vois de quoi je veux parler hein ? Ou tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? (comme celui de vendredi ? Mwahahaha… J'ai trop de talent)._

**Alice :** Je suppose que nous ne sommes pas sensés comprendre ce que tu lui racontes ?

_Bah y a rien à comprendre. **Puce** dessine comme c'est interdit, je dessine comme une moufle. **Puce** me remonte le moral avec la beauté de ses dessins, je lui remonte le sien avec le ridicule des miens. Elle provoque mon admiration, je provoque un fou-rire qui me rend débile. __NO COMMENT !_

**Alice :** mwahahahahaahah…

_regard assassin _

**Alice :** ahahAhem… Hem. Bien. Euh… Où en étais-je ? Oui. **Kamala première du nom** (dis donc, Electre te réussi pas toi ! Une remarque et ta tête gonfle !)

_Jalouse._

**Alice :** regard noir garce dépravée.

_Tu connais tous mes prénoms ?_

**Alice :** Pf ! Bon. Donc **Kam** retire tout ce qu'elle a dit, elle veut que Sirius redevienne ami avec les Maraudeurs.

_Chapitre 26 ma grande. Et encore, ce n'est qu'un début. Ça se fera lentement. Ça commence au chapitre 25, et je pense qu'ils seront réconciliés au chapitre 27 qui n'est pas encore écrit (0 pour le moment sauf si on compte le synopsis, mais ça compte pas donc ma remarque est débile (re : no comment))_

**Julia :** GRRAAAAAOUUUUUUURFFFF !! Le lion va manger Pouvoir !

_regard vide_

**Alice :** regard vide Bref. **Saleens** trouve Jenny plus sympathique qu'Electre.

_Y a pas photo. _

**Alice :** Elle a particulièrement aimé le passe où Lily, Sirius et Peter soignent James.

_Voui, moi aussi. Particulièrement la remarque acide et pragmatique de Lily « Venant de quelqu'un qui trahi son meilleur ami c'est vrai que ça prend tout son sens ». Elle l'a dite toute seule en plus ! Même pas eu besoin de moi. Pf. Je sers plus à rien… Bouhouhouhuuuuuuu !!!_

**Alice :** Si. Tu files des spoilers à ta voisine de classe.

_Ouais. Et du coup je prends plus de notes en éco._

**Alice :** C'est mal.

_Tu veux une baffe ?_

**Alice :** Non, non, ça ira. Bon, bien, bref, nous arrivons donc à **Sinwen** qui te dit qu'elle a bien aimé Peter, qu'elle trouve Lily garce, que Jenny manque, qu'Electre ne manque qu'un peu, et que Ambre manque beaucoup. Et que les îles flottantes seront prêtes dans deux heures. Ça fait quand même un bon bout de temps que la review est postée…

Alors. Dans l'ordre. Je suis contente que tu apprécies Peter. Vraiment. Lily est une garce, mais les Maraudeurs l'avaient déjà constaté dans le chapitre 21. Et puis même. J'aime pas l'idée que Lily soit une gentille fifille. Toutes les filles sont des garces plus ou moins refoulées. Gniark ! Jenny manque, mais Jenny sera remplacée par une autre gamine qui je l'espère vous plaira. Electre manque, mais plus pour longtemps. D'ailleurs tu l'as vue, elle était là dans le chapitre… Et ce n'est pas sa dernière apparition. Merde, je spoile, tant pis. Ambre ne manquera plus pour très longtemps. JE VEUX LES ÎLES FLOTTANTES !! (tu as regardé Queer pour la recette ? (notez que je matte toutes les émissions pourraves))

**Alice : Sadesirius (Sadesirius** ? Gneuh ?) ne trouve rien à dire tellement elle aime.

_toute rouge Merci… BAHHHHH ! J'aime pas rougir !_

**Julia :** BÊÊÊÊÊHHHHHH !!! POUVOUAAAAAAAAARRRRR !!

**Alice : Tite Mione** trouve dommage que l'amitié entre Remus et Sirius ne soit plus jamais la même.

_Mouais. Je ne sais pas si ça pourrait être autrement. Je ne pense pas que Remus pardonnera aussi facilement. De toute façon, je les réconcilie avec facilité. Gniark. Me suis pas pris la tête. Chuis désolée…_

**Alice :** Elle préférait les RAR (je connais ce sigle moi ?) avec Electre.

_Vrai ? Bon, ben si vous voulez un de ces quatre je vous laisserai le choix. _

**Alice : Feu-lorelle** fait des reviews plus structurées que les autres (c'est bien c'est très bien, parce que c'est pratique pour moi qui ai un esprit synthétique et…)

_Ahem !_

**Alice :** Oui. Excuse-moi Kazy… Elle félicite Peter, il a pris la bonne décision.

_Peter me dit qu'il a jamais eu autant la côte de sa vie gniark C'est James qui a la côte… (private joke que vous comprendrez grâce au chapitre 26). Bref. Il est très content. _

**Alice :** Tu m'étonnes ! Y a de quoi ! Elle veut que James suive son instinct.

_Bah en ce moment, son instinct lui dit précisément que Sirius est un connard et qu'il mériterait d'être viré… Tu veux vraiment qu'il suive son instinct ?_

**Alice : **Moui. Non. Sirius est quand même mignon.

_Bon._

**Julia :** BABABABABARBARAANN (BARBARA-AAAAAAAANN)

**Alice :** Elle trouve qu'elle ressemble à Julia.

_Lol Je crois que Julia ressemble à un peu tout le monde. Personnellement, c'est le perso dont je me sens le plus proche. D'ailleurs parfois je m'inspire de mes… Ahem… Hontes… Pour faire intervenir Julia. Je pense que toutes les filles sont des tarées plus ou moins refoulées, donc de toute façon, je crois que nous serions toutes capables de nous mettre à sauter en hurlant « AU GALOP ! pataclop pataclop pataclop »… Ou alors je suis la seule… Mouais. Ça se tient aussi, remarquez…_

**Alice :** Mouais. Bah je comprends pourquoi on est tous des cas quand on voit l'auteur.

_Trace._

**Alice :** ouais… Bon, elle pense que James va encore plus détester James avec ce qui c'est passé. Et elle regrette de te l'avoir dit.

_Gniark ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas, James a pardonné à Sirius là où j'en suis donc ça va se régler rapidement. Les travaux d'approche sont déjà entamés en plus, tu l'as vu._

**Alice :** Elle ne semple pas très convaincue par l'excuse de la « curiosité ».

_Ah bon ? Pourtant c'est par pure curiosité. Comprends-la, elle voit les Maraudeurs partir alors qu'il fait nuit et que c'est la pleine lune. Quand tu sais que leur meilleur ami est un loup-garou, tu dois te poser des questions tu ne crois pas ? Personnellement, je m'en poserais et je les suivrais. Ca me paraît logique… Chais pas._

**Julia :** CAPRIIIIIIIII C'EST FINIIIIIIIIIIIII TU ETAIS POURTANT LA VILLE DE MON PREMIER AMOUUUUUUUUUUR !! CAPRIIIIIII C'EST FINIIIII ! TATATATATATATATATATA DE TOUS LES JOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !!!!

**Alice :** Bien. Je crois que c'est fini.

_jette un regard inquiet à Julia parfois, je me demande si j'ai pas fait une erreur en l'imaginant._

**Alice :** Non. Elle t'est utile, elle est tellement tarée qu'elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi.

_fusille Alice du regard Toi la fermes. Tu m'énerves. Bon, allez, va soigner Julia, je crois que la pauvre fille en a besoin. _

**Julia :** BARCELONAAAAAA BARCELONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FREDDY JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIME !!!

_Ahem… Je crois que si elle se met à chanter du Queen et à appeler les macchabées…_

**Alice :** Voui. Té, chuis vernie moi… Bon, allez viens Julia, on plie bagage. C'est Ambre qui nous remplacera la prochaine fois. Elle est autrement tarée que toi. Mais on l'aime bien quand même… Quoique… Moi je l'aime bien… Elle, elle a pas l'air de m'apprécier… MERCI A TOUS D'AVOIR REVIEWE ! JE M'ENNUYAIS DANS MON DORTOIR !

**Julia :** MAMAAAAAA JUST KILLED A MAAAAAN PUT A GUN AGAINST HIS HEAAAAAD !! PULLED MY TRIGGER NOW HE'S DEAAAAAAD !!

**Alice :** Moïïïïïïïï… Manmaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! bouhouhouhouh…

_C'est plutôt moi qui devrait pleurer… Enfin. On choisit plus ses persos visiblement ! Allez, à ciao bonsoir ! _

**Preview chapitre 25 : **

Une nouvelle rentrée, la dernière. Une nouvelle amie, et de taille ! Tout est nouveau malgré l'habitude…

**Chapitre 25 : Une rentrée mouvementée. POV Sirius et Remus.**

**Julia :** VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

_éclate en sanglots J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarre… _


	25. Une rentrée mouvementée

**Disclaimer** : Vous connaissez le système rien à moi tout à Elle.

**Protection parentale** : G

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont dix sept ans, Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, et acquiert de plus en plus de pouvoir. A Poudlard, la plupart des Septième Année ont fait leur choix. Sera-t-il seulement le bon ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : C'est les vacances. Lily sort avec Mathieu, un Moldu qu'elle a rencontré dans sa colo, Sirius sort avec Katerina, une Moldue aussi, un peu farfelue et très maladroite incapable de se souvenir du prénom de son copain, James commence à s'inquiéter pour Sirius, et Peter se moque de lui. Oreste Daray dit à un mystérieux inconnu qu'il a son autorisation pour faire ce qu'il faut vis à vis de sa propre fille, alors que celle-ci qui pourtant allait mieux, voit le fantôme de sa sœur dans le miroir…

**Note de Wam** : Et je continue dans ma lancée ! Décidément, l'inspiration est là ! La fin du chapitre 27 m'a plue, donc je l'ai rapidement terminée ! Je remercie Ange pour avoir testé et encore approuvé. J'intègre un nouveau personnage qui me plaît bien. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi. Bonne lecture !

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 25 : Une rentrée mouvementée

Ce fut dans un « pop » inaudible que Sirius arriva sur le quai 9 ¾. Le problème était qu'il avait oublié que, lorsqu'on tranplanait, il fallait absolument prévoir un endroit pour ses bagages. Il n'eut le temps que de lever la tête avant de tout recevoir dans la figure. Heureusement pour lui, il y avait tellement de foule et tellement de cris que personne ne s'en rendit compte. Vexé malgré tout – foutu ego ! songea-t-il – Sirius rangea ses affaires et entreprit de monter dans le train. A côté, une Serdaigle de Troisième ou Quatrième Année serrait l'intégralité de sa famille dans ses bras (ce qui n'était pas peu dire), et un jeune Cinquième Année de Poufsouffle semblait chercher quelque chose dans sa valise. Sirius admira cette animation avec amusement, mais, au moment de monter dans le train, il eut un arrêt. La réalité venait de le frapper d'un coup.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il allait à Poudlard.

Sirius se recula, et observa la locomotive rouge. Elle était resplendissante, plus scintillante que jamais, et Sirius se prit à penser que c'était sûrement parce que c'était son dernier aller que la locomotive était si belle. C'était absurde, évidemment, mais ça lui plaisait de songer cela. Pris soudainement d'une pulsion, il posa ses valises, et s'approcha de la locomotive. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de l'observer attentivement. Le rouge n'était pas si rouge que ça, en fait. Elle avait, en fonction de l'angle de vue, plusieurs teintes plus orangées, parfois même jaunes ou pourpre. En fait, c'était une explosion de couleurs chaudes. Déjà, enfant, il l'avait adorée. Emerveillé par ce concentré de Magie pure, il avait su l'admirer. Mais jamais à sa propre valeur. Peut-être qu'il était impossible de le faire, au fond.

Sirius approcha sa main de la locomotive. Il n'avait jamais touché non plus cette partie du train. Etait-ce du métal ? De l'acier ? Il caressa la locomotive qui sembla rougir d'avantage et frissonner légèrement. Sirius eut un sourire alors qu'il frissonnait également et que sa main se mettait à vibrer. Il comprit pourquoi tout le monde était si émerveillé en la voyant. C'était de la Magie Pure. Que sa main souillée ne pouvait toucher véritablement. Cependant, la locomotive semblait particulièrement apprécier cela. Après une dernière caresse, Sirius se détacha de la locomotive. Et alors qu'il retournait à ses bagages, il remarqua une petite fille aux cheveux blonds. Les yeux perdus dans le rouge de la locomotive, la gamine tentait également d'approcher sa main.

Avec étonnement, la petite fille remarqua qu'elle pouvait la toucher, mais elle retira sa main lorsqu'elle vit que la locomotive avait viré au rouge vif. Sirius eut un petit rire amusé. Plutôt curieuse, la petite, pensa-t-il. Sirius s'approcha d'elle.

« C'est de la Magie Pure » expliqua-t-il. « alors c'est plutôt difficile à toucher quand on n'est pas habitué. »

« Tu es habitué toi ? » demanda-t-elle, aussi rouge que la locomotive.

« Bof. Je ne sais pas qui a créé le Poudlard Express. Il faudrait que je demande à Lily, elle a lu l'Histoire de Poudlard. Mais je pense que c'est une idée de Poufsouffle. Il paraît qu'elle était amoureuse de Gryffondor. Ça expliquerait le rouge. Quoique les trains n'existaient pas lorsque les Fondateurs ont créé Poudlard… »

La petite fille le regarda bizarrement. Sirius lui sourit. Elle devait être une fille de Moldus. Il lui posa la question. Et à son regard, il comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Il dut lui expliquer ce qu'était un Moldu avant qu'elle ne lui réponde, de plus en plus rouge. Sirius la trouvait attendrissante. Elle devait également rentrer en Première Année, vu son regard époustouflé, ses airs ahuris à chaque représentation magique (elle observa pendant dix minutes une grenouille qui changeait de couleur toutes les dix secondes suite au sort du frère d'un élève, si bien que Sirius lui demanda si elle en était tombée amoureuse). Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il fut immédiatement attendri. Il eut envie de prendre soin d'elle.

« Tes parents ne sont pas là ? »

« Maman travaille, et papa est mort quand j'étais petite. C'est Lexane, ma grande sœur qui s'occupe de moi la plupart du temps. Elle est grande, elle a quinze ans. Et elle est gentille. C'est elle qui m'a emmenée acheter mes fournitures, et elle a été très gentille quand elle a su que j'étais une… Enfin… Ce que j'étais quoi. D'ailleurs, je n'en reviens toujours pas… »

« Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Malice Whitehorn. »

« Whitehorn ? » s'exclama Sirius. « Malice Whitehorn ? Tu veux dire… comme Devlin Whitehorn ? "

« Tu connais mon père ? »

« Bien sûr ! Il est très connu dans mon monde ! C'est lui qui a fondé la Société de Balais, les plus grands balais de notre monde ! Mais… Comment se fait-il que tu ne saches pas qui tu es ? Et si ton père est un Sorcier, pourquoi ta grande sœur n'est-elle pas à Poudlard ? »

Malice haussa les épaules. Sirius la regarda. Elle semblait triste, étonnée, curieuse et amusée à la fois.

« Je ne savais pas ce que faisait papa… » avoua-t-elle. « Tu pourras me parler de lui ? »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Sirius se sentit fondre. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Qui serait l'horrible bonhomme qui oserait refuser quoique ce soit à cette gamine ? Certainement pas lui. Alors il hocha la tête. La petite fille afficha un sourire éclatant, et attrapa ses valises.

« Bon, on y va ? »

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans le wagon, et, après le sifflement de rigueur, le train s'ébranla. Comme tout le monde était déjà monté, les deux élèves ne rencontrèrent personne, et ils trouvèrent à leur plus grand étonnement un compartiment libre. Malice fut la première à pénétrer dedans, et à s'installer confortablement. Mais la première chose qu'elle fit fut de se mettre à genoux sur le fauteuil et d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle poussa un cri de joie et d'excitation lorsqu'elle sortit la tête. On aurait dit un chien fou. Sirius sourit à cette pensée. Finalement, elle se rassit. Ses yeux passèrent dans tout le compartiment. Ils parcoururent les fauteuils dont la mousse s'enfuyait par endroits, la couleur délavée et sale du tissu les recouvrant, et les fenêtres mal nettoyées. Mais elle semblait heureuse. Sirius la vit également jeter un regard à ses bagages. Puis ses doigts tapotèrent doucement le siège sur lequel elle s'était assise, en regardant par la fenêtre. Sirius sourit. Elle semblait également déjà s'ennuyer ferme, et être sur le point de poser une question. Il fallait lui faciliter la tâche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Qui était mon père ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir sacrément rougi.

Sirius entreprit donc de lui expliquer qui il était. En gros, Devlin Whitehorn. Du peu qu'il savait, c'était un Sorcier Ecossais qui avait une vraie passion pour le Quidditch, et particulièrement pour les balais. Quelques années auparavant, il avait décidé de fonder une entreprise sur les balais. Il avait lui-même travaillé sur la création de balais plus rapides que les Halley. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler de sa mort. Evidemment, Sirius omit de parler de cela. Mais il lui recommanda d'aller vérifier dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Intriguée, Malice lui demanda plus d'explications – notamment sur les Maisons de Poudlard – auxquelles Sirius se fit un plaisir de répondre. Puis finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva :

« T'as pas d'amis ? »

Elle était peut-être timide au début, mais très vite et une fois mise à l'aise, la fillette était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus extravertie. Par contre, même si elle ne manquait pas de gentillesse, elle semblait dénuée de tout ce qui semblait de près ou de loin à du tact. Sirius eut un sourire gêné.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu restes avec un grand comme moi au lieu d'aller voir des gens de ton âge ? »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Toi non plus. »

Malice haussa les épaules.

« J'ai pas envie d'être avec les autres. A ton tour. » trancha Malice avec une moue agacée.

« Euh… C'est un peu compliqué… »

« Raconte. »

« Et je ne crois pas que ça te concerne vraiment. »

Malice fit son regard rempli de larmes, et malgré lui, Sirius fondit. Elle semblait user et abuser de son charme. La peste. Plus grande, elle ferait des ravages.

« J'en ai trahi un alors les autres m'ont tourné le dos. »

« Ils ont eu raison. » trancha-t-elle.

« Oui ben ça va j'ai compris ! »

Aucun tact, se répéta Sirius. Il se sentit vexé. Si même une gamine de onze ans le lui soulignait, c'est qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de se réconcilier avec ses anciens amis. Heureusement que Peter était là… Peter ! Où diable était Peter ? Avait-il oublié le jour de la rentrée comme en Deuxième Année ? Ou raté le train comme en Troisième ? Ou s'était-il perdu comme en Quatrième ? Ou alors peut-être l'avait-il oublié… Ou préférait-il rester avec Remus et James ? C'était bien possible. Il comprenait de toute façon.

Malice sembla voir sa tristesse car elle se remit à parler avec entrain. Elle lui raconta sa vie, lui décrivit sa sœur, sa mère, le père qu'elle connaissait. Elle lui fit même quelques blagues marrantes, et lui expliqua que son plus grand rêve était de voler. Sirius lui raconta alors le Quidditch, et, avec sa baguette, lui fit des démonstrations de tours qui enchantèrent la fillette. Elle regardait chaque sort, chaque effet avec ses grands yeux. Plusieurs fois elle essaya de lancer un sort, mais jamais elle ne réussi, et ce fut avec une moue boudeuse qu'elle concéda qu'elle n'était pas douée. Ce à quoi Sirius répondit que c'était normal parce que les Première Année étaient toujours plus lents. Et Malice retrouva le sourire.

La petite fille s'était lancé dans une grande explication sur la politique moldue – tout ce qui y touchait la passionnait, ce qui étonnait définitivement Sirius – lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« Ben alors Black, tu les prends au berceau maintenant ? » se moqua une voix.

Sirius leva la tête. Evidemment, c'était trop beau !

« Salut Snivellus ! Tu n'as toujours pas fait la découverte du shampooing à ce que je vois. La prochaine fois qu'on ira à Pré-au-Lard je te ferai une carte pour te montrer où on trouve la parfumerie si tu veux. »

Rogue ne répondit rien et le fusilla du regard. Malice s'était tue et observait Rogue avec incompréhension.

« Tu les aimes de plus en plus débiles également à ce que je vois. » plaisanta Wilkes.

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? »

« Tss… Tu m'as habitué à mieux, Black. Oh mais… ? Où sont tes charmants amis ? Tu es tout seul ? Tes petits copains t'ont abandonnés ? Ah vous voyez les gars, tout n'est pas encore perdu… Peut-être qu'on pourra faire quelque chose de ces Gryffondor… Quoique non. »

Rogue se tendit en même temps que Sirius. Celui-ci intercepta le sourire narquois qu'il afficha, et il aperçut clairement que l'envie de révéler la petite vérité sur Remus le démangeait sérieusement. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Jeter des sorts serait idiot, Malice risquait d'être touchée, et si Sirius était habitué à recevoir des sorts plus ou moins violents, Malice ne connaissait rien du monde Sorcier. C'était trop dangereux. Il devait donc s'écraser. Mais, se jura-t-il, c'était à charge de revanche.

« Eh bien, Black ? Tu ne réponds rien ? Tu fais moins le malin sans tes copains ! »

« La ferme Junior. Moi au moins je me débrouille sans marque sur le bras. Tu dois être content remarque, depuis que tu sais transplaner tu dois pouvoir aller rejoindre ton cher Maîîîîître… »

« Jaloux ? »

« D'être le larbin de Voldemort ? » assena-t-il, alors que les quatre Mangemorts frissonnaient sous l'œil ébahi de Malice. « Non, être marqué comme du bétail, ça ne m'a jamais attiré. Quant à être le sous-fifre d'un taré… »

Wilkes amorça un mouvement vers Sirius, mais une voix retentit. Tous sursautèrent, et ce fut avec l'étonnement le plus marqué que Sirius vit apparaître Lily, Ambre et Peter. Si Wilkes commença par les regarder de haut en bas avec mépris en marmonnant quelques insultes, ce fut une toute autre chose quand Peter lui lança un _expelliarmus_. Wilkes allait répliquer, mais Avery et Klein le retinrent. Rogue lança un regard amusé à la scène et mit sa main devant Wilkes également. Sirius le dévisagea avec étonnement. Si Rogue commençait à le défendre…

« Laisse. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Et puis… Tu connais le dicton Adam… La faim chasse le loup hors des bois. »

Sirius releva violemment la tête et lança son regard le plus mauvais à Rogue. Peter eut exactement la même réaction, et pendant un moment Sirius crut qu'il allait se jeter sur lui, Lily écarquilla les yeux devant ces paroles, mais Ambre ne fit rien. Elle se contenta de toiser Rogue et d'entrer dans le compartiment. Et pendant tout ce temps, Malice avait observé d'un œil consterné la scène, la bouche bée. Une fois les quatre Serpentard partis, Lily et Peter allèrent s'asseoir à côté de Sirius.

« A peine arrivé et tu t'attires déjà des ennuis… » se lamenta Lily. « Mais comment je vais faire pour vous tenir, moi ? »

« Tu es Préfète-en-Chef ? » s'étonna Sirius.

Lily hocha la tête, alors Sirius la félicita. Remus, par contre, était resté simple Préfet. L'homologue masculin de Lily était John-Stanislas Harris. A ce nom, le visage de Sirius se décomposa. Lily éclata de rire avec Peter et Ambre, puis elle lui expliqua qu'il s'était trouvé un petit ami pendant les vacances et qu'il semblait avoir totalement oublié Sirius… A son plus grand plaisir. Malice se racla allègrement la gorge, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que les trois élèves se rendirent compte de la présence de la fillette. Lily sembla ravie de la voir, et se prit immédiatement d'affection pour elle, et même Peter – qui n'était pas très sociable car très timide – l'apprécia. Seule Ambre se moqua et semblait sur la défensive.

« Tu les prends au berceau ? » plaisanta-t-elle avec un regard narquois.

« C'est bizarre, c'est exactement ce que m'a dit Rogue. »

« Tu veux dire que j'ai un point commun avec lui ? Mais quelle chance ! Mon plus grand rêve se réalise enfin… »

Elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux qu'à son départ de Poudlard, et Sirius en fut plus que ravi. Si elle commençait à être de bonne humeur et à être sarcastique, alors leurs joutes verbales pouvaient recommencer, et leurs relations pouvaient repartir. Finalement, son voyage pouvait bien se passer. Les quatre adolescents se racontèrent leurs vacances, et Malice finit par s'endormir, non sans avoir lâché un « Bah ils sont pas si rancuniers tes copains finalement. » qui jeta un froid dans le compartiment. Elle sembla se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait une bourde, mais elle ne rougit que très peu.

Finalement, après une heure de discussions plus ou moins intelligentes, Lily se retira pour aller voir Alice et Julia. Ambre la suivit quelques minutes plus tard prétextant une discussion importante à avoir avec Katy, et Sirius et Peter furent enfin seuls. Mais lorsque la porte se referma sur Ambre, Sirius se surprit à être triste. Pas parce qu'elle partait, mais parce qu'elle était seule. Sa sœur était morte – sa sœur jumelle de surcroît – sa meilleure amie était à Gryffondor et devait se trouver avec des personnes qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup, et la seule amie de sa Maison était Katy. Dans tout Poudlard, elle ne devait avoir que deux copines. Elle ne connaissait pas de Poufsouffle, s'entendait à peu près avec quelques Serdaigle de la classe de sa sœur mais elle avait décidé de couper les ponts après la mort de sa sœur. Elle évitait même d'aller dans ce coin du château. Ambre était en froid avec les Serpentard qu'elle estimait coupables du meurtre de sa sœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas clairement afficher son amitié avec les rares Gryffondor qu'elle connaissait sous peine de représailles douloureuses. En fait, elle était seule…

Peter le remarqua, et en vint à la même conclusion que lui. Après tout, il avait passé pas mal de temps avec elle lors de la fin de l'année précédente, et malgré les tons froids et les regards distants qu'elle lui avait concédé, il l'avait trouvée plutôt sympathique. Mais tant qu'elle semblait bien et pas trop triste, alors lui et Sirius n'étaient pas inquiets. Au pire, avec la reprise des cours, tout irait mieux.

Pendant le reste du voyage, les deux garçons discutèrent de la fin de leurs vacances. Peter raconta ainsi sa rencontre avec la charmante Odiane, petite rousse (aux cheveux aussi vifs que les Weasley) qui était d'un calme si… Calme ! que Peter s'était tout de suite senti bien. Il l'avait beaucoup appréciée – mais avait juré solennellement qu'il ne s'était rien passé et que ce n'était qu'une amie – mais il avait été terriblement déçu d'apprendre qu'elle devait rentrer en Suisse pour ses cours. Nonobstant ils s'étaient changés adresses et numéros de cheminée pour se parler le plus souvent possible. Sirius, par contre, avait rompu avec Katerina quelques jours avant son départ. La jeune femme était partie sans un mot. Elle s'était contenté de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui dire qu'elle avait adoré être avec lui. Sirius avait été décontenancé de cette réaction. Il était content qu'elle ne se soit pas mis à pleurer – il ne supportait pas de voir une fille pleurer – mais il aurait préféré qu'elle… Il ne savait pas trop. Qu'elle se montre plus touchée, qu'elle soit un peu plus… blessée quoi !

Malice dormit durant tout le voyage. Par moment, elle marmonnait quelques « non, pas la grenouille ! » ou « paaaarfaitement bien » qui interrompait les discussions des deux garçons pour leur provoquer un sacré fou-rire. Bien trop tenté d'ailleurs, Sirius céda à la tentation. Vers le milieu du voyage, il se pencha vers Malice, et prit la voix la plus paniquée qu'il put :

« Vite, Malice, la clef du sous-marin, elle est où ? »

Peter, qui s'étouffait déjà de rire depuis quelques minutes, en tomba de son siège, tandis que Malice se relevait d'un coup en prenant une grande bouffée d'air et disait :

« Je sais pas ! Je sais pas ! »

« Mais si, tu l'as posée où ? »

« Je sais pas ! »

Puis finalement, elle se rendormit, laissant Sirius et Peter se rouler par terre de rire. Ils mirent dix minutes à se calmer, mais un seul regard vers la petite fille, et leur fou-rire était reparti. Finalement, Lily apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, et leur précisa leur arrivée proche en leur recommandant de commencer à s'habiller. Puis elle jeta un regard attendrie à Malice, toujours profondément endormie. Sirius promit de la réveiller, et Lily partit après un hochement de tête. Les garçons se préparèrent rapidement avant de réveiller Malice. Celle-ci s'habilla dans un temps record, après que Sirius lui ait descendu sa valise, et tenta de mettre une cravate. Mais Sirius l'arrêta.

« Tu n'as pas à mettre de cravate, tu n'as pas encore été répartie. Ils t'en donneront plusieurs lorsque tu seras dans ton dortoir. Et profites-en bien, parce que les cravates, c'est nul et ça fait mal. »

Malice lui sourit, rangea sa valise, attrapa sa baguette et la fourra dans une de ses larges poches. Elle se recoiffa un petit peu – son sommeil agité l'avait mise dans un état incroyable – et renfila ses chaussures. Sa robe était un peu trop grande pour elle, mais lorsque Sirius le lui fit remarquer, Malice expliqua que sa sœur lui avait conseillé d'en prendre de plus grandes pour pouvoir les porter plus longtemps sans avoir à changer trop régulièrement. Finalement, le train s'arrêta. Les élèves descendirent dans une joyeuse foule, se hélant lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir, ou criant de joie. Certains Première ou Deuxième Année pleuraient, mais il n'y avait rien de bien notable. Sirius se sentit une nouvelle fois triste lorsqu'il observa Poudlard. C'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait ce parcours. La dernière fois qu'il prenait ces carrosses tirés par les Sombrals qu'il avait appris à admirer depuis sa Première Année. Il se sentait si heureux de rentrer à Poudlard, et si mélancolique à la fois. Il envia même Peter qui plaisantait avec quelques Poufsouffle plus jeunes. Peter n'était pas du genre à penser à cela. Mais Sirius dut se rendre à l'évidence, il allait bel et bien quitter Poudlard.

Il sentit quelqu'un tirer sur sa manche. Il se baissa, et rencontra le regard de Malice. Elle semblait partager sa peine, mais paraissait être aussi enchantée d'arriver à Poudlard. Sirius lui répondit par un sourire. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il allait profiter de sa dernière Année. Il allait se réconcilier avec James, son frère, et demander à Remus pardon. Il avait fait des erreurs, certes. Mais tout allait changer. Sa dernière Année serait la plus belle qu'il vivrait jamais.

* * *

Lorsque Remus entra dans la Grande Salle, il alla immédiatement s'asseoir. Il sentait le regard de Sirius, et cela le dérangeait énormément. Pour une nouvelle année, il avait dû montrer aux enfants par où aller, lorsqu'ils ne trouvaient pas Hagrid – Mais comment faisaient-ils ? se demandait Remus. Il avait d'ailleurs rencontré une petite fille très étrange. Il l'avait vue parler à Sirius, et l'avait même aperçue dans son compartiment lorsqu'il était passé devant. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix d'Hagrid, elle s'était immédiatement dirigée vers Remus, poussée par Sirius au plus grand étonnement du loup-garou. Ils avaient même échangé un regard. Le premier regard depuis deux mois, voire plus. Remus se sentit mal à l'aise. Sirius lui avait quand même sauvé la vie. Comment ce sinistre crétin s'y prenait-il pour le trahir et le sauver en trois mois ? Même si Remus lui en voulait toujours – et ce serait sûrement ainsi pour un très gros bout de temps – l'adolescent devait bien avouer qu'il avait du mal à ne pas aller le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait. Rien qu'à y repenser, Remus s'en voulut. Il avait failli tuer Lily, il avait perdu tout contrôle, et il avait grièvement blessé James. Comment arrivait-il à se lever le matin ? Heureusement que Sirius avait utilisé la Carte pour les voir. D'après les dires de Peter, il avait été assez jaloux et avait voulu voir ce qu'ils faisaient pendant la soirée. Puis, voyant surgir Lily de nulle part, il avait tout comprit. Sans même prendre le temps de vérifier quoique ce soit, Sirius était parti. Une fois dans le parc, il s'était transformé en chien pour aller plus vite et était heureusement arrivé à temps pour aider James et sauver Lily. Depuis, Sirius avait trouvé un sort qui permettait à de voir quiconque se trouvait sous une cape d'invisibilité ou caché sous le polynectar ou quelconque magie. 

Il sentit James le bousculer. Celui-ci s'excusa et, voyant le regard absent de son ami, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête d'y penser, bon sang. C'est fini. C'est bon. Personne n'est au courant de rien et il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme. »

« Grâce à Sirius. »

James se renfrogna.

« Oui, grâce à Sirius. » concéda-t-il. Puis après un silence : « Tu crois qu'il faut… ? »

« Mes chers élèves… » commença Dumbledore. « Bienvenue à Poudlard ! »

James se tut immédiatement et porta toute son attention sur le directeur de Poudlard. Pendant les requêtes habituelles du genre « Forêt Interdite interdite », « Livres volants interdits », « sorties après le couvre-feu absolument prohibées » (avec un regard entendu à la table des Gryffondor entière, notamment à James et à Sirius), le jeune garçon observa la Grande Salle. Les Serpentard semblaient plus nombreux que jamais. La table des Poufsouffle était un peu moins remplie, mais celles des Serdaigle et des Gryffondor étaient presque pleines à craquer. James remarqua Peter assis à côté de Sirius. Il n'avait pas voulu les rejoindre pour ne pas le laisser seul, et James comprenait. Il eut par contre un pincement au cœur quand il vit Lily assise à côté de son ancien meilleur ami. C'était vraiment injuste… Enfin, il fallait quand même avouer qu'il était entré dans les faveurs de la jeune fille depuis « l'incident » de Juin. Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il remarqua qu'elle le détourna le plus rapidement possible. Que fallait-il faire ?

« Je finirai avec les formalités à la fin de la Répartition, puisque nos chers Première Année commencent à s'impatienter. »

Hein ? réagit Remus. Ah oui, effectivement, habituellement, il y avait d'abord la Répartition, puis Dumbledore prenait le temps de faire ses petits commentaires. Remus haussa les épaules. Il se contrefichait de ce détail. Pour le moment il avait une faim de loup. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Mais la Répartition était quelque chose qu'il appréciait beaucoup, notamment la chanson du Choixpeau. Mc Gonagall s'avança d'ailleurs jusqu'au tabouret où elle déposa le Choixpeau. Celui-ci toussota, cracha quelques particules de poussière, se racla légèrement la gorge, et commença sa chanson :

_« Je suis p'têt' qu'un chapeau pointu_

_Mes des élèves j'en ai vu_

_Et malgré les temps difficiles_

_Ils se plièrent tous, dociles_

_Au choix que je leur indiquais._

_Poufsouffle choisissait les discrets,_

_Serdaigle ceux qui travaillaient_

_Serpentard les plus rusés_

_Et Gryffondor les plus braves._

_Et malgré toutes les entraves_

_Tous quatre restèrent soudés_

_Et malgré les jours de guerre_

_On pensa au temps de naguère_

_Et on se pardonnait._

_Aujourd'hui où la guerre gronde_

_Sur les Moldus ou notre monde_

_Quoiqu'il arrive, restons liés_

_Qu'on n'les laisse pas nous séparer_

_Car même dans les heures noires_

_Main dans la main jour après jour_

_Nuit après nuit, comme toujours_

_Nous avons gardé foi en Poudlard. »_

La Grande Salle rugit d'applaudissement venant de toutes les Maisons et surtout des Première Année, impressionnés. Seuls quelques Serpentard de Septième et Sixième Année toisèrent le Choixpeau de haut en bas ou riaient, écroulés de rire sur la table, jugeant la chanson d'un débile absolu. Remus concéda facilement que ce n'était pas la plus belle chanson qu'ait faite le Choixpeau – celle de sa Première Année resterait dans ses propres annales – mais elle était quand même bien. Une fois que les applaudissements s'estompèrent, Mc Gonagall, debout, rigide, ouvrit son parchemin et énonça le premier nom :

« Atwood Dana. »

Une petite brune avança à petits pas vers le tabouret. Elle souleva le Choixpeau et s'assit le plus rapidement possible sur le tabouret en enfilant l'item d'un geste si brusque que Remus la soupçonna de vouloir s'étouffer pour que le moment passe plus rapidement. Quelques secondes très brèves passèrent, puis le Choipeaux hurla un « SERDAIGLE » tonitruant. Toutes les Maisons applaudirent – sauf les mêmes Serpentard – et la petite Dana courut presque jusqu'à sa Maison.

Remus se souvint de ce que lui avait dit le Choixpeau.

« _Ah, Lupin… Tiens, tu es le fils de Melody Garner ? Intéressant… Tu es un loup-garou également… Ouh ! Je vois que ça a été dur… Tu n'es malheureusement pas au bout de tes peines. Serpentard ne t'irait pas. Tu es certes rusé, mais tu n'as pas les qualités que recherchaient Salazar… Serdaigle ? Non, tu es intelligent, mais tu serais mal à l'aise. Poufsouffle ? Peut-être… Mais ils ne bougeraient pas assez pour toi. Gryffondor me semble être la Maison parfaite pour toi. Ça te convient ?_ »

Le Choixpeau avait crié Gryffondor, et, rouge comme une écrevisse, il s'était dirigé maladroitement jusqu'à la Maison où l'avaient accueilli Frank et Dave… Remus secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y songer.

« Avalon Luka. »

Un petit blond courut jusqu'au tabouret, mais manque de chance, il trébucha sur sa robe et s'étala de tout son long. La plupart des élèves éclata de rire, mais la grande majorité se retint et jeta un regard désolé au garçon qui semblait se retenir férocement d'éclater en sanglots. Il resta à peine trois secondes sous le Choixpeau, qui cria « SERPENTARD », au plus grand étonnement de tous, et surtout des intéressés qui semblaient ulcérés à l'idée d'accepter dans leurs rangs un gamin maladroit. En fait, observa Remus, ce n'était pas vrai. Seuls les Septième Année le toisaient de haut en bas en maudissant le Choixpeau. Les autres semblaient s'en moquer royalement ou être compatissant avec le pauvre Luka.

La liste fut longue – Remus s'arrêta de compter après cinquante – et la plupart des élèves allaient à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle. Il y eut très peu de Gryffondor ou de Poufsouffle – bien que les Gryffondor aient encore eu de nombreux postulants. Remus commençait à avoir sérieusement faim, et à s'impatienter bénissant le ciel que voir arriver les W. Mais il oublia son estomac lorsque Mc Gonagall appela « Malice Whitehorn ». Outre le fait que Whitehorn était le nouveau nom de famille béni par tous les fans de Quidditch dignes de ce nom, Malice était la petite fille qui avait passé sa journée avec Sirius et qui lui avait adressé la parole lorsqu'elle avait prétendu ne pas trouver Hagrid. La fillette s'approcha lentement du tabouret et saisit de ses mains tremblantes le Choixpeau. Quinze secondes passèrent. Remus vit les mains de Malice serrer le tabouret de bois si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Trente secondes… Puis finalement, le Choixpeau se déchira, et cria : « GRYFFONDOR ! »

La table des Gryffondor se leva dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement, comme pour chaque élève, et la petite Malice avança le plus calmement – mais rapidement quand même – possible vers le banc. Elle s'installa très vite à côté de Sirius qui la félicita et après un dernier élève (Zabini Donasian, Serpentard), Dumbledore se leva. Remus, à l'instar de nombreux autres élèves, grommela d'agacement. Tant pis pour les Professeurs ! Ils pourraient toujours attendre la fin du repas. Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé qui affligea Remus. Toujours le même…

« Je sais, je sais, vous avez faim. C'est pour cela que j'irai très vite. Le professeur d'Astronomie Cassiopée Pisces étant malencontreusement décédée l'an dernier lors de l'attaque de Mangemort… »

Une tension nette remplaça toute trace de détente et de joie en une seule seconde. Remus eut un ricanement discret.

« Dumbledore, ou comment casser l'ambiance… »

Il entendit James rire à côté de lui, mais il savait que ce n'était pas de bon cœur. En abordant ce sujet, il ravivait de nombreux souvenirs pas franchement très gais. Nombre d'élèves avaient perdus frères, sœurs, amis, camarades dans cette bataille. On faisait mieux comme cadeau de bienvenue que de parler de cela. Enfin, Dumbledore avait certainement ses raisons, se morigéna Remus.

« … a été remplacée par le professeur Estelle Sinistra. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains foncé, et au sourire franc et enjôleur n'avait strictement rien de sinistre, au plus grand plaisir de Remus qui se voyait déjà entendre des histoires morbides ou des méchancetés de la part de ce genre de Professeur. Heureusement, elle semblait plus douce que malfaisante. Tous les élèves applaudirent poliment, et certains Septième ou Sixième Année allèrent même jusqu'à la siffler, mais relativement discrètement, car les regards venimeux de Mc Gonagall et de Wilkes dissuadaient même les plus téméraires.

« Le professeur Roselyn Garden, également assassinée lors de l'attaque sera remplacée par le professeur Renalda Chourave. Elle remplacera non seulement feue le Professeur Garden dans sa classe de Botanique, mais elle sera également nommée Directrice de la Maison. Le Professeur Chourave étant nouvelle dans cette fonctions, je vous demanderai d'être indulgent avec elle. »

Une nouvelle jeune femme se leva. Elle était moins jolie que Sinistra, mais nettement plus maternelle. Si Sinistra avait une sorte de beauté froide, Chourave était tout le contraire. On avait presque envie d'aller la serrer dans ses bras pour être réconforté. Presque. De nouveaux applaudissements accueillirent la nouvelle, mais il n'y eut pas de sifflement, les regards de Mc Gonagall finissant de convaincre les plus récidivistes de s'abstenir.

« Enfin, M. Drug ayant désiré de nous quitter… »

Remus surprit le regard outré de Mc Gonagall, qu'il soupçonna à l'origine de la démission de Drug. Peut-être même qu'elle s'était arrangée avec l'aide de Pomfresh pour le faire renvoyer. Remus sourit. Dommage, il y avait quelque chose qui lui plaisait chez Drug. Bien qu'il y avait parfois des moments où il sentait des choses étranges venant de lui. Quand il semblait sobre, notamment. Enfin, Drug était parti, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il voulait voir qui était le nouveau professeur.

« … Les cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal seront assurés par le professeur Edwards Quéo. »

Celui-ci se leva également, mais cette fois-ci, peu d'applaudissement le reçurent. Cependant, Quéo semblait s'en moquer royalement. A l'inverse de ses nouvelles collègues, Quéo n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait à proprement parler qualifier de « beau ». « Charmant » ou « mignon » tout au plus, mais Remus se jurait de ne comprendre personne qui le trouverait beau. Il avait certes un joli visage, mais ses yeux bleus froids, sa mâchoire carrée et dure, sa corpulence très carrée également, son crâne rasé ainsi que la grosse cicatrice qui lui fendait le visage du haut de l'arcade sourcilière droite au milieu de la joue le rendait définitivement peu commode. Remus sentit que ça n'allait pas du tout être le même genre de cours que ceux que donnait Drug. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, Drug n'avait jamais donné de cours. Il se contentait de lâcher des créatures et de disparaître nul ne savait où dans Poudlard. Quéo semblait plutôt être le genre de prof à donner un cours précis, plein de détails pas forcément utiles, et raconter des histoires de manière tellement objective qu'elle perdait immédiatement tout ce qui pouvait la rendre passionnante. Mais au moins, ils risqueraient moins leur vie avec un prof pareil.

Remus vit que James était fixé sur la cicatrice de Drug. Effectivement, elle était assez large, notamment au milieu, près de l'œil. Et elle n'avait pas l'air très bien soignée. En fait, elle avait carrément l'air douloureuse, si bien que Remus se prit à compatir.

« Pour terminer, j'ajouterai que le Professeur Quéo donnera des cours de Duel aux élèves de Cinquième, Sixième et Septième Année, et ceci n'est en aucun cas une option. Vos Préfets vous en parleront plus longuement. »

Des chuchotements et des exclamations d'excitation parcoururent la Grande Salle. James et Remus échangèrent un regard excité, intrigué et impatient. Des cours de Duel ? Super ! Mais cela promettait d'être épuisant… Cette fois-ci, des applaudissement hardis nourrirent la nouvelle levée de Quéo.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se rassit. Il observa avec attention chacun des élèves de Serpentard, puis de Poufsouffle, puis de Serdaigle, et enfin de Gryffondor. Remus fit abstraction du reste. Il restait fixé sur Quéo. Lorsqu'il rencontra son regard, froid, dur et presque vide, les instincts de Remus se réveillèrent violemment.

Remus ne l'aimait pas.

* * *

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Remus détestait, c'était lorsqu'il fallait chercher une Deuxième Année perdus à trois heures du matin. L'année précédente, ce n'était pas arrivé, mais lorsqu'il était en Cinquième Année, Peeves avait fait en sorte que des gamins se perdent dans Poudlard. Ils les avaient finalement retrouvés au troisième sous-sol, terrifiés par le Baron Sanglant qui leur passait un savon magistral pour avoir osé le déranger. Heureusement que Remus et Lily étaient arrivés à temps, sinon l'un deux aurait fait une crise cardiaque. 

Malheureusement, l'esprit frappeur semblait avoir reprit du service cette année car Lily et lui furent de nouveau de corvée. Sonia Hiving, Deuxième Année de Gryffondor avait disparu. D'après ses amis, elle avait oublié son écharpe sur le banc de la Grande Salle et comme elle connaissait le chemin, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de l'attendre. Epuisés par le voyage, les élèves s'étaient endormis comme des masses, mais lorsque Noami Resser s'était réveillée en proie à un mauvais sentiment et qu'elle avait vu le lit de sa camarade vide, elle avait paniqué et était allée chercher Lily sans pour autant paniquer plus que ça. D'après Lily, elle avait tenté de garder son sang froid, mais elle s'était effondrée lorsqu'elle était entrée dans son dortoir.

Lily était donc entrée en furie dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs depuis longtemps déjà dans les bras de la charmante Morphée. Elle avait allumé toutes les bougies et avait lancé un _Lux_ surpuissant en voyant que Remus ne se réveillait pas malgré ses bousculades. James et Sirius par contre, étaient bel et bien réveillés. Et si James avait paru enchanté à la vue de Lily, Sirius avait grommelé qu'elle se trompait de lit si elle voulait se faire câliner par James. Ce qui avait mis Lily dans une rage folle puisque, panique aidant, elle était déjà très nerveuse. Remus avait fini par émerger et il mit cinq bonnes minutes à comprendre ce que tentait de prononcer Lily.

Lorsque les quatre adolescents assimilèrent bien la chose, ils tentèrent de calmer leur camarade. Ce fut James qui s'attaqua à cette ô combien lourde tâche, pendant que Remus allait s'habiller, et que Peter allait chercher la Carte du Maraudeur demandée aimablement à Sirius. Pendant quelques minutes, ils cherchèrent sur tout le parchemin où elle était. Ils paniquèrent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'elle n'était nulle part. Mais c'était impossible. Sirius le soutenait sans cesse. Pour lui, il n'y avait que deux solutions : ou Sonia n'était pas à Poudlard, ou elle était morte.

« Ou alors tu as mal cherché. » assena Lily en lui arrachant le parchemin des mains.

Elle le fouilla du regard, cherchant activement la trace de l'élève lorsque Alice arriva avec Mc Gonagall. Celle-ci regarda Lily dans une tenue peu réglementaire – short de pyjama et grand t-shirt, échevelée, en chaussons en forme de tête de chien – alors qu'elle était dans le dortoir des garçons eux-même dans une tenue qui n'était pas réglementaire avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du choc. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire cela, plus jeune, songea Remus.

« Autre temps, autre mœurs. » soupira-t-il.

Mc Gonagall le foudroya du regard et demanda pourquoi on l'avait appelée si ce n'était pour renvoyer Lily dans son dortoir. Mais lorsque celle-ci lui expliqua tout, Mc Gonagall leur demanda d'aller réveiller tous les préfets des autres Maisons pendant qu'elle allait chercher Dumbledore. Il fallait absolument retrouver cette petite.

Remus grommela. C'était donc pour cela qu'il était dans les couloirs du château à trois heures du matin, la veille de la rentrée, épuisé par sa pleine lune récente et par le simple savoir que la nuit serait courte. La carte avait indiqué que Sonia était au premier étage du côté du grand hall, près de la salle des Professeurs, aussi, sans prévenir les autres préfets Lily, James, Peter, Sirius et lui avaient filé vers le lieu indiqué. Mais Sirius et Peter grondaient. Ils étaient persuadés que Sonia n'était pas là lorsqu'ils avaient regardé, et ils ne voyaient pas quel acte magique aurait pu la protéger de la Carte.

Poudlard le jour, était déjà une aventure. Mais la nuit, certaines portes changeaient de place, quelques tapis se soulevaient dans leur sommeil, peu contents qu'on leur marche dessus, et certains tableau se mettaient à hurler si on les réveillait. Aussi fallait-il être très attentif et ne pas se perdre. Régulièrement, James jetait un coup d'œil à la carte pour s'assurer de ce qui se passait. Sonia ne bougeait pas. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant. Mais Lily souligna qu'elle s'était sûrement mise à pleurer en se croyant perdue, ce que les Maraudeurs approuvèrent avec mauvaise foi. Un Gryffondor qui pleurait de découragement !

« C'est bien une fille » fit remarquer Sirius pour embêter Lily.

Ce qui fonctionna et fit pouffer les trois autres – même Remus qui pourtant tenta de se retenir. Elle marmonna qu'ils n'avaient pas été invités à venir mais finalement elle haussa les épaules. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle des Professeurs, ils jetèrent un regard au hall. Mais rien à faire, il était vide.

« Pourtant, Sonia est là ! » grommela Peter. « La carte le di… sait. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle n'est plus là ! » s'étonna Peter. « Elle est… Elle est au quatrième étage ! »

« Mais c'est impossible, il n'y a aucun passage secret ici Peter ! » fit remarquer James.

« Je sais bien ! C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas ! Comment a-t-elle pu ? »

Ils haussèrent tous les épaules, et au moment où ils allaient partir, une conversation les retint. Elle venait de la salle des Professeurs. Wilkes discutait avec animation avec Flitwick. Les cinq adolescents échangèrent un regard étonné. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils soient debout à une telle heure ? James et Sirius s'approchèrent de la salle d'un même mouvement, et si, au début, Lily semblait réticente, elle les suivit après avoir vu Remus et Peter faire de même.

« … Mangé par des araignées paraît-il. »

« Par des araignées ? » disait la voix de Flitwick. « C'est répugnant. Mais pourquoi la gazette n'en a-t-elle pas parlé ? »

« Polka a refusé. Il soupçonne un acte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et comme la plupart du conseil d'administration n'est qu'un ramassis de _Ses_ ordures, ils n'ont pas voulu que ça se sache. Quoique je trouve que c'est idiot, parce que s'ils disaient que des Professeurs de Poudlard se faisaient tuer par Voldemort, ça en dissuaderait plus d'un. Et ce serait la fin de Poudlard. »

« Vous êtes noir, Gerhardt. » fit remarquer Flitwick. « Mais vous avez raison. Cependant, je ne comprends pas quel était l'intérêt de tuer ce pauvre Gonzague ! Il n'avait vraiment rien de spécialement effrayant. »

« Faire peur. C'est là la méthode du Lord noir. Au fait, vous avez trouvé les crochets de poules que je vous avait demandé ? »

« Merde ! » fit Peter. « Elle est au premier étage maintenant on peut l'attraper si on court ! »

Remus réagit immédiatement. Ils en avaient assez entendu, et les vacances de Flitwick ainsi que ses fabuleux achats pour Wilkes n'étaient pas quelque chose qui le passionnait particulièrement. Lily et lui se mirent alors à courir alors que James et Sirius étaient déjà partis en rigolant et en répétant « _Au fait vous avez trouvé des crochets de poules ?_ ».

A leur plus grand étonnement, ils trouvèrent Sonia très rapidement. Elle traînait dans les couloirs, totalement abasourdie, perdue, et comme en état de choc. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle poussa un cri de peur, mais Lily réussit à la calmer très vite. La petite fille semblait si effrayée en les voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer. Les Maraudeurs décidèrent de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais lorsque James lui tendit la main pour l'emmener, elle se remit à pleurer en l'implorant de ne pas la toucher. De ne plus la toucher.

Les yeux écarquillés, Lily avait échangé un regard avec Remus, et ils optèrent pour un voyage immédiat à l'infirmerie. Sirius, James et Peter furent expédiés dans leur dortoir en un ordre de la part de Remus. Pendant le voyage, Lily demanda à Sonia de lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui raconta entre deux sanglots qu'elle ne se souvenait plus mais qu'elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la touche. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un garçon la touche. Lily échangea un nouveau regard avec Remus dans lequel elle ne cacha pas son inquiétude.

Pomfresh accueillit Sonia avec la plus grande douceur. Rapidement, Mc Gonagall les rejoints accompagnée par Dumbledore qui lui posa plusieurs questions auxquelles elle répondit plus ou moins évasivement. Dumbledore, Pomfresh et Mc Gonagall échangèrent un regard entendu, puis Pomfresh donna une potion à l'odeur de miel à la petite fille. Remus eut un petit rire. Lui, il n'avait jamais eu le droit à des potions à l'odeur de miel. Toujours des breuvages infects aux odeurs plus que douteuses. C'était injuste…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Mc Gonagall prit congé de Lily et Remus après leur avoir accordé vingt points chacun pour l'avoir retrouvée et leur avoir certifié que Sonia ne sortirait pas de l'infirmerie avant une bonne semaine pour se remettre du choc émotionnel. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune sans avoir échangé le moindre mot, ce fut tous les élèves qui leur sautèrent dessus. De la Première à la Septième Année, tous les élèves, soudés, demandèrent des nouvelles de la petite fille. Les trois Maraudeurs n'avaient voulu répondre à aucune question, mais Lily et Remus leur avouèrent le peu qu'ils savaient et recommandèrent à tout le monde d'aller se coucher après avoir souligné qu'il faudrait faire très attention à Sonia.

Après quelques discussions, la salle commune fut vidée. Lily et Remus allèrent se coucher, mais une fois dans son dortoir, Remus ne put trouver le sommeil : Sirius, Peter et James, loin d'être fatigués, mais très intrigués, lui posèrent mille et une questions plus ou moins vitales qui allaient du « _Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quoi ?_ » à « _Dis-moi Remus, tu as pensé à me ramener les crochets de poules ?_ ». Ce fut dans un dernier rire que Remus s'endormit profondément, se forçant à ne plus penser à cette longue journée.

* * *

Lorsque le lendemain Remus se leva, il eut la surprise de voir que le dortoir était quasiment vide. Seul Peter dormait encore. Sirius, comme la fin de l'année précédente, avait décidé de partir plus tôt. Par contre, James sortit de la salle de bain, tout habillé, tout beau, tout propre. Remus eut un sourire narquois. Qu'est-ce que James Potter ne ferait pas pour attirer le regard de Lily Evans ? 

« T'es réveillé ! On n'a pas voulu te réveiller avec Pe… Euh… » dit-il en voyant Peter affalé sur son lit en ronflant bruyamment. « Bon, il ne voulait pas le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Et Sirius est parti il y a déjà une demi-heure. »

Remus hocha la tête, et se prépara rapidement. Ils réveillèrent Peter d'abord, puis ils descendirent tous trois dans la Grande Salle, peu remplie pour une journée de rentrée des classes. Rapidement ils virent Sirius papoter avec Malice, sous le regard attendri d'Alice et celui totalement désintéressé de Julia qui fixait son café avec un air très inspiré. C'était plutôt amusant à regarder, mais Remus se força à ne pas y prêter attention. Cependant, il n'y parvint pas lorsqu'il entendit le rire de Malice.

« Il est si méchant que ça le prof de Potions ? »

« Un fou sadique. » assura Sirius sous les rires d'Alice.

« Ca veut dire quoi sadique ? »

« Euh… »

Sirius lança un regard désespéré vers James, Peter et même vers Remus. Mais Remus détourna le regard vers son porridge. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Sirius. C'était clair et définitif. Jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de lui pardonner. Sirius allait répondre quand Lily passa près des bancs en murmurant d'un air endormi « _emploi du temps_ » entre deux bâillements. Heureusement, lorsqu'elle vit James elle se reprit, et tenta d'afficher un air sûr. Pas question de laisser James prendre les devants en voulant l'aider ou quoi que ce soit ! Remus pouffa dans son assiette, alors que Sirius saisissait son emploi du temps.

« Ca veut dire quoi sadique ? » répéta Malice avec impatience.

« Ca veut dire oh Rogue ! »

Peter, James, Alice, Julia, Lily, Malice et même Remus relevèrent la tête vers Sirius, étonnés.

« Hein ? » dirent-ils en cœur.

« Bah… Rogue, c'est moins grossier que « putain » et ça revient au même… Alors pour pas choquer cette petite… »

Peter et Alice éclatèrent de rire, alors que James souriait. Lily, elle, secoua la tête. Malgré lui, Remus ne put retenir un sourire. Malice observait les Maraudeurs et Lily avec un air hébété. Julia, par contre, affirma qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Rogue faire quoique ce soit qui ait un rapport avec la prostitution, ce qui amena les autres à la fixer avec un air désespéré. Ils se concertèrent du regard, mais finalement haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement. On ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. Alors Lily reprit sa balade entre les tables.

« Et pourquoi tu as dit « Oh Rogue ! » ? » demanda Alice, qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

« Tu as vu l'emploi du temps de fou que j'ai ? »

James baissa les yeux vers le parchemin, puis vers le sien et remarqua bêtement qu'ils avaient le même. Il le déclama avec un air de plus en plus détruit à chaque fois. Et effectivement, ce n'était pas un emploi du temps simple : quatre heures avec Flitwick dès le lundi matin, suivi de deux heures avec Mc Gonagall, et de deux avec Hobbes, professeur d'Herbologie – matière très importante pour devenir Auror puisqu'il fallait savoir reconnaître les plantes qui pourraient sauver ou tuer. Le mardi, il avait deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, deux heures de Potions le matin suivis de deux heures d'étude de Moldus pour Sirius et de deux d'Etude de Runes pour James – pour sa culture personnelle, car cette matière était connue par tous les Potter… Et que Lily avait également poursuivi ses études dans cette matière, et finissaient la journée avec deux heures de Duel. Le mercredi, ils n'avaient que trois heures de Duel, mais elles semblaient très astreignantes. Le jeudi était réservé à deux nouvelles heures de Métamorphoses, à deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, puis à deux heures de Potions. Enfin, le vendredi concentrait deux nouvelles heures d'Herbologie, une heure de Sortilèges, une de Métamorphose, une de Duel, et une de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Heureusement, le samedi et le dimanche étaient libres, mais à écouter l'emploi du temps et le ton de James, on se doutait presque qu'il y allait avoir des cours.

« On n'a peut-être en tout que sept matières, mais je sens qu'on va bien les travailler… » rechigna Sirius. « Finalement, je crois que je ne passerai pas mes ASPIC. Je vais rentrer tranquillement chez moi et glandouiller toute ma vie. »

Peter, Alice et Malice rirent. Celle-ci concéda que son emploi du temps était déjà chargé et qu'elle n'enviait pas Sirius. Cependant, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait nettement plus de matières (comme la botanique, ou le vol) et beaucoup plus variées, Alice lui expliqua comment fonctionnaient les études après la Cinquième Année. Elle mit quinze bonnes minutes à tout développer, et surtout à tout faire comprendre – Alice était aussi pédagogue que Voldemort. Le pire fut quand elle tenta d'expliquer que les Soins aux Créatures Magiques commençaient en Troisième Année, en même temps que la Divination, l'Arithmancie, et l'Etude de Moldus étaient des options à prendre, car Malice ne voulait absolument pas comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à cela.

Finalement, les élèves remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour finir de se préparer. Lorsqu'il fut temps de descendre, les filles étaient déjà prêtes depuis longtemps. Ensemble, James, Peter, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Lily et Julia partirent vers les salles de Sortilèges. Mais au moment où ils partaient, une petite voix les retint :

« Ca veut dire quoi alors, sadique ? »

* * *

« Bon sang, je suis épuisé… » ronchonna Sirius en se laissant tomber sur son lit. « Les cours m'ont tués. » 

« Et demain, on a DCFM et Duel ! » s'exclama Peter. « J'ai hâte d'y être. Je me demande ce qu'il vaut. »

« En tout cas, rien qu'à le voir, c'est clair qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être comme Drug ! » approuva James.

« C'est clair que non. En tout cas, leurs discours respectifs m'ont assommés. » grommela Sirius.

« J'ai vu ! Pendant celui de Flitwick, tu t'es carrément affalé sur ta table ! » rit James. « Remarque, Peter, t'étais pas mal non plus dans le genre ! Surtout en Métamorphose ! Le soupir que tu as poussé aurait réveillé un mort ! »

Peter ne répondit pas. Remus observait la scène, époustouflé. C'était lui ou James et Sirius venaient de se parler sans animosité, et sans sous-entendus ? A voir le regard de Peter, c'était la deuxième hypothèse. Ils s'étaient réconciliés alors ? Sans le lui dire ? Mais Sirius et James s'en rendirent compte, puisqu'ils se regardèrent d'un air gêné. Apparemment, il ne s'était rien passé de notable dont il aurait dû être informé. Remus fut soulagé. Il voulait savoir le jour où James se sentirait prêt à pardonner à Sirius. Car c'était évident. Si pour lui, rien n'était moins sûr, pour James s'était tout autre chose. Non seulement il avait toujours particulièrement apprécié Sirius, et était comme un frère pour lui, mais en plus Sirius lui avait sauvé la vie. Leur réconciliation ne saurait tarder. Cependant, pour lui, c'était plus difficile. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Sirius, ni même à lui laisser la moindre chance.

Finalement, James regarda Remus, qui se contenta de lui sourire. James n'avait pas besoin de sa bénédiction pour se réconcilier avec Sirius. Ce n'était pas utile. C'était normal. Simplement il fallait lui laisser plus de temps. Cependant, il comprit au regard de James que ce ne serait pas si facile. Il ne laisserait pas Sirius s'en tirer comme ça. Et celui-ci le savait.

« En tout cas, je sens qu'on va bien ramer pour les ASPIC ! » traça Peter pour ne pas gâcher ce moment. « Vous avez vu la masse de devoirs que Flitwick et Mc Go nous ont déjà donné ? Heureusement pour Remus et moi que Chourave va plus doucement… »

« Pas pour nous ! Nous avons Sortilège et Métamorphose… C'est clair que ce n'est pas énorme et qu'on a beaucoup de trous, mais franchement, vu la masse de devoirs qu'on a ! C'est largement supérieur au vôtre ! Et en plus on n'a même pas Sinistra… » fit James en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un air appréciateur.

« Serlana ne va pas être ravie ! Ni Lily ! » fit remarquer Remus avec un clin d'œil.

« C'est fini avec Serlana. J'ai rompu il y a une semaine. J'aurais aimé le faire en face, mais vu la distance Angleterre – Etats-Unis… Même par réseau de cheminette… D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas son numéro de cheminée. Remarque, ce n'est pas plus mal. Enfin, vu la lettre que j'ai reçu, elle l'a plutôt bien pris. »

« M'en parle pas ! Quand j'ai quitté Katerina, elle m'a simplement dit au revoir comme ça ! Franchement, si c'est pas honteux ! » se lamenta Sirius.

« C'est clair ! Quand je pense qu'à Poudlard toutes les filles nous idolâtrent presque ! » renchérit James.

« Elles ne connaissent pas leur chance. »

« Oui, mais celles de Poudlard si ! » fit remarquer Remus. « Ne vous inquiétez pas… »

« Et puis, toi James, tu as toujours Lily. »

« Et Ambre ? »

« Mouais. »

« Au fait… Rien depuis votre charmant bisou ? » se moqua Peter.

Sirius grogna un « non » peu amical, mais plaisantin. James et Peter pouffèrent. Remus se prit même à sourire. Peut-être que cette nouvelle année se passerait bien … Enfin… Ce n'était pas encore ça.

Au fond de lui, il sentait toujours le coup de poignard qu'il avait reçu en plein cœur ce 4 avril 1976.

**Fin du Chapitre 25.**

* * *

Mes coups de cœur : 

Cette semaine, c'est plutôt musical. Une chanson d'Enya : Only time. C'est très joli, très doux. Je me l'écoute en boucle depuis lundi soir. Et Keane aussi. She has no time est sublime ! Très triste, mais très belle.

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

**Ambre :** Bonjour. C'est moi qui fait les RAR aujourd'hui. Personnellement, j'ai d'autres trucs à faire parce que la rentrée a commencé et que Newport Beach commence bientôt, mais en plus ça me gonfle. Je vis un drame, n'oubliez pas.

_Oui Ambre, on sait. Tu vires même tarée._

**Ambre :** Ouais ! Non ! Oh, Kazy, commence pas ! Bon. Allez, let's start, everybody goes ! Yeah ! Right !

_(regarde son perso bizarrement) Euh… Ambre ?_

**Ambre :** Excuse, c'est ta corress qui déteint sur moi…

_Ouais. Elle est Anglaise, pas Américaine. _

**Ambre :** Ouais bah alors c'est ton pote qui tape à ta place.

_Grrr… J'en ai maaaarre… Bon. Allez, on commence, vite !_

**Ambre :** Rooooh ça va, ça va ! **Saleens** a été la première revieweuse. Elle a trouvé le chapitre un peu court et te demande quelle est la signification de POV.

_Oui, le chapitre est court, effectivement. Celui-ci n'était pas beaucoup plus long. Mais les chapitres 26 et 27 font 18 et 19 pages chacun, ce qui est pas mal. Ils sont longs, et il y a beaucoup de choses qui s'y passent. POV signifie point of view, donc tu peux aussi le rencontrer dans les fics sous forme de PDV qui est la traduction française. C'est effectivement écrire un chapitre du point de vue d'un personnage en particulier._

**Ambre : Tatiana Black** se lance dans une longue review. Elle trouve que Lily lui ressemble, elle fait une étude sur (regarde sa fiche) les mœurs moldus pendant une année entière. Elle ne supporte pas les gens qui montrent trop leur joie, ça l'épuise. Et puis elle a la pêche. Ah, elle trouve également que ma vie n'est pas joyeuse et qu'il ne faut pas déconner avec ça ! Merci **Tatiana** ! C'est très gentil de penser un peu à moi ! J'en ai marre ! Kazy me fait vivre que des merdes ! J'ai jamais le droit au bonheur !

_Si. Dans le chapitre 27 t'y auras le droit. Le chapitre se termine même par cette phrase._

**Ambre :** Ah bon ?

_Ouais. Donc avant de parler, pouët-pouët camembert, hein ! (relit sa phrase) Oh mon Dieu… Mes cousines qui viennent taper à ma place… __J'en ai maaaaaaarre ! MORT AUX GENS ! Ahem. Pour en revenir à la longue et intéressante review de **Tatiana**… Si tu t'appelles Black et que tu ressembles à Lily, ou je dis pauvre Sirius, ou je dis pauvre James (trahi par Sirius), ou je dis pauvre Lucrecia. J'aimerais bien lire ton étude sur les mœurs Moldus ! J'en suis une moi-même, et on fait ça en socio ! J'aime bien ! Tu ne m'aimerais pas je pense dans la vie de tous les jours. Non seulement je suis chiante, mais aussi facilement excitable. Il n'est pas inhabituel de me voir sauter sans raison ou éclater de rire en repensant à un souvenir quelconque qui n'est même pas drôle. Et même quand je suis calme je suis épuisante. Et même si Ambre n'a pas une vie super joyeuse, je te signale que ton cher et tendre (je suppose que tu t'appelles Black parce que tu es la femme de Sirius et pas sa sœur ou sa mère) n'en a pas eu une simple non plus ! lol Personne ne compatit réellement avec elle… _

**Ambre :** Ouais ! Bien d'accord !

Review suivante, s'il te plaît.

Ambre : Feu-lorelle aime Julia. Je suis désolée, mais Julia n'est pas lesbienne… Par contre, je connais une…

_Ambre, c'est une expression. Elle l'aime par amitié. Au fait, qui est lesbienne dans ma fic ?_

**Ambre :** Personne, personne… Donc, **Feu-lorelle** (tu permets que je t'appelle **Feu** ? C'est plus court et moins long)

Mouais. Moi je vais tenter de tirer ça au clair… 

**Ambre : **Oui, si tu veux, donc **Feu** t'explique pourquoi James aimerait encore moins Sirius.

_Oui, j'avais bien compris ce que tu voulais dire, mais non. James aurait pu, voire aurait dû réagir comme ça, mais je n'y ai pas pensé, pour tout avouer._

**Ambre :** Bien fait. (regard machiavélique) Elle veut voir tes dessins.

_Ahem. Le monde pourrait crever que personne d'autre que **Puce** ne les verrait. C'est assez humiliant comme ça, vois-tu… Mais si elle les met sur son blog tu n'auras qu'à… Ahem… Les regarder… Ahem… Mouais. Puce, ne les mets pas sur ton blog s'il te plaît._

**Ambre :** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHH !!

_Garce. Je peux toujours modifier mon synopsis ! _

**Ambre :** ahahahem moui. **Faby.fan** te demande si Sirius et moi allions finir ensemble avant d'être tout vieux… MWAHAHAHAH… C'est mignon…

_Ahem… Alors. Ambre et Sirius… Putain, vous posez vraiment des questions compliquées ! Ou alors c'est moi qui me prend la tête ? Ahem. No comment. Donc, oui, ils s'embrasseront, oui la fic se terminera avec eux, oui ils seront ensemble. Voilà. Tu sais tout ou presque. Parce que je suis une garce dépravée et que rien ne sera simple et que je ressemble parfois à la Voix de la Vérité_

**Ambre :** C'est clair. Aussi loquace qu'une tombe parfois…

_Et fière de l'être._

**Ambre :** Une tombe ?

_Non, pas loquace, crétine ! Bon Dieu, des fois je me demande si j'aurais mieux fait de pas créer certains persos…_

**Julia :** POUUUUUUVOUAAAAAAAAAAAAR ???

_Ouais. C'est clair._

**Ambre :** Donc… **Melimelusine** te demande si Lupin va se trouver une petite amie ?

_Oui._

**Ambre :** (gros silence)

**Les lecteurs :** (gros silence)

_(gros silence) Quoi ?_

**Ambre :** Mais encore ?

_Bah quoi ? Elle me demande si Remus va se trouver une copine, je réponds oui ! Elle me demande pas qui ! Et puis de toute façon vous vous en doutez déjà. Donc ne me prenez pas la tête._

**Ambre :** T'es de mauvaise humeur ou quoi ?

_Excuse-moi Ambre, chuis fatiguée…_

**Ambre : **Ouais bah c'est pas une raison. Les lecteurs aussi sont fatigués, moi aussi je suis fatiguée, mais ils restent aimables !

_Excuse-moi…_

**Ambre :** Bon. Pour moi ça ira. Mais les lecteurs…

_Excusez-moi, lecteurs._

**Ambre :** Tu verras avec eux. Bon, je continue…

_Mais depuis quand elle a pris du poil de la bête comme ça ?_

**Ambre : **Tu verras la prochaine fois que tu posteras le chapitre. Putain depuis que j'ai collé une raclée à June, ça pète la forme…

_Ambre, pas de spoilers !_

**Ambre : **Oui, oui, excuse. Bref, donc je disais, **Puce** trouve que Kat te ressemble, en traduit.

_Euh, nan, t'es gentille, moi je fais pas tout tomber et je me souviens du nom des rares petits copains que j'ai. Par contre, je suis un peu farfelue comme elle._

**Ambre : Puce** te demande ce que sont mes hallucinations, si je vais vraiment me marier avec Avery (bon Dieu j'espère que non), Oreste va se faire bouffer par un Yorkshire enragé, et quand James va-t-il se bouger le cul ?

**_Puce_**_, tu deviens vulgaire. Alors, dans l'ordre, les hallucinations d'Ambre ici-présente sont… Des hallucinations ! Si je te jure, c'est vrai ! Ambre ne se mariera pas avec Avery. Oreste ne se fera pas bouffer par un Yorkshire enragé, et James se bougera le cul dans ce chapitre et le chapitre suivant. Voilà !!_

**Ambre :** Tu peux pas t'arranger pour mon père ?

_Non._

**Ambre :** Merde. **Broack Dincht** te demande si tu passes autant de temps à écrire le chapitre que les RAR, qui sont les références de Adolf et Eva, et il trouve le comportement de Sirius envers moi intolérable !

_Ahem. Cher Bisounourse, j'espère que tu vas bien. Moi je vais bien. Ahem, non, excusez-moi, me suis gouré de style de lettre… Ca c'est ce que j'écris à ma grand-mère depuis mes six ans. Bref. Donc, c'est clair je passe beaucoup de temps sur les RAR mais c'est marrant à écrire, ça permet de mieux cerner certains personnages. Adolf et Eva sont Adolf et Eva Hitler, Eva étant la charmante épouse du ô combien tolérant et charmant Adolf Hitler, auteur du best-seller Maïneuh Quempfeu. On doit pas plaisanter avec ça, je sais, mais franchement, vaut mieux en rire. Bon, le comportement de Sirius n'est pas super, mais d'un côté il faut le comprendre. Ses potes lui tournent le dos, la fille qu'il aime est déprimée à mort, et il est tout seul. Alors faut bien qu'il se trouve une compagnie ! Et puis si tu remarques, Katerina ressemble étrangement à Ambre… Relis bien le chapitre 24 ! _

**Ambre :** Une poufiasse qui me ressemble… Merde. Elle est où que je la tue ?

_Tu tueras plus tard, pour le moment tu réponds aux reviews._

**Ambre :** Pf… Esclavagiste !

_Gniark !_

**Ambre : Sinwen-qui-n'est-pas-Sinwen-mais-Fougère-aujourd'hui-car-Sinwen-trop-choquée** te fait savoir que **Sinwen** est traumatisée par ce que tu as fait. Oreste est affreux, et Electre aussi, visiblement. Vous voyez pourquoi je vire tarée, nan mais ?

_Bah personnellement, je trouve Electre mimi tout plein, et Oreste plein de faiblesses. Mais trop plein d'ego pour avouer qu'il aime sa fille. Au fond, je pense qu'il fait ça parce qu'il l'aime. Mais il est trop individualiste pour profiter pleinement de sa fille. Faudrait que j'écrive un one-shot sur Oreste un de ces quatre. A la fin de la fic peut-être. Je sais pas._

**Ambre :** Passionnant. Mon père, sa vie, son œuvre. **Fougère** a donc décidé de faire un t-shirt avec une de mes citations. Elle te demande ton autorisation.

_Euh… Ca dépend de la citation, et si tu le fais, tu me verses de l'argent. Gniark ! Non, je plaisante. Si tu mets le copyright, pourquoi pas ? Ca te plairait Ambre ?_

**Ambre :** Nan.

_Alors c'est vendu ! Tu me dis tout ça et on termine de peaufiner l'affaire._

**Ambre :** Maieuuuuh…

_Ta gueule et fais ton boulot !_

**Ambre : **C'que t'es mal-aimable !

_Oui. Je sais. Je m'aime. Non, sérieusement Ambre !_

**Ambre : **Oui, roh ça va… Elle te souhaite bon courage pour Julia.

_(jette un coup d'œil désolé à son personnage)_

**Julia :** MAIEUUUUUUUUUHHH bouhouhouuuu… Pouvoiiiiiiiiiir… C'est plus drôôôôle…

_Merci **Fougère**. Ça me va droit au cœur._

**Ambre :** Y a de quoi. **Hedwige93** dit qu'elle ne pardonnerait pas tout de suite, mais qu'elle pardonnerait quand même.

_Peut-être. Mais de toutes façons tout est relatif. Tout le monde a sa propre personnalité et sa façon de réagir. Tu as de la chance d'être dotée d'une mansuétude pareille, peu de gens ont cette qualité._

**Ambre :** Voilà. J'ai fini ! Chuis libre ! Je peux retourner à mes occupations ? Putain, à cause de toi j'ai raté Newport Beach.

_Pas moi. Gniark !_

**Ambre :** Connasse.

_Tu es vulgaire, Ambre._

**Ambre :** D'habitude, tu me censures. C'est trop nul. Bon allez je file. (se casse)

_Bon. Ben comme d'hab je me retrouve abandonnée de tous._

**Julia :** MAIEUUUH POUVOIR C'EST PLUS MARRANT J'AI DIT !!

_Ahem. Presque tous, mais elle, elle compte pas. Merci à tous d'avoir reviewé ! Ca m'a fait chaud au cœur (et **Angelene** sait qu'il fait froid (bah oui, **Angelene** c'est Dieu)) ! La prochaine fois (la semaine prochaine j'espère), ce sera la fabuleuse Janine qui répondra à vos reviews. Ne cherchez pas qui c'est, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a besoin de ronds, qu'elle est caissière à Félix Potin mais qu'elle compte pas faire ça toute sa vie et qu'elle compte bientôt passer caissière à Mammouth. Et puis elle fait du vélo aussi. Private joke, cherchez pas. Je vous la présente quand même. Les amis, voici Janine._

**Les amis :** Bonjour Janine.

_Dis bonjour, Janine._

**Janine :** Bonjour Janine.

_(regarde sa future répondeuse avec effroi) Et merde… on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge !_

* * *

**Preview chapitre 26 :**

You're forgiven seems to be the hardest words. Ça veut tout dire.

**Chapitre 26 : Sortilèges Pardonnables. POV Remus.**


	26. Sortilèges Pardonnables

**Disclaimer** : Vous connaissez le système rien à moi tout à Elle.

**Protection parentale** : G

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont dix sept ans, Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, et acquiert de plus en plus de pouvoir. A Poudlard, la plupart des Septième Année ont fait leur choix. Sera-t-il seulement le bon ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Lors de la rentrée, Sirius rencontre Malice une gamine de onze ans qui ignore être la fille d'une personne connue dans le monde des Sorciers et qui le croit même mort. Lily est Préfète-en-Chef. Le soir de la rentrée, une gamine disparaît dans Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle est retrouvée, elle paraît plus que traumatisée. James semble reparler à Sirius. Remus commence à se demander s'il ne devrait pas faire de même.

**Note de Wam** : Je vous rassure, l'inspiration n'était pas retombée. Et le chapitre 28 est court (à peine treize pages) mais en fait, une copine m'a prêtée l'intégrale de Friends. Donc je matte à fond (en VO évidemment !) et euh… bah j'écris pas ma fic ! En plus les conseils de classe approchent, je suis déléguée alors il faut que je prépare tout, que je travaille d'arrache-pied pour avoir les meilleures notes possibles. Pour finir sur une touche plus joyeuse et plus enthousiasmante : je suis cousine pour la onzième fois ! Vous vous en foutez sûrement et vous avez raison, mais c'est pas grave je suis trop contente pour le garder pour moi ! Il s'appelle Romain et il est né le 27 novembre ! Bonne lecture !

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 26 : Sortilèges Pardonnables

« J'attends de vous une attention inébranlable et une concentration comme jamais vous n'en avez accordé à personne. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez des efforts, que vous fassiez de votre mieux, ou que vous tentiez d'y arriver. Je veux que vous vous donniez à fond dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez. J'attends que vous soyez les meilleurs. Je ne tolèrerai aucun mauvais élève. Si l'un de vous ne se sent pas capable de tenir le coup alors qu'il parte immédiatement. Des intéressés ? »

Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste brutal. Remus écarquilla les yeux. Cette année promettait d'être douce et chaleureuse… Dans son lit le soir, endormi profondément. Plus froid que Quéo, tu meurs, pensa-t-il. Pour le bonjour, ils pouvaient aller se brosser, visiblement. Pour les mots encourageant aussi. Génial. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait faire progresser les plus mauvais. Au contraire, il allait plutôt les couler. Les pauvres Première Année, songea-t-il.

Comme personne ne se levait, Quéo toisa la classe d'un regard méprisant et ferma la porte. Alors il offrit leur premier sourire. Un sourire froid, glacial même. Il avait l'air d'autant plus horrible que sa cicatrice sanglante semblait se rouvrir à chaque mouvement du visage. La plupart des élèves retenaient des grimaces écœurées. Remus devait avouer que s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autant de blessures béantes, il aurait été impressionné également. Peter, lui, ne cachait pas son dégoût. James et Sirius observaient avec un air partagé le nouveau professeur.

« Bien. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas des cas désespérés alors. » cracha-t-il.

Effectivement, il pouvait se brosser pour avoir des compliments, se conforta Remus.

« Je vous préviens immédiatement, je me contrefiche totalement des ASPIC et autres absurdités inventées par le Ministère. Dans ce genre de situation c'est pas un papier qui vous sauvera la vie. Je suis pas certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera très impressionné si vous lui collez votre diplôme des ASPIC en pleine figure. »

La plupart des personnes eurent de petits rires, mais Remus n'était pas sûr que Quéo ait dit cela par tentative d'humour.

« Par contre, un Avada Kedavra le refroidira un peu plus. »

En même temps que l'ambiance, songea Remus. Sirius et James se tortillèrent sur leur chaise, étonnés. Remus lui-même ne cachait plus son étonnement. Ils n'allaient quand même pas apprendre un Sortilège Impardonnable, si ? Ce prof était malade !

« Même si vous n'avez aucune chance devant _Lui_… »

Remus eut un rire cynique. Au moins il était pragmatique, ce prof. Mais bon, un peu d'espoir ne tuait pas un homme au contraire. Le dicton ne disait-il pas '' tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir '' ? Remus fronça les sourcils. Quéo était quelqu'un d'étrange. Il avait quelque chose en lui qu'il n'aimait pas. Quelque chose de noir, de très sombre, un détail qui ne lui plaisait pas. Outre le fait qu'il était parfaitement impoli et froid, il semblait… Remus eut une moue agacée. Il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait en lui, mais son instinct disait de s'en méfier. Ce n'était pas non plus alarmiste parce qu'il avait eu plus de puissance devant Rogue ou Wilkes mais il avait un titillement au fond de lui qui ne lui plaisait pas.

« Cependant nous ne verrons pas les Avada Kedavra pour le moment. Il faut que j'aie l'autorisation de Dumbledore. Le Ministère ne veut pas cela. Et comme là-bas ils sont tous sous _Son_ joug, c'est inutile, nous n'aurons jamais le droit. Je n'ai pas de programme. J'aviserai en fonction de ce qui se présentera. Ce que je sais, c'est que vous travaillerez à partir de la semaine prochaine sur le Patronus. »

James leva la main. Remus lui jeta un regard étonné. Il osait demander la parole ? Avec un prof pareil, mieux valait ne même pas essayer. D'ailleurs, Quéo l'ignora superbement. Il continua à parler pendant quelques minutes, comme s'il appréciait particulièrement écouter le son de sa voix rocailleuse et grave. Remus détestait sa voix. Elle lui écorchait les oreilles et lui faisait mal à la gorge dans une sorte de transfert qu'il faisait sur lui. C'était une sensation assez particulière. Finalement, après un quart d'heure de monologue, il s'arrêta et saisit sa baguette. James avait toujours le bras levé. Sirius et Peter tenaient déjà les paris sur le temps qu'il tiendrait ainsi. Remus y aurait bien participé, mais il ne voulait pas parler à Sirius et il tenait à écouter attentivement tout ce que dirait Quéo. Il voulait savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, s'ils apprendraient des choses cette année.

Au tableau, en grosses lettres se dessinèrent : « LE GROSLURP ». Sirius, James et Peter eurent un ricanement, alors que la plupart des autres élèves soupiraient : ils avaient déjà vu le Groslurp l'année précédente et ils l'avaient même combattu.

« Je suppose que vous n'en avez jamais vu. »

« En fait, si. L'année dernière, le Professeur Drug nous l'avait fait combattre. »

Si Quéo fut étonné par cette révélation, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de toiser Lily et de lui assener sur un ton cassant :

« Je ne vous ai pas interrogée Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout. Si j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose je vous sonnerai. »

James foudroya Quéo du regard à l'instar de quelques autres de ses camarades. Remus ne fit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il ne connaissait pas Lily, comment pouvait-il quelque chose comme ça ?

« Mais puisque Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout m'a gentiment fait part de sa remarque, je vais lui répondre. Je sais parfaitement que vous avez combattu un Groslurp l'an dernier. Je me suis renseigné et j'ai toutes les notes du Professeur Drug. Seulement je doute que des crétins de seize ans sachent tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur ces créatures. Pensez-vous tout savoir sur ce sujet mademoiselle ? »

« Non. » murmura Lily, cramoisie.

« Alors pourquoi m'interrompez-vous ? »

« Je faisais une simple remarque, Monsieur. »

« PROFESSEUR ! Et je ne vous ai pas donné la parole ! »

Lily lui jeta un regard venimeux mais ne répondit rien. James lui, semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus, tout autant que Sirius et Peter. Ils ne se retenaient que parce que c'était un Professeur. Remus ne supportait pas ce genre de comportement. Ce n'était pas la peine de faire des réflexions pareilles !

« Puis-je reprendre mon cours, maintenant ? »

Un silence tendu lui répondit. Quéo en sembla ravi.

« Bien. Alors nous allons commencer… »

Et ce fut parti. Les plumes crissaient sous les vieux parchemins, les encriers se vidaient à une vitesse affolante devant l'abondance d'informations que donnait sans arrêt Quéo d'une voix neutre. Le professeur en savait énormément sur le sujet, et Remus reconnut avec mauvaise foi qu'il leur apprenait beaucoup de choses essentielles : les ténèbres étaient à éviter avec cette créature car elle n'en était que plus resplendissante, et outre le fait qu'il avalait la magie, le Groslurp en profitait pour tuer ses victimes en les dévorant bout de peau par bout de peau dans une lenteur sadique. Souvent, il mettait plusieurs jours à les dévorer, et leur partie préférée était les yeux. Plusieurs élèves avaient été étonnés d'entendre tant de détails, et la plupart se sentaient mal à la sortie du cours. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Quéo, imperturbable, leur donna trois parchemins à faire sur le Groslurp, les lieux où on peut le trouver, ses forces, ses faiblesses, ses moyens de reproductions, ses périodes de reproduction (Remus le soupçonnait un tantinet pervers) et comment le tuer. Puis, un essai ayant pour sujet « Le Groslurp peut-il ou non réfléchir ? ». Trois parchemins également. Le tout à faire pour le prochain cours. Remus, en voyant cette masse de travail lui tomber dessus sans préavis se sentit fatigué d'avance.

« A tout à l'heure pour le cours de Duel. »

Remus soupira, comme la plupart des autres élèves.

La journée promettait d'être longue.

* * *

Remus n'avait pas Potions (pour son plus grand plaisir). En fait, il avait Arithmancie. Wendy Hourly était un professeur à l'air acariâtre qui semblait particulièrement apprécier porter des vieux tapis sur ses épaules décharnées. Il paraît qu'elle était très sexy plus jeune, mais Remus n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer autrement qu'avec sa moumoute ignoble sur la tête et qui lui servait de cheveux, sa carrure frêle et triste, son air pincé, sévère et désagréable ainsi que sans ses merveilleux collants. Car ce que Remus trouvait le plus amusant chez ce professeur pour le moins… Désagréable, c'était les charmants bas de Melle Hourly (vieille fille semblait-il). Comme il avait rapidement laissé tomber l'idée d'être un élève assidu pendant ce cours, il avait fini par trouver une occupation : décrire ses collants. Rivalisant d'humour, il avait hâtivement pris l'habitude de recouvrir son parchemin de différentes descriptions aux tons divers et variés. Personne n'avait jamais fait attention à cela car tous le prenait pour un élève sérieux qui prenait des notes avec attention jusqu'à ce qu'une charmante élève retardataire lui demande un jour si elle pouvait recopier ces notes… Elle avait rapidement déchanté lorsqu'elle avait lu la première page d'écriture de Remus. Celui-ci, qui se voyait déjà hué et moqué, avait été étonné de la voir éclater de rire et de l'entendre le féliciter pour son talent. D'ailleurs, c'était ce jour-là qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Le son de son rire enfantin l'avait tellement ravi qu'il était subitement tombé amoureux d'Emma Matthiews. 

Ce matin-là, il se remettait doucement de ses émotions lorsqu'il huma le doux parfum d'Emma. Alors qu'il se retournait vers elle, il échangea un doux sourire avec la jeune fille. A son plus grand étonnement, elle semblait s'être remise du décès de Summers. Ses yeux rieurs lui réchauffèrent le cœur, et il oublia même ses deux premières heures avec Quéo.

« Ben alors ? » demanda-t-elle. « Elle n'a pas de collants aujourd'hui ? »

L'adolescente se pencha dans un mouvement plein de grâce. Lorsqu'elle se remit en place, elle pouffa doucement.

« Si. Tu es en manque d'inspiration alors ? »

Remus lui sourit.

« Non. Je suis épuisé. »

« Déjà ? Eh bien… Tu commences fort ! »

« Je sors de DCFM ! »

« Oh ! Personnellement, j'ai laissé tomber après les BUSEs. Ces profs tous plus tarés les uns que les autres me lassaient et puis… Je ne suis pas douée dans cette matière. Je suis contre la guerre… »

Remus voulut lui dire que de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix puisqu'elle était en plein dedans et qu'il faudrait qu'elle sache se défendre… Mais il ne voulut pas. Il adorait trop admirer son visage, voir ses yeux rieurs, ses lèvres petites, ses dents blanches étinceler dans un sourire radieux… Il aimait la voir heureuse. Pas la voir soucieuse ou agacée. Il comprenait qu'elle déteste la guerre. Elle lui avait déjà pris un père et un petit ami.

« Il est si… Horrible ? Quand Dumbledore l'a présenté avant-hier, j'ai eu un peu peur de lui… Il est quand même… Laid ! Et sa cicatrice ? Elle est aussi horrible de près que de loin ? »

Remus éclata de rire.

« Si tu veux je te la décris… »

« Oui, mais à l'écrit ! »

« D'accord… »

Emma lui tendit un parchemin avec un grand sourire. Remus l'attrapa, mais au passage, lui effleura la main sans le faire exprès. Sans le vouloir, il s'attarda un peu, et le sourire d'Emma disparut pour être remplacé par un trouble certain pour ne pas dire un certain trouble. Remus baissa les yeux. Hourly commençait déjà son cours. Alors qu'il commençait à sortir ses plumes, cramoisi, il sentit un souffle s'approcher de son oreille :

« Vous avez deux heures, Lupin. »

Remus glissa un regard vers l'allure sérieuse que se donnait Emma. Puis il ne put s'en empêcher : il éclata de rire.

* * *

L'heure du repas vint presque trop rapidement au goût de Remus. Trop parce qu'il avait envie de rester en la présence chaleureuse d'Emma, et presque parce qu'il avait une faim de loup (sans mauvais jeu de mots). Lorsque Emma fut prise d'un fou-rire tel qu'il ne lui en avait jamais vu au moment où elle avait lu le dernier mot de sa charmante composition, il s'était senti pousser des ailes. En fait, il aurait presque pu s'envoler. Elle lui avait même relu ses passages préférés (« _La toute nouvelle mode venue tout droit des Etats-Unis est la cicatrice en forme de banane s'étendant sur presque toute la partie droite du visage. Elle se porte aussi bien béante comme pour Quéo ce qui donne un effet très provocateur et, pour tout dire, proprement dégueulasse, ou soigneusement nettoyée et bien cicatrisée ce qui donne un effet pirate qui fait paraître parfois sexy et qui rend vos interlocuteurs admiratifs devant tant de…_ » la suite avait été inaudible à cause du fou-rire). En y repensant, il éclata de rire. Les autres Gryffondor de Septième Année le dévisagèrent. 

« Tu te racontes des blagues que tu ne connais pas ? » demanda James.

Remus se contenta de lui jeter un bout de pain en pleine figure. Il n'aimait pas jouer avec la nourriture, mais il se sentait content. Et inspiré. Peut-être qu'il écrirait sur la coiffure de Mc Gonagall… Affaire à suivre, songea-t-il.

« Tu as quoi cet aprem ? » demanda Peter, la bouche pleine.

« Perm. Je vais pouvoir me concentrer à mes devoirs. »

« Si tu pouvais faire les miens par la même occasion… » grommela Peter.

« Peter ! » s'offusqua Julia. « C'est très mal de demander à ses amis de faire ses devoirs à sa place. »

Personne ne répondit. De toute façon, tout le monde avait décidé de laisser tomber. Le dossier Julia était classé « sans suite » après six longues années de tentatives de récupération. Remus lui sourit, et ce fut avec amusement qu'il vit Sirius et James partir en riant pour se rendre à leur prochain cours. Remus observa Sirius. Il n'avait pipé mot pendant tout le repas lorsque James et Peter s'adressaient à Remus. En fait, les seules fois où il avait prononcé quelque chose d'autre qu'un grommellement incompréhensible était lorsqu'il avait raconté à Malice leur charmant cours de Potions. D'ailleurs, Remus fut étonné de voir de nouveau Malice à côté d'eux. Elle semblait s'être énormément attachée à Sirius. Si en premier lieu il avait pensé qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui (comme la plupart des gamines de onze ans), il révisa son jugement quand elle décréta à table qu'elle était follement éprise de James.

« Pardon ? » avait demandé celui-ci, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« J'ai dit que je t'aimais. »

Sirius était déjà parti dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, accompagné rapidement par Alice et Peter. James, lui, dévisageait Malice avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Julia foudroyait la fillette du regard (elle ne voulait toujours pas lâcher James même si elle était fiancée depuis un mois avec Sun Lovegood) et à son plus grand étonnement, Lily regardait Malice avec un air assez méprisant qui semblait vouloir dire « Aucune chance ma p'tite ». Et peut-être un tantinet de jalousie ? Remus eut un sourire amusé. Cette gamine était définitivement charmante.

« Euh… Tu sais… Je… »

« Tu n'es pas libre ? »

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça en fait. »

« Je ne t'attire pas ? »

« MWAHAHAHAHAAHHH ! » rugit Sirius qui n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

Remus non plus ne put se contenir plus longtemps. James, lui, jetait des regards venimeux à ses soit-disant amis qui ne l'aidaient pas à s'en sortir. Lily, elle, toisait la scène avec un petit rire qui semblait plus nerveux que sincère.

« Disons que tu es un peu jeune pour moi… »

« Mes parents ont quatorze ans de différence. »

« Oui, mais ça se voit moins quand on est plus vieux. Et puis je ne suis pas tes parents. »

« Trouve autre chose. »

« Je suis amoureux d'une autre fille. »

« Oui, mais elle ne veut pas de toi. »

Les rires s'interrompirent. Alice s'était arrêtée soudainement, et Julia et Lily regardaient Malice avec étonnement. Quant à Sirius et Peter, ils semblaient calmés. James, lui, eut un sourire amusé. Décidément, songea Remus, c'était le monde à l'envers ! James haussa les épaules.

« Et alors ? J'ai le droit de l'aimer quand même non ? »

« Oui. C'est vrai. »

« Et puis, un jour j'espère qu'elle tombera amoureuse de moi. On sait jamais… » ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Malice jeta un bref regard à Lily qui paraissait être en état de choc. Sirius et Peter étaient repartis dans leur fou-rire inextinguible, quant à Alice, elle avait pris Julia par le bras pour l'emmener voir Sun. Celle-ci lançait des regards de plus en plus noirs à la gamine qui n'en démordait pas. Remus, lui, observait d'un œil rieur la scène la plus cocasse de l'année. Si jamais il avait su…

« Moui. Je pense que c'est bien parti pour. » lâcha Malice après quelques secondes.

« Tu penses qu'elle va tomber amoureux de moi ? »

« Chais pas. Mais j'espère pour toi que oui. Sinon, tu viendras me voir, hein ? »

« MWIHIHIHIHIIIIII ! » explosa Sirius de nouveau, écroulé sur Peter qui se tenait les côtes.

« Oui. » certifia James. « J'y penserai, promis. »

« Très bien. J'ai cours d'Histoire de la Magie. A ce soir ! »

Et elle était rapidement partie. James se détendit alors totalement et explosa de rire, en même temps que Remus. Lily, elle, goûtait moins la plaisanterie. En fait, elle ne semblait pas du tout apprécier. D'ailleurs, elle explosa rapidement :

« C'est une gamine, les gars ! Faut pas la prendre au sérieux ! Moi aussi à onze ans j'étais amoureuse d'un crétin ! »

« T'aimais déjà James ? » demanda Peter en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Il se prit immédiatement une bourrade de la part de son ami. Lily se contenta de le regarder méchamment.

« Non. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais sous le charme de John Carpenter. »

« QUOI ?? » hurla James. « Ce Gryffondor raté qui n'avait rien à faire à Gryffondor ? »

Lily hocha la tête avec hauteur. Remus constata que c'était la première fois depuis le début de l'année qu'ils échangeaient un mot. Depuis la rentrée, Lily était plutôt distante envers James. Ce qui était assez étonnant, d'ailleurs, puisqu'à leur départ ils semblaient s'être largement rapprochés. Finalement, James se remit à rire.

« C'est mignon. Les filles préfèrent les bad boys. Je vais sûrement céder aux avances plus que soutenues de cette gamine. »

Lily lui jeta un regard noir et partit. James se mit alors à rire de plus belle. Il observa Sirius avec qui il échangea un regard qui en disait long.

« Tu crois que ça voulait dire quoi ? » demanda-t-il après un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Je crois que ça veut dire que tu es sur la bonne voie. »

« J'ai la côte ! » s'exclama James en riant encore.

Remus les observa. Peut-être que James avait raison, à la réflexion. Peut-être qu'il avait la côte. Et peut-être même que Lily commençait à tomber amoureuse de lui…

* * *

Il avait travaillé pendant ses deux heures avec sérieux. Il avait terminé les trois parchemins sur le Groslurp en une demi-heure (finalement, c'était assez simple, ses notes étaient particulièrement complètes). Par contre, il avait mis plus de temps pour sa dissertation qui lui avait pris une heure vingt. Voyant qu'il aurait été inutile de commencer son devoir de Métamorphose, Remus s'était décidé à partir rapidement de la bibliothèque. Les cours de Duel avaient lieu dans une pièce près de la tapisserie de Barrabas le Follet. Remus connaissait cette salle pour être appelée la « Salle sur Demande ». Il l'avait connue lorsqu'une nuit pendant leur Troisième Année, affamés, les Maraudeurs étaient partis se balader du côté des Cuisines. Ils avaient surpris une conversation entre deux elfes et leur avait demandé s'ils ne connaissaient pas une ou deux pièces marrantes. Comme ils avaient aidé l'un des elfes lors de leur Deuxième Année (il se faisait maltraiter par Nott et Lestrange), les deux créatures s'étaient approchées et avaient alors énuméré toutes les salles qui étaient susceptibles d'amuser les Maraudeurs. Peter avait fini de les prendre en note au bout de trois heures. Et pendant toute l'année, ils avaient passé la plupart de leurs nuits à traîner dans Poudlard, visitant chacune des salles. 

La « Salle sur Demande » était la salle qu'ils avait préférée. Combien de nuits avaient-ils passé dedans, à rêver, à jouer, à s'entraîner, à faire tout et n'importe quoi ? Heureusement, cette salle était bien cachée et difficile à trouver aussi peu de personnes connaissaient son existence. Visiblement, les professeurs étaient compris. Alors comment se faisait-il que Quéo connaisse cette salle ? Remus se frappa mentalement la tête. Il avait sûrement été à Poudlard, étant enfant…

Cela lui fit d'ailleurs penser qu'il faudrait qu'ils entament des recherches sur lui. Depuis leur Troisième Année, ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire des recherches sur leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tout cela parce que leur professeur se transformait parfois en monstre sans raison particulière. Ils avaient appris grâce à un livre particulièrement intéressant que le professeur en question était maudit. En Quatrième Année, leur professeur était issue d'une famille pour le moins étrange qui lui donnait des capacités telles qu'elle pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens ce qui était très dérangeant, et en Cinquième Année… Leur professeur avait été invisible. Lui aussi il avait été maudit. Quant à Drug… Il avait été à Poudlard à Gryffondor (« Un alcoolique à Gryffondor ? » avait grogné Sirius.), et quoiqu'un peu turbulent certains moments il avait été un élève assez assidu et plutôt doué. Mais plusieurs fois il avait laissé ses amis dans des ennuis incroyables pensant qu'ils pouvaient s'en tirer sans lui. Au fond, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Mais leurs petites fouilles dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall (où la Sous-Directrice gardait tous les dossiers) ne leur en avait pas appris beaucoup plus. A part que Drug était un élève passionné par les Créatures dangereuses.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le tableau de Barrabas le Follet, quelques élèves étaient déjà arrivés et Quéo était invisible. Certains élèves observaient le tableau avec étonnement, se demandant où était la trappe ou la porte cachée, quand, dès le premier tintement de sonnerie, une porte apparut et s'ouvrit soudainement. Remus aurait presque sursauté s'il n'avait pas pressenti le geste. Par contre, une Poufsouffle faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

Peter arriva quelques minutes après Remus seulement, et ils discutèrent un peu. Quéo dardait sur eux un regard mauvais, mais Peter ne s'en soucia pas. Il voulait absolument raconter le moment fabuleux qu'il avait passé avec Déborah Freeman. Remus observa son ami avec bonheur. Peter méritait de vivre une véritable histoire d'amour. Vraiment. Et les derniers furent James et Sirius qui s'étaient rejoins à un couloir. Sirius vantait les cours de Droddle, tandis que James bougonnait contre son prof de Runes qui avait fait une réflexion sur son niveau… Nettement en-dessous de celui de Lily. Celle-ci lui lança un regard sournois qui amusa particulièrement Remus.

Quéo attendit que les dernières conversations s'arrêtent pour les faire entrer un par un dans la Salle sur Demande. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils passaient, il les toisait d'un regard hautain. Remus eut un rictus méprisant lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être hors de vue de Quéo. Ça n'allait pas être la joie tous les jours avec lui…

Les élèves des quatre Maisons découvrirent d'un même ensemble une salle pour le moins titanesque. Des tables s'étalaient sur la gauche sur quatre gigantesques marches. Tout au fond, au milieu de la dernière marche, une armoire gigantesque dominait la salle. A droite, des tapis recouvraient sol et murs. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle murmurèrent des « Waw » ainsi que les filles de Gryffondor, mais les Serpentard et les garçons Gryffondor observèrent à peine le décor. Remus alla immédiatement s'installer sur la deuxième marche, vers la droite, suivi de près par Peter, James et Sirius, qui entraîna Lily dans son passage. Alice attrapa Julia par le bras et décida d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Lily. Sur chaque marche les élèves des Maisons s'installaient avec plus ou moins de calme. Quéo les regarda en haussant les épaules.

« Qui vous a dit de vous asseoir ? » tonna-t-il.

Tous les élèves se relevèrent d'un mouvement. D'un hochement de tête, il les fit se rasseoir. Les élèves retinrent des soupirs d'agacement. Mais Quéo ne leur laissa même pas le temps de pester.

« Vous êtes de bons petits soldats. C'est bien. »

Remus ne sut pas s'il était ironique ou s'il était réellement satisfait.

« Bien. Vous êtes donc en cours de Duel. Je voudrais simplement voir comment vous vous en tirez en combat singulier. Après on verra la théorie. Debout. »

Les élèves se relevèrent en râlant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, puis ils descendirent les escaliers. Quéo les fit taire d'un regard. Il leur ordonna de se mettre en ligne et les observa quelques secondes. Parfois, il s'arrêtait devant un élève, passait sa main devant ses yeux et reprenait sa ballade. Lorsqu'il passa devant Remus, il s'arrêta définitivement et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Remus ne détourna pas le regard. Au bout d'une minute qui lui sembla interminable, Quéo eut un rictus désagréable. Il se recula alors.

« Bon. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir faire du bon boulot avec vous. Mettez-vous contre qui vous voulez pour le moment. »

Naturellement, James se posta devant Sirius, Peter devant Remus, Lily devant Daray, Alice devant Julia, et les Serpentard restèrent ensemble. Mulder se retrouva avec une Serdaigle a l'air intelligent qui énervait particulièrement Remus. Il échangea un bref regard avec Emma à qui il sourit et alla vers le fond avec Peter. James et Sirius les suivirent, excités comme des puces. Quéo donna rapidement le coup d'envoi et les sorts fusèrent à la seconde où sa voix porta.

Si les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle étaient plutôt doux et gentils, les Serpentard faisaient carrément dans le vicieux. Rogue n'hésita pas à lancer un sort à la limite de la magie noire particulièrement humiliant à Wilkes qui se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait (ce qui n'était pas peu dire). Daray et Lily étaient plutôt entre les deux. Daray faisait parfois quelques coups bats à Lily qui n'hésitait pas à la rappeler à l'ordre d'un sort bien senti. Par contre, entre James et Sirius, c'était quasiment la guerre. Ils semblaient régler leurs comptes. Remus se demanda si c'était par ego en voulant se montrer le meilleur ou pour évacuer toute leur rancœur… Finalement, il estima que ça devait être un peu des deux.

Finalement, Quéo qui était resté sur la prestation des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle encore un peu timides, poussa un cri de colère :

« NON MAIS VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OU LA ? CHEZ MAMIE ?! »

A son coup de gueule, la plupart des combats cessèrent.

« ON N'EST PAS A WOODSTOCK ! SI VOUS VOULEZ FORNIQUER ET FUMER DES JOINTS VOUS VOUS ÊTES TROMPES D'ADRESSE ! »

Certaines filles portèrent leurs mains à leur bouche devant le ton cru de Quéo, mais Remus ne s'en offusqua pas. La voix de son professeur portait si fort dans la salle qu'il crut un moment qu'il allait devenir sourd. Heureusement, il comprit que non lorsqu'il s'aperçut que deux combats n'avaient pas cessé. D'un côté, Rogue et Wilkes se faisaient coup bas sur coup bas, tandis que de l'autre, Sirius et James ne s'arrêtaient pas. Si Rogue et Wilkes étaient concentrés et vicieux, Sirius et James étaient déterminés mais amusés. Quéo s'était même tu. Il observait avec attention les deux couples qui se battaient sans retenue. Finalement, Rogue vint à bout de Wilkes, mais James et Sirius semblaient aussi fort l'un que l'autre. Le combat paraissait interminable. Pourtant, sans que Remus comprenne comment, une détonation surgit et James se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Il glissa doucement, et lorsqu'il se releva doucement, il se massa douloureusement la tête.

Lily s'approcha de lui, inquiète, mais Quéo l'arrêta d'un geste de baguette. Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit le regard paniqué de la jeune fille. James se remit sur pied rapidement, regarda Sirius d'un air décidé… Et finalement éclata de rire. Sirius, qui était resté sur ses gardes jusqu'alors, lui sourit. Les autres élèves les dévisageaient, comme persuadés qu'ils étaient devenus fous.

« Ah çà ! C'était bien joué Patmol ! Le coup du sort à retardement je ne m'y étais pas attendu du tout ! »

« J'ai vu que tu t'étais demandé ce que j'avais fait ! »

« Et dire que je n'arrive pas à maîtriser cette technique ! Râââh ! Mince ! Je dois admettre ma défaite. Félicitations. »

« Comme je le disais, Messieurs Pertes et Fracas, nous ne sommes pas à Woodstock. » claqua Quéo. « Vous vous lancerez des fleurs plus tard, et vous irez batifoler dans les champs après mon cours. »

James et Sirius bougonnèrent.

« Bien. Maintenant que vos chers camarades se sont bien donnés en spectacle je vais établir vos plans. »

Il dirigea assez facilement les équipes. Les rapports de force étaient plutôt équilibrés du peu que Remus avait vu. La plupart des Serdaigle se retrouvèrent avec des Poufsouffle. June O'Brien fit équipe avec Ambre Daray, April O'Brien se retrouva avec Emma Matthews, Blanche Wood (Serdaigle) 1 fit équipe avec Kendra Sand (Poufsouffle) 2, Bertha Jorkins se retrouva avec Déborah Freeman, Charlotte Quater (Serdaigle) 1dut rester avec Hilda Pers (Serdaigle) 1 tandis que Avery faisait équipe contre Remus, Klein contre Peter, Julia contre Alice, Lily contre Mulder, Anthony Bove (Poufsouffle) contre Jeremy Kars (Serdaigle), Frederic Dans (Poufsouffle) contre John-Stanislas Harris (Poufsouffle) 2, Larry Loyd (Serdaigle) contre Bobby Thomas (Serdaigle). Evidemment, James fut mis contre Wilkes junior, et Quéo se fit plus sadique que jamais en mettant Rogue contre Sirius. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à se foudroyer du regard. Quéo eut un sourire satisfait.

« Maintenant recommencez. »

Les binômes se répartirent dans la grande salle, et de nouveau les combats commencèrent. June O'Brien et Daray ne se firent aucun cadeau, ce qui étonna beaucoup Remus. Elles se lançaient des sorts très dangereux, très puissants, et rapidement O'Brien se retrouva la bouche en sang. Mais Daray semblait très fière d'elle. Et comme Quéo ne disait rien… Rapidement, les élèves vinrent à bout de leurs camarades : April O'Brien terrassa Emma Matthews (au plus grand désarroi de Remus qui se faisait violence pour ne pas aller l'aider), Blanche Wood battit Kendra Sand bien qu'avec quelques difficultés, Bertha Jorkins se fit battre à plate couture par Déborah Freeman, Charlotte Quater perdit rapidement contre Hilda Pers, trop sûre d'elle-même. Anthony Bove vainquit Jeremy Kars, Frederic Dans se fit laminer par John-Stanislas, Bobby Thomas se prit la défaite de sa vie en une minute ; Remus mit quelques minutes à vaincre Avery qui, bien que teigneux se concentrait trop sur sa haine ; Peter vint à bout de Klein avec plus de difficultés mais Klein était dangereux dans sa folie et Julia fut vaincue par Alice car elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à son amie. Lily et Mulder s'étaient arrêtée d'un commun accord lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées plaquées contre le mur suite aux sorts qu'elles avaient lancé à l'autre. Mulder fut cependant la première à se relever, ce qui blessa fortement l'ego de Lily. Par contre, les combats James-Wilkes, Sirius-Rogue et O'Brien-Daray ne s'arrêtaient pas. Si James et Wilkes ne bougeaient pas beaucoup se contentant d'annuler les sorts de l'autre ou de les esquiver d'un mouvement souple, et si Daray et O'Brien se lançaient des sorts puissants qu'elles cherchaient à peine à éviter, Rogue et Sirius sautaient dans tous les sens, se jetant même parfois dans les airs, cherchant à frapper l'autre le plus fort possible. Remus fut fasciné par le rapport de force. Entre James et Wilkes, c'était savoir qui était le plus puissant, par ego. Entre Daray et O'Brien c'était plus une bataille morale, une guerre contre celle qui aura le plus de puissance psychique, mais entre Sirius et Rogue, c'était de la violence à l'état pur. Remus savait que les deux garçons ne demandaient qu'une chose : se tuer. Il le ressentait dans l'air. Et la plupart des élèves semblaient s'en être rendu compte. Remus jeta un regard à Quéo : il souriait.

Soudainement, James disparut. Tout le monde regarda avec étonnement James, ou plutôt l'absence de James. Sauf les quatre élèves qui continuaient à se battre. Remus eut un sourire amusé. Mais son regard était inquiet. James jouait gros. Très gros. Ce qu'il faisait était de la Métamorphose à son plus haut niveau. Alors que tout le monde cherchait l'adolescent (sauf Lily et Julia : l'une était au bord de l'apoplexie et rongeait ses ongles avec anxiété tandis que l'autre cherchait partout tous les recoins en criant « JAMES ? »), Wilkes décolla à une vitesse incroyable que Remus fut le seul à suivre dans son intégralité. Wilkes alla de haut en bas, de bas en haut, se frappant contre le sol, contre le plafond, sol, plafond, Remus en avait la nausée. Finalement, au bout de cinq ou six aller-retour, Wilkes s'effondra sur le sol, assommé. Puis James réapparut, tremblant, en sueur. Après avoir vu son adversaire KO, il sourit et s'effondra contre le mur. Remus dévisagea James. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle, la tête entre ses jambes repliées. Il était agité de spasmes nerveux. Lily s'approcha de lui avec inquiétude. Le sourire de Quéo s'agrandit.

Mais l'attention des élèves fut détournée par un bruit plus violent. Daray venait d'être décimée par O'Brien. Celle-ci toisa sa camarade avec un air méprisant. Etalée sur le tapis, la jeune fille ne bougeait plus. Mais O'Brien s'en contrefichait. Elle eut un sourire victorieux.

« Tu vois qui est la meilleure… »

« Tu es bien trop sûre de toi. » déclara une voix derrière elle.

Remus écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Daray maîtrisait le don d'ubiquité ! Même Sirius avait du mal à le gérer ! Quoique, à la réflexion, c'était plutôt l'astralité que Daray manipulait. Car son autre elle avait disparu sous les yeux effarés des autres. O'Brien, qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça se prit une droite bien sentie en pleine figure, et ne laissa pas une seconde à O'Brien pour souffler :

« CRUCIFIX ! »

Remus vit alors O'Brien traverser la salle à une vitesse phénoménale. Ses cheveux courts lui cachaient le visage à cause de la vitesse. Apparemment, James et Daray semblaient aimer faire faire des voyages intraclassiaux à leurs adversaires. Les bras en croix, O'Brien était fixée au mur, sa tête à la limite du plafond. Remus était étonné de voir Daray si forte. Personnellement, il aurait parié sur O'Brien. Daray jeta un regard froid à O'Brien qui ne cillait pas.

« Tu renonces ? » cracha Daray.

Le regard d'O'Brien ne laissait aucun doute sur ses désirs. Alors Daray la frappa d'un sort. Plusieurs fois. La plupart des élèves regardaient Quéo pour savoir quand il mettrait le holà. C'était bien parti pour finir en massacre. Remus le trouvait tout aussi irresponsable que Drug, bien que dans d'autres proportions. Quéo était d'ailleurs nettement plus dangereux que Drug, car celui-ci était irresponsable parce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que ses élèves risquaient de mourir. Ce qui faisait peur à Remus, c'était que Quéo en était plus que conscient.

« Tu renonces, Juny ? » demanda Daray avec un ton mielleux.

Un nouveau sort lui passa si près de l'œil que April poussa un hurlement. Elle se jeta littéralement sur Daray. Quéo sembla vraiment s'amuser à ce moment-là. Remus ne trouvait rien de drôle à la scène. Daray, surprise par le geste désespéré d'April O'Brien laissa O'Brien deux tomber de stupéfaction. Remus dégaina sa baguette et la retint d'un sort. Elle était à deux centimètres du sol, au bord de l'évanouissement. O'Brien un et Daray en étaient arrivées au main. Mais Daray la mit rapidement hors de combat d'un sort de stupéfixion. Elle se rassit en soupirant et en tentant de reprendre son souffle. O'Brien s'effondra lorsqu'elle toucha le sol. Lily, qui avait délaissé James lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il allait bien (« Tu vois que tu m'aimes Lily ! ») s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et lui prodigua quelques rapides soins grâce à des sorts de guérison qu'elle avait appris grâce à la séance de soins faite sur James en juin dernier.

« WINDGARDIUM LEVIOSA ! »

Les regards convergèrent d'un même mouvement vers le dernier combat. Rogue se soulevait lui-même dans les airs mais Sirius réussit à le faire tomber. Aucun des deux ne s'était rendu compte de ce qui s'était passé. Remus regarda sa montre. Ils se battaient depuis une demi-heure à un rythme effréné. Leur Magie allait bientôt se vider, vu le niveau des sorts qu'ils se lançaient (bien que Windgardium Leviosa était du niveau Première Année). Quéo assistait à leur combat avec un intérêt non-dissimulé. Daray, qui commençait à se remettre, observait également la bataille. Lily s'était remise à se ronger les ongles, après avoir rejoint O'Brien deux. C'était vraiment une mauvaise habitude, mais Remus savait qu'elle ne se contrôlait pas.

Remus reporta son attention sur le binôme de Sirius et Rogue. Pourquoi Quéo ne les arrêtait-il pas ? Les deux adolescents avaient un ego trop démesuré pour céder à l'autre. Et dans les yeux de chacun régnait la frustration. Ils voulaient tous les deux utiliser des sorts impardonnables. Et si Sirius se serait contenté de le tuer immédiatement, Rogue aurait été plus sadique et plus lent en commençant par un doloris.

Remus commençait à désespérer (Sirius avait un bras gigantesque, et le visage en sang tandis que Rogue était handicapé au niveau des jambes et paraissait aveugle – les sorts de conjonctivite avaient toujours été la spécialité de Sirius) lorsque Quéo jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il soupira de déception et jeta un sort qui sépara brutalement les deux adolescents. Ils furent jetés à l'autre bout de la salle à l'opposé l'un de l'autre avec une barbarie ahurissante. Remus entendit même des os craquer. Sirius et Rogue restèrent sonnés quelques secondes – autant que les autres élèves qui n'avaient pas compris ce qui s'était passé – mais lorsqu'ils virent dans quel état était l'autre, ils se relevèrent le plus vite possible. Pas question de se montrer plus faible que l'autre ! Remus en aurait presque été amusé s'il n'avait pas senti Peter défaillir en voyant Sirius se rapprocher en boitant. Peter ne supportait pas la vue du sang. Pourtant, là, il était servi. Dire que Sirius saignait aurait été un euphémisme. Il baignait carrément dedans. Lily, quant à elle, s'était ruée vers Rogue pour l'aider.

« Bien, bien, bien. » commenta Quéo. « Ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui m'a plu. Bon, vous vous prenez un peu trop au sérieux avec vos sorts, vous sautez un peu dans tous les sens et vous vous donnez trop. Vous cherchez trop à blesser, pas assez à vous protéger. Mais vous êtes vicieux et j'aime ça. »

Remus haussa les sourcils. Il était totalement taré.

« J'accorde vingt points à Daray, ainsi que trente à Fracas. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de James. « Votre coup de disparition était bien pensé. Nous en reparlerons. Quant à Pertes, je ne vous accorde quinze points parce que vous n'avez pas vaincu votre adversaire. A vous aussi Rogue. Vous êtes à égalité, mais le spectacle était divertissant. Je me suis bien amusé. Ce n'était pas du très haut niveau, mais je n'attendais pas grand chose de mieux. »

Tous les élèves levèrent des regards abasourdis à leur professeur. Taré, se répéta Remus. Si ce qu'avaient fait O'Brien, Daray, James, Sirius et Rogue n'étaient pas du haut niveau, alors il se demandait ce que ça pouvait être. Ces cinq là étaient bons pour l'infirmerie. Non, en fait, la plupart des élèves étaient bons pour l'infirmerie. Pomfresh allait faire une crise cardiaque.

« Bon, le cours est fini. Demain nous ne ferons que de la théorie. Je ne vous donne pas devoirs, je me sens magnanime aujourd'hui. Et puis vous m'avez vraiment diverti. Oh et puis tiens, je vous rajoute un point chacun. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des cinq derniers élèves. « Je me suis bien amusé. Vous pouvez partir. »

La dernière phrase mit quelques instants à pénétrer dans l'esprit des élèves. Remus secoua la tête et s'approcha de Sirius qui regardait la salle avec un air hébété. Il semblait voir flou, mais au fond c'était normal : ses yeux étaient recouverts de sang. Pomfresh allait vraiment criser…

* * *

« Il est malade ! » s'exclama pour la énième fois Lily. « Complètement fou ! » 

« Oui, mais ça fait du bien. » contredit James. « Ca défoule, c'était quand même assez éclatant. »

« Vous êtes malades tous les deux ! » s'énerva-t-elle en jetant à Sirius et lui un regard accusateur. « Vous avez failli mourir ! Si Quéo n'avait pas été là vous seriez morts ! »

James et Sirius haussèrent les épaules.

« Mais non… Tu vois bien, j'ai vaincu Wilkes aussi facilement que si c'était une mamie ! »

« Et je serais rapidement venu à bout de Rogue. »

« Ils vous avaient quand même fait de sacrés dégâts. » fit remarquer Peter.

« Quand je repense à Pomfresh ! » éclata James de rire. « Ah ça m'avait manqué ! Tu crois qu'elle crisera plus avec lui qu'avec Drug ? »

« C'est bien parti pour ! » rit Peter.

Pomfresh avait en effet piquer la crise de nerf de sa vie. Elle avait poussé juron sur juron – elle qui pourtant détestait ça. James et Sirius avaient même fait remarquer que le grand délire des Professeurs de DCFM devait être celui de faire le plus criser Pomfresh en une année. James avait concédé que Quéo était bien parti pour battre Drug à plate couture. Pomfresh avait mis une heure et demi à les remettre sur pied, et encore, grâce à l'aide précieuse de Lily (à qui Mc Gonagall accorda dix points après avoir discrètement félicité James avec un regard ému pour sa métamorphose moléculaire lorsque Pomfresh avait eu le dos tourné).

« Vous êtes inconscient… » marmonna Lily. « Complètement fous. Mince ! J'ai eu peur moi ! Entre Ambre qui se la joue Terminator avec O'Brien (« C'est qui Terminator ? »), toi qui joue au yoyo avec Wilkes et lui qui se croit dans Peter Pan en s'envolant dans les airs pour mieux se tabasser j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque ! »

Sirius jeta un regard étonné à James.

« T'as joué au yoyo avec Wilkes ? Tu m'avais pas dit, ça ! »

Lily laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, pendant que James narrait son magnifique combat contre Wilkes. Toute la table écouta avec attention l'humiliation de Wilkes et rit au moment où James entra dans une description particulièrement humoristique de Junior faisant l'humain rebondissant (« Oh attends, faut que je fixe ça ! Junior Wilkes, l'extraordinaire homme rebondissant ! »). Bien évidemment, il ajouta quelques petits détails qui s'éloignaient de la vérité (comme le fait qu'il avait géré sa métamorphose très facilement ou que le combat n'avait duré que trois minutes au lieu d'un quart d'heure) mais le résultat fut désopilant, et bientôt la table fut écroulée de rire. Du côté des Serpentard par contre, on riait moins. Tous ou presque s'étaient ligués contre Daray qui avait été particulièrement mauvaise envers sa camarade et qui l'avait parfaitement humiliée devant tout le monde. Seuls Mulder et Avery restaient auprès d'elle, mais Daray semblait plus apprécier la présence de Mulder que celle d'Avery. Celui-ci dardait sur Remus un regard mauvais auquel il répondit par un sourire narquois. Avery n'était pas assez objectif pour pouvoir vaincre quelqu'un de plus fort que lui.

« N'empêche, comment tu as calmé Rogue ! Il a voulu jouer à Superman en s'envolant dans les airs ! Tu parles ! Tu l'as bien refroidi ! » rit Peter, qui se souvenait de qui était Superman 3.

« J'ai hâte d'être au prochain cours de Duel ! » s'enthousiasma Sirius.

« Ah tu appelles ça un cours de Duel toi ? » s'irrita Lily. « Vous n'avez respecté aucune règle, absolument aucune ! Ce que vous avez fait, c'est de la baston ! Ce n'était pas un cours de Duel, c'était une prestation idiote pour savoir qui était le plus fort d'entre vous et mesurer vos ego tous plus démesurés les uns que les autres ! »

Sur ces délicates paroles, Lily se leva (dans le silence complet de la Grande Salle) et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide et énervé. James, Sirius et Peter se concertèrent du regard, étonnés, mais Remus comprit sa réaction. Il allait répondre lorsque Malice le prit de court.

« Elle a eu peur. »

« Peur ? » demanda Sirius.

« Bah oui, elle a eu peur pour vous ! Elle a dû vraiment croire que vous alliez mourir. »

« Si vous vous étiez vus, remarquez, vous auriez compris pourquoi. » fit remarquer Remus.

Peter eut un petit sourire.

« Et sans vouloir te vexer Sirius, je crois qu'elle a eu plus peur pour James que pour toi… »

Sirius haussa les épaules en riant alors que James souriait après un instant de réflexion. Il échangea un regard avec chacun des Maraudeurs, et finalement conclut :

« J'ai la côte ! »

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement. La réputation de Quéo s'était faite en une simple journée. Il donnait énormément de devoirs, excepté en Duel où il n'avait fait que parler théorie pendant trois heures. Heureusement, il assura à ses élèves qu'ils ne feraient pas de réel Duel car Voldemort n'était pas du genre à respecter les règles, ce qui ravit la plupart des élèves sauf Lily qui méprisait littéralement Quéo qui le lui rendait bien. Les cours de DCFM devinrent rapidement les cours préférés des plus jeunes (Quéo ne faisait pas beaucoup de pratique, mais la théorie était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant bien que le Professeur ne lésinait pas sur les détails gorres et sanglants) mais les cours de Duel étaient définitivement les heures les plus populaires chez les plus âgés. Pomfresh avait décidé d'assister à chaque cours, lassée de voir défiler les élèves à la fin. Mais après une violente dispute entre les deux adultes elle demanda à Dumbledore de renvoyer Quéo le traitant d' « homme irresponsable mettant grièvement en danger la vie de ses élèves ». La plupart des élèves de Poudlard se voyaient déjà sans professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais à l'étonnement de tous, Quéo ne fut pas renvoyé. Pomfresh assistait donc aux cours en silence, sans rien dire, après avoir promis à Quéo d'être transparente. Celui-ci l'avait toisée avec le plus grand mépris et un rictus narquois qui agaça tous les élèves – sauf la grande majorité des Serpentard qui n'avaient pas Pomfresh dans leur cœur pour une raison qui échappait à Remus. 

Les Maraudeurs avaient entamé leurs recherches sur Quéo. Ils avaient découverts des choses très intéressantes sur lui : rien. Edwards Quéo était un Américain. Voilà ce qu'ils savaient de ce professeur. Son école n'était pas indiquée sur son dossier, et Remus doutait qu'il fût jamais allé à Salem. Le Duel n'était pas une matière Américaine (c'était plutôt les Incantations d'après le peu qu'avait trouvé Peter), mais une matière Française. Mais Remus doutait également que Quéo soit jamais allé en France. Et encore moins pour y faire ses études. Cependant, l'homme avait les capacités nécessaires. Le problème était qu'il n'avait aucun diplôme, même pas l'équivalent de l'ASPIC. Rien. Edwards Quéo était un illustre inconnu autant pour Mc Gonagall que pour les Maraudeurs. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à fouiller le bureau de leur professeur. Là non plus ils ne trouvèrent rien de bien concluant : quelques dessins des cours de Duel (magnifiques d'après l'œil pas du tout expert de Remus) notamment de Sirius, Rogue, et James ; quelques notes également, des cours préparés. Mais pas de photo, de lettre, rien qui puisse leur donner d'avantage de détails sur leur professeur. Lily proposa sa Pierre de Vérité, et ils apprirent notamment que ce n'était pas un nom d'emprunt et que Quéo était bien un Américain. Cela suffit aux Maraudeurs. Mais ils restaient soupçonneux. Particulièrement Remus. Et à son plus grand étonnement, Sirius aussi. Même s'il semblait l'admirer pour sa puissance (la démonstration qu'il leur avait faite les avaient tous soufflés) et son savoir, Sirius était étrange en la présence de Quéo. Comme s'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

Sirius avait effectivement participé aux recherches, au plus grand dam de Remus. Mais il n'avait pas voulu se retirer du jeu par ego, ni repousser Sirius qui avait le soutient de James et de Peter. Cela faisait repenser Remus. Peut-être était-il temps de pardonner à Sirius ? Ou au moins de lui donner une nouvelle chance ? Depuis qu'il s'était remis à traîner avec eux, Remus ne parlait jamais avec Sirius, il s'adressait toujours à Peter ou à James, et Sirius faisait de même. C'était une situation bizarre que Remus voulait changer. Rien ne serait comme avant, mais il fallait quand même essayer.

Septembre se termina sur ces pensées. Mais Remus ne faisait rien. Il n'essayait pas d'arranger la situation. James et Peter ne faisaient rien non plus, jugeant que ce n'était pas leur combat, ni leur problème. Sirius, lui, attendait patiemment. Les blagues Maraudeuresques avaient repris une ou deux fois, au plus grand plaisir des autres Maisons et au plus grand désarroi des Serpentard.

A l'approche de la soirée d'Halloween, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée la semaine précédant la fête. Le week-end avant celui de Pré-au-Lard, Remus passa son samedi à travailler, à s'entraîner sur son Patronus – dont les résultats étaient catastrophiques – et sa soirée à se reposer dans le canapé. Il eut pour seule distraction la demande de James à Lily d'être sa cavalière. Celle-ci déclina l'offre poliment, mais rouge comme une tomate. James pâlit soudainement.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie ! »

« Mais je croyais qu'on était amis ! »

« Voyons James, tu ne me considères pas comme une amie ! »

« Et alors ? On peut y aller comme tel ! »

« Tu ne t'arrêteras pas là ! »

James sembla particulièrement vexé par la dernière remarque.

« Prétentieuse ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne me connais pas ! Au fond, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'accroche ! »

« Bah alors pourquoi tu me demandes ?! » s'énerva Lily.

« IL FAUT UNE RAISON POUR VOULOIR PASSER UNE BONNE SOIREE ? »

« JE CROYAIS QUE TU NE VOULAIS PAS DE MOI ? »

« J'AI JAMAIS DIT CA ! OH ET PUIS TU M'EMBÊTES ! JE TE DEMANDAIS SIMPLEMENT JE TE METTAIS PAS LE COUTEAU SOUS LA GORGE ! »

« Ben vu ta réaction on dirait ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber ! T'es vraiment … »

James ne finit pas sa phrase. Il la foudroya du regard, se retourna et fonça dans le dortoir. Toute la salle commune avait profité de leur dispute. Lily hurla un « TOCARD ! » à l'adresse de James et toisa la salle commune silencieuse.

« QUOI ? » hurla Lily. « VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS VU DES GENS SE DISPUTER ? »

Tout le monde baissa la tête et reprit ses occupations. Seuls Alice, Sirius et Peter étaient écroulés de rire dans leur fauteuil. Remus était plus discret. Lily les foudroya du regard, particulièrement Alice en fait, et remonta avec autant de mauvaise humeur que James dans son propre dortoir. Alice éclata alors définitivement de rire. Les quatre adolescents se roulaient carrément par terre de rire. Sirius dut même aller au toilettes se soulager. Lorsqu'il revint cependant, il ne put se remettre à rire en imitant Lily « Vous n'avez jamais vu des gens se disputer ? » ce qui enclencha un nouveau fou-rire. Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, que leurs larmes furent séchées et que le sérieux reprenait place entre les Gryffondor, Peter commença :

« N'empêche, je ne comprends pas Lily. Avant les vacances, elle était proche de James. »

« Oui » répondit Alice. « J'ai même cru pendant un moment que ça se ferait entre eux deux. »

« Moi aussi. » répondit Remus. « Elle est quand même sacrément froide depuis la rentrée. Chaque fois, elle esquive les discussions et elle refuse d'être seule avec James. »

Alice rougit. Remus eut un sourire machiavélique.

« Oui Alice ? Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ? »

« Non, non. » répondit Alice, cramoisie.

'' Non, non '', ça faisait un non de trop pour être sincère, remarqua Remus. De toute façon, Alice était la pire menteuse que le monde ait jamais porté (mondes Sorcier et Moldu confondus). Immédiatement, les Maraudeurs lui tombèrent dessus. Mais comme Alice refusait – avec peu de conviction certes, mais avec de la conviction quand même – de leur donner les renseignements qu'ils voulaient, ils durent en venir aux mains. C'est ainsi qu'Alice Stafford se retrouva écroulée de rire sous les chatouilles des trois garçons. Au bout de deux minutes tout de même, elle céda en hurlant :

« Ca va, ça va… »

Evidemment, la salle commune les avait observés avec sidération. Il fallait les comprendre : leur Préfète-en-Chef pétait une durite devant eux, et leur préfet torturait une de ses camarades avec ses amis. Même s'ils étaient des Gryffondor, il y avait des limites à la bizarrerie. Cependant lorsqu'ils virent les quatre Septième Année se réinstaller calmement et sérieusement sur les canapés, ils se convainquirent d'avoir assisté à une hallucination collective.

« Les gars, franchement, ça m'ennuie de vous le dire ! Elle m'a fait promettre de me taire… »

« Aliiiiiiice… » prévinrent-ils d'un même ensemble, les mains déjà levées.

« Ok, ok. Ça va. Bon, en fait, Lily a un petit copain. »

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard vide.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Et alors elle est en train de se rendre compte qu'elle est amoureuse de James, alors qu'elle sort avec un garçon qu'elle croyait aimer aussi. » lâcha-t-elle après un soupir.

Nouvel échange de regard vide.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ça l'énerve ! Comprenez un peu ! » mais devant le regard vide des garçons : « Lily déteste James depuis la Première Année. » hochement de tête des garçons. « James la détestait aussi. » hochement de tête des garçons. « Jusque là tout va bien. Jusqu'au jour où pouf ! James tombe amoureux de Lily. Ou du moins s'intéresse à elle. » hochement de tête des garçons. « Son équilibre est totalement déséquilibré. » fit remarquer intelligemment la jeune fille.

De nouveau, les Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête.

« Alors elle déteste encore plus James. Normal, il gâche tout, c'est même plus drôle de l'insulter puisqu'il ne répond pas. » hochement de tête compréhensif des garçons. « Ca dure comme ça depuis la Troisième Année. Puis voilà que l'année dernière, James est tout gentil. On dirait presque un gentleman. En plus, avec les évènements, Lily qui est perdue devient amie avec James. Ce qui fait beaucoup pour une petite fifille émotive qui contrôle pas forcément ses hormones. » hochement de tête amusé des Maraudeurs. « Donc, pour pallier à ce problème, qui est je le rappelle ce rapprochement entre elle et lui qu'elle détestait, elle se met à sortir avec Matthieu je ne sais pas comment. » hochement de tête moins compréhensif des garçons. « Mais voilà qu'à la rentrée, James n'a pas changé : il est toujours amoureux d'elle, et toujours aussi gentil. Lily, qui espérait qu'il redevienne un imbécile crétin arrogant déchante et commence à se rendre compte qu'elle est attachée à notre charmant Potter. »

« Chuis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. » soupira Sirius.

« Oui, mais pourquoi elle le repousse alors ? » demanda Peter.

« Parce que c'est un changement qui lui fait peur ! Elle déteste James depuis toujours, et elle se rend compte que finalement elle se ment depuis… Euh… Je sais pas combien de temps ! Ca lui fait peur ! Elle ne doit plus avoir confiance en son jugement, alors elle ne veut pas être avec James ! Et puis Lily a aussi un sacré ego. C'est incroyable. Et je pense également qu'elle ne veut pas être infidèle à Matthieu. Elle a dû s'y attacher un peu. »

« Alors attends, si je résume, Lily détestait James et là elle se rend compte qu'elle l'aime bien et ça lui fait peur ? » demanda Peter.

« Je crois oui. Mais je suis pas Psychomage ! C'est juste des suppositions. »

« Bien. » termina Peter. « Je parie sur un mois. »

« Mmh… » réfléchit Sirius. « Non. Un mois, c'est trop court. Il faut qu'elle accepte qu'elle l'aime. Ça vaut un bon mois. Donc on n'y est pas avant novembre. Puis un mois pour qu'elle ait moins peur, ce qui lui prendra un mois voire deux, nous en arrivons donc à janvier. Après, il faut qu'elle accepte de se faire draguer par James, et même y répondre. Encore deux mois. Mars. Le temps qu'elle refoule son ego, un mois. Ce qui nous amène à Avril. Quoique, avec les fêtes, ça pourrait entraîner un bibochage torride. Donc on raccourcit d'un mois. Je parie sur Mars. »

Alice était bouche bée. Remus, lui, se retenait de rire. Sirius ne pensait pas si mal. Mais ça faisait quand même loin. Finalement, Alice partit dans le dortoir, encore sonnée par les paris outrageux de Peter et Sirius alors que ceux-ci entamaient une partie d'échecs. Remus observa longuement Sirius. Peut-être était-ce le moment d'aller lui parler ? Non. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à se dire que ce qu'avait fait Sirius était pardonnable. Il n'y arrivait pas, c'était tout. Agacé, il se leva et sortit de la salle commune sans répondre lorsque Peter lui demanda où il allait.

Pendant un bon moment, Remus marcha dans les couloirs, sans but précis. Juste pour se vider l'esprit. Il admira les tableaux, les armures, les tapis, et discuta quelques instants avec le chevalier du catogan, un chevalier coincé dans un tableau particulièrement ridicule que Remus appréciait malgré tout. Remus eut envie de sortir, mais le vent froid d'octobre le rebuta. Pas question d'être malade. La prochaine pleine lune était le soir d'Halloween, ce qui ennuyait beaucoup Remus. Il aurait aimé passer son dernier bal d'Halloween avec ses amis en riant ou en buvant une bièraubeurre. Mais James et Peter avaient promis de s'éclipser discrètement dans la soirée pour le rejoindre. Remus espérait que la soirée se passe mieux que l'année précédente. Remus se souvint avec un pincement au cœur que son père était mort depuis un an. Pourtant, cela l'affectait moins que le souvenir de Sirius se grattant les poignet avec conviction. A cette pensée, Remus frissonna. Sirius en avait quand même vu de belles l'année précédente. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait craqué. Oui, mais ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour le mettre en danger de mort !

« Vous avez un problème, Lupin ? » demanda une voix rocailleuse.

Remus se retourna. Quéo le regardait de ses yeux bleu foncés glacés. Inconsciemment, Remus se sentit mal à l'aise. Il prit malgré tout sur lui et lui sourit.

« Non, ça va. »

« Alors que faites-vous dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ? »

« Je réfléchissais. » répondit Remus sans réfléchir cette fois.

« Tiens, ça vous arrive ? Et à quoi pensiez-vous, Lupin ? »

Remus le foudroya du regard. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Son confesseur ? Mère Térésa ? Remus aurait mis sa main à couper que Quéo n'avait rien à cirer de ce qu'il pensait et que c'était par pure politesse. Mais en pensant bien, il se souvint que l'on ne lui avait pas appris les bonnes manières. Aussi s'il posait la question, c'était qu'il était intéressé. Au moins un minimum.

« A rien qui vous regarde. » répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu. C'était quand même un professeur, et il était dans l'illégalité la plus totale. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Quéo lui sourit. D'un vrai sourire, cette fois-ci, et Remus en fut d'autant plus étonné que son professeur utilisa pour la première fois un ton presque doux et quasiment amical pour s'adresser à lui :

« Vous songiez à M. Pertes ? »

Remus fut tellement étonné qu'il n'arriva pas à retenir un « oui » sidéré.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous, mais ça a l'air sacrément sérieux. Je crois me douter que ça a un rapport avec votre statut de loup-garou ? »

Cette fois-ci pourtant, Remus ne répondit pas.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

Il y eut un blanc puis Quéo se fit de nouveau plus surprenant que jamais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son bureau :

« Et si nous en parlions ? »

* * *

Remus reprit le chemin de la salle commune, pensif. Si Quéo semblait sadique voire inhumain parfois, il était beaucoup plus fin psychologue que n'importe qui aurait pu le supposer. Remus lui avait raconté sa morsure, à son plus grand étonnement. En entrant dans le bureau de Quéo, il s'était senti… En sécurité. A l'aise. En fait, il y avait une chaleur qui n'était pas du tout caractéristique de Quéo, voire tout son inverse. C'était bizarre comme Quéo pouvait étonner son monde. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse être de si bons conseils, et si… réaliste. Comment avait-il deviné ? Il lui avait posé des questions précises, sur sa façon de vivre sa lycanthropie. Puis finalement, Quéo lui avait assené sa façon de voir la séparation entre Remus et Sirius. Pourquoi Remus ne se sentait pas prêt à pardonner à son ancien ami. 

_« Vous ne vous êtes pas pardonné d'avoir été mordu. » expliqua Quéo. « Alors comment pourriez-vous pardonner aux autres ? Vous vous trahissez tous les mois, à chaque pleine lune, alors comment pourriez-vous pardonner aux autres une trahison ? Vous ne vous pardonnez rien, alors comment pouvez-vous simplement pardonner quoique ce soit à quelqu'un ? Je pense que le problème vient surtout de là Lupin. Tant que vous ne vous serez pas pardonné à vous-même le fait d'avoir été mordu, vous ne pourrez pas pardonner aux autres. »_

Remus sourit au souvenir des dernières paroles de Quéo :

_« Il faut que vous compreniez que ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est de la faute du loup-garou. Parce que si on part dans votre sens, alors c'est votre faute si Caïn a tué Abel, si la Mort existe, si le prix des poils de serpents est en hausse, si Grindelwald est né et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres existe. Vous vous en voulez pour des choses sur lesquelles vous n'avez aucun pouvoir. C'est bien égocentrique comme façon de voir la vie, vous ne trouvez pas ? »_

Remus soupira. Quéo avait raison au fond. Il était temps de se pardonner. Il pouvait reprocher à Sirius de ne pas leur avoir parlé de ses problèmes, mais au fond, il ne valait pas mieux que lui. Pendant toute une année il leur avait caché son « secret » alors qu'ils lui avaient tout donné. Et depuis six ans, il ne leur disait pas qu'il allait mal et qu'il souffrait. Alors pourquoi ne pardonnait-il pas à Sirius ? Quéo avait raison. Il fallait qu'il s'explique avec Sirius.

_« Si vous êtes convaincu par M. Pertes, alors ça ira mieux. Sinon, ce n'est sûrement pas la peine. Mais de toute évidence, plus rien ne sera comme avant. »_

Remus répéta quatre fois le mot de passe au tableau (« Saperlipopette ») avant qu'elle ne se réveille et qu'elle ne s'entrouvre. Toujours songeur, il traversa le couloir et entra dans la salle commune. La salle commune était presque vide. Les seuls élèves encore debout étaient Sirius et Malice. Celui-ci aidait la fillette à faire un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Mais aider était un bien grand mot car pour le moment, Sirius tentait simplement de comprendre comment Malice faisait pour prendre autant de notes sur le cours plus que soporifique de Binns.

« Tu plaisantes ? C'est le prof le meilleur de Poudlard ! Il est carrément super ! »

« Pardon ? On parle bien du même prof ? De Binns, le fantôme qui ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il en était un ? »

« Bah oui ! J'adore ! Les intonations qu'il prend rendent son cours si vivant ! J'adore ! La révolte des Gobelins me passionne ! Je l'aime vraiment ! C'est un type super ! »

Sirius la regarda de haut en bas, l'air complètement hébété.

« Non, tu bluffes. » déclara-t-il finalement. « C'est impossible de rester réveillé plus de dix minutes. »

« Et c'est un spécialiste qui te parle. » intervint Remus.

Sirius et Malice levèrent les yeux. La jeune fille lui sourit.

« Salut Remus ! »

« Salut Malice. »

« Tu es d'accord avec qui, toi ? »

« J'avoue que sur ce point je rejoins Sirius. Mais si tu l'aimes bien, tu as le droit. Chacun a des goûts différents. »

Malice hocha la tête, et bâilla. Sirius la regarda et lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste tendre.

« Allez gamine, file te coucher. T'es encore qu'une minipouce. A ton âge, t'as besoin de sommeil. »

Malice ronchonna un peu, mais un regard vers Remus la convainquit de ne pas traîner trop longtemps. Elle râla pour la forme qu'elle se croirait à la maison mais disparut rapidement. Un silence gêné accueillit le départ de Malice. Remus soupira.

« Elle est mignonne, hein ? »

Sirius le fixa, étonné. C'était la première fois depuis six mois que Remus lui adressait la parole. Il n'osait pas y croire.

« Oui. Je l'aime beaucoup. Par contre, ses parents ont oublié de cocher les cases _'' subtilité ''_ et _'' tact ''_ à la naissance. C'est une catastrophe à ces niveaux-là. »

« Effectivement. Mais bon, nul n'est parfait. »

Sirius sembla le prendre pour lui. Il baissa les yeux. Un nouveau silence plana sur la salle, mais Sirius l'interrompit en se levant. Il ramassa quelques affaires rapidement et s'apprêta à partir quand Remus prit sa décision. Les paroles de Quéo se répétaient dans sa tête.

« Sirius ? »

Celui-ci leva un regard étonné vers le loup-garou.

« Je crois qu'on a des trucs à se dire. »

**Fin du chapitre 26.**

1cf : Chapitre 7. Les camarades de chambre de feue Electre.

2 cf : Chapitre 9. Quand Sirius parle à John-Stanislas.

3 cf : Chapitre 2, vers le début. Discussion entre les Maraudeurs dès la première scène.

PS : Je sais que les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais entendu parler de la Salle sur Demande. Mais pour des raisons de facilité, je modifie légèrement l'histoire. Et puis si jamais ça vous gonfle vraiment, vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que ça se passe dans l'un des cachots du quatrième sous-sol vers l'est. Tant que ça vous aide... Chuis assez conciliante moi comme nana...

* * *

**  
Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Janine :** Ah que bonjour ! Que aujourd'hui que c'est moi qui va faire les réponses aux reviews. Que oui.

_Ahem… Tu pourrais faire des efforts de français s'il te plaît ? _

**Janine :** T'insuffles quoi là ? Que je cause pas bien le Français ? Pf ! Bon. M'occupe pas de ça. C'est qui qui commence ? Ah ! **Saleens** qui te demande avec c'est qui que Remus va sortir et si James a pardonné à Sirius.

_(écoute encore Janine) Putain j'aurais dû prendre quelqu'un d'autre… Bon. Alors Remus va sortir avec Emma Matthews normalement. James n'a pas pardonné à Sirius, disons qu'il lui donne une deuxième et surtout dernière chance._

**Janine :** Pourquoi ? Kékilafé ?

_T'avais qu'à lire la fic au lieu de demander ça._

**Janine :** Trop long. Et puis t'utilises des mots trop compliqués.

_Bah voyons. Allez Janine, continue._

**Janine :** Ouais. **Atlantea** te demande c'est quand que tu vas enfin mettre Lily et James ensemble et c'est quand que Sirius et Ambre sortent ensemble et c'est qui qui sera la future petite amie de Remus ?

_Bon sang Janine, on ne dit pas « c'est quand que » quand il y a demander avant ! ET ON DIT PAS C'EST QUI QUI !! FAIT DES EFFORTS BORDEL !_

**Janine :** (air de bovin) Comprends pas.

_(inspire)(expire)(inspire) Bien. **Atlantea**. Excuse-moi de n'avoir pas répondu immédiatement. Lily et James seront ensemble à la fin de ma fic, Sirius et Ambre sortiront ensemble à partir du chapitre 27, et la future petite amie de Remus sera Emma comme je l'ai dit plus haut. _

**Janine :** Bah tu vois que c'est bon. Bazar que j'aime pas quand tu me dis toute ces âneries ! Sottises.

_Aucun rapport. Continue les réponses, s'il te plaît._

**Janine :** Pourquoi tant de haine ? C'est-y po moi qui me dévoue ?

_Là, je trouve que les rôles sont inversés. Allez, continue vite !_

**Janine : Puce** annonce qu'elle a presque finite son blog et qu'elle vous préviendra quand ce sera terminé.

_Mein got. Pitiéééééééééé… Pas çaaaaaaaaa…_

**Janine :** Elle signale beaucoup de trucs même pas intéressants. Ahahaha ! Elle dit que tu rêves de mecs déjà pris !

_TA GUEULE !! D'abord toi tu rêves de mecs déjà pris aussi alors que tu l'es déjà aussi ! GNIARRRRKKKK !! Et puis merde d'abord ! Je rêve de qui je veux. Et paf._

**Janine :** (air de bovin) Comprends paaaaas.

_Pas grave. Continue._

**Janine : Tatiana Black** te dit que d'abord Morphée c'est un homme ! C'est qui Morphée ?

_(sidérée) Non. Po possible. C'est vrai, Morphée est un homme ? Je trouve que ça fait plus féminin. Oh, remarque, pas grave. C'est pas plus mal remarque. C'est même super ! Merci !_

**Janine :** Comprends paaaaaaaaaaas !

_On s'en fout._

**Janine :** MAIEUUUUUUUH !

_JANINE !!!_

**Janine :** J'en ai maaaaaaarre ! Elle pense que Malice reviendra pas. Sauf si tu prépares quequ'chose de ben !

_Malice reviendra. J'aime beaucoup le personnage. Et j'aime aussi ceux qui ne servent à rien. Mais elle, elle reviendra en tout cas. Quant à savoir si je prépare quelque chose, tu peux déjà notter dans ton calepin que oui. Enfin, je vais essayer du moins._

**Janine :** Bah dis dont !

_Quoi ?_

**Janine :** Chais pas. Comme ça.

_(air affligé) review suivante s'il te plaît._

**Janine : Gaffiotte** te maile parce qu'elle t'aime et que c'est de la merde parce que ça ne veut dont pas marcher.

_C'est très gentil ! j'étais très, très, très flattée ! _

**Janine :** Elle pense que Malice sera la future petite amie de Remus. Elle veut dont que tu dises dont à Julia que les poules et les goules ont les mêmes techniques de drague.

**Julia :** POUVOIR TU ES LAAAAAAAA !!!!!!

_(regarde Julia avec désespoir) Le message lui sera transmis. _

**Janine :** Elle veut dont savoir c'est quand qu'on va revoir Julia et Katerina. Et elle se prend des dicos dans la figure en plus ! C'est cela dont !

_Alors, Julia, on la voit dans ce chapitre, et on l'apercevra dans les prochains chapitres évidemment. C'est un personnage important ! Qui ne sert à rien d'autre que de dire de la merde et à me faire marrer, mais qui est important quand même ! Par contre, Katerina ne reviendra pas. Désolée pour les poules, mais votre représentante dans ma fic a fini son contrat. Je suis désolée que tu n'aies le droit qu'aux dicos. Tu peux toujours mettre ta valise dans l'embrasure d'une porte et quand tu la pousses elle te tombe dessus. Tu sais, comme avec les seaux d'eau. _

**Janine :** Vi bien sûr que nous sachons. Elle te remercie de l'avoir mis dans les Réponses aux Reviews.

_Mais il n'y a absolument aucun problème très chère. Ce fut un plaisir pour moi d'avoir à répondre à tes élucubrations particulièrement distrayantes. Continue à me faire des reviews comme celles-là, parce que j'adore vraiment ! _

**Janine :** Comprends paaaaaaaaaaaas !

_Ce n'est pas grave._

**Janine :** D'accord. **Faby.fan** pense dont qu'elle va te saouler en disant qu'elle adore le chapitre.

_Penses-tu ! On ne s'en lasse pas !_

**Janine :** Super. Et elle te demande où tu vas chercher toutes tes idées.

_Euh… Dans les méandres sinueux et brumeux de mon cerveau détraqué (que voulez vous, une chute de table à langer à dix-huit mois ça laisse des traces). Non, sérieusement, ça dépend. En fait pour les personnages ce sont un peu tous moi. Je prends certains de mes côtés (ma maladresse pour Katerina, les questions insupportables de Malice, le manque de tact de Malice, la folie de Julia, les questions existentielles de Lily, l'égocentrisme de Sirius) et je les multiplie par cent. Quant aux situations, ça dépend. Le coup du sous-marin, je l'ai appris en classe verte quand j'étais en cinquième et je l'ai fait à ma cousine il y a un mois. Sinon la plupart du temps, ou je m'inspire de ce que j'ai vu, lu, entendu ou vécu, ou alors j'invente totalement. Ça dépend. _

**Janine :** Bah çà ! C'était de la réponse longue ! Je m'en va faire pareil pour la review suivante.

_Janine, tu ne réponds pas aux reviews ! Tu n'as même pas lu la fic ! _

**Janine :** C'est qu'un détail, ça !

_Un détail qui a son importance !_

**Janine :** Mais non, regarde : **Broack Dincht** tente de faire une review en rime, mais y a dû avoir un bug parce qu'il fait des trucs bizarres. Même pas de réponse à faire !

_Janine…_

**Janine :** Non, non, non et non ! J'y arriverai de Dieu ! Donc ! Review suivante ! Alors **Sinwen** veut faire un t-shirt avec la phrase « Tu as l'air d'un gnou qui aurait loupé sa migration. ». C'est d'accord !

_NON NON NON NON NON ET NON ! JANINE ! **Sinwen**, ce serait avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je te donnerais mon accord, mais cette phrase n'est pas de moi. Elle est de l'Illustre **Angelene Hysteria** à qui j'ai piqué la phrase. Donc elle est copyrightée **Angelene**. Il faut que tu lui demandes son avis, je suis désolée…_

**Janine :** Oh ben çà ! C'est-y pas tristounet ! Elle demande si Wilkes est bien le Mangemort.

_Réponse ? (air satisfait)_

**Janine :** Euh… Euh… Je…

_GNIARK ! Tu vois ? Tu n'en sais rien ! Même les autres persos ne le savent pas ! Wilkes Mangemort prof ? Peut-être. Tu verras._

**Janine :** Qui a tué Electre ?

_Tu le sauras à la fin de la fic. Mais tu peux méditer dessus. Si tu as des idées, dis-les moi, ça m'intéresse. Il est évident que je ne te dirai pas qui c'est (et encore moins dans une réponse aux reviews) mais ça pourrait être marrant._

**Janine :** Tu es mauvaise.

_Je sais._

**Janine : Melimelusine** veut savoir quand ta fic se termine. A LA FIN !

_(regarde Janine) (grand sourire) Bravo Janine. Merci._

**Janine :** J'ai bien répondu dis ?

_Oui. Oui, tu es d'une incroyable perspicacité._

**Janine :** Perspiquoi ?

_Laisse tomber. Ma fic se termine donc à la fin, en avril plus particulièrement. Mars ou avril, par là. _

**Janine :** Quand Ambre et Sirius vont-ils s'embrasser ? Bah c'est facile ! Quand ils s'embrasseront !

_Mais oui, mais oui… Euh, ils s'embrasseront très, très bientôt : au prochain chapitre._

**Janine :** Quand James se bougera-t-il ? Quand…

_TAIS-TOI !!! _

**Janine :** Bah quoi ?

_Tais-toi ! Tais-toi simplement ! Pose juste les questions, mais pitié, ne réponds plus ! _

**Janine :** Pffff…

_Bien. Bien. Donc, James se bougera euh… Au mois d'avril ? Gniark ! C'est un peu trop compliqué pour que je donne une réponse précise. Désolée._

**Janine :** …

_Janine !_

**Janine :** Tu m'as dit de me taire !

_NE COMMENCE PAS !_

**Janine :** Pf ! **Hedwige93** veut savoir comment tu vas et veux que tu postes vite la suite.

_Ca va bien écoute. Et toi ? Je poste le plus vite possible, crois-le bien !_

**Janine : Kim.quite simply** a lu ta fic en intégralité en trios jours !

_Félicitations ! Je sais pas si j'aurais mis moins ! Et pourtant je suis l'auteur !_

**Janine : **Ouais bah des fois…

_Janine !_

**Janine :** Ouais, ouais… Bah en tout cas elle te fait une très jolie review !

_Oui. Je pense que là, je n'ai rien à dire. Ta review m'a énormément touchée. Merci pour tout ce que tu as dit, j'espère que je saurai aller au-delà de tes espérances._

**Janine :** Euh… T'as l'air émue là ?

_Bah de toute façon à chaque review que je reçois je suis super émue, alors c'est pas la peine… Seulement là voilà. C'est tout. Sans vouloir me prendre pour un chanteur de l'eurovision, je veux simplement tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui sont vraiment très importantes et très intéressantes pour moi. Chaque mot que vous m'écrivez m'intéresse et m'aide. Si vos remarques ne m'avaient pas été faites, certains personnages, certaines situations n'auraient pas existé. Alors vraiment, merci. Au fait, Janine tu es virée._

**Janine :** Mais…

_Voilà ! La prochaine fois ce sera Malice qui répondra à vos reviews ! Merci encore beaucoup !_

_Amicalement,_

_Kazy._

* * *

Puce a posté son blog. Comme ne veut pas qu'on mette les adresses de site vous n'avez qu'à aller sur sa bio. Son user id c'est 687885. Valà ! Marrez-vous bien parce qu'il y a vraiment de quoi rire. Tant de talent moi ça me laisse… Je parle autant pour elle que pour moi (rires). Putain je m'aime…

* * *

**  
Preview chapitre 27 : **

Un bal. Un pari non-dit. Une jalousie maladive. Un baiser. Et le reste disparaît.

**Chapitre 27 : Sans titre pour le moment. POV Ambre.**


	27. Solitude

**Disclaimer** : Vous connaissez le système rien à moi tout à Elle.

**Protection parentale** : G

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont dix sept ans, Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, et acquiert de plus en plus de pouvoir. A Poudlard, la plupart des Septième Année ont fait leur choix. Sera-t-il seulement le bon ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Après Peter et James, Remus commence à se remettre en question et à se demander s'il peu pardonner à Sirius. Après une discussion avec Quéo, le nouveau prof de DCFM complètement taré et limite sadique, et visiblement à double personnalité, il décide d'avoir une discussion avec Sirius.

**Note de Wam** : Pas grand chose. Merci à Ange pour avoir testé la majorité du chapitre. Merci aux reviewers. Merci à la muse que je n'ai pas. Je sais que le titre est nul, mais je n'avais vraiment aucune idée.

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 27 : Solitude

Lorsqu'elle se leva, ce fut avec de nombreuses courbatures. Ambre bougonna. Rien à faire, son corps ne s'habituait pas à être malmené, plaqué sauvagement contre un mur, un plafond ou un sol. Elle avait vraiment trop mal. Lorsqu'elle essaya de s'étirer, elle renonça. Le moindre mouvement du bras lui faisait un mal de loup-garou. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée à tenir, et c'était le week-end. Ou plutôt, deux jours puisqu'il lui restait encore cette journée-là à vivre. Ambre soupira. Les semaines étaient sacrément longues. Heureusement, elle avait Potions. Peut-être allait-elle s'amuser ou se faire coller avec Sirius…

Ambre avança jusqu'à la salle de bain avec difficultés. A chaque mouvement une grimace de douleur se dessinait sur son visage. La jeune fille pesta contre Quéo. Comment osait-il ? Quéo, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait – et même devait – penser au premier abord, était quelqu'un de très organisé. Aussi, les mardis étaient consacrés à un entraînement particulièrement intensif pendant lequel tous les sorts étaient révisés. Quelques rares fois ils en apprenaient de nouveaux, mais ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois depuis le début de l'année. Le mercredi, ils faisaient des tournois, voire des championnats qu'Ambre trouvaient injustes. Chaque fois, les vainqueurs étaient les mêmes : Potter, Sirius, Lupin ou Rogue. Après, le classement variait selon les jours, les semaines, les humeurs, les coups de fatigue… En quatrième place, se battaient Ambre, Wilkes, Lily et June O'Brien. Et le vendredi était le jour de théorie, pendant lequel Quéo faisait revoir toutes les règles, tous les mouvements. C'était les cours les plus barbants en fait.

En songeant à June, Ambre eut une grimace. Depuis son retour à Poudlard, ces deux garces d'O'Brien n'avaient pas changé pour deux Galions. Toujours ce même regard suffisant, ces mêmes sourires narquois. Et même si April était nettement moins teigneuse que sa jumelle, elle restait quand même un bel exemple de garce. Mais malgré les différends qui opposaient Ambre avec tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un Aspirant ou à un Mangemort, April restait presque courtoise envers sa camarade. Elle se contentait de l'ignorer, ou de se moquer d'elle de temps en temps. Tous les jours, en fait. C'était encore supportable. Par contre, June ne manquait pas une seule occasion d'allumer Ambre. Si elle pouvait lui faire une réflexion désagréable, elle la faisait.

Ni Ambre ni June ne se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle elles se détestaient autant. Au fond, elles ne s'étaient jamais réellement aimées. Peut-être ne cherchaient-elles depuis toujours qu'un prétexte pour se sauter à la gorge. Ambre se souvint d'un matin de leur Quatrième Année, lorsque June avait reçu une lettre de la part de sa famille. Une lettre qui indiquait qu'elle allait se marier. Ambre n'avait pas été étonnée d'une telle réception, et encore moins de la part d'une famille telle que les O'Brien. Mais le nom de l'heureux élu l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle s'était sentie jalouse. Sirius Black. A l'époque, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle le méprisait, mais il gardait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas. Il était différent. Elle le méprisait, mais elle l'admirait en même temps. Et June aurait le droit à quelqu'un de différent. A une personne qui savait dire non. Certes, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle avait de la chance, puisque Lucrecia Black ferait certainement tout pour que son fils redevienne un gentil toutou bien obéissant qui se remettrait sur le droit chemin, mais il n'empêche que June devait se marier avec quelqu'un qui semblait bien. Un type qui ne la frapperait pas, qui ne la brimerait pas, qui essayerait de la changer, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle faisait fausse route. Quelqu'un qu'il irait même jusqu'à respecter si elle le voulait vraiment.

Ambre s'était sentie jalouse de ça. Elle, elle devait épouser Avery, elle le savait. Toutes les réunions que son père avait avec le sien lui laissait présager que son futur mari serait ce type. Il n'était pas repoussant, mais Ambre avait toujours vu en lui quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Quelque chose de lâche, de vil qui la repoussait. Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait senti qu'il ne serait pas capable de la tenir, qu'elle ne pourrait pas se sentir bien quoiqu'il fasse, malgré tous ses efforts. Et qu'il irait même jusqu'à la blesser. C'était pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas d'Avery. Pas parce qu'elle avait peur de lui, parce qu'il la dégoûtait. Et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on arrange sa vie, accessoirement.

Katy eut un ronflement qui fit sursauter Ambre. Celle-ci eut un sourire. Katy avait énormément changé depuis Juin. A son retour chez elle, son père avait pris soin de sa fille unique par peur de la perdre. Katy avait découvert que son père n'était pas cet être froid et détestable qu'elle croyait qu'il était. Ce n'était plus l'homme glacial à la barbe touffue qui la regardait de son regard bleu azur qui la forçait à baisser le sien. Ce n'était plus sa main violente contre sa joue au moindre mot de travers, à la moindre bêtise. Ce n'était plus ces « _Bonjour Père_ » qu'elle lui adressait. Le vouvoiement était tombé. Il lui avait tout expliqué. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait tout compris. Katy était encore un peu paranoïaque mais elle semblait également beaucoup plus épanouie. Elle sortait même avait un Serdaigle de Septième Année : Jeremy Kars. C'était une calamité au niveau magique. Un garçon très gentil qui, du point de vue parfaitement objectif d'Ambre ne devait sa place à Serdaigle que parce qu'il savait lire. Lorsqu'à son plus grand étonnement, Katy lui avait demandé de l'aide pour trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire de Jeremy, Ambre lui avait conseillé avec un ricanement de lui offrir le nouveau livre de Gildark Lokeroy « _Comment tenir une baguette à partir de trois ans_ ». Bizarrement, Katy n'avait pas goûté à la plaisanterie. Ambre par contre, avait adoré. Depuis quelques temps, il n'y avait plus qu'elle-même pour apprécier ses délires.

Ambre attrapa quelques vêtements et entra dans la douche. Elle soupira et fit rapidement le compte : June ennemie jurée, April potiche sans personnalité amoureuse, Katy elle-même amoureuse (« _quand je pense qu'elle m'a dit l'année dernière que l'amour rendait con ! Tu es tombée bien bas Katy !_ » songea Ambre) et Sirius réconcilié avec ses charmants amis Maraudeurs…

Même s'il venait encore régulièrement lui parler, il restait à Gryffondor, tout comme Lily. C'était difficile de rester longtemps avec eux. Les week-ends étaient si durs qu'ils passaient d'autant plus vite que les élèves de Septième Année étaient surchargés de devoirs. Comment Lily et Harris faisaient-ils pour tenir le coup ? Il n'empêche qu'Ambre ne voyait plus que Sirius et Lily pendant les cours, et quelques rares fois en-dehors, dans la Grande Salle, ou le soir. Mais cela ne restait qu'occasionnel. Le reste du temps, elle était seule.

Ambre frissonna. Pourtant, l'eau était déjà chaude et tombait sur tout son corps. Sa main alla chercher à l'aveuglette le robinet qu'elle tourna d'avantage. Plus de pression s'écoula du pommeau, et la chaleur de l'eau lui brûla la peau.

Electre n'était plus là pour la calmer, pour la mettre hors d'elle, pour l'aimer.

L'eau devint encore plus chaude.

Pour la première fois, Ambre réalisa l'ampleur de la situation : elle était seule. Véritablement seule.

Et à sa plus grande colère, elle se rendit compte qu'elle en souffrait.

* * *

« Nan, c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama une voix. La même voix éclata de rire. Ambre frissonna. Elle détestait cette gamine. Sans raison particulière. Elle détestait tout simplement cette fillette. Avec ses rires attendrissants, ses regards enjôleurs, ses sourires délicats… Tout le monde tombait sous son charme de petite fille. Ambre, elle, ne la supportait pas. Et puis Malice, c'était un prénom ça ?

« Faites-la taire… » grommela-t-elle.

« Ton instinct maternel te titille ? » plaisanta Katy.

« Et ma main dans ta figure elle va te titiller ? »

« Peace and love, ma sœur… » sourit Katy avec un clin d'œil.

« Bon sang, je te reconnais plus Katy… »

Jeremy l'avait pas mal changée aussi. On aurait dit une véritable loque. Plus d'esprit cynique. Où étaient passées sa méchanceté et sa froideur ? Ambre se sentit en colère. Tout le monde la trahissait. Seule les O'Brien restaient égales à elles-mêmes. Heureusement pour elle, d'ailleurs.

Ambre observa avec mauvaise humeur Whitehorn. Elle ne s'appelait pas Whitehorn. Ce n'était pas possible, Devlin Whitehorn n'avait pas d'enfants. Elle le savait parce qu'elle avait lu sa biographie lors d'un passage éclair à la bibliothèque afin de vérifier ce qu'elle présumait. Et puis de toute évidence Malice ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à son prétendu « père ». Whitehorn était brun, le visage osseux, ses yeux étaient marrons. Malice avait un visage légèrement rond, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus blonde et ses yeux étaient bleus. Et puis son empreinte magique était bizarre. Quéo leur avait appris à lire les empreintes (ou plutôt commençait à leur apprendre). Et de toute évidence, Malice Whitehorn cachait la sienne. Une Première Année qui plus est ignorante de l'existence de la Magie était incapable de cacher une empreinte. Et Ambre s'était amusée à lire toutes celles qu'elle pouvait.

Malice Whitehorn cachait quelque chose.

Et foi de Ambre Daray, elle trouverait quoi.

* * *

« Au fait, Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Malice Whitehorn ? »

Sirius la regarda bizarrement. Il finit d'éplucher son œil de hibou et le jeta dans le chaudron. Une fumée bleu roi émana du contenu et le liquide vira au orange fluo.

« Pas grand chose. Elle a onze ans, elle a une sœur, Lexane, une mère qui travaille beaucoup et elle croit que son père Devlin Whitehorn est mort. Elle n'a appris que très récemment qu'il était non seulement vivant, mais connu. »

Ambre hocha la tête. Ça ne tenait pas debout.

« Tu as essayé de voir son empreinte magique ? »

« Non. Je n'ai essayé qu'avec les Serpentard. »

« Essaye avec elle alors. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Ambre attrapa une limace de Sibérie et la trancha en fine lamelles.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? »

« Parce que je ne l'aime pas. Je la trouve bizarre. »

« Jalouse ? » se moqua Sirius.

« Ne rêve pas. Simplement quand je la vois, je ne sais pas… Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout. Et puis une gamine de onze ans qui s'est crue Moldue toute sa vie ne peut pas cacher son empreinte magique. Et puis elle ne peut pas croire que son père est mort alors qu'il est très connu ! Voyons Sirius ça ne tient pas debout ! »

Sirius haussa les épaules, mais Ambre vit bien qu'il commençait à se poser des questions. Vu son regard, il ne devait pas aimer. Pire que reconnaître que Ambre avait raison – donc qu'une Serpentard avait raison – il fallait concevoir que Malice n'était pas claire. Qu'une gamine de onze ans mignonne comme tout ne soit pas claire.

« Enfin, pour sa défense, avoue qu'on est tous un peu bizarres. »

Ambre sourit.

« Un tout petit peu alors. »

Ils reprirent leurs occupations. Ils avaient déjà fait la potion une fois pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Seulement il en fallait pour toutes les classes à partir de la Cinquième Année et Quéo voulait que les élèves en prennent chaque semaine pour mieux maîtriser leur meilleur souvenir. Ambre s'était rappelée un jour où elle était bercée par sa mère, qui lui chantonnait sa mélodie. Ambre l'avait de nouveau eue en tête pendant une semaine. Souvent pour s'endormir lorsqu'elle se sentait mal elle se la marmonnait ou repensait à son souvenir. Sans y penser, elle se remit à chantonner. Sirius lui sourit.

« Tu y penses toujours ? »

« A quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Ambre resta silencieuse quelques secondes, arrachant méticuleusement les écailles du bézoard séché qui ornait son bureau. Elle en jeta trois dans le chaudron, baissa d'un sort le feu et touilla deux fois vers la gauche le liquide verdâtre.

« Bien sûr. »

« Et ça va ? »

« Bah alors ? On fait une crise de sentimentalisme, Black ? En tout cas, félicitations très cher ! De nouveau ami avec tes Maraudeurs ! Chouette alors ! Nous allons pouvoir accueillir de nouveaux candidats pour la LACUNE ! »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« La LACUNE ! J'avais totalement oublié ! »

« Pas moi. Depuis avril dernier, y a de moins en moins de monde. La secte commençait à se fermer ! Je n'ai plus d'argent ! Même Lily commence à s'effacer de notre charmante organisation… » renifla-t-elle. « C'est si triste… Elle passe du côté obscur de la force. Mauvaise fille. »

« Tu oserais aussi, toi ? »

« Trahir ma Maison ? Me montrer ouvertement et définitivement avec un Gryffondor ? Pour sûr mon brave ! »

« Menteries. Vous n'en seriez pas capable. Face à tant d'adversité vous refuseriez et vous resteriez avec vos manants Serpentard. »

« Que me proposez-vous pour montrer ma bravoure, coquin ? »

« Aller au bal avec moi ? »

Ambre en resta bouche bée. Vu le sourire narquois de Sirius, cela dut se voir. Ambre se mordilla la lèvre. Il lui demandait d'aller au bal avec elle. Au bal d'Halloween… Ambre hésita. Elle ne sut même pas pourquoi. Avait-elle envie d'y aller ? Oui, c'était quand même sa dernière année à Poudlard. Voulait-elle que Sirius soit son cavalier ? Ahem moui ? Oui, bon, ça ne la dérangerait pas. Alors pourquoi hésitait-elle ? Il n'y avait pas moyen d'hésiter :

« Non. »

Sirius eut un sursaut d'étonnement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle n'en savait rien. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas y aller.

« Parce que… Je… »

Elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? POURQUOI SON CERVEAU LUI FAISAIT-IL DEFAUT ? Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de Sirius.

« Je le savais… »

« Tu savais quoi ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Deux solutions. Ou tu es folle de mon corps et tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi parce que tu n'arriverais pas à te retenir de me sauter dessus… »

Ambre éclata de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de tous les élèves. Même s'il était courant de les entendre plaisanter, il était beaucoup moins fréquent d'entendre de véritables éclats de rire. Surtout depuis janvier dernier.

« Ou tu as peur. »

« Ca ne marchera pas Sirius. Tu ne me provoqueras pas. »

« Ah bon ? Moi qui voulais faire bonne impression auprès de tous en y emmenant une Serpentard… Il ne me reste plus que mon ex-future-femme. ».

Il observa June O'Brien avec un sourire carnassier et avec le regard du prédateur qui va se jeter sur sa proie. Ambre fut prise d'un réel fou-rire.

« Tu rigoles ? Non seulement tu n'oserais pas, mais en plus elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'y aller avec toi ! »

« C'est là que tu te trompes, très chère. Nous avons failli être mari et femme. Crois-moi, ça créé des liens. J'avais éliminé Mulder qui est macquée et O'Brien deux parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Wilkes et que je ne sortirai jamais avec une personne que même Wilkes refuse… Alors avant de me retourner sur O'Brien un, j'espérais que tu dirais oui… Enfin… »

« Et les Sixième Année ? »

« Tu veux dire Marsy Parkinson ? Jude Willa ? Dana Sanding ? Ces monstres ? Non, mon corps ne pourrait supporter cela… Et puis Voldemort a déjà ses mains dessus… »

Ambre secoua la tête.

« Voldemort a les mains sur June. »

« Flûte alors ! Moi qui espérais qu'elle soit vendeuse de lingerie féminine… »

« Il ne reste plus que moi alors… »

« Mmh… Je crois bien. »

« Ou alors tu y vas seul. »

« Non. Hors de question. Tant pis. Je suis désolé Ambre, mais tu te vois dans l'obligation de m'accompagner. »

Ambre le regarda. Quel prétentieux ! Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle accepterait ? Evidemment elle avait eu un pincement désagréable au cœur lorsqu'il avait soumis l'idée stupide de demander à June O'Brien de l'accompagner. A la réflexion, June aurait été capable d'accepter, pour embêter Ambre ou pour se moquer de Sirius, par pure méchanceté, mais Ambre ne savait pas si Sirius aurait été capable de demander à June une telle chose. Peut-être que si, en fait. Alors pourquoi ne le menaçait-elle pas d'y aller avec Avery ? Son ex-futur-mari à elle aussi…

Sirius réagit au quart de tour. Son teint vira au rouge, mais il se reprit rapidement. En voyant sa réaction, ainsi que celle qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait proposé d'inviter June, Ambre se sentit ragaillardie. Peut-être qu'elle mettrait sa menace à exécution… Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait ? Son dégoût pour Avery ? Elle pouvait l'occulter l'histoire d'une soirée. Pour une vie, certainement pas, mais quelques heures, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus possible. Et puis ça pourrait toujours la distraire. Elle pourrait toujours le repousser après lui avoir fait de faux espoirs. Enfin, elle pourrait voir si Sirius accepterait de s'abaisser à demander à June.

« Tu m'attends s'il te plaît ? » demanda Ambre.

Elle se leva, et s'approcha du pauvre Avery qui était seul depuis le départ de Lim-Y. Ses résultats étaient d'ailleurs catastrophiques, et Ambre soupçonnait qu'Avery ne soit toujours admis dans ce cours que parce que son père était quelqu'un d'influent. Et un Mangemort. Entre encagoulés, on devait sûrement se serrer les coudes. L'anonymat ne devait pas toujours être faciles pour des égocentriques narcissiques égoïstes pareils.

Elle sentait le regard de Sirius dans son dos, et ce fut avec une satisfaction malsaine qu'elle se pencha nonchalamment devant son camarade, ses doigts s'entortillant déjà dans les boucles de ses cheveux. Elle regarda Avery avec un air sûr.

« Dis-moi Avery… Tu as une cavalière pour le bal ? »

« Non, pas encore. »

Pas encore ! rit Ambre. Espérait-il véritablement qu'une fille qui se dirait équilibrée accepterait d'aller au bal avec lui de son plein gré ? D'accord, elle lui proposait, mais Ambre ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de particulièrement équilibré et elle n'irait pas avec lui de son plein gré, mais par pur défi.

« Tu voudrais y aller avec moi ? »

Sa main dérapa sur les yeux de hibou qui tombèrent par terre dans un « ploc » particulièrement abject. Les yeux de hibou étaient très mous et très visqueux. Ambre retint une grimace dégoûtée à la vue des yeux étalés par terre dans leur jus.

« Euh… Tu es sérieuse ? »

Ambre, sentant le regard furieux de Sirius dans son dos, s'approcha encore d'Avery en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait qu'il aimait quand elle faisait ça. Elle sentait son souffle chaud qui finissait sur ses lèvres. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible. Seul Avery avait entendu sa phrase. Ambre sembla percevoir un soupir d'énervement derrière elle. Sirius était fou de rage… Avery, lui, louchait sur les lèvres d'Ambre, et avait la respiration saccadée.

« Ou… Oui… Je veux… Je veux bien être ton cavalier. »

« Ok. Bye. »

La magie du moment s'arrêta immédiatement. Ambre se redressa d'un mouvement et retourna s'asseoir. A ce moment, Wilkes sortit de son bureau et s'installa sur sa chaise pour corriger ses copies. Ambre eut un regard narquois. Sirius secouait la tête. Il semblait vert. De colère ou de jalousie ? Ambre aima à croire que c'était des deux.

« Eh bien… Je n'ai plus qu'à demander à June O'Brien. »

« Chacun ira avec son ex futur-époux. »

« N'empêche, ma pauvre fille… Une larve visqueuse collée à ton bras toute une soirée… Tu vas pas t'amuser… »

« Tu aimes jouer les princes charmants non ? Tu n'auras qu'à venir me sauver. »

* * *

Lily la traînait sur le chemin depuis une bonne heure. Ambre avait eu beau bougonner, marmonner, faire des commentaires désobligeants et être de mauvaise humeur, Lily n'avait pas décoléré. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher Ambre d'une semelle. Il faisait froid ce jour-là. Emmitouflée dans sa doudoune, Ambre n'avait pas envie de marcher. Elle aurait même préféré rester à Poudlard, dans une salle tranquille à regarder par la fenêtre les flocons de neige qui tombaient doucement sur le sol.

Lily éclata de rire lorsque Ambre lui fit cette réflexion. Elle la traita même de romantique, ce qui vexa particulièrement Ambre. Elle était quand même une Serpentard ! Elle avait malgré tout sa fierté ! Lily tourna sur elle-même en souriant. Elle adorait la neige. Une vraie gamine. Ambre n'aimait pas trop ça. Avec Electre, elles avaient pris l'habitude de faire un bonhomme de neige géant. Quelques Troisième Année s'y étaient d'ailleurs mis. Autour d'un des bonhommes, Ambre se revit, elle et Electre se courir après en hurlant d'excitation. Pourquoi s'était-elle mise à la détester ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'avait tuée ?

Ambre soupira. Elle préférait ne pas y penser. C'était la meilleure solution. Depuis toujours, elle écrivait un journal intime. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, en fait. Mais elle l'avait arrêté depuis sa Troisième Année quelque chose comme ça. Ce qui l'avait décidée à reprendre, c'était la lecture d'un magazine Sorcier qui prétendait qu'une solution moldue était bien pratique : l'écriture d'un journal. Pour faire un deuil, il paraît que c'était pratique. Qu'il suffisait d'écrire ce que l'on voulait parce que ça permettait de mieux se sentir, de faire le point avec soi-même. Et puis ça coûtait nettement moins cher qu'une pensine, même si le principe était le même. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait réussi à faire son deuil. Elle arrivait presque à parler d'Electre véritablement, à évoquer des souvenirs. Mais elle n'avait personne pour l'aider réellement à avancer. Lily était trop loin. Sirius était trop… Pas assez… Sirius ne convenait pas. Katy s'était trop éloignée.

Elle était vraiment seule.

« Ambre ? » appela Lily. « Tu vas bien ? »

Ambre se tourna vers elle, le regard rieur. Elle se pencha lentement, attrapa de la neige, et la malaxa dans ses mains.

« Ambre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ca ! »

Elle écrasa sa main sur la tête de Lily et partit en courant. Celle-ci fit de même, et une bataille s'entama rapidement. Mais elle s'arrêta tout aussi vite. Non seulement parce qu'elles furent vite frigorifiées, mais aussi parce qu'elles étaient arrivées à la boutique de vêtements de Pré-au-Lard. C'était une très belle boutique qu'Ambre n'avait jamais vue. Mais elle n'aimait pas trop aller à Pré-au-Lard. Habituellement, elle n'y allait qu'une fois par an. Ce serait certainement sa seule sortie de l'année dans ce petit village qu'elle trouvait trop vide de vie.

« La vendeuse ne voudra pas de nous en plus si on est trop mouillées ! » rigola Lily.

« Tant mieux. On peut partir alors… »

Ambre se retourna et commença à partir mais Lily la retint par le col du manteau.

« Tüt tüt mademoiselle Daray. Vous venez avec moi. Non seulement tu achèteras une robe, mais en plus ma chère… Tu m'aideras à m'en choisir une. »

Ambre grommela quelque chose de très mal poli dont Lily ne s'offusqua pas alors qu'elle poussait la porte avec mauvaise humeur. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de batifoler dans les rayonnages pour admirer des robes qui coûtaient extrêmement cher pour le bout de tissu que c'était. Lily par contre, était aux anges. Elle déambulait dans les rayons à une vitesse folle, attrapait cintre sur cintre, observait t-shirts sur jupes, robes sur chaussures… Ambre n'arrivait plus à suivre, entraînée dans les mouvements souples et excités de son amie.

Lily observa une magnifique robe vert pâle d'un œil scrutateur. Finalement, elle la prit, puis fila au rayon chaussures. Elle trouva de très jolies sandales à talon. Ambre lui fit remarquer qu'elle aurait sûrement froid – octobre quand même ! – mais Lily lui fit un clin d'œil. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Lily attrapa un foulard tout aussi vert que sa robe et fonça dans les cabines d'essayage. Une petite femme svelte au regard doux s'approcha d'elles.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Lily regarda autour d'elle, excitée comme un puce, pour voir ce qui lui manquait. Puis elle tomba sur une Ambre complètement perdue à qui elle sourit.

« Oui. Vous pouvez me la garder s'il vous plaît ? Elle a tendance à s'enfuir quand on la perd du regard… Et je ne veux pas la perdre. »

La femme lui sourit en hochant la tête. Ambre, elle, regarda sa meilleure amie sans trop comprendre. Au regard de Lily, Ambre comprit qu'il y avait un sous-entendu. Elle avait compris pour tout à l'heure. Elle sourit doucement. Lily était quelqu'un de génial. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si seule, finalement…

« C'est pour le bal d'Halloween, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la femme.

Ambre se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle n'aimait pas les vendeuses. Toujours à vouloir vous refourguer tout et n'importe quoi. Même des choses dont vous n'auriez aucune utilité. Elle avait peur de se faire agresser par un 'Et ce magnifique vernis à ongle à trois Gallions les cinq couleurs différentes ?'. Non, Ambre détestait le shopping. Ce n'était définitivement pas son truc.

« Au fait » demanda Ambre. « Sirius m'a dit que tu avais mis une belle veste à Potter ? »

« Ouais. » répondit la voix gênée de Lily.

« Potter ? James Potter ? » s'immisça la vendeuse.

« Ouais. » répondit Ambre qui n'aimait pas du tout la femme.

« Vous refusez un beau parti, mademoiselle. Je connais un peu Caitlin, et par là-même James. C'est un très gentil garçon. »

« Et très riche. » ajouta Ambre pour voir la réaction de la vendeuse.

Celle-ci se contenta de hocher la tête. Arriviste, l'insulta mentalement Ambre. Encore une vieille fille intéressée par l'argent. C'était tellement pathétique !

« Je me moque qu'il soit riche. Et puis même s'il est très gentil, je ne veux pas. Il est amoureux de moi, ce serait mesquin d'accepter. Il se ferait de faux-espoirs, ça me mettrait mal à l'aise et puis on est amis maintenant. Je ne veux pas le blesser. »

Ambre retint un fou-rire. Non seulement Lily évitait Potter comme le diable depuis la rentrée, mais en plus elle l'avait déjà blessé en l'humiliant devant tout le monde. Et devant ses amis de surcroît. C'était peut-être un imbécile de Gryffondor mais il restait un mec. Et les mecs avaient leur propre fierté. De plus elle avait oublié quelqu'un dans l'équation…

« Et Matthieu ? »

« Oui. Et Matthieu ! Se serait mal d'y aller avec James puisque je suis avec Matthieu. »

« En quoi ? Si vous n'êtes qu'amis, pourquoi y aurait-il un problème ? »

Lily resta silencieuse. Ambre eut un sourire narquois. Et paf, comme qui dirait.

« Ce n'est pas question de ça. Mais ce ne serait pas bien de jouer avec James alors que je sors avec Matthieu… »

« Oh oui, d'ailleurs tu vis une relation particulièrement équilibrée et heureuse… »

« Tout à fait. »

Ambre avait totalement occulté la présence de la vendeuse qui pourtant écoutait la conversation attentivement.

« C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais une Sorcière. »

« Tout à… Non ! C'était trop tôt ! »

Ambre allait rétorquer lorsque la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit. Lily en sortit, rouge de gêne. La robe arrivait en-dessous des genoux, et semblait être en voile. Presque transparente, mais pourtant opaque. Les bretelles, fines mais élégantes, lui donnait un air plus féminin. Presque plus adulte. Ses longues jambes étaient encore plus allongées par les chaussures aux fines lanières de… Ambre ne s'y connaissait absolument pas en mode. Ni en textile. Elle ne savait pas en quoi était habillée Lily, mais en tout cas, elle était magnifique.

« Merci… » rougit Lily.

Ambre lui sourit, puis Lily s'excita de nouveau et se mit à tourner sur elle-même.

« Ca fait très classe, je trouve… » s'amusa-t-elle. « J'aime bieeeen… »

Il était assez rare que Lily se trouve jolie. Ce fait devait être noté dans les anales de Pré-au-Lard. Et de cette boutique. Quel était le nom ? Elle n'en savait fichtre rien. Puis elle se tourna vers Ambre et lui sourit. Ambre lui rendit son sourire, cherchant où elle voulait en venir. Puis elle vit le regard machiavélique de Lily.

« Oh non Lily. Je ne porterai pas un truc comme ça. »

« Un truc comme ça ? Ca ne va pas ! Tu ne supporterais pas. Allez viens. »

Et ce fut reparti pour une course dans les rayons. Lily oublia qu'elle était sur talons, et plusieurs fois elle se tordit la cheville, provoquant le fou-rire des deux adolescentes, alors que la vendeuse était repartie, contente d'avoir de nouveaux potins à raconter aux prochaines clientes habituelles. Ambre fut traînée dans toutes les parties du magasin. Une ou deux fois, Lily s'arrêtait devant une robe, une jupe, un corset, mais elle repartait immédiatement en râlant. Visiblement elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Ambre ne se rendait même pas compte que Lily cherchait pour elle. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était que Lily venait de noyer le poisson. Elle avait réussi à faire dévier la conversation !

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Vu le regard de Lily, celle-ci semblait assez perdue comme ça. Ce n'était certainement pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche. Cependant, Ambre était assez fière d'elle. Pas toujours fine psychologue, elle avait réussi à saisir le problème de Lily : elle tombait amoureuse de Potter. C'était assez intéressant.

« AHAH ! » s'exclama soudainement Lily.

Ambre sursauta.

« J'ai trouvé ! »

« Trouvé quoi ? »

« La robe parfaite ! »

« Tu en as déjà une, Lily. »

« Tu veux aller au bal toute nue ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, mais c'est pas la peine de dépenser des fortunes dans une telle babiole ! J'ai des tenues de soirées, moi. »

Lily baissa la tête. Ambre se rendit compte de sa gaffe. Elle rougit.

« Excuse-moi, Lily. Elle ressemble à quoi cette robe ? L'autre était trop petite. Et puis, c'est Oreste qui me l'a achetée. Ta robe aura une toute autre valeur. »

Lily eut un regain d'énergie si brusque qu'Ambre frôla la crise cardiaque. De nouveau, elle fonça du côté des chaussures, puis des accessoires pour tout et n'importe quoi… En un temps record, elle fut placardée dans la cabine, les tenues sur les bras, la porte claquée au nez. Même pas le temps de dire « Quidditch ». Ambre soupira et laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le petit banc. Elle commença à se déshabiller le plus rapidement possible pour éviter d'avoir froid. Elle attrapa son corset.

« Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé, tu vas avec qui toi au bal ? »

Mais par où ça s'enfilait, ça ? Où était la fermeture Eclair ?

« Ambre ? »

« Oui ? »

« Avec qui vas-tu au bal ? »

Ah ! Enfin ! Pas de fermeture éclair, juste des élastiques. Ambre se fixa dans la glace. DES ELASTIQUES ? Merlin non… Quand allait-elle respirer ?

« Avec Avery. »

Elle enfila sa robe en deux temps trois mouvements. Bizarrement, elle se sentait plutôt à l'aise dedans. Un haut corset très serré, et une jupe qui remontait juste au-dessus des genoux. Tout était en noir pour aller avec ses cheveux et ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'elle portait un deuil. Au fond, c'était vrai. Mais elle était quand même beaucoup moins habillée que Lily ! Celle-ci s'était tue. Pour Ambre, son silence voulait tout dire. Ambre attrapa les chaussures à talon noirs, aux fines lanières entrecroisées délicatement. Mais elle allait mourir de froid là-dedans ! C'était octobre quand même !

« Ah. » prononça enfin Lily. « Tu… Tu ne voulais pas y aller avec Sirius ? »

« Il y va avec cette garce de June O'Brien. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Ah, un châle. Mais alors elle ne porterait pas sa cape ? Ah non ! Hors de question ! Il lui fallait un minimum de dignité ! Elle garderait sa cape, nom de nom !

« Elle a accepté ? »

« Faut croire. »

« Je vois. Un pari ? »

« Un accord. Et il n'y a rien à voir. Il m'a proposé, j'ai simplement décliné. Et poliment avec ça ! Attention je sors. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et tourna lentement sur elle-même.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle après deux tours, lasse.

« Mmh… Tu as raison. Sans le châle c'est mieux. La cape fera plus… Toi. Tu es magnifique, Ambre. Vraiment. »

Le compliment lui alla droit au cœur. Elle se sentit presque pousser des ailes. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à rendre Sirius fou… Ce serait amusant à voir…

Voyant l'heure tardive, elle se dépêchèrent de se rhabiller, et d'acheter leurs nouvelles robes. Cela leur valut une petite fortune, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne regretta son geste. En sortant, elles rencontrèrent Quéo qu'elles saluèrent distraitement, étonnées de le voir entrer dans une telle boutique.

« Tu crois qu'il faut lui dire que la pharmacie ce n'est pas ici ? » ricana Lily.

« Non. Il veut sûrement s'acheter une jolie robe. »

Lily éclata de rire.

« En parlant de robe, ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on pourra utiliser la nôtre à Noël aussi. »

Habituellement, les élèves avaient l'habitude de s'acheter une nouvelle robe, mais Ambre savait que Lily ne pourrait pas se le permettre.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« La modifier voyons ! Faire preuve d'imagination ! J'ai hâte d'être au bal de Noël ! Je mettrai un peu de doré dans le vert, j'ajouterai des reflets… Si tu veux, je mettrai de l'argenté dans la tienne ! »

« Si tu veux. Ce n'est qu'une robe ! »

« Tu crois qu'il aime quel style, Quéo ? Je le vois bien avec une jupe tahitienne, en vahiné avec les noix de coco ! »

Ambre et elle éclatèrent de rire, scotchées l'une à l'autre pour ne pas s'écrouler. La nuit était déjà tombée. Elles allaient se faire incendier par Rusard. Mais quelle importance ? Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Ambre se sentait bien. Très bien, même.

* * *

Ambre se regarda dans le miroir. Il la complimenta une ou deux fois, à son plus grand plaisir. L'année précédente, le bal d'Halloween avait été une horreur : Sirius avait failli se suicider, et Voldemort avait attaqué les deux Londres. A ce souvenir, Ambre se rembrunit. Un an s'était déjà écoulé ? Et puis, c'était la faute d'Electre… La possessive Electre. Ambre regarda son reflet, et à côté. Pas de fantôme. Elle se sourit. Tant mieux. Elle avait bonne mine en plus, pour une fois.

« Bouge de là Daray, y a rien à voir. » la poussa June.

Elle s'installa à sa place. Ambre ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Alors, June, on sort avec Black ? »

« Ne pose pas de questions auxquelles tu connais déjà les réponses. »

« Nostalgique des trois mois pendant lesquels tu as cru que tu allais être mariée à la coqueluche de Poudlard ? »

« Voyons, Daray, tu fais honte à ma réputation. »

« Tu parles de laquelle ? Celle qui dit que tu es une attardée mentale, ou celle qui dit que tu es une telle traînée que tu acceptes même les Poufsouffle de Première Année ? »

June sembla préférer ignorer la remarque. Ambre s'esclaffait intérieurement.

« Non. Celle qui dit que je suis une telle garce que je m'abaisserais aux pires coups bas pour détruire mes ennemis. »

Ambre retint un éclat de rire. Elle était pathétique. Et bien plus idiote que ce qu'elle osait imaginer.

« Ce n'est pas très glorieux. A ta place, je ne me vanterais pas de ma bassesse. »

« Tu fais honte à notre Maison. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. Je crois que c'est toi qui fais honte à notre Maison et qui donne une mauvaise image d'elle. »

« Tu fais honte à ton nom. »

« Même remarque. »

« Tu ne comprends rien. »

« Peut-être. Mais toi non plus. Tu peux sortir avec Sirius si tu veux, June, je n'en ai rien à cirer. Tu peux même coucher avec lui, je n'en aurais rien foutre. Tu sais pourquoi il veut que tu l'accompagnes ? On a fait un pari. »

« Et alors ? Je vais quand même passer une soirée avec lui. Toi, tu vas devoir te coltiner Mister Toucollé. Je n'envie pas ton sort… »

Définitivement pathétique. Une dispute d'adolescentes de douze ans. Même des gamines de cet âge auraient été plus intelligentes que ça. Ambre éclata de rire. Katy arriva à ce moment-là. Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Sa robe aussi rouge que ses cheveux épousait parfaitement ses formes. Jamais Ambre ne l'avait vue comme ça. Mais où était sa Katy ? April arriva aussi. Elle portait une jupe vert bouteille aux reliures argentées, et un haut qui s'entortillait autour de son corps de façon très compliquée, mais très dénudée aussi. A l'instar de sa jumelle. Elles devaient vraiment avoir froid… Elle en aurait presque ressenti de la compassion.

Presque.

« Bon, allez, moi j'y vais. Tu viens Ambre ? » demanda Katy.

Ambre hocha la tête. Il était temps d'y aller. Temps d'en faire baver à Sirius Black. Elle réajusta sa jupe, et remonta son corset, et sa poitrine par la même occasion. D'un air sûr, elle toisa la porte de son dortoir.

« Sirius Black, prépare-toi à devenir fou… »

* * *

Avery lui avait presque bavé dessus. Il posait une main possessive dans son dos. Elle n'aimait pas du tout, mais c'était un mal pour un bien. A son arrivée dans le hall, personne ne s'était retourné sur son passage. De toute façon, toutes les filles étaient belles, et June et April étaient beaucoup plus jolies et plus… Déshabillées qu'Ambre. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait attiré particulièrement les regards. L'arrivée des Maraudeurs, très détendus, se fit beaucoup plus remarquer. Ils se séparèrent rapidement : Pettigrow, lui, avait filé vers Déborah Freeman, sa petite amie. La meilleure copine de Bertha Jorkins, elle-même amoureuse de Pettigrow. Super la meilleure amie ! pensa Ambre en rigolant intérieurement. Potter resta avec Rowan et Ruadan Weasley à discuter. Apparemment, il n'avait pas eu envie d'aller avec une autre fille au bal. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient accompagnés de deux jolies Gryffondor de leur Année, Colleen Arbal qui occupait le poste de Batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, et de Vanessa Fins une petite brunette timide qui regardait Ruadan et Rowan, l'air pas bien sûre de savoir faire la différence entre les deux… Lupin aurait filé du côté des Serdaigle, vers Emma Matthews s'il n'avait pas eu quelques problèmes de pilosité et de violence sanguinaire. Emma était une fille de la classe d'Electre. Très douce, et très gentille, mais un peu nunuche du peu que savait Ambre. Elle s'était faite accompagnée par John-Stanislas Harris. Lupin ne courrait aucun risque en la lui confiant… Enfin, Sirius apparut à côté de June à qui il fit un baise-main. June lui fit un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus hypocrite. Ambre fut très amusée par la situation. A côté d'elle, elle sentit Avery se tendre. Elle passa sa main dans son dos.

« Calme-toi, Adrian… » susurra-t-elle.

« Bonsoir Daray. Avery. »

Il fit un nouveau baise-main à Ambre qui lui rendit un sourire narquois, mais Sirius refusa de serrer la main à Avery qui se prit le plus beau vent de sa vie, après la fois où Ambre lui avait craché à la figure qu'elle préfèrerait embrasser le derrière de Rusard plutôt que de sortir avec lui. Lily avait pris exemple sur elle lorsqu'elle avait incendié Potter en Cinquième Année. Mais elle avait été plus poétique en préférant le calmar géant à Potter. A la réflexion, Ambre s'était dit qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de dire ça. Elle n'osait même pas s'imaginer en train d'embrasser le… Beurk !

« Alors, comment allez-vous, tous ? » demanda Sirius en passant son bras autour de la taille de June.

Ambre fit de même avec Avery, particulièrement amusée. Elle savait que c'était faux. Ce n'était que du bluff, autant pour elle que pour lui. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ?

« Ca va bien, Black. » assura-t-elle.

Autour d'eux, tout le monde regardait Sirius. Ambre elle-même aurait été étonnée si elle n'avait pas connu la situation. Sirius Black avec la Serpentard la plus salope de tout Poudlard. Pourtant, même lui avait des limites. Il n'était jamais tombé bas au point de draguer June. Ambre essaya de l'imaginer en épouse parfaite. Impossible. O'Brien se ferait tuer plutôt que de faire un enfant. Elle avait l'instinct maternel d'un Gnome. Et Dieu savait que les Gnomes ne prenaient pas soin de leur progéniture. Par contre, elle l'imaginait très bien en Lucrecia Black, tyrannique, froide, machiavélique. Elle serait même capable de frapper son enfant comme l'avait fait Lucrecia. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle avait accepté que June épouse Sirius. Pour le matter. Même si pour le coup, Lucrecia aurait pu choisir n'importe quelle fille normalement constituée. Même là, le mot ne prenait pas vraiment le même sens. Ça pouvait même virer au malsain par certains côtés.

La porte s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, Avery tendit son bras à Ambre. Celle-ci échangea un regard avec Sirius. Il la mettait au défi de le faire. Mais très bien, cher ami, songea Ambre. Allons-y ! Elle attrapa le bras d'Avery avec un magnifique sourire hypocrite envers Sirius qui tendit son bras gauche à June. La jeune fille gifla mentalement Ambre et l'attrapa en jouant les potiches. Ce qu'elle faisait très bien. Ambre était quand même étonnée de la voir tomber bas au point de sortir avec le type qu'elle… Qu'elle quoi d'ailleurs ? Elle n'en savait rien elle-même, alors comment June pouvait-elle croire qu'elle la touchait en sortant avec Sirius l'histoire d'un bal ?

Pourtant, Ambre savait que s'il embrassait ou allait plus loin avec June ce soir-là, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait ni pourquoi. Mais Merlin savait qu'elle le ferait, et quelque chose de bien.

* * *

La fête battait son plein. Ambre ne voyait pas le temps passer. Après un dîner pendant lequel Sirius avait pris place à la table des Serpentard comme s'il était chez lui, jetant le plus gros froid que Poudlard ait jamais connu, et après des discussions tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inintéressantes et hypocrites, le bal avait commencé. Le Préfet et la Préfète-en-Chef avaient dû ouvrir le bal. Lily avait donc abandonné Caleb Martins ; un Sixième Année de Poufsouffle qui allait se faire tuer par Potter à la fin du bal ; pour aller rejoindre John-Stanislas. Celui-ci s'avéra très bon danseur, et Lily semblait se sentir très à l'aise dans ses bras. Elle avait même eu l'air d'oublier son trac car elle se mit rapidement à rire. John-Stanislas s'attira d'ailleurs de nouveau un regard venimeux de la part de Potter.

« Lequel tiendra plus longtemps ? » demanda la voix distante de Sirius.

« Je vote pour Harris. Il va la lâcher rapidement. Et puis il est déjà sur toi, Potter n'a rien à craindre. »

« Etait, Daray, était sur moi. Il paraît qu'il s'est trouvé un charmant Moldu… »

« Voyez-vous ça… »

« Tu m'invites à danser, Black ? »

June se pâmait devant lui depuis le début du repas. April s'était même permis un regard dégoûté en voyant le comportement pathétique de sa sœur. Ambre était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus étonnée. Ce n'était pas la June qu'elle connaissait. Peut-être Sirius l'avait-il soumise à un quelconque sort ? Non. Ça ne collait pas au caractère de Sirius. Ou alors peut-être essayait-elle de faire enrager Ambre ? Il est vrai que, si Ambre occultait sa haine particulièrement virulente pour June, elle devait reconnaître que c'était assez subtil. Seules Ambre et April comprenaient ce qui se passait. Haver, le partenaire d'April, qui était en Sixième Année, ne cherchait même pas à comprendre. Il lorgnait sur une de ses camarades qui virevoltait aux côtés d'un Serdaigle en riant. Ambre avait été étonnée de voir April se faire accompagner par un « gamin ». Décidément, ce soir, personne n'était vraiment ce qu'il semblait être…

Sirius lança un regard amusé à sa compagne, et tout en regardant Ambre se leva et tendit la main à June.

« Avec grand plaisir, très chère. »

Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse. Pourquoi June faisait-elle ça ? Elle avait toujours détesté Sirius, autant qu'April. Et elle était trop impulsive pour occulter son dégoût pour Sirius ne serait-ce que l'histoire d'une soirée. April soupira et se tortilla sur sa chaise. Katy et Jeremy étaient déjà partis danser depuis une demi-heure. Haver n'avait pas posé le regard sur la table depuis dix bonnes minutes, obnubilé par sa charmante copine. Avery se leva et lui tendit la main. Ambre le regarda et retint un soupir d'agacement. Elle lui sourit et attrapa la main d'April.

« Allez viens, on va se refaire une beauté. »

Ambre était à peine maquillée – elle n'aimait pas trop ça – mais la plupart des jeunes filles filaient régulièrement vers les toilettes avec ce prétexte. Ambre savait que certaines d'entre elles se faisaient vomir. Elle trouvait ça pathétique. Décidément, songea-t-elle, ce mot revenait souvent en ce moment. Avery la regarda se lever, entraînant April dans son sillage, sans comprendre. Ambre venait de lui mettre un vent. Et ce n'était pas le premier de la soirée.

Une fois arrivée dans les toilettes, Ambre ouvrit grand la porte et regarda les filles se pomponner. Elle sortit sa baguette et les regarda avec mauvaise humeur.

« Dégagez. »

April la regarda d'un œil vide. La dizaine d'autres filles, toutes Années confondues, la dévisageait également. Mais Ambre n'était pas en état de faire une explication pédagogique sur sa psychologie, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'ouvrir les portes de toutes les toilettes en criant à tout le monde de sortir. Elle avait besoin de parler à April. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu aller s'enfermer dans une salle vide et lui poser ses questions, mais April se serait sentie dérangée, mal à l'aise et aurait pris cette conversation comme un interrogatoire forcé. Evidemment, c'était un peu le cas, mais Ambre n'avait pas non plus envie que tout Poudlard sache qu'elle avait un petit jeu avec Sirius qui la rendait verte de jalousie. Et elle n'avait pas envie de chercher une salle. En fait, elle ne se sentait pas en état de réfléchir posément. Virer les élèves des toilettes lui avait semblé être une bonne solution.

Lorsque la pièce fut vide de toute autre vie que celle d'Ambre et d'April qui regardait les filles sortir sans plus oser la moindre opposition, Ambre s'approcha des miroirs et sortit de sa cape un rouge à lèvres pourpre. Elle s'en appliqua délicatement sur les lèvres alors qu'April lorgnait sur la porte.

« Alors April, si nous parlions ? »

« Pa… Parler de quoi ? »

Comment cette poltronne pouvait-elle prétendre être à Serpentard ? On aurait dit Pettigrow !

« Je sais pas… Des cours, des garçons, de ta sœur ? »

« Ju… June ? »

« Je crois qu'elle s'appelle comme ça, oui. Comme tu l'auras remarqué » expliqua Ambre en refermant consciencieusement son tube de rouge à lèvres. « ta sœur tourne autour de Black. Bon, Black et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie, je fais ce que je veux de la mienne, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le comportement de June, tu vois ? »

« Non… Non, pas… pas vraiment… »

« Bah, tu vois, elle va avec lui au bal… Elle se pavane devant lui comme la plus vulgaire de ses groupies… Alors je voulais juste savoir pourquoi elle faisait ça. Tu crois qu'elle veut sortir avec lui ? Si c'est le cas je peux lui donner des tuyaux… »

« Peut-être… »

« Trêve de plaisanteries, O'Brien. » s'énerva Ambre. « Pourquoi June drague-t-elle Sirius ? Elle le déteste ! »

« Tu es jalouse ? »

Ouh ! Mais elle prenait du poil de la bête la gamine !

« Non, mais tu connais ma passion pour la psychologie. Et si tu me racontais tout ? »

* * *

Ambre se rassit calmement à sa place, aux côtés d'Avery qui lui lança un regard noir avant de lui demander pourquoi elle avait fait sortir tout le monde des toilettes. Ambre haussa les épaules, songeuse. April était une mine d'informations. Tout d'abord, June avait refusé dans un premier temps la demande de Sirius. Puis il l'avait quelque peu forcée, moyennant bassement quelques petites choses. Sirius avait notamment évoqué un certains petit « dossier » qui aurait mieux fait de ne pas se retrouver dans les mains de certaines personnes mal intentionnées. June avait donc dû accepter d'être non seulement la cavalière de celui qu'elle honnissait, mais en plus de devoir jouer les potiches intéressées. Heureusement pour June, April lui avait également appris qu'elle gardait la face parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'Ambre allait être verte de jalousie. Et puis elle avait accessoirement appris que June avait dû décommander son rendez-vous avec Wilkes, au plus grand plaisir de sa sœur qui aurait eu envie de le récupérer. Mais elle n'avait pas pu, il s'était amouraché d'une imbécile de Sixième Année. Tout allait très bien. Ambre était très fière. De quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle regarda sa montre. Vingt-trois heures et des poussières. Elle n'avait pas dansé. Ambre jeta une œillade dégoûtée à Avery. Pas question de danser avec lui. Plutôt mourir. Ambre se leva devant le regard étonné de son cavalier. Il lui demanda bien où elle allait, mais Ambre se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil mesquin qu'il ne saisit pas. Ce qu'elle aimait être une garce !

Se faufilant entre les couples enamourés, amusés, tendres, et dégoulinants parfois, Ambre aperçut Lily. Elle était à la table des Gryffondor, en train de se faire violemment draguer par un Potter à l'allure plus que séductrice. Bizarre, Potter n'avait pas l'allure du grand séducteur… Par une des portes fenêtres ouvertes, Ambre vit un grand jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Elle aurait juré que c'était Potter, mais il était déjà en train de draguer Lily. Il n'avait pas le dont d'ubiquité. Ambre repensa à l'astralité. Pendant une bonne partie des vacances elle s'était acharnée sur les méthodes de combat. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, elle avait voulu apprendre à se battre, en savoir plus sur le combat Sorcier. Elle avait été acheter une multitude de livres, et avait travaillé sur le double astral. Elle avait mis l'intégralité des vacances à le maîtriser. Les jours où son moral était au plus bas, elle avait fait le plus de progrès, grâce à sa force de caractère, pour tout oublier. Ça avait très bien marché.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand elle trouva le couple qu'elle cherchait. Ils étaient dans un coin à peu près tranquille en train de danser pour faire bonne figure. Régulièrement, June se permettait de marcher sur les pieds de Sirius qui grimaçait une seconde. Puis il affichait un rictus plus qu'amusé. Ils échangeaient quelques paroles sournoises également quelques rares fois.

« Jouer les potiches… Tu me le paieras Black, je te jure que tu me le paieras… » réussit à saisir Ambre.

Apparemment, June ne semblait vraiment pas apprécier tout cela. Ambre se sentit rassurée. Au fond, elle gagnait le pari inavoué. C'était super. Ambre observa le couple encore une minute ou deux, le temps que la chanson se termine. Lorsque les Strange Brothers reprirent sur un rock, June foudroya Sirius du regard. Ambre s'avança. Elle n'était pas prise de pitié, et en fait elle aurait bien aimé voir June danser le rock avec son cavalier, mais Ambre n'aimait pas trop les voir ensemble. La comédie avait assez duré. Elle s'avança d'un pas sûr vers le couple et poussa légèrement June qui ne dut qu'à son équilibre incroyable de ne pas se casser lamentablement la figure devant tout Poudlard.

« Je prends ta place O'Brien. »

Sirius, qui se retenait d'éclater de rire, hocha lentement la tête en direction de June qui repartit le plus dignement possible vers la table des Serpentard, bien dissimulée derrière la masse informe que formaient les couples d'élèves.

« Oh, June ? »

Elle se retourna de mauvaise grâce et fit le sourire le plus hypocrite et le plus crispé qu'Ambre eût jamais vu.

« Oui ? »

« Je pense qu'il est inutile que mon cher cavalier sache non seulement où je suis, mais avec qui je suis. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

Si June O'Brien avait eu des baguettes à la place des yeux, Ambre serait morte sur le coup. Mais les implantations baguettiques n'étant pas encore d'actualité, et encore moins en l'an de grâce 1977, June se contenta donc d'imaginer sa camarade gisant, morte dans une agonie lente et affreuse, avant de se retourner. Ambre, elle, après avoir arboré un rictus mielleux, ne put retenir son éclat de rire. Sirius la rejoint immédiatement dans son euphorie, et ils commencèrent à danser. Ambre n'avait pas appris le rock, alors elle se contentait de suivre le rythme et de faire ce que les mouvements de Sirius lui commandaient de faire. Une ou deux fois, ils ratèrent, mais ce ne fut que pour en rire d'avantage.

« Tu n'es qu'un connard, Black. » commença Ambre.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« C'était bas, c'était mesquin, c'était Serpentardesque. Où est donc passé ta bravoure Gryffondorienne ? »

Il la fit tourner deux fois, et la réceptionna parfaitement. Sa robe tournait à chaque mouvement. Ambre se sentait immensément bien. La fin de soirée était nettement meilleure que le début.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… »

Nouveaux tours, nouveaux pas un peu compliqués. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches alors qu'elle était dos à lui.

« Mais si voyons… Un certain dossier, tu sais… Qui a forcé June à t'accompagner… »

« Ah, oui, peut-être… » reconnut Sirius en la faisant de nouveau tourner.

Ambre commençait à avoir le tournis. Comment les Moldus faisaient-ils pour tenir aussi longtemps ?

« Comment tu l'as su ? »

« J'ai mes sources. Et tu as perdu. »

« Mais nous n'avions rien parié ma chère ! »

« J'ai quand même gagné. »

La musique s'arrêta – enfin – au plus grand plaisir d'Ambre. Elle ne supporterait pas une autre chanson de ce genre dans la minute. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Heureusement, la chanson suivante commença sur une douce mélodie jouée au violon. Les lumières se tamisèrent. D'électrique et excitée, l'ambiance vira romantique et sensuelle. La voix douce et grave du chanteur s'ajouta à la mélodie délicate jouée à la perfection par le violoniste. Instinctivement, de nouveaux couples s'étaient formés. Les corps s'étaient rapprochés, et Ambre et Sirius ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Les mains de Sirius s'étaient glissées le long des hanches d'Ambre qui avait entouré des siennes les épaules de son cavalier. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit immédiatement plus nerveuse. Elle se sentait moins d'humeur joueuse. Elle n'avait plus envie de parler. Elle voulait simplement rester avec Sirius, dans la chaleur de ses bras, dans la douceur de son corps et dans la suavité de son parfum.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle n'aimait pas ça, elle ne se sentait plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Ses mains tremblaient, même. Depuis quand Sirius lui faisait-il cet effet-là ?

« Ca va ? » chuchota Sirius.

Son souffle lui chatouilla l'oreille. Ambre sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Merlin qu'elle détestait ça !

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Elle releva la tête et le regarda.

« Au fait, j'ai fait des recherches sur Malice. Tu avais raison, elle n'est pas la fille de Whitehorn. »

Ambre leva les yeux vers lui.

« Ah bon ? »

« Pas du Whitehorn qu'on connaît du moins. J'ai écrit à Devlin Whitehorn pour lui parler de Malice. Il a lu ma lettre et m'a répondu qu'il n'avait pas de fille, mais qu'il se pouvait que son père soit un autre Devlin Whitehorn. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait parler de lui. C'est un Moldu Gallois qui a été emprisonné pendant des années avant de mourir dans des circonstances bizarres. Un meurtre, semblerait-il. Des comptes à rendre, enfin, quelque chose comme ça. Bref. Il en avait entendu parler parce que, fan de Moldus, sa charmante épouse avait trouvé ça dans le journal. Ça avait fait grand bruit à l'époque. Enfin bon. Donc Malice est bien la fille de Devlin Whitehorn, mais pas du nôtre. »

« Mmh. » acquiesça Ambre. « Tu lui as dit ? »

« Oui. Je lui devais bien ça. »

« Et ? Elle a réagi comment ? »

« Plutôt bien. Mais ça lui a fait un choc. »

Ambre hocha la tête. Ça ne devait pas être facile de croire finalement son père en vie, et savoir qu'au final il est bien mort. Ça lui avait fait ça pour sa mère, et elle l'avait difficilement supporté. Mais si ça lui arrivait avec Electre, elle n'y survivrait pas. Pourtant, elle ne se sentit pas si compatissante envers cette gamine.

« Il n'empêche que ça n'explique pas comment, si elle est d'origine définitivement moldue, elle arrive à cacher son empreinte magique ! »

« J'ai essayé de la voir, et tu as raison, elle est illisible. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne la cachait pas. J'essayerai de tirer ça au clair, mais plus tard, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie de me torturer les méninges, je voudrais simplement passer un bon moment en ta compagnie. »

Ambre se sentit rougir. Elle hocha la tête et se laissa porter par la musique. Elle ferma les yeux. Et dire qu'elle avait refusé ça… Pourquoi ? Ah oui, à cause de son ego, de sa peur, de… Oui, bon, de beaucoup de raisons très, très valables. Heureusement qu'April lui avait tout dit, sinon elle aurait refusé d'adresser autrement la parole à Sirius. Et même de l'approcher. En fait, elle aurait été sacrément blessée. Mais June était restée égale à elle-même, débile et pas maligne pour une mornille. En songeant à June…

« Au fait… C'est quoi ce fameux dossier sur June ? »

« Elle a exécuté mes ordres, je ne te dirai rien. »

« Oh Sirius… »

« Non. »

Ambre se mordilla la lèvre. Elle savait qu'elle avait de l'ascendant sur lui. Elle savait qu'elle l'attirait. Et puis il restait un homme malgré tout. Elle pouvait toujours le faire parler…

« Alleeeeeeeeez… »

« Non. »

« Très bien. Je vais devoir utiliser les grands moyens. »

« Quels… ? »

Sirius s'interrompit. Ambre s'était approchée de son cou, et commençait à l'embrasser doucement. Sirius ferma les yeux et étouffa un petit rire.

« Je vois. »

« Sirius ? »

« Mmh ? »

Elle lui mordilla l'oreille. Ambre s'aperçut avec plaisir qu'il était plus réceptif à ses caresses qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

« C'est quoi ce dossier… ? »

« Non. Tu ne sauras rien. »

Elle continua son ascension. Ses baisers recouvrirent sa mâchoire. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, ni pourquoi, en fait. Le fameux « dossier O'Brien un » avait disparu de l'espace mémoire d'Ambre qui ne sentait plus que la peau douce de Sirius sous ses lèvres. Apparemment, Sirius avait également oublié les raisons qui avaient poussé un tel comportement de la part de la jeune fille. A son plus grand étonnement, elle sentit Sirius tourner lentement la tête. Tout doucement. Sans mouvements brusques. Une de ses mains remonta le long de son dos, jusqu'à sa nuque, tandis que l'autre resserrait son étreinte le long de sa taille. Ambre sentit la tête de Sirius tourner encore, à une lenteur incroyable. Elle arrêta ses petits baisers, et recula légèrement la tête. Celle de Sirius s'approchait de la sienne.

Finalement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

La main de Sirius remonta dans les cheveux d'Ambre qui combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les yeux à peine entrouverts, les deux adolescents échangèrent un long baiser. Le deuxième. Mais le premier d'une longue série.

Il était vingt-trois heures quarante-sept.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ambre Daray était heureuse.

**Fin du chapitre 27.**

* * *

Mes coups de cœur : 

J'ai découvert le super groupe Within Temptation. C'est super joli, très doux mais puissant à la fois. Et la chanteuse a une voix d'enfer ! Vraiment, j'adore !

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Malice : **Bonjouuuuuuur ! C'est moi ! Comment ça va ?

_Ca va. Et toi ? _

**Malice :** On fait aller. J'ai appris que mon père n'était pas mon père. Je l'ai encore perdu. MAIS J'AI LE MORAL ! BEER POWA !

_Ahem. Malice, tu as onze ans._

**Malice :** Ah, excuse-moi. C'est les Maraudeurs qui… Ah Jaaaaaaaames…

_Malice, les reviews s'il te plaît._

**Malice :** Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui. **Atlantea** semble vouloir savoir quand Lily et James sortiront ensemble.

_Mreugnf. Ça m'ennuie de répondre clairement. Ca gâcherait beaucoup de choses. Mais si vraiment tu veux savoir, je te le dirai en PV par mail. _

**Malice :** Moi je veux pas qu'ils sortent ensemble… James serait plus heureux avec moi ;

_Mais oui. Bien sûr. Tout le monde en est conscient. Qui ne préfèrerait pas une gamine de onze ans qui a des secrets ?_

**Malice :** (tire la langue) **Line Black** adore le chapitre 26 mais elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Quéo n'appelle pas James et Sirius par leurs patronymes.

_Tu as déjà vu l'arme fatale 4 ? En bref, les deux flics font, à chaque arrestation, un bordel pas possible, qui entraîne des dégâts qui coûtent des fortunes à l'état lorsqu'il faut dédommager les gens. Leur chef leur dit quelque chose comme « Ca se termine toujours avec pertes et fracas », ce à quoi Mel Gibson répond « Ouais, lui c'est pertes, moi c'est fracas ». J'ai trouvé ça marrant, et je me suis promis de le caser un jour. Donc voilà, Pertes, c'est Sirius, et Fracas c'est James. Quéo fait de l'humour. Incroyable, non ?_

**Malice :** Ouais. JAMES POWAAAAAAA !!!

_OUUUAAAAAAAIIIIIIISSSS !!_

**Malice : Faby.fan** dit qu'on lui a retiré ses dents de sagesse, mais qu'elle est contente parce que Sirius et Ambre vont s'embrasser. Mreugnf.

_Aoutch ! Plusieurs copines à moi se sont fait retirer leurs dents de sagesses. Paraît que ça fait un mal de chien ! Vraiment désolée. Oui, Ambre et Sirius s'embrassent, et dans ce chapitre en plus ! Quelle chance !_

**Malice :** Elle dit également que si la fic se finit en Avril, ça fera plein de chapitres. Et, puis, c'est elle ou y a pas Janine dans l'histoire ?

_Plein de chapitres, je ne sais pas. Je crois que ça va être plutôt rapide, en fait. Une dizaine de chapitres. Quoique je suis incapable de te le dire. Peut-être. On verra bien. Non, tu as raison, Janine n'existe pas dans la fic. Pour la petite anecdote, je travaille sur Word, et quand j'enregistre un chapitre, je mets « 58-titre du chapitre ». Sauf que là je n'avais aucune idée de quoi mettre alors comme j'avais besoin de garder mes habitudes, j'ai mis : « 27-Janine fait du vélo ». De là c'est créé le personnage charmant de Janine. Et le chapitre 29, qui me pose les mêmes problèmes s'appelle « Janine fait du tricot ». Oui, je suis très inspirée, je sais._

**Malice :** Pfffff ! Elle trouve que c'est génial quand je fais ma déclaration. Mais je sens poindre la moquerie derrière le compliment.

_Faut pas. Tu es mimi comme tout._

**Malice :** J'veux pas être mimi.

_Tant pis._

**Malice :** Maieuuuuuh… Oh ? **Puce** pose plein de questions ! Pourquoi la fais-tu passer pour une conne ? Remus et Emma sortiront-ils ensemble ? Est-ce que Quéo va faire crever un élève à la tâche (pas très polie ta copine je trouve !) Qui va gagner le pari sur Lily et James ? MAIEUUUUUHHHH !!

_Je ne te fais pas passer pour une conne, **Puce**, je te charrie simplement. Voyons, tu me connais ! Remus et Emma seront ensemble dans deux chapitres. J'explique ce qui se passe en gros entre eux. Quéo manquera de tuer quelqu'un, oui, mais je ne vous dis pas qui. Pour le pari sur Lily et James, tu verras bien. _

**Malice :** T'es pas très sympa avec ta copine qui te fait des supers dessins.

_Dis-moi, tu veux que je révèle tous tes secrets ?_

**Malice :** T'es méchante !

_Ouais ! (sourire freedent)_

**Malice :** (boude) **Violette** dit que la mort d'Electre la bouleversée et qu'elle plaint Ambre. Elle te soumet l'idée de pousser Sirius et Ambre dans les bras l'un de l'autre à Halloween. Elle avait déjà lu le chapitre ou quoi ? Elle trouve Oreste inhumain pour pousser sa fille chez Voldemort.

_T'as raison de plaindre Ambre, elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Comme tu l'as vu, Ambre et Sirius se sont embrassés et à Halloween. Quant à Oreste, il n'est pas inhumain. Il est simplement pas doué et égoïste._

**Malice :** Mouais. Un gars charmant quoi.

_Malice !_

**Malice :** Même pas le droit de faire des commentaires. Voldy va-t-il laisser James tranquille ? Car personne ne parle de protéger Poudlard ou quoique ce soit. Elle attend toujours le nom du traître. Pourquoi Drug s'est-il fait bouffer des araignées ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sonia ? Julia a-t-elle retrouvé Pouvoir ?

_Putain mais tu poses toutes les questions toi mdr ! Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions, mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'y répondrai par mail, pour ne pas gâcher le suspens aux rares qui aiment ça. Voldy ne laissera pas James tranquille. Pour Poudlard, je pensais que ça coulait de source, que Dumbledore avait tout mis en œuvre pour surveiller Poudlard. Faudra que je voie pour mettre un passage là-dessus, puisque, à la réflexion, ce n'est pas si évident que ça. Tu verras plus tard pour le traître. Vers Janvier-Février, je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être même Mars, faut voir. Tu sauras pourquoi Drug s'est fait bouffer par les araignées plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Pour Sonia, idem. Et Julia a bien retrouvé Pouvoir. Mais je crois qu'ils ont décidé de jouer à chat, et elle désespère… J'en ai marre…_

**Malice : **Quelle fille débile ! Je l'aime pas Julia. Elle est bizarre.

_Oh non, elle est gentille. Fatigante, mais gentille comme tout. _

**Malice :** Mouais. Ooh !! Elle m'adore Violette ! Merci ! C'est gentil ! Hé hé hé ! Et puis elle te soupçonne de ne pas gérer tes persos !

_Maieuuuuuh… Pfffffff siiiiiiii toujours ! Même po vrai… Je les gère super bien._

**Julia :** JE VAIS T'ATTRAPER POUVOIIIIR !!

_Enfin… Presque toujours…_

**Malice :** (toise Julia) Tu parles ! MWHAHAHAHAHH !! Elle a vu tes dessins !! mwahahahah…

_(fusille Malice du regard) Toi, tu vas souffrir._

**Malice :** M'en fous.

_Bon, pour les dessins, je l'ai dit de toute façon, je suis pas douée ! mdr !_

**Malice :** Tu m'étonnes.

_Trace au lieu de dire des bêtises._

**Malice : Saleens** demande si Quéo a un doublement de la personnalité ou si c'est juste une de tes créations ?

_C'est une de mes créations, mais il n'a pas une double personnalité, contrairement à ce que vous pensez. Il est juste taré. Et croyez-moi, en lisant le chapitre 29, vous en aurez un bel aperçu. _

**Malice : Tatiana Black** a à peine le temps de reviewer entre un cours, mais elle dit qu'elle a hâte de lire la suite.

_Reviewer entre un cours ? __Waw ! Eh ben… J'aurais jamais le temps personnellement ! Le temps que je mange, que je dise des bêtises, que je retrouve mes affaires étalées un peu partout dans le bahut et que je me souvienne de la salle de cours, l'heure et demi est passée._

**Malice :** BOULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET !

_Ta gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeule !_

**Malice :** Pf ! **Léoline** te félicite parce que tout est gardé : même le caractère.

_Merci beaucoup ! Je fais de mon mieux, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça vous plaît à tous._

**Malice :** Ouais. Moi j'aime pas. Vu ce que tu réserves pour la suite…

_Malice, tais-toi et continue._

**Malice :** Jamais contente… **Melimelusine** te demande pour quand est la réconciliation entre Sirius et Remus ?

_Pour la fin du chapitre 26, comme tu l'as vu. De toute façon, ils ne se réconcilient pas vraiment. Et là je ne sais pas si tu vois vraiment qu'ils se sont réconciliés. J'essaye d'y aller en douceur, ce n'est pas facile de réconcilier les Maraudeurs. _

**Malice :** Tu m'étonnes. Remus m'a piqué Sirius !

_Pense à James et Lily, tu verras, c'est pire._

**Malice :** (avance la lèvre)(rempli ses yeux de larmes) BOUHOUHOUHouhouuuuu Jaaaaaaames…

_C'est pas grave, Malice. Tu te trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi ne pas tomber amoureuse de Binns ? Il te plaît pas ?_

**Malice :** IL EST MOOOOOOOOOOOORT !

_Et alors ?_

**Malice :** Ouais, remarque c'est pas un problème. On peut sortir avec les morts non ?

_J'en sais rien._

**Malice :** BIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNS ? C'est quoi ton ptit nom ?

_Oui, non mais on verra ça plus tard. Finis les reviews s'il te plaît._

**Malice :** Mais…

_MALICE !_

**Malice :** Maieuuuh… **Kamala**, toujours avec six mois de retard, demande qui va s'embrasser.

_Mdr ! Effectivement t'as de retard **Kam'** ! T'as pas dû avoir le temps – ou l'envie – de lire les RAR. Enfin, là t'as eu ta réponse._

**Malice :** Et pour finir, **Gaffiotte** qui fait… Une longue review ! MAIS JE VEUX VOIR BINNS !

_Malice, s'il te plaît !_

**Malice** C'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Elle veut tuer Bach.

_C'est déjà fait._

**Malice :** Je sais, elle veut savoir s'il y a des beaux gosses barbus à Poudlard ?

_Dumbledore ? (rires)_

**Malice :** James pourrait avoir une barbe ?

_Non._

**Malice : **Ouf. Ça aurait fait moins sexy.

_Ca dépend. Dans mon lycée, y a un gars barbu, il est trooooop beau. Il a la peau mate, et … Bref on s'en fout. Dans mon lycée y a plein de beaux gosses aussi. Hein **Puce** ? (rires)_

**Malice :** Oui oui, on s'en fout, donc elle propose d'envoyer un amoureux à Pomfresh ?

_Euh, si j'avais le temps, pourquoi pas, mais là… Oh remarque, si, ça pourrait être sympa. On verra._

**Malice :** D'où sors-tu Wendy Hourly ? C'est sa prof !

_C'est aussi la mienne. En fait, c'est le mélange de plusieurs de mes profs. Le tapis sur les épaules, c'est ma prof d'Histoire de cette année. Je la déteste. En plus elle met le même pull dans lequel elle a tellement sué qu'il y a des immenses auréoles toute la semaine. C'est dégueu ! Les collants, c'est ma prof d'Anglais de l'an dernier. Elle avait des supers collants qui me fascinaient. Des trucs a-ffreux. Originaux, mais très moches. Et elle avait tout le temps des chapeaux africains comme les vendeurs sur les marchés, tu vois ? C'est assez comique. Et non, Hourly n'est pas une momie. _

**Malice :** Elle propose de mettre des chameaux arabiques dans ta fic, en guest ?

_Ouais. Bonne idée. Faut que j'arrive à les placer. On verra plus tard. MDR ! J'adore ton délire sur le chameau mon petit poney attaqueur d'élèves barbus. Franchement, je garde l'idée ! _

**Malice :** Oui oui super très bien on s'en tape, sinon elle a converti sa sœur à ta fic et elle a un sac à barbus. Voilà je me casse bye ! (s'en va)

_(regarde autour d'elle) bah mince ! Chuis toute seule… Toujours abandonnée ! J'en ai marreuuuuh ! Contente de savoir que j'ai une nouvelle lectrice en tout cas ! Si tu veux, je te passe le barbu de mon lycée, mais faut que je lui demande sa permission. Et je suis pas sûre que, si je me pointe devant lui en lui expliquant la situation il soit très compréhensif… Enfin, on peut toujours essayer._

_Voilà ! C'est fini pour cette semaine ! La prochaine fois, Lily répondra à vos questions, donc si vous avez envie de savoir plus de trucs sur elle ou sur je sais pas moi… Ce qu'elle compte faire pour tomber amoureuse de James, reviewez ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit – ou un long dans le cas de certain(e)s – ça me fait toujours très plaisir. A la prochaine !_

* * *

**Preview chapitre 28 :**

23h57. Il cherche, il drague, il voit, elle blesse, elle meurt à nouveau

**Chapitre 28 : 23h57. POV Sirius, Lily, Peter, James, Ambre.**


	28. 23h57

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous ne connaissiez pas au début de la fic est à moi, le reste est à JKR.

**Protection parentale** : PG pour propos tenus.

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont dix sept ans, Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, et acquiert de plus en plus de pouvoir. A Poudlard, la plupart des Septième Année ont fait leur choix. Sera-t-il seulement le bon ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Après Peter et James, Remus commence à se remettre en question et à se demander s'il peu pardonner à Sirius. Après une discussion avec Quéo, le nouveau prof de DCFM complètement taré et limite sadique, et visiblement à double personnalité, il décide d'avoir une discussion avec Sirius.

**Note de Wam** : Merci à Ange pour avoir relu, et donné son avis. Merci à Karine pour le soutient, merci à Puce pour les fou-rires, merci à tous pour les reviews. Joyeux Noël à tous, bonne fin d'année, et tous mes vœux de bonheur pour 2005. Je suis sûre et certaines que vous les méritez.

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 28 : 23h57 

**23h57**

Lily avait les joues en feu. La chaleur, les rires et la gêne lui brûlaient le visage. Mais elle adorait. Elle se sentait planer. Depuis près d'une heure, elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle avait un cavalier qui avait d'ailleurs décidé de laisser tomber l'affaire puisqu'il était parti au bout d'un quart d'heure. Mais ça, Lily ne l'avait pas vu. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait marmonné à Potter que draguer la cavalière des autres c'était impoli.

Car oui, au plus grand étonnement de Lily, James ne cessait de la faire rire, et, avec force de jeux de mots, de sourires tendres et séducteurs, de regards doux mais délicats en même temps. Il la draguait. Oh, ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'il la draguait. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas mal, pas lassée ou énervée par son comportement. Et c'était la première fois que James ne parlait pas que de lui lorsqu'il la draguait.

« Je lui ai dit : 'Non, dear, c'est ridicule… Un Détraqueur sans cape, ça s'appelle Quéo !' ! »

Lily éclata de rire. C'était nul. Mais tellement drôle ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru que des blagues pareilles lui plairaient autant, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle se sentait bien. Même si elle se sentait… Comme attirée par James, comme si elle devait rire, devait aimer ses blagues. Elle se sentait incitée, mais pas obligée. Comme si on l'aidait à apprécier et à comprendre pleinement cet humour. C'était une sensation bizarre qu'elle aimait pourtant beaucoup.

« Au fait, Lily, je me demandais, ton père fait quoi dans la vie ? »

« Euh… Il est comptable dans une petite entreprise. »

« J'aurais cru qu'il était cambrioleur. Je pensais qu'il avait volé les deux plus belles étoiles du monde pour te les mettre comme yeux. »

Lily le regarda bizarrement. C'était exactement la technique de drague de Sirius ça !

« Toi aussi tu trouves ça ringard ? Quand je pense que Sirius sort ça à toutes ses copines… »

Lily éclata de rire. James la regarda. Elle se contenta de lui sourire. Il ne lui avait pas proposé de danser. Elle aurait sûrement accepté, s'il le lui avait demandé. Peut-être même que s'il l'avait embrassée, elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé. Elle lui aurait collé une baffe pour la forme parce qu'elle était déjà avec Mathieu, mais elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé. En repensant à Mathieu, Lily se sentit mal à l'aise. Se faire draguer par James avait de bons côtés (comme se sentir très flattée, pas embarrassée pour une fois, être à l'aise, passer un bon moment, bien rire…). Prise d'un coup de fatigue, Lily ferma les yeux.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda James d'une voix douce.

Lily lui sourit en ouvrant les yeux.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Un peu crevée, c'est tout. »

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher à boire ? »

« Non merci. »

C'était le septième verre de punch qu'il était allé lui chercher. Lily observa son verre. L'année précédente, il s'était passé de véritables horreurs le jour d'Halloween. Après un défi stupide entre Ambre et Sirius, ivres morts, Sirius avait tenté de se suicider à cause d'une potion concoctée par Electre. Puis, alors que Sirius avait été envoyé d'urgence à l'infirmerie, Mc Gonagall était arrivée et les avait regardé d'un air grave. Une attaque s'était produite à Londres, et sur les deux 'mondes'. Le père de Remus était mort dans l'attaque, ainsi que les frères, sœurs, oncles, tantes, parents, amis de nombreux autres élèves, aux familles sorcières ou moldues. Ça avait vraiment été un Halloween abominable. Heureusement, il avait l'air de beaucoup mieux se dérouler. Non seulement Ambre et Sirius avaient abandonné l'idée du défi à l'alcool (bien que pour le remplacer par un défi beaucoup plus malsain mais moins dangereux pour la santé physique) et aucune attaque n'était à déplorer pour l'instant.

« Un Galion pour tes pensées. » sourit James, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Ca va te coûter cher… » répondit Lily en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Je pensais simplement à l'an dernier. »

« Oh. Triste histoire. » répondit James en regardant ailleurs.

Lily fut ravie de le voir gêné. Depuis le début de la soirée il avait mené sa séance de séduction d'une main de maître, et elle n'avait strictement rien trouvé à lui reprocher. RIEN ! C'en était déconcertant. Heureusement, le voir redevenir le vrai James le rassurait. Elle se sentit encore plus à l'aise. Il était trop mignon !

« Comment va Remus ? »

« Il va bien je crois. On ne parle pas trop de la mort de son père. »

Lily regarda dehors. Depuis juin dernier, elle ne sortait plus les soirs de pleine lune. La leçon qu'elle avait tiré de cette soirée avait été bien imprimée dans sa mémoire. Elle crevait littéralement de trouille à chaque pleine lune, imaginant que des crétins comme elle pouvaient filer pour s'adonner à leurs ébats passionnés… Et se faire bouffer par un loup-garou. Mmh ! Miam. Quelle chance aurait Remus ! Deux humains pour le prix d'une nuit. Il ne s'en remettrait pas ! Et puis ces abrutis finis de Maraudeurs qui fonçaient tête baissée dans le tas pour aller batifoler avec un gentil loulou. Ils faisaient quoi si un jour Remus pétait un câble et était incontrôlable ? Hein ? Mmh ? Il lui mettaient une muselière ? Lui plantaient une aiguille de sédatif ? Ou alors ils lui chantaient 'Meunier tu dors' pour l'endormir ? Lily secoua la tête. Quelle bande de crétins ! A chaque pleine lune elle n'arrivait plus à dormir, se demandant comment ils allaient, s'il ne leur arrivait rien, s'ils allaient bien… Au mois de Septembre, Lily avait été tellement angoissée – elle avait été jusqu'à en faire une crise – que Sirius lui avait confié la Carte du Maraudeur pour qu'elle puisse voir tout ce qui se passait, et s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Cette nuit n'avait pas fait exception : la Carte l'attendait bien au chaud dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Sirius lui avait expliqué comment la faire apparaître, et comment la rendre vierge.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas par contre, c'était ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir. Allaient-ils fuir rejoindre Remus, ou resteraient-ils pour profiter de la fête ? La réponse aurait plutôt été non. Vu le comportement de James…

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« Vous êtes quatre crétins. » grommela Lily. « Quatre crétins tous aussi mignons les uns que les autres à votre façon, mais alors quatre gros crétins quand même. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, ne joue pas l'innocent James ! Pour vos petites soirées nocturnes et mensuelles ! »

James lui sourit.

« T'en fais pas, on ne s'est jamais fait chopper ! Et on fait attention. C'est mignon que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! »

« Tu as failli mourir l'autre fois ! »

James la regarda avec incompréhension. Lily fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait ?

« Je m'en suis quand même sorti. »

« Oui. »

C'était bizarre. Il n'avait pas l'air de bien saisir de quoi elle parlait. Mais James lui sourit. De son sourire machiavélique. Lily essaya de détailler James. Elle n'y arriva pas véritablement. Elle restait plongée dans les yeux chocolat de James. Quand elle le regardait, elle n'arrivait pas à fixer autre chose que ses lèvres et ses yeux. Le reste n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, ou paraissait flou par rapport à la précision de ses lèvres et de ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu… Voulu quoi au fait ? Elle n'en savait rien.

« Au fait, Lily, tu ne m'as pas dit… Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? »

Elle n'arrivait plus à l'éviter. Elle ne pourrait plus l'éviter quand il lui avait fait un rentre-dedans pareil, et qu'elle s'était autant laissée séduire. Elle lui raconta ses vacances, et James fit de-même. Avec étonnement, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait ressenti un pincement au cœur en entendant le nom de Serlana, et une sorte de libération en comprenant qu'ils avaient rompus. Lily plaisanta encore, mais elle se sentait très fatiguée. Incroyablement fatiguée. Elle se leva, et James l'accompagna. Dans les couloirs, de nombreux couples s'étaient formés et éclipsés pour se cacher dans les ombres et profiter pleinement de l'autre.

Lily et James se faufilèrent sans bruit, en pouffant lorsque certains couples étaient très expressifs dans leurs occupations, ou qu'ils étaient un peu plus bruyants que les autres. James saisit la main de Lily.

« Alors tu ne m'éviteras plus ? »

« Non. Peut-être même que je te dirai bonjour ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Amis ? » demanda-t-il à son plus grand étonnement.

Il lui tendit la main. Lily regarda James. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ils voulaient qu'ils soient amis ? Rien qu'amis ? Etait-ce vraiment James devant lui ? rigola-t-elle intérieurement. Ça lui allait. Très bien même. Lily attrapa la sienne et la serra avec un grand sourire.

« Amis. »

* * *

**23h57**

Sirius cherchait Ambre depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle s'était enfuie après leur long baiser. Dès qu'ils avaient repris leurs esprits, Ambre avait repoussé Sirius et s'était faufilée entre les couples. Il avait fallu une minute à Sirius pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, pourquoi, où, comment et ce qu'il allait faire. Plus une minute pour se décider, et réagir enfin. Soit bien assez de temps à Ambre pour qu'elle aille se terrer au fin fond de Poudlard. Et la Carte qui était dans le dortoir de Lily ! Pourquoi était-ce la pleine lune ? Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Ambre ? Non ! Il ne l'avait pas embrassée ! D'abord, elle avait commencé. Elle l'avait cherché. Certes, il ne l'avait pas repoussée et était bien venu à sa recherche après, mais non seulement elle ne l'avait pas repoussé mais en plus elle semblait plutôt réceptive à ses caresses et à ses baisers ! Alors bordel de Merlin, ils allaient avoir une discussion !

Pas question de jouer les lâches comme au mois d'avril. Pas question de faire semblant d'avoir oublié. Il avait envie de sortir avec elle, elle avait envie de sortir avec lui, et il n'y avait plus Electre entre eux pour les empêcher de profiter l'un de l'autre. Et si elle le voulait il pourrait le cacher aux autres. Peut-être pas à ses amis, mais au moins aux autres. Il voulait que ça marche avec elle. Il ne savait pas s'il était amoureux d'elle, et à dire vrai il s'en contrefoutait, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions existentielles. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr d'une chose s'il voulait garder Ambre. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr de la vouloir, et qu'il en soit véritablement convaincu. Et vu la détermination qu'il mettait pour la chercher, il avait des chances de la garder.

Le problème avec Poudlard, c'était que c'était grand. Non. En fait, c'était immense. Plus d'un millier de pièces, diverses et variées, peut-être même un million ! Des dizaines d'étages, de sous-sols, de caves, de tours… Comment trouver une seule personne sur un espace aussi vaste ? Enfin, sans Carte du Maraudeur ?!

Bah oui, je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est impossible. Ou alors vous avez une bonne dose de chance.

Sirius, lui, n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait particulièrement qualifier de chanceux. Certes, il s'était trouvé des supers amis, mais quand on connaît son avenir, et quand on connaît son passé, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait réellement beaucoup de chance.

Cependant Merlin dut être pris d'une magnanimité rare car Sirius trouva Ambre près d'une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien. Elle était assise, les yeux dans le vague, les genoux collés à sa poitrine, ses cheveux bouclés tombant en cascade autour de son visage. Ses fines créoles argentées pendaient à ses oreilles de façon très sexy. Il adorait ses créoles. Par contre, elle semblait avoir oublié qu'elle portait une robe car sa façon de se tenir n'était pas particulièrement sexy.

Lorsque Sirius s'approcha d'elle, elle leva la tête. Il s'apprêtait à batailler, mais Ambre se contenta de se lever. Et sans le regarder, elle prit les devants :

« Je crois qu'on doit parler. »

Sirius le sentait mal. Très mal. Quand une fille qu'on venait d'embrasser commençait à vous dire '' Je crois qu'on doit parler '', ce n'était pas très bon signe. Et Sirius le savait d'autant plus qu'il utilisait cette méthode très souvent. Mais bon, il se sentait fort, fier, revigoré, et il crevait d'envie de renouveler l'expérience du baiser pour la troisième fois. De toute façon, avec ou sans l'aide de personne – ni même d'Ambre – ils échangeraient un troisième baiser. Jamais deux sans trois, disait-on, non ?

Ambre ouvrit la porte et laissa Sirius entrer. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux enfermés, le silence finit de les couper du monde. Si Sirius regardait Ambre sans ciller, celle-ci regardait à sa droite, le sol en moquette. Sirius prit alors le temps d'observer la salle. C'était une chambre pour les invités de Poudlard. Ou plutôt, les rares voire inexistants invités de Poudlard. A voir le confort qu'offrait la chambre, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus riche. Les invités étaient vraiment bien reçus. Nettement mieux que les élèves !

« Bon. » fit Ambre.

« Tu voulais qu'on parle. »

Ambre leva un regard outré vers Sirius qui dut bien se rendre compte qu'il se conduisait comme un lâche. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être plus direct avec elle ? Pourquoi était-il si maladroit ? Question rhétorique, ne vous donnez pas la peine de répondre. Sirius sentit qu'il fallait prendre les devants avant qu'elle ne se rétracte et qu'elle ne fuie. Et puis il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait continuer. Un peu d'enthousiasme un peu ! se ménageait-il. Il n'allait pas la perdre à nouveau ! Pas question ! PAS QUESTION !

« PAS QUESTION ! »

« Pardon ? » demanda Ambre.

Merde ! Il commençait à penser à voix très haute ! N'empêche qu'il fallait quand même lui dire.

« Bon. Alors puisqu'il faut bien que l'un de nous commence… Sinon c'est vrai quoi, ça fait pas une vraie discussion, et ça ne sert à rien de dire '' il faut qu'on parle '' surtout si on parle pas en fait… Je monopolise un peu la parole là, tu veux peut-être dire quelque chose ? »

Ambre le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Sirius n'avait jamais déblatéré autant de bêtises en si peu de temps. Depuis quand était-il gêné quand il parlait à une fille ? Quatre secondes. Chouette. Bon. Il fallait quand même avancer un peu…

« Alors, pour ma part, je ne regrette rien. Si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Voilà. Ah oui, et puis t'embrasses super bien. J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire. »

Ambre haussa les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Euh… Oui, on en parlera plus tard. Toi tu penses quoi de ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Euh… Bah j'en pense que… C'est bien ? Ouais. Oui, en fait, je… »

« T'as peur. »

« Non ! »

« Bah alors ? »

Ambre ne répondit pas. Elle regardait la moquette avec un air très, très inspiré. Sirius eut un sourire tendre. C'était pas elle qui allait faire le premier pas.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur. »

Merlin qui c'était dur à dire ! Avouer un truc pareil, mais en plus à une fille qu'il considérait comme une ennemie y a pas si longtemps de ça, c'était pas aussi simple. Ambre sembla le prendre positivement. Elle eut un sourire gêné.

« Tu veux qu'on essaye ? » demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ça lui paraissait aussi dur, bon sang ?

Ambre sembla peser le pour et le contre. Pitié, qu'elle ne lui dise pas qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir… Finalement, elle haussa les épaules.

« Si tu me gonfles trop, je te balancerai par la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie. »

Sirius lui sourit.

« Ca veut dire oui ? »

« Si on garde ça pour nous deux, oui. »

Evidemment ! C'était trop beau…

« Que nous deux ? »

« Tu ne dis rien à tes Maraudeurs de copains, et moi je me tais auprès de Lily et Katy. Ce qui ne sera pas très dur, remarque… »

Sirius s'approcha d'elle. Ça lui convenait. Elle ne devait pas être trop sûre d'elle. De toute façon, il n'était pas très sûr de lui non plus, à son plus grand dam. Et puis, le côté « liaisons secrètes » l'excitait. Il aimait bien cette idée ! Enfin… Tant qu'elle ne s'éternisait pas trop…

Sirius passa sa main autour de ses hanches et s'approcha d'elle. Ambre se mit à pouffer.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'être ridicule… » gloussa Ambre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en se cachant contre sa poitrine.

« T'entendre rire me donne pas beaucoup plus confiance en moi… »

« Excuse-moi, excuse-moi… Je suis désolée. »

« Oui, bon bah là t'as cassé la magie du moment. »

« On est à Poudlard, Sirius, la magie est partout. »

« Trouve autre chose. »

Ambre éclata de rire, encercla ses épaules de ses bras et l'embrassa. Sirius sourit. Oui, ça c'était beaucoup plus convainquant. Pas super, super romantique, mais convainquant quand même. Puis ça donnait envie de continuer. De toute façon il n'était pas véritablement un romantique dans l'âme. Et puis il… Merde qu'est-ce qu'elle embrassait bien !

* * *

**23h57**

Peter n'en revenait pas. Il passait la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Déborah semblait partager la magie du moment. C'était… Magique. Merveilleux. Fantastique… En fait, tous les superlatifs, adjectifs, mots, expressions… Tout ce qui permettait d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait paraissaient idiots et dénués de quelconque sens une fois prononcés. Vous savez, parfois, vous vous sentez tellement bien que le moindre mot casse toute l'ambiance. Que les bougies imaginaires s'ont éteintes, que la musique qui se joue dans votre tête a été coupée sauvagement… C'était un de ces moments. S'il prononçait le moindre mot… Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait, mais ça se passerait, et ce ne serait pas bon. Pour le moment, il était très bien contre Déborah. Magiquement bien. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Cela faisait deux bonnes minutes qu'il priait pour que le slow ne s'arrête pas et qu'il continue. Peter était un idéaliste.

Il savourait son parfum. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sentait ? Il n'en savait strictement rien, mais ça sentait drôlement bon. Sa robe était divine. Il n'y avait absolument pas prêté attention, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à fixer autre chose que son joli visage. C'était incroyable ce qu'il se sentait… Bien ! Planer… Enivré… Il aurait voulu crier son bonheur. Mais ça n'aurait pas fait très bon genre, ni auprès des professeurs, ni auprès de Déborah.

Alors c'était ça aimer ?

Il n'avait jamais réellement compris quand James grommelait qu'il aimait Lily, ou quand il essayait de déchiffrer la relation compliquée entre Ambre et Sirius. Ou quand il tentait de savoir pourquoi Remus ne fonçait pas voir Emma… Mais depuis quelques temps, il comprenait vraiment tout. Il pensait aimer Déborah depuis un bon moment, mais en fait non. Il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Il n'était tombé amoureux d'elle que ce soir. Quand il avait vu son sourire éclatant, ses yeux noisettes pétillants, et ses joues rosies par la gêne. Quand il avait vu son allure timide. Quand il avait senti son aura chaleureuse. Ce soir, 31 octobre 1977, Peter Pettigrow était tombé amoureux d'une fille.

Et il avait la frousse de sa vie.

Tout prenait son sens : la relation bizarre d'Ambre et Sirius, les refus de Lily, la patience agaçante de Remus. Ils avaient tous la frousse de leur vie. C'était peut-être pour ça aussi qu'il admirait James : il était amoureux, l'assumait totalement, et était prêt à tout pour que Lily ait des sentiments réciproques. Alors que lui… Il n'avait jamais rien compris. Déborah releva la tête, nichée une seconde avant au creux de son cou. Peter eut soudainement froid à cet endroit. Déborah se contenta de lui sourire. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et posa un tout petit baiser sur son front.

Comment diable faisaient les filles pour savoir quand vous alliez mal ? Quand vous ne vous sentiez pas bien ?

L'intuition féminine l'étonnerait toujours, de toute façon.

La musique s'arrêta. Quelques secondes encore, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Déborah se dégagea, l'air confuse. Peter ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus à l'aise. Comment faisaient Sirius et James pour se débrouiller aussi bien avec les filles ? Ah oui, Remus le lui avait expliqué en Quatrième Année : ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Pas de véritable enjeu. Quoique James… Qu'aurait fait James à sa place ? Qu'aurait-il dit ? A elle ? A lui ? Aaaaaaah !! Il eut envie de se mettre des baffes. Il n'était pas James. Il ne serait jamais James. James n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Il était Peter Pettigrow, amoureux d'une magnifique créature appelée Déborah Freeman, jolie brune aux cheveux frisés… Rien à voir avec Lily Evans. Aucun rapport. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. A part qu'ils étaient à Gryffondor, dans la même classe et qu'ils avaient … Bon, ils n'avaient que sept ans de vie en commun. Merde, comment en était-il arrivé à penser ça ?

Penser à Deb, penser à Deb.

« Ca va Peter ? »

Peter la regarda.

« Oui, je… Ca va. Tu as soif ? »

« Non, ça va. »

« Moi j'ai soif. » répondit-il précipitamment. « Je vais chercher à boire. »

Il s'enfuit. MAIS POURQUOI PARTAIT-IL ? se hurlait-il intérieurement. POURQUOI POURQUOI POURQUOI ? Il paniquait comme un malade. Il avait dû perdre trois cents litres d'eau en transpiration. Il se sentait en nage. Comment osait-elle le toucher ? Il se dégoûtait lui-même de toute façon. Où étaient Sirius et James ? A quelle heure devaient-ils retrouver Remus déjà ? Mince, mince, mince, il ne se souvenait plus ! Et puis pourquoi pensait-il à Sirius et James ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à voir là-dedans ? Ahh bon sang de bon soir pouvait-il penser par lui-même une fois par jour ? Ou au moins pendant une heure, sans se dire : « Qu'en penseraient James et Sirius ? » « Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait là-dessus ? »

Il se détestait. Merlin qu'il se détestait. Peter attrapa un verre et la louche de punch qu'il remplit allègrement. Oui, remplir. Puis boire. Puis… Aller parler à Deb. Séduire Deb. Embrasser… Séduire Deb. Oui. Déjà, séduire Deb et puis on verrait après. Comment on séduisait les filles ?

PERSONNE N'AVAIT EU L'IDEE D'ECRIRE UN MODE D'EMPLOI ?

Non. Bah non. N'y avait-il pas eu une seule fille intelligente ou simplement dotée d'un minimum de bonté pour écrire un bouquin sur les filles ?

Peter remplit un deuxième verre et le but d'un trait. Pourquoi paniquait-il autant ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il… Comme si quoi ? Comme s'il voulait l'embrasser ? Ah si. Si. Non, mais de toute façon il valait mieux commencer par la séduire.

_Ca va Queudver ?_

Peter releva la tête. Qui lui parlait ?

_A gauche._

Peter regarda à gauche. C'était un couloir.

_Viens._

Ca sentait le piège à plein nez. Non seulement parce que personne ne semblait entendre cette voix, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne lui donnait pas du tout confiance, qu'elle le faisait flipper à mort, qu'il en frissonnait et qu'il était un trouillard incroyable. Mais en plus, il n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie de suivre une voix qui semblait lui parler dans sa tête lorsqu'elle lui indiquait un couloir sombre et qui paraissait vide. Surtout quand il pouvait retourner auprès de Déborah et… se prendre le plus beau râteau de sa vie. Non, en fait, le couloir était une très bonne idée.

_N'aie pas peur._

N'aie pas peur, n'aie pas peur, grommela Peter intérieurement. Qui n'aurait pas eu peur ? James et Sirius. Oui. Mais il n'était ni James ni Sirius. Mais ils l'auraient fait quand même. Finalement Déborah était une bonne solution. Après tout peut-être qu'il avait une chance avec elle ? Ou peut-être pas. Peter écarquilla les yeux, après un sursaut. Pourquoi deux fentes rouges étaient apparues dans le couloir ? Oui, non, alors là il allait rejoindre Déborah. Mieux valait se prendre une veste que d'aller dans le couloir. Et puis, James se prenait des vestes presque tous les jours depuis quatre ans. Il n'en était pas mort, non ?

_Queudver ?_

« Qui me parle ? » demanda Peter, commençant à paniquer d'avantage.

Une fille de Quatrième Année se retourna et le regarda bizarrement. Peter lui lança un regard méchant. Si en plus il passait pour un taré !

_Viens._

« Non merci ça ira. »

_J'AI DIT VIENS !_

« D'accord d'accord ! »

Peter posa son verre sur la table et avança en tremblant vers le couloir. Bon sang ce qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il se mit à siffler une chanson à la mode : « Which Witch ? », les mains dans les poches, feignant l'assurance. En fait, il mourait de peur. Pourquoi y allait-il ? Et puis cette voix lui disait quelque chose… Merlin qu'il détestait cette voix !

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir, il jeta un très, très, très bref coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la pièce, et se retourna. Bien. Il avait rêvé. Il n'y avait personne. Très bien. Il pouvait rentrer. Et puis de toute façon il était venu, hein ! On lui avait dit de venir, il était venu. Il pouvait repartir.

_Où tu vas comme ça Queudver ?_

« Voir un rat-garou. Paraît qu'il y en a de beaux spécimens du côté des Serpentard. »

_Tu es plus amusant que tu ne le laisses penser._

« C'est sympa de votre part… Euh… Madame la Voix ? »

Appelle-moi… 

« Voldemort. » termina une voix derrière lui.

Peter déglutit bruyamment et se retourna lentement. Non. C'était impossible. Voldemort n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement. D'abord, c'était impossible parce qu'il ne serait pas venu à Poudlard là où il y avait son pire ennemi. Ensuite, c'était impossible parce qu'il n'aurait aucun intérêt à parler à Peter. Que représentait-il pour que le grand Lord Noir se place ? Que dalle. Ça réglait l'affaire. Enfin, et pour terminer cette brillante démonstration d'impossibilité parfaite : c'était impossible pour des milliers de raisons.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'en face de lui se tenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus vrai que nature ?

Et pourquoi ne hurlait-il pas ?

« Viens avec moi, Queudver. »

* * *

**23h57**

Il n'avait rien bu. Rien consommé. Il ne s'était occupé de rien. Dès que la fête avait commencé, il s'était dirigé vers la sortie. Une ou deux fois, il était rentré pour boire un verre de punch. Ah. Alors il avait consommé. De toute façon il ne faisait rien de gravissime. Il se contentait de rester dehors – malgré l'interdiction formelle de toute sa famille et de son entourage proche « TU DOIS RESTER DANS POUDLARD JAMES TU COMPREEEENDS ? » hurlait régulièrement sa mère « Voldemort est un danger pour toi mon bébé d'amour que j'aiiiiime » ajoutait-elle juste après, histoire de l'humilier définitivement. Donc, il se contentait de rester dehors, et de profiter de la mêêêêêêêêêêrveilleuse musique ! Avec les Strange Brotheuuuuur ! Trop bien ! Quelle folle ambiance ! Remus en train de s'épiler dans la cabane hurlante, Sirius de se tripoter avec Ambre, Peter de se tripoter avec Déborah et Lily en train de se faire tripoter par un illustre inconnu imbécile crétin. Et lui qui tripotait-il ? Bien vu : personne. De toute façon, il s'en moquait, il pouvait très bien être tout seul.

Ouais.

Il pouvait très bien se passer de Lily.

Ouais.

Il pouvait même ne pas penser à elle pendant une journée.

Ouais.

Et même pendant une soirée !

Ouais.

En fait non. Il n'y arrivait pas. Dès qu'il la voyait il sentait son cœur se pincer, un étau enserrer son cœur, celui-ci s'accélérer, ses joues rougir, ses mains trembler, devenir moites et… Paniquer. Il était le pire dragueur que le monde ait jamais connu. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas être aussi brillant avec les filles qu'en métamorphose. Ah la Métamorphose. La meilleur matière du monde. Il pouvait peut-être se réciter ses leçons plutôt que de se morfondre ? Et puis pourquoi restait-il là à attendre patiemment que … Que quoi ? Qu'elle se jette sur lui ? Qu'elle arrive, lui balance qu'elle est désolée et qu'elle l'aime depuis toujours ? Il lisait trop de livres à l'eau de rose. En fait, il n'en avait jamais lu. Visiblement, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait l'air assez traumatisé comme ça.

Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas aller à ce bal. De toute façon, dans deux heures il irait rejoindre Remus. Il lui suffisait de remonter dans sa chambre, de glandouiller, ruminer, grogner, grommeler, hurler, bref, s'occuper pendant deux petites heures et le tour serait joué ! C'était aussi simple que ça. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à espérer.

James soupira et se retourna. Mais il s'arrêta dans son mouvement quand il vit Lily tirée par son bébé de cavalier. Elle regardait derrière elle avec un air que James ne sut pas déchiffrer à cause de l'obscurité. James fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Avec ses habitudes de preux chevalier, son bourrage de crâne made in Potter family (version papa), et ses idéaux un peu ringards made in Potter family (version maman), James attrapa sa baguette et descendit les escaliers en pierre qui menaient au parc le plus vite qu'il put. Mais Lily et Bébé Cavalier comme l'avait surnommé James, avaient disparu. James tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Pas le moindre soupçon de bruit. Il tendit encore l'oreille. De faibles soupirs lui parvinrent. James écouta encore quelques minutes, cherchant la bonne direction et, une fois sûr, fonça.

Lily était adossée à l'arbre, le cou dévoré par Bébé Cavalier. James sentit son cœur se pincer, son cœur s'accélérer, et sa main se serrer contre sa baguette. Il était en train d'abuser d'elle ! De sa Lily ! Pourquoi ne hurlait-elle pas ?

« EXPELLIARMUS ! » hurla James.

Bébé Cavalier fit un superbe décollage qui le repoussa de quelques mètres. Il se ramassa beaucoup plus loin dans un bruit sourd. Lily, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit d'un coup et regarda la scène, comme stupéfixée. James accourut vers elle. L'une des bretelles de sa robe était complètement déchirée, sa jupe était relevée et son rouge à lèvre avait dérapé. Ses cheveux étaient totalement en bataille.

« Lily ! Lily, tu vas bien ? »

« Po… Potter ? »

James tiqua. Potter ? Depuis quand l'appelait-elle par son nom de famille ? Ils avaient pourtant décidé d'un commun accord de s'appeler par leur prénom !

« Ca va ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? »

BLAM ! James porta la main à sa joue brûlante. En face de lui, Lily fulminait. Il sentait clairement les œillades meurtrières qu'elle lui lançait. James ne comprenait rien. Il venait quand même de lui sauver la vie, là ! Ou au moins sa dignité ! Il était en train d'abuser d'elle non ?

« COMMENT-OSES-TU ? » hurla Lily.

« M… Mais… »

« COMMENT OSES-TU T'INSINUER DANS MA VIE DE LA SORTE ? »

« Mais Lily je… »

« Dégage ! »

« Mais il était en train de… »

« En train de quoi ? De m'embrasser ? »

« Il était en train d'abuser de toi ! »

« TU FABULES TOTALEMENT PAUVRE TYPE ! »

« Mais je t'ai vue quand tu es partie tu avais l'air de… de… »

« L'air de quoi, hein ? DIS-MOI ! J'AVAIS L'AIR DE QUOI ? »

James réfléchit. Effectivement, Lily n'avait pas hurlé, et dans l'obscurité il n'avait pas clairement vu qu'elle avait l'air inquiète. A bien réfléchir, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu prendre son pied ou être très excitée. Mais ça, James n'y avait pas pensé et ne voulait surtout pas que cette idée lui effleure l'esprit à un quelconque moment. Il ne voulait pas penser que Lily puisse passer un bon moment avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Surtout de cette manière-_là_.

Devant sa mine déconfite, Lily croisa les bras et le toisa de haut en bas.

« Mais pour qui tu te prends, Potter ? Tu peux me dire, hum ? »

James ne répondit pas. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour un type raide dingue amoureux d'une fille ?

« De quel droit es-tu venu tout gâcher ?! Tu arrives comme ça et tu vires mon petit copain violemment ! Tu es bien trop prétentieux ! Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit que je ne sortirai pas avec toi ! Même si tu étais le calmar géant je ne voudrais pas de toi. Je te l'ai dit en Cinquième Année ! Décidément, en deux ans tu n'as pas évolué ! »

Mais… Elle n'avait pas dit ça ! Elle avait dit qu'elle préférait le calmar géant à lui ! Ce qu'elle disait de toute façon n'avait pas de sens ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Habituellement, elle était beaucoup plus tranchante, blessante, vexante dans ses vociférations, et la colère ne faisait qu'affiner ses remarques acides. Alors que là, elle semblait être perdue dans sa colère.

« Dégage Potter. »

« Je voulais simplement t'aider. » grogna James.

« Tu veux m'aider ? Tu veux vraiment m'aider ? FOUS-MOI LA PAIX UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES ! »

Ah. Là, il retrouvait la Lily d'autrefois. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si bien que ça finalement.

« CA VA JE SUIS DESOLE C'EST BON ! »

« TAIS-TOI ! LÂCHE-MOI ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! »

« BAH T'INQUIETE PAS C'EST RECIPROQUE ! »

James se retourna et s'en alla. Mais à peine eut-il parcouru quelques mètres que la voix de Lily retentit.

« Adieu Potter. »

James s'arrêta et serra les poings. Elle était plus sérieuse que jamais. Elle ne voulait plus la voir ? Très bien. Ca pouvait se régler. Il ne lui parlerait plus. Il ne la regarderait plus. Il ne parlerait plus d'elle. Désormais, Lily Evans n'existait plus.

* * *

**23h57**

Merlin de bordel de Merlin il faisait un froid de dragon des Montagnes ! Quelle idée lui avait pris d'aller dehors ? Ah oui, elle voulait éviter Sirius. Il chercherait à l'intérieur, évidemment. Et elle avait pris suffisamment d'avance pour qu'il ne pense pas qu'elle soit allée se cacher dehors. Ahem. Se les geler dehors serait une meilleure formulation. Merlin ce qu'elle avait froid ! Elle sortit sa baguette et se réchauffa. Aaaaah… Ca allait mieux là quand même ! Elle pourrait même rester ici toute la nuit. Et puis la nuit d'après… Puis la journée suivante, et encore celle d'après… Puis un jour des gens commenceraient à s'inquiéter, la chercheraient, la trouveraient, et quand elle leur expliquerait pourquoi elle avait disparu et qu'elle leur répondrait qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter Sirius Black qu'elle avait embrassé, ils lui riraient au nez, lui donneraient un ou deux mois de colle et elle serait la risée de tout Poudlard.

Moui.

Ou alors elle pouvait se suicider ? Non. Trop douloureux, et pas la moindre envie de. Disparaître ? Ouais. Mais aller où ? Chez elle ? Mwahahahahah !! Elle délirait totalement là. Euh… Non, elle n'avait définitivement aucun endroit où aller. Même Lily lui ferait la morale pour lui dire qu'elle était la pire des abruties si elle allait se cacher chez elle. Et puis vivre avec l'Abominable Pétunia, c'était pas non plus quelque chose qui rentrait dans ses besoins (et surtout envies) primaires.

Donc il ne lui restait qu'une solution : tuer Sirius avant qu'il ne dévoile l'information. Et aller à Azkaban. Et mourir. Super vie, quoi. Non. Encore moins une solution. EST-CE QUE TOUTES LES FILLES QUI EMBRASSAIENT LE GARCON QU'ELLES euh… Ahem… Appréciaient ? SE POSAIENT AUTANT DE QUESTIONS PAR MERLIN ? Probablement. Lily se posait-elle… ? Oui, non, mais là on parlait de Lily. Lily qui tombait amoureuse de Potter, qui sortait avec Matthieu et qui était accompagnée au bal par Caleb. Lily dont la logique était implacable. Alors qui d'autre pouvait… ? Katy ?

Ambre eut envie de se jeter du haut d'une falaise à cette pensée. Katy, Katy amoureuse, heureuse, fière ! Plus qu'à devenir maman tiens tant qu'elle y était… Et à se marier ! Oh Merlin non ! Ne pas penser ça ! Surtout ne pas penser ça !

Bon. N'empêche que là, elle ne voulait pas voir Sirius. Alors elle continuait de s'approcher de la forêt. En fait, son idée – l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir à l'instant, en voyant la forêt – c'était de se cacher dedans. Ou au moins de s'en approcher dangereusement. Mais voilà, il y avait un tout petit problème : c'était la pleine lune. Donc c'était super dangereux. Donc il fallait laisser tomber. MAIS OU DIABLE POUVAIT-ELLE ALLER ?

Bon. Le parc était grand. Très grand. Pourquoi avait-elle embrassé Sirius ? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ? Hé mais pourquoi pensait-elle qu'elle avait embrassé Sirius ? Elle avait juste commencé à l'embêter ! Elle ne lui avait pas fait tourner la tête ! Enfin, pas dans le sens propre du terme. Au figuré, c'était beaucoup plus flatteur ! Au propre aussi, remarquez… OUI MAIS PAS CE SOIR !! C'était nul ! Nul nul nul nul ! Elle méritait des baffes. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça nom de non ? POURQUOI NE L'AVAIT-ELLE PAS REPOUSSE ?

Parce qu'il lui plaisait.

Ta gueule !

Bon. Alors que pouvait-elle faire ? Deux choix : ou elle allait se cacher, ou elle affrontait Sirius. Elle se cachait ce soir, elle affronterait Sirius… Jamais. C'était une très bonne solution. Ou alors dès qu'elle le verrait, elle l'ignorerait. Ça l'énerverait. Il la harcèlerait. Ils auraient une fausse discussion qui ressemblerait à une grosse dispute. Ils ne s'adresseraient plus la parole. Il dirait à ses copains qu'il l'avait embrassée. Elle mourrait de honte. Dans tous les cas ça se finissait mal.

Qu'on détruise l'inventeur des bals d'Halloween.

Qu'on détruise l'inventeur des prises de têtes. NON QU'ON NE DETRUISE PAS LES FEMMES !

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire là. Elle allait se cacher, passer la nuit à dormir dans un coin impropre. Euh… Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas cachée dans son dortoir au fait ? Ah oui. June. Mais quel était le dossier June, au fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à cacher ? Sa lobotomie ? Le fait qu'elle aurait dû aller à Poufsouffle ? Elle n'était pas la sœur jumelle d'April ? Mouais. En tout cas, ça devait être quelque chose pour qu'elle s'abaisse à sortir avec Sirius.

Ambre soupira. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à quelque chose il fallait que ça touche ou que ça la ramène à Sirius ? Bon sang qu'elle se détestait !

Ambre se détesta encore pendant un bon moment. Et alors qu'elle commençait à se calmer pour se trouver une cachette tranquille, un vent violent se mis à souffler. Etonnée, Ambre remarqua que le vent ne se levait qu'autour d'elle. Les feuilles tombées avec l'automne se soulevaient à quelques centimètres de son corps, très haut, à une vitesse folle. Ambre fronça les sourcils. Evidemment, ce n'était pas normal. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait ? Ce n'était pas de la Magie Noire, elle le sentait. Le cœur d'Ambre s'accéléra : et si c'était Sirius ? S'il l'avait trouvée ? Argfh ! Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui parler.

Ambre se retourna, voulant voir qui lui faisait subir un tel changement de température. Quitte à avoir une discussion avec Sirius, au fond…

Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, le cœur d'Ambre manqua un battement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses mains se moitirent. Sa respiration se coupa. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Les feuilles retombèrent, le vent s'arrêta. La Terre ne tournait plus sous ses pieds. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ce point qui avançait vers elle, d'un pas assuré, le regard droit, et fier. Comme d'habitude. Ambre recula. C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

« Alors, je t'ai manqué ? »

Ambre ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux toujours fixés sur ce point qui n'arrêtait pas d'avancer. Elle ne voulait pas. C'était impossible, elle rêvait. Et pourtant…

La voix d'Ambre ne fut qu'un murmure, mais dans le silence de la nuit, elle eut l'impression que le monde entier l'avait entendu :

« Electre… »

**Fin du chapitre 28.**

* * *

**Petite note finale :** Ce chapitre était le deuxième des trois chapitres qui me tenait à cœur à écrire. Alors j'espère qu'il vous aura étonné, et surtout qu'il vous aura plu. J'ai essayé un style différent, et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop déstabilisant. Enfin bon, bons ou mauvais commentaires, n'hésitez pas, ça m'intéresse.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lily :** Salut les djeuns ! Comment vous allez ? Pas trop déprimés ou trop excités à l'arrivée de Noël ? J'espère que non ou oui, c'est selon. Moi je pète la joie de vivre, Kazy a écrit son chapitre 30 en deux jours, et ce qui s'y passe me fait plaisir. Ah ! Pas de questions !

ET PAS DE SPOILERS ! 

**Lily : **Calme, Kazy. Personne ne pourra entamer ma bonne humeur.

_T'as trop fréquenté Katy._

**Lily :** En parlant de Katy, je vous le dis tout de suite, ce sera la prochaine à répondre aux reviews. Donc si vous avez des questions ! N'hésitez pas…

Bon, les réponses aux reviews s'il te plaît ! 

**Lily : **Ouais, on y va ! **Puce** a l'air ravie du baiser entre Sirius et Ambre. Apparemment June serait inspirée d'une copine à toi qui fait tourner l'homme de ta vie en bourrique ?

Et non ! Tu as faux sur toute la ligne ! Pas d'homme de ma vie – ni dans ma vie, remarque – et ce n'est pas inspiré par Mademoiselle B. June est une garce de ma création entière.

**Lily :** Elle te demande aussi à quand le sexe entre Sirius et Ambre ?

Au chapitre suivant.

**Lily :** C'est du rapide !

C'est du Sirius.

**Lily :** Petit message pour moi : « Quand bougerai-je mon charmant petit cul et virer Matthieu ? » Je dois répondre par moi-même ou dois-je tenir compte de ton synopsis ?

Euh… J'aimerais bien par toi-même, mais tu me taperais sur les nerfs, et sur ceux des lecteurs aussi. Alors fais en fonction du synopsis.

**Lily :** D'ac. Bon, alors je virerai Matthieu dans un chapitre prochain que Kazy ne peut encore définir. Et je bouge mon cul dans deux chapitres. Et oui, on y croit ! Au suivant ! **Gaffiotte** veut que tu utilises les chameaux.

Oui, j'y compte bien, rassure-toi. J'ai intégré dans le chapitre 30 les poule-garou, les poules tout court, Sirius poursuivi, James en barbu et James avec une hachette. Tu es contente ? Ah la la ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ses reviewers, hein ?!

**Lily :** Tu m'étonnes ! Elle te propose de te prêter le Grand Sac.

Désolée, mais j'ai parlé au barbu de mon lycée. Il avait pas l'air très d'accord, au regard bizarre qu'il m'a lancé. Toutes mes excuses. Mais ta review m'a fait vachement rire. Rien qu'en la relisant, là, je suis écroulée de rire ! Tes délires avec les poules sont extraordinaires !

**Lily :** J'allais le dire. **Atlantea** te demande si mon couple avec James sera pour bientôt ? Bon sang, ça m'énerve… JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE LUI !

Mouais. Ce sera à moitié pour bientôt. Rapprochement au chapitre 30. Après, la vie suit son cours.

**Lily :** Mais j'en ai maaaaarreuuuuh… **Broack Dincht** demande si Quéo serait un Mangemort vu qu'il dit Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Ah bon, ceux qui sont pour Voldemort disent « Seigneur des Ténèbres » ? Je ne savais pas ! Moi je trouve que ça ne veut rien dire.

**Lily :** Il trouve que je baisse dans son estime en aimant faire les magasins.

Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'une fille qui aime les magasins est superficielle. Je dirais même que ça ne veut rien dire. Il y a des filles très réfléchies qui aiment être bien sapées. On appelle ça des filles sophistiquées. Enfin, chacun son avis, et je respecte le tien.

**Lily :** Ouais d'abord ! Chuis pas superficielle ! Un peu coconne, mais pas superficielle !

Mais oui, t'es mimi.

**Lily :** Il trouve aussi que la scène du baiser venait gros comme une maison.

Ah, alors là, là-dessus, je suis entièrement d'accord. Je déteste écrire ce genre de scène. Je trouve ça mièvre, cucul la praline à souhait, et je m'y prends très, très, très mal. Je rechigne énormément à écrire des scènes d'amour vrai. Je préfère les trucs d'action, et tout et tout. Enfin, rassure-toi, tu as eu raison de gueuler pour ça.

**Lily :** Mouais. Moi je trouvais ça mignon…

_T'es même pas sensée être au courant !_

**Lily :** Bah siiii !

Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Bon, continue.

**Lily : Hedwige93** s'imaginait à la place d'Ambre lors du baiser.

Ah bon ? T'as réussi ? Alors je suis super satisfaite ! Merci beaucoup, c'est le plus beau commentaire qu'on puisse faire à une personne qui se veut auteur.

**Lily :** Comme tu dis. **Yonara** te demande quel est le secret de Malice.

Aha ! Tu penses bien que je ne te le dirai pas ! Sauf si tu veux vraiment le savoir, auquel cas, tu me mailes, ou tu me donnes ton adresse e-mail et tu me signales que tu veux le savoir. Mais pitié, si vous vous doutez de quoique ce soit dans l'intrigue, mailez-moi, mais ne le mettez pas dans les reviews ! S'il vous plaît !

**Lily :** Oui, s'il vous plaîîîîîîît (regard de biche)

Merci Lily.

**Lily :** A ton service, m'dame. Elle dit qu'il n'y a pas de trucs con et incompréhensibles.

Euh… Jusqu'à maintenant ? lol Je fais de mon mieux quand même. Et tout ce qui est écrit est toujours (sauf souvent) réfléchis et pesé. Et de toute façon, Ange me recadre quand ce n'est pas crédible. Et tu n'as pas à être excusée pour être de bonne humeur ! Au contraire !

**Lily :** Toi tu l'es. Y a une raison particulière ?

Non. J'ai faim.

**Lily :** D'ac. **Line Black** te demande si ça va durer entre Sirius et Ambre ?

Façon de parler.

**Lily :** Bah voyons… Je l'aurais parié.

Héhéhé.

**Lily :** Elle te remercie de ne pas trop les faire attendre en postant rapidement.

C'est gentil ! Merci beaucoup à toi aussi, de t'en rendre compte, de lire, d'apprécier, et de me le dire.

**Lily : Kamala** s'inquiète : qui va mourir à nouveau ? Comment ça ?

Héhéhé. La fin du chapitre te l'a dit, je pense.

**Lily : Takoma** adore ta fic.

C'est super sympa de me le dire ! Merci beaucoup ! 

**Lily : **Alors. **Violette** pose beauuuuuuuucoup de questions, et plus particulièrement à moi-même. Donc : pourquoi refouler mes sentiments pour James ? Qui te dit que je les refoule ?

Moi ? 

**Lily : **Oui mais toi tu comptes pas. Ne trouvé-je pas qu'il a mûri ? Si. Me rends-je donc compte de ce qu'il a fait pour moi ? Euh… Bah, oui, plus ou moins. Donc d'après toi, il faut que j'ouvre les yeux. D'accord. (ferme les yeux) (ouvre les yeux) Mwhéhéhé.

Tu te crois drôle ? 

**Lily : **Ouaiiiiis ! EH BAH D'ABORD ELLE EST MECHANTE AVEC MOIII !

Tant pis. Elle a raison.

**Lily :** Elle veut que j'aide Ambre. Mwhaahahhaahhah… Encore faudrait-il que je sache de quoi… De Kazy ? Meuuuuh non ! Elle est inoffensive, Kazy ! Une gamine mimi mignonne !

(auréole) Bahhhhhhfouiiiii !

**Lily : Malice** (pas la tienne, une autre) te dit qu'elle compte sa fic parmi ses toutes favorites, et qu'elle veut que tu laisses Ambre heureuse.

Maieuuuuuh… Si on n'a plus le droit d'emmerder ses persos… Enfin… 

**Lily : **Bah oui, je comprends mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. **Melimelusine** se demande comment vais-je m'y prendre pour séduire James ?

La question est plutôt « comment Lily va-t-elle s'y prendre pour comprendre qu'elle est amoureuse de James ? » Et ça ! Ca se fait petit à petit, comme le nid de l'oiseau.

**Lily :** Mais quand je vous dis que je l'aime pas ! C'est juste qu'il a toujours été amoureux de moi ! Alors il peut pas changer comme ça du jour au lendemain ! Ca colle pas !

Mais oui, mais oui… Allez continue… 

**Lily : **Mais non mais j'en ai marre, moi…

On sait.

**Lily : **(soupir) **Lilouthephoenix** qui a lu ta fic en une journée.

BLAOUM ( ceci est un choc qui se produit sur Kazy). Donc BLAOUM disais-je. Tu as lu vingt-sept chapitres super longs en une journée ? Putain ! T'as dû y passer les vingt-quatre heures ! T'as dormi quand ? En tout cas, merci et bravo !

**Lily : Tatiana** adore le chapitre et va au concert de Within.

Non. Non c'est pas possible ? Oh la chaaaaaaance ! JE VEUX Y ALLER AUSSIIIIII !! Je veux entendre Stand my Ground ! Je veux l'entendre en liiiiive !! Maieuuuh c'est vraiment trop injuste !

**Lily :** Tout doux Caliméro ! Il est tard, moi je vais me pieuter. Fatiguée. Avec tout ce que tu m'as fait faire…

Mouais. Je ferais mieux de faire pareil. Alors merci à tous pour avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! Je vous aime touuuuuuuuus ! A la revoyure !

_Très joyeux Noël, et excellente année 2005 les jeunes – et les moins jeunes !_

_Kazy._

* * *

**Preview chapitre 29 :**

Il se réveille, elle n'était pas là. Elle est froide. Il la voit, mais elle lui dit qu'elle n'est pas pour lui. Il doute. Ils s'en veulent, elle demande pardon.

**Chapitre 29 : Le jour d'après. POV Sirius et Remus.**


	29. Le Jour d'Après

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous ne connaissiez pas au début de la fic est à moi, le reste est à JKR.

**Protection parentale** : PG

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont dix sept ans, Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, et acquiert de plus en plus de pouvoir. A Poudlard, la plupart des Septième Année ont fait leur choix. Sera-t-il seulement le bon ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Le soir d'Halloween, Lily passe une excellente soirée avec James, tandis que celui-ci se fait insulter et se dispute violemment avec Lily. Il se jure de ne plus jamais lui reparler et de l'oublier définitivement. D'autre part, Sirius sort avec Ambre qui pourtant voit Electre. Quant à Peter, il entend une voix dans sa tête et se rend compte avec effroi que c'est Voldemort qui lui parle… Et qui vient le voir.

**Note de Wam** : Merci beaucoup à Ange qui m'a aidée à trouver les idées pour le chapitre 31 et qui l'a testé. Si je poste si tard, c'est d'abord parce que j'étais bloquée. Ensuite, c'est parce que j'ai formaté mon ordinateur qui avait quelques problèmes. Le temps que je réinstalle tout, et que je puisse me remettre au travail… J'ai par conséquent perdu les gentils mails de Violette. Je ne pourrai donc pas répondre à ses questions dans les RAR. Je m'en excuse tout de suite auprès d'elle. Cependant, j'ai pris le temps de corriger les chapitres 1 à 10 et d'en faire une mise à jour, pour me faire pardonner. De plus, pour répondre à Broack qui m'avait dit lors de mon dernier one-shot que je devrais écrire mes propres histoires, j'annonce aujourd'hui que c'est déjà chose faite, que je me suis fait un compte sur FictionPress sous le même pseudo et que j'y posterai les rares nouvelles que j'ai le courage d'écrire – et de finir. Pour terminer, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2005 pleine de bonheur, de bonne santé, d'amour et de bonnes fics !

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 29 : Le jour d'Après

Lorsqu'il essaya de toucher la place à côté de lui, sa main ne rencontra que du vide. Confortablement installé dans son lit, Sirius soupira. La scène avait un air de déjà vu. Il s'apprêta à se retourner pour se rendormir mais il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux : pourquoi le lit était-il vide ? Sirius regarda la chambre. Plus de vêtements. Enfin, si, les siens. Plus de trace d'elle. Quelle heure était-il ? Dix heures. DIX HEURES ? Ah oui, mais c'était férié aujourd'hui. Et puis il était fatigué. Sirius se recoucha tranquillement. La nuit qu'il avait passée avait été… Fabuleuse. Epuisante, mais fabuleuse. A son plus grand étonnement, la soirée avait 'légèrement dérapé'. A son plus grand étonnement d'abord parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, ensuite parce qu'Ambre ne semblait pas être le genre de fille à se donner dès le premier soir, et enfin parce que… C'était trop bizarre. Il avait fait l'amour avec Ambre. Sirius rouvrit les yeux. Il avait fait l'amour avec Ambre. Pas avec n'importe qui, pas n'importe quand, et certainement pas n'importe comment. Hé hé hé. Non, sérieusement, ça avait été super, mais ils n'avaient pas pris le temps d'en discuter après. C'était Ambre qui avait pris les devants, bizarrement. Etonné, Sirius avait joué le jeu un moment, et quand il avait vu que ça commençait à déraper, il avait voulu calmer le jeu. Mais il n'y avait pas mis énormément de détermination.

Apparemment, ça n'avait pas été un drame qu'il ait cédé Et au vu de la nuit précédente, Ambre n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. C'était le pied. Il était avec la fille dont il était très proche, il avait fait l'amour avec elle, et tout allait bien dans sa vie : plus de mère, plus de frère, plus de sœur psychotique. Il en oublia jusqu'à l'existence de Voldemort.

* * *

Sirius passa toute la journée à dormir et à réfléchir. Il avait besoin de ça de toute façon. Dormir, parce que Quéo les vidait de toute leur puissance à chaque cours de duel et que le lendemain… Ils allaient avoir cours de Duel. Donc mieux valait retrouver toutes ses forces. Et réfléchir à sa relation avec Ambre. A la réflexion, ça allait sûrement trop vite. Ils avaient été un peu emportés dans leur élan et tout et tout. Il irait lui parler. Mais demain. Il fallait qu'elle mette ses idées au clair aussi. Et lui parler pendant les cours paraîtrait plus naturel. Sur ces bonnes pensées, Sirius se leva et sortit de la pièce. Cette pièce bénie. Magnifique pièce. Ambre savait-elle où elle les faisait entrer la nuit précédente ? Sûrement pas. 

Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, si bien qu'il s'inquiéta un peu. Peut-être y avait-il eu une autre attaque ? Non. Il l'aurait su, il l'aurait entendu. Il l'aurait pressenti au moins. Arrivé au Quatrième étage, il croisa Malice qui sortait d'une pièce. Sirius l'interpella. Malice lui fit le plus grand sourire qu'il ait jamais vu.

« Sirius ! Tu vas bien ? Tu savais que Sirius c'était le nom de l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du chien ? » ajouta-t-elle sans attendre sa réponse.

Sirius lui sourit. Non seulement elle n'avait aucun tact, mais elle prenait souvent les gens pour des attardés mentaux. Bon, d'accord, elle n'avait pas toujours tort – surtout quand elle parlait à Sirius des Moldus – mais quand même, l'Astronomie était l'une des matières les plus populaires chez les Sorciers et les quelques rares qui ignoraient le ciel étaient méprisés et moqués par toute la société.

« Oui. »

« Tu es un chien noir. »

Sirius la regarda bizarrement. Comment savait-elle qu'il était un Animagus ? Qui le lui avait dit ? Il ne s'était plus transformé depuis pas mal de temps en plus ! Quelques fois quand il n'avait plus le moral il se transformait, mais cela faisait deux bonnes semaines qu'il ne s'était pas transformé. Il avait bien prévu d'aller rejoindre Remus à la prochaine pleine lune… Hier ! Oh Merlin il avait totalement oublié Remus !

« Mince, mince, mince ! »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai, Sirius Black, ça veut dire chien noir ! »

« Oui, oui, Malice. » répondit-il, distrait. Il l'attrapa par le bras et se mit en marche vers la salle commune. Malice le regardait de ses grands yeux ronds. « Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu as vu Remus aujourd'hui ? »

« Nan. »

« Et James ? »

« Nan. »

« Peter ? »

« Nan. »

« T'as dormi ailleurs ou quoi ? »

« Moi non, mais toi oui. T'étais où ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Avec une fille ? La brune d'hier ? Ambre, c'est ça ? Vous avez fait l'amour ? »

Sirius s'arrêta et regarda Malice, bouche bée. Depuis quand les gamines de onze ans osaient dire ce genre de truc ? Y pensaient ? SAVAIENT CE QUE CA VOULAIT DIRE ? Mais où étaient les parents ?

« Que… ? »

« C'est Lexane qui m'a dit ça. »

Sa sœur. Elle pouvait pas l'éduquer mieux sa sœur ? Sirius se remit en chemin. Mais Malice ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

« T'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Parce que ça ne regarde pas une petite fille de onze ans. »

« Bah tu m'as bien demandé où étaient tes amis ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Eh bah puisque c'est comme ça je vais dire à tout le monde que t'as fait l'amour avec Ambre ! »

Sirius s'arrêta. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces gamines ? Ca devenait grave, là ! Le hurler ! A tout le monde ! Elle voulait pas raconter à Rogue sa plus grande honte ? Ou donner un couteau à Voldemort pour qu'il le tue ? Non, parce que ça commençait par ça, puis ça terminait en garce finie à seize ans. Et puis c'était un comportement de Serpentard ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à Gryffondor avec un tel comportement ? Aux grands maux les grands remèdes :

« _Sur la Magie et sur l'horreur, si tu prononces ce secret, tu auras les plus grands malheurs, ne te restera que les regrets_ »

Sirius agita sa baguette d'où s'échappèrent quelques étincelles. Malice le regarda, les yeux ronds.

« Je viens de t'ensorceler. Je crois que la formule était claire. Si tu dévoiles ce secret, il t'arrivera de grands malheurs. »

Malice hocha la tête calmement. Sirius dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il venait d'inventer la formule, et il n'avait fait que des étincelles avec sa baguette. Malice n'était pas ensorcelée le moins du monde. Mais elle était fille de Moldus elle ne craignait donc rien. Et lui non plus par la même occasion. Secret gardé. De toute façon, si elle le répétait à qui que ce soit, il lâcherait Ambre sur elle. Et vu comme elles ne s'aimaient pas… Lorsqu'il émit cette possibilité-là, Malice eut un sourire goguenard qui étonna Sirius.

« Elle me fait pas peur. »

« Tu devrais pourtant. »

Malice leva vers lui un regard désabusé.

« Les morts ne m'effraient pas. »

* * *

Lorsque Sirius poussa la porte de son dortoir, pensif, il fut étonné de se retrouver dans le noir. Certes, à dix-huit heures il faisait déjà nuit, mais normalement les bougies étaient allumées. S'imaginant qu'il était seul, il illumina la pièce d'un geste de baguette et frôla la crise cardiaque. James était assis contre son lit, l'air dévasté. Sirius oublia les dernières paroles de Malice – qui l'avaient beaucoup inquiété – et s'approcha de son meilleur ami, apercevant de ce fait la masse de bouteilles vides qui s'amoncelait sur le sol. Il restait encore un pack. James avait dû faire un petit voyage dans leur antre ou aux cuisines. Sans adresser un mot à James, Sirius réunit les bouteilles et les fit disparaître d'un sort. Puis il ouvrit le nouveau pack et attrapa une Bièraubeurre alcoolisée qu'il engloutit d'un coup. James lui jeta un regard amusé. 

« J'ai cuvé Sirius. »

« Je vois ça à ta tête. »

James soupira et s'attrapa une nouvelle bouteille. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment, mais Sirius ne se sentait pas de lui dire qu'il devait avoir plus d'alcool dans le sang que Drug n'en avait habituellement. Et puis vu les soirées qu'il avait passées l'an précédent, il méritait bien de se taire. Ce n'était pas à lui de lui faire la morale. James porta le goulot à sa bouche.

« Je comprends rien aux filles. »

« A qui le dis-tu. »

Ils burent quelques gorgées silencieusement.

« Si ma mère me voyait… » grommela James en ayant un petit rire.

« La mienne serait plutôt contente. Je la vois bien arriver en sautant et en hurlant 'AHAHAH ! JE T'AVAIS PREVENU ! VOILA CE QUI ATTEND LES GRYFFONDOR !'. »

James éclata de rire.

« La mienne se jetterait sur moi en hurlant d'hystérie 'Mon bébé d'amûûûûûûr ! Kékicépassé pour que tu sois dans cet état-là ?' »

« Mon bébé d'amûûûûûûûr ! Kékicépassé pour que tu sois dans cet état-là ? » demanda Sirius en rigolant.

« Excuse-moi Sirius, mais tu ne ressembles pas beaucoup à ma mère. »

« Encore heureux. J'ai rien contre ta mère mais je la trouve juste un peu trop… Euh… Féminine ? Oui, féminine, pour me ressembler. »

S'en suivit alors d'un débat très intéressant sur la féminité chez les mères, James et Sirius comparant leurs mères respectives, la mère de Peter, celle de Remus, puis celle de Heather la cousine de James, ainsi que celle de Londubat qui était un cas assez grave dans le genre. Sirius oublia Malice. Il oublia la discussion qu'ils avaient eue sur Ambre. Il oublia que Malice lui trouvait un air mort qui la rendait déplaisante. Il oublia Remus à l'infirmerie, et Peter il ne savait où. Il oublia tout.

* * *

Remus sortit de l'infirmerie vers dix-neuf heures trente. Il se dirigea dans la grande salle, courbaturé, épuisé et l'air maladif. Il était inquiet, également : ni Peter, ni James ni Sirius ne l'avaient rejoint pendant la nuit. Que s'était-il passé ? Pomfresh lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque, et lorsqu'il avait demandé à voir Dumbledore, elle lui avait répondu d'un air pincé qu'il n'était pas là en ce moment. Puis lorsque Mc Gonagall était venue voir Pomfresh il avait entendu que Dumbledore passait la majorité de son temps au Ministère de la Magie pour aider Polka. Bref : rien de très positif. Donc Poudlard était seul, et peu protégé. Fantastique. Il suffisait qu'on bloque le réseau de cheminées et s'en était fini de l'école. Un coup comme Janvier dernier, et plus de Poudlard. Super. 

Aucun des Maraudeurs n'était dans la Grande Salle. Remus alla s'asseoir à côté d'une Lily rayonnante. Elle avait l'air très contente de sa soirée de la veille. Malice mangeait calmement son repas aux côtés de deux de ses amis de Première Année et Julia leur racontait le nombre d'enfants qu'elle voulait, en énonçant leurs noms calmement. Remus se prit à prier pour qu'elle n'arrive jamais à avoir d'enfants – mais qui appellerait sa fille '' petite-lune-vermoulue '' vraiment ? Ou son fils 'Sapin de Nowel' ? Enfin bon, en bref, elle en voulait au moins une douzaine, moitié fille moitié garçon. Lorsque Alice la compara à une lapine, Julia lui répondit que c'était son animagus. Heureusement, elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas plus animagus qu'un hippogriffe ce qui rassura pas mal de monde – sans trop savoir pourquoi. Remus découvrit également que la plus grosse frayeur de Julia était les perroquets. Cette révélation n'en fut pas réellement une lorsqu'il se souvint de la forme qu'avait pris son épouvantard lorsqu'ils étaient en Deuxième Année.

Une fois rassasié, Remus demanda des nouvelles des Maraudeurs à ses camarades. Mais ni Lily, ni Julia ni Alice ne les avait vus de la journée. Malice, par contre, lui dit qu'elle avait vu Sirius une heure auparavant et qu'il était rentré dans le dortoir. Remus se leva, et sortit de la Grande Salle, accompagné par Lily qui voulait lui rendre la Carte du Maraudeur. En partant, il croisa le regard d'Emma. Elle baissa la tête en rougissant, et Remus se retint d'avoir le même comportement. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la bibliothèque, dans un coin tranquille. Emma et lui avaient eu une petite discussion quelques jours avant le bal, et s'étaient embrassés. A ce souvenir, il se sentit pousser des ailes. Il avait embrassé Emma. Emma Matthiews était sa petite amie. Pour le moment, elle voulait que ça reste secret vis à vis de Summers, son petit ami décédé l'an précédent. Même les Maraudeurs l'ignoraient. Mais il l'avait quand même embrassée !

Lily le ramena à la réalité lorsqu'elle se moqua de lui. Remus se contenta de revenir à ses moutons – miam les moutons ! – et reprit sa conversation en la faisant joliment dévier sur James. Lily comprit rapidement le message et lâcha l'affaire. Ils discutèrent brièvement, de tout et de rien, des cours, et du devoir de Métamorphose moléculaire que Lily n'arrivait pas à faire. Mais lorsque Remus lui proposa de demander de l'aide à James, celle-ci se mit à rougir et déclina poliment la proposition.

Arrivés dans la salle commune, vide à cause de l'heure, Remus et Lily finirent leur conversation. Puis Lily alla chercher la Carte et la ramena à Remus.

« Au fait, ils ne t'ont pas accompagné hier ? »

Remus secoua la tête, et lui expliqua qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Une nouvelle fois, Lily se mit à rougir, et marmonna un '' Je suis désolée ''. Comme si elle était coupable ! pensa Remus. Ils palabrèrent encore quelques minutes, puis l'arrivée tonitruante de Julia termina leur entretient. Lily, qui semblait avoir beaucoup à faire avec son amie, ne s'aperçut même pas du départ de Remus. De toute façon Julia était déjà repartie s'occuper de sa goule – qui n'était qu'une poule, mais Julia avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une goule et comme les mots étaient semblables… Bref, c'était Julia – dans son dortoir.

Celui-ci gravit les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir à pas lents et lourds de fatigue. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'avoir une discussion avec James, Sirius et Peter. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, il rencontra Rowan et Ruadan Weasley, et leur demanda s'ils avaient vus ses amis.

« On ne les a pas vus… » répondit Rowan.

« Mais on les a entendus. » compléta Ruadan.

« Et je peux te dire qu'il y a de l'ambiance ! »

« Mais on n'a pas le droit de rentrer paraît. »

Inquiet, Remus accéléra le pas. Arrivé devant la porte, il put se rendre à l'évidence : il y avait effectivement de l'ambiance. Remus essaya d'ouvrir la porte qui résista. De plus en plus effrayé, il sortit sa baguette, lança la porte, ouvrit la porte et entra en trombe dans le dortoir. Et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Peter dansait comme les Indiens, le même genre de pas de danse, en soufflant dans le goulot d'une bouteille de Bièraubeurre vide, autour de Sirius et James, en tenue d'Indiens aussi – Sirius avait trois plume accrochés dans ses cheveux, et James en avait une dizaine ; visiblement la poule de Julia avait trinqué ; leurs corps étaient également recouverts de divers signes dont Remus ne voulait surtout pas connaître la signification – chantaient à tue-tête sur un air jazzy ridicule, se partageant le balai de Sirius qui faisait office de micro :

« My heart belongs a Dementor  
How can you think it's an horror ?  
My heart belongs a Dementor  
I love him and his shivers of terror… » chantait James.

« Oh kiss me my darling  
Yes kiss me I'm falling  
The most beautiful horror  
My heart belongs a Dementor » hurlèrent-ils tous les deux.

« When I see him in his dress  
I fall into the mindless  
And when all is in darkness  
I feel so much happiness… » chantonna Sirius.

« Oh kiss meeee my darling  
Yes kiss meeee I'm falling  
The most beautiful horror  
My heart belongs a Dementor » répétèrent-ils tous les deux.

« A Dementoooooooor » fit Peter en allant très, très haut dans les aigus.

« What is a soul in a life ?  
I, I want to take my knife  
When you are not next to me  
I feel so unhappyyyyyyy » pleurnichèrent James et Sirius à l'unisson.

« Oh kiss meeeeeee my darliiing  
Yes kiss meeeeee I'm falling  
The most beautiful horror  
My heart belongs a Dementor » s'égosillèrent Sirius et James d'une même fois encore.

« A DEMENTOOOOOOOOOOOR ! » cria Peter en allant si haut dans les aigus que même Sirius et James s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder et qu'un desmiroirs se brisa.

Remus ne bougeait pas. Comment pouvait-il de toute façon ? Ses trois amis ne s'étaient même pas aperçus de sa présence, et étaient partis dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements, se félicitant les uns les autres le plus ridiculement possible du point de vue de Remus. Puis ils se mirent à hurler « Queue leu leu ! » et Peter se mit en premier, suivi par James puis par Sirius qui sautillèrent en avançant. Ils passèrent devant Remus sans le voir et déboulèrent dans les escaliers en criant « Ah, ah, ah la queu leu leu ! Tout l'monde s'éclate ! A la queue leu leuuuuuu ! ». Peter faisait très bien les chœurs, en hurlant des cris Indiens assourdissants. Quelques élèves de Gryffondor les regardaient sans comprendre, l'air hagard, tandis que l'autre partie – nettement plus nombreuse – se roulait par terre de rire. Remus hésitait encore sur la conduite à tenir. Mais après tout, que pouvait-il faire ? Il pouvait rire. Oui, en fait, c'était une bonne idée. Mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'arrivait pas à rire. C'était tellement… Pathétique !

Le tour des Maraudeurs ne prit pas énormément de temps, car Lily apparut rapidement. Mais elle ne put rien faire, atterrée. Elle resta pantoise, à les regarder faire le tour en sautant et hurlant la chanson aux paroles absurdes. Où diable avaient-ils appris une chanson aussi nulle ? Mais là n'était pas la question. Les trois ivrognes terminèrent leur tour d'honneur et remontèrent en courant dans leur dortoir. Remus les vit passer devant lui – il était resté en haut des escaliers et avait admiré la scène dans toute sa splendeur – et les suivit calmement. Les trois garçons étaient repartis dans un délire sur les Détraqueurs et les fleurs.

Remus entra dans leur chambre, et claqua violemment la porte. Ses amis sursautèrent et le regardèrent.

« REMUUUUUUUUUS ! » hurla Peter.

« MON LOULOUUUUUUU ! » s'égosilla James

« Bêêêêêêêh… » se contenta de dire Sirius.

Les trois garçons éclatèrent d'un rire débile. Remus secoua la tête.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? »

« Oh ben c'est bien simple » bafouilla Sirius. « Je ne comprends rien aux filles, James s'est fait insulté de la pire façon par Lily, et Peter a vu Voldemort. Tu as des soucis ? »

« Euh… Non. »

« C'est pas grave, y a pas forcément de raison pour se saouler. BEER POWER ! »

« BEER POWA ! » répétèrent les deux autres.

Remus se contenta de les regarder. Ça serait plus long que prévu…

* * *

« Aaaïïïïïïïïeuuuuh… » grommela Peter. « Ma tête… » 

« Ne te plains pas pour ça, Queudver. On a utilisé de l'encre indélébile pour les peintures de guerres. » se plaignit James en s'écorchant de nouveau la peau avec l'éponge. « Allez Remus, dis-moi le sort… »

« Démerde-toi. Tu as su te souvenir de la façon de se bourrer la gueule, tu sauras te souvenir de ce sort. »

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on n'arrive jamais à tirer la leçon de nos erreurs ? La dernière fois que j'étais saoul, j'ai… » commença Sirius.

Remus, accoudé contre le mur près de la porte, Peter assis sur son lit, et James debout torse nu au milieu de la salle de bain, tous arrêtèrent de faire ce qu'ils faisaient – penser, se lamenter, s'écorcher vif – pour regarder Sirius, lui-même assis sur son coffre en train de se passer et se repasser les mains sur le visage. Rien à dire, la gueule de bois ne lui allait vraiment pas bien au teint.

« Oui Sirius, tu voulais te confier à nous ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. Visiblement il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

« De toute façon vous le savez déjà ! »

« Ah oui ! Le baiser avec Daray… The kiiiiiiiss… Et dire qu'elle t'a vomi dessus après ! Tu casses ton propre mythe ! » rit Peter qui posa immédiatement ses mains sur sa tête de douleur. « J'adore cette fille. » ajouta-t-il, avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme que ce qu'il aurait visiblement voulu.

« Je suis pas sûre que Déborah t'aimera autant quand je t'aurais arrangé le portrait si tu continues. »

« Que de violence… »

Remus soupira et regarda l'heure. Vingt et une heures. Vingt et une heures ! Son rendez-vous avec Emma ! Mais comment avait-il pu oublier ? Comment, hum ? Tant pis pour ses amis, il les verrait plus tard. Et puis de toute façon le temps qu'ils cuvent… Remus ne leur dit rien et sortit du dortoir en vitesse. Mais avant de partir, et pour empêcher tout problème en son absence, le jeune homme les enferma d'un puissant sort. Dans leur état, ils seraient incapables de se libérer. Et puis de toute façon, il y avait mis la puissance du loup. Même Lily – qui était pourtant excellente en Sortilèges – aurait du mal à les libérer. En passant devant Rowan et Ruadan, chacun occupé avec sa copine, il s'arrêta et leur signala de veiller à ce que personne ne leur ouvre, et sous aucun prétexte, même mort de l'un d'eux. Et même s'il y avait prise d'otage. Certes, c'était un peu énorme, voire extrémiste, mais parfois Remus ne savait vraiment plus comment faire pour calmer ses amis. Etait-il véritablement le seul à être un minimum mûr ?

Remus se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il put – ce qui n'était pas peu dire – vers la bibliothèque. Pour cela, il dut prendre trois passages secrets, deux raccourcis et utiliser même sa baguette pour forcer un tableau prétentieux à s'ouvrir. Il était vingt et une heure sept lorsqu'il arriva à la bibliothèque. Remus força la porte d'un sort, et fonça à l'intérieur, veillant à ne faire ni bruit, ni mouvement brusques. Emma ne l'aurait certainement pas attendu : ils avaient rendez-vous à vingt heures trente. Ne la voyant pas, Remus soupira, mais un petit rire le rassura. Emma se tourna vers lui et l'enlaça.

« T'en as mis du temps ! »

« Désolé. Déprime chez les autres. Dépassé par les évènements. Dû veiller sur ces gamins. »

« Pauvre toi. »

Remus hocha la tête. Emma approcha sa tête vers lui, timidement. Remus se sentait gêné. Comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher. Après tout, c'était son amie maintenant. Mais il l'aimait non ? Peut-être pas tant que ça. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle était toute rouge. Si. Si, il l'aimait. Remus approcha sa tête vers la sienne et l'embrassa maladroitement. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis Remus arrêta de compter et entraîna sa petite amie dans un coin un peu plus tranquille. Ils étaient devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque. N'importe qui pouvait passer et les voir. Or, s'ils s'étaient cachés là c'était pour ne pas être vus. Logique. Vous allez me dire : ' Mais pourquoi ne sont-ils pas allés dans une salle vide ? ' Remus l'avait bien proposé. Mais Emma préférait la bibliothèque pour une raison ignorée de Remus. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions. En fait, ce n'était carrément pas le moment.

Tout en l'embrassant, Remus se sentit étrange. Bizarre. Fautif. Coupable. Comme s'il profitait d'elle. Comme si, malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il lui mentait. Après tout, Dean n'était mort qu'un an à peine auparavant, et il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était un loup-garou. Ce n'était qu'un détail, mais un détail qui avait son importance. Non seulement parce que Emma était sang-pur, donc au courant de tout ce qui se disait sur sa race, mais également parce que s'il envisageait une véritable relation avec elle, il serait mieux de le lui dire. Et il savait parfaitement que plus il repousserait l'affaire, plus ce serait douloureux ensuite. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Tout simplement pas.

Mais peut-être n'en avait-il pas envie ?

* * *

Ils se quittèrent une heure plus tard. La séparation fut douloureuse, et avec d'innombrables derniers baisers. Lorsque Emma partit enfin – la première – Remus resta debout à fixer la porte, sans penser. Sans rien faire. Oubliant même de respirer. Puis son cerveau se remit en route : que faisait-il avec elle ? L'aimait-il ? Pourquoi se posait-il toutes ces questions ? Remus se détesta. Emma lui faisait confiance, se donnait à lui, et le laissait l'approcher alors qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert. Remus se serait renfermé pour moins que ça. Il était en train de la trahir, de l'utiliser bassement. Pourquoi ? Pour quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Remus soupira. 

« Elle n'est pas pour toi. »

Remus tourna la tête vers la voix inconnue. Une voix féminine. Il n'avait senti aucune présence non plus. Remus eut un rire narquois. Bien sûr : ses sens étaient trompés, il était excité comme pas possible. Et nerveux. Et préoccupé. Même un loup-garou restait un humain. Mais maintenant que la voix l'avait calmé et ramené sur terre, il savait parfaitement d'où elle venait. Mais pas de qui. La jeune fille s'avança vers une zone un peu plus éclairée. Remus la reconnut. C'était une Sixième Année de Serdaigle, Morgane Hysteria. D'origine moldue, les cheveux brun courts, presque à la garçonne, plutôt petite, mais au regard froid et inquisiteur, elle était la Préfète des Serdaigle. Emma lui en avait brièvement parlé. Elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, la trouvant trop froide et distante. Paraît-il qu'elle aurait failli refuser son rôle de Préfète par manque d'envie de surveiller les autres. Mais Dumbledore avait des arguments de choc. Lesquels, il n'en savait rien, mais ils étaient suffisamment forts pour qu'Hysteria accepte. Mais c'était étrange : il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Alors pourquoi se mêlait-elle de sa vie ?

« Jalouse ? »

« Prétentieux. » répondit-elle du tac au tac. « Moi qui me demandais ce que tu fichais avec les Maraudeurs. Maintenant je sais. »

Elle attrapa son sac et s'apprêta à sortir de la bibliothèque.

« Excuse-moi. » dit Remus. « Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude. Tu m'as pris par surprise. »

« Je sais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? Et pourquoi dis-tu qu'Emma n'est pas pour moi ? »

Hysteria haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'as pas idée du bordel qu'est la salle commune de Serdaigle. Impossible d'y travailler. Et d'habitude, il n'y a personne qui a le cran d'aller se bécoter avec sa copine dans une bibliothèque. Généralement c'est plutôt dans les salles vides. »

Bon point, accorda Remus. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si Emma préférait la bibliothèque quand même ?!

« Quant à ta pseudo relation avec Matthiews… Vous n'allez pas ensemble. Elle est trop nunuche pour toi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as vu son caractère ? Une vraie godiche. Elle est faite pour rester à la maison et s'occuper des chiards. Elle aurait été parfaite au XVIIème siècle. Sauf qu'on est au XIXème, qu'on est en plein dans les droits de la femme, et que niveau révolution sexuelle et tout, on l'a pas mise au parfum. »

« Quel rapport ? »

« Aucun. Mais il te faudrait une fille un peu plus caractérielle. »

« Ah bon. Comme ? »

« Hé ho, je suis ni psychologue ni conseillère matrimoniale. Seulement t'avais l'air de te poser des questions. »

Elle regarda Remus et soupira.

« C'est pour ça que j'évite de me mêler des affaires des autres… Je le savais ! Bon, allez, bonne nuit. »

Remus la regarda partir, sans bouger. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette fille ?

* * *

Sirius jeta le sort avec le plus de puissance qu'il put. Rogue décolla subitement et atterrit contre la fenêtre qui se brisa pour la énième fois. Sirius remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il était en train de tomber lorsque Quéo le fit revenir. Il vit à son regard qu'il allait s'en prendre plein la figure. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, lorsque Rogue retomba lourdement sur le vieux tapis, Quéo se contenta d'insulter Rogue. 

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop prétentieux, Rogue. Je concède que M. Pertes l'est nettement plus que vous, mais visiblement il a plus de raisons de l'être. »

Sirius s'enorgueillit. Ce qu'il se sentait bien ! Rien de tel que se faire cirer les pompes et de voir Rogue se faire ridiculiser pour qu'une journée se passe bien.

« Vous avez d'autant plus de raison d'avoir honte qu'il utilise des sorts d'un trivial affligeant. »

Ca, il aimait beaucoup moins, mais Quéo allait voir qu'il pouvait faire beaucoup mieux. Sirius savait que Rogue voulait faire de la Magie Noire, mais même si Quéo était à proprement dire complètement taré, il ne cautionnait pas ce genre de pratiques. Il l'avait fait savoir dès le début : tous les sorts possibles et imaginables – magies rouges, vertes, roses et blanches – mais interdiction de se tourner vers les sciences occultes. Sirius ne savait pas si c'était quelque chose de bien ou de mal. Ils pourraient apprendre à se défendre des sorts dangereux. Peut-être que Dumbledore avait mis le holà et que, pour une fois, Quéo l'avait écouté. Mouais. Impossible.

Sirius évita tant que possible de regarder Ambre. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré. Quand il l'avait vue, il avait cherché son regard, mais elle l'avait royalement ignoré. Sirius ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Ou elle faisait semblant de l'ignorer pour ne pas attirer l'attention – bien que ce fut idiot puisque tout le monde était habitué à les voir parler ensemble – ou elle était encore trop pensive pour accepter de lui parler ou quoi que ce soit. En tout cas, c'était nul. Il lui avait quand même laissé une journée !

Cependant son match était terminé. Il avait vaincu Rogue. Il avait donc cinq points de plus pour Gryffondor ! La classe ! En remontant à sa place, il croisa Ambre qui descendait affronter Alice. Elle croisa son regard. Sirius lui fit un sourire éclatant, dont toute trace d'orgueil, de fierté ou de suffisance avait disparu. Un véritable sourire, dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Ambre rougit légèrement et lui fit un sourire timide. Sirius se sentit rougir aussi. Il se sentit bête de réagir de la sorte. Ecrevisse, Sirius s'assit entre Peter et James, qui mirent sa rougeur sur le compte de l'effort. Seul Remus ne semblait pas être dupe, mais il ne dit rien. Même s'ils se reparlaient et riaient même ensemble comme avant, beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Il restait plus distancé, et leurs discussions psychologiques ou existentielles étaient rares voire inexistantes. Mais Sirius ne s'en plaignait pas. Après tout, ce n'était que justice. Ce qu'il avait fait était incroyablement dégueulasse et lâche. Il s'estimait déjà heureux que Remus accepte de lui adresser la parole.

Sirius admira Ambre tout le long du combat. Lorsqu'elle se plaça devant Alice, le regard dur, froid, distant, il vit Alice flancher légèrement. Sirius ne s'était jamais battu contre Ambre. Il aurait bien aimé, pour voir qui était le meilleur. Mais Quéo voulait que la première partie de l'année scolaire se fasse en matches non-mixtes. Les deux adolescentes se mirent en position de combat sans se saluer. L'environnement du jour était un désert aride où il faisait une chaleur à crever. Quéo aimait beaucoup les mises en scène, et il n'était pas rare qu'il demande à un élève d'être le méchant et à un autre d'être le gentil. Ce prof était cinglé.

Ambre était déjà en sueur. Alice aussi, mais elle résistait très facilement à la chaleur grâce à ses origines espagnoles. Lorsqu'il poussa un cri pour signaler le début du combat, Quéo leur demanda de faire des dialogues. Les Maraudeurs pouffèrent. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que, à chaque combat qui les opposaient, ils fassent des dialogues idiots. Peter et James avaient donc fait croire que Peter avait volé l'hippocampe vorace de James pour le revendre à des trafiquants de crochets de poules ensorcelées. Ce à quoi Peter avait répondu pour sa défense que James lui avait bien piqué son parchemin en cours de Métamorphose. Bref, des dialogues d'une grande intelligence.

Mais Ambre détestait ce genre de trucs. Elle n'était pas du genre bavard. Et Alice, qui trouvait ce genre d'idées totalement ridicules, décida de ne pas le faire non plus. Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent autour et Ambre attaqua la première. Alice défit son sort, mais Ambre profita du moment où la défense était baissée pour attaquer encore. Sans relâche. Ambre appliquait à la lettre le dicton « L'attaque est la meilleure défense ». Alice se défendait extrêmement bien. Elle réussit même à renverser le sort, et Ambre se retrouva à passer à travers la fenêtre réparée dernièrement. Mais alors que Quéo sortait déjà sa baguette avec déception, et que Sirius se relevait violemment d'inquiétude en même temps que Lily, Ambre réapparut.

Elle utilisait le même sort que Sirius : Windgardium Leviosa. Elle retraversa la fenêtre, se reposa et profita de la stupéfaction d'Alice pour la stupéfixer. Une fois Alice hors service, Ambre s'avança vers sa camarade et la poussa d'un coup d'une pichenette. Elle avait gagné. Sirius se sentit fier, et déçu à la fois. Fier d'avoir une petite amie très puissante, mais déçu de voir que Gryffondor s'était incliné face à Serpentard.

Alors que tout le monde commençait à ranger ses affaires, la voix gutturale de Quéo retentit. En effet, et à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous, et surtout des intéressés, Quéo appela un dernier un couple. Un vrai couple, pour une fois. Les deux élèves susnommés pâlirent en même temps. Ils ne s'étaient jamais affrontés directement. Une ou deux fois, plus jeunes, mais jamais violemment, jamais comme Quéo le voulait. En seraient-ils capables maintenant ?

« Alors, vous descendez oui ? »

« Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas de couples mixtes ? »

« Et puis le cours est fini ! » renchérit l'autre.

« M'avez-vous déjà vu en colère ? » demanda calmement Quéo.

Vu le ton de la question, il était fort à parier que la réponse était non. Les deux élèves répondirent donc par la négative.

« Voulez-vous me voir en colère ? » continua le professeur.

De nouveau, les deux intéressés secouèrent la tête.

« ALORS DESCENDEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

James soupira, et lança un regard désespéré vers ses amis. Ceux-ci hochèrent les épaules : ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Quéo avait tous les droits. Et comme Pomfresh avait beaucoup de travail avec une épidémie de grippe assez virulente, il en avait encore plus que d'habitude. James se leva alors, baguette en main. Il ignora superbement le regard désolé de Lily. Tremblante, elle le suivit. Sirius ne comprenait pas ce qu'un tel combat pouvait apporter. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Les deux adolescents se posèrent donc l'un en face de l'autre. Lily, gênée, et James plus en colère que jamais. Lily tenta de lui sourire, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais James la fusilla littéralement du regard, ce qui surpris la jeune fille. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Avec ce qu'avait dit Lily à James lors du bal d'Halloween, il était étonnant qu'elle se permette de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il échangea un regard avec Remus et Peter. Eux aussi étaient étonnés.

« Bien, bien, bien. Je voudrais que nous fassions face à une situation particulière. Comme vous le savez, et comme tout le monde le sait, M. Fracas ici présent est fou amoureux de Miss Evans. On m'a raconté vos exploits, et je dois vous avouer que vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué. »

Les Maraudeurs hésitèrent entre pouffer de rire ou s'étonner. Lily, elle, avait violemment rougi, tandis que James foudroyait Quéo à un point inimaginable. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de parler de leur relation.

« Bon, bref, donc ils s'aiment. »

« Mais… » protesta Lily.

« Je sais, c'est abject, mais que voulez-vous, ça arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre-nous. »

« Mais ! »

« Et figurez-vous que parfois, l'être soi-disant aimé vous trahit. En fait, ça arrive dans quatre-vingt-dix pour cents des histoires d'amour. Bref, donc imaginez-vous que la personne que vous aimez vous trahisse et qu'il faille se battre contre elle. Comment faire ? »

« Mais… ! »

« Plusieurs choix s'offrent à vous : petit a : vous décidez de vous suicider. Plus simple, plus lâche, mais tellement plus rapide. Petit b : vous décidez de pardonner et si vous êtes dans un bouquin à l'eau de rose, vous finissez ensemble. Petit c : vous vous battez contre votre ex – puisqu'il est évident que, comme ils disent ' tout est fini entre vous '. Première chose. Bon, Potter, vous choisissez quoi ? »

« Mais ! » protesta encore Lily.

Elle fut superbement ignorée par James et Quéo.

« Je ne me ferais pas trahir, moi. J'ai confiance en mon entourage, et je sais que personne ne me trahirait. »

« Que c'est meugnon. Tellement touchant également. Donc visiblement, vous prenez la réponse b. Vous êtes bien un Gryffondor. Et mon super projet tombe à l'eau. Qui d'autre sort avec quelqu'un et est amoureux ? »

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux. Après une seconde de silence pesant, quelques voix s'élevèrent et crièrent des « Mulder et Kars », – Peter tenta de hurler un « Emma et Remus ! » en se levant pour embêter son ami mais Remus l'attrapa brutalement par le col et le rassit d'un mouvement simple mais très explicite – ou « Wilkes et O'Brien » « Truc et machin » lorsque, par-dessus ce tonnerre de hurlements, la voix pourtant faible de James retentit. Une voix tremblante de colère. Une voix que Sirius ne lui avait jamais entendue :

« Mais Evans ne fait pas partie de mon entourage. Réponse c. »

Le silence retomba immédiatement, et tous les regard convergèrent vers James. Même celui de Lily. Mais Sirius ne savait si c'était la façon dont il l'avait appelée, si c'était à cause de la remarque de James sur elle, ou si le fait qu'il choisisse de se battre contre elle signifie qu'il envisageait parfaitement qu'elle puisse le trahir. De toute façon, James n'avait pas tout à fait tort : Lily avait été horrible. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on lui fasse de cadeaux. Quéo était simplement à côté de la plaque. Il n'avait pas suivi tous les évènements.

« Je préfère ça. Dommage pour vous Evans, mais vous êtes dans de sales draps. »

« Tu… Attends, ça veut dire quoi ça, James ? » tonna Lily.

« La ferme, et mets-toi en garde de combat. »

Quéo changea le décor : la chaleur sèche et lourde fut remplacée par une ambiance glaciale et violente. Si James ne sentit pas la différence, Lily claqua des dents et plaça ses mains sur ses bras.

« Vous êtes déjà dans la peau de vos personnages ! Merlin que j'aime ça ! Alors, voyons si M. Fracas serait capable de faire du mal à sa douce et tendre… »

James sortit sa baguette. Lily écarquilla les yeux. Sirius se prit même à espérer qu'il ne le fasse pas.

« Je te préviens, si à trois tu n'es pas en garde, prête ou pas prête, je commence. »

Sirius se demanda si James jouait la comédie ou s'il était véritablement en colère. S'il jouait, alors s'il ratait sa carrière d'Auror ou de joueur de Quidditch, il pouvait se recycler dans le cinéma moldu. Il commença à compter. Lily regarda James, atterrée, sans comprendre. Elle semblait chercher à juger s'il était sérieux ou si elle rêvait. Mais lorsque James arriva à trois, et qu'il prit une position plus dangereuse, Lily réagit et sortit sa baguette. Elle évita de justesse un sort. Sirius retint sa respiration. Cette situation était trop invraisemblable. A la réflexion, jamais Lily ne trahirait James. Et même si, en le rembarrant, elle avait toujours était incisive et violente, elle n'avait jamais été méchante au point de lui assener tant d'horreurs. C'était impossible. Lily n'avait pas pu faire tout ça.

Lily regarda James sans comprendre.

« MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN OU QUOI ? »

« CRUCIFIX ! »

« PROTEGO ! Ah tu veux jouer à ça ?! » hurla-t-elle, plus en colère que jamais. « Ah tu veux jouer à ça » marmonna-t-elle avec rage.

James sembla décontenancé par la réaction de Lily. Celle-ci, fulminante, retroussa ses manches et foudroya James du regard. Sirius eut même peur. Que comptait-elle faire ?

« VOUS ME GONFLEZ TOUS AVEZ VOS IMBECILITES ! VOUS VOULEZ DU THEATRE ? HEIN ? VOUS VOULEZ DU THEATRE ? »

James recula devant la colère de Lily. Les Maraudeurs fixaient la jeune fille, ahuris – comme le reste de la classe.

« EH BEN VOUS ALLEZ EN AVOIR ! Oh, James ! Comment as-tu pu croire que je t'avais trahi ? Moi qui m'envoie pourtant en l'air avec Sirius, Remus et Peter tous les soirs sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte ! Je suis une vraie traînée, comme dans tous les trucs à l'eau de rose ! De toute façon, à chaque fois la fille est la salope, alors que j'ai lu ton bouquin de Quidditch sans te demander la permission ou que je t'ai trahi, ça ne change rien. Tu veux quand même me tuer ! »

James ne bougeait pas, bouche-bée. Lily semblait péter une grosse durite.

« QUOI ? T'AS RIEN A REPONDRE A CA TOCARD ? »

James trépigna, jeta un sort à Lily qui l'évita. Elle l'avait mis en colère, et un James en colère n'était jamais quelque chose de beau.

« ACIDIUM ! » hurla James.

Lily eut un mouvement de panique. Sirius haussa les sourcils. James lançait de l'acide sur Lily ? C'était dangereux, là, quand même ! Quéo ne réagissait pas ?

« De toute façon, ça n'a jamais été ça entre nous. » joua encore Lily. « T'es vraiment pas un bon coup ! »

Là, les Maraudeurs ne purent s'en empêcher et s'écroulèrent de rire. Lily ne pouvait que jouer. Et vu le sourire ironique, elle semblait plus que consciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire. James, lui, bouillait de rage. Il jeta un sort, deux sorts, trois sorts à la suite, tous plus puissants les uns que les autres, se ridiculisant de plus en plus par ses accès de colère. Sirius ne savait pas s'il entendait les rires idiots des Serpentard moqueurs, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait s'il les percevait. Lily regarda James, véritablement étonnée. Elle pensait qu'il jouait la comédie. A son regard, Sirius le comprit. Et le voir s'énerver comme ça lui montra qu'il ne jouait pas. Qu'il était vraiment en colère. Qu'il la détestait même. Sirius, à travers les giclées de neige, vit le regard désolé de Lily qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, mais qui sentait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Lily attrapa sa baguette et s'envoya un sort qui la fit traverser la fenêtre. Pour la troisième fois du cours, les vitraux se brisèrent. Le corps de Lily passa dehors. Et personne ne réagit.

* * *

Sirius attendait depuis une heure. Que faisait-il là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais alors absolument aucune. Qu'espérait-il ? Ambre. Qu'elle vienne. Qu'ils puissent discuter de leur nuit passée ensemble. Elle avait son importance, autant pour lui que pour elle, et il le savait. Et puis il fallait tromper son inquiétude. Lily avait fait une chute vertigineuse de plus de vingt mètres. Heureusement pour elle, James avait réagit à temps et s'était jeté également par la fenêtre. Certes, ce n'était pas malin, mais d'un magnifique Accio, il avait réussi à attraper Lily, et d'un Wingardium Leviosa, il avait ralenti leur chute. Mais Lily était évanouie dans un état assez critique. James, lui, n'avait – par miracle – rien eu du tout. Mais le fait d'avoir sauvé la vie de Lily ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Ni le fait qu'elle ait pu mourir. En fait, il avait un tel détachement que c'était assez effrayant. Pomfresh avait poussé la gueulante de sa vie, et Quéo avait passé trois heures dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Pour le moment, personne ne savait s'il serait maintenu dans ses fonctions. D'un côté, Sirius espérait que oui. Même s'il était fou, irresponsable et immensément dangereux, il était également très bon pédagogue sur ce point-là. 

Mais il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Lily. Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien à faire. Mais il doutait que Lily ait pu être aussi désagréable. Pourquoi aurait-elle réagi comme ça si elle avait été si méchante ? Pourquoi aurait-elle été si surprise ? Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas achevé son travail en humiliant définitivement James ? Pourquoi avait-elle sauté par la fenêtre ? A l'humble avis de Sirius, elle avait sûrement espéré que Quéo la ferait remonter à temps, comme pour les autres, ou même qu'elle puisse utiliser le sort de Windgardium Leviosa, mais elle avait lâché sa baguette par mégarde et Quéo n'avait pas réagi assez vite à cause de l'étonnement.

Sirius fut coupé dans ses pensées par le bruit de la porte. Dans la faible lumière diffusée par une bougie, il vit Ambre s'approcher. Elle semblait soucieuse, mais satisfaite. Elle referma doucement la porte, et se tint devant Sirius sans bouger. Celui-ci se leva également, et se racla la gorge.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, oui. »

« Et Lily ? »

« Elle est encore évanouie, et Pomfresh hésite à l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste. »

« Merde. »

« Comme tu dis. Tu sais ce qui c'est passé pour que Potter soit autant en colère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu lui faire ? Ce n'est pas sa faute si elle n'a pas cédé à ses avances quand même ! »

« Oh, elle a fait pire. Elle l'a totalement insulté, et je peux te dire que ce qu'elle lui a dit en aurait dissuadé plus d'un, même James. Alors la voir vivre et lui parler comme si de rien était ça a dû le secouer. »

« Mouais. »

« Mouais. »

Il y eut un silence. Ambre baissa les yeux, et regarda le lit.

« Je ne… Je ne regrette pas, tu sais, pour l'autre nuit. »

« Moi non plus. Mais on est allés trop vite, peut-être ? »

« Non, non. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as été si froide aujourd'hui ? »

« Sirius, comprends-moi, je suis une Serpentard ! Là-bas, tout le monde surveille tout le monde, et June plus que les autres depuis que tu lui as fait ce coup-bas. Elle est persuadée qu'on fricote tous les deux – ce en quoi elle n'a pas vraiment tort – alors si je m'affiche devant toi, je vais me faire sacrément lyncher. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais qu'on évite de trop se parler. Même en Potions. Surtout en Potions. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Fais comme si le temps s'était arrêté au moment où je me suis enfuie. Comme si tu ne m'avais pas retrouvée. Ca te va ? »

« Euh… Ouais. Mais je ne peux rien dire à mes copains ? Je n'aime pas l'idée de leur mentir… »

« Tu ne leur mens pas voyons ! Tu ne leur dis pas tout… Ce qui n'est pas pareil ! »

Sirius lui sourit, et s'approcha d'elle. Il enlaça sa taille, et pencha la tête vers son cou, dans ses cheveux. Il sentit Ambre sourire, alors qu'elle passait ses mains autour de ses épaules.

« Tu m'as manquée. »

Ambre tourna la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Puis elle lui sourit :

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

**Fin du chapitre 29**

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Katy :** Hello hello ! Ca va les gens ? Yep ! Moi aussi ! 'Tendez je me roule mon joint et je suis toute à vous…

_Katy, de nos jours, le cannabis est illégal._

**Katy :** Yep. Chez les Moldus. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une Moldue ?

_… Pas vraiment._

**Katy :** Nous sommes d'accord. Donc je fume mon joint et tu m'emmerdes pas. Vouaaaaaaaala ! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Allez, c'est parti ! Alors, **Laurina** dit qu'elle n'a pas tout compris au chapitre.

_Yep. Normal. C'est fait pour. Mais afin que vous compreniez bien ce qui se passe, je vais faire un petit récapitulatif : il est 23h57. D'un côté, Lily passe une excellente soirée avec James avec qui elle fait amie-ami, d'un autre, Sirius part à la recherche d'Ambre, la trouve, et après une discussion sort avec elle en secret, d'un autre également, nous avons Peter qui entend une voix dans sa tête, voix qui appartient à Voldemort, qui vient même jusqu'à rendre une petite visite à Peter. D'autre part, nous avons un autre James qui joue les chevaliers à tort et qui, après une violente engueulade avec une autre Lily, décide de la rayer de sa vie. Et dans une dernière partie, nous avons une autre Ambre qui fuit Sirius par dehors et qui rencontre Electre, sa jumelle morte. Tout ça se passe à la même heure. Mais c'est normal que vous vous posiez des questions._

**Katy :** … (regard vide) Rien pigé.

_C'est fait pour._

**Katy :** Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_Pourquoi pas ?_

**Katy :** Parce que c'est embêtant, tordu et triste.

_… Triste ? Meuh non ! Tordu, certes. Embêtant… J'en conviens, mais triste, que nenni ! Bon, allez continue…_

**Katy :** Mouais. Comprends toujours pas, moi… **Puce** demande quand Sirius répondra aux reviews.

_Euh… Plus tard. La prochaine fois, ce sera Quéo ou Dumbledore, comme vous voulez. Au choix. Tiens, allez, choisissez celui que vous voulez : Quéo ou Dumbledore. _

**Katy :** T'as vraiment que ça à foutre, toi !

_Tu préfères que je t'invente un truc tordu, sadique et embêtant ?_

**Katy :** Votez, votez les enfants !

_Bien. Alors continue les RAR !_

**Katy :** Ok, nous avons donc …

_(toute fière d'elle) Je règne en tyran sur mes personnages ! Gniark, gniark, gniark ! La classe…_

**Katy :** Nous avons donc **Angelene Hysteria**, qui pose la 'question cruciale' : 'Qui est derrière tout ça et pourquoi ?' après un développement très intéressant du chapitre.

_… _

**_Ange_**_, sincèrement, t'espère quand même pas que je réponde à la question, hum ? C'était une question rhétorique, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes donc bien d'accord._

**Katy : Yonara** qui demande de l'aide… **Yonara** qui demande encore de l'aide… Puis **Gaffiotte** qui fait une méga review ! Alors c'est parti : elle demande ce qui serait le mieux si Ambre jette Sirius par la fenêtre : l'armer d'un parachute au préalable, ou s'armer d'un trampoline au préalable également.

_Je dirais le parachute. Certes, le trampoline est amusant, mais un trampoline sert à trampoliner. Et quand on trampoline, parfois on saute haut – normal – on vole haut – normal – et on se ramasse la gueule par terre parce qu'on a raté l'atterrissage sur le trampoline – normal quand on s'appelle Kazy. Sauf que toi visiblement tu veux récupérer Sirius en forme. Donc je choisirais le parachute. Ou les deux, remarque. _

**Katy :** C'est quoi les PMS ? Elle parle de ça dans sa reviews.

_Poissons Magiquement Sadomasos ? __Euh… Non, je crois pas… Chais pas. **Gaffiotte**, ça veut dire quoi ?_

**Katy :** … C'est moi où elle passe son temps à te raconter sa vie dans sa review ?

_Yep ! Et j'adore ! C'est vraiment trop marrant !_

**Katy :** (regarde l'auteur d'un air vitreux) Ouais. Bon, bref, **Lilouthephoenix** a hâte de lire le retour d'Electre.

_Oulah ! Vous vous doutez bien que je tiens un sacré filon ! Electre, on ne la reverra pas avant un sacré bon bout de temps. Il n'y aura presque plus de POV de Ambre de toute façon. Surtout des POV des Maraudeurs et de Lily. Vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi._

**Katy :** Tordue je vous dis…

_Yep. J'ai été à bonne école. _

**Katy : Tatiana Black** te demande si tu n'en as pas marre de recevoir des compliments.

_Nan. C'est le genre de choses dont on ne se lasse pas. Surtout quand c'est fait avec originalité._

**Katy : **C'est bien ce que je me disais. Combien y a-t-il de Lily, de Ambre et de James ?

_Deux exemplaires de chaque. Bradés ! Pas chers mes personnages, pas chers !_

**Katy : (**rires).

_Ma chanson préférée de Within, c'est Bittersweet ! Un vrai bijou ! Magnifique ! Elle me donne envie de pleurer…_

**Katy :** … Impossible. Il n'y a que les gens qui ont un cœur qui pleurent.

_C'est pour ça que j'ai dit : 'ça me donne envie de pleurer' et pas 'ça me fait pleurer'. Patate._

**Katy :** Et c'est le retour de **Yonara** ! Comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois (rit de sa propre blague).

_C'était nul, ça, Katy. Comme diraient les Friends : « You stink ! »._

**Katy :** Pf ! En tout cas elle a trouvé le chapitre plus noir que les autres.

_Yep. Plus noir. Comme **Ange** l'a savamment démontré : je suis une garce. Petites bluettes sympas qui en fait sont des brasiers géants. L'arbre qui cache la forêt quoi. Putain que je suis douée en métaphores !_

**Katy :** J'osais pas le dire ! **Lory** te souhaite un bon Noël et soupçonne quelque chose.

_Yep. Bien soupçonné. Tu as vu juste, Auguste ! _

Katy : **Gryffus** avoue qu'il n'a pas tout très bien compris…

_Je répète : c'est normal, et j'en suis même très contente. Personnellement, j'étais persuadée que vous comprendriez tout immédiatement. Ça me paraît tellement évident lol ! Mais c'est peut-être parce que j'ai toute l'histoire en tête, aussi…_

**Katy :** Non, tu crois ? Non mais celle-là ! OOOOOHHHHH Le tome 6 sort donc le 14 juillet ? Quel tome 6 ? Tome 6 de quoi ? C'est quoi ça un tome 6 ?

Héhéhé ! Vive JKR. J'espère qu'il sera un peu mieux que le tome 5, quand même. En tout cas, elle a bien choisi la date. Vous croyez qu'on peut commander le bouquin dès maintenant ? Parce que bon… Tiens, en parlant des tomes, je relis le tome 4 en ce moment – insomnies obligent (je sais je vous raconte ma vie, vous vous en foutez, blablabla, vous avez raison) – et j'ai été frappée par sa… son… Truc. Yep. Y a un Truc dans ce bouquin. J'ai relu le chapitre Véritasérum l'autre jour, et j'ai été frappée par tous les détails qu'elle a laissé dans chaque chapitre. Non seulement le coup de la Coupe de Feu dont on ne soupçonne jamais Maugrey… Pourtant, tout ce qu'il dit prend sens lorsqu'il explique pourquoi, quand et où il a fait tout ce qu'il a fait. On remarque qu'il était omniprésent et que tout s'explique… Puis Rita Skeeter, dont JKR laisse divers indices… J'ai été sidérée. Et puis Neville qui est figé lorsqu'il parle du Doloris et qu'il voit Maugrey. La moue de Maugrey quand il apprend le nom de Neville… Toutes ces petites choses qui, en fait, font qu'on se pose les questions sur l'instant, mais qu'on les oublie ensuite, pour les retrouver plus tard. Je me souviens que, quand j'avais lu le premier tome il y a quatre ou cinq ans je ne sais plus, je m'étais demandé pourquoi Neville vivait avec sa grand-mère, et j'avais été étonnée du fait que Harry ne se pose aucune question. Mais en fait, tout était prévu. Les Détraqueurs, Azkaban, Croupton, Verpey – dont je ne sais toujours que penser – les farfadets, le Tournoi… Elle avait tout prévu. Tout, du début à la fin. Chaque détail. Alors finalement, en lisant ça je me dit que finalement le tome 5 ne doit pas être si mauvais. Puisque c'est un bouquin de transition dans lequel il n'y a pas vraiment de fil conducteur, et qui semble moins ordonné, c'est normal qu'il soit moins bien… Mais bon. Bon bref, ça c'est mon avis. Qui ne doit pas vous intéresser énormément. Mille pardons pour cette interruption. Personnellement, j'ai plusieurs idées sur le Tome 6, et si ça vous intéresse, je vous les dirai. En privé ou non, comme vous voulez.

**Katy :** … … … … … Té ça t'inspire, toi, Harry Potter.

_Pourquoi tu crois que j'écris des fics dessus ?_

**Katy :** Bah quand même… A ce point ?!

_Yep. J'y croyais pas moi-même. Non, sérieusement, tout ce que je pense… En plus dans le tome 4 il y avait bien plus d'humour que dans mon souvenir, et je me suis prise plusieurs fois à éclater de rire. (« C'est mieux Harry, beaucoup mieux, dit Hermione qui paraissait épuisée mais ravie », hein **Ange** ? (rires))_

**Katy :** … Pas compris.

_Tant pis. Euh… On va peut-être reprendre les RAR, là non ?_

**Katy :** Yep. Serait temps. Nous passons donc à **Hedwige 93** : elle ne comprend pas le chapitre, Lily l'énerve parce qu'elle ne veut pas s'avouer qu'elle l'aime et veut savoir quand ils sortiront ensemble, puis elle est contente pour Ambre.

_Normal que tu ne comprennes rien… (Y a de l'écho), merci pour Ambre elle en a bien besoin la pauvre bichette, quant à Lily et James, ce sera pour plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils seront ensemble. Seulement je repousse au maximum ce moment parce que je déteste écrire ce genre de scène. Je les trouve mièvres, débiles, lapin love et affreuses. Vous n'imaginez même pas combien je me suis fait bataille pour écrire la fin du chapitre 27. Une abomination. _

**Katy :** Aaaaah… L'Amour… Moi je l'ai trouvé…

_Tu vas me couper la tête ? (rires)_

**Katy :** … Pas compris.

_Normal._

**Katy : Broack Dincht**, toujours aussi sensible, demande si ce chapitre l'est.

_(rires). Oui et non. Entre Lily et James (première scène), non ce n'est pas romantique. C'est de la drague, et c'est pas vraiment de la drague douce et sensuelle. Entre Ambre et Sirius j'appellerais pas ça du romantisme, mais de la gêne. T'as déjà avoué à quelqu'un que tu détestais que tu l'aimes ? Franchement, je sais pas comment Lily a fait pour s'asseoir sur sa fierté et céder à James alors que pendant des années – au moins deux ans – elle l'a envoyé chier. Moi j'aurais pas pu. Trop d'ego pour ça. Quant à Peter, non c'était pas franchement romantique. Pauvre Peter… La panique totale ! Pour Lily et James (deuxième scène), c'est pas non plus d'un romantisme flagrant : ils s'envoient des saletés à la figure, et James se reçoit même une gifle. Enfin, si t'appelle ça du romantisme… Bon, et pour Ambre et Electre, elles ne sont pas non plus incestueuses, alors on repassera pour l'amour dans ce sens-là. Ai-je répondu à ta question ?_

**Katy :** … T'es vraiment inspirée ce soir.

_J'ai dormi 3 heures cette nuit, j'ai eu deux heures de sport, je suis rentrée chez moi à pieds (30 minutes), et je sors de mon cours de piano dont la prof me prend pour une droguée à cause de mon air planant et mes yeux rougis du fait de la fatigue. Pauvre madame Ota… Elle mérite pas ça ! Bref, on s'en fout de ma vie._

**Katy :** Ouais, complètement. Apparemment, **Broack** repart dans ses délires « chorales gothiques apocalyptiques ».

_MDR ! Je t'ai surpris visiblement ? Honnêtement ? Tant mieux. Non, ils ne rêvaient pas, et ils étaient tous sobres malgré la quantité d'alcool avalée._

**Katy : La Folleuh** demande « Ils se font tous avoir non ? Quel est ce sortilège ? C'est à cause de cheminée-man ? Ou alors juste à cause d'Electre ? » En passant, elle adore le nom.

_Alors : Yep, ils se font tous avoir. Le Sortilège… Hé hé hé… 'Cherche, et tu trouveras' sera mon seul conseil. Oui, c'est à cause de cheminée-man, Electre n'a pas grand chose à voir là-dedans, bien qu'elle ait un grand rôle à tenir. Pour le nom, je l'ai simplement piqué à Sophocle dans la pièce éponyme. C'était une Grecque amoureuse de son père décédé. L'équivalent d'Œdipe, quoi, mais contraire. Bref, on se comprend. Merci pour les RAR, si ça te plaît, alors je continue. _

**Katy :** Dernière question : Malice aurait-elle pu être une réincarnation de Jenny ?

_Non. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire que Malice remplaçait Jenny. Ce n'était qu'une image. Jenny n'ont aucun rapport l'une entre l'autre. Jenny est morte, et a été assassinée par Voldemort. Elle a été inhumée par l'Archer (clin d'œil à l'excellente fic de **Angelene Hysteria** qu'il faut absolument que vous alliez lire !). Donc impossible. Malice et Jenny n'ont rien en commun à part une scolarité à Poudlard, et une amitié avec les Maraudeurs. _

**Katy :** Ok, check ! **Legolas 94** et **Marina** t'encouragent à continuer.

TIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

**Katy : Kamala** demande si Electre est ressuscitée et va remourir ?

_Hé, hé, hé ! _

_…_

_Non. Réfléchissez bien. Les previews que je fais ne sont pas écrits au hasard. Relis-le, et essaye de comprendre comment j'ai fonctionné, puis les images que j'ai données dans les chapitres précédents. Mais n'accordez pas beaucoup d'importance au fait « elle meurt à nouveau » de toute façon. C'est important, mais ce sera éclairé plus tard. Enfin, faites comme vous voulez._

**Katy :** Ouais bah tu pourrais être plus claire. Personnellement, je ne vois pas. En plus il y a toujours un traître. Ce serait le traître qui ferait tout ça ? Et Potter ? Il n'est plus en danger ?

_… _

_Gniark, gniark, gniark… Qui sait ? _

**Katy :** Tu peux me répondre ?

_Yep. Allez, viens…_

* * *

**Avis à la populaschtroumpf :** Si vous le voulez bien, je vous laisse le choix. Désormais, ce sera comme ça. Deux personnages, et selon vos votes, je sélectionnerai. En cas d'égalité, je demanderai à un avis impartial : Dieu lui-même. Ou alors je choisirai moi-même. Enfin, n'oubliez pas : voter, c'est important. 

**Katy :** Hé ho, tu te prendrais pas un peu au sérieux ?

_Mouah ? La Mot ne Se prend jamais au sérieux…_

* * *

**Preview chapitre 30 : **

Tout est étrange à Poudlard. Certes, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Mais là, c'est quand même plus qu'étrange : son fan la déteste, sa meilleure amie a l'air d'un cadavre, et elle ne se comprend plus elle-même ! Rien ne va plus. Alors c'est simple : il faut comprendre.

**Chapitre 30 : Quand Lily cherche à comprendre. POV Lily.**


	30. Quand Lily cherche à comprendre

**Disclaimer** : Argfh… Si je gagnais de l'argent pour ça, croyez-moi ça se saurait…

**Protection parentale** : G, crois-je du moins.

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont dix sept ans, Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, et acquiert de plus en plus de pouvoir. A Poudlard, la plupart des Septième Année ont fait leur choix. Sera-t-il seulement le bon ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Sirius fait l'amour avec Ambre, James et Lily se font la gueule, et après un duel qui les oppose sur les bons soins de Quéo, Lily se jette délibérément par la fenêtre, sans raison particulièrement apparente.

**Note de Wam** : Spécial hommage à Gaffiotte, dont j'honore aujourd'hui les fou-rires monumentaux que ses reviews ont créés, avec un petit passage clin d'œil spécial pour elle. J'espère qu'il lui plaira. J'avais promis que j'essayerai de le caser, et voilà, je l'ai fait. Sinon, encore merci à Ange qui a correctionné le chapitre, comme d'hab, lu donc et approuvé visiblement. Si j'étais à l'eurovision je remercierais mes parents, mais bon… Je suis pas à l'eurovision et mes parents n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Très intéressante, la Note de Wam aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 30 : Quand Lily cherche à comprendre

Lily ne comprenait rien du tout. Mais alors rien du tout. A quoi ? A tout. Rien en particulier. Si. Aux mecs. Habituellement, on disait que c'était l'inverse, mais pour elle c'était complètement autre chose. Il y avait des trucs pas clairs du tout qui se passaient depuis un mois. Depuis Halloween, Lily ne comprenait plus rien, ne suivait plus l'affaire (comprendre : sa vie), et cela semblait être pareil pour tout Poudlard.

En plus elle avait rêvé que Sirius et James – appelé dans son rêve James-le-Barbu puisqu'il était barbu dans son rêve – se faisaient poursuivre par une poule-garou. Qu'est-ce qu'une poule-garou ? Bonne question : elle n'en savait rien du tout. Mais l'expression 'quand les poules auront des dents' prenait tout son sens dans ce moment-là. Non seulement parce qu'elles en avaient, mais en plus parce qu'elles leur couraient après en hurlant des « cot cot cot codeeeeeek cot cot cot cot cot codeeeeeeekkkk » et en détalant après eux. Sirius s'était d'ailleurs fait mordre, mais heureusement, James l'avait sauvé en sortant une hache et en leur fracassant toutes la tête dans une marre de sang pour le moins écœurante. Sirius, qui était tombé à genou sous le choc, avait été rejoint par James surnommé dès lors 'James-le-Vengeur'. James avait alors fait une magnifique déclaration d'amour à Sirius, sous les violons au son délicat et à la musique romantico-mélodramatique. Grâce à cela, Sirius avait été sauvé. Et James et Sirius s'étaient sauté dessus dans une accolade virile qui s'était transformé en roulage de pelle monumental. Lily s'était réveillée à ce moment-là, en état de choc.

Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de James ? Il ne lui parlait plus depuis Halloween. Enfin, si, il lui avait parlé le lendemain. Lily ne comprenait rien à ce type : il lui disait qu'il l'aimait depuis quatre ans, lui proposait d'être ami la veille, et le lendemain il la méprisait et ne lui parlait plus du tout. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Elle avait bien essayé de lui parler, depuis un mois, mais à chaque fois ses amis s'arrangeaient pour l'éviter. Remus semblait fuir sa nouvelle petite amie Emma – elle les avait surpris un soir dans la bibliothèque – alors qu'il traînait un peu plus avec une gamine de Sixième Année que Lily n'aimait pas. Peter évitait ses amis bien qu'il restait souvent avec eux. En cours, Lily passait le plus clair de son temps à les observer pour voir ce qui clochait. Et elle trouvait Peter distant. Sirius, lui, passait son temps à reluquer Ambre, laquelle semblait gênée par tant d'attentions. Ambre aussi s'était éloignée d'elle. Elles avaient rapidement parlé de leur soirée respective. Ambre lui avait lâché en rougissant qu'elle avait simplement dansé une fois avec lui et que ça s'était mal terminé.

Bref, son entourage était carrément bizarre. La semaine qu'elle avait passé à l'infirmerie à cause de sa malencontreuse chute, lui avait beaucoup servi pour éclaircir certains points que lui avait rapporté Alice. Ou Julia. Mais Alice était plus fiable, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas mentir.

1) Depuis quand James était-il si étrange ?

Réponse(s) : il avait toujours été étrange. Mais là il l'était quand même plus que d'habitude. A quoi jouait-il, donc. Au chaud-froid ? Genre, je me rapproche pour mieux me reculer ? Je suis galant, plus le salaud le plus goujat de la planète ? Même Sirius n'aurait pas fait ça ! Pourquoi lui disait-il qu'il voulait être ami s'il préférait l'ignorer et être méchant avec elle ? Visiblement, elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, et en se jetant par la fenêtre, elle avait quand même sacrément payé. Même si elle l'avait plutôt fait en espérant être rattrapée par Quéo, et au pire en utilisant le sort de vol, le résultat avait été le même. D'ailleurs, elle avait été très étonnée de voir que James était venu la sauver. Donc on en revenait au même point : chaud ou froid ? Ami ou ennemi ?

2) Depuis quand Remus évitait-il Emma et traînait-il avec les gamines ?

Réponse(s) : elle n'en savait rien. Visiblement, Hysteria lui avait dit un truc. Mais alors était-il amoureux d'Emma ou d'Hysteria ? On disait que les loup-garou ne pouvaient aimer qu'une seule fois. Emma ou Hysteria ? Il était évident que, si Emma apprenait que Remus était un loup-garou, vu son caractère et son éducation, elle serait complètement paniquée et ne saurait pas du tout gérer la situation. Alors qu'Hysteria gèrerait beaucoup mieux l'histoire. Et puis Emma était un peu nunuche. Gentille, mais pas très ouverte et un peu extrémiste. Remus était dans de sales draps de toute façon.

3) Depuis quand Peter était-il distant envers les Maraudeurs ?

Réponse(s) : La bonne question était plutôt 'pourquoi'. Pourquoi Peter, qui était si proche, et complètement admiratif, limite amorphe et lobotomisé devant eux depuis six ans commençait-il à être distant ? Commençait-il à voir qu'il pouvait vivre sans eux ? Qu'ils ne régissaient pas sa vie ? Moui. Peter, depuis l'année dernière, prenait confiance en lui. Mais ça ne collait quand même pas. Elle aurait quand même pu aller le voir, mais bizarrement, lui aussi l'évitait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire ?

4) Depuis quand Sirius montrait-il ouvertement son attirance pour Ambre ?

Réponse(s) : Bah depuis Halloween. Donc que c'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que Ambre n'avait pas dit ? Pourquoi Ambre paraissait-elle gênée de ces regards ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle rien ?

5) Pourquoi Ambre était-elle distante envers tout le monde ? Et depuis quand ?

Réponse(s) : Depuis Halloween, comme d'hab. Donc il s'était passé quelque chose entre Ambre et Sirius. Quelque chose de pas clair. Qui la gênait, qui la poussait à lui mentir à elle, Lily Evans, sa meilleure amie, et qui l'amenait à s'éloigner d'elle. Deux solutions : ou ils sortaient ensemble, ou il s'était passé quelque chose qui poussait Sirius à soudoyer Ambre.

Toutes les bizarreries remontaient à Halloween. Que s'était-il passé ? Les seuls qui avaient les réponses étaient les intéressés. Le problème était que les intéressés l'évitaient. Mais à la réflexion, ce n'était pas grave. Elle trouverait le moyen de savoir quoi. Lily arrivait toujours à ses fins, de toute façon.

* * *

« Il paraît que James va aller au bal de Noël avec cette traînée d'Emilie Sommers » marmonna Alice avec mauvaise humeur. 

« Et alors ? » demanda Lily en feignant l'indifférence.

Avec ce que lui avait dit James à Halloween, Lily s'était imaginée aller au bal de Noël avec lui. Mais visiblement il avait définitivement tiré un trait sur elle. En temps normal, ça lui aurait fait plaisir. Les autres années au moins. Limite elle aurait sorti le champagne et les cotillons, mais là… Elle se sentait triste. Trahie. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ?

« Et alors ?! Tu sais qu'il paraît qu'elle s'est tapé les cousins Johnson pour taper la comparaison ? Et qu'elle tourne autour de James pour voir s'il est vraiment si amoureux de toi ?! »

« Et ça a donné quoi ? » demanda Lily.

« De ? »

« La comparaison ! Lequel est le meilleur ? Gary, Hernie ou Phil ? »

« Euh… Je n'en sais rien. » répondit Alice, dans le flou. Puis se reprenant : « Tu veux dire que tu t'en fous ? Que ça ne te fait rien qu'il y aille avec elle ? »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça me fasse quelque chose ? »

« Alors tu veux dire que le fait de savoir qu'elle va le chauffer comme un malade ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ? Que savoir que tout amoureux de toi qu'il est, il reste un mec qui se fait rabrouer depuis quatre ans et qu'il va très certainement craquer ? Qu'il va très sûrement coucher avec elle, dévasté par ce que tu lui aurais fait ? »

« Quoi ? » réagit soudainement Lily. « Tu sais quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Je ne peux rien dire, Lily. Je suis désolée. Ils m'ont mise sous secret du silence puisque je ne sais pas mentir. J'ai surpris une conversation. Si tu veux savoir, va les voir. »

« Mais ils m'évitent ! »

« Je pensais pas que c'était le genre de choses qui t'arrêtaient. »

Lily regarda Alice. Le cours de Sortilèges qu'elle était sensé écouter entrait par une oreille et ressortait par l'autre. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'écouter le cours. D'ailleurs, il l'ennuyait profondément. C'était d'un trivial affligeant. Et dire que la majorité des élèves ne savaient pas faire ça… Lily soupira. Si même les 'sang pur' n'y arrivaient pas, où allait le monde ? Lily eut un ricanement.

« Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison. »

« Meugneuh ? A propos de quoi ? »

« Mais faut attendre la fin du cours. Mreugnf. J'ai la flemme. »

« Euh… Bah… »

Lily regarda Alice. Une idée lui vint alors. Vous savez, comme dans les dessins animés pour gamins, avec la petite ampoule qui s'allume. Si Lily avait eu une ampoule à côté de la tête, elle se serait allumée. Un regard désolé répondit à celui interrogatif d'Alice qui pressentait le drame.

« Désolée Alice. »

« Que que quoi ? »

« Vademecum spasmofilis dodo ! »

Alice regarda Lily avait incompréhension et tomba de sa chaise. Rapidement, elle fut secouée de soubresauts. Lily se mordilla la lèvre. Elle y avait peut-être mis un peu trop de cœur. Tant pis. Alice comprendrait. Elle comprendrait, hein ? Oui, oui, elle comprendrait. Elles étaient amies.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Mademoiselle Evans, réagissez que diable ! »

Visiblement, Flitwick avait pris sa réflexion pour de la tétanisation. Brave Flitwick. Si gentil. Flitwick calma les spasmes d'Alice, et s'apprêtait à l'emmener quand Lily l'arrêta.

« Je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie. J'ai simplement besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un. Tiens, Potter, viens avec moi. »

« Remus est Préfet. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Et je suis Préfète-en-Chef. Tu viens avec moi ou je retire dix points à Gryffondor. »

Autour d'eux, les élèves se mirent à jaser. Les Maraudeurs observèrent Lily sans comprendre – quoique Remus avait un sourire qui en disait long et qui ne plaisait pas le moins du monde à Lily – alors que les autres Serdaigle regardaient Lily en chuchotant. Lily entendit des 'Tu crois qu'ils vont le faire ?' 'Je suis sûre qu'elle va l'engueuler parce qu'il la trompe.' 'Non c'est pas possible, on va pas voir ça !' qui firent rire intérieurement Lily. Celle-ci attrapa la main d'Alice. James attendit quelques secondes, puis sous le regard de Flitwick, céda. Il s'approcha et attrapa son bras.

« Vous pourriez le faire seule et magiquement, Miss Evans ? »

« Et si je tombais sur Peeves ? Ou si elle s'agitait de spasmes ? J'aurais sûrement besoin d'aide. Et vous avez un cours à diriger. Nous revenons le plus vite possible. »

Flitwick s'inclina devant les arguments de son élèves. Lily eut un sourire narquois. Elle pouvait être une véritable garce quand elle voulait. Dommage qu'elle ne le veuille pas souvent. Mais ça, ça pouvait changer.

* * *

« C'est quoi ton problème Evans ? » 

Il avait lâché Alice au premier tournant. C'était elle qui devait supporter le poids d'Alice dans son intégralité. La galanterie Gryffondorienne et Pottérienne ? Un mythe ouais ! Ni plus ni moins ! Quant à Alice, Lily se promit de l'empêcher d'avaler ces paquets de chocogrenouilles qu'elle engloutissait. Jamais elle l'aurait pensée aussi lourde. Bon sang ! Elle allait crouler sous le poids ! Tant pis.

Lily lâcha Alice au milieu du couloir et s'approcha de James qui regarda sa camarade giser par terre. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose, ça…

« C'est quoi TON problème, Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?! Hein ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« DE QUOI JE PARLE ? JE PARLE DE… »

« Bon sang Evans baisse d'un ton ! »

James lui montra les salles de classes qui menaçaient de s'ouvrir à tout moment, et les personnages curieux des tableaux qui regardaient le couple avec intérêt et amusement. Lily détestait les commérages. Et si elle continuait de hurler de la sorte, il allait en avoir de sacrément gros. Et des gros mensonges, surtout.

« Je parle du fait que tu m'ignores superbement alors que tu m'avais dit qu'on était amis ! Je te parle de tes regards venimeux, de tes sales coups débiles que tu recommences à faire, de ton crétinisme légendaire qui revient et de ton côté kief cool qui disparaît ! »

James la regarda d'un œil vide.

« Pardon ? »

« Jusqu'à l'année dernière, tu étais le pire des crétins arrogants. L'an dernier, tu deviens un gentil garçon tout mimi. Et cette année, alors que tu étais toujours comme ça et que je commençais à t'apprécier – oui, tu devenais kief cool ! – tu te mets à régresser ! Tu m'ignores ! ET TU SORS AVEC CETTE TRAÎNEE DE SOMMERS ! »

« Tu rigoles ? D'abord, je n'ai jamais dit qu'on était amis ! Enfin, si, mais l'an dernier ! Et ensuite, c'est toi qui m'a dit d'arrêter de te parler ! C'est toi qui me repousse, et quand j'ai voulu t'aider, tu m'as rembarré complètement ! Tu as été odieuse avec moi ! »

« Tu as voulu m'aider ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? »

« T'as la mémoire qui flanche Evans ? Alzheimer te guette dis donc ! »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Je te parle d'Halloween ! »

« Bah moi aussi ! »

« Ah bon ? Bah on n'a pas dû passer la même soirée alors ! »

Lily le regarda fixement. Sa colère était retombée. Mais bien sûr ! Ca coulait de source ! Ils n'avaient pas passé la même soirée ! En tout cas, pas tous les deux. Il y avait peut-être deux Remus, celui qui sortait avec Hysteria et celui qui sortait avec Emma ! Peut-être que Sirius était sorti avec Ambre pendant qu'elle faisait autre chose ! Et Peter ! Les Maraudeurs lui avaient peut-être fait quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Et puis ça pouvait être plein de trucs ! Ils parlaient de magie là ! Ils étaient dans un univers où n'importe quoi pouvait se passer !

« Quoi ? » demanda James. « J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ? »

Lily le regarda encore.

« Non. Non, pour une fois tu as dit un truc intelligent. »

« Dis-donc… » s'énerva James.

« Non James ne commence pas ! Tu as raison ! Nous n'avons pas passé la même soirée ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Ecoute, à Halloween, tu as passé toute la soirée à me draguer. Je t'ai raconté mes vacances, tu m'as raconté les tiennes et tu m'as raccompagnée. Une fois arrivés devant la porte de mon dortoir, tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on soit amis. Juste amis. Ça m'a étonnée, mais je me suis dit que c'était possible. Alors je t'ai serré la main. Mais depuis, tu me fusilles du regard et tu es froid et… Merde t'es gonflant ! »

« Quoi ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? C'est pas ça du tout qu'il s'est passé ! Je suis sorti pour prendre l'air et je t'ai vue te faire entraîner par Bébé Cava… Enfin Caleb machin. J'ai cru qu'il te faisait du mal alors je vous ai suivi et… »

Lily eut un sourire amusé, mais pas moqueur.

« Tu as joué les chevaliers servants quoi. »

« Ouais. » rougit James. « Enfin bon tu m'as craché des trucs à la figure, et je t'ai promis que je ne te parlerai plus. Et puis le lendemain, t'es toute miel, toute gentille, toute souriante, et j'ai eu l'impression que comme d'habitude et plus que jamais tu me prenais pour le roi des cons. »

« Comme d'habitude ? »

« Voyons Lily ça fait quatre ans que je te dis que je suis amoureux de toi, et tu m'humilies à chaque fois devant tout le monde. »

« C'est toi qui te déclare à chaque fois devant tout le monde en espérant que je n'aie pas le courage de te rembarrer. »

« Mais non, tu rêves. »

« Tu plaisantes ? J'ai même cru pendant un moment que tu avais des tendances masochistes, et que tu prenais ton pied en te faisant calmer devant tout le monde. »

« Tu rigoles ? Je pensais que tu étais sadique ! A toujours me rembarrer ! »

« Bah tu voulais pas comprendre ! Donc techniquement parlant, tu es maso. »

« Et techniquement parlant, t'es sadique. » fit James en riant. « Un bon couple ! Je suis sûr qu'au lit on s'entendrait super bien… »

Le sourire de Lily s'effaça. James perdit son air plaisantin et son assurance au même instant. Lily regarda son camarade avec un air dégoûté. James grimaça et porta ses mains à son visage. Lily reprit le bras inanimé d'Alice.

« Je suis désolé Lily… »

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Aide-moi à l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

« Non, Lily s'il te plaît… Je suis désolé ! C'est juste qu'avec toi j'arrive pas à… »

« La ferme James ! »

« Mais dès que tu me parles j'ai l'impression que ce sera juste pour ce moment-là alors j'essaye de me rendre intéressant pour que tu me voies et que tu aies envie de revenir me parler et… »

« Le problème, c'est que je te vois tellement que tu m'énerves ! »

« Bon sang mais t'as jamais voulu plaire à quelqu'un Lily ? T'as jamais voulu être la seule personne importante aux yeux de quelqu'un ? Hein ? Tu sais pas ce que ça fait de se faire rembarrer à chaque tentative ? »

Lily le pénétra du regard. De son regard vert. Mais plus le vert pétillant auquel il avait droit précédemment. Un regard froid, glacial qui pourtant ne l'effrayait pas.

« Non. » claqua Lily.

« Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je cherchais à comprendre. »

« Bon sang mais comment… Arfgh ! Tu me rends dingue ! »

Lily le regarda s'énerver contre lui-même. Il ne l'avait jamais insultée malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait craché. Il ne l'avait jamais frappée alors qu'elle ne s'était pas gênée, et qu'elle avait été la pire des salopes avec lui. Il ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos quand elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez une centaine de fois. Il l'avait écoutée quand elle le méprisait. Elle ne le méritait pas. HEIN ? Mais comment ça elle ne le méritait pas ? Pourquoi devrait-elle le mériter ? Hein ? Et pourquoi elle se posait ce genre de questions ?

James attrapa le bras d'Alice dans un geste colérique et la remit sur son épaule, supportant tout le poids de sa camarade. Lily se mit à rougir. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment chercher à comprendre James. Pour elle, ça s'était toujours résumé au fait qu'il l'aimait, point barre. Il l'aimait, la voulait, et c'était tout. Le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir l'énervait, alors il se maintenait dans ce culte de sa personnalité. Mais peut-être que c'était plus profond. Il lui avait dit lui-même l'année précédente, qu'il ne voulait plus l'aimer. Avait-elle si peu évoluée en deux ans quand lui l'avait fait en quelques mois ?

« C'est pour ça que tu y vas avec elle ? » murmura Lily.

« Elle qui ? »

« Cette traînée de Sommers. »

James eut un petit rire que Lily n'arriva pas à interpréter.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ? »

« La vérité. »

« Et toi ? Si tu me la disais la vérité ? »

« Ne retourne pas la situation ! » trépigna Lily.

« Ben voyons ! Ca te plairait hein ? T'es qu'une égocentrique narcissique. Tu es jalouse. »

« Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! »

« Pourquoi qualifies-tu Emilie de 'traînée de Sommers' alors ? »

« Emilie ? Tu l'appelles Emilie ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais… »

« Ne te surestimes pas. Je demandais simplement pour savoir. »

« Donc, la réponse c'est oui et non. »

Lily attendit une suite qui ne vint pas. Etait-il en train de se foutre d'elle ? Elle détestait ce genre de petit jeu ! Lily soupira en trépignant.

« Mais encore ? »

« Oui, j'y vais avec elle pour te rendre jalouse. Et non je n'y vais pas avec elle pour te rendre jalouse, mais parce que puisque je suis sûr à cent pour cent après la veste monumentale que tu m'as mise à Halloween, que tu ne voudras pas m'accompagner. Alors il faut bien que je me trouve une cavalière. »

« Et bizarrement, tu prends celle qui s'allonge le plus rapidement. Combien la passe ? »

James eut un nouveau petit rire.

« Vire-moi ce sourire arrogant de ton visage. » grommela Lily.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qui te dit que je veux pas aller au bal avec toi ? Hein ? »

James s'arrêta immédiatement, alors que Lily se mordait la lèvre, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le corps d'Alice tomba à nouveau par terre. Lily regarda son amie se ramasser le sol. Elle n'avait vraiment pas mérité ça, la pauvre.

« Bon, alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer. »

« T'expliquer quoi ? »

« Ton petit jeu ! »

« Quel petit jeu ? »

« Tu te moques de moi ? Hein ? Dis-moi que c'est ça, que tu plaisantes, et que tout Poudlard va arriver dans le couloir en hurlant 'SURPRIIIIIISE' ?! »

Lily haussa un sourcil, et marmonna un 'non' pas très assuré.

« Alors explique-moi à quoi tu joues ! Un coup tu dis oui, un coup tu dis non, un coup tu veux, un coup tu veux pas, un coup t'avances un coup tu recules ! Depuis la rentrée t'es complètement froide envers moi, et après Halloween, t'es toute gentille ! Avant, tu me rembarres, et là tu laisses entendre que tu ne dirais pas non pour aller au bal avec moi ! Alors une petite question : tu as un mode d'emploi ? »

Lily se mit à rougir. A la réflexion, il n'avait pas tort. Elle était exactement comme ça. Mais comme toutes les filles, non ? Quelle fille pouvait se vanter de n'avoir jamais fait tourner son monde en bourrique, sans s'en rendre compte ? Et puis c'était si compliqué ! Elle sortait avec Matthieu, allait au bal avec Caleb et était bizarre avec James. Pire que dans les séries américaines que Pétunia affectionnait tant. Bon, pour Caleb, c'était simple : il ne servait à rien. Juste un pion qui n'existait plus de toute façon. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord : ils n'allaient au bal que parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls. Pour Matthieu, elle l'aimait. Pour James elle… Euh… Elle rien du tout.

James dardait sur elle un regard colérique. Il attendait visiblement une réponse. Avait-elle un mode d'emploi ?

« Euh… Non… Je crois pas… »

« Et bah quand tu l'auras écrit ou que tu l'auras trouvé, tu me le signaleras. Et quand tu sauras ce que tu voudras, tu as mon numéro de cheminée. »

Il attrapa Alice pour la deuxième fois, et la remit sur ses épaules.

« Non, je l'ai pas. »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors ce sera trop tard. »

Il se remit en marche. Lily resta regarda sans vraiment la voir la tête d'Alice ballotter dans le vide, au rythme des pas de James. Sans aucune pensée pour son amie, elle se remit à avancer. Elle était vraiment tordue. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Comment James avait-il pu supporter un tel comportement pendant quatre ans ? Bon, les deux premières années s'était simple : elle ne voulait pas de lui. Mais l'année dernière, il aurait pu profiter de la situation maintes fois. Et cette année, elle faisait exactement ce dont elle soupçonnait James de faire : la technique du chaud/froid. La technique qu'elle détestait ! Comment pouvait-elle être aussi… Chiante ?

Il fallait quand même qu'elle se décide : voulait-elle aller au bal avec James ? Non. Voulait-elle qu'il y aille avec Emilie ? NOOOOOOOOOON !!!!! De toute évidence, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander d'aller au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre, du genre plus inoffensif. Une personne du genre Alice qui sortait toujours avec Frank – dont elle avait malgré tout peu de nouvelles – ou Julia. Donc il ne lui restait qu'une solution : se dévouer.

« James ! »

Il se retourna avec mauvaise humeur. Alice eut un balancement de tête plus violent que les autres. Merlin, elle allait tuer Lily à son réveil ! Et elle le méritait bien !

« Quoi ? »

« Pour… Le… Bal. »

« Oui ?! » cracha James.

« Oh hé ! Sois un peu plus aimable ! J'allais te dire que je voulais bien y aller mais… »

Le regard agacé de James la dissuada de continuer sa phrase. Lily sentait les rôles s'inverser, et elle détestait cordialement ça.

« Mais je ne reviendrai pas dessus même si tu es d'une impolitesse innommable. »

« Lily… »

« Bon, écoute, j'ai fait l'effort de te dire que je voulais bien y aller ! Alors là la balle est dans ton camp ! Et si tu réfléchis trop non seulement ce sera trop tard, mais en plus ça voudra dire que tu es aussi casse-pieds que moi ! AHAH ! »

James haussa un sourcil. Lily eut un sourire gêné.

« Ahem. Excuse-moi. »

« D'accord. » acquiesça James.

« Hein ? »

« J'ai dit d'accord. »

Puis il se remit en route. Lily regarda dans le vide encore quelques instants. Puis elle se remit en marche.

« Mais j'y vais avec toi que parce que je veux pas que t'y ailles avec elle, hein ! »

Lorsqu'elle rattrapa James, le sourire victorieux et pas dupe du tout de James s'effaça, si bien que Lily ne put le voir. Mais si elle l'avait vu, elle aurait su…

* * *

Lily marchait dans les couloirs avec décontraction. Si elle avait bien vu ce qu'elle avait cru voir grâce à James, alors il s'était passé des choses pas claires à Halloween. Tout c'était clarifié – ou presque – avec James. Restait donc de savoir ce qui se passait avec Ambre, Sirius, Peter et Remus. Lily avait voulu demander à James, mais ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie, avaient été viré de l'infirmerie par une Pomfresh furax, et avaient dû fuir Peeves. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de glisser dans la conversation : « au fait à ton avis qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec tes amis à Halloween ? ». Bref, c'était donc mort. Il fallait alors qu'elle fasse les travaux de recherche par elle-même. 

Lily avançait vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Au fur et à mesure, sa décontraction et son assurance disparaissaient. Il restait une semaine de cours avant les vacances. La plupart des élèves étaient excités, épuisés, et épuisants. Ces qualifications n'étaient pas exclusives aux élèves plus jeunes. On pouvait les appliquer aux Septième Année également. Et surtout aux Septième Année. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais fait autant de blagues. Chaque semaine, une maison était touchée. Trois semaines auparavant, les Quatrième Année de Serdaigle, une bande de pestes imbuvables avaient été transformées en harpies, avec écrit en vert fluo 'J'aime les insultes'. Comme la grande majorité de Poudlard ne pouvait pas les voir, on leur avait servi un beau plateau d'insultes – pas trop méchantes heureusement ; la pire ayant été 'face d'Argus Rusard'. Elles en avaient pleuré toute la nuit. Lily, qui ne cautionnait toujours pas ce genre de comportement, avait retiré dix points à Gryffondor.

La semaine suivante, un Poufsouffle qui avait enquiquiné une Première Année de Serpentard s'était vu métamorphosé en une espèce de grosse peluche rose qui éclatait d'un rire débile dès qu'on lui adressait la parole. Tout le monde s'était moqué de lui. Il avait présenté ses excuses publiquement à l'élève. Lily avait également retiré dix points à Gryffondor. Ça manquait cruellement de classe.

Et la semaine précédente, une des armoires à glace qui servait de Batteur à Serpentard qui avait triché au match de Quidditch qui avait opposé Serdaigle à Serpentard s'était retrouvé avec une voix de fillette pendant une semaine. Poudlard avait découvert que c'était là sa plus grande peur : perdre toute sa virilité. Lily avait trouvé ça hilarant. Mais elle avait retiré dix points à Gryffondor. Pour la forme, quoi. Qu'on perde pas les bonnes habitudes.

Aussi, lorsque le tableau qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une poule vert fluo aux yeux argentés suivie de nombreuses autres, Lily ne fut pas spécialement étonnée. Mais cela lui rappela affreusement le rêve de poule-garou qu'elle avait fait. Mais c'était impossible. James ne pouvait pas être barbu, et Sirius ne pouvait pas se faire mordre par une poule normale. Et puis où James pourrait-il trouver une hache ? Lily ne pensa même pas que le plus absurde était d'imaginer Sirius et James se rouler une pelle monumentale. Mais ça, c'est un esprit féminin. Du moins, c'est ce qu'aurait dit Sirius.

Elle attendit que toutes les poules se soient enfuies – elle arriva à en compter une quinzaine – puis elle entra dans la salle commune, tentant d'afficher la même assurance que celle qu'affichaient continuellement les Maraudeurs. C'était beaucoup plus dur que ce que ça paraissait. A l'intérieur, elle s'attendait à trouver la salle vide, mais à son plus grand étonnement, elle vit Rogue afficher un air partagé entre l'amusement et la colère, Mudler écroulée de rire par terre, et Klein se bidonner comme l'imbécile fini qu'il était.

Lily hésita quelques instants à interrompre cette réunion de famille. Mais Rogue la prit de court en lui demandant d'un ton peu avenant ce qu'elle « foutait ici ». La belle assurance de Lily disparut immédiatement. Et les rires intempestifs de ses camarades par la même occasion. Lily tenta la conversation badine sur les poules, mais ni Rogue, ni Klein, et à la plus grande stupéfaction de Lily ni Mulder ne daigna lui répondre. C'était donc un coup des Maraudeurs. Les trois adolescents devaient s'en vouloir d'avoir été pris par une Gryffondor en plein fou-rire entraîné par les 'Bloody Kids. C'était le surnom des Maraudeurs chez les Serpentard les plus âgés.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux Evans ? » grogna Klein.

Il était doté de la faculté de la parole ? s'étonna Lily. Comme quoi…

« Ambre ? Où est-elle, il faut que je lui parle ? »

« Elle est pas là. Bye bye. »

« Où est-elle ? »

Mulder, qui sembla prise de pitié pour une Lily qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise au milieu de tout ce vert et cet argent, daigna lui répondre :

« Ailleurs. »

« Dites-lui que je la cherche, s'il vous plaît. C'est important. »

« On n'est pas tes larbins ! » s'énerva Klein.

« Non, c'est vrai. Vous avez déjà Voldemort. »

Lily sentit que c'était la phrase de trop. Partant d'une grimace, elle se mit à avancer plus vite, alors que les trois adolescents sortaient leurs baguettes. Lily eut un moment de panique. Elle se mit à courir, et sortit juste à temps. Elle entendit un « Stupéfix » se fracasser contre le tableau qui vociféra quelques insultes peu polies. Lily reprit sa course sans attendre son reste. Pas la peine d'attendre que les trois crétins l'éviscèrent. Pas avant d'avoir eu sa discussion avec Ambre du moins.

Même lorsqu'elle fut sûre de ne pas être suivie par Mulder, Rogue et Klein, Lily continua de courir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle rencontra quelque chose de plus dur qu'elle que la jeune fille s'arrêta. Lily et l'autre personne marmonnèrent un 'Aïe' douloureux. Lily fut la première à se relever. Et à sa plus grande joie, elle vit qu'elle s'était cognée à Ambre. Ambre qui était déjà en colère.

« Bon sang qui… Lily !? »

« Désolée. Je fuyais la Larve, l'Idiot et le Baveux. »

« Hey ! Traite pas Rogue de Baveux. C'est Graisseux son surnom. »

« Mille excuses. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit pour qu'ils te courent après ? »

« Qu'ils étaient les larbins de Voldemort ? »

« Aoutch. Mauvais. Aucune diplomatie. »

« Tant pis. Je mourrai jeune de toute façon. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouais, sûrement. Je suis pas le genre de fille à avoir beaucoup de chance : une sœur bizarre, une famille bizarre, des amis bizarres… Un copain normal… A tous les coups y a un traître dans mon entourage. Ou alors je me prendrais une brique sur la figure. »

« Comme Arvin Black, le père de Sirius. »

Lily ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça ! C'était une trop bonne occasion.

« Tiens, en parlant de Sirius… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Lily, s'il te plaît, viens-en au fait. »

« Bon, que s'est-il passé précisément à Halloween ? Parce que moi… »

Et elle lui expliqua toutes ses supputations, la soirée de James à laquelle elle appartenait mais qu'elle n'avait pu vivre puisqu'elle avait passé également la soirée avec un autre James beaucoup plus dragueur. Elle lui démontra également pourquoi James était si désagréable avec elle, et pourquoi elles ne comprenaient rien depuis quelques temps. Aussi, elle voulait savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange la fois précédente. Ambre se mit à rougir.

« Il s'est bien passé quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai fait promettre à Sirius de ne pas en parler, et j'ai juré que je te le cacherai ! Je peux pas te le dire ! »

« Ambre, le problème n'est pas là ! Je ne veux pas savoir pour savoir… Attends, tu veux dire que tu me caches des choses ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je ne peux pas tout te dire ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! On est meilleures amies non ? On peut tout se dire ! Je peux garder un secret ! Tu pourrais même sortir avec Sirius que je ne dirais rien ! OH MON DIEU ! »

Ambre écarquilla les yeux en sursautant.

« Tu sors avec Sirius ! » l'accusa Lily.

« Lily… »

« Oh je le crois pas ! Tu… Vous… Oh mon Dieu ! Vous… »

« Lily, calme-toi… »

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« J'ai fait promettre à Sirius de ne rien dire à ses amis. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Tu… Depuis Halloween ? UN MOIS ET DEMI QUE TU ME CACHES CA ? »

« Lily ! Je t'en prie ! Calme-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »

Lily trépignait. Comment sa meilleure amie avait-elle pu lui cacher un truc pareil ? C'était énorme ! C'était… Incroyable !

« Lily, si je ne t'ai rien dit, et si je n'ai rien dit à personne c'est parce que c'est trop dangereux ! Si les Serpentard viennent à l'apprendre, je suis morte ! Mon père me tuera, je serai mariée à Avery, et patati et patata. Mon plan, c'est de me tailler de chez mon père dès la remise des diplômes. J'irais vivre chez Sirius, ou je sais pas, mais je me débrouillerai. Mais il faut que ça reste secret ! Si mon père, ou les profs, ou… »

« Les profs ? »

« Lily, youhou ! Il y a un traître à Poudlard ! Il n'a toujours pas été démasqué jusqu'à présent ! Donc si les profs le savent, il y a de fortes chances pour que le traître le sache, donc que mon père le sache, donc que Tu-Sais-Qui l'apprenne. Je suis pas d'une importance capitale, mais j'ai quand même un rôle à jouer visiblement. Lequel je n'en sais rien, mais c'est important. Tu ne devrais pas savoir. »

« Je comprends bien Ambre, mais tu peux quand même me faire confiance, non ? Tu m'estimes quand même plus que ça ?! »

« Mais ça rien à voir Lily ! Arrête de te comporter comme une gamine de douze ans ! »

Lily essaya de se calmer. Ambre en faisait quand même un peu trop, là. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort pourrait bien lui vouloir de toute façon ? D'accord, elle était puissante, d'accord elle avait un bon potentiel, mais il y avait pas mal de personnes qui avaient le même potentiel voire un plus grand.

« Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Lily, c'est que tu dois te taire. Sirius essaye de le faire. Il n'est pas super bon, puisque visiblement tu avais remarqué qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Il va falloir que je sévisse. Il m'énerve. Il faut qu'il fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »

« Engueulez-vous. Ça aidera. Faites une dispute en public. »

« Mouais. Ça pourrait marcher. En tout cas, tu dois me promettre de ne plus jamais me reparler de cette conversation. Si je t'en parle, fais comme si tu ne savais rien. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait deux toi, non ? Peut-être qu'il y a un deuxième moi aussi. »

« Comment faire la différence ? »

Ambre réfléchit un moment.

« On aura un signe. Pas trop visible. Trois clignements de l'œil ? Mais simplement pour ce sujet. Si tu l'utilises pour autre chose, alors je le prendrai comme si tu étais un double, d'accord ? »

« Euh… Très bien. »

« Je compte sur toi Lily. Les Maraudeurs ne doivent pas savoir, Sirius ne doit pas savoir, personne ne doit savoir. Si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, n'hésite pas à jeter un sort d'Oubliettes. »

« Attends, Ambre, t'en fais pas un peu trop là… ? »

« S'il te plaît ? »

Lily regarda son amie dans les yeux. C'était bizarre, ses yeux étaient très noirs, mais pas comme d'habitude. Il y avait toujours, même dans les moments de joie, une lueur triste dans les yeux d'Ambre. Là, elle avait disparu. Elle était totalement différente. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de négatif, au contraire. C'était quelque chose que Lily interpréta comme du positif. Ambre et elle se sourirent et reprirent leur chemin. Elles ne se séparèrent qu'une ou deux heures plus tard, pour aller dîner. Mais Ambre partit avant, pour se changer.

Lorsque sa meilleure amie fut hors de vision, Lily réalisa qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de comment Ambre était habillée. Ni même si elle portait ses créoles. Et quelle était sa coiffure ?

**Fin du chapitre 30**

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

**Dumbledore :** Bonjour les enfants ! Je vous remercie bien platement de m'avoir fait l'honneur d'avoir voté pour moi. En effet, une majorité m'a choisi.

_Enfin un perso pas trop déglingué qui va répondre comme je veux… Merci Albus._

**Dumbledore :** Mais de rien, de rien. Pour une fois qu'un auteur m'enlève toute sorte d'ennuis.

_(air gêné) Ahem… Moui. Je sais, je suis trop bonne…_

**Dumbledore :** Merlin vous le rendra. Miss **Atlantea** veut savoir pourquoi Lily se jette par la fenêtre.

_Elle l'explique dans ce chapitre : pour se faire du mal. Ce n'est pas suicidaire. C'est juste fou. Elle veut lui montrer qu'elle est prête à souffrir pour comprendre, en fait. Et elle espérait qu'on la sauve à temps, ou à la limite qu'elle ait toujours la baguette dans les mains, tu vois ? lol oui, c'est un peu maso comme comportement, mais Lily n'est pas quelqu'un de très équilibré, tu vois ?_

**Dumbledore :** Miss Evans est un très bon élément à Poudlard, qui fait consciencieusement son travail de Préfète-en-Chef.

_Yep. C'est ce que je dis : elle est pas très équilibrée._

**Angelene Hysteria :** Tu peux parler !

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?_

**Angelene Hysteria :** Chais pas. J'écrivais mon chapitre 10 de l'Archer, et d'un coup je suis arrivée là, j'ai entendue, et je te dis : ISPICE DI PRIFETE !

_Garce. Va écrire ton chapitre._

**Angelene Hysteria :** Bye.

**Dumbledore :** Au revoir, Mademoiselle. Nous disions donc, Miss **Malice** vous trouve morbide et tordue.

_Yep. Et j'en suis fière._

**Dumbledore :** Je comprends. Je le suis moi-même. Tordu, je parle, pas morbide. Au contraire. Souvent, on me traite de vieux fou illuminé. J'aime beaucoup, et c'est très original.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans une quinzaine d'année, Rita Skeeter fera dans l'original.  
_**  
Dumbledore :** J'ai hâte d'y être !

_Yep. J'ai bien ri quand vous avez réagi._

**Dumbledore :** Tant mieux. J'aime faire rire les gens. Miss **Coline la Retameuse** dit que vos personnages sont trop bizarres – notamment Miss Withehorn.

_Dois-je comprendre que tu ne les aimes pas ? Lol c'est difficile d'aimer une fic quand on n'en aime pas les personnages. Par contre, je te le concède, ils ne sont effectivement jamais contents._

**Dumbledore :** Je suis content, moi.

_Yep, mais toi t'es pas super important dans l'histoire pour le moment. T'as eu qu'un POV au premier chapitre, et c'était pas la fête dans ton bureau. On cherche encore les cotillons._

**Dumbledore :** Effectivement. Elle souligne le fait qu'il y a trop de mystères, et que vous allez sûrement avoir du mal à tous les rassembler.

_La plupart s'expliqueront plus tard, mais pour simplifier les choses, j'ai regroupé toutes les intrigues dans le chapitre 32 pour en faire une synthèse, et répondre à quelques questions que vous êtes tout à fait en droit de vous poser._

**Dumbledore :** C'est très aimable à vous.

_En fait, en lisant la review de Coline, j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié quelques mystères qui, même si cela coulait se source pour moi puisque je suis l'auteur, ne doivent rien dire aux autres. Alors ça m'a aidée aussi._

**Dumbledore :** Je comprends… Moi-même je fais ça avec ma Pensine.

_Nous n'en avons pas chez les Moldus. __C'est nul, hein ?_

**Dumbledore :** Oui. Alors, Miss **Yonara** part dans des élucubrations à propos de fenêtres et de James…

_Oui ! D'ailleurs ça m'a bien fait rire ! Et oui, quand on perd un James, gagne une fenêtre ! Quelle chance, non ? Moi j'ai dû perdre beaucoup de James pour avoir des fenêtres dans ma maison !_

**Dumbledore :** J'allais le dire. Je n'imagine pas combien les Fondateurs ont dû perdre de James pour faire Poudlard...

_Je veux même pas savoir..._

**Dumbledore :** Elle demande si Quéo est né dans le Sahara ?

_Non. Il est né à Boston._

**Dumbledore :** Elle trouve votre explication sur le Tome 6 très intéressante.

_C'était le tome 4. Le tome 6, j'ai un autre avis. Du genre : Harry et Ginny vont sortir ensemble, du genre Godric Gryffondor sera le Prince au Sang-mêlé (logique : si elle voulait nommer le Tome 2 comme ça et qu'elle n'y accordait que très peu d'importance, et si Serpentard est le représentant des Sang Pur en personne, par opposition et par déduction…) et je pense aussi que Lupin mourra des mains de Peter. Puisqu'un personnage important meurt à chaque fin de livre, j'avais aussi pensé que le tome 7 s'appellerait Harry Potter et le Grand Massacre. Mais c'est pas le genre de JKR… Dommage, ça aurait pu être drôle._

**Dumbledore :** Personnellement, je pense que je mourrai dans le Tome 7.

_C'est évident. Je suis désolée, Professeur. Mais je pense que Hagrid ne fera pas long feu non plus._

**Dumbledore :** Vous êtes pessimiste, là.

_Oui, plutôt. Et parano également. J'ai tout pour plaire ! _

**Dumbledore :** Je n'en doute pas… Miss **Faby.fan** a une bien étrange version des faits.

_Oui, et une version qui n'est pas la bonne, j'en suis désolée. Tu n'as qu'une partie de bonne. D'ailleurs, si on suit ton point de vue, comment expliques-tu qu'à la même heure, James voie Lily, et Lily voie James ? De toute façon, il y aura une partie de réponse dans ce chapitre, mais dans les suivant, et notamment dans le 32 où Lily commence à comprendre._

**Dumbledore : **J'aimais bien sa version. Mais je doute que Miss Electre puisse revenir à la vie, voyez-vous. Pour l'instant, vous n'avez pas toutes les cartes en main, mais dès que vous les aurez, croyez-moi, vous vous direz « Ah oui. De fait… » Ou autre chose, selon ce que vous aimez dire.

_Professeur, ne soyez pas présomptueux, si je puis me permettre. Ils vont trouver, je ne suis pas assez tordue pour qu'ils ne trouvent pas_.

**Dumbledore :** Je m'excuse. Nous verrons bien. Cela dit, Miss **Faby.fan** se demande pourquoi Quéo n'a-t-il pas vu Ambre et Sirius s'il a vu Lily et James ?

_Quéo n'est pas dans les cours de Potions, et même s'il est au courant, c'est bien moins drôle de faire en sorte que Ambre et Sirius s'attaquent. Mais vous en saurez un peu plus sur Quéo au prochain chapitre. Un petit détail qui fera toute la différence._

**Dumbledore :** On dirait moi (rires)

_Yep. Chuis une bonne élève, hein ?_

**Dumbledore :** Une bonne petite Minip.

_(toute fière)_

**Dumbledore :** Miss **Gaffiotte**, à qui vous avez fait honneur, signale que PMS veut dire « Pre-Menstrual Syndrom).

_Tu as eu une discussion avec Remus ? Tu comprendras au chapitre 31 ce que je veux dire._

**Dumbledore :** Que de mystères !

_Tu parles ! Surtout venant d'un type qui veut toujours pas cracher pourquoi Voldy voulait pas tuer Lily !_

**Dumbledore :** Elle vous raconte qu'elle a failli se noyer.

_Ouais, esquive la question, je t'en prie. **Gaffiotte,** J'adore la technique du fer à repasser ! Evidemment, ça devait être moins drôle de ton point de vue, mais moi j'ai bien ri. Je sais je suis sadique._

**Dumbledore :** Elle dit que sa sœur aime Chopin. Ah… Chopin… La musique moldue… Il n'y a rien de meilleur. C'est bien plus imaginatif et poétique que tout ce que font les Sorciers.

_Mouais. Je suis pas très calée en classique, mais j'ai eu l'occasion de jouer du Chopin. J'ai pas été époustouflée. Je préfère Schubert, ou Bach. Bon, bref, pas la peine de faire un débat._

**Dumbledore :** Elle signale également que « poule égal poule » et « goule égal goule ».

_Tu remercieras ta copine, **Gaffiotte**_._ Et explique-lui que Julia n'est pas exactement le genre de personne qui arrive à comprendre qu'une lettre ne change pas la nature d'un animal. De toute façon, Julia aime les poules autant que les goules parce que ça se ressemble au niveau du nom._

**Dumbledore :** Pauvre enfant. Je l'aime bien. Elle me distrait.

_Yep, moi aussi. Et puis c'est un perso très utile. Elle peut faire n'importe quoi._

**Dumbledore :** Les Maraudeurs ont-ils essayé la Smirnoff ?

_Nicht. Mais moi oui ! __Miam-miam la Vodka…_

**Dumbledore :** Des jeunes personnes peuvent être présentement devant écran en train de lire de tels propos, Miss Kazy.

_Oui. Excusez-moi._

**Dumbledore :** Mais pour ma part, j'ai un faible pour la Margarita.

_Professeur…_

**Dumbledore : **Pardonnez-moi, je me laisse aller… Malice lui fait penser à sa sœur.

_A_ _TA SŒUR ? Aoutch ! Repense bien à tes propos quand tu connaîtras son secret lol parce que je doute que Malice et ta sœur aient autre chose en commun que leur indifférence face aux morts… En tout cas je lui souhaite !_

**Dumbledore :** Moi aussi. C'est pas marrant-marrant… Pauvre Miss Whitehorn.

_Yep. Tu l'as dit bouffi !_

**Dumbledore :** Miss **Hedwige93** trouve que votre chapitre était un peu court.

_Oui, treize pages, c'était pas très long. Mais il fallait que je fasse une bonne césure. Et je n'avais plus d'idées aussi lol._

**Dumbledore :** Elle propose l'idée des doubles par polynectar.

_Peut-être. Tu verras au chapitre 32. Lily répond à cette question._

**Dumbledore :** Mais, si l'on réfléchit bien, la réponse vient d'elle-même.

_Oui, mais tout le monde n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à mon esprit tortueux._

**Dumbledore :** Ahem… Oui, c'est vrai que ces temps-ci je m'ennuie… Mais que voulez-vous ? Moi je m'éclate pas beaucoup… J'ai déjà fait des avions avec toutes les lettres d'insultes, et j'ai même fait un remix de la Guerre des Etoiles… Mais là, j'avoue que je n'ai plus grand chose à faire…

_Créez l'étoile de la Mort avec vos stylos._

**Dumbledore :** Oh quelle idée ! J'adore ! Je le ferai, tiens ! Merci beaucoup.

_De rien, à ton service._

**Dumbledore :** Elle voudrait également que Miss Evans et M. Potter sortent ensemble, cette histoire la stresse.

_Tu vas mourir au prochain chapitre alors._

**Dumbledore :** Hé hé hé… Vous êtes claire comme du jus de boudin !

_Merci._

**Dumbledore :** Miss **Melimelusine** demande si Electre va revenir.

_Electre est revenue._

**Dumbledore :** Là, vous devenez subitement claire.

_Bah là y a pas à tergiverser, et rien à cacher : elle est apparue à Ambre dans le chapitre 28. On pourrait croire que je parle de Marie à Lourdes, mais non, là c'est Electre à Poudlard. Gniark !_

**Dumbledore :** Miss **Solly** demande quand Lily et James vont-il se réconcilier.

_Plus ou moins dans ce chapitre, et totalement dans le chapitre 29. Puis… C'est trop compliqué._

**Dumbledore :** Vous redevenez louche. Bref, Miss **Mystyck** vous demande quand vous avez eu l'idée de cette fic, et ce que faisaient Miss Evans et Mister Caleb sous l'arbre ?

_Alors, j'ai eu l'idée de la fic il y a un an, à peu près. Vers Noël aussi, quoique non, un peu après. Quant à Lily et Caleb, je sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Faudra demander au double de Lily._

**Dumbledore :** Et au double de Caleb également.

_Oui, de fait. Mais Caleb n'a pas d'importance, c'était juste pour faire enrager James._

**Dumbledore :** Là non plus vous n'avez pas à tergiverser. Dommage, ça aurait été amusant d'imaginer que Caleb ait un gros rôle à jouer dans la fic…

_Yep. Mais j'ai la flemme de dire 'Naaaaaaaaan aucun intérêt' ou de les laisser mariner sur ce point de vue là. Pas la peine, les pauvres sont assez bien perdus comme ça._

**Dumbledore :** Tu m'étonnes. Miss **Puce** demande si Remus va rester avec Emma.

_Répondez Dumbledore._

**Dumbledore :** (petit rire) ce n'est pas très courageux, ça, Miss Kazy.

_M'en fous._

**Dumbledore :** Je crois qu'elle n'en a aucune idée. Personnellement, je ne pense pas. Nous verrons.

_Bien dit ! Nous verrons ! AHAHAH ! (ceci était un rire sadique)_

**Dumbledore :** Vous faites bien de le préciser. Je fais moi-même un très bon rire sadique, mais j'ai rarement l'occasion de l'utiliser puisque je suis sensé être le gentil directeur de Poudlard… J'aimerais que mon côté rebelle ressorte plus, vous comprenez ? Marre d'être idolâtré par des gens qui ne comprennent pas… TOUT LE MONDE M'OFFRE DES LIVRES EN PLUS !! Bouhouhou…

_Tenez, des chaussettes…_

**Dumbledore : **(renifle pathétiquement) marci.

_De rien. On continue, s'il vous plaît ?_

**Dumbledore :** Oui, et après je vous raconterai comment mon frère Aberforth m'a tiré les cheveux quand j'étais enfant…

_Oui, oui, bien sûr. Allez, continuez… Décidément ces persos… Ils ont tous un grain._

**Dumbledore :** Miss **Angelene Hysteria** présente il y a quelques minutes, vous demande si votre fic est homogène.

_Aussi homogène que l'eau et l'huile._

**Dumbledore :** Ca a le mérite d'être clair… Et pour finir, Miss **Violette** vous demande si vous avez lu Les Portes, comment les doubles font-ils pour ne pas se croiser, comment Voldemort a-t-il pu entrer dans Poudlard et pourquoi Sirius et James ne trouvent pas bizarre que Peter ait vu Voldemort ?

_Alors, oui j'ai lu Les Portes de Alo, et oui certains faits ressemblent beaucoup à sa fic, mais j'essaye de m'en défaire, même si parfois j'ai des idées qui me viennent à l'esprit, et qui me sont fermées quand je me souviens que Alo l'a déjà fait. C'est très agaçant, et parfois je regrette d'avoir lu la fic. Les doubles ne se rencontrent jamais parce que… Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu comprendras bientôt, quand il y aura les révélations. Voldemort est entré dans Poudlard grâce au traître bien sûr ! Quant à Sirius et James, tu en sauras plus dans le chapitre 31._

**Dumbledore :** Elle vous demande si pour l'état des Maraudeurs vous vous étiez déjà inspiré de votre propre expérience ?

_J'ai jamais été ivre, je tiens très bien à l'alcool. Mais j'ai vu quelques copines ivres – c'est assez triste à voir, je trouve. Seulement le comportement des Maraudeurs n'a pas été inspiré pas quoique ce soit. Quant à la chanson, elle pourrait s'intituler 'Ou quand Kazy s'emmerde en cours d'Anglais', hein **Puce** ? _

**Dumbledore :** Voilà c'est fini. Maintenant, où est le sofa ?

_Attendez trente secondes. J'ai un petit mot à dire avant de terminer. Prochaines RAR : James ou Sirius ? Ensuite, je vous souhaite encore et à tous parce qu'on ne le dit jamais assez souvent : Bonne Année et très, très bonne santé ! Surtout la santé, c'est immensément important. Et pour finir, merci aux dix-sept reviewers qui ont cliqué en bas à gauche. C'est toujours un immense plaisir de voir sa boîte mail se remplir à chaque fois. Merci encore,_

_Amicalement,_

_Kazy._

* * *

**Preview chapitre 31 :**

Un bal, qui se passe pas exactement comme on l'aurait voulu. Mais est-ce positif ou négatif ?

**Chapitre 31 : Doutes. POV Lily et Peter.**

* * *

**Dumbledore :** Et dans mon cauchemar, Abeforth et Ambrolise étaient barbus et armés de chaussettes, et ils me frappaient avec… Et Ambrolise voulait m'épouser ! Et Aberforth voulait que je lui lise une histoire !

_Mais oui, mais oui Professeur. Et après … ? (Pitié mais comment j'en suis arrivée là ?)_


	31. Doutes

**Disclaimer** : Argfh… Si je gagnais de l'argent pour ça, croyez-moi ça se saurait…

**Protection parentale** : G.

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont dix sept ans, Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, et acquiert de plus en plus de pouvoir. A Poudlard, la plupart des Septième Année ont fait leur choix. Sera-t-il seulement le bon ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Lily et James sont en froid à cause d'un quiproquo. Lily, chiante comme toujours, arrive à convaincre James que son seul péché est d'être une fille, donc par là-même casse-pieds, ce qui par conséquent la blanchit de toute insulte à l'encontre de sa Seigneurie Potter. Après l'avoir fait tourné en bourrique, elle parvient même à le faire larguer cavalière pour qu'il aille au bal avec elle.

**Note de Wam** : Pas grand chose. Un grand merci à Angelene pour sa relecture, les tests, l'approbation, et tout et tout. Grande nouvelle : la fic est presque terminée. Je pense qu'il ne reste que cinq chapitres après celui-ci. Six ou sept maximum. Donc rassurez-vous, les explications arrivent très, très bientôt.

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 31 : Doutes

Un hurlement strident, pétrifiant, glacial et effroyable réveilla Lily. Sursautant dans son lit, la jeune fille sortit des couvertures en un mouvement et ouvrit les rideaux à baldaquin avec tellement de force qu'ils tombèrent. Au même instant, Julia sauta sur ses deux pieds en garde de combat et atterrit sur la queue de sa poule qui poussa un cri inhumain. Le hurlement ne s'arrêtait pas. Lily, cherchait d'où provenait le hurlement, lorsqu'elle vit Alice, debout sur son lit, les jambes collées les unes aux autres et les mains jointes plaquées contre sa poitrine. La seconde suivante, la porte du dortoir des Septième Année s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa entrevoir la tête de plusieurs filles de toute la Maison, la mine plus qu'inquiète.

« QUOI QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? » crièrent-elles, effrayées.

« CE SOIR C'EST LE BAL ! » s'égosilla Alice. Puis elle poussa un cri hystérique qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête de Lily.

Les élèves de Cinquième et Sixième Année partirent dans le même cri hystérique qu'Alice, alors que Julia sautait à nouveau sur la queue de sa poule pour voir si le hurlement de l'animal arriverait à égaler les décibels atteintes par le vacarme fait par les filles. Lily plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et fonça hors de la chambre – heureusement qu'elle avait oublié de se déshabiller la veille, trop épuisée par sa séance d'entraînement au sort du Patronus, sort que s'évertuait Quéo à inculquer à ses élèves depuis quelques semaines. Depuis quinze longs jours, Alice se réveillait la première en hurlant « J-15 et c'est le bal ! », « J-14 et c'est le bal ! ». Elle s'était tout de même arrêtée la semaine dernière lorsque Lily avait hurlé « S-1 et je t'étrangle ! » à sa camarade, exaspérée. Parfois, elle en était même arrivée au point de rappeler à Alice qu'elle ne passerait pas son dernier bal avec Frank et qu'elle serait seule, terriblement seule sans cavalier qu'elle pourrait emmener dans les fougères comme l'année précédente. Ça avait fait son effet, et Lily avait pensé être sauvée. Mais c'était sans compter une Alice excitée comme une puce à l'idée de faire la fête… Même si elle lui avait fait la tête une semaine entière pour le traitement que Lily lui avait infligé – elle avait deviné que les bleus ne venaient pas du sort mais bien de quelques 'malencontreuses' chutes.

Lily préféra descendre avant de devenir sourde. Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune – uniquement remplie de garçons pour la première fois depuis… Longtemps – tout le monde se rua vers elle. Lily avait oublié que les garçons ne pouvaient monter dans les dortoirs des filles. Du moins, c'était le cas pour les dortoirs de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor car Serpentard avait moins de scrupules à laisser ses élèves se « détendre » comme elle l'avait lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Ils avaient même été équipés de sortilèges anti-lévitation, anti-vols, anti-métamorphose. La récente légende disait que seuls les Maraudeurs avaient réussi le miracle d'atteindre les dortoirs des filles, mais Lily n'en avait jamais eu la preuve, aussi ne les croyait-elle pas. Quoique le jour de Noël quand Sirius était venu… Lily secoua la tête. Pas le moment de remettre son ego en doute. Les Maraudeurs ne pouvaient pas aller voir les filles dans leurs dortoirs.

Il n'empêche qu'elle crut mourir lorsqu'elle vit le troupeau de garçons s'approcher d'elle en demandant « Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? » « Que se passe-t-il ? » « Ils égorgent enfin la poule de Lance ? » « Où je suis ? ». Lily crut même entendre un « C'est le cycle pré-menstruel de toutes les Gryffondor ou quoi ? » vers la droite, mais elle n'en fut pas sûre. Cependant, au regard que lançaient Sirius, Peter et James à Remus, cela semblait moins à un doute que l'existence du Grand Truc. Qu'est-ce que le Grand Truc ? Puisque je vous dis que personne ne le sait !

« Alors que se passe-t-il ? C'est grave ? Tu veux qu'on aille chercher Mc Gonagall ? »

Une fois remise de l'afflux de questions, Lily remit tout le petit monde en place en hurlant à tous un « SILEEEEEEEEEENCE ! » bien senti. Du côté des garçons, le calme se fit immédiatement, tandis que du côté des filles, on n'entendit plus que le « coooot ? » de la poule de Julia. Lily, fulminante, se tourna vers les garçons.

« Non, ce n'est pas grave, et non Lupin ce n'est pas le cycle pré-menstruel de toutes les Gryffondor. Il n'y a que Alice qui, d'après le carnet qu'elle laisse sans arrêt traîner dans le dortoir, devrait les avoir dans un ou deux jours sauf si Londubat s'est occupée d'elle, ce dont je doute. »

« J'T'AI ENTENDUE ! » hurla Alice.

« Alors pourquoi hurlent-elles ? » demanda Jackson Can, un gamin de Deuxième Année.

« Si vous voulez un conseil, évitez d'oublier quel jour nous sommes. Particulièrement ce jour-là. Les filles détestent ça. »

« Oh, c'est bon les gars, c'est que le bal… » soupira Amon Drake, un Troisième Année.

Tous les garçons soupirèrent de soulagement et repartirent pour les uns se coucher, pour les d'autres s'installer sur une table pour travailler, et pour les derniers aller petit déjeuner. Seuls les Maraudeurs, en fait, restèrent dans la salle commune. Lily leur demanda de patienter quelques instants et remonta chez les filles. Une fois en haut, tous les élèves restés du côté de Gryffondor – même ceux qui passaient simplement devant le tableau à l'extérieur de la salle commune – entendirent les vociférations de Lily. Cela ressemblait à peu près à « NON MAIS VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUOI ? DES DINDES ? ON N'EST PAS DANS UNE BASSE COUR PAR MERLIN ALORS REPRENEZ-VOUS ET RESTEZ DIGNES ! VOUS FAÎTES HONTE A GRYFFONDOR ! T'AS QU'A CACHER TON CARNET SI TU VEUX PAS QUE TOUT LE MONDE CONNAISSE LES DATES DE TES MAUVAISES PERIODES ! BONNE JOURNEE ! »

Les Maraudeurs, pâles, se concertèrent du regard. Peter, Remus et Sirius se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête, et passèrent devant James en lui tapotant l'épaule avec compassion.

« Bon courage James. »

« Bonne journée James. »

« T'étais sympa comme frère… »

Puis, comme un coup de vent, ils disparurent, laissant un pauvre James seul, abandonné aux mains furibondes de Lily Evans. Il s'attendait déjà à subir sa mauvaise humeur lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers lentement, calmement, son plus beau sourire éclairant son visage. James se détendit immédiatement.

« Excuse-moi James. Un petit problème à régler. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca va ça va… Euh… Tes copines sont pas mortes ? »

« Ca dépend. D'après une prophétie, Ambre est morte en janvier. Ça compte ? »

James dévisagea Lily qui lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je plaisantais. »

« C'était pas drôle. »

« Où sont tes amis ? »

« Tu leur as fait peur. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Lily, toute excitée à l'idée de pouvoir effrayer les Maraudeurs.

« Oui ! T'étais super effrayante ! Rusard est même passer demander si tu pouvais pas te transformer en chat. »

Lily perdit son sourire et se dirigea vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

« Il a qu'à demander à Mc Gonagall. TAIS-TOI ! »

« Mais… J'ai encore rien dit ! »

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. »

« Et tu vas où là ? »

« A la bibliothèque. »

« A cette heure-ci ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux y trouver ? »

« Comment tuer sa camarade de chambre sans que personne ne vous soupçonne, ça doit bien exister. »

« Ah non, désolé, je cherche pour Sirius depuis la Première Année. Toujours pas trouvé. »

* * *

Peter observait la Grande Salle avec attention, pendant que Remus et Sirius débattaient de l'état de James lorsqu'il reviendrait. Sirius regrettait d'avoir abandonné son meilleur ami à une furie pareille, mais Remus lui disait que c'était nécessaire. Peter ne voyait pas en quoi c'était nécessaire : James et Lily allaient au bal ensemble, après une période de gros froid, une autre d'éloignement de Lily et un rapprochage qui avait duré toute leur Sixième Année. La seule chose qui était réellement nécessaire, c'était le bal, pour que James puisse enfin embrasser Lily. Comme ça, il gagnerait les trois Galions qu'il avait parié avec Sirius. Il avait fait tout un forcing à James, de toute façon, pour qu'il l'embrasse.

Peter regarda la table des Serdaigle, juste à côté de la leur. Emma Matthews lançait des regards enamourés à Remus qui faisait de son mieux pour les éviter. Peter ne comprenait pas vraiment son ami. Pourquoi Remus, qui était amoureux d'Emma depuis des années, l'évitait-elle alors qu'elle se rendait à lui ? Remus avait dit qu'il n'était plus si sûr d'être amoureux d'elle. Peter lui avait suggéré de la quitter, mais Remus avait avoué sa lâcheté. Dommage, parce que sincèrement, ils faisaient un beau couple. Du moins physiquement.

Du côté des Poufsouffle, Peter aperçut Bertha Jorkins, la folle qui lui courait après depuis la fois où il l'avait aidée à faire un devoir en Botanique. « La rançon de la gloire ! » s'étaient moqués ses amis. A côté de Bertha se tenait Déborah Freeman, la fille dont il était vraiment amoureux. Elle lui fit un petit sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mignon en rougissant. Peter lui répondit par un magnifique sourire qui lui valut une tape dans le dos de la part de Remus, et un ébouriffage de cheveux de la part de Sirius. Ainsi que d'un « T'es troooooooooooooop mimi » de la part d'Alice.

Lorsqu'il se fut débarrassé de l'attention de ses amis, Peter regarda la table des Professeurs. Dumbledore était absent, comme tous les matins ou presque depuis le début de l'année. Mc Gonagall, juste à côté, déjeunait son porridge avec classe, comme d'habitude. Peter n'aimait pas beaucoup Mc Gonagall au contraire de ses amis. Elle avait toujours été dure avec lui, sous prétexte que ses trois amis étaient bien meilleurs que lui. Pourtant, il faisait de nombreux efforts… A la gauche de la place de Dumbledore se trouvait Wilkes, leur immonde Professeur de Potions, que les Maraudeurs soupçonnaient d'être un Mangemort. Et à fortiori d'être le traître. Mais faute de preuves, ils se contentaient de le surveiller. Aux côtés de Mc Gonagall étaient assis les professeurs Sinistra, Flitwick, Barfd – le professeur d'Arithmancie – et Droddle qui entretenaient tous les quatre une discussion vive mais visiblement amusante vu le fou-rire qu'avait Sinistra. Droddle et Barfd semblaient la draguer… Peter regrettait les cours d'Astronomie vu la beauté du nouveau professeur… Flitwick était un des professeurs préférés de Peter, puisque c'était l'une des seules matières où il arrivait à avoir de très bons résultats. Evidemment, il n'était pas le premier, comme d'habitude – Lily et Sirius le battaient à plate couture – mais Flitwick avait toujours eu un mot gentil pour lui. Quant à Droddle, Peter se contentait d'assister à son cours et de l'écouter, bouche ouverte, parler des Moldus avec passion. Parfois, il faisait une ou deux blagues vaseuses que Peter ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre – quoique Sirius se bidonnait comme un malade à chaque fois – mais Peter aimait beaucoup le professeur. Physiquement, il lui ressemblait : assez petit, et légèrement enrobé – quoiqu'un peu plus que Peter. Quant à Barfd, il ne le connaissait pas. Lily avait quelque fois parlé de lui, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire de lui. Un professeur sans rien en particulier, quoi.

Aux côtés de Wilkes, par contre, il y avait Quéo, le frigide Quéo, l'ineffable Quéo, le… L'incalculable Quéo. Peter ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de lui. C'était une sorte de… Chose bizarre. D'homme bizarre. Il paraissait un peu sadique – et il devait l'être vu les matches qu'il offrait à chaque cours – et semblait définitivement détraqué, mais il était un excellent professeur qui faisait des cours magnifiques – quoiqu'un peu gores et souvent renforcés de détails sanguinolents – très intéressants. Il donnait énormément de devoirs, mais Peter comprenait pourquoi. Il en avait plus appris avec Quéo que les six dernières années réunies. Quoique avec Drug, ils n'aient pas souvent chômé. A la droite de Quéo était assise la douce Chourave, professeur qui s'était attirée la sympathie de la grande majorité des élèves de Poudlard et de leurs professeurs. Peter avait cours avec elle, et la trouvait d'une gentillesse inqualifiable. Elle le félicitait souvent, et le soutenait quand il avait un peu de mal. C'était l'un des professeurs préférés de Peter. Et à la droite de Chourave se trouvaient les professeurs d'Etudes de Runes, de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et d'Herbologie. Hover portait toujours son inimitable tapis sur les épaules, Brûlopot avait du mal à manger sa tartine à cause d'une quelconque blessure, et Charleston, la jolie professeur d'Herbologie – malgré son âge avancé – se tenait d'un air rigide en mangeant son thé, le petit doigt en l'air. Ils avaient l'air de beaucoup moins s'amuser de ce côté-là. Sirius remarqua l'absence de quelques professeurs comme Martinez qui restait souvent cloîtrée dans sa tour, ou encore le professeur de Langues Magiques, Karn, qui était très asocial. Lily suivait son cours assidûment et, si elle détestait le professeur, adorait littéralement ses cours et ce qu'elle y apprenait.

Peter détacha son regard de la table des Professeur et jeta un œil à son lait au chocolat où baignaient les céréales ramollies. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il remonta le regard vers les tables. Revisita celle de Serdaigle, admira celle de Poufsouffle, et observa celle de Serpentard. Il y avait eu de nombreuses nouvelles recrues du côté des Serpentard. Mais la majorité des Première Année avaient l'air gentils, et intimidés. Peter jeta un œil du côté des plus grands. Wilkes junior discutait avec Avery d'un quelconque sujet qui semblait beaucoup amuser Klein. Peter détestait Klein plus que les deux autres. Il le détestait pour sa stupidité, sa lâcheté et sa bouffonnerie. En fait, il n'y avait pas de raisons particulière à sa haine. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il préférait à Wilkes et à Avery. Une sorte de classe qui émanait d'eux. Quelque chose qui montrait qu'ils étaient supérieurs et que c'était normal qu'ils soient détestables. James et Sirius avaient cette classe aussi. Remus, lui, avait son aura de Loup-garou qui effrayait. Peter se sentait bien protégé à leurs côtés. S'il avait été à Serpentard – dans une autre vie – il aurait sûrement traîné dans les pattes de Wilkes et Avery. Mais il aurait méprisé Klein. Parce qu'il ne se dégageait de Klein qu'une aura de débilité. Où était la ruse de Serpentard en Klein ? Bien cachée, en tout cas.

A côté de Klein était assis Rogue qui dévisageait Klein avec le mépris le plus total, en faisait tourner sa cuillère dans son bol en bougeant son doigt. Peter n'était pas du tout impressionné par cette maîtrise de la magie. Même lui était capable de le faire. Les jumelles O'Brien regardaient Wilkes avec admiration. A l'autre bout de la table se tenait Mulder qui parlait dans le vide à Daray qui, pour sa part, avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

_Regarde-la… Regarde-la… Je la tiens…_

Peter regarda autour de lui en rougissant. Personne n'était là.

_Regarde ses yeux. Ils ne te rappellent rien ? Regarde…_

Peter jeta un petit coup d'œil vers ses amis, étonné qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Il avait toujours l'impression que tout le monde entendait ce que Voldemort lui disait. Il se sentait mal à l'aise à chaque fois, et se prenait à en vouloir à ses amis de ne rien voir, de ne rien comprendre.

_Ses yeux Queudver… Ses yeux…_

Peter fronça les sourcils et porta d'avantage d'attention sur l'amie de Sirius. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose de différent en elle. Alors qu'avant elle avait un magnifique sourire, malgré la mort de sa sœur, alors qu'avant elle riait avec Sirius et qu'elle allait souvent le voir, elle l'évitait désormais, et ne parlait plus beaucoup. Elle avait le visage cireux, des cernes immenses sous les yeux, et un regard noir comme hanté. Beaucoup plus… Beaucoup moins… Différent. Un regard que Peter connaissait, mais qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de décrire précisément. Un regard qu'il avait déjà vu mais qu'il aurait été incapable de dire où.

_Son regard ne te dit rien ?_

Et soudainement il se souvint. Le regard de Daray était le même que le sien ! Le cerveau de Peter fonctionna à toute vitesse. Daray avait le même regard que lui depuis Halloween. En fait, c'était la même chose pour eux deux depuis Halloween. Que s'était-il passé ? Peter avait… Enfin, il y avait eu ce truc qui lui était arrivé. Etait-il possible que Daray ait vécu la même chose ? Que Voldemort soit venu la voir et lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'elle ?

C'était tout à fait possible. Daray était une fille de Mangemort qui s'opposait violemment à son père, du peu qu'il savait. Peut-être que pour la forcer, Voldemort était venu la chercher. Mais cela ne collait pas. Certes, Ambre était puissante et intéressante, mais malgré tout, pourquoi Voldemort voudrait d'elle ? Et pourquoi se déplacerait-il ? Peter haussa les épaules : il était bien venu le voir lui, alors pourquoi pas Daray qui était nettement plus puissante que lui ?

Peter repensa à Halloween. Depuis ce jour, il évitait d'y songer. Il avait avoué qu'il l'avait vu, mais Sirius, James et Remus avaient mis ça sur l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité pour se détendre à cause de sa nervosité vis à vis de Déborah. Peter avait acquiescé en riant, mais une partie de son cœur s'était remplie d'amertume. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas réellement cru. Mais Voldemort l'avait prévenu. Souvent, il l'entendait lui parler dans sa tête. Il l'entendait lui dire des mots doux, des mots de pouvoir, il lui racontait la fierté, le pouvoir, la puissance, lui disait ce qu'il voulait entendre. Peter luttait contre la voix, souvent, et il entendait parfois l'écho d'un rire glacial qui lui faisait mal. Qui lui faisait peur.

Il aurait pu en parler à ses amis, mais pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Ça lui semblait impossible. Comme si quelqu'un le bloquait. Ou comme si quelque chose le bloquait. Comme si un fossé s'était creusé entre lui et ses amis. Un plus gros fossé qui n'était plus rempli que par la puissance, mais qui se creusait d'avantage à cause du poids de l'amertume, de la colère et du mépris qui ressentait Peter pour lui. Il s'en voulait. Pour tout, pour ne pas être assez fort, pour ne pas être né sang-pur, pour ne pas avoir la puissance de la volonté, pour ne pas être assez différent, et pour ne pas être admirable. Pour sa lâcheté, pour son admiration pour ses amis, pour tout ce qu'il était. Il se méprisait pour sa lâcheté. Mais il n'arrivait pas à en parler. Ses amis ne semblaient pas capables de comprendre tout cela. Alors, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il s'était éloigné d'eux.

Daray avait le même regard. Daray s'était éloignée. Daray avait le visage fatiguée. Daray lui ressemblait, sur ces points. Daray devait voir Voldemort, comme lui.

Daray cracha quelques mots à Mulder, attrapa son sac et finit sa tartine. Peter remarqua que les Professeurs se levaient également pour sortir. Quéo traversa la salle, comme à son habitude, avec Chourave et Barfd. Daray attendit qu'ils soient sortis, se leva et partit. Peter, mué d'il ne savait quoi, se leva également et la suivit, après un bref « Je reviens » à l'adresse de ses amis.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Daray.

* * *

« Ambre ? » appela-t-il.

Daray se retourna. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelée par son prénom ? Ils se connaissaient à peine ! Elle ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de le regard d'un air condescendant. Peter se sentit rougir, et n'osa pas aller plus loin. Mais la voix de Voldemort lui susurra des mots rassurant qui rassurèrent Peter.

« Je… Je peux te parler ? »

Il s'attendait à un refus catégorique de Daray, suivi d'un regard méprisant, mais à son plus grand étonnement elle acquiesça et l'emmena dans une salle vide.

« Je t'écoute. »

Comment pouvait-il commencer ? Par quoi ? Où ?

_Détends-toi Queudver. Dis-lui tes doutes… _

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu l'entends ? »

Daray le regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes, puis elle lâcha :

« Entendre qui ? »

Peter regarda à droite, à gauche, et baissa d'un ton.

« Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Il n'osait plus dire son nom depuis qu'il l'avait vu devant lui, terrifiant de puissance, et qu'il avait dardé sur lui ses yeux rouge, minuscules. Daray, elle, le regarda bizarrement.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je l'entende ? »

« Parce que… Je… »

« Alors tu as deviné. » fit Daray, avec un sourire narquois. « Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu sois le premier à comprendre, Pettigrow. C'est assez impressionnant. »

« A moi aussi il me parle. »

« Et que te dit-il ? »

« Des… Il me parle… De puissance. De force. De ce que serait ma vie à ses côtés. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que mes amis ne savent pas m'apprécier à ma juste valeur. »

« Et a-t-il raison ? »

« Oui. »

Peter sursauta et posa ses mains sur sa bouche, n'osant pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Bien sûr que si ses amis le comprenaient et l'écoutaient, bien sûr qu'ils l'appréciaient ! Sinon pourquoi auraient-ils passé sept ans avec lui ? A prendre soin de lui ? Daray eut un sourire tendre.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de voir la réalité. Tu vois avez ses yeux, Pettigrow. Tu vois avec la puissance. Tu as raison de le croire. »

« Mais ce qu'il fait… Ses actes… »

« Un mal pour un bien. Il ne te demande pas de trahir tes amis… Il te demande de croire en lui, et de te venger. »

« Mais ils ne m'ont jamais rien fait de mal ! » cria Peter, quoique avec peu de conviction. « Et puis… toi ! Toi comment fais-tu pour… ? Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Sirius ?! Tu ne te bats pas contre ton père ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! Je suis amoureuse de Sirius, et je me bats contre mon père. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu rejoint Son côté ? »

« Parce qu'il a raison. Tu sais, le cœur, et le corps. Je ne suis pas mon cœur, je suis mon corps. »

« Mais ton père… ? »

« Mon père mourra. Il n'est pas utile de toute façon. Les gens qui ont le plus de pouvoir sont ceux qui arrivent à faire croire aux autres qu'ils en ont. Le Lord Noir a plus de pouvoir que n'importe qui… »

Peter arbora un regard terrifia qui fit sourire Daray tendrement.

« Peter… Peter, tu ne comprends pas… »

« J'avoue qu'effectivement, je ne te suis plus du tout ! L'année dernière, tu refusais ton père, tu le honnissais, tu perds ta sœur à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ta sœur que tu aimais tant ! Et là, tu le rejoins ? Tu rejoins ton père ! »

« Tu n'as vraiment rien compris. Electre m'empêchait de vivre, Peter… Et mon père est un idiot. Il suit son maître par lâcheté, pas parce qu'il pense la même chose. Je le méprise. La mort d'Electre m'a rendu un grand service. »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne te comprends pas… Et Sirius ? Qu'est-ce… »

« Sirius ne sait rien. Sirius ne comprendrait pas. Mais toi, Peter, toi tu comprendras. Je le sais. »

Elle lui sourit, et partit. Peter resta seul dans la pièce, sans comprendre. Que devait-il faire ? Que venait-il de se passer ? Et allait-il comprendre ? Allait-il réellement comprendre ?

« Je n'en suis pas sûr… » répondit-il dans le vide.

* * *

En rentrant dans la salle commune, Peter voulut monter dans le dortoir. Mais ce fut sans compter sur une Lily attentionnée. Peter aimait beaucoup la jeune fille. Elle était d'une grande douceur avec lui. Elle avait toujours un mot gentil, toujours une oreille attentive, toujours une minute même une seconde à accorder lorsqu'elle sentait qu'on avait besoin d'elle. Peter comprenait pourquoi James était tombé amoureux d'elle. Comme lui, plus jeune, il ne voyait en elle que la gamine casse-pied terre à terre et studieuse qui passait son temps à rappeler le règlement. Quand James avait perdu son pari et avait dû draguer Lily, il avait vraiment cru l'heure de son ami venir. James détestait Lily. Et quand James avait avoué, rouge de honte, qu'il pensait qu'elle était plutôt sympa et jolie, à la réflexion. Et puis, comme il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur ainsi que ses goûts et sa famille, afin de faire enrager Lily, il avait fini par en venir à la conclusion qu'elle n'était pas si bête.

Ce jour-là, James avait baissé dans l'estime de Peter, à son plus grand étonnement. Mais maintenant, Peter comprenait. Ambre n'avait pas totalement tort : il comprenait. Beaucoup de choses.

« Déborah est furieuse. » attaqua Lily. « Si j'étais toi, j'irais la voir et la rassurer. »

« Pourquoi ? » débarqua Peter.

« Peter, quand une fille voit son petit ami se lever et suivre une autre fille qu'elle juge beaucoup plus jolie qu'elle, elle se pose des questions. Surtout que tu n'es pas revenu. Attends-toi à te prendre une jolie gifle. »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait avec Daray ! Elle ne m'intéresse pas ! Oh merde, Sirius va me tomber dessus aussi… »

« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Sirius était en train de se faire étouffer par Malice. Par contre, Déborah a dû être retenue par Kendra. Sinon, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Bertha ne l'a pas retenue ? »

« Bertha était d'accord pour l'accompagner. Et pour voler la batte de Manders. »

« Elle a pas aimé que je lui préfère sa meilleure amie ? »

« Aucune fille ne préfère ça. »

« Bien. J'irai voir Bertha. »

Un ange passa. Peter regardait tout autour de lui. Pourquoi Lily ne lui demandait-elle pas ce qu'il faisait avec Daray ? Pourquoi ne s'intéressait-elle pas à ce qu'il faisait ? Mais Lily n'était pas le genre à avoir de la curiosité mal placée. Elle ne posait jamais de questions embarrassantes. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Elle préférait attendre que ce soit dramatique – comme pour les Maraudeurs – pour forcer les gens à lui parler. Sinon, elle attendait que la personne soit prête. Peter aimait ce trait de caractère chez Lily, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle insiste. Il aurait pu avoir ce prétexte pour dire ce qu'il avait. Dire que c'était de la faute de Lily s'il mettait le doute dans l'esprit de ses amis. Mais voilà, Lily savait qu'il cherchait à tout prix à se délester. Qu'il était lâche. Elle cherchait à l'aider. Et d'un côté, il la détestait.

« Euh… Lily ? »

« Hum ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle partait.

« Je crois que… Enfin… Daray, je crois qu'elle est bizarre. »

« Peter, nous sommes à Poudlard. Il y a sept ans, je me serais moi-même trouvée bizarre ! Quoique remarque, je le suis toujours, mais… Bref ! C'est normal qu'elle soit bizarre ! »

Lily réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Elle est bizarre ma phrase… » puis elle secoua la tête : « Oui, donc, Peter. Daray est bizarre… »

Soudainement, ses yeux se fixèrent. Elle regarda Peter, et redemanda :

« Elle est bizarre ? Comment ça bizarre ? »

Peter haussa les sourcils.

« Là, c'est toi qui est bizarre… »

« Peter, réponds ! Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre en elle ? »

« Je sais pas… Elle disait des trucs étranges, et on aurait dit qu'elle était du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui… »

_Traître…_

Peter rougit et se sentit faible, si faible qu'il eut envie d'aller se coucher au fin fond de son lit, et de dormir pour l'éternité. Si faible, qu'il se méprisa encore plus que jamais. Si faible qu'il avait envie de mourir. Mais Voldemort l'en empêcherait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à en parler ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se persuader qu'il fallait en parler ? Lily l'écouterait, et le croirait…

« Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien… Peut-être que j'ai mal interprété ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

« Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas Ambre. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore comment on distingue les vrais des faux, mais James et moi pensons qu'il y a des doubles. Que quelqu'un a façonné d'une manière ou d'une autre des doubles de nous. On ne voulait pas vous en parler pour le moment parce qu'on n'en était pas sûrs, que nous n'avions aucune preuve, et que Sirius l'aurait sûrement mal pris. Remus est au courant, et il nous aide. »

« Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? »

« Je m'y suis opposée. Visiblement, en ce moment tu ne vas pas bien. Tu t'es éloigné de tes amis, tu as besoin de réfléchir. Pas la peine de t'ennuyer avec ça. Mais manifestement, tu es plus impliqué que ce que tu crois. »

Elle regarda sa montre en vitesse, et reporta son attention sur Peter.

« Bon, je dois aller me préparer. Ecoute Peter, ne te bile pas pour ça. Pour le moment, rien de grave n'est arrivé, et c'est peut-être juste les Serpentard qui s'amusent à nos dépends. Le truc, c'est qu'il faut que Sirius ne sache rien. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour la discrétion. Allez, on se voit au bal ! »

Elle embrassa Peter sur la joue et s'enfuit par les escaliers. Peter soupira et se retourna. Et se retrouva yeux à yeux avec James qui dardait sur lui un regard mauvais. Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Cela lui faisait penser qu'il avait une petite amie à rassurer…

* * *

Lily s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Si on lui avait dit que son premier rendez-vous avec James Potter serait d'un ennui abominable, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle aurait un premier rendez-vous avec James Potter, de toute façon, elle aurait fait en sorte d'interner le « on ». Ou elle lui aurait ri au nez. Enfin, en bref, elle ne l'aurait pas cru.

Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Hein ? Ca faisait des années qu'il la harcelait, et là, elle lui offrait le moyen de tenter le coup ! Bon, certes, elle ne se donnerait pas à lui, mais quand même… Il pouvait se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait ! Elle avait mis de l'or dans le vert de sa robe, elle avait fait des anglaises, elle s'était faite magnifique pour qu'il la regarde et l'admire. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à tirer de lui avait été un regard appréciateur, une bouche bée au début, et une attitude droite, et presque rigide par la suite.

« Tu as vu la feinte de Wronski qu'il a faite juste après ? » demanda Rowan Weasley.

« Bien sûr ! C'était… Fantastique ! Des Attrapeurs comme ça, il en faudrait à Gryffondor. Harley se débrouille pas mal pour un Deuxième Année, mais il est trop peureux. »

« Et Jordan, il était comment ? »

« Oh la laaaa ! » s'exclama James. « Fantastique, je crois que c'est le mot ! C'est un jeune très prometteur ! Vous devriez vous inspirer de lui ! J'avais pris mes multiplettes, évidemment. »

« Tu savais que de nouvelles étaient sorties ? Les toutes dernières ! L'image est carrément meilleure ! »

James arbora un sourire sûr. Ruadan comprit tout de suite.

« Tu les as ? »

« Yep ! » frima James.

Lily regarda la piste avec envie et lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme. James parlait Quidditch depuis deux longues heures avec les jumeaux Weasley. James avait assisté à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui se déroulait en Croatie. Plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'année, les jumeaux Weasley avaient insisté pour que James leur raconte tout en détail, et à chaque fois James s'était exécuté. Aussi pensait-elle qu'ils se seraient lassés. Mais visiblement, James avait gardé le coup des nouvelles multiplettes dans sa manche. Lily marmonna un 'Crétin !' agacé et tapota du pied. Pourquoi ne l'invitait-il pas ? Si, encore, elle avait pu discuter avec les petites amies respectives des jumeaux, ça aurait été, mais Colleen et Vanessa n'aimaient pas beaucoup Lily depuis qu'elle leur avait retiré dix points chacune. Simplement parce qu'elles faisaient trop de bruit à force de glousser ! Coleen était peut-être une excellente joueuse de Quidditch – elle jouait au poste de Poursuiveuse – mais c'était malgré tout la pire des chipies et elle ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de Janice Van, qui avait une voix de crécelle et qui ne cessait de dire des « Oh mon Dieu ! » en rigolant ridiculement. Même si Lily n'aimait pas particulièrement – voire pas du tout – Janice, son côté défenseur des plus faibles s'était réveillé. Elle avait retiré des points. Vanessa et Colleen n'avaient pas, mais alors pas du tout apprécié ce geste.

Voilà pourquoi Lily Evans s'ennuyait à mourir lors du dernier bal de Noël qu'elle passerait à Poudlard : à cause du Quidditch et de deux petites pestes idiotes. Si encore les Weasley savaient choisir leurs copines ! Caleb Martins passa devant elle, et Lily en profita pour le fusiller allègrement du regard. Il n'avait pas pu dire qu'elle avait effectivement passé la soirée avec Potter, et avait même confirmé qu'ils s'étaient enfuis dans les buissons un moment. Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait pu dire ça ! Elle soupira d'agacement et d'ennui.

« Excuse-moi James ? »

« Attends… »

Lily trépigna et finit par se lever, à la recherche d'Ambre et Sirius. Alors James consentit à se lever, et après un clin d'œil malicieux aux jumeaux Weasley que Lily n'aperçut pas, il se leva également et suivit Lily.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Embêter Rogue… »

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda James, abasourdi.

« Je m'ennuie. C'est ce que vous faites, vous, quand vous vous ennuyez, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Non, ne t'occupe pas de moi James, va discuter de la Coupe du Monde avec les Weasley. Tu peux même leur parler de la nouvelle coupe de Quéo ou de… »

« Allez, viens danser au lieu de dire des bêtises. »

Il lui attrapa la main et la tira sur la piste de danse. Lily remercia Merlin puisqu'à ce moment-là, les lumières se tamisèrent, cachant ses joues rougissantes. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit les premières notes d'un slow, elle eut envie de frapper quelqu'un, ou, plus simplement, de s'enfuir très, très loin. James glissa un bras autour de sa taille, rapidement rejoint par un autre, tandis que Lily passait timidement les siens autour de ses épaules.

« Vire-moi ce sourire ravi de ton visage. » grommela Lily, gênée.

« Quéo a une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? » demanda James, sans se dépêtrer de son foutu sourire.

« Non. J'en sais rien. Je m'en fous. »

« Ouf, tu me rassures. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'il te plaisait. »

Lily le fixa d'un regard vide. Meugneuh ? Quéo ? Plaire à quelqu'un ? Surtout à elle ? Puis le sourire malicieux réapparut et Lily fusilla James du regard.

« Crétin. »

« Merci. »

Lily se sentait bien, très bien dans les bras de James. Elle se sentait comme seule au monde, juste avec lui, dans un univers où il n'y avait pour son que la musique douce du slow, où ils danseraient dans le vide, et où il n'y aurait personne d'autre qu'eux. Elle se sentait tomber dans le vide, mais ce n'était pas la même sensation de vertige qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était sur un balai, ou quand elle regardait par une fenêtre en hauteur. C'était un vertige enivrant qu'elle aimait et détestait à la fois. Elle sentit la tête de James se rapprocher de la sienne. Joue contre joue, Lily sentit la situation déraper. Elle avait chaud. Très chaud. Elle sentait ses joues s'empourprer, presque s'embraser, et elle se détestait pour ça.

« Au fait… J'ai retrouvé un bout de mon mode d'emploi… » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle l'avait dit si bas qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'entende.

« Ah bon ? Quelle chance ! Tu peux me le donner ? »

« Nan. Propriété privée. Mais je peux te dire quelques petites choses. »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Alors… Déjà, quand je dis 'j'ai soif', il faut aller me chercher un verre de punch. Du moins, quand on est un gentleman. Et là je dis : j'ai soif. Ensuite, quand le cavalier parle Quidditch toute le début de soirée avec ses amis et laisse tomber sa cavalière, elle a le droit à des explications… »

James ricana.

« Tu as vu ce que ça fait ? »

« Ce que ça fait quoi ? »

« De se sentir totalement à part. Depuis quatre ans, je vis ça, Lily. Depuis quatre ans, je suis à côté de toi et tu parles Quidditch aux Weasley. Depuis quatre ans, je suis à côté de toi, et tu ne me lances pas un regard même quand je te parle. »

Lily arrêta de danser et regarda James, une lueur désagréable dans le regard.

« Je te croyais plus mûr ! »

Elle essaya de partir, mais James la retint.

« Et tu vois, malgré tout ça, je suis resté. Quand tu me repoussais, je restais près de toi. Quand on t'insultait, je te défendais. Quand tu étais triste, je te consolais. Quand tu étais indécise, j'ai tout rejeté. Quand tu as voulu aller au bal avec moi, j'ai lâché tout ce que j'avais. »

Lily dardait toujours sur lui un regard mauvais.

« Et alors ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que, au contraire, ça c'est une attitude mûre ? Ou idiote, comme disent Sirius et Remus depuis le début. Mais d'un côté ça se rejoint. »

« Je ne te suis pas. »

« Maintenant que tu sais ce que j'ai enduré pendant quatre ans, et la façon dont je me conduis ce soir, Lily, tu as toutes les cartes en main. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi. Je t'ai mâché le travail depuis quatre ans. Je me suis humilié pour que tu comprennes, je me suis combattu pour que tu m'apprécies, et je me suis fait insulter pour t'accompagner. Alors maintenant que tu sais tout, et que tu as toutes les cartes en main tu te débrouilles, je ne t'aiderai plus. »

James la lâcha et disparut dans la foule. Lily resta debout, au milieu de la foule, sans bouger. Le regard vide, la bouche entrouverte, elle restait bras ballants sans pouvoir amorcer le moindre mouvement. Certes, James s'y prenait très, très mal, et il ne savait strictement rien y faire avec les filles, mais Lily trouvait le geste étrangement touchant. Lui balancer toutes ces vérités à la figure n'avait pour une fois rien de véritablement blessant ou mauvais. Ce n'était pas non plus une tentative de James pour passer pour le plus fort. Ça n'avait rien d'une bataille, c'était simplement une constatation. Aurait-elle lâché Matthieu pour James s'il le lui avait demandé ? Lily écarquilla les yeux. MATTHIEU ! Elle ne l'avait toujours pas quitté ! En avait-elle envie, au fond ? Oui et non. Oui parce qu'elle n'avait répondu à aucune des lettres que sa mère lui avait transmise, et qu'elle ne se sentait plus vraiment à l'aise en pensant à lui ; et non parce que savoir qu'elle serait célibataire la rendrait vulnérable. Elle-même se rendrait vulnérable, et elle sentait qu'elle se laisserait aller à céder aux avances de James. Céder aux avances de James ? Lily sentit la terre tourner autour d'elle. Elle pensait trop. Trop d'ennuis. Ambre le lui avait dit : 'Occupe-toi de passer une bonne soirée. Les prises de tête seront plus tard'. Au début, Lily n'avait pas vraiment compris, surtout que Ambre avait une si mauvaise mine qu'il était possible qu'elle se parle à elle-seule, mais maintenant elle réalisait. Matthieu, James, tout qui se mélangeait dans sa tête. Qui avait dit qu'il était facile d'avoir dix-sept ans ?

« Tiens, ton verre. »

« Hein ? »

Lily releva la tête, et tomba nez à nez avec James, qui lui tendait un verre de punch. Elle le regarda sans comprendre : qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il n'était pas parti ? Pourquoi lui tendait-il un verre ?

« Tu m'as dit que tu avais soif, il y a cinq minutes. »

« Ah ! Oui… » lâcha Lily, dans le flou malgré tout. « Tu n'étais pas parti ? »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je parte ? »

« Après tout ce que tu m'as dit… »

« Je ne vais quand même pas partir pour ça ! Je n'ai pas accepté de t'accompagner pour te laisser au bal alors que je savais très bien ce qui allait se passer ! Ce serait idiot ! Seulement il fallait une mise au point, et voilà on l'a faite. Allez, bois ton verre. Ils passent un rock génial ! »

Lily fixa James sans véritablement le voir. Peut-être qu'il avait mûri, au fond. 'Occupe-toi de passer une bonne soirée. Les prises de tête seront pour plus tard'. Ambre avait raison. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions existentielles ! Lily regarda son punch, le but cul sec, prit la main de James et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse après avoir posé son verre sur la table la plus proche.

« Allez hop ! Advienne que pourra ! »

* * *

Les pieds en feu, les jambes lourdes, la tête tournant, les yeux remplis de larmes de joies et la bouche ouverte dans un grand éclat de rire, Lily alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Mc Gonagall demanda le silence, et invita tous les élèves à aller se coucher. Comme tout le monde, Lily hua et cria, n'ayant pas la moindre envie d'aller se coucher. A côté d'elle, James faisait pareil, mais Mc Gonagall fut intransigeante. Elle ordonna aux préfets d'accompagner les élèves, et aux Préfets-en-Chef de veiller au bon fonctionnement de tout. Lily soupira. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à être une élève sérieuse qui veillerait sur les autres. En fait, elle se sentait d'humeur égoïste en prenant du bon temps. Elle avait même une forte envie de ne pas écouter Mc Gonagall. Lily comprit alors les Maraudeurs qui avaient l'habitude de ne jamais écouter personne.

Malgré tout, elle se leva et encadra les autres. Elle croisa Peter, accompagné d'une Déborah aux anges. Visiblement, il s'en était bien tiré, et elle lui avait tout pardonné. Elle leva les deux pouces et lui fit un clin d'œil, auquel Peter répondit par un sourire heureux. Elle vit Alice, très, très gaie se tenir à Julia qui faisait le perroquet pour l'effrayer. Remus abandonna Emma de bon cœur et vint prêter main forte à Lily qui ne lui posa aucune question, mais qui se contenta de lui souffler un conseil :

« Ne joue pas avec elle. »

Elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait, mais elle voulait lui faire comprendre subtilement que son comportement n'était pas très louable. Remus rougit, et acquiesça en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Lily était persuadée qu'il arborerait une moue outrée pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait, mais elle se souvint qu'être un loup-garou comportait ses avantages. Certes, beaucoup d'inconvénients, même une majorité, mais quelques avantages malgré tout.

Elle croisa dans les couloirs Sirius qui fit un signe de la main à James, et qui raccompagna Ambre du côté des Serpentard. James eut un ricanement pas dupe, et Lily ne répondit pas au regard amusé qu'il lui lança. Elle se contenta de faire un coucou à Ambre et de s'en aller afin de vérifier sur des élèves ne jouaient pas les rebelles. Mais James l'en empêcha. Au détour d'un couloir, il la tira par le bras, l'entraînant dans sa course. Ils passèrent, sans un mot, comme d'un accord tacite, derrière un tableau, descendirent un toboggan étrange qui les mena vers dans un nouveau couloir qu'ils parcoururent, mais s'arrêtèrent quelques instants. Lily reconnut alors l'endroit : le grand hall. Ils étaient arrivés dans le grand hall en dix minutes au lieu de la vingtaine que ça prenait habituellement !

James écouta quelques instant contre un mur et, n'entendant pas de bruit, s'avança. Ils passèrent devant la salle des Professeurs, mais s'arrêtèrent en entendant des bruits de pas. Ils se précipitèrent derrière une statue, et Lily regretta que James n'aie pas pris sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Mais le fait que leur escapade se soit fait spontanément lui faisait très plaisir. Et comme elle était plutôt joyeuse grâce au punch, elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle serait dans de très sales draps si on la trouvait là avec James Potter.

« Pauvre Quéo… Cela fera un an dans quelques jours je crois… » soupirait Mc Gonagall.

« Pour sa fille ? Oui. C'est dramatique… Quel âge avait-elle ? » répondit Chourave.

« Dix ans. Elle aurait eu onze ans cet été. »

« Mourir si jeune… Si c'est pas horrible. On sait comment ? »

« Il n'a jamais voulu le dire. Ce que je comprends. C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit. Il voulait que je garde un œil sur lui, parce qu'un traumatisme pareil… »

« Je comprends. Il a l'air d'avoir pris le dessus. »

« Il paraît que… »

James et Lily ne surent jamais ce qu'il paraissait, car la fin de la discussion fut inaudible. Les deux professeurs étaient rentrés dans la salle des Professeurs. Lily et James échangèrent un regard triste. Quéo avait donc perdu une fille. Lily comprit alors la dureté de l'homme, son apparence méchante et sadique. Il était simplement malheureux. C'était un homme désespéré qui n'arrivait à vivre que grâce au travail.

James écouta encore au mur, attrapa la main de Lily et fila. Ils poussèrent la grande porte et sortirent. Une fois dehors, Lily inspira profondément, et oublia ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle regarda à sa gauche, et repéra pour la première fois un petit chemin. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers lui, James lui retint le bras.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai envie de marauder ce soir ! Mais à condition de ne pas faire une mauvaise farce ! »

James eut un regard à la fois amusé et triste, ce qui était assez étrange.

« C'est le cimetière, par là-bas. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

« Y a un cimetière ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Mais qui a bien pu être enterré là-bas ? »

« Il y a une sépulture pour chaque Fondateur. Et quelques professeurs… Et… Quelques élèves orphelins, morts il y a longtemps. Il y a la tombe de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ! Ca m'a étonné d'ailleurs mais je n'ai jamais osé lui en parler. Remus a bien tenté, mais il s'est mis en colère, s'est vexé et a laissé Peeves lui lancer une bombe à chewing-gum sur la tête sans rien dire. Alors on en a jugé que c'était un sujet à éviter avec lui. Et puis ils ont mis une sépulture à l'honneur de Mimi Geignarde. »

« Ah bon ? Elle a eut le droit à ça ? Ils ont écrit quoi ? A la plus grande chialeuse que Poudlard ait jamais connu ? »

James ricana, et lui proposa d'aller ailleurs. Lily hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se balader dans un cimetière le soir de Noël. L'excitation passée, le vent froid de décembre se fit ressentir sur ses bras. Le charme qu'elle s'était lancé à elle-même commençait à disparaître. La voyant frissonner, James retira sa cape et la lui posa sur les épaules. Lily le remercia d'un sourire.

« Par contre, ce qu'on peut faire, c'est aller dans la Galerie des Glaces. Tu verras, c'est très amusant. »

« Pourquoi être sortis ? »

« Parce que c'est plus court… »

Il lui prit encore la main, et la tira vers à la droite. Ils passèrent sous quelques fenêtres – notamment celle de la salle des Professeurs – et, arrivés à l'une des nombreuses tours de Poudlard, ils s'arrêtèrent. James compta les briques, sans lâcher la main de Lily, et posa le bout de sa baguette sur l'une d'elle. Il prononça une formule que le vent emporta avec lui, et se recula pour laisser les briques se décaler. Une toute petite entrée, dans laquelle une personne légèrement enrobée n'aurait pu passer, se dessina, et James laissa passer Lily la première. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle très éclairée par une lumière artificielle puisqu'il n'y avait aucune vitre. Lily regarda James répéter la formule, qu'elle entendit cette fois-ci clairement : 'Luminosa'. Les briques se remirent très vite en place, et Lily se balada alors dans la pièce. Elle se regarda plusieurs fois dans des miroirs différents. L'un d'eux la montrait en tenue d'homme singe, ce qui fit beaucoup rire James, mais il n'était pas plus fier lorsque Lily lui fit remarquer qu'il avait l'air ridicule dans cette tenue avec ses lunettes.

Elle remarqua qu'elle pouvait également commander les miroirs. Leur demander n'importe quoi, et qu'ils pouvaient le lui montrer si elle le demandait avec gentillesse. Elle demanda à voir quelques amis à elle, Pétunia – elle éclata de rire en la voyant plus blonde que jamais avec un Vernon à la moustache édifiante et un gros garçon qui arrivait à les cacher tous les deux. Elle hésita à demander son avenir, mais en voyant le vide, elle supposa que c'était impossible de voir son propre futur. James, quelques mètres plus loin, s'admirait et faisait des gestes qui se voulaient virils. Lily s'approcha de lui, et remarqua que le miroir le montrait quasiment nu – il ne portait qu'un boxer d'haltérophile – mais musclé de façon si exagérée qu'elle ne put qu'éclater d'un fou-rire inextinguible. James rit avec elle et montra son reflet. Elle était tout simplement ridicule.

Combien de temps passèrent-ils à s'admirer, se moquer, et rire l'un de l'autre dans cette pièce ? Aucun des deux ne le sut, mais lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la salle commune, l'aube commençait à pointer faiblement son nez. Lily n'était pas du tout fatiguée, et la seule chose dont elle arrivait à se plaindre était ses pieds qu'elle avait finalement déchaussés à cause de la douleur. C'était en pouffant silencieusement que les deux adolescents passèrent devant le bureau de Droddle, et rejoignirent le tableau de la Grosse Dame, profondément endormie. Ils durent répéter cinq fois le mot de passe – _Folle ambiance_ – pour qu'elle se réveille et grommelle un 'silence' endormi. Lily et James pouffèrent encore et traversèrent le petit couloir en riant.

Une fois dans la salle commune, James accompagna Lily jusqu'à l'escalier de son dortoir. Ils attendirent que leur fou-rire s'arrête, et Lily rendit sa cape à James en le remerciant.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée, merci pour tout. »

« Moi aussi. Merci de m'avoir donné ma chance. »

Lily monta sur la première marche de l'escalier et le regarda sans bouger.

« Dis-moi, dans ton mode d'emploi, est-ce qu'il est dit que quand tu passes une bonne soirée ton cavalier a le droit de t'embrasser ? »

Le cœur de Lily partit à toute vitesse. Elle avait l'esprit trop embrumé pour réfléchir à cela, et elle n'avait pas envie de se poser de questions. Elle s'entendit simplement murmurer un 'Oui' à peine audible. James eut alors un sourire heureux et pencha la tête vers celle de Lily. Elle ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais à sa plus grande surprise, les lèvres de James ne se posèrent pas sur les siennes. Elles effleurèrent simplement sa joue.

« Bonne nuit Lily. »

Il prit le choc de Lily pour un au revoir, et se retourna vers le dortoir. Lily le regarda monter les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir, et entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer dans le silence de la salle commune. Son esprit, vide et rempli à la fois, lent et rapide en même temps, fonctionnait si vite qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas réfléchir. Une migraine lui monta à la tête, et Lily ne sut pas si c'était à cause de ses pensées ou à cause de l'alcool.

Elle resta à regarder l'escalier sans le voir encore un bon bout de temps, indécise. Etait-elle heureuse ou triste que James ne l'ait pas embrassée ? D'un côté, elle était satisfaite parce qu'il ne la forçait pas ou ne semblait pas penser qu'une bonne soirée lui suffisait pour se laisser embrasser – contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit – et elle n'était pas non plus infidèle à Matthieu.

Donc elle était satisfaite. Lily remonta les escaliers lentement, ses chaussures pendant à sa main moite. Elle poussa la porte de son dortoir, et regarda les lits de ses camarades. En face, l'ancien lit de Shen semblait attendre son occupante depuis un an. Il était fait, et les couvertures, régulièrement changées et lavées par les elfes de maison, étaient d'un rouge flamboyant. A gauche du lit de Shen, uniquement séparé par une gigantesque armoire, était le lit d'Alice, dont les rideaux étaient grands ouverts. Alice, dans une position ridicule et humiliante, dormait sur les couvertures. Lily ferma les rideaux de sa camarade et s'avança vers son lit. Elle regarda le lit de Julia, juste à côté du sien. Il était vide, ce qui était peu étonnant. Julia pouvait être n'importe où, à n'importe qu'elle heure. Lily ne s'inquiétait plus depuis longtemps. Elle retira sa montre, et se dirigea vers la douche, repensant à la soirée, tout en ne voulant pas y penser.

James ne l'avait pas embrassée, et elle en était contente.

Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si déçue ?

**Fin du chapitre 31**

* * *

**Note de Wam (2) :** Les chapitres suivants, 32 et 33, donc, seront de longueur totalement opposées pour des raisons que vous comprendrez bien assez tôt. Le chapitre 32 fait une vingtaine de pages, et le chapitre 33 à peine plus d'une dizaine. J'aurais pu tout équilibrer, mais franchement, ce serait moins drôle. Donc je vous pris de me pardonner pour les prochains chapitres.

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**James :** Hé hé hé. Je savais que j'allais gagner. Je suis vraiment le meilleur ! Sirius, mon ami, je suis désolé, mais malgré les votes de tes admiratrices (surtout d'une en fait), je fais l'unanimité.

_Ou presque. Je risque fort de changer pour Sirius si tu continues._

**James :** Il sera pareil. Et puis de toute façon il est trop amorphe depuis quelques temps pour pouvoir répondre correctement aux reviews.

_Tu lui as pas demandé pourquoi il était comme ça ?_

**James :** Je connais Sirius depuis un sacré bout de temps, crois-moi, il ne me répondra pas. Je préfère attendre.

_Mouais. N'attends pas trop, si tu veux mon avis._

**James :** Bah ! On est jeunes, on craint rien. On est riches, brillants, parfaits, et tout. Il me manque plus que Lily à mon tableau de chasse et ma vie sera parfaite.

_Je suis certaine que Lily apprécierait que tu la compares à un animal empaillé à mettre dans un tableau de chasse… _

**James :** (tout rouge) Oui mais j'en ai marre ! Je suis un garçon, tu comprends Kazy ? J'en peux plus ! Tu connais beaucoup de mecs toi, qui traîneraient à ses pieds de façon si humiliante pendant des années ? Tu m'étonnes que je sois frustré ! Je suis un mec à part.

_Ouais. Et tu vas être mis à part si tu réponds pas aux reviews immédiatement._

**James :** Despote !

_ENERVEE !! _

**James :** Ca va, ça va… **Puce** demande comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait pas deux Sirius quand il y a deux moi et deux Lily ? Pf ! Parce qu'un Sirius suffit à l'humanité ! Deux moi et deux Lily… J'aurais préféré… Euh… Non, en fait c'est mieux qu'on soit uniques.

_Pour répondre à ta question de façon un peu plus didactique : tu le sauras plus tard. _

**James :** C'est vrai que c'est tout de suite plus clair !

_La ferme._

**James :** Oui chef. Elle dit que les Emilie ne sont pas des traînées. Toi, je sais pas, mais Sommers, je peux te dire que ça m'étonnerait pas qu'on la trouve Allée des Embrumes dans quelques années…

_Connard. Elle est mal dans sa peau, cette fille ! T'es vraiment un goujat !_

**James :** C'est elle qui me poursuit de ses assiduités ! Et puis j'ai jamais couché avec elle dans cette fic ! Elle me demande également si je ne me sens pas un peu comme un jouet dans les mains de Lily. Bah, d'un point de vue Jamesien, si. Elle est chiante, mais je l'aime. D'un point de vue plus pervers, je dirais que j'aimerais bien être son jouet, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

_T'es répugnant. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai proposé Sirius ou toi ! Rah !_

**James :** Oh, joue pas tes biches effarouchées, Kazy ! T'es bien plus gores, parfois… Hum ?

_(sourire éclatant) Review suivante ? _

**James :** Hé hé hé… J'ai du dossier… Que prévois-je pour la soirée ? Bah tu as lu le chapitre. Je me trouve parfait, dedans. Et non, beuâââârk ! Je ne compte pas faire comme dans le rêve de Lily ! Elle est tordue celle-là !

_Bah moi j'ai rêvé que… Ou là ! Non, en fait vaut mieux pas se lancer là-dedans, j'ai fait tellement de rêves à la con qu'on en aurait pour six mois…_

**James :** Moi ça va. Ca stagne entre Lily, et quelques autres conneries. Rien à voir avec mon fils qui rêve de Voldy. Pauvre gosse…

_Tu m'étonnes._

**James : Atlantea** demande quand Lily et moi serons ensemble ? Tiens, oui, ça c'est de la bonne question, ça m'intéresse !

_A la fin de la fic, j'ai dit. Crois-moi, ils n'auront pas le temps de se faire des déclarations enflammées aux prochains chapitres. _

**James :** Mouais. On va faire autre chose de beaucoup moins amusant…

_Réponds aux reviews au lieu de tout balancer !_

**James : Poulosaugarus Rex** en personne s'il vous plaît, voudrait savoir si tu connais un bon vétérinaire ?

_Hé hé hé. J'aime beaucoup les animaux. Je les adore. Dans mon assiette. Désolée, je fais pas ce genre de chirurgie. Connais pas de Véto qui pourrait t'aider. Par contre, si t'as faim je te donne l'adresse de mes profs de maths et d'histoire. Tu peux faire un bon festin avec ça !_

**James :** Elle t'en veut de ne pas lui avoir demandé l'autorisation pour entrer dans ta fic.

_Euh… En toute honnêteté, je ne connaissais même pas ton existence. Mais je suis désolée. Je peux virer le passage si tu veux ? Quoique non. En fait, merde. Mon avocat – Dieu fait des études de droits – pourra sûrement m'aider. _

**James :** Après des élucubrations qui t'ont fait mourir de rire – je crois – elle te demande si nous sommes des gremlins ?

_Nope. Et je les ai déjà balancés dans une marre d'eau une fois. Crois-moi, ça n'a rien donné. Dommage, j'aurais aimé avoir des gremlins dans ma fic… _

**James** (soudainement moustachu) pourquoi suis-je moustachu ? C'est moche !

_Bah la revieweuse voulait un toi avec des moustaches. Effectivement, ça te va pas, mais bon, c'était juste pour une seconde. Tu peux les épiler maintenant. _

**James :** KEWA ?? NON MAIS CA VA PAS NON ? LES EPILER ?

_Yep._

**James :** Bah je garde ma moustache, alors… t'es tarée.

_M'embête pas, et réponds aux reviews. Ps : j'adore la poésie de **Poule-Garou**… _

**James :** Mouais. Chacun ses goûts. Gaffiotte s'est fait percer les oreilles mercredi.

_Et ma meilleure amie aussi, mais mercredi dernier ! Tout le monde s'en fout, hein ? Gniark gniark gniark… Moi j'adore les créoles, mais quand c'est pas trop grand. Mon oncle appelle ça des perchoirs à oiseaux. Tiens, je vois bien Julia en porter en espérant que des piafs viennent se poser dessus… (rires) Idée à garder…_

**James :** Arrête, elle en serait capable, la pauvre.

_Justement !_

**James :** Pauvre Julia ! AAAAAAAAAHHHH !! Elle est folle cette fille ! Elle veut m'enlever à Lily et m'enfermer dans un coffre en Ecosse !

_T'as ma permission. Mais à la fin de la fic, ok ? Pour le moment j'en ai encore besoin. Tu comprends, des découvertes à faire, des Mangemorts à butter, un fils à sauver, il doit mourir, et tout… Mais dès que je n'en ai plus besoin je te le laisse, ok ? _

**James :** Mais… Mais… ELLE VEUT M'ACHETER !

_Mais non ! Ton double ! Putain ce que t'es lent ! Ok, je les vends quelque chose comme cent-soixante gallions, parce qu'ils sont bien élevés, et que tu peux ne pas leur raser la barbe. Par contre, je n'ai que James en stock. Ca te va quand même ?_

**James :** MAIS T'ES IGNOBLE !!

_Oui._

**James :** Mais… Mais…

_Bon, réponds aux reviews au lieu de bugger !_

**James :** … De toute façon j'm'en fous vous pouvez pas me faire de mal ! Je dois rester en vie jusqu'à ce que je meurs pour sauver Lily et Harry ! Gniark !

_T'es pas sensé connaître ton avenir._

**James :** Bah oui mais on m'a conseillé le bouquin à lire. Mardi, elle a une évaluation de piscine. J'ai le droit de souhaiter qu'elle soit morte noyée ?

_Nope. De toute façon c'est déjà passé. Alors, t'as eu combien ?_

**James :** T'es inhumaine.

_Nope. Continue les reviews, James…_

**James :** Ouais, ouais… Elle pense qu'Electre est revenue, mais qu'Ambre est morte et qu'elle couche avec Sirius… Euh… ?

_Mdr ! Vous êtes beaucoup plus tordus que moi ! Tu n'es pas la première à me poser cette question ! Alors que ce soit clair : Electre est bien morte, c'était bien son corps, il était bien sans vie, et elle a été assassinée par un Mangemort. Ambre n'est morte que métaphoriquement. J'aurais jamais dû mettre ça dans mon preview… Rah ! Ca m'apprendra. Quant au polynectar, Lily répondra à la question la semaine prochaine si je poste. _

**James : Broack Dincht** aimerait savoir comment s'est passé la nuit entre Sirius et Ambre dans les détails. Ambre et Sirius ont couché ensemble ?

_T'es bien un mec toi ! Nope. Ma fic n'est pas une fic R. Une est en cours d'écriture, avec Geneviève Black, l'une de mes grandes amies, qui est fanatique de slash (Harry/Draco, Harry/Rogue, Harry/Rusard/Hagrid/Dumbledore/Miss Teigne non lol là je déconne). Comme ça va faire un an qu'on en a parlé lol mais qu'elle est pas beaucoup avancée je sais pas si elle se fera, mais tu vois, tout n'est pas perdu ! Tu pourras calmer tes hormones un de ces quatre !_

**James :** J'en fais partie ?

_On s'en fout, réponds aux reviews._

**James :** (marmonne) marre d'être un esclave… Hermione Granger nous défendrait si elle était née… (voit le regard de Kazy) En quoi Mrs Londubat est-elle un cas assez grave dans sa féminité ? Tu as inventé la chanson ? Où vas-tu chercher des trucs comme ça ? Hysteria veut se taper un loup-garou ? Assisterait-on à la naissance de Dark Potter ?

_Waw ! Tant de questions ? Alors dans l'ordre, Mrs Londubat a l'air sacrément dure dans les livres. C'set sûrement dû à la perte de son fils et de sa bru, ou peut-être à la maladresse de Neville, mais bon, elle a quand même pas l'air très très … Douce, quoi. Chais pas. Neville en a un peu peur… Donc c'est ça que je voulais dire. Oui, j'ai inventé la chanson en Anglais, et je vais chercher toutes ces conneries dans ma tête, et dans Harry Potter. Hysteria ne veut pas se taper un loup-garou. Elle a juste donné son avis et je crois qu'elle le regrette un peu parce qu'elle est pas du genre sociable. Quant à Dark Potter, yep. On y assiste. Mais il n'est Black Potter que très rarement (rires) vieux jeu de mots… Digne de toi, mon **Broack** !_

**James :** ah, ah. Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre ! Elle veut me vendre… Pf… **Line Black** pense que Sirius sort avec une autre Ambre, une fausse.

_Yep. Tu as compris. C'est une fausse Ambre. Mais tout s'éclaircira plus tard._

**James :** Y a intérêt… **Yonara** veut savoir s'il y avait des doubles d'Ambre et Sirius à Halloween ? La date a-t-elle un rapport, puisque c'est sensé rapprocher les morts des vivants ?

_Alors, il n'y avait pas de double de Sirius, mais bien un d'Ambre. Quant à ta supputation par rapport à Halloween, c'est bien pensé, mais non. Même si ça rapproche les morts des vivants, je n'ai pas tenu compte de ça dans cette intrigue, ni dans aucune. _

**James :** Et encore heureux ! T'imagines le bordel si tu tenais compte de ce genre de trucs ? On n'aurait pas fini… (regard noir de Kazy) ok, ok, donc, review suivante (je peux même plus faire des commentaires… De l'esclavagisme, vous dis-je !) par **Kamala** qui demande ce qu'est cette histoire de Lily et James qui ne passent pas la même soirée ?

_Mdr ! **Kamala**, toujours six Poudlard Express de retard ! Tu as remarqué que dans le chapitre 28, à 23h57 Lily passe une super soirée avec James qui la raccompagne à son dortoir, alors qu'à la même heure, James se fait insulter dans le parc par Lily ? Donc comme Lily croit avoir été draguée toute la soirée par James, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il lui fait la gueule le lendemain puisqu'il pense qu'elle l'a insulté et qu'elle sort avec Caleb Martins. D'où les deux soirées différentes. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

**James :** Euh… J'aime pas quand on parle de moi comme ça…

_M'en fous, à la fin tu t'en souviendras plus._

**James : **(note sur un petit parchemin) mets des moustaches, veut qu'on les épile, nous change la mémoire intempestivement…

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

**James :** Rien, rien. **Hedwige93** demande ce qu'a fait Ambre à Lily. ELLE A FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE A LILY ? JE LE SAVAIS ! C'EST UNE…

_Tu sais, James, j'ai en ma possession une super magie. Je peux décider que tu la fermes maintenant. Tiens, je le décide. Pouf !_

**James :** (muet, tente de hurler)

_Ah… C'est reposant. Bref, donc, Ambre n'a rien fait à Lily. C'est juste Lily qui ne se souvient pas de sa meilleure amie. Oui, ça cache quelque chose, et ce sera expliqué au prochain chapitre en partie, et définitivement dans deux chapitres, avec le dénouement progressif. _

**James :** (démueté) … (sort son parchemin) force les personnages à se taire quand ça l'arrange… (range le parchemin)

_… (regarde son perso) … (ricane) … _

**James :** Donc, elle veut savoir si on peut aimer deux mecs (voire trois) à la fois ?

_Je pense que oui. Je sais pas je suis jamais tombée amoureuse, même d'un mec. Donc les trucs à deux ou trois… (rires) c'est tendancieux… Bref. Je pense donc que oui._

**James : History** trouve que c'est gênant que Lily soit moins puissante que moi. (ricane)

_James était en colère, même très, très en colère. Il éprouvait de la haine contre Lily, et surtout contre lui en fait. Et Lily a été prise par surprise. Elle pensait qu'il jouait un peu la comédie quand même. _

**James :** Ouais. Mais je l'aurais lattée quand même.

_Mais oui mon chéri, tu l'aurais lattée._

**James :** Qu'est-ce que Lily aurait compris si elle avait vu mon sourire ?

_Que James avait tout prévu. Qu'il avait bien compris qu'elle était jalouse, qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui peu à peu, et qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il y aille avec qui que ce soit d'autre. _

**James :** Hé hé hé. Chuis trop fort.

_Non. Remus est trop fort. _

**James :** Ouais, c'est presque pareil… **Melimelusine** veut savoir ce qu'est cette histoire de double ?

_Ce sera expliqué plus tard. Tu as remarqué que Lily, James, Ambre et Sirius n'ont pas passé la même soirée. Lily comprend donc qu'il y a eu deux « eux » qu'ils ont simplement appelé doubles pour plus de facilité. Je voulais mettre clone, mais à l'époque ça n'existait pas. Tout sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres. _

**James : Aisha9** pense que tu es Française puisque Kief cool et Bath ne sont pas utilisés au Québec.

_Oui, je suis Française, Parisienne de surcroît. Quant à Kief cool, c'est une expression qu'on utilise entre copines MSNeuses. C'est pas très utilisé je pense. J'en sais rien. Je l'utilise pas beaucoup là c'était juste dans le délire. Quant à bath, c'était une expression des années 70. Maintenant on dit « cool », comme au Québec, je suppose._

**James :** Elle trouve que Gary Oldman n'est pas assez beau pour faire Sirius.

_Beau, non. Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il est charismatique et bon acteur ! Je l'ai vu dans Léon, un peu plus jeune, et il était… Renversant. Magnifique. Pas beau, évidemment, mais si talentueux ! Je l'adore !_

**James :** Ouais, au début tu rechignais quand même.

_Ouais, mais je l'avais pas reconnu… ;;_

**James :** BOULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET !

_Oh la ferme ! C'est mon expression ça ! Enfin… Celle de **Angelene**, mais je la lui ai piqué. __Bref, on s'en tape. _

**James : La Folleuh** demande si elle a tout bon ?

_Yep. T'as tout juste Auguste._

**James :** Et pour finir, **Violette** ! Elle te demande si ton but est de réduire en bouillie le cerveau des lecteurs ?

_… Ouais, c'est assez marrant comme idée. _

**James :** Qu'est-ce que Remus fiche avec Hysteria ?

_Ce n'est pas important. Il la trouve juste sympa, et elle lui a ouvert les yeux. _

**James :** Ca veut dire quoi « Minip » ?

_C'est mon surnom. Inventé par **Ange**, parce que je suis jeunette par rapport à la pelletée de vieilles qu'elles sont, les MSNeuses ! Minip, diminutif de Minipouce._

**James :** Elle trouve qu'elle ne résout plus aucun mystère !

_Mais si, **Violette**, t'as trouvé plein de trucs déjà ! Franchement, tu m'épates, parce que je pensais avoir bien caché des choses. Tu verras quand tu liras le dénouement, tu feras : « Ouais ! J'avais deviné ! J'avais deviné ! Hé hé hé ! Chuis la meilleure ! »._

**James :** Bon. Alors. Comme il n'y a plus de reviews, je me permets de te donner ce papier (tend un parchemin). Ce sont des recommandations, et les reproches que nous te faisons. Je me fais avocat. Nous te collons un procès.

_(regarde son perso) … … … MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHHH !! Tu t'es cru où, James ? Dans une démocratie ? Hé hé hé non ! Je suis un tyran despotique sans pitié. Donc tu vas te faire voir avec ton papier. Hé hé hé…_

**James :** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

_(rires)_

_La semaine prochaine, Harry Potter dit la Balafre, fera les réponses aux reviews ! Merci à tous les reviewers qui ont eu la bonté de cliquer en bas à gauche ! Z'êtes des zamours ! _

_Byou,_

_Kazy._

* * *

**Preview chapitre 32 :**

Quand Lily cherche et qu'elle veut trouver, Lily utilise tous les moyens, quand Ambre écoute le Diable, et quand tout commence à se dévoiler. Quand on dit au revoir à une jeunesse, et qu'on demande de l'aide à la personne à laquelle on aurait préféré ne rien demander.

**Chapitre 32 : Verte et découvertes. ****POV James, Lily, Ambre.**

* * *

_Petit petit petiiiiiiiiit ! Jaaaaaaaames ? Viens-là que je t'efface la mémoire…_

**James :** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

_Le sac à Barbu est prêêêêêêêêêt ! _


	32. Verte et Découvertes

**Disclaimer** : Argfh… Si je gagnais de l'argent pour ça, croyez-moi ça se saurait…

**Protection parentale** : G.

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont dix sept ans, Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, et acquiert de plus en plus de pouvoir. A Poudlard, la plupart des Septième Année ont fait leur choix. Sera-t-il seulement le bon ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Peter entend la voix de Voldemort et a une bien étrange discussion avec Ambre, qui lui confie faire partie du clan Voldemort. De leur côté, Lily et James vont au bal ensemble. Après un début de soirée infernal pour Lily, ils finissent par s'amuser. Lorsqu'il lui demande de l'embrasser, et que Lily accepte, il se contente de l'embrasser sur la joue. Et à son plus grand étonnement, Lily en est déçue. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

**Note de Wam** : Pas de très bonne humeur. Merci beaucoup quand même à Ange pour avoir tester. Réponses aux reviews un peu modifiées à cause de l'humeur et du temps que j'ai. Bonne lecture !

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 32 : Verte et Découvertes

« Non, non, non, non et non ! » ronchonna Lily. « J'en ai marre ! Je ne trouve rien ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile ! » répondit Remus qui était agacé par les vociférations de Lily.

« Cette bibliothèque est sensée être la plus complète d'Europe ! »

« Ah bon ? » demanda James avec un air benêt.

Lily le toisa quelques instants et répondit sur un ton glacial :

« Si tu avais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard tu le saurais ! Ils y consacrent tout un chapitre, et comme il est remis à jour tous les cinq ans, c'est une source sûre : la bibliothèque de Poudlard contient presque tout le savoir sur la Magie. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne trouve pas… »

« C'est où la plus grande bibliothèque ? »

« En Afrique, au Botswana. »

« Meugneuh ? » demandèrent James et Remus en même temps.

Lily soupira.

« Botswana ! C'est un pays en Afrique du Sud ! Mais on ne vous apprend rien à vous les Sorciers ! Ah le sang pur, les étoiles, le ciel, la magie, ça oui et vous vous battez pour ! Mais alors votre propre planète, hein ! Non ! Ce serait trop vous demander ! » s'énerva Lily.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard étonné.

« Bon. Tant pis pour ce bouquin… »

Lily jeta presque le lourd volume à travers la table, et attrapa le suivant. Remus secoua la tête et reprit la lecture de son livre. James regarda Lily. Peut-être que la faire languir n'était pas unesibonne idée. Sirius lui avait soumis cette idée d'inverser les rôles et de se laisser désirer. James pensait qu'il s'en sentirait incapable : il pouvait avoir Lily, alors pourquoi attendre ? Lorsqu'il avait émis cette possibilité, Sirius lui avait alors rappelé toutes les fois où la charmante, douce et délicate Evans s'était permis de calmer les ardeurs de James en quelques mots, même quand il était triste. Les arguments avaient fait mouche. Il avait décidé de l'enquiquiner. Tant pis si ça la mettait en colère, et en fait il jouait gros, très gros en jouant à ce petit jeu, mais c'était très amusant. Le souvenir de la tête déconfite de Lily le fit sourire. Elle n'avait vraiment rien compris. Il s'était fait bataille pour ne pas l'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais la réaction de Lily avait été bien trop amusante.

Et puis de toute façon s'il l'avait embrassée, elle l'aurait évité, l'aurait repoussé, et il aurait été dans de sales draps. Il l'entendait déjà « Tu n'avais pas le droit ! J'étais fatiguée ! Tu as abusé de ma confiance ! ». Il avait bien fait de ne pas l'embrasser. Et puis de toute façon il lui avait dit qu'il lui laissait les cartes en main. Elle savait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir, alors à elle de se dépatouiller dans ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas faire le tri dans sa vie à sa place !

Le seul problème était qu'elle semblait en colère. James était certain qu'elle était en colère contre lui puisqu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée, et avait même voulu se rattraper, mais Remus et Sirius l'en avaient empêché en lui répétant plusieurs fois qu'elle était en colère contre elle-même : elle se rendait compte qu'elle tombait amoureuse de lui, et ça l'agaçait. James était très, très étonné qu'ils s'y connaissent autant en matière de filles, mais il n'avait pas discuté. En fait, il avait bien tenté de s'opposer, mais Peter lui avait souligné que les trois cent quarante trois fois où il avait essayé avaient fait plus de mal que de bien. Alors il avait laissé tomber, vexé.

Mais à la réflexion, ses amis étaient quand même super forts. Peut-être même qu'il sortirait avec Lily bientôt ! Il sentit le regard mauvais de Remus à qui il accorda un sourire désolé, et se força à se reconcentrer sur son bouquin. Un lourd silence studieux plana pendant un quart d'heure entre les trois adolescents lorsqu'un cri fut poussé par Lily :

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! »

« Où ? Quoi ? » demandèrent Remus et James en même temps.

« Ils parlent de doubles… Très petit passage. Ils disent que ça peut se faire avec le polynectar, mais je doute que ce soit possible. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Remus.

« Le James d'Halloween a passé la soirée entière à me draguer. » grogna-t-elle, rouge de colère ou de honte, en fixant Remus avec un regard furibond mais coupable à la fois.

En fait, James passait son temps à l'observer depuis qu'il l'avait accompagnée au bal – trois semaines – et elle étaitun véritable concentré d'expressions contradictoires et étranges. Elle avait une palette d'expressions très étendue, très explicites, et magnifiques – du goût de James. Pour Noël, par contre, il avait pu s'asseoir sur son cadeau. Il le savait. Lily avait offert à Remus une mini pharmacie qu'il pouvait transporter partout, et qui était presque aussi complète que celle de Pomfresh, à Peter un livre sur la psychologie féminine, et à Sirius un truc moldu qu'elle avait appelé « dictaphone » et dont elle avait modifié beaucoup de choses, puisque l'ékeltricité ne fonctionnait pas à Poudlard. Elle l'avait énormément élaboré, le faisant fonctionner au son de la voix, enregistrer beaucoup plus longtemps que ce qu'une vraie cassette pouvait retenir, et avait une qualité de son incomparable. Elle s'était vraiment donné du mal. Mais pour James, ça avait été un tout : rien. James n'avait pas posé de questions, sous les conseils des Maraudeurs – « si tu lui dis ça, elle va être confuse, et si elle est confuse elle va s'énerver, et si elle s'énerve, t'es mort » – mais il n'empêche qu'il avait été profondément vexé, et avait voulu tout jeter à l'eau pour foncer lui rouler la pelle de sa vie.

Remus avait ressenti cette idée, et avait explosé de rire en lui disant que ce ne serait pas très romantique, et qu'il serait totalement mort, et enterré quelque part de bien profond. James se renfrogna et reporta toute son attention sur ce que disait Lily.

« Ils disent que qu'on peut le découvrir grâce à un Réveliroir, c'est un… »

« J'en ai un. » déclara James. « J'en ai eu un pour Noël l'an dernier, tu te souviens Remus ? Ma mère et ses délires de parano… Finalement ça va nous servir à autre chose qu'à… »

James s'interrompit et coula un regard innocent à Lily qui le fixait avec un air mielleux.

« A quoi James ? »

« A m'admirer, voyons, Lily. A quoi d'autre ? »

Lily eut un rictus.

« Evidemment. Que pouvais-je espérer d'autre de toi ? »

_Que je t'embrasse ?_ pensa James.

« James… » avertit Remus dans un souffle imperceptible.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Mais il lisait dans les pensées ou quoi ? C'était pas possible ! personne ne pouvait comprendre autant de trucs en se trouvant à deux centimètres des autres !

« En tout cas, ton Réveliroir va nous servir. Tu l'as sur toi ? »

James haussa les sourcils.

« Tu crois vraiment que je me balade avec ça tout le temps ? Je suis pas narcissique à ce point-là Lily ! »

Remus eut une fausse toux, et plongea la main dans sa poche, pour en ressortir le petit miroir. James et Lily lancèrent un regard sidéré à Remus.

« C'est pour te remaquiller ? » se moqua Lily.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec MON Réveliroir ? » s'indigna James.

« C'est ta mère… » soupira Remus. « Après l'attaque de l'année dernière, elle nous a envoyé à Peter, Sirius et moi une lettre nous demandant, non, nous intimant de veiller sur toi. Evidemment, nous savions qu'en te le disant tu t'arrangerais pour te soustraire à notre vigilance. Et d'ailleurs quand Sirius te l'a dit, tu as fait exactement ce qu'on pensait. Alors Peter, Sirius et moi avons veillé de loin sur toi, on s'arrangeait toujours pour que tu ne sois pas seul, et on a créé un système de protection. »

Si Lily paraissait absorbée par le récit de Remus – et surtout très amusée – James se sentait humilié, trahi et parfaitement idiot. Comment n'avait-il pu rien voir ?!

« Nous avons tous un parchemin sur nous que nous jetons à chaque fois par terre. C'est un Parchemail. »

« Un parchequoi ? » demanda Lily.

« Un Parchemail, ce sont des parchemins qui, quand on les jette par terre, peuvent marcher vers quelqu'un en particulier. Ilscontiennent un petit message. Ils peuvent marcher, ramper, rouler, voler, même. Et c'est presque invisible. Ils sont dotés d'intelligence, en quelque sorte. Comme les ordinateurs que les Moldus ont : ils sont programmés pour ne pas voler dans un certains cadre, ou quelque chose comme ça. Bref, donc à chaque fois nous nous envoyions des Parchemail, comme ça nous savions tous les trois en permanence où tu étais. »

« Mais le Réveliroir ? » demanda Lily.

James était tout simplement trop atterré pour se souvenir de la façon dont on parlait.

« Caitlin nous a fait une liste complète de tous les élèves en qui elle n'avait pas confiance, même ceux qui faisaient parti de nos camarades. Heureusement, il n'y en a eu qu'un ou deux que nous avons surveillés. Des filles, principalement. Les O'Brien, évidemment, et Ambre. Elle ne connaissait pas Mulder. Sirius était révolté, mais il n'a rien laissé paraître devant toi. Bref, donc elle nous a aussi fait un listing de tous les accessoires magiques plus ou moins douteux que tu possédais. Evidemment, nous avons constaté avec grand plaisir que tu ne nous avais rien caché. Donc nous nous sommes arrangés pour avoir toujours sur nous quelques armes. »

« Mais comment ça se fait que James n'ait rien vu ? »

« Un peu de Perlimpinpin venant de Madame Potter. »

James laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras dans un geste pathétique, minable et surtout désespéré. Il était complètement vexé. La poudre de Perlimpinpin était de la poudre qui empêchait les esprits perspicaces de voir ce qu'il ne fallait pas voir. Elle était extrêmement rare, est infiniment chère. James maudit sa mère, sa paranoïa, et son stupide maternalisme. Et Remus qui révélait tout ça devant Lily ! Non mais quel crétin !

« Donc avec le Réveliroir, tu vérifies s'il n'y a pas de traîtres, ou quoique ce soit. »

« Quelques rares fois, oui. Mais généralement, ce n'est pas utile. J'ai passé tous les profs en revue puisqu'il y a eu le souci du traître l'an dernier, et aucun d'eux n'utilise de sort de Magie pour changer sa physiologie, j'en suis sûr et certain. »

« Y a-t-il des profs en qui tu n'as pas confiance ? »

« Je ne les connais pas tous. Si je me fie au Loup, Quéo est étrange. Mais la mort de sa fille explique beaucoup de choses. »

James avait raconté toute sa soirée aux Maraudeurs, et n'avait certainement pas occulté la discussion entre Mc Gonagall et Chourave. Lily hocha la tête.

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Il n'aime pas non plus Hover, mais je crois que ça vient plus du fait qu'elle ne sait pas s'habiller. »

Lily eut un sourire amusé, et James se laissa même à ricaner.

« Ah oui, et évidemment, il déteste Wilkes. »

« Plus ça va, et plus je me dis qu'il doit être le traître. » répondit Lily. « En fait, ça paraît même couler de source : il était au rassemblement de profs. Il savait donc tout ce qui était prévu. S'il est Mangemort, comme nous le soupçonnons, alors il connaissait tout le système de défense, savait quand les professeurs étaient absents, pourquoi, et où ils étaient. L'attaque n'était pas un hasard, ça c'est évident. »

« On tourne en rond. » fit remarquer James qui se rappelait finalement comment parler.

« Mais ça ne colle pas. Je veux dire : il n'y a plus eu de problème depuis l'attaque. Le traître n'a pas refait parler de lui : il n'y a pas eu de trucs étranges, ou quoique ce soit. »

« Jusqu'à Halloween. » demanda Remus.

« Oui, mais avant, non. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Après l'attaque, il y aurait pu y avoir une tonne de trucs qui pouvaient se passer : quelques meurtres d'élèves… Faire fermer Poudlard pouvait être très simple. Puisqu'il fallait enlever James, il pouvait également s'attaquer à James, malgré le fait que vous le surveilliez. Après tout vous n'avez que seize ans. Et contre un Mangemort aguerri en pleine puissance, vous ne feriez certainement pas le poids. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Qu'il s'est passé presque un an avant qu'il y ait quelque chose de bizarre. Donc qu'il se pourrait qu'il n'y ait plus eu de traître, de l'attaque à Halloween. »

« Qu'il serait mort ? » demanda James.

« Oui. Ou parti. »

« Parti, non. Impossible : Voldemort n'aurait pas laissé un de ses Mangemorts partir. Donc il ne reste plus que les morts. Pisces et Garden. »

« Tu veux dire que l'une d'elle était un Mangemort ? Mais elles ont été tuées en voulant sauver Poudlard ! Elles ont été honorée de l'Ordre de Merlin Deuxième Classe à titre posthume ! »

« Ca ne veut strictement rien dire ! » répliqua Lily. « Et justement. Ça peut nous conforter là-dedans. »

« Mais voyons, c'est absurde ! Elles sont mortes pour protéger Poudlard ! Qui voudrait vraiment défendre quelque chose qu'il voudrait détruire ? Et puis ses amis ne l'auraient pas tuée ! »

Lily ne répondit pas. James trouvait aberrant que Pisces ou Garden puisse être le traître. D'abord, Pisces était trop simple pour pouvoir cacher un tel secret. Elle était incapable de se souvenir de son propre prénom, alors de là à se souvenir qui était Voldemort ! Quant à Garden, elle avait toujours été en totale admiration pour lui. Elle vouait un culte à Caitlin qui était son modèle féminin. James avait toujours été effrayé par cette prof qu'il trouvait légèrement tarée. Mais pas au point d'aller se faire tatouer et de s'acheter une capuche.

« Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il y a un nouveau traître, alors ? »

« Il y a trois nouveaux cette année : Quéo, qui a le profil, Sinistra, ou Chourave. »

« Quéo a le profil ? Oui, mais… Non. Le Loup le trouve bizarre, et ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais ça ne colle pas. » répondit Remus. « Mon instinct me dit que ce n'est pas un traître. »

« Ton instinct peut se tromper… » fit Lily avec tact.

« Non. Pas là, j'en suis sûr. »

« Alors ça voudrait dire que c'est Sinistra ou Chourave ? Tu les as sondées, elles ? »

Remus secoua la tête. Lily soupira, et James se renfrogna. Sinistra était trop canon pour être un Mangemort, et Chourave trop douce. C'était absurde de penser comme ça, mais James sentait vraiment que Chourave et Sinistra ne pouvait pas être des Mangemorts.

« Mais attends, tu veux aussi dire que Halloween ne serait pas l'œuvre des Serpentard ? » comprit soudainement James.

« Yep. Ça me paraît trop gros. Ils ne sont pas assez tordus pour imaginer ça. Et ils risqueraient trop. Courageux, mais pas téméraires. »

Il y eut un silence lourd.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils feraient ça ? Je veux dire qu'ils n'ont rien à gagner en allant tuer quelques élèves ! Enfin, si, remarque. Mais je veux dire, pour Halloween. Quel est le but de faire des doubles de James, et de moi ? »

James et Remus haussèrent les épaules. Puis Remus reprit :

« Peut-être pour James ? »

« Mais quel intérêt de l'engueuler avec moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit Remus.

Il y eut de nouveau un lourd silence.

« Au fait, pourquoi on n'est pas simplement allés voir Dumbledore ? » demanda James.

« Parce qu'il n'est pas là, et parce que tu voulais régler ça tout seul comme un grand garçon. » répondit Remus.

« Ah oui. »

« Mais parler à Dumbledore ne serait pas une mauvaise idée dans ce cas. » reprit Lily. « Je pense même que ça devient important. On devrait lui faire part de nos doutes. »

« Oh bah oui, ça peut le faire ça ! » ironisa James. « 'Bonjour Professeur ! Nous pensons que vous êtes nul en recrutement puisque nous soupçonnons plusieurs professeurs d'être des amis proches de Voldemort et qu'ils sont à l'origine de plusieurs problèmes dont personne ne vous a parlé'. Il va aimer, c'est sûr. On peut pas être moins vexant. »

Lily le fusilla du regard.

« De toute façon il n'est pas là. » reprit Remus. « Mc Go' ne nous prendra jamais au sérieux, et il est hors de question d'en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre. »

« Alors on fait quoi ? »

Lily se leva, attrapa le livre qui l'intéressait, et rangea les autres d'un sort.

« On se débrouille. »

* * *

Lily n'avait rien osé dire devant les garçons, mais elle paniquait à mort. Tout allait de travers, cette année : elle s'était fait un nouveau petit copain qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle était vraiment, avait été d'un flegme ahurissant avec ses notes, devait s'occuper de tout le monde… Mais avec Halloween, tout empirait : Ambre qui était déjà lointaine, s'éloignait un peu plus chaque jour, cachant même sa nouvelle relation avec Sirius Black, les lettres de Matthieu à qui elle ne répondait pas, et ce sentiment étrange qui lui tordait l'estomac et lui enserrait le cœur lorsqu'elle était avec Potter… 

Elle préférait ne pas repenser à Noël, mais elle savait bien que ce n'était que se leurrer. Elle n'avait pas envie de se remettre en question, de comprendre ce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de comprendre, et surtout d'entendre ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre : qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de James Potter. Même lorsqu'elle le prenait à passer sa main dans ses cheveux, elle n'était plus aussi agacée qu'avant. Elle trouvait même ce geste adorable. Lily secoua la tête : adorable ? Elle devenait cinglée…

Cette discussion avec Remus et James l'avait beaucoup perturbée. Si elle synthétisait tout ce qu'elle savait et qui était bizarre – et Merlin savait qu'il y en avait des trucs bizarres à Poudlard – cela donnait une liste chronologique et assez précise. Elle pouvait même essayer d'y répondre :

- Découverte d'une lutte contre Voldemort dont les parents de James font partie, lutte dont les réunions se tiennent à Poudlard ; à la réflexion c'était peu étonnant : Dumbledore pouvait avoir confiance en ce lieu, ainsi que dans les personnes à qui il s'adressait. Tous les profs ne faisaient pas partie de cette réunion. Donc Wilkes devait faire partie des personnes en qui Dumbledore avait confiance.

- Le lien de Morgane, qui s'était coupé peu après l'attaque, au plus grand étonnement de Lily. Pourtant, elle continuait de se poser des milliers de questions sur James – mais ça, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avouerait jamais – et qu'il continuait visiblement de penser à elle également. Mais le lien de Morgane était un lien très fragile qui pouvait se briser n'importe quand, aussi Lily n'était pas vraiment inquiète. Et puis les visions dont elle était victime étaient assez inquiétantes.

- La Voix de la Vérité, qui avait elle aussi disparu après avoir prévenu tout le monde de trucs apocalyptiques qui s'étaient même produits par la suite. Là, le problème était réglé. Mais peut-être qu'elle allait revenir ? Sait-on jamais…

- L'attaque. Une cinquantaine de morts, dont deux profs. Un traître à Poudlard. Toujours inconnu.

- Halloween : un double d'elle, un double de James, et Ambre et Sirius qui sortaient ensemble…

Lily se figea. Elle se redressa et fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange. Elle avait comme un pressentiment. A Halloween, rien n'avait été bon : James avait cru entendre des horreurs de sa part, Lily avait cru de son côté à un rapprochement amical, Peter avait vécu quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à s'éloigner de ses amis, Remus avait passé la soirée seul – ce qui ne s'était plus produit depuis leur Cinquième Année visiblement – … Alors pourquoi est-ce que Sirius avait été épargné ? C'était bizarre qu'il y ait eu des répercutions sur les trois Maraudeurs, et pas sur le quatrième … Et puis, si tout venait bien de Voldemort comme elle le soupçonnait, pourquoi Ambre avait-elle également été mise de côté ? En fait, il était très possible que seul James ait été visé, et que Lily virait parano, mais d'un côté, les deux autres avaient eu des trucs pas marrants. Et Sirius n'était pas rentré de la nuit de Halloween, donc il s'était forcément passé quelque chose. Il n'avait pas pu passer la soirée avec Ambre… Ou alors peut-être que si…

Lily sentit poindre une migraine.

Il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre Ambre et Sirius, autre que le baiser. Quelque chose entre eux était important, et beaucoup plus qu'un stupide baiser, et qu'une relation cachée. Quelque chose de plus profond… Mais d'un côté, qu'est-ce qui pouvait servir à Voldemort ? Pourquoi, s'il voulait seulement James, aurait-il voulu toucher Remus, Peter, Sirius, et a fortiori Ambre ?

Et la réponse s'imposa à Lily.

Pour isoler James.

Peter avait été touché d'une façon ou d'une autre, et s'éloignait de ses amis. Remus, privé de la visite de ses trois camarades, se sentait plus seul, et donc s'éloignait. De plus, la trahison de Sirius avait malgré tout provoqué une forte césure dans leur groupe. Sirius, dans une relation avec Ambre, s'éloignait de ses amis, et passait plus de temps à batifoler sans attirer les regards et sans que personne ne soupçonne rien – ce qui fonctionnait très bien. S'il se disputait avec Lily, alors il était encore plus seul, totalement isolé.

Il fallait donc parler à Ambre. Ou à Sirius, mais les Maraudeurs étaient partis en escapade à Honeydukes, malgré les menaces de Lily. Alors la jeune fille se leva. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas parler à Sirius, elle parlerai à Ambre, et lui expliquerai tout. Après tout : elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle sortait avec Sirius, alors il était peut-être temps qu'elle se montre aussi franche ?

Lily se leva et sortit de la salle commune sans jeter le moindre regard autour d'elle. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Pendant le petit trajet qu'elle avait à faire, elle continua à réfléchir.

Elle s'était toujours conformée à la faveur que lui avait demandé Ambre, à savoir de ne plus reparler de leur relation, sauf s'il y avait un signe. Lily fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Et s'il y avait un double de Ambre ? Elle l'avait laissé entendre lorsqu'elles avaient parlé de leur relation, que puisqu'il y avait un double de Lily, il pouvait en avoir un d'Ambre. Et puis, elle lui avait aussi expliqué que d'après ce qu'elle savait, Voldemort la voulait. Donc il était fort possible qu'Ambre ait un double maléfique. Un Ambrevil, quoi. Mais à quoi cela servirait-il de faire un double d'Ambre ? Si elle sortait avec Sirius, pourquoi lui donner un double maléfique ? Ca ne rimait à rien !

Il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion avec Ambre. C'était indispensable. Oui, mais comment savoir si elle avait à faire au double ou à la vraie Ambre ? Si double de Ambre il y avait… Certes, le signe existait. Mais c'était malgré tout trompeur. Peut-être qu'elle ne saisirait pas tout, ou… Lily s'arrêta.

Ou peut-être que c'était au double d'Ambre qu'elle avait tout révélé, croyant s'adresser à la vraie. Lily chercha à se souvenir de la discussion, mais elle n'entendait que faiblement la voix d'Ambre dans sa tête. Quant à la revisualiser, c'était totalement impossible. A quoi ressemblait-elle ce jour-là ? Aucune idée. Comment faire la différence entre des vrais et des faux élèves ? Lily trépigna. C'était vraiment dingue. Il fallait en parler à Dumbledore, c'était indispensable ! Pourquoi était-il si loin ? Peut-être qu'elle pouvait en parler à Mc Gonagall ? Non. Paradoxalement, Mc Gonagall était quelqu'un de très pragmatique, de très terre à terre. Elle ne pourrait pas penser remettre les choix de Dumbledore en question. Elle lui faisait une confiance aveugle. En gros, ils étaient piégés, et comme elle l'avait dit à Remus et James plus tôt : il fallait qu'ils se débrouillent.

Lily arriva devant le tableau des Serpentard, et se laissa aller à l'abus de pouvoir. Elle prononça le mot de passe des Serpentard – qu'elle connaissait puisqu'elle était Préfète-en-Chef – et entra dans la salle commune où régnait une petite agitation. Les élèves les plus âgés étaient en entraînement de Quidditch, et le reste jouait, lisait ou travaillait de façon plus ou moins silencieuse. A son arrivée, peu de monde leva la tête, mais les quelques élèves qui le firent donnèrent un coup de coude à leurs voisins qui s'intéressèrent également à l'arrivée de Lily.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Evans ? » cracha Rogue.

Lily ne lui avait plus parlé depuis la fois où elle était venue dans la salle des Serpentard, presquecinqsemaines auparavant. Il la foudroyait du regard, descendant les escaliers d'un air nonchalant et plus que méprisant. Lily ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Il avait toujours ses cheveux noirs graisseux, presque pouilleux.

« Je cherche Ambre, il faut que je lui parle. »

« Tu es bien comme tes chers Maraudeurs, tu te crois au-dessus des lois. »

« Ne me cherche pas, Rogue. Je ne suis pas venue chercher les ennuis, et il se pourrait même qu'un jour où l'autre nous soyons dans le même camp lorsque tu sauras. »

« Tu sous-entends quoi ? »

« Ne joue pas aux imbéciles. »

Ce n'était pas le moment de parler politique avec Rogue. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Ce n'était pas non plus la franche rigolade, mais ils avaient eu plusieurs discussions civilisées, jusqu'en Troisième Année. Lily fut étonnée de ne se souvenir de ça que maintenant. C'était comme si elle avait oublié qu'elle avait été amie – oui, amie – avec Rogue. Et puis un jour, il était devenu froid, distant, désagréable. Lily avait toujours mis ça sur la pression Serpentardesque, et avait très bien compris qu'il ne la fréquente plus, à contre cœur. Elle avait entendu plusieurs conversations sur la vie des enfants des Quatorze Familles et des lois muettes qui les régissaient. Elle ne lui avait pas posé de questions. Mais à la réflexion, cela collait avec le jour où James s'était déclaré. Le jour où elle avait même été tellement étonnée qu'elle n'avait pas répondu tout de suite un 'non' tranchant. Rogue avait sûrement dû croire qu'elle le trahissait, et il avait dû la mettre dans le même panier que toutes ces pimbêches stupides qui se pavanaient devant James. Peut-être que ce n'était que de la jalousie ou de la déception : Rogue avait pu avoir ce que James n'avait pas. Et James était en train de le battre de nouveau.

Au milieu des élèves plus jeunes, qui écoutaient attentivement la conversation, Lily ne se sentait pas gênée. Rogue non plus visiblement. C'était comme un duel entre eux deux, savoir s'ils dévoileraient les secrets de chacun. La majorité des élèves de Serpentard devaient savoir que Rogue était un Mangemort, et ils devaient se demander ce qui ferait changer Rogue d'avis. Mais Rogue ne semblait pas vouloir poursuivre la conversation. Il céda.

« Tu n'es pas en terrain conquis, Evans. Ici, tu es chez les sang pur. »

« Toujours cette éternelle insulte. Quand je pense que des élèves aux parents Moldus sont envoyés à Serpentard et que des gens comme toi les repoussent… Les Maisons ne sont pas là pour découper la société. »

« Epargne-moi ton discours sur l'égalité, la bonté et l'unité, s'il te plaît. »

« Tu ne pourras pas te cacher indéfiniment. »

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama soudain une voix.

Lily et Rogue tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Ambre descendait les escaliers d'un pas lent. Lorsqu'elle la vit, Lily eut un sursaut de terreur. Ambre ressemblait à un véritable cadavre. Elle avait des cernes saisissantes sous les yeux, avait énormément maigri, et avait l'air maladif. La semaine précédente, elle avait l'air resplendissante, beaucoup plus jolie, et beaucoup moins malade. Lily fronça les sourcils, et perçut le même mouvement du côté de Rogue. Lily fut étonnée de ce geste : Rogue n'avait rien vu ?

« Je te cherchais. » dit Lily. « Il faut que je te parle. C'est important. »

Ambre ne posa pas de questions, hocha la tête, et remonta chercher quelque chose dans son dortoir. Lily se tourna vers Rogue, qui reporta son attention sur Lily. La plupart des élèves étaient retournés à leurs occupations, et les rares derniers curieux qui persistèrent à vouloir écouter la conversation furent découragés par le regard venimeux que leur lança Rogue.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Lily.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ambre. Elle n'était pas dans cet état-là il y a une semaine. »

Rogue eut un regard indéfinissable, et haussa les épaules, puis se retourna. Mais Lily ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle retint Rogue, et dans un murmure, joua sa dernière carte :

« Rogue, au nom de notre ancienne amitié, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que tu sais. »

« De quel droit… ? » commença Rogue.

« Ecoute, tu n'as pas envie de parler de ça, je comprends. Tu as une fierté beaucoup plus grosse que celle de tous les élèves réunis. Mais de toute évidence, tu sais quelque chose sur Ambre. Il faut que je sache, c'est extrêmement important. Dis-moi ton prix. »

Rogue la regarda d'un regard mauvais.

« On ne m'achète pas. » trancha-t-il.

« Severus… » souffla Lily.

Rogue se recula, comme frappé.

« Je t'interdis de… »

« Je te jure que je ne te l'aurais jamais demandé si ça n'avait pas été important. Mais il en va de sa vie… »

« Comme si ça m'intéressait ! »

« Il en va de la mienne. » mentit-elle.

« Quoi, que se passe-t-il ? Potter te harcèle tellement que tu comptes te suicider ? »

« Je t'en prie… »

Rogue la regarda. Ambre réapparut. Lily jeta un regard suppliant à Rogue, dont le regard se fit plus dur. Il jeta un dernier regard autour de lui, et reporta son attention sur Lily.

« Salle des Trophées à minuit. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Lily ? » demanda Ambre en se massant les tempes. 

« Que s'est-il passé à Halloween ? » commença-t-elle de but en blanc.

« Pardon ? »

« Entre Sirius et toi, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Qui te l'a dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » paniqua Ambre.

C'était étrange. D'après leur dernière discussion sur ce sujet, Ambre devait faire comme si de rien était. Or, là, elle le faisait un peu trop. C'était impossible. A qui s'adressait-elle ? A la vraie ou à une fausse ?

« Tu me l'as dit. »

« Dit quoi ? »

« Que Sirius et toi sortiez ensemble. »

« Ah non ! » protesta Ambre. « Non, non, non, non, non et non ! Sirius et moi ne sortons pas ensemble ! Certainement pas ! »

Lily remarqua qu'Ambre avait passé sa main dans son t-shirt, et ressorti une fine chaîne. C'était le cadeau d'Electre. Elle joua avec, le faisant passer à droite, à gauche, le tournant et le retournant, dans un geste nerveux. Lily détacha son regard du collier, et regarda sa meilleure amie :

« Si. »

« Lily, je suis quand même la principale concernée ! Si je sortais avec Sirius, je te jure que je le saurai. »

« Vous vous êtes embrassés à Halloween. »

Ambre rougit, exactement comme la dernière fois, et hocha la tête.

« Puis Sirius t'a couru après, et t'as trouvée. Vous avez parlé, et vous êtes sortis ensemble, en secret. »

« Qui t'a raconté ce tissu d'âneries ? »

« Toi-même. »

« Impossible. J'avoue que lui et moi nous sommes embrassés à Halloween, et qu'il m'a bien poursuivie, mais il ne m'a pas trouvée ! Je suis allée me cacher dans le parc, et n'en suis sortie que le lendemain matin ! Le lendemain, Sirius et moi n'avons plus reparlé de ça, et malgré quelques allusions qu'il me fait parfois et que je ne comprends pas toujours, ça n'a pas été remis sur le tapis. »

« Ambre, quand nous sommes-nous rencontrées ? »

Ambre haussa les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Réponds. »

« Le 23 octobre 1971, lors de notre première année. »

« Et comment as-tu commencé par me parler ? »

« En te disant que tu ressemblais à mon vieil Elfe de maison, Oreur, et que c'était pas un compliment. On s'est engueulées, on a rigolé, et pouf, nous sommes devenues amies ! Tu es contente ? »

Lily regarda Ambre. Personne n'avait jamais su ça. Lily n'avait jamais dit à personne comment elles étaient devenues amies. Ambre ne l'avait jamais fait non plus, c'était comme une sorte de pacte. Lily observa attentivement son amie. Elle avait vraiment l'air mal.

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Ambre. « Pourquoi tu m'as demandé tout ça ? »

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien. » fit remarque Lily. « Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Pomfresh. »

« Non. Maintenant explique-moi tout ce que tu me racontes. »

Lily soupira. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment, mais tant pis. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Je crois que tu as un double, Ambre. »

* * *

Tout raconter à Ambre n'avait pas été une mince affaire. En apprenant tout, elle avait pâli plus que d'habitude, et Lily l'avait vue translucide. Elle avait été effrayée, mais Ambre n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Elle s'était contenté d'écouter, ou plutôt d'entendre tout : que Sirius devait visiblement avoir une relation amoureuse avec une fille qu'il croyait être elle, que James et elle avaient cru passer une soirée avec quelqu'un d'autre, que le traître de Poudlard était visiblement plus machiavélique ou avait beaucoup plus de choses à faire que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser penser. Qu'il avait des desseins beaucoup plus négatifs et plus dangereux, qu'il fallait prévenir Dumbledore mais que c'était impossible, et qu'il fallait découvrir qui était le Mangemort caché à Poudlard. 

Ce n'avait été qu'à ce moment-là qu'Ambre avait hoché la tête, et déclaré qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait. Encore pâle, elle avait dit qu'elle rencontrerait Sirius le lendemain ou le surlendemain pour tout lui expliquer, et elle était partie, translucide, vers sa salle commune sans un mot de plus. Lily secoua la tête en y repensant, raffermit sa prise sur la Cape d'Invisibilité qu'elle avait empruntée à James – sans le lui demander réellement – ainsi que la Carte du Maraudeur. Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé à la salle des Trophées, et d'après la Carte il ne tarderait pas à arriver. Lily n'aimait pas cette salle. Elle la trouvait assez nulle, prétentieuse, et trop pleine d'une fierté pas toujours très bien placée. Une salle qui ressemblait à James. Lily soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Toujours tout rapporter à ce stupide Potter qui ne l'avait pas embrassée. Elle n'était plus désirable ? C'était ça ?

Lily entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et vit Rogue apparaître dans l'ombre. Lily le regarda quelques instants jeter un coup d'œil agacé à sa montre, puis Lily décida de tomber le voile – ou plutôt la Cape. Rogue ne sursauta pas, et la regarda de son regard froid. Lily savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir. Elle ne savait pas si Rogue était amoureux d'elle – ou l'avait été – ou s'il l'avait simplement appréciée, mais il l'avait jugée comme une traîtresse lorsque James s'était approchée d'elle. Elle trouvait ça puéril et était particulièrement agacée, mais elle n'était pas là pour parler de ses onze ans.

« Merci d'être venu. » dit-elle simplement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Ce que tu sais sur Ambre. »

« Elle est sensée être ta meilleure amie pas la mienne ! »

« Il n'y a personne pour t'observer, Severus, tu peux tomber le masque. Nous sommes tous les deux, simplement tous les deux. Et je te jure que personne ne saura que nous avons eu cette discussion. »

« Je me fiche… »

« Non tu ne t'en fiches pas ! Je t'en prie Rogue je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut que tu me le dises. Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur Ambre, ce qui se passe. »

« Elle est étrange. Un coup elle est resplendissante, un coup elle est épuisée, et même si ces derniers temps son comportement s'est unifié, j'ai l'impression quelques fois de m'adresser à la mauvaise personne… Je ne pourrais pas te dire… »

« Ca remonte à quand ces bizarreries ? »

Rogue réfléchit quelques instants, ayant visiblement laissé tomber toute idée de jouer les crétins Serpentard anti-Gryffondor.

« Halloween. »

Lily eut un sourire désabusé.

« Evidemment. »

« Maintenant que je t'ai dit ce que je savais, c'est à toi de m'expliquer. »

Lily hésita. Rogue était un Mangemort, il ne s'en était jamais particulièrement caché, et Ambre le lui avait confirmé l'année précédente. Si elle lui disait qu'il y avait un traître à Poudlard qui voulait faire ce que le Maître lui disait, alors elle courrait un très gros risque. Un trop gros risque.

« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée. »

Rogue eut un rire sarcastique.

« Je vais te dire ce que je crois. Je crois que Daray est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Je crois que tes parfaits Maraudeurs sont aussi dans de sales draps, et que tu essayes de les en sortir. Daray sort tous les soirs, Evans. Elle attend que tout le monde soit couché, elle utilise un sort de Magie Noire pour devenir invisible, et sort je ne sais où. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Ambre sortait ? Il était à parier que Sirius retrouvait Ambrevil le soir pour que personne ne s'en doute – elle avait même noté qu'il rentrait de plus en plus tard dans la salle commune. Alors Ambre était bien avec Sirius ? Mais alors il n'y avait pas de double ? A quoi jouait Ambre ?!

« Pettigrow n'est plus avec ses crétins d'amis. » continua Rogue. « Lupin s'éloigne également, et Black plane sur une autre planète. Et je doute qu'il est sur la planète du remords parce qu'il a failli me tuer. »

« Tu n'étais pas sensé en parler devant moi, si j'en crois ce que t'as dit Dumbledore. »

« Je ne suis pas idiot, Evans. J'ai bien vu que tu traînais tellement avec eux qu'ils te disaient tout. Tout le monde l'a vu. Alors, depuis quand vous sortez ensemble, Potter le Prétentieux et toi ? Quand comptez-vous annoncer les fiançailles ? »

« Tu es odieux, Severus. »

« Tu es pathétique. Tomber amoureuse de la personne que tu méprises le plus. »

« Tu es bien tombé amoureux de moi ! »

Rogue la fixa avec colère, et Lily sut qu'elle était allée trop loin. Rogue n'était pas le genre de personne à apprécier qu'on lui balance ses faiblesses en pleine figure. Il avait trop de fierté pour accepter que quelqu'un les voie également. Elle vit dans son regard qu'il voulait la frapper, s'abaisser à être comme un Moldu, à se battre. Mais elle ne savait pas qui, ce soir, il détestait le plus : Lily, ou lui-même. Peut-être même qu'il serait capable de tout remettre sur le dos de James.

« Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit. »

Lily le vit se retourner, et s'approcher de la porte d'un air furibond. Lily sentait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tout dit, qu'il fallait qu'elle le retienne. Elle était allée trop loin, il fallait qu'elle se rattrape. Quand Rogue posa la main sur la poignée, Lily ferma les yeux et lâcha :

« Il y a un traître à Poudlard. »

Rogue s'arrêta.

« Tu croyais me l'apprendre ? »

« J'oubliais que tu étais de _Son_ côté. »

« Moi pas. » dit-il en posant sa main sur son bras gauche dans un mouvement incontrôlé.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Severus ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler Severus, Evans. Nous n'avons plus onze ans, nous n'avons plus rien en commun, nous ne sommes plus amis. Je suis Sang Pur, tu es Sang-de-Bourbe. Je suis Serpentard, tu es Gryffondor, je fais partie des Quatorze Familles, des inatteignables, tu fais partie de ces Moldus, ces cadavres à en devenir. Tout nous oppose. »

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté de m'aider dans ce cas ? Si je ne pouvais rien t'apporter, rien t'apprendre ? »

Rogue resta face à la porte, la main collée à la poignée. Il y eut un silence pesant.

« Ca, Evans, c'est une histoire qui ne concerne que moi. »

Lily comprit.

« La fois où j'ai empêché James de t'humilier devant tout le monde, en Deuxième Année ? C'était par dette ? »

Rogue, qui avait baissé la tête, la releva avec fierté.

« Je l'ai payée. Tu sais tout ce que je sais. »

« Tu ne connais donc pas l'identité du traître. »

« Si tu crois que nous avons cette importance… »

« Avec Lui, tu n'en as aucune. En te battant de notre côté, Severus, tu as toute l'importance que James te vole depuis toujours. »

« Tu es une idéaliste, comme Dumbledore. Moi je suis pragmatique. »

« Tu as donc fait ton choix ? »

« Il est irrévocable. »

Lily eut un soupir.

« Je suppose donc que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »

« Je le pense aussi. »

« Je pense que, ce que dirait Dumbledore à cet instant serait que si jamais un jour tu changes d'avis, tu seras toujours le bienvenu. Et je serais d'accord avec lui. »

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il tourna la poignée, ouvrit la porte, sortit, mais alors qu'elle se refermait, Lily entendit distinctement :

« Adieu Lily. »

Et elle eut envie de pleurer.

* * *

Elle n'était pas restée longtemps dans la salle des Trophées. Juste assez longtemps pour savoir que Rogue était loin. Elle attrapa la Cape d'Invisibilité, la revêtit, et sortit de la pièce en vitesse, avec colère. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était en colère, ni contre qui. Mais elle ne se sentait pas bien, et elle avait très envie de se défouler, sur tout comme n'importe quoi. En fait, elle avait envie de hurler, elle se sentait frustrée, agacée, énervée, sans raison particulière. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait : Ambre était étrange, mais n'avait peut-être pas de double, le traître ne s'était plus manifesté depuis un mois et demi, et Dumbledore n'était pas là. Lily trépigna. Elle avait envie de comprendre. Non, elle n'avait pas envie. Elle avait besoin de comprendre. D'expliquer ce qui pour l'instant ne s'expliquait pas. 

Lily attrapa la Carte et regarda si Rusard, Wilkes ou Quéo ne se baladaient pas dans Poudlard, à la recherche d'élèves fautifs. D'élèves comme Lily. Elle la parcourut rapidement du regard, vérifiant l'absence de professeurs – Quéo était dans son bureau deux étages plus haut, Wilkes, Mc Gonagall et Flitwick dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall, tandis que Drodle était dans la chambre de Sinistra (Lily ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'y s'y passait) – et s'apprêtait à la ranger lorsqu'un nom attira son regard. Ambre Daray. Puis un deuxième : Sirius Black. Lily fronça les sourcils. Ambre sortait par un passage secret pas très loin d'elle, tandis que Sirius était dans une pièce pas très loin, visiblement seul. Lily regarda attentivement la Carte quelques secondes, hésitant entre aller du côté de Sirius, et celui d'Ambre.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir du côté d'Ambre, qui n'allait pas vraiment du côté des Serpentard, quand une porte s'ouvrit. Lily paniqua et oublia qu'elle était cachée sous la Cape d'Invisibilité de James, Cape qui se retira lorsqu'elle bougea un peu trop. Lily se traita d'idiote, et releva la tête vers la personne qui sortait d'une pièce. Puis elle se figea.

C'était Ambre.

Lily ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt si, elle comprenait, et ne comprenait que trop bien.

Ambre avait un double. Mais alors laquelle était la vraie ? Celle qui partait, ou celle qui sortait ? Lily regarda sur la Carte : une seule étiquette « Ambre Daray » était affichée. A la place de l'autre, il n'y avait rien. Que du vide. Sirius n'était donc pas seul. Ou plutôt n'avait pas été seul. Donc Ambre avait un double, et il se tenait en face d'elle. Lily la regarda. Quelque chose en elle la dérangeait, effectivement. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait su définir, mais qui était pourtant bien là.

Ambrevil tourna la tête vers Lily et eut un geste de surprise en la voyant. Lily la fixa avec froideur. Ambre s'approcha d'elle. Lily mit les mains derrière son dos, marmonna le sort qui rendait la Carte du Maraudeur tel un vulgaire parchemin, et afficha un sourire parfaitement hypocrite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » attaqua Ambre. « Tu me suis ? »

« Non. Je me baladais. Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ? »

« On avait dit qu'on n'en parlerai plus ! »

Lily sourit. C'était donc bien le double.

« On avait dit qu'on ne parlerait plus de la fois où j'avais embrassé James violemment en Quatrième Année, pourtant tu ne te gênes pas pour me le rappeler dès que tu peux. » mentit Lily, pour être véritablement sûre.

Ambre la regarda d'un air impassible pendant une seconde, puis éclata de rire.

« Je me souviens de ce moment ! La tête que tu avais ! »

Lily eut un sourire crispé, et se tendit. Il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle à la scène. Lily regarda le double de sa meilleure amie. Qu'est-ce qui la différenciait ? Elle lui ressemblait, droite, les cheveux noirs détachés et ondulés, ses yeux noirs, ses créoles, son port, sa façon de parler… En fait, c'était bien Ambre, mais… En très différente en même temps.

« Bon, ben je vais te laisser, alors. Je vais me coucher. »

« Oh ne te vexe pas, Lily ! Ca peut arriver à tout le monde. »

« Je suis fatiguée, Ambre. Pas d'humeur à ressasser ce genre de souvenirs. »

Elle avait envie de partir, de fuir, de s'en aller en vitesse. Quelque chose dans son cerveau sonnait, comme une alarme. Si cette fille était un double, envoyé par un traître, alors elle était dangereuse. Logiquement, le traître était un envoyé de Voldemort, qui avait donc les mêmes méthodes que Voldemort : ne pas s'encombrer de témoins inutiles et potentiellement dangereux. Elle ne connaissait pas les pouvoirs cette Ambre. Pouvait-elle être traversée ? Touchée ? Approchée ? Oui. Elle avait touché Jamesevil, et James avait touché son double. Mais quels étaient ses pouvoirs ? Etait-elle dotée de pouvoirs magiques ? De pouvoirs surhumains ? Lily ne préférait pas le savoir… Il fallait qu'elle prévienne les Maraudeurs. Sirius ne voudrait pas comprendre, Peter était trop à l'ouest en ce moment pour être parfaitement touché. Ambre était trop loin, il ne restait plus que Remus et James qui étaient dans le coup… Et dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, si Sirius était rentré à Poudlard en même temps que ses amis.

« Ok. Euh… Lily ? »

Lily se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, inquiète. Voulait-elle lui dire qu'elle savait qu'elle avait deviné ? Allait-elle la tuer ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire, Sirius n'était pas loin. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais elle s'efforça de prendre un air dégagé.

« Oui ? »

« Motus et bouche cousu, hein ? »

Lily se força à sourire.

« Bien sûr ! »

Puis elle se retourna, et fila sans demander son reste, la Carte du Maraudeur serrée convulsivement dans sa main moite, et la Cape d'Invisibilité savamment coincée sous son bras. Elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois, renonçant à aller voir où avait filé la vraie Ambre – et la fausse par la même occasion – ou même Sirius. C'était trop d'émotions dans la même soirée. Lily se sentit lâche d'agir de la sorte, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de continuer à chercher.

La jeune fille réfléchit à son amie. Ce n'était donc pas Ambre ? Elle essaya de revivre la scène, mais avec étonnement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir distinctement. Elle entendait parfaitement sa voix, mais celle d'Ambre ressemblait plus à un écho, et si elle se souvenait de la façon dont était habillée Rogue, ainsi que de son regard quelques heures auparavant, elle était incapable de se souvenir d'Ambre.

Lily s'arrêta de marcher, et fixa le sol sans le voir. Cachée sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, la jeune fille comprit alors. Tout : comment différencier les doubles, et tout ce qui s'attachait à eux. Comme lorsqu'en Sixième Année elle s'était souvenue du sort pour les Elfes Noirs. Il fallait qu'elle raconte tout aux Maraudeurs. Il fallait tout expliquer à Sirius. Et aller voir Dumbledore à tout prix. Même s'il fallait forcer les murs du bureau de Mc Gonagall, elle en parlerait à un adulte.

* * *

Ambre s'enfonça dans les ténèbres du parc. Elle avait oublié de se rendre invisible, ce soir. Tant pis. Elle remit sa cape correctement, et continua de marcher. Elle devait sûrement l'attendre. Et elle détestait attendre. Ambre avança à pas fébriles, lents, mal assurés. Elle tremblait de culpabilité. Depuis deux mois et demi, Electre était revenue. Tous les soirs, elles se voyaient. Elle n'était pas clairement revenue à la vie, mais elle lui avait dit que dans l'au-delà, elle s'était arrangée avec un des Anges pour pouvoir apparaître à sa sœur. Elle lui avait dit que la Mort ne se divisait pas en Enfer ou en Paradis, mais qu'il y avait un monde pour Sorciers, et un monde pour Moldus. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'y était fait sa place, sa dignité, et que tout le monde l'y respectait. 

Et Ambre l'avait crue.

Elle avait tout cru. C'était si crédible. Et si beau. Sa sœur, sa sœur chérie qui revenait, mais pas pour la hanter, la blesser ou la maudire, mais pour l'aimer, lui pardonner et l'honorer. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour sa mort, et qu'elle avait été tout simplement trop prétentieuse. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui manquait. Elle lui avait dit ses regrets, ses peurs, ses envies, et elle avait attendu une réponse. Elle lui avait dit simplement qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait regardée. De ce même regard qu'avant.

Et Ambre l'avait crue.

Alors elle revenait la voir, tous les soirs, se maudissant de se trouver si faible, se culpabilisant de ne rien dire à personne, mais elle sentait que c'était un secret. Le dernier secret qu'elle avait avec Electre. C'était quelque chose d'impressionnant, et de tout petit en même temps. Quelque chose qui la dévorait, qui la grignotait de l'intérieur. Tous les jours que Merlin faisait, elle attendait avec impatience le soir, que la lune apparaisse. Que le soleil se couche, quand Electre se levait. De pouvoir parcourir le parc en toute impunité pour voir celle qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle ne se lassait plus de la serrer dans ses bras. Qu'elle s'était même laissée à pleurer dans les bras de sa sœur.

Sa sœur.

Elle avait tellement espéré le moment. Elle pensait avoir fait son deuil, mais non. En voyant Electre, ce soir d'Halloween, avancer vers elle avec assurance et aplomb, elle avait senti son cœur s'arrêter. En fait, elle s'était sentie tellement heureuse mais effrayée à la fois qu'elle n'avait pas osé y croire. Elle avait eu l'impression de redevenir une petite fille, cette petite fille tétanisée mais admirative à la fois face à la détermination et à la folie d'Electre. Une folie qui pouvait la mener à faire des choses grandioses, pour l'enfant qu'elle était.

Ambre avançait à pas fébriles parce qu'elle avait peur. Pas de sa sœur, pas d'aller la voir, pas de se faire prendre, mais de comprendre que tout n'était qu'une farce. Ou plutôt, que tout n'était qu'une illusion, qu'un piège machiavélique qui visait à la faire souffrir. Elle était peut-être parano, mais avec ce que lui avait raconté Lily, c'était très possible. Il y avait un double d'elle quelque part dans Poudlard. Une personne qui avait son apparence, sa personnalité, et ses réactions. Un clone, en quelque sorte.

Mais si Ambre avait un clone, si James avait un clone, et si Lily avait un clone, n'importe qui pouvait en avoir un. Après tout, et si elle avait bien compris, ni Lily, ni James n'avaient vu le double depuis Halloween. Seul Sirius… Ambre eut un frisson. Sirius sortait-il vraiment avec une fille qu'il pensait être Ambre ? Elle frissonna encore, imaginant le malsain de la situation. C'était vraiment horrible. Qui pouvait être assez taré pour faire ce genre de choses à des gens innocents ?

Ambre n'eut pas à se poser longtemps la question.

Voldemort, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Qu'est-ce que Sirius lui avait fait ? A moins que ce ne soit les Serpentard qui s'amusent à leurs dépends ? Mais dans ce cas comment faisaient-ils ? Ca ne pouvait pas être du polynectar. Peut-être un sort de changement ? Ou… Elle ne savait pas. Elle vivait dans le monde de la magie, où tout pouvait arriver. Ou tout le monde était capable de tout, à n'importe quel prix.

Les feuilles frémirent, alors que le vent se levait. Ambre regarda le ciel, parfaitement visible, dissimulé par quelques arbres. La lune était en croissant de lune. Un parfait croissant. Régulier. Magnifique. Ambre était fascinée par la lune. Elle passait des soirées à l'admirer, à la regarder, à l'idolâtrer, sans pouvoir détacher son regard d'elle. Elle semblait lui sourire, confiante. La lune était une traîtresse. Tout allait mal.

« Tu es en retard. »

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Electre. »

« Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

« Que voulais-tu qui m'arrive ? »

« On aurait pu t'attraper. »

« On ne m'attrape jamais. »

Electre la regarda, le visage incliné.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il y eut un silence. Il y avait beaucoup de silences, entre elles. Elles restaient souvent collées l'une contre l'autre et ne bougeaient pas. Elles n'avaient pas toujours besoin de parler.

« Tu as une mine épouvantable. »

« Je suis fatiguée. »

« On peut ne pas se voir demain si tu… »

« NON ! » protesta Ambre plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Non. Je veux qu'on continue à se voir… »

Electre eut un sourire compréhensif.

« Si je n'étais pas morte, nous n'aurions pas à vivre ça… » soupira Electre.

Ambre se sentit mal. Electre disait souvent ça, et toujours Ambre se sentait mal.

« Tu as eu le temps de voir ton assassin ? » demandait-elle à chaque fois.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que non. Mais si tu le pouvais, tu me vengerais ? » demanda pour la première fois Electre.

« Bien sûr ! »

« J'ai un plan pour ça. Tu sais, en t'attendant je n'ai jamais grand chose à faire, alors j'y ai réfléchi. »

« Et tu as trouvé quoi ? »

« Mon assassin est un Mangemort. Ni toi ni moi ne savons qui m'a tuée, mais nous savons qu'il fait partie des troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si tu veux le retrouver, il faut que tu le rejoignes. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Ambre. « Il en est hors de question ! »

« Ecoute-moi jusqu'à la fin, s'il te plaît. Tu joues les araignées. Tu ponds les œufs dans le corps de l'époux. Tu te maries à Avery. Tu embrasses les Ténèbres, et tu cherches en même temps qui fut l'être abject qui a osé me tuer. Tu me venges, tu fais porter le chapeau à Avery… »

« Et je ne peux plus quitter le Lord Noir. »

« Bien sûr que si. Nous trouverons un moyen, rassure-toi. »

Ambre regarda sa sœur.

« Tu es d'accord ? » demanda Electre.

Ambre sentit ses entrailles se glacer sous le regard imposant d'Electre ; un frisson lui parcourir l'échine ; sa décision se prendre malgré elle. Rien n'avait changé. Sous les yeux impitoyables d'Electre, Ambre restait la petite fille effrayée, et admirative.

« Oui. »

* * *

Lily l'avait faite entrer dans la salle commune, cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité. Elle l'avait (encore) ravie à James, et la lui avait apportée juste après. Lily lui avait également confié qu'elle avait vu son double, qu'elle avait compris comment on les différenciait, et qu'elle avait une dernière chose à vérifier à la bibliothèque avant d'être sûre. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle en avait mal à la poitrine, tellement il battait vite et fort dans sa cage thoracique. Lily disait qu'il était temps qu'elle et Sirius ait une discussion. Qu'il fallait le mettre au courant, et qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'attendre pendant qu'elle allait les chercher. Ambre attendait donc dans le dortoir des garçons de Septième Année des Gryffondor, droite comme un i, nerveuse comme jamais. Au bout de cinq ou dix minutes – elle n'aurait su le dire – la jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur l'un des lits. Les dortoirs étaient exactement les mêmes chez les Serpentard. En fait, seules les couleurs étaient différentes. La disposition était la même. 

Ambre se releva, et fit les cents pas… Que faisait Lily ? Ambre ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, aussi décida-t-elle, pour cacher sa nervosité, d'aller farfouiller un petit peu. Elle avait toujours été curieuse, même si depuis Halloween, elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de le montrer. Cela lui fit plaisir de se sentir comme avant, pas si différente que ça, au fond. Ambre alla dans la salle de bain, et ouvrit quelques pharmacies. Elles étaient remplies de divers objets plus ou moins étranges, qu'Ambre connaissait très bien : du baume pour les plaies ouvertes, de la crème pour une cicatrisation plus rapide, un ou deux rasoirs, et… Une crème hydratante ? Ambre eut un sourire. Qui pouvait bien utiliser de la crème hydratante ?

Ambre referma la salle de bain, et retourna dans le dortoir. Elle ouvrit une ou deux armoires, remplies de nécessaires à balais, de balais, ainsi que d'objets tels que les Bombabouses et les fameux Explosabeûrks que Potter appréciait particulièrement. Ambre passa en revue leurs objets, quelques vêtements assez marrants – qui aurait cru que Lupin avait une robe de chambre qui ressemblait à celle du loup dans Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ? La mère d'Ambre lui avait souvent conté cette histoire – et quelques autres babioles plus ou moins dangereuses.

Ambre abandonna les armoires, et s'approcha d'un des lits. Celui de Pettigrow. Il avait une pile de vêtements en désordre, un ou deux grimoires sur les Créatures des Ténèbres, ainsi que sur les plus grandes familles de Grande Bretagne et du monde, une fausse baguette, quelques objets qui n'étaient pas d'un grand intérêt, et une ou deux lettres de sa mère qu'Ambre ne lut pas. Puis elle se dirigea vers le coffre suivant, et l'ouvrit. C'était celui de Lupin. Il y avait la pharmacie que Lily lui avait offerte – elle était avec elle lorsqu'elle l'avait achetée – une lourde cape noire, des lettres de sa mère également, et une photo. Ambre attrapa la photo et l'observa.

C'était une photo de famille. Un père à la forte carrure entourait les épaules de sa femme, portait sur l'une des siennes un petit garçon au regard chocolat et aux cheveux châtain très clair, à la limite du blond, une de ses mains posée sur celle d'un deuxième garçon, parfaitement identique au premier. Tous souriaient, très rapprochés. Souvent, le deuxième garçon essayait de se jeter sur son frère pour le faire tomber en riant, mais le père se décalait juste à temps en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Quant à la mère, elle les regardait en secouant la tête de dépit.

Qui était sur cette photo ? Lupin ? Il avait eu un frère ? Un jumeau ? Mais son jumeau n'était pas à Poudlard ! Or, la plupart du temps les frères et sœurs étaient des Sorciers, et encore plus les jumeaux. Peut-être était-il mort ? Ambre secoua la tête : Lupin était un loup-garou. Il était fort possible qu'il ait tué son frère par mégarde, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Alors peut-être qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait ? Ambre soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose.

Elle reposa la photo au fin fond de la malle, au même endroit que là où elle l'avait trouvée, et la reposa. Puis elle se dirigea vers une troisième malle. Celle de Potter. Si la malle de Pettigrow était en vrac, celle de Potter était un vrai capharnaüm. Même un dragon n'y aurait pas trouvé ses petits ! En apparence, les vêtements étaient soigneusement empilés, mais dans le double fond qu'ils avaient créés – tout comme Ambre l'avait fait pour ses items de Magie Noire – se trouvaient le plus gros amas d'objets hétéroclites qu'Ambre eût jamais vu : des miroirs, des stylos, des feuilles de parchemins recouverts de L et de E, d'autres avec des ébauches de dessins qui ressemblaient à une carte, d'autres encore remplis de petits mots, des lettres de tout le monde et n'importe qui – de nombreuses lettres de déclarations d'amour – une petite poupée à l'apparence changeante, un couteau, et d'autres objets dont la liste serait exhaustive…

Elle referma la malle pour la troisième fois, et s'avança vers la dernière. Celle de Black. Ambre eut soudainement peur, et arrêta son geste à mi-chemin. Finalement, elle se décida, et l'ouvrit dans un geste brusque. Elle regarda à l'intérieur avec intérêt, et remarqua que là également, c'était le bazar. Elle farfouilla un peu, et trouva cinq petites figurines différentes, un couteau – qu'elle lui avait offert l'année précédente – un autre miroir – mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces miroirs ? Potter et lui s'aimaient tant que ça ? – une petite balle, et quelques livres sur la Magie Noire, la Magie Blanche, et sur quelques autres détails. Un sur les sorts pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – qu'il devait sûrement utiliser pour les cours de DCFM depuis deux ans – et encore un autre dont elle n'arrivait pas à lire le titre.

Puis un petit objet rond attira son regard. Elle tendit la main et le saisit. Ambre écarquilla les yeux. Une Wishball ! Black avait une Wishball ? Mais c'était très dangereux, ça ! Peut-être était-il à l'origine de tout ce qui se passait ? Peut-être avait-il désiré sortir avec elle, et créé un double ? Ambre secoua la tête : elle était trop parano, ce n'était qu'un jouait, pas une vraie. Et puis il y avait un moyen très simple de savoir si Black l'avait déjà utilisée : faire un vœu.

« Je veux savoir qui est le traître. »

**Fin du chapitre 32.**

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

**Harry : **Ambre est une conne.

_Ouais. C'est bien vrai._

**Harry :** Alors, comme l'a dit Kazy dans la Note de Wam, les RAR sont un peu modifiées. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps, et niveau moral, moyen (personne ne sait ce qu'elle a… Foutue auteur !) Donc aujourd'hui nous allons faire des RAR découpées en deux parties : les FAQ, et « En Vrac ». Evidemment, c'est Hermione qui m'a conseillé de faire comme ça. Sinon je comptais tout faire en vrac… Je réponds aux questions :

**FAQ : **

ð Kazy a-t-elle un fan-club officiel ?

Non. Mais comme elle est très égocentrique et prétentieuse, elle adorerait ! Souvent, elle me fait penser à mon père… Grr… Qu'il est con quand même celui-là !

ð Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de dédoublement ? Voldemort est-il derrière cette histoire ?

Vous verrez bien au chapitre suivant. Rassurez-vous, le dénouement est proche. (c'est ce que JKR vous répète depuis des lustres, notez !)

ð Quand est-ce que Lily et James vont sortir ensemble ?

Dans deux chapitres, normalement. Et, Broack Dincht, ils ne coucheront pas dans la fic de Kazy.

ð Quand Peter tombera-t-il de l'autre côté ?

Dans plusieurs années. Pour le moment il entend juste Voldemort dans sa tête, et il tente de le repousser et de ne pas se laisser séduire. … Si seulement je pouvais le tuer… Mais j'ai pas le droit pour le moment !

ð Kazy avait-elle déjà toute l'histoire dans ta tête quand l'a-t-elle écrite ou est-ce venu petit à petit ?

Les deux. Elle avait les grands axes, quelques petites routes, mais généralement la majorité des idées sont apparues au fur et à mesure, comme le Lien de Morgane, ou la Voix de la Vérité.

ð Il existe un cimetière à Poudlard ? Electre est-elle enterrée dedans ? 

Oui, il existe un cimetière, JKR le dit elle-même dans le DVD HP3, et elle donnait son endroit, mais Kazy ne se souvenait plus exactement où etelle avaitla flemme de chercher où c'était exactement. De toute façon on s'en moque, c'est pas important.

ð Est-ce que Lily a passé la soirée avec le vrai James ?

J'espère bien pour elle ! Mais de toute façon, vous en avez la confirmation dans ce chapitre ! Mes parents vont ENFIN sortir ensemble. J'ai peut-être des chances de naître en fait ! hé hé hé !

ð Y a-t-il des doubles pour tout le monde ?

Non. Juste pour certaines personnes. Tout sera éclairé dans le chapitre 34.

ð Que se passe-t-il avec Ambre ? Est-ce parce qu'elle a vu Electre ?

Vous verrez bien ! 

ð Lily sauvera-t-elle James ?

Vous verrez bien ! (j'ai l'impression d'être Dumbledore ! Vu ce qu'il m'a fait dans le dernier tome… Rah !)

ð Kazy a-t-elle fait grève ?

Nope. Ses profs, ouais, mais pas moi. Elle voulait aller à la manif, mais bon, les instances de là-haut – comprendre les parents – ont hurlé un truc qui ressemblait vaguement à « Non mais ça va pas non tu pourrais te faire battre, violer, y a du monde c'est plein de fous tu peux te faire du mal tu vas te perdre non non non non même si y a tes profs ! ». Donc bon,elleadû me résoudre à ne pas y aller.

ð Pourquoi le passage sur Quéo ?

Pourquoi pas ? 

ð Comment est morte sa fille ?

On sait pas.

ð Comment se prononce « bath » ?

Bate, comme dans Batman (TAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTE ! ah y avait longtemps !)

ð Lily loue-t-elle son cavalier ? Le donne-t-elle ?

Non. MA MERE GARDE MON PERE ! DEJA QU'ILS ONT DU MAL A SE TROUVER ILS ONT PAS BESOIN DE PLUS DE PROBLEMES NOM DE DIEU !

ð Kazy est-elle une psychopathe ?

Ouais mais à sa manière ! Elle connaissait déjà ce que **Gaffiotte** a envoyé. Elle n'est pas ce genre de psychopathe. Faudrait qu'on essaye ce truc sur Voldemort, histoire de vérifier s'il est bien un psychopathe !

**EN VRAC : **

**Harry : La Folleuh** est persuadée d'être une Impératrice Romaine.

_Comme c'est touchant ! Tu vas faire des orgies, et tout alors ? Tu vas t'amuser ! Tu gardes un peu de bouftance pour moi ? (air avide)_

**Harry : mystyck** voudrait savoir si tu pouvais soigner la mise en page en faisant des paragraphes plus courts ?

_Vais essayer. Désolée, généralement je me rends peu compte de ce genre de choses. Dans ce chapitre il y a en a pas mal, mais ils ne sont pas très, très longs. Sinon, je m'en excuse. Rassure-toi pour les prochains chapitres en tout cas, il n'y a presque que du dialogue._

**Harry : Line Black** trouve qu'il a balancé Ambre à Lily de façon assez lâche.

_Comprends-le, il a peur, il entend la voix de Voldemort dans sa tête mais n'ose pas en parler, et en plus la meilleure amie d'une de ses amies commence à devenir bizarre. Ce n'est pas mal de faire ça, puisqu'il cherche à l'aider, et à protéger Lily, dans un sens, tu comprends ?_

**Harry :** Mouais. C'est Peter quand même !

_Bah oui mais à cette époque-là il est encore gentil, et il ne trahit pas les Maraudeurs._

**Harry :** Mreugnf. Tu peux pas le tuer avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise ?

_Nope. Je l'ai promis à JKR._

**Harry :** Dommage. **Violette** a beaucoup aimé la façon dont mon père a réagi au bal.

_Yep ! Il pète la classe, non ?_

**Harry :** Ouais ! Je ferai la même chose avec mes futures copines ! Peut-être que comme ça elles ne me pleureront pas dessus…

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHH !!_

**Harry :** (rouge de honte et de colère en même temps) Rigole pas, c'est pas marrant… **Gaffiotte** a eu une dissert sur Dom Juan.

_Ah merde. Je vais devoir le lire à un moment où à un autre dans l'année. C'est chiant ?_

**Harry :** Sa prof dit « A morh ! » avec des R !

_On dirait mon prof de spé Anglais ! Quel gros con celui-là ! Il me persécute c'est une horreur !_

**Harry :** Comme Rogue… Elle veut que je sois barbu.

_Ok. (muni Harry d'une barbe)_

**Harry :** Mais euuuuhhhh !!

_T'es tout beau comme ça !_

**Harry :** Mouais… Elle a vraiment des colocataires qui parlent de rosbifs en dormant ? L'angoisse ! Seamus nous a jamais fait ça ! Mais Ron a déjà rêvé d'araignées, c'était très amusant. **La p'tite Clo** a lu ta fic en quatre jours !

_Waw ! Perso il m'en faudrait bien plus._

**Harry :** Valà ! Fin des RAR. Comme ça prend moins de temps que d'habitude, je pense que Kazy recommencera ce genre de réponses. Mais qui sait peut-être qu'elle reprendra l'ancienne façon. On verra. Donc la prochaine fois, ce sera certainement Mc Gonagall qui fera les RAR. Ou Rogue. Au choix. (votez Mc Go, s'il vous plaîîîîîîîît !) ET MERCI A TOUS LES ZENTILS REVIEWERS QUI ONT PRIS LE TEMPS DE CLIQUER EN BAS A GAUCHE !!

* * *

**Preview chapitre 33 :**

_Lorsque le voile se lève. _

**Chapitre 33 : Traître ! ****POV Sirius, Lily, Ambre, James.**


	33. Traitre !

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas d'argent, mais une voiture pour mon frère qui n'a même pas encore le permis. C'est dégueulasse ! Et moi j'ai même pas le droit d'aller faire les soldes ! Bref. Rien n'est à moi.

**Protection parentale** : G.

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont dix sept ans, Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, et acquiert de plus en plus de pouvoir. A Poudlard, la plupart des Septième Année ont fait leur choix. Sera-t-il seulement le bon ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Euh… La flemme de le faire, lol.

**Note de Wam** : Merci à Angelene d'avoir relu, approuvé, et enthousiasmé sa Kazy qui est de bien meilleure humeur cette semaine. En plus Régis m'a juste fait la gueule ce week-end. Apparemment, on peut croire à l'Âge de Glace puisqu'Internet refonctionne. Moi je dis, jouez au Loto cette semaine, parce que ça peut que gagner ! Par contre, pas le temps de répondre à mes trois reviewers de dernière minute. Le coeur y est. Moi je vais à mes révisions d'SVT. Procréation... Il est où le charmant camarade (miam-miam L) qui m'aidera à faire les TP... ? Gniark !

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 33 : Traître !

« BLACK COUPEZ-MOI CE TRUC IMMEDIATEMENT ! UNE RETENUE ! »

Sirius ricana, appuya sur un bouton, puis un autre plus longtemps, et un troisième. Il attendit quelques secondes avec un air entendu, et particulièrement amusé, puis écouta attentivement.

« BLACK COUPEZ-MOI CE TRUC IMMEDIATEMENT ! UNE RETENUE ! »

Sirius éclata de rire, et remercia Lily encore une fois intérieurement. Il passa devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, rembobina encore le truc qu'il y avait dans le dictaphone – une causette ? carrelette ? – puis mit le son au maximum, tout en parcourant le bref couloir qui menait à la salle commune presque vide. Une fois arrivé à l'entrée de la pièce, il ricana encore, et s'adressa à la quinzaine d'élèves qui travaillaient, lisaient, ou comataient simplement sans rien demander à personne :

« Hé les gars, écoutez ça ! »

Il appuya sur le bouton avec un plaisir puéril, et écouta.

« BLACK COUPEZ-MOI CE TRUC IMMEDIATEMENT ! UNE RETENUE ! »

Puis il éclata de rire, en même temps que les rares élèves qui avaient compris ce qui s'était passé. Les autres se retournèrent en grommelant et se rendormirent sur le canapé. Sirius adorait les week-end. Il s'esclaffa encore, ne se lassant pas d'écouter ce petit bijou offert par Mc Gonagall, et monta les escaliers. Lily lui avait dit qu'on l'y attendrait, et que ce serait une surprise. Que quelqu'un lui parlerait. Sirius n'arrêta pas de triturer son dictaphone, et poussa la porte de son dortoir d'un air distrait. Il vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un, et sans vérifier qui c'était, commença :

« Hé hé hé, écoute ça ! »

Il rappuya encore une fois, et écouta attentivement la voix furibonde de Mc Gonagall.

« BLACK COUPEZ-MOI CE TRUC IMMEDIATEMENT ! UNE RETENUE ! »

« Bon sang j'adore ce truc ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Lily est fantast… Ambre ? »

Il se figea et regarda sa petite amie se tenir droite comme un i, le regard fixé sur lui. Un regard qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Un regard hanté, noir, ténébreux, trahi, douloureux. Un regard qui lui faisait mal. Il s'approcha d'elle et voulut l'étreindre, mais elle se recula.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il, paniqué. « On t'a fait du mal ? »

« Je ne suis pas Ambre. » répondit-elle. « Enfin si, mais pas celle que… Oh Merlin… »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda-t-il encore, en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

Mais Ambre recula encore, les bras en avant. Sirius ne comprenait plus.

« C'est si compliqué… » dit-elle. « Ecoute Sirius, j'ai… Je… Je sais tout. »

« Quoi ? Tu sais tout quoi ? »

« Enfin non, pas tout, mais j'ai compris, je… Je sais qui est le traître, Sirius. » trancha-t-elle.

« Pardon ? »

Elle tendit sa main droite et l'ouvrit. Sirius resta estomaqué : c'était sa Wishball ! Il avait complètement oublié qu'il en avait une ! Remus la lui avait offerte le Noël précédent, et comme il n'avait pas de souhait particulier à faire – il voulait les réserver pour quelque chose de très important – il l'avait rangée au fin fond de sa malle et en avait oublié l'existence.

« Tu… Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Tu as fouillé ? Tu as utilisé les sorts ? »

Ambre le regarda avec un air coupable, et la colère gagna Sirius.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends, Ambre ? Je t'aime, d'accord, mais c'est pas la peine non plus de fouiller dans mes affaires ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'utiliser les sorts ! »

« Sirius, tu ne comprends pas, c'est… Lily m'a dit de venir, je devais t'expliquer que… Et j'angoissais alors j'ai… Et j'ai trouvé… Ca m'a paru être la solution… » bafouilla Ambre.

« Ce sont mes affaires, Ambre ! Tu n'as pas à fouiller dans mes affaires ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je le faisais avec les tiennes ? »

« Je sais qui est le traître ! »

Sirius s'arrêta. Elle l'avait déjà dit, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça pouvait être possible. Il avait eu la solution devant lui toute l'année et non, il n'y avait pas pensé. Sirius la dévisagea. Ambre avait l'air inquiet, comme s'il fallait à tout prix qu'il comprenne, et qu'il fasse quelque chose. Sirius pensait qu'il serait excité, peut-être même effrayé d'apprendre ça, mais au contraire, il sentait avec effroi une sorte de distance entre tout ça. La même distance qui le séparait d'Ambre.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Je te le dirai en route. » dit-elle en attrapant la cape d'invisibilité.

Elle attrapa un parchemin, marqua quelques mots dessus, et fonça vers la porte.

« Comment ça ? En route pour où ? Dumbledore ? Il n'est pas là. »

« On ne va pas voir Dumbledore. »

« On va où ? »

« Dans le bureau de Drodle. »

* * *

« Magne-toi James ! » grommela Lily. « Sirius a dû arriver il y a une vingtaine de minutes ! Et Ambre est sensée tout lui expliquer ! » 

« Mais lui expliquer quoi bon sang ? » s'énerva James.

Lily ne s'arrêta pas de courir, mais ralentit pour que James la rattrape. Remus, lui, se forçait à ne pas aller plus vite.

« C'est ce que je pense ? » demanda-t-il.

« Certainement. »

« Je ne suis ni un loup-garou ni une fille alors désolé de ne pas avoir de don extralucide ! VOUS POURRIEZ M'EXPLIQUER ? » hurla James.

« Sirius croit sortir avec Ambre. »

« Quoi ? » demanda James. « Comment ça ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi 'croit' ? Pourquoi je le savais pas ? »

« Sirius croit sortir avec Ambre depuis Halloween, depuis qu'il ne te parle plus autant. Il croit parce qu'il ne sort pas vraiment avec elle, mais avec un double ! Et tu ne le savais pas parce que le double lui avait dit de la boucler ! Sinon elle aurait été découverte. »

James resta tout d'abord silencieux, à l'instar de Remus. Lily, elle, n'arrêtait pas de courir.

« Qu'est-ce qui presse ? » demanda finalement Remus, décidant visiblement de remettre d'autres questions à plus tard.

« Un mauvais pressentiment. Sincèrement Remus, tu réagirais comment si la fille que tu aimais et avec qui tu croyais sortir te disais que tu étais sorti avec son double ? Et nous parlons de Sirius, là ! »

« Mais pourquoi Sirius ? Quel intérêt de s'en prendre à Sirius ? » demanda James.

« T'isoler. » répondit Remus. « Bien sûr… C'est évident. Peter qui s'éloigne, moi qui m'efface avec Emma, et toi qui te disputes avec Lily… Tu es seul. Alors Emma est un double ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Tu sortais avec elle avant Halloween, si j'ai bien compris ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas utile ? »

« Oui. Mais ça n'a pas marché, puisque nous restions toujours avec James. Non ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Ils dérapèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, et lui crièrent le mot de passe à cause de l'énervement, et coururent jusque dans le dortoir des garçons. En passant, ils bousculèrent un Premier Année, et faillirent renverser un fauteuil. Remus fut le premier à entrer, et ce fut lui qui poussa la porte. Et ce fut contre lui que les deux autres se cognèrent. Lily poussa un « Aïe » silencieux, tandis que James encaissait le choc.

« Peter ? » demanda Remus. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Lily m'a dit de venir… »

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda Lily.

« Ils qui ? » débarqua Peter.

« Sirius et Ambre ! »

« Daray ? » se pétrifia Peter. « Je… Je sais pas, je suis là depuis une dizaine de minutes, et il n'y a personne… »

Lily poussa un juron tellement grossier que les trois Maraudeurs jetèrent un regard choqué à la jeune fille. Elle soupira, et entra dans le dortoir des garçons pour faire les cents pas.

« Où sont-ils ? Mais où ont-ils bien pu aller ? »

« Peut-être qu'ils se sont réconciliés sur l'oreiller ? » tenta de plaisanter James.

Lily, Remus et Peter le foudroyèrent du regard.

« Non. Sirius n'aurait vraiment pas pris ça comme ça. »

En désespoir de cause, Lily s'assit sur l'un des lits, et regarda d'un air désespéré la pièce. Les trois autres garçons restèrent silencieux, ne sachant visiblement pas trop quoi faire. Lily fronça les sourcils. Ambre ne serait pas partie sans rien dire. Elle savait que Lily s'inquièterait, surtout avec ce qui se passait en ce moment, les doubles et le traître… Où avaient-ils bien pu aller ? Y avait-il eu un témoin ? Si oui, où était-il ? Lily soupira, et regarda son reflet dans le miroir, sans vraiment le voir. Puis ce fut un éclair. Elle se leva d'un geste brusque et se dirigea vers le miroir.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de t'admirer ? » demanda Remus.

« Où sont-ils allés ? » demanda Lily d'un ton sans appel.

« Qui ? » demanda le reflet de Lily.

« Je te jure que si tu ne me réponds pas dans la minute qui suit je te détruis d'un sort. Pour la dernière fois : où sont-ils allés ? »

Le reflet regarda autour d'elle, puis s'approcha de Lily.

« Ils ont parlé d'un traître. La fille, Ambre, elle a demandé à une pierre qui était le traître, et elle a fait deux autres souhait après. De pouvoir venger sa sœur, et un autre que je n'ai pas entendu. Puis Black est arrivé, ils se sont disputés, et ils sont partis. Mais elle vous a laissé un mot, je crois. »

Lily n'accorda plus un regard au miroir, marmonnant un simple 'merci' bourru, et fonça vers l'endroit où avait désigné son reflet. Elle regarda consciencieusement par terre, et remarqua la petite balle. C'était la Wishball que Remus lui avait offerte au Noël précédent. Ambre avait ainsi donc fait trois souhaits. Elle savait qui était le traître. Elle allait venger sa sœur. Et elle allait avoir le droit à quelque chose d'autre. Lily soupira.

« L'imbécile. Et évidemment, il l'a suivie… »

« Peut-être que c'est un double ? » proposa Peter.

« Non. » trancha Lily. « Le miroir n'aurait pu la refléter. Aucun de nous n'est un double. »

« Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit comment on les différenciait ! »

« Les contours. » répondit simplement Lily en fouillant sur les meubles, les armoires, et autres endroits où Ambre aurait pu mettre la feuille. « Ils sont plus flous. Vous ne pouvez pas vous focaliser dessus, et une fois que vous avez vu le double vous n'arrivez plus à vous souvenir de ce à quoi il ressemblait physiquement. Ce ne sont pas des êtres réels. Ils doivent venir d'une autre dimension, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je voulais être sûre avant de vous le dire. Bon sang mais où est ce foutu papier ? »

« Accio papier ! » fit James à tout hasard.

Un parchemin sortit de sous le lit de Sirius et atterrit dans sa main. Il le parcourut du regard, resta figé quelques instants, et soupira un « et merde » énervé et surpris à la fois. Remus, Lily et Peter s'approchèrent en même temps du papier, et le lurent ensemble.

'_Drodle est le traître, allez prévenir Quéo et Dumbledore ou Mc Gonagall ils sauront sûrement quoi faire. Sirius et moi partons le voir, nous devons avoir une petite discussion._

_Désolée,_

_Ambre._'

« Elle est encore plus imbécile que ce que j'imaginais. C'est sûrement un piège ! »

« Drodle ? » répéta Peter. « Tu veux dire… Drodle ? Le prof de Moldus un traître du côté de Voldemort ? »

« La couverture parfaite… » soupira Remus.

« Mais ça fait des années qu'il est à Poudlard ! » protesta James. « Il aurait pu m'attaquer depuis longtemps ! Sept ans ! »

« On n'aura qu'à lui demander » répondit Remus.

« Il en est hors de question. » tonna Lily. « Vous êtes fous ! C'est un piège, je vous dis ! Ils sont allés se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Ca fait quinze ans que Drodle est ici ! Ca doit faire une quinzaine d'années qu'il se prépare à se faire découvrir ! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que des crétins de dix-sept ans vont arriver à en venir à bout ! »

« Mon meilleur ami est là-bas ! » protesta James. « On ne peut pas le laisser là-bas vu les risques ! »

« Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse, hein ? Ambre a raison, il faut aller prévenir Quéo et Mc Gonagall. Peter, Remus vous allez chercher Mc Go', James et moi on file prévenir Quéo. »

« Mais Ambre et Sirius ? »

Lily déglutit difficilement. Elle n'osait pas imaginer que sa meilleure amie puisse être… Et Sirius… Elle secoua la tête. Pas le moment d'y penser.

« Vous croyez en Dieu ? » demanda Lily.

Les trois garçons secouèrent la tête.

« C'est le moment d'y croire. »

* * *

Ambre poussa la porte doucement, après un regard à Sirius. Elle se sentait nerveuse, mais décidée, et Sirius semblait d'accord avec elle. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui dire qu'il avait une relation avec son double. De toute façon, comment on disait ça à quelqu'un ? 'Je suis désolée, tu ne sortais pas avec moi, mais avec une pâle copie et tout ce que tu as cru vivre avec moi n'était qu'illusion'. Déjà, il lui faudrait des explications : comment l'avait-elle su, pourquoi disait-elle ça, pourquoi lui, pourquoi elle ? Trop de questions auxquelles elle n'aurait su répondre. Elle frappa une ou deux fois, et attendit la réponse qui ne vint pas. Alors elle poussa la porte. 

« Professeur ? » appela-t-elle.

Pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Et pourquoi Sirius ?

« Professeur, vous êtes là ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Ambre et Sirius se concertèrent du regard, et entrèrent. Ils passèrent dans le bureau, et commencèrent à fouiller. Ambre regarda sur les étagères. Elle ne trouva rien de particulièrement inquiétant ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, rempli de copies plus ou moins corrigées, et le referma. Puis un deuxième, lui bourré de petits objets comme des miroirs, dont elle se saisit. Elle voulut regarder son reflet, mais ne vit rien. Comme si elle était transparente. Sirius poussa un juron. Ambre reposa le miroir et s'approcha de son camarade.

« Regarde ça ! »

C'était une armoire cachée derrière une immense tapisserie. Elle était remplie de dossiers, et de photos. Sirius en attrapa un, et remarqua qu'il y était écrit « Potter » dessus. Ambre fronça les sourcils, et vit un dossier à son nom. Elle l'attrapa, et l'ouvrit. Il y avait de nombreuses photos d'elle, d'Electre, et de son père. Des photos d'elle sous plusieurs angles, avec diverses expressions. Sirius poussa un nouveau juron.

« Quoi ? »

« Caitlin fait partie des espions du gouvernement… Et Harry est l'un des dirigeants du Gerfaut, le groupe d'espionnage anglais ! Je ne le crois pas… Tu crois que James est au courant ? »

« Non. » répondit une voix glaciale derrière eux.

Les adolescents se tournèrent et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Drodle. Ambre prit un air coupable, et commença son numéro.

« Nous sommes désolés Professeur ! Nous vous cherchions, et comme c'était ouvert… »

« …Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires. » termina-t-il.

« Nous sommes désolés… »

Ambre reposa le dossier sur son bureau, suivie par Sirius, et s'avança vers la sortie. Drodle les regardait partir sans un mot. Au moment où ils allaient sortir, l'air de rien, la porte se referma soudainement. Ambre s'y attendait parfaitement. Elle s'arrêta et regarda Drodle.

« Presque autant désolés que vous êtes Merlin l'Enchanteur. »

Où trouvait-elle la force de jouer les insolentes ?

« EXPELLIARMUS ! » cria Drodle.

Les deux adolescents furent violemment propulsés contre la porte, et ils sentirent leur baguette leur échapper des mains. Drodle les regarda d'un regard froid et pénétrant. Sirius ne reconnaissait plus ce professeur un peu taré et à l'ouest qu'il avait en cours. Ambre se frotta la tête et soutint le regard de Drodle.

« Les adolescents sont vraiment trop prétentieux. »

« Et les professeurs ne sont pas de très bons exemples. » rétorqua Sirius qui se remettait du choc.

« Fermez-la, Black. Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de vous. »

« Depuis quand trahissez-vous Dumbledore ? » demanda Sirius.

« Immobilis ! »

Les deux élèves se sentirent décoller et atterrir sur une chaise. Ambre essaya de se défaire du siège, mais elle était collée, à l'instar de Sirius dont les mains étaient collés dans ses poches. Elle remarqua un mouvement de sa main gauche, à l'intérieur de la poche. Elle le regarda bizarrement, mais il ne lui accorda pas un regard.

« Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions, Black. On échange un peu les rôles, pour une fois. Depuis quand savez-vous, et comment avez-vous su ? »

« L'intuition féminine. » se moqua Sirius.

Ambre le regarda, étonnée. Comment arrivait-il à garder son aplomb face à un Mangemort ? Drodle le gifla.

« Imbécile. Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vous… »

« Vous ne me faites pas peur, Drodle. Ma mère est dix fois plus effrayante que vous, et elle n'est pas du genre très maternelle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Oh, le vilain petit canard a déjà reçu de vilains coups ? »

« Les autres savent où nous sommes. »

« Et que vont-ils faire ? Prévenir Dumbledore ? Il n'est pas là. Vous êtes tellement mythomanes que personne ne vous croira. Je ne crains rien. »

« Et qu'allez-vous faire de nous, hein ? Nous tuer peut-être ? Ca ferait tâche, non ? »

« Un suicide est tellement vite arrivé… Ou alors vous pourriez vous entretuer ? Je ne sais pas. Je peux toujours aller trouver vos charmants amis et les tuer. Un hybride, un lâche, une Sang-de-Bourbe et un poltron en moins… On peut toujours se débrouiller. Ou simplement modifier vos mémoires… Je ne sais pas. »

« Besoin de demander la permission au maître ? »

Ambre écarquilla les yeux devant l'insolence de Sirius. Elle n'osait pas dire le moindre mot. Elle n'avait pas peur, habituellement, et son père était également bien plus pétrifiant que Drodle, mais elle était d'accord avec le professeur : elle n'était pas en état de jouer les plus malignes. Sirius allait dépasser les bornes. Drodle lui jeta un Doloris bien senti, mais pas si fort que ça puisque Sirius ne se tordait pas comme elle-même se tordait sous les coups de son père. Il devait être habitué.

« Puisque de toute façon nous allons mourir, vous pourriez peut-être nous dire pourquoi vous avez fait les doubles ? » demanda Ambre pour calmer Drodle.

« Quels doubles ? » murmura Sirius.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de Drodle.

« Voyez-vous ça… Vous avez donc découvert, Daray. Vous êtes plus intelligente que ce que j'imaginais, ou plutôt ce que cet enfoiré de Wilkes voulait bien dire. Je dois au moins une fois y faire honneur… . Allez, asseyez-vous et prenez des notes, les enfants, nous allons faire un petit cours… »

* * *

Lily frappa violemment à la porte, totalement paniquée. James essayait de la retenir depuis dix minutes, et de l'empêcher d'arracher les yeux à tout le monde, mais il avait fini par laisser tomber. Ils avaient fait un tapage de tous les diables en partant. Ils avaient prévenu Malice qu'ils partaient et que s'ils n'étaient pas rentrés dans deux heures il fallait prévenir Mc Gonagall. Lily lui avait même laissé un petit mot que Malice était dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir puisqu'elle l'avait ensorcelé pour que seule Mc Go' puisse l'ouvrir. James pensait qu'elle voulait étaler ses capacités, comme la plupart du temps, mais peut-être pas finalement. Il essayait de prendre les choses avec décontraction. De toute façon s'il n'essayait pas de prendre sur lui, il serait comme Lily, chose qui finissait de le calmer. 

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit face à Quéo.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il. « Que se passe-t-il Evans ? »

« Professeur, il faut que je vous parle, c'est extrêmement important il… »

« Trente secondes. » coupa-t-il.

Il les laissa entrer dans son bureau, et sortit de la pièce. Lily fut calmée instantanément. James la suivit à l'intérieur de la salle, et s'avança derrière le bureau. Il l'observa avec amusement, admirant les livres volumineux sur le bureau, le dessous de livre avec un planisphère magique, et… Quelques papiers qui dépassaient d'en dessous. James avait toujours été curieux de nature. On lui avait toujours répété – sa mère la première – que la curiosité était un vilain défaut. Mais James était également de nature impétueuse et en faisait quatre-vingt-dix neuf pour cent du temps qu'à sa tête. Aussi s'approcha-t-il du bureau, et tendit-il la main d'un geste nonchalant vers l'une des feuilles qui dépassaient de son côté. La première était une photo d'Ambre, qui se mouvait plus ou moins vite, puis une deuxième de Lily cette fois, une où elle était très en colère, et un autre de lui avec un air plus ou moins dragueur. James fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Quéo faisait-il avec des photos de ses élèves ? Il en avait d'autres de quelques autres élèves – dont Emma, Caleb et d'autres que James n'avait jamais vus, sauf une gamine brune qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Et à son plus grand étonnement, un Voldemort écrasant de puissance. Un des papiers tomba sur le sol, et James se pencha pour la ramasser. Lily faisait les cents pas sans penser à James, trop occupée à se ronger les ongles furieusement.

Au moment où il saisit le papier, Quéo entra dans le bureau. James attrapa la feuille, et se redressa violemment, se cognant au passage au bureau. Si Quéo lui jeta un regard presque méprisant, Lily ne s'en préoccupa même pas. James se frotta la tête et cacha le papier dans sa poche, profitant de sa bosse pour rester accroupi. Lily se malmenait tellement l'ongle qu'elle en arrivait à manger sa peau en même temps.

« Professeur, il se passe quelque chose de grave ! »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de doubles ? » répéta Sirius, passablement agacé. 

« Voyons, Black, vous ne savez pas ? Votre petite amie sait, mais vous l'ignorez ! Oh ! J'oubliais, elle n'est pas votre petite amie… » plaisanta Drodle.

Sirius rechignait à montrer son ignorance, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. En désespoir de cause il se tourna vers Ambre, qui évitait son regard en baissant les siens. Il reporta alors ses yeux bleus sur les yeux marron de Drodle. Celui-ci les fixait l'air d'un gamin devant son nouveau jouet. Il avait l'air de trouver la situation très distrayante.

« Vous vous prenez pour Dumbledore ? » cracha Sirius. « C'est quand même ironique quand on est du côté de Voldemort. »

Drodle le gifla à nouveau. Sirius mordit sa langue pour ne pas crier. Il avait l'habitude de recevoir des coups. Il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à se faire frapper par sa mère, ce n'était nouveau. Juste un coup à prendre. C'était le cas de le dire.

« Ne prononcez pas _Son_ nom, sombre crétin ! Vous ne _L_'avez pas vu ! Vous n'avez pas vu _Sa_ puissance. »

« Non. Et je vis très bien sans la voir, vous savez. »

Comment arrivait-il à rester insolent ? Ah oui, sa mère…

« Ambre, tu peux m'expliquer ? Puisqu'on a l'air coincé là pour un bon moment… »

« Oui, Daray, expliquez donc. Pourquoi ne sortez-vous pas avez monsieur Black ? »

Si Ambre avait eu des baguettes à la place des yeux, Drodle serait mort à la seconde où elle avait relevé la tête. Elle se contenta donc de l'imaginer gisant mort dans une agonie particulièrement lente et douloureuse, sadique, dans laquelle elle aurait pris tout le plaisir du monde à le voir se tortiller. Ambre comprit ce que ressentait Electre. Elle comprit ce qui animait Voldemort dans son envie meurtrière. Et elle se détestait, se méprisait pour ça, Sirius le savait, le sentait.

« A Halloween, il y a eu plusieurs doubles. Lily, qui voyait James et qui pensait se faire draguer par lui toute la soirée, alors que lui-même pensait se disputer avec Lily… »

Il y eut un silence lourd dont la seule légèreté venait de Drodle.

« Tu sais depuis quand ? » s'esbaudit finalement Sirius.

« Deux jours. Lily le sait depuis plus longtemps mais là n'est pas le problème Sirius. Le troisième double, c'était moi. Quand on s'est… Enfin quand je suis partie, je me suis enfuie dans le parc. »

Sirius regarda Ambre, effaré, atterré, n'osant pas croire ce qu'elle lui disait. C'était comme si son cerveau refusait d'assimiler, de comprendre ce qu'Ambre lui disait. Il ne voulait pas comprendre, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

« La fille avait qui tu as cru sortir n'était pas moi… C'était un double. Lily avait compris ce qui se passait et avait prévenu Remus et James… »

« Et pas moi ? »

« Non. Elle n'était pas très sûre pour moi, et puis il valait mieux te mettre sur le côté, tu… Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'a rien voulu te dire ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

« Mais tu ne t'es rendue compte de rien ? Toutes ces allusions, ces regards ? Tu ne comprenais pas ? »

« Apparemment tu étais sensé tenir ta langue ! Seulement Lily s'en est rendu compte ! Elle a parlé avec mon double, qui lui a confié qu'elle sortait avec toi et qu'il fallait se taire. Elle l'a prise pour moi, et… Je ne sais pas. »

Sirius allait rétorquer une méchanceté alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'Ambre, Lily et les autres avaient cru bien faire et n'étaient pas fautifs. Mais il était en colère. Il s'était fait avoir comme un imbécile, aveuglé par ce qu'il avait ressenti, par la chance qu'il avait cru avoir de changer et d'avoir une vraie relation stable. Il pensait qu'Ambre comprendrait, le comprenait tout simplement. En fait, elle n'avait rien compris. Rien pu comprendre.

Le rire intempestif de Drodle l'empêcha de prononcer les horreurs que Sirius voulait cracher. Ambre et lui le foudroyèrent du regard.

« Vous êtes tellement… Ineffables ! Oui, c'est le mot. Faut vous voir pour comprendre, croyez-moi ! C'est inexplicable, c'est… Ineffable. »

« On peut connaître cette histoire de double ? » demanda innocemment Ambre. « C'est vous qui les avez créés ? »

« Essayez-donc de comprendre vous-même, pour une fois. Nous autres les Professeurs sommes uniquement là pour vous indiquer le chemin… » s'amusa Drodle.

« Vous êtes un traître depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Sirius.

Drodle le regarda en souriant, avec un air de gamin face à un clown, à la fois émerveillé et hilare. Puis finalement il lui répondit sur un ton guilleret.

« Ca va faire sept ans. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir attaqué il y a sept ans ? »

« Ca, Black, c'est une excellente question. Allez, pour la peine, vous méritez un bonus de dix points pour Gryffondor. »

Sirius le regarda, abasourdi. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le Drodle habituel. Il avait l'air fou, mais fou de conviction. Persuadé qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Et très sûr de lui, persuadé également qu'il maîtrisait la situation. Sirius lui fit son plus beau rictus méprisant, celui qu'il adorait faire à son frère lorsqu'il parvenait à se venger d'une quelconque injustice, ou quand il lui assenait l'une de ces vérités bien méchantes qui n'attendaient aucune réponse. C'était lui qui contrôlait la situation. Bien plus que Drodle ne pourrait jamais se douter.

* * *

« Professeur, il se passe quelque chose ! » fit Lily. 

« Bah voyons ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

« Drodle est un traître ! Il est du côté de Voldemort, et il… »

« Attendez, attendez, attendez… » calma Quéo. « Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez-là ? Un traître ? A Poudlard ? Du côté de Voldemort ? »

« Oui ! » s'écria Lily.

« Et vous pensez à Drodle ? » demanda Quéo.

« NOUS EN SOMMES SÛRS ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Ecoutez, Ambre et Sirius y sont déjà allés on s'inquiète, et Remus et Peter sont partis prévenir Mc Gonagall ! Nous pensions que vous sauriez quoi faire… » s'énerva James.

Quéo les regarda quelques instants.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il y a un traître à Poudlard ? »

« Ce serait trop compliqué, nous le savons c'est tout ! Ambre a utilisé la Wishball de Sirius, et elle a demandé qui était le traître, il y a eu cette histoire de doubles également, et l'attaque de l'année dernière, il faut absolument que vous nous aidiez à le retenir en attendant Dumbledore et les autres ! »

Quéo laissa passer quelques secondes.

« Laissez-moi quelques secondes. »

Il disparut de nouveau, laissant James et Lily seuls dans la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, sa cape sur le dos, et sortit en trombe du bureau, Lily et James sur ses talons. Quéo marchait très vite, d'un pas sûr et entraîné. Lily avait du mal à le suivre en marchant, mais James se retenait délibérément en arrière. Il sortit le papier qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt de sa poche et le parcourut du regard. Heureusement, le bureau de Quéo n'était pas très loin de celui de Drodle, ils n'auraient que deux ou trois minutes de marche.

« Racontez-moi cette histoire de doubles, Evans. »

Lily, essoufflée, commença à raconter les évènements de l'année précédente, où ils s'étaient douté qu'il y avait un traître, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à en parler à Dumbledore. Ou encore Halloween. Lily débitait toute l'histoire à une vitesse si affolante que James se demandait comment Quéo faisait pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, et quand elle arrivait à reprendre sa respiration. Tout en dépliant le papier, il continua d'avancer. Le parchemin n'était pas recouvert de l'écriture droite et serrée de Quéo, mais d'une autre, un peu maladroite, mais beaucoup plus ronde et grosse. James voulut s'arrêter pour lire consciencieusement le papier, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il n'arrivait à lire que difficilement les lettres à cause de son pas rapide, mais il distinguait beaucoup de choses. C'était un paquet de notes sur les Maraudeurs, Lily, Ambre, et Electre.

« Nous sommes arrivés. » dit Quéo.

James s'arrêta en même temps que Lily, sans pour autant détacher son regard du parchemin. Il y relatait notamment la bagarre qui avait opposé Sirius et James l'année précédente, lorsque James avait cru – quel idiot ! – que Sirius était amoureux de Lily. Ou le comportement d'Electre et d'Ambre toutes les deux, la façon dont elles se parlaient. Ou encore comment Ambre et Sirius se draguaient. Beaucoup de petits détails. James fronça les sourcils, tandis que Lily s'engouffrait dans le bureau derrière Quéo.

« Trevor ? » appela Quéo. « Trevor, vous êtes là ? »

Ils traversèrent rapidement la classe, et montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Drodle. James eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il essaya d'attraper la manche de Lily, pour la retenir, mais il ne parvint qu'à la frôler. Quéo frappa violemment contre la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit devant Drodle. James s'approcha de Lily, toujours derrière Quéo, et attrapa sa manche.

« Oui Edwards ? » demandait Drodle.

« Lily, on dégage. » dit-il James en reculant à pas lents.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

James tira Lily en arrière, et sortit sa baguette de l'autre main, alors que Drodle le regardait avec un sourire amusé au visage, et que Quéo se tournait vers eux également.

« J'ai dit on dégage ! »

« James… »

« C'est un piège, Quéo est aussi un traître ! »

**Fin du chapitre 33**

* * *

Je sais, je sais, c'était pas une grande surprise. Et le chapitre est court. Oui. Je sais aussi. Je sais tout mdr ! Bon, bref, je voulais juste vous prévenir que je ne posterai sûrement pas la semaine prochaine car j'ai la visite de ma correspondante Anglaise de jeudi à mardi prochain. Donc je n'aurai pas le temps de faire les RAR ou même de finir le chapitre 36 qui est pourtant commencé et bien entamé. Je ferai comme je pourrai, mais je crains d'être sacrément occupée. Désolée d'avance !

* * *

**Mc Go :** Bonjour ! Puisque les Reviewers ont réclamé à cors et à cris l'ancienne RAR, alors on s'y remet. C'est plus long, et plus astreignant pour Kazy qui doit faire preuve de plus d'ingéniosité, mais bon, tant pis. Après tout, c'est pas comme si son avis entrait en compte vu tout ce qu'elle nous fait subir, à nous pauvres personnages. 

Oh hé, taisez-vous et faites les réponses aux reviews ! Sinon vous le regretterez ! Et paf. En plus vous pétez la classe dans les prochains chapitres.

**Mc Go :** Ah oué ?

Oué.

**Mc Go :** Bath.

_Vous dites bath, vous ?_

**Mc Go :** Bien sûr ! C'est tellement fun, tellement jeune !

… Ahem … Bien sûr, Minerva. Bon, allez, c'est parti s'il vous plaît ! J'ai ma cousine à aller voir jouer au basket dans moins de deux heures, j'aimerai avoir fini d'ici-là.

**Mc Go :** D'accord d'accord. **Angelene Hysteria** est triste de savoir que c'est la fin de ta fic et qu'elle ne pourra plus tester tes chapitres maraudeuresques.

_T'inquiète pas, **Jedi**. Certes la fic se termine, mais il me reste Voldy Bear à écrire avec toi, j'ai une ou deux idées de One-Shot, peut-être une fic non postée à finir sur Lily et James aussi, tu te souviens de ce dont je t'avais parlé pendant les grandes vacances ? Non ? Ca m'étonne pas. Et puis je veux terminer aussi Mc Go's Diary. _

**Mc Go :** Mouais. Ça, t'es pas obligée.

Si, si. J'y tiens. Mais ça prendra plus de temps, par contre.

**Mc Go :** Oué ben prends ton temps alors.

_Gniark. On verra._

**Mc Go : Yonara** demande si Ambre passe du côté obscur, et comment va réagir Sirius lorsqu'il saura pour les doubles ?

Ambre passe du côté obscur, yep, et elle n'a pas fini. Tu as la réaction de Sirius dans ce chapitre.

**Mc Go :** Pauvres enfants. Et dire que nous pendant ce temps-là…

_Minerva, pas de spoiler, sinon c'est le massacre !_

**Mc Go :** Mouais. Snif. C'est pas drôle.

J'ai jamais dit que c'était drôle.

**Mc Go :** Mreugnf. **Broack Dincht** si les filles sont vraiment comme ça le jour du bal ?

MDR ! Ca dépend des filles. Personnellement, je serais du genre à s'en foutre royalement jusqu'à dix minutes avant. Mais j'aurais pas à stresser puisque j'irais certainement seule. Mais j'ai quelques copines qui seraient comme Alice, voire pire. Et oui. Nous sommes une race à part, nous, les filles !

**Mc Go :** (air digne) moi je n'ai jamais été comme ça.

Gniark. On verra.

**Mc Go :** Maieuuuuuuuh ! C'est la Voix de la Vérité et le Lien de Morgane, Sieur **Broack**. **History** veut savoir pourquoi Voldemort veut-il isoler James ?

Pour mieux l'enlever. S'il est isoler, c'est plus simple de l'enlever, et à la limite de le remplacer par un double pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Vous allez me dire, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir enlevé plus tôt ? Hé hé hé. Réponse au prochain chapitre.

**Mc Go :** Miss **Gaffiotte** veut me faire hériter d'un bouc.

_(regarde son perso d'un air scrutateur) Hum. Ça pourrait vous aller. __Allez hop ! Je vous mets un bouc !_

**Mc Go :** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Gniark gniark gniark !_

**Mc Go :** T'es trop sadique j'en ai marre !

_Ouais. Tu restes. __Allez hop ! Trace. Ça te va bien._

**Mc Go : **M'en fous. Miss **Gaffiotte**, vous me le paierez.

Comme tu veux. **Gaffiotte**, tu t'es mis James, Harry et Mc Go à dos, là. **Poulausorus Rex** aussi.

**Mc Go :** (air sadique) ça va saigner !

(regard inquiet) Euh… Oué oué… Si vous voulez. Vous pouvez continuer s'il vous plaît ?

**Mc Go :** Oué. As-tu vu Mulholland Drive ?

_Non. C'est quoi ?_

**Mc Go :** As-tu vu les affiches Chez Léon en ce moment ?

Nan. C'est quoi ? Par contre, j'aime l'idée de Andrew l'Eventreur d'Affiches de RER.

**Mc Go :** La mère de miss **Gaffiotte** veut la mettre dans un asile. Je soutiens sa mère.

Arrêtez Minerva, s'il vous plaît ! Moi je la trouve géniale, cette fille ! Elle me fait vraiment rire, avec ses élucubrations de barbus dans le sac dans les mots fléchés, sa sœur tarée fan de Chopin et sa façon si personnelle de nager tel un fer à repasser ! Non, vraiment j'adore !

**Mc Go :** Mouais. Je vais voir s'ils n'ont pas une deuxième place pour toi. Tes persos sont à louer, à vendre, à donner, à manger ?

Nope. Je les garde. Sauf pour les fics si on me demande mon autorisation. Mais bon, à part pour une traduction en Espagnol, personne m'a rien demandé pour le moment.

**Mc Go :** Apparemment, Kazy, tu as cassé toutes les idées de **la P'tite Clo**.

_C'est con, hein ?_

**Mc Go :** De fait. **Kamala1**, toujours six mois de retard, réalise que Sirius et Ambre ne sortent pas vraiment ensemble.

_Et oui, **Kam**. Je sais que tu avais compris, t'inquiète pas. Mais j'aime bien te bousculer un petit peu gniark !_

**Mc Go :** Elle te demande qui est le traître ?

Gniark. Tu verras.

**Mc Go : La Folleuh** demande comment on fait pour faire la différence entre les doubles et les vrais ?

Lily l'explique dans le chapitre suivant. Tu verras, tout sera plus clair. Au pire, je te réexpliquerai.

**Mc Go :** Ahem… Suis-je obligée de lire la question suivante ?

Oui.

**Mc Go :** Alors ahem… la … **Folleuh** voudrait savoir si… Tu apportes tes persos et elle la bouffe pour… Ahem… La… L'orgie.

Quoi, c'est tout ? Roh ! Mimi ! Soit pas si coincée ! Ok, ça me va ! Ramène des gâteaux apéro, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Moi je ramène la vodka, du jus d'orange, du jus de tomate et de la grenadine. On va faire un bloody Mary. Hein mon Jedi ? (private joke)

**Mc Go :** Mais le Bloody Mary c'est vodka jus de tomate, non ? Y a pas de jus d'orange et de grenadine ?

Non ça c'est pour les autres cocktail.

**Mc Go :** Ah.

_Dites-moi, vous vous y connaissez en alcool !_

**Mc Go :** Nan. Mais Albus picole souvent pour oublier les emmerdes que lui apportent les Maraudeurs, et les autres.

_Ah oué. C'est clair, tu m'étonnes. Et puis t'inquiète pas, **Folleuh**, je suis bourrée, défoncée et tarée de nature. Demande aux gens de ma classe. Dès que je dis un truc, on me dévisage en disant : « Mais elle est folle celle-là… ! » C'est assez inquiétant en fait._

**Mc Go :** C'est le commun des filles. Toutes les filles sont folles.

_Assez bof, comme film. Marrant pour Jean Dujardin et Should Shuld chais plus. __Barbara Should. PAS GOULD ! Bref, une actrice. C'était sympa. Bref, on s'en tape. Review suivante !_

**Mc Go :** … Mouais. On va pas chercher à comprendre. **Hedwige93** trouve que tu es vraiment sadique.

Sadique ? Meuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh noooooooooon ! On s'amuse, on s'amuse. Faut bien faire passer le temps.

**Mc Go :** Moui. **Sinwen** voudrait savoir si elle peut créer un fan club pour toi ?

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MDR ! Ca fait super prétentieux et égocentrique j'adore ! mdr ! C'est une excellente idée. Comme titre, je propose « Ligue de Vénération Suprême de Kazy l'Ineffable ». ou PARFAITE (Partie A Résonance Fictionnelle A l'Ineffable et Terrible Elle). Au choix.

**Mc Go :** … … … C'est la modestie qui t'étouffe, toi.

Nope ! 

**Mc Go : **La mère de **Sinwen** serait comme celle de James.

(air vide) Oh putain ! Pas de bol ! Moi la mienne est différente, mais je me demande si ce serait pas mieux qu'elle soit comme celle de James. Tant qu'elle m'appelle pas « Mon bébé d'amouuuuuur » devant tout le monde…

**Mc Go : **Caitlin a toujours été disons… Légèrement décérébrée quand il s'agissait de garçons.

Ouais, c'est que son fils.

**Mc Go :** C'est pire. Quand elle voyait un bébé, que ce soit un Homme, un animal ou un monstre hideux, elle devenait complètement gaga. C'était une horreur cette fille.

Ouais. Y a du gros dossier quand même. Dossier que je lâcherai dans le chapitre 35.

**Mc Go :** Mreugnf. Je regrette, crois-moi.

Gniark. Pas moi ! 

**Mc Go : Sinwen** demande quand est la fin de la fic et si tu comptes faire une suite ?

La fin de la fic sera dans quatre chapitres, normalement. 37 chapitres, je pense. Et peut-être un bonus. En fait, certainement un bonus. Comme dans les paquets Bonux ! Bah là, y aura sûrement une surprise. Vous verrez bien.

**Mc Go :** Mouais. Et Peter et sa copine ?

Réconciliés.

**Mc Go :** Bien. Ça change.

Tu m'étonnes.

**Mc Go : Reine** te fait part de tous ses encouragements.

_Ma **Karinounette Survivor** grâce à Dieu et la Mort (putain on est fortes quand même, hein Ange ?) MARCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur ! Veux pas que ta folie parte, même dans cent ans, k ?_

**Mc Go : Melusine** demande si c'est Voldemort qui a pris l'apparence d'Electre pour forcer Ambre à reprendre ses rangs ?

Non. C'est plus vicieux que ça. Mais l'idée est là. Verrez bien dans les chapitres suivants.

**Mc Go : Natou** voudrait savoir comment tu fais pour poster si vite, parce que elle et Lory avancent comme des tortues.

_Je poste vite parce que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, que je sais généralement ce que je veux y mettre dedans, et qu'une fois que je suis partie, c'est la croix et la bannière pour me faire lâcher le clavier – d'ailleurs, faut que je fasse chier mon père pour qu'il me lâche son pc portable quand j'irai au ski sinon je vais mourir. L'inspiration n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous, alors parfois je force un peu, mais depuis le chapitre 21 à peu près, je n'ai plus eu de grosse panne d'inspiration. Et au pire, je détourne le problème, très, très courageusement. Comment je détourne le problème ? Bah je fais des chapitres qui servent à rien, ou plutôt des grosses parties avec la psychologie qui ne font absolument pas avancer l'histoire. Là je balance du dossier sur moi… _

_Quant à votre écriture à deux, c'est peu étonnant. C'est pas facile d'écrire à deux. J'avais fait ça avec une copine sur Largo Winch, et on avait passé toute une nuit à faire le synopsis – enfin, toute une soirée pour elle puisqu'elle est Québécoise – et après c'est venu tout seul. Si vous avez MSN, réservez-vous une ou deux heures pour faire tout le synopsis de l'histoire, c'est à dire toutes les grandes lignes, et si vous avez le temps, les plus petites. Ensuite, le mieux, c'est de se distribuer les parties qui correspondent mieux à vous, les passages que vous vous sentez capables d'écrire, ou que vous voudriez écrire. Et vous écrivez chacune vos parties de votre côté, en tenant régulièrement l'autre au courant en lui faisant lire. Un conseil, pour les fics à plusieurs, il vaut mieux attendre que la fic soit terminée pour poster, c'est plus simple. _

_  
Vala. C'était Dr Conseil ! mdr ! Evidemment, ce ne sont que des conseils, vous faites ce que vous voulez. En tout cas, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as dit._

**Mc Go :** … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Quoi ? 

**Mc Go : **Tain ! Ca c'est de la réponse aux reviews !

Hé hé hé ! Kesstucroa ? Je suis une auteur (presque toujours sauf souvent) sérieuse.

**Mc Go :** Tu m'étonnes ! Bon, bah moi je rends mon tablier. La prochaine fois, ce sera… Euh… bah… Quelqu'un. La surprise. Gniark ! Peut-être la Mort. Ou Dieu. Faudra voir.

_Yep. On verra. En tout cas, je vous remercie encore tous d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! Désolée d'avance pour la semaine prochaine. Je ferai de mon mieux, comme toujours ! Bonne semaine à tous, et bon courage pour les cours, le travail et tout le reste ! Z'êtes géniaux !_

_Amicalement,_

_Kazy._

* * *

**Preview chapitre 34 : **

Lorsque le masque de tous tombe, qu'on revient à la case départ, et que rien n'est comme il paraît être.

**Chapitre 34 : Le Dessinateur. POV Lily.**


	34. Le Dessinateur

**Disclaimer** : Je gagne rien. Tout est à JKR. Vive les orages. Vive les Orangs-Outans.

**Protection parentale** : G, normalement

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont dix sept ans, Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, et acquiert de plus en plus de pouvoir. A Poudlard, la plupart des Septième Année ont fait leur choix. Sera-t-il seulement le bon ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Sirius et Ambre se font chopper par Drodle, le traître. De leur côté, Remus et Peter vont prévenir Dumbledore, pendant que James et Lily vont chercher Quéo. Mais voilà, contre toute attente (rires), Quéo est un traître aussi. Y sont pas dans la merde !

**Note de Wam** : Marchi à Angelene, et félicitations à Karine pour ce qu'elle sait ! Chuis de bonne humeur ! Par contre, comme je suis en vacances vendredi (ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !) je pars samedi (ça faisait longtemps !). Donc je n'aurai pas le temps de poster, désolée. Je reviens le dimanche suivant, donc je n'aurai certainement pas le temps d'écrire, ni de poster. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je ferai de mon mieux ! Sinon, excellente lecture !

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 34 : Le Dessinateur

Le temps que l'information pénètre dans son esprit, et la porte de la classe se claqua violemment. James se retourna vers elle, la baguette sortie. Il la mit derrière lui, et se posta devant Quéo l'air parfaitement décidé. Lily réagit instantanément et sortit sa baguette immédiatement, mais Quéo et Drodle furent plus rapide : un sort de désarmement, et ils se fracassèrent le dos sur la porte. Lily se frotta la tête, tandis que James se relevait immédiatement, toujours devant Lily. Quéo et Drodle échangèrent un bref regard, et éclatèrent de rire en regardant James.

« Trop tard, Potter. Vous êtes légèrement trop lent. »

James recula, une main protectrice largement placée devant Lily. Quéo descendit doucement les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Drodle et s'approcha d'eux.

« Comment avez-vous su ? »

« Les photos, et la feuille qui étaient sur votre bureau. Vous avez plein d'informations sur nous. Des choses que personne ne savaient, et qui expliquent beaucoup de choses. »

Il montra la feuille qu'il avait volée à Quéo, qui la lui arracha des mains et la parcourut du regard. Lily remarqua le sourire amusé de Quéo. Une lueur de joie mêlée à de la folie régnait en maître dans son regard de malade. Lily se sentit mal. Sa main moite et faible.

« Bien deviné quand même. »

Il froissa la lettre, la jeta au sol, se retourna et rejoignit Drodle. James profita d'un instant pour récupérer la feuille et la mettre dans sa poche, planquant ses mains dedans par la même occasion. Lily le regarda sans comprendre. A quoi cette feuille pouvait-elle bien lui servir ? A le tuer ? Se trancher les veines avec le côté pour ne pas mourir de la main de ces lâches, ou pire : de Voldemort ?

« Ils m'ont dit que tu avais les deux autres. »

« Yep. Les jeunes de nos jours, je te jure… »

Quéo éclata de rire et acquiesça. D'un coup de baguette, il força Lily et James à rejoindre leurs amis, et à s'asseoir sur la chaise. James en profita pour regarder ses amis. Ambre avait l'air désolé tandis que Sirius, l'œil au beurre noir, avait l'air de débarquer, mais sûr de lui en même temps. Lorsqu'ils les virent, les deux adolescents les regardèrent bizarrement.

« Salut ! » fit James, feignant la bonne humeur et en triturant le papier dans sa poche. « On est venu voir si ça valait le coup de prendre une carte fidélité ! »

« Oh oui, ça vaut le coup ! T'as le droit à plein de points bonus ! » répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

« Et des poings malus aussi visiblement. »

Lily jeta un regard mauvais à James. Ça ne la faisait pas rire du tout. Elle avait bien trop peur pour penser à faire de l'humour.

« Tu n'étais pas sensée aller prévenir Mc Gonagall ou Quéo ? » demanda Ambre.

« Surpriiiiiiiise ! » fit-elle, agacée.

C'était peut-être plus facile que ce que ça paraissait ! Quéo et Drodle entrèrent derrière eux, et Ambre comprit. Elle marmonna un « Oh nooon… » las, et limite blasé. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première nouvelle étonnante qu'ils apprenaient. Drodle et Quéo sortirent de la pièce et se tinrent devant la porte, alors que Lily et James s'asseyaient malgré eux sur une chaise et que des liens apparaissaient de nulle part pour les maintenir attachés.

« On était sensés venir vous sauver… » soupira James, jouant toujours avec quelque chose dans sa poche.

« Très bon travail ! Tu veux pas rajouter dix points à Gryffondor Lily pour cette brillante mission sauvetage ? » répliqua Sirius avec cynisme.

« Heureusement que Mc Go' n'est pas un traître. » soupira Lily.

« Bah tu sais, après Drodle, plus rien ne m'étonnera. »

Lily eut un air outré, comme si elle trouvait parfaitement absurde que Minerva Mc Gonagall puisse trahir son école. James lui lança un regard explicite, et Lily soupira, obligée de rendre les armes : c'était tout à fait possible, mais Lily ne préférait visiblement pas que ce soit le cas. De toute façon, James pensait que ça aurait pu être encore mieux si ni Drodle ni Quéo n'avait été un enfoiré de première charognard.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard.

« On devrait en garder un et l'offrir à Julia pour son anniversaire. » fit James. « Elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir une goule ! »

Lily et Ambre échangèrent un regard exaspéré, alors que Sirius éclatait d'un rire plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Lily remarqua pour la première fois que si les deux adolescents faisaient de l'humour si absurde, c'était par stress. Elle sentit sa colère et son exaspération tomber d'un coup, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas moins courageuse que ses amis. Elle comprit même l'allusion : Drodle et Quéo étaient des Mangemorts. Les goules étaient connues pour déterrer les morts et les manger. Ça ne faisait pas dans la dentelle…

« Et sinon, on fait comment pour s'échapper ? » demanda James, sur le ton de la conversation.

Quelques mouches voletèrent autour d'eux. Lily en chassa une qui voulait se poser sur son nez, et grommela. Ça puait dans cette sale ! Pas étonnant que des mouches viennent se balader ici ! Et d'autres arrivaient encore en masse…

« Ce serait bien si on pouvait être surpuissants. Vous savez, genre des Vampires, ou des Loup-Garou. Mais vu la tête de Lupin, ça n'a pas l'air marrant-marrant… » fit Ambre.

Sirius et James ne se demandèrent même pas comment elle le savait. Complètement excités, nerveux et effrayés, ils continuaient leurs élucubrations plus ou moins sérieuses, plus ou moins teintées d'espoir.

« Ils n'ont pas laissé nos baguettes pendant leur charmante petite discussion ? »

« Sirius, ils sont Mangemorts, pas débiles ! » fit remarquer Lily. « Non, ce qui serait bien c'est qu'on élabore un plan, mais élaborer un plan quand ils sont à côté… Il faudrait qu'on puisse faire de la télépathie… Mais… »

Lily eut un éclair. Le lien de Morgane ! Le lien devait toujours exister entre Lily et James. Ils pouvaient toujours prévoir quelque chose juste tous les deux, et se débrouiller plus ou moins seuls. Mais visiblement, elle était la seule à connaître ce lien, et à avoir des frissons. Lily vit les deux professeurs ouvrir la porte, aussi se contenta-t-elle de donner un coup de pied à James.

« Pense à moi. Pense à moi en train de… De t'embrasser ! » acheva-t-elle en voyant les deux hommes entrer.

« Quoi ? Mais ça va pas non ? » s'exclama James.

« Fais ce que je te dis ! » intima Lily d'un ton sans appel, accompagnant son ordre d'un nouveau coup de pied qui fit grimacer James.

James, Ambre et Sirius lui lancèrent un regard qui en disait long, très long sur leur pensée – James : 'Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?', Ambre : 'Elle ne tient vraiment pas au stress', Sirius : 'C'est sûrement parce qu'elle sent sa dernière heure arriver…' – mais les deux traîtres entrèrent dans la pièce, alors que les mouches fuyaient par la porte ouverte, plus ou moins discrètement. Lily en regarda une avec l'envie furieuse de pouvoir se transformer en mouche. Lily regarda James et Sirius. C'était possible qu'ils se transforment et s'enfuient ? Il faudrait qu'elle puisse en parler avec James ou Sirius…

Les Mangemorts leur lancèrent un regard impérieux.

« Potter, tu viens. » dit Quéo.

Les quatre adolescents levèrent vers leur professeur un regard surpris, mais surtout inquiet. Lily se sentit frémir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptaient bien lui faire ? A quoi pouvait-il servir ? L'envoyer à Voldemort ! Elle sentit son corps trembler, ses yeux lui piquer et sa voix résonner :

« ATTENDEZ ! »

C'était comme un cri du désespoir. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'il meure, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Cinq regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« Vous allez l'emmener à Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drodle la gifla avec colère, mais Lily s'en moquait éperdument. James le foudroya du regard. Mais Quéo resta impassible.

« Oui. »

« Et vous allez nous tuer ? »

« Certainement. »

Lily sentit son cœur s'accélérer encore, son sang battre ses tempes et ses joues rougir. Une colère sourde la remplit.

« Alors vous nous devez la vérité. » clama-t-elle.

Ambre, Sirius et James la regardèrent, et comprirent qu'elle voulait gagner du temps. Quéo et Drodle échangèrent un regard, et hochèrent la tête. De nouvelles mouches apparurent peu à peu. Ça existait les nids de mouches ?

« Pas question. »

« Vous nous avez dit que vous nous deviez au moins ça tout à l'heure ! Pour faire honneur à notre intelligence ! »

« S'il y a bien une chose que tu dois savoir, Daray, c'est que les Mangemorts n'ont aucune parole ! »

James se leva malgré lui, soumis à un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas, et allait suivre Quéo lorsque la voix de Lily retentit de nouveau. Elle aurait préféré garder cette carte dans sa manche, mais c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il fallait qu'elle le dise maintenant. Sinon James allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et jamais ils ne reverraient eux-même la lumière du jour.

« Vous êtes un Dessinateur. » cria-t-elle à l'adresse de Quéo. « Et ce ne sont pas des doubles que vous nous envoyiez. Mais des Dessins. »

Quéo referma la porte – les mouches s'étaient encore enfuies, elles n'avaient pas l'air d'aimer tant que ça le bureau de Drodle – et échangea un regard entendu avec Drodle. Puis il se tourna vers Lily et la glaça d'un regard fou.

« Vous m'étonnez Evans. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé penser que vous pûtes trouver. »

« Et oui, même les Sang-de-Bourbe ont un cerveau ! »

« Dessinateur… » marmonna Sirius. « Ca me dit quelque chose. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. »

« Moi aussi. » dit James. « Un Dessinateur, c'est quelqu'un qui peut rendre ses dessins vivants, qui peut les animer… On avait vu ça l'année dernière dans un livre, le jour où… »

« Où Electre a voulu tuer Lily. »

James hocha la tête, alors que Ambre baissait la sienne. Quéo applaudit lentement.

« Vous êtes plus attentifs en classe que ce que je pensais ! » fit Drodle.

« C'était pas en classe ils vous disent. » grommela Ambre.

« Vous êtes un Dessinateur ? » demanda James. « Vous voulez dire que… Lily, Daray et moi, ce… Ce n'était que des Dessins ? »

Les sourires de Quéo et Drodle valaient toutes les réponses du monde.

« Comment avez-vous su ? » demanda Quéo.

« Vous les avez recouverts de poudre de Perlimpinpin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quéo échangea un regard admiratif avec Drodle.

« Effectivement. »

« D'ailleurs, ça a très bien fait illusion. La première fois, avec James, je me suis faite avoir. J'ai vraiment cru que je passais la soirée avec lui. James n'a pas vu l'erreur, ainsi que Sirius, avec Ambre. C'était extrêmement bien pensé, et c'est pour ça que nous ne nous rencontrions jamais. Deux traîtres. Il vous suffisait à l'aide de je ne sais quel sort, de savoir où nous étions, et vous pouviez vous occuper de faire vos doubles sans crainte. »

« Pourquoi n… ? » commença Ambre.

Mais d'un geste, Sirius la fit taire.

« Le problème, avec la poudre de Perlimpinpin, c'est que ça coûte cher. Très cher. Et que c'est exceptionnellement rare. Au début, vous deviez en badigeonner vos Dessins pour être sûr que ça fasse bien illusion, mais ensuite, vous comptiez sur notre insouciance, voire notre suffisance d'adolescents pour que nous n'y fassions attention. »

Quéo eut un sifflement impressionné.

« Vous avez tout compris, Evans. Les Dessins sont très utiles, mais ils ont quelques défauts. Tout d'abord, ils sont très difficiles à faire. Rien que pour vous Potter, pour vous rendre crédible, alors que votre palette d'expressions n'est pas très développée, j'ai mis deux mois. On m'envoyait régulièrement des photos de vous pour que je m'entraîne. Mais en plus les détails ne peuvent être sûrs. Heureusement, je peux faire en sorte que certains détails gênants s'effacent de vos mémoires… »

James se renfrogna, vexé d'avoir entendu Quéo lui dire qu'il n'avait pas d'expressions. Qu'il avait l'air d'un légume, en somme.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, devant l'échec cuisant de l'attaque de janvier dernier… »

« Echec cuisant ? » s'exclama Lily. « Vous plaisantez ? Tous les morts ! Des professeurs, et même des élèves ! De nombreux élèves ! »

« Mais aucun prisonnier, à part Londubat. En partant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous avait prévenus : il voulait qu'on lui ramène deux élèves, et que l'on s'arrange pour que deux autres restent en vie. »

« Jenny et James. » fit Sirius. « Mais les deux autres en vie ? »

« Vous ne devinez pas ? » demanda Drodle. « Voyons, Daray, vous me décevez. »

« Electre et moi. » souffla-t-elle.

Lily fronça les sourcils, étonnée. Electre et elle ?

« Hé hé hé. Mais vous vous y êtes pris comme des manches : vous ne revenez qu'avec Jenny, James est toujours en vie, et vous vous mettez Ambre à dos en tuant sa sœur. » ricana Sirius.

Au regard d'Ambre, Lily comprit qu'elle, ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Mais vraiment pas du tout.

« Exact. » confirma Quéo, alors que Drodle se renfrognait en entendant les moqueries de Sirius. « Ils s'y sont pris comme des manches parce que ce crétin de Drug avait fait trop de zèle. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a bien fait de le tuer. Même s'il s'y est pris un peu trop tard à mon goût… » grommela Drodle.

« Attendez » fit Sirius. « C'est Voldemort qui a tué Drug ? Mais à quoi cela pouvait-il servir puisqu'il n'était plus à Poudlard ? »

Lily vit Drodle se figer au nom de Voldemort, mais Quéo l'empêcha d'amorcer le moindre mouvement.

« Il allait être le premier professeur réembauché. Mais le Maître avait d'autres idées pour lui. Seulement ce cher vieux Gonzague n'a pas voulu comprendre qu'il ne nous était plus utile. »

« Plus utile ? » demanda James. « Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire que… ? »

« Que c'était un Mangemort ? Bien sûr ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas compris ! Surtout vous Potter ! »

Lily haussa les sourcils. Comment James aurait-il pu deviner que Drug était un traître ?

« Le parchemin, Potter, le parchemin. Ce que vous êtes lent ! Et dire que vous arrivez parfois premier lors de mes cours ! »

« Le parchemin ? »

« Il a été rédigé par Gonzague. Comment pensez-vous que je savais que vous étiez à ce point jaloux ? Même dans votre comportement on ne peut pas le deviner. Le fait que vous suspectiez même votre meilleur ami était insoupçonnable. Au début, je voulais dessiner Evans avec Lupin. Mais c'était impossible : c'était la pleine lune, et vous saviez tous qu'il ne pouvait être présent. Vous auriez tout de suite flairé le mauvais coup. Pettigrow et Black avaient un autre dessein. Alors j'ai dû me résoudre à utiliser cet imbécile de Martins. Je l'ai dessiné brièvement puisqu'il était sensé se cacher dans la pénombre. C'est sûrement sur lui que j'ai utilisé le plus de poudre… Et quand vous avez voulu lui demander confirmation, j'avais modifié sa mémoire. »

Lily foudroya Quéo du regard.

« Nous avons été stupides. Nous avons fait remonter tout ça à Halloween alors que vous aviez commencé dès le début de l'année. » enragea Lily. « Sonia Hiving, c'était vous n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Quéo valait toutes les réponses du monde.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle n'apparaissait pas sur la Carte. Les Dessins ne sont pas des êtres humains, ce ne sont que des entités, des existences, et encore… Elle était près de la salle des Professeurs… Vous l'avez attirée quelque part, et vous avez fait de brefs dessins pour voir si c'était crédible. Vous l'avez sortie de Poudlard par un passage secret inconnu, et une fois satisfait, vous l'avez relâchée. Mais évidemment, vous avez altéré sa mémoire… »

« Vous êtes très perspicace, Evans. » répondit Quéo qui ne nota pas 'la Carte'.

« Pourquoi elle ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Vous vous êtes attaqués à une gamine de douze ans innocente ! Elle a été traumatisée, et envoyée à Ste Mangouste ! »

« Suis-je sensé en pleurer ? »

Lily était écœurée par tant de sadisme et de cruauté. Elle le foudroya du regard, retenant les mots impolis qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire ce plaisir.

« C'était quoi le but de tout ça ? » demanda Sirius. « Isoler James, c'est ça ? »

« Vous êtes intelligents pour des Gryffondor. En effet, c'était mon but. Avec Daray, nous étions tranquilles, et n'avions rien à craindre de vous. Pettigrow avait ses propres petits ennuis » ricana-t-il. « Lupin n'avait même pas besoin de notre aide pour le petit coup de pouce, et Evans était surtout un amusement personnel. C'était très distrayant. Mais le paroxysme de la distraction et de mon amusement a été atteint le jour du combat où je vous ai opposés. J'ai vraiment cru que vous ne le feriez pas, Potter. Mais j'ai été agréablement surpris de vous voir vous battre contre Evans. Pauvre Evans qui ne comprenait rien… Par contre, j'avoue sans honte que je n'ai absolument pas compris votre geste, Evans. Mais je ne m'y connais pas du tout en psychologie féminine. »

« Vous êtes une ordure. » cracha Lily. « Vous nous avez fait tout ça rien que… »

« Voyons Evans. Vous aimez vous triturer les méninges. Je vous ai donné plusieurs indices. Je ne pensais honnêtement pas que vous vous accrocheriez à Potter, mais apparemment votre relation est beaucoup plus complexe que ce que Gonzague, Trevor ou moi avions soupçonné. »

« Pourquoi isoler James ? Vous ne pouviez pas l'enlever, et cacher sa disparition par un dessin ? » demanda Lily.

James lui lança un regard outré, qui semblait vouloir dire 'Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées !', mais que Lily ignora superbement.

« Non. Dumbledore le surveillait étroitement. Il aurait remarqué à la longue qu'il y avait eu un changement. Et nous voulions faire main basse sur lui au moindre soucis avec ses chers espions de parents. Cet enfoiré de Harry… » grommela Quéo.

James allait insulter Quéo, mais Sirius reprit.

« En quoi sont-ils espions ? »

« Cette enflure de Harry a fait croire qu'il était Mangemort. Il s'est fait marquer il y a deux ou trois ans. C'est un legilimens. Il arrive à cacher beaucoup de choses sur lui, et personne n'a compris. Mon Maître ne l'a découvert que tardivement. »

« Mon père… Mangemort ? »

« Vous êtes tellement obnubilé par votre propre personne Potter que vous ne faites pas attention au reste. Pourquoi croyez-vous que vous nous intéressez ? Révéler que Potter était un Mangemort n'aurait rien changé, il est soutenu par le Ministre, par Dumbledore et de nombreux autres. Même Wilkes, qui le déteste cordialement, le soutient. »

« Wilkes ? Il n'est donc pas Mangemort ? »

« Gerhardt ? Mangemort ? Il n'y a rien qu'il déteste plus que les Mages Noirs. Ah, si, les hybrides… » ricana Drodle. « C'est pour ça qu'il vous déteste, Black. Et vous aussi Daray. Vous êtes issus de familles Noires. Quant à vous Potter, Gerhardt et votre père se détestent depuis Poudlard. Une histoire de fille, crois-je… Votre mère, et lui… Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est très distrayant de les voir ensemble… »

« Arrêtez. » ordonna Lily.

« Fermez-la, Evans. Vous n'avez aucune leçon à me donner. Surtout vous. »

Lily soutint son regard sans ciller.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda soudainement la voix faible d'Ambre. « Pourquoi Electre et moi ? »

« Ah, ça Daray, c'est une question idiote. Vous êtes meilleure duelliste que penseuse. » se moqua Quéo. « Votre père vous le répète pourtant depuis des années : vous êtes puissante. Votre mère, Esther Evil était ce qu'on appelle, une Grande Prêtresse. Elle avait le pouvoir, en quelques mots, de prévenir certains faits. Elle avait vu par je ne sais quel moyen, que vous alliez suivre les traces de votre père. Elle s'est donc arrangée pour que vous deveniez un vilain petit canard, afin que vous vous rebelliez et que vous ne deveniez pas Mangemort. Votre sœur avait ce pouvoir. Elle avait la capacité de voir les choses, du moins de les sentir. Elle l'a concentré en elle seule, ce qui peut rendre fou, mais visiblement votre sœur a échappé à cela. »

Sirius eut un ricanement discret, mais Lily le calma d'un regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Quéo se leva, demandant à Drodle de reprendre le flambeau.

« Mais voilà, avec sa mort, cette stupide mort, ce pouvoir a disparu. Seulement il est en vous, Daray. Vous ne le sentez pas, c'est évident. Mais il est en vous. Votre imbécile de sœur l'a bien protégé. Elle s'est même arrangée pour que vous ne mourriez pas. Elle avait pressenti son décès, et peut-être le vôtre. Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi nos sorts ne vous atteignaient pas ? » demanda Drodle.

« Vous vouliez que je reste en vie. »

« Mais nous pouvions vous stupéfixer, ou quelque autre chose. Pourtant aucun sort ne vous atteignait. »

Drodle se leva, s'approcha d'Ambre, attrapa son cou, et en arracha la médaille dorée qu'elle triturait depuis des mois. C'était le cadeau de Noël d'Electre, celui qu'elle lui avait offert avant de mourir.

« Elle l'avait ensorcelé. Vous ne risquiez rien à cause de ce stupide collier. »

« Vous avez pu m'immobiliser ! »

« J'avais compris comment ça se passait. J'ai pulvérisé son pouvoir il y a bien longtemps. »

« Qui l'a tuée ? »

« Personne ne sait. Mais le Maître a dû le punir sévèrement. Peut-être même le tuer. »

La mâchoire serrée, Ambre fixait sur Drodle un regard si méchant, si mauvais, si dangereux que Drodle perdit son sourire amusé. Une lueur espiègle anima les yeux de Quéo.

« Et oui, Daray. Votre sœur est bien morte, et elle n'a en aucun cas trouvé le moyen de ressusciter, ou encore de se faire des amis pour revenir vous voir… »

« Hein ? Sa sœur ? » demanda Sirius.

« Electre ! » s'exclama Lily.

« Oups ? Aurais-je fait une gaffe ? Et moi qui songeais que, puisque Evans vous avait parlé des doubles, ainsi que des problèmes, vous auriez compris qu'Electre, ou plutôt que son Dessin n'était pas réel… Visiblement, vous êtes plus stupide que ce que j'imaginais. »

« Electre est revenue ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » s'esbaudit Lily.

« Je… Elle voulait que je me taise, et j'étais d'accord, je… Je sais pas… »

« Alors Oreste avait raison… Vous ne vouliez pas la partager, n'est-ce pas ? Vous confronter à la réalité ! Vous préfériez vous leurrer et en avoir quelque peu conscience plutôt que de vous confronter à cette réalité que vous n'aimez pas… »

« Oreste ! » fulmina Ambre, blanche de rage. « C'est lui qui… »

« Oh, ne croyez pas que ce fût facile de le convaincre de laisser Edwards vous manipuler, Daray. Au contraire, j'ai mis un an à le persuader. Il m'a fallu toutes les peines du monde pour qu'il accepte… »

« Pourquoi lui avoir demandé son avis ? De toute façon, avec son accord ou sans, vous l'auriez fait. »

Une étincelle de cynisme brilla dans le regard fou de Quéo.

« Le plus grand des pouvoirs, Daray, c'est celui de faire croire aux autres qu'ils en ont. »

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent, tandis que Drodle et Quéo échangeaient un regard amusé. Cela semblait être un grand délire entre les deux professeurs.

« Vous avez fait croire à mon père que vous attendiez son accord pour Dessiner Electre, c'est ça ? »

« Exact. Ce n'était pas nécessaire avant. Mais puisque nous comptions garder de l'ascendant sur Potter – père et fils – nous voulions en profiter pour vous manipuler également. Voyez-vous, c'était très intéressant de suivre votre cheminement, vos réactions… »

« Vous êtes deux sales pervers sadiques ! » grommela Lily. « Fous à lier ! »

« En fait, nous désespérions d'entendre la réponse que nous voulions, aussi le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous avait autorisé à vous dessiner, Daray. Et puis, un jour, il a contacté Trevor par cheminée et lui a donné son autorisation. C'était plus simple, et cela faisait un homme de moins à tuer. »

Ambre bouillait de rage, ce qui inquiétait énormément Lily. Elle avait déjà vu sa meilleure amie en colère, et ce n'était jamais très bon. Même, pas bon du tout. Elle était capable de faire beaucoup de choses pas franchement amicales. Mais Drodle et Quéo semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à la voir fulminante sans bouger.

« Tu voyais Electre… Tu voyais Electre… » marmonnait Sirius, sous le choc.

« Oui, d'ailleurs, c'est très mignon comme triangle amoureux. Daray, séparée entre sa sœur et son petit copain… D'un malsain délicieux… »

« Fermez-la. » cracha Lily.

Drodle lui lança un sort d'un geste vif de la baguette, et Lily sentit sa joue lui brûler. Elle sentit du sang couler le long de son visage, et se répandre sur ses lèvres.

« On ne vous apprend pas le respect, à vous les Sang-de-Bourbe. Le Maître vous l'inculquera. »

« Si vous continuez à énerver Ambre de la sorte, croyez-moi, ça ne sera pas quelque chose de beau. »

Quéo et Drodle la regardèrent amusés, et observèrent Sirius qui partait dans une montagne de reproches envers Ambre, pauvre Ambre qui hésitait entre éclater de rage et rougir de honte. Lily profita de cet instant de répit pour regarder James qui ne parlait pas depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait les yeux fermés, et balançait d'avant en arrière. Lily comprit. Il faisait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Lily s'appliqua alors à fermer les yeux, et à songer à la même chose que lui. A son plus grand étonnement, ce fut nettement moins dur que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle sentit en un instant les lèvres de James caresser les siennes, sa main se perdre dans ses cheveux, son sourire adorable, sa moue inquiète sur le visage.

Soudainement, elle n'entendit plus la voix énervée de Sirius, celle contrite d'Ambre et les rires sarcastiques des deux professeurs. Elle entendait des soupirs heureux, mais gênés.

_James tu m'entends ?_

_Hein ? _

_C'est Merlin qui te parle ! _s'amusa Lily. Certes ce n'était pas le moment mais c'était trop tentant.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! Merlin ? Meugneuh ?_

_Non, sérieusement, c'est Lily. Ce truc, c'est le Lien de Morgane. Pas le temps ni l'envie de t'expliquer ce que c'est. Tu peux voir par mes yeux et je peux voir par les tiens. Ça t'a jamais fait ça ?_

_… Nan. Pourquoi, toi oui !_

_Non, _mentit Lily. _Mais j'ai lu ça dans un bouquin._

_Faut penser à embrasser quelqu'un et tu peux communiquer avec lui par la pensée ? Beurk ! Heureusement que je veux pas voir par les yeux de Rusard ! _

Lily eut envie de rire mais elle se retint.

_James ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment ! Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de se casser !_

_Non, sans blague, t'as trouvé ça toute seule ?_

_JAMES NE COMMENCE PAS ! Il faut qu'on parte ! Remus et Peter sont beaucoup trop longs ! Peut-être que Quéo leur a envoyé un Dessin ! Mc Gonagall n'est peut-être au courant de rien._

_T'inquiète pas pour ça je m'en suis occupé ! Mais de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Remarque, on peut toujours chauffer Daray, peut-être que si elle devient ivre de rage, elle pourra se libérer…_

_Oui, et tuer les professeurs, puis elle ira sûrement se suicider ou faire une autre idiotie dans le genre. Je la connais, elle pensera à tout, sauf à nous libérer, et puis c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Et évidemment, c'est stupide._

_Bah propose, toi !_

_Je proposerais la télékinésie, mais on n'a pas encore appris, et je ne maîtrise pas cette notion…_

_La télékinésie ? Tu te moques de moi ! C'est le cours que nous a fait Flitwick l'autre jour !_

_Hein ? Je devais pas être là !_

_Si c'est le jour où tu m'as ordonné d'emmener Alice avec toi à l'infirmerie._

_Ah… _soupira Lily. C'était le jour où elle n'avait rien écouté du cours. Lily se maudit. Le seul cours intéressant ! Le vrai cours où elle aurait adoré écouté, et tout avaler pour tout reproduire après ! Lily trépigna, et le lien faillit rompre. Heureusement, James lui marmonna quelque chose de peu sympathique qui la força à revenir dans ses pensées.

_Sois un peu plus poli._

_Je disais donc, le cours n'était que théorique. Mais avec les garçons, on a essayé de le travailler, et on a tous réussi. Seulement il nous faut beaucoup de concentration. _

Lily grommela encore quelque chose d'inintelligible, terriblement vexée que James la surpasse en Enchantements alors qu'elle était sensée être la meilleure élève, ce qui coupa le lien. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, Lily une moue boudeuse clairement affichée sur son visage, et James l'air passablement agacé par le comportement puéril de son amie. Finalement, Lily soupira, et l'interrogea du regard. James acquiesça. Il s'occupait d'eux.

Lily reporta alors toute son attention sur les quatre autres, qui n'avaient aucunement fait attention au silence inhabituel des deux adolescents. Ambre tentait de se justifier auprès d'un Sirius déçu et énervé à la fois, sous les regards hilares des deux professeurs. Lily regarda James, sans se préoccuper d'avantage des autres. Il avait les yeux fermés, et avait sortit ses mains difficilement de sa poche, sans attirer les regards. Dans son dos, il remuait lentement ses doigts, et marmonnait de façon tout à fait inaudible des paroles que Lily n'arriva pas à lire sur ses lèvres.

« Tu avais tout simplement trop de fierté pour accepter de t'être fait berner ! » tonna Sirius.

« Et toi tu étais trop prétentieux pour comprendre que de toute façon j'aurais refusé de sortir avec toi même si tu m'avais retrouvée ! »

Lily vit Drodle et Quéo compter les points. Les idiots. Un mouvement attira son regard vers le bureau. Deux baguettes bougeaient lentement et planaient délicatement dans les airs, sans bruit. James en attrapa une, au moment où Drodle se retournait vers eux.

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça terriblement amusant ? »

« Si. Le bide total. » ricana Lily.

« Ah ces jeunes ! Aucun sens de l'humour. »

Lily vit James foudroyer Drodle du regard, et délia ses cordes invisibles d'un sort. Il remua très vite, et donna sa baguette discrètement à Lily. Celle-ci en profita pour faire pareil, et ils s'apprêtaient à libérer leurs amis lorsque Quéo se tourna soudainement vers James. Ils eurent à peine le temps de cacher leurs baguettes, qu'il tonnait d'un ton peu avenant, sa baguette en main.

« Le Maître nous attend, Trevor. Nous nous occuperons d'eux plus tard. »

Drodle soupira, mais ni Lily ni James n'attendit qu'il amorce un mouvement pour se lever et hurler :

« STUPEFIX ! »

« EXPELLIARMUS ! »

Si Drodle se fit surprendre par le sort de désarmement de Lily, Quéo contra celui de James et le renvoya sur Ambre qui ne bougea plus. Lily attrapa la baguette de Drodle, qui alla s'écraser lourdement sur son bureau, pendant que James renvoyait un sort de crucifixion au professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Lily voulut stupéfixer Drodle, mais James lui hurla de partir prévenir les autres. Elle hésita une seconde, mais le regard et le cri de Sirius la persuadèrent de s'enfuir. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un sort, et partit à toute vitesse, les deux baguettes dans ses mains crispées par la peur.

Seulement Drodle courait vite, pour un gros bonhomme comme lui. Il se releva beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu, et poursuivit Lily à travers la classe. Elle lui lança un sort qu'il repoussa difficilement de la main, permettant à l'adolescente de sortir de la pièce. Elle détala à toute vitesse, courant dans le couloir, entendant les pas lourds mais rapides du professeurs d'Etude de Moldus, lorsqu'elle reconnut une porte. C'était celle de la Galerie des Glaces. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde, ouvrit la porte, la referma, et sans penser à la bloquer, fonça vers le mur du fond. Elle apercevait à peine son reflet changer au fur et à mesure. Elle nota cependant une tenue de princesse, une autre de bohémienne, une de fées, et une où elle était entièrement nue. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas. Inquiète, Lily commença à frapper n'importe où sur les briques, marmonnant d'un ton anxieux la formule. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui revenir ! Elle essaya tout ce qui s'y rapprochait : « Lumos », « Luma » « Luminos » « Lumina » « Aluminesa ! » mais rien ne fonctionnait. Elle entendait le pas mauvais du Drodle en colère.

Son cœur accéléra encore. Des larmes de colère et de peur envahirent ses yeux. Drodle se rapprochait !

« LUMINOSA ! » hurla-t-elle, alors qu'il apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

Les briques commencèrent à se mouvoir, trop lentement au goût de Lily, qui essayait de se glisser dans la mince fente qui servait de sortie. Elle sentit la main de Drodle attraper son bras. La jeune fille poussa un cri strident, et secoua son bras dans tous les sens, griffant, frappant, tapant sans but particulier. Etonné par une réaction si puérile – et si féminine – Drodle la lâcha, permettant à Lily de courir comme une dératée. Elle vit Drodle essayer de passer par la petite ouverture, mais il était trop gros pour passer. Lily ne s'arrêta cependant pas de courir, morte de trouille. Elle vit la porte du grand Hall, et hésita à le prendre, de peur de rencontrer un nouveau traître, ou pire : Drodle. Ou un Dessin. Ou Voldemort ! Tout pouvait être possible, dans sa tête.

Elle poussa malgré tout la lourde porte, et fonça vers la salle des Professeurs. Lily frappa à la porte avec l'énergie du désespoir, et finit par l'ouvrir au bout de quatre secondes, complètement paniquée. Il fallait prévenir quelqu'un. Oui, mais comment être sûre que ce n'était pas un traître ? Lily trépigna. Il fallait quand même prévenir quelqu'un non ?

De toute façon, ce n'était plus la peine de s'inquiéter : la salle des Professeurs était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vide. Pas une minuscule araignée ne vivait dans ce monstre de confort qu'était la salle des Professeurs. Lily soupira de soulagement et d'agacement à la fois. Drodle devait la chercher, et qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait. Et James ! Et Ambre ! Et Sirius ! Lily sentit perdre tous ses moyens. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, mais honnêtement, elle ne savait pas quoi.

« Lily ? » demanda soudain une toute petite voix.

Lily se retourna. C'était Malice ! Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille qui se jeta sur l'enfant.

« Malice, il faut absolument que tu me dises où sont Remus et Peter ! Et Mc Gonagall ! »

Malice serra Lily dans ses bras, et se mit à sangloter.

« J'ai t'ai trouvée ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Mc Gonagall est partie à votre recherche, et Peter et Remus sont retournés dans la salle commune sur ordre de Mc Gonagall. Je n'ai même pas eu à lui donner mon mot, pourtant ça fait longtemps que vous êtes partis ! »

« Elle y est allée seule ? Elle les a crus ? » demanda Lily, alors que Malice se mettait en marche.

« Oui. Elle nous a demandé à tous de ne pas sortir de la salle commune, mais j'étais tellement inquiète pour Sirius, toi et James que je me suis enfuie pour vous retrouver ! »

« Mais c'est de la folie ! Tu te rends compte du danger que c'est ! Ils sont fous à lier ! Complètement malades ! Ils pourraient te tuer ! Et Mc Go qui y va seule ! Elle est pas folle ! Où est Dumbledore ? Il faut tout lui raconter ! Et les autres ! Les autres ! »

« Attends, viens, calme-toi… » marmonna Malice à Lily. « Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Non, c'est trop compliqué ! Il faut que quelqu'un prévienne Dumbledore ! Les traîtres… Malice, il y a deux traîtres à Poudlard, Remus et Peter ne l'ont pas dit ! Mc Gonagall va tomber dans un piège ! Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Deux traîtres ? C'est possible ! Ils ne tueraient pas Mc Gonagall. Ils ne veulent pas de mort, ils veulent juste des prisonniers, non ? Ils doivent vouloir éviter ce genre de scandale, sinon, plus aucun parent ne voudrait envoyer son enfant à Poudlard ! »

« Mais ils n'hésiteraient pas à tuer Mc Gonagall ! Et Sirius et James ! Oh Merlin James ! S'il meurt ! »

Malice et elle avançaient de plus en plus vite. Elles étaient arrivées dans un couloir qui rappelait quelque chose à Lily, mais elle était tellement paniquée qu'elle préféra faire confiance à Malice. Elle devait sûrement l'emmener chez Dumbledore, ou un autre professeur responsable.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Quéo et Drodle sont Mangemorts, pas idiots. »

Lily eut un petit sourire. Elle avait dit la même chose une heure plus tôt. Lily eut envie de pleurer, et elle resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette pour se rassurer. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus rien dans les mains. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, et regarda ses paumes, vides. Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Malice, comment tu savais que James et moi étions en danger ? Et qui t'a dit que Quéo était un Mangemort ? »

« Toi. » répondit Malice.

Lily essaya de focaliser son attention sur la petite fille, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle en voyait tous les traits avec une distinction effrayante. Lily rattrapa la petite fille.

« Non. Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait deux traîtres. Mais je n'ai pas précisé qui. »

« Ah bon. J'ai cru. »

Malice se remit en marche, mais Lily n'avança plus.

« Où tu m'emmènes ! Où on va ! »

Malice sortit une baguette de sa manche, et en menaça Lily. Celle-ci reconnut sa propre baguette dans les mains de la petite fille.

« Voir mon père. »

**Fin du chapitre 34**

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

_Comme je suis atteinte d'une flemmingite aiguë aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé à deux sortes de RAR. Ou je faisais ça super bâclé avec les réponses à côté de la plaque et vous m'auriez tuée parce que je vous lâche quatre plombes. Ou je demandais à Dieu de les faire. Ça m'a paru, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pose plein de questions genre « Je peux vanner les reviewers ? » « Et ceux qui font des reviews trop longues je peux les passer ? » « Je peux te ridiculiser », être la meilleure idée. Et comme sa fic à elle – Dieu ! – n'avance pas depuis trois heures, elle a accepté. Donc, mea culpa si ça part super en couilles. Bon courage ! Allez, moi je vais faire ma valise… Titits skiiiiis… Viendez vouér manman… _

Mwééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé ! (sautille sautille sautille) Kazy/La Mort/Minip m'a donné la permission de venir foutre le bordel dans sa fic, merde alors, quelle joie j'en rêvais depuis ... Euh ... En fait, non j'en ai jamais rêvé, mais j'aurais pu. De toute façon, cette fic n'existerait pas sans moi (sourire étincelant à la Gilderoy Lockart) vu que je suis Dieu, l'Ineffable, l'Ultime Toute Puissance, la Maîtresse des Cieux, la Grande Prêtresse du Mal, le Jedi de la mort qui tue, l'Hystériaque, la ... Moui, bon, suffit pour mes différentes appellations. De toute façon je sais que vous avez parfaitement conscience de l'infime honneur qui vous est fait tandis que je m'apprête à répondre à vos reviews : vous allez parler à Dieu ! Allons les enfants, cessez de pleurer, et écoutez mes paroles divines spirituelles et sages, ça va changer vos misérables vies à coup sûr.

Bon, **La p'tite Clo, **je subodore que ton message signifie que tu n'avais pas du tout vu venir l'identité de nos deux charmants traîtres à savoir Drodle (qui sera interprété par Mike Myers dans le film) et Quéo (lui ce sera Geoffrey Rush, l'acteur de Shining. Hum ... Et de Pirates des Caraïbes vu que vous, les jeunes, vous dédaignez souvent le cinéma de Kubrick. Bref.). Sois rassurée mon enfant, moi non plus, qui suis ineffable, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Sauf pour Quéo. Mais Drodle, j'avais carrément oublié l'existence de ce personnage donc tu vois, l'un dans l'autre ... Non, ne te flagelle pas ! Ca arrive à tout le monde ! Quant à la suite de la fic, il va, ma foi, falloir attendre un moment certain, vu que l'autre maso part au ski, en dépit de mes avertissements : le fait que la Montagne c'est froid et ça mouille n'a pas eu l'air de la choquer plus que ça. Vous serez donc privés de votre auteur chérie ! Pauvres de vous ! (moi je suis contente de m'en débarrasser ...)

Très chère **La Folleuh**, enchantée, mais n'ayant pas suivi de très près vos élucubrations sur les habitudes vestimentaires de la vieille McGo, je ne puis y répondre quoi que ce soit (en gros moi pas avoir pigé). Moi aussi j'ai été un peu peinée que ce cher Quéo (ah sa réplique culte : on n'est pas à Woodstock ici ! Quel homme !) soit un traître, cela dit continuer à espérer après le coup des notes, c'est plus de l'espoir, c'est lutter contre la réalité. Allons, jeune fille, remettez-vous ! Hum, comme vous pouvez le constater, ce n'est pas lui qui fait les RAR, mais moi (on n'y perd pas au change, hein ? sourire éclatant à la Gilderoy Lochart) et je m'insurge ! Ces deux professeurs ne sont pas méchants, ils sont juste très enthousiastes dans leur job de Mangemort, job qui n'est pas si facile que ça à tenir (tuer tuer tuer trahir tuer espionner tuer encore une petite fois pour la route, trahir, etc) : répétitif, un peu comme à l'usine. Sauf que Voldy Bear en contre-maître, ça peut faire mal. Sinon, Cheminée-man était Drodle. Ah, et pour ce que je sais de son expérience avec sa correspondante, ce fut très enrichissant, et Dame Kazy a appris des tas d'expressions avec le mot "fuck" dedans. Vulgaire, mais elle semblait ravie. En même temps, cette fille est très vulgaire, n'attendons pas trop d'elle ... Bien le bonjour à votre rocher, Adieu ! (enfin A Moi ...)

**Superzori**, il me semble que vous avez un train de retard ... Une review du chapitre 21 alors que je fais les RAR du 33 ... Voyons ! Cela dit, Dame Kazy a dû être ravie de cette review, et croyez bien que nous regrettons tous Dame Electre, sa santé d'esprit, sa joie de vivre, sa générosité, ce don de soi pour améliorer la vie des autres ... Une grande personne.

Dame **Sinwen **semble avoir anticipé la trahison de ce cher Quéo, et avoir été surprise par celle de Drodle. Elle ne précise pas si c'est parce qu'elle aussi avait oublié son existence ... Franchement, Kazy, pour qu'on se souvienne de lui au moment M tu aurais dû lui faire une scène culte, au moins aussi culte que le Woodstock de Quéo, genre un strip-tease ou ... Attends ! Drodle, c'est pas celui qui se tapait Sinistra ? Sans doute pour ça qu'elle est restée vieille fille la pauvre, elle a dû être traumatisée. Passons. Hum moi quand je dis Drodle très vite plusieurs fois, ça ressemble plus à ce que fait Léon à bord du Titanic dans la chanson Plouf des Wriggles. Mais l'expérience est intéressante. Hum alors comme ça c'est toi la fameuse PDG-Trésorière du soi disant fan-club de Kazy, dont elle se vante tout le temps sans apporter la moindre preuve ? Ok, ok, je m'incline (j'avais vraiment pensé qu'elle devenait mégalomane) et je te félicite. Ca lui remonte un peu le moral, vu qu'elle est La Mort, généralement les gens l'aiment pas trop (mystère) ... Les noms associatifs que vous proposez sont sympathiques, mais pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple : appelez son fan-club la KILL (Kazy Is Loud Love), ça sonne bien, c'est percutant, tarantinesque, international (les States nous voilà !) et en plus, c'est un clin d'oeil bien senti à son job de Mort. Je sais, ma proposition est fabuleuse, cessez de me bénir, ça m'arrive déjà trente fois par jour. Tes projets de conquête du monde sont mignons, moi je trouve toujours attendrissant de voir que même de nos jours les jeunes continuent à être ambitieux. Je suis très fière de toi. Bien sûr, le succès a toujours son revers : je vois qu'on a tenté de t'interner ... Mais que cela ne te décourage pas ! Les initiatives sont toujours les bienvenues dans ce triste monde ! Bref, tes alter ego Fougère et Doria ont fait d'intéressantes remarques tandis que tu te battais pour défendre ton avant-gardisme : elles aiment Ambre (trop tarée et chieuse à mon goût), elles trouvent que James est un boulet et qu'il aurait dû comprendre plus tôt. Effectivement, cela dit James est, comme qui dirait, le père de son fils, donc la boulétude est obligatoire (validons officiellement l'expression les chiens ne font pas des chats, ou l'inverse). Pour Remus et McGo ... Euh ... Oui, elle m'a dit de ne pas faire de spoiler alors me muselle volontairement : oui oui bien sûr, Remus et McGo, les sauveurs, ahem, hum. Sinon, vous devriez vous habituer de suite aux cliffhangers, parce que y en a encore. C'est une pratique qu'elle affectionne. Les malédictions n'ont aucun effet sur La Mort, alors ne perdez pas votre temps les enfants (ce qu'il faut c'est l'invoquer en plein boulot, genre catastrophe naturelle ou attentat terrroriste, elle déteste ça !) ... Je partage votre tristesse eue égard à la fin prochaine de cette fic ... Mais Kazy a promis de finir le Journal de McGo, de faire de tits one shots from time to time, et toutes deux avons commencé une fic en collaboration : une fic de Dieu et de La Mort, la vie est pas magnifique ? (KUSTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! love). A titre personnel j'adore Peter et ... Des kumquats ? Faut que je lise cette fic moi ! Ah oui, la review, je fais encore du hors sujet ... Au sujet d'un éventuel sauvetage de Dumbly, je ... Hum ... Je n'ai aucun droit de faire des spoilers ! Non mais ! sifflote Dumbly est arrivéééééééééé sans s'presseeeeeeeeeer air innocent Non non j'ai rien dit ! Pour les reviews ... Mais ! Ca fait deux fois que quelqu'un dit qu'il aimerait voir _une autre personne que moi ? _Mais vraiment, vous n'avez aucun goût ! Ah ... Rectification, je lis que vous aimez Pratchett (oui je réponds au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, pas que ça à faire non plus). Manifestement vous faites partie de sa secte d'adorateurs, ce qui fait de vous des êtres ineffables. Donc mes égales. Soyez bénies mes enfants ! Et vive la Mort !

**Sadesirius **qui a un pseudo laissant rêveurs les yaoistes (pourquoi pas perversirius pendant que tu y es !) a adoré et espère que McGo ne sera pas un double et n'induira pas en erreur Mumus. Oui, voilà. Ce serait pas de bol, de fait.

**Yonara **en a eu pour son argent et se félicite d'avoir eu deux traîtres pour le prix d'un. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne crache pas dans la soupe ! Elle compare la fin à un film d'espionnage, mais ça c'est parce que Kazy regarde trop Sydney et les Sydnettes. Moi j'ai pas trouvé la réaction de Sirius exagérée, en fait je suis à fond derrière lui (ou plutôt devant, parce que je ne suis pas équipée pour être derrière ... Humpf, et dire que j'accusais Kazy d'être vulgaire ...). Ambre va effectivement passer du mauvais côté, d'ailleurs Kazy m'a fait lire ledit passage hier, et c'est fendard ! Sinon la wishball, son principe est on ne peut plus clair : t'as le droit à trois voeux, d'où son nom, et ils se réaliseront. Donc elle a souhaité savoir qui était le traître (oui bon là du coup tout le monde le sait, bonjour la discrétion Kazy, t'as pas honte de décrire toute leur vie et de la foutre sur le net ? Garce dépravée !), puis de pouvoir venger sa soeur (mwaaaaaarf moi j'ai lu moi j'ai lu moi j'ai lu). Quant au troisième voeu, vous verrez plus tard, c'est mimi. Enfin moi je trouve, mais je suis tordue.

**Melimelusine **sache que Kazy t'en veut énormément d'avoir bâclé une review soi disant pour un insipide contrôle de maths. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je fais les RAR elle était absolument dégoûtée et refusait de te parler. Bon toi non plus tu n'avais rien vu venir pour Drodle Casanova (rapport à Sinistra, gniark) et tu veux savoir si Lily, Ambre, James et Sirius vont s'en sortir ? Question rhétorique je pense, vu que de toute façon on connaît leur avenir, tu te doutes bien qu'ils ne vont pas crever aussi connement. Passons.

Toi aussi **Kamala1 **tu as pitié du pauvre Sirichou d'amour qui se retrouve sans petite copine. Si ça peut te consoler, dis-toi qu'en fait ce n'était qu'une passade ou bien qu'il est gay. Choisis plus exotique, si tu veux (mais là je me refuse à faire des descriptions) ... Tu te plains également du cliffhanger, cf ce que j'ai dit plus haut à chépluki ... C'est pô fini de ce côté ... Sinon j'aime bien ta question : si Sirius et Ambre vont quand finir par s'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! ... intense réfléxion Mwaaahahahahahahahahhaarffffffff (gros éclat de rire) Euh j'ai pas le droit de faire des spoilers, à part ça ... Et entraîne toi un peu pour le (pussy in boots eyes) c'est pô très convaincant.

**Hedwige93 **n'a pas non plus l'air d'aimer la traîtrutitude de Quéo, mais l'auteur est Dieu après Moi et fait donc ce qu'elle veut. Allez, moi je te soutiens Kazy, même si tu n'es qu'une garce dépravée. Bon j'espère que tu n'es pas morte en patientant pour la suite, parce que, quand même, il se passe encore des choses intéressantes après ...

**Didi **est une grande fan de Rogue (tu sais Kazy, le père qui n'est pas le père de qui-tu-sais ?) et veut savoir si on le verra plus à l'avenir. Bah t'as dû louper un truc Didi, parce que la fic touche à sa fin donc l'avenir ne s'étend pas vraiment comme un champ du possible infini. Mais Kazy lui a réservé de bons moments, dont une scène que personnellement j'adore, parce que je trouve qu'elle écrit très bien Rogue jeune.

Bla bla bla **Mélusine **bla bla bla encore une qui s'énerve à cause du cliffhanger ... Maître du suspens machin (on te confond avec Hitchcock, hey !) Encore une qui pense que Dumbly va arriver à temps ... Pauvre gars, on ne pourrait pas lui foutre un peu la paix ? Tout le monde compte tout le temps sur lui, ça doit être rasoir à la fin ... Donc effectivement, Voldemort n'a jamais possédé Electre, et la réponse à ta question se trouve dans le chapitre ci-dessus. Après Terminator, Dessinator (rires), si ça se trouve Quéo va finir Gouverneur de Californie. Mais je m'égare.

**Puce **prétend qu'elle le savait (je ne vois absolument pas de quoi elle parle, air innocent) et rajoute qu'elle n'a pas le temps et qu'elle a posté une fic. Tu sais, quitte à faire ta pub, précise au moins de quelle fic il s'agit ! Pf, faut tout leur apprendre aux jeunes, aucun opportunisme, c'est décevant.

**History **trouve l'identité des deux traîtres originale (alibi pour masquer qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir) : et oui, Quéo et Drodle sont un peu les Starsky et Hutch des Mangemorts ! Quant au titre de la fic, Entre Ombre et Lumière, figure-toi qui c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, il y a fort longtemps de cela maintenant ! Cela dit, j'ai oublié la façon dont il m'est venu. Mais effectivement, c'était pour illustrer le trip "côté obscur de la force" qui tente les personnages. Voilà.

**Violette **t'as écrit un long mail dans lequel elle s'insurge du fait qu'Ambre n'ait à peu près rien à foutre que Sirius l'aime. Bon, ce n'est pas ça, mais je pense voix de gourou new age qu'Ambre n'a jamais été en phase avec ses sentiments pour Sirius (en gros elle est chieuse) et il ne faut pas oublier que la "mort" d'Electre l'a détruite et rongée de l'intérieur. Peu importe ses sentiments pour lui, il n'est plus envisageable pour elle de sortir avec Sirius de toute façon. Bon, cela dit, je ne suis pas l'auteur, c'est mon interprétation éclairée par le fait que je connais toute l'histoire ! Concernant les souhaits de la wishball, je répète : le premier c'était pour savoir qui était le traître, le deuxième pour pouvoir venger Electre. Quant au troisième, il n'a malheureusement pour toi car tu aimes ce couple, rien à voir avec Sirius ! L'histoire des doubles, bon ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire d'autre dimension, t'en fais pas, on n'est pas dans Sliders ici ! La réponse était dans le chapitre ci-dessus. Sinon, Ambre ne pensait sans doute pas que Drodle avait tué sa soeur, mais comprenant qu'il était un Mangemort, elle devait penser qu'il pourrait savoir qui l'a fait ... Ca et le fait qu'elle soit stupide expliquent qu'elle se soit jetée dans la gueule du loup. Bon sinon toi aussi la fin tu la trouves sadique, comme tout le monde (pourtant c'est marrant les cliffhangers !), ta théorie sur Quéo un Auror envoyé pour protéger James était intéressante mais fausse comme tu as pu le constater. Quéo est _vraiment _un méchant. Désolée de briser tes illusions. Sinon pour tes questions sur le chapitre précédent : Lily n'a pas envoyé de cadeau à James car elle ne veut pas admettre qu'elle a follement envie d'être la future mère de ses enfants, la façon dont on différencie les doubles des vrais est expliquée dans ce chapitre 34 (c'est commode), les doubles n'ont jamais croisé les vrais car Starsky et Hutch ... Euh les traîtres, surveillaient toujours les déplacements des vrais, tout simplement ! Quant à Electre, ce n'était pas vraiment elle, mais de toute façon elle était frappadingue naturellement ...

**Gaffiote **nous fait part de ses amours avec les dictaphones et visiblement elle est complètement folle. Cela dit, ce sont les gens fous qui rendent l'humanité intéressante, alors ne l'en blâmons pas. Notons que la relation d'amour contrariée de Sirius et son dictaphone m'a fait moi-même rire ineffablement, preuve que cette idée était géniale ! Encore une qui ne s'est jamais fiée à Quéo ... C'est bien beau de le dire maintenant, mais personne n'a pensé à les prévenir, les pauvres personnages d'EOEL ! Pf ... S'ensuit toutes sortes d'élucubrations sur la vie de Dame Gaffiote, n'ayant pas vraiment de lien avec la fic, mais qui sont plutôt drôles à lire ... Dis, il faut débourser combien pour te voir déguisée en père noël ? Hein ? Ah et sinon, je vois que tu adores Caligula de MON Camus, et pour cela tu as mon respect à vie. C'est pas beau, ça, d'être dans les petits papiers de Dieu ? Bref ... Intéressante review. Non vraiment, je suis sincère. Très original, ai beaucoup ri. Je te décerne l'Award de la Meilleure Revieweuse catégorie "Fic de Kazy". On t'applaudit bien fort !

Waw **Polly**, tu es supeeeeeeerbe (fais pas attention c'est dans un sketch des Nuls ... Bref) ! Bref Polly a dévoré la fic en quelques jours et c'est sa préférée (Kazy est toute rouge et se prosterne humblement à tes pieds) Je vois que tu as adoré le chapitre sur Remus et son père, et bien figure-toi que c'est également mon préféré. Tu es donc une femme de goût, Polly, c'est bien ça, très bien ! Bon sinon les erreurs ... Je m'insurge, James était Poursuiveur ! Mais on s'en fout, tout le monde en fait, ce n'est pas grave ... Pour répondre à ta question, Electre n'a pas déteint sur Kazy. Kazy était une garce dépravée bien avant de commencer cette fic. Alors l'un dans l'autre ... C'est mignon que tu aies noté que tu étais la 394è revieweuse ... Ca aurait été plus cool d'être la 400è mais on t'en veut pas. Ah et puis tu remercies Ange et Camille pour avoir testé, et au nom de Camille et moi-même (voui Ange c'est moi, un nom paradisiaaaaaaaaaque) merci de reconnaître enfin notre talent, et notre diligence afin de faire cette fic une merveille, une perle, une beauté, une pureté. Bon, ça a foiré, mais on a essayé très fort.

**Elviera**, enfin, a pris la fic en cours de route et a beaucoup aimé (dommage, j'aurais bien aimé répondre à un reviewer qui t'aurait traitée de tarte, Kazy, pour changer). Elle te félicite pour les prénoms des persos et les associations à leurs caractères, et souligne ton travail de recherche mais je m'en vais de suite casser le compliment : en fait elle a juste regardé vite fait sur le net, cette grosse paresseuse ! (mwaaaaaaarf) Sinon, effectivement, elle a une sacrée imagination (tu vois je ne te retire pas même ça !) et pour te répondre, avant de commencer l'histoire, elle avait les grandes lignes et un synopsis qu'elle n'a quasiment pas suivi puisqu'au fil de l'écriture de nouvelles idées se sont ajustées à celles de départ, et ainsi de suite. Donc c'était à moitié préparé, à moitié free style. Si je peux te donner un conseil Elviera, vu que moi aussi j'écris des fics, il te sufit de te laisser porter par l'écriture, et tu verras tout découle naturellement du moment que tu as une bonne idée de départ. Un elfe et un vampire, ça laisse présager de bonnes choses, mais c'est un peu juste. Fouille un peu et lance-toi, tu vas voir, ça devient vite très naturel ! Ah et concernant la mère de Lily, je ne crois pas qu'à un moment quelconque des Tomes HP JKR précise à quel moment elle est morte, donc pour moi ça ne gène pas dans l'histoire ... De toute façon, c'est du point de détail ...

BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! (regarde sa montre) Et trois heures plus tard, ai fini. Moi qui me plaignais de ne pas avoir beaucoup de reviews, je retire ! Parce que les reviews, c'est bien à lire, mais pour y répondre c'est ... Euh ... Laborieux. Bon, finalement, je me déçois moi-même, je pensais que je serais plus vache avec Kazy, que je casserais tout le monde, que j'inviterais Julia Lance (JULIAAAAAAAAAA POWAAAAAAAAAAA) ou encore Christian Troy, mais finalement c'est trop long et fatiguant. Alors on va laisser ça comme ça. Désolée d'avance pour tous ceux qui voulaient que la plume délicate et doigtée de Kazy leur réponde, mais c'est une sale flemmarde ! Hé hé hé, de toute façon, ça ne risque pas de se reproduire de sitôt ! Bref, adieu à tous et bonne fin de fic !

_Bon, si la façon de répondre aux reviews de Dieu vous a plue, peut-être que je la laisserai me casser encore un peu… Quelques petits mots : Gaffiotte, le coup du dictaphone, je l'ai fait avec ma meilleure amie en 4ème. Elle l'avait emmené, et comme on ne faisait rien en cours d'Histoire à part faire chier la prof, on a voulu immortaliser ces moments-là. C'était très distrayant. J'entends encore Clémence chanter Hakuna Matata … (soupir). Sinon, quoique dise Dieu, je vous remercie tous profondément pour vos reviews, qui m'ont toutes touchées. ET PUIS CHUIS PAS VULGAIRE D'ABORD PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !_

_Bisous à tous, et à la prochaine !_

_Kazy._

* * *

**Preview chapitre 35**

Quand tout s'éclaire, quand tout s'explique, quand c'est la fin d'une dure période, et qu'une autre va commencer…

**Chapitre 35 : Le secret de Malice. POV Lily.**


	35. Le Secret de Malice

**Disclaimer** : Joanne ? Yes ? Will you be able to give me everything you own about Harry Potter, and all you win with that please ? To be very, very vulgar : fuck, dear. I knew it...

**Protection parentale** : G je crois

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont dix sept ans, Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, et acquiert de plus en plus de pouvoir. A Poudlard, la plupart des Septième Année ont fait leur choix. Sera-t-il seulement le bon ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Quéo et Drodle sont des traîtres, et retiennent Sirius, Ambre, Lily et James prisonnier. Ils apprennent que, avec l'aide de Drug, ils sont à l'origine de tous les problèmes de l'année passée, et agissent sur ordre de Voldemort. Lily parvient, grâce à James, à s'enfuir, et va prévenir les autres. Elle rencontre Malice, et lui demande de l'aide. Alors Malice décide de l'emmener voir son père…

**Note de Wam** : Comme toujours, merci plus que jamais à Ange pour avoir testé ce chapitre. Ensuite, comme je vous avais promis un bonus, je voulais savoir si un « making-of » de la fic vous intéresserait ? J'attends vos réponses. Enfin, j'ai posé le dernier point à Entre Ombre et Lumière la semaine dernière. La fic est donc bel et bien terminée. Ça m'a fait très, très étrange de ne pas avoir à ouvrir une nouvelle page Word pour continuer un chapitre. En tout cas, je vous remercie tous de lire ma fic, c'est très important pour moi. Excellente lecture !

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 35 : Le Secret de Malice

« Ton père ? » répéta stupidement Lily.

Du peu que Sirius lui avait dit, son père était mort quelques années auparavant. De plus, personne ne s'appelait Whitehorn à Poudlard. Certes, il y avait le fabricant de balais, mais Sirius lui avait certifié qu'il n'était pas son père. Et que ferais un fabricant de balais dans une Ecole de Sorcellerie privée de son directeur ? Son directeur ! Dumbledore ! Il fallait prévenir Dumbledore.

« Oui. »

Lily s'arrêta.

« Et si je n'ai pas envie de te suivre ? »

« Tu me suivras quand même. » cracha Malice en toisant littéralement Lily.

Celle-ci fut étonnée du regard de la jeune fille. Il était… Effrayant. Noir. Vide. Profond. Sans fond. Comme une abysse infinie, comme un abîme vide, glacial, terrifiant, tétanisant. Lily recula. Le regard de Malice, de cette petite fille mignonne comme tout l'effrayait. Elle recula encore. Malice eut un sourire cruel.

« Qui es-tu ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Malice pétrifia _littéralement_ Lily du regard. Elle ne pouvait véritablement plus bouger.

« La Mort est pétrifiante. » fit Malice, alors que sa pupille semblait se dilater petit à petit.

Lily eut envie de hurler, mais elle ne parvint même pas à ouvrir la bouche. Soudainement, elle se sentit tractée en avant. Malice ne la touchait pas, pourtant elle avançait, comme si elle était sous son contrôle, mais sans sentir qu'elle bougeait, et sans sentir d'obligation. Elle savait simplement qu'elle avançait. Lily reconnut alors le couloir où elle était, et eut envie de pleurer. Elle se croyait dans un cauchemar, dans ceux l'où on retombe toujours au même endroit, quoiqu'on fasse. Comme un labyrinthe interminable qui, où qu'on aille, mène au même endroit, à la même allée, au même cul de sac. De ces cauchemars où l'on croit devenir fou, où l'on hurle et pleure à la fois, où l'on est tant frustré qu'on a envie de se faire mal, et que, même si on sait ou qu'on a conscience d'être en train de dormir, on n'arrive pas à se réveiller.

Lily faisait souvent ce genre de cauchemars. Et elle avait la mauvaise impression qu'il devenait réalité. C'était quelque chose d'insupportable. Lily avait envie de hurler, de frapper, de faire n'importe quoi qui puisse la défouler. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle.

Puis elle arriva devant la porte de Drodle. Des larmes de rage pure franchirent la barrière que s'était dressée Lily, par fierté. Elle se détesta de céder à cette pression. Elle se sentait incapable de contrôler ses émotions. Faible. Nulle. En colère. Contre elle, contre Drodle, contre Malice, contre Quéo, contre Ambre qui avait cru malin d'aller se frotter à un professeur Mangemort, qui lui avait caché qu'elle avait revu Electre, Ambre qui était devenue cette inconnue. Ambre qu'elle avait perdue.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela Malice. « Je suis là ! »

La porte du bureau de Drodle s'ouvrit, et laissa sortir Quéo, un air vainqueur clairement affiché au visage. Il ne descendit pas les escaliers, se contentant de sortir sa baguette, de la libérer du sort de la petite fille à qui il adressa un sourire. Mais ce que Quéo n'avait certainement pas imaginé, c'était que Lily était dans une rage telle qu'elle se sentait de faire n'importe quoi. Elle se sentait tellement humiliée, et frustrée de colère qu'elle se jeta immédiatement sur Malice, la renversant, et lui donna un coup de poing si violent qu'elle sentit la tête de la petite fille devenir molle immédiatement.

Elle ne put porter d'autre coup, malgré sa main déjà redressée, car Quéo avait réagit assez vite, et commençait à prononcer le sort de Mort. Heureusement, Drodle réagit plutôt et la stupéfixa. Il attrapa Lily, alors que Quéo se jetait sur Malice. Puis Lily se réveilla, assise sur une chaise. Elle remarqua que Drodle et Quéo se disputaient violemment, Malice étendue sur le bureau.

« MAIS T'ES PAS MALADE ! LA TUER ! PAS DE MORTS ! »

« ELLE ALLAIT… »

« Edwards, ne m'oblige pas à… »

« La ferme Trevor ! Tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner ! Surtout toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » marmonna Lily, dans les vapes.

« C'est à toi de nous le dire ! » s'exclama la voix rauque de Sirius.

Il dardait sur Malice un regard inquiet. Lily le fusilla du regard, et observa ses camarades. Sirius et Ambre semblaient plus fatigués, et plus las, alors que James avait une partie du visage recouverte de sang, et que l'un de ses bras prenait un angle inquiétant. On voyait même un bout d'os sortir. Lily écarquilla les yeux, mais James lui sourit.

« Ca va, t'inquiète pas. C'est juste impressionnant. Que s'est-il passé Lily ? »

Il avait les deux mains solidement liées l'une à l'autre, recouvertes d'un sac. Apparemment, ils avaient compris comment il avait réussi à attraper les baguettes. De son côté, Malice ne bougeait pas.

« Et vous ? Tu n'as pas… ? Oh mon Dieu je m'en veux tellement ! »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai jamais senti cette gamine. Trop pure, trop mignonne pour être honnête. » grommela la voix dure et frigide d'Ambre. « Je l'ai toujours dit. Et puis Malice ! Malice ! » minauda-t-elle.

« Je doute qu'elle s'appelle Malice Whitehorn. »

« Bon sang Lily ! » s'énerva Sirius.

« Elle est la fille de Quéo, si j'ai bien compris. »

« QUOI ? » hurlèrent les trois autres.

« Mais c'est impossible ! » claqua Sirius. « Son père est mort ! »

« Et la fille de Quéo est morte ! » renchérit James.

« Elle ne lui ressemble pas. » grommela Ambre.

Lily soupira.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'emmenait voir son père. C'est ou Drodle ou Quéo. Et j'ai cru entendre Quéo m'envoyer le sort de Mort quand j'ai frappé Malice. »

« Ouais. D'ailleurs tu l'as sacrément amochée ! » jubila Ambre.

« Comment as-tu fait pour te faire prendre ? »

Lily leur raconta tout, pendant que Quéo et Drodle continuait à se hurler des injures, et des horreurs. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment s'entendre. Puis, alors qu'elle leur expliquait comment Malice revenait, Quéo entra, rageur dans la pièce, se dirigea vers Lily, et lui colla une gifle à lui en décoller la tête. Elle eut tellement mal qu'elle sentait la marque de ses doigts sur sa joue, et ses cheveux lui coller au visage à cause des larmes.

« Elle mourra, Trevor. » murmura-t-il, dardant Lily d'un regard fou et décidé. « Elle, elle mourra. De toute façon, tu connais mon amour pour les tragédies. Le couple mythique mourra ensemble. Mais laisse-moi l'assassiner de mes propres mains. Le Maître me pardonnera. »

Drodle soupira, résigné.

« Comme tu préfères. »

« Lequel de vous deux est mort ? » demanda Sirius.

« De quoi parlez-vous, Black ? » demanda Quéo.

« LEQUEL DE VOUS DEUX EST MORT ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Un sort de Doloris le calma légèrement. Mais il semblait tellement en colère que c'était comme s'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Quéo le toisa.

« Nous avons entendu Mc Gonagall dire que votre fille était morte. Et Malice m'a avoué que son père était décédé. Vous êtes tous les deux morts ? »

Un sourire fendit l'ignoble visage de Quéo. Sa cicatrice à peine refermée se rouvrit légèrement. Lily ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Elle aurait dû être habituée, mais elle ne s'y faisait pas. Elle eut une pensée pour Peter qui ne supportait pas le sang, et essaya d'imaginer son état s'il les voyait à ce moment. Elle eut envie de rire, ce qui la rassura. Elle avait eu peur de ne plus savoir comment on faisait. Pourtant, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça que tous les évènements s'étaient précipités.

« Non. »

« Elle, elle est morte, par contre. » ricana Ambre, d'un rire cruel et sadique qui effraya Lily. « C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas voir son aura magique ! Bien sûr. Ou les Moldus, ou les morts. Elle ne pouvait pas la cacher, puisqu'elle n'en avait plus. »

Quéo la regarda d'un air froid, alors que Drodle s'agitait nerveusement. Lily n'aimait pas ça. Tout à l'heure, il était joyeux et presque sadique, prenant un véritable plaisir à voir ses élèves se disputer, se déchirer et tenter de comprendre. Mais maintenant il regardait Quéo avait crainte. Pire : avec effroi. Comme s'il se sentait incapable de le contrôler. La situation dérapait. Lily eut un sourire rassuré. Tout n'était pas perdu. Ils pouvaient encore s'en sortir.

« Vous semblez vous y connaître, en morts. »

« Moi aussi j'ai essayé de ressusciter quelqu'un que j'aimais, Professeur. »

« Je l'ai fait à votre place. »

« Ce n'est pas un Dessin. » intervint Lily. « J'arrivais parfaitement à voir ses contours. Et même avec toute la poudre de Perlimpinpin du monde vous ne pourriez pas réussir à la rendre réelle tout le temps. »

« Malice n'est pas un Dessin, en effet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a ramenée à la vie, moyennant notre alliance. Je l'ai rejoint, et je lui ai juré ma plus grande fidélité s'il m'accordait le droit de ranimer ma fille. A mon plus grand étonnement, il l'a fait. »

« Ce n'est qu'un pantin. Un mort est un pantin dans les mains de celui qui l'a ranimé. » s'amusa Ambre. « Vous vous êtes fait avoir. »

Drodle leva les yeux au ciel d'énervement, et se rapprocha légèrement de Quéo, sa baguette prête. Il fixait l'homme avec détermination.

« Vous n'avez pas d'enfant Daray. Vous sauriez sinon. »

« Personnellement, ma mère ne se serait jamais abaissée à ça. Elle aurait même plutôt tendance à idolâtrer la personne – ou la chose comme dans le cas de mon père – qui l'aurait sauvée d'un vilain canard en le tuant ! » plaisanta Sirius, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

« Elle a une sœur, Lexane. » dit James. « C'est votre fille ? »

Quéo grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Mêlez-vous de vos oignons ». Il refusa de répondre, et Malice se réveilla à cet instant. Elle remua la tête lentement, émit quelques sons plaintifs, quelques gémissements douloureux, et se redressa peu à peu. Quéo se précipita vers sa fille, et lui attrapa la main. Drodle regardait la scène avec le plus grand des mépris. Une discussion silencieuse s'engagea entre le père et la fille, qui ne troubla étrangement aucunement le silence lourd qui pesait dans le bureau.

« Loin de moi l'idée de briser cette réunion de famille, mais nous avons une mission, Edwards. Et puis de toute façon, que veux-tu qui lui arrive ! Elle est déjà morte ! »

Quéo, qui s'était adoucit en voyant le réveil de sa fille, se retourna brutalement, et se rua sur Drodle, le plaquant sauvagement contre une étagère qui se céda sous le coup. Drodle suffoquait sous la prise de Quéo, et Malice regardait silencieusement la scène. Elle fixait son père avec douceur et tendresse. Lentement, sa poigne se défit, et Drodle retoucha terre, gardant la main sur son cou. Il partagea un regard avec l'enfant, et leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'emmène Potter. » tonna-t-il.

« NON ! » hurlèrent Lily et Sirius.

Ambre regardait Malice et Quéo avait un sourire cruel et fou qui inquiétait énormément Lily. Avec mépris, mais envie. Avec dédain, mais jalousie. Lily se prit à prier pour que tout se passe bien. Mieux.

Drodle se moquait totalement des supplications. Lily savait qu'il avait déjà tué, et des enfants bien plus jeunes qu'eux. Qu'il vivait avec ça. Et que ce ne serait pas des cris en plus qui perturberaient encore son âme. D'un coup de baguette, il stupéfixa James, et le délia. Lily et Sirius se mirent à tirer sur leurs liens invisibles, criant, hurlant, tempêtant, crachant, pleurant. Mais ils ne réussirent à avoir rien d'autre qu'un sourire cruel et amusé. Lily retrouvait le vrai Drodle. L'ordure finie qui allait tuer James. L'ordure finie qu'elle tuerait s'il faisait le moindre mal à James.

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, il décolla et alla se fracasser le dos contre une autre étagère. Lily, Sirius, Quéo et Malice tournèrent le regard vers la porte. Seule Ambre ne bougeait pas, le regard fixé, obnubilé par Malice.

Puis soudain il parut.

Dumbledore.

Ecrasant de puissance, il passa la porte, et entra dans la pièce avec un air dur que Lily ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle comprit pourquoi Voldemort avait peur de lui. Il semblait si en colère – lui habituellement si pétillant de malice (quoique Lily eut un gros problème avec le mot malice) – si puissant, si fort que Lily se sentit minuscule face à lui. Plus minuscule que d'habitude.

« Minerva, allez chercher Potter s'il vous plaît. »

Mc Gonagall surgit alors, et se rua vers James tandis que Quéo se redressait. Lily remarqua pour la première fois qu'il était immense. Malice regardait Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé. Elle ricana silencieusement. Quéo sortit sa baguette, mais Dumbledore fut plus puissant. Il le repoussa immédiatement. Quéo bougea lentement, et alla se placer devant Sirius, Lily, et Ambre. Lily vit le sourire las de Dumbledore.

« Pensez-vous réellement que ça va marcher, Edwards ? »

« Vous ne leur ferez pas de mal, et vous connaissez mon agilité. »

« C'était très ingénieux, pour votre fille. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle et vous… »

« C'est bien là le problème avec vous, Dumbledore. Vous ne remarquez rien. Ou jamais à temps. »

« On tire toujours une leçon de ses erreurs. Je vous remercie, j'essayerai de changer cela, à partir de maintenant. »

« Vous allez me tuer ? »

« Si vous ne m'en laissez pas le choix. »

« Pas devant ma fille. » supplia Quéo.

« Votre fille est morte, Edwards. » souffla Dumbledore avec tristesse. « Ce n'est qu'un corps avec lequel joue allègrement Voldemort. Il s'y donne à cœur joie, croyez-moi. »

« NOOOOON ! » hurla Quéo en se jetant sur Dumbledore.

Le geste fut si rapide que Mc Gonagall n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement. Lily eut le simple réflexe de crier « attention ! » à Dumbledore. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Dumbledore disparut une seconde, et reparut une seconde plus tard. Lily écarquilla les yeux : on ne pouvait pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard ! Comment avait-il fait ? Une plume rouge et or glissa sur le sol. Lily la regarda. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Dumbledore stupéfixa Quéo en un instant – comme si c'était aussi simple que réciter l'alphabet – puis se tourna vers Malice sans attendre un instant. Il leva sa baguette et la regarda comme il aurait regardé un adulte, nullement attendri par le regard de biche que lui jouait la fillette.

« Libère-la, Tom. »

« Vous aimeriez bien, hein ? Vieux fou. »

« Elle est mieux en paix. Libère-la. »

« Que savez-vous de la Mort, Dumbledore ? »

« Qu'elle vaut mieux que ce que tu lui fais vivre. La Mort n'est pas une fin, en soi. J'en suis sûr, et c'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis des années. »

« La Mort n'est que pour les faibles, pour les hommes, les vulgaires humains qui se satisfont de leur misérable et courte existence. Je suis plus qu'un homme, vous le savez parfaitement. »

Dumbledore allait répondre lorsque Wilkes apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il poussa un juron, et regarda la scène avec étonnement. Puis il remarqua Malice, avec Dumbledore, qui s'étaient tous les deux tus. Elle le regarda et esquissa un rictus.

« La réunion des traîtres. » cracha-t-elle.

« Jedusor. » grommela Wilkes.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Tom ? Jedusor ? Mais qui avait pris possession de Malice ? Ne devait-ce pas être Voldemort ? Que se passait-il, alors ? Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il lui manquait juste une ou deux pièces du puzzle pour tout comprendre. C'était très frustrant. Pourtant, elle observait, à l'instar de Sirius et d'Ambre, la scène avec le plus grand intérêt.

« Avoue-toi vaincu, Tom. Tu as perdu cette bataille. »

« Mais pas la guerre. »

« Pas pour le moment. » répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

« Vous ne doutez de rien. Déjà à Poudlard vous aviez la prétention de croire que je ne trouverai pas le moyen de faire ce que je voulais. »

« Et déjà à Poudlard tu avais la prétention de te croire supérieur aux autres. Mais ne parlons pas du passé. »

« Non. Vous avez raison. Parlons de l'avenir. Et du nom de Potter. Celui qui sera bientôt inscrit sur la longue liste des familles éteintes. »

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'effaça, alors que Lily se tétanisa et que Sirius recula, comme en état de choc. Dumbledore se tourna vers Mc Gonagall, qui hocha la tête. Elle reposa le corps de James sur le bureau dans l'exacte position de celle de Malice moins d'un quart d'heure auparavant, et courut en-dehors de la pièce. Wilkes, quant à lui, empoigna le col de Malice (ou Tom ? Ou Tom dans le corps de Malice ? Lily ne comprenait plus grand chose), et la souleva dans les airs. Celle-ci le toisa.

« Je t'ai toujours méprisé, Gerhardt. Aucun cran. Aucune classe. Amoureux d'une traînée de Gryffondor. Que faisais-tu à Serpentard ? Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire Poufsouffle. Ton fils, lui, vaut bien mieux que toi. Fait bien mieux que toi. »

Les pupilles de Wilkes se dilatèrent, en même temps que ses narines, et une violence incroyable l'atteint. Il s'apprêtait à jeter le corps de la fillette à travers la pièce mais la main apaisante de Dumbledore l'en empêcha.

« Une dernière chose, Tom. Tu ne nous fais pas peur. Tu peux toujours essayer de terrifier les gens, sache que tu n'as pas le pouvoir que tu prétends avoir. Et que de quelque façon qu'il faille, nous nous dresserons toujours sur ta route. »

Malice eut un ricanement qui se transforma en fou-rire. Lily frissonna. C'était d'autant plus terrifiant que c'était exactement le rire cristallin et enfantin de Malice. Le même rire adorable qu'elle appréciait entendre auparavant. Dumbledore et Wilkes, eux, fixaient l'enfant avec la même dureté, et le même sérieux. Finalement, Malice se calma.

« Le travail est déjà entamé, Dumbledore. Mes pions sont placés sur l'échiquier. Ils n'ont plus qu'à bouger. Et croyez-moi, votre roi est bientôt bloqué. Plus qu'un pion. Un simple pion, et s'en est fini. »

« Et le tien est tellement présomptueux qu'il oublie de se défendre. Tu oublies toujours de te défendre. »

Le regard de Malice devint de plus en plus noir, ses pupilles avalant tout l'iris, et engloutissant peu à peu le blanc. Lily frissonna. Mais Wilkes ne bougea pas plus que Dumbledore. Puis, sortant d'un long râle, Malice sourit.

« On apprend toujours de ses erreurs. »

Puis soudainement son corps devint mou et pendouilla piteusement au bras dur de Wilkes. Celui-ci lâcha le cadavre de l'enfant par terre, alors que Dumbledore lui lançait un regard mécontent. Wilkes haussa les épaules, regarda le corps de James sur le bureau, libéra les trois adolescents silencieux d'un sort, et regarda à nouveau James. Lily observa son professeur de Potions avec tristesse. Etait-il vraiment amoureux de Caitlin Potter ? Aurait-il vraiment voulu que James soit son fils plutôt que celui de Harry ? Comment James réagirait-il ! Wilkes croisa le regard de Lily. Il la foudroya des yeux, et finalement partit.

* * *

Une migraine abominable lui fracassait la tête. Il porta la main à son front, dans l'espoir stupide de calmer la douleur, mais cela n'eut évidemment aucun résultat. Il n'osa même pas ouvrir les yeux. Il pensa à plaquer ses deux mains sur son crâne, mais si la gauche pouvait bouger, la droite était dans un cocon doux et chaud qui ne lui donnait aucune envie de se dégager. Et de toute façon un bandage serré l'empêchait de plier le bras. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et remarqua du roux foncé étalé partout sur ses couvertures blanches. James sourit. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, et comprit qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Tout s'était donc bien fini. Lily avait l'air de bien aller. Où étaient Sirius, Remus et Peter ? Et Daray ? Et Quéo, Malice, Drodle ? Que s'était-il passé, par Merlin ! 

Il remua légèrement, et vit Lily bouger également. Elle releva lentement la tête, les yeux difficilement ouverts, et remarqua que James était réveillé. Elle lui offrit un joli sourire, rassuré et heureux.

« Tu vas bien ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Mal au crâne, mais ça va. J'ai vécu pire ! » s'entendit-il dire d'une voix éraillée.

Lily sourit.

« Sirius dort de l'autre côté. Remus et Peter doivent être encore dans la salle commune. Il est… » dit-elle en regardant l'horloge de l'infirmerie. « … six heures et demi du matin, ils passeront certainement dans une ou deux heures. D'ici-là tu peux te rendormir. »

« Daray ? »

Lily haussa les épaules.

« J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à ses côtés. Elle ne se réveillera pas avant une journée, d'après Pomfresh. La… Le Dessin d'Electre, et les nouvelles qu'elle a apprises lui ont fait un sacré choc. »

« Tu m'étonnes. Et Quéo, Malice et Drodle ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Lily lâcha sa main, et frotta ses yeux. Il fut surpris d'avoir soudainement froid à la main, et la remua un peu pour la réchauffer.

« Drodle t'a stupéfixé, et s'apprêtait à t'envoyer chez tonton Voldemort lorsque Dumbledore est arrivé. »

« Sur son blanc destrier ? » ricana James.

Lily soupira d'agacement. James sentit que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer aux blasés. Surtout qu'à dix-sept ans, ça faisait véritablement présomptueux. De toute façon, Lily reprenait son explication.

« Il a stupéfixé Drodle, et a parlé un peu de Malice avec Quéo. Puis il a disparu, est reparu, et a stupéfixé Quéo. Il a eu une drôle de discussion avec Malice, et Malice est… Morte. Vraiment morte, tu vois ? C'était son… Cadavre. On a vécu avec un cadavre pendant des mois. »

« Ouais. Je vis avec un loup-garou et une harpie depuis sept ans ! »

Lily eut un sourire cynique.

« Quand on a été libérés, Ambre a cédé. Elle est devenue folle, elle s'est mise à hurler. Elle s'est jetée sur Quéo, et l'a frappé… C'était abominable. Elle l'a insulté de la pire espèce, et a promis le meurtre de son père et de l'assassin de sa sœur. Finalement, Dumbledore a dû la stupéfixer. Ils nous a emmenés à l'infirmerie. Sirius avait un sacré choc. Il n'a pas dit un mot pendant le trajet. Mc Gonagall le fixait avec un air effaré. Je crois même qu'elle avait envie qu'il la fasse enrager, histoire de la rassurer. »

James eut un sourire. Sirius avait vraiment dû avoir un choc en apprenant qu'il ne sortait pas avec Ambre. De toute façon, toute cette histoire était un véritable choc.

« Ils sont à Azkaban ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Nous avons des preuves conséquentes : Sirius a enregistré toute la scène grâce à son dictaphone. Il l'avait sur lui quand il… Enfin, tu vois quoi. Ils seront sûrement condamnés au baiser du Détraqueur. » répondit Lily en frissonnant. « Avec tous les aveux qu'ils ont faits ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il posait autant de questions ! »

James hocha la tête. Il la regarda, et remarqua que sa joue était guérie. Elle n'avait plus qu'une bande sur son bras. Il fut rassuré.

« Tu n'as rien eu ? »

Lily secoua la tête.

« Non. En fait, depuis hier, il paraît que je suis en état de choc. J'étais sensée dormir à l'infirmerie, mais je ne me sentais pas malade. Du coup, j'ai veillé sur Ambre une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais elle dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, contrairement à Sirius. Lorsque j'ai réussi à le calmer, je suis venue te voir. Tu marmonnais des trucs à inintelligible voix dans ton sommeil. Je me suis endormie vers quatre heures, je crois. »

James hocha la tête.

« Sale histoire, tout ça. Pourquoi Quéo a-t-il fait ça a sa fille ? Si je mourais, même dans d'atroces souffrances, je préfèrerais rester mort plutôt que d'être utilisé comme ça, tel un pantin. »

Lily soupira, et reprit une grande bouffée lentement.

« Il s'est passé un truc bizarre. Malice… Elle était… Avait l'air… Possédée. Tu vois ? Quelqu'un parlait avec sa voix, et j'étais persuadée que c'était Malice, mais Wilkes et Dumbledore l'appelaient Tom, et Jedusor. »

« Tom Jedusor ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais si Voldemort l'a ramenée à la vie, alors comment se fait-il qu'ils aient parlé à un Tom ? »

« Parce que le véritable nom de Lord Voldemort est Tom Elvis Jedusor. » répondit la voix calme de Dumbledore derrière eux.

Lily se retourna, alors que James se contentait de lever les yeux vers lui. Dumbledore s'approcha.

« Je venais simplement voir comment vous alliez. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un de debout à une heure aussi tôt. »

Lily baissa la tête en rougissant.

« Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre courage. Certes, votre prétention a failli avoir raison de vous, mais malgré tout, je suis admiratif devant votre bravoure. »

« Ambre et Sirius étaient déjà partis se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Si nous avions été plus intelligents, nous aurions compris que Quéo était un traître ! »

« Oh non, miss Evans. Vous n'auriez pas deviné. Rien ne le laissait penser. Il semblait prendre à cœur votre éducation, et je ne l'ai jamais vu en présence de sa fille. Enfin… Feue sa fille. Pauvre homme. »

« Ouais. Pauvre homme ! On voit qu'il n'a pas failli vous tuer ! » grommela James.

« Je crois que vous êtes en droit de connaître certains petits détails. M. Black a fait quelques recherches, si j'ai bien compris, sur votre camarade. Il y a un Whitehorn au Pays de Galles. Et de fait, il est mort. Tout comme Lexane Whitehorn, sa fille, et sa femme Carolyn Whitehorn, née Quéo. Sa femme était la sœur d'Edwards Quéo. Malice Whitehorn, elle, était la fille de Quéo, éduquée par son oncle, qu'elle appelait « papa » pour les raisons que vous comprendrez. Le don de Quéo est un don très prisé. Il est évident que je ne lui connaissais pas cette faculté, sinon j'aurais été plus attentif.

« Quéo était donc très intéressant pour de nombreuses personnes. Puis Malice est morte, dans des circonstances assez sombres, en même temps que le reste de sa famille. La seule raison de vivre et de se battre que cet homme avait a disparu. Vous saurez, James, lorsque vous aurez des enfants, jusqu'où un père, une mère peut aller. Jusqu'à la mort. Jusqu'à vendre son âme pour acheter celle de son enfant.

« Quéo n'était qu'un homme, James. Un homme qui aimait tellement sa fille qu'il n'a pas tenu. Il avait perdu sa sœur, son beau-frère et sa nièce. La mort de sa fille, la chair de sa chair, l'a tout simplement achevé. »

« Ca semblera égoïste, et d'ailleurs ça l'est » répondit James. « Mais est-ce une raison pour accepter de tuer des gens ? Lorsqu'il sait que perdre son enfant est la pire des chose qui puisse arriver à un père, pourquoi le faire subir aux autres ? »

« La folie, James, est quelque chose d'inexplicable. »

Un silence lourd accueillit les paroles de Dumbledore. Il leur sourit, et reprit au bout de quelques minutes.

« Vous sortirez de l'infirmerie demain. Soyez dans la grande salle à midi pile, tous les deux ainsi que messieurs Lupin et Pettigrow. »

Il paraissait évident que Sirius était trop mal en point au niveau psychologique pour pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie aussi rapidement.

« Et Ambre ? » demanda Lily.

Dumbledore regarda Daray avec douleur. Elle était pâle comme les draps, et ses cheveux noirs s'étalaient en de magnifiques boucles sur les couvertures. Elle avait l'air morte. James réprima un frisson.

« Mademoiselle Daray a vécu l'un des pires traumatismes qu'on puisse vivre. En un sens, Quéo et elle se ressemblent. Je crois qu'elle a bien compris que réveiller sa sœur ne serait pas une bonne idée. Je pense que la faiblesse de Quéo l'a dégoûtée, et que la vue de Malice l'a répugnée. La seule chose qui m'inquiète, Lily, c'est la pente qu'elle devra remonter. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour aider votre amie à la remonter. »

Lily hocha la tête, et Dumbledore s'apprêta à repartir. James fut étonné que Pomfresh n'ait pas reparu depuis le temps. Mais Lily le rassura du regard. Au moment où il allait sortir, Dumbledore se retourna :

« Vos amis ne tarderons pas à venir vous rendre visite, ainsi que vos parents, James. Vous pourrez leur faire tous les reproches que vous voudrez. Mais ne soyez pas trop sévères avec eux. Ils vous aiment. »

James ne réagit pas, et laissa Dumbledore partir. Lily se redressa, et s'assit sur le lit.

« Tu leur en veux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Au début, oui je leur en ai voulu. Mais à la réflexion, non. En fait, je suis plutôt admiratif face à eux. Mon père a fait preuve d'égoïsme en laissant de côté sa famille pour prendre le risque énorme de nous mettre tous en danger. Je sais d'où me vient le gène de la prétention » plaisanta-t-il. « Mais d'un côté, quel homme aurait pu faire ça ? Il a dû avoir encore plus peur que ma mère ou moi. Je crois qu'il a été fou, mais courageux. Un vrai Gryffondor. Je suis fier de lui. »

Lily lui sourit.

« Moi je serais furibonde, à ta place. Mais de toute façon, je m'énerve pour un rien ! »

James ferma les yeux, soupira, et se laissa tomber dans les oreillers moelleux du lit. Il se tortilla un petit peu dans les draps, comme s'il cherchait le sommeil. Il sentait déjà son cerveau se renfoncer dans des brumes accueillantes, chaudes et douces. Lily le sentit et se releva doucement, mais la main de James l'en empêcha. Il attrapa la sienne, et la serra. Elle se tourna vers lui, et remarqua qu'il avait les yeux entrouverts.

« Reste. » demanda-t-il.

Lily le regarda, hésitante. Elle sentait déjà mille contradictions prendre place dans sa tête, mais elle les repoussa violemment, et lui sourit :

« Bien sûr. »

Elle se rassit sur le lit, sa main toujours bien encrée dans la main de James. Elle la caressa du pouce, et de son autre main, caressa son visage. Elle écouta attentivement la respiration de James, et remarqua au bout de quelques instants qu'elle s'était régulée, et que a pression sur sa main avait disparue. Elle lui sourit.

« Bien sûr. » répéta-t-elle doucement.

* * *

Lily voulut sortir de l'infirmerie deux heures plus tard lorsqu'elle entendit le claquement régulier des talons sur le carrelage de l'infirmerie. Caitlin, échevelée, et diablement inquiète, regardait avec hâte tous les lits. Lorsqu'elle vit son fils allongé sur l'un d'eux, elle étouffa un cri et se précipita vers lui. Lily ne la trouvait pas terrible pour un Auror, étant donné que les talons ne devaient pas être pratiques pour se battre, et que s'inquiéter comme ça en pleine mission ne devait pas aider, mais elle se rassura en pensant que c'était James et que les situations étaient différentes. 

Caitlin se tourna vers elle, après s'être assurée que James allait bien, et Lily put l'observer à sa guise. Des yeux noisette perçants, des cheveux noir de jais parfaitement ordonnés, le corps grand et svelte, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau. Lily comprit pourquoi Sirius aimait parler de Caitlin. Elle était vraiment belle. Mais diablement effrayante. Lily comprit pourquoi Remus, Peter et Sirius avaient exécuté ses ordres dès la réception de la lettre.

Elle jaugea Lily du regard pendant une minute entière – ce qui dérangea énormément Lily, qui n'était pas de nature à aimer se faire reluquer de la sorte – et s'apprêtait à grommeler quelque chose de peu aimable – malgré sa bonne éducation – lorsque Caitlin se radoucit immédiatement.

« Lily Evans ? »

Lily hocha la tête, avec un air parfaitement serein et sûr.

« Caitlin Potter. » répondit la mère de James.

« J'avais deviné. Enchantée. »

« De même. Mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, vous vous en doutez. Comment va-t-il ? »

« Plutôt bien. Il s'est réveillé il y a deux heures, et on a parlé un peu. »

Caitlin regarda la main de James fermement agrippée à celle de Lily. Celle-ci ne la retira pas, et observa avec défi la mère de James. Celle-ci eut un sourire amusé qui agaça la jeune fille.

« Je… » hésita Lily.

« Oui ? »

« Voldemort. Tout à l'heure, il a dit qu'il allait vous… Rayer votre nom de famille de la carte. James n'a rien entendu, et je me suis bien gardé de lui dire que je savais ça. Mais visiblement tout s'est bien passé. »

Caitlin lui sourit avec bienveillance. Un sourire qui semblait vouloir dire 'j'ai compris pourquoi il vous a choisi'. Le sourire des mères poules. Un sourire qui horripila Lily plus pour sa signification que pour ce qu'il était.

« Oui. Minerva est venue me prévenir. C'était une bonne amie à Poudlard. Un peu trop sérieuse à mon goût, mais on était dans la même classe. Elle m'a aidée à mettre le grappin dessus à Harry. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Mc Gonagall et Madame Potter ensemble à Poudlard ? Mc Gonagall en marieuse ? En arrangeuse de coups ? Si elle n'avait pas été assise, elle se serait laissé tomber sur sa chaise. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle appréciait autant James – presque plus que Sirius – parce qu'il était là grâce à elle. Lily s'amusa à l'imaginer quelques instants bombant le torse, et montrant James en hurlant : 'C'est mon œuvre !' Quoique avec tous les ennuis qu'il lui avait causés, elle avait dû regretter les jours où elle avait aidé son amie à séduire Harry Potter.

« Elle m'a prévenue à temps. Notre maison a été partiellement détruite. Un ami nous a recueilli chez lui, et Harry s'en est sorti de justesse. Evidemment, il a voulu aller se battre parce qu'il a souvent des réactions assez stupides, mais bon. Je l'aime comme cela. » soupira-t-elle, résignée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil tendre à son fils.

« Et il est bien comme son imbécile de père, celui-là ! Toujours à se mettre dans des pétrins pas possibles ! Et pour s'en tirer, c'est la croix et la bannière ! Ils arrivent toujours à l'infirmerie ou à l'hôpital, font de magnifiques sourires en prétextant qu'ils avaient la situation bien en main, et paf ! Je craque. 'Marre. 'M'énervent. »

Lily éclata doucement de rire.

« Et pensez-vous que ça leur mettrait du plomb dans la cervelle ! Non ! Le jour où ça se passera mal, ils feront comment ? A ces garçons ! » renchérit-elle.

« Hey ! Arrêtez de dire du mal de moi. Chuis qu'une victime de la société. » marmonna une voix endormie.

Caitlin se jeta presque sur son fils et le couvrit de baisers. James essaya bien de la repousser, mais sa mère avait une poigne d'enfer et n'en démordait pas. Lily fut attendrie par un tel geste.

« Mon bébé d'amour j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! »

« Maman ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » protesta James.

« Désolée mon chéri, mais tu resteras toujours mon bébé d'amour. »

« Beurk ! Beurk ! Lâche-moi tu m'étouffes ! Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaan… » grogna-t-il.

Lily éclata de rire, et Caitlin daigna lâcher son fils. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois, et le regarda avec amour.

« Je vais vous laisser. » dit Lily, se sentant de trop. « Je passe voir Sirius, et je vais rejoindre Remus et Peter. Je repasserai avec eux plus tard. »

James hocha la tête, et Lily se leva. Elle lâcha lentement la main de James.

« A bientôt Madame Potter. Ce fut un plaisir. »

« Un plaisir partagé. »

« Repose-toi bien, James. »

James lui sourit, et Lily se retourna vers le lit de Sirius sans lui jeter de nouveau regard. Elle resta quelques instants à lui tenir la main, et à lui parler un peu, mais cela ne le réveilla pas du tout. Il dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. Lily ne se sentit pas le cœur à le réveiller. Peut-être feignait-il. Certainement, en fait. Lily l'embrassa sur le front, et alla vers sa meilleure amie, à qui elle parla également, dans un discours parfaitement rhétorique. Elle ne lui dit rien en particulier. Lui confia juste quelques détails, et finalement repartit. Elle lança un petit coup d'œil à James et sa mère, et remarqua que James écoutait attentivement sa mère. Ils devaient certainement avoir une discussion sur la double vie de Harry. Lily aurait aimé en savoir plus, mais elle haussa les épaules : au fond, ça ne la regardait pas le moins du monde.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle fit exprès de ne pas aller voir madame Pomfresh. Elle savait parfaitement que l'infirmière allait la disputer parce qu'elle était debout, et la forcer à se recoucher. Cela se finirait dans un bain de sang, réveillerait Sirius, et peut-être même Ambre. Ce n'était pas la peine de faire un scandale pour un peu de fierté plus ou moins bien placée.

Arrivée dans le couloir, elle resta quelques instants devant la porte, indécise. Puis finalement, elle se décida. Elle se dirigea vers la tour de Serpentard, et entra discrètement dans la pièce. Quelques élèves étaient debout. Lily chercha du regard le préfet, mais il n'y avait que des Première ou Deuxième Année. Elle alla vers un petit garçon à l'air hardi, et lui demanda d'aller chercher Severus Rogue sans réveiller les autres. Etonné, l'élève s'exécuta, et revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné par Rogue et seulement Rogue, habillé.

Lorsqu'il fut devant elle, Lily rappela le garçon, et lui intima fermement de garder pour lui sa visite à Serpentard, lui promettant dans le cas inverse beaucoup d'ennuis et de malchance pour les années à venir. Lily crut même déceler un sourire de la part de Rogue, mais lorsqu'elle jeta un regard vers lui, il était aussi impassible que d'habitude. Ils sortirent tout aussi discrètement de la salle commune, et se dirigèrent vers une salle vide.

« Tu aurais pu aller à Serpentard. » fit remarquer Rogue, finalement.

« J'aurais pu. Ça aurait simplifié bien des choses. » répondit Lily, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Tout t'expliquer. »

Si Rogue parut étonné, il n'en dit rien. Il se contenta de s'asseoir, alors que Lily restait debout. Et elle lui raconta tout. Depuis les doubles jusqu'aux traîtres, en passant par les secrets dévoilés, la mort de Malice, les paroles de Voldemort sous le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tout. Sans rien cacher. Elle lui avoua jusqu'à l'appartenance de Harry Potter au clan des Mangemorts. Et le fait qu'elle était venue le voir avant d'aller rassurer Remus et Peter.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Rogue leva un regard impassible vers la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu dois savoir. »

« Ce que tu m'as dit ne changera rien. »

« Si. Je sais que tu n'as pas perdu ton âme, Severus. Je sais que tu te sens coupable. Je sais que tu regrettes. Tu as besoin de savoir tout ça. Tu dois savoir ce que fait Voldemort. »

« Ne dis pas son nom. » siffla Rogue.

« Il a détruit des hommes. Il a utilisé un cadavre d'enfant pour servir ses desseins. Il ne reculera devant rien. Es-tu véritablement prêt à te ranger derrière un tel monstre ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas Lily ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! Je suis déjà engagé. Je lui appartiens déjà. Tu arrives trop tard. »

« Tout n'est pas perdu. Tu peux aller voir Dumbledore ! Il saura quoi faire ! Ne perds pas tout ce que tu as par fierté ! »

« Mais je n'ai rien ! » s'énerva Rogue. « Tu comprends ? RIEN ! Je ne perds rien. »

« Si. Tu perds mon respect, ainsi que celui de Dumbledore. Tu perds le visage déconfit de James et Sirius s'ils te voyaient te ranger de leur côté, s'ils constataient la confiance de Dumbledore. Tu perds la gloire que tu cherches depuis toujours. »

« Arrête, Evans. Tu es ridicule. »

Il voulut partir, mais Lily le retint.

« Tu es prêt à mourir pour un monstre, mais pas pour une cause. Tu crois que c'est une victoire, ça ? Même si Voldemort vainquais, Severus, tu te sentirais fier ? Tu te sentirais supérieur ? Tu te sentirais vainqueur, comme tous ces malades ! Hein ? REPONDS ! »

Rogue se contenta de la fixer avec colère. Mais Lily ne se démonta pas.

« Si tu te bats de notre côté, Severus, peut-être que tu mourras. Mais tu mourras fier, et gagnant. Tu mourras pour une chose en laquelle tu croiras ! Ce que Voldemort ne comprend pas, c'est que la mort n'est pas forcément un échec. La mort peut être une victoire. Et que derrière un mort, il ne fait pas forcément plus de peur. Mais plus de colère, plus de haine, plus de rage de vaincre. »

Rogue la fixa sans ciller. Lily soutint son regard sans faillir une seule seconde.

« Tu as fini ? » cracha-t-il.

« Ce ne sera jamais fini. » répondit-elle simplement.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle commune, lasse, elle frôla la crise cardiaque. En effet, toute la salle commune, tous les élèves de Gryffondor lui sautèrent dessus en lui demandant comment elle allait, ce qui s'était passé, et en la félicitant allègrement pour sa victoire. Lily se demandait comment ils savaient tout cela, et jeta même un regard noir à Remus et Peter lorsqu'elle les aperçut, mais Jackson Can, le garçon de Deuxième Année, fut poussé en avant, un air coupable clairement affiché au visage lorsqu'il rencontra le regard furieux de Lily. Il confessa alors immédiatement qu'il avait entendu une conversation entre Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall en allant voir sa sœur à Poufsouffle. 

Lily soupira, et refusa de répondre aux questions. Elle lâcha simplement qu'il n'y avait eu aucun blessé parmi les élèves, et qu'ils en sauraient plus – ou pas – plus tard. Lorsqu'une élève de Première Année demanda où était Malice, Lily se contenta de la regarder d'un air indifférent. Elle haussa simplement les épaules, jeta un regard à Remus et Peter, puis monta dans le dortoir des garçons.

Evidemment, tous les élèves voulurent la suivre, mais elle les disputa si fort qu'ils retournèrent tous s'asseoir et discuter calmement. Elle était trop sur les nerfs pour supporter la pression des autres. Julia tenta de lui prêter sa poule, et Lily repensa alors à la plaisanterie de Sirius et James sur les goules. Elle rabroua un peu méchamment Julia qui haussa les épaules et repartit, soutenue par Alice qui lui souffla qu'elle l'attendait dans leur dortoir.

Lily savait qu'Alice ne s'attendait pas à apprendre toute la vérité. Qu'au fond, elle se doutait qu'elle garderait le secret, et qu'elle ne saurait jamais que ce que les autres voudraient bien leur dire. Que ce que Dumbledore leur avouerait. Et qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire, songea Lily.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans leur dortoir, elle entendit Peter refermer la porte, la sceller, et lui envoyer un sort de silence afin de prévenir toute tentative d'espionnage malvenue. Remus laissa Lily s'installer sur son lit, et patienta maladroitement que Lily lui donne des nouvelles de leurs amis. Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche, et raconta de nouveau tout ce qui s'était passé. Comme avec Rogue. Les mêmes phrases, les mêmes mots, d'une voix lente et impassible qui ne trahissait qu'une lassitude et une tristesse difficiles à mesurer. Une fatigue immense, également. Mais au vu de la tête des deux autres Maraudeurs, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir dormi des lustres non plus.

« Malice… » souffla Peter. « La… La fille de Quéo ? Manipulée par Voldemort ? Vous croyez que c'est possible ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est possible. » soupira Remus. « Et d'autant plus horrible qu'elle était… Un cadavre. »

« Tu crois que c'est pas pire sur un vivant ? » grommela Peter.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'aimerais pas vivre ça en tout cas. »

« Moi non plus. » répondit Peter, amer. « Mais je suppose qu'elle n'a pas choisi. »

Un lourd silence pesa dans la pièce. Puis Remus se leva.

« Comment va Daray ? »

Ils avaient déjà passé un quart d'heure à écouter Lily parler de Sirius et James. Ils en savaient autant – sinon plus – qu'elle. Elle leur expliqua de nouveau d'une voix sans véritable vie ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait de plus en plus envie de dormir d'un long sommeil sans rêve. Peut-être qu'elle retournerait à l'infirmerie, finalement. Ce ne serait pas forcément une mauvaise idée.

« Et vous ? Comment ça se fait que vous ayez mis autant de temps à nous envoyer Mc Gonagall ? »

Remus et Peter se concertèrent du regard, et Peter prit la parole.

« Nous avons reçu un magnifique Dessin de Mc Gonagall. Naïfs, nous n'avons pas pensé qu'elle pouvait être un Dessin, ou un double, comme tu veux. On lui a tout raconté, et finalement, elle nous a attaqué. On a eu la peur de notre vie ! On ne comprenait plus rien. Son bureau est en miette ! D'après ce que la vraie nous a expliqué ensuite, le Dessin est à l'image de son créateur : il a sa puissance, et son état psychologique. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi les Dessins paraissaient violents et subtiles à la fois. » acquiesça Lily.

« En fait, Mc Gonagall est arrivée peu de temps après, pestant contre Miss Teigne. » reprit Remus. « Elle a vu son double, et a tenté de le stupéfixer, mais ça n'a pas marché. Elle a alors essayé de le tuer, mais c'était impossible. Finalement, elle a eu une sorte d'éclair, et lui a lancé un sort de découpe. C'était assez étrange – et pourtant, l'étrange ça nous connaît – car le double s'est décoloré, aplati, puis rapetissé et est devenu peu à peu du papier. Dessus, il y avait des écritures entre le gaélique, et l'Elfique. Elle l'a ramassé, et l'a déchiré. Déjà, tout ça, ça a pris une bonne heure. »

« Ensuite, elle nous a demandé ce qui s'était passé, et c'était reparti pour une longue explication, et comme on était paniqués, il a fallu qu'on s'y reprenne à deux fois. » expliqua Peter. « Ca a été plutôt laborieux, mais lorsque Mc Gonagall a compris, elle a foncé chez Dumbledore. Là, on a reçu des petites mouches, qui apparaissaient toujours plus nombreuses… »

« Des parchemails ! » coupa Remus. « C'était plein de bouts de papiers déchirés plus ou moins grossièrement. Ça nous a pris un temps fou pour les recoller. Surtout que les morceaux ne venaient pas dans le bon ordre. On a cru que Mc Gonagall allait devenir chèvre. Elle a envoyé Rusard chercher Wilkes pendant ce temps-là, et a appelé Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il est arrivé… »

Sur son blanc destrier ? pensa stupidement Lily, en repensant à James.

« … Le dernier message est arrivé. Grâce à un sort de collage, on a réussi à tout lire. Et, écrit à la main gauche très, très maladroitement, « QUEO DRODLE TRAITRES ». On en a donc déduit que vous étiez dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, tous les quatre. »

« Là-dessus, Mc Go' est devenue folle » continua Peter. « Elle et Dumbledore sont partis du côté de Drodle, et Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, nous a raccompagné jusqu'à la salle commune. Evidemment, on a essayé de se soustraire à sa vigilance pour venir vous aider, mais nous n'avons essayé qu'une fois. Et on s'y est pas repris. »

Lily ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qui leur était arrivé. Elle se contenta de sourire et de hocher la tête.

« Et bien sûr, dès que Fumseck est reparti, nous avons essayé de sortir. Mais voilà, problème : impossible. Le tableau ne fonctionnait plus. On ne pouvait plus sortir de la salle commune. On a demandé à tout le monde ce qui se passait, mais non, impossible de savoir quoique ce soit. A l'heure du repas, nos tables se sont remplies de victuailles et nous avons dû manger sans comprendre ce qui se passait. »

« Mais comment Can a-t-il pu savoir ce qui s'était passé ? »

« Can a voulu aller dans la maison des Poufsouffle, voir sa sœur. Mais le problème, c'est que c'était pareil chez eux. »

« Alors comment j'ai pu aller à Serpentard et en ressortir ? »

« Tu es allée à Serpentard ? » demanda Remus.

« Pour aller parler à Mulder d'Ambre. Ça m'évitait d'avoir à bouger après. » mentit Lily.

« Je n'en sais rien alors. » répondit Peter. « Peut-être que le sort a été débloqué. En tout cas, Can n'a pas pu rentrer à Poufsouffle, ou même appeler sa sœur. Du coup, il est rentré. Et il est passé devant le bureau de Drodle. Il a entendu Mc Gonagall parler avec Dumbledore, et il a vu James le visage ensanglanté, sortir de la pièce. Lorsqu'il est rentré dans la salle commune, il s'est mis à crier au traître, l'imbécile. »

« A partir de là, ça a été la débandade. » reprit Remus. « Ils ont commencé à paniquer. Des filles se sont mises à pleurer, Julia a fait une crise de nerfs – j'en peux plus rien que d'y repenser – et Alice s'est pétrifiée. J'ai essayé de calmer tout le monde, bien sûr. J'ai même utilisé ta méthode : un sort de Sonorus, et vlam ! Grands cris. Ça marche bien. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'utilises souvent. »

« Je n'utilise pas de Sonorus. » fit Lily, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard et sourirent.

« Pour le coup, ils se sont calmés. Je les ai envoyé se coucher – il était assez tard, nous avions déjà tous dîné – mais tu penses, impossible qu'ils s'endorment. J'ai donc demandé à Ally Diman, la Préfète de Sixième Année, de veiller à ce que toutes les filles soient couchées dans dix minutes, et alors que tous les garçons étaient couchés, j'ai rapatrié Can, et on l'a questionné pendant qu'il mangeait. »

« Il nous a révélé pas mal de choses. » continua Peter. « Que James n'avait pas bonne mine, que Mc Go' avait l'air paniquée, et que Dumbledore était soucieux. Manque de pot, il n'avait vu ni Sirius, ni toi, ni Daray. Alors on a patienté toute la nuit en veillant à ce que tout le monde dorme. »

Lily sourit.

« Vous feriez de super profs. »

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Remus. « Tu sembles épuisée. »

Lily lui sourit. Remus, lui, reculait lentement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda Peter.

« Rien. La pleine lune est après-demain. Le Loup voit une jeune vierge faible. C'est mauvais. Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, Lily. »

« James doit être avec sa mère. Et Pomfresh va me harceler. Pas envie. Et puis Ambre va mal. Et Sirius ! Sirius, il va vraiment mal aussi. Il croyait qu'il sortait avec Ambre, et finalement non ! Et Ambre aussi… C'est affreux. »

Comme Remus restait en large retrait, Peter s'approcha de Lily.

« Repose-toi. Tu as besoin de repos. Pomfresh s'occupe des autres. Nous, on ira les voir tout à l'heure. Allez, dors. Rassure-toi. »

Lily sentit ses paupières s'alourdir encore, et encore. Les couvertures chaudes la berçaient, et le soleil faible de janvier réchauffait son corps fatigué. Elle pencha sa tête qui tomba dans le creux confortable de l'oreiller rebondi. Elle entendit encore le murmure de Peter, et s'endormit totalement, aucunement consciente qu'elle s'était installée sur le lit de James, et qu'elle se rassurait de son odeur.

**Fin du chapitre 35.**

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**La Mort : **Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, Kazy est en pleine crise de schizophrénie puisqu'elle fait tout. Evidemment, elle ne sait pas que Je suis son autre elle puisque Je lui ai donné des petits cachetons…

_Youhouhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… Pouët c'est la fêêêêêêêêêêêêêêteeeeeeeeeeuhhhh ! Mwahahahaaaaaaaaaaa !_

**La Mort :** Si c'est pas désolant… Enfin… Peut-être que vous aurez des spoilers… On ne sait jamais. **La p'tite Clo** demande si Malice n'est pas la gamine qui ressemble à Lily et si elle n'est pas la fille de Voldemort.

_Mwhaahahaahaaaa bahhhhhhhhhhhh non ! Malice est une blonde, pour sûr mes braves ! Et, si je me prends à parler normalement, elle n'est pô la fille de Voldemort. C'est bête, heing ?_

**La Mort :** Terriblement. Je n'aime pas Voldemort. Il Me prend Mes victimes et M'empêche de faire Mon travail. Il lutte activement contre Moi. Il est stupide… Je suis inéluctable. Je suis ineffable.

_Mwihihihihihiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii _

**La Mort : **Bon, on va arrêter les cachetons, Kazy. Grâce à Mon pouvoir, Je te rends normale.

_Merci. J'en avais marre de rire stupidement._

**La Mort :** Mouais. T'as pas besoin de ça en plus.

_Ta gueule la Mort._

**La Mort :** Je ne peux pas Me taire, Je suis toi.

_Oui, bon, on s'en fout de mes névroses psychotiques. LES REVIEWS !_

**La Mort : **Ouais, ouais… **Malice**, pas celle de ta fic, te remercie pour le plaisir de la lecture. Je vois pas pourquoi elle te remercie. De toute façon, c'est Moi qui ai tout fait, puisque Je suis sombre et que ta fic est sombre. C'EST MON DÛ ! CETTE GARCE DEPRAVEE ME VOLE TOUT !

_Oh la ferme, la Mort ! Bon sang, je comprends pourquoi je te refoule souvent ! Bref, moi, je te remercie **Malice**. Ça me touche beaucoup._

**La Mort :** Tu parles ! **Kamala1** dit que tu as un grand pouvoir sur elle. Pf ! J'AI un grand pouvoir sur elle. Toi, tu n'es que Mon enveloppe charnelle. Que dalle ! Putain, ça M'énerve, ça ! Personne ne veut reconnaître Mon œuvre.

_ON EN PARLERA PLUS TARD ! Quant à toi, **Kamala**, ça marche mieux que le pussy in boot's eyes, le léchage de bottes. J'aime assez._

**La Mort :** On dirait Moi qui parle.

_La ferme._

**La Mort :** Toujours la même rengaine. Renouvelle-toi un peu ! Pour en revenir à la fic, puisque tu dévies tout le temps de sujet…

_(air choqué)_

**La Mort : Superzori** pense que Malice est la fille de Quéo et que c'est pour ça qu'on ne connaît pas son empreinte.

_Une bonne réponse sur deux._

**La Mort : **A quoi pensez-vous ? (rire sarcastique)

_Tu T'es prise pour Coluche ?_

**La Mort : **Tu plaisantes, mais il fait des super sketches ! J'ai adoré l'emmener dans le Monde d'En-Dessous. C'était très distrayant. Il M'a bien fait rire… Et il a dit qu'il M'imaginait bien comme ça… Je sais pas si c'était un compliment ou pas.

_On s'en fout._

**La Mort :** Mouais. J'irai lui demander tout à l'heure.

_Si tu veux._

**La Mort : History** n'aurait jamais pensé que Malice eut pu être dans le camp des méchants. Trop nul. MAIS QUI VOUS DIT QU'ILS SONT MECHANTS ? Tiens, Me sens d'humeur à faire la morale. D'abord, Je suis contre cette idée de méchants. La méchanceté est toute relative. Ce qui sera bon pour vous sera peut-être mauvais pour l'humanité. Comme dirait Jean-Pierre Koffe : « C'est de la meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde » ce que vous dites. Imaginez que J'aille acheter du potiron. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à acheter du potiron ? Rien. Enfin, si, c'est dégueulasse, mais c'est pas grave, on s'en fout dans le cas présent. Mais peut-être que pour la Ligue de Protection des Potirons, c'est super mal. ALORS VOUS VOYEZ BANDE DE POMMES QU'ÊTRE MECHANT CA VEUT RIEN DIRE ?

_…_

**La Mort :** (toute fière)

_(regard vide)_

**La Mort :** (super fière)

_C'est mon autre moi, ça ?_

**La Mort : **(hyper fière)

_Il est où mon flingue, je vais me tuer…_

**La Mort : **Et J'irai te chercher…

_…_

**La Mort :** Gniark.

_MANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !_

**La Mort : **Bref. **Yonara** demande qui est le géniteur de Malice (aka la p'tite garce).

_(choquée)_

**La Mort :** Bon, ben Je crois que Je vais répondre seule à cette question : c'est dans le chapitre.

_(air vide) (se remet pas)_

**La Mort : Broack Dincht** dit que JKR peut aller se rhabiller face à Mon talent littéraire. Pour sûr qu'elle peut aller se rhabiller, Je suis si talentueuse ! Tout le monde m'envie ! AHAHAHAHAHAAHH ! J't'ai niqué sur c'coup-là, Dieu !

_CA SUFFIT !_

**La Mort : **Quoi ?

_DEGAGE !_

La Mort : Hein ?

_J'AI DIT DEGAGE ! VA-T-EN ! JE VEUX QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE POUR LES REVIEWS !_

**La Mort : **Meugneuh ?

_(zappe la Mort)_

_Qui je vais prendre maintenant ? Ah oui ! Je sais ! (fais apparaître Christian Troy)_

**Christian Troy :** Hello ! C'est moi !

_(bave) Agaaga agaaga agagagaaaaaaaa…_

**CT :** (sourire Colgate) Salut poupée !

_Saluuuuut (rouge pivoine)_

**CT :** Bon, alors je dois faire les RAR ? Mais… Euh… C'est que je suis sensé être mort, moi !

_MORT ? AH NON ! T'es un héros de série, tu peux pas mourir, même si on n'en est pas sûr à la fin de la saison 2 ! Réponds à mes reviews s'il te plaît !_

**CT :** Ok. Mais j'ai vécu un grand trouble émotionnel, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à remonter la pente.

**Toutes les filles de l'assemblée :** MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

_(coups de pied à toutes) Dégagez bande de mollusques ! IL EST A MOI ! MON PRECIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUXXXXXX ! (rires sadiques)_

**CT :** Ok, d'accord.

_(regarde son précieux avec adoration)_

**CT :** Donc, **Broack Dincht** demande de qui Malice est la fille. C'est dit dans le chapitre, crétin !

_Connard, comme dirait Gina._

**CT :** Délicieuse, cette jeune femme, non ?

_Adorable. J'adore sa façon de t'insulter constamment. J'aurai le droit de t'insulter, moi aussi ?_

**CT : **(air gêné) Euh… Ahem… Bon, on va continuer… **Hedwige93** demande si tu crois en Dieu.

_Bah bien sûr que je crois en Dieu, c'est une super copine ! lol, non, toute plaisanterie mise à part, je ne crois pas en Dieu, pour les raisons banales : pourquoi alors qu'il est sensé être fan de paix fout-il autant la merde ? Tu peux me dire qu'il y a le Diable, mais franchement, après avoir lu St Jean-l'accro-aux-champignons-hallucinogènes j'ai du mal à croire à l'Apocalypse. On y viendra nous même de toute façon. Et puis, comme l'a dit Lady de Winter : le Diable, c'est l'alibi de Dieu. GNIAAAAAAAARK ! Par contre, je respecte ceux qui croient en Dieu._

**CT :** Super tirade… Dis-moi, tu crois que ta copine Dieu a besoin de se faire refaire les seins, ou quoique ce soit ?

_Si elle a des cachets d'ecsta dans ses fesses, ouais. Je crois qu'elle est copine avec Escobar...(rires)_

**CT :** (tout blanc) C'est pas marrant.

_Si. Moi aussi j'adore Escobar._

**CT :** Mouais. C'est que tu l'as jamais rencontré.

_On s'en fout. Finis ces RAR !_

**CT :** Ok, ok. **Hedwige** demande comment est morte Malice ?

_Tu verras dans ce chapitre._

**CT : Polly** demande d'où vient le pseudo Ange ?

_Ouh là ! Faudra demander à l'intéressée… Ange, c'est le diminutif de Angelene, et si je me souviens bien, elle a choisi ce prénom car c'était le titre d'une chanson qu'elle adorait… Mais je n'en suis pas sûre._

**CT :** C'est elle Dieu ?

_Ouais._

**CT :** Elles sont où ses fesses ?

_BAS LES PATTES ! ELLE POURRAIT TE LAISSER FAIRE LA GARCE !_

**CT : **Ah oué ? Elle habite où alors, cette charmante jeune fille ?

_Un mot de plus là-dessus, Christian et je te renvoie avec le déchiqueteur._

**CT :** Le Découpeur !

_Pareil._

**CT :** Tu dirais pas la même chose si t'avais été à ma place !

_C'est sûr. Mais je préfère ma place à la tienne ! (rires)_

**CT :** Ca n'a rien de drôle !

_Si. Mais c'est pas grave. Les reviews !_

**CT : **Pour ou contre la réforme Fillon ? (c'est quoi ce truc ?)

_(tu veux pas savoir) Je suis contre ! Je serais allée manifester si j'avais pu, mais les parents m'ont interdit… (snif). Donc je reste sagement chez moi à écrire ma fic…_

**CT :** Super, ta vie. **Gaffiotte** est allée au ski à Valloire.

_(choquée) NON ! C'est pas possible ? T'étais à Valloire ? J'étais à Valmeinier 1800 et je suis allée à Valloire pour faire plaisir à ma cousine (elle voulait faire les œufs, cette conne, elle a pas compris que Pâques c'est pas en Février). Aaaaaaaaah putain on c'est ratées ! Dégoûtée ! Et puis j'adore tes citations._

**CT :** Magnifique. Est-ce que je peux y aller ? Y a un tas de filles qui m'attendent !

_TU ES A MOI ! MON PRECIEUX !_

**CT : **Niveau névrosées tarées, j'ai déjà donné ! Entre Kimber et Gina…

_Ouais bah tant pis ! Jamais deux sans trois !_

**CT : **… Maieuuuuhhh…

_(fière)_

**CT :** Bon, remarque, j'ai fini les reviews. Plus de questions. Que des jetages de fleurs. Si tu veux qu'on y aille, c'est maintenant.

_(sourire avide) C'est parti. A plus, les amis !_

* * *

**Note de la Mort :** Je suis consciente que Kazy ne donne pas une excellente image de Nous dans ces réponses, mais elle est très perturbée mentalement, et Je pourrais citer comme appui de Ma démonstration sa malencontreuse chute de la table à langer quand elle était très jeune. Je suis certaine qu'elle M'en voudrait si elle savait que vous saviez ça, mais comprenez-Moi, c'est très dur de vivre avec elle. Alors pardonnez-lui, la brave fille, elle est fatiguée, et… Bah… C'est qu'une humaine. C'est pas comme si elle était ineffable, quoi !

* * *

**Preview chapitre 36 :**

L'amour brille sous les p'tites gouuuuuuuuuuttes lalala la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La Mort brille sous les p'tites gouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttes la la la laa la laaaaaaa La terre entière en paaaaaaarfaiiiiiiiiiiite harmoniiiiiiiiiiiiie vit un moment royaaaaaaaaaaaaal

**Chapitre 36 : Visite à Pré-au-Lard. POV Lily, Ambre**

* * *

**La Mort : **N'oubliez pas de voter, d'éliminer le Maillon Faible, et surtout de choisir si vous voulez un making-of ou si vous trouvez ça nul (ce qui serait le plus sage, connaissant un peu Kazy) 

**Tout le monde :** TA GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEULE !

**La Mort :** Pf ! Vous verrez quand Je viendrai vous voir…


	36. Visite à PréauLard

**Disclaimer** : JKR n'est toujours pas revenue sur sa décision depuis la semaine dernière. Toujours rien n'est à moi.

**Protection parentale** : G

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont dix sept ans, Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, et acquiert de plus en plus de pouvoir. A Poudlard, la plupart des Septième Année ont fait leur choix. Sera-t-il seulement le bon ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Les traîtres sont découverts, Malice est bien morte, tout est fini. Tout ? Non, car cinq ados même pas boutonneux, mais terriblement prétentieux résistent encore et toujours aux lois de la Vie ! (sympa, je pourrais aller taffer chez Uderzo, moi… Si je savais dessiner…)

**Note de Wam** : On change pas une équipe qui gagne : merci à Dieu pour avoir lu et approuvé. D'ailleurs, c'est à cause d'elle si le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude. Moi je voulais mettre le début du chapitre prochain dans ce chapitre, mais elle m'a conseillé de faire autrement. Et elle a eu raison, comme d'habitude. Donc merci. Merci également aux reviewers. Je suis sûre que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 36 : Visite à Pré-au-Lard

Le soleil se levait sur Poudlard. Il faisait chaud, pour un mois de mars. Très lourd. C'était un fait assez rarissime pour être noté. Un fait qui aurait plu à cinq élèves, voire six, si leur vie n'avait pas été tant bouleversée. Un fait comme un autre, mais heureux et satisfaisant. De toute façon, un tel changement ne les aurait pas plus étonné. Ces deux dernières années, la vie ne leur avait pas fait que des cadeaux. Beaucoup de larmes, de cris, de colère avaient menacé Poudlard. Des morts, également. En fait, Poudlard n'avait jamais été tant éprouvée que ces deux années précédentes.

Pourtant, les élèves resteraient toujours fascinés par elle. Leur première vision d'elle, majestueuse et terrifiante mais si chaleureuse à la fois, resterait encrée dans leur mémoire. Les enfants qui partiraient quelques mois plus tard ne retiendront pas véritablement ces moments de tension, de tristesse, de colère et d'horreurs. Ils se souviendraient toujours de ce soir où la nuit était déjà tombée, où ils voyaient le parc, le lac puis, inconfortablement assis dans leur barque, ils avaient oublié tout grommellement, tout emportement, toute peur. Le soir où bercés par la lune de Septembre, ils voyaient Poudlard pour la première fois.

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, James Potter et Lily Evans se souviendraient toujours de ce 1er Septembre 1971 où ils avaient vu leur Ecole pour la première fois. Ils faisaient d'ailleurs de leur mieux pour ne pas se souvenir des mois précédents. Ils s'arrangeaient tacitement avec leur mémoire pour ne se souvenir que du meilleur, d'oublier le pire, et de profiter du reste. Ils étaient jeunes, de toute façon. Leur vie était loin d'être finie, non ? Alors pourquoi se laisser miner par des problèmes aussi insignifiants sur toute une vie ?

Comme Lily l'avait supputé, Dumbledore ne cacha pas spécialement la vérité aux élèves lors du dîner. Il leur expliqua calmement que Poudlard avait dû souffrir de deux traîtres au service de Voldemort, et que Malice Whitehorn avait malheureusement été tuée dans l'espoir d'aider les autres. Il avait légèrement altéré la vérité, et au début Lily s'était sentie trahie. Mais à la réflexion, elle réalisa que Malice avait vécu pire que ce qu'ils vivraient jamais. Vivante ou non, on l'avait plus salie qu'on ne salirait jamais quiconque.

Et puis de toute façon, Dumbledore donna son moment de gloire à chacun des six élèves. Ambre Daray fut récompensée de cinquante points pour Serpentard pour folie inconsidérée et prétention sans pareille, mais salvatrices et honorables à Poudlard, à l'instar de Sirius Black. Les deux adolescents n'étaient pas là pour profiter de leur renom.

James Potter et Lily Evans avait reçu cinquante points chacun au profit de Gryffondor pour avoir tout tenté pour aider leurs amis, et sauvé Poudlard également. Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow furent récompensés de vingt points pour avoir prévenu le plus rapidement possible des professeurs compétents, et avoir aidé les professeurs à maintenir la sécurité et le calme dans l'Ecole. Les quatre élèves furent salués par tous leurs camarades, qui avaient surtout très vite compris qu'ils avaient gagné cent quatre-vingt-dix points et que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons était quasiment déjà à eux.

Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Duel étaient inculqués par le Professeur Dumbledore en personne jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Quant aux cours d'Etude de Moldus, Charlotte Quater, une élève de Septième Année de Serdaigle, se proposa pour les donner. Comme elle était la meilleure élève dans cette matière – puisqu'elle était d'origine moldue – Dumbledore n'avait pas tergiversé longtemps et lui avait laissé la place. Tous les élèves de Poudlard se demandaient comment elle arrivait à tenir le rythme, et le bruit courut qu'elle avait été en possession d'un Retourneur de Temps, mais les Maraudeurs et Lily n'y croyaient pas vraiment et pour tout dire, s'en moquaient royalement.

Remus avait fini par rompre avec Emma. Il n'avait pas voulu jouer avec elle ni lui faire du mal. C'était assez triste de voir leur couple finir ainsi, mais en fait la plupart des personnes qui connaissaient bien Remus trouvait qu'il avait bien fait. Evidemment, il se fit insulter de la pire espèce par Emma, et elle sous-entendit même qu'il l'avait trompée avec cette greluche de Morgane Hysteria. Mais manque de chance pour elle, Hysteria passait à ce moment-là, et éclata littéralement de rire lorsqu'elle entendit la réflexion.

Emma en fut infiniment vexée, et Remus expliqua clairement à tous ceux qui se posaient la question à plus ou moins haute voix que Hysteria et lui n'étaient que camarades. Hysteria eut la pensée d'embrasser le Maraudeur devant tout le monde histoire de le mettre mal à l'aise – il y avait belle lurette qu'elle ne se souciait plus de ce qu'on disait sur elle – mais elle repensa à sa réputation de fille froide et se retint.

Peter n'entendait plus Voldemort depuis l'arrestation de Drodle et Quéo. Il avait mis ça sur le compte des Dessins, et que ça devait être simplement une autre hallucination, une autre manipulation afin de le rendre dingue. Aussi se coulait-il de jours heureux auprès de sa charmante petite amie, sans penser au lendemain, ni à la veille. Comme tous les autres adolescents en somme.

Sirius se remettait doucement du choc qu'il avait reçu. Les visites régulières de Caitlin et de ses amis lui remontèrent rapidement le moral, et le plus dur fut simplement de se persuader qu'il n'avait rien vécu d'autre qu'une illusion pendant deux mois, et qu'Ambre Daray n'avait jamais été sa petite amie. Et surtout qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Ils passaient encore beaucoup de temps ensemble, et parfois lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, les rares fois où ils étaient seuls en fait, il avait du mal à se retenir de l'embrasser, ou de simplement la toucher. Il se sentait horriblement vexé et humilié de n'avoir rien vu. De n'avoir, au fond, rien voulu voir. Mais il reprenait pied peu à peu. C'était rassurant, et pour lui, et pour ses amis.

James écrasa les Poufsouffle, et défoula toute sa colère lors de soirées avec Dumbledore. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils se disaient, et ce qu'ils faisaient, mais lorsque James se sentait hors de lui, et prêt à exploser, il disparaissait du côté du bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'était plus rare de le voir seul, assis près d'une fenêtre à regarder le lac s'enneiger, se remplir, se vider, ou les arbres pencher sous la force du vent. C'était étrange à dire, mais on avait l'impression que les Maraudeurs n'étaient plus aussi soudés qu'avant. Que malgré tout l'amour, toute l'amitié qu'ils se portaient, quelque chose s'était brisé en eux. Qu'ils n'étaient plus forcément « les Maraudeurs », mais « Lupin, Pettigrow, Black et Potter ».

Ambre était véritablement un cadavre. La rumeur courait qu'elle ne dormait plus, car les rares fois où elle trouvait le sommeil, les yeux de sa sœur la hantait. On disait aussi qu'elle avait la forme de son pendentif inscrit dans sa main à force de le serrer. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire de ses nuits, elle les passait à travailler. Elle avait les meilleures notes de sa promotion à Serpentard, dépassant même Rogue en Potions une fois. On crut qu'il allait la tuer. Heureusement, Wilkes reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'appliqua à humilier son élève le plus souvent qu'il pouvait. Ambre, elle, s'en moquait royalement. On avait l'impression qu'elle n'était plus qu'un corps. Elle parlait peu ou plus avec les autres. Même les O'Brien avaient renoncé à l'embêter et à la chercher. Katy gardait un œil bienveillant sur son amie, et n'hésitait pas à faire des comptes rendus réguliers à Lily quant à l'état de sa camarade.

Lily, quant à elle, nageait dans le plus grand des lacs de semoule. Elle pédalait et pédalait sans avancer et sans trouver de solution au capharnaüm qu'était sa vie. Elle y avait même presque renoncé. Elle aussi allait parfois voir Dumbledore. Il lui laissait sa Pensine, et elle y laissait les pensées qui l'encombraient. Elle essayait de les comprendre, de les saisir, aidée par Dumbledore, et les récupérait ensuite. Elle pensait que c'était pareil pour James, et pour Sirius. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Ambre, celle-ci avait tranché qu'elle ne laisserait personne toucher à ses pensées, et encore moins les voir. Lorsque Lily essayait de songer aux derniers mois, elle abandonnait rapidement. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails. Elle s'arrangeait pour ne pas s'en souvenir.

Pas comme Sirius, qui les encrait profondément en lui, et se les répétait inlassablement. Qui faisait tout pour les revivre, les analyser, les comprendre. C'était assez étonnant de sa part, lui pourtant si imprévisible et si impulsif. Mais c'était quelque chose de positif, d'après Dumbledore. S'il les analysait, il en faisait son deuil. Il essayait de comprendre, il guérissait, de toute évidence.

Comme Voldemort s'était calmé suite à la perte de sa bataille, Dumbledore avait accepté que les élèves à partir de la Cinquième Année aille à Pré-au-Lard, à la condition qu'ils ne fréquentent que l'aile principale. Les Professeurs feraient des rondes régulières au cas où.

Le problème était que le jour où la sortie était organisée fut le jour où l'orage éclata. On pensa d'abord à la repousser – voire à l'annuler – mais les élèves voulaient absolument sortir de Poudlard pour prendre l'air, et Dumbledore accepta presque à contre-cœur de les laisser sortir. Il arma James d'une amulette qui le protègerait, et briefa rapidement ses amis ainsi que Lily pour le protéger du mieux possible au cas où. James était agacé par cet excès de surveillance et de protection, mais lorsqu'il sut que Lily allait faire partie de sa garde rapprochée, il tempêta un peu moins, et eut même presque hâte de sortir.

Il sentait les vitres qui vibraient à cause du tonnerre. Les rafales de vent étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus violent, et les arbres courbaient gracieusement l'échine devant une telle démonstration de force. Un nouvel éclair fendit le ciel. Puis un second, et un troisième dans la même foulée. Et le tonnerre gronda plus fort que jamais. Ses amis à côté de lui tremblaient, riaient, ou restaient indifférents au déchaînement impressionnant des éléments. Des plus diluviennes fendaient presque les vitres peu épaisses de la salle commune de Poudlard.

Un éclair plus fort, plus puissant et plus effrayant que les autres déchira le ciel, éclairant toute la salle commune, et particulièrement le visage souriant de James. Si Peter riait, et si Sirius ignorait superbement la violence de la Nature, Remus laissait ses instincts animaux prendre le dessus et restait aussi près de la chaleur confortable qui brûlait encore dans l'âtre. James sourit d'avantage encore lorsque le tonnerre retentit. Remus, lui, frissonna.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont annuler la sortie ? »

« Pas intérêt. » grommela Peter. « J'ai bien trop envie de sortir. »

« Ouais ! » renchérit Sirius. « Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, nous irons à Pré-au-Lard. Et avec ou sans l'autorisation de Dumbledore. »

« Hurle-le encore plus fort, Sirius. Je crois que Mc Go' a mal entendu la fin de la phrase ! » se moqua Peter.

Sirius lui tira la langue.

Dehors, le temps se calmait peu à peu. James admirait le diction « _après la pluie le beau temps_ » à l'œuvre. Certes, il y avait toujours de nombreux éclairs, mais le tonnerre avait disparu et la pluie avait cessé. Le vent s'était assagi. Seules les vitres restaient froides.

« La question est réglée ! » s'exclama Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. « Prépare tes affaires Nicole, on décolle ! »

Sur ces paroles hautement intellectuelles, Sirius se leva et courut jusqu'au dortoir en hurlant sous l'œil effaré des trois autres.

« Je crois que Julia déteint sur lui. » expliqua Peter.

Remus ricana et James sourit. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il se sentait nerveux, tremblant. Il ne se sentait pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Pour éviter le regard de Remus, James quitta la fenêtre et se dirigea vers le dortoir, ses sens en alerte, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Quelque chose allait se passer. C'était obligatoire, son instinct le lui disait. Il allait arriver quelque chose.

« James ? » appela Remus.

« Hum ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air nerveux… »

« Si, si, ça va. T'inquiète pas. »

Remus le regarda longuement, et haussa finalement les épaules. James ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Devait-il suivre son instinct et rester calmement dans la salle commune, ou aller à Pré-au-Lard voir ce que ses amis lui préparaient ? Car c'était sûr, ses amis préparaient quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le concernait. Et quelque chose qui n'allait pas forcément lui plaire. Il avait bien pensé à les titiller pour leur faire cracher le morceau, mais Sirius nierait en bloc, Remus serait muet comme une tombe – comme d'habitude aussi – et James était sûr que Peter ne dirait rien. Si, avant, il était très simple de lui tirer les informations que l'on voulait, il était désormais extrêmement dur de faire lâcher le morceau à Peter.

Sirius en avait même pâti lorsque Peter avait refusé de lui dire le sujet d'Etude de Moldus alors qu'il le savait parfaitement. Sirius avait quand même réussi à avoir une bonne note car il était de notoriété publique que Charlotte Quater avait un faible pour tous les bruns baraqués. Sirius rentrait depuis longtemps dans cette case-là.

« ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! » hurla soudain une voix.

James sursauta, et vit Julia descendre l'escalier sur les fesses, la main solidement agrippée au bras d'une Lily déséquilibrée et ronchon. Alice, elle, glissa lestement sur le sol, juste après que Julia se soit relevé en se frottant les fesses avec une grimace de douleur. Lily eut un ricanement sadique qui signifiait clairement « bien fait pour toi ! ». Alice secoua la tête, et sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre vers James. Celui-ci sourit.

Alice ne tenait plus en place depuis qu'elle avait reçu une superbe lettre de Frank qui lui disait qu'il passerait la journée avec elle à Pré-au-Lard, étant en week-end. Ses études d'Auror lui prenaient beaucoup de temps, et Alice était très heureuse de voir qu'il se remettait du décès de sa sœur. Certes, elle sentait que parfois, derrière un mot se cachait une amertume et une rancœur tenace, mais Alice savait qu'il se vengerait. Et qu'elle serait là pour le soutenir, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le changer.

« Je vais voir mon chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » hurla-t-elle.

« ET MOUAH AUSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » s'égosilla Julia.

« Et moi je retourne me coucher au chaud… » grommela Lily en se retournant.

Mais Julia tendit le bras à une vitesse affolante (depuis quand avait-elle un ressort dans le bras ? Question bête : Julia était un ressort géant) et retint Lily. Celle-ci s'apprêta à soupirer, mais Julia la coupa.

« Ah non ! Arrête un peu ! C'est notre dernière sortie tous ensemble, alors tu viens avec nous ! Pas question que tu restes enfermée à te morfondre parce qu'il pleut ! Je veux profiter de cette dernière sortie avec toi ! »

James écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi, à l'instar de Lily, Alice, Remus, Peter et Sirius qui redescendait. Julia les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu… » bafouilla James. « Tu sais parler ? »

« Bien sûr que je sais parler ! »

« Non, non, bien sûr que tu sais parler, mais je veux dire… Sérieusement ? Tu sais être sérieuse et avoir des idées… Enfin… Sérieuses et non farfelues ? »

« C'est la première fois en sept ans que je l'entends faire une phrase de plus de cinq mots sans avoir un dictionnaire sur moi… » s'esbaudit Sirius.

« Et qu'il n'y a pas au moins un mot qui ne veut rien dire ! » renchérit Peter.

Lily et Alice, elles, étaient trop assommées pour parler. Julia, elle, sourit, et haussa les épaules.

« C'était très amusant de vous voir me regarder comme si j'étais folle. Mais je vous rassure : je suis folle. YOUHAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! YOUKAY HA ! » hurla-t-elle en sautant sur les canapés.

Les six adolescents échangèrent un regard vide. Le miracle avait été de courte durée. Voyant que tout le monde était fixé sur Julia, Lily voulut en profiter pour filer à l'Anglaise – et pour cause – mais James se sentit traître et la rappela. Celle-ci le foudroya du regard, ce à quoi il répondit un merveilleux véritable sourire. A son plus grand étonnement, il vit Lily rougir. Intéressant…

« Bon, allez, vous êtes prêtes les filles ? » demanda Remus.

« ON S'ENVOLE GIROLLE ! » beugla Julia mimant un vol sur un balai imaginaire.

« Non Julia, c'est 'On décolle Nicole' ! Ne gâche pas mes phrases s'il te plaît ! » reprit Sirius en la poursuivant.

« Allez, on y va. » fit Peter en poussant gentiment Lily en avant.

James regarda ses amis. Ça sentait pas bon. Mais pas bon du tout.

* * *

« FFFFFRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! » 

Lily plaqua pour la énième fois de la journée ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme les Maraudeurs. Julia, elle, planait quelques mètres derrière en se bécotant avec son petit ami. Lily soupira… En parlant du sien… Lily soupira encore.

« T'essayes de faire une tempête ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ! T'es nulle ! » plaisanta James.

« Hey ! Mais c'est ma phrase, ça ! » s'indigna Sirius. « C'est copyrighté ! Tu me dois cinq millions de gallions pour avoir utilisé cette phrase ! »

« Tu peux toujours courir. »

« Pf ! C'est ce que tout le monde me répond à chaque fois… » grommela faussement Sirius.

« Mon Frrrrrrrrranky d'amour » ronronna Alice dans les bras de son petit ami.

Celui-ci éclata d'un grand rire et répondit à son étreinte. Au bout de quelques secondes, James finit par se racler la gorge, et Frank décida de lâcher – bien qu'à contre-cœur – la jeune fille. Il se tourna vers les Maraudeurs, et les salua bien bassement. Lily fut contente de retrouver l'ancien Frank, souriant et toujours rieur. Il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui, mais Lily savait que c'était pareil pour elle. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ce derniers mois, ce serait un mensonge de prétendre qu'elle était la même. Lily frissonna au souvenir du début de janvier. Elle détestait janvier, désormais. Beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs s'attachaient à ce mois. C'était puéril, mais ça lui convenait pour le moment.

« Comment tu vas Lily ? » demanda Frank en lui faisant la bise.

« On fait aller. Et toi ? »

« Bien. »

« Et les études ? »

« Ah les études ! Je t'en parle pas ! J'ai un prof de Potions atroce ! Tu crois qu'ils sont tous comme ça ? Que pour être prof de Potions, il faut avoir un diplôme en mauvaise foi Serpentardesque et qu'il faut détester tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à du rouge ou à de l'or ? »

« Hum… Sais pas. » répondit James. « Mais bon, après Wilkes, on peut toujours le penser. »

« Yep. Ce seront nos enfants à Poudlard ! » fit Sirius en bombant le torse.

« Tu vas avoir des enfants, toi ? » demanda Alice. « Sirius, pour avoir des enfants, il faut trouver la mère. »

« Oh ! Mais la mère, c'est pas un problème. Ne pas m'intéresser aux autres sera plus difficile. »

« N'empêche, imagine s'ils ont un prof pire que le nôtre en Potions ? » demanda Remus.

« Qui pourrait être pire que Wilkes, franchement ? Surtout pour nos enfants ! Ils auront notre perfection ! » frima James.

« Rogue ! » rigola Peter.

« Rogue ? » s'écrièrent-ils tous – sauf Julia qui avait disparu on ne savait où avec Sun ; Ah le discours sur la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, elle le lui ressortirait !

« Bah il est le meilleur de tout Poudlard en Potions ! »

« Pf ! » se moqua Sirius. « Tu plaisantes ? Rogue sera trop occupé à lécher méticuleusement les pompes de Voldemort, si tu veux tout savoir ! Pas le temps de s'occuper de mouflets. Et encore moins des nôtres ! »

« N'empêche, imagine si c'est le cas ! » fit Remus.

« Je leur laisserai le droit de lui casser la figure. » répondit simplement James, mi-figue mi-raisin.

« C'est sûr que ça réglerait les choses ! » ricana Lily, intervenant pour la première fois. « Il va tout de suite lui donner sa chance, à ton enfant ! Il se dira certainement tel père tel fils et il aura raison ! »

« Je plaisantais, Lily ! Il aurait simplement mon pardon pour toutes les sales blagues qu'il lui fera ! »

Lily soupira. C'était étrange, mais pour la première fois, elle eut envie de rire à cette idée. Un Potter junior, comme James l'était à son entrée en Première Année se dessina dans son imagination. Elle l'imaginait parfaitement regarder un Rogue plus âgé avec excitation et peur à la fois. Pourquoi Potter fils avait-il les yeux verts dans son imagination ? Personne n'avait les yeux verts chez les Potter, si ! Lily écarquilla les yeux. Nope. Pas penser à ça.

« C'est stupide quand même. » se borna Lily.

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne l'était pas ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous caractérise, nous, les victimes de la LACUNE ! » se moqua James.

Lily le foudroya du regard, alors que les autres éclataient de rire.

« Tu te marres, mais je te jure que si tu connaissais le nombre de personnes adhérant à ce club, tu rirais moins ! »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je me rendrais compte que finalement, je n'ai pas tant d'ennemis que ça chez les Serpentard ? Et qu'ils fantasment tous sur moi ? »

« Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités. »

« Et toi, c'est quoi tes désirs ? »

Lily fut tellement désarçonnée par la question que dans un premier temps elle resta là à le fixer, sans répondre. Elle entendit le rire sarcastique de Peter, le ricanement de Remus, et le fou-rire de Sirius, Alice et Frank. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Lily se mit à rougir violemment, et elle eut plus de mal que jamais à soutenir le regard de James. Celui-ci semblait prendre un plaisir inexplicable à la voir changer si brutalement de couleur.

« Rien n'a changé on dirait. » se contenta Frank de dire.

« Mmh… » répondit Alice avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Mais alors que Lily fronçait les sourcils, sentant de plus en plus le coup fourré, et s'apprêtait à l'apostropher, Alice prit les devants, embrassa goulûment Frank pendant quelques secondes – Lily et les autres ne purent retenir une grimace lassée – puis finalement lui attrapa la main et le tira en disant :

« Allez, aux Trois Balais, je meurs de froid ! »

Il faisait nettement plus chaud aux Trois Balais que dehors, aussi Lily retira-t-elle immédiatement son pull et son écharpe. Ils commandèrent leurs consommations, tout en écoutant Frank raconter ses exploits à des Maraudeurs avides. Lily et Alice, à côté, parlaient d'un livre passionnant sur les Sortilèges. Ils passèrent une bonne heure dans le bar, Sirius plaisantant avec la jeune Rosmerta, la draguant même, avec James, et lui demandant même qui était le plus beau d'entre eux.

Celle-ci s'installa quelques minutes avec eux pour discuter et elle choisit Sirius. James se vexa faussement, marmonnant que c'était toujours Sirius le plus beau, et Lily se retint à la dernière minute de le rassurer. Elle se remit à rougir – mais depuis quand rougissait-elle autant, bon sang ! – et plongea le nez dans sa bièraubeurre chaude. Finalement, le patron appela Mme Rosmerta, et les adolescents décidèrent d'aller faire quelques emplettes.

Alice et Frank étaient devant, main dans la main, en train de se raconter des choses qui ne regardaient qu'eux. Suivaient Peter et Sirius qui plaisantaient sur les crochets de poules – devenu leur sujet préféré depuis des mois – tandis que Remus, James et Lily traînaient un peu derrière – Lily n'arrivait pas à remettre son pull. Elle dut s'arrêter pour arriver à le renfiler. Remus passa rapidement derrière elle, puis derrière James, puis finalement continua à avancer. James, lui, attendit patiemment que la jeune fille ait fini de se préparer.

Lorsque, les joues rouges, et les cheveux en fouillis, elle eut fini de mettre son pull et son écharpe – elle avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber les manteaux, qu'elle détestait porter – elle remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que James et elle.

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Un peu plus devant. » répondit James évasivement en montrant plus loin sans regarder.

« Il n'y a personne. »

« Si ils… »

James s'arrêta, et regarda devant. Personne. Le vide complet. Pas une boutique. Pas un chat. PAS UN SIMPLE RAT ! Où étaient les fourmis ? Où étaient-ils ? James fronça les sourcils.

« On est où ? »

« A Pré-au-Lard. » répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils. « Pas loin de la Cabane Hurlante. C'est pas sensé être toi le super Maraudeur ? »

« Je connais pas cet endroit ! »

« Moi j'allais souvent ici avec Ambre, en Troisième et Quatrième Année quand on voulait échapper à E… Enfin bon. »

« Et c'est souvent aussi … Mort ? »

« C'est justement tout son intérêt. Généralement, tous les amoureux viennent se bécoter ici quand le soleil se couche parce qu'il paraît que c'est super. Alice m'a répété cinquante fois le jour où elle a embrassé la première fois Frank : 'Il était trooooooooooop mimi ! Il m'a dit comme ça 'Tu sais Alice, tu seras toujours plus pour moi qu'une amie' alors là, grosse panique, t'imagines ! Et puis finalement pouf ! Même plus besoin de réfléchir ! Il m'a embrassée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bieeeeeeeeeen…' Je l'entends encore. » grommela Lily, après une parfaite imitation de sa camarade.

« Et ils sont où, là, les amoureux ? »

Lily regarda autour d'elle.

« Nulle part. Mais il est cinq heures en même temps, donc c'est normal. Reviens dans deux heures. Maintenant, on peut aller rejoindre les autres ? »

Il hocha la tête, pas sûr que ce ne soit qu'un hasard. D'ailleurs, il remarqua bien vite que c'était loin d'être un hasard, lorsqu'il repassa pour la troisième fois devant un rocher. Le même rocher. Lily soupira.

« C'est pas possible ! Je connais très bien cet endroit ! »

« Un sort de Boucle. » répondit simplement James. « Quelqu'un nous a bloqués ici. »

« Qui ? »

« Mreugnf. Mes copains. »

Lily se sentit paniquer.

« Ou Voldemort. » ajouta-t-il en touchant l'amulette que Dumbledore lui avait donnée.

Lily paniqua encore plus, et sortit sa baguette, à l'instar de James, mais lorsqu'elle essaya d'utiliser un sort, elle dut remarquer que la charmante baguette était devenue une magnifique colombe. Sur celle de James était écrit en rouge : « Blagounette ! ». Celui-ci regarda la colombe avec un air mauvais.

« Mes copains. » dit-il simplement. « Bon. Bah on n'a plus qu'à attendre. Sans baguette, il est impossible de se sortir de là. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? »

Un coup de tonnerre terrifiant retentit dans le ciel, suivi un instant plus tard d'un éclair gigantesque. Une seconde après, une pluie drue se mettait à tomber, trempant en quelques instants les deux adolescents. Lily se sentit immédiatement frigorifiée. Elle frissonna. James, lui, s'assit sur le rocher avec un air blasé.

« On compte les gouttes. »

* * *

Au début, Ambre n'avait pas voulu aller à Pré-au-Lard. Elle savait qu'elle y rencontrerait Sirius et ses amis, et depuis janvier, elle faisait de son mieux pour éviter tout ce petit monde. En fait, plus elle restait terrée dans sa chambre, mieux elle se sentait. Eviter Poudlard et ses traîtres étaient très simple. Rester enfermé était une solution très facile, et cela permettait la réalisation de ses souhaits. Le premier avait été exaucé, elle avait su pour le traître. Le deuxième était en cours. Elle avait demandé à connaître l'identité du meurtrier de sa sœur pour venger sa sœur, elle le connaissait. Elle avait demandé le bonheur de Lily, elle allait l'obtenir. Lily vivrait une vie merveilleuse. Une vie où elle n'existerait pas. Une vie où elle n'aurait pas sa place. Et qui serait mieux ainsi. 

Ambre regarda l'horizon avec soulagement. Elle avait finalement envoyé une lettre à son père, lui affirmant qu'elle accepterait de se marier avec Avery à la condition qu'on la laisse tranquille avec Voldemort. La réponse sans appel de Oreste la frustra. Il refusait. Alors elle rejeta tout mariage. Elle avait prévu de partir après Poudlard. De s'enfuir quelque part ou personne ne la connaîtrait pour trouver le moyen d'augmenter sa puissance magique, afin de détruire Voldemort. Elle voulait le détruire. Le surpasser. Le maudire. Le tuer. Elle voulait qu'il paie pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et elle réussirait. Quitte à en mourir.

Comme Katy n'arrêtait pas de la tanner pour qu'elle l'accompagne, elle avait fini par accepter. Evidemment, elle l'avait immédiatement regretté, mais elle n'avait pu se rétracter car Katy avait pris le soin délicat de la faire jurer solennellement sur la Magie Ancestrale. Aussi était-elle en train de traîner dans le froid, alors qu'il faisait si chaud quelques jours plus tôt, écœurée par la vision de Katy et de son petit ami, étroitement et amoureusement enlacés. Ils étaient rapidement passés aux Trois Balais, histoire de se réchauffer, mais Ambre avait rapidement clos le repas lorsqu'elle avait vu les Maraudeurs, Londubat, Stafford et Lily entrer dans le pub.

Depuis, le copain de Katy ronchonnait, et celle-ci s'armait de patience pour ne pas craquer. Mais Ambre voyait avec délectation que son amie avait bien du mal. Bien fait ! Ca lui apprendrait à la forcer à aller là où elle ne voulait pas aller ! Gniark !

Ambre donna un coup de pied dans une vieille bouteille de bièraubeurre, dans le seul but de tuer un ennui grandissant. Soudainement, elle fut bousculée par un grand brun qui s'esclaffait.

« J'ose même pas imaginer la tête de Lily lorsqu'elle verra qu'on lui a refourgué une fausse baguette ! » plaisantait-il.

« Et James quand il comprendra ! Je parie qu'il croira à une attaque de Voldemort, parano comme il est maintenant ! » répondit un autre.

« Fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds Lupin ! » grogna Ambre.

« Désolé Daray. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

« Nan, ça va. »

« Salut Ambre. » fit doucement Sirius.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il lui parlait. Elle voyait dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, qui la repoussait et qui l'attirait à la fois. Elle avait peur de se regard doux, gêné et colérique à la fois. Elle avait peur, et était excitée par ce regard.

« Au fait, je te rendrai ton livre ce soir. » dit-il. « Je l'ai terminé. »

« D'accord. Merci. »

Remus ricanait encore, deux baguettes serrées dans sa main droite. Jeremy Kars les regarda, amusé, et attendit quelques instants. Puis, voyant que personne ne semblait se décider, il coupa court au silence léger d'un côté et lourd de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ? » rit stupidement Kars.

« On a donné un coup de pouce au destin ! » répondit tout aussi stupidement Pettigrow.

« C'est à dire ? » fit Katy, soupçonneuse.

« Hé hé hé ! » répondit Remus. « On a bloqué Lily et James dans un coin tranquille. On a envoyé un sort de repousse-intrus autour de la zone, comme ça, à part nous, personne ne pourra les voir ou accéder à l'endroit où on les a bloqués. Et eux, ils sont incapables… »

Un éclair zébra le ciel, et une pluie diluvienne s'abattit soudainement sur eux. Kars poussa Katy dans un endroit sec – rapidement rejoint par une bonne partie des élèves de Poudlard – alors que les Maraudeurs disparaissaient nul ne savait où. Ambre, elle, pensa à aller se mettre au sec, mais elle n'avait pas envie, à la réflexion, d'être humide et glacée. Sous la pluie torrentielle, elle se sentait bien, tout à fait mouillée, et vivante. Et puis au moins elle avait les rues à elle toute seule, alors que tout le monde se tassait dans les boutiques, et ne pouvait plus respirer. Si quelqu'un ne faisait pas un malaise, c'était vraiment qu'il ne le fallait pas.

Ambre vit Mc Gonagall foncer vers eux, s'apprêtant déjà à hurler qu'il fallait rentrer. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Ambre l'aurait suivie hâtivement mais elle n'avait plus la moindre envie de partir. Être seule lui faisait un bien fou. Depuis janvier, Katy passait son temps à veiller sur elle, et elle savait parfaitement que les O'Brien et Avery faisaient la même chose, pour le compte de son père. Ambre ricana. Elle en avait plus fait voir à Avery ces cinq derniers mois que ces sept dernières années réunies. S'il ne l'avait pas collée et s'il ne lui avait pas été promis en tant qu'époux, ils auraient pu se lier d'amitié, et peut-être même qu'il l'aurait intéressée, mais il représentait trop de défauts qu'elle méprisait pour pouvoir le regarder sans avoir des nausées.

Elle évita facilement Mc Gonagall, qui rugissait contre les Maraudeurs en leur demandant où était Potter. Lupin répondit innocemment qu'il avait subitement disparu avec Lily Evans, et Ambre vit Mc Gonagall à la fois pâlir d'inquiétude, et soupirer de lassitude. Ou peut-être y avait-il un peu de contentement ?

« Rassurez-vous, Professeur. Si quelqu'un doit venir à bout de James, ce sera Lily, et certainement pas Voldemort. » fit Black en riant.

Mc Gonagall frissonna en entendant le nom du mage Noir, et le foudroya du regard.

« On ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là ! Où est-il ? »

« Avec Lily. » répondit Pettigrow.

« Et où est Evans ? »

« Avec James. » répondit Black.

« J'AI BIEN COMPRIS BLACK MERCI ! MAIS OU SONT-ILS ! »

« Ah, çà ! » répondit Remus. « Il faudra le leur demander quand ils rentreront. »

Si Mc Gonagall avait pu tuer les Maraudeurs, elle l'aurait certainement fait. Mais ils n'étaient pas dans l'illégalité. Certes, il avait été dit que seules les rues principales étaient autorisées, mais il n'avait nullement été spécifié qu'être bloqué dans un périmètre sans baguette magique était interdit. C'était plutôt les Maraudeurs, qui étaient dans l'illégalité. Mais ça, ils le savaient parfaitement bien, et ils en étaient même très fiers.

« Bande de crétins. » grommela Ambre.

Soudainement, un mouvement attira son regard. Alors que tout le monde suivait docilement Mc Gonagall, encadré par Flitwick et la jeune Chourave, Ambre vit une cape disparaître. Son cœur s'arrêta. Elle le sut. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, de toute façon. Le vœu qu'elle avait fait lui avait permis de savoir qui était le tueur de sa sœur. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle avait cru avec rage que la Wishball n'avait pas fonctionné. Mais de toute évidence, si. Rien que cette cape lui avait fait comprendre qui il était.

Il était le tueur. L'assassin. Le meurtrier d'Electre.

* * *

Elle ne sentait plus les gouttes glacées qui lui coulaient le long de son corps trempé, pas plus qu'elle n'entendait les cris de Katy, ou le tonnerre menaçant. Elle entendait, percevait, voyait, respirait tout ce qui était de cet homme. De ce meurtrier. Que savait-elle de lui ? Rien. Qu'il avait été puni par Voldemort parce qu'il avait fait l'erreur – et quelle erreur ! – de tuer sa sœur. 

Vengeance.

Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête, et Ambre entendait même clairement la voix d'Electre lui crier « VENGEANCE ! », puis son rire amusé, enfantin et cruel, cet éclat de rire glacial et sadique qui la faisait trembler, mais qui ce soir-là ne lui donnait que plus de violence, de décision et de colère.

De nouveau, la cape disparut. Ambre attrapa sa baguette et, au coin d'une ruelle, elle le stupéfixa. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il était sous son emprise, elle ralentit, et avança lentement. Le ciel était noir. Seule source de lumière, les éclairs, et quelque fois le lampadaire magique qui ne fonctionnait qu'à chaque coup de tonnerre. Ambre le contourna, et regarda l'homme.

Il était plutôt jeune. La trentaine. Des yeux bleus. De grands yeux bleus innocents et cruels à la fois. L'air puissant, et faible également. Un peu de barbe, il n'avait pas dû se raser depuis quelques jours. Ses vêtements étaient plutôt propres, bien qu'humides. Il était diablement séduisant. Ambre esquissa un rictus, et désenchanta la tête du tueur.

« Salut ! Tu vas bien ? »

* * *

« T'en es à combien ? » 

« Chais pas. J'arrive pas à toutes les compter. Si j'avais ma baguette, je pourrais les stopper et les compter, mais si j'avais ma baguette, nous ne serions plus là. »

« De toute façon, ça ne se stupéfixe pas, des gouttes. Et bien que tu sois très puissant, tu ne serais pas capable d'arrêter le temps. »

« Et puis de toute façon, compter les gouttes, c'est stupide. »

« Aussi. »

Il y eut un silence. Lily finit par s'approcher de James, et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« En plus il caille. »

James sourit, et retira sa cape. Lily le repoussa.

« Je préfère avoir froid. Les capes, c'est encombrant. »

« Mais ça empêche les pneumonies. »

« Tu veux avoir une pneumonie ? »

« Non. »

« Alors garde-la. »

« Pourquoi tu te plains alors ? »

« Ce n'était qu'une constatation, pas une plainte ! » s'énerva Lily.

« Ah, excuse-moi. »

« Ca fait combien de temps qu'on est là ? »

James regarda sa montre.

« Dix minutes. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Ouais. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Lily observa un éclair et écouta avec délectation le tonnerre. Il y avait quand même beaucoup de vent.

« J'adore les orages. » dit-elle.

« Moi aussi. »

« Au début, je n'aimais que parce que ça faisait peur à Pétunia. Je voulais la ridiculiser, alors souvent quand il y avait un orage, je me moquais d'elle. Et puis au fur et à mesure, comme j'étais souvent seule en été, j'ai passé mes après-midi à regarder par la fenêtre. C'était amusant de voir quelle forme prenait les éclairs. Ou de voir tomber la foudre. Le feu me fascine. »

« Moi j'aimais parce que, enfant unique, je n'avais que ça à faire. Je me souviens qu'à sept ans, j'étais parti en douce dehors, un jour d'orage, pour embêter ma mère. Elle ne voulait pas que j'aille faire du Quidditch. Alors je suis allé chercher mon balai, et j'ai foncé dehors, en passant par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Il pleuvait à torrent, un peu comme aujourd'hui. Et il y avait un vent incroyable ! En fait, il y en avait tellement que j'ai perdu le contrôle du balai et que j'ai dévié un peu partout. C'était incroyable ! J'étais effrayé et excité à la fois ! Le pire moment, ça a été quand un éclair est passé à quelques mètres de moi. Je me suis mis à pleurer de peur, mais d'excitation à la fois ! Et puis après, avec le tonnerre ! Je crois que c'est l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs, et que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que je voulais faire du Quidditch… Mais à la réflexion… J'étais assez inconscient, en fait. »

Lily le dévisageait comme s'il était fou.

« T'as pas vraiment changé. Et ta mère ? Elle a réagit comment ? »

« L'elfe de maison était venue m'apporter des crêpes, et pouf ! Elle a vu ma fenêtre ouverte, et elle a compris. Elle a appelé ma mère et est partie se jeter dans le feu. Heureusement, l'amie de maman l'a retenue pendant que maman, elle, filait dehors. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait cherché pendant dix minutes, et elle est même partie appeler la Brigade des Aurors tellement elle avait peur de ne plus me trouver. Ma mère a le vertige, elle ne peut pas monter sur les balais – même si elle l'aurait fait si son amie Maggie ne l'en avait pas empêchée. Les Aurors m'ont rattrapé, et m'ont redescendu. J'ai été malade pendant trois semaines. Mais j'étais sacrément fier de moi ! Les Aurors m'ont même félicité en douce pour avoir tenu sur mon balai après le savon que ma mère m'a passé. Et mon père m'a offert un balai plus puissant. »

Lily le fixa d'un œil vide.

« Vous êtes tous aussi inconscients dans la famille ? »

« Les hommes, oui. »

« J'espère que tu n'auras pas de fils. »

« Ma grand-mère paternelle a dit ça aussi à ma mère lorsqu'elle s'est mariée. »

* * *

« N'empêche, Rogue en prof. » grommela Sirius. « Ce serait la pire des choses qui puisse arriver. » 

« Remets-toi, Sirius ! Ce n'est qu'une supposition ! » rit Peter.

« Ouais, mais tu me mets le doute. »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, il sera avec Voldemort, il n'aura pas le temps de faire des études de pédagogie. »

« Ouais. Et imagine que Voldemort tombe. Hein ? Imagine que tous les quatre on en vienne à bout. Rogue serait assez malin pour faire croire qu'il était sous imperium, tralali tralala et pouf ! On le trouve en tant que prof. »

Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire pendant que Sirius plantait son visage dans sa main, l'air particulièrement grognon.

« Tout d'abord, Sirius, je doute que, malgré notre suprématie flagrante, nous réussissions à vaincre à nous quatre un sorcier aussi puissant que Vol… Voldemort. » commença Peter en ricanant. « Et puis de toute façon, Rogue irait en prison si Voldemort devait tomber. »

« On parie que non ? »

« De toute façon, pour ça, il faudrait qu'on aie des enfants. »

« Mais ce serait une abomination pour tous les enfants ! Que ce soit les nôtres ou pas. Moi je veux aller voir Dumbledore et lui faire promettre de ne jamais engager Rogue comme prof. Tu m'as mis le doute, Peter ! »

« Je t'en prie Sirius, calme-toi ! » intervint Remus. « Je crois que la personne la plus à plaindre ce serait Rogue. »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Attends. Je t'explique. Puisque tu y tiens, on va partir du fait que Voldemort est zappé. Bon. Et qu'on a des enfants. Bon. Et que Rogue est prof. Boooooooon. Très bien. Le pauvre Rogue qui se croit débarrassé à vie de tout ce qui ressemble à un Potter, à un Black, à un Pettigrow ou à un Lupin voit arriver une multitude de juniors qui ont entendu toute leur enfance : 'Fais-en baver à Rogue fiston !' … »

« Pourquoi entendraient-ils ça ? » demanda Sirius.

« Franchement, tu ne passerais pas ton temps à faire ça, toi ? »

Sirius prit une seconde pour réfléchir, puis finalement ricana.

« Ouais. Et je leur dirai tous les points faibles de ce Snivellus. »

« Ce qui serait fondamentalement nul. Mais passons, tu as le temps de mûrir, Patmol. »

Et avant que Sirius ne puisse protester :

« Donc il voit des juniors qui débarquent et qui veulent lui en faire baver. Et il sait parfaitement que si ce n'est pas véritablement méchant, Dumbledore ne s'interposera pas. Que s'il n'y a pas de preuves, et qu'ils font montre d'autant d'ingéniosité que toi, ce sera limite s'il ne jouera pas les aveugles. »

« C'est vrai. Ils auront mon ingéniosité. »

Remus ricana.

« Et puis tu sais, ça pourrait être bien pire. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Imagine que ton fils tombe amoureux de la fille de Rogue. »

La tête que fit Sirius à ce moment valait tous les détours.

« Ou pire. Imagine que le fils de James tombe amoureux de la fille de Rogue. »

Sirius pâlit d'avantage. Peter ricana, croyant bon de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

« Ou de son fils. »

« Ou de Rogue tout simplement. » renchérit Remus.

« ARRÊTEZ ! MAIS VOUS ÊTES HORRIBLES ! »

« Nos élucubrations sont aussi stupides que les tiennes. Rogue ne sera jamais prof, il n'a pas la fibre. D'ailleurs, c'est à peu près aussi probable que… Que… Que Bertha Jorkins travaillant au ministère, ou que Voldemort se soit déjà envoyé en l'air. »

Sirius et Peter dévisagèrent Remus avec un air grave.

« Tu crois qu'il est encore puceau ? »

Remus haussa un sourcil.

« J'en sais rien. Mais si jamais un jour je me trouve devant lui je lui demanderai. Ca te convient ? »

Sirius le jaugea du regard quelques instants.

« Pf ! T'oserais même pas ! »

« Tu paries ? »

« Chiche de te retrouver devant Voldemort et de lui demander s'il a déjà couché ? »

« Chiche ! »

« Si tu perds, tu devras… Hum… On verra. Mais je te jure que tu le feras ! »

« Si je gagne, tu devras faire tout ce que je veux jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

« Oh bah je devrais pas avoir beaucoup de travail alors. Je doute que Voldemort te laisse en vie si tu es devant lui, et encore plus si tu lui poses une question à la con ! »

« Moui. Mais j'aurais gagné mon pari ! »

« Tu me le diras quand je mourrai, d'accord ? »

Peter les fixait, inquiet.

« Hé, les gars, vous me faites peur, là… »

* * *

La pluie qui glissait le long de ses cheveux, et qui coulait lentement le long de son visage pour suivre les lignes de son cou et disparaître sous son t-shirt le fascinaient depuis un bon moment. Il n'arrivait pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Et elle, elle fulminait tellement qu'elle ne remarquait rien. D'un côté, il était déçu parce qu'il aimait la voir rougir, mais d'un autre, si elle le voyait, elle balancerait sa colère sur lui. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas bon. Mais d'un côté, il avait une furieuse envie de la faire enrager. 

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI LEUR A PRIS, HEIN ! »

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait besoin de rien faire à ce moment-là pour la faire enrager, car ses amis avaient pris gentiment les choses en main.

« QU'EST-CE QU'ILS ONT DANS LA TÊTE ? AVEC LA MENACE VOLDEMORT SUR TES EPAULES ! CES TROIS CRETINS NOUS ABANDONNENT DANS UN ENDROIT MORT ! ET SOUS LA PLUIE ! ET SANS BAGUETTE ! ET DANS LE FROID ! J'AI FROID ! »

« Calme-toi, Lily. »

Même s'il s'amusait beaucoup, il la voyait rougir de colère – même pourprir, mais ce mot n'existait pas – et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Non seulement parce que s'il faisait la moindre bourde il était bon pour la casse, mais en plus parce que si elle faisait un infarctus, il était dans l'incapacité totale de la guérir sans sa baguette.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ILS CHERCHAIENT A FAIRE, HEIN ? VOUS PREPAREZ UN MAUVAIS COUP C'EST CA ? »

« Lily… »

« NON PARCE QUE C'EST PAS LA PEINE DE ME METTRE SUR LE CÔTE COMME CA ! J'IRAI PAS VOUS DENONCER ! JE CROYAIS QU'ON ETAIT DANS LE MÊME CAMP ! »

« Mais oui tu es dans notre camp, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« ALORS POURQUOI VOUS M'AVEZ PAS … »

« WOOOOW ! Tu te calmes oui ? J'en ai marre ! J'y suis pour rien moi si je suis coincé avec toi, d'accord ? Alors zen, respire, calme-toi, et attends patiemment que le temps passe. »

« Attendre que le temps passe. » répéta Lily avec un regard vide. « Il flotte. Il caille. Je dois réviser mes Aspics ! Et je suis coincée avec … »

Elle eut envie de dire quelque chose mais se retint au dernier moment, et reprit.

« Toi ! »

« Tout d'abord je te rappelle que les Aspics sont dans trois mois, et que moi aussi je suis coincé avec toi. Et je panique pas pour autant, alors que j'aurais plus de raison que toi de paniquer. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu me harcèles depuis quatre ans, tu me dragues depuis un an, et tu m'énerves comme pas possible. Je vois pas en quoi ton cas est pire que le mien ! »

Le tonnerre gronda plus fort que jamais. Lily frissonna. James, lui, souriait à pleine dents.

« Mon cas est pire parce que si j'ai le malheur de faire le moindre truc de travers, tu me tues. Ou pire, tu me hurles dessus. Et crois-moi, ça, c'est pire que tout. »

« J'aurais raison. »

« De toute façon tu veux toujours avoir raison. »

« Toi aussi. » répliqua-t-elle en grommelant.

« C'est parce que je suis un Potter. Je n'écoute que moi. »

« J'avais remarqué. »

James lui répondit par un magnifique sourire. Il la regarda porter ses mains à ses bras et frotter pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par se lever. Il se dirigea vers elle, retira sa cape, et la posa sur elle. Elle lui lança un regard exaspéré, et voulut la retirer, mais James la maintint sur ses épaules.

« Je suis peut-être un prétentieux égocentrique narcissique, mais je suis aussi un gentleman. Tu m'as eu une fois, pas deux. Enfile ce truc et arrête de jouer tes miss Fierté-mal-placée. »

« J'ai pas de fierté mal placée. » répondit-elle en haussant le menton et en revêtant totalement la cape.

Il la regarda se pelotonner dans la cape en ruminant contre ces « foutus Maraudeurs » et ricana silencieusement. Il avait parfaitement compris pourquoi ils les avaient bloqués dans cette boucle. Ils voulaient que leur couple avance un peu. Ils avaient remarqué comme James que Lily était de plus en plus… De moins en moins… Enfin, différente, quoi. Elle acceptait les compliments de James sans broncher, elle allait souvent lui parler d'elle-même, et il sentait souvent son regard sur lui. Evidemment, il avait évité de lui dire tout cela, sinon, comme le lui avaient signalé ses charmants amis : « Tout est foiré. » Mais visiblement, ils avaient jugé nécessaire de faire avancer les choses.

Donc, d'après Sirius, Remus et Peter, Lily était prête à accepter de sortir avec lui. Le coup de les boucler dans Pré-au-Lard devait être une idée de Sirius. Peter avait dû trouver le sort de Boucle et Remus avait dû trouver le moment adéquat pour mettre leur plan à exécution. James insulta mentalement ses amis, et paradoxalement les remercia également. Il se promit que, si ça marchait, il ferait de Sirius non seulement son témoin, mais aussi le parrain de son premier enfant. Après ce serait Remus et enfin Peter. De toute façon il voulait sept enfants. Quatre garçons d'abord, et trois filles après. Ou un garçon, une fille, un garçon, une fille, etc. De toute façon, pour penser aux enfants, il fallait déjà que Lily accepte ne serait-ce que sortir avec lui.

James avala sa salive. Il avait retiré ses lunettes depuis longtemps, et il sentait les gouttes de pluie couler le long de son dos. Mais il ne savait plus si c'était d'angoisse ou pas. Il sentait que là, tout se jouait. Que s'il faisait le moindre faux-pas, tout était raté. Il eut soudainement envie que Sirius soit là pour draguer Lily à sa place. Il sentait que lui y arriverait à la perfection. Mais il n'allait pas demander à Sirius de l'embrasser, l'épouser et lui faire des enfants à sa place. C'était stupide.

Lily surpris le regard de James, et l'interrogea des yeux. James passa à l'attaque.

« Tu es très belle. »

Lily se mit à rire.

« Avec toi, je suis tout le temps belle. »

« C'est vrai. Mais tu es encore plus belle en t-shirt mouillé. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

C'était plus facile que ce qu'il pensait. Le truc, c'était qu'il fallait se vider l'esprit, et agir comme d'habitude. Enfin, presque. Lily ne répondit rien. Elle oublia même qu'en temps normal elle se serait énervée contre lui.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu ne dis rien ? »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » interrogea Lily, étonnée.

« Je ne sais pas, d'habitude, tu me frappes en me disant que je ne suis qu'un idiot, quand ce n'est pas pire… Alors… Ca fait bizarre. »

« Oh. »

James la regarda avec un air moqueur. Il s'était bien promis de ne plus faire le premier pas, mais tant pis. Elle était trop craquante. Et puis ses amis l'avaient enfermé dehors – ça se disait ? pas le moment de penser à ça – pour ça. Alors il fallait en profiter.

« En fait, j'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps, tu semblais très réceptrice à ce que je te disais. »

Lily hésita entre rougir et s'emporter. Comment osait-il dire ça ? Quel prétentieux ! Cependant, elle n'osa pas démentir. La pluie s'insinua d'avantage dans ses vêtements. Elle avait vraiment froid, c'était horrible. Un grondement tonna au loin. Lily frissonna.

« Tu ne réponds encore rien. » fit remarquer James en souriant encore.

Lily n'aimait pas ça. Ah ! Quand elle tiendrait Julia et Alice, elle les tuerait. Ou peut-être pas…

« D'ailleurs, j'ai bien remarqué que tu semblais plus troublée en ma présence. »

« Non mais n'importe quoi toi ! » répondit Lily avec un rire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus nerveux. « Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités ! »

« Je peux vérifier quelque chose ? »

Lily fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, pas très sûre. Oh, et puis après tout, que risquait-elle ? Au milieu de nulle part, sous le tonnerre, les éclairs, la pluie, que risquait-elle ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle était avec un garçon qui l'aimait depuis des années, qui la harcelait depuis autant de temps et dont elle se surprenait à rêver benoîtement… Mreugnf. Et que, si elle n'avait pas autant de mauvaise foi, elle pourrait avouer qu'elle aimait un petit peu. Beaucoup. Bon, d'accord, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'elle n'espère que James la regardât, sans qu'elle ne soupire en voulant qu'il voie qu'elle faisait tout pour lui, qu'il comprenne que si elle ne faisait pas le premier pas, c'était pas pure fierté et qu'elle avait trop d'ego pour lui avouer qu'au bout de quatre ans elle avait fini par changer d'avis. Alors après tout, que risquait-elle ?

« Euh... Vérifier quoi ? »

Oui, ça c'était une très bonne idée. Commencer par ça. Lui demander pour essayer de percer son…

« Ca. »

Lily n'eut que le temps de se demander 'Ca quoi ?' avant de voir que les lèvres mouillées de James s'approchaient des siennes à une vitesse affolante. D'autant plus affolante qu'elles étaient déjà posées sur les siennes dans une douceur infinie qui la fit trembler. Elle sut que ce n'était pas à cause de la pluie, du froid, et encore moins du tonnerre. Elle tremblait de peur parce que ce qu'elle voulait venait de se réaliser : James Potter l'embrassait. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, voyant que Lily ne le repoussait pas. Puis il passa son autre main sur son dos, dans une caresse qui manqua de faire évanouir Lily. La jeune fille répondit au baiser de James aussi vite que son cerveau le lui permit, passant ses bras autour de son cou, perdant ses mains dans ses cheveux trempés, ressentant dans son estomac et son ventre tout entier de multiples explosions, frissonnant de plaisir et de bonheur, s'enivrant de ce vertige qui la saisissait, ce même vertige qui l'avait bouleversée à Noël. Ce même vertige qu'elle aimait ressentir.

Et alors que les deux adolescents échangeaient leur premier baiser, un éclair déchira le ciel, et un grondement terrible résonna dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

**Fin du chapitre 36**

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur : **Bah voilà ! Vous voyez que j'allais le faire ! Certes, ça a traîné en longueur, et patati et patata, mais je voulais écrire cette scène là à ce moment précis, à cet endroit précis, dans les évènements précis. Mwarf ! Casse-tête nope ? J'espère que ça vous a plu comme chapitre. Même si le sujet vous a certainement ravis (rires).

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

**Moi :** Aujourd'hui, je répondrai moi-même à mes reviews. Evidemment, la Mort pourrait le faire, mais… Euh… Bah non. Donc voilà.

_C'est bien, tu es claire._

**Moi :** Ta gueule.

_Si je me tais, toi aussi._

**Moi :** BOOOOOOOOON ! ON VA PAS COMMENCER !

_Ok, ok…_

**Moi :** Quelle gamine…

_WOOOOOOW ! Tu commences ouais ?_

**Moi :** Ouais. **Myhahou** demande quels chapitres il reste à faire ?

_Le dernier, qui est déjà écrit. Puis le making-of, qui est déjà écrit aussi._

**Moi :** Ambre va-t-elle mourir ?

_Chais pas._

**Moi :** Ce serait pas géant de mettre Sev aux RAR ?

_SIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Ah ! C'est génial ça ! Tiens, ben ce sera le prochain ! Ce sera lui qui terminera les RAR. Ça changera._

**Moi :** Tu pourrais me demander mon avis.

_Tu es moi, crétine, t'es forcément du même avis que moi._

**Moi :** Ben… Ahem… …

_MWAHAHAHAHAH ! Chuis trop géniale._

**Moi :** Prétentieuse.

_Toi-même._

**Moi :** … MAIEUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH !

_Allez, continue au lieu de chercher des vannes._

**Moi :** (grommelle) **La Folleuh** veut savoir si on en saura plus sur la mère de James ?

_Non. Mais j'ai bien envie de faire un one-shot sur le couple Harry/Caitlin à Poudlard, et ce sera certainement un POV Mc Go'. _

**Moi :** Est-ce que tu reviendras ?

_Yeah ! J'ai plein de projets !_

**Moi : Gaffiotte** a chanté plein de chansons paillardes à Valloire !

_Ahhhh ! Oui, moi aussi ! Manon la gueuse ne porte jamais de culotte, chevalier sort ton dard et décalotte et bourre la ribaude fourre z'y ta rapière et bourre la ribaude fourre z'y par der… Alors c'était vous ? Il me semble bien avoir entendu quelques chansons légèrement… Françaises, allons-nous dire. Gniark ! Tu faisais pas partie d'un groupe où une fille se jetait sur les mecs pour se battre et où elle se prenait irrémédiablement la neige dans la gueule ? Remarque, si c'était toi ça m'étonnerait pas lol_

**Moi :** T'es sympa avec tes reviewers, toi !

_Vu les magnifiques descriptions qu'elle me fait de sa vie, je pense que ça colle assez au personnage._

**Moi :** Bah voyons. Au fait, comment on se déguise en sac ? Tiens, ça me fait penser à un épisode de Friends, quand Chandler est déguisé en lapin rose immonde pour Halloween, et que Ross est en Spot-nik… Enfin… Ross, c'est Ross, quoi. J'ai bien aimé cet épisode.

_… Génial._

**Moi :** Hé ! Tu racontes bien ta vie ! Alors à mon tour.

_Pf. Ta vie c'est la mienne, imbécile !_

**Moi :** Toi même !

_Bah oui moi-même ! Je me le cache pas, moi !_

**Moi :** …

_CASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !_

**Moi :** Pf ! Si on mettait une barbe à Julia ?

_Nan, en Troisième Année, elle a arraché les cheveux de Rusard pour se faire une barbe (c'est pour ça qu'il est chauve et Cracmol, tout le pouvoir des Sorciers réside dans leur cheveux. Vous allez me dire, comment fait Shacklebot ? Faudra lui demander…) et ça ne lui allait pas du tout._

**Moi :** Dommage, ça aurait pu être drôle.

_Mouais._

**Moi : Kim quite simply** demande jusqu'où tu vas dans la fic ?

_Jusqu'au prochain chapitre. Après c'est fini._

**Moi : Aisha9** te propose de te faire traduire et de l'envoyer à JKR.

_Oh oui, je suis certaine qu'elle adorerait voir ce que je fais de Julia, ou des Maraudeurs. En plus, ils n'ont pas un langage ni très british, ni très politiquement correct. Ils fument, ils boivent… Alors même si dans les années 70 tous les jeunes étaient bourrés et déchirés aux soirées, je doute que JKR apprécie énormément. Et puis j'ai fait trop d'erreurs qui ne collent pas à la véritable histoire originale._

**Moi :** Tu m'étonnes ! Tiens, **Coline** demande si ça se dit « vainquait ».

_Pour sûr ma brave ! D'abord parce que Word me dit pas que c'est faux, et ensuite parce que je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre à l'imparfait. Moi aussi je trouve ça … Bizarre, mais non, ça se dit._

**Moi :** Je ne suis pas intervenue dans cette affaire. Voyez tout avec Kazy. C'EST ELLE QU'EST NULLE EN FRANÇAIS !

_Ta gueule, c'est même pas vrai._

**Moi :** M'en fous ! **Coline** demande si Ambre et Sirius vont ressortir ensemble ?

_…_

_…_

_MWAHAHAAHAHAHAAHHHH ! Excuse-moi, je ne me moque pas de toi, mais ça me paraît si… euh… Improbable ! D'abord, parce qu'il n'y a plus qu'un chapitre, ensuite parce qu'on connaît l'histoire dans les livres, et enfin parce que vu le chapitre 37… Bah… Tu liras la semaine prochaine. Mais honnêtement, ne te fais pas de faux espoirs, non ils ne se remettront pas ensemble._

**Moi :** Y a rien de drôle.

_J'avais envie de rire._

**Moi : Sinwen** trouve que c'est bien que la fic soit finie avant le bac.

_Tu m'étonnes ! Imagine si je devais réviser en même temps que d'imaginer les prochains chapitres à écrire ! Déjà que j'ai une flemme monstre de faire mes fiches alors tu vois… Je préfère faire mes RAR… Ah, ça fait quand même du bien de finir une fic._

**Moi : **Euh… Ben… Oui.

_Merci Moi pour cette phrase pleine de bon sens et de complexité._

**Moi :** De rien. **Hedwige93** fait la journaliste et te demande ce que ça vous fait d'être mondialement connue (et reconnue) pour cette magnifique fan-fiction que vous avez écrite ? Est-ce que vous allez écrire d'autres fan-fictions ?

_Bah je suis pas mondialement connue ni reconnue donc ça change pas trop de la vie de tous les jours. Mais c'est vrai que voir des milliards de fans sous le balcon inexistant de sa chambre à Monaco que je n'ai pas est fondamentalement jouissif. Heureusement, comme je suis très pote avec tous les directeurs de tabloïdes, j'ai pas d'emmerdes avec les paparazzis, et je peux aller aux soirées de mes copines tranquillement._

**Moi :** Bah voyons…

_Quant à d'autres écrit, je vous renvoie à ma biographie où je donne tous mes projets et tout ce qui est en cours. Voilà voilà voilà !_

**Moi :** C'est ça, on lui dira ! OH MON DIEU !

_Janice ? Où ça ?_

**Moi :** Non ! **Puce**, elle sait pas qui est Christian Troy !

_Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan c'est pas possible. Elle sait pas qui c'est ? C'est mon merveilleux Julian McMahon qui joue Christian Troy dans Nip/Tuck, série fabuleuse, magnifique, merveilleuse, perverse, vicieuse, réaliste et sans limite à souhait ! J'adore ! Faut absolument que tu voies ça ! Je sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire de la pub ou non mais tant pis ! La deuxième saison passe sur M6 en ce moment, le vendredi soir à 22h30. A partir de la semaine prochaine il n'y aura plus qu'un épisode par contre… pffffffffffff… Bref, il faut voir ! C'est une série grandiose !_

**Moi :** Troyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy (bave)

_Il est beau, hein ? Et puis, il a son côté boulet ! Franchement, se faire péter le nez en faisant un cuni à sa copine qui éternue… MDR ! Comme quoi… Le sexe, ça peut être dangereux ! mdr ! Quel boulet, mon Kristian… Je l'aime…_

**Moi :** C'est bien, c'est bien. Alors ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Kazy et Moi vous remercions tous pour avoir pris le temps de cliquer en bas à gauche, et pour avoir laisser des petits mots adorables qui font très chaud au cœur et qui motivent énormément. On ne vous le dira jamais assez. Merci.

_Voui. MARCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_

_Et à la semaine prochaine pour l'ultime chapitre :_

* * *

**Preview chapitre 37 :**

Colère. Incompréhension. Mort. Souvenirs. La difficulté d'une vie entre Ombre et Lumière.

**Chapitre 37 : Une histoire. POV Ambre et Sirius.**


	37. Jolie Petite Histoire

**Disclaimer** : Non rien de rieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ... Non je ne possède rieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen !

**Protection parentale** : NC-17, presque. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir au cas où je veux pas avoir d'ennuis.

**Résumé Général** : Les Maraudeurs ont dix sept ans, Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, et acquiert de plus en plus de pouvoir. A Poudlard, la plupart des Septième Année ont fait leur choix. Sera-t-il seulement le bon ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Alors que James et Lily échangent leur premier baiser (enfin) grâce à l'aide des Maraudeurs, Sirius se prend à prier pour que Rogue ne devienne pas prof et Ambre voit un de ses souhaits se réaliser : le tueur de sa sœur est en face d'elle…

**Note de Wam** : Et voilà. C'est le dernier chapitre. Je vous préviens tout de suite, il n'est pas très positif. Mais ça fait bizarre de vous le poster. J'aurai quand même mis plus d'un an à écrire cette fic. Un an, c'est énorme, lol. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. En tout cas, ça a été un plaisir pour moi de suivre l'évolution de mes personnages avec vous. Je vous remercie tous d'avoir lu ma fic, de l'avoir reviewée, et je remercie aussi Ange pour m'avoir relue, ainsi que Karine pour tous ses précieux encouragements. Merci.

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

Chapitre 37 : Jolie Petite Histoire

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? » demanda Ambre.

Assis sur une chaise branlante de la Cabane Hurlante, où elle l'avait traîné, Ben Manson dévisageait Ambre avec amusement. Bien sûr qu'il savait qui elle était. Tout ceux de son groupe savait qui elle était. Et lui plus que quiconque. Mais de toute façon cette gamine ne pouvait rien lui faire. De son avis, son Maître surestimait trop les capacités de cette imbécile vicieuse.

« Ambre Daray. »

« Mais encore ? »

« J'ai tué ta sœur, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Incident regrettable, s'il en est. »

Il vit que sa froideur agaçait particulièrement la gamine. Il vit que le manque de peur l'énervait à tel point qu'elle était capable de faire une erreur. Elle n'avait certainement jamais tué personne. Lui, si. Un bon nombre de personnes. De toute façon, la mort ne lui faisait pas peur. Voldemort l'avait déjà fait passer juste à côté, et à chaque fois, il n'en avait ressenti que plus de plaisir. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas tué. Parce que pour lui, la vie ne valait pas particulièrement d'être vécu.

Pourquoi était-il devenu Mangemort ? Il n'avait rien de spécial contre les Moldus. A dire vrai, sa mère en était une, et il aimait beaucoup sa mère. Mais depuis qu'il était enfant, il s'ennuyait. Et pour tuer le temps, quoi de plus logique que de tuer les autres ? Ca le fascinait. Voir les morts différentes des gens en attendant patiemment que la sienne arrive. Il n'avait jamais voulu se suicider, même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup la vie.

Pour lui, la vie n'était qu'un terrain de jeu. Et elle avait des règles très strictes : on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait en évitant la mort, pour mieux l'apprécier quand elle arriverait. Alors il avait décidé de faire ce qu'il voulait en tuant. Et quoi de mieux que de tuer en toute impunité ? Avec Voldemort, il pouvait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Et comme il ne faisait aucun état d'âme, cela pouvait être très utile.

« Vous ne regrettez pas, n'est-ce pas ? » trembla-t-elle.

Quelle mauviette !

« Au début, j'avoue sans honte que j'ai un peu paniqué. Je redoutais la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais lorsqu'il m'a puni, j'ai compris que, au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal. Ça mettait un peu de piment dans votre vie, ainsi que dans la mienne et… Enfin… Celle de tout le monde quoi. C'est pour ça que j'aime les carnages. »

« Vous êtes malade. »

« Non. Non, écoutez mon point de vue. C'est d'une hypocrisie parfaite, non ? On se plaint toujours qu'il n'y a pas assez d'eau, de nourriture, et patati et patata. On leur tue une centaine de personnes, et ils ne sont pas contents. Et puis, les médias et les gens nous crachent dessus et nous méprisent, mais quand même, les médias sont très heureux d'avoir quelque chose d'abominable à dire dans le journal, et les gens sont ravis d'avoir à se mettre quelque chose sous la dent histoire de faire passer le temps. La vie est une question de choix, Daray. Moi, j'ai fait le choix de donner aux gens la possibilité de se sentir supérieurs alors qu'ils ne sont que plus méprisables. »

« Personne n'a le droit de vie ou de mort sur quiconque. »

« C'est pourtant ce que vous faites, non ? Vous avez envie de me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous le ferez sûrement… »

« La vengeance, ça ne compte pas. Vous n'avez eu aucun scrupule à tuer ma sœur. Je n'en aurai aucun à vous tuer vous. »

« Une gamine qui joue aux caïds. La jeunesse de nos jours, je vous jure, elle n'a plus honte de rien. »

« ENDOLORIS ! » éclata soudainement Ambre. « ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! »

La violence des sorts lui transperça le corps. Comme des lames qui lui perforaient la chair et ressortaient la seconde suivante. Des lames qui remontaient peu à peu. Il hurla, hurla, hurla de douleur. Ben comprit qu'il était dans de sales draps. Que peut-être son Maître ne l'avait pas tant surestimée que ça. Il n'en fut que plus excité. Sa mort allait certainement être exemplaire. Et très distrayante. Si seulement il avait pu faire subir la même chose à quelqu'un ! S'il avait pu tester !

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de me prendre au sérieux, Monsieur… ? »

« Ben Manson pour vous servir. » soupira-t-il.

« Vous aimez souffrir Ben ? Vous permettez que je vous appelle Ben, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ben sentit l'excitation augmenter. Elle était en train de devenir folle. Folle de rage et de désespoir. Ça allait devenir distrayant. Merlin qu'il aimait ça !

« Souffrir, bof. Mais tuer, oui. »

« Et qu'avez-vous ressenti en tuant ma sœur ? »

Ben ricana.

« Tout d'abord, du plaisir. Tuer les gamines, ça me fait bander. Ça chiale, ça implore le pardon, c'est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas crever. Comme la gamine Londubat. Je n'ai jamais pris autant mon pied à tuer quelqu'un qu'à torturer Londubat. La vider de ses pouvoirs a été la chose la plus amusante que j'aie jamais faite. Quant à ta sœur, Daray, c'était quand même quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle était invisible. Je ne savais pas qui je tuais, mais je trouvais ça très, très amusant. Quand elle a reparu, j'ai été très étonné, et j'ai craint la réaction de mon Maître. Mais quand j'ai vu son regard, c'était le pied. Elle avait pris autant de plaisir à se faire assassiner que moi à la butter. C'était divin. »

Ambre pencha la tête, et sourit. Ben fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi souriait-elle ?

« Il paraît que Voldemort aime faire des études comparative. Qu'il a l'esprit scientifique. »

Manson ne répondit pas. Le regard d'Ambre se fit soudainement plus noir, plus sombre, plus vide et plus fou à la fois. Quelque chose dans son estomac monta.

« Alors comme tu as l'air de l'aimer, on va jouer à son petit jeu. Ta tête sera-t-elle différente de celle d'Electre à ta mort ? »

D'un sort de Détachement, le bras de Manson fut arraché. Le regard froid, Ambre avait malgré tout un sourire sadique, et une lueur folle dansait dans ses yeux. Elle ignora le cri inhumain de Manson, et sourit. Elle admira le bras tomber dans un bruit sourd sur le sol poussiéreux de la Cabane Hurlante. Du sang l'éclaboussa. Elle passa sa langue le long de ses lèvres, et avala le sang qui demeurait sur sa peau pâle. Son sourire s'élargit.

« On va parler d'Electre, tu veux ? »

Manson ne répondit pas, des larmes de douleur défigurant son charmant visage. Il gémissait, et essayait de s'enfuir, mais c'était impossible. Toute sa superbe avait disparu.

« Electre et moi, ça a été une histoire assez spéciale, tu vois ! Elle m'aimait comme une dingue, et moi j'avais l'impression de la détester. On ne se rend compte du bonheur qu'au bruit qu'il fait en partant, paraît-il. Elle, elle est morte en silence, mais je peux te dire que ça a fait un bruit d'enfer en moi. »

D'un sort de Découpe, elle cisailla méticuleusement l'autre bras de Manson. Il hurla encore plus fort, à s'en éclater les cordes vocales. Ambre ferma les yeux pour savourer le cri de l'homme. Elle aimait vraiment l'entendre. C'était comme du Vivaldi, du Beethoven… C'était son Beethoven. Et le métronome était le bruit des gouttes de sang qui s'éclataient sur la poussière de la Cabane Hurlante.

La Cabane Hurlante.

Ambre sourit.

Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom que ce jour-là.

« Si je t'arrache les bras, c'est en hommage à ma petite sœur chérie. Je lui dois bien ça. Tu sais, quand on avait douze ans, elle a tué le chien de la voisine Moldue. Elle l'a d'abord démembré, puis elle lui a retiré la peau. Et elle le laissait vivant, tu penses. C'était si… Effrayant. Si terrifiant. Et tu sais pourquoi elle l'a fait ? Parce que j'avais peur des chiens. »

Manson gémissait si fort qu'Ambre n'était pas sûre qu'il l'entende. Mais elle s'en moquait. Tant qu'elle était là à voir son agonie lente et douloureuse. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Electre aimait tuer, pourquoi Manson aimait tuer, pourquoi tous ces gens aimaient voir cette souffrance dans leur yeux. Cette souffrance, c'était celle qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait vu le corps d'Electre tomber. Lorsqu'elle avait vu ses yeux s'écarquiller. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu son corps s'affaisser dans la neige. Lorsqu'elle avait senti son cœur disparaître.

« Alors. Tu en penses quoi ? »

Manson ne répondit pas.

« REPONDS ! DIS-MOI BEN ! TU RESSENS QUOI LA ? Dis-moi… Ca ressemble à quoi une telle douleur physique ? Décris-moi. J'aimerais entendre ça de ta bouche… Ca fait mal ? Très mal ? »

« Oui. » murmura-t-il.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

Manson grimaça, et ne répondit pas. Ambre perdit son sourire, et attrapa les épaules sanglantes de Manson. Elle les serra si fort que Manson se remit à crier. Encore. Plus longtemps. Plus fort. Elle attrapa son visage de sa main droite, et le serra si fort qu'elle sentit ses ongles percer sa peau.

« REPONDS-MOI ! VEUX-TU QUE J'ARRÊTE ! »

« Oui ! Oui… »

Ambre ricana.

« Tu me fais pitié. Tu te disais prêt à vivre la mort. A la voir arriver. Mais tu trembles comme une feuille. Tu es pathétique. Sais-tu où nous sommes, Ben ? »

« N… Non… »

« Nous sommes dans la Cabane Hurlante. Tu sais, là où il est sensé habiter des fantômes particulièrement mauvais. Tu sais ? »

« Ou… Oui… »

« Tu sais comment s'appelle ce fantôme, Ben ? Drodle et Quéo ont dû te le dire, non ? Non ? Tu ne sais pas ? Il s'appelle Remus Lupin. Et ce n'est pas un fantôme, c'est un loup-garou. Et tu sais quand est la pleine lune, Ben ? Tu sais ? »

« A… Après-demain… »

Ambre sourit, et lui tapota l'épaule comme pour le féliciter. Il hurla si fort qu'Ambre en eut mal aux oreilles.

« Alors là, tu vois, j'hésite. Ou je te laisse agoniser jusqu'à après-demain et tu te feras manger par un loup-garou déchaîné… Ou j'en finis personnellement avec toi. Après tout, Lupin aimait beaucoup Londubat. Potter, Black et tout le petit monde aussi. Ce serait égoïste de n'en faire profiter que moi, non ? Mais d'un côté, j'ai promis à Electre de t'assassiner personnellement. »

Manson était secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, et de plus en plus violent. Son visage était inondé de larmes. Ambre secoua la tête.

« Comme je suis quand même une gentille fille, je te laisse le choix. Veux-tu que je te tue, ou veux-tu sentir les dents d'un loup garou t'arracher la chair, te dévorer les entrailles, et te tuer lentement mais violemment ? »

Manson ne répondit pas, trop secoué de spasmes. Ambre le secoua un peu, et il cria encore plus fort, toujours plus fort. Ambre leva les yeux au ciel. Elle lui arracha la langue d'un sort, ce qui intensifia encore ses hurlements. Ambre éclata d'un rire froid. Glacial. Ecœurant. Tétanisant. Hystérique.

Elle se pencha près de lui, et le regarda. Manson n'avait jamais vu d'yeux si fous. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut peur. Véritablement peur. Ambre le vit, et son fou-rire s'accentua.

« J'ai compris. On va s'amuser tous les deux alors… »

* * *

Sirius ricana en imaginant ce qui devait se passer à Pré-au-Lard. James avait-il réussi à sortir avec Lily ? Qui avait fait le premier pas ? Comment avait réagi Lily ? Il ricana encore. Il avait gagné le premier pari qui disait que Lily et James sortiraient ensemble en mars. Ensuite, Peter avait dit que ce serait James qui ferait le premier pas, et qu'elle cèderait. Sirius pensait qu'elle mettrait du temps, qu'elle commencerait à s'énerver, et enfin qu'elle se calmerait et se jetterait sauvagement sur James. Remus lui avait répondu qu'il fantasmait trop, puis il avait parié que Lily nierait tout en bloc mais que James la bougerait un petit peu. Il n'était venu à aucun l'idée que Lily ait pu faire le premier pas. A l'unanimité, ils avaient voté qu'elle avait trop de fierté pour « bouger son charmant popotin ». 

Et ils pariaient déjà sur qui serait le témoin au mariage, et le parrain du premier enfant.

Le livre d'Ambre à la main, Sirius faisait le pied de grue depuis un quart d'heure déjà devant la salle commune des Serpentard. Il avait demandé à plusieurs premières années si Ambre était là, mais ils avaient tous répondu par la négative. Sirius soupira, et finit par repartir dans l'autre sens. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prendre la Carte du Maraudeur pour la trouver, aussi repartit-il. A tout hasard, il choisit de prendre un chemin qu'elle et lui – son autre elle, se souvint-il – prenaient parfois. Il sentit son cœur se pincer.

Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il déambula comme cela dans les couloirs. Sans but fixe. Lorsqu'il la vit soudain.

« Ambre, bon sang, ça fait une heure que je te cherche. »

Soudain, il s'arrêta, voyant le visage et la robe d'Ambre tâchés. Très tâchés. Rougeâtres. Marron. Il se figea. Son livre tomba dans un bruit sourd. Elle était pâle comme la Mort, mouillée au possible, et sale… Si sale. Il s'avança vers elle le plus lentement possible, comme si elle avait été sauvage.

« Que c'est-il passé ? Tu es blessée ? » demanda-t-il.

Ambre leva sur lui un regard vide, tandis que Sirius s'approchait d'elle, et la serrait dans ses bras, la tâtant, comme pour vérifier si elle était bien réelle. Si elle était bien toujours en vie. Si elle n'était pas vraiment morte.

« Ambre ! Ça va ? Réponds ! Que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Il chercha les plaies sur son visage et ses vêtements. Il arracha un bout de sa robe, l'humidifia et essuya ses joues, son nez, ses yeux, son front, ses lèvres… Où étaient les plaies ? Mais où étaient-elles ? Il ne trouvait rien !

« Je… Je ne trouve pas la plaie… Je ne trouve pas les blessures ! »

« Ce n'est pas mon sang. » répondit Ambre d'une voix morne et tranquille, sans cesser de le fixer.

« Pardon ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon sang. » répéta-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Sirius recula.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Ambre partit d'un grand rire. Un rire effrayant. Un rire hystérique. Un rire glacial. Sirius recula une nouvelle fois. Son estomac se serra. Il commençait à avoir peur.

« Il a payé ! » dit-elle après s'être calmée.

La Peur se fit en un étau qui enserra le cœur de Sirius.

« Qui ? Ambre, qui a payé ? Pour quoi ? »

« Lui. Pour Elle. »

Sirius se figea. Il comprenait tout. Pas comment elle l'avait trouvé. Pas où elle l'avait trouvé. Mais ce qu'elle avait fait. A qui elle l'avait fait. Et pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Il essaya de s'approcher d'elle, et Ambre le regarda sans bouger d'un millimètre.

« Ambre… » murmura-t-il.

« Il est mort… » continua-t-elle, sans se rendre compte de ce que Sirius disait.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ! »

« Il a payé. Il est mort. Lentement ! Il a ressenti une parcelle de ce que j'ai ressenti, Sirius ! Il a su ce qu'il m'avait imposé ! »

« Ambre… Merlin… » ne put que dire Sirius.

Puis soudain, la voix d'Ambre se fit plus réelle. Comme si elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux, et les regarda, l'air tout de même absent, se balançant d'avant en arrière doucement. Ses yeux noirs écarquillés, fixés sur ses mains humides, tâchées de poussière et de sang séché, elle se mit à marmonner, comme si elle était seule. Elle semblait parler à quelqu'un d'autre, qui n'existait pas. Pour personne. Au fond, même pour elle.

« Il est mort… » dit-elle plus distinctement. « Il est mort… »

Elle leva les yeux vers Sirius, puis tomba à genoux.

« Oh mon Dieu… Je… Je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai… Il est mort ! Je l'ai assassiné ! Sirius… »

Malgré sa détresse, Sirius ne se rapprocha pas d'Ambre. Il avait déjà bien du mal à se retenir de vomir.

« Je l'ai tué… Je suis un monstre… Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux… Mon père… Mon Dieu, Sirius, je deviens comme mon père… Comme Electre… Je… C'est… »

Sirius la regarda quelques instants sans bouger, horrifié. Puis finalement, ses genoux cédèrent, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa main moite se tendit vers elle, et il s'entendit ramper lentement près d'elle. Sa main chaude toucha sa peau glacée. Il frissonna. Ambre, elle, ne faisait absolument attention à rien. Elle parlait, parlait, comme si c'était vital pour elle.

« Mais il était là, tu comprends Sirius ? Dis-moi que tu comprends… Il était là… Tout près… Il me narguait ! Alors je n'ai pas supporté. La colère agit beaucoup sur les sorts, tu sais… Je n'ai pas supporté… Je l'ai tué… »

Elle parlait d'une voix absente, mais terrifiante.

« Ca a été horrible. » continua-t-elle en commençant à sangloter. « Un vrai carnage… Un massacre… Ca a été un massacre… Je crois… Je me souviens plus très bien… »

Bercée par les bras d'un Sirius perdu, elle répétait les mêmes mots, inlassablement, comme folle. Les mêmes mots. Les mêmes phrases. Les mêmes tons. Les mêmes suppliques. Comme un pardon qu'elle demandait à Sirius. Comme un au secours désespéré.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité, Ambre finit par s'endormir. Sirius tremblait violemment, écœuré, dégoûté, et horrifié. Doucement, Sirius la prit dans ses bras. Il la souleva, et se mit à marcher, devant les tableaux qui murmuraient à son passage. Des larmes envahirent ses yeux.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Prévenir Dumbledore.

* * *

« Et après ? » 

« Après ? Après, Dumbledore l'a quand même gardée jusqu'à la fin de l'année à Poudlard. Nos relations étaient plus tendues que jamais. Je comprenais son geste, mais je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ait pu le faire. J'ai compris beaucoup plus tard comment elle avait réussi à tuer Manson. Quand j'ai voulu tuer Peter. Je m'y serais pris de la même manière. Peut-être même que j'aurais été plus violent. Bref. En fait, elle avait peur d'elle-même. Je crois même qu'elle suivait une 'cure de désintoxication' version Magie Noire, car Dumbledore m'a avoué qu'elle avait utilisé ce genre de sorts. Son père a été retrouvé mort à son domicile quelques jours plus tard. Un accident paraît-il. Moi je pense plutôt que les Mangemorts l'ont tué puisqu'il ne servait plus à rien. Et elle… Elle ne vivait plus au fond. »

Sirius eut un sourire triste.

« Et Lily et James ? Comment ça a continué ? »

« Lily et James ? »

Sirius ricana.

« Lily sortait avec un certain Matthew. Tu aurais vu la tête de James quand il a appris qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté ! Il est rentré dans une colère pas croyable devant toute la salle commune. »

* * *

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas quitté, hein ? Je ne vaux pas assez bien pour toi ? » 

« Mais si ! » s'énerva Lily. « Bien sûr que si ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas rompu ! »

« Tu ne préfèrerais pas en parler en privé ? »

« NON ! DIS-LE MAINTENANT ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS LILY ? TU AS DES SCRUPULES A M'HUMILIER DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE MAINTENANT ? »

« Tu es odieux. » fit Lily, au bord des larmes.

« Je sais ! » cria James en se retournant, pour mettre fin à la discussion.

Lily trépigna, et les barrières qu'elle s'était fixées volèrent en éclat.

« JE NE L'AI PAS QUITTE PARCE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS ROMPRE AVEC LUI PAR LETTRE ! C'EST DEGUEULASSE D'ÊTRE SORTIE AVEC TOI PENDANT CE TEMPS-LA, JE SAIS MAIS DE TOUTE FACON QUOIQUE J'AIE FAIT JE ME SERAIS CONDUITE COMME UNE NULLE ! »

« Non. Pas forcément ! Tu aurais pu me le dire ! » hurla James.

Dans la salle commune, tout le monde les fixait. A chaque réplique, tous tournaient la tête dans un même ensemble dans la même direction, comme ils auraient suivi la balle lors un match de tennis. Le couple Potter/Evans était l'un des plus sulfureux, et pas une semaine ne se passait sans qu'ils ne se disputassent pour un oui ou pour un non – il était d'ailleurs sujet de nombreux paris à propos du sujet de leur prochaine dispute, et Remus s'était fait une jolie petite fortune grâce à cela – aussi la plupart des élèves s'était habituée depuis des années à les entendre hurler. Mais là, ça semblait sérieux. James était ulcéré et parfaitement vexé, à l'instar de Lily.

Sirius, Remus et Peter, eux, fixaient les deux adolescents en comptant les points, l'air très amusés.

« Si tu veux la vérité, je ne pense pas à lui quand je suis avec toi. Pourquoi, tu préfèrerais ? »

« NON ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu me fais des reproches ? »

« C'est une question de décence ! »

« Une question de décence ! Puisque je te dis qu'il m'était sorti de la tête ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je sois amoureuse de lui, si ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais moi j'ai toujours été franc avec toi ! »

« Bon sang mais James ça n'a rien à voir ! »

« JE M'EN FOUS ! »

L'adolescent se retourna, et remonta dans son dortoir en tapant du pied comme le faisaient les enfants punis et vexés. Lily le foudroya du regard.

« BON SANG MAIS QU'AI-JE FAIT A MERLIN, DIEU, ALLAH, YAVE ET ONCLE BENS POUR TOMBER AMOUREUSE D'UN GAMIN POURRI GÂTE COMME CA ! »

Un lourd silence tomba sur la salle, et même les pas de mastodontes de James s'arrêtèrent. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Lily. Celle-ci rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, comprenant qu'elle était le point de mire de tout le monde.

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-elle. « J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? »

« Tu… Tu es amoureuse de moi ? » demanda la voix soudainement douce de James.

* * *

« Ah tu aurais vu la tête de James à ce moment-là ! » fit Sirius en essuyant une larme de rire. « Ils étaient beaux, tous les deux, à se regarder comme des gamins de dix ans ! N'empêche que j'avais filé dix Gallions à Remus, pour ce coup. J'aurais pas dû parier. » 

Ils rirent tous les deux. Sirius remua dans son fauteuil, et perdit son regard dans le feu. Le silence revint. La lumière du sapin de Noël se reflétait sur le vieux fauteuil vert du 12, Square Grimmauld. Un sourire faible éclaira le visage de Sirius.

« Et Ambre ? Tu… Tu l'as revue après ce qui s'est passé ? Après la cure ? Après Poudlard ? »

« Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis le jour de la remise de diplômes. Elle n'allait plus en cours, mais Lily m'a dit qu'elle avait passé les Aspics à l'hôpital… »

* * *

James enlaçait Lily amoureusement, tandis que Peter jetait un regard fier à sa petite amie, et que Remus soupirait d'ennui. Sirius savait que Remus détestait les cérémonies. Le pompeux avait le même don dévastateur de leur embrumer l'esprit et de leur susurrer de mauvaises blagues afin de céder à tout ce sérieux. Et vu le sourire sardonique qui animait le visage de Remus, le discours de Mc Gonagall lui avait déjà donné d'excellentes idées. Sirius sourit sans véritable amusement. 

Lily lui avait dit qu'elle serait là. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à Sainte Mangouste pour ne pas qu'Ambre reste seule. Lui, il avait essayé d'y aller plusieurs fois. Il n'y était parvenu qu'une fois, et elle dormait. Ou peut-être faisait-elle semblant. Il n'était pas resté plus longtemps. Il l'avait regardée quelques minutes, avait réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire à son réveil et, comprenant qu'il n'y aurait rien à dire, qu'il n'y aurait qu'un long silence lourd et insidieux, il avait posé les fleurs défraîchies dans le vase, et était sorti en silence.

Mc Gonagall commença son appel. Quelques amis qu'il applaudit distraitement, mais avec entrain quand même. Puis vint son nom. Black. Il s'avança vers l'estrade, et jeta un sourire parfait à l'assemblée, repoussant le nom d'Ambre loin, très loin dans sa tête.

« Je sais que normalement on n'a pas le droit de parler. C'est une loi qui date des débuts de Poudlard. Poufsouffle, je crois. Helga était une femme d'une grande intelligence, parce que si nous parlions tous, ça serait invivable, et je crois que Remus aurait plus d'idées que nous tous réunis pour faire de cette cérémonie pompeuse à souhait un vrai bazar. J'espère qu'il a un parchemin pour toutes les noter puisqu'il paraît que dans le monde des adultes il n'y a **que** des cérémonies pompeuses. Pas love, hein ? Donc je vous prie d'excuser cette… Hum… Légère entorse au règlement qui, je pense, sera la dernière – de ma scolarité du moins – pour passer un petit message. Tout d'abord, je remercie le Professeur Dumbledore, ainsi que tous ses collaborateurs de nous avoir laissés, mes amis et moi, nous balader en toute impunité dans Poudlard, toutes heures comprises. Sinon, on se serait certainement ennuyés. Et puis, pour les rares fois ils ont essayé de nous trouver et que nous nous sommes bien amusés à essayer de les semer. Ensuite, je remercie toutes les femmes de la terre pour avoir fait d'aussi belles plantes. Et je crois que là, le professeur Chourave n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Ça faisait bon pour les yeux en ces moments si difficiles. Enfin, je voulais vous dire que si vous n'aviez jamais embêté le Professeur Mc Gonagall, vous avez tout raté dans votre vie ! Bonnes vacances ! »

Le regard de Mc Gonagall à ce moment-là fut si outré et choqué que toute l'assemblée éclata de rire. Sirius lui fit un magnifique clin d'œil, et remarqua que Dumbledore avait pouffé également. Malheureusement, le regard de Mc Gonagall déferla sur lui, et il ne put que se racler la gorge, simulant une mauvaise toux qui ne dupa personne. Elle retira vingt points à Gryffondor pour cela, mais comme l'année était terminée, ils n'en avaient plus rien à faire. Heureusement, personne ne refit la même chose que Sirius. Jusqu'à Lupin.

« Ahem… Euh… Je sais que normalement… Bon, vous allez dire, Sirius l'a fait, mais Sirius a aussi fait pas mal de choses que personne n'a fait. Comme aller se jeter sur le Saule Cogneur en Troisième Année… Bref. Donc je suis désolé, mais pour une fois je vais copier Sirius et je vais parler un peu. Professeur Mc Gonagall, je ne vous ai jamais embêtée et je vous rassure, je crois que j'ai bien réussi ma vie jusqu'à présent. Et puis de toute façon, il en a toujours fallu peu à Sirius pour être heureux ! Bref. Je voulais vous dire que… Euh… Ahem… En fait, j'en sais rien. J'ai toujours voulu voir ce que ça faisait de faire l'imbécile avec un micro… Sirius avait l'air de s'amuser lorsqu'il commentait les matches de Quidditch. En fait, c'est assez marrant. Vous devriez essayer si… Ah oui, c'est vrai on n'a pas le droit. Ah oui, et puis pour mes idées, Sirius, moi je pensais à transformer tout le monde en crochets de poules… Ou en poules ? Peut-être en chameaux roses, sinon ? Quoi, vous n'aimez pas Professeur ? » demanda-t-il à Mc Gonagall, rouge de colère. « Bon… Bonnes vacances alors ! »

Et il éclata de rire sans d'avantage de préavis. Parler pour ne rien dire avait toujours été l'une des principales maximes des Maraudeurs. Remus vint se rasseoir après avoir tapé dans la main de Sirius, et Peter, qui partit quelques minutes plus tard sur l'estrade. Il parla également dans le micro, mais Sirius n'entendit que le début, qui le fit bien rire, car il remarqua ensuite que Lily chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de James. Celui-ci la regarda sans comprendre, la vit rougir, et l'embrassa plus fougueusement que jamais. Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard vide, blasés de ce genre de comportements, et Sirius se pencha vers son ami.

« Vous passez à l'exhibitionnisme ? »

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car une Mc Gonagall ulcérée appelait son nom dans le micro. Celui-ci avança vers l'estrade avec un magnifique sourire qui fit glousser quelques filles, et Remus regarda Lily sans comprendre.

« Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il soit dans cet état-là ? Que tu voulais bien faire l'amour avec lui ? »

Lily lui fit une grimace, et ne s'offusqua même pas. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Lily ne s'offusquait plus quand on parlait de sa relation avec James ? Sirius regarda son meilleur ami, qui souriait benoîtement en écoutant Mc Gonagall lui crier que si elle le voyait prendre le micro elle lui ferait une misère pas possible. Mais James n'avait pas l'air très attentif. Il avait même le regard qu'il arborait quand Lily lui avait dit 'merci' en Sixième Année. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il eut son diplôme, il regarda l'assemblée avec un sourire benêt en prenant le micro à Mc Gonagall.

« J'vais m'marier. » lâcha-t-il stupidement.

Un silence stupéfait marqua cette nouvelle. Tous les regards convergèrent alors soudainement vers une Lily cramoisie qui se frottait l'arrière de la tête, avec un petit sourire gêné.

« KEWA ? » s'exclamèrent alors les trois garçons, ainsi que Mc Gonagall.

James reprit alors soudainement du poil de la bête, voyant son professeur – ou plutôt ex-professeur – le fixer avec tant d'incompréhension. Il s'arma d'un sourire narquois, et répondit tout naturellement, sur le ton de la conversation :

« Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre comme ça, Professeur, mais c'est bel et bien fini entre nous. Vous n'avez plus qu'à vous rabattre sur Remus, il est le seul célibataire que vous n'ayez jamais essayé de nous quatre. »

Mc Gonagall devint tellement rouge de colère à ce moment-là qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer, et James en profita pour filer à l'Anglaise, après que Dumbledore l'ait félicité. Sirius, Remus et Peter, eux, étaient plus que choqués.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » demanda Peter.

« Ca fait combien de temps que vous avez décidé ça ! » questionna Remus.

« Depuis quand James, Mc Go' et toi faites des trucs à trois ? » finit Sirius.

Lily, qui avait pris un air très inspiré – et très gêné – lors des deux premières questions, tapa l'arrière de la tête de Sirius lorsqu'il prit la parole. James arriva à ce moment, et sourit de toutes ses dents. De son côté, la cérémonie avait repris dans un calme plus ou moins existant.

« Ca vient de se décider… » répondit Lily, toujours aussi rouge. « James m'avait demandé l'autre soir, et… Euh… Ben… J'ai… J'avais voulu y réfléchir et… »

« Et là elle vient de me dire oui ! » explosa James. « On va se marier ! »

Sirius le regarda en souriant.

« Et il se marre en plus ! Plus de soirées drague, plus de nuits de folie, plus de soirées avec ses potes ! Ca n'a rien de drôle, le mariage, tu sais ! En plus, ça pourrit la vie sexuelle ! »

« T'inquiète pas de ce côté-là » intervint Remus. « Je crois que Lily a plus d'un tour dans son sac. »

Lily devint si rouge qu'elle n'arriva pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Quant à James, il s'obstina à regarder ailleurs pendant quelques secondes, puis à dévier le sujet. Peter et Sirius échangèrent un regard, puis se mirent à ricaner. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu draguer Lily ? Les Harpies étaient toujours les plus amusantes… Vraiment les plus amusantes. Et les plus sympa sur le plan sexuel ! Sirius repensa à Katerina… Une vraie sauvage ! Et Ambre…

Son visage se noircit. Il n'avait jamais couché avec Ambre. Il ne lui avait jamais fait l'amour, elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle ne lui avait jamais effleuré le visage comme il avait cru qu'elle l'avait fait. Une colère sourde l'emplit. Voldemort paierait. Avec les intérêts et un capital énorme.

Mc Gonagall affichait un air si noir et rouge à la fois que plus aucun élève n'essaya de parler au micro, bien que certains avaient dans les yeux une petite envie. Tous passèrent. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sirius réagit. Où était Ambre ? Lily ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle devait être là ? Comment se faisait-il que Mc Gonagall n'ait pas appelé son nom ? Pourquoi personne ne se posait la question ? Pourquoi même Lily ne cherchait-elle pas ?

Tous les élèves se levèrent, et jetèrent leur chapeau. Puis dans un bruissement de cape, et dans des éclats de rires tous commencèrent à partir. Mais Sirius n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il était comme fixé au sol. Un pincement dans son corps, comme un étourdissement, un vertige délicieux le prenait. Ambre n'était pas loin. Tout semblait bouger autour de lui. En fait, tout bougeait, tournait, volait autour de lui. Une seule chose restait fixe.

Une seule personne.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ondulés. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi noirs. Son port était toujours aussi droit. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle. Elle était redevenue la même qu'autrefois.

Et pourtant une seule chose avait changé. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue en elle avant. Une chose qu'elle ne lui avait jamais réellement demandé. Une demande silencieuse qu'elle n'avait jamais formulée de vive voix. Et que pourtant ce jour-là, tout son corps criait. Lui criait.

Elle lui demandait pardon.

Et Sirius ne sut pas trop comment, mais il sentit que son cœur lui demandait la même chose.

Un couple passa entre eux et s'embrassa un quart de seconde. Et pourtant, quand il disparut du champ de vision de Sirius, Ambre n'était plus. Elle avait tout simplement disparu.

* * *

Sirius se tut un instant puis reprit : 

« Après ce jour-là, elle a disparu. Même Lily ne l'a plus revue. Elle l'a pourtant cherchée, même si quelque chose me disait que ça ne comptait plus tellement. Elle l'a quand même cherchée, rien que pour l'avoir à son mariage. Et puis pour lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Mais elle a eu beau fouiller, jamais elle n'a trouvé. Parfois je me dis qu'elle est partie en voyage et qu'elle reviendra un jour, un sourire radieux comme elle m'en faisait quand on s'embêtait en me demandant où est sa Lily chérie… »

Il soupira.

« J'aurais aimé la revoir, tu sais Harry. Juste la revoir. J'ai trop de regrets. Je l'ai aimée. Sincèrement. Si tout avait été différent, je crois que… Je crois que nous serions mariés… Ou qu'on serait encore à se disputer… Mais il en a été autrement. »

« Je suis désolé Sirius. »

« Pas autant que moi Harry. Pas autant que moi. Tu me demandais comment s'était passé l'histoire entre ton père et ta mère. Je me rends compte qu'au final, je t'ai plus raconté la mienne que la leur. Mais ce que je t'ai dit, crois-moi, c'est la pure vérité. C'est du moins celle que tes parents ont accepté de nous dire. »

Harry eut un sourire sinistre en regardant son parrain avec tristesse. Qu'avait-il fait pour devoir subir tout cela ? Rien. Il y avait des destins qui étaient plus gais que d'autres. Mais un Destin était fait de choix. Le Destin d'Ambre Daray avait oscillé entre Ombre et Lumière. Elle avait finalement choisi l'Ombre.

Harry préféra laisser son parrain seul. Il comprenait qu'il avait besoin de solitude. Il lui en avait demandé beaucoup en une soirée. Arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte, Harry se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard à Sirius. Mais ce n'était plus un Sirius seul qu'il quittait. Une jeune fille lumineuse – dans le sens littéral du terme – d'environ dix-sept ans, les cheveux bouclés et un sourire heureux aux lèvres lui fit un clin d'œil. Sûr d'avoir rêvé, Harry sortit de la salle en secouant la tête.

Et pourtant, appuyée contre la table près de Sirius, la tête penchée sur le côté, le visage illuminé par un sourire attendri, une jeune Serpentard de dix-sept ans faisait un dernier au revoir à celui qu'elle avait aimé malgré toutes leurs différences…

**Fin.**

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :** Je saiiiiiiis la toute fin est fleur-bleue, je saiiiiiiiiiiis Sirius est sensé être mort, je saiiiiiiiiiis je saiiiiiiiiiiiiis je saiiiiiiiiiiiiis… Mais ça me plaisait d'imaginer cette fin. Il faut savoir que lorsque j'ai commencé la fic, et lorsque j'ai commencé à la poster, je n'avais aucune idée de la fin, et que j'avais dit que je me baserai sur les cinq tomes. Mais comme je suis incapable de me tenir à ce que je dis, hé hé hé… Bah voilà. J'ai pas écouté la fin du tome 5. Pour ceux que la fin ennuie, dites-vous que c'est ce qui aurait pu se passer à Noël avec Sirius à Grimmauld Place, entre deux rêves prophétiques. Personnellement, ça m'a toujours intrigué que Harry ne se soit jamais posé de questions sur ses parents, sur leur enfance et adolescence. On se demande tous comment nos parents sont sortis ensemble, comment ils ont décidé de se marier, tout ça. En tout cas, moi je fais toujours chier mes parents là-dessus. Et Harry a un côté chieur très casse-pied. Donc voilà. C'était ma version des faits. J'espère qu'elle vous a plue.

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Severus :** ENFIN ! Nom d'une licorne à poils orange fluos ! J'en avais assez moi de devoir lire des passages où j'étais amoureux d'Evans ! Et qu'elle jouait les prétentieuses égocentriques ! Quelle idiote ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a choisi Potter !

_T'inquiète pas, c'est fini._

**Severus :** Bien. Qu'est-ce que je fais là alors ?

_Tu fais les RAR._

**Severus :** J'ai pas envie de poser les questions.

_Tu veux y répondre ?_

**Severus :** Je veux rien faire du tout, je veux aller terroriser Londubat.

_Sev', s'il te plaît, sois gentil ! Pour me faire plaisir !_

**Severus :** Tu m'as fais plaisir, toi ? Non. Alors je te ferai pas plaisir.

_Fais ça où j'écris un one-shot Lily/Rogue._

**Severus :** T'aurais pu aller à Serpentard, toi.

_Nan. Je suis garce mais ni rusée, ni manipulatrice. _

**Severus :** Mouais. Bon, d'accord pour tes RAR mais je réponds aux questions.

_Euh… Bah si tu veux._

**Severus :** Bien.

**_Kamala _**_a encore lâché ses devoirs pour aller lire le chapitre._

**Severus :** Quelle vie passionnante. Qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre d'avoir de mauvaises notes si elle préfère laisser tomber les sages études pour aller lire un torchon comme celui que tu écris.

_Sois aimable, s'il te plaît._

**Severus :** Ca ne me plaît pas.

_…_

**Severus :** Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, tu peux continuer s'il te plaît ?

_… Mouais. **P'tite Clo'** veut savoir si Lily et James sortent bien ensemble._

**Severus : **Achète-lui les cinq tomes d'Harry Potter, histoire qu'elle comprenne bien qu'ils vont même avoir un stupide bébé qui passera sa vie à me casser les pieds comme son imbécile de père.

_Severus, s'il te plaît._

**Severus :** Question suivante !

_Euh **La Folleuh** veut savoir si on connaît le meurtrier d'Electre ?_

**Severus :** Non. Juste dans ce chapitre.

**_Sinwen_**_ dit que c'est plus léger quand les méchants se calment !_

**Severus :** Le problème avec les méchants, c'est qu'ils ne sont jamais calmes bien longtemps.

_Yep. **Hedwidge93** et **Puce** veulent savoir si je vais mettre Sirius et Ambre ensemble._

**Severus :** MWAHAHAHAHAHHHHHH ! Non ! (rires) C'est pas bien fait la vie quand même ?

_Non, c'est triste pour Sirius._

**Severus :** Je ne trouve pas.

_Moi si. Tu vas me dire que j'aurais pu changer les choses, mais j'aime pas les trucs qui finissent trop bien, ça paraît pas réaliste. Ah oui, est-ce que Ambre va se marier à Avery ?_

**Severus :** Tu vois bien dans ce chapitre que non !

**_Sadesirius_**_ nous fait une crise de parano lol elle croit que le grondement c'est une attaque._

**Severus :** Ca aurait été bénéfique pour toute la société magique qu'il y ait une attaque ,et que Evans ou Potter senior meure. Mais non. Y a que Daray qui pète une durite. Mais je l'aimais pas de toute façon. Et le grondement c'est le tonnerre, au fait.

_Bon sang Rogue, c'était en option l'amabilité ? Tes parents ont oublié de cocher la case « gentillesse » à la naissance ?_

**Severus :** Et la case « beauté » et « gloire assurée ».

_T'as pas mal de fans aussi, tu sais !_

**Severus :** M'en fous.

_(soupir) Je laisse tomber. **Broack Dincht** ne se souvenait plus que Frank était parti._

**Severus :** Et si ! Il avait un an de plus que les autres décérébrés de Gryffondor, et il a fini son année scolaire puis il est parti devenir Auror. Heureusement que Bellatrix (douce enfant) a fini le travail de Manson. Relis la Sixième Année.

_Bon sang, Rogue ! Sois plus gentil !_

**Severus :** Question suivante, miss Kazy !

_Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?_

**Severus :** Oui.

_Et t'as raison. **Melimelusine** veut savoir si j'ai d'autres projets._

**Severus : **Oui. Elle participe malheureusement à des concours (triste monde), travaille sur l'adaptation d'une nouvelle en roman, écris quelques one-shots quand elle se sent d'humeur inspirée, et pour plus d'informations, aller sur son compte fictionpress sous le même pseudo ou sur la biographie de fanfiction.

_Comment tu sais tout ça ?_

**Severus :** Je suis Severus Rogue.

_Comme si ça expliquait tout. Encore, tu t'appellerais Dumbledore, mais non, c'est Rogue._

**Severus :** Crois-moi si tu veux.

_Ah oui, je voulais dire à **Gaffiotte** que ce serait bien si elle me laissait l'adresse de son blog. Et si ffnet ne l'aime pas, qu'elle me la maile, ça m'intéresse. J'aimerai bien voir tous les délires qu'elle se tape._

**Severus :** D'accord. C'est bon je peux y aller ?

_Oui Severus, tu peux partir._

**Severus :** Ah oui, je voulais d'ailleurs dire que j'enquiquinait royalement les Maraudeurs. Je suis prof de Potions, et y a qu'à voir ce qu'ils sont : Lupin est au chômage et seul, Pettigrow est un traître qui s'est coupé le bras pour Voldemort, Potter est mort et Black s'est fait bouffé par une arche. Honnêtement je préfère ma vie.

_Même si tu sors avec Harry ?_

**Severus :** Tu aimes l'arsenic, Kazy ?

_(rire crispé) Bon bah alors au revoir ! Merci beaucoup, et à la semaine prochaine pour le bonus ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_


	38. Making Of

Je sais, je sais, je l'avais promis depuis trois semaines, et il ne venait pas. Bon. Je dois des explications ? Moui, je pense. Alors, il y a trois semaines, donc, je n'ai pas pu pour cause de départ en Angleterre. Ui, de fait, c'est difficile. Je suis rentrée le dimanche, et j'ai dû récupérer les cours et faire les devoirs. La semaine suivante, suis tombée très malade, fièvre de cheval, ai passé ma semaine à pioncer dès que je rentrais des cours, j'avais à peine le temps de réviser mes cours. Et la semaine dernière, c'était le week-end du combattant : semaine de malade qui m'attendait. Des contrôles tous les jours, difficiles, et mon bac blanc oral. Bon, évidemment, je l'ai foiré. Mais ça, c'est pas intéressant. Je vous remercie tous pour vos petits mots, et je vous laisse lire le dernier post :

**Entre Ombre et Lumière**

**Le Making-Of**

**1) ****L'histoire**

Je voulais écrire une histoire sur les Maraudeurs. Ça, c'était totalement clair. J'avais quelques idées vaseuses d'histoire, mais rien ne me satisfaisait. Et un soir, alors que je cherchais à m'occuper pendant mes insomnies, l'idée s'est imposée à moi. J'ai nettement vu des scènes de l'histoire. Tout d'abord, la rencontre entre Ambre – qui s'appelait alors Emma – et Sirius. Puis la mort d'Electre lors du match de Quidditch. La mort du Mangemort qui avait assassiné Electre. Evidemment, aucun des personnages – ou presque – n'avait vraiment de prénom. Juste quelques caractéristiques. Je voyais déjà la fin d'Ambre, le fait qu'elle allait mal tourner. Par contre je n'avais pas encore compris qu'Electre était tarée. C'est lorsque j'ai découvert son prénom que j'ai compris qui elle était.

D'ailleurs, la thèse qui dit que ce sont les personnages qui écrivent l'histoire et non l'auteur est totalement vraie. Entièrement. J'écris des histoires depuis un peu plus de trois ans, mais ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Je me suis tellement attachée à eux je crois, que je n'ai plus pu les contrôler. Ils écrivaient l'histoire à travers moi. Par exemple dans le chapitre 12, l'engueulade magistrale entre Lily et Sirius comme quoi elle ne connaît rien à leur monde et tout et tout, je ne l'ai absolument pas contrôlée. Mais alors pas du-tout. Peut-être qu'il fallait que ça pète. Je n'en sais rien. La scène de réconciliation est venue seule également. Le rapprochement Sirius/Lily – amicalement parlant évidemment (parce que mon Jedi a eu peur pendant un moment que…) – a été quelque chose de… Ben d'incontrôlable.

Je vous avoue que c'est difficile à comprendre quand on ne l'a jamais vécu, mais je vous promets que c'est vrai. Et c'est très déroutant également. Vraiment très déroutant. On n'est plus maître de son histoire.

C'est ainsi, en quelques heures, que j'ai eu mon histoire d'écrite dans ma tête.

**2) ****L'écriture.**

Je me suis rapidement mise à l'écriture. De nature très impatiente, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser échapper mes idées. Après quelques recherches sur les prénoms, et la brève écriture d'un synopsis (z'auriez peur d'ailleurs si vous le lisiez c'est vraiment le gros bordel… En y repensant, je me félicite de l'avoir recopié sur Word parce que j'imagine même pas si j'avais dû me relire avec toutes mes ratures etc.), ainsi que deux fiches sur Ambre et Electre, les premiers chapitres se sont écrits tout naturellement, à raison d'un par semaine – bien que les post aient été moins réguliers car ma bêta-lectrice a une vie très palpitante. Toujours un truc à faire… Y en a qui ont de la chance. Bref. J'ai avancé ma fic relativement vite. Inventant de nouveaux personnages – comme Jenny, qui n'était absolument pas prévue au début mais dont la mort avait été calculée immédiatement après sa création – de nouveaux passages, de nouveaux chapitres…

**3) ****Les idées**

Ah les idées… En fait, j'en avais pas mal. J'avais les grandes lignes de l'histoire, mais le reste est venu dans le feu de l'écriture. Si vous êtes auteur, vous devez sûrement savoir de quoi je parle. J'angoissais souvent devant la page blanche à chaque début de chapitre parce que je sais que le début et la fin d'un chapitre sont ce qu'il y a de plus importants dans l'histoire. Pouvoir mettre le lecteur dans l'ambiance, lui faire ressentir ce que les personnages ressentent… C'est très difficile. Je ne savais régulièrement pas comment commencer le chapitre, sauf quand je m'arrêtais sur un point décisif, où là je n'arrêtais pas l'écriture avant d'avoir clos mon bordel. Le découpage se faisait très, très naturellement. Mais certaines idées me sont venues de mes deux testeuses. Par exemple, je trouvais mon chapitre 7 trop court. A l'origine, il faisait 13 pages. Ça m'agaçait. J'ai demandé de l'aide à Ange, savoir ce qu'elle ferait à ma place, comment, et pourquoi. Elle m'a donc proposé une visite à l'infirmerie. Qui a entraînée une rencontre avec Ambre. Il y a plein d'autres exemple. Toujours dans le chapitre 7, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée pour l'attaque de Lily. Je voulais le faire, mais je n'avais pas la façon…

Camille, mon autre testeuse qui jouait aussi ma bêta-lectrice, m'a donné plein d'idées… Tellement… Je ne saurais même pas les compter. Ou alors il y a les reviewers, aussi avec les barbes, les poules mangeuses, les histoires sanguinolentes… (se met à rêver)…

**4) ****Les personnages**

Pour les significations, les chapitres vous expliquent pourquoi et comment. Là j'aborde la raison de l'existence des personnages.

Pour les autres…

_John-Stanislas Harris_ est sûrement le personnage le moins… Euh… Disons, attendu dans l'histoire. A l'origine, j'avoue que John-Stanislas devait s'appeler Ornella et être une très jolie blonde. Manque de bol, il ressemblait fortement à Anna-Lola dans Les Portes de la talentueuse Alohomora. Camille, ma bêta-lectrice me la fait aimablement remarquer – elle avait peur que je me vexe ! mdr ça me fait toujours rire ça ! – c'était un peu dommage. Elle a plaisanté en disant que le mieux serait un mec ! Je l'ai prise au mot, et j'ai un peu modifié le passage.

_Jenny Londubat :_ A l'origine, ce personnage ne devait pas exister. C'est lorsque j'ai écrit le passage de la main bousillée que j'ai réalisé qu'il fallait inclure un nouveau personnage. C'était impossible que Sirius aille à l'infirmerie. Jenny m'a paru être amusant. Dès qu'elle a été conçue, j'ai su qu'elle allait être enlevée lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts et être assassinée malgré les efforts et l'abandon des Londubat. Je la trouvais mignonne cette petite, mais bon. La sœur dont tout le monde rêve. Le frère qui l'adore. La famille parfaite bouleversée. C'était mignon. GNIARRRRRRK !

_Malice Whitehorn :_ Totale invention en cours d'histoire. Ne devait absolument pas exister dans le synopsis original. Et au tout début, elle ne devait même pas être la fille de Quéo. Je me suis juste dit que le vrai Whitehorn ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il avait une fille, et que ce que Malice avait raconté ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et un personnage qui n'est pas contrôlé, un !

J'ai eu un petit faible pour _Jerry Vandkon_. Si, si, rappelez-vous, c'est le mouflet qui se fait tuer par un professeur (c'était Drug). Il ouvre le chapitre 19. J'aimais beaucoup ce personnage. Je le trouvais touchant. J'aime bien créer des personnages qui ne servent à rien (rires) J'aurais aimé raconter sa vie, ses soucis, son admiration pour James, et ses envies de se démarquer de son frère et sa sœur. Il m'intéressait vraiment, ce gamin.

**5) Les problèmes **

Outre le manque de temps, la fatigue, les vacances… Les cours, aussi, il y a les incohérences. Parce que souvent, on a les idées. On sait où on veut en venir, mais on n'est pas content du résultat. Et puis la raison pour laquelle ce truc se passe n'est pas bonne, et totalement tirée par les cheveux.

a) Les choses qui s'imposent d'elles-mêmes…

Comme la mort d'Electre, qui était nécessaire. Ambre vit une relation fusionnelle avec sa sœur. On dit que les jumeaux 'partagent' des choses, internes ou externes. Emotionnellement ou physiquement. Sans le vouloir, le jumeau est partout dans les geste que l'un fait. Quand l'une est folle, l'autre est plus ou moins équilibrée. Le bien et le mal en quelque sorte – bien que je n'adhère pas à la pensée qu'il y ait un bien et un mal. Quand Electre meurt, la folie qui habitait Electre et l'équilibre d'Ambre partent. Par conséquent, Ambre devient peu à peu comme sa sœur, pleurant l'être perdu dans un rapport quasi-amoureux. C'est pour cela que, quand elle meurt, Electre a un regard victorieux : elle sait que, par sa mort, sa sœur ne pourra plus envisager de relation avec Sirius. D'abord parce qu'il y a le 'respect' du défunt. Ensuite parce qu'Electre ne supportait pas Sirius à cause de son sur-protectionnisme, et qu'Electre sait qu'Ambre en est consciente. Enfin parce qu'elle sait qu'en tant que jumelle, Ambre ressentira un vide en elle que même Sirius ne pourra pas combler. Son but, en mourant, est de condamner cette relation. Et Ambre en est plus ou moins lucide – du moins au début. Elle sait qu'Electre a gagné. Et pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir : il n'y a qu'à voir quand elle apprend que Quéo l'a totalement manipulée. Elle qui pensait que sa sœur était revenue en fantôme pour l'aider alors qu'elle surmontait la mort de cette jumelle apprend qu'elle n'en a été que plus détruite et qu'elle est faible. Parce que le Dessin de Quéo apparaît lorsque Ambre guérit. C'est ce Dessin qui va la rendre dépendante, folle… Morte au fond.

b) Les choses qui étaient claires pour moi, mais moins pour les autres…

Comme la raison pour laquelle Quéo s'en prenait à Ambre ? Par sadisme ? Mouais. Cette solution était plausible, mais pas au point de s'acharner comme ça. Il fallait qu'il y ait une bonne raison. J'ai longtemps insisté sur le fait que la famille Daray pratiquait intensément la Magie Noire. Electre aussi – on en a un aperçu dans le chapitre 9 avec Sirius. Quant à Ambre… Là aussi on retrouve le côté noir d'Ambre. Elle promet – dans le chapitre 4 – qu'elle ne touchera plus à la Magie Noire quoiqu'il arrive, et sa sœur arrive à la faire revenir sur sa décision lorsqu'elle tue Ben Manson. Bref. Je ne trouvais pas vraiment. Je ne voulais pas d'une Mary-Sue. Lorsqu'elle tue Ben Manson, on a tout de suite la preuve qu'elle n'en est pas une – d'après ma spécialiste Mary-Sue alias Camille qui m'a dit que jamais une Mary-Sue ne ferait cela – mais il y a quelques détails qui ne trompent pas. Ca m'a beaucoup agacée d'ailleurs. Donc j'ai trouvé le résultat : Oreste avait promis ses filles à Voldemort. La puissance des Daray est plutôt réputée, et Oreste n'est pas très puissant. Ses filles le sont plus que lui. Mais Electre étant morte, cela change la donne : non seulement c'est un Mangemort qui a tué Electre, mais en plus Oreste ne doit rien dire. Il comprend seulement qu'il a fait le mauvais choix. Pour se sauver, il promet toujours de donner Ambre.

Manque de pot, il n'a pas récupéré la plus zentille – elle le dit elle-même dans le chapitre 24 qu'elle sait qu'il aurait préféré garder Electre – et la plus adhérente. S'il ne veut pas mourir, il est obligé de la faire fléchir. Ambre s'en fout et est prête à partir et même à mourir plutôt que de se donner à Voldemort – ' Je ne suis pas un objet que l'on prête, que l'on donne ou que l'on vend au plus gros connard de l'univers ! '. Reste une seule solution : la manipuler. Oreste n'est pas prêt à mourir pour Ambre. Il préfère rester digne Mangemort prêt à tout pour rester en vie plutôt que de mourir en héros en sauvant sa fille. Il préfère perdre sa fille plutôt que gagner sa liberté. Quéo intervient. Manipuler Ambre, la rendre folle, lui faire croire que Voldemort est la bonne solution. La fin chasse le loup hors des bois. En gros, ça donne ça.

La solution pour les Maraudeurs s'est imposée d'elle-même. Avec les notes de Drug, Quéo comprend que pour James, les Maraudeurs iraient n'importe où. Il sait qu'ils seraient prêts à donner leur vie pour lui. Les notes de Drug sont claires sur les Maraudeurs : le point faible de James est Lily, celui de Sirius est Ambre et sa famille, celui de Remus est son statut de loup-garou, celui de Peter est son manque de confiance en lui. Le duper est simple, il s'effraie très facilement. Ensuite, ça a été plutôt facile. Dans ma tête tout était clair. Le Halloween de la Septième Année a été l'une des premières scènes que je voulais placer dans l'histoire. L'intervention d'un Dessinateur également.

Seulement, je ne savais pas pourquoi Quéo voudrait s'en prendre aux Maraudeurs. C'est vrai quoi, que leurs avaient-ils fait ? J'ai rapidement trouvé. James avait des parents fantastiques, puissants, un peu comme les Londubat. Je l'ai souvent répété : les parents de James sont les piliers de la société magique. Comment faire en sorte que les Maraudeurs soient dans la merde ? Voldemort veut James. D'où les notes de Drug. D'où l'attaque de Mangemorts après Noël.

**6) ****Les scènes ratées/coupées**

Et oui cher lecteur (la fille qui se prend pas au sérieux déjà mdr !), dans cette fic, il y a eu des scènes que j'ai dû reprendre plusieurs fois. Ou parce qu'elles ne collaient pas avec ce que je voulais, ou parce qu'elle ne collait pas avec le personnage, avec l'époque ou pire : l'âge.

Exemple 1 : Chapitre 13 James et Lily, la discussion après la baston entre James et Sirius.

A l'origine ça donnait ça :

_"Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Evans ? Je… N'ai-je pas mûri depuis le début de l'année ? Je ne te demande plus de sortir avec moi… Je… Tu sais quoi ? Tu te plains tout le temps que je te harcèle, que tu me détestes, mais ne crois pas que tu sois la seule à souffrir de ça ! On peut bien dire de moi que je ne suis qu'un stupide gosse de riche égoïste et égocentrique, mais toi tu ne vaux certainement pas mieux que moi ! Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai essayé de te détester, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai essayé de t'oublier ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai essayé de me lancer un sort pour ne plus supporter cet étau qui m'enserre le cœur dès que je te vois et que tu me méprises ! Mais manque de chance je n'y arrive pas ! "_

_Il y eut un silence pesant. James ne sut pas si c'était le froid ou ses paroles, mais Lily avait les larmes aux yeux. _

_" Et oui Evans. On est deux à vouloir que je cesse de t'aimer. "_

Comme je n'étais absolument pas sûre de moi, j'ai fait lire la scène à ma bêta-lectrice Camille. Elle m'a dit, je cite : " _ouais… enfin, ça fait pas trop James je trouve c'est plus un amour passion tandis que là on dirait que James a trouvé son âme sœur... et même si c'est vrai il doit pas sans rendre compte tout de suite... enfin c'est mon point de vue moi je dis qu'à 16 ans c pas de l'amour c de la passion et James doit prendre plus de temps pour vraiment se rendre compte qu'il l'aime c tout !_ " fin de citation. Donc hop ! Remodelage, et ça a donné la scène originale.

Exemple 2 : Scènes coupées (là c'est un peu plus long, je vous préviens)

Quand j'écris mon synopsis, j'ai des moments où je suis soudainement inspirée et où j'imagine la scène, et même où j'écris parfois un passage. Mais souvent, quand j'en arrive à ce passage, eh ben… Hé hé hé… Plus moyen de le placer : ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'en ai fait. Cet extrait aurait pu être placé dans le chapitre 25 Une rentrée mouvementée : Sirius a fait la blague à Rogue, Remus fait la tronche, etc. C'est le retour dans le Poudlard Express :

_« Salut les gars ! »_

_« Salut Sirius ! Comment tu vas ? T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? » demanda Peter._

_« Oui, excellentes, et toi ? »_

_« Relativement bonnes. Ah ! Ca fait du bien de pouvoir utiliser la magie en-dehors de Poudlard tu ne trouves pas ? »_

_« Si, ça m'a fait un bien fou ! Et toi, James ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »_

_« Oui. » répondit James sur un ton glacial._

_Sirius comprit immédiatement. Se sentant d'humeur kamikaze, il décida de tenter le coup avec Remus._

_« Et toi Remus ? C'était bien ? » _

_James lui lança un regard outré, et Peter préféra regarder par la fenêtre. Remus, lui, ignora superbement Sirius. Il comprit immédiatement : il se leva et prit la direction de la porte. Au moment où il allait sortir il se retourna pourtant :_

_« Je crois que te demander pardon pour t'avoir aussi bassement trahi Remus ne changera rien aux résultats de la dernière fois. Et vous demander à vous, James et Peter, pardon d'avoir foutu en l'air notre si belle amitié ne changera rien non plus. Mais j'ai toujours été fan des cas sans espoir alors je le fais quand même : pardon. Du fond du cœur. »_

_« As-tu seulement un cœur, Sirius ? » demanda Remus._

_Sirius s'abstint de répondre. Mais il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Remus. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Combien de fois avait-il vu dans les yeux de Remus sa douleur, sa peine et sa colère ? Il voulait que pour une fois, il voie ce qu'était un de ses regards. Un regard empreint d'une douleur innommable, d'une colère froide contre soi-même, d'une peine incommensurable pour avoir trahi ses amis. Mais si cela déstabilisa Remus, il n'en laissa rien paraître._

_« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »_

_Il le lui avait déjà dit, mais il sentait que Remus avait besoin de l'entendre une nouvelle fois. Qu'il avait besoin d'être sûr qu'il n'était pas fautif._

_« Parce que… J'ai craqué. Il… Il y avait Daray qui était totalement déboussolée, puis Rogue… Rogue, qui nous suivait depuis le début de l'année, qui m'énervait avec sa manie de toujours fouiner… Et là, tout qui s'accumulait… Je… Il est coupable, Remus, tu comprends ? Il est Mangemort, James et moi l'avons vu, il est Mangemort, il savait pour l'attaque, il le savait, et il n'a rien dit ! Il a laissé ses propres camarades, ses compagnons se faire assassiner. C'était… Je… Voir Ambre plus morte que vivante, ça a été la chose de trop. Il m'avait énervé plus que jamais, et j'ai… Craqué. Je voulais le voir mort. Je voulais qu'il sache ce que ça faisait d'avoir aussi mal. Je voulais qu'il sente ce que c'était que la peur qui vous enserre le ventre lorsqu'on se retrouve face à la Mort. Lui, il n'avait pas eu le cran de le faire. Il n'avait prévenu personne. Alors j'ai voulu faire pareil pour lui. Je n'étais plus vraiment moi même. Et quand je suis revenu à moi James était déjà parti sauver cet imbécile. »_

_« Quel rapport avais-je dans tout cela, Sirius ? Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je n'avais pas souffert pendant l'attaque ? »_

_« Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu… Tu as été la première idée que j'ai eu, tu étais… Tu étais dangereux, tu pouvais lui faire du mal, tu… Tu pouvais lui faire endurer ce qu'il nous avait fait endurer à tous. »_

_« Je suis donc une arme. »_

_« Non. Je n'étais pas moi-même. »_

_Remus ne répondit pas. Peter et James les regardaient, témoins muets d'un réglage de compte que les deux adolescents devaient faire seuls._

_« Je t'en prie, Remus, ne sois pas silencieux. Dis quelque chose, merde ! Enerve-toi ! Tu as le droit de t'énerver. Tu es humain aussi ! Il faudra bien que tu craques un jour. Et je suis prêt à ce que tu t'énerves devant moi. »_

_« Alors ta seule et unique excuse, à ce niveau-là, c'est que tu n'étais pas toi-même… ? »_

_« Oui. J'étais dans une sorte d'état second, je ne savais plus ce que je lui disais… »_

_Remus se tut pendant un instant encore, puis Sirius vit avec inquiétude l'accoudoir du siège de Remus céder sous la pression de ses doigts. Remus clos ses yeux quelques secondes, mais ne sembla pas réussir à se calmer._

_« JE N'ETAIS PAS MOI-MÊME NON PLUS SIRIUS CE SOIR-LA ! ET JE N'AI POURTANT PAS FAIT CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! CA NE ME SERAIT MÊME PAS VENU A L'IDEE ! »_

_Le ton de sa voix fit frissonner Sirius._

_« Je… Je sais. » avoua-t-il quand même, décidé à tout supporter._

_« Non, tu ne sais pas. Non. Tu. Ne. Sais. Pas. Tu n'as pas provoqué la plus grande peur de sa vie qu'à Rogue, Sirius. Mais également à Mc Gonagall, à Dumbledore… Mais aussi à James, à Peter et accessoirement à moi. »_

_« Je… Je n'avais pas pensé… »_

_« Non. Ça, je crois que nous avions tous remarqué que tu n'avais pas pensé. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être ce que je suis, Sirius. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de devoir toujours tout garder au fond de soi, de toujours devoir garder sa colère enfouie au fond de son être parce qu'on sait que sinon ça peut être irréparable. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est l'angoisse qui monte crescendo à chaque pleine lune… Cette angoisse qui te retourne l'estomac. Et ce n'est pas parce que je vais me transformer que j'angoisse. La transformation est peut-être ce qu'il y a de plus douloureux physiquement, mais la raison pour laquelle j'angoisse à chaque pleine lune Sirius, c'est parce que j'ai peur de mordre, ou pire, de tuer quelqu'un. Tu l'as remarqué aussi bien que moi que je n'étais plus moi-même quand j'étais transformé. »_

_Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête. Sa voix aurait tremblé, autrement._

_« Une morsure, ça fait mal. Tu t'es déjà battu avec Regulus, non ? Vous vous êtes déjà mordus, sûrement ? »_

_Sirius hocha une nouvelle fois la tête._

_« Une morsure de loup-garou, Sirius, ça fait cent fois plus mal. On sent le venin du vice qui s'insinue dans ses veines. On sent le… Le Mal, qui rentre dans son corps, on sent le Loup qui s'empare de son âme… C'est quelque chose qui est très douloureux. Très. Douloureux. Et crois-moi, je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai que même mon pire ennemi ne mérite pas ça. »_

_Un silence pesant et empli d'émotions trop différentes et ambiguës pour que Sirius les discerne toutes clairement s'empara du compartiment que James avait insonorisé et fermé à clefs dès les premiers cris. James hésitait entre regarder Sirius et Remus, passant son regard de l'un jusqu'à l'autre. Peter, lui, fixait Remus avec un air choqué étrange. Mais ni Sirius ni Remus ne faisait attention aux deux autres Maraudeurs. Si des larmes de tristesse, de compassion et de regrets coulaient sur les joues de Sirius, celles de Remus étaient pleines de douleur, de tristesse et de colère. Mais ce n'était plus une colère contre Sirius. _

_« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, Remus. » dit-il doucement. « Tu es ce que tu es, et tu n'as pas choisi de l'être. C'est à moi que revient l'entière responsabilité de cette situation. »_

_« Nous n'avons plus douze ans, Sirius. »_

_« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »_

_« Il n'y a plus rien à dire. »_

_« Alors c'est la fin de notre amitié ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Mais pour le moment, je ne suis pas prêt à te refaire confiance. Je ne sais pas pour James et Peter, mais pour moi, c'est clair. »_

_Sirius hocha la tête et se tourna vers la porte._

_« Je regrette. »_

Yep. Pas très heureux. Je sais. L'autre scène est un peu plus amusante, elle aurait pu se passer dans le chapitre 31, avant le bal. Je sais plus pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mise.

_Alice lui parlait depuis une heure et demi. Lily avait perdu tout espoir de la faire taire, aussi avait-elle décidé que, si elle devait s'ennuyer, autant qu'elle ne soit pas la seule. Malheureusement pour elle, Julia était parti rejoindre Sun sans préavis, emmenant sa poule avec elle pour 'Lui montrer du château'. Seule au monde, désespérée, Lily s'était tournée vers sa vraie meilleure amie._

_« T'as essayé Silencio ? » chuchota Ambre sans quitter Alice de son regard effaré._

_« Yep. Elle s'en est rendu compte, elle s'écoute parler. »_

_« Quelle prétentieuse ! »_

_Elles se turent quelques instants et observèrent Alice paniquer, paniquer et encore paniquer en hurlant où était sa robe, son cavalier, son maquillage, son mari, tout et n'importe quoi tandis que Lily et Ambre cherchaient un moyen de s'évader._

_« J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses ça ! »_

_« Ca t'apprendra à me mentir. Je propose qu'on crée des doubles pour ne pas qu'elle s'en rende compte. »_

_« Ah oui, et te voir le faire ne lui mettra pas la puce à l'oreille ? »_

_Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Alice qui cherchait sa trousse à maquillage. Lily eut beau chercher, elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'une Alice pareille. Bon sang mais ne pouvait-elle pas se calmer un peu ?_

_« Tu l'occupes. »_

_« Comment je fais ? »_

_« Bon sang Ambre t'as jamais fait de baby-sitting ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Damn it ! »_

Et la dernière était une scène où je m'étais tapé un mini-délire, sans aucune signification. On aurait pu le placer n'importe où dans l'histoire.

_« James, toi qui galère comme un malade pour sortir avec Evans, tu pourrais pas m'aider ? »_

_« Merci de me remonter le moral, Sirius. Tu as un sacré don. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ? »_

_« Rien, laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Psychologie féminine, tu t'y connais ? »_

_« Je passe ! » s'empressa-t-il de dire._

_« Je passe ! » répondit Peter alors que Sirius se tournait vers lui._

_« Je passe ! » répéta Remus lorsque Sirius lui lança un regard de supplication. « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un loup-garou que je comprends la psychologie féminine. D'ailleurs, pour tout te dire, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elles se comprennent elles-mêmes. »_

_« En clair ? »_

_« T'es dans la merde. »_

_« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »_

_« Le bourreau des cœurs est pris à son propre jeu ? » se moqua James._

_« Tu parles ! Toutes mes techniques de drague et de séduction tombent à l'eau avec elle ! Mon pauvre Cornedrue, je comprends pourquoi tu es si frustré ! »_

_" HEY ! " protesta James._

**7) ****La longueur**

Beaucoup m'ont dit que du chapitre 11 à 17 la fic était assez chiante. Qu'elle traînait en longueur. Surtout les chapitres 12 et 15. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à donner. Enfin… Si. D'ailleurs, ce sera à vous de choisir si vous m'excusez ou pas !

D'abord, j'ai vécu une grosse période d'essoufflement au niveau de l'inspiration. Pour ceux qui écrivent, ils doivent savoir ce que c'est. Moi, j'avais envie d'écrire, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Les chapitres 18 et 19 se sont écrits tout seuls. Je pense que ça s'est ressenti. Donc l'essoufflement a contribué à une mauvaise écriture, et j'en suis désolée. Mais je n'aime pas faire attendre les gens, et je sentais que ça ne viendrais jamais. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu mieux les écrire, et je crois que c'est ça le pire.

Ensuite, j'ai mis beaucoup de détails. Peut-être plus que dans les autres chapitres. Je devais prévoir l'attaque de Mangemorts. Et dans l'attaque de Mangemorts il devait y avoir des morts. Jenny devait mourir depuis le moment où je l'ai créée, donc ce fut relativement simple. Quant aux autres, après il ne restait plus qu'à faire fonctionner mon imagination. Qui pouvait mourir ? Les personnages peu développés qui n'avaient pas énormément d'importance.

**8) ****Mes plaisirs**

J'ai été contente de suivre l'intrigue que j'avais décidée au départ. Je me suis tenue aux principaux événements, et c'est comme si je ne m'étais pas trahie, en quelque sorte. J'ai adoré écrire les scènes d'humour, et les engueulades entre James et Lily, entre Lily et Rogue, et entre Sirius et Lily. Comme dans ma tête, Lily est un personnage grande gueule et casse-pieds à souhait, toutes les scènes où elle gueulait me mettaient dans une joie certaine.

Les scènes Rogue/Lily étaient vraiment des plaisirs coupables. J'adore ce couple. Non, rassurez-vous, je ne les vois pas ensemble. Mais je trouve qu'ils sont tous les deux très intéressants et qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux deux de plus compliqué, de plus profond que ce qu'on peut imaginer. J'aurais pu pousser un peu plus tout cela, faire un POV de Rogue, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

J'ai aimé écrire les chapitres 18 et 19, vous pensez. Ils m'ont vraiment plu. Faire des POV différents dans le chapitre 19 était incroyablement plaisant. Je suis très contente de les avoir écrits.

**9) ****Mes regrets**

Je regrette pas mal de choses. J'aurais d'abord voulu faire d'avantage intervenir Rogue. J'estime qu'il a une importance considérable dans l'histoire. Dans l'histoire HP, je veux dire. Que son personnage, son caractère, son existence ont une importance que l'on ne soupçonne pas.

Je regrette de ne pas avoir d'avantage parlé de Peter. J'ai essayé de me rattraper sur la fin, mais j'aurais dû en parler bien avant. Je regrette également d'avoir mis Remus de côté, et j'aurais adoré le faire intervenir d'avantage. Je suis sûre qu'il devait faire beaucoup de choses intéressantes à côté, et j'ai imaginé quelques scènes amusantes comme sa déclaration à Emma, ou leur rupture. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Morgane Hysteria. J'aurais aussi aimé la faire intervenir d'avantage dans l'histoire, mais elle n'avait pas grand intérêt dans l'histoire. Juste celui de faire comprendre à Remus qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec Emma. D'ailleurs, la relation Emma/Remus était à chier.

Je voulais à l'origine que Ambre pète une durite sur le corps de sa sœur et qu'elle invoque un démon pour qu'il ressuscite Electre, mais ça faisait un peu trop Dark Willow et Mary-Sue à mon goût (et au goût de mes bêta). Alors j'ai décidé de le virer. Pourtant, ça aurait été justifié, et ça aurait expliqué bien des choses.

J'aurais adoré aussi être plus claire sur la situation politique, et insister dessus. Après tout, sur la fin, les Maraudeurs ont dix-sept ans, et je suis sûre qu'ils auraient pu s'y intéresser, pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis jeune, et je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en politique, même si je m'y intéresse. J'aurais pu demander de l'aide, mais ça aurait demandé plus de temps, plus de profondeur, et en toute honnêteté, j'avais la flemme. Et au final, ça ne donne pas si mal.

De toute façon, si j'avais fait tout ce que je voulais, la fic serait partie dans tous les sens, et c'est impossible. Je me suis focalisée sur certains points qui m'intéressaient et qui m'importaient. Effectivement, j'aurais pu insister sur les relations entre les Maraudeurs. J'aurais pu faire des POV de Remus et James sur la colère qu'ils ressentaient à l'égard de Sirius pour la blague. J'aurais pu compliquer les choses, comme un intérêt de Remus pour Lily – ce que je soupçonne – mais je n'avais pas le temps, et ça aurait été vraiment, vraiment trop compliqué.

J'estime que, au final, ça ne rend pas si mal, et que mon petit bébé a bien grandi (rires). Et puis, je me console en me disant que j'aurais pu faire bien, bien pire ! Imaginez si j'avais vraiment gardé mon idée de Peter avec James, hum ? Z'auriez peur, non ? (rires)

**10) ****Les remerciements**

Je l'ai fait tout au long de la fic, j'ai remercié chaleureusement Camille, Ange, et Karine. Je crois que je peux le refaire. Malheureusement, faute de temps, Camille n'a plus pu corriger ma fic, ni la lire, et je ne lui en veux pas le moins du monde. Je vous recommande d'ailleurs les siennes, qui sont excellentes.

Ange, elle, s'est occupée non seulement des fautes, mais aussi des incohérences avec les personnages vis à vis de leur caractères, ou de leurs pensées. Sans elle, contrairement à ce que cette imbécile (c'est Dieu en même temps…) me dit, je n'ose imaginer ce que serait ma fic. Je lui dois énormément. Alors encore merci, Jedi.

Karine n'a pas relu, ni testé, ni corrigé. En fait, elle lit ma fic quand elle a le temps, c'est à dire peu souvent. Mais Karine, c'est un peu ma conscience. Dès que j'avais un coup de blues, que je n'avais plus d'inspiration, ou que j'avais envie de tout envoyer sur les roses, Karine me remontait le moral et me disait que je pouvais y arriver. Je lui dois beaucoup aussi.

Je remercie donc encore mes trois super copineuh !

Et je remercie aussi plus que jamais mes reviewers ! Tous sans exception !

Je remercie donc ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer à chaque chapitre, ceux qui passaient de temps en temps me faire un coucou tous les quelques chapitres, et ceux qui ne reviewaient qu'une fois histoire de donner leur avis. Je remercie aussi ceux qui n'ont jamais pris le temps de reviewer mais qui m'ont mise dans leurs auteurs/histoires favorites. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Je remercie donc :

**Spoon**, Horohoro, **Angelene Hysteria**, Kamala1, **LOU4**, Gabrielletrompelamort, **Fumsec**, Les Maraudeuses, **Cyann**, Nadia, **Morri**, Diabolo, **Broack Dincht**, Littledevil5, **Gaffiotte**, Darkenger, **Serpent-dormeur**, Tabasco, **Cassiopee**, Eiream, **Dreyd**, Hanyenka, **Alana Chantelune**, Ambre Saphira P, **Claire**, Didinette, **Vitriol Sykes**, Pichou, **Dragonise**, Titite, **Ataensic**, Méli-mélo, **Faustine30**, Cornelune, **Fashion Phoenix**, Spiritcreator, **Lily la Tigresse**, Kimiko06, **Cloclo**, Sinwen Periedhel, **Sadesirius**, Aurag, **Kimberly**, Hedwige93, **Ambre15**, Solly, **Line Black**, faby.fan, **Saleen**, Puce, **Lola**, Tite Mione, **Florelle**, Ambre Amberson, **Melimelusine**, Feu-Lorelle, **Atlantea**, Kim.Quite.Simply, **Leoline**, Lilouthephoenix, **Laurina**, Malice, **Takoma**, Fanny-44, **Marina**, Legolas94, **La** **Folleuh**, Gryphus, **Lory**, Violette, **Mystyck**, Coline la Retameuse, **History**, la Poulosaugarux Rex en personne, **Aisha9**, La P'tite Clo, **Superzori**, Natou, **La Reine des Damnées** **d'En-Dessous**, Elviera, **Polly**, Linoa Anna Potter, **Melusine Lupin**, Gh4R, **Roudoudou**, Mina, **myli**, IthiIsilwen, **Sirius69**, chtitelulu, **deltaplane**, Ana, **bspo-kat**.

Pour avoir pris le temps d'appuyer sur la touche en bas à gauche.

Ps : si par malheur j'en avais oublié un ou une d'entre vous, je m'en excuse très sincèrement.

**11) ****Et pour terminer…**

Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé ce qu'était vraiment devenu Ambre. Faites travailler votre imagination : que voulez-vous qu'il lui soit arrivé ? Vous n'avez qu'à choisir ce qu'il vous plaît. C'est une fin ouverte, elle peut être morte, ou alors partie voyager pour devenir une nouvelle Voldemort après l'avoir tué, elle peut être mariée et avoir des enfants, prisonnière en Colombie, Dirigeante d'un parti politique à Manihi, danseuse de Carioca avec Gérard Darmon, ou encore dresseuse de dromadaires roses au Maroc.

Elle est devenue ce que vous voudrez.

Et pour ma part ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et en toute honnêteté, c'est pour cela que je ne l'ai pas mis. Parce que je ne veux décevoir personne. Et que moi, ne rien savoir, ça me convient parfaitement.

A bientôt !

Amicalement,

Kazy.


End file.
